Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine le Faye
by Sorcerer's Muse
Summary: A new Dark Lord, cunning and patient, begins to move. A family of heroes, loving, crying, living and dying, goes about their lives. Revenge by those thought wronged is sought. Danger seems everywhere. Amidst it all a plot conceived more than five millennial prior unfolds. A plan so insidious the Gods themselves seek to influence the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is. I've been promising it for months and the ride begins today. This little chapter isn't really part of the story but I felt a bit more was needed than the few words we're allowed in the story description section.

Through Order of the Phoenix the story is about 99% cannon compliant. Two minor changes that do occur are as follows.

1) Gabrielle Delacour is now brunette. Not a big change and not terribly important to the story. I just wanted her differentiated from being a clone of her sister and better to call it out now than have everyone tell me I messed up when they read it.

2) Cannon says Voldemort offered Lily the chance to step aside and live. Basically, she didn't have to die trying to save Harry if she would just let him kill her son. For purposes of this story, he never offered her the chance to live. He always intended to kill her. Point of fact,_** MURDERING LILY WAS VERY IMPORTANT TO HIS PLANS. **_This is a big change to cannon and the reason for doing so will eventually be revealed... Far in the future.

I'm pretty certain those are the only changes to cannon from books 1-5. After Order of the Phoenix though, all bets are off. The story is Alternate Universe. About the only thing I keep is the idea of the Horcrux.

The other big change is to Quidditch. I'm sorry, but it is my opinion that the rules as JKR wrote them are simply silly. I am not, however, calling this a cannon change. It's simply a evolution to the game that occurs during the time frame of this story. You'll understand when you read it. Hopefully you won't all hate me. Also, please don't tell me a team or league doesn't exist in the world JKR created. This story is an alternate universe to hers. I took what I wanted/need of hers and added whatever else I needed of mine. So it doesn't match up exactly with her ideas. Isn't that the point of fan fiction, to see what others would do with the basic concept?

I also play very free with the legend of King Arthur. Please don't tell me what is fact. It's a legend; less likely to have any truth to it than the legend of the lost city of Atlantis. I used it and modified it to suit my needs. Hopefully you will like what I did.

Vampires; we all know they are insanely strong, dangerous, seducers of great power. However, mine are a bit more vulnerable than most authors make them. Really, short of nuking them, most authors write a vampire capable of going through probably 90% of the US Marine Corps before they managed to kill him/her. To me that just doesn't work in a world where normal humans are the dominate subset of the "human" species.

This story also depicts adults doing adult things. There is nothing graphic, but the story isn't intended for young children. There will also be descriptions and scenes of terrible, disgusting, evil things being done to people. War is not nice. Evil people do hideous things. All you have to do is look at the headlines of a real world newspaper to know that.

There will be characters who are gay. There are characters in gay relationships. As I say in my profile, deal with it how you must.

With those disclaimers out of the way on to the real deal.

* * *

A new Dark Lord, cunning and patient, begins to move. A family of heroes, loving, crying, living and dying, goes about their lives. Revenge by those thought wronged is sought. Danger seems everywhere. Amidst it all a plot conceived more than five millennial prior unfolds. A plan so insidious the Gods themselves seek to influence the outcome. What hope can there be when the greatest danger you face isn't your enemy, but is instead, yourself?


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1: Endings

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 1: Endings**

* * *

Ginny Weasley was tired; and it wasn't because she had just finished a grueling six hour training session with the rest of her London Lions teammates. That was the kind of tired where you went home, had a good soak in the tub, followed by a good night's sleep and you woke up the next day feeling good about your body and the condition it was in. This tired, was different; the type that went deeper than flesh and bone. It wore on her very soul.

It had been coming now for weeks. She could recognize it easily enough. After all, she had been through it twice before; once during her first year at Hogwarts, when she was only eleven years old and had been possessed by the bit of soul that had been left in a diary. That was something no child should ever have experienced. She had also come to find, only she or Harry, could have survived it. The second had been during her sixth year at Hogwarts. All of sixteen, she had become one of the central players in a war that had threatened the whole world. She had stood, along with Ron and Hermione, beside Harry while he had his final duel with Voldemort. They had set the spell that had kept everyone else away from the two combatants.

In truth, she had done significantly more than that. Ron and Hermione were skilled sorcerers, but they just didn't have the raw power she did. So, while they had set the spell. It was her who had fueled it; expanding it to nearly a hundred meters in diameter. The expenditure of magical energy had left her weak in the stomach and short of breath after even the simplest of spells for months afterward.

It had been worth it though. Harry had defeated Voldemort. And all four of them had lived through the war. It was a small price to have paid. Both Charlie and Percy had given more… much more.

"Ginny," the Lion's coach called.

Inwardly she cringed and her shoulders sagged before she drew herself up and turned back from her trudge to the women's' changing rooms to face him. "Yes, sir?" she asked while thinking to herself, _He wouldn't do it here, would he?_

"Ginny, you're almost as old as I am. Hell, we're one year removed from playing on the same team. I've told you any number of times to use my name."

Ginny heaved a great sigh. "It's a matter of respect, sir."

"Ginny…"

"How many other players are allowed to call you by your name?" she interrupted.

"None," Bill hedged after a moment.

"Look, sir. We're not teammates anymore. You're the coach. Me, I'm just another player trying to keep a spot on the roster. You can't allow me to treat you different than anyone else."

"Gin…"

"No!" she snapped at him. "It's Ginny or Weasley, or Seeker, or any number of other names. It is _not_ Gin. And if you can't get that through your thick skull, then you're stint as coach of this team is going to be very short."

Bill wasn't unfamiliar with the infamous Weasley temper; but the suddenness of it could still take him by surprise. If somewhat angrily, he recovered himself quickly. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm trying to help you," Ginny countered with a huff.

"You've got a funny way of doing it. I've called you Gin for years. I thought we were friends."

Ginny softened. She stepped close to him and placed a hand on his arm. He glanced down at where she was touching him curiously. "We are friends, Bill," she said using his name for the first time since training camp had begun over a month ago.

"So why-"

"Because the rest of team will lose respect for you if you treat me differently. Can't you see it? They're already grumbling that I get preferential treatment. You need to treat me like I'm one of them. If you don't start doing it soon, they'll quit on you before the season's even started."

"They… They're complaining about me?" he asked after a few moments.

"Not openly or with each other. Only under their breath. When they think they can't be heard. But it's a short step away, Bill. Only a few weeks if you don't change the way you treat me."

"I don't-" The sound of a camera shutter clicking stopped him from continuing.

In the one second between hearing it and whirling on the photographer, Ginny saw a thousand headlines run through her mind to go with the picture that had just been taken. Her hand was on her coach's arm. They were standing very close together; with her looking up into his eyes while he gazed down at her. The conversation had been serious. And she was sure it looked like he was about to kiss her. Certainly the headline was going to be something about rekindled love between the new Lion's coach and his seeker. If the photo got out it would ruin what was left of her career and end Bill's as a coach before his first game. Ginny had been the subject of more nasty articles than she could count. She was use to it. But Bill, despite his fame as a player and status as her former boyfriend, had somehow been spared. She couldn't let this happen to him.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ she growled harshly. It had been years since she had performed wandless magic. And the spell almost didn't form; but in the end she found the focus she needed and the photographer fell in his tracks as he attempted to flee. His camera flew from his hands, skidded across the stone floor and only came to a halt when it smashed into the wall. Ginny darted across the tunnel, grabbed the camera and pulled the film from it. She then threw it on the ground; and stomped on it for good measure.

Bill rushed over and snatched the camera from her before she could do the same to it. "Are you insane?" he hissed. "He'll sue the hell out of us for that."

"Not if he doesn't remember," Ginny retorted darkly. It was amazing how fast she could slip back into the mode of a warrior. Thinking on her feet had been her best trait during the war. Only Harry had been better at it. Natural leadership, it had served her well; both then and afterwards.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Nothing. Help me get him in the closet." For whatever reason Bill didn't question her. Instead he helped her drag the petrified photographer into a closet. After they dropped him on the floor, Ginny grabbed the camera from Bill and shoved him out the door. "Now get out of here. I'll take care of this."

"But-"

"Get, Bill! Or you won't even make it to your first game as a coach before you get fired." Ginny shut the door behind him and turned on the photographer. "Now, what to do with you?" she asked menacingly. The photographer watched her with frightened eyes. His insides shuddered as he considered what she might do to him. Ginny Weasley, The Firebrand of the London Lions, was known for dealing harshly with photographers and reporters who raised her ire. Point of fact her war with the press skirted the very edge of what the law would allow.

Bill pounded on the door. "Ginny?"

"WHAT?" Ginny roared. The reporter's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted dead away.

"Erm…"

Ginny cracked the door to the closet open and glared at him. Her patience was beyond ended and having been the recipient of her temper when they had dated a few years back, Bill backed away. "What?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Meeting… In the boss' office after you shower."

"I'll be there." Ginny shut the door in his face.

"Take your time," Bill called through the door. He backed away another step. It would just be better not to know. He could claim ignorance that way. Maybe he could even get her brother to come wipe his memory. _Which one was the auror, again?_ he wondered as he hurried away.

Ginny reached in her pocket and pulled out a two way mirror. "Ron Weasley," she spoke into it. It took a few minutes for him to get back to her and while she waited, her fatigue came back on her tenfold. Without really knowing it her knees bent and she slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She really had forgotten the effort it took to perform wandless magic. Then and there she decided to start practicing again.

"Gin?" Ron's voice finally came back through the mirror.

Ginny smiled wearily. "Hey there, Ron."

He took one look at her and demanded, "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at the stadium, and there's nothing wrong that a certain, auror, brother of mine can't fix."

Ron's concern shifted; from her to himself. He knew that smile and tone of voice. "What did you do?" he asked warily.

"Have I ever told you you're my favorite brother?"

"Ginny."

"The most handsome too."

"Funny, I remember being compared to the arse end of a flobberworm last week."

"That was Fred."

"No, I'm sure it was me."

"Maybe it was George."

"We could ask Hermione what she remembers."

"I'll get you tickets to the championship this year." Ron's eyes lit up but he quickly squashed it behind feigned disinterest. "And I'll get Bill to come to Percy's birthday next week." Ron's face twitched. His and Hermione's oldest son was turning six, and he idolized the Lion's coach and former keeper. Ginny smiled sweetly at him. She knew he was hooked; all she had to do now was reel him in.

Ron sighed. "What do you need?"

"I need you to come obliviate a photographer-"

Ron fumbled the quill he had been twirling. "What?" he exclaimed, his voice an octave higher than normal.

Ginny continued as if he hadn't spoken. "-He snapped a picture of me and Bill in a compromising position… It was completely innocent," she threw in at Ron's scowl. "I petrified him." Ron groaned. "And destroyed his film.

"Shite."

Ginny glanced at the camera in her hand. Despite Bill's attempt to save it, it hadn't survived being dropped. "And I broke his camera," she finished. Ron glared at her. She countered with her best, lost puppy dog look. The one where her eyes welled up and she appeared on the verge of tears. _It use to work_, she told herself.

"Obliviation spells are tracked you know," Ron snapped at her.

"Which is exactly why I haven't done it."

"Do you know the red tape I have to cut to use that spell?"

"Ron, if you don't do it, this guy's going to sue the Lions, Bill and me. It will kill what's left of my career and get Bill fired."

"Are you sure it was an innocent situation?"

"You know Bill and I have been finished for years now," Ginny growled at him.

"I'm just making sure."

"It was innocent."

"Because if I find out I obliviated this guy just to keep your love life secret…"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes."

"About anything that really mattered?"

"No," Ron conceded after a moment.

"So you'll do it?"

Ron sighed. "Before you go home today, you get to go tell Hermione why I'm going to be late tonight."

"I love you, Ron."

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of that closet. I don't fancy landing on top of you when I apparate into it."

Ginny climbed slowly to her feet. Cracking the door of the closet open, she made sure no one was in the tunnel before she stepped out and closed the door behind her. "All clear," she said into the mirror. Ron didn't answer, but a moment later she a muffled crack came from behind the closet door.

"Shite," Ron's hissed.

"What's wrong?"

"Just landed on his face. I'll have to fix his glasses now too."

"Is it alright if I go?"

"Sure, just leave me the mess. I'm use to cleaning up after you?" Ron grumbled. _"Obliviate!"_ he snapped.

"It's just Bill told me to get to the owner's office for a meeting after I showered."

"Getting a new contract?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Something like that," Ginny replied, hoping he would let it go at that.

"Get going then. If there's one thing I've learned having Tonks for a boss, it's that it's not good to keep them waiting."

"Thanks, Ron. I'll talk to Hermione for you."

"Make sure you impress on her that this is all _your_ fault."

"Right," Ginny muttered. She turned and hurried down the tunnel to the changing room. _Somehow, having only caught the snitch eleven times since camp started, I don't think I'll be getting a new contract_, she thought darkly. "Not like it matters," she muttered under her breath. "I just want to do it on my own terms. This just makes it easier." She sighed as she turned on the water in the shower. Having made her decision, she actually felt better than she had in a long time.

And it had been a very long time since she felt really well. Three years to be exact. Three years since _the_ bludger had hit her in the back of the head. Three years of struggling to get back the form that had made her the first woman to play for the Lions in the team's history.

Ginny had come out of her seventh year at Hogwarts the most sought after seeker in years. An odd thing considering Harry had been a year ahead of her. But he had not been offered a single contract. It wasn't his fault really. He had only played one game during each of his fifth and sixth years. His seventh year, quidditch had been canceled all together. He had been offered tryouts by every team in England; but with no contracts on the table Harry had made a fateful decision. In an attempt to get away from the crush of his celebrity, he had decided to play overseas. He had even given up his chance to play for the English National team; instead choosing to play internationally for the United States. It had made him public enemy number one among English quidditch fans.

Ginny, on the other hand, had played her seventh year. And her star had launched. Already famous for her role in the war, she had gained a new respect for what Harry had dealt with since he was eleven. Having faced possession by Voldemort at eleven; war from her third year on, capture and torture by Death Eaters during her fifth year before escaping, fear of anything that might happen to her on the quidditch pitch simply did not exist. She flew at the edge and beyond in her year as the Gryffindor seeker. It had resulted in her being offered contracts from every team in England and more than a few from the continent. There had even been an offer from an Australian team. In the end, she had signed with the Lions.

Before she had even signed, they had actually built a women's changing room just for the purpose of her visit to the team. She had taken over the starting seeker's position by the middle of her first professional season. At twenty-one she had played in the world cup for England; eventually losing to Bulgaria and Victor Krum in the semi-finals. She had gotten a new contract, and was rich beyond her wildest dreams. And then, in the first match after signing that new contract, she had been hit with _the_ bludger. She referred to it that way. Not as _a_ bludger, but as _the_ bludger. The offending ball actually sat on the mantle of the fireplace at the burrow. Her mum was known to hex it when she was in a bad mood.

_The_ bludger had slammed into the back of her head just as she closed her fingers on the snitch. It had cracked her skull open; and knocked her unconscious. She had fallen nearly 300 feet to the ground. The only thing to save her were the cushioning charms on the pitch. Even they hadn't prevented her breaking both collar bones, her right arm and cracking her head open in a second place. She had never been the same since. Oh, she still flew without fear; as recklessly as ever. But she just didn't have whatever _it_ was that she once had.

It had taken a year to get back into the starting lineup. But the Lion's owner and coaches had seen the difference and they had signed a new seeker two years ago. It had taken Karley a year to unseat Ginny as the starter. The two of them had traded the position for most of last season. Ginny, however, had seen the writing on the wall. She had trained harder than ever during the off season; come into training camp determined and done her absolute best. Unfortunately, it just wasn't good enough anymore. In fact, it looked like she was actually going to be third seeker. Provided she didn't simply get cut altogether. She was sure that's what this meeting with the boss was about.

Sighing, she shut the water off and headed to her locker.

* * *

Hello, Miss Weasley," Shelly Browline, Mr. Bucket's secretary said when she stepped into the waiting area. "He's expecting you. You can go right in."

"Thank you," Ginny replied. She knocked on the door and cracked it open, "Mr. Bucket?"

He was at his desk speaking with Bill. He smiled upon seeing her and settled back in his chair; motioning her in. "Come, in Ginny. We were just talking about you."

"Well, as my ears aren't burning, I'm guessing good things then?" Bill caught her eye questioningly. She gave a nearly imperceptible shake of the head.

"Yes, well there has never been much bad that anyone could say about you," Mr. Bucket replied.

"Some have tried."

"Lies, all of it. And we know what happened to most of them… Don't we?" The twinkle in his eye let Ginny know just what he thought of some of the repercussions certain reporters had faced.

She smiled in return. "Coach said you wanted to see me?"

"Coach?" Mr. Bucket asked. "Oh, yes Bill. I did want to see you, Ginny. Actually, we both did."

Ginny glanced at Bill and found him avoiding eye contact. _So this is it,_ she thought. Despite having already decided what she was going to do her stomach clinched. It had been a long time since she had been told she wasn't good enough. It seemed it was something you never got use to. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and steeled herself. "I think I know what you're going to say, sir. So just go ahead and get it over with."

Mr. Bucket sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Nothing's ever easy with you, is it Ginny? Even when you try to make it so."

"Sorry?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny," Mr. Bucket began, "it has been my great pleasure to have had you on this team while it has been in my tenure. Never once, have I regretted perusing your services as a seeker. You have been a joy to watch fly, and an even greater joy to have known as a person these past seven, almost eight, years. Even now, when I'm about to tell you there is no longer room on the team for you; you accept it with grace, dignity and poise. You even try to make it easier for me. In the end it only makes it harder to say your days as a player for the London Lions are over. I'm truly sorry, but your performance is just not good enough anymore."

Ginny nodded slightly. "I can't say I didn't see this coming."

"I'm sure you did. You're too smart not to."

"I'm sorry, Weasley," Bill said quietly.

"Gin," Ginny corrected.

"What?"

Ginny smiled ruefully. "I don't work for you anymore, Bill. You can use my name again."

Bill chuckled slightly. "What did you do to the reporter?"

"Ron's taking care of him."

"He's the auror?"

"Yes. No worries about compromising pictures this way."

"Thank you."

"You owe me big time."

"How about dinner?"

"No. I've got something else in mind. The truth is I want this to come out as me retiring; not being cut."

"Retiring!" Mr. Bucket blurted. "I was going to put you on loan to another team, Ginny. You're still good enough to play for someone else. It's just that we've got-"

"No," Ginny cut him off. "I have no intention of sitting on the bench or playing in the second or third division. I've had my fun; made my money. It's time for me to go do other things."

Bill and Mr. Bucket exchanged looks. "This changes things," Bill said.

"I agree," Mr. Bucket replied. "Do you want her?"

"Hell Yes!"

"What are you two on about now?" Ginny asked.

"We never expected you would put down your broom altogether, Gin," Bill said.

"I have papers all set up for you to go to the Harpies," Mr. Bucket put in. "But if you're going to put your broom down; Bill is still looking for a coach for the seekers. It's yours if you want it." They both looked at her hopefully.

Ginny thought about. She really did; for all of about half a second. "No. I appreciate it, but I want a personal life again. I have plans and I'm going to stick with them for right now."

"You're not going to another team, are you?" Mr. Bucket asked nervously.

"No!" Ginny said hurriedly. "I would never do that… Well, I might in the future, but I wouldn't have gone behind your back."

"No. You wouldn't have, would you. Forgive me," Mr. Bucket replied contritely.

"The truth is, I'm going to travel for a bit. I leave Saturday, after Percy's birthday party."

"Percy?"

"He's my nephew. Which reminds me, Bill, you're going too. Be at the Burrow at 1:00."

"What?" Bill yelped.

"The photographer, remember. I told Ron I'd get you there if he took care of it."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh," Ginny replied, her gaze leveled on him.

"I'll be there," he said nervously.

"You don't have to stay long. Just make an appearance. Sign a quaffle or two and you can take off."

"I'm just a little worried about your brothers."

"I'll make sure they behave."

"The twins?"

"Even the twins."

"As interesting as this little discussion is, I can't help but feel a little lost," Mr. Bucket broke in on them.

"You don't want to know," both Bill and Ginny said together.

"We need to increase security," Bill added.

"I see," Mr. Bucket replied. "I'm not going to see any photos of the two of you in a compromising position, am I?"

"It's taken care of," Ginny replied. Her gaze settled on Mr. Bucket and for one of the few times in his life, he felt slightly cowed. He was reminded that this was far more than simply a great seeker sitting in his office. In fact, this young woman was a recipient of the Order of Merlin, first class.

"All right then," he said. "Not to rush you out, Ginny, but Bill and I have things to discuss. I'll make arrangements for a press conference to announce your retirement. Take your time clearing out your locker. We'll give it a week before security won't let you in without an appointment anymore."

Ginny stood to go. "Thank you, sir."

"If you change your mind about coaching, let us know."

"I will, sir." Ginny opened the door and paused. "Sir?"

"Yes, Ginny?" Mr. Bucket asked.

"I sort of promised Ron tickets to the finals this year too."

Mr. Bucket's mouth creased into a half smile. "Will ten be enough?"

"Two would be plenty."

"Ten it is. I'll send them with Bill on Saturday."

"Yes, sir." Ginny replied. She then stepped out of the office and closed the door on her quidditch career.

* * *

Author's Note:

I do my best to respond to all signed reviews, so let me know what you think.

Sorcerer's Muse


	3. Chapter 3: Photographers and Holding Cel

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 2: Photographers and Holding Cells**

* * *

Harry Potter was in a foul mood.

Harry considered that thought for a second. Was foul the right word? He tried to name all of the things he was feeling at the moment and came up with; mad, discontent, frustrated, disgusted, depressed and bored. He supposed he ought to throw in confused, suspicious, jealous, and lonely. _What the heck, _he thought_, might as well put sad in there too._ Harry pondered the list he had thought of to name his emotions, and was rather disconcerted to see nothing positive on it.

"Disconcerted, another word for discontent," he muttered.

Foul, it almost seemed unfair to assign one poor word to cover the mood he was in. But, it seemed to encompass it the best, so that's what he went with.

And what, you might ask, was responsible for his foul mood? After all, this was a young man; he was only twenty-six, with the world at his fingertips. He was rich. He was good looking. His eyes, he had been told, could stop a woman's heart; and, if he was inclined, which he wasn't, more than a few men's. He had great friends, in Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He had an adoptive family that couldn't love him more than if he had been born to them. He was a brilliant athlete, the star seeker of the New York Hippogriffs; the professional quidditch team he played for. And, he was the starting seeker of the US national quidditch team.

He had led the Hippogriffs to three out of the last four North American League championships. And the US national team to the World Cup finals where he had beaten Victor Krum to the snitch and by default the title of World Champion. That was three years ago now. Barring the unforeseen he would be reprise his role as seeker on the national side in little more than nine months time when the tournament began. There was also the little thing of having defeated Voldemort, the most powerful (Harry couldn't assign the word great to the defeated dark lord. In his mind greatness meant good. But he couldn't deny the word powerful.) dark wizard in more than a thousand years when he was only seventeen. So, between the two, Voldemort and quidditch, he was famous. In fact, two years running, he was voted 'Sexiest Wizard Alive' by the readers of World Witch Magazine. He had women lined up so deep; he couldn't see the end of the queue.

It was that last statement though, that was the crux of the matter. Nearly every, single, woman wanted him; some married ones too. But none of them knew who he really was. Worse, it seemed that none of them actually cared to find out. They were only interested in the legend; The Boy Who Lived, The Greatest Seeker Ever, The Boy Who Destroyed Voldemort, The Rich, Wealthy, Quidditch Playboy. The truth was, Harry was none of those things. At least that wasn't how he defined himself. Those things were what the newspapers and magazines had made him out to be. And Harry wasn't interested in any woman who couldn't see past them.

This had led to him having dated more women than he could keep track of. Only a few had made it beyond two dates, and only the non-magical girls had made it past four. They were the only ones who lasted. Unfortunately, once he'd revealed the truth of his fame, two of them had fallen in love with that and not him. It hadn't hurt so much to end the relationships with the two of them, he had pretty much come to the conclusion that neither was what he really wanted. But it did bother him that they had fallen for the fame. In the end, it was two girls obliviated; and two more scars on an already hardened heart.

The one that did hurt, the one that had put him in such a foul mood, was this last one. He had thought she might really be the one; the one to love him for being Harry and nothing else. He had told her the truth just two days ago and she had seemed fine at the time. But yesterday she had not returned his calls. And when he went to her apartment, she had pretended not to know him, gone so far as to threaten him with calling the police if he didn't stop stalking her. He had done her a favor and obliviated her too; not more than an hour ago.

And that was how he came to be sitting on a bench in the non-magic section of Central Park tossing popcorn to the pigeons that surrounded him. To say he was jaded, was putting it mildly.

Harry emptied the last of the bag of popcorn with a disgruntled swing of his arm. "Crud," he muttered dejectedly. The pigeons scattered for a brief moment then swarmed down on the pile of kernels strewn about. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled sheet of parchment. Unfolding it, he smoothed out the creases and glared at it irritably. The parchment was a list of names; and in some cases categories. Harry had first compiled it five years ago. Pulling out a pen, (Harry had long ago given up quills for the convenience of a pen.) he crossed a line through the words, Muggle Women. The list was a comprehensive volume of all the women he knew of; all the possible mates for one Harry James Potter. Only two women he knew had escaped it; Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge.

Of course the names of women like Molly Weasley, Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall and Madam Rosmerta had been crossed off as soon as he finished writing them down. It had made him almost ill to even write Molly Weasley's name down.

But the little part of his mind that sounded just like Hermione, had said, "If it's going to be comprehensive, then put it down." So, he had.

Harry scrolled down to Hermione's name. It wasn't crossed off, instead he had written, Off Limits, next to it. There were a few others with, Off Limits, after their names too. Ginny Weasley, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour -Though Gabrielle was almost old enough now that the difference in age would be acceptable.- Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Susan Bones.

Harry scowled at Alicia's name. She was no longer dating George, so he supposed she might not be, Off Limits, anymore. He nearly changed the notation, but stopped himself. Instead, he crumpled the parchment into a ball. "To heck with it," he grumbled. Climbing to his feet he stalked towards the park entrance, tossing the parchment into a waste bin on his way. He was nearly at the park gate when he stopped and turned back to look at the waste bin. Scowling, he raised his hand. "_Incendio Harry's List!"_ he snapped. Satisfied at the burst of flame and smoke from the bin, he sent a stream of water into it before turning for the subway and home.

Traveling without magic gave him time to think. Tonight however, it did little for him and his mood was only slightly improved by the time he had finished his trek home. It shouldn't have been, but it was a surprise to come upon Kermit when he stepped to the gate to his property. The click of Kermit's camera startled him. The flash nearly blinded him and Harry had his wand out pointed at the photographer's heart in a second.

"For the love of Merlin, put that thing away, Potter!" Kermit yelped. The act of ducking behind a lamp post didn't stop him from getting another shot of Harry with his wand drawn.

Harry relaxed and lowered his wand. "Put that thing away, Kermit!" Kermit put his camera down. "Sorry about the wand," Harry said. "Didn't realize where I was."

"Yeah, well the war's over, pal. Has been for almost nine years now."

"Didn't stop the wanabe Death Eaters from trying to take me out a month ago, did it?" Harry asked. Kermit scowled but looked somewhat contrite. "How many times have I told you not to surprise me like that?" Harry demanded.

"What can I say?" Kermit shrugged. "They pay better for 'In the moment shots' as opposed to you smiling and waving."

"Is there any chance of getting rid of you?"

"Not likely."

_"Obliviate!"_ Harry snapped.

Kermit smiled blandly at him. "Now what'd I do to deserve that?"

"One of these days I'm going to figure out why that spell won't work on you," Harry muttered.

"Come on, Potter, you haven't tried that in a while now. I thought we were friends."

"What kind of friend stalks the other, taking photos to sell to the rags so they can print false headlines and stories about him?"

"Hey we can't all be internationally famous quidditch stars ya know. I gotta feed my wife and kids. Do you have any idea what rent is in this city?"

"At the expense of my good name," Harry muttered darkly.

"Hey," Kermit replied raising his hands in mock surrender as he backed up a step, "I just take the pictures. The headlines aint my fault. You're a right ass tonight, what's got into you anyways?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "What is it with women?"

"Another one bit the dust, eh?"

"Yep."

"Ya know my girl just turned eighteen."

"Oh, you're a big help. Even if she isn't a gold digging niffler, I'd have a father-in-law who is. Beyond that she's a little young."

"Hey, you can't blame a dad for trying to set his girl up on easy street."

"Nice to know you're real colors, Kermit," Harry muttered. He turned to go.

"Come on, Potter. I'm just giving it to ya a bit."

"By offering up your daughter like she's some kind of whore?" Harry retorted without turning around.

"Potter, you think you're the only celebrity I take photos of? I'll have you know I follow probably the twenty biggest names in the US. Half of them are quidditch stars. All of em are young, rich, men. You're the only one I even dare tell that I've got an eighteen year old daughter." Harry stopped and turned around again. "Because you're the only one who wouldn't bed her then toss her out the next day. You think I don't have any integrity? I've followed you since the day you showed up in the States. I've know where you live for the past five years. I could give you up to the hoards if I wanted to. I'd make a fortune for it. But I don't, because of all the stuck up celebrities I've met, you're the only one who deserves a bit of peace."

Harry stared at the man in disbelief. Finally, he said, "I'm sorry. I don't really know you. But I should know you better than to think you would sell your daughter to the man with the most money."

"I appreciate that."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Gotta pay the bills, Potter."

Harry hesitated, "Your daughter?"

"Yes?"

"Is she a fan of mine?"

"Her room is covered with posters of you."

Harry grimaced but still asked, "Would she like it if I signed one for her?"

"_I'd_ appreciate it," Kermit replied significantly. "Why're you offering?"

"Because you never asked."

Kermit nodded. "Fair enough. I'll see you tomorrow then, Potter." Kermit slung his camera over his shoulder and ambled off down the street.

Harry stepped across the road, through the gate into his front yard and up the steps to the door. He was greeted at the door by Dobby and his wife Trilly. "Harry Potter, you is home!" Dobby shouted gleefully.

"Of course he is home, Dobby. It is being late. Where else would he be?" Trilly reprimanded.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir, why is you not telling us you is going to be home late?"

Harry groaned. The last thing he wanted to deal with was two overprotective house elves. "I'm sorry, Dobby, Trilly. I didn't expect to be late."

"Harry Potter should have called. We is both knowing how to use the fellytone," Trilly scolded wagging her finger at him.

"Telephone," Harry corrected.

"That is what Trilly is saying, Harry Potter."

"Fine," Harry sighed in exasperation. "I'm sorry I didn't call. Can I come in now?" Dobby and Trilly glared at him. "Please?" Harry pleaded. He thought it rather peculiar that he was begging to get into his own house. Dobby and Trilly glanced at each other. "Come on you two. I've had a really hard day." They eyed him curiously. "I had to obliviate Amy."

Trilly's eyes welled with tears and she burst into sobs. Running down the hall to her's and Dobby's room, she wailed, "Ohhhh, My Harry will never find a wife! What is wrong with him?"

"Trilly!" Harry called after her. "It's all ri…." Harry stopped and his shoulders sagged when the door slammed behind her. He glanced at Dobby whose lip was trembling.

"Sir?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Dobby. Perhaps you should go see Trilly." Dobby glanced down the hall and back to Harry again. He was clearly torn between his duties to Harry and his concern for his wife. "Go on, Dobby. I'm just going to go to bed anyways."

"If sir is sure."

"Go on already, before she floods the room out again."

"Maybe Harry Potter is right. Dobby will go see that Trilly is ok."

"You do that, Dobby." Harry started up the steps to his room.

"Harry Potter, sir."

"Yes?" Harry sighed.

"There was an owl. I is leaving the letter on the kitchen table."

"Thank you, Dobby. I'll read it tomorrow."

"Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Dobby. Tell Trilly I said goodnight too," Harry said resuming his trudge up the last of the stairs. Ten minutes later, he collapsed into his bed. He was asleep seconds after that.

* * *

Ginny Weasley bounced painfully off the anti-apparation ward that protected Harry's home from unwanted intruders. The ward was one of many in the lines of defense that protected his home. No unauthorized magical entrance was allowed, any attempt to do so would trigger the rest of the wards; effectively locking the house down as tightly as a Gringotts vault. Spewing profanity that would have made her brother Charlie proud, she slid down the outside of the ward and was deposited in a heap in a muddy puddle at the front gate.

"YOU HAVE ATTEMPTED UNATHORIZED ENTRY TO THIS HOME. THIS IS YOUR FIRST WARNING!" a magically amplified voice bellowed into the night. Across the street a car alarm went off.

"God Damn It!" Ginny spluttered. She scrambled to her feet dripping thick, black, stinky mud. "This was a new dress. Oh, I'm going to kill him."

Kermit glanced up curiously when the wards from Harry's house started pulsing with a green light. He smiled with anticipation when the first warning echoed into the night and stepped out of the magical tent he had pitched across from Harry's home. He still found it amazing that Harry had yet to figure out the tent was there but wasn't going to question his luck. Picking up his camera, he strolled across the street to where a woman, covered in mud, was now standing at the gate to Harry's home.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, OPEN THIS GATE RIGHT NOW!" she shrieked at it. She grabbed hold of the gate and shook it with all her might.

_This could be my lucky night,_ Kermit thought. He stood behind her and watched in silence while she continued to rant. _Wonder what he did to her? Heck how did she find him in the first place?_

Ginny raised her wand. _"Alohamora!"_

Kermit flinched and ducked to the side to avoid the jet of green, pond scum, water that shot out of a brick. It slammed into the woman, knocking her head over ass, leaving her sitting on the ground dripping mud, green pond scum, and other, equally unsavory things. While the woman had been angry before, Kermit's experience with his wife and daughter's temper, told him she was now well past that.

The blood rushed to her face and ears, turning them so red that he was sure steam was going to start rising off of her at any moment. Magical energy roiled off her, making his hair stand on end. A moment later, the streetlights began to flicker. He glanced around nervously; hair standing on end was one thing, flickering street lights, that was altogether different. Come to think of it, he was usually much closer to his wife or daughter when their magic was making his hair stand up.

"THIS IS YOUR SECOND AND LAST WARNING. CEASE YOUR ATTEMPTS TO ENTER THIS PROPERTY OR FACE THE CONCEQUENCES!"

"Oh, Harry," the woman hissed through clinched teeth. She stood up, stalked to the gate, where she began to, for all Kermit could tell, _feel_ the air with her hands. The whole time she was muttering under her breath. "There's going to be consequences all right. I'm going to give you to my brothers. You remember _them_, don't you? We'll start with Ron. He's kind of a wimp when it comes to you, but he is an auror. I'm sure he's got a few new curses he needs to practice. Then, Bill, the Egyptian curse breaker for Gringotts; the one who still calls me princess. He's the one who taught me the bat bogey hex. If that isn't enough, Harry, I'll save the twins for last. They're the most protective. And, as you well know, creative… And after all that, then you get me. And, Harry, I'm going to kill you."

"Now don't you think you've pushed your luck enough for one night, missy?" Kermit spoke up. The woman whirled and the petrifying spell hit him before he even knew she had sent it.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Kermit didn't respond. Being petrified kind of made it impossible. "Right," she grated before sending a second spell at him. He could talk now, but still couldn't move.

"I didn't do anything," Kermit whined. "What'd'ja go petrifyin' me for?"

"Answer the question, or being petrified will be the least of your problems."

"Name's Kermit. I'm a photographer."

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for, Potter."

"What for?"

"To take his picture, of course."

She eyed him suspiciously. "You're a photographer for one of the rags, aren't you?"

"Well, you're half right, missy… I'm freelance; don't work for any rag in particular.

"Harry hates photographers," she snarled, but let him loose from the petrifying spell anyway. She turned away and went back to examining the wards around Harry's house.

Careful to keep a respectful distance Kermit moved to her side. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet, sweetheart?"

"Oh, someone's going to learn a lesson all right," she said darkly. "And, if you call me that again you'll spend the next month as a dung beetle."

"Well, I gotta call ya something, don't I? What's your name anyway?" Kermit asked.

Ginny stopped examining Harry's wards and glared at him. "Do I look stupid to you?"

Kermit held his hands up and backed up a step. Given how she had come to her current appearance, he figured an honest answer to that question might not be the best course of action right now. "I'm just trying to help."

Ginny turned back to the wards and muttered, "I've never know a helpful photographer."

"I don't suppose you have. But then you've never met me have you?" Kermit quipped.

"Don't you have some place else you could be?"

"Nope, I expect Potter within the hour. I kind of go where the action is so to speak."

"Git."

Having been called far worse the name hardly even registered with Kermit. "Who are you anyways?" he asked again.

"Harry's worst nightmare," Ginny replied darkly without looking at him. Kermit eyed her speculatively. Something told him it was a very true statement. She raised her wand and began a complicated series of movements and incantations. A few moments after she finished she was rewarded with the clicking sound of the gate unlocking. She turned to Kermit and twirled her wand menacingly. "It would be a very bad idea for you to warn him that I got in."

Kermit nodded nervously. He wasn't sure what he had just witnessed, but anyone who could get past those wards had his attention. He might be a smartass, but he wasn't stupid. "Whatever you say, swe…"

The woman jabbed her wand at him. "Ah, ah, ah."

"Missy," Kermit corrected himself.

"Well, you do learn faster than most photographers," she said. She turned, pushed open the gate and stepped through it.

"You were warned," the alarm voice sighed.

Ginny froze and half a second later, with a yelped, "Fuck," she was sucked into the ground.

Being very careful not to touch anything, Kermit stepped close to the gate and peered in. Deciding that being petrified was enough for the night, he backed away and returned to his tent to wait for Harry. It wasn't till he sat down on the couch that he realized he hadn't taken even one picture. "Shit," he grumbled.

* * *

"Evening, Potter," Kermit said. He had been leaning against a lamp post, waiting for Harry to show up.

"Still here, eh, Kermit," Harry replied.

"Till they stop paying me for your pictures." Kermit raised his camera for a shot. Harry stood there benignly smiling at him. "Come on, Potter. Give the bird, shake a fist, do something will ya."

Harry shook his head. "Not bloody likely."

"Christ, you're boring." Kermit dropped the camera. "Can't figure out why they keep paying me for pictures of you."

Harry chuckled. "That's my plan you know. Be as boring as possible. I figure people will eventually lose interest."

"To quote you, 'Not bloody likely."

Harry snorted, and then reached into his bag. He pulled out a poster and then a miniature broom that appeared to be broken. "Here, the poster has me and Krum on it. From the World Cup, It's got both our signatures on it."

Kermit took the poster and tucked it in his bag. "That's a bit more than you promised. Thanks."

Harry waved him off and enlarged the small broom in his hand before handing it over too. "Broke the broom at practice today. It was match used. I know the collectors clamor for stuff like that. Thought your girl might like to have it. It's got my signature on the handle there too."

Kermit proceeded to examine the shattered broom. His hands traced the sleek mahogany reverently. "You can still feel the power in it," he said surprised.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, it'll stay that way for a while. It'll get weaker, but never completely disappear. You will give it to your daughter, won't you?" Harry chided him.

Kermit gave him a rueful smile. "Once she sees it, I won't have much choice."

"I didn't know you were a fan," Harry said.

Kermit shrugged. "I've been known to watch a match or two." He shrank the broom and tucked it into his bag also. "Thanks again."

Harry shrugged. "Least I could do after last night." Harry glanced up at the stars. "Nice night," he commented.

Kermit followed his gaze. "Yep," he agreed.

The two of them stood there a moment or two longer before Harry asked, "You going to tell me what happened here tonight, or didn't you see it?"

"How'd you know?" Kermit asked curiously.

"I can feel the magic all around us. It's all disturbed." Harry reached his hand out towards Kermit. Stopping just short of touching him he _listened_ to the ripples of magic that surrounded the man. "And," he said, "I'm willing to bet you've been petrified."

Kermit regarded Harry as if seeing him for the first time. Of course he'd heard the stories, knew he had defeated Voldemort and all that. But Harry was the most guarded celebrity he had ever tried to shoot. And since the war, while Harry's quidditch skills were on display for all the world to see, his magic was not. There were rumors of him helping the aurors and the unspeakables, from time to time, but nothing had ever been substantiated. "You're the second person I've seen do that tonight."

"Oh?" Harry asked arching an eye.

"Yep. Some girl bounced off your wards about an hour ago. Shit was she pissed about it too."

"Did she know where she was, or did she just happen to run into the wards?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she knew where she was," Kermit laughed.

"Crud," Harry muttered. "So where is she now?"

"Well, after bouncing off your wards, she tried to unlock the gate. Course that got her sprayed with pond water. Knocked her on her ass too. She stopped screaming at that point. Got real quiet. I could actually feel her magic crackling; made my hair stand on end. The street lights flickered a bit too before she reined it in."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "You're kidding."

"Nope, only ever seen that a few times. Power was just pulsing off her."

Harry shook himself and glanced around the area. It appeared that he had a very powerful, and angry, witch looking for him. He mentally ran down the list of possibilities but had to give it up as a bad job. It could have been any number of women. "You still haven't told me where she is now," he said.

"Well, apparently getting plunked on her ass twice wasn't enough for her, cause she started doing something with her hands along the gate and fence. Like what you did to me to figure out I'd been petrified."

"And?" Harry asked when Kermit paused.

"Well, it was about then that I said something. Must have really surprised her cause she hexed first then asked questions. If ya get my drift."

"Not in much of a hurry are you, Kermit." Harry said as the man dragged out his story. Privately he was relieved to see Kermit was otherwise unharmed. That fact likely ruled out Death Eaters.

"We'll she unfroze my mouth. We talked a bit. She let me loose. Then she does this crazy series of wand movements and the lock on your gate clicks open-"

"She got the gate unlocked?" Harry blurted.

Kermit kept going. "Then she warns me to keep my mouth shut, steps through the gate, and gets swallowed up by a hole in the ground."

"Good!" Harry said with obvious relief.

"So you know where she is now?"

"In a holding cell at the Ministry," Harry replied.

"What'll happen to her?"

"Well, after letting her sit for a few days, I'll go down there and figure out how she found my home. Then, I'll have her obliviated."

"Problem solved," Kermit nodded with a smirk.

"Problem solved," Harry agreed. "Now, if I can just do something about you."

"Hey, that hurts, ya know. Right here, Potter," Kermit said with mock indignation. He placed his hand over his heart.

Harry snorted with laughter. "Sure, Kermit, tell me another one."

"Photographers got feelings too, Potter."

"Sure they do." Harry clapped his hand on Kermit's shoulder. "Gotta go, Kermit. I hope your daughter likes the poster and broom."

"I'm sure she will, Potter. It might even be enough for her to be civil to me for a day or two?" Harry gave him a curious look. "She's a teenager, Potter." Harry's look didn't change. "When you have kids, you'll understand."

"There aren't any women stepping into the role of wife to make that possible any time soon." Harry said as he crossed the street.

"Come on, Potter, inside ten minutes, I can have a hundred women here who'd be willing to mother your love child," Kermit called.

Harry let the gate clang shut behind him. "See ya tomorrow, Kermit," he called back.

Kermit checked his bag, making sure he had the poster, broom and his camera. "One more stop and I can head home for the night," he said to himself. He disapparated to the Ministry a moment later. A quick check of the registry and he was on his way to the holding cells.

* * *

Harry stepped into his house and was met by a distraught Trilly. "Ohhhh," she wailed. BANG! She smashed her head on the floor. "We is going to be given clothes!" BANG! The elf's head hit the floor again. "We is disgraced!" BANG! "We is horrible house elves!" BANG!

Harry shook his head trying to make sense of what was going on. "Trilly!" he shouted at her. BANG! "Stop that!" BANG! "TRILLY!" Harry thundered.

Trilly stopped banging her head and tried to focus her dazed eyes on Harry. "Ahhhhhh!" she shrieked. "You is home!" She jumped up and ran head long into the wall where she proceeded to beat her head against it.

Fed up, Harry grabbed her and held her back. "Trilly, I can't give you clothes. You're a free elf, remember?"

The elf stopped her wails for a moment as she considered this information. She started wailing again a second later. "You is going to fire us! We is a disgrace to house elves!"

"Trilly!" Harry shouted.

"Trilly will go drop the pool table on her foot now!" she shrieked.

"Where's Dobby?" Harry shouted.

"That is what I is trying to tell you, Harry Potter!" the elf continued to cry. She held out a piece of parchment to Harry.

"What?" he asked taking the parchment. "What are you trying to tell-"

Harry was cut of by the sound of flames spewing from the fireplace in his kitchen. "Harry?" A voice bellowed. "You there?"

Harry let Trilly go and headed for the kitchen. She trailed along behind him. "We is trying to fix it," she sobbed between beating her head with a vase she had picked up in the hallway.

"Thank Merlin!" the head in the fireplace said when he saw Harry.

"What's wrong, Jim?" Harry asked. He grabbed the vase from Trilly. "Sit and don't move," he said. Trilly promptly sat down and remained as still as a statue. Harry hated treating her like that, but occasionally, if he couldn't get her to stop punishing herself it was the only way.

"Well, we got one of your admirers sent to us by way of that collapsible tunnel you set up, and things have been a little hectic ever since."

"Hectic?" Harry asked. He glanced at the parchment Trilly had given him.

_I'm coming_

_Gin._

Harry screwed his face up in confusion. _What the heck does that mean?_ he wondered.

"Well, one of your house elves showed up not long after she did," Jim said.

"You mean Dobby's there?" he asked the man.

"Yep. He was hysterical. Demanded that we let the girl go. We finally had to sedate him."

"You had to sedate him? Why would he want you to let her go?" Harry glanced at the note in his hand again.

"I was hoping you could tell me. At the very least, come get him and tell me what to do with this girl before either one of them knocks out another one of my aurors."

Harry glanced at the note in his hand a third time. His stomach did a little lurch. "Girl?" he asked. He could feel the blood draining from his face even as he said it. "Did you get a name from her?" His throat seemed to suddenly be very tight.

"She won't give it. We tried to force it out of her, that's when she-"

Jim's voice was drowned out by a woman's shout. "Is that him?" The auror actually flinched in the fire. There was a crash, followed by an alarm going off, multiple people swearing and the sound of several restraining spells being cast.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." The blood drained from Harry's heart. "ON SECOND THOUGHT, YOU BETTER JUST START RUNNING, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

The head in the fire had turned to see the commotion. When things had quieted down again, Jim turned back to Harry. "All that, without a wand. That's one powerful witch. Glad it's not me she's pissed at." Harry just groaned. "So you want her obliviated?" Jim asked.

"I wish," Harry croaked.

"I take it she's here by mistake then?"

"I'll be right down," Harry called. He was already heading out the door of the kitchen.

"You want her sedated before you get here?" Jim shouted. But Harry was already gone. "Eh, maybe I'll go meet him in the atrium," he said to himself before he disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

In the end, Jim decided not to meet Harry in the atrium. Nor did he sedate the woman. The entertainment value in this confrontation was just too good to pass up. Instead, he and three of his subordinates managed to calm her down and talk her into returning to the holding cell. The four of them were now eyeing the door to the detention block eagerly while keeping a wary eye on the hallway to where her cell was. She had already broken the wards twice, and there was only so much they could do in the temporary cells to make them more secure. Jim made a mental note to research something new and thanked his lucky stars that the girl was only angry and not some Death Eater on a rampage. It was somewhat of a surprise to him when the door to the detention block opened and it wasn't Harry. Instead, a fifty-ish man, slightly balding, with a small paunch and a camera stepped in.

"Evening, gentlemen," he said.

"Can I help you?" Jim asked.

"Maybe," the man replied. "I'm just kind of checking things out."

"You're not a reporter are you?" Jim asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nope," the man replied. It wasn't a lie, Kermit reasoned. He was saved from further questions by Harry's arrival. He burst through the door, gasping for air after having sprinted from the atrium down three flights of stairs, back up two and down four more before reaching the detention block.

"You made good time, Potter," Kermit commented.

Jim nodded at Kermit. "You know him?" he asked Harry.

Harry ignored the question. "Where is she?" demanded.

"Twelve E," Jim jerked his thumb in the direction of the holding cell. Harry started down the corridor.

"I'll just tag along," Kermit said to no one in particular.

Suddenly registering that Kermit was there, Harry stopped. "Oh, no. You stay here."

"It's a free country, Potter." I can check out the asylum if I want to."

The horror in Harry's heart at what he had done to Ginny washed out and was replaced by anger. Rage, more aptly described it. The air chilled, and the light in the holding area dimmed.

Kermit backed up a step. _"Feels magic, lights are dimmin, air's chillin. Hey, who knew I could rap? Hair standing up again. Not good,"_ he thought to himself.

"Go home, `Kermit." Harry said. His voice was calm, but the warning clear.

Kermit rallied admirably. "Come on, Potter, I gotta earn…"

"Not tonight you don't," Harry grated. The two of them glared at each other, waiting for one to back down. "I'll make it worth your while."

"How you gonna do that?" Kermit asked.

"Access," Harry said.

"I already got that."

"I'll let you in the house. One hour, with a reporter. Scoop of the year and the photos to go with it. You'll be able to take the rest of the year off."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"What was it you said about your daughter to me?"

Kermit nodded. "Right. I'll just be going now."

"I'll contact you," Harry said.

"Take your time. I won't forget."

"Neither will I," Harry said. Kermit turned to go. "Find a reporter with at least a few morals, will ya, Kermit?"

"I'll do what I can," Kermit replied before the door closed.

Harry turned back to the four aurors who were watching with bated breath. "Twelve E?"

"Yep," Jim replied. The other three just nodded.

"Right," Harry said. He squared his shoulders and went to, what he was sure was, his doom.

A series of highly focused lightening spells slammed into the wall around Harry's body as he turned the corner. His only response was to close his eyes and wait for the one that would hit him. When none did, he chanced to crack open an eye and breathe out. From her cell, her arms crossed over her chest, Ginny glared at him; her expression somewhat colder than that of Narcissa Malfoy. Harry swallowed. It at least appeared he might get to say something in his defense before she killed him.

He tried to head her off before she could get a full head of steam. "Gin-"

"What's it been, Harry?" she cut him off.

"I didn't-"

"Five years now?" she asked.

"Gin, I swear-"

"Five years of you asking me to come visit. Hell, you practically begged me to come see you last Christmas at the Burrow."

"Please, Gin, if you'd just list-"

"I finally have the time." Harry gave up. It was clear he wasn't going to be allowed to speak until she was finished. "I'm free. For the first time in years. I think to myself, 'What should I do?... I know. I'll go visit Harry. It'll be just the two of us. For as long as we can stand each other. It'll almost be like we're in school again; only no dark tosser trying to kill us."

Harry closed his eyes tightly. She really was going to kill him. Actually, that might be best. It would be over then.

"And this..." Harry chanced to open his eyes when she paused. "This is how you greet me?" She waved her hand up and down indicating the mud and slime that covered her. "You thought you'd play some sick joke on me?" Harry didn't respond. He wasn't sure if she was finished yet. Unlike her mother, her rant had not built in volume or intensity as it went on. Instead, she had maintained the same steady, calm voice. He wasn't sure, but her method may actually have been more frightening than her mother's. "WELL!" she thundered when he didn't respond fast enough.

Harry flinched, closed his eyes again and braced himself; fearfully expecting the hex to come. The series of lightening spells she had already cast made it clear that the wards on her cell would do nothing to protect him. When no spell came he cracked open one eye. Ginny was waiting for him to answer. But instead of anger, he saw pain on her face; pain and fear that he would do something like this to her. "I didn't know," he whispered.

"Didn't know what, Harry?" Ginny shouted. "I'm trying not to believe that you think so little of me to think that I wouldn't be hurt by this little joke?"

"It's not a joke," Harry said quietly. "Well, it is, but not on you," he corrected.

"That makes no sense, Harry," Ginny snapped back.

"Ginny, please. I didn't know you were coming," he pleaded. Harry saw something flicker in her eyes. He thought he it was hope, but it was gone before he could be sure.

"I sent you an owl," she retorted.

"It came last night. I didn't read it till about ten minutes ago." Her lip trembled slightly but she bit down on it to stop it from getting worse. "That's why Dobby's here. He was trying to get you out before I found out about this. Trilly's at home, probably unconscious from beating her head against the floor."

"Why didn't you read it?"

"It was late. I got home and went straight to bed."

"I read your letters the instant I get them."

"I didn't know it was from you. Dobby told me it was on the table. He didn't say who it was from."

Ginny eyed him. Still chewing her lip. Still battling with his answers. Finally, she whispered, "You really didn't know?"

"No," Harry replied quietly. Ginny hiccupped and a tear slipped down her cheek. Harry stepped forward; barely registering the resistance of the wards on her cell when he pulled the door open and entered it. He crossed the cell and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest.

"Son of a bitch!" Jim exclaimed from around the corner when the alarms went off. "Him too." He waved his wand and silenced the alarm. As he turned to go, he gave the wall where Ginny's spells had impacted a last glance. The scorch marks had left a perfect outline of Harry's body. He exchanged a look with the other three aurors before they retreated from the holding cells.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry whispered.

Ginny sagged against him. "You scared me."

"Scared you?" Harry asked. "You seemed to be mad to me."

"It was easier to be mad than scared."

"I don't understand. I know the tunnel trip isn't much fun, but I wouldn't exactly call it scary."

"It wasn't," she agreed.

"So explain it to me," Harry said pushing back from her just a bit.

Ginny nervously raised her eyes to look up at him. "You'll think I'm stupid."

"Ginny, you're the smartest witch I know. I would never think you were stupid."

"Hermione's the smartest witch you know."

"Hermione's book smart, street naive. You, you're both book and street smart. That puts you ahead of her."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really."

Ginny looked down again. "You'll still think I'm stupid," she mumbled.

Harry wiped a tear from her cheek and lifted her chin so she had to look at him. "Try me, Gin."

"I was mad; at first," she began slowly. "But then, after I got landed in this cell, a voice started talking in my head. Telling me this is what you really thought of poor, stupid, little Ginevra Weasley."

"Ginny, I lov…"

"The voice was Tom's," she whispered before he could finish.

Harry's heart stopped; not for one beat, but two, at the sound of Voldemort's given name coming from her mouth. He crushed Ginny against him, pulling her head into the crook of his neck with his hand. He kissed her once on the top of the head. "I'm so sorry, Ginny." He held her; resting his chin on the top of her head. "I love you, Gin. You're my best friend. It would kill me if something happened to you. It's killing me that I made you feel that way."

"You're my best friend too, Harry," Ginny said into his chest. "That's why I was so scared."

Harry kissed the top of her head again. "I'm sorry, Gin… Forgive me?"

Ginny fisted his shirt in her hand and nodded against his chest. After a minute, she pushed away from him slightly. "You said you love me," she said curiously.

Harry shrugged. "It's the truth."

"You've never said that to me before. In fact, I'm not sure I've ever heard you say that… to anyone."

Harry thought about it. "I've said it to both Ron and Hermione."

"When?"

"At their wedding. When I made my speech."

Ginny drifted off for a moment as she recalled the event. "Yes, I remember that now. I think Hermione may have been happier to hear you say that then she was when the minister pronounced she and Ron were now husband and wife."

"See," Harry said with a bit of triumph, "I've said it before."

"But not to me," she countered.

Harry grinned. "Would you like me to say it again?"

"Yes please," she said.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of the look in her eyes but he knew he liked it. His face took on a very serious and solemn expression. His eyes darkened and he said, "I love you, Ginny Weasley. You're smart, funny, pretty and honest. I can trust you like no one else; even Ron and Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you."

Despite the muck she was covered with, Ginny practically glowed with Harry's words. "I love you too, Harry. You know that don't you?"

"I do now," Harry replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Till now, you've never said that to me either."

"I haven't?" Ginny seemed astounded by the fact.

"Nope."

"I'm sure I must have at on time or another," she asserted.

"Trust me. I'd remember," Harry said seriously.

Ginny considered him for a second. "Well I do, Harry, love you."

Harry grinned. "Does this mean I'm forgiven, then?"

"Forgiven, yes," Ginny said seriously. "Dealt with properly, no," she teased.

Harry heaved a great sigh. "I was afraid of that."

"You should be, Harry. You should be very afraid." Ginny pushed away from him. "Look at me, Harry. I'm a mess. What did you do to this stuff anyways? It won't come off. Believe me I tried. This was a new dress, you know"

Harry waved his wand. For the most part, the muck and grime covering her vanished. "I'm afraid the dress is a little far gone. I'll buy you a new one."

"I bought this for you, ya know."

"Me?" Harry asked. "What for?"

"I never wear dresses. Last Christmas, at the Burrow, you said they looked good on me. So I bought this just for you."

"I'll buy you ten," Harry answered.

"I don't want another dress. I'm just trying to make you feel bad."

"Well you're doing a good job of it."

Ginny stepped up and hugged him tight again. "Good." Harry returned her hug and they stood there together for a while before either spoke. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm covered in muck again."

Harry stepped back and looked her up and down. When he first stepped into the cell and hugged her he had gotten covered with muck. Now, having vanished it from her dress once, she was covered again from having hugged him.

"Looks like we both need to go shopping," Harry sighed. He waved his wand, vanishing the mess from them both. "I'm afraid the stench won't go away till after a shower."

"Harry."

"Yeah, Gin."

"Get me out of here."

Harry smiled. Let me collect Dobby and straighten things out with Jim and I'll be back."

"On a first name basis with the aurors, Harry?"

Harry shrugged noncommittally. "They do favors for me. I do a few in return."

Ginny slowly nodded her understanding. "Well, hurry back. The longer you leave me here alone, the longer I have to figure out what kind of revenge I'm going to extract from your sorry arse."

"I'll be quick about it then," Harry said moving down the hallway.

Ginny slumped down on the bed in the holding cell. "You do that, Potter," she called after him. Sitting there, she sniffed the air. "Merlin, I stink," she muttered.


	4. Chapter 4: Movies, Collisions and Black

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 3: Movies, Collisions and Black Knickers**

* * *

Ever since Harry had finished school at Hogwarts, and defeated Voldemort, he found the pull of the non-magic world to be very strong. Growing up, the Dursleys had never missed a chance to deprive him of something he enjoyed. He couldn't even begin to count the number of times his aunt had taken Dudley to the pictures and left him with Ms. Figg. For reasons like that, it seemed that much of his adulthood involved getting back as much of his stolen childhood as he could.

In that line, Harry had built an honest to goodness theater in his home. Everything in it was state-of-the-art. And while it was small, there were only two couches set on tiers for seating, it had systems to rival the private theaters of Steven Spielberg and George Lucas. The only concessions Harry had made to magic were the sound proofing charms. He could play the soundtracks so loud that it would vibrate the foundation of a purely non magic home. But with his, once the door was closed, not a sound would escape.

Bleary eyed, Harry stumbled into the theater. He shook his head, trying to clear the nightmare from his mind. It had been a long time since the memory of Voldemort had ruined his sleep. And he was at a loss to figure out what had brought the ghosts alive tonight. Even the Wannabe Death Eater attack of a month ago hadn't set off a dream. Unable to come up with a good reason, he searched through his collection of DVDs; looking for something that would be completely mindless. His hand settled on, Animal House. Smiling to himself, he popped it in the player and waved his hand at the door. It swung closed and Harry settled onto the couch. With luck, he might be able to get back to sleep in a few hours, even better; he'd fall asleep before the movie was over.

**XX**

Unlike Harry, Ginny knew exactly why she was plagued with the ghost of Riddle in her dreams tonight. Her encounter with Harry's wards, subsequent trip to the American ministry's holding cells, combined with an unfamiliar bed, unfamiliar room, unfamiliar house, unfamiliar city, a time change and a bit of apparation lag, had made her more than ripe for nightmares tonight.

She had only been asleep for an hour before she had woken in a cold sweat. She had changed tee-shirts, slipped on a pair of running shorts and made her way to the kitchen where she was now nursing a cup of tea and grumpily thinking of all the things she could do to Harry. Unfortunately, her mind was so messed up, she couldn't come up with anything that was harsh enough that wouldn't get her arrested; and, end up permanently maiming him.

"Bloody tosser," she muttered before downing the last swallow of her tea. Even she wasn't sure if she was referring to Harry or Tom. She set the cup down and glanced around the kitchen for something to occupy herself with. Not finding anything to her liking, she decided it was time to explore.

Harry's home was a different experience. She had spent her whole life immersed in magic. From the day she was born, all through her time at Hogwarts, to her time with the London Lions, she had been literally drowning in it. As she had grown, become more powerful and eventually very skilled, she had become aware of the magic that surrounded her. The few times she had stepped into the muggle world as a younger girl she hadn't known why she had felt oddly. Now, she did. She understood that the incomplete feeling was the loss of magic surrounding her. No matter where you were, the feel of magic in the air was never completely gone. But if the Burrow, Hogwarts, or Diagon Alley, were a rain forest, then Harry's home was the desert. He had wards around it, as strong and intricate as any she had every examined. And there were certainly magical items within it, but a whole big bunch of his home was muggle. It seamed, Harry did a lot of things without magic. It hadn't surprised her, but it was the first thing she had noticed.

She was in the process of examining Harry's library when she felt a tremor of magical energy surge around her. Back in London, at her flat, or at the Burrow, she would have been hard pressed to notice it. But in the general emptiness of Harry's home, even a simple directing charm seemed to carry the weight of an unforgivable. She set the book she had been examining down and poked her head into the hallway. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, she went looking.

**XX**

Harry was just settling in when the door to the theater opened. Dobby and Trilly rarely bothered him when he was in here, so he was a bit surprised to be disturbed. He bolted up, twisting around to see what was wrong. "Merlin, Gin," he gasped. "You scared the heck out of me."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I was up; felt your directing spell and decided to see what was going on."

Harry settled back down on the couch. "Why were you up?"

Ginny shrugged. "New place, rough day, not the best dreams I've had in a while."

"You too, hun?" Harry sighed.

"Riddle?" she asked.

"Chamber of Secrets," Harry muttered. "It's my worst one."

His answer took Ginny by surprise. "I'd think there were others that would be worse."

Harry shook his head. "I told you earlier it'd kill me if something happened to you. I'm not fast enough to save you in the nightmare." He shuddered visibly just saying it.

Ginny's mind locked and her mouth seemed to say, "Oh," of its own accord.

"So you want to join me?" Harry asked

"What?" Ginny asked startled out of her mind lock.

"Do you want to join me?" Harry asked again. He indicated towards the screen and couch.

"Sure," she replied. Ginny moved over and plopped down on the couch, setting her feet up on Harry's lap. "What're we doing?"

"Watching Animal House."

"What?"

"You've heard of picture shows right?"

"Yeah," Ginny said slowly. "Hermione told me about them once. She's taken Ron a few times, but I've always had practice or matches so I couldn't go with them."

Harry gave her a wicked grin. "A virgin then. Offfhh," he gasped when Ginny kicked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she retorted.

"Actually, no."

"So what's the movie about?" I don't see any animals."

"That's just the title. It's about people going to school at a university."

"University?"

"They're kind of like the Merlin Institute where Hermione went after Hogwarts; only for non-magic people." Harry clarified. "Anyways, imagine a story detailing all of the twins' exploits during their time at Hogwarts."

Ginny gave Harry a funny look. "People want to watch stuff like that?"

"It's harmless fun, Gin; perfect for killing late night ghosts."

Ginny shrugged. "Sounds like just what I need then." She twisted around on the couch, laid her head on Harry's lap and settled in.

"Just make yourself at home," he remarked sarcastically. "You do know this is something most girls only do with their boyfriend, don't you?"

"Are you dating anyone?" Ginny asked.

"Not since I obliviated the last one," Harry muttered.

"Harry!" she gasped scandalized. She sat up to look at him, her eyes wide in shock. "What in Merlin's name would you do that for?"

Harry shrugged. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Oh no, Potter, you can't give me something like that and not elaborate."

Harry scowled at her but found himself caving after a few moments. "She was non-magic. It didn't go over to well when I told her about being a wizard."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "You must have really liked her to trust her with that."

Harry shrugged. "I kind of hoped she… well… you know."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, but… well… I'm sorry," she finished lamely.

Harry shrugged before he pulled Ginny's head back down so she was lying on his lap once more. "It's fine, just kind of raw yet. Besides, it means I can't get in trouble for sitting with you like this."

Ginny squeezed his thigh. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry smiled slightly as he looked down at her. "I can always count on you to understand, can't I?"

"That's me," Ginny quipped, "the girl who gets Harry Potter."

"Why is that?"

Ginny reached up and palmed his cheek. "Because I cared, Harry. I still do."

Harry reached up and took her hand in his. "Thanks, Gin."

"You're welcome, Harry."

They both fell silent; settling in to watch the movie. At some point, Harry thought it was around the time Jim Belushi did his imitation of a zit, both he and Ginny wound up on the floor clutching their sides from laughing so much. They ended up staying there; with him leaning back against the couch and Ginny lying between his legs with her back to his chest till the end of the movie.

"See, if you can guess, what I am now?" Ginny asked. She filled her cheeks with air then punched the sides of her mouth to force it out.

Harry chuckled. "You liked it then?"

"That was the best! I'm going to act like a pig the next time we're all at The Burrow. The twins won't be able to resist and I'm going to make them pay for it."

"You wouldn't dare. Mum'll have kittens."

Ginny turned around to face Harry. "You think I won't?"

Harry stopped laughing and stared at her for a moment. "I repeat, you wouldn't dare."

Ginny wavered for a second but then set her jaw. "Try me."

"All right, Weasley. I dare you."

"What do I get if I do?"

"What do you want?"

Ginny thought about it for a bit. "Do I have to decide now?"

"No…"

"Good."

"But I reserve the right to refuse to pay up then."

"Coward."

"I prefer to think of it as being prudent."

Ginny slumped back against his chest again. "I still say you're a coward."

"Anyone, regardless of how remote the chance of it, who risks getting caught by your brothers, with you, in the position I'm currently in, is _not_ a coward."

"Ohhh, Big Bad Harry Potter, Vanquisher of Voldemort, Greatest Seeker Ever, Most Powerful Wizard Alive, is afraid of little Ginny Weasley's brothers. Wait till the rags get hold of that story."

"Shut it you," Harry grumbled.

"Or what?"

"Or…" Harry searched for something appropriate, "I won't let you sit with me like this anymore," he finished triumphantly.

"Shutting up now," Ginny giggled.

They sat in silence for a bit before Harry said, "So are you ready for bed now?"

Ginny gasped, sat straight up, turned around and smacked him in the arm. "Harry James Potter, just what kind of girl do you think I am?" Her act was well done, and it left Harry with his mouth gapping. She let him flounder for a few seconds before she grinned at him. "Gotcha, Potter."

Harry sagged in relief. "You're evil, you know that don't you?"

"It's a survival mechanism; from growing up with the twins."

"Would you mind not using it on me?"

"What fun would that be?"

"Right, never expect a Weasley to give away an advantage."

"Took you all these years to learn that, did it?" she teased. Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Mature, Potter."

"And you're so much better than I am?" Harry countered.

"Nope," Ginny replied flopping back against his chest again. "We make a perfectly delinquent pair. Just like the twins."

"So let me rephrase my question then. Do you, Ginny Weasley, think that you're ready to return to your room and sleep in your bed while I return to my room and sleep in my bed?"

"Nope. I'm happy right here."

"You're going to sleep on the floor then?"

"Actually, I was planning on moving back up on the couch. Maybe watch another one." Harry stood up so quickly that Ginny flopped back and bonked her head on the floor. "Hey!"

Harry ignored her. "I'll put one in for you," he said. He searched through his collection and pulled one out. "But I've got to get to bed. I've got practice tomorrow."

Ginny had moved back up on the couch while Harry was talking and settled in. "You're not going to stay and watch it with me?"

"I told you, I've got practice. In," Harry checked his watch, "seven hours."

Ginny pouted at him. "Please."

"Oh no, that look might work for Hermione, but not you," Harry said. Ginny patted the couch next to her. "Do you want me to get cut?" Harry asked. She crossed her arms and pushed her lower lip out just a bit. Harry flopped down next to her. "Shite."

Ginny pushed him down so he was on his side with his back pressed up against the back of the couch. She then stretched out in front of him, allowing him to pull her back against his stomach. "You can sleep, just stay here with me."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had finally decided to come visit me so you could _catch_ me," Harry remarked.

"That's it then, you've found me out, Potter," Ginny quipped.

"Does that mean I get to ravage you now?"

"Oh please," Ginny gushed. A second later she snorted and broke into giggles.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not," Harry chuckled.

"Definitely offended," Ginny teased.

"Watch it," Harry growled playfully.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll send you back to your mother."

"Touchy," Ginny groused.

They settled in for the start of the movie before Harry said, "You never did say how long you were staying."

"Sure I did," she replied.

Harry wracked his brain, but couldn't recall her ever specifying. "Sorry, I don't recall."

"Till we get sick of each other, Harry."

"Oh… Going to be a while then, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Ginny replied thoughtfully. "What're we watching now?"

"Cinderella," Harry said.

"What's it about?"

Harry yawned. "Just watch." He reached back and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch over them and closed his eyes. "Gin?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yes, Harry?"

"What'd you do to your hair?"

"Finally noticed, did you?" she asked peevishly.

"I noticed at the Ministry. I just thought it was the muck from the wards and stuff, but since you've showered and it's still brown… Well, I thought I'd ask."

"I had it colored. Do you like it?"

She tried to hide it, but Harry felt her stiffen slightly when she asked. "Yeah, I do," he said.

"Ron hated it; but Hermione thought it was great."

"It looks good on you," Harry said through another yawn.

"Better than red?"

"Honestly?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes."

"It looks good, Gin, but I like it red." Ginny slumped slightly against him. "I'm sorry," Harry said softly.

"No, Harry. I like this, but red is who I am. I just couldn't change it back right away after the fit Ron pitched."

"Well, it certainly doesn't look bad. Keep it a bit then ch… change it," Harry yawned again. "Sorry. I really don't think I can stay up for this, Gin."

"I'm comfortable, Potter, don't you dare move."

"We're going to sleep like this?... You know… together?"

"We have before."

"I know, but…"

"I'm not worried about you attacking me in my sleep, Harry."

"K, but if one of your brothers finds us, you have to save me."

"Just go to sleep, Harry."

"K. Nite," he mumbled.

"Nite, Harry," Ginny replied softly. She felt him relax behind her and smiled contentedly. Over nine years since they had spent more than a few days together, and things were still the same. Best friends, perfectly comfortable with each other and she cherished it. She settled in, intent on watching the rest of the movie, but soon drifted off herself.

Ginny stumbled down the stairs from the girls' dormitories into the Gryffindor common room. Her face was pale and her eyes were swollen and puffy from the tears she had shed. She stopped on the bottom step. Harry was already sitting on the couch. His head rested in his hands as he leaned forward. If he knew she was there, he gave no indication of it.

Steeling herself, she padded over and sat down heavily next to him. He didn't bother to look up or respond in any way to her intrusion and she simply sat there staring blankly into the fire. At some point Harry had leaned over and fallen asleep. Ginny wasn't even aware of it till she looked over and saw him curled up on his side with his hands between his knees. She hadn't even noticed that by sitting where she had, she prevented him from stretching out completely. Beyond caring about anything, but not wanting to be alone, she laid down on her side in front of him. Instinct alone brought his arm around her waist and drew her back against his chest and stomach.

Ginny woke the next morning to find that she had twisted around to face Harry in the night. Their legs had become entwined and she had fisted his shirt in her palm. His cheek rested against her head, while his arm still wrapped around her waist pulling her tightly against him. His deep even breaths told her he was still sleeping. She carefully extracted herself from his embrace and stood from the couch.

She reached down to brush his fringe from covering his eyes. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered before quietly heading for the stairs.

"Gin," Harry called softly from the couch when she was halfway up.

Ginny froze. "Yes, Harry?"

"Thank you." Ginny smiled and climbed the rest of the steps to her dorm room. Something told her no reply was needed.

Ginny woke to find herself in the same position she had found herself on the morning of November first of her sixth year; in Harry's arms. The night of Hermione's parents' murder had pushed them both to the common room. It wasn't the first block of their friendship. But it had set their friendship apart from anything either had with anyone else. Harry may not have stepped away from Ron or Hermione any, but from that night on, she had been the first person he turned to when he needed a shoulder to lean on. She in turn, had sought not Bill or Ron, but Harry's arms when they had found Charlie and then Percy's bodies. Those were three of about a half dozen nights during her sixth year where neither of them had slept in their beds.

It still amazed her that out of such pain had come such comfort. How the boy she had once pinned over could give her exactly what she needed without making her want more, or ever asking more of her, could have become the best friend she had ever known, she couldn't fathom. Perhaps the only thing more amazing was that Ron had never once said a word to either of them.

Harry began to stir, and after a few moments his eyes blinked open to see her smiling up at him.

"Hey, you," Ginny said quietly.

Harry smiled back. "Hey… Sleep well?"

"Yes. You?"

Harry shifted under her slightly and groaned. "I'm a little stiff."

Ginny sat up and swatted at him. "So am I you git. I meant nightmares."

"Well you didn't specify, Ginevera."

Ginny glared at him. "Anyone but you, Potter, and I'd have to kill them for using that name."

"What's wrong with it?"

Ginny scowled. "It's just so… so,"

"What?"

"Gross."

"I think its perfect for you."

Ginny huffed. "You would."

"It's beautiful. Just like you."

Ginny's eyes grew wider than a house elf's. And she blushed clear from her neck to the roots of her now brown hair. "Harry Potter, if I didn't know better I'd think you were flirting with me."

Harry sighed dramatically. "There it is then, you've found me out."

"Shut it, Potter."

"Whatever you say, Gin,"

"So do we have time for breakfast before you have to leave for practice?"

Harry glanced at his watch. "Are you cooking?"

"Nice, Potter," she retorted sarcastically. "I'm not even here twenty-four hours and you're turning me into a French Maid."

Before he could think better of it, Harry asked, "Does that mean you're going to wear one of those little skirts with the stockings and high heals then?"

Ginny jabbed him in the gut; eliciting a grunt from Harry. "You have exactly ten seconds to get out of here before you aren't capable of practicing today."

Harry shoved Ginny to the floor and darted to the door, erecting a shield spell behind him as he did to deflect the _Jiggly Legs _jinx she sent at him. "That wasn't ten seconds, Weasley," he called over his shoulder before darting into the bathroom and locking the door.

"You are so dead, Potter!" Ginny shouted after him.

"Are you still cooking?" Harry called back.

"If you're brave enough to eat it," she countered.

"I'll test it on Dobby first," Harry replied.

"Coward."

"Are you staying here today, or coming to practice with me?" Harry asked.

"Can I?" Ginny asked.

"Sure."

"Then yes, I'm coming with you."

"Good. I'll be down in ten."

"All right," Ginny replied. She stood there for a moment before returning to her room. She cut a length of yarn from one of the balls in her knitting bag and returned to the bathroom door where she tied one end to the table in the hall, and the other to a chair she had to go back and grab from her room. Standing up, she surveyed her work. The string ran across the bathroom door about six inches off the floor. And not having used any magic to set the trap, she had left nothing to warn Harry it was there. _Crude, but hopefully effective, _she thought to herself as she retreated down the hall and descended the stairs to the kitchen.

Ginny busied herself with fixing breakfast while she waited for Harry to come down from his shower. About ten minutes later she heard the door to the bathroom open followed by Harry hollering at her. "NICE TRY WEASLEY!" She chuckled slightly and went back to work.

* * *

Harry reached up and gingerly touched his eye.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"It's not like I haven't been hit by a bludger before," he replied. "How bad is it really?"

Ginny hedged. "Not so bad."

"You're a terrible liar, Gin."

"If you'd been paying attention, you could've missed it you know."

"A little sympathy here, I'm practically blind, you know," Harry groused.

"Oh, poor ickle Harry," Ginny teased. "Would him like it if I kissed it all better?"

"If it'll help, yes."

Ginny stopped in front of him, reached up and pulled his head down to where she could reach his black eye and kissed it for him. "All bet-" She stopped short when the flash of the camera went off.

"Son of a bitch Kermit!" Harry shouted. "I thought you had better morals than that."

"Come on, Potter. I already gave you one break this week. Who's the broad?" he nodded at Ginny.

"Broad?" she asked.

Kermit held up his hand. "No, wait, don't tell me," he said. "It's more fun to see the speculation in the papers than to know the truth anyways."

"Kermit," Harry growled at him.

"Broad?" Ginny asked again.

"Broad, dame, chick, girl, you know," Kermit offered.

"Oh," Ginny said as it clicked. "Oh," she said again her eyes narrowing on Kermit.

Kermit felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He paused to look a little closer at Ginny. "Hey now, Missy, I didn't mean anything by it. No need to go petrifying me again. You clean up real nice you know. Get all that mud and gunk off you and you're a real pretty lady."

"Petrifying's going to be the least of your problems if you don't give me that camera," Ginny growled. She moved forward a step.

Kermit backed up. "Now calm down a sec, Gin," Harry said. He grabbed hold of her arm, halting her advance.

Kermit ducked behind a lamp post. "Yes, calm down a sec, Gin," he said.

Ginny's eyes never left Kermit. "Harry James Potter, if you don't let go of my arm, you, will be, very, sorry."

"Gin, you can't do this," Harry persisted.

"Yeah, you can't do this," Kermit agreed. Then he asked curiously, "What're ya going to do anyways?"

"Why not?" Ginny demanded.

"Yeah, Potter, why can't she?"

"SHUT UP!" both Harry and Ginny bellowed at Kermit. The lamp post he was standing behind flickered once before going out completely.

Kermit glanced up before turning his attention back to Harry and Ginny. They glared dangerously at him. "Right, shutting up," he agreed.

"Just let me obliviate him, Harry," Ginny said without taking her eyes off Kermit.

"Yeah, Potter…"

"Ah, ah, ah." Ginny jabbed her wand at Kermit.

"Right, shutting up again."

"You know," Harry mused. "That might actually be a good idea, Gin."

"Hey!" Kermit yelped. "I thought we were friends, Potter."

"I thought you were going to shut up?" Ginny demanded.

"Sorry, can't help myself. It's kind of a defensive mechanism when faced with witches and wizards who happen to be mad at me."

Ginny stuck her hand out. "Give me the camera and no one gets hurt."

"Gin," Harry said.

"You're bluffing," Kermit said.

"Try me," Ginny said. She twirled her wand then leveled it on Kermit.

"Gin, I won't be able to fix this," Harry said from behind her.

"Fix what, Harry? I know plenty of things I can do to him that're within the law."

"Gin, Gin, Gin, Heeeyyy," Kermit said excitedly while wagging his finger at Ginny, "I recognize you now. You're Ginny Weasley; the ex seeker for England and the London Lions."

"Quick, isn't he?" Ginny asked Harry.

"You're not exactly looking like yourself these days, Gin," Harry muttered.

"You make a nice brunette," Kermit said.

"Thank you," Ginny replied with a smile. "Now give me the camera." She punctuated her demand by jabbing her wand at the photographer. A short burst of harmless sparks flew out of it

Never-the-less, Kermit tried to edge around behind Harry a bit. "And here I thought we were all getting along so well now," he said. "What'd ya change it for anyways?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just thought I'd give it a try. And quit changing the subject."

"She don't give up, does she?" Kermit asked.

"I'd just give her the camera, Kermit," Harry replied resignedly.

"You telling me I got more to worry about from her than from The Boy Who Lived?"

"You tell me," Harry said. "And hiding behind me won't stop her," he added once he noticed what Kermit was doing.

Kermit glanced between the two of them. Harry smiled amusedly back, while Ginny glared at him. He could feel the hair starting to stand up on the back of his neck again. "Tell me the truth, are you two a couple?" he asked.

Both Ginny and Harry's eyes widened. "No, were not," they said together.

Kermit sighed and opened the back of his camera. He pulled the role of film out. "I'll tell ya what. Give me a shot of the two of you walking arm in arm like you were before you tried to fix his boo boo and I'll give you the film of the other shot."

"Why don't I just take the film from you and be done with it?" Ginny countered.

"Reason with her, will ya, Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, mate. I gave that up long ago."

"Are you calling me stubborn?" Ginny demanded.

"If the shoe fits," Harry remarked.

"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, Potter."

Harry threw his hands up in surrender. "I know I'm stubborn. It's you who's got problems admitting it."

"You're a git, Potter."

Harry grinned at her. "Yeah, but you love me anyways."

"Merlin knows why," Ginny muttered.

Kermit's eye's darted gleefully back and forth between Harry and Ginny like someone watching a tennis match. "Jiminy Crickets," he interrupted them, "what I wouldn't give for a quick quotes quill." He waited till their attention was back on him and asked, "So do I get my picture or not?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"No," Ginny answered at the same time. Upon hearing Harry's response, she turned on him. "What do you mean sure?"

"Come on, Gin. He's gotta earn a living."

"Yeah, Missy, I gotta earn a living. Do you have any idea what rent is in this city?"

"Harry," Ginny cried in exasperation. "Do you have any idea what the rags will do with a photo like that?"

"Gin, if you're going to stay here, they'll get a picture eventually. It may as well be from Kermit. At least he can be trusted."

"Harry! None of them can be trusted."

"He can."

"Harry!"

"Here," Kermit broke in. He handed the film canister to Ginny. "I just took the picture cause I like to harass Potter." Ginny stared at the film canister in disbelief. Kermit turned to Harry. "So I got a reporter lined up."

"When do you want to do it?" Harry asked.

Kermit shrugged. "Whenever it's convenient, but I'd like to do it within the next two weeks."

Harry thought about it. "How about this coming Monday? Say around 3:00."

"That'll work."

"Who's the reporter?"

"That's a surprise."

"Kermit," Harry warned.

"Trust me, Potter, she'll behave." Harry opened his mouth to retort. "And I don't have to be told what'll happen if she don't."

Harry nodded. "All right then, Monday at 3:00"

"Just knock on the gate?" Kermit asked.

"I'll send Dobby out to get you."

"Dobby?"

"You'll find out, Kermit," Harry said.

"Ok, I'll just be off then." Kermit turned to Ginny. "Nice to have met you, Miss Weasley. You were an amazing seeker. I'm sorry you career was cut short by that bludger."

"Erm… thank you," Ginny said. She was still in shock over him having given her the film that she didn't know what else to say.

"Have a nice night," Kermit said. He pulled his wand out and prepared to disapparate.

"Kermit," Ginny said linking her arm in Harry's again. He paused. "Go ahead and shoot." Ginny leaned against Harry and he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her tight just as the flash went off. "Give us a copy of that one, please?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Missy… Potter," he said with a nod. And then with a loud pop, he was gone.

Harry grinned down at her and began steering Ginny to his front gate. "Maybe you're not as stubborn as I thought."

"What was that all about, Harry?"

"Well, Kermit's known where I live for about five years now. He's never given that information away. Some of that is self serving; if no one else knows where to find me, he gets paid more for his shots. But, to some extent, he also respects my privacy. About 90% of the pictures of me that end up in the rags are his. But none of them are me at my worst, and he's had opportunity. There was never one picture of Amy and me…"

"Amy?"

"My last girlfriend. I told you about her last night."

"The one you obliviated?"

Harry hung his head, still bothered by it, even though it was the right thing to have done. "Yes. Anyways, we dated almost six months and there was never a picture of us in any of the rags. I know he had the chance to take them, but he didn't"

"You dated her for six months?"

"Yes."

"You never mentioned that in any of your letters."

"I said I had dates, and a girlfriend. I just never told you her name."

"Why not?"

Harry shrugged and opened the door to the house. "I wasn't trying to deceive you or anything. She wasn't magical. I wasn't ready for her to deal with anything that might come if word of her got out. It was better if no one knew till we were both ready to move forward."

Ginny reached up and touched Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry, she didn't work out, Harry."

Harry shrugged again. "I'll live. I always do."

"So what was the rest of that? Are you granting an interview?"

"Yeah. Before I figured out it was you who tried to get past my wards, I kind of told him where he could find you. He was waiting for me at the ministry yesterday when I came to get you. I promised him an interview and photos of the house if he'd give up pictures of you in the detention cells."

"You did that for me?" Ginny asked softly.

"I'd do anything for you, Gin."

"You're wonderful, Harry."

Harry gave a half hearted chuckle. "At least one girl thinks so."

"Hermione does too."

"Total of two. Not very impressive."

"Fleur, Gabrielle, Luna," Ginny said ticking them off on her fingers, "Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Susan."

"All either taken, off limits, or not really my type."

"So which are which?"

"What?"

"You know. Of the girls I listed, which ones are off limits, taken, or not your type?"

Harry glanced down at Ginny. She was smiling up at him with a maniacal glint in her eyes. "I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that I may incriminate myself."

"You really are a coward, Potter."

"Seamus, Roger, Mark, Geoffrey, James," Harry started.

"Not my type."

"Remus."

"Ewee, he's old, not to mention taken."

"Dean, Neville, Harry," Harry threw his own name in just to see if it would get a reaction of any kind, "Peter, Collin."

"Not my type, taken, too much of a prat, not my type, and he's gay."

"Just a second ago you said I was wonderful," Harry blurted indignantly.

"I must have been delirious."

"Delirious implies a temporary condition," Harry countered, "brought on by some outside action. I think daft, as it isn't temporary, is a better explanation."

"Careful, Potter."

"Or what?"

"Or… I won't let you watch movies with me again tonight," Ginny said.

"Is that what we're doing?"

"Unless you wanted to do something else."

"No. That sounds good. I'll see if Dobby and Trilly will bring us dinner in the theater."

"Ohh, dinner and a show. Sounds like a date."

Harry grinned. "If it sounds like a date then it must be a date."

"Only if I get a goodnight kiss."

Harry blinked. He realized she was teasing him, stepped close to her and asked, "Do you want one?"

"Only if you plan on marrying me," Ginny quipped before turning and flouncing up the stairs.

Harry followed her. "I might just do that."

"Is that a proposal, Potter?"

"You tell me, Weasley."

Ginny flopped down on the couch in the theater while Harry selected a DVD from his collection. "So I should write my, mum then?"

"Depends on whether you want a fuss or if you want to elope." Harry sat down next to her and she leaned up against him.

"Oh, two of the biggest names in the Wizarding world, I think we should make it as big as possible. What are we watching anyways?"

"Ocean's Eleven. So should we alert the papers yet?"

"Definitely, that way mum will hear about it from them before we even get a chance to tell her. What's it about?"

"She'll be right hacked off; might even forget to take it out on the bludger and hex us instead. It's kind of a comedy/crime type movie."

"A funny crime movie? Muggles are a bit odd, Harry."

"Just watch, Gin. You'll understand.

* * *

Harry woke up to find the second movie of the night over and just the blue screen that comes up from letting the DVD sit to long on pause, lighting the room. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed the remote and shut it off, hoping he hadn't ruined anything in the projector. He glanced down at Ginny, who was lying on her side with her legs up in his lap. Shifting, he tried to get out from under her without waking her. Intending to cover her with the blanket and then slip off to his bed.

"Where, going," Ginny mumbled.

"Just go back to sleep, Gin," Harry replied softly. He spread the blanket over her and brushed the hair back from her face.

She reached out and sleepily caught his hand. Pulling on him slightly she said, "Stay." Harry hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't like sleeping with her in his arms. It just sometimes seemed a bit improper to him. And if there was one thing he never wanted, it was to be accused of taking advantage of her. "Please, Harry."

"Gin, I… I…"

"Don't you want to?"

"No, I mean yes. No."

Ginny laughed softly. "Which is it, Harry? Because I want you to stay." Harry still hesitated. "Do what you need to, Harry. I'll understand either way." Harry stood there with his hand in hers for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds. Ginny tugged his hand again and he laid down in front of her. Her arm slipped up around his waist and pulled him back against her stomach. "This is different," she said regarding the change in their positions.

"A bit," Harry agreed.

"Nite, Harry."

"Nite, Gin."

* * *

Ginny woke up four nights later in her own bed for the first time since arriving at Harry's home. She wasn't sure why, or how, but for some reason, without either of them saying anything, they had agreed that they would sleep separately tonight. She glanced at the clock and grumpily turned away. With it only being 5:00 am, the hands of it seemed to be mocking her. She huffed indignantly and fell back into a fitful sleep for another hour before she decided enough was enough and got out of bed. She rummaged through her dresser for some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. In the still dark hallway she didn't see Harry until she slammed into his chest.

"Oh!" she yelped.

"Son of a…" Harry groaned.

The two of them bounced away from each other. They each stumbled back and fell hard on their bottoms; the clothes both were carrying flew into the air as they tried to catch themselves and scattered over the hall. Ginny ended up smacking her head against the wall, and she groaned loudly when she rubbed her hand against it. She was going to have quite the lump.

Harry was busy, tenderly, examining his lower lip. "Great," he muttered, "a fat lip to go with my black eye." He looked up to see Ginny, her hand still on the back of her head, her gaze on him, but her eyes somewhat glazed over.

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She lay there, unmoving, trying to verify the safety or danger she was in. It was a full minute before her heart stopped racing and she began to relax. "The war's over," she said quietly. "I'm not a prisoner." She had repeated those two sentences to herself more times than she could count in the last four weeks and they were true too. She just had to keep telling herself that and she might eventually start to believe it. She supposed it would help when the attacks stopped; because even though Harry had destroyed Voldemort nearly a month ago, it seemed many of his followers hadn't gotten the message. Still, she knew her part in the fight was done. Hell, she could hardly cast a levitation charm without feeling light headed. Madam Pomfrey assured her she was just suffering from magical exhaustion; and she would be fine in time. Ginny had thought 'time', meant a few days, or maybe a week. She was finding out that 'time' was far different. Still, she was alive, and that was more than many could say. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out thoughts of Charlie and Percy. When she was sure she had successfully prevented her tears from coming, knowing she was finished sleeping for the night, she tossed off her bedding, wet with nightmare induced sweat, and climbed from her bed. Careful not to wake Hermione, she gathered her clothes and headed to the loo.

_A shower would feel good_, she thought. _A very long one_, she decided.

As she padded down the hall of twelve Grimmauld Place, the light pouring out of the cracked open door of the toilet didn't really register in her mind. The house was very full; and someone must have left it on after a late night trip to relieve themselves. She pushed the door open and froze. Harry was in there; wearing only sweatpants. He whirled on her, leveling his wand on her heart. She gasped, and her hand shot to cover her mouth. She didn't register his eyes locked on her, or that his wand wasn't lowered right away upon seeing who had intruded on him. Instead, her eyes were riveted on the angry red scars that covered his chest, stomach and shoulders. Voldemort's spells had literally ripped the flesh from his body and even though the healers had been able to regrow it, she knew, the instant she saw them, that they would never fully disappear.

She wasn't aware of the tears that had started to slip down her cheeks, or that she had even stepped into the bathroom. As her hand came up to touch him he backed away, knocking a jar of salve off the sink in the process; and only stopped because the sink prevented him from retreating further. Ginny stopped herself from touching him and finally looked up to see his face. His horror, shame at her having seen him, radiated from his eyes. And she knew he thought she must think him some kind of monster, too ugly to look at. Or worse, look away from. He swallowed and closed his eyes, not wanting to see her eventually turn away when her disgust became too much. Ginny's heart nearly broke. He needed someone, anyone, at that moment, and she would be eternally grateful that fate had made that person her. She bent, picked up the jar of salve and scooped out a handful. She reached out, she didn't need to be told how much it stung, and began to apply it to his wounds.

His eyes flew open and he hissed in both surprise and pain, flinching away from her. "Hold still," she ordered. It took nearly twenty minutes, during which he never moved or said a word, for her to finish applying the salve. And she found that not only were the cuts across his front, but they wrapped around to his back, even disappearing under the waistband of his sweats. "Are there anymore?" she asked quietly when she had finished with everything she could see.

He shook his head and mumbled, "I already got them."

Ginny screwed the cap back on the jar, set it down and then wrapped her arms around his waist; pulling his back tight against her chest and stomach. "You will _never,_ lose me," she said. She could hardly believe it when he turned to face her and broke down in her arms.

"Gin?" Harry's voice brought her back to the present. She quickly averted her eyes from the scars on his chest and noticed his now swollen lip.

"Are you all right?" she asked reaching up to gently touch him.

"I'm fine. More worried about you, you seemed kind of out of it for a sec there."

"Well, I'd be fine, if you'd pay attention to where you're going."

"Me? It's not my fault you're so short I looked right over you."

"Oh, and you're particularly tall," Ginny retorted. The two of them glared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. "Shit, that hurt," she said

"At least no one will see your injury. Me, between my eye and lip, I look like I walked into a Scottish pub wearing an England jersey."

"It's not that bad," Ginny replied. Harry glared at her. Ginny snorted, "All right, maybe it is." Harry scowled, and started gathering up the clothes he had dropped. "Aren't you going to help me up?" she asked. Harry held his hand out and pulled Ginny up when she took it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You're sure your head's ok?"

Ginny bent and gathered up her clothes. "I'm fine. It's not like I haven't been hit in the head before."

"Well stop it, cause you scare the heck out of me every time you do."

Ginny smiled up at him. "It's nice to know you care."

Harry brushed a few strands of hair back from her face. "I do, Gin. I always have." They stood there for a few moments. "I'm glad you're up," he said. "Though I wish I had found out under different circumstances."

"Really?" Ginny asked her interest piqued.

"Yes, so you should go get in the shower."

"You're not going to tell me?"

Harry pretended to think about it. "No, not yet."

"You're a prat," Ginny pouted.

"Insults are no way to sweet talk, Gin."

"Are you going to tell me after I shower?"

"After breakfast."

"So I guess I should hurry up with that shower then," she commented playfully.

"Yep," Harry agreed.

"There's just one problem with that, Harry."

Ginny was smiling devilishly at him and Harry's guard went up. "And that is?" he asked cautiously.

"You have my knickers."

Harry's face became very confused. "What?"

Ginny pointed at the pile of clothes in his hands; which in his hurry to pick up after their collision contained a pair of black lace women's knickers. "My knickers, Harry," she repeated. Harry glanced down, his eyes went wide. Ginny reached out and plucked them from the pile. "You don't mind if I take these back, do you?" she asked innocently. Harry's mouth flapped open and closed once or twice; his eyes darted between the garment and her. Ginny tucked them into her pile, turned and strolled to the bathroom. She plucked a matching black bra off of the picture frame where it had gotten caught when she flung her clothes into the air after their collision. Harry's sharp intake of air didn't escape her ears and she began to swing her hips as she walked away. Just before she closed the door to the bathroom, she turned to look at Harry. He was staring at her, his eyes focused at the level of her bum. "See you soon, Harry," she said. She closed the door and immediately burst out laughing.

Harry shook himself; scooped up his clothes again and headed for his room. "Sweet, Merlin," he whispered.

* * *

"Coffee or tea this morning?" Harry asked without turning around when Ginny came into the kitchen twenty minutes later.

"Coffee."

Harry paused. To his knowledge, she had never drank coffee. He gave a mental shrug and asked, "Cream or sugar?"

Ginny waited till Harry turned to look at her. "Black," she said, her eyes locked with his.

Harry fumbled the spoon in his hand to the floor. He quickly scooped it up, dropped it in the sink and grabbed another one from the drawer and set it on the table. He then set her coffee down and busied himself with finishing breakfast. "Something the matter, Harry?" she asked when he quickly set her breakfast in front of her and then sat down without looking at her again.

Harry's neck and cheeks, already pink turned beet red. He managed to choke out, "Everything's fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yep," he croaked, still not daring to look at her.

Ginny decided to take pity on him; after all, he had never teased or taken advantage of her, when she was making a fool of herself because of that stupid crush. "So you were going to surprise me?"

Harry glanced up and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was done teasing him. He smiled and said, "NASCAR."


	5. Chapter 5: NASCAR

Author's note:

I suppose I should put this in.

It all belongs to JKR. I am making no money from this. I also own nothing from the world of NASCAR and am making nothing by using any names or places belonging to it.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 4: NASCAR**

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Ginny said. "We're going to watch a bunch of muggles." Harry smiled, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Drive their cars around in circles." Harry nodded. "For six hundred laps?"

"Actually, it's about four hundred laps."

"You just said six."

"No, I said they go for six hundred miles. The track is a mile and a half. So, about four hundred laps; give or take a few." Harry beamed like a Hogwarts third year on his first Hogsmead weekend after having just stepped into Honeydukes. "It's the longest race of the year," he added, almost giddy with excitement.

"Why?"

"Because it's crazy fun."

Ginny eyed him dubiously. "Why don't we just sit on the stoop and watch people drive by? It's the same thing."

Harry seemed to deflate before her eyes. "Fine," he sighed, "I'll just go by myself."

"I never said I wasn't going."

"Really?"

Though he was trying to control it, she could sense the eagerness in his voice; and she knew she couldn't have said no even if she wanted to. "Sure."

Harry's face lit up again. "Good, cause I've got plans for you."

"What kind of plans?" Ginny asked guardedly.

Harry smiled, and the glint in his eye was positively maniacal. "Trust me, Gin, you'll love it."

"Harry," she warned.

"I'm not telling… But you can back out if you want"

"Are you saying I'm chicken?" Ginny demanded.

That had definitely been the right button to push. And, to his credit, Harry managed to keep a straight face. "I'm just saying you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I thought we were both going to the race?"

"We are, but this is something altogether different."

Ginny thought about that for a moment. "Whatever you have planned for me, are you going to do it too?"

"I hadn't planned on it. But I've done it in the past." Harry knew he had her now. She would never back down from a challenge like that.

Ginny let out a harrumph. "You're a right git, Potter."

"But you love me anyways don't you?"

"Why is that again?"

Harry stood up and smiled at her. "Because I love you, too."

Ginny beamed. "So, do I get any clues?"

Giving her a cheeky smile, Harry held his hand out to her and brightly said, "Nope."

Ginny eyed him warily. "Why do you want to hold my hand?"

"Because you've never seen where we're going; I don't have coordinates for you, so I'm going to have to side-along-apparate you there." Ginny smiled and took his hand. A moment later, they landed awkwardly; stumbled and fell, with her ending up on top of him. "Offfa…" he grunted.

Ginny glanced around. As she had landed on top of Harry, on top of a bed, it was obvious they were in a bedroom. "Graceful, Potter," She commented without moving. Harry scowled up at her. "You didn't have to make up some story about NASCARD,…"

"NASCAR," Harry corrected.

"to get me in bed with you, ya know. You could have just asked."

Harry had had more than enough of her teasing with the whole collision and knickers incident earlier that morning, and he quipped back at her, "You're that easy?"

Ginny jabbed him in the side. "Only for you."

Harry rolled her off of him and sat up on the bed. "I'll remember that," he said with a grin.

Ginny sat up and looked around the room again. It was really small; barely big enough for the bed. There was a small dresser with a tiny walkway between the two. And there were two doorways, though they were also very narrow. In fact, she was sure she had seen people who wouldn't fit through them. One of the doorways led to an equally narrow hallway, and the other to a minuscule bathroom. Everything in it was small; small tub/shower, small sink, small toilet. The other strange thing, everything she could see was built in. There was nothing that was free standing.

"Harry, where are we?"

Harry grinned. "We're in heaven; or at least your dad's version of it." Ginny simply stared at him and waited. "You remember going to the World Cup before my fourth year?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "Well," he continued, "non-magic people don't have, Bigger on the Inside, Tents. What they do have is campers."

"Campers?"

"Yeah. They take everything from their homes; make smaller versions of them." Harry swung his arm around to indicate what he meant. "Cram it all into a vehicle about the size of the Night Bus, and travel around in it."

Ginny stared at him like he had grown three heads. "Muggles are strange, Harry."

Harry sighed. "They're not strange, Gin. They don't have magic, so they have to do things different. More than a fair bit of it, they do better."

Ginny stood up and peered into the bathroom before moving out of the bedroom to examine the rest of the camper. "Like what?" she called.

"Laundry," Harry replied.

Ginny frowned, but had to give him that one. She had done too many loads of laundry with a tub of water and her wand; one garment at a time, wash, rinse, dry, repeat, to argue with that. It took all day using her wand. Harry's washing machine and dryer on the other hand, load up, come back an hour later, a quick folding charm and you were done. "That's one, not a bunch, Harry."

"Electric lights," Harry countered.

"I like candles, they're romantic."

"Yeah, and non-magic people use them for specifically that purpose. But you can't argue about not having to clean up soot all the time."

"It only takes a second."

"Better not to have to do it at all," Harry replied. "And, it runs my theater system. You can't tell me that's not better than just a wireless."

"Ok, fine, electricity has some advantages over magic," she conceded.

Harry grinned. "She sees the light… No pun intended."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She had continued to explore the camper while bantering back and forth with him and had pretty much covered the whole of it. She had to admit, it was pretty neat. Everything had a place and it all fit together perfectly. She turned back around. "So when do I get my surprise?"

Harry smiled and he held out his hand. "Come on," he said as he opened the door to the camper.

Ginny took his hand. "Trying to get me in bed again, Potter?"

Without missing a beat, Harry said, "Well, we are staying here tonight, and there is only one bed." Ginny didn't respond. She was too surprised; by both Harry's answer and the sight that met her eyes upon exiting the camper.

There were tents, there were flags, there were banners everywhere. Even though she didn't recognize what they were selling, she knew souvenir stands when she saw them, and there were hundreds, if not thousands; and food carts, food carts as far as she could see. People milled about in a sea of multicolored humanity; all of them sporting shirts with either the image or names of people emblazoned on them. It was loud, it was obnoxious, it was garish; it was just like being at the Quidditch World Cup, summer before her third year all over again. And she instantly loved it. "Harry," she gushed, her face full of excitement, "what is this?"

Harry grinned. "This," he said with a wave of his hand, "is NASCAR."

Ginny let him pull her by the hand into the crowd. Her eyes darted everywhere trying to take it all in. "Why's everyone wearing shirts with people's names and pictures on them?" she asked. "Come to think of it, why are you wearing that shirt?"

Harry chuckled. He was wearing a shirt advertising Richard Petty Racing and The Victory Junction Gang, camp. "It's just like quidditch, Gin. People wear shirts with the names of their favorite drivers to show who they support."

"So you support this Richard Petty?"

"Kind of," Harry replied. "He's actually retired from driving now. But he owns two of the cars that will be in tomorrow night's race; that's Richard Petty Racing. The Victory Junction Gang, camp, is a camp for kids who're sick, or have disabilities. They get a chance to go there, free of charge to them or their family."

"How do they get to go for free?"

"Well, all of the drivers donate money; and the fans too. Pretty much everyone involved with the sport gives the camp money to operate."

"But to operate a camp, for free, that takes tons of money, Harry," Ginny protested.

Harry chuckled. "Gin, there's gonna be nearly two-hundred-thousand people in the stands for the race tomorrow. If even half of them give a buck each, that's a hundred grand. And that's just from the people at the race. There are millions who watch on TV every week. The drivers, almost all of them get paid as much as star seekers." Ginny gaped at him. "They donate thousands each. I know one driver who's given more than a million. And then there're people like me."

"A million?" she asked. Harry nodded. Ginny's mind swam with the numbers he was talking about. Even not being particularly familiar with muggle money, she knew it was a lot. Of course, as a celebrity in her own right, she'd been part of things like this in the magic world, and it always amazed her how much a single galleon, donated by thousands, could add up to. But, the sheer number of muggles compared to witches and wizards meant it would add up even faster. "You donate too?" she asked somewhat dazed. Harry nodded. Ginny pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "You're amazing, Harry."

Harry shrugged and his hands slipped around her waist to return her hug. "It's not a big deal. I have more than I can use or need. I give the rest away."

"I want to too, Ginny replied."

"I kind of figured you would. Come on," he said leading her on.

Ginny continued to trail along behind Harry, watching the crowd of people ebb and surge. Despite the fact that he was still holding her hand, she noticed any number of women openly staring at him as they went by. Even a few men turned to look; though most were glaring at him because he had distracted their wife or girlfriend's attention from them. But no one rushed up to him, or even recognized him. Harry was oblivious to it all; or maybe he wasn't. Maybe it was the fact that no one paid any extra attention to him that he did notice.

Whatever it was, she knew why he loved this. It was something he could never do in the magic world. Hell, there were times, specifically during the run up of the last World Cup, when she herself had hardly dared to step out of her flat in London for fear of her fans. It was ten times worse for Harry. Even here in America, where the war and Voldemort had only just begun to touch the wizarding world by the time Harry had defeated him, he'd be torn limb from limb by his admirers. Amongst the muggles, he was no one. Just Harry, like he had always wanted to be. That he had chosen to share this with her gave her a very warm feeling inside. Smiling contentedly, she hooked her arm through his, and leaned close as they made their way through the throngs.

After a while she began to notice that while there were any number of drivers that people were supporting, there were two, who it seemed everyone supported. "Harry, whose, Dale Earnhardt? And why are some of his fans wearing shirts with the number three while others have number eight?"

Harry chuckled. "That would be Dale Sr. and Dale Jr."

"They both drive?" Ginny asked, surprised. "That would be like Dad and Bill having played quidditch on the same team."

"It's pretty rare here too. But, this isn't necessarily a young man's sport. Though it's heading that way."

"Man's, aren't there any women?"

"One question at a time, Gin," Harry said. He didn't fail to catch the slight tone of irritation in her voice though. "To start with, no, there aren't any women drivers; at least not at this level. There have been a few in the past, and there are some younger ones, in the development leagues, who should be here in a few years."

"That's a crock."

"Just like quidditch, this has been a man's sport. That's changing, but it's tough and it takes time. If anyone should know that, you should."

"Ok," she conceded, remembering some of her own experiences as the first female player for the Lions.

Seeing that he had mollified her, he went on. "Now Dale Jr., or just Jr., drives the eight car. His dad, Dale Sr., and Lord help anyone who called him Sr., drove the three car till a few years ago. He was killed on the last lap of the biggest race of the year.

"He died?" Ginny gasped.

"Yeah, it was huge news in the non-magic world."

"Huge?"

"As big as if I were killed during a match," Harry said.

"I somehow doubt that."

"I'm not kidding, Gin. He was huge. He made this sport. His name was known to non-magic people at least as well as my name is to magic folk."

Ginny looked at him dubiously. "I'll take your word for it."

"I'll show you some of the headlines when we go home tomorrow."

"We're really staying in the camper?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Are we sharing the bed?" she asked waggling her eyebrow at him.

Harry blushed and said, "Actually, I was just trying to get to you about having to share the bed. The kitchen table converts into one too. I figured I'd sleep on that."

"Tease," Ginny grumped playfully.

Harry eyed her for a moment. He couldn't tell how serious she was. After all, they weren't dating. And even if they were, he could just imagine the fit Molly Weasley would throw if she knew they were sleeping together; even if it was just sleeping, if they weren't married. Deciding she would never find out, he figured he'd leave it to Ginny. If she wanted to share, who was he to object? After all, they were just sleeping. "How about you do what you need to tonight."

Ginny didn't reply. Instead she whirled and craned her neck to where the stands towered into the sky. She gripped Harry's hand tightly, and inched her other to where her wand rested in a concealed holster. She had heard that roar before; primitive, bestial, brutally powerful, and fearless. There could be no mistaking the sound of a dragon's roar. She searched desperately with her eyes for what her ears told her had to be near; all the while wondering how it could possibly have gotten loose from the preserves and how the American ministry was ever going to obliviate all of the muggles who would see it. Like so many times in the past, fear turned to resolve when she realized it would be up to her and Harry to save them from the beast. It sounded enraged. And she knew, from experience, that dragons would lash out at the first thing to cross their path when they were angry.

All of this occurred to her in a moment; and in that split second, she became aware of another roar; this one was just starting. And it was growing louder; coming from the mouths of all the people around her till it actually began to drown out the roar of the dragon. She stopped searching for the dragon and watched in disbelief, as they cheered raucously, their hands waving wildly in the air. Finally, she turned to see Harry watching her. His smile was clear across his face, and danced from the very depths of his emerald green eyes. The roar of the cheering crowd began to die out and she glanced around nervously as they went back to whatever it was they had been doing. All the while the roar, of what she thought was a dragon, continued. She turned back to where the sound was coming from, searching the sky, but still found nothing. After about two minutes, the sound died out as quickly as it had started. She turned back to Harry, who was still grinning like a madman. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"That, Weasley, was a race car."

Ginny glanced back towards the stands again. "I don't believe you," she said before she leaned in and hissed, "Only a dragon's that loud."

Harry grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the track. "Come on, it's time for your surprise."

"Come on, Harry, tell me the truth. What was that?" she asked at the same time as she hurried along next to him.

"I told you, that's a race car; an eight hundred horse power, bone rattling, teeth chattering, ear deafening, race car."

Ginny could hardly follow his words; so she seized on the ones she didn't understand. "What the hell is a horse power?"

"It's a measure of power that's used to define how powerful the engine of a car is. Don't ask me to explain it better than that, cause I can't."

"But what does it mean?"

"I told you, I'm not really sure. My limited understanding says that the engines in these cars have power equal to that of eight hundred horses."

If she was confused before, his answer didn't help at all. "Muggles are really strange," she muttered.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, some of the things don't make much sense to me either, and I was raised as one."

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked. They had moved away from the largest crowds; and Harry was leading her to a different entrance than where most of the other people working their way to the track were going.

"We're going to the pits."

"The pits?"

"Yep," Harry replied brightly.

"That's all you're going to tell me?"

Harry stopped a short distance from a gate where people were being let into the track. "All right, a few ground rules. My name is James Black. I made arrangements with the American ministry to create a muggle alias for you. You're name is Molly Evans…"

"Molly?" Ginny interrupted him.

Harry ignored her. "The people we're going to be with are from Petty Racing. Kyle Petty, he's Richard Petty's son, and a driver. Pattie, Kyle's wife, and his father, Richard, alias The King…

"The King? Bit full of himself isn't he?"

"It's his nickname from the other drivers. Dale Earnhardt was, The Intimidator, Richard is, The King."

"How come?"

"Because he won so many races. I'll explain more as the day goes on. Anyways, those three, Kyle, Pattie and Richard, all know about the magic world and who I really am."

"You're kidding!"

"No. Richard is a squib, Kyle is too, but his son, Adam was a wizard."

"Was?"

"He was killed in a wreck not too long before Dale Earnhardt was. Anyways, Kyle, Pattie and Richard are safe as far as you being a witch, but it's better to just be non-magic all the time. So, no wand, and no magic. If you think it might be a problem, I can put an inhibitor spell on you." Seeing the appalled look on Ginny's face, he hastened to add, "A weak one. You'd be able to break it pretty easy. But it might be a good idea. You decide."

"I think I can keep it under control."

Harry nodded. "Just thought I'd mention it."

"Harry, how do you know these people?"

"I told you. I donate to the camp they run."

"You must donate a lot."

"I'd give the money no matter what, but I do get a few perks because of the amount."

"Like what?"

"Well, any race I can make it to, I get to go in the pits, and the garages. We're going to watch the race from the just behind the pit box. They also make sure my camper gets moved to the different tracks each week. And, they're going to help me get you your surprise."

"Why do they need to move the camper? Don't they race here all the time?"

"No. Racing isn't like quidditch where each team has a home field. There are tracks all around the country. They go to a different one each week."

Ginny's head was swimming with information overload. Deciding it might just be better to watch and listen for a while, she focused on the surprise Harry had for her. Patience never was one of her virtues. "When do I get my surprise?"

Harry smirked and took her hand again. Pulling her along to the gate, he handed over their passes and walked her through the tunnel that ran to the track infield. "You've never been particularly patient, have you, Molly?"

It took Ginny half a second to register that he was talking to her. "Nope," she quipped. _"The damn prat just had to go and call me on it,"_ she grumbled silently. "That's why you should just tell me what it is."

Harry laughed. "Soon."

* * *

Ginny sat nervously in the passenger seat of the forty-five car while Kyle Petty strapped himself in on the other side; cursing, both her pride and Harry for knowing exactly which of her buttons to push to get her into this situation. It had been two hours since they had entered the pits. During that time, she had been fitted into a fire suit. To protect her in case there was a fire in the car. She chose not to think too much about that bit of information. She had also been fitted for a helmet. In case of a wreck. She wasn't thinking about that either. Or at least she was trying not to.

She was thinking about speed instead. But that wasn't helping matters much either. For Merlin's sake, these things went nearly two hundred miles per hour. As she usually dealt with speed and distance in kilometers, she wasn't exactly sure how fast that was. What she did know, was that a mile was longer than a kilometer; that her broom, the fastest ever made, would top out about eight-five to ninety kilometers per hour. So that meant this thing was at least twice as fast as her broom. _"Probably three times as fast,"_ she thought darkly. It wasn't the speed so much, at least she tried to convince herself of that, it was the fact that this was all muggle; foreign to her. And, she wasn't in control. She hated not being in control. It reminded her of Tom; of being possessed, and worse being a prisoner.

Harry hadn't been lying about the noise she had thought was a dragon being a race car either. He had set her up; positioning her with her back to one of the cars in the garage when he knew it was about to be started. The thing was little more than ten feet behind her when it roared to life. Her heart hand gone into her throat and she had bolted behind Harry before turning to see what could possibly make that much noise. When she looked up, Harry, and everyone else around, was laughing, clutching their sides and doubled over at her reaction.

Her temper over being the butt of his joke never set in; instead it was pushed aside by awe of the race car. Even when it had driven away the sound never really dissipated. In fact, once it was on the track, it got even louder. And it wasn't just the noise. But the power behind the noise that was truly awe inspiring. It simply pounded through the air and ground right into her body. Even from a distance that she judged to be the length of two quidditch pitches, the sound, and feel of that sound, was overwhelming. "Bloody tosser," she muttered.

"What was that?" Kyle asked.

Ginny jumped slightly at the sound in her ear. She had forgotten about the radio in her helmet. And the voice activated microphone that she had just spoken into had sent her opinion of Harry directly into Kyle's ears. "Sorry, I forgot you could hear me."

Kyle chuckled as he tightened the last of her belts and then set to work on his. "Don't worry about it, Molly. You aren't the first one to be set up like this."

It took her half a second, but after the last few hours she was managing to keep up with both hers and Harry's aliases. "So James has done this to people before?"

"Nope. He's never even brought anyone to a race before. I just meant James isn't the only one to do this to one of his friends. And you're not the only one to be a bit scared of the whole thing."

"I'm not scared," Ginny replied, feeling somewhat honored that she was the first, no only, person Harry had shared this with.

Kyle glanced over; reached out and snapped the shield down on her helmet before doing the same to his. "Sure you aren't."

"I'm not," she protested, huffily.

"If you say so."

"I do."

"You ready then?"

Ginny gulped and croaked, "Let's do it."

Kyle laughed loudly. "A girl after my own heart," he said.

"He's really never brought anyone else before?"

"Nope. You must be pretty special. Of course you'd have to be to be with James. You two look good together by the way."

Ginny's eyes widened. "We're not together," she said quickly.

Kyle turned to face her again; searching her face through the shields of their helmets. "Could have fooled me."

"We're not. Just really good friends."

Kyle studied her a bit more. "Well, maybe you should be… More than just friends that is."

"That's not possible," Ginny replied quickly.

Kyle turned back to look out the front of the car and flipped a few switches on the dash. "Are you married, or with anyone?"

"No," Ginny replied cautiously.

"And is James?"

"No."

"Then it's not impossible. Here we go," he said.

The car roared to life all around her and she lost all thoughts of the conversation they had been having. She placed her hands on her knees, trying to stop them from shaking, but as the car was rattling every bone in her body it did little good. Kyle put the car in gear, stepped down on the accelerator, and the rumble smoothed out some as he maneuvered his way out of the garage. In short order, he was pulling it through an opening in the wall and turning down pit road. He accelerated a bit more, and the roar in the car grew. In much the same way she could feel the power in her broom when she held it, Ginny could feel the power right through her seat,. This was altogether different from that magic though. That power was refined, smooth. This, was violent, straining to be released, and the familiar thrill of adrenalin rushed through her body as they moved towards the end of pit road.

As the last of the pit stalls fell behind Kyle's voice came through the headset. "Ready?" Even with his voice directly in her ear, she strained to hear it.

"Yes!" she shouted back.

Instantly the roar became thunderous and she was slammed back in the seat as the car leapt forward. They entered the first turn, coming around to what she had learned was the back stretch, and she was pushed sideways against the side of her seat. She glanced out the side window and from the speed at which things whipped by, knew they were already going far faster than she ever had on a broom. Nervously, she watched as they approached the end of the straight-away. It was coming up fast and Kyle wasn't slowing down at all. Instead, he accelerated all the way through the turn onto the front stretch and through the tri-oval.

Ginny glanced over at Kyle and back out the windshield. The end of the straightaway was coming up fast; much faster than it had on the back stretch, faster than she could ever have imagined. She looked back at Kyle; he was showing no signs of slowing down. "Don't you want to slow down?" she shouted. He either didn't hear, or he ignored her. Her eyes growing ever wider, she wasn't aware of trying to push herself back in her seat; attempting to put some distance between herself and the rapidly approaching wall at the end of the straightaway. Her eyes snapped shut, sure that it was too late to stop and positive they were going much too fast to make the turn. Kyle slammed on the brakes; she was thrust forward against her restraints then roughly tossed against the side of her seat as the car careened around the turn. She screamed all the way through till she felt the car straighten out and begin to accelerate again. Her shriek died out and she cautiously opened one eye just in time to be thrown forward as they braked at the end of the back stretch. Though her heart was pounding in her throat she managed to keep her eyes open through the turn and all through the next lap.

She glanced over at Kyle as they whipped down the straightaway and was gobsmacked to see him watching her.

"How ya doing?" he shouted over the radio.

The adrenalin junkie that lived in her body took over, and shouted, "GREAT!"

He grinned manically before turning to look out the windshield again. "Let's really wring it out then."

"WHAAaaaa Oh My Gooooooooodddddddd?" Ginny shrieked as he drove the car faster and deeper into the corner than he had on any of the previous laps. They rocketed off down the back stretch again with her alternately shrieking in terror and laughing in delight all the way. Before too long she was shouting for him to go faster and he did his best to oblige her. All too soon, she felt the car slowing and he braked hard as he pulled it back onto pit road.

Ginny couldn't stop herself from shouting in glee. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"You liked it then?"

"Yes!"

"Good. We'll have to do it again some time. Maybe you can come down to our school and even drive one."

"I could drive?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sure. We get all kinds at the school. People want to try it out. Some go really fast, others not so fast, but they all get to say they've driven a race car."

"Has, Harry done it?" she asked, forgetting to use his alias.

Kyle looked at her shrewdly. "So you do know who he really is."

"Shit," Ginny muttered.

Kyle laughed. "No one heard, so don't worry about it," he said. Ginny scowled. "You know, I don't really keep up with the magic world too much, but you do look vaguely familiar. Can I ask who _you_ really are?"

Ginny sighed. "Ginny Weasley."

Kyle smacked the steering wheel with his palm. "Of course you are. Boy, you change that hair color, and it'll throw a person for a loop. Why'd you change it?"

Ginny shrugged. "Felt like it. I'm planning to change it back.

"What for?" Kyle asked. "It looks good on you."

"Better than red?"

Kyle kind of rocked his head back and forth a bit. "Not necessarily. It looks good both ways. Now if you'd gone blond, I'd probably prefer that."

"Blond?" Ginny asked, surprised. She hadn't considered blond.

Kyle shrugged. "Always been partial to blonds. Probably a good thing as my wife's one."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, that would be a good thing, wouldn't it?"

Kyle pulled the car into the garage and shut it down. "Yep, come on let's get out of this thing." With the help of a few crew members they pulled themselves from the car. Ginny removed her helmet, shook her hair out and turned to find Harry beaming at her.

"So?" he asked.

"James," she replied seriously

"Yes?" he asked when she didn't go on.

"You are the biggest, most annoying, pain in the arse, prat I have ever had the misfortune to have known," she said. Harry grinned. "It was bloody brilliant," she squealed before launching herself into his arms.

Harry staggered back a step before catching himself. "I told you, it's crazy fun."

"Kyle said you've driven one."

"Yep," Harry replied before setting her back down.

"He said I could drive one too."

"Sure, we just have to make the arrangements."

"I'm betting she's better than you were, James," Kyle said coming up behind them.

"I doubt it," Harry replied.

"Is that a challenge, James?" Ginny glared at him.

Harry leaned down close and whispered in her ear, "You're darn right it is, Weasley."

Ginny's eyes locked with his when he pulled away. She had a wicked smile on her face, and asked, "How can you possibly hope to be better than, The Woman in _Black_?"

Though his face turned scarlet, he managed to counter. "Simple, I'll wear red."

Ginny's face flushed. "Git," she muttered before walking away from him. "I'm going to go get out of this fire suit. I'll meet you back here in ten," she called.

Harry watched her go before he turned to Kyle. "Nice girl," he said.

"She's great. Thanks for taking her out," Harry replied.

"I just gave her a ride in the car. It's you who should take her out."

"What?" Harry yelped.

Kyle looked at his watch. "Look at that, I'm gonna be late for the drivers' meeting. Gotta go, James," he said before turning and walking away.

_"What the heck was that about?"_ Harry wondered as he watched him go.

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the tiny shower in the bathroom of Harry's camper. She tried to towel off, but kept banging her elbows on the wall in the cramped quarters. Without thinking, she bent over to wrap her hair up in the towel and smacked her head on the sink hard enough to see stars. "Owww," she yelped, the pain quite evident in her voice.

Harry heard her from the living area of the camper and called back, "You ok, Gin?" Ginny's head was spinning too much to recognize him calling to her. Ever since _the_ bludger, she seemed particularly susceptible to knocks on the head, and counting her collision with Harry in the hallway earlier that morning, she was now working on her second knock. Trying to get her mind to focus, she squeezed her eyes tightly together before shakily sitting down on the toilet. Only then did she become aware of Harry knocking on the door.

"Gin," he asked urgently, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Harry, just smacked my head again."

"Do you need help?" he asked. Ginny pressed her palms into her eyes. "Gin?" Harry asked again when she didn't answer.

"I'm fine, Harry." Feeling slightly better, she tried to stand up. "Whoa," she whispered from the head-rush standing up had caused.

"What was that?" Harry asked. Ginny sat down again. "That's it, I'm coming in," he said when she didn't answer. He tried to open the door but she had locked it. Regardless, it got her attention.

"Harry, I'm starkers in here."

Harry stopped trying to open the door. "Well answer me then. Are you ok?" Another wave of dizziness washed over her. "Open the door, Gin," Harry demanded when she didn't answer.

"Urg," Ginny groaned.

"That's it. _Alohamora!_," Harry said. The door popped open to reveal Ginny sitting on the toilet, attempting to cover herself.

"Harry!" she cried.

Harry grabbed the quilt off the bed and draped it around her shoulders; effectively covering her. "Where did you hit it?" he said.

Somehow, through her humiliation at Harry having seen her like this, weak, utterly helpless, and naked as the day she came into the world on top of it, she managed to lift her hand to her forehead and brush back her hair to reveal a large lump. "Here," she whispered without looking at him.

"Well, it's not bleeding," he said, while reaching to examine it. He pushed gently around the edges of the lump. "Does that hurt?" he asked.

Ginny flinched slightly. "A bit. I'm more just dizzy than anything."

Harry moved his hand to her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "Can you follow my finger?" he asked while moving it back and forth across her field of vision. Ginny tracked his movement with her eyes. "Good." He pulled his wand out and began moving it about her head. "Well, there's nothing seriously wrong with you. But your eyes are slightly dilated, so you probably have a bit of a concussion. I don't think we need to, but I can take you to the hospital if you want.

Ginny shook her head. "No, the last thing I need is to have some healer knock me out with a bunch of potions. I'll be fine. I'm actually doing better already." Harry stood up, leaned over and very gently kissed the lump on her forehead. Eyes wide, she whispered, "What was that for?"

"Well, you did it for me, and it helped, so I thought it might make yours better too."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you."

"Better?"

She nodded. "Much."

Harry glanced around the bathroom and his eyes feel on her night shirt. "Erm… are you going to be ok to get dressed?" he asked tentatively.

"I think so, just help me stand up," she said holding out her hand. Harry took it and steadied her as she got to her feet.

"Ok?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Yes. Thank you, Harry."

Harry stepped out of the toilet. "I'll be right here if you need me," he said while closing the door.

"I know," Ginny replied quietly. She let the quilt fall to the floor and slipped her nightshirt over her head. A few minutes later she stepped out of the toilet to find Harry sitting on the bed waiting for her. She eyed him sheepishly, well aware that he had seen every bit of her.

"Feeling ok?" he asked. Ginny nodded. Harry stood up. "We should get some sleep then."

"Yes, we were up fairly early," she agreed.

Harry leaned in and kissed her on the forehead again. "Goodnight, Ginevra," he said before moving to the doorway.

"Harry." Ginny stopped him. He turned back to her. "Maybe you should stay… Just in case." Harry gave her a quizzical look. "My head, I probably shouldn't be alone."

Harry glanced at the bed. "It might be a good idea," he said quietly.

"Just in case."

"Just in case," he agreed.

Ginny picked up the quilt and climbed onto the bed with it. Settling herself, she pulled the cover back for him to join her. Harry slipped in next to her and Ginny cuddled up to him, her head on his chest, and a leg draped up over his waist. They were both quite for a while before Ginny spoke, "Harry?"

"What is it, Gin?" Ginny opened her mouth, but stopped. "Gin?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Harry tilted his head down to see her. "You're sure?"

"It's nothing, Harry. Just hold me."

Harry pulled her tighter against his side. He found his hand entangled in her hair and began playing it through his fingers. "Anything you ask, Ginevra," he whispered. Ginny found his other hand with hers and entwined their fingers together. She sighed softly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's notes:

For those unfamiliar with NASCAR

The Victory Junction Gang is a real camp that to the best of my knowledge operates as I have described in the story. It was founded by the Pettys and opened on June 20th 2004.

Kyle, Pattie and Richard Petty are real people. Kyle was a driver in NASCAR. Richard was also. Richard was/is indeed known as, The King, in NASCAR circles.

Adam Petty was Kyle's son. He died in a crash at New Hampshire Motor Speedway on May 12, 2000. The Victory Junction Gang was his idea and is operated in his honor.

Dale Earnhardt was also a real person and driver in NASCAR. He died in a crash at Daytona International Speedway on February 18, 2001. He was known as, The Intimidator, in NASCAR circles.

Dale Earnhardt Jr. is the son of Dale Earnhardt and is currently a driver in NASCAR's top racing circuit.


	6. Chapter 6: Interviews, Stabbings and a D

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 5: Interviews, Stabbings and a Date; of Sorts**

* * *

"Now we're agreed, no giddy school girl stuff, right," Kermit asked.

Kourt rolled her eyes. "Dad, you've been on me all day about it."

"I know we've been over it. I'm just making sure you understand the importance of this."

"I get it dad."

"Because this is easy street,-"

"Dad."

"-No one's interviewed Potter since he came to the States.-"

"Dad."

"You do this right, and you'll have any job you want-"

"DAD."

"-I know you want to do biographies and stuff, but you gotta build some credit."

"DAD! STOP!" Kourt shouted. Kermit finally headed her pleas. "I get it, dad. Respect him, earn his trust, and he'll talk to me again."

"You'll be the only reporter he talks to."

"He talks after every match, dad."

"Not like this, Kourt. There's not one article printed about him not related to quidditch that isn't anything but speculation and outright lies. Whatever preconceived ideas you have of what and who Harry Potter is, you need to get them out of your head right now, because you got a chance here, Kourt." Kermit struggled for the right analogy. "This is the lottery, Kourt. You can do it right, or you can do it wrong; there's no in-between on this one." He stopped and looked across the street to where Harry's townhouse stood.

"Dad," Kourt said, drawing his attention back to her. "I'll make you proud."

Kermit reached up and brushed his hand along his daughter's face. "I can't believe you're all grown up."

Kourt leaned into his hand. "You're still my dad; still my number one."

"I know," Kermit replied. Though he did wonder for how much longer that would be true.

"Are we here?"

"Yep, just across the street."

Kourtnay, Frond, contemplated what met her eyes. So this was the home of Harry Potter; Seeker Extraordinaire. The Boy Who Lived, Twice. Vanquisher of Voldemort. Savior of the Wizarding World. The man rumored to be the most powerful sorcerer alive. Not to mention the most eligible and sexy bachelor on the planet. _"Stop that right now," _Kourt commanded herself. It was not what she had expected. Harry's home, from the outside, was an absolute disaster in one of the most run down areas of muggle, New York City. And it looked, to put it mildly, like a wreck. In fact, the whole area, for blocks around looked uninhabitable. Even the vagrants seemed to have passed it by.

"Not what you were expecting?" Kermit remarked after watching her for a moment.

"No," she agreed quietly.

"He's done a lot to keep himself hidden. I imagine it may look a bit different once we're past the wards."

"How come no one's found it?"

"Hey," Kermit groused with feigned offense, "I'm someone ya know."

"Besides you?"

Kermit shrugged. "Not sure. It took me more than a bit of effort. Truth is, I think a few others have, but they forget."

"Forget?"

"Yep, some kind of memory charm in the wards."

"I thought those were highly regulated."

"Not so much as you might think."

"How so?" Kourt asked. Kermit shrugged. "Dad?"

"Some things, you're going to have to figure out on your own, Kourt."

She frowned before she turned back to Harry's home. "So how come the memory charms don't work on you?"

"Kermit grinned and started across the street. "That's something else you'll have to figure out for yourself."

"Dad!"

Kermit was saved from answering her by the gate to Harry's yard clicking open and swinging inward. No one appeared to welcome them and he stepped back, placing an arm on Kourt to stop her from entering too. She eyed him disdainfully. "Careful," he said.

"Why? We're invited, aren't we?"

"Yes, but you don't know Potter like I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, he's kind of a prankster. It'd be just like him to set me up for something."

"You think he'd play a practical joke on you?"

"I'm not sure. I kind of wish he would though."

"What for?"

"Because he wouldn't do it unless he considered me to be a friend."

Kourt shook her head, not following her father's reasoning. They both jumped back and stifled a yelp when a small, unfriendly, voice squeaked, "Is you going to make Dobby stand here all day, or is you coming in."

They both stared at the empty space in front of them and glanced at each other before Kermit said, "You're, Dobby?"

"I is already saying that," the voice squeaked.

Kourt stepped forward. "We're here to interview, Harry Potter."

"I is knowing that already. Harry Potter is right, reporters really is dumb."

"Hey!" Kourt said indignantly.

"Of course, Dobby is agreeing with Harry Potter. But Harry Potter is still not allowing Dobby to punish those nasty peoples. Even though they is deserving everything Dobby can do to them. But Dobby is a good house elf, and is doing what Harry Potter tells him, even if he should be turning Rita Seeker into a Shrivel Tailed Newt."

"Potter owns a house elf?" Kermit asked. He had stepped through the gate and his eyes settled on an expansive yard leading up to the front steps of Harry's town house. Kourt peered out from behind him.

"We'll that's deceiving," she remarked at the size of the yard's appearance from the street as opposed to inside the gate. The house had been transformed too. The size and shape were still the same, but what appeared to be a wreck from outside the gate was now immaculate. And she thought she could see a quidditch hoop rising above the roof of the house. That said nothing for what appeared to be a medieval town wall stretching as far as the eye could see. _"Looks like he owns the whole block,"_ she said to herself.

Dobby wagged a finger at them "Dobby is a free house elf, and can do anything he wants. But he is still listening to what Harry Potter tells him."

Kourt stepped out from behind her father. "You're a free house elf?"

"Of course I is. I is being paid and getting time off." Dobby crossed his arms over his tiny chest and proudly puffed himself up. "I is even talking Harry Potter down from his first offer."

"What do you mean, talked him down?" Kourt asked.

"Just what was his first offer?" Kermit added.

"Harry Potter is offering Dobby fifty galleons and two days off a week; plus three weeks off a year. But Dobby is talking him down."

Kermit raised an eye. "And you talked him down?"

"Oh yes! Dobby is making seventeen galleons, gets one and a half days a week and nine vacation days a year." He puffed his chest up again, and added, "Dobby is a very good negotiator." Kourt bit her cheek to keep from laughing

"Dobby," Harry's disembodied voice said.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir?"

"Stalling them won't work."

"Stalling, sir?"

"Yes, stalling, Dobby."

"Dobby is not understanding, this stalling, Harry Potter."

"Its 3:15, they get an hour from when you bring them in the house, not from when you opened the gate at 3:00."

Dobby's ears drooped for a second but then curled defiantly. "Is Harry Potter accusing Dobby of not doing his job properly? Because if he is unhappy with Dobby's performance, he can fire Dobby."

"Actually, I was thinking of giving you a raise."

If it was possible for a house elf to blanch, that's what Dobby did. "No!" he squeaked. "Dobby is bringing them in right now, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby was just showing them the gardens, and pointing out some places that the Frog might like to take pictures of."

"The frog?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the picture man."

"His name is Kermit, Dobby."

"Yes, Kermit, just like on the talking pictures; Kermit the Frog."

Harry sighed, and then said, "Just bring them in, Dobby. Or I'll give Trilly a raise too."

"Eeep," Dobby squeaked. He quickly began herding Kermit and Kourt towards the house. "Hurry, hurry, Dobby is not needing to clean up a flooded bedroom again." When they didn't move fast enough for him, he suddenly snapped his fingers and they found themselves standing in the entryway of Harry's home.

Harry smirked at Dobby. "I thought that would get you moving."

"You is not telling her she is getting a raise is you?" Dobby demanded.

"No."

Dobby breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." And before anyone could say anything, he snapped his fingers again and disappeared.

Ginny giggled from where she was leaning against the wall. "Only Dobby."

"Yes, only Dobby," Harry agreed. "Kermit," he said turning to him and putting his hand out.

Kermit shook his hand. "Potter,.. Missy," he added nodding at Ginny.

Ginny smiled. "Hello, Kermit. Thanks for sending the picture."

"You're welcome."

"I see you found a reporter," Harry said. "Not one I'm familiar with, that's a least promising."

"Yes, allow me to introduce my daughter, Kourtnay Frond."

Harry stopped his hand midway to hers. "You're daughter?" he asked arching an eye at Kermit.

"My daughter, Potter," Kermit said not backing down. "She'll be starting her last year at the Salem School of Sorcery this fall." Harry shook her hand but didn't break eye contact with Kermit. "She's been a writer for the school paper since her second year," Kermit said. "This year she's going to be the editor," he added proudly.

"Is that so," Harry commented, turning his gaze on Kourtnay. "I guess congratulations are in order."

Somehow, Kourt managed to not blush under the intense gaze of his emerald green eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. And please, call me Kourt."

Harry let go of her hand. "I can manage that."

Kourt smiled nervously. "I can't tell you how thrilled I am to interview you, Mr. Potter. It's an amazing opportunity."

Harry smiled. "Well, I glad at least one of us has been looking forward to this. And please call me Harry. I'm not old enough to be Mr. Potter."

An opening like that was too much for Ginny to resist. "Oh, you're plenty old, Potter," she said.

"I'm only a year older than you."

"A year and eleven days, Potter," Ginny countered playfully. "Which means you will always be old to me." She turned to Kourt, and asked, "You write for your school paper, will you be printing this interview there or in some other publication?"

Kourt looked Ginny up and down curiously. She was familiar, and she had the feeling she should know who she was, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Not being able to place her, she reached to shake Ginny's extended hand. "I'll be printing it in the school paper first. After that, if I can find a buyer, I'll sell the rights to it. And you are?" she asked.

Ginny smiled, winked at Harry, and said, "If I'd only known how easy it was to disguise myself, I would have dyed it a long time ago."

"I still prefer red," Harry replied.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," she said before letting go of Kourtnay's hand.

Kourt's mouth dropped open. "The Seeker?" she managed.

"Not anymore."

Kourt jumped forward and wrapped Ginny in a huge hug. "Sweet Merlin, I can't believe I'm meeting you. You're my favorite player ever!" she gushed. "You were amazing! And you were so tough and strong, never taking anything from anyone. But still so elegant and beautiful and never letting anyone forget that you were a woman. My boyfriend is going to die when I tell him I met you. The stupid jerk never lets up about how gorgeous you are. You're the top person on his list of five. I just wish I had something for you to sign, he'd be so jealous."

"So much for being professional," Kermit muttered.

Ginny managed to untangle herself from Kourt's embrace. "List of five?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Oh!" Kourt gasped, her hand shooting to cover her mouth while her face turned red enough to make a Weasley proud. "I'm so sorry, Miss, Weasley. That was so unprofessional-"

"You don't say," Kermit groused."

"-I'd prepared myself to deal with meeting Harry Potter, but you turning up… I just couldn't help myself."

Ginny waved her off. "Don't worry about it. It's good to know I was able to distract a young woman from Harry's good looks long enough to make an impression on her."

"You think I'm good looking?" Harry asked.

"I've always thought that, Harry," Ginny said without looking at him. "Tell me about this list of five thing," she said to Kourt.

"What? Oh," Kourt turned even redder than she already was. She glanced at her father and Harry before stepping close to Ginny and whispering in her ear. "It's from a muggle TV show that my friends and I watch. Everyone gets a list of five people that they could have a one-time fling with and not get in trouble for."

Ginny backed away with a raised eye. "Is that a fact, and I'm tops on your boyfriend's list?"

"Stupid jerk," Kourt muttered.

Ginny laughed. "I guess I should be flattered. So who's tops on your list?"

Kourt turned white. "I'm not answering that."

"Oh come on, just between us girls… I'll tell you mine."

"You have a list?"

"Seems like a good idea to have one, so I just started it."

"Can I ask what you're talking about?" Harry asked. "Not that I don't have a fair idea."

"Harry's quite the fan of muggle entertainment shows," Ginny said. "He might have his own list of five, should we ask him?"

"Are you talking about, Friends?" Harry asked. Kourt nodded.

"So how about it, Harry, who's on your list?" Ginny prodded.

Harry shook his head. "Not happening, Weasley."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "So there is a list."

"I gave up on lists."

"But you had one once."

"Forget, it, Gin."

"Come on, Harry, just one, it doesn't have to be the top person."

"You are fast wearing out your welcome, Ginevra."

"Ginevra?" Kourt and Kermit said together.

"You are so dead, Potter," Ginny hissed.

"Are you named after Guinevere?" Kourt asked.

"Yes," Ginny grated. "Dead, Harry. Dead, dead, dead."

"I'm shaking in my boots."

"That's so romantic," Kourt said.

"What, being named after an adulteress?" Ginny snapped. Her famous temper flaring.

"But… but you just made a list of five," Kourt stuttered.

"Sure I did. Fantasy is all well and good, but marriage is one partner, no cheating, no flings, no matter what."

"I agree," Harry said. "One partner."

It took a second for Harry's comment to register in Kourt's mind. Once it did she asked, "Partner? Does that mean you're gay?"

"No, for me it will be a woman, but if I were gay, it would mean one man."

"What about divorce?" Kermit asked.

"I pray it never happens to me," Ginny said.

"Me either," Harry said.

"But you aren't against it?" Kourt asked.

"No," Harry and Ginny said together.

"Why not?"

Harry glanced between Ginny and Kourt. "Are we starting the interview now?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Kourt said digging out a pad of paper and quill.

"I'll answer then," Harry replied. "First off, I don't believe this will happen to me, but I understand how peoples' feelings can change. Life can change people. They might grow apart and then together again; or maybe not. It's better for them to be able to go their separate ways than to be forced to stay with each other. They'd just end up having an affair or something worse anyways."

"Something worse?"

"One might kill the other to get out of it," Harry said matter of factly. "Should we move into the living room, or do you want to tour the house while we talk?" Harry asked. "I'll warn you now I'm not done with the renovations."

"Why don't we tour and talk," Kermit said.

"All right then," Harry said. "I'll just lead the way, if you have a question about a specific room, just ask."

"I'll leave you alone," Ginny said starting for the stairs.

"I'd prefer if you stayed," Harry said.

Ginny stopped and searched his face. "If you want," she said. Harry smiled and nodded before starting for the kitchen.

"So, you were saying you don't believe divorce could happen to you?" Kourt said.

"Well, as I'm not married, no."

"If you were married."

"I just believe, maybe it's just hope, that if I ever found a girl to marry, that I would know myself well enough, and choose well enough that we would want to work it out instead of give up."

"And let's just get that out of the way right now. Is there a girl currently vying to be your wife?"

"No."

"No one?"

"I'm not dating anyone right now."

"And the pictures of you with Ginny Weasley that have been in the papers lately?"

"The pictures show two very close friends. It's the captions and articles that have it wrong," Harry said.

"It's a well know fact that you're close friends with the Weasley family. In fact, Ron Weasley has referred to you as his brother in the past. Do you feel the same about him?"

"Yes."

"And is Ginny, like a sister to you?"

Harry hesitated before answering. "No."

"No, would you care to elaborate?"

Harry had to stop walking and gather himself. He glanced at Ginny. She was watching him curiously; obviously very interested in his answer. "The Weasleys and I _are_ family," he began. "Even though we chose each other, we can't undo that. At least I can't. You know the saying, that you can choose your friends, but not your family. For me, that's what our relationship is like. The Weasleys are my family. I've even been known to call Molly and Arthur mum and dad. I have to accept them, care about them, even love them, and I would forgive anything any of them ever did."

Harry's eyes locked with Ginny's before he continued. "But Ginny is different. She's a friend, I've chosen her, care about her, and even love her, but I could turn my back on her and I believe she could do the same to me. That makes our relationship more important, more special than one of a brother and sister. We have a choice in it, and we choose each other."

"That sounds pretty special," Kourt said.

"It is," Harry said. He smiled at Ginny; glad to see, from her suspiciously bright eyes, that he had handled that question well. "It's the most special thing I've ever been a part of."

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Harry closed the door behind Kermit and Kourt.

"Thank you." Ginny said. She slid up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For submitting yourself to that to protect me."

"I'd do anything for you, Ginevra."

"Did you really mean that, about me being more important than a sister?"

"Yes."

"And you could turn your back on me?"

"If you ever needed me, I'd be there; because I couldn't stop caring about you. But I could, would, end what our current relationship is, if you ever gave me reason to."

"I understand, Harry."

"You do?"

"Yes, because I feel the same way."

Harry nodded. "So we should promise not to ever give the other person reason then," Harry said.

Ginny nodded against his back. "Yes," she said before letting him go. "What do you want to do this evening?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know, but I'm hungry. Do you want to go for takeout?"

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

"You'd do well, not to speculate too much about their relationship becoming romantic," Kermit said as he moved down the steps of Harry's home.

"Why?" Kourt asked.

"You have plenty to write about, keep it for the future."

"The future?"

"If they do get together, write about it then. Save it and it'll be worth more. No one else is ever going to scoop you on it."

"People are already writing about them being together, Dad."

"Yes, but you can quote him directly at any time and he'll verify it. No one else will ever get that. He gave you everything in there, Kourt. Give him some space with that and it will pay off in the future."

"Earn his trust?"

"Earn his trust."

"Ok,"

"Smart girl."

"I learned from you… Thanks dad."

"For what?"

"For this, you could have made a fortune with some other reporter for this."

"Are you kidding, once you write his biography, I'll be plenty rich."

"Funny, it would seem that would be my money."

"You wouldn't forget your dear old dad, would you?"

"No, I'll make sure to put you in a good home when you're old and senile."

"Nice," Kermit said dryly.

"Kermit," Harry's disembodied voice interrupted.

Kermit froze, and warily asked, "What?"

"All those headlines, the ones where you only took the pictures and claim you aren't responsible for-"

"Oh shit," Kermit hissed. He began looking wildly around for whatever Harry was about to unleash on him.

"-What the headlines said… It's time to pay the piper."

"Aiiiiieeeeee!" Kermit shrieked as he was sucked into the ground.

"Dad!" Kourt cried.

"Don't worry, he will being fine," Dobby squeaked from behind her.

"Aiiiieee," Kourt screamed. She jumped away from him and nearly fell into the hole after her father.

Dobby darted forward and pulled her back from the edge where she was precariously teetering. "Careful," Dobby squeaked."

"Thanks," Kourt gasped before turning back to the hole. After a minute, she nudged the edge of it with her toe. "You're sure he'll be ok?" she asked.

"Oh yes, they all is," Dobby assured her.

"All?" Kourt asked.

"Some of them is more fine than others, but they is all being ok after a while."

Kourt sprang away from the hole a few minutes later when her father shot out of it and landed in a heap at her feet. "Dad! Are you ok?"

"Son of a bitch!" Kermit said, chuckling at the same time. "What a ride."

"Dad?"

"I'm fine. Last time I wish for that though."

"Wish for what?"

"Potter to play a joke on me. I just about filled my shorts when that dragon came after me."

"Dragon?"

"It was only an illusion. Didn't think so at the time, but it was."

"Dad."

"What?"

"You stink."

Kermit sniffed. "Yeah, the pond scum was real all right. Come on, let's get out of here before he does something else." He reached out to grab her hand.

Kourt jerked her hand away and quickly marched out the gate of Harry's yard. "Don't touch me. I don't want it on me too."

Kermit followed her. "Not bad, Potter," he chuckled. "Not bad."

"Feel better, Dobby?" Harry's voice asked.

"Dobby is having no idea what Harry Potter is talking about?" Dobby said before he closed the gate behind Kermit.

* * *

"So how was practice today?" Ginny asked between bites of egg-fu-young.

Harry shrugged. "All right I suppose."

Ginny reached across and snagged a particularly large shrimp from Harry's plate. "You suppose?"

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "I was saving that." Ginny merely smiled at him while she chewed. "Why do I put up with you?" Harry asked. Ginny reached for another bite and Harry stabbed her with his fork.

"Ouch!"

Harry pulled his plate closer, and leaned protectively over it. "Serves you right."

Ginny glanced at her hand. It had tong marks from the fork indented into her skin. She rubbed the spot tenderly. "That hurt!"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe you'll learn to keep your hands away from my food, then."

"Didn't stop me from stealing from, Charlie."

Harry stopped eating and asked, "He use to stab you too?"

"Yeah," Ginny said a wistful look on her face, "he did." She snapped out of her trance and glared at Harry. "Mind you, not quite so hard."

"Tell me about him?"

"Charlie?" she asked surprised. Harry nodded. "Why?"

"All I really know is that he liked dragons," Harry said. Ginny looked down and began pushing the food on her plate around. "And that he use to stab you when you tried to steal his food," he teased trying to lighten the mood. When she didn't respond, he reached across and put his hand on hers. "I'm sorry. You don't have to."

Ginny smiled weakly. "No, you just caught me off guard. I'd be happy to tell you about him."

"You can do it another time if you want."

"No, just give me a sec." Harry sat back and watched the emotions playing across Ginny's face while he waited. "Sometimes," she began, "I wonder how much I really knew him. He was so much older than me, you know." She paused and looked to Harry for confirmation; continuing when he nodded. "I mean I was two when he started at Hogwarts, and he was out of the house in Romania with his dragons by the time I was nine… He use to call me Squirt," she laughed, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I'd almost forgotten that."

"Squirt," Harry said, "I could see him doing that."

"Yeah," she agreed. "He taught me how to fly," she said suddenly. "Did you know that?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"He use to sneak me rides on his broom. Merlin if mum had ever found out she would have had kittens."

"How old were you?"

"I was only one when he started giving me rides. I think I was about three when he started teaching me to fly. I think he could see I was a natural. He probably would have been a good coach or scout if he had wanted to do that."

"How'd he keep you from spilling the beans? Two and three is pretty young to know that you have to keep secrets from mum."

"Charlie was really smart. He managed to teach himself how to perform a version of a secret keeper spell and put it on me. Anytime I tried to talk about the things he did with me when I wasn't suppose to, I ended up having to use the loo."

"The loo?" Harry guffawed.

Ginny laughed. "Yes, I must have run there a dozen times the day I caught him with Stephanie McManus. It really stunk never being able to tattle on him."

"You caught him with a girl?"

"Yes. In the broom shed. I think he regretted teaching me how to break into it after that."

Harry leaned back and smiled. "So he's the one who taught you how to break into the broom shed."

"Oh yes. He'd come home from school and show me everything he'd learned. He'd let me use his wand, and he'd teach me how to do different spells."

"So you two were thick as thieves."

"We had fun. I think Bill egged him on. Charlie was more willing to break the rules than Bill was, but I think some of Charlie's ideas were actually Bill's. They both used me to get back at the twins."

"Oh?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Well, they were always playing pranks-"

"No surprise there," Harry said.

"-But anytime Charlie or Bill would teach them a lesson, they'd go crying to mum and she'd get on them. Saying they were older and shouldn't need to retaliate against them. So they'd get me to do it for them. It didn't matter what I did; if I started it, even if the twins hadn't done anything, mum figured they'd done something to deserve whatever it was I'd done to them and they'd be the ones to get in trouble for picking on their 'Baby Sister'."

"I'll bet you use to play that card a lot."

"Are you kidding? I still use it."

"It still works?"

"Only with dad. Mum knows better anymore."

"Daddy's girl," Harry teased.

"Yep," Ginny said proudly. Harry leaned back and sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and stood up to leave. "Ready to go?"

"Harry?"

"Just wishing," Harry said. "Come on, I've got an early practice again tomorrow. I just hope it goes better."

"Wishing for what?" Ginny asked once they had left the restaurant.

"To have grown up in a family like yours."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I just get so mad at my aunt sometimes."

"Me too."

"You get mad at her?" Harry asked.

"Harry, if she wasn't so miserable knowing how rich, successful and famous you are, I'd make her the first recipient of the Hex of the Day Club."

Harry snorted. "Hex of the Day Club. Are you the president?"

"I would be."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not one of the people lucky enough to be a recipient of the club's generosity."

"And you'd best not give me reason to add you to our list of esteemed clientele."

"I'll behave, I promise."

Ginny linked her arm in hiss. "You do that, Potter."

"Gin," Harry asked after a moment, "exactly how does my aunt know I'm rich, successful and famous?"

Ginny ignored him and tried to change the subject. "So what happened at practice today?"

"Ginny?" Harry asked, watching her while they walked.

Ginny scuffed her feet and after a few moments mumbled, "Someone may have sent her something."

"Sorry?"

Ginny huffed. "I said, someone may have sent her something."

Harry stopped and turned her so she had to look at him. "Someone?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and looked up at the stars. "Ok, I might send her things."

"You might have sent her something, or you send her things? There's a difference."

Ginny wouldn't look at him; tapped her foot impatiently and brushed at a piece of lint on her shirt. "Can we go now?"

"Gin," Harry said.

"Fine," she snapped. "Me, mum and Hermione take turns sending her your press clippings?"

"You what?" Harry yelled.

"You heard me."

Harry stared at her. "Your mum too?" he finally asked

"Sure, she's hated your aunt since Ron told her about having to break the bars off the window, summer before your second year. She was more than willing to go along with my little idea. Hermione took me a bit. She didn't want to upset you. But she warmed to it when she saw how much it upset your aunt. We switch off collecting and sending the stuff. Mum does it for a month; then Hermione, then me. I've got August and November left this year." Harry stared at her, his eyes nearly as big around as Dobby's. "What?" Ginny demanded defiantly.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you three been doing this?"

"Since you killed Tom."

Harry could just imagine what his aunt's reaction to getting those monthly updates regarding his success would be. And his uncle, knowing that Harry was rich enough to buy Grunnings a thousand times over and still have money left, nothing could be worse for the man. Of all the things he had wanted to do to his _family_, all the things he would have liked to have said, this was better than any of them. Revenge was sweet indeed. That he had done nothing to bring it about, made it all the sweeter. The corner of his mouth twitched. Ginny caught it and a sly grin spread across her face.

"So that's what?" Harry asked.

"Eight years," Ginny said.

"Of," Harry began, smiling broadly.

"Monthly updates," she finished.

"That's… that's…

"Priceless?"

Harry swept her up in his arms, and twirled her around. "Better than priceless," he replied before setting her down.

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?

"Because you've always been adamant about not doing anything to them for the way they treated you."

"That's because it was always me people were encouraging to go after them. I didn't want to stoop to their level."

"So you're not going to make us stop?"

"And piss off your mother? Have you seen what that bludger looks like lately?" Harry gave a shudder. "I don't need her wand trained on me."

Ginny laughed. "The amazing Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, afraid of my mother. You're a coward, Potter."

Harry jabbed her in the side. "Watch it Weasley. I'm scared of your mother, not you."

Ginny took his hand and set off down the walk again. "And that, Potter, is your first mistake."

"Un hun," Harry grunted.

"So are you going to tell me what happened at practice today?"

"Nothing in particular. I just didn't feel right in the air… Kind of sick. Missed the snitch once when I should have caught it."

"Oh-ho, the seeker extraordinaire missed a catch. What is that; one in the last fifteen years?"

"Oh shut up," Harry muttered.

"Touchy," Ginny teased.

They walked in silence for a while before Harry spoke, "Gin?"

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry started then stopped, then said, "Forget it."

"Harry?"

"No, forget it. Things are already bad enough. I'm not putting you through more."

"And just what are you putting me through?"

Harry waved his hand dismissively, "Just the heyday the papers are having with us. And they'll only be worse once Kourt prints her interview."

"_You're_ not doing that, Harry."

"Well, I'm not helping."

"Harry, I'm as good at ignoring them as you are."

"I can ignore when the go after me. I don't do so well when they go after you."

"Funny, I'm the same way."

"Quite a pair, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are. So what were you going to ask me?"

"I said forget it."

"Does it have anything to do with the All Star Ball?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "How do you know about that?" he demanded.

"I overheard some of the other players' wives and girlfriends talking when I was at the stadium the other day."

"Oh."

"So is that what you can't subject me to?" Ginny asked. Harry scowled. "You'll have to buy me a new dress," she said. Harry's mouth dropped open. After a second, Ginny reached up and closed it for him. "Becoming, Harry."

"But I haven't asked you?"

"You were going to."

"But I changed my mind."

"So you're going to leave me sitting home alone instead?"

Harry's mouth flapped, "But… but the papers, they'll be merciless."

"As opposed to how kind they are now."

"No," Harry shook his head, "forget it."

"What's the matter, Harry? Afraid I won't fawn over you like one of your fan girls?"

"Ginny," he grated.

"I'm not good enough?"

"You know better than that."

"Not pretty enough?"

"Ginny, please."

"Fine, if you won't take me, will you be my date?"

"Come on, Gin, you're gorgeous, and there's no one I'd rather… Wha…"

Ginny burst out laughing at the look on Harry's face. "Oh, now _that_ was priceless… So how about it, Harry, will you be my date for the banquet."

"You were invited?"

Ginny nodded. The league sent me an invitation last week; said as long as I was in the country, they would be remiss to not at least invite the former seeker of the English national team."

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"So, how about it, Harry, would you attend the banquet with me?"

"As your date?"

"As my date yes, not us going on a date."

"There's a difference?"

Ginny hooked her arm in his and started walking again. "Yep."

"And that is?"

"Going on a date means we kiss goodnight. As my date, means we're just friends, no kiss."

"Right, I get it," Harry said.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Harry's home. Once they had climbed the stairs and reached the door to her room, Ginny asked, "So do I get an answer?"

"What?"

Ginny smacked him in the arm. "The banquet, Harry, will you be my date."

"Oh, sorry I thought I'd answered."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I'd be glad to go with you."

"Good," Ginny said. "Find a day in your schedule to go shopping with me. I need a dress, and I'm not taking you in the same thing you wore last year." Then, before Harry could respond, she ducked into her room and closed the door; leaving him standing there with his mouth flapping for the second time that night.


	7. Chapter 7: Lovers, Little Black Dresses

Author's note:

A few people have wondered about my writing process. I don't actually map anything out when I start a story. I usually have a small idea that I start with and the characters pretty much take over from there. Kermit for instance didn't exist in my mind till the exact moment he popped out at Harry in chapter two and snapped his picture. Sometimes I spend hours fighting with characters who want me to do one thing and I've got twenty chapters of completed work that it just won't work with. I end up setting the idea aside and promising the character I'll write something else with that for them. Sometimes I honestly feel more like a biographer than a fiction author.

So, with that said, I figure this is the first chapter where people are going to be ticked at me... Remember, it's not really my fault. I just wrote what the characters told me to.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 6: Lovers, Little Black Dresses and Red Heads**

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open a number of times, and tried to shift positions on the couch to get the blood back into his arm without disturbing Ginny. Once he had successfully managed that, he glanced at his new watch. 2:30 am.

His new watch, Ginny's gift to him for his birthday the previous night, perhaps the best birthday of his life he thought. Ok, maybe the second. The best still had to be his eleventh; it made all the others possible. Harry smiled as his mind drifted back to the events of his most recent birthday.

He had come home to find that Ginny, with Dobby and Trilly's help, had cooked dinner for him. They had also baked the best chocolate birthday cake he had ever eaten. After cake she had taken him to a movie theater she had found. The theater only showed old movies and they had seen one called, Back to the Future. That was followed by a trip to a new ice cream shop, Cold Stone Creamery, that had opened near the Hippogriff's stadium. Ice cream wasn't normally his treat of choice, but this new shop may have changed that. It was, quite simply, decadent. Then, once they had returned home, she had given him his birthday present; the watch.

It was from a local wizarding shop; hand crafted by an esteemed wizard of the jewelry making trade. Though any number of charms and enchantments could have been placed on it Ginny had left it bare, non-magic. The only magical thing about it was that it came from her. How Ginny had managed to get him the exact watch he had been eyeing for over a year, he had mentioned nothing about it to anyone, was beyond Harry. Not even Dobby or Trilly knew he had been looking for a watch.

As his arm had fallen asleep once more, Harry tried shifting again. Ginny grunted next to him, smacked her lips together once or twice, and tried to snuggle in closer. "Qui' le'ing heat out," she grumbled sleepily.

Harry pulled the blanket up from where it had slipped off her shoulder. "Sorry. My arm was asleep."

"_I_ was asleep till you started fidgeting," Ginny muttered. "What time is it anyways?"

"2:30," Harry said. Glad my comfort's a concern of yours."

"And once you figure out that it's always the comfort of the woman that comes first, is when you'll find a girl to marry," Ginny teased.

"Once I find a girl interested in me and not my money, is when I'll find one to marry."

"Come on, Harry, it can't be that bad."

"No, I don't see that you've found a man worth marrying."

"Who says I'm looking for a man?"

"Sorry?" Harry asked in shock. He looked down at Ginny; and in the dark, could just make out her smiling up at him.

"Gotcha, Potter," she said.

Harry grinned. "You really had me going for a second there."

Ginny settled her head back down on his chest and Harry was nearly asleep again when she quietly said, "I tried it."

Harry sleepily opened his eyes and glanced curiously down to find Ginny looking up at him again. "Sorry?" he said.

"A girl," she whispered.

Harry's eyes widened. "You slept with a… a.."

"Girl," Ginny confirmed. Harry blinked a number of times, unsure of what to make of that information. "Does that bother you?" she asked.

"No," he quickly said. "Just a shock, you don't expect someone to just blurt something like that out, I guess… I can't exactly say I'm innocent myself," he added after a short pause.

"You've been with a man?" Ginny gasped.

"No!" Harry yelped. "No, I meant women. I'm not innocent when it comes to women. Not that there's anything wrong with two men. I just know it's not for me." Ginny nodded. "So… are you gay?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"But you've slept with a woman?"

"Yes."

"But you're not gay?"

"No. I suppose some people would say I was bi. But since I'm not into casual sex, I don't think I'll ever sleep with a woman again. I tend to think that makes me straight, not gay or bi. I don't really like the labels anyways."

"Me either. You love someone or you don't. Some people can find that with someone of either gender, some only with the opposite, and others only with the same. Whatever, they're only labels and they usually only cause pain. I don't care who someone chooses as their partner as long as they're happy with it."

"Right," Ginny agreed.

"You won't ever do it again?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

"No."

"Because you're not into casual sex and because you're straight?"

"Right."

"I thought you didn't like the labels."

"The label itself is fine. It's just the, usually, negative connotations that go with them that I don't like."

Harry nodded. "Why'd you do it then?"

"Sleep with a girl?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. Ginny shrugged. "Because of the way she made me feel, I was beginning to think I might be gay… Or at the least, I thought she might have been what I wanted. I really thought I might be able to love her forever."

"You're kidding."

"No. She was beautiful, and I don't just mean her appearance. And, I was enthralled with her. To make a long story short, we met and we were just friends. We did all the things girls do together, shop, go out to eat, clubbing, that kind of stuff. We flirted with each other; saw each other every day. But for anything truly romantic, it was just like dating a guy." Harry's eyes widened with surprise. Ginny noticed it.

"What?"

"You flirted with her?"

"Most girls flirt with their friends, Harry. Not like we do with men, but it's still flirting."

Harry thought about it for a moment. And, now that she pointed it out, he recognized that some of the interactions he had observed between female friends could be considered flirting. He nodded slightly. "But she was different?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes, with her the flirting was different. It was like flirting with a guy; intense, exciting. One night, back at my flat, after being out at the clubs drinking and dancing, she confessed that she was gay and that she had feelings for me… Before I realized it, she was leaning in to kiss me. A million things went through my head before our lips met. The one thing I remember is that I loved her… I still do."

"Still?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I love her."

Harry nodded. "I understand. Did you do more than kiss her?"

"We made love, Harry."

"Oh," he said. They were both quiet for some time before Harry asked, "So what happened to her?" Ginny frowned slightly.

Through blood shot eyes, Ginny watched Andreia gradually begin to wake. The soft creamy flesh of her thigh, naked and as exposed now as it had been when they had made love the night before, lay exposed on the bed. Ginny wished for nothing more than the desire to love her like she knew Andreia wanted. But she couldn't. So, she was left with wanting to run and hide, to not see the pain on Andreia's face when she realized the truth. Ginny knew she couldn't, wouldn't, do that either.

Andreia rolled over slowly to see Ginny sitting, huddled against the headboard, a blanket wrapped around her naked body and tracks from the tears she had been crying streaked across her face. "Ginny?" she asked fearfully. Their eyes met and Andreia's lip began to quiver. "Please tell me last night wasn't a mistake," she whispered.

Ginny turned her head away. "It wasn't."

"But?"

Ginny turned back to her. "I love you, Andreia; as much as I've ever loved anyone. But I can't give you what you want, what you deserve."

"Why isn't this enough?" Andreia asked softly.

"Because it isn't."

Andreia's gaze bore into Ginny. "And you're going to throw away what you have, for something that may only live in your fantasies?" she asked. The calm of her voice did nothing to hide the intensity of what burned from the depths of her eyes.

"That's harsh," Ginny replied.

"It's the truth," Andreia retorted without sympathy.

Ginny closed her eyes tightly. "Yes," she whispered.

"Look me in the eye and tell me," Andreia said.

Ginny met her eyes, and though tears streamed from them, her gaze never wavered as she mouthed, "Yes."

Andreia turned away and her body shook as she began to softly cry. Ever so tentatively, Ginny reached out and touched her fingers to Andreia's knee. "Don't," she said. Not surprised, but hurt all the more, Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around her knees; trying to stop her trembling. Two minutes ago, she could have touched Andreia in any manner she wanted; she could have been hers forever. Now, even to offer the comfort of her hand was unwelcome.

"I was so scared," Andreia finally whispered. "So afraid. Not to tell you I was gay. That never scared me. But I saw the way you looked at me; the confusion, the questions in your mind, the want, even the hope that you could love me. And, that I was the _one_. I knew my truth, I still know it. I could see you needed to know your truth. Just as much I needed to know it." She took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes before turning back to Ginny. "I'm not sorry," she said defiantly, "And I'd do it again. For the rest of my life, I'd repeat last night. I'd let you rip my heart out-"

Ginny flinched and stifled a cry.

"-a million times over, hoping, praying, that just once I'd wake up and it would be different for you."

"I know…" Ginny whispered. "But I won't."

Andreia climbed from the bed and quickly dressed. Once she had, she moved to Ginny, leaned down and brushed her lips against the corner of her mouth. "I will _always_ love you," she said before pulling away and moving to the door.

Already knowing the answer, Ginny desperately asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

Andreia paused at the door of Ginny's bedroom. "I don't think so," she said. Ginny choked back a sob. Andreia started to leave again but stopped. "Don't try to find me," she whispered.

"I promise," Ginny whispered back.

"Thank you," Andreia said.

She moved out of sight and a few moments later Ginny heard the door to her flat open then softly close. She quickly climbed from the bed and ran to the door. Pressing her eye to the peep hole, she saw Andreia sink to her knees on the other side, her body shaking with uncontrolled sobs. Ginny slumped to the floor opposite her; her own body shaking. Both women leaned their foreheads against the door. The palms of their hands pressed flat to it; an exact mirror image, separated by an inch, separated by the different reasons they reached for each other.

Sometime later, Ginny climbed to her feet. Peering out the peep hole, she saw no sign of Andreia. She cautiously opened the door and peered up and down the empty hall. Just as she began to close the door she spotted a small parcel wrapped in brown paper on the floor in front of her door. She picked it up and closed the door. Her hands were trembling so much that when she managed to get it unwrapped, what was inside fell to the floor. She quickly bent and picked up the simple silver bracelet; examining it carefully. Fresh tears flowed from her eyes as Ginny slipped the bracelet over her hand. "Neither am I," she said softly.

A tear slipped from the corner of Ginny's eye, across the bridge of her nose and dropped onto Harry's shirt. She slid the bracelet off her wrist and handed it to him. Harry took it from her. "I was afraid. But I'm not sorry. I never will be,"he read the inscription out loud.

"I broke both our hearts," Ginny whispered.

"Both?" Harry asked, mildly confused. He handed the bracelet back to her and Ginny slipped it back on her wrist.

"Mine because I hurt someone I loved and cared for, and hers, because she _was _in love with me."

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly after a few moments.

"I'm not," Ginny replied. "Neither is she."

"I'm not sure I understand that."

"We needed to know the truth, Harry, both of us. I think it was the only way we were going to find out."

"Oh… You don't think it's possible to know if you're in love with someone, to find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, without sleeping with them?"

"No, I mean yes, I think you can. I just think that for the two of us, or maybe it was just me, it needed to be that way."

"What did you know after sleeping with her, that you didn't before?"

"I knew that if I stayed with her, I'd never wake up in the arms of the man I was in love with."

"You knew that before."

"Before, I thought waking up in her arms was what I wanted. I thought she would be enough."

"I'm not sure that makes a lot of sense to me."

"No?"

"No."

"You said you're not innocent when it comes to women. That can mean a lot of things; have you made love to a woman, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry shifted uncomfortably under her. Ginny laughed. "Come on Harry. After what I've just confessed you're afraid to tell me the secrets of your love life."

Harry let out a short huff of laughter. "Kind of silly of me, isn't it?"

"Yes," Ginny agreed.

"Yes, I've made love to a woman, women to be more exact."

"And were any of them just a fling?"

"A fling?"

"Sex for the sake of sex, Harry?"

"No! No, I was always more involved than that."

"And something, whatever it was, after you had slept with them, told you they weren't the one for you, right?"

"Right," Harry agreed.

"This is the same, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "No, because it wasn't the sex, or love making," Harry made little quote signs in the air with his fingers, "that told me the person was wrong for me."

"The sex, or love making," Ginny said, making the same signs in the air with her fingers as Harry, "was just fine, great, even amazing, right?"

"Yes," Harry agreed, "it wasn't the problem."

"Well it wasn't with her either. In fact, she was easily the best I've ever had. It was amazing, wonderful, passionate, and exhausting."

"That good?" Harry teased.

"Yes," Ginny said simply.

"So, if it was that good, what did you know after, that you didn't know before?"

"I knew she wasn't a man, and even though I was in love with her, she wasn't what I really wanted," Ginny said. Harry settled down on his back and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. "Does it make any sense now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good."

"You really thought she might have been the one for you?"

"Only two others even came close to her."

"Two?" Harry asked. "You've been busy. Who were they?"

"You didn't ask who she was."

"If you wanted to share, I figure you'd have told me by know."

"Her name was, is, Andreia."

"Pretty name," Harry said. "Have you ever told anyone else about her?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. Though I think Hermione suspects something."

"She would," Harry said. "Why me?"

"Why you what?

"Why'd you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Thank you… for trusting me with that."

"It wasn't easy."

"I know… So who were the other two?"

"Nosy, aren't you?"

"You don't have to answer."

"Bill," Ginny said.

"The new Lion's coach?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "He asked me to marry him."

"Really?" Harry asked, with wide eyes.

"Yep."

"And you said…"

"No, obviously."

"Why?"

"I'm not saying."

"After everything else you've confessed, you're not saying?"

"Nope."

"Ok."

"You're giving up that easily?" Ginny asked. With her family, prying, digging, and pulling till you got an answer was the way it worked; and though she loved that Harry didn't do that, it still surprised her when he just left it at, no. Sometimes, it left her unsure. Almost as if his not prying meant that he didn't actually care.

"If you want to talk, you will. If not, I'm not going to pry it out of you."

Ginny sat up with her hand braced on Harry's chest while she looked down at him. "You really don't care, do you?" she asked.

"About what?" he asked.

"Why I said no."

Harry shrugged. "I'm curious, but I'm not going to try and drag it out of you. I'm not your mother or Hermione. I can handle it if you tell me to mind my own business." He pulled her back down so she was lying completely on top of him.

She let herself sink into him, and said, "Oh."

"God, do you eat anything?" Harry asked.

"You've seen me eat."

"Yeah… It's scary," he teased.

"Harry," Ginny said, propping her head up on her fist on his chest.

"Yes?"

"You do realize that I'm lying between your legs right now?"

"Kind of hard not to be aware of that."

"And that all I have to do is lift my knee and you'd be walking, and talking, very funny for a week."

Harry grinned. "Point taken, don't insult a girl when she's lying between your legs."

"You're slow, Harry, but you get there eventually."

"I try," Harry said. Ginny laid her head back down on his chest. She sighed contentedly when Harry began playing his fingers through her hair. "Gin?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask how many partners you've had?"

Ginny groaned. "Only if you tell me."

"Four," Harry replied.

"Three men and one woman," Ginny answered. "What about you, Harry, ever been close?"

"Amy, decided she couldn't handle me being a wizard. The other two decided they liked my money and name more than they liked me."

"That was quick. No juicy details to tell me."

"What about your third close call?" Harry asked ignoring her.

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't," Ginny said. Her tone left no doubt that the subject was closed.

"So Bill, Andreia, the guy you won't talk about and someone else?"

"Not the guy I won't talk about."

"So, two someone elses?" Harry asked with an arched eye.

Ginny sighed. "Bill was the first. The other two were in pretty quick succession after I said no to marrying him. Then there was no one for a few years till Andreia, and no one since."

"And you were never close with the other two guys?"

Ginny groaned. "No, sex is a dangerous toy, Harry. Once you play with it, it's hard to put it away. I won't say either of the two of them were just a fling, but I also never really got to the point where I thought I might marry them. After the second one, I decided I didn't like myself very much and I needed to change my behavior. So, I was nineteen when Bill asked me to marry him. I said no. By the time I was twenty, I'd been bedded twice more. Then no one till Andreia; I was twenty-three. And no one since…" Harry didn't say anything and Ginny took his silence as disapproval. "You think I'm a slut don't you."

"If I did, then I'd have to think the same thing of myself."

"How so."

"There were three I gave more than a passing thought to marrying. But the fourth wasn't really that close. More than a fling, but…" Harry paused searching for the right words.

"Sex is a dangerous toy," Ginny offered.

"Right," Harry agreed.

"So, three close calls, and, for lack of a better word, one fling?" Ginny said, settling her head back down on his chest.

"Three close calls and one fling," Harry agreed. He wasn't sure what made him say it, but a short time later, he whispered, "There was a fourth."

"Fourth?" Ginny yawned.

"Fourth that got more than a passing thought when it came to marriage."

Ginny propped her head up eagerly. "Oh, do I get details on this one?"

"I don't have any to give."

"Come on, Harry, there has to be something."

"There aren't any. I was too much of a coward to ever say anything to her."

"A name, tell me her name. Is it someone I know?" she asked. When Harry didn't answer, she sat up excitedly, straddling herself over his hips. "It is someone I know, isn't it?" she demanded. Harry screwed his mouth up. "Tell me."

"Yes, you know her."

Ginny jabbed him in the side. "I already figured that out you git, what's her name?" Harry grabbed her hands so she couldn't poke him again. Six brothers had taught her where to hit and to do it hard. "It's someone from your list, isn't it?" Ginny demanded.

"List?"

"You know, the already tried them, available, and off limits list," she said.

Harry scowled. "How do you know about that?"

"Ron told me."

"Remind me to kill him," Harry muttered. Thankfully he had never let Ron actually see the list.

"Was she available?"

"Yes," Harry said grudgingly after a few moments.

"But you never said or did anything."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?..." Ginny asked searchingly.

"Because," Harry said irritably.

"Because… she was… off limits?" Ginny guessed. Harry glared at her. "She was! Now we're getting somewhere. Let me think… Is she available now?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling you her name."

"Hermione!"

"What?" Harry blurted.

"You wanted Hermione, but she was off limits because you wouldn't go after the same girl as Ron."

"No and yes."

"What's that mean?"

"No, I didn't want her. And yes she was off limits because of Ron. And, you forgot I said she was available now. And Hermione, as she is married to Ron, is most definitely not available. And, I'm not telling you her name, so stop asking."

"Susan?" Ginny asked. Harry closed his eyes. "Alicia? Katie?"

"Why'd you say no to Bill?" Harry countered.

"Quit changing the subject."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. We're talking about you now."

Harry opened his eyes and glared at her. Even in the dim light she could see he was angry, and hurt. "No, we're talking about me respecting your refusal to answer, but not accepting it when I say no."

Ginny's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. "I.. I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered.

"You should be," he replied petulantly. He closed his eyes and shifted under her. Ginny started to climb off him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I… I thought I'd give you some space."

Harry grabbed her hand. "Stay."

"I'm not sure I should," Ginny said tugging her hand from his.

Harry sat up. "I accept that you're sorry, and I'm sorry for rubbing it in your face. Please stay."

Ginny hesitated, "You really want me to?"

"What do I need to do to convince you, Ginevra?" Harry asked.

Ginny shuddered slightly and moved back to the couch. Pushing Harry onto his back, she straddled over his hips, with her knees tucked up under her and laid down on his chest again. With her lying like that, Harry had little choice but to wrap his arms around her waist, letting his hands fall low on her hips.

"Are you really comfortable like that?" he asked. Ginny just nodded against his chest. "I'm glad you stayed," Harry said.

"I hated it when he called me Ginevra," Ginny said softly.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"I told Bill no because I felt like I was going to hurl whenever he called me Ginevra."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Stupid, aren't I?"

"I think it would have been stupid to marry someone who made you sick whenever he called you by your name."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered.

"You hate it that much?"

"I liked it when Andreia called me Ginevra."

"Really?... Why?"

"I'm not answering that," Ginny said.

"Why not, Ginevra?" Harry teased.

"Because I'm not ready to."

"Oh," Harry said.

Ginny was silent for so long that Harry thought she had fallen asleep again when she asked, "You're taking me dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes, though technically it's today."

Ginny sighed. "Goodnight, Harry James."

"Goodnight, Ginevra," Harry replied. Ginny shivered slightly and tensed against him. "Cold?" Harry asked. He felt Ginny relax and sink into him again.

"Yes," she whispered.

Harry waved his hand and summoned the blanket from the floor, spreading it over them. "Better?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Night Gin."

* * *

"So, where are we going shopping?" Harry asked once he had finished cleaning up from their rather late breakfast.

"I asked Margaret at the stadium the other day. She said she got her dress at a department store called Barneys. It's at 660 Madison Avenue."

"Margaret?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Margaret Devlin, the owner's wife."

Harry arched an eye at her. "You're on a first name basis with Mr. Devlin's wife?"

"Phishh," Ginny waved him off. "She's a very nice lady. Too bad for you, she's old and taken, cause she'd fit your criteria for not being a gold digging niffler."

"Please," Harry cried. "It'd be like marrying McGonagall."

Ginny laughed. "Now there's a picture; Professor McGonagall in a wedding dress with you next to her. At least it'd get the rags to stop writing about me," she said. She burst out laughing again at the horrified look on Harry's face.

"Actually," he said after a minute. "They'd want to know, in exactly what way you were lacking that I'd dump you for a woman more than seventy years older than you."

Ginny stopped laughing. "Touchy," she groused.

"So, Mrs. Devlin suggested this place. I've never heard of it. It must not be a magical shop.

"It's not, but she said since I wanted something more in line with muggle fashion, it was the best place to go. I'd find something I wanted, and it would still fit with wizarding sensibilities."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not one to argue with her. If she says it's the place to go, then that's where we should go. Are you still planning on making me get new clothes too?"

"Oh yes," Ginny said excitedly. Harry groaned. "I may not get a kiss afterwards, but I'm damn well going to be on the arm of the most beautiful man at the banquet."

"Are you upset that you won't be getting a kiss?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I'm not ready to kiss anyone like that right now."

Harry eyed her curiously. "How long has it been since you saw Andreia?"

"Nearly three years."

"And you haven't so much as even kissed anyone since?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know what I want now. And I haven't found it yet."

"Are you looking for it?"

Ginny eyed him, and said, "I'm letting it, him, look for me for a while."

Harry nodded. "Fair enough… Should we get going?"

"Yes, we should," Ginny agreed, heading for the door. Harry followed her. "Dobby, Trilly," she called. The two house elves appeared with two loud pops in the entry way.

"Yes, mistress Ginny?" they asked together.

"What can we do for my Harry's, Ginny?" Trilly added eagerly, bouncing on her toes.

"Trilly," Ginny said, "I'm not Harry's Ginny."

"Yes you is," Trilly said. "Just like the others."

"Others?" Ginny asked.

Trilly huffed in exasperation. "His Hermione, his Ron, his Fred, though Trilly can't see why her Harry puts up with his Fred and George."

Ginny laughed. "I wonder the same thing, Trilly."

"How may we help you, mistress?" Dobby asked.

"I just wanted to let you know I was taking Harry shopping and that we'll be gone past dinner-" Harry groaned. Ginny glared at him. "-so you don't need to cook tonight," she finished.

"If you is sure?" Dobby said. "We could have something ready just in case.

"That might be a good-" Harry started.

"No. We'll be fine," Ginny interrupted him. "You two enjoy yourselves today."

"Oh, we will. We is planning to clean the basement," Trilly said excitedly.

"That might be a good idea," Ginny agreed. "We'll see you tomorrow." Before Harry could stop them, both Dobby and Trilly disappeared from sight.

"Dobby, Trilly," he hollered. Neither elf answered. "Who do they work for, me or you?" he demanded, knowing that with Ginny's approval, there would be nothing he could do to get them to leave the basement alone.

"They're happy, let them be," Ginny said taking his arm and pulling him out the door.

"Magic or non magic?" Harry asked.

"I like the subway," Ginny replied.

"Me too," Harry said.

* * *

"May I help you find something?" the sales lady asked. The woman was in her mid to late twenties, about 5' – 10", slim, with impossibly thick, long brown hair that had been pulled back and braided into a ponytail that reached to the small of her back. She was dressed in a simple white button down blouse, buttoned up just enough to be appropriate, a black skirt with stockings and modest two inch heels. All in all, she was very pretty. She smiled at Ginny, and turned an appreciative eye to Harry. Her glance only lasted a second before her attention was back on Ginny. Ginny couldn't help being impressed; the woman hadn't been measuring him as a possible mate, but judging his style, and what she, or rather her store, might be able to offer in the way of help with his wardrobe.

"Yes, I'm looking for a dress."

"Well, you're in the right spot, we have thousands to choose from," she said. Harry groaned. "Is he going to be difficult?" she asked playfully.

"He better not be," Ginny replied. She was liking this woman more and more.

"Just point me in the direction of the nearest chair," Harry said.

"They're right over there by the dressing rooms," the woman said. She pointed to where another man was sitting forlornly; his head tipped back, staring at the ceiling. Just then, a woman came out of the dressing room and his head jerked up. She twirled around in front of him. He nodded hopefully at her and waited while she eyed herself critically from every possible angle in the mirrors. Harry found himself holding his breath with the other man; hoping at the same time. Finally, the woman turned and smiled. She appeared to ask the man a question, he nodded enthusiastically. She examined herself in the mirror for another moment before she turned back, happily kissed him and flounced into the dressing room. Both Harry and the other man let their breath out together. Sensing eyes on him, the other man turned to see Harry watching him. He smiled, swiped the back of his hand across his forehead and mouthed, "Whew." Harry grinned, and made his way to the chairs. He flopped down next to the other man and struck up a conversation.

The sales lady turned to Ginny; who eyed her with barely suppressed mirth. A second latter, they burst out together, leaning on each other to keep from falling over. "I'm sorry," the woman managed after a few moments. "That was so unprofessional, but it was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"It's all right," Ginny said. "You wouldn't be human if you could keep a straight face after that. I'm Ginny, by the way."

"Stacie," the sales woman said. "But then you knew that already." She indicated towards her name tag. "So you need a dress?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"And do you know what you're looking for?"

"Well, the function is a banquet to celebrate our sports league. It's not much, but we like to have fun with it." Ginny replied, being careful just how much information she gave to the woman. She really didn't want to have to modify her memory once she had found a dress. "I'm looking for something elegant, but I want it to be a little spicy. I like to show what I've got, _without_ showing it."

Stacie nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. You want to advertise that everything's there, but you want it all left up to the imagination."

"Right!" Ginny said.

"Well, despite most designers thinking we all want to look like Paris Hilton, I think we have some options. Follow me."

Ginny hurried along behind, curious as to just who Paris Hilton was. "_Amazingly enough," _she thought, "_someone may have gotten a more ostentations name than I did."_

"So I'm assuming, he," Stacie said with a nod towards Harry, "is the person you're going to this banquet with?"

"So help me, yes," Ginny replied.

Stacie stopped at a rack, pulled a dress off and held it up to Ginny. "What are you, a four?"

"Usually," Ginny replied. "I don't like that one.

"No, neither do I," Stacie agreed. She put the dress back on the rack and started searching again. "And what do you mean, so help me? I'd think you'd be more than happy to have him on your arm," she said, holding up another dress to Ginny. Ginny eyed her. "I'm professional, girl, not blind. He's yummy."

Ginny snorted. "I'll tell him you said that."

"I think we'll keep that one," Stacie said, handing the dress to Ginny and moving to a new rack. "So how long have you two been together?"

"Well, I've known him since I was ten, but we only just recently started moving to more than that. I'm not sure you could say that we're actually a couple. Officially, he's my date for the banquet, but, it's not _a_ date."

"And the difference is?" Stacie asked. She was really working now, the dresses flying off the racks, and either landing in Ginny's arms or stuffed unceremoniously back where they'd come from.

"As my date, we don't kiss at the end of the night. If it was an official date, the kissing would be the least of what we might do at the end of the night."

"So, he could be considered an escort for this event?"

"Sure," Ginny said.

"Weird, but if it works for the two of you, who am I to say anything." She eyed the stack of dresses in Ginny's arms critically before taking them from her. "Why don't we go try these on and see if we've got one that'll turn his head?"

Ginny eyed the stack nervously. "He's going to hate me."

"Honey," Stacie said as she led the way to the dressing room, "We're just getting started."

Harry's eyes widened to the size of small saucers when he saw the stack of dresses in Stacie's arms as she walked by with Ginny in tow. "I've got work tomorrow, you know," he said.

Ginny stopped and kissed him on the cheek. "Just sit there and be a good boy, and I'll make it worth your while, sweetie," she added for Stacie's benefit. Harry started coughing. Ginny whacked him on the back and waited till Stacie had disappeared into the dressing room before she hurriedly said, "I told her we've know each other since I was ten, and that we only just recently started becoming more than friends. I told her you're my date for the banquet, but that it's not a date. Just play along if she wants to talk to you." Harry nodded mutely. Ginny smiled down at him. "You have no idea what it means to me that you're willing to sit here while I try on dresses… Her name is Stacie, by the way."

Harry squeezed her hand. "You're welcome… Now get going, she had an armload and a half there."

Ginny quickly moved to the dressing room. "Harry, we're just getting started," she called before she disappeared.

"I was afraid of that," Harry muttered.

He was just settling in when the sales lady came out of the dressing room. "All right," she said pointing at Harry. "On your feet, come on."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Is there anyone else there? Of course you, come with me," she called over her shoulder. Harry glanced at the dressing room entrance. "Come on, Harry," I haven't got all day.

Harry jumped to his feet and quickly caught up to her. "Erm… shouldn't I be around to offer an opinion when she comes out?"

"No, we're doing you a favor."

"A favor?" Harry asked. "Where are we going anyways?" he added when they stepped onto the escalator.

"The men's section. We're going to find five or six possibilities for her, while my friend in men's helps get you properly decorated. He'll hold your stuff while you come back up and help Ginny make her choice, then she'll come down and finish you off."

"Sounds like I'm some kind of dessert," Harry muttered, but liking the plan anyways.

"I'll say," Stacie replied.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Oops," Stacie said innocently, "did that slip out?"

Harry eyed her while she smiled back at him. "If Ginny knew you were hitting on me."

"I'm not hitting on you; merely stating an opinion."

"Still," Harry said.

"Besides, we agreed… You're yummy," she teased, stepping off the escalator. Harry's mouth dropped open and he stumbled forward when he forgot to step off the escalator at the bottom. He was caught by a strong, black, hand on his arm.

"Damn right he is," the man said. He helped Harry regain his balance before letting him go then looked him up and down appraisingly. "Now _this_, I can work with," he said. "Any chance you might want to switch teams?" he asked Harry.

Stacie giggled. "There you go Harry, three votes of approval." She stepped onto the up escalator. "I'll leave him with you, Maurice," she said, waving goodbye. Harry could do nothing but watch as she moved away.

"How many you want me to find him?"

"Oh, five or six. Send him back up when you're done."

"You got it Stac."

"Shoes too, Mo,"

"Of course, my lady."

"Thanks, Maurice."

"Are you kidding me, thank you," he hollered up the escalator before turning back to Harry.

"Switch teams?" Harry asked dazedly.

"Yeah, you know, bat for the other side."

"Bat for the other side?... Oh!" Harry said. "I got ya now."

Maurice waited for him to continue. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You going to answer or not?"

"Oh, no. No I don't want to bat for the other side."

Maurice shook his head. "Pity. Come on, we got work to do."

**XX**

Stacie eyed Ginny critically. This was why she loved her job so much. The hard ones, the ones where it was more like shopping with her best friend, Steph, than helping some snooty woman find a dress to woo back her cheating husband; or woo her best friend's cheating husband. "Shoes!" she suddenly exclaimed. She quickly walked to her register and picked up the phone. "We need shoes," she said. She punched in a number and waited. "Deb?... This is Stac up in dresses… I'm great. Listen, I've got a fun one up here and we need some shoes, can you bring a few pairs up?..." Stacie closed her eyes and mentally counted the dresses they had managed to narrow it down to. "Black, of course, a silver, gold… Oh, and maybe a red… Just a sec, I'll ask. What size are you?" she called to Ginny.

"A six."

"She's a six… Ok, great, thanks, Deb."

Twenty minutes later, Ginny stood in front of the mirrors, in a just above the knees black, mock neck dress. Her front was well covered, but it was completely open in the back down to just above the small of her back where an upside down pyramid of five strands of fake diamonds covered, yet revealed, her creamy white skin to no more than two inches from an unmentionable area. Stacie and Deb both frowned.

"I love the dress," Stacie said.

"Me too," Deb agreed. "Covered, but oh so dangerous."

"You don't think it's too much, or little?" Ginny cautiously asked.

"NO!" both women nearly shouted.

"What about the red heals." Deb said. Ginny slipped off the black ones she was wearing and put the red ones on.

"Better," Stacie said after a moment.

"But not right," Deb said after another. Her face lit up and she picked up the phone next to the register. "Marissa?... This is Deb… Listen, I'm up in dresses helping Stacie, and we need a pair of shoes… Yes, I have one in mind; those new red ones, they just came in this week… Right the ones with the wood heal, I need a size six, can you bring them up?... We'll be waiting."

Ginny slumped down in the chair while she waited for the shoes to be brought up. Stacie began to gather up some of the discarded choices and place them back on the racks. "I think I'll head back down to my department, they might be pretty short with two of us up here," Deb said. "I'll send someone up for the extra pairs latter today."

"Thanks for your help," Ginny said.

"You're quite welcome, it was fun. I hope he likes what you have to show him."

"Me too," Ginny agreed. "I'm a bit tired of squeezing in and out of them.

"I think he'll like this last one the best. Especially with the heals, Marissa's bringing up."

"Thanks, again," Ginny said.

"I'll see you later," Stacie called to Deb. After a few moments, she stopped and looked over at Ginny.

"What?" she asked.

Stacie shook her head. "Just a thought."

"What? Tell me," Ginny said.

"Here's Marissa," she said, moving to take the shoe box from her. "How's life in shoes?"

"So, so. Nice to take a bit of a walk," Marissa replied.

Stacie handed the box to Ginny. "Well, stick around a minute and tell us what you think," she said.

"Thanks, I think I will."

Ginny opened the box and felt a tremor of excitement course through her. She glanced up at Marissa. "Whoa," she said.

"I know," she agreed.

"What? Le'me see," Stacie demanded. Ginny pulled a shoe from the box and held it up. "Damn," Stacie gushed. The new heal was more of a dark red wine, than the simple candy apple red pump Ginny had tried on before. It had a clear finished, wood platform of about a half inch under the toes, with a four and one half inch heal, was made of patent leather, and shone like a mirror. "Well put them on. Let's see," Stacie urged.

Ginny slipped the shoes on and stood up to look in the mirror. After a minute she turned around. "Well?" she asked.

Stacie nodded, "Wow," she said.

Marissa licked her lips. "You want the unvarnished truth?"

"Sorry?" Ginny asked.

"Mar," Stacie warned.

Marissa waved her off. "Do you want me to hold anything back?" she asked Ginny. Ginny shook her head no.

"Mar," Stacie warned again.

"If you were a red head, I'd switch teams; for at least a night," Marissa said.

"Marissa!" Stacie yelped.

"Switch teams?" Ginny asked.

"What, you wouldn't?" Marissa demanded of Stacie. "Besides, she asked."

"You'll have to forgive her, Ginny. She can be a little crass. You can leave now, Marissa," Stacie said pushing her towards the escalators.

Marissa laughed. "I'm going, I'm going, quit pushing." She swiped Stacie's hands off her arm. "When you figure out what I meant, you know where to find me," she called to Ginny.

"Get out," Stacie yelped, pointing to the escalators.

"Switch teams?" Ginny asked.

"Forget it," Stacie said. "You look great. Should we set that one aside for Harry to take a look at?"

"Tell me what she meant," Ginny demanded. Stacie mumbled something Ginny didn't catch. "Sorry," she asked.

Stacie let out a huff. "She was hitting on you, ok."

"What?... Oh… Ooohhh." Ginny quickly glanced over to the escalator. Marissa was just stepping on and though she didn't turn around, the image in Ginny's mind morphed to a very different woman turning, and locking eyes with her till she disappeared from sight.

"Yes, oh," Stacie agreed. "Like I said, she can be a bit crass. I'm sorry." Noticing a lost look on Ginny's face, she asked, "Hey, are you ok?" Ginny didn't respond right away and Stacie reached out and put her hand on her arm. "Ginny?"

"Wha…?" Ginny gasped, her attention returning to Stacie.

"You spaced out for a second there, are you ok?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," Ginny said, shaking herself.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Ginny said getting her composure back. "Let's show this one to Harry last, shall we?"

"I think that would be the way to go," Stacie agreed.

Ginny headed for the dressing room. "I'll just go slip it off then."

"And, I'll call Maurice and see if he's done with Harry."

"Thank you," Ginny called.

"You're welcome. It's been a pleasure. I can't wait to see which one he likes."

"Me either," Ginny said. Just before slipping into the dressing rooms, she stopped. "Do you agree with her?"

"Excuse me?" Stacie asked.

"With Marissa, would it look better if my hair was red?"

"I was kind of thinking it just before she showed up. They're calling red, the new blond you know."

"The new blond?"

"Yes, for years and years, women were dying their hair from red and brown to blond. Now, the blonds are going red."

Ginny giggled. "Funny, I went from red to brunette."

"You're a natural redhead?!"

"Yes."

"You're kidding!"

"No. Everyone in my families a carrot top; mum, dad, six brothers and me."

"Do you have a picture?"

"I think so, let me check my purse," Ginny replied and ducked into the dressing room. Ten minutes later she handed a picture over to Stacie. She'd had to put a petrifying spell on it to keep the twins from running around, but it was safe enough now.

Stacie glanced at the picture, back to Ginny and to the picture again. "You're hair looks like that, naturally, and you died it?" she asked incredously

"Yes," Ginny replied defensively.

"Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because you should go back." She handed the picture back to Ginny. "In fact," she said studying her, "you _need_ to go back."

"Really?" Ginny asked meekly.

Stacie nodded. "Come back tomorrow and I'll take you up to the salon. David will take care of it. You'll never know you ever changed it."

"But I like it," Ginny whispered.

"I'm not saying you look bad. Not by a long shot. I think you're beautiful with brown hair; but Mar's right. There's something about redheads."

"Yeah, we all burn in the sun, get called carrot top, or red, or… " Ginny muttered.

Stacie glanced around and spotted a group of soldiers walking through the department. "Hey guys," she said when they drew close.

"Yeah," one of them asked.

"I need an opinion."

"We got plenty of those," another quipped.

"Yeah, babe, we got lots of em," a third said.

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Redheads, blonds, or brunettes?" she asked.

"What're you doing?" Ginny hissed. Stacie shushed her.

"What about them," the four soldiers asked.

"Which do you prefer?" Stacie asked. Ginny stifled a groan.

"Any and all," the tallest said.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Can you be serious for even one minute?" Stacie demanded.

"We are being serious," the shortest quipped. The other three snorted. Stacie glared at them and pulled Ginny back out from behind her.

"Right, being serious," they said together.

"Which do we prefer?" the black haired one asked.

"Yes," Stacie replied patiently.

"Well, the thing is, I read this article," the blond started.

"Oh no, now you got him started," the tallest grumbled.

The blond backhanded him in the stomach. "Shut up, Markson, I'm trying to talk to the ladies here." He ignored the fact that his friend was doubled over gasping for air and continued with his answer. "So I read this article right," he said.

"Yes," Stacie replied. Despite her discomfort, Ginny couldn't help but marvel at the patience Stacie was displaying.

"Well, it says that only 3% of the population's got red hair," he paused again. Ginny and Stacie both nodded. "So, if I go out and grab the first, hundred women I see, I'm gonna get forty-seven to fifty blonds, and brunettes of assorted shades, each… And three redheads." He paused, looked at Stacie nervously and then continued. "Now, don't get mad, cause you asked, but if I start ranking em, ugliest to prettiest, what's the chance one of those three redheads is gonna get top billing? Not very good, right?"

"No," Stacie said. She glanced at Ginny, who was scowling distastefully at the soldiers. This wasn't going as she had thought it would.

"Right, truth is, even the prettiest of the three is gonna be lucky to make the top ten. She might be pretty hard pressed to make it into the top twenty, and there's a pretty good chance all three of em are gonna end up bottom half."

"I told you not to get him started," Markson muttered.

"Shut up before I make it so you can't talk no more," the blond said.

"You and what army?" Markson retorted.

"I'm the army, now shut up," Stacie snapped.

"Quit pissin the ladies off, Markson," the short one said, giving him a shove.

"So redheads aren't likely trip your trigger?" "Ginny asked irritably.

"No, just the opposite."

"Oh?" Ginny asked. His three friends seemed just as confused as she was.

"See, sooner or later, you're gonna run into that one redhead, the one who makes it to the top of the heap. And cause she's so rare, she stands out that much more. Even if a guy really prefers blonds or brunettes, he's gonna notice a really nice redhead cause she's so special."

"Yeah," his three friends agreed.

Stacie snatched Ginny's picture out of her hand. "So where would you rank this one?" Ginny tried to slide behind Stacie again but Stacie's hand on her arm kept her firmly in place. She irritably shook her head, trying to get her hair to fall in her face and hide just how red she was turning. That picture had been taken at the pond behind the Burrow. And she was wearing a rather small bikini in it.

The blond took the picture and his three buddies crowded in around him. "Damn!" Markson said.

"She's like a cross between, Alasandra and Adriana," the short one said.

"Yeah, cept she's got that hair," the one with black hair said.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Ambrosio and Lima?" Stacie asked.

"You know who they are?" the blond said.

"Kind of hard to work in fashion, and not know who two of the biggest models on the planet are."

He grinned. "Right."

"So where does she fit in?" Stacie asked, nodding at the picture.

The blond glanced at the picture again. "I gotta pick just one?" he asked slowly.

"Yep."

The four soldiers examined the picture carefully. "Just on appearance, I'm takin' the redhead," the blond said handing the picture back.

"Me too," two of his buddies agreed.

"Not me, I gotta go with Alasandra," the one with black hair said.

The blond shook his head. "Yeah, but yer an idiot, so yer opinion aint worth much."

"So, what you boys are telling us, is that three out of four of you would take the girl in this picture over two of the women considered to be among the most beautiful in the world right now?"

"Yep," the blond said. "Who is she?"

"A friend of ours," Stacie replied, handing the picture back to Ginny.

"Can I get her number?" Markson asked.

"No, she's spoken for."

"Too bad. Either of you two interested?"

Stacie glared at him. "You're asking for our number after just telling us you'd take our friend first?"

"Hey, neither of you two is settlin."

"And I said I'd take the brunette," the one with black hair put in quickly.

"You got that right, buddy," Stacie said to Markson. "Sorry, we're not interested," she added to the other soldier. "Come on Ginny, the employment applications are in the back, let's go get you one." She grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her along. "See you around boys," she called just before ducking into the dressing rooms.

"Markson, yer a fuckin' moron," one of the soldiers muttered just as Ginny and Stacie disappeared.

Stacie turned to Ginny, crossed her arms over her chest, and grinned."

Still marveling over Stacie's boldness, and the ease with which she had extracted them from any more unwanted attention from the soldiers, all Ginny could think to say was, "Are those two women…"

"Alasandra and Adriana," Stacie supplied.

"Are the really models?"

"You don't know who they are?" Stacie asked, truly surprised. Ginny shook her head. "Well, yes they are models, and they're both absolutely gorgeous. Come back tomorrow. I'll take you up to the salon, and I'll bring in a few pictures of them so you can see who they are."

Ginny thought about it for a moment. "What time do you take your lunch?"

"Usually around 1:00."

"How about I meet you for lunch. You can show me their pictures then."

"What about your hair?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not going to change it tomorrow."

"Harumph!"

"Easy, I said not tomorrow, that doesn't mean I'm not going to change it."

"Before the banquet?" Stacie demanded.

Ginny grinned. "I'm thinking day of. Really knock his socks off when he picks me up."

Stacie grinned wickedly. "I knew I liked you. I'll go call Maurice again. He didn't answer the first time."

"Yes, I think I should get Harry out of here. I've been here four hours already, and Maurice has had him for about three and a half of that. He's not likely to be in a very good mood anymore. I'll have to take him for lunch or something to make it up to him."

"At least you've got a plan," Stacie said and headed for her cash register.

**XX**

"What do you think, Harry? Doesn't she look good in it?" Stacie asked. Harry was viewing Ginny in the first of the six dresses they had settled on. The expression on his face was all the answer she really needed, but it was always fun to watch them trip over themselves.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"No!" Stacie yelped.

"No," Harry said again.

Ginny stared at Harry. Even though she could see there was more to his answer, she couldn't stop the plummeting feeling in her stomach or the color draining from her face. She may have made up the story of them dating, but that didn't mean she didn't want him to think she looked good; not by a long shot. Harry could see her literally caving in on herself. He quickly grabbed her hand, and said, "The dress looks good _on_ you, Gin."

"Pardon?" Ginny asked.

"You just said-" Stacie started.

"I know what I said," Harry interrupted her. "You asked if I thought she looked good _in_ the dress; implying that the dress makes her. I said no because the dress looks good _on_ her; meaning that she makes the dress."

"Oh," both women said together.

"You understand the difference?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and smiled sheepishly at him. Harry squeezed her hand. "Good. Now what else do you have? I want to know what you can do for the other dresses you picked out." Ginny beamed at him.

In the span of about ten seconds, Stacie had gone from liking Harry, to loathing him and back to liking him again. She stared at him in wonder after his last compliment to Ginny, and then said, "Ginny."

"Yes, Stac?"

"If you ever decide you've had enough of him… I've got next."

Ginny stepped up and kissed Harry's cheek. "Not likely," she said and disappeared into the dressing room.

Harry watched her go and then turned to Stacie. "I need your help."

"Oh, I sense conspiracy," she said excitedly.

Harry grinned. "Her birthday is the eleventh of August. I want to get her a dress."

Stacie gave him a quizzical look. "You want to get her another dress?"

"Yeah, but not like whatever she picks today. I want something for anytime. You know, an everyday dress."

"Oh," Stacie's eyes lit up. "Well, I can definitely help you out there."

"Good," Harry said. He caught sight of Ginny coming out of the dressing room and turned to check out the new dress.

"Well?" Ginny asked. Harry tipped his head back and forth a few times and frowned.

"I guess not," Stacie said, catching his response.

"It's nice, but the first one was better."

"I kind of thought this one showed more of my legs," Ginny said.

"Yeah, and more of your chest too," Harry replied, causing Ginny to immediately look at her cleavage and then blush profusely. "Too much chest for my taste," he added.

"I never thought I'd hear that," Stacie remarked. "Ok, the boy don't like it, it goes. Go put the next one on," she ordered Ginny. She waited for Ginny to disappear and turned to Harry. "So what're you thinking?"

Harry shrugged. "Are you working this coming Monday afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Well, you know her size, and what her style is from helping her today. If I were to come in at say 3:30, would you mind picking out about a dozen or so possibilities for me to choose from?"

"You want me to be a personal shopper?" Stacie asked excitedly.

Harry wasn't sure exactly what a personal shopper was, but said, "If that means you'll do it, yes. I'll make it worth your while," he added.

"Hell, yes," Stacie stopped and turned back to Ginny who had emerged in option number three.

"I like that better than the second one," Harry said.

"How come?" Ginny asked.

"Less cleavage," Harry said. "I mean it's obviously still there, but just hidden better. I like having things left up to the imagination. And it keeps you from looking like a tart."

"A tart," Ginny said, her eyebrows raised, "you think that other dress made me look like a tart?"

"It reminded me of some fan girl," Harry said.

"A fan girl?" Stacie asked. "Are you some kind of professional athlete?"

"No, my roommate at university was a pretty big time soccer player," Harry quickly said, scrambling to cover his tracks. He needed this woman's help, the last thing he wanted to do was to obliviate her. "He always had girls shoving their chest in his face, thinking they might snag themselves a, soon to be rich, man."

"Oh, I played softball myself," Stacie said. "I don't even think our school had a soccer team."

"It's not the biggest of sports in the US. But back in England, if you talk about football, it isn't being played with a brown, oblong ball."

"Is your friend still playing?"

"No, blew out his knee; senior year."

"To bad," Stacie said.

"Hey, enough about athletes and sports," Ginny interrupted. "What about the dress?" she asked. "Nice cover," she mouthed to Harry.

Harry grinned. "It's better than the second, but I still like the first."

"Ok," Ginny sighed. "Three down, three to go."

"Is there any chance you're going to feed me before I have to go put on the monkey suits Maurice was stuffing me into?" Harry asked.

"What is it with men?" Stacie demanded. "They want us all dolled up all the time, but think all they should ever have to wear is jeans and a ratty old tee-shirt."

"They're one step up from cave men," Ginny answered her, then said to Harry. "I thought you were footing the bill for today."

Harry chose to ignore their insults. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Then yes, Harry," Ginny said. "I'll let you buy me lunch before I make you go try on your monkey suits for me."

"Thank, Merlin," Harry said.

"Merlin?" Stacie asked.

"Private joke," Harry said. He waited for Ginny to disappear again. "So, you'll find some options for me?" he asked once she had.

"I'd be glad to," Stacie replied. "About how much do you want to spend?"

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Really," Stacie said. "You realize there are dresses here that cost $10,000.00?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Ok, maybe that's a little much."

"So, how much do you really want to spend?"

"What can you do for a $1,000.00?"

"You want to spend a grand on and everyday dress?" Stacie asked in disbelief. "What exactly do you do for a living?"

"I won the lottery," Harry quipped. "I was planning to get her more than one of the dresses."

"You won the lottery?"

"Joking," Harry said. "So you think you can come up with a few options?"

"For a grand?.. I can come up with a whole lot more than that. Tell you what, why don't I put together a whole summer and early fall wardrobe for you to take a look at."

"That might be a little more work than I was expecting you to do."

"Are you kidding? Shopping, with someone else's money, that's a girl's dream come true; even if she's not shopping for herself."

"If you're sure it's not too much trouble," Harry said.

"Nope. It'll be fun. I'd love to birthday shop for her."

"Good," Harry said. "Find yourself something too; say $200.00 limit."

Stacie gaped at him. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"You got anyone else you want me to shop for, you just ask," she said. Harry laughed and sat down in the chair to wait for Ginny. Now all he had to do was find some excuse for being late getting home from practice on Monday.

Ginny smoothed out the last dress, and slipped into the heals she and Stacie had decided looked best with it. "_Here goes,"_ she thought nervously.

"Trust, me," Stacie said. "If I don't have to pick his jaw up off the floor, I'll eat my next check."

"Glad one of us is confident," Ginny said.

"This is the one he's going to pick. Because, like he said before, girl, you make this dress. He hasn't got a brother, does he?"

"No," Ginny said quietly. "I'm sorry, he doesn't." She was quite relived that Stacie didn't pick up just how sad she truly was; Harry would have loved having a brother. "_But then, he wouldn't be Harry,"_ she thought. Ginny shook herself and took a deep breath before heading out of the dressing room.

"_One more,"_ Harry told his grumbling stomach. "_Only one dress left to give a thumbs up or down to._" His stomach rumbled again, as if to say, "Well tell her to hurry up." Harry stretched and began drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. He didn't hear Ginny coming, but caught her reflection in the mirror as she came through the dressing room door. His eyes widened, and he quickly stood up to face her. She stopped when he stood and let him examine her for a moment before she did a pirouette. Harry felt his throat get tight and his mouth go dry. Something he'd buried long ago, and only since last night thought he might allow out, growled hungrily in his chest. He finally managed to lift his eyes to Ginny's and quickly closed his mouth. He swallowed once, and said, "Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?" she asked shyly.

"Erm… I don't… I mean… wow."

"That's what I told her," Stacie said.

"You like it?" Ginny asked, smoothing the front of the dress down with her hands.

"Turn around again," Harry said. Ginny complied and waited with searching eyes for him to say something. "That dress was made for you to wear it."

Ginny beamed. "Really?"

"You're beautiful."

"I'm worried about the back; you don't think it's too much?"

"Turn around again," Harry said. Ginny did and he stepped up close behind her. "No. It's just on the safe side of being too much."

Ginny twisted her head around. "You're sure?"

"Positive," Harry nodded. "A half inch lower and it would be too much, but here," he touched the top string of stones, causing a shiver to course through Ginny, and a surge of electricity to run up his arm, "is just right."

Ginny stepped away from him and glanced at Stacie, who gave her a knowing smile before discreetly slipping away. She knew exactly how this game was played. Ginny scrutinized herself in the mirror from every conceivable angle; turning left, right, and back again before turning to Harry. "You're sure," she asked. Harry nodded eagerly. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror once more before turning back to Harry and smiling. "I guess this is the one, then."

Harry grinned. "I'm going to be fighting them off at the banquet."

"I like the sound of that," Ginny said.

"You like the idea of me fighting for you?" Harry asked.

Ginny stepped up to him and reached her hand to his face. "I've gotten use to it over the years."

"I'd do it all again, in a heartbeat," Harry said.

"So would I," Ginny whispered.

They stood there for a moment just looking at each other before Harry said, "Why don't you go get changed."

"I'll hurry," Ginny said, heading for the dressing rooms.

Harry sat down, his eyes already missing the image of Ginny in her dress. For once, he found himself looking forward to the All Star Ball.


	8. Chapter 8: The Blenkenshak Guide for Pro

Author's note:

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing for me. I really do appreciate your comments, thoughts and ideas.

Sorcerer's Muse

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 7: The Blenkenshak Guide for Professional Seekers**

* * *

Harry twisted around on his broom, searching vainly for the snitch. He shivered, and shook his head, trying to clear it; wondering what the heck was wrong with him. It was going on four weeks now where he hadn't felt good when he was in the air. He knew that was an exaggeration. It wasn't every day, yesterday had been fine. But for someone who took to the air like a merperson did to water, it was starting to get to him. Just the fact that he was cold, irked him. It was early August, in the heart of New York City. The temperature had been hovering in the high eighties for the last week, and today had pushed the mercury past ninety-five. He should not be cold.

"POTTER!" a voice bellowed from behind him.

Harry twisted around, and by pure instinct rolled his broom over so he was hanging below it. The bludger rocketed past him to the far end of the pitch and was smacked by one of the Hippogriffs' starting beaters, Harry couldn't make out who at this distance, towards one of the opposing chasers. Harry righted himself and shouted a grateful, "Thanks," to his team's starting keeper, Luke, St. James.

The team was three hours into their last practice before embarking on a two week road trip to start the season. They would have the next two days off; then play five matches in fifteen days. Right out the gates, it would be a stiff test for the defending North American champs and their new coach, William Thorpe.

The Hippogriffs' new coach, the former coach of the Pacific Region champion Perth Wallabies, had been hired, some said stolen, by the Hippogriffs to replace the legendary Hans Gekler when he had retired after twenty-three years at the helm of the Hippogriffs at the end of last season.

Coach Thorpe, as Harry called him when he didn't call him sir, had stepped into it so to speak. Taking over for Hans Gekler was not a task for the faint of heart. The man had won seven Champions' Cup titles and finished second in the league four times in his years as the Hippogriffs' coach. He had also, coached the US national team to its first and only World Cup title. His coaching tree was just as impressive; with former assistants dotting coaching staffs throughout the league.

Coach Thorpe was pushing his new team hard; determined to come through the opening road trip unscathed, two new starting chasers, a new beater and the first change to the basic rules of the game in close to a century, be damned. Harry's status as elder statesman of the team, four time league MVP, three time Champions' Cup MVP, MVP of the most recent World Cup and the general consensus that he was currently the best seeker in the world, wasn't protecting him from receiving his share of his new coach's displeasure.

While Harry didn't always appreciate the 'loudness' of Coach Thorpe's motivational methods, he did appreciate not getting preferential treatment. And sometimes there was something to be said for being loud. It seemed to have a positive affect on the younger players of the team. And the older ones were willing to put up with it if it meant they would continue to win. All in all, Harry was fairly impressed with his new coach's ability to get the team to_ buy_ into his system. So much so, he was considering calling him Coach instead of Coach Thorpe or sir. Harry knew most of the team was looking for him to give some sign of approval of their new coach, once he did, they'd all follow along.

Harry glanced around, for his counterpart. He spotted her about thirty yards behind and twenty feet above. The Hippogriffs' backup seeker, Jamison Twiggler, or Twiggy as most everyone called her, was doing her best to distance herself from him and had taken advantage of Harry having to avoid the bludger a moment ago. Harry hurried after her.

Twiggy was at the end of her career. Probably this season would be her last go round. At one time she had been one of the top seekers in the league. She had even played for the Champions' Cup. She had lost; to Harry no less. It had been her one and only shot at a league title and by joining the Hippogriffs, she was hoping for one last shot at a ring. Even if it meant being Harry's backup. Other players may have retired or decided to play for one of the league's weaker teams rather than suffer the supposed humiliation of riding the bench after having been a starter. Ginny being a perfect example. But in Twiggy's opinion, a legitimate shot at a ring was worth it. She would have her moments this year; filling in for Harry in one, maybe two matches while he was rested or recovering from an injury. In her mind, the ring would be as earned as if she had started the whole year.

It was a good thing for the Hippogriffs she felt that way. Because finding a seeker who was willing to sit behind Harry, knowing they weren't going to play much, if at all, wasn't an easy thing. Since the moment Harry took over the starting job, there had been no less than ten backup seekers who had come and gone. All were either young and just starting out, or old and finishing up. The young ones left after they gained enough skill to start for another team and their contracts were up. The old came, just like Twiggy, hoping for one last chance at a ring.

Twiggy, by trying to distance herself from Harry, was trying to create the only real chance she had of beating him; a standard tactic. Harry smiled. He use to play seeker that way too; back when he was in school. Distance yourself from the other seeker and look for the snitch. Back then it hadn't mattered if the snitch appeared on the far end of the pitch from him; even if it was right next to the opposing seeker. Harry was just too good for it to matter. He hadn't known his strategy was all wrong. He had found out different real quick upon joining the Hippogriffs. Harry fell in behind Twiggy and his mind drifted back on him while he trailed her.

Harry grumpily settled to the ground. He hadn't expected to run the table against a fifteen year pro like Dimitri. But, after three days, he had expected to have caught the snitch at least once. He was beginning to feel like he had bitten off more than he could chew. For someone who had defeated the most powerful dark lord in nearly one thousand years, not six months ago, that took a bit. He was starting to worry what the Hippogriffs' owner, Mr. Devlin, might be thinking having extended an offer for him to try out. Harry half expected he would be cleaning out his locker by the end of the day. He was making his way to that very locker when someone called out to him. Harry turned, saw who it was and stopped to wait.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Blenkenshak?" Harry asked once the team's starting seeker had caught up to him.

Dimitri Blenkenshak glowered at him. "One, you're too damn old to call me Mr. Blenkenshak. Call me Dimitri, or Blenkenshak, but you put that Mr. in there again, and I'll tell Mr. Devlin and Coach Gekler to cut your ass before we start the afternoon session."

"Like they're not going to anyways," Harry muttered.

"Quit your crying Potter. I aint got time to train my replacement and feed your ego, so this is the only time you're going to have me doing it, you got me?" Dimitri demanded.

_Replacement?_ Harry wondered. More than a little confused, he just nodded.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, Potter," Dimitri said. "You're here because I lobbied for you." Harry's eyes widened. "That's right, Potter. I talked Coach Gekler and Mr. Devlin into sending you a tryout offer." Dimitri stopped and waited for the obvious.

Harry didn't disappoint him. "Why?" he asked.

Dimitri opened his mouth and spotted the third seeker, and his backup the previous year, the Hippogriffs had in preseason camp for the year. "Whada you want, Rains?" he growled.

"Erm… I was just waiting for you two," Rains replied. He began to fidget under the glare he received from Dimitri. "Maybe I'll just meet you guys at the training table," he said and turned to go.

"You do that," Dimitri replied. He waited till the other seeker had disappeared around the corner, grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into a storage room. "Stupid prick. Couldn't catch the snitch if you gave him a net. Now where was I?" he demanded after closing the door.

Harry eyed the door warily. Dimitri had locked and sealed it and Harry's recent history made him just a bit wary of being in locked rooms with people he didn't know particularly well. He extended his senses to search the magic sealing the door shut. "You lobbied for me," he provided after he decided a simply 'aloh0mora' would open the door. Either that or he could simply overpower Dimitri's spell.

"Right," Dimitri agreed. I lobbied for you cause I happened to be on vacation in a little wizarding town called Hogsmeade way back when you were all of eleven. I was staying at a place run by a woman by the name of Madam Rosmerta. You know her?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Well, I was sittin there; minding my own business, nursing a pint over my fish and chips, when I heard there was going to be a quidditch match that day up at the school. So, being on vacation and a bit of a fan myself, I figured I'd go see the future." Dimitri paused to see if he had Harry's full attention. "That's right, Potter, I saw the first match you ever played. Despite catching the snitch with your mouth, which was pure luck by the way, I was impressed. Enough so that I kept track of you through the rest of your schoolboy quidditch career."

All Harry could do was nod.

"When no one offered you a contract, I convinced the Hippogriffs to offer you a tryout. Sold 'em on pitching you the concept of some space from the British press to get you to take it. So, the long and short of it is, you're here till you quit. That or I tell 'em I was wrong about you. That's not something I'm in a real hurry to do, so I'm gonna teach you what you need to know to take my job away."

"Erm… Ok. Why?" Harry asked.

"Cause I'm retiring at the end of the year and I believe in paying back some of what was given to me. Mr. Devlin took a chance on me when no one else would. Least I can do is try and pay him back."

"What about Rains?"

"Rains," Dimitri snorted. "a career backup, a never was, never gonna be, he aint got it."

"And you think I do?" Harry asked. If he was bothered by Dimitri's assessment of Rains' abilities, he didn't show it.

"Wouldn't have put my neck on the line if I didn't."

"So, you're going to tell me all your secrets then?" Harry asked.

"No, some of em you're gonna hafta just watch and see. That's what they make omnioculars and mini-fields for; so you can replay things, watch 'em in slow motion and from different angles. So you can see the game as God sees it. You need to spend more time watching and less time flying."

"Less time flying?" Harry asked. "No one, I've ever played for, has ever said that before."

"That's secret one. I'm giving it to you, so start doing it."

"Teach me how," Harry replied.

"How what, Potter?" Dimtiri asked, irritatedly.

"Teach me what I should be looking for when I study that stuff."

Dimitri's head was nodding with approval even before Harry finished talking. "Glad you recognize you need to know what to look for. Meet me in the meeting room after this afternoon's session."

"I'll be there."

"Shower first. I put up with having your stinkin' carcass around me enough out on the pitch. I don't need to do it all evening too."

"Thanks a lot."

"We all stink out there, I'm just tellin' it like it is."

"All right, shower first, then meeting room. Anything else?"

"Yeah, secret two."

"Secret two," Harry said.

"Quit trying to get away from me and start following me around when we're in the middle of a scrimmage."

"But," Harry started to protest. He was rewarded by getting smacked upside the back of the head with Dimitri's broom.

"Listen, don't talk, Potter, that's secret two."

Harry rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "I thought following you was secret two."

"I just changed it. Following me's three now."

"Ok, three. Explain it."

"It's better to be in a close race for the snitch and get it because you out flew your opponent, who you stuck to the whole match like a fly on shit, than to have them beat you because they got lucky and were close to the snitch when it appeared while you weren't because you were trying to separate yourself from him or her."

"I'm not sure I follow you, Dimitri," Harry said.

"Potter, when you were at school, you could fly around, do whatever you wanted, and still win cause you were that much better than the other seeker. Even if you were at one set of hoops and your opponent was all the way down at the other, and the snitch showed up right next to them, it was still even because you're that good."

"Oookaay…" Harry said slowly.

"Come on, Potter, I know you're not stupid, think," Dimitri goaded him. He sighed exasperatedly when Harry eventually shook his head that he didn't have the answer. "Potter, I'm not beating you cause I'm better or got more talent than you, not by a long shot."

"Yeah, that's why I haven't caught the snitch once in three days," Harry muttered.

"I'm beating you cause I got experience, and I've been lucky."

"Lucky?" Harry demanded. "How the hell can you call three days of whipping my tail luck?"

"Potter, there's only one hope for a seeker who knows his opponent is better than him." Dimitri said.

"And that is?" Harry asked.

"He's gotta put distance between himself and the other seeker and pray, that when the snitch makes an appearance, it's on his side of the pitch." Dimtiri stopped and waited to see if Harry would figure it out. "You see it now, don't you?" he asked when Harry's eyes brightened.

"You've been letting me have the distance because you know you can't out fly me?" Harry asked.

Dimitri shrugged. I might be able to now. I still got experience and a few tricks up my sleeve. But in six months, I won't stand a snowball's chance in hell against you." He paused and quietly added, "Kind of like that piece of shit you put six feet under." The sudden reference to Voldemort caught Harry off guard. Other than Mr. Devlin, not one person associated with the team had said a single word to him about it. Harry swallowed painfully. "Thanks for that by the way," Dimitri said before opening the door to the storage room and stalking out. Harry leaned heavily against the wall trying to slow his pounding heart. "Come on, Potter. You wanna eat if you got any thoughts of beating me in the afternoon session," Dimitri called over his shoulder.

Harry shook himself and hurried to catch up. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced over at Dimitri. He continued to stare straight ahead. And gave every impression that he wasn't going to say anything more on the subject of Voldemort. Harry was more than glad to let the topic die. "Thanks for helping me," he offered after a moment.

Dimitri stopped and turned to him. "You can thank me by making the team, Potter."

Harry grinned, he wasn't exactly sure why but his confidence was back. "I think you should be more concerned with keeping your job than me making the team."

"What for?" Dimitri asked. "Coach bringing in another seeker I aint heard about?"

Harry started walking again. "Nope, it's just you and me, old man. And your days are numbered."

"Old man," Dimitri yelped. "Potter, just for that, I'm gonna whip your ass this afternoon."

"Keep talking, gramps," Harry goaded. "Cause after we're done this afternoon, it's all you're gonna have left.

Dimitiri fell in next to him. "Gramps," he snorted. "You may make it yet, kid."

At the same time as his stomach lurched on him, Harry caught a glimpse of gold flickering in the distance. Ignoring his stomach, he glanced at Twiggy to see if she'd found it yet. Seeing that she hadn't, he waited.

Rule four in Dimitri's guide for the professional seeker. "In a game, catch the snitch when the coach wants you to. In practice, catch it when you want to. It don't do you shit if you haven't worked for it. So, even if you see it a dozen times before I do, don't go after it till we both see it. Make every chase a chance to improve your skill as a flyer," Dimitri had said.

Harry's stomach roiled on him and he wobbled uneasily on his broom. Rules or not, he wanted on the ground. "Hey, Twigs!" he shouted. She turned and Harry nodded in the direction of the snitch. Like a shot, she was after it. Harry bolted forward and the chase was on. The two seekers were a blur of black and silver as they wove in and out of the other players in their quest to capture the elusive golden winged ball. Up down, left, right, through the hoops and down to the immaculately trimmed grass they raced after the fleeing orb.

Harry's stomach continued to roil on him and the chills he had been experiencing all day grew worse, hampering his concentration. Twiggy may have been at the end of her career, but she was no slouch. And her desire to beat Harry came from the fact that her official career mark against him was 0-5. Add in the scrimmage losses since joining the Hippogriffs as his back up, and she didn't even want to think about it. She figured to have at least bested him once or twice by now, but had yet to do it. Beating him, just once, was becoming personal. Even though she knew she was beyond her limits, she urged her broom ahead.

Harry grimaced, forced down the bile in his throat, and ignored the fact that he was so cold his teeth were chattering. The snitch stopped, shot straight skyward for nearly three hundred feet and then plummeted back to the earth with Harry and Twiggy so close behind it appeared they were tethered to the golden sphere. The ground raced up to them as Harry reached his hand out and plucked the snitch from the air. He pulled up sharply on his broom. Behind him he heard a loud, "Shit!" followed by a terrible crack. His head spinning sickeningly on him, he settled to the ground and dismounted his broom.

"Fuck, that hurt!" Twiggy groaned. Harry bent over and vomited on the feet of the team trainer who happened to be running by him on his way to checking on Twiggy.

"Shit, Potter! What the hell's wrong with you?" he yelped.

"'M sick, man, what's it look like. Go see what's wrong with Twiggy. I thought I heard something break just before I landed."

"Yeah, my broom. When it got between the ground and my fat ass," Twiggy muttered. "How the hell can you pull out of that without a scratch when you're sick and I can't do it when I'm not?" she demanded angrily. Harry bent over and heaved again. He shoved the snitch in his hand towards her. Twiggy recoiled from him. "Get that thing away from me," she yelped. "It's got chunks all over it."

Harry let the ball go and bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to stop his heaving stomach.

"Cripes, Potter, what's the matter with you?" the trainer demanded.

After a few more heaves Harry's stomach began to calm. He straightened, and wiped his hand across the back of his mouth. "I'm fine, Dave," he said and bent to pick up his broom. The rest of the team was starting to gather and Harry just wanted to get to the showers and then home.

"Oh no," Dave said. "The season starts in three days. The Old man will have my hide if he hears you were blowin' chunks during practice and I let you go home without at least a wand-scan. You're ass is going in for testing."

Harry turned for the locker rooms. "I said I'm fine, Dave," he said, leaving no doubt that he had no intention of going in for a wand-scan or anything else.

"Potter, I want you in the infirmary before you leave tonight," a new voice said. Harry turned and glared at the newcomer. "That's an order," the man said. Harry continued to glower at him. "Report or you're benched for the opener, Potter."

Harry didn't miss the audible intake of breath from a number of his teammates. A slight, almost imperceptible nod of his head preceded his answer. "Whatever you say, Coach." Harry didn't wait for a response before turning for the locker room again.

"If I'm not mistaken," Coach Thorpe said when none of the other players moved to follow Harry, "you all have a meeting to be at in less than twenty minutes."

"Hold up, Potter, I wanna talk to you," Twiggy hollered and hurried after him.

* * *

Harry wearily pushed open the door stepped into the entryway. Ginny was sitting on the steps waiting for him. "You're late," she said.

"Yes, you is being late, Harry Potter," Trilly scolded wagging her finger at him.

"Is it really necessary for you to egg them on?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what's my last name?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Weasley."

"And which two brothers do I most take after? In case you need a hint, you happen to be a silent partner in their business."

Harry sighed and sat down next to her on the step. "I think you just miss me when I'm gone," he teased, nudging his shoulder against hers.

Ginny laughed. "In your dreams, Potter. I'm only sitting here, cause you promised me takeout," Ginny glanced at her watch, "an hour ago.

"I know. I'm sorry." Harry didn't say anything more. Instead he just leaned wearily against her.

"Rough day at the office?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed deeply and sat up. "Same old same old."

Ginny watched his profile for a moment or two. She could tell he was struggling with more than just the 'feeling off in the air' complaint of the last few weeks, and that he was trying to decide if he wanted to say more. Experience told her the best way to get answers from him was to act very casual. Careful not to seem too eager, she asked, "Still getting that sick feeling in the air, or something else?"

"No, just the sick thing, not something else."

"Mmm," Ginny replied.

"It's weird," Harry said after a few moments. "It's not like motion sickness. You know, like where you spin around in a circle till you're ready to hurl."

"No?" Ginny asked.

"No. I just feel off. You know what I mean?" He turned to her searchingly.

"I think so. I've had days where I just felt like I wasn't functioning right."

"Yeah," Harry said, he almost seemed to brighten with the knowledge that she seemed to understand.

"You seem a little more bothered by it tonight than in the past," Ginny said. "Was it worse today?" Harry turned away and stared at the wall. For a second she thought she had pushed to fast and he was going clam up. She was silently berating herself when he spoke.

"Yeah," he said. Ginny held her breath, waiting for him to continue. "I was cold."

"Cold?" she asked, searchingly.

"And, I hurled at the end of practice."

"You were cold, and you hurled?" she asked, almost unable to believe what he'd just said. It didn't sound like much. But coming from Harry, it was the equivalent of someone saying they'd had a near brush with the death curse. Harry nodded in reply. "It's what, ninety degrees out today?" Ginny asked.

"I know," Harry moaned.

Hesitantly, Ginny asked, "Did, did you talk to the team trainer about it?"

Harry shrugged. "Sort of."

"You Did?" she blurted. You could have knocked her over with a feather at that moment.

"I didn't have much choice after hurling all over him in front of the whole team and Coach Thorpe."

"You tossed your cookies on the team trainer?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'd just caught the snitch after a pretty steep dive. Twigs couldn't quite pull out of it in time, and had a sort of half crash; broke her broom. Dave was running to check on her cause she was swearing up a storm about something hurting, and happened to run right into the path of me spewing." Harry turned to find Ginny staring at him, biting her lip, her eyes twinkling. "It's not funny!" he snapped.

Ginny did her best to wipe the smile of her face. "No, you're right. It's not funny." She had to turn away from him to do it, but managed to keep from bursting into laughter.

"It is funny, isn't it," Harry said after a moment.

Ginny turned back to him. Despite the fact that she was still biting down on her cheeks the corners of her mouth were curling into a smile. She caught the twinkle in his eye and couldn't hold it in any longer when he started to chuckle. "Oh Merlin, Harry, that's the funniest thing I've heard in ages," she gasped, bent over and clutching at her stomach. "Harry Potter, Seeker Extraordinaire, hurls all over the team trainer after practice. That's priceless. You're never going to live that one down, Harry."

Harry shoved her, and she ended up sliding down the steps to the landing where she lay in a heap laughing at him. "You can shut up anytime now," Harry grumbled.

"Oh, wait'll I tell the twins," Ginny gasped.

"You do, and I'll tell your mum it was you who switched out her treacle tart with a Treacle Too Tart last Christmas and not the twins."

Ginny stopped laughing. "How did you know?" she demanded.

Harry grinned triumphantly. "I didn't, till now."

Ginny climbed to her feet, glaring at him dangerously. Harry eyed her warily. "Harry," she said slowly.

"Yes, Ginevera?" he teased, knowing what was coming.

"You're dead," she said and launched herself at him. Harry was knocked back on the steps with Ginny tickling him mercilessly. One thing the only girl among six brothers learns, is how to fight dirty and she had no issues doing so against him either. Harry fought her off as best he could but he just wasn't willing to manhandle her and couldn't dislodge her from where she was straddled over him, he finally managed to get hold of her wrists and hold her hands away from his sides. She continued to struggle against him while he gasped for air but couldn't break his grip on her wrists.

"Give?" Harry asked when she finally settled down to just sitting straddled over his hips.

Ginny tried a short sudden jerking of her hand, but Harry was still holding her too tightly. She blew the hair out of her face, and huffed, "Maybe." Harry forced her hands together and locked both her wrists in one hand. His right hand, now free, moved to her side and waited. "You wouldn't dare," she challenged.

"No?" Harry asked.

"No."

Harry let go of her hands. Ginny grinned triumphantly and started to get up. Harry waited half a second, grabbed her, pulled her back down so he was on top, clamped his hand on the inside of her thigh and proceeded to squeeze. "Guess you were wrong," he crowed.

Ginny let out a shriek of surprise and in seconds was begging him to stop. Harry paused for a second. "Say, Harry is the most wonderful, perfect, gorgeous man to ever walk the planet," he demanded.

"What?" Ginny yelped.

Harry gave her thigh a squeeze. "Say it."

"Never!" Ginny shouted. Harry started tickling her again.

"Say it!"

"Harry is," Ginny started. Harry stopped and waited. "ThebiggestmostannoyingpratithasAieee," Ginny's response changed to a shriek as Harry began tickling her again. "STOP!" She pleaded between gasps for air.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

Ginny fought against him, her face turning red, while her breathing was punctuated with laughs, and squeals. "STOP, Please, Harry. Stop!" she pleaded. "Okay, Okay, I give," Ginny gasped, she was laughing so hard that she had started to hiccup.

Harry stopped and let her get control of herself. "Well?" he asked. Ginny tried to squirm away, but Harry didn't let her. His hand moved to the inside of her thigh again.

"No!" she shouted. "I'll say it!"

"I'm waiting," Harry said. Ginny huffed and turned her head away from him. "Well?" Harry prodded, his hand tightening its grip on her leg.

"Harryisthemostwonderfulperfectgorgeousmantoeverwa lktheplanet," she mumbled quickly.

"What was that?" Harry demanded.

"I said it, I can't help it you're so old you didn't hear it," Ginny retorted. Harry squeezed her thigh again. "Aiee, Don't, Harry," she shrieked. She'd managed to free a hand from his grip and grabbed his hand, trying to push it away from her leg.

"Say it so I can understand it," Harry said.

Ginny scowled at him. "Let me up first." Harry rolled over and lay on his side with his head propped up on one hand next to her. Ginny sat up, straightened her top and shook her hair out of her face. Once she had settled herself, she turned her gaze on him.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"How did you know it was me who switched it and not the twins?"

"Cause you were too quiet."

"You guessed it was me, because I was too quiet?" Ginny demanded.

"You were smugly quiet."

"Smugly quiet?"

"Yes," Harry said. Ginny harrumphed. "And, I know you."

"You know me?"

"I pay attention to you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"And you think you know me well enough to tell that I'm guilty of something because I'm being _smugly_ quiet."

"Yes."

"Ok, then, tell me what I'm thinking now."

"Right now?"

"Yes… And no legilimency."

"You're wondering," Harry said, "if this stupid prat, who thinks he knows you so well, and thinks he's the most wonderful, perfect, gorgeous man to ever walk the planet, is smart enough to have remembered that it's your birthday." Ginny gapped at him. Harry waved his hand and a procession of packages proceeded to float down the stairs and settle around her. "Gotcha, Weasley," he crowed.

Ginny flung herself on him. Hugging him tight, she squealed, "You did remember!"

Harry laughed and hugged her back. "When have I ever forgotten?"

Ginny sat up and greedily surveyed the pile of gifts around her. "Other than saying you wanted to take me out for dinner, you didn't say anything earlier today. And even though you said we were going out tonight, you didn't say it had anything to do with my birthday. These are all from you?" she asked, frowning.

Harry nodded. "Don't start, Gin. I know exactly what this watch cost you," he said, holding up his wrist.

Ginny scowled, then smiled and surveyed her packages for a likely candidate. What's in this one?" she asked. She picked it up and shook it.

Harry laughed. "Why don't you open it and find out, Ginevera."

Ginny put the package down, leaned over and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "You really are the most wonderful, perfect, gorgeous man to ever walk the planet."

Harry grinned. "There, you see, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and then began ripping the wrapping off the package nearest to her. "A skirt?" she asked cautiously. She held up the jean skirt to examine it.

"You don't like it?" Harry asked, disappointed.

"No," Ginny quickly said. "I do. I'm just surprised that you bought me a skirt."

"Why would that surprise you?"

"Well, because I can't remember the last time I wore one. And, because you hate shopping."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I don't hate shopping; just doing it for eight hours straight. And, I had help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, Stacie helped me."

"Stacie?" Ginny asked, her eyebrow rising. "You're asking Stacie to help you shop? Is there something I should know about; a little love in the air, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I asked Stacie to help me. And no, there isn't any love in the air. Even if I was interested in her, she'd have to be some kind of a slut to go out with me when she _thinks_ you and I are an item."

Ginny set the skirt aside,; not exactly sure when or why she might wear it, but pleased with it non-the-less. Just the fact that it was an option in her wardrobe now was nice. "What else did you get me?" she asked eagerly.

"Why are you asking me when you can just unwrap them?"

Ginny proceeded to unwrap the next three packages, revealing a sleeveless, pale blue turtleneck sweater, a new pair of brown suede casual shoes, and a beige and brown head scarf covered with beading. She set them in the pile to her right with the jean skirt. "I'm beginning to think you had a lot of help, Harry," she said.

"Stacie did the searching for me. I met her after practice on Monday to pick out what I liked."

"You told me you were meeting with your agent," she accused.

"I had to tell you something," Harry replied defensively.

Ginny picked up another package and started unwrapping. "So are all of these new clothes?" she asked, holding up a very pretty white cotton, halter top, summer dress.

"Stacie called it a late summer, early fall wardrobe."

"I'm never going to get all this stuff in my travel bags when I go home," she commented.

"You're leaving?" Harry yelped.

"Well eventually, Harry, yes someday I expect to go back to my flat in London."

"Oh," Harry said sheepishly. "But not anytime soon, right?"

Ginny stopped unwrapping her packages and looked at Harry's searching face. "Well, I'd planed to go to your first match. But after that I was going to go check my flat for a few days while you finished out the road trip to start your season. But I was planning to be back when you were. I could hardly not stay till at least the banquet, could I? After all, I have that new dress to wear don't I?"

"So you'll be here when I get back from the road trip?"

"Yes."

"And you're staying till after the banquet?"

"Yes."

"And, will you be leaving after that?"

"I hadn't planned on it. You're awfully interested in my plans, Harry, how come?"

"I like having you here," Harry replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ginevera," Harry replied.

Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I like being here too," she said. She started unwrapping her packages again. "Besides, if I wasn't sleeping with you, I don't know who I would sleep with."

Harry started coughing. "Please, don't ever let you're brothers hear you say that," he managed.

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry, Harry, I can keep secrets."

"Good."

"Besides, if I told them, they'd kill you and then I wouldn't have anyone to keep me warm at night, now would I?"

"Nice to know you care," Harry muttered.

"A girl's gotta look out for herself," Ginny quipped.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and open the rest of these. I'm starving," Harry said.

"Whose fault is it he got home an hour late?" Ginny asked.

"Coach Thorpe's, now hurry up. I already moved the reservation once."

"Reservation?" Ginny asked. Harry just grinned. "Oh no, Harry. You just bought me a whole new wardrobe," she said waving her hand around at the scattered scraps of wrapping paper, empty boxes and piles of new clothing. You are _not_ taking me out to a fancy restaurant too."

"You need to change," Harry said ignoring her. "I kind of hoped you might wear one of the new dresses, or maybe a skirt."

"Harrrryy," Ginny protested.

Harry glanced at his watch. "I think we can still make it in time. I'd hate to cancel on them."

"Are you listening to me, Harry Potter," Ginny grated.

"I've already moved the time back once, and it would be really rude to just cancel. I mean they've kept the table for us all night now, and they'd be out the business they could have had with a walk up or someone else who might not be as rude as us and would actually show up when they made a reservation."

"Ohhhh," Ginny fumed. "You are so infuriating I could just scream." She grabbed a dress from the pile on her left and stomped up the stairs towards her room.

"Gin," Harry called.

"What!" Ginny demanded turning on him.

Harry smiled innocently and held up a pair of sandals. "These go with that dress really nice."

Ginny continued to glare at him for a moment before marching back to him and snatching the sandals from his hand. "Did you want to come up and pick out knickers for me too?"

"Wha… No! No," Harry stammered quickly once what she asked registered in his mind. "I… I think you can manage that without me." Harry's eyes darted around for an escape route of some sort. He nervously met Ginny's eyes, and unconsciously licked his lips.

Ginny's glare was turning into a self satisfied smirk at his growing unease. "You're sure, Harry?" she asked innocently. "I'd let you." Harry's Adam's apple bobbed. "No?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head, no, once. Ginny laughed. "Maybe another time then," she said and headed for her room again.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from her retreating form, and he was positive she was swinging her hips more than she normally did. Suddenly finding his mind clear, he thought, _Two can play this game. _ "I'd skip the black, Gin," he called. "It'll show through."

Ginny paused at her door. "That's ok, Harry," she said sweetly. "I have it in nude too."

Harry's eyes widened, and she disappeared into her room, the soft melodious sound of laughter filling Harry's roaring head. He leaned heavily against the wall and slid down it to sit on the steps while he waited. "Sweat, Merlin," he whispered. While he waited his eyes slowly closed, and he let his chin drop down and rest on his chest. He was more than a little tired from the events of the day, and it felt good to just sit and think for a few moments.

**XX**

It wasn't till half an hour later that Ginny emerged from her bedroom wearing a white and blue tie-dye, strapless, cotton summer dress that reached to just below her knees along with the shoes Harry had suggested; a pair of sandal flats that had a tie wrapping up and around her calves. She had put on a bit of blush, with just a hint of shadow and mascara on her eyes and her lips were done in a transparent pink gloss that had them looking just a bit fuller than they really were. She had to admit; even if he had help picking things out, Harry had taste. The one problem with the outfit, and the reason she rarely wore things like this; what to do with her wand, had been solved when she used it to tie her hair up in a knot. She stood at the top of the stairs looking down at Harry. He had fallen asleep, on the landing waiting for her. "Harry," she said softly.

Harry's eyes snapped open. "Wha…"

Ginny giggled at the confused expression on his face. "I'm ready to go… That is if you're not too tired to take me," she added.

Harry rubbed his eyes with his palms trying to clear his mind. "No, I'm definitely hungry…" his voice trailed off when he finally looked at her. He blinked, shook his head and swallowed hard.

"What?" Ginny asked. She nervously, smoothed out the front of her dress.

"Not… nothing," Harry stammered. "You're just… just…" Harry stopped, unsure of the words he was looking for.

"I'm just what, Harry?"

Harry's gaze darted up and down the length of Ginny's body once before meeting her eyes. "You're beautiful."

Ginny flushed. "Sinc… since when do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

Harry held his hand out. "I've always thought you were beautiful, Gin,"

"Always?" she asked, though it came out as more of a squeak.

"Yes,"

"Oh."

"Shall we?" he pressed, still holding his hand out.

Ginny recovered herself, smiled and took his hand. "Is this place good? Cause I'm starving."

He pulled her out the door. "I think you'll like it."


	9. Chapter 9: Die Trying

Author's note:

As it seems to be becoming a running theme in the reviews that the story does not seem to be matching up to the story summary yet and that we are quite a ways in for how "little" seems to be happening I thought I might offer a few tidbits for you all. First tidbit, I will agree, other then seeing a lot of H/G time, not a lot _seems_ to be happening. But things _are_ happening. The clues _are_ there. Second, I will point out the story summary says that the new Dark Lord is both cunning and _patient_. The story, therefore, _is_ unfolding as the summary describes. I would suggest to look at chapter three. Harry is never distracted while flying... unless, that is, something is distracting him. Third tidbit, the story is 47 chapters long. There are more than 400,000 words left to publish. There is plenty of time left for the shit to hit the fan. Last point to make. While I most certainly am not JKR. I will remind everyone that she is famous for writing entire books where little of importance _seems_ to happen for many chapters. More than anything, she wrote about every day life. In that way, this story follows her example.

Sorcerer's Muse

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 8: Die Trying**

* * *

Good Afternoon Witches and Wizards. I'm Melvin Michaels, and I'd like to welcome all of you to the Wizarding Wireless Networks first quidditch broadcast from the opening match of the North American League's, First Division for 2007. Today's match features the Portland, Kelpies against the 2006 league champion New York, Hippogriffs and their star seeker, league and Champions' Cup MVP, Harry Potter. It should be a great match and we hope you'll settle in and enjoy the pre-game show as we break down the subplots of this opening contest and the year in general for you. Once again my partner in the both is none other than former, Champions' Cup MVP, Dimitri Blenkenshak. And, Dimitri, I think you'd agree with me saying, we have a whole lot to talk about before today's match gets under way."

"Right you are, Melvin. But first let me add my own welcome to all you quidditch fans out there, and to add how thrilled I am to be in back in the booth with you this year. I'll tell you, smelling that fresh cut grass sure gets me excited. If I didn't think he'd hex me, I'd go see if Potter might be interested in giving me my old job back."

"To right you are, Dimitri. It's a perfect day for the league opener; not a cloud in the sky, little wind and temperatures in the seventies. But as much as the fans would like to see you chasing after the snitch again, I doubt you'll get Potter to hand over his broom anytime soon. Even if he was willing to let his former mentor have a go, I know neither his teammates nor the Hippogriffs' new coach, William Thorpe, would let you within twenty feet of the field."

"Well, I'd like to think even if they wouldn't let me play in the match I'd at least get on the field for a bit of a fly, Melvin. But you're right about one thing. Potter hasn't been beaten to the snitch in over two full seasons. He's caught the snitch one hundred forty-eight matches in a row. The Berlin Horntail's Victor Krum can't match that nor can the Montroes Magpie's Nora Leander. In fact, the last time Potter failed to catch the snitch was during an exhibition match against the Swedish National side two and a half years ago. I spoke to Potter about that just recently, and I can tell you one thing. He's definitely looking forward to the rematch fourteen days from now. I got the distinct impression from him that his loss to Nora Leander has been twisting in his gut since the moment it happened.

"You and the rest of the quidditch loving world have been waiting for that particular pairing of seekers for some time now; amazing that the schedules haven't crossed since then. Setting aside that discussion, Dimitri, let's get to the big question of the day."

"Well, Melvin, I can only assume you mean the rule changes."

"Right you are, Dimitri. I've been waiting for just this moment to ask you, what do you, as a former seeker yourself, think of the changes?"

"Well, I gotta tell ya, Melvin… I love 'em."

"Without seeing even a single match, you love them?" Melvin asked, clearly surprised.

"You bet I do. First of all, just in case there's one witch or wizard out there who hasn't heard what the changes are, let's spell them out. I happen to have the International Association of Quidditch's rule book right here, so I'll just go ahead and read straight from it.

Rule change #1; The maximum time limit for a game will be three hours, regardless of

the seekers catching the snitch or not.

Rule change # 2; Seekers will be awarded points each time they capture the snitch.

Each capture of the snitch will result in the following points awarded.

A seeker's first capture will result in ten points to that seeker's team.

A second capture by that team's seeker will result in a further fifteen, for a

total of twenty-five, points awarded to their team.

A third capture by that team's seeker will result in a further twenty, for a total

of forty-five, points awarded to their team.

A forth capture by that team's seeker will result in a further thirty, for a total

of seventy-five, points awarded to their team.

A fifth capture by that team's seeker will result in a further seventy-five, for a

total of one hundred fifty points awarded to their team.

If, during the allotted three hour maximum time limit for a game, either seeker makes his/her fifth capture of the snitch and is awarded seventy-five team points for a maximum total of one hundred fifty points during the game, the game will be ended and whichever team is in the lead after the awarding of the final seventy-five points will be declared the winner.

If at the end of the three hour maximum time limit for a game, the score is tied, the match will move into overtime. In the event of overtime, the first team to score points, be they by goal of a chaser, or the seeker capturing the snitch, will be declared the winner."

Dimitri closed the book with an emphatic thump. "Some big changes, I'd say, Dimitri," Melvin said.

"I'm not sure big, is a big enough word, Melvin."

"And not even having seen a match, you're putting the Blenkenshak seal of approval on them."

"You bet I am, Melvin. And I'll tell you why. These changes, without taking away the importance of a great seeker, increase the importance of every other player on the field. They make the sport of quidditch what it has always failed to be."

"And what exactly has quidditch always failed to be, Dimitri?"

"In my mind, quidditch has always failed to truly be a team sport, Melvin."

"I'm not sure I believe my ears, Dimitri. A former seeker, telling me his position was bad for the sport."

"Now hold on a second, Melvin. I never said the position was bad for the sport. What I did say, or what I'm trying to convey, is that with the number of points awarded to a seeker for a catch, and ending the game to boot, quidditch has always been too seeker focused. We're going to see a whole new world of stars in quidditch; one where keepers, chasers and, yes, even beaters are as important to the team as the seeker."

"I think I might see where you're coming from, Dimitri, but can you explain what you mean by quidditch failing to be a team sport to our fans for us?"

"Sure thing, Melvin. Let's just look at a couple of recent big matches, starting with the 2003 Champions' Cup."

"The 2003 Champions' Cup?" Melvin asked curiously.

"Yes, Melvin. Tell me, the 2003 Champions' Cup, what was the final score, how long was the match, and who was the match MVP?"

"Well, Dimitri, the score was New York over San Francisco, 290-270. The match, if I remember right, was a bit longer than four hours, and Harry Potter was the MVP."

"Right you are, Melvin. And if that match was played with today's rules, the final score would have been 210-110. The Leprechauns would have been the champs, and MVP honors would have gone to San Francisco's keeper that day, Mark Banger."

"That's a pretty big conclusion to jump to, Dimitri," Melvin said skeptically.

"Not really, Melvin," Dimitri countered. "At the three hour point of the match, the score was 210-110 in favor of San Francisco. The snitch hadn't been caught, but the game would have run out. San Francisco would have been the winner. And if Potter doesn't catch the snitch, there's no reason for him to be named MVP. The award would _have_ to have gone to Mark Banger for his absolutely brilliant performance as keeper that day."

"You're forgetting points awarded for catching the snitch. Potter may have got it once or twice during those three hours."

"He'd have had to catch it five times to change the outcome of that match. He's good, but how many times do you really think he's going to catch that thing in three hours?"

"Don't forget," Melvin pointed out, "there are a few changes being made to the snitch itself, Dimitri."

"I'm not forgetting that, Melvin, and we'll get to that in a bit. But the real point I'm trying to make is, Potter carried the 2003 Hippogriffs to the finals and won it for them. What I'm basically saying is, it wasn't the better team that won the cup in 2003, but the better Seeker."

"All right, Dimitri, I'm sure there are people who'd argue all day with you about it, but I'll concede, with the new rules, the outcome of the 2003 Champions' Cup would, likely, have been in favor of San Francisco. I assume you have a few more examples for us?"

"You bet. And they all include Harry Potter."

"Picking on your protégé, Dimitri."

"Actually, other than the US Nationals' loss to Sweden a few years back, I'm picking on his teammates and not him."

"Wait a second here, Dimitri, if memory serves, that loss occurred three hours and ten minutes into the match. The US was up by more than a hundred points when Nora Leander beat Potter to the snitch. By your reasoning, the US wins that match, and Nora Leander never beats Harry Potter to the snitch."

"Extends Potter's unbeaten streak too nearly four years," Dimitri remarked.

"That's something to think about."

"You bet it is, Melvin. The new rules, likely, change the outcome of those matches to reflect the team nature of the sport. I think that's good for the game."

"But it diminishes the seeker," Melvin said.

"Or makes it that much more important. Either way, I like the changes."

"Let's focus on the length of those games for a moment. In both cases, the match runs longer than three hours. In fact, the average match last year was just under three and a half hours. Under the new rules, the snitch may never be caught. Don't you think the fans are going to rebel against never seeing a chase for the snitch?"

"Well, Melvin, that's where my assertion that the outcome of a number of past matches would have been different with the new rules loses some steam."

"You're talking about the changes to the snitch itself now, Dimitri?"

"Right again, Melvin. The IAQ knows damn well just how exciting a chase for the snitch is. And the old snitch, under the new rules would be a disaster. But along with new rules, we have a new snitch."

"You're not implying that it will be easier to catch, are you? Because I, for one, don't want that."

"Not easier to catch, just easier to spot."

"I'm not sure I follow that, but I'm sure you'll explain it to all of us."

"Well, Melvin, I don't pretend to know all the secrets that go into making a snitch. But I'll tell you this, the old snitch was fast, and it could turn on a galleon, but what it did really well was hide. That was really its best defense against getting caught. This new snitch, is different. It wants to be found."

"It wants to be found? That would seem to make it easier to catch to me."

"One might think so,.. if they hadn't made the thing faster. And not only is it faster, it changes directions even better than the old snitch did. It may want to be found, but that don't mean it wants to be caught."

"So you're saying…"

"I'm saying the thing wants to be chased. And that means…"

"You expect the seekers to be busy today."

"I expect our seekers to be extremely busy today."

"Well, Dimitri, anyone who's ever watched quidditch, knows that busy seekers make for exciting matches. Let's hope you're right about this new snitch. Once again, you're listening to the IQF on the WWN. When we come back we'll be taking a look at the new coach of the Hippogriffs. And for all you witches out there, Darcy Monteir promises to let us all know, just what is going on between Harry Potter and former London Lion's seeker, Ginny Weasley.

**XX**

"Yeah, Potter, just what is going on with you and the former London Lion's seeker?" Luke St. James called from across the locker room.

Harry's glare moved from the blaring speaker in the corner of the locker room to his team's starting keeper. "Nothing," he growled.

"Forget her," Leslie Carnes, one of the starting chasers, said, "I wanna know why nothing's going on between me and Potter."

"Cause you're married, you slut," Heather Mitts, the second of the starting chasers, quipped playfully.

Leslie rocketed an arm guard at her. "Glass houses, Mitts."

Heather ducked under the flying guard and it hit the team's third chaser David Toms, in the back of the head. "Ouch!" he yelped, rubbing at the spot he'd been hit. He tossed the arm guard back to Leslie. "Just cause you two are having a lovers spat doesn't mean you need take it out on me."

Just then, Mark Rains, one of the team's starting beaters walked into the locker room. "Who's having a lovers spat?" he asked.

"Leslie and Heather," Kenny Mercer, the team's second beater, provided, waggling his eyebrow.

Mark glanced interestedly at the two women. Heather quickly moved behind Leslie, suggestively slipped her arms around her stomach and licked her ear. "Really?" Mark asked.

Leslie shrugged away from Heather and began lacing up her shin guard. "Of course not you hormonal twit. And behave yourself," she added to Heather.

Heather pouted at Leslie before adding, "And no, Mark, you couldn't get in on it if we were."

He shrugged and headed to his locker. "Your loss," he said.

Harry shook his head, glad that the attention was focused on someone else and turned to his locker. He didn't notice everyone stop and hold their breath till it was too late. He opened the door and a stream of rotten milk and soggy breakfast cereal spewed from it, hitting him square in the chest. Soaked all down his front, Harry stood there, completely stunned for a second before slowly turning around to glare at Luke. "You?" he asked.

Luke stopped laughing long enough to point at himself and ask, "Me? Easy on, mate, I'm a lowly keeper; couldn't come up with something like that t' save me life." He burst into laughter again at Harry's doubtful glare.

Just then, Coach Thorpe walked in. He took one look around before his eyes settled on Harry. "Looks like your locker ate something it didn't agree with," he commented. Harry scowled, but couldn't help grinning when the rest of the team burst out laughing again.

"Ok," Coach Thorpe said once the laughter began to subside. "You got fifteen minutes till Mr. Devlin and his guests walk through. Make sure your decent by then."

"Yes sir," the team replied. They quickly turned to their lockers and began pulling on the rest of their gear. Harry headed for the showers.

"And clean up that mess in front of your locker, Potter," Coach Thorpe added. "It smells like a goat chucked in here." The team burst out laughing again and he disappeared out the door before Harry could respond.

"Just remember, I don't get mad, I get even," Harry said to his teammates before turning the corner.

**XX**

A short while later Harry sat quietly at his locker while the Hippogriffs' owner, Mr. Devlin, his wife and their guests for the match filed into the locker room. It was a standard pre-game ritual. Every game, Mr. Devlin would invite one or more of the children from the orphanage he donated to, to the game. Part of the fun for the kids was a chance to meet the players and get their autographs. Harry was always amazed how different each one could be. Some were so shy that getting them to even look at you was difficult, while others were so excited they jabbered incessantly. And the facts that they could spout off about him or his teammates exploits; Harry had forgotten half of it himself.

Mrs. Devlin spotted Harry and bent down to whisper in the ear of a young girl. She couldn't have been more than six or seven, had long curly blond hair, and from the way she squeaked and ducked behind Mrs. Devlin when she pointed Harry out must have had quite the crush on him. Harry grinned and waved at the girl when she poked her head out from behind Mrs. Devlin. She glanced up at Mrs. Devlin then back to Harry.

"Go ahead dear," Mrs. Devlin urged her. "I think he wants to talk to you." The girl glanced back up at Mrs. Devlin then back to Harry.

Harry smiled again. "And what is your name?" he asked.

The girl didn't answer but scuffed her toe against the floor. Mrs. Devlin leaned down to whisper in her ear again. "Would you like me to come with you?" she asked. The girl nodded, and Mrs. Devlin took her hand and led her over to Harry. "Her name is Sarah," she said.

Forgetting her shyness for a second, the girl added. "I'm Sarah Ambers and you're Harry Potter." Suddenly realizing what she'd said the girl turned bright pink and tried to duck behind Mrs. Devlin again. She was having none of it and pulled her out from behind her.

Harry bent down so he was eye level with the girl. "Yes I am, and that is a very pretty name. How old are you, Sarah?"

"I'm six," she replied, gaining confidence from Harry's demeanor.

"Six," Harry said. "Well you are certainly growing up to be a pretty girl."

"My friends all say you're going to marry Ginny Weasley," Sarah stated.

Harry blinked and nearly slipped of the bench he was sitting on. Luke snorted next to him. "I've got a thought or two about that meself," he muttered under his breath. "That girl shows up and my best mate disappears."

"But I told them you weren't. I told them you were going to marry me. Is six old enough to marry you?"

"Erm…" Harry said, still trying to recover himself. He was use to extracting himself from the marriage proposals of young girls, but having one reference Ginny was a bit of a shock. He glanced up at Mrs. Devlin. She was biting her cheeks to keep from laughing while Luke had turned away from the little group and was in the midsts of a feigned coughing attack.

"I'm afraid six, might be a little young, sweetheart," Mrs. Devlin said coming to Harry's rescue.

"Oh," Sarah said. Her eyes dimmed, but then brightened again. "Well, I'll be seven tomorrow," she stated. "Will that be old enough?" Luke slipped of the bench and quickly darted around the corner into the showers. There was a flash of green light around the doorway, and then complete silence from behind it.

"T… tomorrow?" Harry asked, recovering himself. "You're birthday is tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be seven," Sarah said, holding up her hands and counting the numbers off on each finger. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Seven," she finished triumphantly. Is that old enough?"

Harry grinned. "Well, it's still a little young, but it sure is a good reason for me to give you an early birthday present. Would you like that?"

"A present?" Sarah asked, her eyes widening. "I like presents."

Harry laughed. "Me too. Let's see what I can come up with." Harry closed his eyes, and tapped his head, pretending to think about it. His eyes popped open and he suddenly exclaimed, "I've got it!" He leaned down in front of Sarah again and held his palm up flat in front of her. "Are you ready?" Sarah nodded eagerly. Harry snapped his fingers and a chocolate cupcake with white frosting and a candle appeared in his palm.

Sarah bounced on her toes and clapped her hands together. "Ohhhh," she squealed, "I love magic."

Harry laughed. "Me too." He then started singing, Happy Birthday, to her and was quickly joined by the rest of his teammates and other people in the locker room. When they had finished, he asked, "Would you like to blow the candle out?"

"Yes, please," Sarah replied.

"Well go ahead," Harry urged her. Sarah took a deep breath. "Don't forget to make a wish," Harry said. Sarah paused for a second, then with a whosh blew out the candle on the cupcake. Everyone cheered and Harry gave her the cupcake which she immediately took a bite out of. "Good?" he asked. She nodded, climbed onto the bench next to him, leaned against his side and proceeded to lick all the frosting off the rest of the cake. Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, Harry, it seems you have another admirer," Mrs. Devlin said.

Harry grinned. "This one I can put up with."

"Yes," she agreed. "It is easier when they don't know any better, isn't it?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I can relate on some levels, Harry. You're feeling well? I heard you were sick after practice the other day."

Harry colored. "I'm fine now," he said sheepishly.

"I'm glad to hear it. You'll catch the snitch for me today?"

"I'll certainly do my best, Mrs. Devlin."

Mrs. Devlin sighed. "Harry, how is it that I can get Ginny Weasley to call me Margret, but not you?"

Harry smiled, and set to work tightening the strap on his arm guard. "Ginny doesn't work for you, Mrs. Devlin."

"Always the proper young man, aren't you, Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Does that mean I still get a place on your dance card for the banquet this year?"

Harry grinned. "I'll pencil you in."

"I look forward to it, Harry."

"Me too," Harry replied.

"Good luck today, Harry. I'd tell you to be careful, but I know better."

"Thank you, Mrs. Devlin. Enjoy the match."

"I intend to, Harry," she said with a smile. "Sarah, sweetheart," she held her hand out to the girl, "I'm afraid we have to let Harry go now. Why don't you say goodbye."

Sarah stood up on the bench and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "Thank you for the present," she said.

Harry hugged her back. "You're very welcome, Sarah. Thank you for coming to see me."

Sarah pushed away from him and before jumping down from the bench said, "Ginny Weasley's really pretty... You should marry her." She then jumped down from the bench, took Mrs. Devlin's hand in hers and led her away.

"If only every witch took a rejection from you so well," Mrs. Devlin teased over her shoulder.

Harry snorted and turned to find Heather sitting on the bench facing him. He eyed her warily. She waited till Mrs. Devlin and Sarah had left the locker room, and said, "Harry, I'll be nineteen next month. Is that old enough to marry you?" She began counting on her fingers. "One, two, three, four."

"On no you don't," Twiggy said. She shoved Heather out of the way. "Harry, I'll be thirty-four in November. Is that old enough to marry you? One, two, three," she began. Harry couldn't help bursting into laughter with the rest of his teammates.

"God, she could be thirty-five five by the time she gets there," Leslie called out.

"Watch it there, you whippersnapper," Twiggy retorted.

"Whatever you say, mom," Leslie replied.

"Potter!" The locker room fell silent in an instant.

"Sir?" Harry asked climbing to his feet.

"Visitor," Coach Thorpe said. Harry tried to peer behind the man. "She's in my office."

"Ooohhhh," the entire team leered.

"Shut it you lot," Harry said. He glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes, on the field for warm-ups."

Luke saluted, "You got it, Oh Fearless Leader and Lady Slayer of Seven Year Olds the World Over." Harry walked out of the locker room, giving Luke the bird behind his back as he did. "Well that wasn't very nice at all," Luke complained. "I just don't understand it. He's always seemed like such a nice young man. And he's so handsome in all those pictures. But I guess the truth is out now. If only all those girls knew. I guess I'll just have to make it me job t' tell 'em. And that count's as swearing," he shouted.

Harry stepped into the room set aside in the Kelpie's stadium for opposing coaches to use as their office and closed the door on Luke's voice. "Merlin do I miss that," Ginny said. "I knew I would, but I had no idea how much."

Harry grinned. "I was wondering if I'd see you."

Ginny returned his smile. "I wasn't sure if I should. But, well, I'm here."

"Of course you should. And what exactly do you miss?"

Ginny waved her hand at the door. "That. The comradery. The excitement and the banter and just being part of a team."

Harry snorted. "This might be the most fun group yet."

"Well enjoy it while you can. Because I can tell you right now it sucks not being part of it."

"You could still play, Gin."

Ginny shook her head. "No. I miss it, but I'm at peace with my choice. I've got other things I want now." She stepped up close to Harry and began examining his protective gear."

"What're you doing?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just making sure you're suited up and ready to go."

Harry chuckled. "I've managed it well enough by myself for years."

"Do you mind?" Ginny asked. Harry watched silently while she bent down and redid the ties of his shin guards. "There, now they won't come undone on you," she said and stood back up.

"No," Harry said.

"No what?" Ginny asked.

"I don't mind. In fact, it's kind of nice."

"Well make sure you paid attention, because I won't be here to do it for your next match."

Harry saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

Ginny playfully swatted at him. "You're a prat, Harry Potter." Harry just grinned back at her. They were silent for a few moments before Ginny suddenly asked, "Oh, do you like my new shirt?" She backed up a step and spun slowly in a circle.

Her shirt, it was actually a quidditch jersey, morphed three times as she did; changing from a replica of a New York Hippogriffs' jersey to the US Nationals' jersey to a replica of a Hogwarts' Gryffindor jersey. Both the Hippogriffs, and US jersey carried the number, eleven square in the middle of the back, while the Hogwarts version reflected the number seven he had worn while in school. All three had, Potter, emblazoned in capital letters across the shoulder blades."

"Well," Harry remarked when she was facing him again, "that'll give the rags a new picture and headline or two."

Ginny's face fell. "You don't want me to wear it?"

Harry quickly reached out and lifted her chin. "Sorry, I just can't help being a pessimist sometimes. I couldn't be happier with my new fan girl."

Ginny crossed her arms across her chest. "Fan girl," she huffed. "Well don't expect me to throw myself at you, Potter."

"Drat," Harry retorted. "Just when I find an obsessed fan I might want to have a shag with, she's gonna play hard to get."

"Harry James Potter," Ginny said.

Harry grinned. "Yes?"

"You are dangerously close to getting hexed. At the very least, I might have to report your behavior to my brothers."

"You won't do that," Harry countered.

Ginny cocked her eye at him. "You think?"

Harry shook his head. "No one to keep you warm at night, remember?"

"Phish," Ginny retorted dismissively waving her hand in the air. "knute a dozen. In fact…"

Harry caught her hand bringing her retort to an instant stop. He wove his fingers between hers. "I'm gonna miss you the next few weeks," he said

Ginny smiled softly up at him. "I'm going to miss you too, Harry. But I'll be back when you get home. And I'll see you in England for your match against the Magpies."

"I know. But I'm still going to miss you," Harry said. Hesitantly, Ginny moved up close and settled against his chest while Harry wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. They were still there a few minutes latter when someone began pounding on the door; causing them to jump apart.

"Heading up to the field, boss man," Luke called.

"Mother of Merlin," Harry swore under his breath. Ginny giggled next to him. "I'll be there in a minute," Harry shouted.

"Coach says you got thirty seconds, or your running stairs tomorrow."

"Git," Harry muttered.

Ginny hugged him again "Catch the snitch for me?" she asked.

"I promise," Harry replied.

Ginny stood up on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth; lingering for just a second before she pulled away. "I'll see you at the end of the match," she whispered. She then turned and walked out the door.

Harry stood there for a moment or two before Heather poked her head in the office. She took one look at the glazed expression on Harry's face, glanced over at Ginny's retreating back, and said, "Oh man, are you in deep."

"What?" Harry asked snapping out of his trance.

Heather laughed. "Nothing. Come on, before Thorpe's got us both running stairs tomorrow."

"Right," Harry said. "Just need my broom. Heather held it out. "Thanks," Harry said. He took the broom from her. "You ready for this, Mitts?" he asked. She gulped visible and nodded. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began pulling her to the field. "Come on, babe, you'll be fine."

Heather groaned. "Not you too," she grumbled in regards to Harry adopting the name Kenny, Luke and Mark had taken to calling her.

"You want me to put an end to it?" Harry asked seriously.

Heather smirked. "No, but I gotta at least pretend to be offended, don't I?"

Harry laughed. "You're gonna be alright kiddo. You got all the talent in the world. Just go out there and use it."

Heather stopped, and Harry turned to face her. "You mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Harry replied.

Before Harry knew it, he was the recipient of a bone crushing hug. One to rival a hug from Molly Weasley. It took a second, but he cautiously returned it. There was a click and a flash and the sound of feet running. Heather sprang away from him, and Harry whirled on the sound of retreating footsteps. The spell shot from his palm and just missed the photographer as he ducked around a corner.

"Bloo… Ergh!" Harry snarled. "Gahh! I hate not being able to swear!" he spluttered. There were definitely times he regretted that particular New Year's resolution. He ran his hand through his hair and slowly turned back to Heather. Her eyes were open wide and she was staring at him in terror while her hand covered her open mouth.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. You just said those things to me, and it was the first real encouragement you've given me. I mean you've encouraged me before, but never like that; telling me you thought I had what it took and was going to do well out there. I just… I just… and now…" she trailed off, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Please don't tell them to get rid of me," she whispered desperately.

"What?" Harry asked. He'd been too angry at the headlines he knew were going to accompany the picture to really catch what Heather had been saying. Now his brain caught up with his ears. "Get rid of you, are you insane?"

"But," Heather said.

Harry grabbed her and pulled her back into the locker room. "Look, Heather," he said forcefully. "Some people are convinced I'm an idiot when it comes to understanding women. And maybe I am in regards to my love life. But I see things just fine in regards to others. And one of the things I know, is that women hug as an expression of gratitude. We both know that was all you were doing out there. The photographer wasn't your fault. Trust me, I might be mad; but it's not at you. And I promise you I'm not going to tell Thorpe I want you gone."

"You won't?" she asked hopefully.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "No. And not just because you've got the biggest upside of any chaser I've ever seen, but because it would be wrong. You've earned your spot on this team, and you didn't do anything wrong. Now let's get out there and kick some Kelpie ar… crud," he finished lamely. Next year that one was getting crossed off the list he decided.

Heather giggled. "You still talk with an accent, you know that, right?"

Harry proudly puffed his chest out. "According to the rags, it's part of my charm."

"We'll at least they've go one thing right," she said. She stood up and headed for the door, and Harry followed her. "Harry, don't worry, I'll talk to Ginny and straighten things out for you."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"She's not going to be happy when she sees that picture of the two of us."

Harry shrugged. "Why would she care?"

Heather stopped at the base of the stairs to the field. "Well, because…"

"Because what?" Harry asked.

"You're dating her."

Harry snorted. "News to me."

"You're telling me, you and she aren't dating?"

"That's what I'm saying."

Heather studied him for a second. "I'm still going to talk to her."

"You do whatever you need to, Mitts. But it's not necessary."

"POTTER! MITTS!" Coach Thorpe bellowed from the top of the stairs.

"Shit," Heather yelped. She and Harry quickly hurried up the steps and onto the field.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Coach Thorpe continued to bellow.

"Go," Harry said to Heather. "I'll take care of it." Heather wasted no time listening to him and quickly flew off.

"Get back here, Mitts! I'm not done with you yet," Coach Thorpe shouted at her back. Harry grabbed his arm and started whispering in his ear. When he finished, Coach Thorpe leaned back and looked at him. "You're serious." Harry nodded. "Shit! The Kelpies were suppose to make sure the corridor was clear."

"Well either someone didn't do their job, or someone was bribed," Harry said.

"Is Mitts ok?"

Harry shot a glance her direction. She and the other chasers were busy tossing the quaffle back and forth and going about their pre-game routine. "I think she's fine now. But she's going to get a baptism by fire when that picture hits the rags."

"Damn," Coach Thorpe swore. "It'll be Leslie next. I was hoping for a bit more time."

"It would have been nice if we could have made it a few weeks into the season before one of them was tied to me," Harry agreed.

"Shit," Coach Thorpe muttered again. "Well, the best way I can think of to make the Kelpies pay for this is to kick their asses. So get yours out there and get warmed up, Potter."

Harry mounted his broom. "You got it, coach."

**XX**

"We're back again, and it's about five minutes to the quaffle drop."

"You bet it is, Melvin. The teams have finished warming up. The backups are on the bench and the coaches are giving last minute instructions right now. The time for debate is over. New rules or not, it's time to strap it on and play the game."

"Right you are Dimitri, and it looks like… Yes it is, the Hippogriffs' starting seven are taking the field now! At keeper, it's St. James, followed by chasers, Carnes, Mitts, and Toms. And here come the beaters, Rains, and Mercer. And those boos from the Kelpie crowd can mean only one thing. At seeker for the Hippogriffs, POTTTTEEERRRR! Wow, emotions are at a fever pitch here in Portland as the defending champs storm the Kelpies' home turf. Real quickly, Dimitri, before the Kelpies take the field, what are your keys to the match?"

"Key number one, how long does it take the Hippogriffs' three new starters, Carnes, Mitts, and Mercer to truly play as part of the team. There's no questioning their talent, but experience is definitely with the Kelpies. Key number two, the seekers. Potter is easily the better of the two. But with the new rules in place, is he good enough to carry his team if they need him too?"

"So experience vs. youth and seeker vs. seeker. Maybe things haven't changed as much as we thought. Time will tell, and here come the Kelpies. At keeper, Montroes. Chasers, McBride, Stanley and Lane. Beaters, Zeller and Stone, and at seeker, Taylllooor. LISTEN TO THAT CROWD WITCHES AND WIZARDS. THERE'S NOTHING LIKE OPENING DAY. YOU'VE GOT YOUR STARTING FOURTEEN, THE QUAFFLE'S ABOUT TO DROP AND WE'LL BE HERE WITH YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE END."

"You bet we will, Melvin. The referee is on the field, there go the bludgers, the snitch is out and gone, there's the whistle and the quaffle's in play."

"Good lord, is that new snitch fast."

"I told you, Melvin."

"And it's the Kelpies with the quaffle first," Melvin announced. "Stanley over to Lane, drops to McBride. Oh! And we have our first victim of a bludger attack for the season."

"That was, the Hippogriffs' second year player, Kenny Mercer. He rode the bench last year and may be the most fearsome talent at beater you've never heard of folks," Dimitri provided.

"If that first one is any indication, he won't be unknown for long, Dimitri. McBride losses the quaffle to Carnes. Looks like McBride is shaking it off well enough. And it's Carnes to Mitts, drops to Toms, behind his back to Carnes. A SHOT!… Save by Montroes! Good stuff here early in Portland, but the Hippogriffs are going to need to do better than that to get past Montroes."

"You bet they are, Melvin. He had the best save percentage in the league last year, and is going to be a stiff test for the retooled Hippogriff chasers."

Harry circled around, lazily trailing the Kelpies' seeker, Mackenzie Taylor. Last year had been her first as a starter. Harry had easily beaten her both times the teams had played. She had potential; but lacked confidence. Or at least she had last year. This year, it seemed, she had made some gains. "Still trailing me, Potter," she called back as she lead him through a series of ever increasingly difficult aerobatics.

"It's the way the game's played," Harry shouted, thinking of Dimitri's Guide to Seeking for the Professional Seeker.

She turned around and grinned. "I think it's just cause you like looking at my ass."

Harry sped up so they were shoulder to shoulder, his eyes locked with hers. "Well, it is a nice bum… Maybe after the match you can show me a bit more of it." Her mouth dropped open and Harry bolted forward.

"AND THERE GOES POTTER," Melvin shouted. "Taylor is a bit slow to follow, but she's on it now. I don't see the snitch myself yet, so Potter might be playing with her. Wait... YES! THERE IT IS. POTTER WITH A HUGE LEAD AS HE CLOSES IN ON THE SNITCH, AND THERE IT GOES! SWEET MERLIN IS THAT THING FAST. IT'S PULLING AWAY FROM HIM. NOPE, POTTER SURGES AHEAD AND CLOSES IN ONCE MORE."

"Damn!" Harry swore – He always knew quidditch was going to be the down fall of that resolution - when the snitch changed directions and began plummeting towards the ground. The snitch stopped, broke left and rocketed away from him. Harry's larger mass pulled him around in a much wider turn than the snitch and when he came out of it he found himself far behind Mackenzie in the pursuit of the golden winged ball. She had been so far behind him that she had seen the snitch turn and been able to meet it half way through.

Harry flattened out on his broom and tore after her. He quickly caught up and slipped into her wake. Instead of trying to overtake her, he settled for banging into her broom if she even lifted her hand in an attempt to reach out for the snitch. Harry waited, biding his time, letting her lead the chase, watching for the snitch to make a big switch again. He'd already learned one new lesson."

"What's he doing? He could easily overtake her!" Melvin asked.

"He's waiting," Dimitri said. "Damn he's amazing!"

"Waiting for what, for Taylor to catch the snitch?"

"No, he's waiting for… THAT!" Dimitri shouted.

**XX**

George jumped over the back of the couch and set the platter of sandwiches, chips and drinks down. "What'd I miss?" he demanded.

"SHUUSSH!" Fred hissed. His eyes were locked into their newest invention; a brand new, state of the art, set of mobile omnioculars.

"What's Potter doing? He could easily overtake her!" Melvin Michael's voice droned over the WWN.

"These are bloody brilliant," Fred exclaimed.

"I wouldn't know," George muttered.

"He's waiting," Dimitri replied.

"Who's waiting?" George shouted at the wireless.

"I can't believe I'm watching the game, live on my couch, in my flat," Fred exclaimed... "We're going to make a fortune with these."

"Waiting for what, for Taylor to catch the snitch?"

"What?" George yelped. "They're after the snitch already!"

"No, he's waiting for… THAT!"

"What? What's happening?" George demanded.

"SHUT IT, YOU!" Fred bellowed. He jumped to his feet in his excitement and began hopping around. "COME ON HARRY, MATE!"

"WHAT, LET ME SEE," George demanded. He tried to snatch the omnioculars from Fred but only managed to shove him into the coffee table. Fred tripped and fell, crashing onto the table, splintering it to pieces and sending food flying through the air. Never once did he lose his grip on the omnioculars.

"Taylor overshoots, and Potter snags the snitch in mid turn!" Melvin Michaels announced.

"WHOOOO, Harry!" Fred shouted. George grabbed the omnioculars from him and hit the replay button.

**XX**

"AND POTTER SNAGS THE FIRST SNITCH UNDER THE NEW RULES!" Dimitri shouted. "That's ten points to the Hippogriffs making the score 30-20 in favor of the Kelpies."

"Well, there you have it folks, Harry Potter makes the first catch of the snitch under the new rules. Given his generally acknowledged stature as the best in the world right now, I'd have to say it's fitting. Wouldn't you agree, Dimitri?"

"It's fitting, though I'd have to say that any other seeker in the upper divisions of the IAQ would have been deserving. I'll tell you this. That was one of the more interesting chases I've seen in some time. And the best is yet to come."

"What could be better than that, Dimitri?" Melvin asked.

"Under the old rules, that'd be it. Game over. Pack it up and time to go home. But not today folks. We're just getting started. Tell me that isn't good for the game."

"No, Dimitri. I'm in 100% agreement with you. We've still got hours to go today. And I, for one, am looking forward to another battle or two for the snitch as the match goes on. How can anyone complain about getting more chances to see Potter at his most brilliant?"

"You can bet we will, Melvin. And here we go again. Potter's snitch has made its way to the Hippogriffs' bench, the referee is releasing another one, and the seekers are back after it!"

**XX**

Hermione glanced up at the clock and decided she better go see what was happening with the match. "Should we go check on them, Molly?" she asked.

Molly put down her knitting. Yes, dear, I suppose we should.

The two of them left the nursery and sleeping toddlers and made their way down the stairs to the Burrow's living room. "How's it going?" Hermione asked, as she sat down next to Ron on the couch.

"There's about fifteen minutes left to play," Bill said. He was perched on the edge of his seat, and didn't even bother to look at Hermione or his mother when he spoke.

"There's another wicked bludger from Mercer," the announcer droned from the wireless. "Look's like that one may have done some real damage to Kelpies' Chaser, Stanley. He's holding his arm funny as he tries to track down on the Hippogriffs' Toms. Quaffle to Mitts, up to Carnes, back to Mitts, behind her back to Toms to Carnes to Mitts, and she's crushed by a bludger from Zeller."

"What's the score?" Molly inquired. From the intensity in the room, and how white Ron's knuckles were as he gripped his legs, it appeared the Hippogriffs were in some trouble.

"220-195… Kelpies," Arthur Weasley answered.

"'Arry, 'as caught de snitch t'ree time's already," Fleur said. "'E es shutting out dat, ot'er seeker."

"He's the only thing keeping them in the match right now," Bill added. "The Hippogriffs'd be down by more than sixty points without him."

"It's not gonna matter if he doesn't catch it again," Ron muttered darkly. "The Kelpie chasers and keeper just have too much experience for the Hippogriffs.

"And there's a brilliant steal by Kelpies, Chaser, Lane. HE'S ONE ON ONE WITH ST. JAMES," The announcer shouted. Everyone in the living room gasped and leaned towards the wireless. "He shoots, St. James gets a hand on it, but it's in and through. Score is now 230-195 in favor of the Kelpies."

"Damn!" Ron swore.

"That may have done it for the Kelpies. Even if Potter catches the snitch again, the Hippogriffs are only gonna get thirty points for it. And that won't be enough for them to catch the Kelpies. This has been some match! I never would have thought I might be seeing the end of the New York's unbeaten streak, but it appears almost inevitable now."

"Shite!" Bill exclaimed. "Fleur muttered something in French under her breath.

"Well, it had to end sometime, Melvin. It seems the guard may be changing."

"THEY'RE YOUR FORMER TEAM, BLENKENSHAK!" Ron bellowed.

**XX**

Harry spun around searching for the snitch. He was exhausted and only knew the Hippogriffs were behind, and in danger of losing for the first time in more than two years. He'd already chased and lost track of the snitch three times in his quest for a fourth catch of the match. "_The damn thing's been everywhere, and now it's just gone_," he fumed. He wiped his arm across his brow, trying to clear the sweat from his eyes. He turned again and just caught a glimpse of gold hovering in the air behind the Kelpies' seeker. Harry whipped his broom around and bolted forward with every intention of going through the Kelpies' Taylor if she didn't get out of his way. She whipped around, spotted the snitch herself and accelerated after it, trying to stay in front of him. She didn't need to catch it herself, just keep him from getting to it. Sensing the seekers bearing down, the snitch took off again. _Not this time_, Harry thought to himself. He pulled even with Mackenzie and she slammed into him trying to drive him away from the snitch. Harry drove an elbow into her side.

"There go the seekers again!" Dimitri shouted. "And it looks like Potter's done playing nice."

Harry rolled under Mackenzie and came up on her other side stretching out for the snitch. Neither seeker flinched when Mitts and Lane flew directly between them and the fleeing ball.

"And there's a near collision between Potter, Taylor, Mitts and Lane, as Mitts returns the favor and steals the quaffle from Lane. She's off towards the Kelpies' keeper with Lane hard on her. Quaffle over to Toms now," Melvin, shouted over the loud speakers.

"Potter's got a bit of space on Taylor now and is hard on the snitch," Dimitri announced.

"Quaffle back to Mitts! And she puts on a wicked fake, pulling Montroes clear to the left before tossing the quaffle to the opposite side of the pitch where Carnes slams it through the completely unguarded right hoop."

With its wingtips fluttering at the tips of his fingers, Harry strained to pluck the snitch from the air. He just caught sight of the onrushing bludger and raised his other arm to protect himself before it smashed into his face. The bludger slammed into his arm, driving it back into his face and knocked him completely off his broom.

"Dear, God," Dimitri, gasped. "Potter's taken a bludger, it looks like to the face, and been knocked from his broom"

"He's plunging to the ground from nearly two hundred feet!" Melvin shouted.

"Merlin, I hope the cushioning charms were done right," Dimitri said quietly.

As Harry fell, everyone in the stadium surged forward, straining to see better. They were joined by fans around the world leaning closer to their wireless. It seemed the whole of the wizarding world was holding its breath.

Harry grimaced as he plummeted to the ground unaware of the stadium horn blaring, signifying the end of the match. _This is going to hurt,_ he thought trying to rotate his body so he would hit flat. It would give the cushioning charms the most surface area on his body to push against as he hit and hopefully keep him from breaking anything else.

One, lone, voice broke the dead silence in the stadium_. "ARRESTE MOMENTO!"_

Harry felt himself slowing sooner than he expected. And by the time he hit the ground it was only hard enough to knock his wind out.

"Potter's on the ground and the trainers are rushing to him now," Dimitri announced. "It looks like our final score is, let me check the board here.. That can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Melvin asked.

**XX**

"What can't be right?" Ron, and Bill demanded.

"Who cares about the score," Hermione shouted at the wireless.

"W'at 'appened to 'Arry?" Fleur demanded, looking like she was about to hex Dimitri right through the wireless.

**XX**

"What can't be right?" George demanded. "Give me those." He made to snatch the omnioculars from Fred.

"Gerooff me," Fred bellowed. He shoved him away and hit the replay on the omnioculars again.

"That can't be right," Dimitri repeated.

"SURE AS HELL CAN BE, DIMITRI!" Fred shouted.

"Unless," Dimitri said, "Potter somehow managed to catch the snitch."

**XX**

"He didn't," Ron, and Bill gasped.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione groaned. "Why do you always do this to me?

**XX**

Coach Thorpe hurried to where the trainers were all gathered around Harry. "Is he ok?" he asked.

"I would be if they'd let me up," Harry grumbled. He batted a set of hands away when he poked at his arm. "Damn it, Dave, that hurts."

"Well it's broken, what'd you expect," Dave retorted.

"Just help me up. You can fix it after the match."

"The match is over, Potter," Coach Thorpe said. "We lost."

Harry stared at him. "We lost?" he asked, dumfounded by the news.

"The referee is checking on Potter now, and it looks like he is going to be fine," Dimitri announced. "Yes. They have him sitting up now."

"The winner of the match remains to be seen," the referee said.

"What do you mean remains to be seen?" Coach Thorpe and Coach Tellman, the Kelpies' coach, asked together.

"We won," Coach Tellman added. 230-205 when the horn sounded."

"According to the score board, you were trailing 235-230 when the horn sounded," the referee said. He pointed to the scoreboard.

At the same time Coach Tellman glanced at the scoreboard, it seemed the whole of the crowd did too. Raucous cheering gave way to whispered questions. "That's impossible," Coach Tellman retorted. "Potter would have had to catch the snitch. And we all say him fall. He didn't catch it."

All eyes turned to Harry. He slowly stood up and held his hand out. "I wouldn't be so sure of that," he said. Harry opened his hand to reveal the snitch sitting placidly in his palm.

"Winners of the match, the Hippogriffs," The referee shouted upon seeing the snitch in Harry's hand. He was immediately accosted by the Kelpies' coach and team and boos began raining down from the stands. League security quickly stepped in, with one of them portkeying the referee away.

Heather surged forward and lifted Harry off the ground in a huge bear hug. Harry raised his one good hand, with the snitch clenched in it, to the crowd and the rest of his teammates darted in to join them in the celebration. "You're a bloody wanker, Potter," Luke shouted, "but I'm glad you're on my team."

Harry laughed. "You're not bad yourself, aussie… For a bloody keeper." Harry grimaced. That resolution was dying an unceremonious death. When Heather finally set him down he turned to find Coach Thorpe.

"I don't know how you did it, Potter, but you're amazing," he said.

"Congratulations, Coach, your 1-0," Harry replied. He handed over the snitch in his hand. "Want a memento?"

"You bet I do," Coach Thorpe replied. "You sure you don't want it?"

"Nah," Harry said. "I got the first one. That's the one I wanted."

"First catch of the new snitch."

"First catch of the new snitch," Harry agreed.

"That'll be worth something someday."

"Maybe," Harry said. He was jostled by the crowd around him and winced painful. "I think I'm gonna go get this arm fixed now."

"You do that, Potter."

**XX**

George hit the replay button on the omnioculars for the sixth time. "Wow," he said. "There's no doubt he caught it. You can see it right there, just before he gets crushed by that bludger."

"Yep," Fred agreed. "You owe me a galleon," he added.

"Take it out of my check when you do the books."

**XX**

"They won," Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scolded. "Your best friend just fell off his broom, and all you're concerned with is that the Hippogriffs won."

"Come on, Mione, he's fine," Ron replied.

"That's not the point, Ronald."

Bill smirked and pulled Fleur out of the room before they were drawn into the argument.

**XX**

Ginny leaned heavily against the railing, trying to calm her racing heart. A thin sheen of sweat coated her body and she began to shiver as the slight breeze blew against her. Sarah tugged gently on her dress. "Did you just do magic?" she asked. Ginny turned and smiled fondly down at her.

"Yes, sweetie, I did."

"Oh.. How come?"

"Because Harry was falling."

"Oh. Are you going to marry him? My friends all said you were."

Ginny's lip twitched. She opened her mouth and closed it a number of times. Mrs. Devlin quickly grabbed Sarah's hand and began pulling her away. "Come along sweetheart," she said. "You can talk to Ginny in a little while."

Ginny turned from them to find Mr. Devlin, and the rest of the occupants of the box staring at her. "Another chapter added to your legend, Miss Weasley," Mr. Jenkins, the owner of the Kelpies, remarked. "Though fan interference with a quidditch match is grounds for the IAQ to ban you from all quidditch related functions," he added.

"Come now, Cushman," Mr. Devlin replied. "I clearly heard the horn sound before Miss Weasley cast her spell. The match was over. All she did was save Mr. Potter from grievous injury and possibly death."

Mr. Jenkins scowled. "Perhaps," he conceded. "We'll see what the replays show. If there's even the slightest possibility that her actions altered the results of the match, I'll be filing a formal protest with the IAQ."

"If her actions occurred after the horn sounded, how could they possibly have affected the outcome of the match?" Mr. Devlin countered.

Mr. Jenkins opened his mouth then closed it again. "Just don't be surprised to get a visit from IAQ officials," he finally said before storming off."

Ginny watched him go before turning to Mr. Devlin. "Thank you," she said.

"I'm the one who should thank you, Ginny. You saved my seeker from some serious injuries; perhaps even much worse."

Ginny scowled. "Yes, well I owed him one."

"We all do, Ginny," Mr. Devlin replied. He offered his arm to her and when she took it set off down the stairs of the stadium. "Come on. I imagine now that you've saved him, you'd like to give him a piece of your mind for being so reckless."

Ginny laughed, "Yes, I would at that."

* * *

Author's note:

Well, I hope no one is too upset about the new rules for quidditch, but like I said, I can't stand them the way JKR did it so I changed them. I'm certain some people will hate my rules. Hopefully they'll forgive me.

Sorcerer's Muse


	10. Chapter 10: Beloved Baby Sisters and App

Author's note:

Because the question begs an answer. More answers regarding the mobile omnioculars will come in later chapters. For now, know that they are a prototype. Also, they really don't have anything particularly important to do with the story. They just gave me something to do with the twins because you really can't have enough of Fred and George in the story.

Sorcerer's Muse.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 9: Beloved Baby Sisters and Apple Pie**

* * *

The latest addition to the empire of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was located on Taishanese Way in the wizarding section of San Francisco's Chinatown. Since its opening, eight months ago, it was where you could find Fred, George or both on any given day. With the Hippogriffs' second stop of the season opening road trip bringing them to the San Francisco Bay Area for their match with the Leprechauns, Harry reasoned it was the perfect opportunity to check up on his business partners. That, and he needed a prank or two. Ginny had been right about his teammates never letting his spewing on the team trainer's shoes go. He was quite itching to turn the tables in their practical joke war. Harry stepped in the door and let it close behind him, the bell jangling loudly.

A young man, stocking items on the shelves, set the box in his hands down and hurried up to him. "Is there something I can… Merlin's beard you're," he stopped mid exclamation and went back to his job. "Sorry, sir, is there something I might help you find? We have some new fireworks; perfect for locker room victory celebrations."

Harry chuckled. "Nice recovery, Ernie," he said, reading the young man's name off his badge. "What'd they threaten you with?"

Ernie turned red and nervously glanced around the shop. "Can't say, it'll kick in."

Harry laughed again. "Well, you're braver than I am. I wouldn't work for these nutters for all the galleons in Gringotts."

Ernie grinned. "It's not so bad. They let me help mix most of the potions they use in the products."

"Is that so," Harry asked, impressed with his enthusiasm.

"Yes, it made potions a breeze my last year of school."

"You know," Harry said, "it always surprised me how well those two did on their exams."

"He did really well in school," Fred said, backing into the room. "He's a great disappointment to us, Ernie is." He turned around and spotted Harry.

Harry grinned at him. "Actually, I was talking about you and George."

"Oy, George!" Fred hollered over his shoulder. "Come see who's here."

George poked his head out of the back room. His eyes brightened when he saw Harry and his gaze moved to Ernie. "Now, Ernie, didn't we tell you this was a high class establishment?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Here we go."

Ernie glanced between the twins and Harry. _Are they really going to start in on Harry Potter_, he wondered.

"And that you weren't suppose to let people like this in?" Fred added.

"People who," George said, picking up the paper on the counter.

"Would take advantage of our baby sister," Fred said. He pointed to the picture of Harry and his teammate, Heather Mitts, emblazoned on the front of the sports section.

"Not just take advantage of her," George corrected.

"But two-time her with some…." Fred said

"Two bit tart?" George provided.

"Trollope," Fred said.

"Scarlet woman," George countered.

"Right," Fred agreed. He drew his wand. "What should we do with him?" Harry backed up. You could never be too sure with the twins.

"Congratulate him, I should think," George said.

"Congratulate him?" Fred asked with genuine surprise.

"We'll certainly if he was two-timing our baby sister," George said.

"Beloved, baby sister," Fred corrected. He waved his wand in Harry's direction.

"Right, our beloved, baby sister."

"She'd have killed him already."

"Twice, likely," George said.

"And he couldn't be standing here in front of us if she had," Fred surmised

"Which means…" George began.

"Congratulations?" Fred asked again.

"Too right. Have you seen this Mitts bird?" George asked.

Fred put his wand away. "She's…"

"Built." George suggested.

"Stacked," Fred provided.

"And how," George agreed.

"Enough to make a wizard wonder,"

"Are you really dating her?" they both asked.

Harry grinned. "No."

"No?" the twins asked, their eyebrows cocked.

"No," Harry reiterated.

"And we already know you're not two-timing our baby sister," George said.

"Beloved, baby sister," Fred corrected again.

"Right," George agreed.

"Which means we don't have to kill you ourselves," Fred concluded.

"And can therefore ask you," George said

"Can you introduce us to her?" the twins asked together.

"Not to our sister," George said.

"Baby sister," Fred corrected.

"Beloved, baby sister," George amended.

"Right you are, dear brother," Fred agreed.

"But to Miss Mitts," they said together.

Harry laughed and handed over an envelope. "Tickets and locker room passes. Though I'm warning Mitts."

George crossed the room and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Harry, you're a mate."

"More than a mate," Fred said, sorting through the contents of the envelope.

"Family," George said.

"Like a brother, I've always said," Fred agreed, pretending to wipe a tear from his face.

"But if you hurt our baby sister," George said.

"Beloved, baby sister," Fred corrected.

"We'll kill you," they said together.

Harry held his hand up. "Enough. Where can we talk?"

"Back room," George said, leading the way. "You aren't dating her are you?" he asked under his breath.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Our baby sister," George said.

"Beloved, baby sister," Fred shouted.

"Right," George agreed. "You aren't dating her, are you? Cause if you are, we'd have to talk, Harry."

Before he followed them, Fred glanced at Ernie. "You're working Saturday right?"

Ernie nodded. "Yes."

Fred held out two tickets. "Here, take the day, with pay. We'll close the shop instead. I'd give you passes for the locker room too, but there's only two and George'd skin me alive if I gave you his. I'll get you an autograph or two instead. Ok?"

"Whatever you say, Fred," Ernie said, eagerly taking the tickets from him.

"Don't let anyone bother us, Ernie," Fred said before closing the door to the back room.

* * *

Ginny rolled over in her bed in her London flat and blearily blinked at the clock. "Urgh," she groaned. "Bleeding apparation lag." She clumsily sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Of course stopping Harry from plummeting to great bodily harm hadn't helped any. The magical energy required to focus that charm over a distance of nearly a half kilometer and a height of almost a hundred meters was no small feat. Nor was it a small matter to simply apparate across an entire ocean. Not many sorcerers were capable of it. Even those who were generally preferred to portkey. But growing up poor, meant that even now when she was rich, she saved money where she could. And an international apparation visa was much cheaper than purchasing a ticket on an international portkey. With the way her body felt, she was beginning to think she should have bought the portkey ticket.

Ginny rolled her head from side to side and stretched her back; sighing with pleasure with each pop and crack. She glanced at the clock again.

11:32.

Deciding it wasn't going to get any earlier if she just lay there, she kicked off the covers and made her way towards the bathroom.

She paused to stroke her companion fern when it snaked a frond across the floor to greet her. "Yes, I've missed you too," she said. The plant slid a frond up and down Ginny's leg. She swatted at it. "Stop, tickling." The plant shook all over, its fronds swishing together as if blown by the wind. "Yes, you are funny," Ginny agreed. She poured the remnants of the glass from her nightstand into the planter and resumed her trudge to the bathroom. The plant let out a loud belch just as she closed the door. "Definitely male," Ginny muttered to herself.

* * *

An hour later, a fresh picked apple from her mother's orchard in hand, Ginny sat down at the Burrow's kitchen table and pulled her mother's copy of Witch Weekly from the counter top. Despite giving her mother hell about the tabloid, Ginny secretly loved that she was a regular subscriber. It allowed her to indulge her inner gossip without having to suffer the embarrassment of buying the rag herself. She took a bite of the apple and promptly started choked on it when she read the first headline.

**WEASLEY SAVES BEAU ONLY TO BE DUMPED THE SAME DAY?**

The headline was followed by three pictures. One showed her with her wand drawn while stopping Harry's fall from his broom at his quidditch match the previous day. A second showed Heather Mitts, joyously lifting Harry into the air at the end of the match. And a third, showed Heather and Harry locked in an embrace in the tunnel coming out of the locker rooms. Ginny watched the scenes in the three photos play through a number of times before beginning to read the article.

Did former London Lions' seeker Ginny Weasley save her boyfriend, current New York Hippogriffs' seeker, Harry Potter, only to find out latter that she had been dumped in favor of Harry's current teammate, chaser, Heather Mitts? Neither Harry, Ginny, nor Heather could be reached for comment, but this reporter's sources say, it's true. Of course both Harry and Ginny have been denying rumors of their relationship for weeks. But sources say that after the match, there was a heated argument between the fiery redhead (turned brunette) and the Hippogriffs' golden boy. Exactly what was said behind closed doors remains a mystery, but Ministry records indicate that, after an extended stay in the United States, the recently minted brunette returned to England just last night. Coincidence? This reporter thinks not.

Ginny's face turned red, and she could feel her blood pressure beginning to build. It was galling how easily they could twist the truth. She and Harry had gotten into it a bit after the match. If memory served, she had screamed, 'It's bloody quidditch, not goddamned Voldemort.' at him. Harry had angrily retorted she was a hypocrite because she couldn't stand there for even one second and tell him she wouldn't have done exactly the same thing.

The ensuing silence and glares had been broken when they both burst into peals of laughter. Harry had thanked her for saving him from himself. And she had told him, as saving people was his foible, not hers, he shouldn't expect her to make a habit of it. As to reports of her returning to England, as she was currently in her mother's kitchen, of course they were true.

Beyond that, it was a simple matter to check the ministry ledgers and apparation records. They were public record after all. Any good, or even not so good, reporter or investigator new it. What the article failed to tell, was that her arrangements for an international apparation visa for last night had been made more than two weeks in advance. Hell, you couldn't even get an international apparation visa with less than twenty-four hours notice.

Ginny crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it towards the hearth. Just as it hit the flames they flared and her mother stepped out of the fire. "Oh, those two," she sighed with exasperation. Obviously convinced the twins had set up some kind of prank for arriving guests the last time they had been home. She brushed the soot off her robes and picked up the crumpled paper from where it had landed after hitting her in the head.

"Sorry, mum," Ginny giggled. "I was just trying to burn the paper."

"GINNY!" Molly exclaimed. She rushed across the room and enveloped her daughter in a crushing embrace. "You're home. Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Are you staying for supper? I'll make your favorite," she tried to bribe her.

"Mum…Can't….Breathe," Ginny gasped.

"What? Oh, sorry sweetie," Molly said. Though she let Ginny go she continued to fuss over her. Ginny quickly took in a huge gulp of air. "Well at least you've been eating. And the sun was good for you. You've got a nice healthy glow about you." Molly brushed at Ginny's hair. "When are you going to change this back?"

"I like it," Ginny testily replied.

"I do to, but I want my daughter back."

"I'm still your daughter," Ginny said.

"You know what I mean, Ginevra."

Ginny sighed. She really didn't want to fight with her mother right now. "If you must know, I'm going to have it changed again in a few weeks… But you can't tell anyone," she quickly added.

Molly smiled, closed her mouth, pretended to zip and lock her lips and then tossed the pretend key away. "Good, I'm not sure this family can stand having two brunettes in it."

"Mother," Ginny gasped, scandalized.

"I'm teasing. You know I love Hermione."

"Good thing, that, seeing she's married to your son. And they're likely to produce a brown haired child or two."

Molly beamed with anticipation. "I can hardly wait for their third. Hermione's convinced it's a girl. I told her Weasleys only have boys, but she won't hear it. She claims some muggle doctor told her it was a girl; something about an ultranoisy, or some such nonsense. I told her no one can predict the sex of a baby till it shows up. But she won't hear that either and you know how she gets."

Ginny giggled. She did know how Hermione could get. She also knew how her mother could get. It seemed, even if you weren't born into it, being headstrong was a prerequisite for being part of the Weasley family. She didn't bother telling her mother that muggles had figured out some machine that could tell them the sex of an unborn baby years ago. It would fall on deaf ears. Instead, she asked, "Can we invite them to dinner?" She could hardly wait to talk to Hermione. She was going to be an aunt again. And this time she'd be getting a niece. She'd no longer be the baby girl of the family!

"We most certainly can," Molly said. "We should invite Bill and his too."

"Sounds wonderful," Ginny said.

"But you'll have to help me," Molly said. "It's a bit short on notice, and I'm not as young as I use to be."

"Sure thing, mum. What can I do?"

"For starters, let's go pick some more apples." Molly grabbed a basket and headed for the orchard. "I feel like making a pie."

"Sounds delicious," Ginny agreed, following along behind her.

They walked in happy silence till they reached the orchard. "That bunch there looks good," Molly said. She pointed to a group of apples that looked to be particularly large and brightly colored.

"I agree," Ginny said. She summoned the ladder from the shed. Set it in place and headed up.

Molly raised an eye. "You're doing wandless magic again?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't want to lose the ability so I've started practicing it again." Molly nodded slightly and handed the basket up to Ginny once she had reached the top. Ginny began to fill it. "Do you want enough for just the pie, or should I pick more?"

"Go ahead and fill the basket, dear. It's better for the tree when they're handpicked, and I'm getting too old to climb up this ladder anymore."

Ginny smiled to herself. "You're not that old, mum."

"Thank you, dear," Molly replied. They were quiet for a few moments before Molly innocently inquired, "And how is Harry?"

"He's well, mum. Very happy."

"Mmmm," Molly mused. Ginny smirked. She was actually quite surprised it had taken her mother this long and wondered just how long she'd be able to hold out. "That's all you're going to say?"

"What else would you like me to say?" Ginny asked.

"You've been living in his house for the past month, and all you can say is, 'He's well. Very happy.'"

"Well, he is."

"Ginevra," Molly said. Her tone was somewhere between reprimanding and whinging.

Ginny plucked a last apple from the tree, put it in the basket and handed it down to her mother before climbing down and banishing the ladder to the shed. "He's happy, mum. He looks great. He's eating well. Dobby and Trilly both dote on him. He loves quidditch and spends most of his free time either watching muggle picture shows or going to NASCAR races. He's pretty good friends with the team's keeper, Luke St. James. He's well, what else would you like me to say."

"What about all the articles that say you and he are dating now?"

Ginny headed for the house. "Lies," she said.

"What about that one this morning? You must have been pretty upset to want to burn it."

"I was angry at how they twisted the truth."

"So it is true, you were dating him."

"No," Ginny said. "We're not dating. We never were. Harry isn't dating Heather Mitts either."

"But you just said," Molly started. Ginny sighed and launched into an explanation of what had really happened yesterday. By the time she finished they were back in the Burrow's kitchen. Ginny set the apples on the counter and with a flick of her wrist set them to peeling.

Molly eyed her critically. "I warned you something like this would happen."

"So I'm never supposed to be seen with Harry? Because it will provide more fodder to sully my already sterling reputation?"

"I didn't say that," Molly snapped.

"Good," Ginny retorted.

"Still, it's good you're home. It's not right for an unmarried girl to stay-"

"I'm going back after the match against the Magpies," Ginny interrupted. Molly dropped the pie dish she was pulling down from the shelf. Ginny waved her hand. "_Reparo_," she muttered.

"Ginny," Molly pleaded, "it's not right for you to be staying with him."

Ginny picked up the plate and set it on the countertop before pulling the flour canister out. "Don't start, mum."

"Ginevra."

"Don't Ginevra, me. I'm twenty-six years old, mother. I'll make my own decisions about what's proper and what's not."

"Ginny, please," Molly tried again.

Ginny shoved the flour canister away and turned to face her mother. "Do you want me to stay for dinner or not?"

"What?" Molly asked flustered.

"Do. You. Want. Me. To. Stay. For. Dinner. Or. Not?" Ginny reiterated.

"Yes, of course I do," Molly quickly said. "You know I do."

"Then drop it," Ginny said. She turned back around and began measuring out the flour for the pie crust. Molly watched her for a moment before pulling the lard from the pantry and setting it on the counter for her. "Thank you," Ginny said quietly

"You're welcome," Molly replied just as softly.

Ginny turned and hugged her. "I know you're just watching out for me."

Molly patted her back and sniffled. "I just hate seeing those articles with all those lies about you."

Ginny pushed away from her. "Then stop buying the magazine," she said, half teasing, half serious.

Molly smirked slightly. "If I did that, then how would you or Hermione ever get to read it?" she teased.

"Hermione reads it?" Ginny squealed gleefully.

Molly glanced around conspiratorially. "She thinks I don't know. But I've caught her a number of times with it."

Ginny giggled. "She'd be so embarrassed if she knew you knew."

"Yes, she would," Molly agreed. She turned to the counter and the beginnings of the pie crust again. "Now what else do you need?"

"Cinnamon," Ginny said.

Molly handed it to her and watched approvingly while Ginny worked a bit of it into the pie crust. "Never thought to do that."

"It just kind of came to me now," Ginny said. "I figured why not."

"It should be tasty," Molly said. "Ginny?" she asked after a second.

"Yes?" Ginny replied, thinking her mother was going to start in on her again.

"What's a nacsar?"

"NASCAR," Ginny corrected before launching into an explanation.

By the time she finished, her mother was sitting in the chair and her face had gone white. "And you've been in one of these cars?" she asked weakly.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "It was a blast, mum. Dad would just love it." Molly's eyes widened in alarm. "If you so much as mention it to your father, I'll disown you." Ginny laughed, and mimicking her mother from earlier in the day zipped and locked her lips together. "And the next time I ask something like that, you just tell me I don't want to know."

"I promise, mum. No more stories of my adventures in the muggle world," Ginny said. "Now what should we do next?"

"You can peel the potatoes while I get the roast ready," Molly said pulling out the pans. Glad to be home again; even if only for a short time Ginny set to work happily regaling her mum with stories of her visit to Harry's.

* * *

Author's note:

A bit of a short chapter. The next one makes up for it. I promise.

Sorcerer's Muse


	11. Chapter 11: Ghosts, Quidditch and Nora L

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 10: Ghosts, Quidditch and Nora Leander**

* * *

The door crashed open and a streak of red flew across the yard.

As Harry turned down the tree-lined lane, soft feathers of impossibly large flakes drifted down from the leaden sky. The woods began to press in; closing around him as he traveled. The wind stirred the rapidly growing snowdrifts in eddies within the woods; hinting of the storm to come. Something, tickled at his senses and he hitched his bag higher; unconsciously lengthening his stride as he did. Just before the last bend in the lane the tickle manifested itself in the scent of cinnamon and fresh baked bread and he grinned eagerly with anticipation. The lane opened in front of him to an impossibly crooked house; surrounded by gardens and a low stone-wall. Smoke curled from the chimney and a gnome darted from near the gate to the house where it disappeared under the porch. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. As the air escaped his chest, so too did all the poisons of life wash away. He opened his eyes just in time to see a hand rubbing at the frost on the window from inside the house; followed by a face peering out. An instant later the door crashed open and a streak of red flew across the snow-covered ground.

Ginny.

A second latter she leapt into his waiting arms and he caught her up. After a time he set her down but didn't slacken his arms from around her waist. "I've missed you," she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

"I missed you too," Harry replied.

She pushed back enough to look up at him. "You were brilliant against the Cajuns," she said, referring to his match two days previous. It had been his first start for the Hippogriffs; filling in for Dimitri.

"Thanks," Harry said. She leaned into him again and they just held each other. All the while the snow continued to fall around them. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, but after a time she shivered and burrowed into him tighter. It was then he realized she was only wearing a light jumper and jeans. "We should go in," he said.

She shook her head against his chest. "Not yet."

"You're freezing," he countered trying to pull away.

She slipped her arms into his cloak; pulling it so it was around both of them. "Don't want to share you yet," she said. Harry pushed back enough so he could look down into her upturned face. "Promise me I won't ever go six months without seeing you again," she whispered.

Startled by the intensity of her gaze he found himself unable to form words. A welling deep within him, as unstoppable as the rise of magma from below the earth, threatened his carefully constructed barriers. He blinked once when she unconsciously licked her lips and her breath hitched when his mouth moved near imperceptibly closer to hers. She whipped around with the slamming of the Burrow door. "HARRY!" Hermione squealed.

"Unca', Harwy!" Bill and Fleur's oldest, Charles Arthur, squealed.

Harry shook himself and caught the young boy up in his arms, lifting him high over his head. "How ya doing, Charlie?"

Charlie giggled with glee while Harry spun him around in circles. "I got a bwroom for my birfhday," he said happily.

"Is that so?" Harry asked. He continued to hold the boy over his head. "And who bought you that?"

"Unca', Ron."

"Now how do you suppose he got that one past Hermione?" Harry wondered out loud. He set the boy down and squatted down in front of him.

"Wha'?" Charlie asked.

Harry chuckled. "Nothing. Do you like flying?"

Charlie grinned from ear to ear. "I kin go all' round the Bwrrow wifhout falling," he said proudly.

Harry tussled his hair. "Now that is impressive."

"Unca' Ron says I'm gonna be keeper."

"Is that so?"

"But Aun' Ginny says I'm gonna seek."

"And what do you say?"

"I wanna make jokes wifh Unca' Fred and Unca' George."

"Oh?" Harry said. This was new. "Are Uncle Fred and George here?"

Charlie shook his head. "They're hiding."

"Hiding?" Harry asked.

Charlie giggled. "Mummy start' yellin at 'em, an' they lef'."

"Left?" Harry asked.

"She waf yellin' in Fwrench."

Harry chuckled. "They're not as thick as they look." He straightened and picked up his bag. "Should we go inside?"

Charlie took off running towards the back of the house. "I'm gonna fin' Percy," he called over his shoulder, referring to Ron and Hermione's oldest.

"Ok," Harry shouted back. He hitched his bag up on his shoulder and started up to the house. Once on the porch, he knocked on the door, poked his head in, and shouted, "Hellooooo, Weasleys!"

Within seconds, the kitchen was full of Weasleys of assorted sizes, shapes and ages. Only because of her condition, did Molly beat Hermione to him; crushing him in one of her famous hugs. Hermione was next, giving him a chaste peck on the lips before settling uncomfortably into a chair at the table. Despite her growing tummy, she had moved quickly enough to greet him. But now she simply appeared exhausted. Harry eyed her cautiously. The one letter from Ginny that had managed to catch up with him during the road trip had said she was definitely starting to show.

"What?" she demanded irritably. Harry shook his head. "Go on and say it, I'm fat, Harry."

He was saved from having to answer when Bill and Arthur greeted him with back pounding hugs. Fleur favored him with a kiss to each cheek. "Don't mind 'er, 'arry. Et is jus' de' 'ormones talking, non?" she said.

Hermione glared at her sister-in-law. "Says the veela," she muttered. Fleur simply waved her off. Hermione huffed and grated, "I hate it when you're right." She turned to Harry. "Ron should be here shortly," she said in a much more friendly tone. "He had some paperwork to clear up before starting the weekend.

"And Remus and Tonks will be here for dinner," Molly added. "You aren't hungry are you? I have some biscuits if you need something to tide you over."

Harry shook his head and put his hand on his stomach. "We ate just before the portkey left from the States. I don't think I could keep anything down."

"You always were a bit of a ninny when it came to portkeys," Ron said, stepping into the room. He bent down and gave Hermione a kiss. "Doing all right, Love?' he asked. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Nice to see you too," Harry retorted. He held his hand out. Ron grabbed it and pulled him into a breath stopping, bear hug, lifting him clean off the floor. Harry flinched. Ron was a bit stronger than his mum. "Careful mate, ribs're still a bit sore," he hissed.

Ron set him back down. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "That Monroe is some kind of wicked with his bat."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Not many people can hit a bludger as hard as he can."

"You gonna be ready in time for the Magpies?" Bill asked.

Harry sat down on the bench next to Hermione. "It's fine," he answered. He then turned to Hermione. "How're you?"

"I'm a beached whale," Hermione muttered.

"That good, hun," Harry commented.

"I hope she comes early," Hermione said. Despite Molly's skepticism, Hermione insisted on referring to her and Ron's unborn child as a girl.

"Just as long as she doesn't come on Sunday," Ron said.

"You're going to be eating crow when that child arrives, and it's a boy," Molly said.

"It's going to be a girl," Hermione muttered. "And, she will come when she wants. And, you will be there Ronald Weasley; regardless of quidditch matches and who happens to be playing in them."

"If you say so dear," Molly said.

"Don't worry Ron," Harry said quickly, hoping to forestall any brewing argument between Hermione and Molly. He could tell Hermione was a bit around the twist with Molly's discounting of what the non-magic doctors had told her. "I figure even if Hermione goes into labor at the start of the match, it'll be at least three hours till the kid arrives. I really don't see much of an issue with you sticking around for the finish and then heading out."

"Harry!" both Molly and Hermione blurted together.

Harry ducked his head for cover as the two women started in on him. He waited a bit before he put a hand over each of their mouths, effectively silencing them. "I'm teasing," he said before giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. "Besides, you're what, barely more than three months in?" They both huffed, but he had successfully diverted their attention from Ron. He caught Ron's eye and his friend mouthed, "Thanks."

Molly turned to her countertops and began pulling out ingredients for dinner. Hermion, with Fleur's help, headed for the nursery to check on Philippe, her and Bill's youngest and Andrew, Ron and Hermione's youngest. Arthur clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder and bent down next to his ear. "Wish I'd thought of that years ago," he whispered.

"Trade secret," Harry replied.

"Whatever works," Arthur laughed.

"So, Harry," Bill said. He slid in next to him on the bench. Ron immediately sat down on his other side; preventing any escape. "What'da think of the new rules?"

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't matter what I think."

"Come on, Harry," Ron said. "They cost you the match against Montreal." Harry scowled. The Montreal Sasquatch, despite Harry catching the snitch four times, had handed the Hippogriffs their first loss in just over two years. Not only that, but the Sasquatchs' seeker had managed a catch of the snitch himself. The ten points Karin, Montpier had earned for his team hadn't been the difference in the match but they still twisted in Harry's gut. Four catches or not, Harry didn't like being beaten; even once. Not in practice, and certainly not in a match.

"Well, it was hardly Harry's fault," Bill said.

"Yeah, Mitts and Carnes need to pick it up," Ron agreed.

"Mitts and Carnes are fine," Harry growled. "We win and lose as a team. That's the whole point of the new rules."

"But they cost you the match," Bill protested.

"No they didn't," Harry snapped.

"Sure they did," Ron said. "They're both almost three goals per game below the league average."

"Heather's nineteen, and a rookie. And this is Carnes's first shot in the first division. Harry retorted angrily, "of course they're below the league average. "They both did really well last match."

"Sure, against the Mermaids," Bill scoffed.

"The Mermaids are better than you think," Harry said.

"They haven't won a match this year," Ron countered.

"That's because they're keeper's a joke," Harry said.

"Exactly," Ron replied. "Carnes and Mitts did fine against him. Of course they did. I could score on him."

Harry scowled. Ron had trapped him in his own argument. Unwilling to concede, he said, "I'll put my chasers up against any in the league."

"You're nutters," Bill guffawed.

"Yeah," Harry retorted.

"Yeah, Ron said.

"Fine, put your money where your mouth is," Harry said.

"What?" both Bill and Ron asked at the same time.

"Put your money where your mouth is," Harry said again. "A hundred galleons-" Molly fumbled the bowl in her hand but managed to keep from dropping it. Harry, Ron and Bill missed it. "-says both Carnes and Mitts are ahead of league average for goals scored by the end of the season. And, that Mitt's is at least a backup on the US World Cup team."

"The US Nationals," Ron blurted. "You're barmy."

"Mental," Bill agreed.

"Put up or shut up," Harry retorted. "Arthur, you'll keep the wagers for us?" Harry asked. He pulled his moneybag from his pocket and spilled the coins onto the table. After sweeping up the sickles and knuts, he said, "I'll have to go to Gringotts to fill out the balance."

Arthur eyed the pile of coins apprehensively but conjured a jar and swept Harry's money into it. "I suppose I don't mind acting as judge for this one," he said slowly. Harry looked expectantly at Ron and Bill. They eyed the jar and glanced anxiously at each other.

"You're serious," Ron said.

"Damn right I am," Harry said angrily. He wasn't sure why he was getting so angry, but he was.

Bill rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Erm… Harry, that's a bit more than a friendly wager there."

Harry blinked and then he blanched. The Weasleys were no longer poor. And both Bill and Ron earned a good living in their respective careers. But neither was rich; not by any stretch of the imagination. His anger melted; replaced with extreme embarrassment. "I… I'm.."

"How about five galleons," Ron quickly said pulling the money out of his pocket.

"Yeah, that sounds about right?" Bill said. He added his money to Ron's. "You in Harry?"

Harry looked nervously at them. "Guys, I'm really sorry."

Bill waved him off. "You in or not, Potter?"

"Come on, Potter," Ron egged him on. "Put your money where your mouth is."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sure. Thanks, guys."

"Don't worry about it," they said together.

Arthur counted out ten galleons from the money Harry had given him and slid the rest back before adding Ron and Bill's wagers to the jar. "So the bet is, Carnes and Mitts are above league average for goals scored by the end of the season. And, Mitts makes the US Nationals; at least as a backup, right?"

"Sounds about right," Ron and Bill said. Harry nodded.

"All right then," Arthur said. "We'll just put this in a safe place." He tapped the jar with his wand and it disappeared from sight.

"You're not going to get in on it, dad?" Bill asked.

Arthur grinned at Harry and shook his head. "Nope. I know better than to bet against black."

"Correction, dear father," Fred said, poking his head in the door.

"You've learned not to bet at all," George said following his twin into the kitchen. He took a seat next to Ron.

"At least whilst, mum's within earshot," Fred corrected. "Hey ya, Harry," he added. Arthur's ears turned red, but he didn't rise to the bait.

"What's the bet?" George asked.

"Harry says the Hippogriffs' two new chasers, Carnes and Mitts, will finish the season above the league average in goals scored. And, that Mitts, will be at least a backup on the US Nationals during the World Cup," Ron said.

"Ron and I disagree," Bill added. "Five galleons to get in on it."

"Ah, Miss Mitts," Fred said wistfully.

"Such a nice girl," George mused.

"Sweet," Fred said.

"And a bit feisty," George added.

"And such nice…" Fred began.

"Curves," George supplied. "Ow!" he yelped when Mrs. Weasley smacked him on the back of the head.

"Teeth," Fred cackled at his twin's misfortune.

"Teeth?" Harry, Ron, Bill, Arthur and George all asked.

"Yes," Fred said. "I was going to say she has nice teeth; a lovely smile. Wouldn't you agree, mum?" He grinned up at her.

Molly whacked him on the back of the head too. "Nice try," she said. Harry and the others snickered.

"So how about it," Ron asked. "I've never known you two to back away from a wager."

"Only one we can't win," Fred replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Still," George mused.

"What're the odds?" Fred wondered. "The goal average isn't…"

"Unreasonable," George supplied.

"Certainly not if teams decide that Harry catching the snitch four times a match is a bit much," Fred agreed.

"Right, they're likely to get tired of that sooner rather than later and maybe have their beaters focus on him a bit more," George said.

"Thereby freeing up some space for the lovely Miss Mitts and her counterpart," Fred postulated.

"Too bad Mrs. Carnes is married," George mused. "But the space should lead to a few more goals by her and Miss Mitts."

"True. And, true again, brother of mine," Fred agreed.

"That leaves…" George began.

"Miss Mitts making the roster of the US Nationals," Fred finished.

"An altogether different proposition," George concluded.

"Unlikely," Fred said.

"Improbable," George stated.

"A rather dodgy, suggestion from our business partner," Fred concluded. "One that leaves me thinking his mental state is a bit warped," he added.

"Yes, I agree. Quite impossible… And, quite likely," George said.

"We're in," they said together, plunking their money on the table.

"You're on," Harry said, adding ten more galleons to the pot. Molly tutted but didn't say anything else and Arthur waved his wand at the pile of coins, sending them to join the others already in the jar.

"So, Harry," Bill began, "any truth to the rumors of you and Miss Mitts?"

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "None."

"None?" Ron asked.

"None," Fred confirmed. "Though there may be some truth to the rumors of myself and the lovely Miss Mitts."

"You?" George yelped. The rest of the group gaped at Fred. "What could she possibly see in you that she didn't in me?" George asked.

"She obviously fell for my superior intellect," Fred said.

"You're serious," Ron asked.

"Yep," Fred said.

"What about Angelina?"

Fred scowled. "We're taking a break."

"And a break means you can go out with other girls?" Bill asked.

"If she can go out with other blokes, I can too," Fred retorted.

"What, go out with other blokes?" George sniped.

"Who'd she go out with?" Harry asked.

Fred shrugged. "Some ponce from the Ministry," he said irritably. "Are you ready for Nora, Harry?" he asked changing the subject.

Harry's face took on an almost feral grin. "More than ready," he said. And they were off again, discussing the rematch with the only seeker to have beaten Harry in nearly four years.

* * *

"Hey you," Harry said.

Ginny paused in her approach to the old hammock strung between two ancient oak trees in her mother's garden. Dinner, as usual, had been a raucous affair. And afterwards the family had retired to the living room to chat. Discussions had run late and when talk turned to quidditch, both Hermione and Fleur had left for home; taking their respective children with them. When her mother and father decide to retire for the night, Remus and Tonks took that as their cue to leave also. Ginny had watched, mostly silent, as the endless speculation about his upcoming match had gone on. She could see Harry growing tired of the conversation. And had been unsurprised when he had excused himself to go for a short walk. When he had not returned after half an hour, she had gone looking for him. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"You were too quiet to be anyone other than Fleur, and she's already left."

"You can tell who we are by how quiet we are?"

"That and you smell different than Fleur."

Suddenly self conscious, Ginny sniffed. "Do I stink?" she asked.

Harry laughed, "Hardly."

"So then what do I smell like?"

Harry caught her hand and tugged gently. "Like everything good… Sit with me?" he asked.

Ginny sat; perpendicular to him in the hammock, her back against his stomach with her feet still on the ground. His hand slipped around her waist and rested on her hip. She gave a slight push against the ground, setting the hammock to gently swinging back and forth. "Everything good?" she inquired.

"Yes," Harry said. In the darkness he could just make out the smile creasing her lips.

"I think I like that," she said.

"Good," Harry replied quietly.

They sat in silence for a time, gently rocking back and forth. A cloud drifted across the sky, temporarily blocking the moon before it moved on. A breeze whispered through the trees, blowing twigs and leaves across the ground. Ginny shivered slightly.

"We should go in," Harry said. He started to sit up.

Ginny pushed him back down and twisted around so she was lying on her side against him with her chin propped up on her fist on his chest. "Don't want to share you," she said softly.

Harry chuckled and brushed a lock of her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. "I've heard that before," he said.

Ginny smiled and then laid her cheek against his chest. "No curfew tonight?"

"Nope. Tomorrow," Harry replied. "You sure you're not cold?"

Ginny snuggled in tighter. "I'm fine."

"All right then," Harry said. He let his fingers begin playing through her hair.

Ginny sighed. "I like that," she said.

"I missed you," Harry said.

"You told me that already," Ginny teased.

"Just making sure you know."

Ginny gave him a squeeze. "I missed you too, Harry." They fell silent again for a time before she cautiously asked, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are… are you still getting that sick feeling in the air?"

Harry shifted under her and thought about it. "Yeah, occasionally, but not as bad as that one time. Why?"

"Just asking."

"Worried about me?" Harry teased.

"Yes," Ginny replied simply.

Harry paused for a moment in running his fingers through her hair before starting again. "I think I like that." Again it was quiet for a time before Harry said, "Gin."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I don't think I ever want to go two weeks without seeing you again."

"From six months to two weeks. We didn't always do so well with the first one, Harry."

"We did the best we could."

"Sometimes," Ginny said non-committaly.

It was a few minutes before Harry responded. "What if I promise to try harder this time?" he asked.

"I'd like that, Harry," she said, her smile evident in her voice. "I'll try harder too."

**XX**

Molly opened her eyes at the sound of the kitchen door opening and then softly closing. The past seven years of no children living in her home couldn't erase more than thirty with at least one in the house. She was just as in tune to their comings and goings as she had ever been. Curiosity getting the better of her, she climbed from the bed and moved to the window. She watched in silence for a time before whispering, "Arthur, are you awake?" She knew it was a silly question really. He woke with the slightest stirring from her; a fact she was well aware of. It was one of his quirks and she loved him all the more for it.

"Yes dear," he replied sleepily.

"Come look at this."

Arthur rolled to his back and rested his arm across his eyes. "What is it?"

"Harry and Ginny," she replied.

Arthur turned to her. Light from the moon spilled through the window; framing her in an ethereal glow. The silver streaks in her hair shimmered while the light danced softly upon her bare shoulder. "Oh?" he asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"They're in your old hammock."

"They?" Arthur asked. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes. Come see," she urged.

Arthur climbed from the bed and moved in behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. "Well that's interesting."

"They've been trying to figure each other out for so long now that I'm starting to doubt if they ever will."

"You said she was going back with him after the match?"

Molly nodded. "Yes." Her disapproval evident in her tone.

"Good."

"Good?" she asked, her voice rising slightly.

"They need to figure out what they are to each other or they'll never be any good for anyone. And they can't do it if they're separated by an ocean."

Molly patted his hand. "You're right."

"Does this mean you're not going to lecture her on proper behavior?" Arthur asked.

"It doesn't upset you that your daughter is essentially living with a man she's not married to?"

"Would it bother you if she was living with Fred and George?"

"Harry is far from her brother," Molly replied snippily.

Arthur sighed. "Yes. You're right. He might be a son to us and even a brother to the boys but those two have never viewed each other as brother and sister."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"I've accepted it… You should too."

Molly was silent for a moment before she patted his hand again. "You're right, Arthur."

"I am?" he asked, surprised she was backing down so quickly.

"Yes. Besides, she has made it quite clear she is going to do what she wants, regardless of what I think. I prefer to have my daughter speaking to me than not."

Arthur chuckled softly. They watched out the window for a few moments more before he pulled her gently away, "Come back to bed, Molly,"

Molly pulled away from him. She picked up her housecoat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'll be back in just a tick."

"Where're you going?" Arthur asked.

"Mother's intuition," she replied before slipping out the door and down the stairs.

**XX**

Fred rinsed his mug and stacked it in the sink. He turned to return to the parlor and the discussion with George, Ron and Bill when he glanced out the window into the garden and froze. His eyes widened, and he rubbed them before looking out the window again. He quickly moved to the doorway to the parlor. "Oy," he said in a loud whisper. "Come take a look at this."

George, Ron and Bill glanced up curiously. "Look at what?" Ron asked.

"Our sister… In the hammock… With Harry," Fred said.

The other three boy's eyes widened; though Ron's somewhat less than the others. "Really?" Bill asked.

"Do they look…" George began.

"Comfortable?" Fred supplied. George nodded. "Very. In fact, I might go so far as to say cozy." George and Bill scrambled from the couch and dashed into the kitchen. Ron followed dutifully along. "See," Fred said. He nudged Bill with his elbow. "Told you."

"Indeed you did," George replied for them.

"Do you think there's any truth to the rumors?" Bill asked.

"You tell me," Fred said indicating out the window.

"They're certainly friendly," George said.

"Friendly enough that this requires attention," Fred mused.

"I agree, brother of mine," George said.

"Me too," Bill added.

The three of them turned to Ron. "Oh no," he said shaking his head and backing up a step. "Never mind what Harry and Ginny might do to me, I'm not about to upset Hermione right now. Besides, I've got no problem with Harry and Ginny being… friendly," he said.

"Friendly?" Fred asked.

"Do you really want me to spell it out?" Ron asked.

"NO!" Fred, George and Bill hissed loudly together.

"I didn't think so," Ron replied. "Besides, I've seen this before." The other three raised their eyebrows at him. Ron sighed. "The two of them," he waved his hand at the window and paused while gathering his thoughts.

"Yes?" Fred prodded.

"Look, you know how everyone says I'm Harry's best friend?"

"Sure," Bill said. "Have been for years."

"Well, you're wrong. Ginny is. Has been since her sixth year," Ron said. The other three stared at him blankly. "Come on, all three of you can't be that blind."

"Not following you, bro," George said. Fred and Bill nodded their agreement.

"The night Charlie died," Ron said exasperatedly.

"What about it?" Bill asked tightly.

"Who did they turn to?"

Fred glanced at George; they both shrugged. "Each other?" Bill asked slowly.

"Right," Ron said. "Want to know where I found them the next morning?"

"Are you saying?" George asked, his eyes widening.

"Of course not," Ron snapped.

"Thank Merlin," Bill breathed.

"So, if you didn't _find_ them, where did you find them?" Fred asked.

"On the couch in the library at headquarters," Ron said, "_sleeping,"_ he emphasized.

"Together?" George asked.

"Yeah, one of three times that I know of."

"Three?" Bill croaked.

"Charlie, Percy, and Hermione's parents," Ron said, ticking them off on his fingers.

The other three were silent for a few moments while contemplating what Ron had told them. "Harry wouldn't take advantage of Ginny in a situation like that," Bill said.

"Hardly," Fred agreed.

"So they needed someone…" George started.

"And they found each other," Ron finished.

"Well, that's all well and good, but that was a bit different than this," George said waving towards the window.

Ron glared at him. "Look, someday Ginny's gonna bring home some ponce and she's gonna be…"

"Doing unmentionable things with him?" Fred asked, shuddering as he did.

"Right," Ron said. "I don't know about you three, but I can't think of any ponce I'd prefer her to be…"

"Doing unmentionable things with," George said, shuddering also.

"Right," Ron said. "Can any of you?" The other three all shook their heads. "So we're agreed then, we don't need to kill Harry if he happens to be dating our sister?"

"Ron," Fred said. "You misunderstand us."

"We weren't going to kill him," George said.

"We couldn't agree with you more," Fred continued.

"If she has to bring a ponce home," George said.

"Then the ponce may as well be Harry," Fred concluded.

"I agree," Bill added. "Came to that conclusion a while ago."

"It's just that this," Fred said, gesturing out the window.

"Presents a pranking opportunity," George said.

"Too good to pass up," Bill finished.

Ron shook his head. "Sorry, I'm out."

"Come on, Ronald," Bill said. "What better way to show Harry there's no hard feelings about his original wager than by pranking him?"

Ron wavered. Bill had a point. He glanced out the window and back at his brothers, and slowly asked, "What'd you have in mind?"

"That's the spirit," George said. The three of them grabbed Ron and pulled him into a huddle.

"Now what we'll do is," Fred began.

"Why me?" Ron blurted after a moment.

"Shush," Bill said. A short time later, they broke apart grinning madly at one another.

"Ready?" Fred asked.

Bill nodded and stood up. He was on his way to the door when a voice spoke that dropped his heart into the pit of his stomach. "And where might you be going William Weasley?" Bill froze and slowly turned around. "Mum," he croaked.

"Mum," Fred and George greeted her happily.

"I… erm…" Bill stuttered.

"Home," Fred said.

"Yes, he and little Ronnikins were just heading home," George said.

"Without his cloak?" Molly asked.

The twins' interference had given Bill enough time to recover and he ran with the story they had given him. "I was warm. But now that you mention it, I should probably bring it."

Molly handed him his cloak. "Yes, perhaps you should. Say goodnight to Fleur and the boys for me?"

"Sure thing, mum," Bill said. He quickly kissed her on the cheek. "See you lot at the match," he said and with a fairly loud crack dissaparated.

Ron grabbed his cloak from behind the door. "I should be going too," he said. He kissed his mother on the cheek and without bothering to say goodbye to the twins, dissaparated away.

Molly eyed her two remaining sons. "Well," Fred said.

"Should be going ourselves," George said. He grabbed his cloak and tossed Fred's to him.

"Sit," Molly ordered. She pointed to one of the kitchen benches.

"Now, mum," Fred said nervously.

"We didn't…"

"Sit," Molly hissed.

"Right," the twins said together and quickly sat down.

Molly smiled and they both shifted nervously. She let them stew for a moment longer then braced her hands on the table as she glared down at them. "Now you two listen to me, and listen good," she paused. When she was sure she had their attention, she continued. "Those two have been trying to figure each other out for years. And any two normal individuals would have done it by now. But they're not normal, are they?" she asked.

The twins glanced at each other, not quite sure where their mother was going with this, but figuring it best to agree they turned back to her and shook their heads, "No".

"No," Molly echoed them. "They're the two people who Voldemort singled out-" Both Fred and George blinked in surprise.. They'd only heard her say that name once, maybe twice before. "-Even now," Molly continued, "after the rest of the world has moved on they still have to worry about it. Not more than two months ago Harry had to fight of two Death Eaters. And Ginny's done the same within the last year. On top of that, those two are eviscerated on a regular basis in the press… Don't you think that's enough?… Don't the two of them have enough problems with a possible relationship without the two of you helping things along?"

George turned to Fred. "Never thought of it like that," he said.

"Me either," Fred agreed.

"Yes. I know you didn't," Molly said. She looked at each of them significantly.

"On our word," Fred said.

"We'll leave them alone," George said.

"At least till they have a chance to get themselves sorted," Fred said.

Molly pursed her lips. "I suppose that's the best I can hope for," she muttered.

"Well," Fred said. He stood up.

"If that's about it," George said, standing also.

"We'll be heading home," Fred said. They both leaned in and kissed her on opposite cheeks.

"See you Sunday, mum," George said.

"And don't worry," Fred said.

"We'll make sure Ron and Bill leave them alone too," George said. Two loud pops later Molly found herself alone in her kitchen. She doused the candles and made her way back to her bed.

"All taken care of?" Arthur asked.

Molly slid in next to him. "Yes, dear."

"They're good boys," Arthur said. "They'll give them a chance to figure things out before having a go at them."

"Actually," Molly said, "_if_ Ginny and Harry do manage to sort themselves out. _And _that sorting results in them dating. _And_ our sons do decide to have a go at them. I'm quite looking forward to seeing Harry and Ginny return the favor."

Arthur grinned. "You're trouble, woman. You know that, don't you?"

"Me?" Molly giggled innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Arthur replied. He turned on his side and pulled her back against his stomach. "Goodnight, Love."

"Goodnight, Arthur," Molly replied happily.

* * *

Lee Jordan sat in his chair in the announcers' booth at the Montrose Magpies' stadium his knee bouncing up and down eagerly as he read the paper. Even with just a handful of fans in the stadium the atmosphere was already charged with anticipation. The excitement would soon grow to that more commonly associated with a league finals match. Lee had to admit, the IAQ had hit a couple of wicked bludgers recently. The rules changes, only four to five matches into the different leagues' seasons, were already winning over even the most diehard of purists. Simply put, fans loved to see a good chase for the snitch. Most matches were averaging five catches combined between the seekers and fans everywhere were eating it up.

The second twist the IAQ had unveiled for the year was inter-league play. English fans were seeing teams from the European, Asian, Australian, Russian, North and South American first divisions and vice verse. Each league still played for their own championship, but each team from each league would play two home and two away matches against teams from another league. And to make sure teams didn't turn the matches into exhibitions games, playing only their reserves, the games all counted in the standings for their respective leagues. And the matches that the IQF had set up were a quidditch fan's dream come true. The only time you were going to see more talent on a pitch all at once would be during the World Cup. And some of the professional teams had assembled rosters capable of going deep into that tournament. In fact, when he had first seen the schedule for the Magpies this year, Lee had nearly wet himself over this particular match.

Finally, there was going to be a rematch between Potter and Leander. Better than two years, it had taken to get these two seekers onto the same pitch since Nora Leander had beaten Harry Potter to the snitch and propelled the Swedish Nationals to victory over the defending World Cup Champion, USA, in a friendly. Since then, Potter was undefeated. Leander had lost twice. Both times to Victor Krum. She had also beaten Victor twice. So far this year, with the new rules in place and each team having played four matches, Potter had caught the snitch fifteen times with one catch against him. Nora had managed only thirteen catches but had yet to have a catch made against her. Suffice it to say, tickets were not easy to come by. Crazy as it sounded, the Daily Prophet had reported last week that scalpers were getting as much as seven hundred fifty galleons for a single ticket; a ticket that got you a seat deep in the hoop end with an obstructed view.

To make things even crazier, there was speculation that Potter wasn't even going to play today. His last match, he had taken a bludger to the ribs from Colton Monroe of the Florida Mermaids. Colton was the best beater in the North American League's first division; and considered to be one of the top two or three in the world. He had taken personal offense to Harry's fourth catch of the snitch for the match and made sure that the first seeker to catch a snitch five times in a single match didn't do it against a team he was part of. He had taken aim and connected. The bludger had broken four of Harry's ribs and collapsed a lung. Jamison Twigler, Harry's backup, had to finish the match for him.

Lee had to laugh at all the speculation in the papers as to whether Harry was going to play or not. He knew better. If Potter could breathe, he'd be on the pitch. For the sake of the Magpies, he hoped Potter wouldn't still be nursing any of his wounds. Nothing, was more dangerous than a wounded animal. And, Lee had seen this wounded animal before.

Lee glanced at his watch, set the paper aside, and stood up. He moved to the edge of the booth, pointed his wand at his throat, and said, _"Sonorus."_ "Good Morning Witches and Wizards!" his amplified voice boomed over the stadium and across the WWN.

**XX**

Fred pulled the yellow yarn wig with braided pigtails on his head and studied himself in the mirror. Along with the wig, he was wearing a white and black Montrose Magpies, women's t-shirt. It was stuffed; of course. As if there was ever a question. The front and back of the shirt were emblazoned with the double zeros of Nora Leander's uniform and her last name was stenciled across the shoulder blades. He also wore a black terrycloth skirt with the words Leander's Fannies stenciled in white across his bum. He turned and grinned at his twin. With his unshaven legs, and the white, muggle type cheerleader trainers he was wearing, he was quite the vision.

"Ready?" George asked.

"Yep," Fred replied. "How do I look?"

"You can see me?"

"Standing right there," Fred answered.

"Then that's how you look."

Fred eyed him critically. "Nope, can't possibly look that bad," he retorted. He glanced in the mirror again. "I make a much better looking bird than you?"

"Yeah," George countered. "I wouldn't take you home, even after drinking a whole case of firewhisky… And, puttin' a bag over your head."

"You think it'll work?" Fred asked picking up his bag."

"We're about to find out," George said. "Ron knows what he's suppose to buy for us?"

Fred nodded. "Yep."

George grabbed his bag. "Good, let's go before I chicken out," he said. He disappeared with a loud pop and was followed a second later by Fred. The two of them reappeared a moment later at one of the three apparation arrival stations for the Magpies' stadium. Their attire garnered a few amused looks, chuckles and shakes of the head; but nothing like one would expect. Bolstered, they set off for the pregame party being hosted by Leander's Fannies.

Leander's Fannies had been born when two blokes, on a dare from their girls, had worn the same costume Fred and George now wore to the Sweden vs. USA friendly two years ago. When Nora Leander had beaten Harry Potter to the snitch, as fans are won't to do, they attributed her win to their costumes. Since then, Leander's Fannies had gained cult status. A group of at least thirty, always in the same costume, regardless of being male or female, could be found at every match she played. Today, there would be more than two hundred of them; enough to fill an entire section of the stadium.

**XX**

Luke St. James plunked himself down on the bench next to Harry in the Hippogriffs' locker room. "How's it goin', mate?" he asked.

Harry finished lacing up his shin guard. "Good," he replied.

"Ribs doin' alright?"

Harry paused and rubbed them. "Still a bit sore."

"You wearn' the flap jacket?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, restricts my movement too much."

"Know what ya mean," Luke replied. "Doesn't really do much anyways. Still hurts if you get hit, and aint gonna prevent a bludger from breaken' 'em again." Harry nodded. Luke clapped him on the shoulder. "Still, we got ten days before our next match. Plenty of time to heal up if you can make it through this one without bustin' nothin'."

"Been a rough year already," Harry agreed. "Strange, really, I thought the new rules would slow down bludger attacks on seekers. And it did for a match or two, but it seems to be going up again."

Luke shrugged non-committaly. "Maybe… You got plans for when we get back? Wanna catch a show or something?"

"Ginny's coming back," Harry said, "mind if she joins us?"

Luke raised an eye. "Got ya' wrapped tight, don't she?"

"It's not like that," Harry said.

"Yeah, we aint been out moren' once since she first showed up."

Harry sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about that. It's just… well I can't just ditch her, can I?"

Luke grinned. "Nah, hell if a sheila like that moved in with me, I wouldn't leave her home alone either."

"It's not like that," Harry said again.

"No," Luke asked. Harry shook his head. "Then you won't hex me if I ask her out?" He laughed at the dark look that came over Harry's face. "I know better'n to mess with that," he said.

"She can go out with whoever she wants," Harry replied tightly. He jerked on an armguard and began lacing it up.

"Sure she can," Luke retorted. "Where'd you sleep on Friday night?" Harry froze, the color drained from his face and then his ears began heating up. Luke guffawed. He pounded Harry's back. "No worries, mate. I can keep a secret."

"We're not dating!" Harry hissed vehemently.

"Nope, just sleeping with each other," Luke chortled.

Harry turned and glared at him. Something flickered in the depths of his eyes, while he clinched his fist tightly. Loose objects in the room began to rattle ominously and the contents of Leslie's locker spilled out, burying her in a pile of guards and jerseys before Harry reined his temper in. "What the hell!" Leslie fumed. She and the rest of Harry's teammates glanced nervously around the locker room.

"Shit, Potter," Luke hissed under his breath. "I'm just give'n it to ya a bit."

Harry waved his hand and Leslie's gear flew back into her locker. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'm going to kill you, St. James," he hissed. Leslie and Heather stared at him. Their first encounter with his magic left them speechless for a moment.

"Come on, Potter," Luke said. "It's nothing I haven't had a go at you for before." Harry scowled at him.

"That was you?" Heather whispered. "Making the room go all," she paused and wobbled her arms about, "weavilly?"

"Drop it," Luke said bluntly. Both Heather and Leslie opened their mouths to respond. "Over, done with, it doesn't leave the locker room, you got me?" Luke growled.

"Right, didn't see anything," Heather replied. She glanced at Leslie for support.

"Nope, not a thing," she said.

"Good," Luke replied. He turned back to Harry. "Mate?" he asked seriously.

"I'm still gonna kill you," Harry muttered."

"I'm sorry, mate," Luke said. "But I don't get it. It's not like I haven't had a go at you for somethin' like that before."

"I know," Harry grated. "I'm sorry. Your comment was just too close to the headlines she and I are getting lately."

"It's not like you haven't got 'em before," Luke said.

"They can say anything they want about me," Harry replied testily.

"Ah," Luke nodded knowingly, "but not about her." Harry scowled. "Sure thing, mate, bring her along," Luke said. Harry glanced up. "Angie's back," Luke added seriously.

"Oh?" Harry asked.

Luke played with the ring on his finger. "Said she wants to give it another try."

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Do you want to give it another try?"

"Oh," Luke said. "Never wanted her to leave in the first place."

Harry nodded. "Does she believe you weren't cheating on her?"

Luke shrugged. "Not sure, but if she's willing to give me the chance to prove it, I'm takin' it."

"Yeah, I would too," Harry agreed.

"Really?" Luke asked. "You don't think I'm being some kind of stupid, whipped, Nancy boy?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. He'd seen the fight; been there when Angie had thrown her ring at Luke, and heard the names she had called him. It was a lot to forgive. But then Luke had made mistakes too. He hadn't cheated on her. Of that Harry was positive, but some of the pictures were pretty damning. Luke'd put himself in a bad position and Angie had believed the headlines. If Harry put himself in Angie's position, he wasn't sure he wouldn't have too. "You both messed up, mate," Harry said. "But if there's something still there, then you should fight for it."

Luke bobbed his head up and down. "Thanks, mate."

Harry thumped him on the back. "No worries, right?" he asked.

Luke straightened. "Right, no worries."

"So you want to make it a double?" Harry asked. "You, me, Angie and Gin?"

"Gin?" Luke asked with a raised eye.

"Bloody tosser," Harry grated.

"Sure thing, Potter. You bring your girl, I'll bring mine."

"She's _not_ my girl."

Luke stood up and moved back to his locker. "You keep tellin' yourself that, Potter."

Harry grabbed a quaffle that was sitting on the floor and launched it at his back. Luke didn't dodge, and the quaffle sailed past his ear and slammed into Leslie's locker, toppling the gear out of it and burying her again. "God-damn-it!" she swore. "That's twice now, Potter!"

"Bloody good thing you're not a chaser, Potter," Luke chortled.

Before Harry could respond, Coach Thorpe bellowed, "Potter!" Harry turned around. Coach Thorpe jerked his thumb. "Visitor. In my office."

"Nope, not yer girl at all," Luke taunted. Harry gave him the bird and headed for Coach Thorpe's office.

"Hey!" Leslie shouted. "What about my gear?" Harry waved his hand behind his back and shut the door on the cachophy of the locker room.

**XX**

"Open da bag," the security guard ordered.

"Sure thing, mate," Fred replied jovially. He opened the bag wide so the man could look in.

"What's all dis?" the guard demanded. He reached in the bag and pulled out a round, tube like, parcel with a long stick attached to it.

"Fireworks," George supplied.

"I'm askn' her," the guard growled, jerking his thumb in Fred's direction. George snorted.

"Him," Fred corrected.

"What?" the guard demanded.

"Him," Fred said again. He waved his arm up and down his body. "It's a costume."

"I know dat!" the guard snapped. "You tink I aint seen Leander's Fannies 'fore?

"Course you have," Fred said. "They're fireworks," he supplied pointing at the rocket in the guard's hand.

"Yer's too?" the guard demanded looking at George.

George opened his bag so the man could look. "Yep."

"What'da they do?"

George shrugged. "Just you're standard rockets and stuff, y' know."

"Yeah, nothing too special. Just for celebratin' when Nora beats Potter's pants off again," Fred said.

"Bloody traitor," George grumbled.

"Goin' an' playin' for the friggn' Yanks," Fred muttered.

"'Ow could 'e do tha' t'us?" George whined. He wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Now 's ok," Fred said. He wrapped his arm around George's shoulder. "Buck up, Leander'll teach 'em what's what,"

"Yeah," George agreed eagerly. "She'll get 'em, alright, she will."

"That's the spirit, mate." Fred clapped his hand on George's shoulder. He turned to the guard. "He gets a bit 'motional," he said.

George swiped the back of his hand across his face. "Sorry 'bout that."

The guard just shook his head. He'd seen crazier fans than these two. "Yer only allowed ten each. And only 'fore or after the match. And they can' be none for the Hippogriffs. " he added.

Fred and George looked scandalized at the accusation. "Do we look like we' 'ave any for the bloody yanks?" they demanded.

"Can' be too sure," the guard countered. "Light one off."

"What? Fred asked.

"Light one off," he said again. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them.

Fred shrugged. "What'ever y' say mate," he said. He pulled a rocket out of his bag and went to touch his wand to the fuse.

"Wait," the guard said. Fred paused. The guard reached into George's bag and pulled out a rocket. "This un," he said.

Fred eyed it nervously. "Y' don't wan' tha' one, mate," he said.

"Yeah, pick a differen' one," George urged him. He shifted nervously.

The guard glared at them suspiciously. He shoved the rocket towards Fred. "Light it." Fred swallowed hard and glanced at George. He shrugged and nodded once. Fred slowly took the rocket from the guard, who crossed his arms across his chest.

"Al'righ', but don' say I didn' warn ya," Fred said. He touched his wand to the fuse and the rocket zipped away trailing an ear splitting screech. Fred and George quickly closed their bags tightly and flattened themselves on the ground. Almost instantly the rocket smashed into the ceiling and ricocheted wildly within the entry tunnel of the stadium. Witches and Wizards alike scrambled for cover, while the more adept chose to erect shield spells. Moments later, with a bang so loud that people clasped their hands over their ears, the rocket exploded in a shower of sparks releasing a gigantic, black, flaming magpie. The apparition tried spreading its wings and screeched in frustration over the confined nature of its surroundings. It turned left and then right, and spotted a bit of light at the end of the entry tunnel. Shrieking, it hurtled forward, barreling directly at the security guard. The man fumbled clumsily for his wand as the gigantic raven flew at him. He managed to extract his wand but in his excitement dropped it. The specter squawked angrily and flew through him showering the man with sparks and soot before it disappeared out the end of the tunnel into the stadium where it was greeted with roaring cheers from Magpie fans already past the turnstiles.

Fred stood up and dusted himself off. He glanced around with a suppressed smile at the stunned, soot blackened, faces in the tunnel. He stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it around. "I say," George said. "Tha' un was well wort' three galleons." He turned and patted out an ember that was smoldering on the security guard's robes.

"Too right, old chap, gla' we got more'n one of em," Fred said.

"Kin we go in now?" George asked the guard. The man didn't respond so Fred and George quickly pressed their tickets into his hand and hurried past him into the stadium. Once inside, they turned to each other.

"Did you see his face?" Fred chortled.

"I think he filled his shorts," George cackled.

"Can't believe he had us light one off down there," Fred managed to gasp.

"Good thing he picked one from my bag," George said. He made sure no one was looking and dumped the bag in the trash before pouring water on it from his wand.

"Come on," Fred said leading the way. "Ron should have bought our Hippogriff gear for us by now. Let's get out of these costumes."

"But you were just starting to grow on me," George snickered.

**XX**

"You ave ze camera?" Fleur hissed to Hermione.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Gud," Fleur said.

"There has to be some way of using the pictures against them," Hermione mused, as much to herself as to Fleur.

Fleur patted her hand on Hermione's knee. "We are two very smart witches. We will tink of somsing, non?"

Hermione smiled wickedly and took Fleur's hand in hers. "Oui, mon amie." Fleur grinned back, her smile just as wicked.

"Oi, Ronnikins," Fred bellowed from the edge of the row.

The whole of the Weasley clan, Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye, Professors McGonagall, Hagrid and Madam Hootch, along with most of the former members of the DA turned to look at him. "What the bloody hell are you wearing that for?" Ron demanded when he caught sight of Fred and George.

"RONALD!" Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur all shrieked at him.

"There are children present," Mrs. Weasley hissed venomously.

Ron ducked for cover and in the ensuing tumult, Fleur elbowed Hermione. "Ze camera," she hissed. "Take ze picture."

"Nice legs, boys," Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Turn around so I can see your bums," Bill chortled.

Fred turned around and wiggled his bum obligingly. "Did you get the stuff?" George demanded of Ron.

Ron ducked under another swat from his mother and tossed a bag at them. "Know why you wanted these now," he said.

"It's been lovely," Fred said.

"But we're going to go change now," George said.

"Make sure you use the right loo!" Seamus hollered at them.

"Wait up, I'm going with you," Ron called after catching a glance of his mother's murderous face. "I need a butterbeer."

"Can I come too, dad?" Percy tugged on his sleeve. "Me too unca Rwon?" Charlie asked eagerly.

Ron grabbed them both by the hand. "Yeah, sure," he said dragging them along. _Anything to get away from mum at the moment,_ he thought.

The rest of the party watched them go and turned to grin at each other. "Now what do you suppose that's about? Remus mused.

Professor McGonagall's mouth creased into a thin smile. "I imagine we'll find out in due time."

"Did you get ze picture?" Fleur demanded quietly once she had settled in her seat again.

Hermione nodded. "Oui, more than one, mon amie,"

"Gud," Fleur said.

**XX**

"Hey," Harry said closing the door behind him.

Ginny smiled slyly. "Miss me?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

Ginny stepped up and hugged him before she began examining his gear, making sure it was securely fastened. She was pleased to see he had taken to securing his guards with the knots she had shown him. "I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks," she said.

"I'm only a year older than you," Harry countered. Ginny had stopped in front of him and was playing with the front of his jersey.

"One year and eleven days," she corrected him. Harry just smiled and pulled her against his chest. After a few moments, Ginny said, "Your heart is pounding."

"I'll be fine," Harry replied.

"What happened," Ginny asked.

"Luke pissed me off."

Ginny pushed away and looked up. "Luke?" she asked surprised.

"Accused me of sleeping with you."

"Weeelll…," Ginny said quirking an eyebrow.

"You know what I meant," Harry said. "It was just a little too close to the headlines we're getting."

Ginny sighed. She was well aware of how locker room banter went. "Just smile back and don't say anything, Harry. He'll leave it be if you just ignore him."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "I know. You'll be at my place when I get home?"

"Yes."

"Good. He wants to see a show with us," Harry said.

"Luke?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. "You don't have to take me along you know. I could manage alone for a night or two if you two want to go out."

"Actually, his wife came back. He'd like to go out with the four of us."

"I forgot he was married," Ginny said.

"It's been kind of touch and go for a while. The rags got hold of a picture of him and some girl and really did a number on him. Angie believed the headlines."

Ginny nodded. "I remember seeing something about it. He was cheating on her."

"No he wasn't," Harry said. Ginny eyed him skeptically. "I'm not saying he didn't make mistakes, but he didn't sleep with that girl."

"He told you that?"

"No. She did."

Ginny gave him a look. "Oh?"

"When she couldn't get him into bed, she tried me next."

Something flickered in Ginny's eyes. She shook her head exasperatedly. "Dumb slut," she muttered. "So does Luke's wife…"

"Angie," Harry supplied.

"Right, does she believe him now?"

"Don't know, but she's back and that's something."

"Does he want her back?"

"He never took his ring off," Harry said.

"And he wants to double with us now?"

"I told him we weren't dating, but he's not buying it."

"I don't think many people are," Ginny said. She shrugged. "Either way, it doesn't matter. Sure, let's go out with them."

"I'll let him know," Harry replied.

Ginny nodded. "Nervous?" she asked after a moment.

Harry shook his head. "Nah, more like excited."

"You're not scared at all?"

"Scared?" Harry asked confused. "What's to be scared of?"

Ginny gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you kidding, I was terrified before matches. I didn't want to let my teammates down."

"After everything you've been through you get scared before a match?"

"Well when you put it like that, scared might not be the right word."

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm not scared."

"Always the hero. Do you ever get scared anymore?" Ginny teased.

"Yes," Harry said.

"When?"

"When I think about not having you in my life."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Potter," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

"I'll remember that," Harry said. The sound of someone pounding on the door interrupted them. "Yeah," Harry shouted.

"Headin' up boss man," Luke shouted.

"All right," Harry called back. He turned back to Ginny. "Guess it's time."

"Catch the snitch for me?" Ginny asked.

Harry grinned. "Catch me if I fall?" Ginny grinned back at him.

"I promise," they said at the same time, causing them to both snort with laughter.

Ginny stepped up close and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "See you after the match," she whispered once she pulled away. And then she was gone. Harry shook himself and headed for the pitch.

**BOOM!**

Lee Jordan whipped his head around in the direction of the explosion, mimicking the reactions of thousands of fans within the Magpies' stadium. "What in the name of Merlin?" he began before his eyes fell on the colossal, flaming hippogriff floating in the sky over the stadium. A loud cheer went up from the Hippogriff fans, who had managed to procure tickets to the match, only to be drowned out by the boos of the Magpie fans a moment later.

**XX**

Fred stared up at the sparkling apparition now flying from one end of the stadium to the other. "Whoa," he said. He turned to George and high fived him. "How long did you say it would last?"

"That's really cool," Percy gushed.

"Four hours, give or take," George replied.

"Thank you," Fred and George said to Percy

"You two did that?" Ron asked.

Fred and George stared blankly back at him. "Did what?" they asked.

"Right," Bill said.

"Good show," Hermione said.

"Wha's a good show, aun' Hermine?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Fleur agreed. "Gud show."

"Just wait," George said. He pointed towards the pitch where numerous officials from the Magpies were congregating.

**XX**

Once he had recovered from the surprise of the explosion, Lee chuckled. "Well," he announced. "It seems some of the Hippogriff fans have managed to get a few fireworks past security today." He didn't say who, but had a fair idea who those fans were. "Not to worry though, the Magpie Crowd Control Team is on it now. Should be gone any second. Yes, there goes the banishing spell now."

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Seven more explosions rocked the stadium sending concussions pounding into the air. A moment later, a new cheer went up from the Hippogriff fans.

"Well that didn't work at all," Lee commented dryly. He stared up at the last names of the seven Hippogriff starters now floating in the air above the stadium. Noticing the Magpie officials preparing to send another series of spells at the apparitions, he continued. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, lads." He clapped his hands over his ears just before the first of seven extinguishing spells slammed into the sparking names. Another series of explosions rocked the stadium and the names of the hippogriff players morphed into replicas of their jerseys.

**XX**

George put his arm around Fred's shoulder and wiped a tear from his eye. "That's beautiful, that is," he said.

"Stunning," Fred replied.

"Brilliant," Ron said.

"Bloody brilliant," Bill said.

"William," Molly scolded.

"Sorry, mum," he said.

"Manifque," Fleur said.

"Boy's," Arthur said.

"Yeah, dad?" the twins asked.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that you dropped out of school?"

"Arthur," Molly hissed.

"Thanks, dad," the twins said. "But the best is yet to come."

"There's more?" Molly asked eagerly.

"Yep," Fred said.

"Just keep your eyes," George began.

"Right over there," Fred pointed.

The whole section followed their direction. Molly and Hermione grinned. "I can hardly wait," they said together.

**XX**

Harry stood in the tunnel of the stadium waiting for the announcer to begin introductions of the Hippogriff starting seven. It was already bedlam in the stadium, and only the low level wards up around the actual playing field had prevented he and the rest of his teammates from being showered with trash, food and beverages during warm-ups.

Harry smirked with the image in his mind of the different fireworks touting the Hippogriffs now ranging over the stadium. Not only did it seem impossible for the Magpie stadium control personnel to get rid of them. They attacked and extinguished any fireworks supporting the Magpies. Harry couldn't help chuckling again as the image of a flaming magpie squawked in terror as the colossal hippogriff relentlessly pursued it around the stadium. For the few thousand or so Hippogriff fans in attendance it was a coup indeed. One that had them cheering raucously and was serving to make the Magpie fans quiet surly. Harry was pretty sure it wouldn't take him two guesses to figure out who was responsible. He had to hand it to the twins; their little stunt had certainly bolstered the nerves of his two rookie chasers. _"Strange,"_ he thought, _"what affects players before a match."_ But then, he figured seeing how their fans had taken over the hostile environment from the home team, could certainly boost a player's confidence. Just knowing you had a friend out there was a good thing.

"All right," Coach Thorpe said. The team turned to him. "Ready?" he asked. All the players nodded. "Mitts, you're first." Heather nodded again, mounted her broom and shot past the other six, high-fiveing them on her way into the stadium.

**XX**

"And now, for the Hippogriffs," Lee Jordan's voice rang out through the stadium. "At chaser, Mitts!… Carnes!…and Toms!…At keeper, St. James!… Beaters, Rains!…and Mercer!…and at seeker, North American League MVP, Reigning World Cup Champion, and World Cup MVP…HARRY POTTER!"

Harry streaked onto the pitch, assailed by boos. It seemed, that he was indeed, public enemy number one amongst English quidditch fans; Destroyer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, be damned. Harry raced around the pitch once, relishing the boos for what they were. The exact treatment any opposing seeker would get upon entering enemy territory. He slowed as he passed the section with family and friends of the Hippogriff players, pumping his fist and exhorting them to even louder cheers. Somehow, as always, Hermione was able to make herself heard through the bedlam.

He made to continue on around the stadium towards where the rest of his teammates had gathered but out of the corner of his eye caught something that made him slow. He turned to ascertain what he had seen, and came to a near standstill. As he slowed, the whole of the stadium fell to dead silence.

**XX**

"Look! Look! Look!" Fred pointed gleefully.

George clasped his hand over his heart and sniffed. "Oh, now that _is_ a beautiful sight," he said.

"I think he's gonna fall off his broom," Fred cackled.

"Well, it isn't every day, you see two hundred witches and wizards with long black hair, a scar on their forehead,…" George said.

"Extremely large erm… assets,…" Fred continued with a cautious glance at his mother. Her mouth was hanging open, too stunned to say anything.

"All wearing your jersey,…" George added.

"And those very short skirts," Fred finished. "Can't quite make out what it says across the bum," he remarked. "Can you George."

George leaned forward slightly, squinting his eyes. "Potter's Pretties, I do believe," he said, straightening.

Ginny crashed into them; crushing them in her arms. "You two are brilliant!" She shrieked. She let them go only to grab each of them by the sides of their faces and kiss them gleefully on the lips.

"We've always thought so," the twins replied.

Professor McGonagall let out a harrumph. "I'm glad to see you learned something in my classes before you left school," she said.

"We do owe you a great debt," the twins replied.

"Stop by the shop some time," Fred said.

"And we'll see what we can do for you," George said.

The trace of a smile creased her mouth. "Thank you, but no."

**XX**

Leander's Fannies stared in confusion at Harry, wondering why on earth he would come to a stop in front of them. Harry bowed slightly and Hippogriff fans throughout the stadium roared their approval. A few of the more alert members of Leander's Fannies started noticing the changes to their attire and began shouting angrily at one another. Harry shook his head and continued on his way to join his teammates. He settled on the ground between Leslie and Luke.

"Seems your business partners have outdone themselves," Luke said. Harry could tell he was doing everything he could to keep from laughing.

"Business partners?" Leslie asked.

"I just hope they don't get caught. We'll never sell another product in England again," Harry said.

"Yeah, Carnes," Luke said. "Didn't you know Potter's a business man?" She leaned forward to peer around Harry at Luke. "Owns twenty percent of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Oh," Leslie said. She straightened up. "Wonder if Mitts has any idea what she's got herself into goin' out with one of them?" she mused. Harry snorted and bent over double, unable to keep his laughter in any longer.

**XX**

"And it's Potter in the lead," Lee announced, his voice carrying across the stadium and the WWN. "Leander directly on him as he tries to even the score with her and make it three catches a piece. They're both plummeting to the ground; thirty feet now! Fifteen! Ten! Neither pulling out as the snitch leads them down! And…" he stopped mid-sentence. "They've crashed… Both Potter and Leander have crashed! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it! Both Nora Leander and Harry Potter have crashed!"

Hermione let out a shriek and turned away at the last instant, burying her face against Ron's chest.

"Get up. Get up. Get up," Ginny whispered desperately next to him.

Dark spots formed in Harry's vision as he tried to get his wind. He managed to get a breath in and untangle himself from Nora. He flinched painfully as the different parts of his body began reporting in. Chief among them, were his ribs; expressing their displeasure with the treatment they had received. _If they aren't broken again, then Nora didn't landed on me either, _he thought darkly. He pushed himself to his knees and managed to get to his feet before Nora did. Clutching at his side. He stumbled towards the Hippogriff bench. All the while, oblivious of the two fallen seekers, the match raged above them. Harry knew neither team would call time unless their seeker was unable to get back in the air. And he desperately wanted to beat Nora there, and force the Magpies to use theirs.

Dave, the Hippogriffs' head trainer met him halfway. Harry leaned on him heavily while he ran his wand up and down Harry's body. "Nothing's broken," he shouted towards Coach Thorpe.

"Can he go back in?" Thorpe shouted back.

Harry ignored them both. His ribs weren't broken, that was all he needed to know. He broke away from Dave, heading for Twiggy. "Gimmi' your broom," he growled. His head was clearing; the fog in his mind, replaced with anger. Anger brought adrenaline and it served to dull the pain in his ribs.

"Potter," Twiggy started.

"Give me the damn broom!" Harry snarled. Twiggy quickly handed it over.

"Wait!" Dave shouted as Harry moved to mount the broom and rejoin the match. "At least let me numb them!"

Harry batted the trainer's wand away. "No, that spell messes with my mind." He turned on the spot, glimpsed a speck of gold and darted away.

"He's all right," Ron said releasing the breath he had been holding. Only then did he become aware of the death grip Ginny had on his arm. "Bloody hell, Gin," he complained. The fact that Hermione didn't even scold him testified to how distracted she was as she watched Harry stumble across the pitch and get back in the air.

Ginny quickly let go. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Ron rubbed his arm. "It's fine. Just pick someone else the next time you try and tear their arm off."

Fred shook his head. "The boy never does anything half way, does he?"

"Damn near scared me to death, he did," George muttered.

"Tosser," Fred muttered.

"Prat," George agreed.

"Look!" Bill shouted. "There they go again!"

"Oh, Harrryyyy," Hermione groaned. She covered her eyes, occasionally peeking between her fingers to see what was happening before covering them again.

The crowd roared and Lee Jordan's voice carried across the stadium. "AND BOTH POTTER AND LEANDER, AFTER GETTING NEW BROOMS, ARE BACK IN THE AIR! I've known Potter since he was a schoolboy, and he's always been hardheaded, but I think he may have met his match in Nora Leander. We're about eighty minutes into the match here in Montroes, and the score is Magpies one hundred forty-five, Hippogriffs one thirty-five. Leander leads potter three catches to two. AND THERE THEY GO AGAIN! Leander has a small advantage, but Potter pulls even."

Harry's eyes watered with agony as Nora slammed her broom into his when he pulled even. She drove an elbow into his ribs. Harry caught her arm against his side and pinned it there, refusing to let go. In tandem they wove in and out of the chasers, ducking under the bludger attacks from both teams as they raced after the small, golden orb fleeing before them.

They streaked from one end of the pitch to the other, following the snitch as it flew between the Magpies' keeper and the hoops he was guarding. Their trajectory took them directly into the path of the shot from David Toms, and the quaffle smashed into the tail of Harry's broom, preventing a sure goal for the Hippogriffs. The two seekers skidded out of control, heading for the support post of a lower hoop. Harry had to release Nora's arm and they split the post between them; each, just brushing it with their shoulders as they flew past.

In the space of two seconds the crowd roared their approval of the blocked goal, gasped in fear of another crash, and groaned in frustration when Heater Mitts scooped up the loose quaffle and tossed it through the hoop, pulling the Hippogriffs even with the Magpies. The seekers righted themselves, came together again and streaked after the snitch. First Harry was in the lead and then Nora, each batting at the other's hands, knocking them away from the snitch, and then, suddenly…

"AND POTTER'S GOT IT!" Lee bellowed to the crowd. That's twenty to the Hippogriffs, they lead one sixty-five to one forty-five!"

Harry released the snitch and it darted to the Hippogriffs bench. He turned and spotted Nora; muttering, circling higher into the air, trying to catch her breath before the referee released another snitch. Harry hurried up next to her. "All even," he thought

Nora didn't bother to look at him. "No," she replied. "You still trail by one. In both catches and matches won."

Harry's head snapped her direction. He wasn't aware he'd actually spoken out loud. "Not for long," he growled.

"No," she agreed, finally deigning to look at him. "Soon you will trail by three catches and two matches."

The boos raining down from the stands distracted them from their verbal sparring. Harry immediately glanced towards the Magpie keeper and caught sight of David and Leslie pounding on Heather's back before they streaked back to help defend against the renewed attack of the Magpie chasers. Nora twisted around to look at the scoreboard and by the time she turned back, Harry was a blur racing away from her. Swearing, she bolted after him and the snitch fleeing in front of him.

**XX**

Harry wiped the sweat pouring off his brow away. His chest heaved as he gasped for air. Next to him, as drenched as he was, Nora Leander floated on her broom. Harry sniffed and nearly gagged. Either one, the other, or both of them stunk. He sped up just a bit, hoping to leave the stench behind. Nora matched him and they continued their search for the snitch.

It seemed, to Harry, that since the match started he and Nora had been in one continuous chase for the snitch. The results of which, Harry was none too pleased with; four catches for each of them, totaling seventy-five points for their respective teams.

Harry bumped into Nora, just letting her know he was still there. Even if she wasn't showing it, he knew she had to be as cooked as he was. But he wouldn't, even for a moment, let her think he was done. And he really was done. Even if they'd both started the season playing five matches in fifteen days, Nora had been at home for all but one of them. He had been on the road the whole time. And no matter how fancy the hotel, or good the food, it wore on a wizard, or witch if that were the case. She also, had not suffered the injuries he had. Even for a seeker, a broken arm, busted ribs and collapsed lung all within four matches was out of the ordinary. And now he had a crash and a broken broom to add to his laundry list of woes.

Throw in the new rules regarding the snitch, and, well, to him, it seemed like he had played twenty-four matches; one for each catch of the snitch, nineteen by him, five by opposing seekers. And really, that's near what it was, because each catch, represented about three and a half chases; pretty much the same ratio of chases to catches that existed under the old rules.

By Harry's reckoning, in this one match against Nora, he had already done the same work of eight matches under the old rules. The fans might be eating it up, but e was beginning to realize just how daunting the rest of the season would be. He also was starting to understand just what Luke meant about seekers finally having to play the whole match. He hated to admit it, but Twigs was probably going to get in more matches than anyone could have anticipated when she was signed. He was quite glad to have her experience on the bench verses some unknown rookie.

Harry jerked his broom to the left. Nora was quick to follow him and when she realized it was just a feint on his part, she quickly moved the other direction. Harry zipped around next to her again. With the possibility of either of them ending the match with another catch of the snitch, neither could afford a second's complacency.

"This has been some match, folks," Lee announced. "We've a bit less than thirty minutes remaining and our score is two eighty-five to two fifty-five in favor of the Hippogriffs. Opps, check that. Make it two sixty-five to the Magpies as Montgomery sneaks one past the Hippogriff keeper. Say what you will about the Yanks, but they've given good account of themselves today and unless Leander has one more catch left in her, things look pretty bleak for the home side. And checking in on our seekers, it seems the snitch, after being in constant flight to this point, has gone into hiding. I dare say both Leander and Potter are a bit relieved as it's the first bit of rest they've had in a good while now. Though I bet Leander would love one more crack at it before the match is over. I imagine she'll get it with the amount of time we've left to us. Will today's match give us our first five snitcher in history? Only time will tell. And here come the Hippogriffs. Mitts to Carnes and back again and ahead to Toms and there's Mitts again. I say, she's shown herself well today. A shot from her… And it's blocked by Spencer. He tosses ahead to Montgomery. NO! The quaffle's stolen back by Mitts and she slots it past Spencer, extending the Hippogriffs lead to thirty once more.

Ginny surged to the railing from where she'd been dancing wildly with Fred and George, celebrating the Hippogriff's most recent goal. "COME ON HARRRRRYYYY!" she screamed, pointing at a speck of gold in the distance.

In exactly that same instant, Both Harry and Nora spotted the snitch and rocketed after it. The snitch zipped away. It paused for a few moments in front of the section of Leander's Fannies, still clad, none to happily, in their Potter's Pretties gear, before dropping down to the grass and flashing across the centerline of the pitch.

Harry and Nora blazed after it. The beaters from both teams instantly focused all their attention on them. Rule number seven, or maybe it was eight, in Dimitri's Guide for the Professional Seeker flashed through Harry's mind. _No beater, even those on your team are your friends when the match is on the line. If it means taking you out to take out the opposing team's seeker, they'll do it. _Harry slowed fractional to let a bludger, launched by the Hippogriff's Mercer, pass in front of him. It just missed taking out the tail of Nora's broom. "Urrgah!" he choked. He pressed himself flat against his broom trying to make up the ground he'd lost.

The snitch raced to the low wall around the bottom of the stadium, rose up about three feet, and then doubled back directly at its pursuers. Harry and Nora strove to reach it first but at the last second it dropped completely to the ground and then launched straight up as the two seekers raced over it. Harry and Nora split apart, one going left and the other right as they paralleled the stadium wall and then began climbing straight up. The snitch led them higher and higher, and then the bottom dropped out of it, pulling the two pursuers over into gigantic loops. Harry and Nora met at the top, their backs nearly touching as they began plummeting back to the ground.

The snitch began corkscrewing its way down and the two seekers followed; barrel-rolling around each other as they corkscrewed after the golden ball in a stomach-clinching display of aerial acrobatics that drew them continually closer to the fleeing orb. Ever faster, the ground raced up as the two seekers accelerated; each refusing to give ground. The snitch drove itself straight into the ground, bounced back up like a crazed rubber ball and darted away. Harry, even though he actually touched down and used his legs as some kind of giant shock absorber, somehow managed to pull out of the dive. The tail of his broom slapped the earth soundly. He could feel the handle flexing under him and he prayed it didn't break, but he was back in the air in a second closing on the snitch.

Alone.

"AND THEY'VE CRASHED AGAIN!" Lee shouted. "No, check that, Potter's still in the air. AND HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! POTTER MAKES HIS FIFTH CATCH OF THE MATCH AND THE HIPPOGRIFFS WIN THREE SEVENTY TO TWO SEVENTY FIVE!"

Harry raced around the stadium, his fist pumping in victory till he was heading directly for the section with friends and family of the Hippogriff players. Just feet above the ground he accelerated to top speed and then jumped off his broom, skidding on his knees across the grass with both arms raised in triumph, the snitch in one hand, his broom in the other, a bellow of sheer joy erupting from his mouth. The entire section of fans whooped and hollered with euphoria; pounded on the stadium seats and generally did anything they could to celebrate as loudly as possible. Fireworks, that Fred and George and surreptitiously placed throughout the stadium, streaked into the sky and exploded into giant pinwheels of blazing light.

As Harry skidded to a stop, he sought out one person in the crowd. The woman with chocolate brown hair, standing on the bottom rung of the railing, leaning as far forward as she could, screaming wildly and pointing with both hands directly at him. He pointed back, and pumped his fist a number of times.

A moment later a screaming banshee launched herself off her broom and tackled him to the ground. The rest of the team was on him a second after Heather. Harry managed to dig himself out from under the mass of people on top of him. His eyes settled on Heather and Leslie. "You two rose to it today," he shouted.

"You bet they did," Luke bellowed. He ducked under Leslie's legs, buckling her knees. She was forced to sit on his shoulder and he lifted her from the ground. Harry did the same to Heather and they turned the two women to the stands. Waving their free hands they exhorted their fans to cheer for the two girls.

The Hippogriff fans erupted in a new round of whistles and shouts and one last rocket streaked into the sky. It exploded with a deafening bang. Harry looked up at the results.

**MARRY ME HEATHER?**

Heather squeaked and nearly fell before Harry could set her down. "Damn," he muttered. "Damn. Damn. Damn."

"Aw fuck," Luke grumbled. He set Leslie down.

"What in the blazes?" Heather asked, staring up at the now fading apparition.

"What'd you expect?" Kenny Mercer chortled. Heather whirled on him. "Come on, you ain't seen one before? There'll be a dozen of 'em asking Harry the same thing at our home matches."

"Well yeah," she said, "but he's Harry."

Kenny shook his head. "When's the last time you looked in the mirror girl?"

"What's that suppose to mean? she demanded.

"You think I hit on ugly girls or something? You're effin hot, Babe, and there're more men in the stands than women. Get use to it."

Heather turned beat red. She turned to Harry. He was still muttering under his breath. The color drained from her face as quickly as it had risen. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening them again. "Smile," he said to her. "At least they won't be pairing you with him." He jerked his thumb at Kenny. Heather smiled weakly and gave him a slight nod. She'd had a rough couple of weeks with the rags and tomorrow didn't look like it was going to be any better.

"She wishes, she could be paired with me," Kenny quipped.

"Sure she does," Leslie remarked sarcastically. "Who'd want Potter when they could have you instead?"

"Hey, look at 'em. The man's old."

"Old," Harry spluttered.

"Simple little match like this," Kenny continued, "and he looks like he got wiped across the floor in a bar fight. He oughta try playing for ten hours sometime. Shit, I'll bet his winky don't even work half the time no more. How's he gonna keep a girl like, Babe satisfied?"

Heather backhanded Kenny in the stomach, while Luke chortled with glee. Mark, and David were leaning on each other for support but eventually gave up and lay down on the ground on their backs laughing. Leslie just shook her head before starting to giggle. Harry nodded his head slightly, unable to keep a hint of a smile from forming. "Laugh all you want, Mercer," he said. "Just remember to watch your back.

"Whatever you say, boss man," Kenny replied.

Harry glanced up and saw that the Magpie players were slowly making their way towards them. "Line up," he barked suddenly very serious. "Mitts," he said.

"Yes?"

"The only thing worse than poor losers, are poor winners. Lead the way," Harry ordered.

She grinned. "You got it, boss man."


	12. Chapter 12: Omens

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 11: Omens**

* * *

Harry slid off his broom, leaned over the half-wall surrounding the playing field and heaved into the trash barrel. His stomach somewhat settled, he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. He shook himself and shivered in the hot afternoon sun. _Cold again,_ he thought. He turned and found Dave standing behind him. The trainer only offered a bottle of water. Harry took it, swished a mouthful around and spit it out.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"We've gotta get this figured out, man," Dave said.

Harry scowled. He glanced into the stands. Ginny hadn't moved from her spot but her gaze was heavy with concern as she watched him. Turning his attention back to the Hippogriffs' trainer, he handed the bottle back, mounted his broom and flew off without saying anything.

"Fuck," Dave muttered. He glanced towards the owner's box where Mr. Devlin would be watching from if he had decided to observe his team's practice. The box was empty and he headed back to the bench with Coach Thorpe.

**XX**

Jim flashed his badge to the guard and the man waved him through. The auror took his time ambling down the tunnel. Allowing himself to daydream as he moved past the various photos of past Hippogriff greats, he could almost imagine what it would have been like to have played. He stepped out of the darkness of the tunnel into the stadium and squinted against the painfully bright rays of the mid September afternoon sun. He took a moment to watch the players going through their practice maneuvers before scanning the stadium. His hunch had been correct and he allowed himself a moment of self satisfaction upon spotting Ginny before making his way towards where she was sitting.

**XX**

Dave moved in next to Coach Thorpe. "I thought the old man was going to be here today."

"He left already." Coach Thorpe replied. Seeing a man he didn't recognize in the stands, he asked, "Who's that?"

"Who?" Dave asked.

"Over there next to Potter's girl."

Dave glanced over. "Friend of Potter's, think he's an auror."

Coach Thorpe scowled, crossed his arms over his chest and returned his attention to the practice. "Damnmit, Mitts!" he bellowed. "That's four times you've missed that relay today." He tried to ignore the scathing look Dave gave him. After a moment, without turning to the trainer, he asked, "What?"

"You do know only two chasers in history have managed that sequence in an actual match," Dave said

"Your point?" Ian growled.

"That I'm still shocked she actually completes it once in a while. And maybe you're a bit hard on her."

Ian turned to face him. "You don't like me much, do you, Dave?"

"I never said that," Dave countered. "I just don't think everything has to be loud and confrontational. You're just a bit of an adjustment after Hans."

"I'm not Hans," Ian replied testily.

"I didn't expect, nor am I implying you should be. I just said you were a bit of an adjustment."

Out of the corner of his eye Ian caught sight of his chasers rerunning the sequence successfully. "All right, once more and let's pack it in for the day," he shouted. He then turned his attention back to Dave. "They're professionals. If they can't take a bit of criticism, then they should find a different line of work."

"I'm just saying," Dave replied.

Ian nodded. "Right, you've been around awhile, so I'll take your insight under advisement."

Dave's eyes widened a bit. "You will?"

"Look," Ian began, "sure I yell a lot. It's who I am as a coach. It works for me and it's gotten me this far… But, I defy you to find _one_ instance where I degrade my players." He paused a moment to let Dave think about it. Seeing him concede the point, he continued. "I don't call them names, or say they stink. If they mess up, I tell 'em. I let 'em know I expect more. By doing that, I feel I let 'em know they're capable of doing what I ask. When they do manage what I ask, I let 'em know I'm impressed before asking for more. We can't all be cheerleaders like Hans was. But that don't mean I can't learn new things myself. So, I'll take what you said under advisement."

Dave nodded slowly. "Fair enough." A sudden blur had them both turning to watch as Harry and Twiggy tore after the snitch. "He's frickin' amazing, isn't he?"

Ian nodded slowly in agreement. "Any ideas on what's goin' on with him?"

Dave shook his head and scowled. "I'm dry."

"Check him out again after practice."

"Another wand scan isn't going to tell me anything new."

"Then we've gotta get him in for some real testing. No more of these piddling little wand scans."

"And how would you propose we go about getting him to do that?"

"Convince him it's in his best interest."

Dave snorted. "Yeah right. Potter can be a right pig headed ass when he wants, and he's convinced there's nothing to be worried about."

Ian nodded in agreement. "I'm learning that. But considern' we'd all be wearin' funny masks and worshiping some narcissistic megalomaniac if he wasn't, I'm not gonna complain too much."

"Dave chuckled. "Still, it makes him a right pain sometimes… What we need is help convincing him. I'm just not sure who."

Ian half turned to him. "Really, can't think of anyone?" he asked with a half smirk.

"No, I can't…" Dave trailed off as he followed Coach Thorpe's gaze. He grinned and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I think she may be just the sheila we need."

Ian cocked an eye at Dave. "Living dangerously, aren't you."

"What?" Dave asked.

"Even being able to fall back on being an Aussie, I wouldn't call her that," Ian joked.

Dave glanced in Ginny's direction and gave a fake shudder. "You won't mind not tellin' her I said that, would ya?"

Ian laughed and clapped Dave on the shoulder. "Not as long as you manage to convince her to help you with Potter. Come on," he said as he headed for the locker rooms and his office. "They're about done for the day and we got work to do." Dave gave a sigh before he followed along behind.

**XX**

"Ginevra Weasley?" Jim said as he reached her.

Ginny glanced over and bit her tongue before replying. "It's Jim, isn't it?" she asked.

Jim held his hand out. "Yes, didn't think you'd remember me."

Ginny shook his hand. "You'd be surprised. Call me Ginny."

"Ginny it is then," Jim replied. Their attention was diverted when Harry and Twiggy bolted after the snitch.

"Come on Twiggs," Ginny intoned.

Jim sat down and glanced curiously at her. "You want her to beat him?"

Without taking her eyes off the two seekers, Ginny said, "It's good for him to get beat once in a while." Jim continued to watch her. Eventually she half turned to him and smiled. "Keeps his head from swelling."

Jim grinned. "I suppose, though I've never noticed that to really be an issue with him."

"You're not living with him," Ginny muttered. Jim chuckled but didn't say anything else as her attention was back on the battle between the two seekers. Through the rest of the chase he divided his attention between them and Ginny, watching her face as the two combatants went at it. "She gave him a fair run that time," she said once Harry eventually captured the snitch. She turned to Jim. "Is there something I can do for you, Auror?…"

"Harmes," Jim supplied.

"Right then," Ginny said. "Is there something I can do for you Auror Harmes?"

Jim glanced around, checking to see if anyone was in the area before speaking. "I was hoping you might be willing to talk to me about that little incident we had a few weeks back."

Ginny's stomach tightened. "Am I in trouble for it?"

Jim shook his head. "Not from me; though I'd advise you to try and control yourself a little more if something like it should happen to you again."

Ginny had the sense to appear properly chastised by his remark. "I really am sorry for my behavior."

"I know you are," Jim replied. "Believe me," he added, casting his hook, "if I didn't, I wouldn't have gone through the effort of cleaning it up; regardless of what strings Potter might be able to pull."

"I'm very thankful," Ginny said. Jim nodded. "Somehow though, I get the feeling you're here to collect a bit of payment."

Jim grinned. "Nice to know you're more than a really powerful witch."

"Sorry?" Ginny asked.

"You're quick, able to think and piece things together. It's good to see. You'll be more help to me that way."

"And exactly what kind of help do you need? I'm not interested in being an auror. I've already done my share of chasing after dark sorcerers, thank you very much."

Having expected that much, Jim figured it was time to tug on the line a bit. "And what exactly are you interested in doing, Ginny? Near as I can tell, since you retired, you're not doing much of anything but providing a daily dose of entertainment in the social section of the papers."

Ginny scowled. If what Jim'd said wasn't true, she'd be well on her way to hexing him into next week. Finally, she said, "I'm hunting."

"Hunting?" Jim asked with a quirked eye. It was a curious answer to say the least.

"Yes," Ginny replied, "hunting."

Seeing he wasn't going to get anymore, Jim nodded noncommittally. "Funny enough, I'm hunting too."

"Yes, I know you are. So just tell me what you need, and I'll tell you whether I'm willing to help or not."

Jim glanced around again before leaning in close and whispering in her ear. "You know Harry sometimes consults with us and the unspeakables?" When he pulled back Ginny nodded slightly. "I'm hoping you might be willing to do the same; maybe one day next week?"

"Why don't you ask Harry?"

"Well, if you can get him to come with you, that'd be great. But he's a bit tough to nail down now that the season's in full swing."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "That's all you're going to say?"

"Here," Jim replied cryptically. "You've been there; know the importance of keeping your secrets."

Ginny watched the hippogriff players file into the tunnel before answering. "Ok, say I agree to come speak with you, what if I decide not to help?"

Jim rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, certain information might have to be removed-"

"Obliviated, you mean," Ginny corrected

"We could possibly go with an unbreakable vow," he offered.

"Neither being particularly nice," Ginny countered. She glanced out at the now empty quidditch pitch. "Harry made an unbreakable vow?" she asked, though it wasn't really a question. Jim nodded. Ginny scowled. "I suppose, if Harry trusts you, then I can at least hear you out."

Jim nodded. "I thought you'd say that."

"Besides, it's not like the lot of you'd be able to obliviate me anyways."

Ginny's challenge hung between them for a moment. "Hence the unbreakable vow." Jim conceded. "It puts your own magic against you instead of us."

"Just so we understand each other," Ginny replied.

"We do, though you may underestimate what some of us are capable of."

"You think so," Ginny asked.

Jim shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

Ginny cocked her head slightly. "Are you a Legilimens?" She already knew the answer, but asked anyways. Jim nodded slightly. "Would you like to see Riddle's last moments?"

"Riddle?" he asked, perplexed. "Oh, you mean Voldemort?" Ginny nodded. Jim hesitated. Voldemort's ability to always know the thoughts of his servants, even those who were master occlumens, was not because he could simply overpower their defenses. It was hidden in the blood bonding of their vows to him and the dark mark on their forearms. Severus Snape was the only one who had found a way to counter the intrusions. As a master occlumens, It was highly unlikely Ginny could acess his mind; enough, even with direct eye contact. However, if he were to initiate things, allow her to bring him into her mind, that was a different matter entirely. He harbored no illusions about her ability to reduce him to a quivering mass of troll bogies if she chose to.

"A curious thing, trust," Ginny said quietly.

Jim looked back up at her. "Ok, show me."

"Whenever you're ready," Ginny replied. Her eyes shifted, seeming to turn grey and cold, while the air around them became charged with static.

Jim steeled himself and raised his wand. _"Legilimens!"_

* * *

Harry leaned heavily against the wall in the hallway outside Ginny's bedroom, closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"What?" Ginny asked defensively.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes again. "Nothing," he said.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "No, it is something," she said. "I know you, Harry Potter. You don't think I should have, do you?" she challenged.

Harry glared at her. "I know you too, Ginevra," he retorted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Harry scowled, trying to decide just how much he wanted to have this fight. _Screw it,_ his inner voice snapped, _if she wants to hear what she did was stupid, we'll be happy to say it. _Harry plunged forward. "Jim asked you to help him with something didn't he?"

Ginny huffed. "So?"

"And somehow it got around to the possibility of you being obliviated?"

If she was surprised at how accurate Harry's assessment of her conversation with Jim had gone that day, she didn't show it. "What of it?" she retorted loftily.

"And you just had to go and pick a fight with him; something along the lines of, I don't know, maybe the lot of them not being able to do it if you didn't want them to. Jim issued his own warning and you went and showed him the final battle and the Mordred Helix, to show him just how tough you are."

Ginny's glare could have chilled the heart of a dragon. "Ding, ding, ding, ding," she growled venomously, "The All Knowing and Amazing Harry Potter, gets it right in one. What's his prize?... So what if I did, Harry? It's my memory to share if I want to."

Harry just shook his head. "And what did you see that you hadn't realized you witnessed?" he asked quietly. Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but Harry kept going. "You're not ten anymore you know. The people who matter, know you're not only capable of keeping up with your older brothers, but wiping the floor with them. You don't have to go proving it to the rest of the world." Ginny's face turned scarlet and the hall lights flickered ominously. She opened her mouth and clamped it shut. Harry caught her wrist as she made to slap him across the face. "_Don't_, you _ever_, try that again," he said quietly before letting her go.

Ginny glared at him for half a second before she turned on her heal, marched into her room and slammed the door behind her. "Bastard," she hissed.

"I heard that," Harry shouted.

"Good!" Ginny shouted back.

Harry opened his mouth to retort. But just as suddenly as the desire to row with her had come, the desire to continue was gone. Confused, he stared at the door to Ginny's room for a few seconds before walking to his own room and quietly closing the door.

Ginny listened intently for some further comment from Harry. When none came, she cautiously opened her door and peered into the hallway. She was unprepared for the way her stomach dropped when she found it empty. She slowly closed the door and settled onto her bed. Lying down on her side, she wrapped her arms tightly around her pillow. "It's not like I wouldn't have eventually remembered it anyways," she muttered before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

The earliest hint of the rising sun coming through her window was more than sufficient to wake Ginny the next day. She groaned and draped her arm over her eyes to shut out the offending morning. She didn't really recall falling asleep the night before; in fact, she had not changed out of the clothes she had worn yesterday. She hadn't even managed to pull her covers down; choosing to simply lie on top of them.

She couldn't remember dreaming specifically. And knowing how her nightmares normally went, she was fairly certain she hadn't had one. Still, her clothes were clammy with sweat and she was chilled through. While certain she hadn't had nightmares, she knew her sleep had been disturbed at best; her mind plagued with having flashing bright rays of light zip across her vision while random shrieks and cries of pain and fear dashed against her ears.

As she thought about it, she decided her night might better be classified as having been spent somewhere just beyond awake while not actually asleep. She imagined that she might have simply been too distressed to sleep; and wondered if her subconscious had not allowed it because the nightmares to come would have been too much to take. Whatever the reason, knowing sleep now was less than a wishful hope; she climbed from bed, gathered her clothes and headed for the toilet.

A shower left her awake, but did little to quell the unease she felt. The more she thought about the argument she'd had with Harry last night - and she'd concluded it was more fight than argument - the more she realized she had a lot to apologize for. She tried to shake the feeling, dressed and made her way to the kitchen, intent on making him breakfast. She'd first done so the morning after Harry had spent the night at her flat in London. Mind you, the morning had found her in her bed and him on the couch. And granted, it was actually the day before the match with the Magpies, but it had planted the seed in her mind to make breakfast for him on game days when she could. She'd rather liked the idea of taking care of him like that before sending him out to do battle. And till last night had been quite excited to carry out her plans. She did cringe a bit at comparing a quidditch match to battle. Anyone who had fought in a real battle would balk at the comparison. But clichés sometimes worked best, so she went with it. As it was still too early to start cooking when she entered the kitchen, she brewed a pot of tea and sat down to nurse a cup while waiting for the world to wake.

A short while later Dobby popped into the kitchen and startled her out of her thoughts. On seeing her, he seemed to hesitate for half a second before saying, "Good morning, Mistress Ginny." Ginny's stomach dropped at the obvious coolness of the house elf's greeting. "Will you be wanting Dobby to make you breakfast today?"

The fact that Dobby clearly didn't want to do what he was offering, made it only more difficult for Ginny to meet the little elf's gaze but she forced herself to anyway. "No, Dobby. I was going to cook for Harry this morning. Do you know if he's awake yet?" Dobby twitched slightly, hesitating with his answer. Sensing something in the elf's change in demeanor, Ginny prodded carefully, "Dobby?"

"Dobby will have to punish himself if he tells," he squeaked. He stared at the floor, unwilling to look at her.

Ginny slowly set her cup down. "Dobby, please look at me." Trembling, the elf cautiously raised his eyes to hers. "You know, no matter what you told me, Harry would forbid you to punish yourself, right?" she asked. Dobby glanced around fearfully before warily nodding. "And if Harry was hurt or in trouble in anyway, he would want you to tell someone; even if that someone was me and we had been fighting, right?" Again the elf nodded. Ginny took a deep breath. "So you would tell me if he was hurt or in trouble, right?" Dobby nodded again. "Good," Ginny said. "So is Harry hurt or in trouble?"

"No, Mistress Ginny, Harry Potter is not hurt or in trouble," the elf said with obvious relief. Feeling he'd done what she wanted and served his employer well, he turned to go.

"But there is something you don't want to tell me," Ginny said.

Dobby froze in mid turn, his foot still hanging in the air. "Err," he gulped.

Ginny gently reached out and pivoted the elf on his one foot back around. She held him in place with a hand on each shoulder. "Dobby, I know Harry is probably upset with me. I was very mean to him last night and I need to apologize. But I can't if you won't tell me what's happened."

Dobby's eyes brimmed with tears. "Harry Potter is not coming home since leaving last night," he squeaked in a whisper.

Dobby's answer had the same effect as a sucker punch to the stomach, driving all the wind out of her body. She closed her eyes tightly and struggled to control her emotions. Eventually, she let go of Dobby and climbed unsteadily to her feet. "Than, thank you, Dobby," Ginny stammered softly before walking away.

"Mistress Ginny?" Dobby squeaked.

Ginny paused, "Yes, Dobby," she asked fearfully.

"Dobby lies when he say's Harry Potter is not hurt. You is hurting him very much."

Ginny closed here eyes tightly. "I know, Dobby. Thank you," she whispered again before quickly heading to her room.

* * *

Harry stopped just outside the door of Ginny's room. "You're packing," he said quietly.

Ginny whirled to face him. Despite his words not being question or accusation, her eyes darted around guiltily while she struggled for an answer. "I-" she began.

"Would you have even said goodbye?" Harry interrupted her.

Their eye's locked, and for once in her life, she found him unreadable. After a long moment, she whispered, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Harry demanded quietly. "Yes, you're leaving, or yes you'd have at least had the courage to say goodbye?"

"Yes, I'm leaving, and yes, I would have stayed long enough to tell you." Harry nodded slightly. Seeing him accept her words, she quietly added, "I'm sorry, Harry, both for trying to slap you and for what I called you."

Harry's eyes were hard when he answered. "Please don't do it again."

Ginny bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She knew she had crossed a line the previous night. And while hope was building in her heart that she hadn't damaged their relationship beyond repair, she found herself terrified of what he would do if she were to ever cross that line again. "I won't," she replied tremulously.

Harry's eyes softened. "You're forgiven," he said.

Ginny swiped at a tear running down her cheek. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled slightly. "I'm sorry too, Gin."

Ginny cocked her head. "What for? You were right."

Harry shook his head. "I might have been right, but that doesn't make what I did right," he replied.

"I'm not sure I'm following you, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath, started and stopped. "May I come in?" he asked. Ginny nodded. Running his hand through his hair, Harry stepped into the room. "I'm not really sure what all happened last night," he began. "But for some reason I really wanted to fight with you when you first got snooty. I didn't want to hurt you, but I was happy to try and match you blow for blow." Harry stopped and glanced at Ginny, trying to gauge her reaction. She slowly sat down on the edge of her bed; keeping her eyes squarely on him. "Well we all know how that goes," Harry continued. "Or, at least, I do now," Harry paused. "Sorry," he said when Ginny looked at him imploringly. "At some point I lost sight of reasoning with you and changed to landing more shots than you did. Once I got there, it didn't matter anymore if I was right or wrong, because the only real thing that was gonna happen, was one or both of us getting hurt," he finished. Close, but careful to keep a bit of space between them, he sat down on the bed next to her. Looking at the floor, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Gin. I could have prevented last night if I'd acted a bit older myself… Looking back on it, it reminds me of Ron and Hermione before they figured out how to fight without hurting each other."

After a minute or two, Ginny leaned over and bumped him with her shoulder. "I still love you, Harry; even if you are a giant prat," she said, both serious and playful.

Harry bumped her back. "I still love you too, Gin; even if you are prone to temper tantrums." Ginny nudged him with her shoulder again, but didn't say anything. She idly picked at her nails, and while things between them were certainly better than half an hour ago, not to mention the night before, they still felt very wrong. After a while, she sighed deeply and stood up.

At the same moment, Harry whispered, "Don't go."

Ginny quickly turned around. "What?"

Harry gathered himself and raised his eyes from the floor. "Please stay," he said.

Ginny searched his face intently; if she had found him unreadable earlier, he was an open book now. And what she could see was exactly what she herself was feeling. He wanted her to stay just as much as she wanted him to want her to stay. Though her heart wasn't in it, she still felt the need to protest. "You didn't even want to be in your own home last night because I was here," she said, the beginnings of tears starting to slip down her cheeks.

Harry shook his head. "No, it had nothing to do with you being here. I just think better when I walk or ride the subway." He looked at her imploringly.

"You're sure," she hiccupped.

Harry reached out, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life, Ginevra."

Ginny gave him a watery smile and swiped at the tears on her face. "I was going to make you breakfast, it's a bit late, but…"

Harry gave her a crooked smile. "I haven't eaten yet, and there's plenty of time before I have to go to the stadium.

Ginny touched his cheek with her hand. "Let me clean my face up a bit and I'll meet you in the kitchen.

"Ok," Harry replied. Ginny gently tugged her hand from his and headed for the toilet. Once she'd gone, Harry let out deep sigh of relief before climbing to his feet and heading to his bedroom for a change of clothes. _Maybe I can get a nap after we eat,_ he thought hopefully as he pulled out a tee-shirt.

* * *

A sharp pop stopped Ginny just as she was heading out the door to the stadium. "Mistress Ginny?" Trilly squeaked.

Ginny turned. "Yes, Trilly?"

"The Lady who is Glowing is being in the mirror. She is saying she is needing to speak with Harry Potter and Mistress Ginny. Trilly is already telling her Harry Potter is already leaving and you is just leaving; but she is being very persevering; so Trilly is telling her she is trying to catch you."

Ginny frowned. "The Lady who is Glowing?" she asked.

"Yes, she is being all bright with fuzzy light," Trilly answered, as if that explained everything.

"I'm sorry, Trilly, I still don't know who you're talking about." Trilly's ears drooped. "Trilly," Ginny rushed to stop the elf before she could go into the throws of a fit about her failure to serve Harry and his Ginny properly, "It's ok. Just show me where Harry's mirror is. If she wants to talk to me I'm sure I'll know who she is once I see her."

Trilly brightened, grabbed Ginny's hand in her tiny one and tugged eagerly. "Yes, yes, Mistress Ginny. Trilly is sure you will know who, She who is Glowing, is." Ginny was dragged quickly along behind the excited elf up the stairs and into Harry's room. "See," Trilly said proudly. "She who is Glowing."

Ginny could hardly disagree with the Elf. In the mirror of Harry's bureau, was her sister-in-law.

Fleur.

For half a second Ginny was petrified where she stood. Fleur's actions after Bill had been attacked and disfigured by Fenrir Greyback had erased any doubt in Ginny's mind that the woman loved her oldest brother with all her heart. But while the event had helped Ginny to accept the woman, it hadn't done much to change either's attitude towards the other. At best, it could have been said that they tolerated one another. When pressed by her mother or Hermione, Ginny had only been able to shrug; unable to answer the questions of her dislike of Fleur to herself, much less anyone else. It wasn't till two days after Andreia walked out of her life that her problems with her sister-in-law had snapped into focus for Ginny. Simply put, she had come to the jaw dropping revelation that she found her brother's wife to be _very _desirable. The fact that the woman had no shame in using her veela nature to get what she wanted if need be, made her, quite frankly, a pain in the arse. Ginny knew she'd never made a fool of herself like Ron or the twins had in the woman's presence; still, she didn't like dealing with her unprepared.

"Trilly is bringing her just like you is asking, Glowing lady," the elf squealed. She dragged a reluctant Ginny over and deposited her in front of the mirror. She then proceeded to bounce happily from one foot to the other and clap her hands together gleefully while alternately beaming at Fleur and then Ginny.

"Hello Fleur," Ginny said carefully.

"Thank you Trilly. You will please leave while I speak avec Ginevra, non?"

"Yes, Glowing Lady, Trilly will go now. You is just needing to call if you is needing me again." Trilly disappeared with a small pop.

"Don't call me that," Ginny bristled.

Fleur studied her nails dismissively. "'Ets origins predate zee one you assign et to and dislike so much," she said. She then settled her eyes on her adversary and even through the mirror Ginny could feel the effect of her full veela powers. "Much like 'ets currant owner, I find 'et 'es elegant. I fail to understand why you 'ate 'et so."

After her fight with Harry last night, Ginny was in no mood and if the cat got out of the bag, well, then she'd just have more reasons to dislike her brother's wife. "You know, Fleur," she said, "I might like you a whole lot more if you didn't try that with me."

"Et affects you like zee men?" she asked inquisitively.

"Don't give me that," Ginny retorted. "You know damn well it does." Fleur's lack of surprise only confirmed Ginny's suspicions.

"I tought I could sometimes see some'sing in your eyes, but you never gave anyting away like Ronald. I was curious, but was unsure."

"Well now you know," Ginny replied scathingly. "I find that women can be as attractive as men. Are you happy?"

"'Et 'es not'sing to be ashamed of," Fleur began.

Ginny held up her hand. "Just stop, Fleur. As much as we need to have this conversation, right now, I'd just as soon throttle you. So stop. Stop using your powers on me. Stop trying to manipulate me and stop digging into what isn't your concern."

The two women stared at each other one very angry the other obviously, if surprisingly to Ginny, ashamed. "I'm sorry," Fleur said quietly.

Ginny waited just a moment before accepting the apology. "Thank you." She glanced at her watch. "I'm late, Fleur. Maybe you should tell me why you mirrored in the first place."

Fleur gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh non, you are going to zink I am worse zan I am."

"Right now that might be hard to achieve," Ginny muttered.

Fleur recovered herself. "You may wish to sit down, Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes but obligingly sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Go on then," she waved.

Fleur seemed to steel herself, then quickly said, "Ron es missing."

Ginny surged to her feet. "What!" she shrieked. Such was the intensity of her advance on the mirror that Fleur actually flinched. "When? For how long? Is Hermione ok?" The questions continued to spill out of her as she clenched the sides of the mirror.

Fleur recovered and held her hand up. "Yes, Hermione, Percy, Andrew and zee baby are fine. Or zey're as well as can be expected. Beyond zat we don't know much."

"What do you mean you don't know much?" Ginny demanded. She shook the mirror; as if doing so would equate to shaking her sister-in-law and it would somehow pull more information out of her.

Please, Ginev… Ginny, calm yourself, non," Fleur said. "I will tell you everzing I know, but you will 'ear nothzing if you are irrational."

Ginny stopped dead. "Yes, you're right." She backed away from the mirror and began pacing. Fleur was right of course, but that only served to irritate her more. She angrily shook herself. How this woman grated on her!

Fleur waited till Ginny stopped pacing and faced the mirror again. "You are ready now?" she asked.

Ginny nodded. "Tell me."

"All we know so far es zat Ron went out on a mission last Saturday. 'E was supposed to be en contact with 'is control agent on Friday. 'E es now forty-eight," Fleur checked her watch, "forty-nine 'ours past 'is check en. 'E 'as been listed as missing and Tonks told 'Ermione a short while ago."

"He's forty-eight hours overdue and Tonks is just now labeling him as missing and telling Hermione," Ginny exploded. "And you're finally telling me, now? Hermione must be beside herself. What's the matter with her?"

"Ginny please," Fleur tried to placate her. "Zee mis'ion was open ended." She hastened to explain further when Ginny tried to interrupt again. "I am told zis means 'Ermione was not expecting Ron 'ome two days ago. As far as she knew, 'e was to 'ave been in zee field zee 'ole mont' and not to expect to 'ear from 'im. When zese types of mis'ions are conceived, zee field agent is left alone as long as zey report in to z'eir contact as z'eir supposed to. Spouses are only contacted when an agent does not report. In zis case, no news is good news for 'Ermione, non? In any case, an agent 'as to miss a check in by forty-eight hours before z'eir spouse es informed.

Ginny sat down heavily on the bed. "Why wait?"

"You know zat as well as I do, Ginny," Fleur replied. Seeing that Ginny wanted to hear the answer anyways, she continued. "Anyzing can delay a check in. Forty-eight 'ours gives ze agent a chance, to check in late wizout zee office completely mobilizing. Et also gives zee office a chance to start finding out what might be going on. Tonks 'as not just been sitting and waiting for Ron to check in. One 'our after 'e was supposed to report and didn't, anotzer agent was sent into zee field to start looking for 'im. Backup for zat agent is now being mobilized."

Ginny took a deep breath. "What do you need me to do?"

Fleur hesitated. "Come 'ome."

"Have you told Fred and George yet? Are they coming home too?"

"I will tell zem after I finish speaking avec vous, but zey 'ave obligations z'ere zat you do not. Zey will come, but et may take a day or two for zem to make arrangements."

"So they get to take their time, but I'm expected to just run home right away. I have obligations here too," Ginny countered.

Fleur arched an eye. "You and 'Aaryy zen?"

"No. And my obligations are none of your concern."

Fleur eyed her for a moment longer. "About zis one s'ing, you are a terrible liar, Ginevra," she said.

"I told you not-"

"When you act like a child, I will use zee child's name," Fleur cut her off.

"And you're not," Ginny countered, "using your powers on me like some teenage school girl looking to prop up her ego?" The two women glared at each other through the mirror. "Why are we fighting?" Ginny asked.

"When z'ere are muc' more important zings 'appening besides our differences," Fleur added.

Ginny nodded. "We seem to bring it out of each other."

Fleur nodded, agreeing with her. "I knew et would be better for William to 'ave spoke wit' you, but your moter es beside 'erself. She seemed best when 'e was wit' 'er. 'Ermione said you should stay, but your moter 'as already lost two children to zis kind of evil. She needs you to come 'ome, to see zat you are alive and well."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I know. It'll take a few hours, but I'll be there as soon as I can. Where is everyone?"

"At zee Treehouse," Fleur answered, referring to Ron and Hermione's home.

Ginny broke the awkward silence that followed. "I'm sorry Fleur. I've been quite mean to you and I don't mean just today."

"I am sorry too, Ginny," Fleur said. "I always 'ave been angry zat you were so cold to me and 'ave complained many times to William zat you were a spoiled brat. I see now zat it was me who was zee spoiled brat. Per'aps zis can be a new beginning for us."

"I hope so," Ginny said. "You better go mirror the twins. I'll be home soon."

"Yes, you are correct. I must mirror zem and go see what ot'er help I can offer. I will see you soon, Ginny," Fleur said and then faded out of sight.

Ginny sat on the bed, the image of Fleur in the mirror, replaced by her own reflection. She closed her eyes tightly. Anger faded with the onset of reality. Ron was missing. A hero of the war with Voldemort, one of the best aurors in England, hell in the world for that matter, was missing. Ron… husband… father… son...

Her brother… Was missing.

The knot in her stomach, the cold pit of fear she woke up with so regularly, settled in place. Oh how familiar it was to her. This time it wouldn't fade as her mind left sleep behind, instead only in sleep would she find respite from it. And rare would that night be. The nightmares would come more often now; with more intensity. So many days, since she first found a diary as a Hogwarts first year, the fear had been her companion. So much pain, so much fear, how she had hated the familiarity of it, still hated it. And now, it was back. And there was hatred for the fear. Someone had brought it back. And there was hatred for them for what they had done to her. She didn't even know them, but she hated them. Oh she was a mess, her mind going down dark paths of its own accord. She didn't know them, the ones responsible for this. But then she did, she remembered, know them.

Ron.

_He_, had done this to her. _He,_ had to be an auror, even knowing how terrified she was, her mother was, everyone was, that they would lose another. Another friend, son, husband…

Brother.

Another lost to the senseless violence of criminals and bigots. She hated them. All of them. And him. She hated him too. Her brother. This was his fault. He could have been something else, anything else. Even Harry had known. Understood. He knew he had done enough. There had been enough worry and tears shed for him. He had understood it was time to let someone else save the world.

And then shame, such shame. She was proud of him. He carried on. Someone had to. Someone had to protect the innocent. Not everyone could leave the war and go play quidditch. And he hadn't. He wouldn't. And not because someone had to, but because he wanted to. He was good at it, enjoyed it. She was proud of him. How could she think those things of her brother? He was missing. He was the one who might be hurt, lost,.. or worse. And so there was shame and hatred of herself. And always it came back to that; shame of herself. The fear that she didn't measure up. Ever since that damn diary, no matter what she did, it was there, always threatening to pull her back in, drag her under.

"Gahh!" Ginny gasped when Hedwig settled on the bed next to her. She recovered herself and scolded the owl. "You startled me." Hedwig clicked her beak and hopped up on Ginny's shoulder where she nuzzled against her cheek. The darkness receded and the hint of a smile creased Ginny's mouth. She reached up and scratched the elegant owl's back. "Thank you, Hedwig."

The bird twisted its head all the way around and stared at her with unblinking eyes. "Whoo."

"Yes, I know. You've always been good at getting both Harry and me out our moods. Hedwig turned her head back around the other way, clicked her beak and flew back to her perch in Harry's room.

Ginny stood up and went to the window. "I'll leave this open for you. It may be a day or two before either of us is here again," she said. Hedwig hooted again and took flight out the window. "Dobby!" Ginny called."


	13. Chapter 13: Falls, Set Ups and Body Guar

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 12: Falls, Set Ups and Body Guards**

* * *

"And the seekers are after it already!" Melvin Michaels' voice greeted Ginny when she pushed open the door for the Department for International Magical Travel.

"Potter in front with Daniels in tow!" his partner in the booth, Dimitri, added.

Ginny glanced around the empty room. _At least there isn't a line,_ she thought. She stepped to the counter and waited patiently for the woman to notice her. Eventually she cleared her throat.

The woman spun around in her swivel chair so quickly she nearly fell out of it. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in with the match on," she apologized once she'd managed to right herself.

Ginny gave her a wan smile and gestured at the speaker. "It's all right; I'm actually suppose to be there."

The woman nodded slightly and then her eyes widened. "You're Ginny Weasley!" she blurted.

Ginny groaned internally. _Time to change the hair again. Maybe I'll take Kyle's advice, _she thought_._ She pasted a smile on her face, and said,"Yes, I am."

The woman's face turned scarlet. "Oh dear, I did it again. They told me I'd get use to it. But every time someone famous walks in here, I end up making a fool of myself."

Ginny waved her off. "Don't worry about it."

The woman smiled gratefully. "Yes, well, welcome to the Department of Magical Transportation, Ms. Weasley. How may I help you?"

"Looks like the snitch wins that round!" Melvin's voice blared from the wireless. Both Ginny and the woman cocked their heads in the direction of the speaker.

"Turned both Daniels and Potter inside out with that escape," Dimitri chuckled. "And Mitts slots another one past Roberts for her second goal in the opening half hour here in New York. Today's match against the Yukon Yeti, shouldn't be all that… "

Once it was clear the snitch had escaped, Ginny turned her attention back to the woman, her name was Jessi she noted from the nameplate on the counter. "I need two spots on the earliest available portkey to England,"

Jessi searched her desk till she found the appropriate list. "Here it is," she said. She tapped her wand on the sheet of parchment and examined it for a few moments. "It looks like the earliest available is tomorrow evening."

"That won't-" Ginny stopped mid-sentence.

"Sweet Merlin!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"I'm not sure how, or even when, but Potter's got his first snitch of the day," Melvin added.

"-Work," Ginny finished. "I need to get there faster than that."

Jessi sighed. "I'm sure you do, Ms. Weasley, but I'm afraid that's all I can offer you."

Ginny huffed, tapped her fingers on the counter and after a moment's thought, asked, "What if I was willing to pay the fee for having a portkey made."

The woman cocked an eye. When she saw that Ginny was serious, she turned in her chair to the filing cabinets behind her and pulled a heavy ledger from them. She turned back to her desk and set the ledger down with a decided thud and opened the cover. She paged through it for a moment and then ran her finger down the appropriate column. Slowly, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we've already maxed out the number of portkeys we can have per our agreement with the English Ministry."

"Shit," Ginny muttered. "What about an apparition visa. Is there any way I can get one for today?"

Momentarily surprised, Jessi forgot about the twenty-four hour waiting period and blurted, "You're going to apparate!"

"Done it before," Ginny replied dismissively. "So has Harry."

The agent gaped for a second before she recovered. "Right, of course you have. Don't know why that should surprise me. I mean you _are_ Ginny Weasley and he_ is_ Harry Potter after all."

Ginny smiled painfully. "So how about it?"

"An apparition visa, for today?" Jessi asked. Ginny nodded. "If you've done it before, you know it takes twenty-four hours to get one; and that you can't get one for someone who isn't family."

Ginny scowled. "Why? How come it takes twenty-four hours to get an apparition visa when I can get a ticket on a portkey, same day, if a spot is available?"

The woman shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it has something to do with governments wanting lead time when someone that powerful is coming into the country."

"And they don't want to know if they're coming by portkey?" Ginny fumed. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"I really sorry Ms. Weasley; but I don't make the rules. I just follow them."

_Rules! _Ginny fumed silently, her famous temper only just in check_._ _Rules are meant to be broken_. She managed to close her mouth on that retort and decided to try a different route. _Being famous and a hero should count for something_, she thought.

Ginny glanced around the empty waiting room before leaning over the counter and motioning for the woman to come closer. "Jessi, I don't like to do things like this, but I need help. Your help specifically, I should think." she paused to see if she had Jessi's attention. Jessi nodded and Ginny continued. "The thing is, I was just mirrored by my sister-in-law. My brother, Ron Weasley, you may have heard of him. He's an auror in England, Order of Merlin 1st Class recipient, and helped Harry defeat Voldemort?" Again Ginny paused.

Again the woman nodded. "I've heard of him. He's married to Hermione Granger, or Weasley I should say."

"Right," Ginny said. "Anyways, the reason my sister-in-law, Fleur," Ginny dropped the name figuring pulling out all the stops this time was a good bet; and Fleur was fairly well known throughout the wizarding world herself, heck, most of her family was, "mirrored to tell me that Ron is missing."

"Missing?" the woman asked.

"Missing," Ginny confirmed. He was on an assignment for work and didn't check in when he was suppose to."

"And that's why you need to get to England?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "Now, I need you, in all your expertise, to think of some way that two people who've been awarded the Order of Merlin 1st Class, can get around the rules of international travel to be with the family of a third winner of the Order of Merlin 1st class, who is missing in the line of duty to his government and the rest of the wizarding world."

Jessi sat back in her chair, her arms folded across her chest. After a moment or two she shuffled through the different sheets of parchment on her desk. Drumming her fingers on them thoughtfully, she mused, "Well of course ministry officials can travel, same day, by apparition if they're capable. And we can always create a portkey for someone on official Ministry business, no matter what other rules apply. Usually, it's someone higher up or an auror or some such person…" Her eyes brightened. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Ginny asked leaning in closer.

"I wonder if I should just do it, or if I need to ask," she asked herself out loud.

"Do what?" Ginny prodded.

But Jessi had already turned away from her. She tapped her wand to a box and spoke into it. "Mrs. Davis?"

It took a second for a reply to come. "What is it Jessi?" Ginny didn't know what Jessi was up to, but she was heartened to hear that this Mrs. Davis didn't seem to be bothered by Jessi calling on her.

"That's the third time the snitch has escaped today," Melvin Michael's voice droned over the wireless.

"I'm not surprised by it escaping Daniels, he's averaging less than 3 catches a match, but Potter seems a bit off his game today."

Distracted from whatever Jessi was speaking with Mrs. Davis about, Ginny turned her attention to the match.

"He does seem to be a bit slow today," Melvin agreed. "Perhaps he's still bothered by a few of the injuries he's received. You have to admit, it's been a rough go of it for the Hippogriffs' seeker through ten matches this year. Maybe it's adding up.

"Potter assured me he was as fit as he'd ever been before the match began," Dimitri countered. "Whatever it is, injuries or something else, he's definitely off today."

Ginny's insides went cold. 'Off,' that was how Harry had been describing his problems at practice. She had seen it herself the last one, and if there was anyone but her who would pick it up, it was going to be Dimitri.

"Off or not, he's got two grabs of the snitch already, and with the show the Hippogriff chasers are putting on, it's not looking like they're going need five catches out of their seeker today," Melvin replied.

"I think you're right on that. There's Mitts with another steal and she tosses it to Carnes who slots it past the keeper for her fifth goal of the match."

"After a bit of a slow start to the season, Mitts is coming into her own. She arrived with more than her share of hype straight out of Salem. And a lot of people thought the Hippogriffs' owner, Derrick Devlin, was nuts for not sending her to one of the development leagues for a few years of seasoning before bringing her into the North American first division. But, as she's recently repaid him for that faith with some of the top play we've seen at chaser this year by anyone in the league, it appears his intuition was well founded. If she keeps it up, I'd say she's a good bet for the Rookie of the Year award and perhaps making the All Star team. Despite his belief in her, I'm not certain even the Hippogriffs' owner could have foreseen this. I'm not sure anyone could have."

Ginny's memory flashed to a disagreement around her mother's kitchen table and the subsequent bet made between her brothers and Harry little more than a month ago. "Harry did," she murmured.

"Actually, if you recall, Melvin," Dimitri smugly replied, "I predicted her as the Rookie of the Year award winner and a likely all-star before the season started. You told me I was nuts."

"Not the first time you've been right and I was proved wrong regarding quidditch," Melvin chuckled.

"And probably not the last," Dimitri added. "WATCH OUT! Potter and Daniels just avoid bludgers sent at them respectively by the opposing teams' beaters.

"Ms. Weasley?" Ginny tore her attention away from the match commentary. "I've spoken with my supervisor, and she agrees that my idea could work. She just wants to check with her counterpart in the English ministry before she does it. Really, it won't work anyway if it's against the rules. But she felt even if it does work, that it was stretching the agreements between our governments a bit far and she should get some sort of go ahead from them first."

"And just what are you doing to get me around the rules?" Ginny asked.

Jessi smiled conspiratorially. "Well, government officials travel by diplomatic portkey. There's no limit on them between our nations. We simply make one, and the linked log books, one here and one in England or whatever nation the portkey is for, notify the appropriate employee." She pointed to a fixture on the wall. "That thing lights up and dings to let me know an entry has been made so I can go check the book and decided if someone besides myself or Mrs. Davies needs to be there to welcome the person coming in."

"Okay…" Ginny said. "And how does that help me and Harry?"

"Because as recipients of the Order of Merlin from the English ministry, you're both honorary members of the Wizengamot; entitled to all rights and privileges thereof. That should include government portkeys."

Ginny thought about it for a moment. _"It would explain how Dumbledore use to move around so easily,"_ she reasoned._ "Of course, Dumbledore wasn't above breaking the rules and covering it up if he had too."_ Either way, she decide she was going to have to do some checking on just what rights and privileges her honorary spot on the Wizengamot entitled her to. "So your supervisor is going to speak with her counterpart to see what exactly?"

"Specifically, that making you and Mr. Potter a government portkey is not expressly forbidden. If it isn't, then she can make one and not get into any kind of trouble for bending the rules."

"Covering her ass," Ginny bluntly said.

For the first time since Ginny had come into her office, Jessi frowned. "My boss is a nice lady, Ms. Weasley. She treats me as her equal and encourages me to think for myself. She's actually grooming me to be able to do her job, not just mine. Not many bosses take that kind of interest in their employees. She also encourages me to find ways of helping people get what they need when they come in here. If I didn't know she'd want me to bring your issue to her, I wouldn't have; even if I'd thought of it. Not all of us can fall back on being independently wealthy and I'll ask you not to belittle her, especially when she is trying to find a way of helping you."

Chastened, Ginny flushed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

Jessi smiled appreciatively. "If you'd like to take a seat, it shouldn't be too long before we have an answer for you."

Ginny returned her smile sheepishly. "Thank you. I will." She sat down, still mentally berating herself for being a twit. She really was going to have to work on controlling her temper. It had almost cost her the help she needed today, and last night it had nearly cost her more than she thought she could stand to lose. After a moment, she said. "Jessi?"

"Yes, Ms. Weasley."

"I really am sorry."

"Thank you Ms. Weasley. I appreciate your sincerity."

"I thought of something else that might help sway the answer on the portkey to yes," Ginny added. Jessi arched her eye questioningly. "Both Harry and I do consulting work for your ministry. I'm not sure if we're technically employees, but we did have to sign all the waivers and everything that a normal employee would have."

"I'll inform Mrs. Davies," Jessi said.

"Thank you," Ginny replied. "If there's anything I can do for you or Mrs. Davies, even if this doesn't work, please let me know."

Jessie grinned. "You could introduce me to him," she quipped.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

Jessie nodded. "I read that interview by that school girl; the one picked up by American Witch," she said. Ginny nodded. "If half of what's in there is true, he's got a lot more than just looks and money going for him."

"Everything in there was true," Ginny said. "At least that's how he sees himself. It's how I see him. I suppose it's how most people who really know him see him too."

"So do you think you could introduce me? That is if you really aren't dating him," she added at the look that came across Ginny's face.

"I usually try my best not to let myself get involved in Harry's love life," Ginny replied carefully. Though pleased with her answer, she thought it rather ironic on just how many levels it was true.

Jessie gave her a curious look. "Usually?"

The part of Ginny that had been protecting her from falling for Harry ever since she'd 'given up' on him back at the end of her fourth year, tripped. "You've heard of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" she asked. Jessie nodded. "Well my brothers own it. They're having a party to celebrate the success of their new store in San Francisco in three weeks. Harry is a part owner too so he'll be there. I'll add you to the guest list and make sure you get to meet him."

"You're kidding!" Jessie blurted.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Nope. It'll be a snap. Besides, Fred and George are both girl crazy. They'll be thrilled to have you there."

The two women proceeded to chat happily back and forth, occasionally listening to the match for some time before the door at the back of the office opened. An older, slightly plump woman stepped into the room. "Hello, Jessie," she said.

"Mrs. Davies," Jessie replied. She stood and motioned to Ginny, who was just standing up herself. "This is Ginny Weasley. Were you able to get an answer for her?"

Mrs. Davies held her hand out to Ginny and smiled. "Pleased to meet you Ms. Weasley. And yes, I'm happy to say that I was able to get agreement from my counterpart from the English ministry; though he did feel that both governments might revisit and clarify this matter after we go ahead with this."

Ginny beamed and released the older woman's hand. "I'm very grateful to both you and Jessie for finding a way around this. I know Harry will be grateful too."

Mrs. Davies waved her off. "Some of the rules and laws really are a bit archaic. It goes back to the muggle war of independence of the US from England. "There wasn't really a war per say on the wizarding side between the US and the English, but most of the agreements between the two governments were hammered out under the premise that our countries were not friendly to each other. Now, of course, things have changed.

"And Potter's snagged his fourth snitch of the match," Melvin Michaels announced. Ginny grinned at the speaker. "Off or not, with only about five minutes left here in New York, that catch will pretty much wrap things up today for the Hippogriffs. And with his four snags of the snitch today, Potter brings his average up to 3.94 catches per match; that puts him ahead of both Victor Krum and Nora Leander by a slim margin of .03 catches per match. Those three, along with Karin Montpier, of the Montreal Sasquatch are the only seekers worldwide to be averaging more than 3.8 catches a match."

"It appears something might have happened to Potter during that last chase," Dimitri interrupted, Melvin's monologue. "He hasn't moved since catching the snitch and looks to be unsteady on his broom."

Ginny's smile disappeared. "He's Fallen!" Melvin Exclaimed.

**XX**

The last chase for the snitch had drawn the seekers to the extent of the wards that defined the vertical limits of the playing field's boundaries; fifteen hundred feet above the ground. As he plummeted to the earth below, Harry's body twisted and tumbled uncontrollably without any effort on his part to affect how he might hit, clearly signifying he was unconscious. The fans' euphoria of the soon to be Hippogriffs' win, slowly changed to silenced horror, to be broken by a scream seconds later. Some continued to watch, fascinated by the seemingly slow motion fall of the Hippogriffs' seeker while others turned away in terror. A few of the more aware parents in the crowd thought to cover their childrens' eyes.

The rest of the players seemed to sense a change in the atmosphere. It took but a half glance for them to see what was happening. The match ground to a sudden halt while they watched, perhaps, the best flyer in the world plummet to the ground. An instant later a blur of silver and black bolted after the tumbling form.

Heather rocketed after Harry trying to catch him, or at least slow his descent. She closed on him as he tumbled ever closer to the earth, oblivious to the ground rushing up to meet them. Straining for one last bit of speed, her arm out stretched, she caught his wrist and yanked up on her broom. Her shriek of pain when her shoulder was ripped from its socket died when they both slammed into the ground and she was knocked unconscious.

**XX**

"Ouch." Dimitri's involuntary comment went out over the crowd, the WWN, and into hundreds of thousands of homes across the US and around the world.

"I'm not sure she managed to do much, and may have even made it worse by crashing on top of him," Melvin said. "The referee has called time, and trainers from both teams are rushing to Potter and Mitts even as the rest of the Hippogriff and Yeti players settle near their respective benches.

"Ms. Weasley," Mrs. Davies asked with some alarm. "Are you ok?" All the color had drained from Ginny's face and she appeared to be going into a state of shock. "Perhaps you should sit down, dear," she said, placing her hand on Ginny's arm and attempting to guide her to one of the waiting area couches. "Jessi, would you get a glass of water please?"

"Of course, Mrs. Davies," Jessi replied. She grabbed her wand and conjured a glass. "Here you are, Ginny." She offered the glass to her new found friend.

Mrs. Davies' hand on her arm seemed to snap Ginny out of her stupor. She glanced at it and then the glass Jessi was offering. "I need to go," she said before twisting and disappearing from sight with a deafening crack.

**XX**

Jim's head snapped up when the alarm going off cut out the WWN broadcast of the game in his office. He blanched a second later when he realized it wasn't the alarm for the holding cells but instead for the wards for the ministry itself. He grabbed his wand and dashed down the hall to the situation room. A flick of his wrist and a map of the ministry and the wards surrounding it appeared on the wall.

Alpha's team leader came through the door a second latter. "What the hell's going on!" He was followed through the door by five others. Jim didn't respond and they quickly moved to study the map and the interlocking lines of pulsing color that represented the wards. A large blue dot glowed brilliantly from one area.

"It's focused on the Department of Magical Transportation," Jim said.

"You seeing anything else; spell-fire, curse-breaking, anywhere?" Alpha's team leader asked.

"Nope," Jim said.

"Me neither."

"Right, I'm calling in Bravo and Charlie. Gulf should be here in another thirty seconds or so, I'll send them in on your call or if I haven't heard from you in two minutes.

"Right, you heard the man, Alpha," the team leader ordered.

Alpha team snapped into place, six members back to back in pairs, with each pair covering each others back while at the same time covering half the area of the team next to them. "On my mark," Alpha 1 ordered.

"Alpha 2 ready!"

"Alpha 3 ready!"

"4 ready!"

"Alpha 5 ready!"

"6 ready!" each member of the team responded in order.

"Phil," Jim said gravely. He waited till Alpha's team leader looked at him. "This ain't no drill."

Phil nodded. "In three… two… one…" Six small wisps of smoke were the only sign left that a team of aurors had just left the situation room.

Jim turned back to the map in time to see the first of the five layers of interlocking wards surrounding the Ministry fall. A second alarm joined the first adding to the din in the room. He waved his wand and a flash of silver burst forth, split, and raced away. A second flick of his wand and the volume of the alarms decreased to a tolerable level. A moment later a third tone was added to the alarms and the volume returned to its original level. Jim watched, with apparent dispassion, as the second layer ward collapsed. "Shit, Gulf, where are you?" he intoned. He flicked his wrist and the alarms decreased in volume once more. The spot on the map where the breach was being attempted throbbed and pulsed while the different ward spells ebbed and flowed, wavered and recovered under the onslaught.

Silvery streaks began to flash into the room from all directions, zipping to a second wall, they coalesced into words on the board underneath their respective teams name.

Bravo:

4, acknowledged.

2, acknowledged.

Charlie:

5, acknowledged.

The board continued to fill in and Jim turned from it just as the door to the room opened and the members of Gulf began to spill in.

"Fuckin' drills," one of them muttered.

"The fact that the alarms are going off throughout the ministry and not just from your wands ought to tell you this ain't no drill," Jim growled.

"The Minister?" Gulf 1 asked.

"Already gone if his detail is doing their job right."

"Base, Alpha 1," the disembodied voice of Alpha team's leader filled the room.

"Base here, go ahead Alpha," Jim replied.

"I've got some broken glass from the door in the hallway outside the office. There's voices coming from inside, sound female and a bit confused. Other than the wards cracking, I've got nothing. Request permission to go in."

"Granted. Keep your transmit on."

"That put's me down a man."

"If it goes off, I'm sending Gulf in."

"Acknowledged," Alpha 1 replied.

"Get ready," Gulf 1 ordered his team.

"Gulf 2 ready!"

"3 ready!"

"Gulf 4 ready!"

"Gulf 5 ready!"

"6 ready!"

Alpha 1 waited for confirmation that his backup was ready and began his countdown. "Three… Two… One."

Jim held his hand up, effectively holding Gulf team from going in.

**XX**

The glass in Jessi's hand shattered under the force of the concussion; and she and Mrs. Davies were knocked to the floor where they clasped their hands to their painfully throbbing ears.

"Holy Hell," Jessi finally managed once she'd recovered somewhat. Still woozy, she scooted across the floor to Mrs. Davies. Her boss seemed a bit worse off than she was. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Mrs. Davies' eyes widened in alarm. "Your hand," she said.

"What?" Jessi asked. She'd seen her boss's mouth moving,but hadn't heard what she'd said. Alarmed by both the look on her face and the fact that she couldn't hear what the woman was saying, she asked again. "Are you ok?"

Mrs. Davies shook her head. She grabbed Jessi's hand and held it up in front of her face. "You're hand," she said again.

The sight of blood pouring from the large gash in her hand helped Mrs. Davies' shouted words register in Jessi's ears. "Holy He…," her words were cut off when she was hit with a stasis spell.

**XX**

"Base," Alpha one's voice came over the speakers, "I've got two unknowns down and out; one with injuries, unsure of the other. There's nothing else here but a bunch of broken glass and spilled water."

"How many are suppose to be in that office?" Jim asked.

Gulf 1 consulted the roster. "Two on the schedule. One, female, name Jessi Robins, age twenty-seven. One, female, name Audrey Avery, age fifty-six."

"Probably them," Alpha 1 said.

"Right, send them to medical," Jim said. A second later he glanced up when the lighting changed to red. "Fuck!" he growled.

"Level three ward breached," Gulf 1 confirmed with a glance at the map.

Bravo 2 stormed through the door followed by most of the rest of hers and Charlie team. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"Someone, or something is trying to breach the wards," Gulf 1 said.

"Doing an effing good job of it from what I can tell," Bravo 2 replied.

"We've got 3 layers down," Jim said. "The breach is centered on the Department of Magical Transportation. Alpha's already in with two unknowns sent back to medical. We think they were the office workers. Other than that, we've got nothing. What'd you find on your way in?"

"Nothing," Bravo 2 said.

"Not a thing going on but for the wards crackin and poppin like a muggle bug zapper in the bayou," Charlie 1 added his own assessment..

"All right," Jim said. "Do we call anyone else in?"

"I'm not sure you got much choice with the way the wards are goin' down," Bravo 2 replied.

"Agreed," Both Gulf and Charlie 1 added.

Jim scrubbed wearily at his face. "It was such a nice day, just listenin' to the game," he muttered.

"Tell me about it," Bravo 2 replied. "I was just startin' to make nice with this really cute guy." She winked at Charlie 1. "If you get my drift."

"Surprised you tore yourself away," he retorted.

"All right," Jim interrupted their banter, "Charlie and Bravo teams join up with Alpha; find out what's goin on out there. Gulf, get everyone you can reach, here. And find out about those two unknown's. I wanna know if they're good guys or bad. And I wanna know what they know either way." Jim's orders were quickly followed by the disappearance of most of the teams and their members. He turned back to the wall map of the Ministry and the wards and crossed his arms while he warily watched the fourth and fifth level wards fluctuate and pulse as they tried to repel whatever was trying to breach them.

Gulf 1 moved next to him. "Any thoughts?" he asked.

"None," Jim replied.

"Nothing from any of the known hostiles?" Gulf 1 asked after a moment of thought.

"To indicate this?" Jim asked waving his hand in the direction of the wall map.

"Right."

"This is either gonna be the craziest stunt anyone's ever pulled, or we're gonna be in a world of hurt here pretty soon."

"You think they're gonna fall?"

Jim shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya, Joe."

"What's the chance of callin' in your consultant?"

Jim glanced at him. "You mean Potter?" Joe nodded. "I don't think he's available."

"Why not?"

"I think he's in the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"Yeah there was an accident of some sort at the match, just before the wards started fallin'."

"Oh, I wasn't listening."

"But I got another call I could maybe make," Jim said. "Thanks for the idea. He waved his wand and a patronus messenger shot out of it and raced straight up through the ceiling. Jim, along with the others who were gathering back in the situation room stared after it curiously.

"Odd," Joe said.

"I've never seen one go straight up before," one of the numerous other aurors in the room said.

A few moments later the ward alarms cut off and the remaining levels stabilized. A new alarm blared and everyone in the room turned as one in the direction of the holding cells. Jim bolted through the door, followed closely by Gulf 1, and the rest. They slowed just before heading into the cell blocks.

"Ready?" Gulf 1 asked. Jim nodded and they cautiously turned the corner and moved to the cell that was now occupied by whoever or whatever had tried to breech the wards. "Shouldn't they be unconscious?" he asked.

Jim shrugged and trained his wand on the form that was writhing within the anti-apparation coils within the cell. A horrendous ripping sound rent the air and the coils exploded in a shower of sparks, sending the aurors diving to the floor for cover.

Ginny groaned and pushed herself to her knees. "Bloody. Stupid. Fucking. Wards," she muttered. A moment later she added, "Stupid. Bloody. Idiot." She slowly stood, checking that all her body parts were in place and that she hadn't splinched herself. And Merlin did she hurt. She hadn't hurt like this in, well since the last time death eaters had beaten her unconscious while she was their prisoner to be honest. She turned and found ten wands trained on her. She spit out a mouthful of blood. "Hi, Jim," she said. "I got your message."

"Drop the wand lady," Gulf 1 ordered.

"Ginny?" Jim asked.

"You and what army's gonna make me?" Ginny retorted. She probed the wards on the cell with her wand, flicked her wrist and pushed open the now unlocked or warded door.

"This is your last warning lady," Gulf 1 replied. Though the rest of the aurors shifted and cursed under their breath, he showed no signs of being unnerved by Ginny so easily shutting down the holding cell wards.

"And this is yours," Ginny replied. She raised her wand.

Jim quickly stepped between them, turning his back on Ginny. "Stop, Ginevra," he bellowed. At the same time, he grabbed Gulf 1's wrist and pushed his wand down. Ginny paused for just a second. "Easy, both of you," Jim ordered. He held his free hand up in Ginny's direction in the international symbol for stop.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gulf 1 demanded.

"Just take it easy, Joe. This is gonna be a mess, but unless I'm the biggest idiot on the planet, she's not gonna be a problem."

"If he doesn't get out of my way so I can get to the hospital and find out what's wrong with Harry, I'll be the biggest problem he's ever seen in his life," Ginny amended

Jim rounded on her. "Shut the hell up," he roared. "Christ do you have anger management issues." Ginny blinked. "This isn't what I fucking had in mind when I said I wanted you to test the wards on the cells and the ministry." He and Ginny continued to watch each other warily.

"Test the wards?" Joe asked. He eyed Ginny critically. "She's the one who gave Echo all that trouble a while back?" he half asked, half stated after a few moments.

"One and the same," Jim replied without turning. Joe lowered his wand slightly. The rest of the aurors followed his lead.

"I see my reputation precedes me," Ginny said. She pocketed her wand and moved to go past them.

Jim grabbed her arm. "Not so fast, Ginny. I need to know what happened before I can just let you out of here."

Ginny glanced at his hand on her arm. "Then I suggest you come with me; because I'm leaving no matter what, who, or how many of you try and stop me."

"Bit impressed with yourself, aren't you?" one of the aurors remarked.

Ginny's eyes flashed and Jim groaned. "Everyone's a hard ass," he muttered under his breath; to Ginny, he said, "Just don't hurt him."

"Not even a little?" she asked.

"Just get it over with so we can go. I'm gonna be here a month of Sundays cleaning this up."

Ginny pocketed her wand and turned on the offending auror. "Ready?" she asked.

"For what?" he retorted. Ginny's hand flashed his direction. _"Protego!"_ he shouted, but his wand had been ripped from his hand before he even started

It flew through the air into Ginny's waiting hand and she used it levitate and then banish him into the holding cell she had just vacated. A quick, but complicated series of wand movements set a series of wards on the cell. She tossed the man's wand through the wards into the cell with him before turning back to the rest of the aurors. Half of them had their wands trained on her while the other half simply gaped in disbelief. "I've got ten galleons that says it takes him a week to get out... Anyone else care to try me?" she asked.

"That's enough," Jim interrupted. He turned to Joe. "It's not what I had in mind but it's probably gonna give way better info than a prepared test. Treat it like we were running a breach scenario. Start on a standard eval of our procedures and how we preformed. We're gonna have to keep Bravo and Charlie in shop and put Echo, Fox and Hotel on alert till we can get the wards back up. I'll get the short version from her at the hospital; shouldn't take more than about half an hour and I'll be back to help."

"You're stickin' your neck out pretty far on this one Jim."

"I've got the authority to release her and I'm gonna do it. If the Council wants her in a cell after all the facts are established, I've got no doubts she'll go willingly. Won't she?" he asked with a pointed look at Ginny.

"Once I know Harry is ok," Ginny said.

* * *

Kermit sidled up next to the desk and slipped the clipboard from it. He scanned down it slowly while the argument grew. This didn't bode to end well and he was quite certain he knew who it would end badly for if Ginny didn't get in the room to see Potter for herself.

"No name on the list, no entry lady," the security guard retorted pompously.

"Come on pal," Jim said from the side. It had only taken a glance at Ginny's face for him to see she was half a second from going apoplectic. The woman had crashed three levels of the wards protecting the Ministry trying to get to Potter already. It was a feat he wouldn't have believed possible for a single sorcerer. He didn't want to think about what she might do to the overinflated buffoon of a security guard the Hippogriffs had stationed at the entry to Potter's room. "So she ain't family. You've gotta know who she is. And I'll vouch for her."

"Oh'ho, you'll vouch for her," the guard mocked him. "Who the fuck are you?" Jim showed the man his auror identification. "Big deal," the guard said. "My orders is family and those on the list. Ain't neither of you on the list, ain't gonna be no entry to the room.

Jim sighed. _"Just what I need, someone trying to make a name for himself in the security business."_

"Move or I'm going to move you," Ginny said.

Kermit glanced up. Ginny's voice had no emotion, and the room had chilled considerably just in that one sentence. He could feel the fury of her magic building, and wondered if she had something to do with the reports of an attack at the ministry. It would explain the head of the auror department being with her.

The guard laughed. "Sure you are sweetheart he retorted.

Kermit smiled to himself, hardly able to believe the guard hadn't noticed the change in temperature or the smell of raw power emanating from his adversary. _"Time to step in,"_ he decided just before Ginny turned him into God only knew what. "Her name's right here," he said.

The guard, Ginny and Jim all turned. While Jim had noticed the photographer, neither Ginny nor the guard had seen him slip in behind them when he and Ginny had entered the ward. Both the guard and Ginny stared at the photographer stupidly. "What?" Jim asked.

"Who're you?" the guard demanded.

"No one," Kermit replied. "But her name's right here on the list." He held the clipboard out and pointed to an entry. "See, right there, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Body Guard."

"Body Guard," Both Jim and the security guard blurted.

"Yer shitin' me," the guard added.

"Says so right here," Kermit indicated the clip board again. He winked at Ginny.

A lifetime with the twins had taught Ginny how to take a story and run with it. She had no idea what Kermit was up too, but she was more than willing to play along. "Right, I'm his body guard," she said. "Now are you gonna let me in or do I have to hurt you?"

Jim eyed Kermit curiously before taking the proffered list from him. "Her name is on the list," he said to the guard after checking it.

"Gimmi that." The guard grabbed the clipboard from Jim and examined it. "I don't remember that bein' there," he muttered.

"Well it is and if you don't let her in, I'm gonna arrest you," Jim said.

"Arrest me!" the guard blurted.

Ginny smiled. "Right, I'm going in. I'll see you soon, Jim," she said. "Thanks for finding the entry for me," she added with a wink at Kermit before pushing through the door.

"She can't do that," the guard protested.

"Mister," Jim said, "You don't have any idea how much trouble you just avoided. Now I'm gonna leave you here. But if I get even the slightest inkling of you giving her any more trouble, if I can find anything left of you after she's mopped the floor with you, I'll find some way of letting you sit in one of my cells and rot till even your mother don't remember you." He turned on his heal and beckoned Kermit with his finger. "You, come with me."

"Yes, sir," Kermit replied and hurried after him.


	14. Chapter 14: Hospitals, Dares and Dangero

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 13: Hospitals, Dares and Dangerous Sleeping Arrangements**

* * *

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open. It took him only a moment to come to the conclusion he was in the hospital. A few moments more of wracking his mind for why, provided him with the reason. At least part of the reason anyway; he knew he'd fallen, he just didn't know why. The feeble light coming in from around the curtains suggested dawn. But then again it could have been dusk. He gave up on that question and decided on an inventory of his body. That only served to tell him he'd been immobilized. For a brief moment he worried that he might have been paralyzed, but as he was able to wiggle his toes and fingers and it was only his limbs and outright mobility that was restricted. That thought passed and he was left to wonder what all had gone wrong from the fall. The fact that he was immobilized told him the landing had been bad. He hadn't been immobilized in the hospital since his last encounter with Voldemort had broken three of his vertebrae. Too tired to think on it much longer, and with no one available to provide answers, he feel back to sleep.

To his relief, when he woke again, Harry found he could move. That was the good news. The bad, he hurt like hell. Still, he reasoned, pain was good, it meant he was alive and recovering. He turned his head and his breath caught. A woman, with her head in her hands while her elbows rested on her knees, sat in the chair in the corner. Long brown hair fell in a shell around her face; a shaft of moonlight spilled across the room, casting her in an ethereal cocoon. Her clothing was rumpled and her body sagged from the weight of waiting on him. She may have looked like hell to anyone else, but he hadn't ever recalled her shining more brightly in all the time they'd know each other.

"Gin," Harry said quietly.

Ginny slowly lifted her head, pushing her hair back from her face. "I am so bloody sick of sitting in hospitals waiting for you to wake up."

Harry grinned. "I'm sorry."

Ginny's lip trembled. "You should be you stupid prat."

"How long have I been here?"

"It's been two days since the match," Ginny supplied. "They won by the way."

"Good," Harry replied.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "They're pretty sure Heather saved your life. She managed to catch your wrist and keep you from landing on your head. You still cracked four vertebrae, your collar bone, two ribs and punctured a lung."

Harry blinked, he really hadn't been that bad off since Voldemort. "I'll have to thank her."

"She dislocated her shoulder and knocked herself out in the process."

"I guess I really owe her then," Harry said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," Ginny agreed. They fell silent again, just staring at each other across the darkened room.

"Hey, hey, hey," Harry said when she started crying. His hand shot out and summoned her to the bed. In seconds she was lying next to him wrapped in his arms with her face buried in his chest. "Shush," he tried to soothe her. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm right here. Not going anywhere without you." He combed his fingers through her hair and softly ran his other hand in small circles across her back. "Shush now. Everything's ok," he whispered through another kiss to the top of her head. Ginny simply shook against him, fisting his hospital gown in her hand while she cried herself out. Harry was shaken by just how complete her falling apart was. Occasionally, she seemed to be on the verge of regaining control. Her shaking would stop but then a new shudder would tear through her and she would cling to him all the tighter. It wasn't till she fell asleep against him more than half an hour later that her cries truly stopped. Almost immediately, Harry followed her into the abyss.

He woke again a short while later with her hand pressed flat to his chest and her breath hot against his neck. Her eyes blinked open even while he pulled himself from sleep. He scooted down in the bed on his side, his forehead pressed to hers.

"Hey," she said. She picked at his gown and glanced nervously up at him before averting her eyes.

Harry pushed her hair back behind her ear and then lifted her chin. "Hey," he said.

"You shouldn't be doing magic you know," she chastened him.

Harry shrugged. "It was worth it." She smiled weakly and they were silent for a moment while they contemplated one another. "I should probably be worried about one of your brothers seeing me with you like this though. They might just finish me off," Harry said. He instantly knew his attempt at a joke wasn't the right thing to have done when she choked back a sob. He quickly pulled her tight. "It was a joke, Gin. I don't give a damn if they see us like this.

Ginny just shook her head. "Not that," her muffled voice said.

Harry pushed her back. "I'm right here. It's ok, Gin."

Ginny shook her head again. "Not that," she said again, but wouldn't meet his eyes.

She continued to shake no matter how tightly he held her. "Then tell me what I can do to fix this, because it's killing me to see you like this."

After a few more minutes, Ginny managed to get control of herself again. "I don't think you can fix it, Harry. Not this time," she whispered.

Harry lifted her chin again. "What's going on, Gin?"

Her eyes welled with tears before she whispered. "Ron's missing, Harry." Harry blinked, unsure if he'd heard her correctly. As she continued to speak, her words began to catch in her throat. "It's why I missed the match. Fl… Fleur, mirrored af.. after you left." Harry closed his eyes and turned his head slightly, as if her words imparted physical pain upon him. "They.. they've not been able to lo.. locate him," Ginny choked the words out. "Fr.. Fred said that Tonks told him to ex.. expect th… the.. worst."

Harry stared at her, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Ron?" he managed.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny whispered before rolling away and attempting to leave the bed. "I'll let you be alone."

Harry caught her around the waist and pulled her back into his chest, spooning his body against hers while her sobs shook her. "Like hell you will," he growled protectively.

Ginny gripped his hand painfully. "Don't leave me," she pleaded through her sobs. "Don't ever leave me.

Harry kissed the top of her head. "Shush, I'm right here, Gin," he whispered.

* * *

"I wish I could give you some better answers, Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid I can't," Healer Stennel, the head of the Sports Specific Predicaments, said. "All our tests come up negative on there being anything wrong with you that might have caused you to fall. Your subsequent injuries are all healed or are progressing just fine. I can release you today, but strongly insist that you not get back on a broom till Friday."

"That means he's out of the match tomorrow?" Coach Thorpe asked.

Healer Stennel gave the man a stern look. "Last time I checked; on my calendar, Friday came after Wednesday; in fact, Thursday fell between them."

Coach Thorpe held up his hand. "I'm just clarifying. I want him back long term, not for a match and then back in here again.

"And you really have nothing for us as to why he might have fainted? What?" Dave demanded at Harry's glare. "I'm just doin' my job."

"Easy Potter," Ginny intervened on the trainer's behalf. She squeezed his hand and he subsided to glaring at the wall.

"I really do wish I could give you more," Healer Stennel apologized. "If only for Mr. Potter's sake, but I don't have any answers. He's as healthy an individual as any I've ever seen. Given what we all know he's gone through in his young life, he's healthier than he has a right to be. And while he needs another day or so of healing before returning to his broom, I see no reason for him to sit in my hospital any longer," Healer Stennel paused and winked at Ginny. "Especially when he has such a willing and protective nurse to care for him at home."

"Bloody pain in the arse," Harry muttered, drawing a few amused chuckles from those assembled in the room.

"Tell me to leave and I will," Ginny countered. Harry went back to scowling at the wall. "Un-hun," Ginny goaded him.

Harry stood up. "So there's nothing wrong with me. I have to miss the match tomorrow. I can get back on my broom Friday. Is there anything else?" he demanded irritably.

Healer Stennel shook his head. "That about sums it up."

Harry waved his hand at the closet and his clothes began floating out of it. "Good. If you would all kindly leave so I can change, I have other places to be."

Healer Stennel nodded and turned for the door. He motioned for Dave to follow him. Mr. Devlin, who had remained silent through the briefing waited till they had left before nodding at Coach Thorpe. "I understand there are a few things you need to see to, Potter," Coach Thorpe said.

Harry nodded. "If that's possible."

Coach Thorpe shrugged. "You can't fly anyway, so if you need to miss the match on Wednesday, you're excused."

"I'll be there if I can," Harry said.

"I think you've got more important things than a quidditch match to worry about, Potter," Coach Thorpe replied. "Just go do what you need to and be ready for the next match."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Coach Thorpe nodded to him, gave Ginny's shoulder a squeeze and headed out the door.

Harry turned to Mr. Devlin. "Thank you, sir."

Mr. Devlin smiled. "He beat me to it by about a second, but it was his suggestion. He's not nearly as heartless as some might believe."

"He's a lot like someone I use to know," Harry replied.

"Who might that be?" Mr. Devlin asked.

"Mad-Eye Moody," Ginny answered.

"All bluster on the surface, and nothing but heart underneath," Harry added.

"The auror, Alastor Moody?" Mr. Devlin asked. Harry and Ginny both nodded. "I think Ian would be quite honored to be compared favorably to Alastor Moody."

"He was a good man," Harry replied.

"One of the best," Ginny agreed.

"Take care of yourself, Harry," Mr. Devlin said. He smiled at Ginny. "If you don't, I think you will be quite sorry."

"I'll bring him back safe," Ginny replied. "Even if I have to kill him to do it."

"Taking this body guard thing a bit far aren't you?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny said. "I'm not." Both Harry and Mr. Devlin arched an eye at her. "Despite the healers saying there's nothing wrong with you, you keep having trouble. There has to be a reason. If it's not medical, then someone is causing it to happen. I intend to find out whom. And you better get use to it."

Harry stared at her. "You're serious?"

"I think I'll just let the two of you figure this out," Mr. Devlin chuckled. He quickly exited the room, leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

"So," Harry said after a moment, "you're not letting me out of your sight, ever?"

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "No."

Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Fine then," he said. An evil grin crossed his face and he began removing his hospital gown. "Seems like every witch in the world wants to see the family jewels; might as well give one her wish."

Ginny's eyes goggled and she abruptly turned her back to him. "You're a bloody arsehole, Potter." The flush up the back of her neck indicated just how much of a look at him she had gotten.

Harry laughed. "But you love me anyway right?"

"Just shut it and get dressed," Ginny retorted. She tapped her foot and did her best to stop the heat of her blush from spreading.

"All right," Harry said after a minute.

"You're decent?" Ginny demanded.

"Yep," Harry said.

Ginny turned back to him. "If you ever do that again,"

"I'll demand an equal viewing," Harry interrupted her. Ginny's eyes widened and her flush came back tenfold. "Priceless," Harry teased. "I've shut up Ginny Weasley twice inside of thirty seconds. Your brothers'll never believe it." Ginny glared at him before abruptly turning on her heal and marching from the room. Harry grabbed the last of his belongings and hurried after her.

* * *

The back garden of the Burrow was awash with people, noise and as much frivolity as the twins could muster given the circumstances. It was the first time everyone, but for Ron, had managed to gather in quite some time; and with four sons, one daughter, two daughters-in-law, two girlfriends, one adopted son in Harry, five grandchildren, Remus, Tonks and their two children present, it was fairly raucous. With this many of the family in attendance, and Molly and Arthur considered everyone there to be a member of the family, it just seemed impossible to keep the Weasley spirit down; even if one of their number was missing. And really, there was reason to celebrate; they had just gotten one of their members back. Harry's fall had not been trivial.

Harry sat down next to Hermione while Mrs. Weasley floated a parade of food out the back door to the picnic table. "Hey," he said. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned heavily against him.

"Hey," she replied. Down the table a dull roar built around the twins as they were egged on by their nieces and nephews.

Harry glanced at Molly, who frowned at the twins for a second; but after a glance at Hermione she simply went back to serving her brood. A bit surprised, Harry said. "Mum's holding up ok."

Hermione sighed. "It just occurred to her how much she would miss it if they weren't around to create havoc."

Harry glanced down the table at the twins again. They seemed to be egging Ginny on now. Another look at Molly earned him a weak smile. "Oh," he said. He turned back to Hermione. "And how are you doing?"

"Better than yesterday. At least I know you're all right now."

"Of course I'm ok," Harry replied with a bit of playfulness. "I'm, The Boy Who Sends Everyone Who Ever Cared About Him Into Fits By Defying Death At Least Once A Year."

Hermione actually giggled before she backhanded him in the stomach. "You could stop any time you know," she said.

"Ginny told me the same thing," Harry replied. "I'm sorry," he added after a moment. "I don't try to do it."

"I know you don't," Hermione replied.

"Blimey, Ginny." George's voice filtered into Harry's hearing. "Bit hungry are you?"

Harry and Hermione were quiet for a while and as the dishes were passed down the table he dished food for himself and her. "Beans?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, Harry."

Harry kissed the top of her head. "Just ask, Mione, if I can do it, I will."

Hermione hugged him tight around the waist. "I miss you," she said.

"I'd say it's my riveting personality. But Ginny swears I'm a bloody arse, so it must be something else entirely."

"Hey, Tonks, maybe you could give Ginny your pig snout," drifted down the table from Fred.

Hermione glanced up curiously before turning back to Harry. "You have a great personality, Harry."

"Well, I can't give her mine specifically," Tonks' voice floated into the cacophony. "But she does appear to need one.

"Haven't even seen that much food on Ron's plate," Fred added.

Harry looked down the table again. Ginny's plate was heaped with food, and to the cheers of her nieces and nephews, she was packing it in. "I don't believe it," Harry whispered.

"Believe what, Harry?" Hermione asked. Ginny caught Harry's eye and winked.

"She's gonna do it," Harry said in disbelief.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"Have you ever seen, Animal House?"

"Animal House?" Hermione asked. "The movie?" Harry nodded. "It's Ron's favorite," Hermione said.

"That girl is a P. I. G. Pig," George said.

"She even got him to get his line right," Harry said with awe.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. "She's pranking them," she hissed with glee. She kicked Fleur under the table and nodded in the direction of Ginny and the twins. "You remember that picture show, Animal House she whispered." If Harry hadn't been fixated on Ginny, he would have seen the wheels turning in both Fleur and Bill's heads as they tried to catch up with Hermione's explanations.

In a dead on imitation of Jim Belushi's character from the movie, Ginny propped her elbow up on the table and held up one finger. She swallowed mightily, the mouthful she had, and said, "See," she scooped up a monstrous handful of mashed potatoes, "If you can guess what I am now." She slopped the potatoes into her mouth, cheeks packed full like a squirrel on the last day before his hibernation.

"Ginevra," Molly gasped, finally cottoning on to her daughter's behavior.

Ginny turned to Fred and George and punched her puffed out cheeks flat, spewing mashed potatoes all over them. They gaped in disbelief, potatoes dripping off the ends of their identical noses. "I'm a zit. Get it?" she supplied.

Harry, Fleur and Bill fell off their chairs clutching at their sides, but it was Hermione who really threw everyone by standing up and shouting at the top of her lungs. "FOOD FIGHT!" She grabbed a handful of treacle tart and lobbed it across the table at Ginny, smacking her upside the ear with it.

"Traitor!" Ginny shrieked.

A second handful from Hermione hit, a stunned into inactivity, George before Fred was able to retaliate and lob a bowl full of jello back at her.

The fight was on.

Food flew everywhere while children shrieked with glee and adults howled with protest over having been turned on by a supposed ally. Harry scooped up an entire pie and crawled under the table searching for the one target no one had dared to hit and whose protests over the fight fell on deaf ears. When she turned and spotted him standing with the pie in his hand and an evil grin on his face, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare," she said.

The challenge seemed to bring a pause to the battle and everyone stopped to stare with rapt attention. "No?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "No," she said again.

Harry glanced around at the assembled throng. Not one person, but for Molly, had escaped. Ginny was absolutely covered with nearly everything that had been on the table. Though, from the twins' appearance, it looked she'd given as good as she got. Hermione had gone after Fleur and had managed to pin her down and pour an entire pitcher of pumpkin juice in the veela's hair. Harry wondered if it would stain and they'd have a red-head female in the family for a while again. Everyone stared back at him, obviously wondering if he would do it or not. Harry turned back to Mrs. Weasley. He sighed, and appeared to back down before squishing the pie right in her face. "Guess you were wrong," he crowed.

There were gasps of shock all around. Arthur slowly shook his head. "Oh, Harry, my boy," he said. "You have no idea what you've done."

To say she was stunned, wouldn't describe what Molly was feeling. Her table had been destroyed. All the effort of her day had been wasted. The fact that her temper had not exploded, or even risen, was only due to the complete and total disbelief that her family had so little regard for her as to degenerate into a food fight. She was near to running into the house in tears when she heard Hermione stifling her giggles at what she was sure she must look like. In that instant, she knew that a small measure of relief had been brought to her daughter-in-law and any pain or anger she felt melted away. She slowly reached up and scraped pie away from her eyes so she could see again. Harry stood before her, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She drew her wand and everyone held their breath. "Harry," she said quietly.

"Yes, mum?" he asked.

"I would suggest that you-" she began twirling her wand. Harry ducked and bolted, just avoiding an avalanche of conjured mashed potatoes. "-RUN!" Molly darted after him.

Harry dashed behind a tree; avoiding a spray of lemonade from Molly's wand. "Is that the best you've got?" he taunted her.

"Get back here!" Molly shouted.

"Get him!" the twins bellowed and the entire clan rushed after Harry.

"He can't do that to our mum!" Fred shouted.

"Too right he can't," Bill agreed.

Harry led a chase, that considering the odds, lasted much longer than it should have, but finally succumbed to a tripping spell from Ginny and was quickly bound in ropes. He found himself hovering over a wading pool of mustard a second later. "I'll get you for this you traitorous little wench!" Harry shouted playfully at Ginny.

Molly dipped her wand and dunked Harry in the pool of mustard. "No one calls my daughter a wench," she bellowed.

"Oh, I'm sorry… How about two bit tart then?" Harry asked.

Molly waved her wand, changing the mustard to lime jello, and dunked Harry again. Harry came up spluttering and snorted jello out his nose. "Try again Harry."

"She's as much a pain in the arse as her mother is," Harry countered. Molly dunked him again. This time in spaghetti sauce.

The twins danced around, encouraging their mother and offering suggestions of what to dunk him in next, while Charlie and Percy chanted, "Go, grandma, go grandma, go grandma."

Finally, after he had been dunked in two white sauces, French, Italian, and blue cheese dressing, melted butter, clam juice, and then fish oil Harry conceded. "Ok, Ok, Ok, I give." He snorted out a mouthful of fish oil. "Yuck!"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to believe that," Molly countered.

"I'm sorry. Please put me down," Harry pleaded.

Molly dunked him again, this time in hot fudge; she'd been saving it for last. As soon as he was lifted out of the fudge, it began to cool and harden around his body. "A simple sorry won't cut it Harry," she teased. "You said some pretty mean things about my daughter.

"And you, mum," Fred added.

"Ok," Harry said. "I'm sorry I said your daughter was a tart."

"And," Molly prodded.

"And that I called her a wench."

"And?"

"And that I ever dared to mess with Molly, The Food Fight Queen, or her daughter who happens to be the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Oh-ho," the twins jeered at Ginny."

Molly gave them a scathing look and they quickly subsided. She glanced at Ginny. She appeared to be amused, embarrassed and unsure all at the same time. _"She doesn't know if he's serious or not,"_ she thought. _"Hell, he probably doesn't either. I wish they would just get it figured out already."_ "I think that is good enough," she said. She set Harry down and released him from his ropes. "And let that be a lesson to you."

Harry grabbed her in a hug, effectively covering her with everything he'd been dunked in. "Sure thing, mum," he laughed. He let her go and the lot of them looked around at each other.

"Bloody mess," Fred said.

"Language!" Fleur, Hermione, Molly and Harry shouted.

"Yeah," George said, he smacked Fred upside the head, "language."

"Thank you, George," Molly said.

"No problem, mum"

* * *

"You want to come stay here?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded in the mirror. "Why? Why not the Burrow?"

Hermione seemed to cave in on herself. "It's ok, Harry. We'll just stay here," she whispered. She turned to go.

"Hermione, wait," Harry said. She disappeared from the mirror. "Shit! Hermione… Come back!" Harry pleaded. "Damn it, I know you're still there. Don't make me go get a visa and apparate there." After a moment Hermione stepped back in front of the mirror. Harry sagged with relief. "Thank Merlin," he gasped.

"What?" Hermione asked meekly.

"Of course you can come stay; and you know you don't have to ask," Harry said.

"I don't need your pity, Harry," Hermione retorted bitterly.

"Bugger it all woman," Harry said with exasperation. "Quit being a bint and come stay. I only asked because I thought you'd prefer the Burrow."

Hermione shook her head. "I need to get away. There's too many reminders. I just need some space and to think and I can't stay in this house another day without Ron right now.

"Ok," Harry said. I just wanted to know where your head is… Mum isn't going to like it."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "But I can't think about her right now."

"Ok," Harry agreed. "Whatever you think you need to do, I'll help with."

Hermione gave him a weak smile and swiped at a tear. "Thank you, Harry."

"Do you need help with anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'll just pack up, set the wards and head to the ministry. Just open your wards for us. The subway or a taxi will be too much for me to handle."

"I'll open the wards, and ask Gin to get the rooms ready, but I'm meeting you at the US Ministry," Harry said. "See you soon."

Hermione gave him a feeble smile, turned to go, and turned back. "Harry, did you just call me a bint?"

Harry paused for half a second. "Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry," he said sheepishly

Hermione smiled. "We'll be there soon."

* * *

"So do I get my job back?" Harry demanded irritably.

"Yeah, you're cleared to fly," Dave said. "Try and stay outta' the trainin' room for a day or two will ya?"

"Prick," Harry muttered.

"Bloody, Brit," Dave countered.

Harry ran into Heather on his way out the door. "Hey, you," she said.

"Miss me?" Harry asked.

"You're my fiancée, aren't you?" she said.

Harry laughed. "I wasn't aware you'd accepted. But then I don't remember asking either."

"You damn well better remember," Heather growled playfully. "According to the rags, I've got my mother picking colors out right now. I'd hate to owl her and tell her it was off. Where were you anyway?"

Harry hesitated. "I suppose it's not really secret," he said as much to himself as to her. "My friend, Ginny's brother, is missing. I, well, we went to England to be with his wife and the rest of the family for a few days."

"Missing?"

"It's being kept kind of quiet. See, he's an auror, and was on an assignment and hasn't come back or reported in. It'll be a week tomorrow."

"Is he the one you went to school with? Ron?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we're more brothers than friends."

"An… and they haven't heard anything?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Listen, I'm not use to being in the position of sitting and letting others do their job. I'm having a bit of a time keeping myself together. I really do appreciate your concern but I'd rather not talk about this right now."

"Yeah, no problem, Harry. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Harry waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Coach was gonna let the team know at the end of practice anyway, so just keep it to yourself till then."

"Sure, Harry," Heather said. She watched him turn to go and couldn't help but wonder at the façade he managed to create when he had to be in turmoil. "Harry?"

Harry turned. "Yeah, Heather?"

"I know I'm not much, but if you need anything, or someone to talk to, I'm here."

Harry cocked his head. "You're plenty Heather, and thanks," he said and turned away.

Heather stepped into the training room. "You aren't crushing on him, are you?" Dave asked.

"What did you hear?" she demanded.

Dave nodded at the door. "Door was open, ain't no other way outta this room."

She scowled at the trainer. "No. I am not crushing on Harry."

"That's good, cause if you were I don't think it would come out too well."

"What's that suppose to mean? There ain't no rules against players seeing each other."

"It means that he sees you as a kid sister. I don't want you to go getting your heart broken. And then go getting depressed and then start flying like crap and get yourself benched. You got bigger things than Potter to think about right now. So I'm just suggesting, that if you're even thinking about taking a shot at him, you take a pass on it."

"As much as I appreciate your advice, trust me it's not needed. I'm not crushing on Harry," Heather said. "Now can I get you to look at my shoulder again? It feels like there's a catch when I'm throwing sometimes."

Dave closed the door. "Sure, just loose the shirt and let me take a look at it."

* * *

Ginny tossed under her covers before sitting up completely exasperated with herself. "Screw it," she muttered. "I don't care if it was my mother in the next room." She threw the covers off; marched out the door to her room into the hallway and over to Harry's door. Only when she went to knock did she hesitate, again overcome by feelings of being childish. She had just made up her mind to go back to her room when the door opened.

"Oh!" she yelped, louder than she would have liked. She locked eyes with Harry and they both waited with baited breath to see if any of the houses' other occupants would wake. They both slumped with relief when, after a minute, it appeared no one had woken.

"You ok?" he asked. Ginny flushed and looked down. "Harry reached out and lifted her chin. "What's wrong?"

Almost defiantly, she said, "I'm sick of sleeping alone."

Harry's head cocked back. "You haven't forgotten that Hermione, and her two kids are in the house have you? We can't exactly have them wake up and find us sleeping together on the couch." Having already admitted her weakness, Ginny wasn't about to back down. She pointedly looked past Harry at his bed. "You want to sleep in my bed?" he half yelped, half whispered. "With me!" Ginny just crossed her arms over her chest and met his gaze with steady eyes. Harry glanced back and forth between the bed, Ginny and the door to Hermione's room. He swallowed hard, pulled Ginny into his room and closed the door. Before he could lose his nerve, he climbed into bed and held the covers aside for her. "Coming or not?" he asked. Ginny hesitated for a half second before sliding in next to him. "Better?" he asked after a moment.

Ginny nodded. "Much. You?"

"The same," Harry replied.

Ginny smiled when Harry's fingers began to play through her hair. A breeze blew in through the open window and she snuggled in closer to him. "Love you, Potter,"

"Love you, Ginevra," Harry mumbled back before falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Heroes, Girls and Broken Hea

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 14: Heroes, Girls and Broken Hearts**

* * *

Kyle stopped dead when he saw Ginny leaning against the car. "Talk about trouble in a pair of tight jeans," he said.

Ginny tipped her head back and shook her hair. "I take it you approve then?"

Kyle nodded and tossed her helmet to her. "Told you I prefer blonds."

Ginny pulled the helmet on and climbed into the car. "It's amazing the reaction you get just by changing it. You go from one color to the next and the guy who didn't look twice at you with red or brown can't keep his eyes of the blond. I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life."

Kyle strapped himself in. "Has Harry seen it yet?"

Ginny shook her head. "You're the first."

"I'm honored," Kyle replied with mock solemnity.

"I hadn't really planned to go blond, but the stylist said the red would look better if I went blond first, gave it a couple of weeks and then went back to my natural color. He also said he'd be able to match the color better when he could see the roots."

Kyle shrugged. "If he says so. Should we see what you remember about driving this thing?"

Ginny grinned and flipped the ignition switch. "Been looking forward to it all week," she said._ "Anything for a distraction, _she added silently.

* * *

"Morning," Harry said once he'd stumbled into the kitchen. "Ginny up yet?"

Two weeks had passed since Hermione had come to 'visit'. The investigation into Ron's disappearance had failed to yield anything yet. Without a body, the English ministry was unwilling to declare him deceased They were all clinging to that small hope, but they all knew hope was dimming.

Privately, Tonks had conveyed to Harry that it was only a matter of time before she would be ordered to give up the hunt for other issues. Harry knew she would never stop looking altogether. She would continue to send out feelers any time she had spare manpower. But he knew the chances fell every day. He was having his own issues adjusting to what felt like the inevitable; but he knew they paled compared to what Hermione, Percy and Andrew were going through.

Hermione obviously composed herself before turning from the sink to him. "She went out early this morning; said she'd be back in time for your practice. And, that you weren't to leave the house without her."

"Pain in the kiester," Harry muttered.

"Knew you'd like that bit." She set a cup of tea in front of him and sat down at the table. "I see you're still trying to stop swearing," she added approvingly.

Harry sat down and took a sip. "Thanks," he said. "I was doing really well till the season started. But it's tough. Sometimes you just need a word to express that frustration. I've thought about trying to use a substitute word or two; one that won't have mum whacking me upside the head if I use it. But what's the point? I mean say I pick the word, fudge, to replace the F-bomb, if you're giving the new word the same place as the old one, isn't it really just the same as using the F-bomb in the first place?

Hermione considered his reasoning. "I see your point. And I think you're right; sometimes you just need a word to express that frustration. I swear once in a while too. I just don't let it become part of my everyday vocabulary." She grinned. "Besides, if you refrain from using it, then when you do, it feels that much better and everyone's so surprised by it, they really know just how upset you are… I really do admire you for attempting to change this about yourself. I imagine it's not easy."

"Well, I'm trying," Harry said. "If I can match you I'll be pretty happy with myself. Are you and the kids coming to practice today?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment but then nodded. "I think it's good for them to go. The players seem to have adopted them; Heather especially."

"She's a good kid," he said. He leaned back in his chair so Trilly could set a plate in front of him. "Insanely talented." Harry grabbed a slice of bacon and began chewing on it while Dobby and Trilly set the rest of breakfast on the table. "Thanks, you two."

"You is welcome, Harry Potter sir," Dobby replied.

"Will sir and his Ginny or Hermey be needing anything else?" Trilly asked.

"No," Harry said. "Thank you. I think we're fine for now. What have you two got planned for the day?"

"We is going to set up a training room in the basement for Mistress Ginny," Dobby said.

"Yes," Trilly agreed. "She is asking and we is helping her to protect her Harry."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "I'm going to have to talk to her about this," he muttered before filling his plate. "Well have at it then," he said to the elves. He knew it would be pointless to try and talk them out of it.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir," Dobby said.

"You will see, Harry Potter. You will be loving it," Trilly said clapping her hands together. Both elves disappeared with a pop.

Harry just shook his head. "Body guard," he muttered. "She keeps this up and I'm gonna start paying her."

Hermione gave him an amused smile before digging into her breakfast. "Harry," she said after a moment

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Harry paused and gave her his full attention. "Depends on what it is."

Hermione hesitated before going ahead. "I… I was just wondering what the truth is with you and Ginny?"

"The truth?" Harry asked. He took a sip of orange juice.

"I know she's sleeping in your room." Harry splurted juice across the table. "I just wonder why you haven't told me you two were together."

Harry set his glass down and wiped his mouth. He reached for his napkin to clean up the mess he'd made of the table but Trilly popped in, cleaned it up and popped out before he could get to it. Harry swallowed. "How do you know she's sleeping in my room?" he asked slowly.

"I saw her slipping into to yours the other night on my way back from the bathroom."

"We're not dating," he said firmly.

Hermione's face fell. "I can't believe your trying to lie to me about this," she whispered. "I know what I saw."

Harry slipped around the table and knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his. "Hermione, please look at me," he said. He waited till she met his eyes. "You see through every lie I've ever tried to tell you. Ginny and I are not dating."

Like she'd always been able to, Hermione could see the truth on his face. "But you're sleeping with each other."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"I can't believe you're having casual sex with Ginny, Harry. What are you thinking?"

"We're not having sex, Hermione. We sleep together. That's it. It's… It's a comfort thing."

Hermione studied him. "Like back in school?" she asked.

"You know about that too?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Yes," Harry said. "Like back at school."

"But that was once in a while, Harry. And there was always a cause behind each of those episodes. This is every night. I believe you when you tell me it's just a comfort thing. I'm sure you both have nightmares worse than I do. I can accept how being next to each other helps with that. Hell, I know how much it helps me on a bad night to be next to Ron, but I'm not sure this is healthy, Harry."

"Says who?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what happens when one of you finds someone? Sooner or later one of you is going to lose their crutch; then what?"

Harry frowned. She had a point. But then maybe it was time to be honest with himself too. He could start with Hermione; the decision he had been struggling with since the day Ginny first arrived made, he said. "Hermione, I know we're going about it a bit differently; but I'm hoping that maybe we're finding each other." Hermione couldn't hide the spark of delight in her eyes. "What?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing."

"It is something," Harry prodded. "Tell me."

Hermione pulled her hand from his and placed it on the side of his face. "You're right, Harry. It is a bit odd the way you're going about it. It may not be the best way; but I hope you do find each other. I hope you find each other and spend your lives together because I think it would be good."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Mione." He stood up and kissed the top of her head before moving back to his chair. Hermione blushed, but a smile that reached her eyes crossed her face for the first time in weeks before she returned to eating her breakfast. Harry started in on his again. After a while, he noticed her giving him curious glances. "What?" he asked. "Did I make a mess of myself or something?" He searched his shirt for signs of dropped food but found nothing.

Hermione blushed at having been caught. "No, you'll think I'm silly."

Pleased and relieved to see some of his old friend's joy of life showing, Harry teased, "I think that most of the time anyway, Hermione."

Hermione swatted at him. "Prat."

"Come on," Harry prodded, "what were you thinking?"

Hermione turned an even deeper shade of red and dropped her eyes to the table. "You really want to know?"

Harry's curiosity was really overwhelming him and her reluctance only made it stronger. "Of course I do,"

Hermione pushed her eggs around her plate with her fork; shooting glances at him before looking away. "Honestly… I was just wondering why you and I never got together."

Harry's eyes widened. "Seriously?" he yelped.

"Would I have been so bad?" Hermione demanded defensively.

"No. No, you wouldn't have been bad," Harry back peddled. "You just surprised me a bit."

"I wouldn't have been bad?... Thanks a lot, Harry. Yes, I am being serious; why not? I mean the stories always end with the hero getting the girl. But not this time."

"Ron's plenty of hero," Harry replied in a clipped tone.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, Harry. Of course he is," Hermione said. "I know that. You know it. Even Ron, bless his heart, knows he fits the mold. He even has the medals and awards to prove it. But you, Harry, are _the_ hero. No matter how much you protest. _You_ are the one who got rid of him."

Harry scowled. "Whatever."

"So why do you think it turned out the way it did? You're _the_ hero. I'm _the_ girl. There were others of course; but I was there first. So why didn't we end up together. And don't say because of Ron. That's the easy answer."

Harry stared at her. "You're really serious, aren't you?"

"You've never wondered?" Hermione asked. Harry opened his mouth but stopped. "What?" Hermione demanded. Harry held his hand up for her to give him a minute. She fell silent while she watched him think about it. As it went on, she grew a bit uncomfortable while he studied her. The things he must be considering as he did were not lost on her, but she refused to turn away from him. After a minute or two he moved his chair over and positioned her so they were facing directly at each other.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hush," he said. When Harry had her where he wanted her, her knees were between his legs, bumped up against the edge of his chair while his pressed against the outsides of her legs and pushed at the edge of her chair. Really, the only way they could have been closer would be for her to have simply straddled his lap and wrapped her legs around him. That thought flew out of her mind when he proved her wrong by leaning in with his elbows on her upper thighs and his face only about six inches from hers. "Close your eyes," he said quietly.

Hermione fought the urge to pull away from him. She'd asked for this; but had somehow forgotten that when Harry did something, he was all in. There would be no wary testing of the water with her toes to see if it was cold first; this would be a cannonball from the highest cliff he could find. She swallowed and forced herself to relax. She did want the answer. And for better or worse she knew she'd get one with him. The question was, would she regret it. Not if it was the truth, she decided; no matter what it might be. She steeled herself and asked, "Are you going to kiss me?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. A second later, he countered, "Would you stop me?"

Hermione considered, how important was this to her? She knew she loved Ron. But the intellectual in her had always wondered what it was that had made her pick him over Harry. When considering Ron, she'd never really been able to answer it to her satisfaction. She settled on accepting whatever Harry was going to do. She slowly shook her head. "No, I don't think so," she whispered.

"And I'm not going to stop you, if you kiss me."

Hermione blinked. She'd been focused on him kissing her and what she would do if he did. She hadn't considered what might happen if she kissed him. Her nervousness suddenly grew by a thousand times. What would happen if she kissed him?

"Close you eyes, Mione," Harry whispered.

Had he moved even closer? She couldn't tell, but that was definitely his breath playing across her lips. She unconsciously licked them.

"Trust me Hermione," Harry whispered. "Close your eyes." With sudden clarity, she surrendered and did as he asked. "Good, now relax."

Hermione fidgeted in her chair. "This is weird, Harry," she said after a few moments of sitting with her eyes closed and him infringing dangerously on her personal space. She was sure he was closer now than when she had first closed her eyes. She would have sworn his lips had just touched hers.

"I think you mean it's scary, Hermione," Harry replied.

No, not quite touching, but less than an inch away, she was certain of it. "Scary?" Hermione mouthed. He was right. She was scared; and excited. Would she kiss him? What would she do if he kissed her? Did she want him too? That she didn't know, both terrified and thrilled her.

"You're scared because you asked. And now you're closer to this than even your wildest imaginings could have dreamed. But you want to know so you're not stopping yourself. Admit you're scared, and you'll find yourself closer to the answer you're looking for."

"I'm terrified," she whispered after a few moments.

"Why?"

"Because," she answered slowly, "I can see wanting more." Had she just moved closer to him? And when did her fingers search out his leg. She didn't recall placing her hands there.

"Trust me Hermione," Harry said quietly. "I know you're scared, but I believe you'll be glad you've done this. Just let go for a moment allow _us,_ you and me, to be comfortable.

Let go? Was he insane? If she let go any more than she already had, she was going to be all over him. This was crazy; like being fifteen in a broom closet and forcing herself to slow down, to stop, before snogging became shagging. That thought stilled her and she settled; in control again but still on the edge. A few moments more and a new thrill washed across her body. "You smell good," she whispered. She gasped. Harry's cheek was grazing hers and his mouth was near her ear. Dear God, did he want her to jump him? She felt him inhale; her, she thrilled. He had inhaled her scent.

"So do you," he whispered. "Now, let your life change. Start with the way I smell; let it become familiar. For just this moment, let you and I exist. Let yourself love me, and let me love you…" Harry paused for a second.

Hermione moved her head just an inch, brushing the skin of her cheek against his freshly shaven face. Had he just caught himself? It felt like he'd nearly come at her just then.

"It could be good between us right?" he asked.

Did his voice seem ragged, strained?

"We challenge each other, we're friends, we could be more, right?... I mean I can see it; if I look. Kids… Our kids would be cute. I mean I'm not bad looking; and you, I've always thought you were beautiful. So, together, we'd have cute kids. That would be good right?"

It had been strained; his voice. Hermione could hear the control back in it now. She had put that strain there and the thought made her giddy. She'd let go, done as he asked. For this moment she had become, his. She settled into it; to being his. It was warm and strong and happy. And, Merlin save her, she liked it. "They would be cute," she agreed. "They have your eyes." She felt his smile on her cheek.

Harry struggled for control. Unsure himself if this would end as he had thought it would when he started. He smiled. It was always the eyes with women it seemed. "So why not?" he asked. "Why not us?... Can you see it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"So go deeper. Those are our children in your mind; play with them. Let our life, be," Harry stopped. He pulled back a bit now and watched her face intently. It was mesmerizing; the look of contentment, happiness, desire. There was a hunger within him to be the cause of that for her. It was odd, fleeting, but there and then gone and back again. He shook himself. If nothing else, he knew he wanted that hunger with someone. "Have you got it?"

Without looking, her hand reached for his face. She leaned into him; pressing their cheeks together again. "It is good, our life."

"Now," Harry said, "picture us, our room, our bed. We have children, all boys.

"Yes, they were all boys," Hermione agreed. She didn't question how the different picture they each had created of their life was the same without ever having been shared with the other. It just was, and she accepted it.

Harry nuzzled her cheek and neck and whispered into her ear. "I want another, Love… I want a girl." He pulled back from her and surrendered to whatever fate he had created. She smiled for a second and started to follow him. She was going to kiss him. He could see it on her face... And he wasn't stopping her. And then her face twitched and the tension in his body washed away. They had been right. He knew it. And in a second, he knew she would too. "Come to bed," Harry whispered. He tugged her hand slightly; the final act in the play of their romance.

A tear slipped from the corner of Hermione's eye and she began to tremble. A strangled cry escaped from her mouth before she stifled it by biting down on her hand. The walls she'd been hiding behind for three weeks crumbled and he was pulling her into his arms even before her eyes snapped open. "Oh God, he's not coming back this time, is he?"

"Shush," Harry whispered.

"I can't, Harry. I can't do this without him," she sobbed.

Harry rocked her in his arms. Doing everything he could; knowing it would never be enough. The simple answer was the truth. For whatever reason, when the hormones had first run amok in their teenage bodies, Hermione had picked Ron. And Harry had conceded to him before he'd even begun to fathom what Hermione could have been. Like the heroes in the storybooks, Harry had been given a girl. But fate hadn't counted on Ron. Or maybe it had, Harry mused. Maybe fate had known he would need a friend before a lover and that friend had been Ron. When lovers eventually became more important than friends, it had given Hermione to Ron. And for Harry, maybe, just maybe, fate had provided someone else.

"Please, Harry," she begged, "please tell me he's coming home."

Harry closed his eyes against his own tears. "I can't, Hermione. I wish I could, but I can't lie and promise you that."

Hermione slammed her fist into his chest. "I hate him, Harry. I hate him for doing this to me."

"Shush," Harry whispered. He pulled her down on the couch that Dobby had transfigured the kitchen table into when he had checked in to see what the commotion was about. "You don't mean that," he said quietly.

"Yes I do," Hermione retorted bitterly. "I hate him."

Harry accepted her words for the truth they were. He had to; part of him felt the same. "But you love him. So do I."

Hermione only cried harder, clutching at his shirt while her body was wracked with sobs. If Harry thought Ginny had lost it that night in the hospital, it was nothing compared to what Hermione went through over the next few hours. She completely soaked his shirt and her nose ran all over both of them. Ultimately, Harry cried silently with her the whole time; his tears slipping down his checks into her hair. When she finally gave over to exhaustion, Harry simply held her, curled in his lap till Ginny found them.

* * *

"Seriously, go already. "I'm fine," Hermione said.

"You should come too," Harry said.

"I wasn't invited," Hermione replied. Harry snorted.

"Since when do you need an invitation to go to one of my brother's parties?" Ginny demanded.

"Look," Hermione huffed, "I don't want to go, all right?"

"You think we're just going to leave you to sit here alone all night?"

"I'm not old enough to be left alone with my children for the night?" Hermione demanded. She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Of course you are," Harry replied. "We're just concerned."

"Why don't you just say it?" Hermione retorted.

"Say what?" Ginny asked.

"That you think I'm not mentally stable enough to be left alone."

"Come on, Hermione, That's not what we mean at all," Harry replied. "We just think you should get out and have a good time. Dobby and Trilly are happy to watch the boys."

Hermione glared at the two of them. "Read my lips you two. I. Don't. Want. To. What I want to do is spend a little time with my boys. Whom I have been neglecting for weeks now. Now get out of here before I hex the both of you."

Harry glanced at Ginny. "She hasn't threatened to hex anyone in weeks," she said.

Harry snickered. "I'd say she's fine to be left alone."

"Get Out!" Hermione shouted.

"We're going. We're going," Harry and Ginny protested as she pushed them out the door. Hermione shoved them onto the front step and slammed the door behind them.

Harry tried the knob. "Locked out of my own house by one girl, the other steals the blankets and takes up more than half the bed."

"Shut it you," Ginny smacked him in the shoulder. "Most men would be in heaven with two women living with them."

Harry shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not even going down that road."

"A wise choice."

"You did start it you know."

"Doesn't matter," Ginny said. "Shall we?"

"Yep." Harry set off down the steps and Ginny hurried to catch up, slipping her hand into his. "So am I a date tonight, or is this a date?" Harry asked.

"Neither," Ginny replied.

"Neither?" Harry asked.

"I'm your body guard," Ginny replied seriously. She missed the sudden drop of his shoulders. "You ok?" she asked after a short while of walking in silence.

"Sure, never better," Harry replied. "I think I'm gonna apparate. The twins were hoping to talk to me before the party and we're a bit behind schedule."

"Oh," Ginny replied. She'd been looking forward to some time on the subway with him but squashed her disappointment. "I'll see you there then?"

"Sure," Harry replied. He dropped her hand and disappeared with a small pop. Ginny followed along, and when she arrived at the party Harry was already speaking with Fred. She shrugged and made her way through the hall to the bar.

"And what can I get for you, pretty lady?"

"Gin," Ginny replied. "On the rocks."

"You got it gorgeous," the bartender said. He set her glass on the bar.

"How much?" Ginny asked.

"Open bar till 10:00," he replied. "For you, all night."

Ginny smiled and took a sip. "Nice try, but I'll pass."

The bartender shrugged. "Not the first, won't be the last." Ginny caught sight of George making his way to the bar and turned so he couldn't get a clear view of her.

"Now I know I told you all the women here would be out of your league, Jeff," George teased. Without looking at them, Ginny made it obvious that she was paying attention to their conversation.

"Hope springs eternal, bro," Jeff replied. "Firewhisky?"

"Yeah, just the one though; it's a work night." He shot a glance at Ginny and winked at the bartender. "Maybe in more ways than one."

"I don't know mate. She's a bit out of your league."

"Why don't we let her decide that," George replied. "How about it gorgeous; can I get you anything? Another drink, the apparition coordinates to my flat, or maybe we could just get a room upsta…" George trailed off when Ginny turned to him.

"I'm pretty sure I know the coordinates to your flat already. As for getting a room, ewww," Ginny said.

"Bloody buggering hell, Ginny," George sputtered.

Ginny roared with laughter. "Oh that was priceless. Wait till Fred finds out you were hitting on your sister."

The bartender shot a look at her and burst out laughing himself. "Changed it again. No wonder the rags is wondering where the heck you disappeared to," he guffawed.

"Ha, ha," George grumped. "You did that on purpose," he accused Ginny.

"Of course I did," Ginny retorted. "Did you see his face?" she chortled.

"See it, I think it's permanently etched into my mind; one half of the Princes' of Pranks gets it handed to him at his own party."

Ginny pressed herself up to George. "Come on, tell me again how sexy you think I am." The bartender roared again at her antics.

George swatted her away. "Get away from me," he yelped.

Ginny laughed and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

George settled for having been had and returned her hug. "I could have done without seeing you," he grumped.

"You'd miss me and you know it," Ginny teased him.

"I'm gonna have a complex for weeks, I just know it," he muttered. "Won't be able to make nice with the ladies without having your face pop up and taunt me; probably develop some kind of erectile dysfunction."

Ginny clapped her hands over her ears. "Ewwww. Ewwww. Ewwww. TMI. TMI."

"Hey, I've mentally undressed you, so don't expect any sympathy from me," George retorted.

Ginny snorted. "Well I hope you got an eyeful."

"Stop!" George said. He set his firewhisky on the bar. "I'm going to beat a strategic retreat and go lick my wounds before she scars me for life."

Jeff tossed the bottle in the garbage. "Have a good night mate," he said between chuckles.

George wandered away, muttering, "Bleeding blond. She's a bleeding blond now… My sister is a bleeding, hot, blond." He shuddered and disappeared into the bathroom.

"You might really have scared him for life," Jeff said.

"I sure hope so," she replied. She spotted Jessi, and said, "Two more, Jeff." The bartender set the drinks on the bar and Ginny headed over. "You made it," she said.

"Are you kidding me? There was no way I wasn't coming."

"You really want to meet him that badly?"

"Well yes, wouldn't you?"

Ginny stopped her first reply as the memory of a ten year old girl begging her mother to get on the train and see Harry Potter flashed through her mind. "Yes," she sighed, "I suppose if I were you, I would." She handed Jessi a glass. "It's gin," she said. Jessi took it with an arched eye. "Don't start. I like it and I can't do anything about what its name is."

"I didn't say a word," Jessi replied. "And thanks."

"You were gonna. And you're welcome. How's your hand?"

"All healed up now. And we're both back to hearing normally again too."

"Good," Ginny said. "I'm really sorry you were hurt."

Jessi waved her off. "It wasn't like you intended to do it, and we're both fine now." She leaned in close. "How's the inquiry going?"

"I'm not going to be in any real trouble over it, but some of the council members are of the opinion that I should pay for the damage I caused. That, and all the overtime for the aurors that had to be called in till they got the wards back up."

Jessi blanched. "That could be really expensive."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, but I'm not too sure I don't agree with them. Why should everyone have to pay for me being stupid?"

"But that could be millions," Jessie protested.

Ginny shrugged. "It's only money. I've been poor before. I can do it again if I have to."

"I wish I could be so unconcerned if it was me."

"Don't get me wrong. I am worried. But this is minor. I'd rather be in this boat a hundred times over than where my sister-in-law is."

"They haven't found him yet?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'll always hope. But I don't think they're going to."

"How can you even function?" Jessi whispered. "I'd be curled up in a ball in my bed if my brother had gone missing five weeks ago."

Ginny sighed. "I, we, my family, Harry, Hermione, have been through a lot, Jess. I lost two brothers during the war, and more friends than I care to count. I'm not saying it gets easier, or hurts any less; you just get better at dealing with it. You learn how to function; how to move forward. It's all you can do. Even his wife is coming to terms with it. I think the truth is, in the back of our minds, we all expected this in some way, shape or form."

"There's still hope for him, isn't there?"

"Till they show me his body, I'll never give up hope," Ginny replied.

"I don't care what you say. You're amazing; talking about it like this. It's ruined just about any good things I was feeling about tonight."

"Do you dance?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Jessie said.

"Come on then," Ginny said. She pulled Jessi along by the hand. "I can always put myself in a good mood by dancing."

**XX**

"Come on," Ginny said. "You've been putting me off all night. Do you want me to introduce you or not?"

"I haven't been putting you off," Jessie retorted. Ginny glared at her. "Ok, maybe I have."

"To right you have. Now come on." Ginny grabbed Jessi's hand and dragged her over to the bar where Harry was holding court with Fred and George. She carefully inserted herself and Jessi into the group and waited.

Predictably, it was George who noticed them. "Now here's a blond I wouldn't mind getting to know a bit better," he said. He took Jessi's hand and raised it to his lips. "I'm George, the smarter and better looking of the founding halves of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. And you are?" he asked. Jessi smiled and blushed.

"Don't know what he's talkin' about," Fred said. "Gets this way anytime a pretty girl with blond hair shows up; heard he hit on his own sister earlier tonight."

Ginny extracted Jessi's hand from George's. "Shut it you two," she said. "This is my friend, Jessi. Jessi, these are my brothers, the twin terrors, Fred and George or Gred and Forge or, well, no one can really tell them apart so it doesn't matter much anyway."

"Hey, I'm much better lookin' than him," the twins protested, pointing at one another.

Ginny ignored them and turned to Harry. "And this, is Harry Potter, who happens to be the biggest prat I've ever had the misfortune of knowing."

Fred and George shot a look at each other that clearly said, 'What the hell?"

Harry shook Jessi's offered hand. "It's nice to meet you Jessi."

"It's nice to meet you too, Harry." She pulled her hand from Harry's and turned to the twins. "And both of you, too."

Fred stuck out his left, and George his right. "Likewise," the twins said together.

Jessi laughed and shook both their hands before she turned back to Harry.

"And what do you do for a living?" George asked.

Jessi turned back to him. "I look for ways to break the ministry's rules on international apparations."

Fred and George glanced at each other. "Now that was a bit of inspired thinking," George said. Jessi beamed at him.

"Mind like that, wasted in the ministry," Fred said.

"It was inspired, thank you," Harry said quietly.

Jessi half turned to him. "You're welcome, Harry. I was glad to help."

"Of course, my mentally deficient brother and our esteemed colleague are both right," Fred said. "What's a devious mind like yours wasting away at the ministry for? You should be out in the world causing mayhem with the rest of us."

"What better place to cause mayhem than from the source of order?" Jessi replied.

"I'm liking this girl more and more," Fred said.

"Yes, but we agreed. I get first shot at the blonds, and you get picks on brunettes," George said.

"What if I was a red-head?" Jessi replied playfully.

Fred and George glanced at Ginny. "Sworn off of 'em," they replied.

"Too much trouble," Fred said.

"Too right?" George agreed.

"Am I hearing this?" Ginny asked. "Gred and Forge, both admitting that not just one, but an entire segment of the female population is too much woman for them?"

"Oy now," Fred said.

"We didn't say that?"

"Sounded like it to me," Jessi replied.

"See now, it's not that we can't handle 'em, the problem is in the mixing of red heads," George said.

"Right, see our mum and dad both got the carrot top," Fred said.

"Course mums' a bit gray now."

"And dad's a bit bald."

"But the thing is."

"Together, they produced our sister."

"Their most grand achievement," Ginny snuck in.

"And we just can't risk that kind of terror on the world if we were to couple with a redhead ourselves," George said.

"Bloody menace," Fred agreed.

"Hey," Ginny protested.

"You know," Jessi said, "I don't know how either one of you could hope to keep up with me if you're scared of some silly little redhead."

"Ouch." Fred and George said together.

"We've got a live one here," George said.

"Traitor," Ginny grumped at Jessi. "Just for that, I'm going to leave you with them. Ta Ta," she said with a wave.

**XX**

Ginny slid the door to the patio closed and moved over to stand next to Harry. "Hey," she said. Harry glanced at her before returning his gaze back to the city lights spread out before him. Ginny watched his profile; the set of his jaw told her his mood. "You're angry with me," she said.

"I'm angry, Harry replied without looking at her. "I'm still trying to decide with whom."

"Sorry?" Ginny said.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Do what?"

"Introduce that girl to me."

"You're angry that I introduced her to you, or that the twins took her away."

"I could care less that she's interested in George."

"So you're angry with me then?" Ginny demanded. "I thought you wanted to meet a nice girl."

"I kind of thought I already had," Harry muttered.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. He fell silent, staring back out over the city again.

"Okay," Ginny said. "I told her when she asked me, that I made a point of staying out of your love life. I guess I should have listened to my own advice."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, that might have been nice."

"Fine!" Ginny hissed. "I'm sorry I tried to do something I thought you wanted." She turned and stormed off.

"What are we?" Harry asked before she could pull the door open.

Ginny stopped. "What?"

"What are we?" Harry repeated. "What is our relationship?"

Ginny stared at him, but he hadn't turned to look at her so all she could see was his back. "I'm not sure I understand the question, Harry."

"It's a simple question, Ginevra," Harry said. "What's our relationship? What are we to each other?"

Already angry with him, the use of her full name raised her hackles even more. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What are we to each other?" she demanded.

"Simple question," Harry said again.

Always ready for a fight, Ginny grabbed for the answer she knew would tick him off the most. "I'm your body guard," she said.

As he still hadn't turned to look at her yet she couldn't see his rueful smile. "My body guard; not even her friend, just an employer," Harry said to himself. He finally turned to her. "Fine, I'll put you on the payroll tomorrow. I'm ready to go. Are you going to make sure it's safe for me outside the gate to my house?"

Music suddenly washed over the patio. "Goodbye, my almost lover. Goodbye, my hopeless dream." Ginny turned and glared at the couple coming out the door; stopping them in their tracks.

"Sorry" they said and quickly went back in, closing the door on the music.

She turned back to Harry. "Excuse me?" she asked, with malice, "the payroll?"

"I have to say I'm not particularly pleased with the job you're doing," Harry continued. "Another night like this and I'll have to reconsider your continued employment. So do you want to start doing your job or should I just cancel our arrangement now and hire someone else?"

Ginny gaped at him. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Harry demanded. "Your first response to what our relationship is, is that you're my body guard. Not my friend, or anything else. You classify yourself as an employee; I guess I better pay you. But your job performance tonight stinks. I've been out of your sight more times than I can count; not exactly what I'm led to believe a body guard is suppose to do for their client. I'll give you another chance, but you better start performing."

Ginny shook her head, trying to keep up with him. "You're not happy with my answer. What were you hoping I'd say?"

"I wanted the truth. I'm pretty sure I got," Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny pleaded. "I don't understand why I've upset you so much; but I'm only interested in being your body guard because you're my friend; for Merlin's sake, I sleep in your bed. Please tell me what you're thinking."

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, Hermione tried to tell me it wasn't healthy. I wouldn't listen; turns out she was right."

"You told Hermione!"

Harry gave her a scathing look. "Of course not. Now do you want to do your job or not?"

"Harry, I don't want to be your body guard!"

"Fine. I'm leaving. You can stay a few more days. But I think you'd better consider going home."

Ginny grabbed his arm before he could apparate away. "You're kicking me out?" she asked in disbelief.

"There's too many people in the house for me right now. Hermione needs to be there. You have other places to go," Harry said. He pulled his arm from her and was gone.

Stunned, Ginny could only stare at the spot he had been. The door to the patio opened again. The last strains of the song spilled onto the patio. "My back is turned on you. Should've known you'd bring me heartache; almost lovers, always do."

"Oh, sorry," the man said. "Didn't know there was anyone out here." He glanced at the woman next to him and they both started giggling.

"We'll go somewhere else," she said.

Ginny quickly wiped a tear from her cheek. "No. It's ok, I was just leaving." She twisted away and was gone.

The man looked at the woman and shrugged. "Guess it's ours now."

* * *

Author's note: The lyrics of the song playing in the background are from, Almost Lover by the group, A Fine Frenzy. I make nothing from this and encourage you to check out their other works.

Oh, and remember it isn't my fault. Like a previous author's note explained. I'm pretty sure I'm more biographer than anything. Ginny really didn't want to tell the bit of trying to set Harry up with Jessie, but Harry seemed gleefully intent on the story coming out.


	16. Chapter 16: Kissing Your Sister

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 15: Kissing Your Sister**

* * *

Harry trudged up the stairs and down the hall past his theater. Hermione, Percy and Andrew were still up, watching a movie. He popped his head in. "Hey, I'm back."

"Unca', Harry," Andrew squealed.

"Uncle, Harry," Percy shouted. "Are you gonna watch the movie with us? Mummy even said we could have chocolate milk with our popcorn." He held up his glass gleefully.

"You kin too, unca', Harry," Andrew said. "Mummy can' tell you wha' t' do."

Harry grinned at them. "Not tonight guys. Uncle, Harry has to work early tomorrow," he lied. "He's going to head for bed." Seeing their disappointment, he asked, "Another night ok?"

Percy pouted for a moment. "Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," Harry replied. "You can even have chocolate milk again."

"Really?" he asked. He turned to look at his mother.

Hermione shot Harry a look before she smiled indulgently at her sons. "Sure luv, you both can."

Already old enough not to question his good fortune, Percy quickly agreed, "Ok.

"Ok," Andrew followed his brother's lead.

Harry grinned at the two boys. "Thanks guys." He turned to Hermione. "You need anything?"

"No. I think we're good, Harry… Where's Ginny?" Hermione could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped by ten degrees.

Harry shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not her keeper," he muttered. He turned and headed for his room.

Hermione had known something was up when he had put the boys off, but had been willing to let it go till she heard the bitterness of his response about Ginny. "Harry," she called, "Come back here."

"I don't want to talk about it Hermione. Just know, that you were right," Harry said without turning back. He closed the door to his room and sat down heavily on the bed. "Fuck," he muttered before flopping onto his back with his arm over his eyes.

Hermione was half way up to follow him but settled back down with her sons when he closed the door. His room was the one place she refused to let herself or the boys violate. She'd figure out what was going on once Ginny got home.

* * *

"Bit of a late night," Hermione said from the door to her room.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ginny gasped. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She didn't miss Hermione's crossed arms or hard demeanor as she leaned against the door frame.

"Are you going to tell me why Harry's upset, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Ginny shot a glance at Harry's door. "What makes you think he's upset?" she asked guardedly. "Better yet, ask him; then you can tell me."

Hermione ignored the second half of Ginny's answer. "Oh, I don't know;" she said, "maybe the fact that he came home and lied to the boys about having an early practice tomorrow so he could avoid them and go to bed. Actually," she mused, "he probably would have been fine with just the boys. It was me he really didn't want to talk to..." She glared at Ginny. "Harry never brushes the boys off. I know it had something to do with you." She punctuated her words by poking Ginny in the chest. "I want to know what."

Ginny scowled. "How should I know? First he tried to hire me as his bloody body guard. Then he told me he was kicking me out and then he left me at the party." Hermione arched an eye at Ginny. "What?" she demanded.

Hermione stepped to the side so Ginny would be able to get past her through the door. She pointed at the bed and ordered, "Sit."

Ginny cautiously moved into the room. "Why?"

"Because, you had to have done something really stupid for him to be kicking you out and I want to know what. So you're going to sit there and tell me every little thing that happened tonight. And when you're finished, I'm probably going to kill you. And then I'm going to kill Harry too." She gave Ginny a push and she stumbled into the bed.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelped.

"Talk," Hermione hissed. Ginny took one look at her sister-in-law's face and spilled her guts. By the time she'd finished, Hermione was sitting in a chair rubbing at her temples. "Why on earth did you try to set him up?" she asked. "Better yet, why did you come stay with him?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked helplessly. "He needs to find someone. She was a nice girl. And, I came here cause I wanted to see him."

Hermione waved her hand. "No," she said. "Forget about the other girl. Let's focus on the real issue. Why are you here, Ginny?"

"What do you mean, Hermione. Harry's my friend; at least I think he is. I can't come visit him?"

"You've been here since the beginning of July. We're working on three months now, Ginny. It'll be the start of four next week. That's a heck of a long time to be a house guest. Why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

"I came to visit!" Ginny practically shouted.

Hermione glared at her. "Fine, you want me to spell it out, I will. I think you came here hoping to finally figure out if Harry would ever be more than just a friend. I think, even if you don't want to admit it, he's the reason Andreia disappeared."

Ginny's eyes widened. "How did you know?" she gasped

"Please," Hermione sneered. "Look who you're talking to. It was as obvious as the fact that you still carry a torch for Harry. She's the only one who ever came close to making you light up like you do when he's around and paying attention to you. You use to bring her around the Burrow or the Tree House and you'd find each other across a room and the smiles you'd share are the same as the ones you and Harry share."

Ginny had gone completely white. "Who else knows?" she whispered.

"About Andreia?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. "Comments from Fleur and your mother make me think they have their suspicions; but your brothers are their typically clueless selves about it. So, unless you've told them, no one else knows. Why, are you embarrassed about it?"

The color came back to Ginny's face in an instant. "Never," she hissed. "I just want her protected. The rags would hound her mercilessly if they ever knew we'd been more than just friends."

Hermione nodded slightly and the two women regarded each other carefully. "So am I right about why she's not around anymore?" Hermione asked.

Ginny scowled, and Hermione thought she was going to have to force it out of her, but Ginny didn't seem to have much fight left in her tonight. After a moment, her shoulders slumped and she whispered, "Yes."

"But you tried to set him up with someone tonight," Hermione said throwing her hands up in the air. "What in the bloody hell for?"

The fact that Hermione was swearing wasn't lost on Ginny. She shrugged and swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I don't know," she said helplessly. "In some twisted way I was trying to protect myself; trying to keep from getting my heart ripped out like I did to Andreia."

Hermione nearly screamed at the utter ridiculousness of the whole situation but the pitiful look on Ginny's face managed to curb her exasperation. "Oh, Ginny," she sighed pityingly. She moved to the bed and wrapped her arms around her. "I understand-"

Ginny sniffled. "Thanks."

"-You're stupid and difficult and you've a temper that's going to scare Satan into demanding that heaven take you, but I understand."

Ginny snorted. "You're not helping," Hermione."

"I'm being honest."

Ginny sighed and nodded. "I know. And I appreciate it. Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione pulled Ginny's head into the crook of her neck and kissed her crown. "You're welcome."

Ginny sniffled and squeezed Hermione around the waist. After a few minutes Ginny took a deep breath and pulled away. "I suppose I should get some sleep. Will you help me pack in the morning?" she asked quietly.

Hermione took her hand. "You have to tell him, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head and patted Hermione's hand. "No, Hermione. He's made it clear he wants me out; there's no sense in it. I've spent the last three months as a silly, little, ten year old girl. I'm not doing it anymore. I have the answer I need and it's time I got on with my life… Maybe it's not too late for me to find Andreia and beg her for another chance."

"Harry's in love with you, Ginny," Hermione replied.

"No, Hermione. Please don't. I've already given up too much. I'm done. Harry's a friend; a good one, but nothing more."

Hermione shook her head. "Yes he is, Ginny. Don't you see? It's why he reacted like he did when you tried to set him up. He thought he was pursuing you. And, that you were interested. You tried to set him up with someone and it crushed what he had hoped you were feeling for him. Why do you think he asked you what your relationship with him was? Why do you think he tried to hire you when you answered by saying you were his body guard?"

Ginny just shook her head. "No, Hermione," she said quietly.

"Ginny," Hermione pleaded. "He as much as told me he was in love with you the other day. It's why he wants you out now. He can't have you in the house, because it's too painful to look at you. Don't you see, by trying to set him up it was the same as when you told Andreia no?"

Ginny leaned heavily against Hermione. "I've come as far as I can, Hermione. I'm here. I've given him every chance. What more can I do? I have to have something from him if I'm going to open my heart any more. I can leave now and survive. I can't if I give him more and he rejects me."

"So you'll go look for Andreia and hope she'll take you back?" Hermione retorted somewhat angrily.

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

"Gee, that's just what I'd want. 'Hello, Andreia,' Hermione parroted, 'I've just been turned down by the person I gave you up for and I was wondering if you might still be interested in being with me? Second place isn't so bad is it?'" Ginny blinked. If she'd been expecting Hermione to support her, she was quickly finding out her sister-in-law had a harshness she was unaware of. "Besides, she's moved on," Hermione added

Ginny knew she had no right to suddenly feel very jealous, but it was there and very raw. Her world had taken too many turns in the last few hours, and none of them were particularly nice. "How do you know?" she managed to choke out.

Because Ron said he'd run into her a while back when he was in Bulgaria for a conference. "She'd opened a pub and was quite happy with her new girlfriend."

"Oh," Ginny mouthed. "It was her dream," she whispered after a moment.

"Imagine that," Hermione said. "Rejected, yet she survived."

"That doesn't mean she wouldn't still rather be with me," Ginny retorted heatedly.

"Somehow, I doubt it," Hermione replied without sympathy. Besides, you'd rather be with Harry, and I know for a fact that he was looking at you as a whole lot more than just a friend."

Ginny buried her head in her hands. "I don't know if I can, Hermione."

"Then you're a coward and a fool."

Ginny turned to glare at her. "Just because you're right, doesn't give you free reign to be so nasty, Hermione. And Harry isn't making this particularly easy. He could have come out and told me why he was upset tonight instead of trying to get me to admit it first. Why don't you go yell at him for a while? I've had enough of this. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

She stood to leave, but Hermione darted to the door and blocked her path. "Do you think I'm ever going to see Ron again?" she demanded.

Ginny's reply was automatic and it overruled any thoughts she had about Hermione blocking her from leaving the room. "You will!"

"Bullshit!" Hermione shouted. Ginny blanched. Hermione had been angry a number of times already, but now, now she was literally hostile. "Harry quit bullshitting me a week ago. You can anytime now. We both know what the odds are."

"Hermione, I…" Ginny started.

Hermione poked Ginny in the chest. "I don't have to be nice," she hissed. "You think I'm being mean or unfair to you. You want me to go yell at Harry to get his act together. I see two total and complete idiots; two people who I thought were brave, behaving like the biggest cowards I've ever known.

"You know the saying? The one that goes, To have loved and lost, is better than to have never loved at all. It is so brutally true that it nearly kills you. I'd give anything not to be in the pain I am now…

"Anything but what caused it in the first place.

I'd go back in time to the day I first kissed Ron, knowing full well I was going to lose him exactly like I have. I'd do it, even if I knew nothing I ever did would change it. I would kiss him again. I would take every second I knew I had with him and I would love him and give him everything I had. And I'd never tell him what was coming because I'd be terrified he'd want to get all noble on me and stop our relationship before it started. I'd get to this exact moment of the pain of him being gone, cherishing the time we had with each other.

"You think you know what pain is from carrying a torch for Harry since you were ten and having him ignore it? You don't know shit! And I'm telling you it is worth it!" By the time she was finished, Hermione was red in the face and tears of anger lined her cheeks. Ginny simply stared at her wide eyed with fear. "WHAT!" Hermione roared at the soft knock on her door.

Harry cracked the door open. "I was just wondering if everything was ok."

Hermione's eyes darted between Harry and Ginny before she stormed over to him and slapped him across the face. "Grow a pair and get your bloody act together," she hissed. She turned back to Ginny and hissed, "Happy!?" before shoving Harry to the side and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Hermione?" Harry called as loudly as he dared.

It was too late and the boys were up. "Mummy?" Percy asked from his and Andrew's cracked open door.

Hermione threw open the door of the bathroom. "Now see what you've made me do?" she shouted at Harry and Ginny. She held her hand out to Percy and Andrew. "Come on, let's get you back in bed," she said to them. "Mummy will come lay down with you." She sent a last dagger filled glare at Harry and Ginny. "Figure it out." The door to the boys' room closed with a soft click.

Harry, still with his hand on his face where Hermione had slapped him, slowly turned to Ginny. "What the hell?"

"Language, Harry," Ginny said automatically.

"You're one to talk," Harry retorted.

"Please, Harry. Do you really want to fight with me?"

The chip on his shoulder fell to the floor. "No," he said quietly. "I don't want to fight with you… I hate fighting with you," he added.

Ginny watched him for a moment. Searching for something, anything, to give her some hope that they could be more. And she wondered why his eyes seemed so empty tonight. Despite all of them trying to come to terms with the possible loss of Ron, his eyes had seemed so alive lately; their emerald green depths sparkling even more than they always had to her. Now, as he returned her look, they were dim. If what Hermione had told her was true, then she knew why. She took a deep breath. "Harry, I wish I could tell you why I tried to set you up with Jessi tonight… But I need something from you first. What I'd like to know is why you got so angry with me. Why did you want to know what our relationship was, or what I thought it was?"

"I asked you first," Harry replied.

Ginny closed her eyes and tried again. "Harry, please. I'm pretty sure we're both beating around the same bush. And whether it makes any sense to you or not, the fact is, I'm here. I've been here for a very long time; longer than just the past three months. I've taken all the risks… It's your turn to take a chance. Tell me what you think our relationship is. I'm begging you, just tell me what you wanted to hear tonight." Stealing herself, she took one last risk and reached to place her hand his cheek. "Tell me what you want it to be."

Harry studied Ginny for some time. In all the time he had known her, he couldn't recall ever seeing such a range of hope and fear on her face at once. And though he tried desperately to find some other reason why, he couldn't. _"Come on, Harry," _Sirius's voice whispered in his mind, _"don't tell me my godson is a coward."_

Harry reached up and placed his hand on Ginny's pressing it more firmly against his cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled at the comfort of her hand on his flesh. Opening his eyes, he said, "Honestly, I was mostly angry with myself; for letting myself believe there might be more for us than just being friends, and for thinking that you might have been hoping for the same thing." Ginny bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "I want more, Gin. I want more than wondering what it would be like to hold you at night than as just a friend who keeps the nightmares away… Does that answer your question?"

Ginny nodded and wiped a tear from her face with her free hand. "I want those things too, Harry." Harry reached out and palmed her cheek. He brushed another tear from her eye with his thumb. "Sorry about the water works," she said.

Harry shrugged. "I don't mind." He pulled her by the back of the neck and leaned down to kiss her.

Ginny placed her fingers on his lips. "Please, not yet," she whispered. Harry gave her a puzzled look. "Please, till today you've never given me anything but the tinniest shred of evidence that you might like me as more than a friend… Give me a chance to get use to you returning some of the things I've been feeling since I was ten."

"You're afraid you might just be some passing fancy?" Harry asked.

Ginny bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry sighed. "It's ok. I think I understand."

"You do?" Ginny asked, genuinely surprised.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I think I do."

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry pulled her against him and rested his chin on her head. "Welcome," he said.

After a few minutes, Ginny asked, "So you're my boyfriend then?"

Harry shook his head on top of hers. "I think we're still friends; but there is the understanding that we're both considering more."

Ginny pushed away so she could see him. "How is that different than what we've been doing?"

"It's acknowledged. We won't do things like we did tonight."

"So why not simply call me your girlfriend?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "You wanted a step from me, I'm giving you one. I'm interested. I think we can be much more than friends. I hope we can. Honestly, part of me has been asking about this for some time. But I've only allowed myself to really consider it in the last week or so. That's my step. You told me once, not to kiss you unless I was going to marry you. At the time, I thought we were just teasing; like we always do. Now, I think you were serious… I'm very serious about finding out what we can be, but I can't just jump to marrying you. I need to see how we are together when we're more than just friends. So, being my girlfriend, or my fiancée; when I can kiss you, then we can change the definition of the relationship again."

Ginny nodded slowly. "I can live with that. And I promise. I won't make you marry me before you can kiss me. I just need to settle this in my mind for a bit before I can open myself up that way to you."

"I promise you, Gin, the only girl I'm looking for is the last one. But I'll give you the time you need to get comfortable with my being interested in you."

Ginny smiled gratefully. "I think," she began slowly, "that maybe tomorrow, I'll go stay with Gred and Forge for a bit."

Harry flushed with embarrassment. "Gin, I'm sorry. I don't really want you to move out. I was just angry and knew I'd need space."

"Harry," Ginny stopped him. "I know. But I still think I'm going to. I think it might be good for us to have a chance at a somewhat normal romantic relationship. If I'm staying here, I can see things going way too far, way too fast, way too easily. It will just give us a chance to get a bit of space when we need it."

"You won't even let me kiss you," Harry said. "How can we end up going to fast?"

"Just because I won't let you kiss me doesn't me I don't want you to. Or that I don't want to do a whole lot more. I'm afraid, Harry. I want to give us time to develop our relationship without diving right into the complications of sex. I can do that a whole lot easier if we have some space."

Harry sighed. "Surprisingly enough, I understand."

"You are being quiet perceptive tonight," Ginny teased. Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"Mature, Potter."

"A perfectly delinquent pair," Harry said.

"That's us," Ginny agreed.

"I am surprised that you want to move out though," Harry said. "I understand, but I'm still surprised that you are."

"Why?"

"Well, you've been pretty serious about this whole body guard thing. You'll have a bit of a time keeping an eye on me if you're not here."

"I am serious about it, but I think, with your wards, you are plenty safe here."

"Hardly," Harry said. He rubbed his cheek, which was still red from where Hermione had slapped him. "I was assaulted in my own house; right in front of you."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm afraid I rather upset her."

Harry eyed Ginny. "You're not going to let me out of your sight, are you?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not unless you're with someone else I trust to watch your back, and maybe not even then."

"Hermione managed to let Ron do his job," Harry said. "I don't think it's possible for us to even be friends if you're going to act like a body guard. If that's what you want to do, that's your choice, but I'm going to pay you, and we're not going to be able to see where _we_ might go."

Ginny was shaking her head before he'd even finished. "No. I want to find out about us."

"And the body guard?"

"I'm always going to watch out for you; like we've always done for each other, but I won't be your body guard. But you damn well better make sure I'm on every list I need to be to get access to you if something goes wrong."

"I've already done that. And I'm sorry I didn't have you on it before. I guess I just assumed they'd let you and the rest of the family in… If it'd make you feel better I can hire a body guard."

"How about we save that discussion for tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"It is pretty late, isn't it?"

"Technically it's so late that it's early."

"I suppose its bed time then," Harry said.

"Mmmm," Ginny agreed. She settled into his chest again. "It's different already, isn't it?" she asked.

"I think it's better," Harry replied softly.

Ginny snuggled in. After a minute, she sighed. "I suppose we're not going to be sleeping together for a while, are we?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I think even without the change in our relationship, that Hermione's right. It's not healthy for us to lean so heavily on each other like that."

"I really hate it when she's right," Ginny muttered. She squeezed Harry tight and then stretched up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Nite, Harry," she whispered.

Harry caught her wrist when she started to back away. He kissed his fingers and then pressed them against her lips. "I'm not playing, Gin," he said solemnly before letting her go and backing into his room. His eyes never left her till he quietly closed the door.

Dazed, Ginny waited till his door closed before answering. "Why do you think I'm so scared?" she whispered before disappearing into her room.

* * *

Bleary eyed, Hermione stumbled down the hall to the bathroom. She let out a yelp of surprise when she found herself scooped up in Harry's arms and twirled around in a circle. "Harrrryyy," she objected. Her protest was cut off when he set her down and kissed her full on the lips.

"Morning, Hermione," he said cheerfully before leaving her blinking in shock in the hallway and disappeared into his room.

"Well!" Hermione managed once she'd composed herself. She resumed her trudge to the bathroom in a considerably better mood than she had been. Obviously, something she'd done last night had gotten through to those two idiots. She did a whole body shudder, like she had a sudden case of nargles, at the thought of what Harry had just done. "I'm certainly glad he wasn't in a good mood," she muttered sarcastically.

On her way back from the bathroom, Hermione spotted a very cheerful appearing Ginny coming down the hallway towards her. She backed against the wall. "What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked.

"You're not going to kiss me too, are you?"

Ginny blinked. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Oh good," Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "It's just that I ran into Harry on my way to the bathroom and he was in such a good mood that he picked me up, twirled me around in circles and kissed me before I even knew he was there. The look on your face, I thought you might do the same."

"He kissed you?" Ginny asked.

Always quick on the uptake, and with the events of the previous night still fresh in her mind, and the fact that she now had a happy Ginny and Harry verses an unhappy pair, Hermione quickly said, "He didn't mean anything by it, Ginny. And it wasn't like I enjoyed it. I mean he's nice and all and he smells good, and for the kind of kiss it was, it was good, but it really was like kissing my brother. If I had a brother."

Ginny held her hand up. "Hermione. Stop." She laughed. "I get it. And you can stop worrying. I'm not going to kiss you."

"That's a relief," Hermione said.

"Are you saying I wouldn't be any good?" Ginny demanded.

"No!" Hermione quickly said. "I'm sure you'd be a great-" she stopped and glared at Ginny. "You're evil."

Ginny smiled. "He really kissed you?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "Good," Ginny said.

"Good?" Hermione asked, surprised. "You want him kissing me?"

"No, of course not, Hermione. It's just… It just means he really is happy about where we're at with our relationship. It gives me reason to believe what happened, what's happening between us _is_ really happening."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Of course; that makes sense. In a twisted, demented sort of way that is uniquely you and Harry, I suppose it makes sense."

Ginny swatted at her. "Be nice," she said. A devious smile crossed her face. "Still, we can't let him get away with this."

"What'd you have in mind?" Hermione asked conspiratorially, instantly catching on to what Ginny was thinking. Sixteen years in close proximity to the Weasley twins had fine tuned her ability to sense when a prank was about to be executed.

Ginny cast a silencing spell on the boys' room so she wouldn't wake them. "Just play along," she whispered to Hermione. She took a moment to get herself in the proper frame of mind and then shrieked at the top of her lungs, "Harry James Potter!"

Harry's head snapped to his door so quickly he put a crick in his neck. He knew that tone only too well. What the hell had he done?

"Get out here now!" Ginny screamed

Despite his keen sense of self preservation, Harry opened the door to his room and stuck his head in the hallway. He nearly got it taken off with a punching spell that hit the wall to his right and put a hole in the sheetrock. "Erm… something wrong, Gin?"

"Something wrong!" she shrieked. "Something wrong? You have the nerve to ask if there's something bloody wrong?"

Harry glanced helplessly at Hermione. Unfortunately, he found no help from her. In fact, by the expression on her face, she appeared to be rather upset with him also. "Erm… a little help?"

"I'll give you a little help," Ginny bellowed. She stormed over and began poking him in the chest. "You are an absolute pig, Harry James Potter."

_"Ok," _Harry thought_, "I'm a pig, why?"_

"How dare you!" Ginny poked him in the chest again. Hard. "After everything we went through last night, after everything I told you!"

Harry grabbed her hand before she could poke him again. He was likely to have a bruise if it went on much longer. "How dare I what?"

Ginny yanked her hand from his. "I can't believe you," she whispered, a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"You're disgusting, Harry," Hermione hissed. She moved to a now sobbing Ginny and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Gin. I think maybe it's time we both went home." She started to lead Ginny away.

Harry gapped. "What do you mean, went home?" he asked. "You can't go."

"So we're prisoners now too?" Hermione demanded.

"Of course you're not," Harry said. "What a second, what do you mean too? What the heck is it that you think I've done?"

Ginny was now facing Hermione, whose arms were wrapped protectively around her. She pretended to be soothing Ginny by rubbing her hand on her back. Ginny's face was buried on Hermione's shoulder and her body was shaking with laughter that she was disguising as sobs. "Harry," she gasped.

"Yes?"

"Just because you can't kiss me doesn't mean you can kiss Hermione."

Harry shook his head once; as if trying to shake the wax out of his ears so he might hear better. "Excuse me?"

Ginny turned to him, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "Gottcha, Potter," she said.

Harry's eyes darted between them. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. "Sorry, Harry, but you can't kiss me like that and not expect some kind of payback."

"Payback?" Harry managed.

"Did you see his face?" Hermione asked.

"White as the Bloody Baron," Ginny chortled.

"You're pranking me?" he asked.

"Pranked would be the correct tense I believe," Hermione said.

With a glare at Ginny, Harry stepped close to Hermione and pulled her by the back of the waist to him. She let out a surprised gasp. "That wasn't a kiss," he growled. "This is." For the second time that morning, Hermione's protest was cut off by Harry's mouth on hers. Only this time, there was nothing chaste about it and she found herself unable to stop from responding for just a moment before they both broke it off. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Ginny. "Mess with the minotaur, get the horns," he said. She merely gapped between the two of them. Harry looked at Hermione. "Now we know for sure," he said.

"Kissing your brother," she said

"Kissing your sister," he said at the same time. He turned and trotted down the stairs to the kitchen.

Ginny stared at Hermione. "What?" she asked.

"You couldn't put up more of fight than that?" she asked.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's see how well you do when he's kissing you," she retorted loftily

Ginny scowled and looked down at the floor before darting her eyes back up to Hermione. "That good?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. She shuddered. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go brush my teeth again." She shut the door behind her.

"Well shit!" Ginny said. She still hadn't made it to the bathroom yet that morning. She shrugged and canceled her spell on the boys' room before pushing the door open. She might as well make sure Andrew hadn't had an accident during the night.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the tub buried her face in her hands and cried her eyes out; afraid that she would never be kissed like Ron kissed her again. She hadn't lied, Harry was good, but those kisses Ron shared with her, they were oh so much more. There was their second kiss, after they'd gotten past the fear of the first, and the realization that they both wanted to do it again had hit them. She hadn't thought she would ever stop. And then there were the two after she had accepted his proposal and the minister had told him he could kiss his wife for the first time. Both times she'd thought he'd poured every ounce of the passion he'd had for her into them. They both out shown that second kiss by light years. But they both paled in comparison to the three times she'd told him she was pregnant with his child. Her world truly had moved. And when they'd made love afterwards, my God, she suffered goose flesh whenever she thought about it. She knew it was far too soon to even be wondering if someone else could make her feel what Ron did when he kissed her. For Christ's sake, they couldn't even be sure he was dead. But she was wondering; and she felt all the more horrible for it.

"Damn him," she hissed. Him, could have been Harry or Ron; both for different and the same reasons. There was a soft knock on the door. "Just a second," Hermione called. She stood and splashed water on her face, trying to even out the blotchiness from her crying. She gave it up as a lost cause and opened the door to find Harry waiting on the other side. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a painful look.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You should be," Hermione replied.

"I know," he said.

"Hold me, Harry," she whispered. Harry pulled her into his arms. "I miss him so much it hurts," she said choked.

"I know," Harry replied. "I do too."

"I'm going to show him all of this, if they ever find him. Not because I feel guilty, or anything like that. I just want to make sure he never hears about it and goes all mental without knowing what the truth is."

"I know," Harry said. "I expect he'll punch my lights out too."

"He is a bit rash sometimes. Kind of like you."

"I'm getting better," Harry said.

"Not good enough to stop yourself from kissing me to put Ginny's knickers in a twist."

"No," Harry conceded. "But then you kind of asked for it too."

"I did help her prank you," Hermione conceded.

"I promise, Hermione, I'll never kiss you like that again."

"Do you want to kiss me like that again, Harry?"

"No. No I don't."

"Then neither one of has to worry," Hermione said.

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

"Considering where I am at the moment, I'd say it's a good bet that I'm still comfortable around you."

"Then I guess I just needed to clear the air for my own sake."

"So what's going on between you two now?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned and launched into an explanation of what he and Ginny had agreed to the night before.

Hermione just shook her head. "Weird," she muttered.

"Hey, it's progress," Harry said.

"I suppose," Hermione agreed half heartedly. She sighed and leaned against him. "Harry, is there room for both of us in your life?"

Harry turned her around. "Somehow that question doesn't sound as simple to answer as it should be. What exactly do you mean, is there room for both or you?"

Hermione just shrugged. "I've just been thinking about what I'm going to do if Ron really isn't coming home, Harry." She paused and Harry nodded for her to continue. "And the way I see it, you're my family now. I know I'll always have Molly and Arthur, Ron's brothers and Ginny. But you, you and I are the same. The same son of a bitch took our parents. He may not have left a scar on my head, but he marked me just the same. And even before Ron and I were together, I had you. I really do think of you as my brother. I think I might even care more than if we really were siblings. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if Ron doesn't come back I just can't see myself going back to England."

Harry nodded slowly. "I agree with you. We really are the same, and we have been family a lot longer than you and Ron have been together."

Hermione smiled. "I'm not asking to live with you forever. I expect I'll find a place of my own sooner or later, but the boys are going to need someone to stand in and be their dad, Harry. You're their godfather. That wasn't a decision that Ron and I came by easily. He's got three brothers who all would have been worthy of the job. But when we really sat down and considered it, we felt you were the one who would raise them the closest to how Ron would. It's why we picked Ginny over Fleur, and that wasn't easy either, because I adore Fleur. So, if I'm going to have to do this alone, then I'm calling it in, Harry. If I have to raise my children without Ron, then I want to do it with you. Obviously not as your wife," she hastily added at how her last statement sounded.

"Hermione, I'll give anything, do anything you ask to help you raise the boys and the girl you have on the way. And my house is yours for as long as you want to stay. If that ends up being till we're both old and grey, well I can't think of too many things that sound more fun than being a father, of sorts, to yours and Ron's children. You could never overstay your welcome. So I'm still not sure what you meant by both of you?"

"Me and Ginny, Harry. You two may not believe it yet. But now that you've both finally acknowledged it, I have no doubt where this is heading. I'm asking if you're going to have room for me and my kids along with Ginny and your own kids.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked. "Of course there's room. Ginny will tell you the same thing. I can't believe you're even asking."

Hermione picked at his shirt. "Some day, when you've got kids of your own, you'll understand. I'm just making sure. I've got two boys who've most likely lost their father, and a daughter on the way who will likely never know him as anything but a trip to the cemetery. I need to give them as much of that back as I can. I need to know you're up to it. Ginny's going to have to be too if you and her end up where I think you will."

Harry lifted her chin. "I'm up to it, and if she's not, then she's not the girl for me."

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "I'm pretty sure she is, but I'm going to ask her anyway."

The door to the boys' room opened. Ginny came out holding Percy's hand while balancing Andrew on a hip. "Come on you two. Let's go see what uncle Harry has downstairs for breakfast." She eyed Harry and Hermione. "Once," she said, noticing the loose embrace of Harry's arms around Hermione. "Do it again, and we'll be over before we even get started."

"Can I have French toast?" Percy asked.

"An' syrp!" Andrew shouted.

Harry let Hermione go and took Andrew from Ginny. "Hermione has a few things she wants to talk to you about," he said. "I'll take these two and make breakfast."

"Yeah!" Percy shouted. "Uncle Harry makes the best French toast!" He bolted down the stairs with Harry and Andrew following close behind.

Hermione turned to Ginny. "Don't worry; we have absolutely no desire to kiss each other again."

"I didn't really expect that you did. We're all a bit rash sometimes. Harry and I more so than others."

Hermione nodded. "You could both do better. Honestly, I'd settle for you getting him to stop kissing me."

Ginny giggled. "I'll do my best."

"Come on," Hermione said. She headed for Ginny's room. "Harry told me you were going to move in with the twins for a bit. I'll help you pack while we talk."

"This sounds important," Ginny replied.

"Very," Hermione said leading the way.


	17. Chapter 17: Getting Sorted, First Dates

Author's notes:

In the light of day, some things that you thought were a good idea turn out to not be. Were it not too late for me to do so, there are a few scenes in the previous two chapters that I would, if not just cut entirely, rework significantly. Thank you to those who discussed with me at length why I might want to reconsider some things.

One thing I will not reconsider is Harry dropping his life to go and find out what happened to Ron. I probably should have made it more clear sooner than I do the reason for this decision. But let's all remember that Harry is not an auror. He made a conscious decision when he left school to not pursue that path in life. Ron on the other hand did choose that path. He chose to become what in the non-magic world is a police officer. He knew the risks of his job and when he went into it was very clear that if something were to happen to him, it was not Harry's job to find/avenge him. Harry has other responsibilities now. The very first of which is fulfilling his role as the godfather to Ron's children as well as seeing that Hermione is taken care of. Ron was doing his job. Harry, by not dropping his life, is doing the job that Ron and Hermione asked of him when they asked him to be the godfather of their children. There are people whose job it is to find Ron and just like Hermione, Ginny or any normal civilian of either the magic or non-magic world, Harry is trusting the aurors/police to do their job and find out what happened to Ron. I understand that some people may not like this, but it is what I intended for Harry in this story.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 16: Getting Sorted, First Dates and Temper Tantrums**

* * *

"Arthur!" Molly Weasley shrieked. She pushed open the door of the shed.

Arthur quickly stuffed the newest addition to his plug collection behind his back. It was some sort of outlet tester, and was suppose to light up when it was plugged into an electricity outlet. He had spent most of the day, when he should have been mending the fence, attempting to make it light up with his wand. Arthur was quiet proud of just how much he understood about the muggle world. It certainly helped that he had a muggle-born daughter-in-law and pseudo son who had been raised with muggles to explain things to him. The two of them had even taken him to a muggle school one time where there had been a lecture on what kept airplanes in the air. He hadn't understood all of it, and it had taken many hours of sitting with Hermione for him to grasp the concept of lift and how it made the airplane's wing fly. But it was now something he could count as a life ambition fulfilled. Yes, having Hermione and Harry around had certainly helped with getting Molly to cut back on her protests of his muggle device experiments, but she still didn't always approve of how much time he spent with his contraptions in his shed.

"Yes? What is it dear?" he asked. It seemed she was too distracted to chastise him for playing when the fence needed mending.

"Here," she said. She shoved her letter book at him. "It's Ginny's latest. Read it."

Arthur took the letter book from his nearly giddy wife and started reading. He was quite glad Ginny had bought the set when she had gone to 'visit' Harry. Traveling overseas was difficult on owls and letters took weeks to be delivered. With the letter books, Ginny or Molly could write in one and the holder of the other would get an instant update in theirs. They really were quite ingenious inventions. He tried not to think of some of the similarities of the books to the diary that had been slipped into his daughter's cauldron before her first year at Hogwarts. It wasn't till near the end that he saw what had her in such a state. A twinkle, that would have done Dumbledore proud, began to dance in his eyes. "Well, I'd say no matter how this turns out, this is good news," he said.

"You think it won't turn out well?" Molly asked, suddenly very concerned.

"I think that they're going nice and slow, which is a good thing. I think they've made a good decision by her going to stay with Fred and George till they establish their relationship."

"I'm certainly glad about that," Molly interrupted him. "Sorry," she said. "You were saying."

"I think they're on the right path, Molly. I hope it turns out for them. But if it doesn't, then they'll both finally be able to get on with their lives. This is good no matter what."

"Yes, you're right." Molly read the letter again. "Do you think they will turn out?"

Arthur sighed. "I don't rightly know. I know they care deeply for each other. And Ginny has always carried a torch for Harry; no matter who she was seeing at the time. I'm sure she thinks he's everything she's ever dreamed of. But sometimes dreams and the real thing don't mesh. I worry that she may have built this up so much in her mind that the real Harry can't possibly measure up to the one she's created."

Molly frowned. "She's well aware of his many faults," she said.

"She certainly may be," Arthur answered. "But I'm her father. I'm suppose to worry about her.

Molly smiled fondly at him and leaned in to give him a peck. "Well, I'll just leave you to mending that fence then," she teased. She turned to go. "I was thinking of kidney pie for dinner."

Arthur grinned. "One of my favorites," he said before turning back to his workbench.

* * *

"Harry, mate," Fred puffed, "you sure this is necessary?" He finished moving the chair in the spare bedroom and plucked a red lace bra from the floor where it had gotten lost under said chair. "One of yours?" he asked his twin.

"I agree, this is really quite extreme," George said. He eyed the bra. "Not my color. Think it was from that Aussi bird last march."

"What?" Harry asked. He finished maneuvering the armoire into position. "Seeing your sister?"

"No," both Fred and George said together.

"Dumping her in our laps," George said.

"I mean most blokes help their girl move in," Fred said. He waved his wand and banished the bra to wherever banished items went.

"They certainly don't go kicking her out," George added. He shoved the bed into place.

"So you're saying you want your sister, who I am starting a possibly romantic relationship with," Harry began. Fred and George flinched. "To continue living in my house with me? I'm surprised. I figured you wouldn't want me having that kind of easy access to her."

"When he puts it like that," Fred said.

"I start thinking we should take him out back and feed him some of our experimental products," George said.

"Right pain in the arse this is," Fred agreed.

"Can't kill him because he's our business partner."

"Can't tell him to keep his hands of her," Fred said.

"Because as sick as it is to think of anyone putting their hands on our baby sister."

"Beloved, baby sister," Fred corrected.

"Right, beloved, baby sister, it might as well be him verses some other ponce."

"Can't warn him off her," Fred continued.

"Cause he's likely the only bloke in the world who can put up with her."

"And if we did warn him off her."

"It'd mean we'd be stuck with her living with us indefinitely."

"At least this way there's hope he might marry her and take her off our hands at some point."

"How long did you say she was staying again?" George asked.

All three of them glanced at the window seat where Ginny was sitting. She just smiled brilliantly at them. "Bloody hate it when she does that," Fred muttered.

"You're gonna have to change your hair sis," George said shaking his head. "No way I can handle having my sister be a blonde hottie. I'm gonna be seriously messed in the head if every time I see you, I'm going, Heeeyyy. Dohh! That's just my sister."

Ginny climbed off the window seat and went to stand between her brothers. She looped an arm around each of their shoulders. "Come on, this'll be great," she said. "I'm the only one in the family who's capable of more mayhem than either of you. Think of the pranks we can pull."

"She does have a point," George said.

"True," Fred conceded.

"Girl really is a bloody menace."

"And she's not likely to complain if we bring home a different girl every night," George said.

"Complain," Fred said. "There was a time there where I thought she was gonna be bringing home the girls."

"True," George said. "What ever happened to Andreia anyways?"

"Bloody Hell!" Ginny exploded. "Does everyone know?"

"We do now," Fred cackled. "You owe me a galleon," he said to George.

"Seriously?" George asked Ginny.

Ginny glared at him. She turned and socked, a still chortling, Fred in the stomach.

"Oofffhhh," Fred gasped and bent over double, his face turning purple. Harry cringed. She hadn't held anything back.

Her glare returned to George. "Yes," she confirmed.

"Damn," George said slowly. He turned to Harry. "No idea what she sees in you, but I'd have stuck with Andreia."

"Don't talk about her that way," Ginny hissed. Her fist balled up and George quickly backed up a step. "In fact, she's forbidden. Bring her up again, and I'll make you sorry you were born male."

"Easy, there, Gin," George said. He held his hands up in surrender. Harry couldn't help smirking at how white he'd suddenly turned. The twins hadn't just put their toe over the line on this one. They'd crossed over and taken a step beyond that.

"We… we're just playing," Fred said. He'd finally managed to get his wind back and begun edging towards the door.

"No. No playing with her," Ginny said angrily.

"You got is sis," George said. He also had begun edging to the door as Ginny's hair had begun to float ominously around her head.

"We're just gonna let you finish here," Fred said, sliding out the door ahead of his twin.

"Right. See ya, Harry," they said and beat a hasty retreat to the stairs and the shop below.

Ginny slammed the door shut behind them, rattling the entire flat. "Urghhh!" she screamed, her fists clenched at her sides. After a moment, she shook herself and turned to smile at Harry.

He regarded her for a second. "Why'd you end it?" he asked.

"End what?" Ginny asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Andreia?" He pointed at her wrist. "I haven't seen you without that bracelet since you've been here. Have you taken it off since she gave it to you? And showing me the inscription doesn't count," he added. Ginny fingered the bracelet and bit her lip. "Right," Harry said, "if that's not a clue, then your little display just now is. You still care about her. A lot. I get the feeling you sometimes wonder if you should have stayed with her… I want to know why you didn't. And considering how our relationship is changing, I think, maybe I have a right to know. I'm not sure I can compete with your memories of this girl, Gin."

Ginny stared at him dumbfounded. Before she spoke she slipped the bracelet off and set it on the night stand. She then moved over to stand in front of Harry and took his hands in hers. "Harry," she said quietly. "I broke it off because of _you_. I knew I'd always wonder about you if I didn't find out. That wouldn't have been fair to her. And until I have my answers about you, it would be like that for anyone." She squeezed his hands in hers and smiled hopefully at him.

Harry sat down heavily in the chair. "And you're just getting to this point now? How long has it been since you've seen her; almost three years? What's taken you so long?"

"I may have known it, but that doesn't mean I'd managed to gather the courage to act on it, Harry. It's not like you've made it particularly easy."

Harry pressed his palms into his eyes. "I'm not sure I like this. Even if I don't have to live up to her, I still feel like I've got to live up to this dream image you have of me, Gin. And if I don't, then what? You've given up something that it's pretty obvious could have been really special."

Ginny knelt on the floor in front of Harry. She took his hands in hers again. "Harry," she said, "don't you see we're the same?"

Harry gave her a puzzled look and shook his head. "The same?" he asked.

"Think about it, Harry. Right now, in your life, you've decided you have to find out about me before anyone else. Even if someone came along who turned your head and got you thinking a bit, you'd still need to find out about me first, right?" she asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes."

"So it's the same then, Harry. I may have been at this point for longer than you, but we're both here now. And just like you're wondering if you'll measure up to everything I've hoped and dreamed for in a partner, I'm wondering the same…

"Am I going to measure up to what you want, Harry?...

"Because, even after giving Andreia up for a chance at you, I'm not afraid of finding out you aren't for me. That doesn't scare me. What I'm terrified of finding out is, that you really are what I want, but having you deciding I'm not what _you_ want.

"Andreia taught me something about myself, Harry: and that's the fact that I know I'll never be any good to anyone if I don't find out about you. Except for the pain I caused her, I have no regrets about Andreia. .. She could have been mine, Harry… I didn't want her," she finished.

Harry pulled his hand from hers and brushed her hair back from her face. "And now you're here," he said.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, and if you'll take it, I'm going to do my best to give my heart to you… And if you'll give it, I'm going to do my best to take yours,"

Harry considered things for a minute. "Let's just say," he said slowly, "for a second, that you and I had already figured out we weren't going to be together when she came along. Where would she be in your life?" Harry asked.

"I would have married her, Harry. If she would have had me." Ginny answered without hesitation.

"But not Bill, even though he asked?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. Not even close."

"What was different between them? Because I know you still care about Bill too."

Ginny bit her lip. She knew she'd eventually have had to answer these questions for him. But she hadn't bargained for it to happen the morning after finally hearing that he wanted to see if they could be more than just friends. Nervously, she took Harry's hand and placed it on her chest over her heart. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Say my name, Harry." She didn't need to see him to know the confused look on his face. "Like you do when I'm lying next to you in bed and you're about to fall asleep."

Harry shrugged. "Ginevra," he said simply.

To anyone else it wouldn't have sounded any different if it had been Fred speaking. But Harry learned something, which to him, was profound. With a simple word, he could make Ginny's heart race and send a shiver of exhilaration coursing through her body. But more than that was the ghost of a smile that creased her lips. It was soft and gentle and spoke of nothing but peace and joy for being in that exact moment with him. Even as he berated himself for not noticing it before Harry's insides squirmed with excitement for this new-found power. At the same time an immense and somewhat jealous pride built in his chest that he could do this to her.

Ginny opened her eyes and her smile widened as she looked at him. "That's why, Harry… She could do it too, but you were the first. And it is oh so much more. It always has been…" She pressed her hand against his chest. "I have to know, Harry," she whispered.

Harry suppressed the surge of jealousy that someone other than him could bring about this surge of emotion in Ginny. She had already chosen him. And it wasn't like Amy hadn't been able to do similar things to him with a few simple words or a look. He touched his fingers to his lips and pressed them to Ginny's. She softly kissed them. "I like it when you call me Harry, James," he said.

"You do?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. Even if I'm in trouble. I also like it when you call me Potter."

"Potter?"

Harry gave a visible shudder. "Yeah, sends shivers up my spine. You usually only do it after I've pranked you or something. But the last few nights you've done it just before you fell asleep."

Ginny scowled. "I'm going to hate not sleeping next to you. And how come I've never noticed it before?"

"Hopefully we'll get there again," Harry replied. "And, for the same reason I didn't; we were either to scared or too distracted to notice it."

"Yes," Ginny agreed. "But it'll be different. Don't get me wrong," she hastened to add. "I'm very happy about where we are and where it could take us. But it was nice just to be held with it meaning nothing more than comfort. This might be a whole lot better, but I'll miss just being your friend too." Harry frowned at that. "What?" Ginny asked.

"Just wondering what happens if this doesn't work. Do you think we'll be able to go back?"

Ginny shrugged. "I've managed to maintain a relationship with all me exes but for Andreia. I don't know, Harry. I won't unless we get to that point."

Harry nodded slowly, sighed and stood up. Ginny followed him. "I still want to go forward," he said.

Ginny squeezed his hand. "Me too."

Harry returned her squeeze and looked around the room. "So do you need more help?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm just going to unpack my things. So unless you're ready to know which drawer I keep my unmentionables in…" She trailed off and watched the mix of emotions that swept across Harry's face. She found herself quite pleased with the dilemma she had presented him with.

Harry swallowed hard. "I think maybe I'll go down in the shop with the twins," he said. He headed for the door to her room and stopped. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I guess I shouldn't just assume you'll be with me when you're not here."

"No," Ginny agreed. "It might be a bit presumptuous on both our parts." She smiled nervously.

"So I'm watching movies with the boys at the house tonight. I don't know if Hermione is going to join us, but I'd really like it if you did."

Ginny beamed and nodded. "I'd really like that too."

"Do you want to just come over, or would you like me to come pick you up?"

Ginny blushed, and cast her eyes to the floor. She scuffed her toe on a stain in the rug. "It might be nice to be picked up," she said quietly before looking back up at him.

Harry grinned. "I'll be over about 5:00?"

"That would be fine, Harry."

"Ok then," Harry stepped out the door. "I'll see you."

"Yep," Ginny agreed.

"Right then, I'll just be going." Harry finally managed to turn away and head down the stairs.

Ginny quickly darted to the door and watched him till he disappeared from sight. She closed the door and slumped against it, a silly grin on her face. "YES!" she shouted, and did a happy dance around the room before falling back on her bed. "I've got a date with Harry Potter… I'm going on a date with Harry Potter! Technically not a date; there's no kissing," she corrected herself. "Technically nothing, I'm calling it a date." She let out a little squeal of delight and kicked her feet giddily against the bed.

**XX**

Harry stepped into the shop and stopped. "What?" he asked. He glanced over his shoulder before turning back to the twins.

"She calmed down?" George asked.

"Gonna be a right twist keeping from putting her knickers in a knot," Fred said. He glanced up the stairs to make sure Ginny wasn't hiding somewhere behind Harry.

"Harry, mate, you sure about this?" George asked.

Harry nearly went with the automatic, Of course I am, but stopped himself. He ran his hand through his hair and grimaced painfully. "Not particularly," he managed.

Fred glared at him. "Not the right answer, mate."

"Not by a long shot," George said.

"If you're yanking our sister along…" Fred let his words trail off.

Harry held his hand up. "I'm not yanking her along. I have only the noblest intentions towards your sister. Unlike the intentions you two hypocrites have had towards any number of other brothers' sisters."

"Point taken," Fred conceded.

"Harry, mate," George said, "unlike my dense twin, I know you've only got the best intentions towards Ginny. But as much as I'd like to see you and her together-"

"Only because it keeps some other prat's hands off her," Fred interrupted.

"-This is the one thing that could end the whole like a brother deal," George said. "Choosing between you two is not something I want to do."

"You think I don't know that? Why do you think she was off limits for so damn long," Harry demanded. "I honestly feel I stand to lose a whole lot more than Ginny if this turns bad."

"So you've at least considered some of the possible repercussions then?" George asked.

Harry picked up a toffee from the bin on his left. "Of course I have. Is this safe?"

George waved his hand. "Yep, just candy. Won't do nothing." Harry eyed him.

"It's safe," Fred assured him.

Harry opened the toffee and popped it in his mouth. He was honestly surprised when it turned out to really be nothing but toffee. "And what if we both agree we just don't work as a couple? Then what?"

George shrugged. "No harm, no foul," Fred said.

"Right," George agreed.

"And let's say we're going along just fine and then it blows up… Bad. Only it's Ginny who blows it up; say she cheats on me, or if we get all the way too married she goes out and has an affair, then what?" Harry asked. The twins exchanged a glance. "Hadn't considered that, had you?" Harry stated sarcastically.

"There's two sides to every story," Fred said.

"Still," George said slowly, "if it really came down to her being a two timing whore."

"Blood isn't always thicker than like a brother," Fred agreed carefully.

Harry pocketed a handful of the toffees and headed for the door. "Nice to know," he said. "I'm picking her up at 5:00 tonight; should give you plenty of time to practice up on the protective big brother bit."

The door closed behind him. George glanced at Fred. "I hate it when he's right."

"Bloody tosser," Fred agreed.

"And now we've got her living with us."

"Girl's a menace," Fred muttered. They were both silent as they contemplated the sudden change in their circumstances. "Suppose he's right?" he asked.

"About what?" George asked.

"Us being hypocrites; it's not like we haven't done just about everything to one girl or another that we wouldn't kill him for if he did it to Ginny."

George eyed his twin. "Well yeah, but…"

"But what?" Fred asked.

George shook his head. "I bloody hate it when he's right."

Fred sighed. "Yeah, me too… We should probably go talk to Ginny; maybe apologize."

"Yeah, I suppose we should." George set the box he was stocking the shelves from aside and headed for the stairs. Fred followed. "Still can't believe she was actually seeing that Andreia bird."

"Gotta admit, our sis's got taste," Fred agreed.

"You're tellin' me," George said. He stopped at the door to Ginny's room and eyed it warily. An uneasy look passed between himself and Fred. "Don't suppose you wanna go first this time?" he asked.

"Me?" Fred yelped. "I did last time. It's your turn."

"Bugger, I was hoping you'd forgotten," George said. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Gin?"

* * *

"You're Not My Dad! You Can't Make Me!" Percy shouted. His face purple with rage, he stood in front of Harry; hands clenched into fists at his sides. Harry felt a wall of pressure building in front of him and just managed to raise a shield to block the boy's release of accidental magic. The dishes on the shelves behind him shattered; sending shards of broken pottery flying throughout the kitchen. Percy burst into tears. "I Hate You!" he screamed and ran up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door shut as hard as he could.

With wide eyes, Andrew watched the display and burst into tears in his booster seat. "I Wan' Daddy!" he wailed.

Harry stared at Ginny. "Guess maybe we should have kept Hermione around," she said with a bit of shock in her voice.

"I Wan' Daddy!" Andrew wailed. "I wan' Daddy. I wan' Daddy."

"I've got him," Ginny said. "You go after Percy." She pulled Andrew from the highchair. "No! No! No!" he screeched. "Go," she said when Harry hesitated. "He's just scared.

Harry nodded. He turned for the stairs and stopped. "What should I do?"

Ginny shrugged. "I have no idea."

"You don't?" Harry gulped.

Ginny shook her head. "I heard mum telling Bill one time that ninety-five percent of being a parent was winging it. You've always been good at that. Just do your best."

Harry glanced up the stairs and back at Ginny with a still screeching Andrew on her hip. "Voldemort was never this scary," he said.

"No," Ginny agreed. "He wasn't." Harry took a deep breath and headed up the stairs. "You'll be fine," Ginny called after him.

Harry found himself repeating the same question over and over as he trudged up the stairs and down the hall to the boys' room. _What would Hermione do? _Before he had an acceptable answer, he found that his gallows walk had reached its end. He stopped at the door and stared at it. He couldn't hear anything through the door. _What would Ron do?_ Harry asked himself. "He'd face it; just like he always did," Harry said quietly. He put his hand on the door knob and turned it. "There's your hero, Hermione," he muttered. His shoulders slumped when he realized Percy had managed to somehow place a locking spell on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Percy shouted.

"Open the door, Percy" Harry called.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!"

A story Ron had told once about how a six-year old Ginny had managed to accidentally on purpose lock the door to her room when she was mad at their mother flashed through his mind. It had taken Arthur more than two hours to defeat the spell. It seemed that the accidental magic performed by children was particularly effective simply because it was an accident. That one fact made it completely pure in its execution. The more pure the magic, the more effective it was. It was why the death curse was so horrific. It was nothing more than the unleashing of the desire to kill. Completely pure in emotion, it was completely pure in its effectiveness.

"_Alohomora!"_ Harry said. Another jiggle of the handle confirmed it would take more than that. _"Finite!"_ Harry muttered; still the door wouldn't budge. Harry sighed and pressed his hands to the door and let the magic sealing it shut flow around him.

All magic could _talk_. The art of listening to it was called magisexaudio. If you practiced; learned what to listen for, you could understand how it worked. It was a highly secretive skill that few sorcerers put much effort into. Those who did, held their knowledge tightly. Certain individuals, though they could never be predicted with any accuracy, were blessed with an aptitude for the art. Some theory held that an abundance of magic in the practioner of magisexaudio was helpful. Other theory held that it could be as much a hindrance as a help. Simply put, those who were very powerful, could _hear_ magic easily, their weakness in the art came because the _noise_ of their own magic would obscure the _truth_ of what they were listening for. It was something Dumbledore had had a very difficult time in getting Harry past. And even now Harry had years of study ahead of him to reach the level Dumbledore had achieved before he died.

It took nearly five minutes for Harry to find a hole in the magic sealing the door. He pushed at it with his own magic and felt the barrier waver. Another push and the wall fell. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The truth of Percy's magic had simply been to keep people out. It hadn't allowed for any traps to become part of the barrier. Accidental magic could be very powerful. But the raw emotion of it usually made it very simple and for that he was grateful. Despite his frustration, he was fairly impressed with his nephew. Percy was going to be a powerful wizard some day. He might even rival his father. And even though Ron couldn't match Harry or his sister for raw power, he was still a force to be reckoned with.

Harry took a deep breath before he pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Magic was easy; kids, they were another matter. He'd never really been on this side of the parenting line. He'd always been Uncle Harry; the fun one, the one who you could never get in trouble with. He had a fair idea of what had set Percy off, but as to handling it, he had no clue.

"GET OUT!" Percy shouted.

"I don't think so," Harry said. His voice was calm but Harry was certain he'd never been more nervous in his life. _Thank God he can't see I'm more scared than he is, _he thought.

"I'll hex you," Percy threatened.

"You do, and you'll be in even more trouble than you are now," Harry replied.

Percy scrambled up and stood on his bed. Trying to pull up the magic he'd unleashed in the kitchen again, he squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could and clinched his fists at his side, "I hate you!" he shouted when nothing happened.

Harry knew Percy didn't really mean it. But the hurt his words inflicted came as a nasty shock. "Fine," he replied evenly. "But I'm not going anywhere, and you're still in trouble."

"You can't punish me!" Percy yelled.

"I can and I am. No movie tonight and you're going to bed now," Harry said. _That seems reasonable,_ he said to himself.

"When my dad comes back, he'll fix you!"

_Let's hope so, _Harry thought. Aloud he said, "I don't think so. Now are you going to brush your teeth and change into your pajamas or am I going to have to do it for you?" Percy threw his pillow at him. Harry caught it. "Fine," he said. He flicked his wrist and Percy's clothes flew off him while his pajamas flew out of the dresser and onto his body. "We'll talk in the morning once you've had a chance to calm down."

"I'm never talking to you again!"

Harry turned to go. "You will get under the covers and go to bed, Percy."

"No I won't!"

"Then you won't be going to the game on Saturday," Harry said.

That got Percy's attention. "You can't stop me… My mum will take me."

"You think so?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Percy retorted with certainty.

"Well then, if you haven't brushed your teeth and gotten into bed by the time I come back up here we'll find out." Harry walked out the door.

"Give me back my pillow!" Percy shouted.

"You threw it away," Harry replied. He put the pillow in a closet and closed the door. "Ten minutes, Percy. Brush your teeth and get in bed and you _might_ still get to go to the game on Saturday." He walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen with Ginny and Andrew.

**XX**

Ginny closed the door to the boys' room and breathed a sigh of relief. She was grateful for the twins getting Hermione out of the house for the night; she needed some down time. But there was no way they could have foreseen the meltdown Percy had tonight. While Ron was still listed as missing and there might always be hope, it was pretty difficult to convey that to a seven year old. The only thing he was aware of was the fact that his dad wasn't home. And what seemed like a fun vacation to Uncle Harry's was fast becoming permanent. It really didn't surprise her that Percy had lashed out at Harry. Harry and always been just for fun. There was no real discipline from him and Percy had always done what Harry wanted him to because the boy idolized him. That was changing. Percy was at least subconsciously aware of it, and he resented it. And Andrew took all his cues on how to behave from his older brother. She prayed the adjustment period wouldn't be too hard on either the boys or Harry.

"Hey," Harry said when she stepped into the theater. He wiped at his eye and gave her a weak smile.

"Tough night," Ginny said. She sat down next to him. "You all right?"

Harry didn't reply right away. Finally he shook his head. "No; not really."

Ginny took his hand in hers. "You did fine. It'll take time for them to adjust to you not being Crazy Uncle Harry." Harry sighed and slumped into the couch further. "That's not it, is it?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head again. "Yes, and no. It's all tied together really."

Ginny waited for him to elaborate. She sighed when he didn't. "Harry, I've always been pretty good at reading you. But I know you don't like having things weaseled out of you. Beyond that, I'd much rather you talk to me. It's what couples do you know."

Harry gave her a half smile. "I miss him, Gin. And as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think he's coming back this time. Beyond that, even though he made me swear I wouldn't if something like this happened, I can't help feeling like I'm letting him down by not shutting down the life I've built and going on my own man hunt. If I look deeper, part of me is pissed at him for being a damn auror in the first place and then I get pissed at myself because I'm pissed at him." He stopped and looked at Ginny.

"Well," she said, "that was certainly more than I expected.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to dump all that on you

"It's all right, Harry," Ginny replied. "I want you to dump it on me."

"You do?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "Harry, I want to be the one you tell everything to. I want to know what hurts you and I want to be there to help you through it. If it's any help to you, I'm feeling all those same things."

"You are?"

Ginny nodded and swiped a renegade tear from her cheek. "I'm not doing nearly as well as I might look."

Harry pulled her head to his shoulder. "I'm just glad I'm not Hermione. I don't think I could take it."

"What about us, Harry?" Ginny asked. "We've both been attacked by wanna-be Death Eaters in the last year, and we still don't know what's going on with you when you're flying right now. Are you willing to risk being Hermione to be with me?"

"Being Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Being in her shoes, Harry," Ginny clarified.

Harry sighed deeply. "Yeah, I am. It seems crazy, but I am… Some first date," he muttered after a while. "If this is a date."

Ginny squeezed his hand. "I'm counting it that way, Harry… Let's just try and make the next one a bit more fun."

"How about tomorrow afternoon?" Harry asked. "A walk and lunch in the park?"

Ginny stretched up and kissed his cheek. "I'd love that, Harry."


	18. Chapter 18: Fast Cars, Faster Girls, Lov

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 17: Fast Cars, Faster Girls, Love Potions and... Murder**

* * *

"And how are we today my fine lady?" David asked.

"Wonderful," Ginny replied. She tossed the magazine aside and stood. "This is my friend Hermione," she added. If you don't mind, she's going to watch while you work your magic.

David held his hand out to Hermione. "Oh I don't mind at all. She can just sit in the next station. I'm sure we'll all be best friends by the end of the day. You have lovely hair by the way," he said to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you," she said. "I'm kind of interested in coloring mine and wanted to meet you before I just went and did it."

David began leading them to his station. "And what color were you thinking of?"

"Really, I was more thinking of highlights than an all over change. I'm not quite as brave as Ginny is."

"I think she'd make a stunning blond," Ginny said.

"With her skin tones, it would look really nice on her," David agreed. He wrapped a cape around Ginny and began fluffing her hair. "And we're going back to you're natural red?" he asked.

"It seems everyone thinks I should," Ginny said.

"Well, I hate to follow the crowd. But in your case, I have to agree," David said. Ginny pretended to pout a bit. David winked at her in the mirror. "There are just far too few stunning redheads in the world. And you, my dear, have been depriving us of one for far too long."

Ginny swatted at his arm. "You're a tease," she said.

"You can't be a hair stylist and not be flirt… You'd never get a repeat client."

"So I'm just some flavor of the month for you then?" Ginny asked with mock anger.

"Yes, and today, you're going to be strawberry."

"Well!" Ginny huffed.

Deciding she kind of like David, Hermione said. "Did you know Ginny has an almost boyfriend?"

"Oh… an almost boyfriend," David said eagerly. "Those are almost more fun than real boyfriends."

"Tattle-tale," Ginny blurted at the same time. "I wanted to tell him." David stared at Ginny expectantly. "Well I do, and we have a big date tonight," she said.

"Oh-ho," David replied eagerly, and they were off.

October had rolled into November and Harry and Ginny's new relationship status continued to stay the same. She wouldn't allow him to kiss her yet. And until she did he wouldn't concede to calling her an official girlfriend. They did however send an owl off to Kourtnay Frond stating that while not actually a couple, their relationship was more than that of just friends and that they were both in agreement that they had no interest in dating anyone else until they had figured out where they were going. Both Harry and Ginny took it as a sign that they were moving ahead and giving the other steps that they needed.

The end of October brought Halloween and with it a trip to Godric's Hallow to visit the graves of Harry's parents. It was the first time Harry had brought someone with him. That wasn't quite true; others had gone in the past. But on Halloween, Harry always requested that they stay at the gates while he went to the markers. This was the first time Ginny had accompanied him to the cemetery at all and the first Halloween he had brought someone to the markers with him. She had nearly cried with joy when Harry had introduced her to his parents.

Harry continued to have problems while flying and the Hippogriffs had hired Ginny to be personally in charge of the cushioning charms and wards on their home field. Her official duties with the team also gave her permission to inspect the wards and cushioning charms at opposing teams' fields. With their approval, she could make recommendations and changes. Also, as a team official, she could use magic to save any player who had fallen from their broom without risking a ban from the IAQ. Harry had yet to fall again, but Mr. Devlin was taking no chances with his star. He may have had a decent heart but he also knew a meal ticket when he saw it. The small expense of adding Ginny to the team was well worth it in his eyes.

It had also been a welcome bit of income for Ginny. The ministry had indeed decided she should pay for the damage she had caused and the overtime the aurors had put in. Her bank accounts had been nearly depleted; enough so that she had put her London flat up for sale. She still had an investment or two. But her cash reserves were gone. It would be years before they recovered, if they ever did. A bonus of the position was getting all her expenses to away matches paid for.

Ron continued to be listed as missing by the English Ministry. Despite almost fanatical efforts by Tonks and her department, no trace of him had been found. Nothing, no sign of a fight; a note, or marker had been left at his last known location. He had simply vanished; and just two days ago, the Minister himself, had ordered the search scaled back and for Tonks to return her man-power to what it had been doing prior to his disappearance. New leads could of course still be followed; but the course of action now was to turn Ron's investigation over to a new person and see if something new could be turned up. It was the single hardest thing Kingsley Schacklebolt had ever done in his life.

The release of the news that Ron Weasley, Order of Merlin 1st Class recipient, and hero of the war with Voldemort, was missing, to the media and general public had hit the English wizarding community hard. Any news that brought back memories of that horrible time sent the magic world in general, and of England in particular, into a bit of a funk. But this event struck very hard on a barely healed wound. Things like this were not suppose to happen to war heroes. They were suppose to live happily ever after; raise their families and serve as an inspiration to the world in general. They were not suppose to disappear in the line of work or meet mysterious and possibly violent ends.

While Molly continued to subtly hint that Hermione should come back to England; she steadfastly refused. It was fast becoming apparent to the family matriarch, that neither Ginny, nor Hermione, would be returning to England anytime soon, if ever. Both women were giving every indication that they would be living wherever Harry was. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the rags that Hermione had been in the States for some time now. And with the news that Ron had gone missing the worst of them had quickly tied his disappearance to her and the boys moving in with Harry. Harry had gone apoplectic. It was the first time he had ever deigned to respond to an article in the press. Unfortunately, it hadn't done anything but provide more fodder for the next article. But for the one, school girl writer, Harry's response had been to cut the press off entirely. He wasn't even speaking after matches now; instead choosing to pay the fines the North American League imposed on him for missing the required sessions.

In all, good and bad, it could be said that life went on.

With a flourish, David turned Ginny to face Hermione. "And the balance of stunning redheads in the world is returned to its proper state… Thanks to my humble talents of course."

Hermione laughed. "She looks wonderful."

"I wouldn't mind seeing," Ginny muttered.

"Patience," David teased her. He turned her back to face the mirror and pulled the drape he had placed on it away. "Voila," he said.

"You'll knock his socks of when you pick him up tonight, Ginny," Hermione said.

Ginny fingered her hair. She had to admit, she had missed it. Being a brunette or a blond had been fun. And she might do it again sometime, but red was who she was. She met Hermione's gaze in the mirror. "I wouldn't mind knocking off more than that."

"Ginevra!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh come on, Hermione," Ginny teased. "I've endured years of you saying the same thing about my brother." It was out before she could stop herself. Ginny quickly turned and reached for her. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't think."

Hermione swallowed and blinked furiously. She pushed Ginny away. "No, Ginny," she whispered. "I don't want for people to not be able to talk about him in front of me." Ginny tried to reach for her again, but Hermione backed up. "I just need a second. I'll meet you outside." She quickly turned and left without even saying anything to David.

Ginny pulled her cape off and grabbed her bag. "Is she ok?" David asked with concern.

"No," Ginny said. "I'm such and idiot. How much do I owe you?" she asked pulling out her wallet

"Forget about it. You can get me next time," he replied.

Ginny dropped a handful of bills on his counter. "You're sweet, David," she said. She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek."

He returned her hug and gave her a nudge towards the door. "Just go gorgeous," he said. Ginny smiled painfully and hurried after Hermione.

* * *

"Bloody buggering hell, Gin," George said with awe. Wearing her dress, with the wine red heals, her hair red again and her makeup professionally done, to say she was jaw dropping was an understatement.

"That is some car," Fred gushed.

"And how," George agreed. He reached his hand reverently to touch the hood.

"Thanks a lot," Ginny muttered.

"Nice," Hermione added sarcastically.

Ginny was leaning against the car in question; a 2006 Dodge Viper. She was quite aware that between her and the car, there were more than just a few male fantasies parked on Harry's front lawn. It seemed even wizards weren't immune to the fine lines of a sports car.

"Whoa," George gasped. "It's magical."

"Nope," Ginny said. "The paint job is strictly muggle.

"But," Fred gestured at the car. The shades of the car's paint were changing from deep emerald greens to purple and black before his eyes.

"Kyle said it's called chameleon paint."

"Chameleon paint?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, after the chameleon," Ginny said.

George waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, got that. How is it that muggle paint can do this?"

"And who's Kyle?" Fred said.

Ginny shrugged. "Don't know. Kyle said it has something to do with prisms and how the light hits the car. Depending on the angle you look at it, it looks like different colors, and they all kind of swirl like they're alive."

George shook his head. "I'll bet it has something to do with those chemists that you were telling us about, Hermione. And who is Kyle?"

Hermione nodded. "You're probably right, George. It's really a lot like potions. And who is Kyle?" she asked, arching an eye at Ginny. "I take it this is his car. Non-magic people aren't in the habit of loaning their cars out to just anyone. And this car, most people wouldn't even let their spouse drive it."

"Harry introduced me to him. He's been giving me driving lessons."

"Better be all he's giving you," Fred muttered darkly.

"Is he muggle?" George asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yep, but he knows about the magic world. His grandfather was a wizard. Both he and his father are squibs. Kyle's son was a wizard, but he died in a racing accident."

"A racing accident?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," a few years ago now. "Kyle's really nice. So is his wife."

"Wife," George said with a look at Fred.

"That's good to know," Fred agreed.

Ginny chose to ignore their protectiveness. It was odd. But since she and Harry had started semi-dating it seemed they had been watching her to see if she was doing right by him as much as watching Harry to see that he was doing right by her.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "You'll have to tell us more latter. Right now I think we should all hide if we want to see what Harry's reaction is when he sees Ginny."

"Yeah," Fred said. He grinned at Ginny. "You may not be blond anymore."

"Thank Merlin for that," George muttered.

"But considering you're our sister and all," Fred said.

"You're still hot," George said.

"As the muggles around here say, smokin'."

"You really do look good, Ginny," Hermione agreed.

Ginny gave them a nervous smile and smoothed out her dress. "I never really expected I'd be wearing this to go out with him like we are tonight."

"So is this a real date tonight?" Fred asked.

"Yes. I've gotten use to the idea that he likes me for some time now. It was just kind of nice to keep things like they were for a bit. Not kissing kind of made it like we were still in school and this was a first boyfriend kind of thing. But I think it's time to move things forward."

George shook his head. "You're a strange bird, you know that right?"

Ginny gave him a playful shot to the shoulder. "Seeing as you were just really nice to me, I'll forgive you for that. And Hermione's right, you lot need to hide if you don't want him to see you. I still can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

**XX**

Harry fingered his collar and checked his hair in the mirror once more. It was slightly better behaved than when he was in school, but still distinctly messy. _Eh,_ he thought. _Messy's the style in the non-magic world. _He pulled his jacket on and took one last look in the mirror. His clothes for the evening consisted of a white shirt made to look as if it were aged; it reminded him of something out of the French renaissance. His trousers were a simple black and were tucked into black leather boots, much like the dragon hide boots that Charlie had given him for Christmas one year. The boots were made of polished green leather so dark it was almost black. They had a low heal with wide deep burgundy straps wrapping up the outside. Last, was his jacket; black, knee length, and a bit of a cross between a muggle style a trench coat and a wizard's robe. It reminded Harry of the coats American cowboys had worn in the 1800s. Officially, he thought it was called a duster.

He gave the jacket a swipe to brush out a wrinkle and considered the look. It wasn't anything he would have come up with on his own. But putting it back on reminded him of why he had picked it out of the lineup he and Maurice had come up with to show Ginny.

He looked good.

There was that. And the look on Ginny's face when she'd first seen him in it. She had looked decidedly hungry, and not for lunch. Harry grinned at the memory and picked up the portkey she had given him. Why she would insist on him taking a portkey to where she was going to pick him up, he couldn't fathom; so he just went with it. Curiosity got the better of him and he tapped it with his wand.

"Yeow!" he yelped. He quickly pulled his wand away from the portkey and rubbed his hand where he'd been shocked.

Trilly tutted from the side. "Mistress Ginny warned you, Harry Potter, sir."

"You knew about that?" Harry demanded.

"No, Harry Potter, sir, Trilly is not knowing what would happen if Harry Potter tried to activate his portkey early. She is just knowing better than to try if Mistress Ginny is warning her."

"Women," Harry muttered.

"It is time now, my Harry," Trilly said.

"Right. I look ok?" Harry asked.

"You is looking very smashing, sir."

"Thanks, Trilly," Harry said. The elf beamed at him. "Try and keep the twins from burning the house down, will you." Trilly's face fell. Harry nervously tapped the portkey with his wand again and a moment later felt the tug in the middle of his belly. A few moments later he caught his balance and looked up in confusion. _Why on earth did I need to take a portkey to my own front garden? _he wondered.

He turned around and his mind went blank. "Gin?" he finally managed.

"Hey beautiful," she replied. She only hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

Harry colored. It seemed a bit odd to be referred to as beautiful. He associated it with a word used to describe women. But Ginny had taken to using it and he wasn't about to stop her. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder. He reasoned that women were likely to find men beautiful, even if it seemed odd to him. "You went back to red," he stated.

Ginny fingered her hair. "You said you preferred it."

"That didn't mean you had to change it for me."

"I know I didn't have to… I wanted to… For you."

"Oh," Harry said. He considered that for a moment. What was the difference between having to and wanting to anyway? He decided he liked that she wanted to do things for him.

"You haven't said if you liked it," Ginny said.

Harry stepped close and brushed a lock of her hair back. "You look amazing, Ginevra," he said softly. "And I love that your hair is red again."

Ginny beamed and took his hand in hers. "Why do you like it so much?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. He shrugged and said, "I think because the first time I really noticed that you weren't just Ron's little sister you were sitting by the fire and the light was reflecting off your hair and it just mesmerized me."

Ginny bit her lip. "When was that?"

"When your father was bitten by Nagini. You'd just told me off for forgetting about having been possessed by Voldemort. I just remember thinking at that moment that you weren't treating me like I was some fragile piece of pottery and that you were really pretty."

"You noticed me way back then?" Ginny asked, dumbfounded.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. "It was me," she whispered.

"What was me?" Harry asked confused.

"The one who was off limits. The one you never said a word to. It was me, wasn't it?"

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes," he said. "Please don't be angry with me."

"But… but I don't understand, why would I have been off limits. You knew I liked you."

"I told you. I was too scared to say anything to you."

"You were scared I'd say no?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really, though I had no reason to believe you were interested at that point. You were dating Michael Corner. Then you moved to Dean."

"So what then?"

"I was afraid you'd say yes."

"That I'd say yes!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because I knew Voldemort would be after you if he knew I cared about you."

"But he was after me anyway," Ginny blurted.

"Please," Harry pleaded. He could see she was agitated and on her way to being rather angry. "I didn't know that. None of us did until he took you. And I promise you I nearly died that night." Harry shuddered. "That was the worst month of my life."

Ginny trembled with both happiness and anger. Happy because he had been interested for so long, and anger because it had taken him so long to do anything about it. For once she managed to let happiness win, though anger got in a question. "He's been gone a long time now, Harry." It was clear that she wanted an explanation as to why it had taken him so long. "You've already said you weren't afraid I'd say no. So what's taken you so long to get to this point?"

"I was still afraid you'd say yes," Harry replied.

"Why?" Ginny said with exasperation.

"Because, if it goes bad, if your family thinks I screwed it up and hurt you, what then?" he asked. Ginny shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "They're all I have, Gin. But messing up with you, that's the one thing that I think they might not be able to forgive me for."

Ginny stared at him. When his words settled in her mind, she knew moving ahead with their relationship was the right thing. Harry wasn't playing with her. He had way too much to lose. Her eyes brimming with tears, she whispered, "Off limits."

Harry nodded. "Off limits."

"But you're risking it now?"

Harry nodded. "I have to know."

Ginny smiled tenderly and pulled him to her. She stood on tip toes and gently kissed him on the lips; pulling away before Harry could respond.

Harry blinked owlishly at her. "I thought no kissing," he managed after recovering himself. His lips were still tingling and he was fairly impressed that he had managed a coherent sentence.

"I said you couldn't kiss me," Ginny replied softly.

"But you're allowed?" Harry asked. "I'm not fond of this double standard."

"We're both clear on the difference between being a date, and being on a date?"

"Crystal."

"Well, I'm changing the rules," Ginny said.

Harry arched an eye. "Oh?"

"Yes, you are no longer my date for tonight."

Harry sensed a bit of playfulness about her and glanced around the lawn. "I don't see anyone else. Got someone stuffed in the car?"

Ginny grinned. "No."

"And we're still going to the banquet together?"

"Yes."

"And if I'm not a date, then that means that we're on a..."

"Date," Ginny finished for him. She bit her lip nervously. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind?" Harry asked. "Are you kidding me?" He leaned in to kiss her.

She blocked him with her hand over his mouth. "Later."

"But?" Harry was clearly frustrated by all the flip flopping Ginny was doing.

"I want my first kiss from you to be a kiss goodnight," she said.

"A goodnight kiss?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Harry said slowly.

"Is that ok with you?"

"But I get to kiss you tonight, right?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed at his obvious eagerness. "Yes tonight, when you drop me at my brothers', you can kiss me goodnight."

"Can I take you home now?" Harry blurted.

Ginny swatted him. "No, you may not." Harry pouted at her. "And I promise. After tonight, you can kiss me anytime you want to."

Harry grinned. "Full snogging privileges. I can live with that."

Ginny whacked him upside the back of his head. "Nice, Potter," she said dryly.

"What's the matter Ginevra?" he teased.

Ginny gave a tiny shudder in his arms. "You're a pain in the arse, Potter," she said with mock anger.

"And we are now pushing the envelope for being fashionably late." Harry kissed her forehead. "Traffic in this town is nuts. This is some car by the way."

"It's Kyle's. Or rather it belongs to the race team. They have an employee of the month award. The winner gets use of the car for the month."

Harry walked the length of the vehicle, admiring it. "Surprised whoever had it this month let it go."

Ginny opened the passenger door for him. "Well, Mr. Potter, I suggest you get in because it's on a timed portkey to be back in Virginia at 3:00 am."

"You're driving?" Harry asked, surprised.

"It's my date, Potter. Now unless you want me to pick someone else up I suggest you get in.

"But do you know how to drive?"

Ginny's grin was almost feral. "Kyle's been giving me lessons."

Harry gave her an appraising look. "In the race car or this one?"

"Both," Ginny answered.

"I'm sensing a challenge, Weasley. Think you're better than me?"

Ginny shrugged. "You'll have to come to the track and find out, won't you?"

"You're on," Harry said before ducking into the car.

Before shutting the door, Ginny leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I'll wear black." She hurried around to the driver's side and climbed in. A glance at Harry's red face confirmed he'd gotten her innuendo.

"Do I get to see you in it?" he managed gamely.

"Are you wearing red?" Ginny turned the key and the engine roared to life.

"I'll wear anything you want if it means I got to see you in that black lace number."

"Well then, Mr. Potter," Ginny said. She stepped down on the gas; sending a torrent of pebbles flying from the spinning tires. "You just may have yourself a deal."

**XX**

George stepped out from behind the bushes where he, Fred and Hermione had been hiding. The other two followed him while he examined the tire tracks that Ginny had left across Harry's front lawn.

"Girl's a menace," he muttered.

"We spent weeks helping Harry fix this all nice," Fred agreed.

"At least she didn't do it on the pitch," Hermione noted.

"Well of course not," Fred said.

"Girl was a player herself once," George said.

"Would have been sacrilegious," Fred said.

"How long you reckon it's gonna be?" George asked.

"Before he pops the question?" Fred asked. George nodded.

"Closest to?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Fred and George said together.

"January first," Hermione said.

George looped his arm around her shoulder. "That's our girl," he said leading her to the house. Hermione caught Fred's arm in hers. "I've got Christmas," George said.

"Christmas Eve," Fred said. "You doing ok, Herms'?" he asked.

"Better than this afternoon, not as good as yesterday," Hermione replied.

The twins exchanged a glance over her head, stopped and hugged her from either side. Bouncing up and down, they jumped in a circle around her, jostling her about like a muggle washing machine might. "Twin Tumbler, Twin Tumbler," they shouted over and over till Hermione gave up and started laughing. The twins stopped their demented version of a hug and Fred scooped Hermione up, throwing her over his shoulder, he started running for the house.

Hermione let out a shriek. "Fred, put me down!" she shouted.

He swatted her rear end. "Not a chance babe," he retorted.

"Oh!" Hermione yelped with more than just a bit of surprise.

"Already in trouble, no sense stopping now," Fred crowed gleefully.

Eventually, Hermione's squirming resulted in an unceremonious fall from his shoulder to the ground. She managed to get to a sitting position with her wand pointed at him before Fred could pick her up again. "Babe?" she growled.

Fred held his hands up in surrender. "What?"

"Babe?" Hermione asked again.

"Babe:" Fred began; striking a very Percy like demeanor. "Adjective; meaning attractive. Often used by crass and rude human males to describe attractive females of the human species. Example; 'That girl is a babe.' or, 'George, check out that babe.'"

Hermione stifled a laugh and squashed the smile from spreading across her face. "And what do you mean by slapping my bum?"

Fred shrugged. "It was there, what'd you want me to do?" Hermione glared at him a moment longer before she stood up and dusted herself off. "Hey, where ya going?" Fred said. He hurried after her when she set off for the house.

"I've got to finish helping the boys pack for their overnight at your place," she said.

"Oh, right," Fred said. They walked in silence into the house. Hermione split off to go to the boys' room and Fred headed for the kitchen.

"You're bloody crazy," George said when he opened the door.

Fred shrugged. "She managed a laugh out of it. That's good right?"

George shrugged in reply. "I don't know… How's she keepin' it together? He was my bro. But they were married ya know."

"Yeah," Fred said.

"You didn't tell her what Tonks told us, did you?" George asked.

Fred shook his head. "No."

George sat down at the table and rested his head in his hands. "It's not good," he said.

Fred sat down too. "No," he agreed. "Still, it don't mean he ain't never coming back."

"No, but it's another nail in the coffin; so to speak."

Fred let his head drop and rest on the table. "I'm too young to bury another brother," he sighed.

"Me too," George agreed. "Me too."

* * *

"Come on, Billy," Darcy Monteir hissed. She shoved him forward and followed in his wake through the crowd of reporters and photographers jostling for position outside the doors of New York's, Windego Hotel. "Potter still hasn't shown up and I refuse to be scooped by any of these underrated twits or some overinflated school girl."

Billy grunted and elbowed aside another photographer to make room for her. It had only taken him a few days of being on the job to know better than to question her. The persona the world at large knew was not the real Darcy Monteir. She was at least as bad as Rita Seeker, and may even have been capable of teaching that jackal a trick or two. He just wanted to last another month. He'd then have the time needed to start pestering Magic World, the magic world's answer to National Geographic, for the job he really wanted.

No sooner had he secured their spot outside the ropes of the red carpet than a black, or was it green, no, maybe it was purple Dodge Viper fishtailed around the corner and skidded the last fifty feet to a stop at the curb. A hush fell over the crowd and cameras flashed incessantly as they waited to see who would get out of the vehicle. The driver's side door opened and the crowd collectively held its breath. For a second the flashes stopped and waited.

Ginny stepped out of the car and turned to the assembled throng, she was instantly blinded by the flash of more than fifty cameras. She turned and handed her keys to the valet.

"Who's that?" the reporter next to Darcy asked.

It took her half a second. "It's Weasley," she sneered. "She's gone red again."

"Get ready," another reporter hissed to his photographer. "If that's her, then Potter's gotta be in the car with her."

Ginny shook her head at the second valet who had stepped up to open the passenger side door. He backed away and she glided around the car to open the door for Harry. The blast of camera flashes that went off as she took his hand and helped him from the car dwarfed the one that had her still seeing spots. She took his arm and they turned to walk up the carpet.

"Mr. Potter!" the reporters shouted. "Ginny, one question?" Harry and Ginny ignored all attempts to get them to stop or answer a question till they were nearly inside when one voice caught their attention. They paused and shared a look. The throng fell silent, all intent on getting whatever tidbit Harry and Ginny were going to give them.

Harry and Ginny stepped closer to the reporter and photographer in question. "Potter, Missy," Kermit said.

"Kermit," they replied together.

Harry nodded at Kourtnay. "Go ahead," he said.

Kourtnay grinned. "I was just wondering if you and Ms. Weasley had any more statements to make regarding the nature of your relationship, Mr. Potter."

Harry glanced at Ginny and she nodded. "First, call me, Harry," he said.

"And my name is Ginny," Ginny added. Then she leaned in and whispered in Kourtnay's ear. "You can print that we are now officially a couple; boyfriend, girlfriend. Send me an owl with anything else you'd like to ask." She pulled away and asked, "Does that answer your question, Kourtnay?"

Kourtnay closed her notebook. "Yes, it does. Thank you very much Ginny."

"Need a picture, Kermit?" Harry asked.

"Nah, got one already," Kermit replied.

"Have a nice night then," Harry said. He turned Ginny back to the doors.

Kourtnay caught Ginny's arm. Ginny turned to look at her and Kourtnay leaned in close. "Good luck," she whispered.

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Kourt."

Harry and Ginny were just stepping in the door when the crowd erupted. "Mr. Potter! Please. Ginny!"

"Well, that was fun," Ginny said.

Harry stopped and traced a circle on the wall with his finger. A moment later, the brick melted away and they could see outside. "Look at Monteir," he said smugly. "Looks like she ate something bad."

Ginny glanced out the portal. "How can you tell the difference?"

Harry snorted and turned away. The portal closed again. "Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**XX**

"Evening, Darcy," Kermit said when she stepped in front of him. "Getting lots of stuff for tomorrow's edition?"

She glared at him, tapping her foot. "What've you got on him, Frond?"

"Me?" he said innocently. "Ain't got nothin'. Maybe he just likes my winning personality."

"You," she snorted. "You've got the personality of a toad."

"Now that's no way to sweet talk, Darc," Kermit replied. In his book, goading Potter had nothing on raising the hackles of Darcy Monteir. "Have you met my daughter?" he asked. "She had that interview with Potter a while back. You may have read it. I was gonna suggest you two work together on an article about him for tomorrow but then you went and insulted me and I'm just not feeling to givin' at the moment, if you know what I mean."

Darcy's face turned purple. "I don't need to collaborate with some insignificant school girl to write an article about Potter," she hissed. She had barely spared Kourtnay a glance but her face suddenly twisted into a cruel smile and she turned to the girl. "Maybe _she's_ what you have on him," she mused.

It didn't take Kermit even a half second to catch her meaning. "Print that and you'll find yourself rotting in Klanor inside a week, Monteir."

Darcy laughed. "For what, Kermit? There's no law against printing an article speculating on the relationship between Potter and a girl; even if she_ is_ still in school."

Kourtnay turned white. "You wouldn't," she gasped.

"No?" Darcy asked with disdain. "Try me, girly."

Kermit snapped his fingers and a picture appeared in his hand. "Interesting picture," he mused. He watched it for a moment. "Seems to show someone slipping something into someone's drink…" Kermit handed Darcy the photo. "Kind of looks a bit like you, Darc… That was St. James, I think. Right about the time his wife walked out on him." He stared at Darcy. Her eyes were wide and the color had drained from her face. "You can keep that," Kermit said. He turned Kourtnay away. "I've got copies… Goddamned fucking bitch," he muttered.

**XX**

Ginny glared at the two women who had slid up to where Harry and most of his teammates and their dates had planted themselves by the bar. She had been part of this scene for too long as a player herself to not know what they were after. Predictably, they had set their sights on Harry. Harry was doing an admirable job of ignoring them, but it didn't seem that they were getting the message. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop herself from reacting and found herself possessively hanging on his arm. Even that wasn't enough to stop them though as they both ignored her and cut into the conversation.

"Hello, Harry," one of them said breathlessly. She was very tall, with platinum blond hair, perfect teeth, an impossibly pert chest that was in imminent danger of falling out of her dress, and an attitude that all too clearly said Ginny didn't matter.

"We never did get that dance you promised us last year," the other said. Other than being brunette, she may as well have been a clone of the first.

"You can't be seriously hitting on my fiancé," Heather said angrily before either Harry or Ginny could overcome their disbelief at the womens' audacity. Harry gaped at Heather while Ginny scowled at her.

"Bu… but you've both said those stories weren't true the blond said."

"Amazing, you can read," Heather snapped. "I was afraid you couldn't even see."

"What's that suppose to mean," the brunette demanded. She seemed to have temporarily forgotten Harry for the moment.

"It means," Luke cut in, "that Potter's already got a sheila on his arm tonight." He pointed at Ginny. "So take a walkabout 'fore I turn all cranky."

"Piss off girls," Heather added.

The two women exchanged a look. "Harry," the brunette cooed. "when you're tired of such poor company why don't you come find us."

Harry glared at the woman for a moment before turning away without saying a word.

"Honestly, what's she got that I don't," the blond demanded.

Harry rounded on her. "A sense of decency for one," he hissed. He proceeded to look her up and down. "You want to put some clothes on… Before someone mistakes you for a two galleon hooker." He turned away.

"Well!" the brunette huffed.

"How rude!" the blond added.

"Take a hike girls," Kenny said. The two women stormed off, shooting nasty glares over their shoulders at the group.

"See something interesting, Luke?" Ginny purred. His eyes had gone wide at the sight of the departing women's backs.

The group looked curiously between Ginny and Luke and then followed his gaze. Kenny's glass slipped from his hand and Ginny caught it before it hit the floor.

"Thanks," he said dazedly when she handed it back to him. He tipped it back and downed the rest of it.

"Simple little, revealing charm," Ginny said. "Anyone else for the loo?"

"The loo?" Leslie asked distractedly. She was still staring at the naked backsides of the two women. Even as she did, the women's' dresses reappeared. Along with the words, 'Want to take us home?' over the brunette's back; while over the blond's, '2 galleons gets you the works.' appeared. A few moments later their dresses were gone again.

Twiggy let out a low whistle.

"Followed by an advertising charm," Ginny added. "Anyone else for the bathroom?"

Twiggy picked up her purse. "Yeah, I'll join you." The rest of the women grabbed their purses and joined the parade to the women's room. Even as they moved across the floor the two women Ginny had hexed were being covered by security and escorted out of the hall.

"Mate," Luke said. He tossed back the last of his drink.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Remind me not to piss your girl off."

"She does have a bit of a rep, don't she?" Kenny added.

"It would appear to be well earned," Mark said.

Harry grinned. "Sorry, Aussi," he said. "I've got enough to worry about keeping myself on her good side to keep you there too."

Luke's eyes lit up. "But you're not denying she's your girl no more."

Harry rolled his eyes and signaled for another round. "Bloody arse," he said.

**XX**

"But Harry's already danced tonight," Ginny protested.

Angie St. James waved her off. "With Margret Devlin. She doesn't count. He dances with her every year."

"But no one else," Twiggy said.

"And believe me," Leslie said. It's not for a lack of effort. Certainly not on my part."

"Mine either." Angie added.

Ginny eyed the group of women arrayed in front of her. "What?" Leslie demanded. "Fifteen hundred galleons isn't exactly pocket change you know." Ginny put her hands on her hips and grinned knowingly.

"And he's damn hot," Twiggy added.

"You better get in on it if you're going to," Angie said. "Because Heather just put her money in and went to find him. I think she might just be able to get him out there."

"Little tart," Leslie said playfully.

Ginny fished in her purse for a ten galleon note. "Here," she said. "He damn well better not dance with her before he dances with me."

Angie took the note from her and sighed. "I have a feeling I just cost myself any chance of winning that pot."

**XX**

"Not now," Harry said.

Heather pouted but then brightened. "But that's not a no, right?"

"It's not a yes either, babe," Harry said.

Heather put her hands on her hips. "That's gonna cost you, Potter."

"Yeah, what?" Harry retorted.

"A dance."

"You're a persistent little bint, aren't you," Harry teased.

Heather started to respond and stopped. She glanced at Luke. "I think I've just been insulted."

He laughed. "Hey, you've gotten closer than anyone else has, babe. That's gotta mean something."

Heather laughed and leaned against the bar between them. "You can't blame a girl for trying," she said. The three of them fell into conversation about the season so far and the selections for tomorrow's all star match. Harry had been a given in his selection as seeker for the East side, but Heather had been a mild surprise as one of five chasers named to the squad. Eventually, she headed off to the dance floor with a hopeful suitor leaving just Harry and Luke in their usual spots.

What it was, neither could have identified. But a shared glance had them both curiously turning to the dance floor. Neither was surprised to find Angie holding court; she was a professional dancer. And she could move in ways that would boil a wizard's blood. But it was a bit of a shock to see that she and Ginny were involved in some form of a dance competition. Only a minute or two of observation told who the eventual winner would be. Still, Ginny certainly held her own as she was cheered on by interested observers.

Harry was mesmerized. Ginny wasn't as polished as Angie. But every move she made seemed to perfectly complement the music; it wasn't so much that she danced to the music, but that she became part of it; an extension that seemed to speak of what the composer must surely have had in mind when notes and words were put to paper. Harry's throat went dry and he unconsciously tugged at his collar. It seemed the temperature in the hall had gone up ten degrees in the last few minutes. As she undulated and whirled about the floor, Ginny took every chance to find him. Every turn, every step, brought her closer till she was directly in front of him. She turned her back on him and slipped in a circle around his body, bumping and pressing her back to his sides and back as she did till she had moved back around and was facing him again. Her hand traveled up his chest to his chin, and it seemed all the electrons in his body fired at once. The connection between her fingers and his chin seemed almost to be tangible as her eyes locked with his and she backed away, pulling him along with her to the dance floor.

**XX**

"Bottoms up, mate," Luke said when Harry finally made his way back to the bar. Through both fast and slow songs, he had spent the better part of an hour dancing with Ginny; only breaking apart when she and Angie had needed to head to the loo again.

"Thanks," Harry said. He tossed back the better half of the firewhisky and set the bottle on the bar. He motioned for two more from the bar keeper. "Figure the girls will need something when they get back.

Luke set his empty bottle on the bar and motioned for another. "Probably right," he agreed. They both leaned against the bar, watching the party on the dance floor. Harry tried to ignore the buzzing in his head. Luke suddenly pushed forward. "That's it, I'm gonna' talk to her," he said. "Wish me luck."

"Luck?" Harry asked he shook his head again. "Talk to who?"

"Her," Luke said. He pointed to the corner.

Harry glanced over and when his eyes settled on Twiggy his head spun. He closed his eyes and turned away, getting it to clear slightly. He turned back and Luke was half way to her. Black spots formed in his vision and a wave of anger and jealousy ripped through him. Harry turned away again and his eyes settled on the nearly finished bottle of firewhisky. His mind was clear for a second and he was after Luke. By the time his hand settled on his friend's shoulder, his mind was in a fog again.

"What?" Luke demanded. Harry blinked and his body trembled as he fought for control. He tried to say something but couldn't form words. "Fuck you, Potter!" Luke growled. He tried to push Harry's hand off his arm but Harry wouldn't let go. A second later, Luke's fist crashed into his jaw. Harry was sent sprawling into a crowd of women. "I saw her first!" Luke shouted.

A burst of accidental magic slipped from Harry's control as his mind swam with the effects of the love potion and the fist to his jaw. It slammed into the chandler and it crashed to the floor with an ear deafening shattering of thousands of crystals.

**XX**

Ginny's eyes shot to the door of the loo. "What was that?" she asked. Even before Angie could respond she had drawn her wand and was moving back to the party. Angie hurried after her.

Chaos greeted them.

Ginny's practiced eye took in the scene. Searching for the source of the melee, she settled on Harry. She froze for half a second when she saw that he had Luke pinned to the floor in coils of blue magical rope. He stood over his friend his wand in his hand trembling with apparent rage. Ginny didn't hesitate, Luke was already incapacitated and she needed to stop Harry from doing whatever he was contemplating. She sent a disarming and then a confining spell at Harry. As people scrambled for the exits a burst of magic emanated from Harry before her spells hit him. Like so many dominoes, witches and wizards alike were toppled to the floor under the wave of magic. Ginny and a few others were able to erect shields in time and managed to maintain their footing. Ginny's spells hit Harry and his wand was thrown from his hand. For a moment her confining spell held him but with a primal scream Harry broke the spell. Ginny was only just able to set a containment bubble around him before the shards of magic were sent flying into the room where they could have injured or even killed someone. She rushed across the floor to Harry's side.

Harry caught sight of Ginny and for a second, before he spotted Twiggy lying on the floor, his mind cleared. "Potion," he managed before he clutched at his head in agony.

Ginny grabbed him from where he had fallen to his knees. She shook him. "What potion?" she shouted.

"Luke," Harry gasped.

"Luke gave you a potion?" Ginny demanded.

"NO!" Harry bellowed in a moment of clarity. "AAAarrrgghhh!" He collapsed onto his back, gasping for air. "L.." he gasped. Harry continued to writhe in agony. He grabbed Ginny's wrist painfully tight. "L.. Lo. Lo."

"Love potion?" Ginny said. Harry's eyes locked with hers for a second before he screamed and curled into a ball. "A love potion!" Ginny gasped. She glanced at Luke. Angie had somehow made it to his side

"I'll kill him!" Luke ranted from where Harry had bound him. "She's mine!"

"Both of them," Ginny whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Angie shouted. "Why can't I get these off him?"

"They were slipped a love potion," Ginny answered. "And you can't get them off because Harry set them."

"Aarrrrrgghhh!" Harry screamed.

Ginny turned back to Harry and raised her arms over her head. She brought them down sharply and raised them back up half way. A string of white light poured from her wand and wrapped around herself and Harry. It closed itself in a circle and then split into four. Traveling in opposite directions, two strings went up and two went down, forming more and more overlapping circles, surrounding them in an impenetrable helix of magic. It was nowhere near the size of the helix she had virtually poured her life into when Harry had fought Voldemort for the last time. But it still pulled greatly on her magic. She closed the spell and set a binder on it; tying it to her core to stay in place till she released it.

Harry gasped and rolled to his back. She watched for a moment suddenly unsure. The difference between Harry and Luke's current condition, the reason Harry was in agony and Luke wasn't lay in the fact that Harry was fighting the potion. He had years of occlumency and legilimency training. Those combined with his magisexaudio abilities had made his mind strong. Luke hadn't had reason to train like Harry had. Nor did he have the reserves of power available to him that Harry did. She also knew that Harry took antidotes to love potions on a regular basis. She wasn't sure if Luke had that same foresight. In truth, that a love potion had any affect on Harry at all told her it was very powerful. That, and it was something Severus Snape had not yet encountered. She also knew what it was going to take for Harry to break the potion's spell. She cautiously took his chin in her hand and raised it. "Go ahead, Harry," she whispered. "Let go. You won't hurt anyone."

Harry opened his eyes and a shadow raced across them before they began to burn with uncontrolled fury. Despite the Mordred's Helix Ginny had erected around them, the entire building began to shake as Harry's magic built. It rolled off of him in a cascade of color and random spells that flashed off the shield Ginny had set on herself and were absorbed by the walls of the helix.

Harry pushed himself to his knees, and locked eyes with Ginny. She smiled back at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I.." he grunted and crashed back to his stomach on the floor. He clutched his stomach in agony. "L.. lo.. love." His body heaved and vomit spewed from his mouth, splashing over them both. "Love…" Harry rolled to his back and Ginny nearly cried out in pain at the sight of his tortured face. "I love…" Harry's face contorted into one of determined concentration. "You," he gasped. He managed to roll to his knees. "I love you," he forced the words out. A thunderous crash escaped from Harry as the magic of the love potion was forced from his body. It pooled around him; a thin, viscous, colorless liquid. The uncontrolled magic escaping from him ceased and the building stopped shaking. Harry's head hung as he braced himself on all fours on the floor. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know, Harry," Ginny said. "You love me. You've told me before."

"NO!" Harry roared. He slammed his fist against the floor. A blast of magic escaped his control and shook the building again. "No," he said again. He spit out a mouthful of blood before looking up at Ginny.

"No?" she asked tremulously.

"No," Harry confirmed.

Tears streamed down Ginny's face as she reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. "What then, Harry?" she whispered.

"Don't love you," he said. He took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"In love with you." He kissed her palm. "I'm in love with you, Ginevra Weasley," Harry said.

"Don't love you either," Ginny replied swiping at her tears.

"No?" Harry asked.

"No," she confirmed.

"Good," Harry replied.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ginny's eyes slowly filled with cold fury. "Now tell me who slipped that to you so I can kill them," she said.

Harry's face turned serious, and his eyes clouded in anger again. "I don't know who slipped it to us. But I do know who we were supposed to fall for." He scourgified the vomit from them and then conjured a bottle and used his wand to siphon the potion that had been forced from his body into it. "Snape's gonna need this," he said. He climbed to his feet and offered his hand to Ginny. She took his hand and he pulled her up. Once standing, Ginny released the binder on the helix. It collapsed and they looked out on a room full of toppled bodies and a few individuals who were either watching them anxiously or still attempting to exit the ball room.

"I'm gonna kill you, Potter," Luke snarled from where he was still trussed up on the floor. Ginny hit him with a sedation spell.

"What are you doing?" Angie shrieked. "He needs help, not more hexes."

"Angie," Ginny said. "It's just a sedation spell. It's the best thing for him till we can get things sorted and an antidote for him." Though far from pleased Angie fell silent. At that moment there was a crash from the doorway to the hall.

Harry and Ginny both whirled and trained their wands on the noise. A team of aurors spilled into the room and moved to surround them. Harry and Ginny focused on the first man through. "Dave," they said together.

Alpha team's leader held his hand up; effectively telling his subordinates to hold their positions. He glanced around the room.

"Don't Move!" Alpha Two bellowed when one of the few people Harry hadn't managed to knock out tried to slip out of the room. "On The Floor!"

"Get Down, Mister!" Alpha Three ordered, training his wand on the man.

"No One Moves!" Dave shouted. "Everyone on the floor. Hands off the wand, Lady," he said when an older witch tried to discretely slip her hand into her purse. Slowly, everyone but Harry and Ginny complied. "You too, Potter and Weasley," he said.

"Not likely," Harry retorted.

"You won't win," Ginny added when she saw him considering his next course of action.

Dave considered; he knew Ginny and Harry would go through his team like the proverbial hot knife through butter. Harry had gone through four full teams in some of his 'consulting' work with the ministry. He didn't doubt Ginny could do the same. He knew he couldn't get eight teams here to deal with them. Even if he could the mess it would make was too much to even contemplate trying it. But he couldn't just cave to them. He was the law after all. They needed to at least pretend to be subservient to it. "Cut me a break, will ya? At least lower them." After a shared look they complied. Dave let out a sigh of relief. "What happened?" he asked.

"Love potion," Harry answered. He held up the bottle with the rejected love potion in it. "Someone slipped it to me and St. James."

"St. James?" Dave asked.

"Our keeper," Harry clarified. He pointed at his teammate. "Luke St. James."

"Who's the woman?" he asked.

"Angie St. James, his wife," Harry answered. "I think we're going to need Severus Snape to work on an antidote for him."

"Snape?" Dave asked. "You mean that prick of a Potions Master?" He eyed Harry and Luke. "You seem fine. Why's he all trussed up?"

Harry shrugged. "Broke it. And it was the best way to keep him from hurting himself."

"Right," Dave replied slowly. "What about all the others? And why were the doors blocked?"

"Didn't want anyone to get away," Harry said.

"So you knocked them all out?"

"I wasn't exactly thinking straight," Harry replied.

Dave glanced around the room. _Christ,_ he thought. _He wasn't even himself._ He shook himself and slowly lowered his wand. The rest of Alpha team followed his lead. "You get all that, Jim?" Dave asked.

About two seconds later Jim stepped into the room. "Yep. Who slipped it to you?" he asked Harry.

"Don't know, but I intend to find out." Harry strode across the floor and squatted down next to Twiggy. He closed his eyes and cautiously let his hands slide through the air just above her body. Eventually, he opened his eyes and said, "I don't think she's been enchanted."

Ginny knelt down and did her own examination. She shook her head. "If she's under the imperius they've done a really good job of hiding it."

"Ok," Jim said. "You two step back and let us take it from here. And give me that potion." He took the bottle from Harry and handed it to another auror. He then conjured a glass of water and a chair before sending a reviving spell at Twiggy.

She blinked her eyes open and tried to sit up. "Urgh," she groaned.

"Here," Jim said. He helped her sit up and then move to the chair. "Water?" he asked.

She took it from him and downed it. "Thanks," she said. "She glanced around the hall and focused in on the group of rather serious looking individuals surrounding her. "What the hell is going on? And who the hell stunned me?"

"I stunned you," Harry said.

Jim held his hand up and Harry subsided. "Potter stunned you. As to what happened, we're hoping you might be able to shed some light on that."

Twiggy gave him a perplexed look that clearly showed she had no idea why the auror might think she knew what had happened. "All I know is Potter and St. James seemed to be having a disagreement of some kind. St. James laid him out. Next thing I know, Potter's got St. James trussed up like he's a Christmas present and looking like he's gonna kill him. After that, I can't tell you nothing cause I was knocked out."

Jim eyed her before he turned to Dave, then Harry and Ginny. Each of them shook their head in response. They hadn't picked anything up with their legilimency either. He sighed; apparently she was telling the truth. At the very least she believed she was telling the truth. "So you wouldn't know anything about Potter and St. James being slipped a love potion with your name on it?"

"A love potion?" Twiggy blurted. "What do you mean it had my name on it?"

"You were the one they were supposed to fall in love with, mama," Dave said.

Twiggy's eyes widened and she quickly looked around the room before her gaze settled on Harry. Harry nodded. She slumped in the chair. "Fuckin' wonderful," she muttered.

"All right," Jim said. "I'm gonna have to ask you to come to the ministry and answer some more questions. You too," he nodded at Harry and Ginny. Probably should get Mrs. St. James down there too. And we need to get him," he pointed at Luke, "to the hospital till we can get an antidote worked up." He turned to Dave. "You take care of Mrs. St. James. Bring her down after she gets him settled at the hospital." He then turned to Alpha two. "Wake 'em up and see what they know. Bring 'em down if you find one who's interesting."

"Sure thing, Jim," she replied.

"I'll get Echo down here to help out," Jim said before turning back to Harry and Ginny. "Let's go," he said. "You too Ms. Twigler.

Harry offered a hand to Twiggy. She brushed him away. "I'm fine, Potter."

"Just being a gentleman," he replied.

"You don't seem to be too in love with me for downing a love potion," she said.

"It's a long story," Ginny answered. "You'll get it all at the ministry."

Twiggy stood up and eyed Harry. "You're a friggin' baby for Merlin's sake." She shuddered and moved to follow Jim.

Harry gave Ginny a wane smile before following along. "So much for that goodnight kiss," he muttered.

She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. "Maybe it can be a good morning kiss instead."

"It's going to have to be, cause something tells me this is gonna be a really long night."

The group of four walked in silence the rest of the way to the street. Harry noticed that the building had been cleared of all other guests and that there were aurors patrolling every corridor of the old hotel. They stepped into the street to find the building roped off and surrounded by reporters. The flash of the photographers' cameras blinded them. Out of the corner of her eye Ginny caught a flash of green. She grabbed Harry and Jim's shirts and caught Twiggy around the waist. The thunderous crack of attempting quadruple apparition through the temporary wards the aurors had erected around the hotel rent the air and the group was gone.

The sound of them reappearing outside the twins' New York shop shattered the windows in the building, the next three shops, and the one directly across the street. The group landed in a heap and they all quickly tried to untangle themselves. "What the Hell?" Jim demanded.

Harry simply stared at Ginny, waiting for an explanation. "I saw a flash of green," she muttered.

Jim bent and touched Twiggy's shoulder. "Ms. Twigler?" She didn't respond. He shook her a bit and when that didn't get a reaction he rolled her over. She flopped onto her back like a rag doll, her face completely blank. Ginny turned and threw up.

"Get inside," Harry ordered. He grabbed Ginny by the shoulder and practically threw her through the front window of the twins' shop. He then scooped Twiggy from the ground.

The twins were just scrambling down the stairs as Harry and Jim stepped through the broken window. "What the bloody…" they started.

"Death curse," Harry interrupted. He set Twiggy's body on the counter. "Lock it down," he ordered. The twins exchanged a glance. "Move!" Harry roared.


	19. Chapter 19: Love, Luck and Losses

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 18: Love, Luck and Losses**

* * *

"I'm not sure I understand," Angie said.

Harry, Ginny, Jim, Severus Snape, Mr. Devlin, Coach Thorpe along with Healer Marcus Mulato, and Healer in training Tara Paige had all gathered in Healer Mulato's office to go over their findings and decide on a course of action regarding Luke's condition.

Two days had passed since Twiggy had been murdered and Harry and Luke had been slipped love potions and the maelstrom that had been created showed no signs of subsiding. Twiggy's wasn't the only murder to have occurred that night. Shortly after Jim, Harry, Ginny and Twiggy had left the hotel, the body of the bartender had been found. He had been the victim of the death curse also. Outside the hotel aurors had found the wand used to kill both victims. As it had been reported missing by its rightful owner over three years previous, it provided few leads. Luke was still in the hospital under heavy sedation while the potion used to enchant him was being analyzed. The All Star match had been postponed from the day after the banquet till tonight while security measures were reviewed and new ones put into place. Even with an almost complete release of the known facts, speculation in the papers was rampant. The biggest issue was that the aurors actually knew very little. Their two most likely leads were deceased. And so far, no one had stepped forward with a tip that had led to anything tangible.

"It is really very simple," Severus Snape sneered.

Ginny shoved him back into the corner. "You're bedside manner could use some polishing, professor," she said. She turned to Angie. "You'll have to forgive him. He was dropped as a child and it seems to have expelled all empathy from his body."

"Yet I'm here," Snape retorted.

"Eh!" Ginny snapped, holding up her hand. Snape scowled but fell silent. "Abhorrent personality aside, our former professor really is the best person to help Luke." Ginny ignored Snape's muttered response.

"If I understand him correctly," Harry said. He glanced at Snape who merely rolled his eyes. "We have an unknown in whether Twiggy willing made the potion. That's important for a few reasons. One, if she unwilling, or unknowingly gave her blood, to make the potion, it would be comparatively weaker than if she was a willing participant. Two, if she actually had feelings of love or desire for myself or Luke, then the potion would be stronger than if she was simply a willing participant in some plot against me or Luke. Given what we know of Twiggy, we doubt she harbored feelings of unrequited love for Luke or myself-"

"Obviously a woman of taste," Snape interrupted.

"Once more, professor," Ginny warned.

Harry ignored the interruption. "We're also inclined to believe she was either unwilling or unknowing of the plot to slip us love potions."

"That's the good news," Healer Mulato said. "The bad news is we still have a very potent love potion. One that has survived all known antidotes; functioning in your husband. I'm given to understand from Potion Master Snape that it appears to be a derivative of between four to five of the most powerful known love potions. He suspects the developer has spent years working on the exact formulary and brewing method. Master Snape has begun developing an antidote. But it's going to take some time. He's incorporating a number of standard counter measures. One of which is the addition of moon powder at the stroke of midnight on the full moon. That's not for two weeks yet. I'm afraid it will be at least till then before we can administer it."

"Ok," Angie said. "I understand that. But you'll be able to help him, right? We'll give him the potion after the full moon and I get my husband back, right?"

"It may not be that simple, Angie," Harry said. "We're missing one key ingredient."

"So get it," Angie replied. It's not like we can't afford it."

"I'm afraid no amount of money can buy what we need, Mrs. St. James," Jim said.

"Why not?" Angie demanded.

"Because the donor is deceased," Snape snapped. "I have a sample of Miss Twiggler's blood. But it was taken after she was killed. In order for it to have been at its most potent it would have to have been given willingly for the express purpose of releasing your husband from his enchantment."

"So, it won't be as effective," Angie said angrily. "It's better than nothing. I don't even understand why this is such a big deal." She waved her hand at Harry. "I mean he's free of it without any of your cauldron voodoo. It can't be that bad."

"Mrs. St. James," Snape replied icily. "Loath as I am to say it, Potter has levels of magical power and ability available to him that dwarf those of any sorcerer, but for his current girlfriend, born in the last thousand years. He also possesses a force of will that is unmatched by anyone I have ever known. That includes Albus Dumbledore; the single greatest sorcerer to have ever lived. My cauldron voodoo, as you so condescendingly refer to it, is your husband's only hope."

"That's not entirely true," Ginny said. With a significant look at Jim, she jerked her head at the door.

"Maybe a bit of walk, Master Snape," he said. "It's not like either of us is really needed in here at the moment." Jim held the door to the room open and waited for Snape.

Snape sneered at the room in general before making his way to the door. "I'll need a sample of your blood for the potion also, Potter," he hissed before disappearing.

The rest of the room waited for a moment after the door had closed before speaking. "That man has to be the most disagreeable human being I've ever had the misfortune to have met," Healer Mulato said.

"He's actually not near as bad as he use to be," Harry replied.

"He's a fucking ass," Angie snapped.

Ginny snorted. "I'll agree with that," she said.

"Still," Harry said, "it's widely accepted that he's the greatest potion's master of the age. And, I trust him."

"Can someone tell me why he wants a sample of your blood for the potion?" Healer in Training Tara Page asked Harry.

"Antibodies, Tara," Healer Mulato said, "by defeating the potion, Harry's body has produced antibodies to it. Because the target of Harry and Mr. St. James's enchanted affections was to be the same person, those antibodies will help him in breaking the spell."

"And you," she nodded at Ginny, "said the potion wasn't his only hope. What else is there for him?"

"There's his own force of will," Ginny said. "Harry was able to beat the potion because his mind has been trained to recognize attacks like love potions. He also takes antidotes to known love potions regularly. Those two things, along with his force of will enabled him to focus on his love for me and declare it while the potion was trying to take over his mind."

"So if Mr. St. James were able to focus his mind long enough and declare that he was in love with someone else, he'd be able to break the enchantment?" Tara asked.

"Close," Tara," Healer Mulato said. "The victim of the enchantment can't simply declare that he or she is in love with someone else. They actually have to be. It has to be the truth of their heart and or soul that sets them free. Unfortunately, this potion is much too powerful to be fought without help. Hopefully, Master, Snape's antidote will be enough in this case."

Coach Thorpe shot an uneasy glance at Angie. "So if he has to be in love with someone to break the enchantment, what happens if he isn't?"

"Ian," Mr. Devlin said."

"No," Angie interrupted. "I want to know. It's not like our problems haven't been spilled to the world already anyway."

"Well," Harry said. "It's still possible that the potion could free him all by itself."

"But since he is in love with you, it will make the potion's job easier," Ginny cut in.

"I wish I could be so sure," Angie replied bitterly.

"Trust me, Angie," Harry said. "Luke loves you."

"Then how did the rags end up with pictures of him sucking face with that whore?" Angie hissed venomously at him. She swiped a traitorous tear from her face. "And why am I even discussing this with you. You're just like all men; defending one of your own."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but stopped. There were few things he hated more than being lumped in with 'all men'. He was reasonably certain Angie was just angry; about a great many things. But that didn't stop her words from cutting him. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he said before turning and walking out of the room.

Angie angrily crossed her arms and turned away from the door. "Coward," she muttered.

The room's remaining occupants exchanged uneasy glances. "I think we'll just let you be alone for a bit. Stay as long as you like, Mrs. St. James," healer Mulato said. He held the door open for Tara and the two silently exited.

Mr. Devlin paused on his way out of the room. "We'll get him back for you Angie," he said quietly. She merely sniffled and wiped at her face again. "Yes, well you know where to find me if there is anything you need," he said and quietly left. Coach Thorpe followed him and let the door swing closed behind him.

Ginny eyed Angie's back for a few moments. "You're not going to run after your boyfriend?" Angie demanded bitterly.

"Shortly," Ginny replied.

Angie turned on her. "Go ahead and defend him then."

Ginny leveled her with an unflinching gaze. "I've known Luke for a little more than four months. Three of them, you've been nowhere around," she said. "It's not like I know him particularly well. I've really not spent a whole lot of time with him. But in the time I have, I never once heard him talk about a girl like men sometimes do. And every time I was around him, he always seemed to be a bit like a lost puppy… That changed a month ago. You came back and suddenly he seemed alive again. You might want to remember it was you who walked out of your marriage before you lay all the blame at his feet."

"He was having an affair!" Angie screamed.

"Maybe," Ginny replied. "He say's he didn't. Wasn't. And doesn't even remember kissing that girl." Angie tried to interrupt her but Ginny plowed on. "At worst the picture proves he kissed her; nothing else. And he claims not to remember kissing her."

"He was drunk," Angie countered. "That's a pretty convenient way of not being responsible for your actions.

"Cowardly too," Ginny said.

"Exactly," Angie agreed.

"Still, he isn't arguing that it didn't happen, only that he has no idea where, when, or how. Have you ever known him to be memory inhibiting drunk?" Ginny asked. Angie just glared at her. "Did you come back to convict him or because you wanted to save your marriage?" Ginny continued to press. Other than a scowl, Angie wouldn't answer. "Look, Angie, I'm not you and I'm not pretending to know what you're going through. But you need to be honest with yourself about what you're doing here. You either need to decide Luke is telling you the truth about that kiss and the rumored affair, or you need to decide he's lying. If you believe he's telling the truth then you need to forgive, forget, and move on. If you believe he's lying, then you need to decide if you can live with a lying, cheating, bastard of a husband or you need to divorce him. But you're not doing either one of you any favors by holding this grudge over his head."

"What if it was Harry?" Angie demanded. "What would you do?"

Ginny considered before answering. "I'm not going to lie to you, Angie. If Harry ever truly cheated on me, I really don't think I could recover from that and forgive him. But you need to consider, for just one second. Given the events of the last two days, is it so hard to believe Luke might have been slipped something then too?"

The two women regarded each other for some time before Angie conceded," No, it's not."

Ginny nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

Angie took a deep breath and blew it out. "I'm going to get my husband back. And when I do I'm going to make sure he knows that I believe him. And then we're going to make sure this kind of thing can't happen to us again. Do you think Harry can teach him how to protect his mind? Or if that, Snape, might be willing to give Luke the same love potion antidotes that Harry takes?"

"Harry may not be the best person to teach Luke, but I'm sure we can find someone who can. As for Professor Snape, he'll do most anything Harry asks him too."

Angie arched an eye at her. "I got the impression he didn't like Harry."

"They hate each other," Ginny replied. "Should we go find Harry?"

"But," Angie began.

"It's a very long story," Ginny interrupted her. "They hate, loath and despise each other. At the same time, they'd both give their lives in a second for the other. Now let's go find Harry."

Angie eyed her, obviously wanting more, till it was clear Ginny wouldn't give it. She sighed. "Ok, let's go find him. I need to apologize." Ginny opened the door and held it for her. "Thank you, Ginny."

Ginny took her hand and squeezed it. "You're welcome, Angie."

* * *

Harry gripped the railing of the boardwalk tightly while staring gloomily out at the Statue of Liberty. Ginny faced the opposite direction and leaned back against the rail at his side. Neither spoke for some time; choosing instead to stew silently while waiting the other out.

Harry cracked first. "Do you ever get to the point where you just feel like you've had enough?" he asked. Ginny didn't reply and eventually he continued. "I just feel like I've had it. I can't take anymore. And that I'd like to say the hell with it all. Half the time, I'm not even sure life is worth the hassle."

"I hope you're not talking about killing yourself," Ginny replied dryly.

Harry snorted. "More like disappearing from the magic world altogether… I don't know as I'd miss it."

"Not making a girl feel very wanted here, Harry."

"I'd take you with me," Harry said. He turned to her. "If you wanted to come, that is."

Ginny returned his steely gaze. "What if I didn't want to leave the magic world?" she asked tightly.

"Then I'd stay," Harry said quietly.

Ginny took his hand. "I'd go with you; if you asked me too."

"Do you want kids?" Harry asked.

Ginny blinked. The question was so out of nowhere that it took her a moment to assimilate it. "Yes. Someday, I think I do."

Harry nodded once. "Right, me too. That rules out leaving the magic world; couldn't deprive them of going to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons or wherever."

"No." Ginny shook her head. Harry's reasoning and train of thought settled on her pleasantly.

"That and I'd have to bring Hermione too. She'd hunt me down and skin me alive if I didn't."

"The boy's would be devastated," Ginny agreed.

"I'm just so damn tired of it," Harry said angrily.

"You have a right to be, Harry," Ginny agreed. "We both do."

"Listen to me," Harry said, exasperated with himself, "whining about my problems. Twiggy's dead for Merlin's sake; that bartender… And Luke, he's in the bleeping hospital under sedation because his mind is fried."

"Those things aren't your fault," Harry.

"Aren't they?" he countered. "We both know I was the real target of whatever it was these people are up to. Luke, Twiggy, that bartender, they're just pawns; targets because of their association with me."

"There's no proof of that, Harry. One of them could be the real target and you could simply be the collateral damage. Hitting you could be a diversion. If the aurors spend a bunch of time hunting down people who are known hostiles to you, they won't be hunting for people who have issues with Luke or Twiggy or anyone else. It's a pretty smart move on their part."

Harry glared at her. "You can't honestly tell me you believe that," he said.

Ginny shook her head. "No, but it's at least a possibility."

"For God's sake Ginny what if you'd been hit by that killing curse?" Harry demanded. "It hit Twigs less than an inch above where you grabbed hold of her. I'd be insane right now if you'd been killed."

Ginny unconsciously rubbed her bandaged arm. She had received a nasty burn, and the closeness of her own death had unnerved her. Still, she felt Harry was getting too worked up and some of the things he was saying were starting to make her uncomfortable. "If you try and break up with me over this; get all noble trying to keep me safe, I will never speak to you again, Harry… Never," she emphasized quietly when he opened his mouth. "Together, side by side, no matter what, Harry. All of me or nothing."

Harry swallowed and reached his hand to her cheek. "You're all that's keeping me sane right now. I can't push you away; not anymore." Ginny leaned into his palm. "I'm in love with you, Ginevra."

Ginny's lip quivered. "I've wanted to hear that from you for so long, Harry. I can't help thinking I'm dreaming all of this and that when I wake up it will all be gone."

Harry pulled her against his chest and rested his chin on her head. "It's not a dream, Gin. If it is, then we're both in it."

Ginny squeezed him tight. "I love you, Harry James." Harry sighed contentedly and buried his face in her hair. "What else is wrong?" Ginny asked after a short time.

Harry sighed dejectedly. "Does it make me a selfish bastard if I'm angry that because of all of this, I still haven't kissed you yet?"

Ginny pushed away and looked up at him. "It makes you human, Harry; to mostly focus on how something affects you verses others."

"That doesn't really answer the question, Gin."

Ginny shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not exactly happy about it either."

Harry pulled her back and rested his chin on her head again. "Thanks, Gin."

Ginny gave him a squeeze. "You're not a God, Harry. Don't beat yourself up for it."

"I'm getting better," Harry replied.

"It must be all the time you spend with me," she teased.

"Hermione, more likely," Harry countered.

"Just so you don't go kissing her again."

"Well, she was pretty good. Ufffh," Harry gasped after Ginny belted him in the gut.

"I don't need that image in my head," Ginny grumbled.

"You started it," Harry huffed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Doesn't matter," Ginny replied.

"Bloody pain in the arse, Weasley," Harry muttered. "Remind me again why I put up with you."

"You're in love with me, remember," Ginny replied flippantly. "And to remind you to watch your language."

Harry caught her around the waist and pulled Ginny to him; eliciting a squeak of surprise from her. His arms had changed from a few moments ago. That embrace had been comforting, safe; this was possessive, hungry. And the blazing look of desire in his eyes sent a surge of butterflies zipping through her tummy. "It seems wrong to me that I've kissed her more than I've kissed my girlfriend," he said.

"What do you intend to do about it?" Ginny's response was whispered, but the challenge in it was not lost on Harry.

"Rectify it," Harry replied just before his lips met hers.

Ginny closed her eyes and let the feel of his hands on her hips and then sliding up her back to tangle in her hair; the taste of sparks on his tongue as it tasted hers, push every thought but for Harry from her mind. Growing up, all through school, her dreams of kissing Harry had given her the idea that she might feel something awaken within her, or perhaps he would somehow pour his soul into her through the connection of their lips. Subsequent boyfriends and countless snogging sessions later she had come to the conclusion it was a silly notion.

But then there had been Andreia. Ginny had woken the next morning alive as she had never been before and equally devastated. It hadn't been a silly notion. Even as she had tried to deny it to herself that morning and over the next three plus years, she knew she had to try with Harry. If she didn't, she was always going to wonder. So she had broken Andreia's heart. Harry's kiss pushed the memory of Andreia into nothingness.

She could feel her very soul rejoicing at the exact moment fear washed over her. Was she doing the same to him? Did he feel what she felt? Harry started to break away from her and she desperately grabbed the sides of his face; pulling him back. She had let him lead, wanting to be awash in everything he could give. But she wouldn't let this kiss end without him knowing, feeling, everything she felt for him. Her very soul burned for him; and for once she unleashed that desire, let it wash over and through her body in waves that grew out of the deepest pit of her stomach and crashed into Harry through their joined lips.

Finally, the kiss ended and she pulled away as far as his hands around her waist would let her. She opened her eyes to find his, smoldering, burning into her. "Mine," he growled. Her breath caught in her chest. "You. Are. Mine," Harry whispered.

Ginny bit her lip. "Yours," she conceded softly, a thrill of fear and excitement rushing through her.

"Yours," Harry agreed.

"Mine?" she asked with widening eyes.

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yours."

"Mine," Ginny said again, her whole body tingling with joy. "You. Are. Mine."

Harry laughed at the shiver that cursed through Ginny's body as she said the words. "Yes, Ginevra Molly Weasley, I'm yours."

Ginny reached up and pulled him by the back of the head to her. "And don't you forget it," she said when they broke apart again.

Harry blinked dazedly at her. "I don't anticipate that being a problem."

Ginny giggled and pulled him tight. "Love you, Potter," she said. Harry kissed her on the crown before resting his chin on the top of her head. They stayed there for some time before he pulled away and took her hand to leave. They had walked along the boardwalk for quite a distance when Ginny gave his arm a quick tug, twisting him to face her again. She caught his lips with hers for a brief but passionate kiss and then started leading him away again, swinging their hands between them as they walked.

"What was that for?" Harry asked once he'd recovered.

"I wanted to be ahead of Hermione."

Harry let go of her hand and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him. "Why don't we go find a place where we can see how far ahead you can get?"

"Hmmm," Ginny mused next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. "No, I don't think so."

"No?" Harry asked. "Why not."

"Because."

"Because?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm not that kind of girl."

Harry snorted. "Right. Just sweet and innocent."

"I am." Ginny said with mock indignation.

"And I'm really Malfoy under Polyjuice Potion," Harry retorted.

"Ewwww," Ginny hissed. "I don't want to even think about having kissed him even if he was polyjuiced to look like you."

"So you admit you just kissed me then?" Harry said. "I think maybe you really are that kind of girl."

"You enchanted me," Ginny retorted.

"Oh no," Harry said. "It's a well established fact, throughout history, that women are enchantresses, not men. Men are nothing more than the victims of their cruel intentions."

"Are you accusing me of having cruel intentions for you, Harry? I'm not sure I appreciate that."

Harry stopped and turned her to him. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently ran his thumb next to her lips. "Well you've certainly enchanted me," he said and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

November rolled along bringing the full force of a New York winter with it. Frigid winter winds blew swirling mounds of snow across the pitch. As Harry listened to the howling winds from deep within the bowels of the stadium he shivered in anticipation; knowing it wouldn't take long for the warming charms he was placing on his gear to give out. He estimated being thoroughly frozen by the end of the match. Still he reasoned things were better than a year ago. At least with the rule changes he was guaranteed to be back in the warmth of the locker rooms within three hours of the match starting. He tugged his gloves on and quietly followed Heather out the door and up the stairs.

**XX**

Harry reached out and plucked the snitch from the sky. Black spots formed in his vision and a voice screamed in his head. An instant later, his chest exploded in agony from the bludger he'd just taken. The snitch slipped from his hand as he blacked out and fell from his broom. Just before he hit the ground, his body slowed with the force of Ginny's levitation spell; she and Dave leapt over the wall from the Hippogriffs' bench and ran to him even as the match continued above.

"Oh! And just after making his second catch of the match, Potter's drilled in the chest with a bludger by the Mermaids' Colton Monroe," Melvin announced.

"That's the second time this year he's hit Potter," Dimitri added. "This time he's taken him clean off his broom… I'd be surprised if Potter gets back in this one. The Hippogriffs could be in real trouble here this afternoon folks."

"Yes," Melvin agreed. "The bottom feeding Mermaids have been giving the depleted Hippogriffs a real struggle here and I have no idea who the Hippogriffs might put in for Potter if he can't continue. They've yet to fill the empty spot on their roster created with the murder of Jamison Twigler. I can't understand why that might be. But it looks like they may really pay for that decision now."

"I don't understand why they haven't added a seeker to the roster either. But I can't believe they wouldn't have some plan in place. They surely can't expect to win the match minus their seeker and with their backup keeper guarding the hoops. Without a seeker to focus on the Mermaids' beaters will have a field day picking of the Hippogriff chasers."

"Things may be more serious than we thought, Dimitri. Potter's been portkeyed off the pitch; I have to assume he's on his way to the hospital again. And it looks like the Hippogriffs are signaling for a timeout. As the Hippogriffs settle around their coach, we'll do our best to keep you up to date on Potter's condition."

"The Hippogriff players and coaches have all gathered near their bench and seem quite shaken by this turn of events. I've gotta tell ya folks, I have to wonder just how much a team can take. Potter has been the one constant for this team since the day I retired. He's carried the team their last two matches after the murder of Twiggy and the attacks on himself and their keeper. Without him, I just don't see them beating the Mermaids. Of course I'm sure winning the match is less of a concern for them right now than the condition of their captain. I know it is for me."

"Of course you're right, Dimitri, but we both know the match will go on."

"Yes it will, Melvin."

"In fact it looks like we're about to get underway again. I'm still not sure exactly what changes the Hippogriffs are going to employee here but their players are slowly climbing into the air again."

"It looks like James Todd, a reserve chaser, has come off the bench."

"It could be that they're simply putting a seventh player on the pitch, hoping that he can provide some challenge to the Mermaid's seeker. I wasn't aware that he had any experience as a seeker. Were you, Dimtiri?"

"I'm not so sure of that, Melvin," Dimitri said. "It looks like something is happening yet between Mitts, and coach Thorpe. She's tossed her broom aside and taken a different one from the bench. Just a second here while I see if I can pick out the model with my omnioculars... Yes, she's traded her Comet, Saturn Five, for the less stable, but more maneuverable, Nimbus, Mercury One. And I can see she's donned armbands calling her out as the team's seeker and captain."

"Captain!" Melvin yelped. "You're kidding me."

"I never joke about quidditch, Melvin.

"No. You don't, Dimitri." Melvin agreed. "But I can see you're correct. Mitts is in the air again and she's got both the captain and seeker arm bands on. Interesting happenings here in New York indeed. Still no word on Potter. The referee has dropped the quaffle and we're under way again here in New York."

* * *

Harry felt like he was drowning. No, that wasn't right he corrected. If he was drowning, he reasoned, he wouldn't be able to breathe at all. It was just really difficult. He decided he was suffocating instead. Not that that was a whole lot better. It just served to prolong the agony of death claiming him. A few moments later his eyes blinked open and he tried to cough up the water he was sure was in his lungs. His chest seared with burning, scorching pain; worse than any he'd felt since suffering the cruciatus curse during his last confrontation with Voldemort. A scream ripped from his throat, only making it worse. A second before he blacked out again a potion was poured into his mouth.

A few hours later, despite waking quickly, he lay perfectly still, holding his breath, only daring to move his eyes. He wasn't sure why but something told him to move would bring pain. And while he wasn't unfamiliar with pain, his most recent experience had been more than he cared to repeat. Cautiously, he let the air he was holding in his lungs out and took a breath in. The torturous pain he recalled from earlier was replaced with an ache that flared with each breath he took. The further he expanded his chest the more unbearable it became till he could see spots swimming in front of his eyes again.

He groaned with the memory of the bludger he'd taken to the chest. It must have crushed every bone in his sternum; no wonder it hurt to cough. Coughing, the knowledge of the pain it would bring him brought a crushing fear to his mind. And, sadistically, a nearly unbearable desire to cough; simple because he couldn't. His mind recoiled with the thought of what a sneeze would do to him. Rarely had he given thanks to all the training he'd put into controlling his mind, and by extension his body, but he rejoiced fervently as the urge passed. It certainly wasn't why he'd suffered through all those hours of training, but he'd take it. He turned his head and saw Ginny sitting in the chair across the room. She was instantly aware of him moving.

"Damn," she swore. She stood and crossed to him; touching his hand. "You're just too resistant to sleeping potions. I told them you'd need more. Try not to move and I'll go get the healer. We'll knock you out again till the bones in your chest can set themselves. You need about eight more hours without disturbing them." Harry squeezed her hand and waited with trepidation till she returned with the healer. He eagerly drank the potion and blissfully slipped back into oblivion.

* * *

"How are you?" Ginny asked the next time he woke.

Harry took a second to take inventory. "It's bearable," he said. His chest still hurt. But it didn't put the fear of God in him to consider sneezing.

Ginny smiled weakly. "I wish you'd stop doing this to me."

"Talk to Monroe," Harry croaked. Ginny stood and helped him sit up and then handed him a glass of water. "Thanks," he gasped. Maybe it was still worse than he'd thought. "How long am I here for this time?"

Ginny shrugged. "Probably till tomorrow. The healers haven't said yet."

Harry glared at the ceiling. "I hate hospitals."

"You could retire."

Harry turned to her. Her face was unreadable. "Would you?" he asked.

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed. After a moment she turned and picked up the paper from the table. She held it out to him. "No. Not if I still had it," she said.

Harry took the paper and glanced at the headline.

**Savior Gets His Own Savior (s)**

He read the rest of the article quickly, a slight grin coming to his face. "She did it then."

Ginny nodded. "Really, she tied the other seeker, giving up three catches to him. But she caught it three times herself. I don't think anyone could expect more from her. Add in your two catches and it was enough for a forty point win. As a seeker, she's raw, but you can see genius in her flying."

Harry nodded and set the paper down. "She beat me in practice twice last week."

"I know. I was there, remember?" Ginny leaned on the bed and Harry scooted over as best he could. He patted the mattress next to him. Ginny arched her eye, but sat down on the bed. "Trying to get me in the sack, Potter?"

Harry smirked. "Like I'd be able to do anything with you in my current state."

"And what, pray tell, would you like to do with me?" she asked playfully.

"Can't tell you," Harry replied.

"Oh, and why not?"

Harry's grin was decidedly naughty. "Because I prefer to surprise you when I do actually get you in bed with me."

Ginny swatted his arm. "I'm not sure if I should be excited about that, or offended that you intend to have your wicked way with me."

"And you haven't thought about having your wicked way with me?" Harry teased.

Ginny leaned over and brushed her lips against his. Her eyes darkened and she whispered, "Harry, you can't even imagine how wicked I can be."

* * *

"All right then," Healer Mulato said. "If you're ready, we can wake him up and leave you alone with him you, Angie." She nodded once.

Ginny gave her hand a squeeze. "Be strong," she whispered. "It's going to hurt him while he fights it off. And he's likely to say some pretty mean things. Just remember none of it is really him."

"Whatever you do, don't let him know Ms. Twigler is deceased," Snape hissed from the corner.

"You can do this, Angie," Harry said. "Luke loves you. I know he does." Harry ran his wand up and down her body. "There's only three spells that can get through this shield and Luke isn't capable of casting any of them. I'll be watching through the wall. So you have nothing to be afraid of."

Angie's lip quivered. "Thank you, Harry," she said. She took a deep breath and nodded once to Healers Mulato and Paige and followed them into the room while Harry, Ginny, and Severus Snape moved to the viewing wall.

The inside of the room was completely bare. The walls were white. Along with the magic absorption charms placed on them, they were covered with cushioning charms to keep the room's occupants from harming themselves. Luke's bed rested in the middle and his chest rose up and down peacefully while under the effects of the sedation potions.

"Are you ready?" Healer Mulato asked quietly. Angie wiped her hands on her robes and nodded. He nodded at Healer Paige. She waved her wand, lifting Luke to a sitting position and raised the first potion to his mouth. She coaxed it down his throat and quickly followed it with the second before laying him back against the pillows again. "All right. He should wake in a few minutes," Healer Mulato said. He held the door open for Tara and she followed him out.

Angie watched them go and slowly let her breath out before turning back to her husband. His face twitched with the signs of the potions working and he slowly blinked his eyes open. He shook his head and caught sight of her a moment later. For an instant his eyes cleared and he smiled but it turned to a scowl a second later. He sat up on the bed and looked around the room before eyeing her disdainfully. "Where am I and why are you wearing that?"

"You're in the hospital," Angie answered quietly.

Luke blinked and glanced around the room again. "Don't look like no hospital I've ever been in. Looks more like one of those rooms you read about in some death scene; where the guy might be dead or might not depending on what he wants to do."

"Trust me, you're not dead."

Luke snorted. "Trust you. You left, remember."

Angie nodded. "Yes, and I came back."

"In your wedding robes no less. You've even got your hair done up the same. What the hell for?"

"Because you always said you'd never forget the way I looked on our wedding day."

Luke grinned. "It was a good day," he said. He shook his head and his smile was gone. "The hospital, hun?" he asked.

Angie nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

"You don't remember?"

A shudder went through Luke's body. "I remember decking, Potter," he said slowly. "And then getting trussed up by that little bitch he's dating," he added with a growl.

"Her name is Ginny. And she's not a bitch."

Luke's hands were beginning to shake. "Damn," he hissed. His hand shot to his temple and massaged it. "No, I suppose she's not," he said once the pain had passed. "Has she figured out he's a two timing bastard yet?"

Angie locked eyes with him before answering. "She figured out he'd been slipped a love potion… Just like you."

Luke launched himself from the bed at her. "Don't you ever," he roared. The bed vanished the instant he left it. Angie flinched and turned her face away from his raised hand. As quickly as the attack began, it stopped and Luke recoiled away from her. He stared in horror, first at his hand and then at her. He leaned heavily against the wall, gasping. Angie turned back to him and took a cautious step his direction. "Get away," he hissed scrambling away from her to the far corner of the room.

"Fight, Luke," she replied.

"Arrrghhh!" he bellowed. He cradled his head in his hands, pulling at his hair.

Angie slowly moved to him and knelt on the floor in front of him where he had curled into a ball, clutching at his stomach. She reached out and touched his chin, lifting his eyes to hers. "I love you, Luke," she mouthed. A tear slipped down her cheek at the agony he was in.

His face cleared for a second and then it was gone. "Gahhh.. NO!" A burst of magic ripped from him and slammed into the shield Harry had placed on Angie. She was knocked onto her back. "Get away from me!" he shouted. "You left!"

"I came back," Angie answered once she'd righted herself.

"Too late," Luke sneered. "I've got Twiggy now."

"No, you don't. You never had her… You don't really even want her."

"Don't tell me what I want," Luke bellowed. He crumpled to the floor, writhing in agony. His eyes locked with Angie's for a moment and peace slipped across his face. A second later he convulsed violently. "Make it stop," he gasped before he convulsed again.

Angie quickly crawled across the floor and cradled his head in her lap. "You have to fight it, baby," she pleaded. "You have to say it and it has to be the truth."

Luke groaned and twisted to the side. The contents of his stomach burst from him covering them both in vomit. "Say what?" he gasped.

"You have to say you're in love with me."

Confusion washed over his face. "But I don… Arghhhh!" he shrieked. He slowly recovered, breathing heavily while sweat dripped from him in waves. "But, Twiggy," he gasped.

"Do you love her?" Angie asked.

Luke stilled for a moment. A smile came over his face. "Ye…" he began but his face contorted and he screamed in agony again. "I don't… kno… I. don'… NO!" he bellowed. "Arrrrghhh!" Luke spasmed on the floor. Angie tried to still him. But he was too much for her to control and she was afraid she would only hurt him more. His back arched violently, as if he was in his death throws, before he calmed some. He lay on the floor on his side gasping and she cautiously rolled him to his back with his head in her lap again.

"I love you, Luke," she whispered. "I never stopped; even when I left. Please," she pleaded, "fight. I can't lose you like this. If you ever loved me. If you still love me just say it. I want you back, baby… I want to come back to you. Please."

"You love me?" Luke asked softly. Angie nodded. "But the girl and the pict.."

"Shush," Angie said. She placed her fingers over his mouth. "I believe you."

"You do?" he asked in wonder. Angie nodded and bit her lip to keep it from trembling. A tear slid off her chin and landed on his cheek. A cloud flitted across his eyes and the room began to shake. He moaned in agony, "My shelia," he gasped.

Angie nodded. "Your shelia."

Slowly a thin viscous liquid began to seep from his body and pool on the floor around him. "I love you, Angie," he said softly before he passed out. Angie collapsed on top of him crying uncontrollably. She didn't even notice the door open, allowing the worst of the vomit in the room to be cleaned up before it was closed again.

**XX**

"I assume you'd like a sample of this, Master Snape?" Healer Mulato asked. He held up a phial of the potion that had been expelled from Luke's body.

"Yes," Snape said before he swept down the hallway.

"Thank you Professor," Both Harry and Ginny called. Snape ignored them and disappeared around the corner.

"Foul human being," Healer Paige muttered.

"Be thankful you didn't have him teaching you potions," Ginny replied.

Tara shuddered. "I love potions. But I think that man could have ruined it for me."

"Still, he's absolutely brilliant," Healer Mulato said.

"Then he should brew himself a cheering draught," Tara said loftily. Harry tipped his head back and laughed. He was followed by Ginny and the others a moment later.

* * *

"Potter," Victor growled. He clasped his hand on Harry's forearm while thumping him on the back in a crushing embrace.

"Krum," Harry said, returning the gesture. "We meet again then."

"It's November twelfth and the day every quidditch fan this side of the moon has been waiting for is here," Melvin announced.

"You better believe it, Melvin," Dimitri agreed. "In the second of their four interleague matches, the North American League leading New York Hippogriffs face off against the Central European League leading Berlin Horntails; led by Victor Krum. The Hippogriffs are, of course, led by Harry Potter. And our two seekers have quite a history between them."

"They most certainly do, Dimitri; dating all the way back to their days as schoolboys. Though Krum was already an internationally famous seeker even before he left school."

"It should be an interesting match as the two seekers from the last world cup final face off once again. Though judging from the greeting they've given each other at the starting circle any animosity between them is strictly on the pitch."

"It seems ve are fated to be pitted against one anoter," Krum agreed.

"Not always," Harry replied, gripping Victor's arm tighter.

"No," Victor agreed. "In dat, ve battle togeter." He gave Harry's arm a last squeeze before letting go and moving into position on the starting circle.

"While the rest of his teammates have moved to sporting a league approved number twelve patch on their uniforms, Potter continues the gesture he started with the All Star match, and continues to wear Jamison Twigler's jersey," Melvin announced.

"And he continues to be fined for it by the league for not having his name on the back of his jersey," Dimitri added.

"Yes, after forgiving the gesture at the All Star match, the IAQ and the North American League has taken a hard stance. The last time he wore it, despite ending up in the hospital, they fined him for the gesture."

"I'm all for applying the rules the same to everyone, but I can't help feeling like the IAQ and the league might be acting harsh in this case. I do know one thing though; Potter is stubborn enough to keep paying the fines no matter how large they get."

"Regardless, there goes the snitch and we're off here in Germany."

"We should really be in for a good one here today. The Hippogriffs have been reeling of late. With both Potter and St. James out for various reasons, they've dropped their last two matches. But both players are back in the air today, and Mitts is back to her starting role as a chaser."

"You have to admit, she really did an admiral job filling in for Potter the last two matches, Dimitri," Melvin said.

"Yes, credit needs to be given. In her three stints as a seeker, she came out even on catches with seven for and seven against her. At this level, that's an amazing accomplishment for someone who hasn't played the position since she was twelve. It was just her misfortune to run into two of the top five seekers in the league."

"Still to have flown to a draw against Barnes and Donald, is no small feat."

"No, it's not. And she's celebrating her return to chaser now with a quick goal early here in Germany."

"The Hippogriffs draw first blood making it ten, nothing in the early going."

"And there go the seekers!"

**XX**

Victor scowled as the quaffle passed through the center hoop. He spotted a glint of gold hiding behind the support post and was off like a bolt of lightning after it. Harry matched him instantly and they spiraled down together as if they were mirror images.

Unlike Nora Leander, Harry had never lost to Victor; winning the two matches he had played against his rival. Harry considered that to be more luck than anything. There were differences between himself and Nora. He was heavier, but still managed to coax more speed from his broom than her. She turned quicker and could accelerate better than he could. He felt he was more cerebral in his flying while she was more instinctive. These differences were so small as to nearly be meaningless. Yet they made all the difference in each catch of the snitch they had managed against the other. In each case, one of those tiny differences between them had lead to the catch. Against Victor, Harry felt like he was flying against himself.

He and Victor were the same height, and weight. Tests by broom manufactures noted differences of less than a thousandth of a percent between the two when performing the same maneuver with the same brooms. He thought they shared nearly exactly the same intuitiveness and analytical abilities in regards to their flying. And he felt the two catches he had over Victor were due to the luck of the snitch going his way instead of Victor's and had nothing to do with anything either of them had done in the chase for the elusive, golden winged ball. Still, despite never having lost to Victor, Harry preferred facing Nora. Differences and relative weaknesses could be dealt with. Trying to fly against yourself, well it was like trying to play chess against yourself. Impossible.

For those very reasons Harry found himself still trailing Victor by one after making his third catch of the afternoon. He released the snitch and watched it spiral down to the Hippogriff bench before climbing back into the sky with Victor at his side. His catch had put the Hippogriffs up by thirty, but if Victor caught the snitch again the Hippogriffs would suffer their third loss in a row. Something that hadn't happened since before Harry had taken over the starting role as the team's seeker.

"An 'onest question," Victor said.

"What?" Harry asked. Neither player had stopped searching for the snitch, but an unspoken agreement settled on them as they allowed themselves a moment to catch their breath.

"'ave you been botered vhile flying today?" Harry's head snapped around. Victor glanced at him. "Because I 'ave."

"I'm freezing," Harry agreed.

Victor nodded. "Da veater is too varm for me to be cold like dis." He had begun searching for the snitch again, and both he and Harry spotted it at the same time.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"All season, but I tink not so badly as you."

"I can't figure it out," Harry grated.

"I feel like a dementor is near," Victor said.

Harry slowed and Victor matched him. He glanced at Harry "You're right," Harry said. Victor nodded once and they both bolted after the snitch.

**XX**

"Well?" Fred asked.

Mr. Devlin set the mobile omnioculars down on his desk in his office at the Hippogriffs stadium in New York and gazed at them speculatively before turning his eyes on Fred and George. "I was unaware that you manufactured any sort of serious product," he said.

"We make things that interest us," George replied.

"Quidditch is very interesting," Fred said.

"And potentially very profitable," George said.

"And all we have to do is set up one of your broadcast modules in any stadium and you can see the match, live, through these?" Mr. Devlin pointed to the omnioculars.

George nodded. "We're working on feeding the input into a playback table, but there's a delay between the images and the sound that we haven't figured out yet," Fred said.

"Once we do, you'll be able to view a match in the same manner you can watch the replays on one," George said.

Mr. Devlin stood up and moved to the playback table in the corner of his office. He waved his wand and the mini figurines climbed onto their brooms and began darting around the model of the Hippogriffs' stadium. "So you'd be able to see it like this while it was happening?"

"Yep," Fred said.

George waved his wand, conjuring himself a barstool, bowl of popcorn and three butterbeers. "Be pretty much like going to the stadium," he said. He passed Fred and Mr. Devlin a butterbeer.

Mr. Devlin shook his head and summoned three glasses along with a decanter of brandy from his liquor cabinet. He poured for each of them and passed a glass to Fred and George. "I see a very large number of galleons in our future gentlemen," he said raising his glass.

Fred and George raised their glasses also. "To large piles of gold," they said with satisfied grins.

Mr. Devlin knocked his glass back; Fred and George followed and he poured a second round for each of them. "Shall we see if Harry's managed to even things up with Krum yet?"

"After you," Fred said with a grand wave of his arm towards the three sets of mobile omnioculars on Mr. Devlin's desk.

**XX**

Back to back, Harry and Victor corkscrewed around each other as they spiraled to the ground after the snitch. Harry cursed, even purposely trying to do the unexpected; Victor matched every move he made. No matter what he did or how impossibly late he waited to pull out of a dive, he couldn't lose his shadow. Nor could Victor lose him. They flew as if tethered together while also tethered to the snitch as it raced away from them. Between the seven catches the two of them had made so far, less than an inch separated them. Each time Victor had closed his hand on the golden ball before he could, Harry had closed his hand on Victor's only an instant later. The same could be said for Harry's snags of the snitch. They were equals; and it seemed only luck would separate them this day.

The snitch raced straight up with Harry and Victor fighting to keep pace with it and each other. At the very top of its climb the snitch hesitated before plummeting back to the ground. Balanced on a razor thin edge, luck could go either way; left was to Victor's advantage, right to Harry's. Down the middle and it was dead even. It was impossible to see. Only the slightest hint of perception registered the eddy of wind that pushed on Harry's right cheek. He groaned and turned into Victor trying to reach across him for the snitch and closed his hand around Victor's an instant after he had plucked the snitch from the sky. The horn sounded and the match was over. For Harry, luck had run out. He had lost five catches to three and the Hippogriffs had lost the match 530-505.

Harry let go of Victor's hand and veered away, spiraling slowly to the ground. He settled and began walking to the starting circle. He was vaguely aware of his teammates around him and the support they offered. Detached, he waited for the Horntail's victory celebration to end. His anger at having been beaten boiled over and with an exasperated growl he snapped his broom over his knee. The deafening crack of the broom's charms being broken cleared his mind and the sounds of the stadium washed over him. He glanced at his teammates who were all eyeing him warily. "Line up," he said quietly. He turned and found Victor behind him with his Jersey in his hand. Harry lifted his and pulled it off, exchanging it with Victor.

"I vould like von of yours someday also," Victor said.

"We need to talk," Harry replied.

"You remember da coordinates to my 'ome, yes?" Harry nodded. "I vill meet you so Ginny can enter also." Victor turned to shake hands with Luke and Harry turned to congratulate the rest of Victor's teammates.

* * *

"You're going to talk to the press?" Ginny asked.

"It's the German press," Harry replied.

"There are still American reporters there," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry replied. "I'm just not going to take questions from them." He pushed open the doors to the press room and headed for the podium. Ginny slipped in behind him and slowly moved to the front of the room. Everyone else in the room froze while every eye watched Harry make his way to the podium. Harry glared out at the assembled throng. He waved his hand in front of his throat. "Five questions," his amplified voice went out over the assembled.

A hundred hands shot into the air and a hundred voices clamored for his attention. "Mr. Potter!"

Harry held his hands up and the group fell silent as quickly as they had erupted a second before. Harry gazed out at them and pointed at five different reporters in turn. "You, you, you, you and you," he said.

"Come on, Potter! You can't pick and choose like that," One reporter shouted.

Ginny flicked her wrist at the man. His mouth continued to move, but no sound came from him. "The next one to open their mouth won't even get to hear the answers to the questions he's allowed," she growled. She flicked her wrist again and released the man's vocal cords. He rubbed at his neck and glared angrily at her. She held her finger up and wagged it back and forth.

Harry smirked at her and pointed at the first of the reporters he'd allowed a question. "Go ahead."

"You seemed a bit angry at the end of the match; any particular reason?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't like losing." He pointed at the second of the five reporters he'd indicated.

"That's it?" the first reported blurted.

Ginny spared a glance as the door opened and the rest of the Hippogriffs and Coach Thorpe quietly slipped into the room.

"What?" Harry asked. "I answered the question, what more do you want?"

"No one likes losing, Potter. How about a bit of elaboration."

Harry glanced at the second reporter. "You giving up your question?" he asked.

She considered for a second before shaking her head. "No."

"Anyone else want to give theirs up?" Harry asked.

The three remaining reporters exchanged a look and grabbed the fourth. "What are you gonna ask?" one hissed. Harry conjured a stool, sat down and crossed his arms while he waited for them to figure out what they were going to do. He chanced a look at Ginny. She just shook her head exasperatedly at him. Harry shrugged and turned back to the reporter pool. "Ready?" he asked when they'd finished their discussion.

"I've decided I do want a bit of elaboration on that first question," the woman said. "You have to admit, breaking your broom over your knee is a bit out of the ordinary, Mr. Potter. Was there something in particular that set you off, or is it a normal reaction for you to break three thousand galleon objects when you're angry?"

Harry considered for a second before answering. "Honestly, I'm more frustrated than anything. I didn't make a single mistake out there today. I can't think of anything I could have done differently to have changed the outcome of the chases I lost. I'm pretty sure Victor would say the same regarding his losses. I don't really feel he was better than I was today. I think luck was with him and it's frustrating to accept there was nothing I could have done, short of hexing Victor, to have won the match. My team performed well enough to win. I let them down. It's not something I'm use to. Breaking my broom was that frustration boiling over. And no, I don't generally go around breaking things when I get angry."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," the reporter replied.

"Who's next?" Harry asked.

"I am," A short, balding man with a raspy voice answered.

"Go ahead," Harry said.

"You and Mr. Krum seem to be quite chummy. Do you see this loss as changing that?"

"He's lost to me twice before this and remained a good friend of mine. I'd hate to think I wouldn't show him the same loyalty after he beats me. In fact I don't think I've ever beaten my best mate at chess and we've played thousands of times. Even if I don't like it, I can be gracious in defeat. Victor and the rest of his team performed well today. Congratulations to them. I'm looking forward to getting them on our pitch and returning the favor."

Thank you, Mr. Potter," the man said.

"You're welcome. "Next?"

"Yourself, Nora Leander and Victor Krum are widely considered to be the top three seekers in the world. You've beaten Nora Leander and lost to Victor Krum now this year. Do you have an opinion as to which of them is better or is there one you'd rather face than the other?"

Harry drummed his fingers on the lectern while he considered how to answer the question. "Nora and Victor are altogether different animals," he began. "Flying against Victor is like trying to play myself in chess. It's nearly impossible. Certainly I have to have great skill to fly evenly with him because he is such a gifted flyer. But I don't feel it was skill that has ever allowed me to beat him to the snitch. Every time I've beaten him, I felt we were dead even and luck was with me when the snitch moved and gave me that split second to grab it before he did. I feel the same about my losses to him. Against Nora, I feel like there are more differences between us. We fly differently, some areas she's clearly better than I am. Others, I've got her. That gives you more chances to push your opponent into a mistake. So I guess I'd prefer to face Nora. Not because she's not as good as Victor or myself, but because of the differences between us. I feel like if I beat her it's because I out flew her, instead of getting lucky against Victor. Of course if I lose to her I have to suffer with really feeling like I've been beaten."

"Just to clarify then, you don't feel as if Victor beat you today, he simply got lucky?"

Harry scowled. "When you put it like that, it sounds like sour grapes on my part. I'm sure you'll print it that way, but I truly feel Victor will understand what I'm trying to convey so I don't care. Make no mistake, Victor and the Horntail's won today because they have great talent. They beat us. At the same time, yes, a fifty/fifty chance fell his way five times today and mine only three. That was the difference in the match."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"You're welcome. Next?"

"Would you give us a moment to confer again, Mr. Potter?" the last reporter asked.

Harry shrugged. "I've got nothing but time."

The reporters circled again and broke apart a few minutes later. "All right Mr. Potter, I think we've agreed," the woman said. Harry nodded for her to continue. "You seem fairly talkative today. You continue to wear the jersey of your fallen teammate. I'm curious if you might have anything to say to her killers or to the people responsible for slipping you and Luke St. James love potions?"

Harry had actually been enjoying himself to this point, but his blood ran cold with this last question. His eyes turned hard as he stood up. Behind him was a solid granite conference table that had been pushed out of the way for the purpose of the post match interviews. A casual wave of his hand levitated it into the middle of the room. Ginny shifted nervously as the area under the table cleared and the flash of photographer's cameras caught every second of Harry's display. She just prayed he would keep it somewhat under control. She quickly set a shield around the table as it became apparent to her what Harry was going to do.

He held the table there, effortlessly, for a few moments. Slowly twisting his hand one way and then the other he rotated the table back and forth, contemplating it. His hand began to close and the fury of the last few weeks began to build within him for everyone to see. A strange groaning, sounding something like the music of humpback whales, filled the room and was followed by a deafening crack. Reporters and photographers alike ducked for cover and whispered in awe as the table broke apart in front of them. Hands covered ears, shielding them against the deafening sound of the table crumbling to dust under the force of Harry's magic. The entire mass of the table stayed within the grasp of Harry's magic till it was reduced to dust and pebbles no larger than a pea. Harry opened his hand and let the whole mass fall to the floor in a maelstrom of debris. He waited till all eyes in the room had turned from the destroyed table to him.

"Whoever you are," he spoke. His voice was soft, but the power radiating from him held the entire room in rapture. "Wherever you are. Whatever it is that you want. Pray… Pray to whatever alter it is that you worship, the aurors find you before I do." For at least ten seconds no one in the room so much as dared to breath. "Interview's over," Harry growled and strode off the podium. Ginny held the door for him and followed him down the hall into the locker rooms.

"Well," Luke said brightly, heading for the locker rooms himself, "he chucked a wobbly there didn' he? Always knew he had a few kangaroos loose in the top paddock."

Heather stared at him and shook her head painfully. "What the hell did he just say?" she asked Leslie.

"He said," coach Thorpe translated, "that Potter pitched a fit, and that he's got a few screws loose in his head."


	20. Chapter 20: Past, Present and Crossing

Author's note:

Going forward some people may notice that the overall level of my grammar, spelling and punctuation skills improve. Sadly, I can't claim credit for this. I now, for the first time, am working with a beta! Any improvement is all due to his eagle eyed efforts. I can't thank you enough, Strangeways.

Your indebted friend

Sorcerer's Muse.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 19: Past, Present and Crossing the Line**

* * *

Victor met Harry and Ginny at the start of the path that led to his family estate. He greeted Harry with a crushing bear hug before dropping him unceremoniously and turning to Ginny. Harry stumbled; but righted himself without falling to the ground. "Ginefra," Victor said. He swept Ginny's hand into his and raised it to his lips. Kissing the back of it delicately, he bowed slightly to her. "How Potter has managed to capture a creature of such radiance gives hope to the dreams of all men. Velcome, may your stay bring as much pleasure to yourself as it has brought beauty to my home." He offered his arm to her.

Ginny blushed; and his flattery was enough to distract her from his having used her full name. She took his arm in hers and they set off towards the gate. "Why thank you Victor," she said gaily.

"Bloody tosser," Harry muttered from behind them.

"You could take a lesson," Ginny teased. "And mind your language."

"I treat you like a queen," Harry retorted. "And you could mind yours," he muttered, low enough that Ginny didn't hear him.

Ginny reached back and pulled him up with them, hooking her free arm in his. "Yes, you do."

"It is as it should be, then," Victor said. "A rose such as you is deserving of no less."

Ginny tipped her head back and laughed. "How is it that you've managed to remain single, Victor? I already know you have your pick of women. I can't imagine how they resist your charms."

"I haff the same problems vith vomen as Potter. It is hard to find one who is not in it for my fame." He stopped at the gate and produced a small jewelry box which he presented to Ginny.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

"It is an exchange," Victor answered. "In order to enter the grounds of my family home, you must make a sacrifice. If I am to ask you for something, then it seems I should give something in return."

"What sort of sacrifice?" Ginny asked. She picked the broach from the box and examined it. It was in the shape of a medieval shield, made of silver and edged with garnet. In the center, the image of a dragon had been crafted by using slivers of crushed, semi-precious, gemstones. "This is quite pretty," she said once she'd finished examining it.

"A blood sacrifice," Victor answered. He took the broach from her and used the pin to prick his finger. He reached out, and for all appearances, smeared the drop of blood in thin air. He handed the broach back to her. "If you vish to enter, you must make yours."

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I've been here before," Harry said. "Victor's already identified me to the wards."

"Is that why you had to put your blood on the ward?" Ginny asked Victor. "I assume you don't have to do this every time you come home. She pricked her finger with the pin from the broach and smeared the drop of blood in the air next to Victor's."

"Yes," Victor answered. "My blood is the key that tells the vards yours is to be accepted."

"And you have to do this for everyone you grant access to your home?"

Victor nodded. "Yes. It is a very secure form of varding; not easily broken or defeated."

"I remember that from school," Ginny said. "Most blood warding is considered dark magic though, isn't it?"

Victor nodded again. "Yes, but these vards have been in place for nearly seffen-hundred years. There vere fery few laws against any form of magic at that time. As the vards require noting dark to power them, I am allowed to keep them in place until they fail or are defeated."

"What did it take to set them?" Ginny asked.

"You don't want to know," Both Victor and Harry replied darkly.

"How do you know about Victor's wards?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione and I came here to study them?" Harry replied carefully.

"You and Hermione?" Ginny asked. "How come no Ron; and where was I?"

"I belief you vere," Victor paused and searched for the right word, "indisposed at the time. And Ron vas vith your parents; trying to keep your mother from going insane." Ginny gave them both a look.

Harry sighed. "It was when you were taken by Voldemort. Once Snape finally managed to confirm you were still alive and where you were, Bill and Dumbledore went to work on the wards. Somehow they determined the wards on the place you were being held were pretty much the same as what Victor has on his family home. Dumbledore spoke with Victor and Victor agreed to try and help us bring his wards down.

"We were all set to do it when Snape sent an emergency signal that there was a Death Eater missing his throat in your cell, and you weren't in it. Voldemort was insane with rage. He was killing one of his servants every five minutes that passed without finding you. There was no one monitoring the wards, and no one guarding the approaches to the manor. Snape said he could destroy the stone anchoring the wards from the inside if we could attack before they found you. We were never going to get a better chance to get you out alive.

"You pretty much know the rest. We attacked. Snape brought the wards down and I found you in the cesspool; fifty feet from walking out of the anti-apparation ward."

"Oh," Ginny said, her complexion pallid.

Victor studiously avoided looking at her. It wasn't his place to ask or be told any of the details of her captivity. Harry watched her intently. He'd gotten almost nothing out of her about what had happened to her while captive. He was fairly certain no one else had either, and refused to imagine anything about it at all. His imagination was simply too good. It was a few minutes with dark ghosts slipping through her eyes before she gave a shudder and came back to herself.

She placed her hand against the ward and let the magic flow around her. From a purely analytical point of view, it was astounding that Victor's ancestors had created a ward that had survived for seven hundred years; and might last for another three hundred more yet. It matched some of the feats the Egyptians had achieved. From a human perspective, it was barbaric. But then so was what the Egyptians had done. Ginny dropped her hand from the ward. It wasn't pleasant magic to experience. A certain malice lived in it. When she looked up Victor was watching her nervously.

"Please remember, I am not my ancestors," he said.

Ginny took his hand. "I know the man you are, Victor. Even though you would never allow wards like this to be created today; it would be silly to take them down now."

"Thank you, Ginefra," he replied.

Ginny put her hand over his mouth. "But if you let anyone else know that I let you get away with using that name, I'll have to kill you."

Harry smiled slightly. "As you vish, Ginny," Victor said solemnly.

Ginny hooked her arms with both Harry and Victor's again and they started up the path to the castle. "So would you have been able to bring them down?" she asked.

"Sorry, what?" Harry asked. He had gotten lost in taking in the castle. There hadn't been time, or even the desire to admire the view on his last visit.

"The wards; if you had needed to, could you have brought them down?" Ginny clarified.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Hermione had figured it out. Bill was on his way here to check her findings with his and test the theory before doing it for real. If we failed, we knew you'd be moved and Snape might never find you again. We wanted to make sure the wards were going to come down."

Ginny nodded her acceptance. "Nice to know, even if I'm glad you didn't have to try."

"I'm glad we didn't either," Harry agreed. "But only because by escaping you were out faster than if we had come after you."

"But those days are in the past and ve should think on things that are good, no?" Victor said. "Like myself defeating, Potter. That is something to celebrate; a much more enjoyable thing to think on."

"You were damn lucky," Harry shot.

"So vere you ven you von, no?"

"I'd much rather go up against Nora," Harry agreed.

"Vell," Victor said, "I vould much rather look at her backside den yours."

Harry snorted. "I can't argue with that." He ducked the swing Ginny took at him.

"Men!" she grumped.

* * *

The next morning Ginny crossed the bathroom that connected her room to Harry's and knocked on the door. She waited for him to answer before opening it and entering his room.

"Hey," he said. "Quite the place, huh?"

Ginny slipped into his arms and kissed him. "I never imagined I'd be friends with anyone who owned a castle."

"Our families were both fairly prominent at one time, but they never owned castles," Harry agreed. "Even the Blacks didn't"

"Still," Ginny said, "a number of the older wizarding families did live in castles at one time. But most of them moved into manor homes at one point or another."

"I think the wards here had a lot to do with Victor's family staying. It was just too safe to abandon," Harry said. He took Ginny's hand and led her out of the room. "Now if I can just remember how to get to the dining hall; this place is almost as confusing as Hogwarts." They proceeded down two flights of stairs to another long hall before turning right.

"This place is amazing," Ginny said. The entire hall was lined with suits of armor along both walls. She stopped to read the plaque next to one. "Odd that it's in English," she said. She reached out with her hand and felt the magic around the plaque. "Translation charm," she said with a look at Harry.

Harry read the plaque. "His family is fairly prominent in the history of the area," he said.

Ginny shrugged. "Given the castle, and the fact that they've lived here since the foundation was laid, that would stand to reason." They stopped and studied a large mural of a knight fighting a dragon. "Do you have any idea where we are?" she asked after looking back the direction they'd come.

Harry turned around in a circle before stopping with a goofy grin on his face. "No clue," he said with a shrug. He took her hand and pulled her along, looking for something familiar. Eventually, he started opening doors at random. He stopped suddenly at one and a smirk came over his face.

"What?" Ginny asked. She peered past the door and turned back to him with a confused expression. "It's a broom closet," she said. Harry's ears turned red. Ginny's eyes narrowed and she affected a stern expression. "What, pray tell, are you thinking, Potter?"

"What?" Harry demanded. "You don't want to know?"

Ginny crossed her arms. "I'm not fifteen anymore. I don't need to sneak off to a broom closet to snog my boyfriend." Harry pouted at her. "Fine," Ginny sighed with exasperation. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the closet where she proceeded to make up for having never gotten Harry into one while they were at Hogwarts.

* * *

Victor set the paper down. "I vos about to send Deaffon to find you," he said when Harry and Ginny finally managed to find their way to the dining hall. He gave them a knowing look.

Harry gave Ginny a squeeze. "We got a bit sidetracked."

"It is a large castle," Victor said. "I hope you are hungry. Maria has outdone herself." He pulled out a chair for Ginny and helped her settle herself.

"Thank you Victor," Ginny said.

Harry sat across from her and Victor reclaimed his place at the head of the table. "This looks excellent," Harry said. He piled sausages and eggs on his plate.

"I agree," Ginny said.

"She eats like her brother," Victor said with a smirk at Harry. "It is good to see a voman who enjoys food as it should be."

"No one's ever accused a Weasley of not enjoying their food," Ginny replied. "I thought you said Ron didn't come here when you were looking at the wards," she added with a look at Harry.

"He didn't," Harry said. He glanced curiously at Victor.

"Ron stayed 'ere a few years ago. I belief he vos attending a conference for aurors at the time."

"Oh," Ginny and Harry said.

"Have they made no progress in searching for him?"

"No," Harry said. Ginny shook her head.

"I am sorry. He is a good man. Perhaps there is still hope?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I hope so."

"I hope so too," Ginny said softly. Things were quiet for a few minutes, and Harry watched Ginny carefully while she absently picked at her breakfast. "I remember him worshiping you and then hating your guts, Victor," she said wistfully. "I never knew he'd become friendly with you. It's amazing what you can learn about someone you thought you knew better than yourself."

"I am sorry to have brought up sad memories for you," Victor replied.

Ginny shook her head and gave both Harry and Victor watery smiles. She raised her glass. "To Ron," she said. "May he continue to surprise us."

"To Ron," Victor agreed.

"To Ron," Harry said. He clinked glasses with Ginny and Victor.

Breakfast was finished in relative silence. When she had, Ginny set her napkin on the table. "So you have some plans for us today?" she asked. "And when do we get to hear your thoughts on what's going on with Harry when he's in the air?"

Victor set his napkin down. "There is somevare I vould like to bring you and perhaps ve can conduct an experiment."

"An experiment?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Victor said. "And then for dinner tonight there is a pub I vould like to take you to. You can stay until tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I've got the next two days off, but I'd like to get back and see how Hermione's doing. We left her with the twins for support."

"Which is questionable at best," Ginny said.

Victor laughed. "I remember those beards they grew ven they tried to enter the tournament. They vere alvays good for a laugh." He stood from the table. "I vill meet you in the entry hall. Vat you are varing is good for what ve vill be doing today. Do you need Deaffon to show you back to your rooms?"

Harry shot Ginny a glance. "That might be a good idea," he said. "We really were lost for a while there."

"Master and Mistress is ready?" a small voice croaked. Harry turned to see an old house elf standing in the doorway.

"What about the problems Harry's having flying?" Ginny asked. "I got the impression from him that you were having some issues too."

"That is part of my experiment," Victor said. "Deaffon, if you please."

"Yes, Lord Victor." The elf bowed to him and started down the hall. Harry and Ginny had little choice but to follow or become lost in the castle once again.

* * *

"Victor!" the group of children at the field behind the orphanage screamed. They dropped from the sky where they were engaged in a quidditch game and bolted across the ground to him. He greeted them all with hugs. "Are you going to fly vith us today?" one young boy asked.

"Please, Victor. Please. Please. Please," the rest of them begged. An older girl grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the field. Harry grinned at Ginny and took her hand.

Victor laughed. "Vait, don't you vant to meet my friends?" he asked. The children stopped and took note of Harry and Ginny for the first time.

"It's Harry Potter!" a boy with long brown hair and brown eyes blurted.

"He's the best Seeker in the world," a blond boy shouted.

"No he's not," the first boy retorted. "Victor beat him yesterday."

"Harry's still better!"

"No he's not!"

Victor laughed again. "No fighting now, Eric, Hector," he said to the boys. He turned to the girl who was still holding his hand; rather tightly now that she had taken a second look at Ginny. Ginny thought she was probably about thirteen, very tall and thin and had very long blond hair. "I brought a special friend for you, Samantha," he said. "Vould you like to meet Ginny Veasley?" he asked. Samantha nodded mutely.

Ginny smiled and offered her hand to her. "Hello, Samantha," she said.

"Samantha is a Chaser," Victor said. "Did you know that before Ginny vos a Seeker, she vos a Chaser?"

Timidly, Samantha let go of Victor's hand and reached for Ginny's. The contact of their hands seemed to break a dam in the girl. "You're smaller than I thought," she blurted. She turned beet red, and cried, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Ginny laughed and pulled the girl into a hug when she tried to hide behind Victor. "It's okay Samantha."

Victor chuckled. "Samantha is a bit shy. But she is an excellent Chaser. I thought that ve all might play for a bit. Perhaps Ginny can teach you a trick or two, Samantha. You have exceeded my abilities to instruct you." If Samantha had been embarrassed before, she seemed mortified at the praise Victor directed to her.

"I think that would be wonderful," Ginny said. "I haven't been on a broom since I left the Lions. And I haven't played chaser since my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"It's settled then," Victor said. "Eric, and Samantha, you can be captains. Ve vill pick teams and play for a vile. 'Hw about it, Potter; ready for a rematch?" Victor grinned predatorily at Harry.

Harry returned Victor's look. "You better believe it," he replied.

It was early evening and many goodbyes, autographs and hugs later that Harry, Victor and Ginny left the orphanage. "That was a blast, Victor," Ginny said. "I haven't had that much fun playing quidditch in years."

"Yes," Victor agreed. "I enjoy to play vith them. It brightens their veek, and helps to remind me how lucky I am ven the pressure of the season gets to be too much."

"Samantha is really good," Harry said. "Where is she playing?" He was in a pretty good mood, having taken four out of seven snitches from Victor while they had played with the kids.

"She goes to Durmstrang," Ginny said. "Under a scholarship from Victor," she added with a significant look at him.

"Vat? I have too much money as it is. Vhy shouldn't I help herr?" Victor said.

"Samantha said you fund a scholarship that pays for all the kids at the orphanage to go to Durmstrang," Ginny said. Victor shrugged. "Bloody hell, Victor, how much are the Horntails paying you?" she demanded.

"My ancestral home is a castle, Ginefra," Victor replied. "My family left me much more money than anything I vill ever earn from the Horntails."

Ginny glanced at Harry. He was nearly as red as Victor. "And I thought I had money," she mumbled. "Or I did until I tried to take down the wards of the American ministry," she amended.

"Marry Potter," Victor quipped. "Then you vill be able to buy the American ministry."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand "I'm working on it," she said playfully.

"I don't have _that_ much," Harry said at the same time. "Nice, Weasley," he added dryly. "Keep it up and I'll auction you to the highest bidder."

"I vould vin dat auction," Victor said. "Vat?" he demanded at the look Harry and Ginny gave him. "So she's taken. That does not mean she is suddenly unattractive."

"You're as smarmy as a Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"Now that is below the belt," Ginny chastised him. "Just because Victor is a bit of a flatterer is no reason to lump him in with Malfoy."

"Thank you, Ginefra," Victor pouted.

"Oh give it up," Harry grumbled. "You're an over-stuffed, pompous git. It's no wonder you have to try and steal my girl instead of catching your own. I ran into a really good love potion recently. I'll bet Snape could mix you up a batch," he offered.

Victor snorted. "No thank you."

"Touchy today, aren't we, Harry," Ginny teased.

"You vould think he vould be more charitable considering he beat me today," Victor agreed.

"I'll be charitable when you stop trying to steal my girlfriend."

Victor laughed at him. "Ginny cannot be stolen from you, Potter," he guffawed. "Anyvon can see that. But seeing as how much it bothers you I vill be sure to keep trying."

"Tosser," Harry shot at him.

"Vat are friends for?" Victor replied.

"Pushing off cliffs," Harry retorted darkly. "Now if I could just find one. Where are we heading anyway?"

Victor shrugged. "Just valking; a bit of sightseeing before ve go for dinner." They had made their way to the river that wound its way through the city and were now strolling down the path along its banks and proceeded without talking for a while, just admiring the lights and sights around them.

"So," Ginny asked, "you said you were experimenting today, Victor. How did it go?"

Victor glanced at Harry who was eyeing him curiously. "I am unsure, perhaps Harry can answer that."

"Me?" Harry asked. "I don't even know what the experiment was."

Ginny's eyes darted back and forth between them, widening. "Harry," she asked slowly, "how did you feel today?"

Harry stopped walking as suddenly as if he'd run into a brick wall. "Fine," he said.

"Fine?" Ginny queried. "No cold flashes or sick stomach?" Harry shook his head. "Nothing?" Ginny pushed.

"No," Harry said. "Not a thing. I felt great."

"Me also," Victor said.

Ginny spared Victor a glance. "When was the last time that happened?" she asked, focusing on Harry again.

Harry concentrated, trying to remember. "I'm not sure. It seems like it happens all the time now. Sometimes it's worse than others though... The match against the Mermaids, where I busted all my ribs, it was really bad. I think I may have passed out even before Monroe drilled me."

"I also feel it almost all the time now," Victor said. "But never ven I play at the orphanage."

"Harry said you told him you felt like there was a Dementor near you?" Ginny asked.

Victor nodded. "Yes."

"It does," Harry agreed. "I hadn't really placed it. But once he said it, that's exactly what it's like. It's weak though. Like it's a ways off or something."

"But still enough to make you pass out," Ginny said.

Harry scowled. "Yeah, well we both know I'm a bit more susceptible to them than most people."

"Somevon has to be doing something," Victor stated. Harry and Ginny both turned to him. "It only happens at practice or matches; anything that I do vith the Horntails. Potter proved it today. Noting happened to him. I bet ve could go back tomorrow or the next day and it vould be the same."

Ginny crossed her arms and chewed on her lip. "I was pretty sure of that before, but now I'm convinced," she said.

"Convinced that someone is bringing a Dementor to all my practices and matches?" Harry asked. "And Victor's too? There is _no_ _way_ someone wouldn't notice that."

"I don't know, Harry," Ginny countered. "It's as good a theory as anything else we've come up with?

"Yes," Victor agreed, "but not likely."

"What then?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Victor said. "But that it is the same for both myself and Potter is something to consider . . . Is it happening to any other players? Is it just Seekers. Are there even any other players who are having any kinds of problems?" The three of them stood there, considering, for a short time in silence.

"I don't know either. But I can think of plenty of people who have a grudge against the two of you," Ginny said. "The healers can't find anything wrong with Harry. I'm sure they won't with you either, Victor. To me, that means someone has to be causing it. I'm going to talk to Jim when we get back to the States," she said.

Harry nodded. "I'm not sure about the whole Dementor aspect-" Ginny shot a glare at him, "-but it seems that someone is doing something and it's not just me that's being affected. I think that may be a good idea."

"'Who is Jim?" Victor asked.

"He's the department head of the American aurors," Harry said.

The three of them stood there for a few moments longer; coming to silent agreement that something was definitely going on. "I think ve could go to dinner now. If you are ready?" Victor said.

Harry nodded. He took Ginny's hand and they began walking. "You know," she said after a bit. Now that I think about it, I was cold at the match yesterday too. I've always been kind of sensitive to Dementors too."

"But you're just noticing it now," Harry said. "That seems odd; and unlikely to make it a Dementor. Your reaction to them isn't much better than mine. And you're not fainting every time you walk on the pitch."

"No, but I'm not flying around in a high stress situation either," Ginny said.

"Why are you so quick to latch onto it being Dementors?" Harry asked.

"Why are you so quick to discount it," Ginny countered peevishly.

"I'm just not sure that Dementors are what's going on."

"I think you just have an issue with dementors in general, and don't want to accept the facts you have in front of you."

"We don't have any facts," Harry retorted.

Ginny stopped walking, dropped his hand and glared at him. "Come off it, Harry," she snapped.

"I think you could both be correct," Victor interrupted the brewing argument.

Harry clamped his mouth down around the retort that had been forming. Victor had continued to walk and after a moment he hurried to catch up. Ginny fell in next to him, continuing to stew. After a bit he glanced over before tentatively taking her hand. "Sorry," he whispered.

Ginny gave him a small smile. "Me too," she mouthed. Harry squeezed her hand. "So where are we going?" she asked Victor. "You said this place was excellent."

"It is just around the corner," Victor replied. He led them down the street, around the corner to a pub. The building was old but well taken care of. A warm glow spilled onto the sidewalk from the leaded glass windows. A wooden sign above identified the pub as Andie's. Victor held the door open. "After you," he said graciously.

Ginny stepped into the pub and was filled with a strong sense of familiarity. She fidgeted nervously with the warning tingle at the back of her neck. A woman with long brown hair turned to greet them. She smiled warmly at Victor. Through a time warped haze, Ginny watched as she hugged him and Victor went to introduce the hostess to his friends. Ginny backed up a step, bumping into the wall in her attempt to retreat. The rushing sound of a thousand waterfalls crashed in her head and her heart thudded painfully in her chest as she futilely searched for the handle for the door. The woman's gaze finally settled on Ginny and the flash of recognition flared in her eyes.

She held her hand out. "Hello, Ginevra," Andreia said quietly.

The world snapped back into sudden focus and Ginny finally managed to get the door open and quickly exited. For half a second she hesitated, unsure of which way to go. She turned left and walked quickly, if unsteadily away; berating herself. It didn't matter where she went, she just had to get away.

"Ginny," Harry and Victor blurted in shock.

"Ginny," Andreia, called with concern at the same instant.

Harry was a half second ahead of them in following her out the door. It took him a moment to find Ginny, already a good distance away, and bolted after her with Victor and Andreia close behind. "Ginny!" they all called. Her response was to start running. Unsatisfied with his progress in making up the ground between them Harry apparated directly in front of Ginny and caught her in his arms. Her face was ashen and the look of fear in her eyes nearly paralyzed him. "What?" he demanded.

Ginny just shook her head. "Get me out of here," she whispered.

"What-Why?"

Victor reached them next. A glance at Harry only got a confused look in return. "Vot is wrong?" he asked. Ginny just burrowed into Harry tighter. Her body was shaking and Harry was at a loss for what to do. He glanced up and saw the woman from the pub had followed them. He protectively shielded Ginny from her. He wasn't sure what had set Ginny off but she'd been fine till the woman had spoken to her. He glanced between the two women, replaying the scene in his mind. The name Ginevra clicked. He watched the woman from the pub intently; a wariness settling in the pit of his stomach. She, ignored him.

"Ginny, please," she said quietly. Ginny stiffened in Harry's arms. "Please turn around."

Ginny seemed to pull herself together. She cautiously turned to face the other woman, seeming to Harry to make every attempt to make herself as small as possible. She leaned heavily with her back against his chest and without looking up from the ground, she whispered, "I swear I didn't know, Andreia," Like so many grains of sand, things fell into place instantly for Harry, and the feeling in his stomach intensified tenfold. Ginny's response to seeing her former lover terrified him in a way Voldemort never had.

"Victor," Andreia said. "Your usual table is ready. Would you and Harry please give Ginevra and me a moment?"

"I'm staying," Harry said. He and Andreia measured one another.

"Your fear is understandable, Harry," she said. "But it is misplaced."

"Is it?" Harry retorted.

"No one will take Ginevra from you. I know better than anyone that she will stay or go of her own choice and nothing you can do would stop that," she said. Harry didn't reply. "Would you even want to stop her?" Andreia asked. "If she were unhappy with you and could be with someone else, could you hold her against her will?"

It took Harry a moment to digest her words. "No," he managed to croak.

"Then you know Ginny is the one you should fear,"

"You make me sound like some vindictive harlot; tossing aside the affection of one lover for the next thing that catches my eye," Ginny hissed.

"And Harry doesn't hold the same power over you, Ginevra?" Andreia asked. Ginny fell silent at her rebuke.

A second woman, this one with blond hair and deep blue eyes cautiously joined them. She slipped her hand into Andreia's. "What's going on Andreia," she asked quietly.

Ginny looked up and Andreia smiled at her. Her eyes never left Ginny's while she spoke. "Ella, this is Harry Potter, and his girlfriend Ginevra Weasley. You already know Victor," she said. "Harry, Ginevra, this is my fiancée, Ella."

"I vondered," Victor mumbled.

Ella glanced curiously around the group before settling on Ginny. "Ginevra," she mused, "would you be Ginny Weasley; the former Quidditch player?"

"Yes, Ella" Andreia said.

Ella's eyes had never left Ginny's and Harry could feel her tensing under the other woman's inspection. "So you were the one," she said. "I never would have guessed."

"Do you know vot is going on?" Victor whispered from Harry's side. Harry nodded. Victor relaxed and pulled his hand from his cloak where he had been gripping his wand "At least von of us does then."

"Ella, would you mind taking Victor and Harry back inside?" Andreia asked. "Ginny and I need just a minute."

Ella gave Ginny a last look. "Sure, Love." She pecked Andreia on the cheek. "Gentlemen?" she asked.

"Gin?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned around to face him. "Do you mind?"

Harry glanced over her shoulder at Andreia before focusing on Ginny again. "Should I?" he asked quietly.

Ginny kissed her fingers and touched them to his lips. "No, Harry. You don't have anything to fear."

"Then why react like this?"

Ginny pulled his head down and whispered in his ear. "I picked you, Harry. But I still care for her very much. I promised her I wouldn't try to find her."

"And you thought she would be angry with you?"

"And I found her with you on my arm to rub it in," Ginny said.

Harry pushed her back and kissed her forehead. "Come on Victor," he said. "I think I could use a drink." He paused in front of Andreia. "It's nice to meet you," he said.

Andreia smiled. "You also, Harry," she replied.

**XX**

Harry sat down across from Victor. He glanced up at his friend. "So, Ginefra and Andreia?" Victor asked cautiously. Harry nodded. Victor glanced over at Ella. He smirked at Harry and shook his head.

"Don't say it," Harry said.

"Vot?" Victor asked innocently. Harry glared at him. "She's got taste; I vill say that."

"Ginny?" Harry blurted.

"Vell, aside from you, yes. But I meant Andreia."

"Shut up," Harry growled.

Victor chuckled. "I mean they vere together. So she probably scored vith Ginny-"

"Krum," Harry growled.

"-and she is scoring vith Ella now."

"I'm warning you, Krum."

Victor held his hands up in surrender. Harry glared at him till he was sure Victor was finished. Victor waited till Harry raised his glass to his lips and tipped his drink back before he said, "Never mind a voman, I know men who vould vish to be so lucky." Harry shot scotch out of his nose and slammed his glass down on the table. Victor roared with laughter.

"If you say one word to any of them," Harry threatened. Unable to form a sentence through his laughter, Victor held his hands up and shook his head, no. "And if you so much as mention a word about every man's fantasy."

Victor chortled and bent over double. "Don't," he gasped. "Don't haff to... you just... just did."

Harry shoved his chair back angrily. "I've got to use the bathroom," he growled and stormed off.

Ginny sat down at the table a few minutes later. She put her head in her hands and groaned. Victor was about to say something when a glass was slid onto the table in front of her. "On the house," the server said before he walked away. Ginny picked the glass up and downed it in one go. She set the glass down and sighed. "Where's Harry?"

"He vent to the bathroom," Victor replied.

"Is he ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I think he just vished to avoid killing me," Victor answered. He signaled the server for three bottles of firewhisky.

"Why would he want to kill you?" Ginny asked.

Victor shrugged. "I ask myself the same thing."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you say to him, Victor?"

Victor shifted. It suddenly felt warmer in the room and he found himself questioning the wisdom of having bombarded Harry with locker room banter about Andreia, Ella and Ginny. "It vos nothing, really," he said.

"If it was nothing, then you should be able to tell me what you said to him, shouldn't you?" Ginny countered. Victor visibly winced. "What did you say, Victor?" Ginny said calmly.

Victor looked down at the table. He hadn't felt this cowed since his mother had yelled at him for getting a warning for underage magic use when he was fourteen. He'd been sending stinging hexes at the Muggle boys who had kicked him out of his swimming hole. The spells had been sent under water so no one had seen his wand. But he had still gotten in more trouble than he cared to remember over it. "I told him that Andie had taste," he mumbled.

Ginny just caught what he'd said. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "And you think he wants to kill you over that?" she demanded.

Victor winced. "And that never mind that Andie vos a voman, most men would be happy to lay claim to both you and Ella during their life." Ginny pursed her lips. "Please, Ginevra," Victor pleaded. "You must know that I vill tell no von of this."

"You think I'm embarrassed about it?" Ginny hissed, leaning forward.

Victor pushed back in his chair to get away from her. "No!" he said quickly. Ginny sat back again. "No," Victor continued. "You have kept this relationship out of the press in a vay I only vish I could do vith mine. I understand you only vant privacy regarding that. That is vat I meant by not telling anyvon."

"I appreciate that very much. Andreia and Ella will too," Ginny said. Victor sagged with relief. After a minute Ginny smirked at Victor. "You couldn't resist, could you?"

Victor grinned. "It vos too easy."

"Harry is very easy. You just have to know the right buttons to push."

They fell silent when Harry returned to the table. "You're a bloody tosser, Krum," he said before sitting down again. "You ok?" he asked Ginny.

"Yes," she said. "You?"

"Yep. Hungry as a dragon though. Can we get some menus or do we order at the bar?"

Ginny put her hand on his. "Are you going to be able to live with this former relationship of mine?" she asked seriously.

"You're mine now, right?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. Harry shrugged. "Then it's in the past, and I don't care about it."

"Really?"

"Really," he reassured her. "I've slept with other women in the past and you're not dwelling on it. Why should I if you've done the same?"

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said.

Harry leaned over and kissed her. "Let's eat. Playing with those kids at the orphanage was hard work. I'm starved."

* * *

Ginny pushed Harry back and they tumbled onto the bed. His hand slid up her side and under her shirt to her breast. A groan escaped her throat into Harry's mouth. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Her bra followed a moment later. Harry's eyes glazed as she lowered herself on top of him and met his lips with a searing kiss. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest sent shivers of pleasure coursing through him. Suddenly, he panicked and pushed her off. "We need to stop," he gasped.

"No we don't," Ginny growled and came after him again. "I'm ready for this with you, Harry." She pressed her lips to his and Harry nearly lost himself a second time before he pushed her away. "Harry!" she nearly shrieked.

"I can't," he gasped. He sat up and steadfastly focused on her face; not letting his gaze move any lower.

"Why not?" she demanded.

Harry turned away from her. "I just can't. Not yet. Not tonight."

"What do you mean not yet?" She narrowed her eyes. "No, what do you mean not tonight?" Harry flinched. Ginny's lip began to tremble. "You said it didn't matter," she whispered. She bolted out of the bed for her room, tears starting to flow.

"Ginny! Wait!" Harry called, darting after her.

"No, Harry. I understand perfectly. You said it didn't matter. That it was the past. Obviously though, it does."

Harry caught her arm as he chased her into her room. "It is the past, and it doesn't matter," he insisted.

Ginny shrugged her arm from his grasp and grabbed a pillow, holding it over her bare chest. "If it didn't matter then you wouldn't have had any problems tonight!" she shouted. She turned away from him and her shoulders heaved as she started to cry in earnest.

Harry waved his hand, casting a silencing charm on the suite of rooms Victor had given them to stay in. "Please, Gin, would you just listen to me?" Ginny made no indication of having heard him. "Come on, Gin, at least turn around. You gave Andreia that much courtesy."

Ginny whirled on him. "Don't you dare throw her in my face; she hadn't just rejected me," she hissed.

"I'm not rejecting you!" Harry shouted.

"Then what, Harry?" Ginny demanded. "Because it sure as hell hurts like it. I haven't hurt like this since I figured out I was being used by the memory of a sixteen year old boy locked in a diary."

"That's low," Harry retorted.

"It's the truth," Ginny snapped without sympathy.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Will you at least hear me out?" he asked. When he opened his eyes again, Ginny was still facing him.

She swiped at the tears on her face. "This better be good."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I'm not going to lie; Andreia is part of it. I don't care about your past with her. But I do care about what happened tonight. I know if I were you, my emotions would be run ragged. And I don't want even the tiniest shred of a thought in my head thinking that you were trying to make a point about being past her by sleeping with me."

"You're not helping yourself, Harry," Ginny said coldly.

"Come on, Gin," Harry said exasperatedly. "We haven't even come close to sleeping together since we started this relationship. Suddenly, tonight, after seeing your ex-lover, you're all over me. How can I not feel like you might be trying to prove a point, especially when I _know_ just how much you still care about her? Do you think I missed that you're wearing her bracelet again?"

"I'm wearing it again because I like it. It's simple and it's pretty. And you should trust me," Ginny retorted.

"Fine," Harry said. "Just totally disregard what I'm concerned about because it isn't an issue for you."

"So my past with her is an issue for you," Ginny snapped.

"I don't care about your past," Harry bellowed. "I do care about her ghost driving you into my bed."

"Is that what you think that was?" she demanded.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe I'm completely in the wrong for feeling this way. I just don't want any questions in my head when we take this step. And I certainly don't want our first time to be after a highly stressful encounter with an ex lover of yours."

Ginny continued to hold the pillow tightly against her chest. "I think you should go back to your room," she finally said.

Harry blinked. "That's it; just go back to my room?" he asked.

"You have something else to say?" Ginny countered. Harry stammered and blubbered, clearly at a loss for a response. "What?" Ginny demanded.

"That's it then?" he finally managed. "We're done. Just like that?"

"Yes, Harry, we're done," Ginny replied.

"Fine," he whispered. He turned to go but paused before closing her bedroom door. "I still would have stopped you tonight. And it would have had absolutely nothing to do with Andreia. At least I still have that." He closed the door to her room, crossed the bathroom into his and closed that door also. He sank, broken, into the chair next to his bed with his head in his hands.

Ginny only took long enough to wrap a dressing gown around her shoulders before following him. Harry didn't give any acknowledgement of her presence when she opened the door. "What did you mean by that?" she asked.

Harry didn't answer right away, but eventually, without even looking at her, he said, "If I could figure out why you would even care I might answer that. But considering _I_ don't care anymore, I'm not going to."

The harsh, bitter tone of his voice took Ginny by surprise. A second later she gasped and ran across the room. She flung herself on her knees to the floor in front of him with her arms around his legs. "No, Harry, no, no, no. I didn't mean we were _done _done. I meant we were done for the night; that I needed some space and time to sort out what I felt. I'm not breaking up with you." She kissed the top of his head and forced his hands away so she could clasp her hands on his cheeks. She proceeded to kiss every inch of his face. "Please, please, Harry," she pleaded between kisses, "don't go there. Don't leave me like this." She stopped kissing him and sat back enough that she could see him clearly. Harry blinked owlishly at her. "I'm not breaking up with you. We're not breaking up. You're mine. I heard it, Harry. You said you were mine and you can't take it back, Harry James Potter. I won't let you." Somehow the fact that she had been trying to convince Harry she wasn't breaking up with him had turned itself around in Ginny's mind. "I forbid you to break up with me," she said forcefully. She fell silent and glared at him.

Slowly, they both began to grin. "You forbid it, do you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said emphatically.

"Good to know;" Harry said, "that a person can do that; forbid someone to break up with them."

"It comes in handy," Ginny replied.

Harry snorted and pulled her head into his lap. He leaned down and buried his face in her hair. "Bloody hell you scared me, Gin."

Ginny clutched him tightly around the waist. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to."

"S'ok," Harry mumbled. "Merlin I hate fighting with you."

"Me too, Harry," Ginny said.

"Am I forgiven?" Harry eventually asked.

Ginny sat back on the floor and reached up to push his fringe back. "It still hurts. But I think I'm beginning to understand how you feel. Ghosts can be very strong. Hers is stronger than most. And maybe the stress of tonight had something to do with my behavior. But I meant what I said. I am ready for that with you, Harry. And I swear; her ghost has nothing to do with it. She is my past. You, are my future."

"It didn't do anything to you to see her tonight?"

"Harry," Ginny sighed, "what would it do to you to see Amy again?"

"She was special," Harry said quietly after a second. "At least I thought she was."

"Don't let her rejection erase everything she gave you, Harry. She was special. Andreia was too.

Harry nodded. "I understand." Ginny stretched up and brushed her lips against his. Harry pulled her up into his lap and she snuggled in with her head on his shoulder.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you really have stopped it tonight; even if Andreia hadn't been an issue?"

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't ready."

Ginny considered his answer. "You _weren't_ ready? Does that mean you are now?"

Harry snorted. "Crazy as it sounds, yes, but no."

Ginny giggled. "You really know how to confuse a girl, Harry."

"I try," Harry said. "What it means is that, yes, even though I wasn't before, I'm ready for that part of our relationship now. And if you still wanted too, I would. But I'd really rather just hold you tonight."

"Are you asking me to sleep in your bed with you tonight?" Ginny asked coyly.

"If we're not using each other as a crutch against nightmares anymore, and we're agreed that we're at a point in our relationship where we're ready to make love, then I don't see a problem with us simply sleeping together."

"You could have just said yes," Ginny teased.

"Then, yes, I'm asking you to sleep in my bed tonight," Harry said.

Ginny climbed from his lap and pulled him by the hand along with her. "On two conditions," she said.

"Oh, and what would those be?" Harry asked. He noticed that Ginny's face had flushed deep red.

"We sleep in my bed," she responded, leading him through their shared bathroom to her room.

"And . . . ?"

Ginny pulled him close, brushed her lips against his, and whispered in his ear. "We sleep nude."

Harry's throat went dry. He stared at Ginny with wide eyes while she waited nervously for his answer. "All right," he croaked.

Ginny pressed up against him. Kissing him deeply, she pushed him back into the bathroom and then backed away. "I'll let you know when you can come in," she whispered and closed the door on him.

Harry slumped against the sink. She was going to kill him. One way or another, she was going to kill him. He was sure of it. He only had a few moments to ponder the enigma that was Ginny, before he heard her calling to him. Not that it mattered that it had been less than two minutes because Harry was sure if he had a thousand years, he would be just as enthralled with the mystery of her. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Ginny had already climbed into the bed and doused the lights in the room. Her back was to him and she made no move to observe as he entered. Harry waved his hand dousing the torches in the bathroom and his bedroom. In the dim light from the slim moon out her window he crossed the room to the edge of her bed. She still hadn't moved and he stared down at her for a moment, unsure if her actions meant she had changed her mind and was afraid to tell him.

"Get in," Harry she commanded softly.

Harry shed the remainder of his clothes; letting his jeans and boxers simply lay on the floor at the bedside. He pulled the covers back and slid under them behind her. As soon as he was under the covers Ginny turned and pushed him so his back was to her and spooned against him. "My bed," she whispered and kissed his bare back. "I get to hold you."

Harry shuddered with the contact of their bare skin. "Ok," he replied. Every nerve in his body seemed to be hyper aware. And he thought he would go insane with the soft tickles of her breath on his shoulders. Ginny seemed unaffected, and eventually he drifted into a state of semi consciousness.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Hmmm."

"What changed?"

"Sorry?"

"What changed? Why weren't you ready to make love to me an hour ago, but you are now?"

"I was afraid of how much power over me it might give you."

"But you're not now?"

"No, I still am. But when I thought you were ending it, I realized that making love with you wasn't going to give you any more power over me than you already had."

"I'm all in, Harry. Heart, mind, body, soul, it's all yours." Harry turned in her arms pulling her on top of him and her lips to his. The kiss was long and deep and her hands roamed without inhibition. She broke from him with dark spots forming in her vision. "I need to stop," she gasped from above, her hair spilling around both of their faces. "Or I won't be able to. She opened her eyes to see Harry's locked on her; two dark spheres of desire throbbing with heat. She didn't think it possible to misread him but knew she would have to take the next step.

"Harry?" she breathed.

It was only his name but the question was implied and it was all he needed. His hand slid up her back to her head, pulling her back to his lips. His other hand slid down her back to her bottom and pulled her against his middle. "Oh gods yes," she whimpered just before their lips met in a searing kiss.


	21. Chapter 21: Homecomings, Three

Author's note:

Again, thank you to my wonderful beta, Strangeways.

Also, thank you to my readers and reviewers. You make my day.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 20: Homecomings, Three**

* * *

Harry stepped over the threshold of his doorstep with Ginny in tow. "Honey, I'm home!" he bellowed. The pounding of feet from the hall to the steps followed by a brown haired missile in his arms signaled Hermione's arrival. "Uff," Harry gasped when she slammed into him.

"Thank Merlin!" she exclaimed.

"Jeez, Mione, I'm glad to see you too," Harry said once he'd regained his balance.

"That is my boyfriend you're currently attached to you know, Hermione," Ginny huffed sarcastically.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her. "You've had him for the last five days. I get him now."

"Sounds like a sweet deal," George said from the top of the steps.

"Eep!" Hermione squeaked and ducked behind Harry.

"Certainly would be if one of those birds weren't our sister," Fred said.

"And the other our sister-in-law."

"Don't you two need to leave now?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"But Harry just got home," Fred said.

"And we're curious," George said

"As to just how he's gotten two such lovelies as yourselves," Fred said.

"To share without killing him," George said.

"How about it, Harry, mate."

"We're not above asking for guidance."

"Pointers."

"Hell, if you wanted to write out step-by-step."

"Instructions," the twins said together. "We'd even take notes."

"Get them out of here," Hermione hissed. "Ginny why don't you help them pack?"

"Now is that any way," Fred said.

"To treat you favorite brothers-in-law?" George asked. The two of them moved down the steps and Hermione pulled Ginny into the shield she had made of Harry. She gave her a bit of a shove.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried with exasperation. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing that won't be fixed by getting them out of here."

"Now that hurts," Fred said. He and George placed their fists over their hearts.

"Right here," George said.

Hermione huffed. "Sure it does. Just get out already. I can't take anymore of you two."

Over the years, Hermione had proven herself capable of giving as good as she got with the twins. In fact, she and Fleur had made an art form of taking the twins to task. Specifically: after following the twins to a dance club, successfully using Polyjuice Potion to pose as twins themselves, getting the twins to buy them drinks and flirting outrageously with them. They had slipped a tasteless variant of Polyjuice Potion—that they had developed—into the twins' drinks. The potion had also contained a captured transfiguration charm. The twins had gone into the bathroom men... And come _out_ very attractive women in very revealing dresses. Hermione and Fleur had then left them there to fend for themselves amongst the overzealous and groping wizards. It had taken the twins fifteen minutes to make it out of the club and another half hour of tottering precariously about Soho London in five-and-a-half inch heels—attracting much unwanted attention—before they managed to find a place where they could safely apparate to their flat. Bill and Ron had been drafted into recording it all on a set of omnioculars. Ginny had nearly died laughing while she watched her brothers fend off unwanted advances and nearly break their ankles in the shoes Hermione and Fleur had given them. It was beyond her what the twins could have done to have Hermione in her current state. "What did you do to her?" she demanded.

"Not a thing, sis," Fred said.

"Been on our best behavior," George added.

Harry snorted. "That's not saying much.

"Honest—" Fred said.

"On our reputations—"

"As the greatest—"

"Pranksters of our time," they said together.

"Right," Ginny said. She placed a hand on a hip and glared at her brothers. "You expect me to believe that?" The twins exchanged a fearful look and backed up a step.

"Honest, sis," George pleaded.

"When have we ever not taken credit for a prank?" Fred reasoned with her.

"They've got a point," Harry said.

"That's exactly the point," Hermione said. "They haven't done a thing. It's been like living with two of _you_ the past week."

"Hey!" Harry cried with indignation. "Just what's that suppose to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything, Harry," Hermione said. She held him tight around the waist, preventing him from turning to confront her. "Just get them out of here so I can relax."

"Wonder just what he's going to do to relax her," Fred muttered.

"Been perfect gentlemen the whole week," George groused.

"Too right we have."

"What's he got that we don't?" George asked. He and Fred crossed their arms and adopted put upon expressions.

"That's just it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry being a gentleman I can deal with. You two, all I end up doing is waiting in terror for the next childish, immature, foolish thing to happen. It's driving me round the twist. Just get out and give me some peace. With everything I've gone through in the last three months and Christmas being next week you'd think I've earned it!" Hermione finished by stomping her foot in frustration. "Now look what you've done!" she shouted. "You've turned me into a hosepipe and ruined Harry and Ginny's homecoming."

It took Harry a second to process everything that Hermione had said and he still didn't understand a word of it. So he did the only thing that seemed to make sense. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "Shush, Mione," he soothed. "It'll be ok." Hermione just sniffled into his chest. A glance at Ginny and the twins' wide eyes confirmed their surprise at her meltdown was as great as his.

"Um, Hermione," Ginny said tentatively after a minute or so, "am I correct in thinking you're upset with the twins because they _didn't_ prank you?" Hermione stopped sniffling and the lot of them collectively waited to see what her reaction was going to be. After another moment a most un-Hermione-like snort escaped her mouth into Harry's chest. Harry stifled his laughter behind a cough. Ginny's eyes lit up gleefully. "Did you just snort?" she squealed.

Hermione whirled on her. "I most certainly did not!" She tried to hold an affronted look on her face but it kept slipping to horrified. And the telltale signs of a blush were working their way up her neck.

"You did too!" Ginny crowed with delight. "You snorted! Sknnnooggg!" she teased. Hermione gasped. Harry bit down on his lips, hard, to keep from laughing at her. "Sknnnoggg!" Ginny snorted again and broke into peals of laughter.

"Ginevra!" Hermione hissed.

Ginny stopped laughing and glared at her. "SKNNNNOOOOOGGG!" It was too much for Harry and he lost it, bending over double with his chuckles. The twins had not even bothered and were already in a heap on the floor.

Hermione stomped her foot. "It's not funny!" she whined. Unfortunately for her, her face was beginning to crack. She crossed her arms and tried to glare at them

"Wonder if we could market that," George said. "The Granger snort," he mused.

"It's more of a grunt though," Fred said.

"Right then, The Granger Grunt," George agreed

"I've never heard you snort before," Harry teased.

"I didn't snort!" Hermione retorted. "I don't snort. I've never snorted. And I'm most certainly not going to start because of something these two idiots did or didn't do."

"Sounded like a snort to me," Ginny giggled. She wiped a tear of mirth from her cheek. "Sknnoog!"

Hermione whipped her wand out, _"Silencio!"_ she hissed at Ginny.

Harry's and the twins' eyes widened. "Did you just hex my girlfriend?" Harry stammered; though Ginny seemed unbothered and continued to laugh silently.

"She was going to wake the boys," Hermione retorted loftily.

"She either forgot about the silencing charm on their room," Fred said.

"Or it's a poorly thought out alibi," George finished.

"Gahh!" Hermione shouted. "I can't take it anymore." She flicked her wand at Ginny, releasing her, and stormed away into the kitchen.

The other four watched her go and slowly turned to look at each other. "Sad," Fred said.

"What's sad?" Harry and Ginny asked.

"That the best prank we ever pull on her," George said.

"Was never meant to be a prank at all," Fred said.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. "So you really never did a thing?" Harry asked.

The twins shook their heads. "Nope," Fred said.

"Nada," George said.

"Perfect gentlemen the whole week," Fred said. "Least ways I was. I can't say that even perfect behavior on this prat's part," he jerked a thumb at George, "would qualify him as a gentleman."

"I've got more class in my toenail clippings than you do in your whole body," George retorted.

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and headed for the kitchen. Hermione was at the table, her head in her hands, and didn't look up when they filed in. Harry and Ginny sat down next to her while the twins pulled up chairs on the other side.

"Mione?" Harry asked. He placed his hand on her back.

"We're sorry for picking on you," Ginny said.

"And for not pranking you," the twins added.

Hermione snorted. "Wonderful," she muttered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "You don't have anything to be sorry for," she said. "I'm behaving like a loony; to quote my husband, 'Mental, that one.'" She chuckled and swiped at her eyes.

"You always did confuse him," Harry said carefully.

"Wasn't difficult to accomplish," Ginny and George popped off.

"You confuse the hell out of me too," Fred said. He grinned at Hermione.

"Like we said, not difficult to do," Ginny and George retorted.

Hermione gave Fred a tiny smile in return. "I miss him," she whispered.

"I know," Fred replied. He reached across the table and put his hand on hers.

"We all do," Harry, Ginny and George added.

Hermione sniffled. "I know." She leaned heavily against Harry, and they were silent for some time before she spoke again. "I'll just be going along all fine, thinking I'm getting better, and then one of you, or the boys, or someone will do something that reminds me of him and suddenly I can't even breathe." No one said anything in response. Glances around the table only confirmed there was nothing they could say.

"Is there anything I can do?" Fred ventured after a time.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at him. "How about taking us out to dinner? I saw a place the boys might like the other day, Chuck E. Cheese's."

"Been there!" Fred exclaimed.

"Great bit of fun, for a Muggle place," George added.

"Shall we?" Fred asked. He stood up and pulled Hermione along with him. "Come, fair lady." He swept her off her feet.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped.

"I shall escort you and your brood to the dinner of your dreams." The others laughed at his antics and followed the two out the door.

* * *

Harry swatted at the tickle on his nose. He was in the middle of a very enjoyable dream that involved Ginny, a shower, and himself; and the tickle was quite irritating. "Knock off, Ron," he grumbled and rolled over to try and go back to sleep. A most un-Ron-like giggle failed to penetrate his senses before he drifted back into oblivion.

Unfortunately, dreams of unmentionable moments with a certain red-headed female had been replaced with ones of feathers; tons of feathers, feathers that floated about his head and tickled his nose. He tried to swipe them away but found his arms were bound tightly at his sides. Harry tried to remember exactly when and how he'd come to be tied to a tree in the middle of a field on a brilliant, sunny day, with bazillions of feathers drifting about instead of in the shower with Ginny, but nothing came to him. It also seemed odd to him that he wasn't more concerned about his current situation, but the feathers that floated about, on and occasionaly in his nose seemed to be all he could focus on. He struggled mightily, if unsuccessfully, to free himself and was reduced to trying to blow the feathers away. And he had no sooner successfully fended one away than another would take its place. Another stifled snort and then a giggle, actually more of a guffaw, penetrated his slumber. He bolted up in his bed and grabbed the hand that was tickling his nose with a rather ostentatious quill.

"Knock it off, Ron!" he bellowed.

"Happy Christmas to you too," Ginny giggled.

Harry let go of Ginny's wrist like he'd been burned and his eyes darted to the door. "Please tell me you silenced the room," he croaked. Ginny nodded and gave him a sad smile. He collapsed back on the bed with his arm over his eyes. "Thank Merlin." After a few moments, he moved his arm away and looked up at Ginny. "Sorry, Ron just used to do that to me all the time."

Ginny sat down on the bed at his side, took his hand and gently ran her thumb over the back of it. "It's all right, Harry. It's not like him being gone is any less difficult for you than it is for me." Harry squeezed her hand in reply. She laid down next to him with her head on his chest. "Besides," she said, "it's good to remember him and the things he used to do."

"Love you, Gin," Harry said and planted a kiss on her head.

Ginny snuggled in tightly against him. "So are we staying in bed all day, or do you plan to come down for Christmas breakfast?"

Harry glanced at his watch. "Blimey," he groaned. For the first time he noticed that there wasn't even any predawn light coming in the window of Ron's old room at the Burrow. "It's not even five a.m. Are any of the kids even up yet?" he asked.

Ginny sat up, shook her head and grinned. "I wanted to give you your present… alone." Her smile turned mischievous. "Or at least this one," she amended.

Harry grinned. "Well, I never complain about presents. I don't see any packages though. Are you hiding it under that robe?"

Ginny flushed, and she was glad for the darkness in the room. They may have made love a little more than a week ago while staying at Victor's castle. And there had certainly been more than a few heated snog sessions since then; with plenty of roaming hands on both their parts. But there hadn't been opportunity for more. Not only that, but it had been quite dark in her bedroom at Victor's castle. They'd also been under the covers the whole time. In the morning, by the time Harry had woken, she had already been in the shower and dressed. They had made love. And by feel, he knew her body intimately. But she hadn't let him see her; not like this. Not even in her bikini, which actually contained less cloth than what she had on now, had he seen this. He couldn't have known; but she was, in fact, hiding his gift under her robe and even the fact that they had already slept together couldn't stop her insecurities from getting the better of her.

She stood up next to the bed and with a wave of her hand lit two candles in the room, casting her in a warm glow. "In a manner of speaking," she whispered softly, "yes." Her robe fell to the floor, revealing a white lace camisole top with matching boy-short bottom. The material was edged with red ribbon and was so thin as to be see-through. It stretched snugly over her curves, covering, yet hiding nothing of her body from his eyes. She bit her lip and waited for his response.

Harry's mind went blank. She was an angel; or a goddess; or perhaps both. On the other hand he thought she was a siren; intent on drawing him to her rocky island and letting the waves crush his body on the jagged shore. That was more likely, he decided, considering they were in Ron's old room at the Burrow and any number of her family members were just out the door and down the stairs.

"The door is locked, Harry," Ginny whispered, correctly interpreting the panic that had begun to creep over him when he glanced at it. "Both here and on my room. There's no way anyone can get past it."

Harry's eyes darted back to her, and he couldn't stop himself from looking her up and down. "Are you trying to get me killed?" he croaked.

Ginny quite liked the glazed look of hunger in his eyes and she returned it with a predatory smile. She pirouetted in place, strutted across the room and posed against the door before stalking purposely back to him.

"Do you like?" she asked.

His eyes moved from her hips to her breasts to her face. Harry swallowed and took a shaky breath. "Yes."

Ginny crossed her arms across her chest, lifting her breasts. It was a bit chilly in the room and her nipples showed prominently through the fabric of her top, tantalizing him. She placed one finger on her chin and tapped it. "I can't decide if I should make you wait, or take you now?" she mused.

Harry groaned. "Ginny, we're in your parents' house!"

Ginny stepped to the bed, and put one hand on his shoulder, pushing him onto his back. She straddled his hips and pressed a searing kiss to his mouth. "Harry," she whispered against his lips when she broke the kiss.

He blinked rapidly and gasped, "What?"

"Shut up and unwrap your Christmas present." Harry rolled and pinned her under him, pressing his weight against her. All thoughts of protest lost in the delicious creature in his arms.

* * *

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Percy and Andrew both nodded enthusiastically. Their cheeks were rosy with the cold and both their noses were starting to drip. Percy wiped at his. "We'll get 'em Uncle Harry," he said.

"You're cheating," Ginny hissed as Harry began waving his wand over the two boys and their brooms.

He rolled his eyes at her. "All's fair in love, war, snowball fights and pranking the twins," he retorted. "Besides, it's not my fault they built their fort under a giant pine tree laden with snow." Just then a puff of snow exploded against Ginny's forehead and spilled down the neck of her jumper.

"Eaaayahhh!" she shrieked as a Twins' Special quickly began to melt and ice water ran down between her breasts.

"Scooore!" George shouted.

Ginny shuddered, pulled the bottom of her jumper out and shook out the rest of the snow. "Need any help?" Harry asked. Her face flushed red with the leering look he gave her.

"Watch it, Potter," she growled playfully. Harry smirked.

"Help wif what, Unca Hawwy?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing!" both Harry and Ginny yelped.

"Brilliant shot, brother of mine," Fred crowed gleefully.

"Surrender, Potter," George shouted.

"And we'll go easy on you for stealing our sister's virtue," Fred said.

"_Baby_ sister," George corrected.

"_Beloved_ baby sister," Fred amended.

"Ha!" Harry retorted. "I could hardly have stolen something that was never there!"

"Oh!" Ginny gasped. Harry silenced her with a quick kiss. "You'll pay for that one, Potter," she muttered.

"He's got a point," Fred said after a moment.

"True," George agreed.

Harry knocked his wand on Andrew and Percy's heads, Disillusioning them both.

"Still," Fred said. "He can't go around disparaging our baby sister."

"_Beloved_, baby sister," George corrected.

"Who happens to be tarnished," Fred teased. He launched another snowball which Ginny ducked.

"What're they talking about?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said. "Just make sure Andrew drops Uncle Harry's snowballs on them before you cast the spell on the tree."

A fuzzy version of Percy saluted her. "Yes, sir," he said. Andrew followed suit.

"Right, disparaging her's our job," George shouted. Harry launched a snowball at him. It missed its mark but slammed into the wall of the snow-fort in front of Fred and blasted him with spray.

"Bloody good thing you're not a Chaser, Potter," George crowed with glee at his twin's misfortune.

"Get going," Harry hissed at the boys. "We'll cover you." The fuzzy shapes of Charlie and Percy mounted their brooms and flew off around the backside of the Burrow in a flanking maneuver. Harry and Ginny lobbed snowballs in high arcs as fast as they could at the twins' fort; hoping they wouldn't get wise when Andrew hit them from above.

"Think it'll work?" Ginny asked.

"I've been trying to start an avalanche all afternoon. They have to know that by now," Harry said. "If they're distracted enough by the loss of their clothes, they might not notice what happens with the tree." About a minute later, Harry and Ginny were rewarded with a yelp from the other side of the garden.

"Bloody hell!" the twins bellowed together.

The barrage of snowballs coming from the twins stopped and Harry and Ginny popped up just in time to see a jet of orange light shoot out of a blurry patch in the sky and hit the top of the pine tree the twins had built their snow fort under. The tree gave an almighty shiver and all the accumulated snow on its branches fell with a resounding _whump_ on the twins. Who, thanks to the spelled snowballs Harry had given Andrew, were now clad only in their boxers. The avalanche of snow poured down on the twins; burying them up to their chests. Their arms were pinned to their sides and they quickly began to shiver in their icy cocoons.

Harry's fists shot into the air in triumph. "Scooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrre!" he bellowed. "And with a crushing blow, Potter and Weasley stun the Twin Terrors of Madness and Mayhem and claim the title of Snowfight Champions, 2006!" He held his hand out like it was a microphone for Ginny to speak in. "Tell me, Ginevra, how does it feel to have played a part in unseating the reigning champs the last twenty years running?"

"Well," Ginny began. Feigning delight wasn't required. "I'm just so thrilled to have been a part of it. And to have done it here, at home, in front of my family and all our fans. I just can't tell you what it means to me."

"Oh shut up and get us out of here," Fred bellowed.

"You cheated," George added.

"Magic is fair game," Ginny countered.

"Is not," George protested.

"Since when?" Ginny demanded.

"Since always," Fred stated.

"And where does charming your snowballs to turn to ice water on impact since 1998 fit into that?" Ginny retorted.

She and Harry had traversed the distance across the yard and now stood on top of the wall of the twins' snow fort. "That'll teach you to build under a tree full of snow," Harry said.

"Oh-ho isn't he the wise one?" Fred snapped.

"You've been trying to bring that down on us for years and never managed it."

"Curious, that," Harry said. "It comes down pretty quick in every tree but the one your fort is under. Don't suppose there's any magic being used there, do you?"

George jerked his head at Harry. "Bloody brilliant, he is."

"Only took him three years to figure that one out," Fred said. "Now get us out of here before I end up with a permanent stubby."

"Ewwwww!" Ginny squealed. She clapped her hands over her ears. "TMI. TMI."

"You've only got your bloody boyfriend to thank for it," George said.

"Who's going to be on the short end of his own stubby once we prove he cheated," Fred said.

"Threats," Harry said.

"Not a good way to endear themselves to the victors, is it?" Ginny asked

"Or get themselves freed from their current predicament."

"And," Ginny said sliding up and pressing herself against Harry, "I'm quite fond of the parts they're threatening."

"Arrrghh!" the twins shouted.

"Deaf! I'm deaf," Fred continued.

"Blind!" George added. "The horror."

"Let's go check out my old tree fort, Harry," Ginny said. She took his hand and began pulling him away. "It should be nice and private."

"Not listening!" the twins crowed.

"Hey!" Fred cried.

"You can't leave us here." George shouted.

"Come on, Gin," Fred pleaded when it appeared that she really did intend to leave them entombed in the snow.

"Ginny," George whined, "it's freezing in here. I really can't feel my balls anymore."

"You'll ruin us," Fred added. "We've got reputations to uphold."

Ginny waved her hand behind her back, banishing enough of the snow from around the twins' chests that they could get their arms free. "Dig yourselves out boys. After all, hard work is the best way to get warm."

"Ginny!" the twins shouted after them.

"Come on, Potter," George begged.

"We're going to go make some heat of our own," Ginny shouted back.

"Arrghh!" The twins bellowed.

"Sorry, I've got more interesting things to play with than sitting around digging you two out a snow bank," Harry called.

"You're going to pay for this, Potter!" Fred yelled.

"No one dates out sister," George said.

"_Baby_ sister," Fred corrected.

"_Beloved_ baby sister," George amended.

"Not at the moment," Fred countered.

"Right," George agreed. "Still—"

"—No one gets a free pass when they date our sister. Even if they are The-Boy-Who-Lived," they called together. Harry waved to them as he and Ginny disappeared around the corner of the house.

George stared hopefully at the spot they had disappeared for a moment before he turned to his twin. "They're sorted, right?" he asked.

"Definitely," Fred agreed.

"No more protection from Mum."

"It's on all right," Fred confirmed.

"Bloody hell I'm freezing," George said.

"My balls are so shrunk; all I'd need is a pair of tits and I'd be a girl," Fred said. He yanked his leg free of the snow and climbed out.

"Give me a hand, will ya?" George asked.

Fred knelt down and began scooping snow away from his twin. "What should we do to them?"

"How about we tell mum?" George asked.

Fred gave him a scandalous look. "Tattle-tale? You can't be serious."

"Why not?" George demanded. Fred pulled him out of the snow bank. "Thanks," George said. "Ginny used to tattle-tale all the time," he went on. "Still does. And we still owe her for the food fight. All we have to do is walk into the kitchen like this and pretend we're getting sick for the rest of the day. Mum'll have their heads."

Fred thought about it and slowly started to grin. "I like it."

"Let's go then," George said. He set off to the house with Fred alongside him. "I'd even hit you with a chilling charm if I knew what they'd done with my wand."

"Trust me, it's not needed," Fred said. He adopted the most miserable look he could come up with and opened the back door to the kitchen.

Molly took one look at the twins when they entered the kitchen and gasped, "What in the world!" She rushed over to the shivering boys; conjuring blankets as she moved. She wrapped the twins in them and pushed them into seats in front of the fire.

"Th-Thanks, Mum," Fred gasped through chattering teeth.

George took the mug of steaming hot chocolate from her. "H-Harry an-and G-Gin," he managed. Fred swiped the pepper shaker behind his mother's back and inhaled a handful of it, inducing a sneezing fit.

"Harry and Ginny what?" Molly demanded.

"B-buried us in-in," Fred managed between sneezes.

"In a snow bank," George finished for him.

"They buried you in a snow bank?" Molly confirmed. "In just your boxers?"

Fred nodded and sniffed miserably. "Left us there too," George said through chattering teeth.

"They left you there?" Molly shrieked. She laid a hand against each of the twins' foreheads.

"She's evil, Mum," Fred sniffled and sneezed again

Molly stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Ginevra!" she shrieked. "Harry James Potter!"

"They're sti… sti... aaa... aaaaa… Achoooo! Still outside," George finished.

"Ginny said she was going to show Harry her old tree fort," Fred said. He wiped at his nose. "In private," he added.

Molly's eyes narrowed. "Oh she did, did she?" The twins nodded in response. "We'll just see about that," she fumed. She stormed to the door and pulled her boots on. "I'll give them a bit of privacy," she muttered and pulled her cloak on. She yanked the door open. "You two stay right there. I've got some Pepperup Potion you'll be taking when I get back." She slammed the door shut and stormed off towards the woods.

Fred grinned at George. "Score," he said.

George grinned back, sneezed and wiped at his nose. "Think I may actually need some of that potion."

Fred sneezed again himself. "Me too," he muttered.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said.

Harry froze in his scrubbing of the bathroom floor. As punishment for the prank he had pulled on the twins, Molly had him cleaning the bathroom again before the guests arrived for Christmas dinner. He wasn't sure where Ginny was; last time he'd seen her, she'd been dusting in the living room. He didn't want to think about what might have happened to him if he and Ginny had been given a bit more time alone in the tree fort before Molly found them. As it was she was quite displeased with the two of them. And now, from the tone of her voice, it appeared Hermione was unhappy with him too. He wasn't sure why she might be, but he decided to go for clueless and hope for the best. "Yes?" he asked.

"Did you teach Percy an animation spell today?"

Harry covered his surprise well. "Percy can do an animation spell? That's really impressive. They don't teach that till third year at Hogwarts, right?"

Hermione didn't buy it. "And you put a compulsion charm on both him and Andrew so they wouldn't talk about what you had them do to the twins."

Harry blinked once and went back to scrubbing the sink. "Obviously, since they appear to have talked to you about it, I didn't do any of those things. Sounds like they're just making stuff up. Percy really has a good imagination you know." He paused in his scrubbing to grin at her.

"And now you're trying to get them in trouble for telling tales."

Harry smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mione." He leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head. "You seem a bit confused. Maybe you should take a nap before Tonks, Lupin and the others get here."

Hermione swatted at him. "Don't think you can flirt your way out of this with me, Harry." She tried to sound angry with him but her growing grin gave her away.

"It's worked before," Harry countered.

"I can't believe you let him use your wand, Harry," Hermione huffed. "He's underage."

"So?"

Hermione glared at him. "It's against the law."

"No," Harry corrected. "It's against the law for him to perform magic without supervision from a responsible adult." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eye at him. "What?" Harry demanded, "Ginny was there."

"She's no more responsible than you are. And how could you supervise someone who you disillusioned?"

Harry went to the cupboard and pulled out new towels to hang in the bathroom. "Just because the twins didn't see them doesn't mean Ginny and I couldn't."

"Harry," Hermione hissed, "You should be teaching him how to be responsible, not break the rules. You're supposed to be filling in for his father."

Harry stiffened, and slowly finished hanging the towels before turning to her again. He knew it was going to hurt but he said it anyway. "I'm pretty sure I did." Hermione's eyes slowly widened and then her lip began to tremble. Harry grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Let it out, Mione," he whispered. With nary a sound he apparated them both to her room and sat down in the chair with her in his lap. Hermione burrowed into him while she softly cried. After a while, she stopped and just sat there playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Seems this is getting to be a habit," she whispered. "Ginny's going to start wondering about us."

"I doubt it," Harry answered quietly.

"I bought him a Christmas present," Hermione said after a minute or two. She turned her head up so she could see his reaction. "Silly, aren't I?"

Harry screwed his lips up and rocked his head back and forth. "I think you had hope… We both did," he said. Hermione gave him a curious look. "I bought him one too," he said. "And I'm pretty sure I saw Mum putting an extra sweater under the tree."

Hermione bit her lip and reached up with her hand to brush away the single tear that slipped down his cheek. "He loved me, didn't he?" she asked. "It wasn't just a dream of mine?

Harry lifted her chin. "He loved you almost from the moment you told him he had dirt on his nose, Hermione. Don't you _ever_ doubt that."

Hermione frowned. "When did I do that?"

Harry chuckled. "The day we all met on the train to Hogwarts. He decided you were mental about two seconds later… Can't say I didn't agree with him."

Having been reminded of it, she remembered it clearly now. Hermione poked him in the chest. "Prat," she teased. She stretched up and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You love me and you know it."

Harry grinned. "That doesn't mean you're not mental."

Hermione sighed and settled with her head on his shoulder. They were quiet for some time before she whispered. "I need to go to the house, Harry."

Harry tried to read her expression but she didn't look up at him and her body had gone tense in his arms. "Today?" he asked. She nodded against his chest. "I'll come with you," he said. She relaxed again and snuggled in tighter against him. "When did you want to go?"

"In a bit," she replied. "Just hold me a little longer."

Harry rested his head against hers. "Anything you ask, Mione."

* * *

"You're sure?" Fred asked. George and Ginny watched with silent concern from behind.

Hermione shook her head. "No Fred, it has to be Harry. I'm sorry."

Fred glanced at Harry. He shook his head once to say he didn't know what it was Hermione was doing. Fred sighed but nodded his acceptance. He stepped up and hugged Hermione tightly. "Ok, Herms," he said. "But all you have to do is ask and I'll do it." He kissed her on the top of her head and let her go.

Harry raised an eye at Ginny over Fred's display of affection. Hermione seemed unfazed. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I know you would, Fred. But I need it to be just me and Harry for this. We won't be too long," she reassured him.

"Ok, but if you're not back in an hour, I'm coming to check on you."

"We both are," George added.

"They'll be fine," Ginny said. She kissed Harry on the lips and Hermione on the cheek. "Get going. With everyone who's suppose to be here for dinner, Mum'll go spare till you get back.

Hermione pulled Ginny tight. "Thank you," she whispered for only her to hear. "For sharing him with me."

Ginny whispered back. "I wouldn't love him if I didn't. He needs you as much as you need him." She pushed Hermione back. "Now get going." Hermione squeezed her hand and turned to Harry.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She met his eyes and nodded. "Let's go."

Fred, George and Ginny sat down at the table. "I've got a bad feeling about this," George muttered.

They all glanced at the Weasley family clock. All the hands, but for Harry, Hermione and Ron's pointed to home, or visiting. As they watched, Harry and Hermione's moved from visiting to traveling, then back to visiting, while Ron's continued to simply spin slowly around the clock.

"You have no idea," Fred and Ginny replied.

**XX**

Harry and Hermione settled on the front lawn of the Treehouse. They stood there for a moment or two just looking at the door and dark empty windows before lights flared inside. Hermione's breath caught before she remembered it was just the charms on the house responding to her arrival. "Okay?" Harry asked.

Holding his hand tightly, she moved up the steps. "Yes," she answered. Together, they went through the door into the front parlor and then the family room. Each room brought a pause to their progression through the house as she examined it to make sure nothing had been disturbed since moving out three months earlier. A thin layer of dust over everything confirmed the absence of any visitors. They moved to the second floor and through each of the bedrooms, finding nothing. The last room they came to was the master bedroom. The door to it was closed and Hermione stood, staring at it for some time.

Harry felt her start forward and stop a number of times, but she seemed unable to go forward. Eventually he asked, "Hermione?"

She didn't turn or respond in any way, and he began to think she hadn't heard him before she mechanically asked, "Would you wait downstairs for me?" Harry studied her for a moment but she didn't take her eyes off the door. "Please?" she asked, still without turning to him.

After another second he dropped her hand and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She leaned into him just slightly. "Sure, Mione," he said and headed for the stairs. A last glance as he rounded the corner revealed that she still hadn't moved. Harry descended the stairs into the family room and stopped. He listened intently for any sound from above but it remained silent. He sighed and tried to decide what to do. Eventually, he found himself in front of the mantle examining the different pictures. He picked one of himself and Ron up to look at it closer. It was an older photo; taken when they were young, probably after a Quidditch win back at Hogwarts.

A noise from above had him turning to the stairway. He cocked his head to listen better. Footsteps cautiously made their way across the ceiling and stopped. Harry waited a moment but it was silent again so he turned back to the picture in his hand. It had definitely been a party of some sort in the common room. But there had been too many of them to determine for certain what the occasion had been. Harry put the photograph back and leaned closer to examine the rest. The mantle was covered with them and he was somewhat surprised to find himself in as many of them as anyone else.

Tiring of the pictures on the mantle he moved to the bookshelf and searched the titles. It seemed every book Hermione had used in school was there. Closer examination confirmed it. He couldn't stop the grin that spread on his face when he spotted her third year Divination books. Not even that 'wooly subject', as she called it, could get her to part with a book. He perused the rest of the shelf, eventually finding her copy of _Hogwarts, A History._ He glanced over his shoulder before pulling the book from the shelf and settling on the couch with it.

Unlike his copy, the pages were dog-eared and worn. There was a stain from a spilled glass of pumpkin juice on one page and what looked like chocolate frosting on another. Most surprising to him were the notes filling the margins of many of the pages. He hadn't thought Hermione capable of defiling a book in that manner. Closer inspection revealed the notes not to have begun till their sixth year. Harry shuddered. Other things had shown themselves to be more important than not writing in a book. And this one had been surprisingly helpful in the hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. There were detailed sections on each of the founders and items they had prized. This book, and Hermione's encyclopedia-like mind, had at least given them an idea of what to look for (if not where).

The creaking of floorboards brought Harry out of his thoughts. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to see through it with his ears but heard nothing else. He turned back to paging through the book and a sheet of paper slipped from between the pages to the floor. Harry retrieved it. The words, "We're the same now." were written on the back of it. Curious, Harry turned it over.

"Harry?" Collin asked cautiously.

Harry sighed and wearily lifted his head from the table. He'd seen Colin enter the common room and, after a moment's hesitation, start over to him. He'd hoped that by pretending to be asleep he'd leave him alone. "What is it Colin?"

"I just wanted to give you this." Colin held out a picture to Harry. Harry took it from him and glanced at it. "I didn't know about her parents when I took it." Harry looked up at him then back to the picture. He and Hermione were sitting next to each other on the couch of the common room staring into nothing. They looked remarkably similar. The picture spoke of an untold suffering; yet at the same time a trusted bond between its two subjects. "I just saw you two sitting there and something spoke to me. I felt it needed to be caught or recorded or something…" Colin said. He trailed off when Harry just stared at him. "Well anyway," he said. "I figured one of you should have it. If you don't want it, give it to Hermione."

Harry glanced at the picture again. "Thanks, Collin," he said.

"Yeah, well… I'm sorry, Harry," Collin said before heading for the dorm rooms.

Harry stared at the picture in his hands. He'd wondered what had happened to it. He turned the picture over and read what Hermione had written on the back again. A creaking floorboard brought his eyes to the ceiling once more. With a sigh, he slipped the picture into the pages of the book and closed it. "Not any more, Mione," he said quietly. Harry stood up and placed the book back on the shelf before turning for the stairs to find Hermione.

**XX**

Hermione pulled the box down from the shelf in her closet and went to set it on her dresser. Though it was old, and made of wood, it was unremarkable; about a foot tall, and maybe six inches wide and deep. The top was hinged and a brass clasp held it closed. She reached for the clasp and the memory of how the box came to her flooded her mind.

"Ron?" Hermione called eagerly when she came through the door of their house. They'd only been in it for two months now and his job as an auror had separated them for four of those eight precious weeks.

"In the kitchen," he called.

Hermione bolted through the house. She had only hoped he'd be home; not expected it. "You're home!" she squealed as she came through the door and he caught her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lost herself in kissing him thoroughly. It was with great effort that she tore her mind away from thoughts of having fewer things between them when she wrapped her legs around him: he'd only left the auror academy a year ago and it seemed that they had been apart as much as they had been together during the last three years. Memories of lonely nights without him in their bed were as prevalent as those of heated reunions. "How long are you home for?" she managed once they came up for air.

"At least the week. I don't even have to go to the office," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "I know just how I want to spend it too," he leered. His fingers tugged at her shirt, pulling the hem from the waistband of her skirt.

Hermione swatted at his hands. "That's wonderful!" She smiled brilliantly at him and then her face fell. "But I promised Remus I'd finish drafting the Werewolf Reform Act this week."

Ron grinned. "So I heard. You've still gotta go to the office tomorrow but he's released you to my supervision for the rest of the week."

"You talked to him? When did you see him?"

"Trade secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you. And if I did that, then I wouldn't get to ravage this delicious body the rest of the week." He pulled her into his arms and began nibbling on her neck. "And that, quite honestly, would be a bloody shame. So, I don't think I'll be telling you just where, when, or how I know what you were supposed to be doing this week instead of having your wicked way with me.

Hermione groaned under his continued ministrations. Somewhere, she knew she should be frantic over the thought of missing work like that, but she couldn't bring herself to care. "I've really got the week off," she gasped. Ron pressed his thigh between her legs and all thoughts but for getting him out of his robes and into her left her mind. She wasn't even embarrassed afterwards when she realized he'd taken her on the counter in the kitchen. After, they'd moved into the living room and the couch with him lying half on top of her. Ron eventually stirred and attempted to get up.

She grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?" Hermione whined.

"I'll be right back," he said. He tugged his hand from hers and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned after a few minutes with a simple wooden box. He set it on the table and sat down next to her on the couch again.

Hermione sat up. "What's this?" she asked. "Did you bring me a present?"

Ron stopped her hand when she reached for the box. "Wait," he said. The serious tone of his voice had her pulling her hand away before she even realized it.

Ron ran his hand through his hair, and picking his words with care, began, "Sometime in 1979, a crackpot old coot of a lady made a prophecy about the birth of a child who would have the power to defeat the current Dark Lord." He paused to see if she was listening and she gave him a slight nod. "One thing led to another and Harry was basically forced to accept that it was his fate to defeat Voldemort or die trying..." Ron turned to her. "I've had enough of fate and destiny to last me ten lifetimes," he said.

Hermione glanced at the box and back to him. She could literally feel the blood draining from her face and her heart began to pound in her chest painfully. "You're scaring me, Ron," she whispered. "What's in that box?"

Ron's eyes burned with an intensity Hermione hadn't seen since he'd destroyed the Horcrux that Voldemort had made out of Rowena Ravenclaw's tiara. "Nothing… Unless we allow it," he said forcefully. Hermione swallowed. She tore her eyes from his to look at this new object of horror. For that was the only way she could think of it. Ron grabbed her face in his hands and forced her eyes back to his. "It's nothing, Hermione," he said firmly.

"But," she began, trying to look at the box again.

Ron held her firmly in place. "Listen to me," he hissed. Hermione felt herself teetering on the edge of hysteria; held in check only by his hands on her face and his words in her ears. "It means nothing unless we let it. The best way not to let it, is to lock it away and banish it from your mind."

She stared at him for the longest time, "Is it about you?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Yes. And I need you to know it exists."

"Tell me."

"I can't. I don't know."

"But then how do you know it's about you?"

"Trust me," he said.

"But—"

"Trust me, Hermione. It's about me. But if we never look at it then it will never mean anything."

"How can—"

"Trust me," he said again.

Hermione stared into his eyes; eyes that implored her to accept his decision and backed away. "Ok," she mouthed.

His eyes closed and his head dropped as the tension left his body. "Thank you," he said. He leaned in and kissed her forehead before picking up the box and heading for the stairs. Hermione followed him silently to their bedroom and watched him place the box on the top shelf of her closet. He turned and looked at her. "You'll know, if you ever need it," he said. She nodded and went to the shower. She turned the water on, shed her clothes and climbed in with him watching every movement. A few moments later he climbed in with her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione didn't even blink when Harry spoke from the doorway. "Ron gave it to me," she said.

Her voice had a certain lack of emotion that brought Harry into the room and to her side by the dresser where she now stood. He glanced down at the unopened box in front of her. "What is it?" he asked.

"He said if we never opened it, it would never mean anything," she replied, both answering and not answering his questions.

Harry eyed the box warily. "You're losing me, Hermione."

"He said he'd had enough of fate and destiny and prophecies to last him ten lifetimes," she whispered.

Harry stiffened. He wasn't sure what Hermione was trying to tell him. But she seemed to be hinting at a prophecy of some sort. "What's in the box, Hermione?" he asked cautiously.

"He asked me to trust him; to forget it existed."

Harry watched Hermione carefully. While she seemed completely aware of him it also seemed she was in a bit of a trance. His questions brought answers, but they only led to more questions. He turned his attention back to the box and with sudden clarity knew why she had insisted it was only him who could accompany her. From the day they had met, she had been his and Ron's conscience; while they had been the ones to teach her to set fear aside and look into the abyss. This time however, the abyss was too much. She couldn't enter and she had brought him to take her where she feared to go. He cautiously reached for the box and she didn't resist when he slipped it from her hands.

"He said I would know if I ever needed it," she whispered. Harry glanced at her before flipping open the clasp. Her cheek twitched but she gave indication for him to stop.

Harry opened the lid of the box and looked inside. There were two small phials nestled in the folds of a piece of red silk. He didn't need to look twice at them to know they contained a siphoned memory. He pulled the phials and silk from the box and set them on the dresser. He steadied himself to reach into the box again and extracted what appeared to be an hourglass from it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced at her reflection in the mirror of the bureau. She had closed her eyes and was gripping the edge of the dresser so tightly that her fingers had gone white. "It looks like an hourglass," Harry said. Her eyes squeezed together tightly, as if she seemed to be gathering one last bit of hope to cover her fear before she opened them to see. It took but a glance for the tears to begin streaming down her face.

"It's not an hourglass, Harry," she whispered.


	22. Chapter 22: Death

Author's note:

As always, thank you to my beta, Strangeways.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 21: Death**

* * *

Ginny shook her head at the sudden, eerie, feeling of seeing something from a different perspective than her own. There was a flash of light and the feeling was lost in the chaotic rush of battle and exploding walls just before the hands on her mother's clock began spinning.

"Gin?" George asked when he noticed the look on her face. She simply disappeared with a _crack_.

Even before the echo of her Disapparation was gone, Fred caught sight of the change in the clock hands. "Holy Hell!" he exclaimed.

"She could've just told me to shut it if she didn't want to answer," George muttered over Ginny's sudden Disapparation.

"Get the others," Fred ordered. "I'm going after them,"

"Them? What are you talking about?" George demanded.

"Mum's clock," Fred hissed. "Round the others up. I'll send a Patronus so you can come in at a safe place."

Before George could answer Fred Disapparated. He spun around to look at the clock in time to see Harry, Hermione and Ginny's hands settle on Mortal Peril while Ron's continued to spin in a slow circle. "Shit," he whispered in disbelief. "DAD! BILL!"

**XX**

Luck was with Fred when he apparated into his nephew Percy's tree fort. It was a short distance from the house, just inside the woods that butted up to the back garden and was outside the small anti-Apparation dome that cracked and hummed under the assault of magic far more powerful than his own. It also kept him out of sight from the mass of black cloaked forms rushing from the woods to the house. He forced aside his initial shock at the number of baddies and started his reconnaissance.

A glance at the gardening shed confirmed the destruction of the anchoring stone for the wards Bill had set when Ron and Hermione first bought the house. It also revealed three figures in black robes kneeling behind the remaining wall of the shed. Streams of blue light fed from their wands into a crystal on the ground in front of them. A dazzling white light shot from the top of the crystal to a height of about sixty feet. At the top of the fountain, the light splayed outward in a circle before cascading back to the ground in silvery gossamer strands of magic. Even as he spotted them, one of the figures was blown away from the crystal. Hurled through the air more than twenty meters, the attacker crumpled in a broken heap to the ground. The height of the containment dome dropped by ten feet, with its diameter decreasing correspondingly. A number of the onrushing attackers slowed in their charge to the house to look up at the failing containment dome. A grim smile creased Fred's face. They had no idea what they were facing. In rapid succession the two remaining sorcerers fueling the containment dome were overpowered and tossed aside. The web collapsed, and Ginny suddenly appeared in the back garden.

"Give 'em hell, sis," Fred encouraged quietly. He pointed his wand to the woods and a stream of silver raced away.

**XX**

Harry stared at Hermione blankly, trying to process her last words. _If it's not an hourglass, then what is it?_ he wondered. He opened his mouth to ask but suddenly turned towards the bedroom door. He cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised by his actions.

Harry shook his head and held a finger to his lips. He moved to the door and listened intently.

Hermione followed him and tried to peer around the corner. He blocked her. "Harry?" she pressed. Harry tugged her back and passed his hand in the air next to her ear. A wash of noise settled in her mind. It stilled a moment later and a disembodied voice whispered in her ear.

"Anti-Appa… ...key ward up." The words were broken but their meaning wasn't lost on Hermione.

"Fool," a second voice rebuked the first.

"What?" The first demanded. "We're not even in the house yet."

Hermione's eyes slowly widened. She gripped Harry's arm tightly. "Harry," she said urgently.

Harry pointed his finger at the floor and drew a circle. A small portal opened in the floor revealing the living room below.

The click of a door opening crashed in Hermione's ears. "Never underestimate Potter," the second voice hissed. A dozen black-cloaked forms glided into the room from the kitchen.

"We're leaving," Harry growled. He grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Harry!" she hissed. She yanked her hand from his. "We can't."

"What do you mean we can't?" he demanded. "Ginny broke three levels of wards at the American Ministry and still had plenty left when she got dumped into a cell. I think I can overpower anything they've managed to set up in the last hour."

"The baby, Harry," Hermione cried as loudly as she dared. "We can't chance it."

Harry's eyes widened; he'd forgotten. He glanced at the portal in the floor. The first of the intruders had just reached the stairs. "Shit," he muttered. A casual wave of his hand and a Silencing Spell preceded the Directing Spell that closed the doors on all the upstairs rooms. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Remember," a voice said, "we're not here to play. Kill them and get whatever it is they came here for."

Hermione blanched. She was nearly paralyzed with fear. But one look at Harry told her the game had changed. His wand slid from the holster on his arm. He and Ron had always been her rocks. She steeled herself and triggered the release on her wand.

"Ron set the closet up as a safe-room?" he demanded.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"The closet, Ron told me it was a safe-room," Harry said. Hermione nodded. Harry grabbed her arm and hauled her to it. "Get in," he ordered grimly.

"What!" Hermione yelped.

Harry dumped the hour glass and two phials into her arms and forcefully pushed her into the closet. "No Apparating, no fighting. You heard them, kill on sight. That means one thing and one thing only. There's no spell that can stop it... but solid objects can; so can conjured objects. Now get in the closet and stay there till someone lets you out."

"Harry!" Hermione protested. "There's twelve of them!"

"And more outside, I'm sure. Now get in.

"Harry let—"

"Mione," Harry interrupted her. She stopped mid sentence. He reached up and put his hand on her cheek. "I don't need any help," he said softly.

They stood looking at one another for a moment before she conceded. "No mercy?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Fine then," she said. She reached up and took his hand in hers. "Just remember, I need you and you damn well better come back to me."

Harry took her hand and kissed it. "I will," he agreed. "Now get in." Hermione backed away. "Lock it from the inside," he ordered.

She nodded and mouthed, "No mercy," as the door closed.

Harry set another locking spell on the door before turning away. Hermione would know the key and could open it in a second if she wanted. But anyone else, even Ginny, would be at it for days. Satisfied, he moved to the bedroom door. All speaking in the hallway had ceased. But thanks to the Amplification Charm on his ears, he could make out the shuffling of bodies as they prepared to storm the door to the bedroom. "Idiots," he muttered. Harry's Cutting Curses sliced through the floor joists in the hallway.

"What the hell!" one of the attackers yelped. The creaking of the floor turned to a groan and with a tremendous crash the floor fell out from under her. She plummeted into the hole and landed flat on her back. She'd only just recovered her wind when the roof of the house crashed down on her. Screams of agony rent the air.

**XX**

From outside the house a tall, elegant, figure, wearing a cloak of blood red, with long silver hair, watched dispassionately. "So much for surprise," he muttered.

"My lord?" the man next to him asked.

"Go," he ordered. "Our mistress will be unhappy if they escape."

"Yes, my lord," the second figure said. He bowed his head and bolted for the house. Nearly eighty followed him.

**XX**

Fred continued to watch from his vantage point in the tree house. The longest minute of his life passed with cruel alacrity while he watched Ginny systematically crush her opponents. Multiple _cracks_ of Apparation brought his attention back inside the tree house. "Took you long enough," he said by way of greeting.

"What's the situation?" Tonks demanded. Fred glanced over his shoulder. George, Bill, Tonks, Remus and his father had all joined him. "We arrived at the same time as your Patronus," Tonks said by way of explanation.

"Shacklebolt's got aurors on the way," George added.

Fred nodded. "I've got seventy attackers, min—"

"Seventy!" Bill hissed.

"—Ginny crashed their containment dome about ten seconds after I got here. She's been Apparating all over the place taking them out. No sign of Harry or Hermione," Fred continued. "Though from the way the fuckers keep flying through the walls, I'd say Harry's still in the house. "

Tonks had moved to peak out the window of the tree fort while Fred was talking. Mother of Merlin," she gasped. A crash of debris tore out the windows of the kitchen and spewed from the back door. The attacker that had been entering the door was cut down by a broken dinner plate that sliced into his neck, nearly decapitating him.

"Yep, he's inside," George agreed with Fred's assessment of the situation.

"Poor bastards," Bill muttered without sympathy.

"Right," Tonks said. "This is bad. But it may be the break we need to find out what happened to Ron. Remus, I want you and Arthur Disillusioned." She handed them a dozen sets of Muggle handcuffs. "There's at least a dozen down already. I want answers. Find me some who're still alive and slap these on them. It'll Portkey them right to the holding cells at the Ministry. George, you Apparate into that tree there," she pointed. "Bill I want you in that one. Fred, there. I'm going there." She pointed at each tree in turn. "We'll hit them from above. We Apparate together. Wait for me to fire first. Take three shots, then Apparate two trees to your left. Take three more shots and then back here. Got it?" she asked looking at each of them in turn. They all nodded their assent. "Right, then. In three, two, Go!"

**XX**

Just as Ginny appeared in the back lawn there was a tremendous crash and half of the roof caved in, sending a maelstrom of debris spewing into the air. She instantly whirled in a circle and a pressure wave spewed from her wand. Attackers were tumbled in waves around her. She took the time to stun two of them; one with her wand, the other without, before she Apparated behind all of them into the woods. A dozen spells crisscrossed through the air where she had been a second before. Two of them were the sickly green of the Killing Curse. They carried past and slammed into wide-eyed black-robed figures, cutting them down instantly. Ginny's spells found three more of the attackers before she Apparated again. It hardly mattered where she went. They were everywhere and all she had to do was hit the first two or three things she saw and move again; like picking off so many fish in a barrel.

**XX**

The tall, long-haired man watched with growing anger as his underlings fell under the Weasley bitch's assault. They never knew where she would appear and by the time they were able to return fire she would move again. He summoned the Warding Crystal from the wreckage of the gardening shed. A quick examination confirmed that it had not been damaged. He set it on the ground and directed a warding spell into it. The fountain of light billowed into the sky and cascaded down to the earth once more.

**XX**

Tonk's amplified voice bellowed at the house even as her first three spells rained down on the battlefield. "The ward's down, Potter! Get out of there!" She Apparated two trees to her left, quickly fired off her spells and then apparated back to the tree fort. "How many?" she demanded.

"Four," Fred said.

"Five," Bill said.

"Three," George said.

"Right, sixteen total then."

"Fuck," Bill said. "They've got the ward back up."

**XX**

Harry's second set of Cutting Curses brought the roof of the house down on top of the attackers in the hallway. He then blasted a hole in the floor and jumped down to the first floor. A wave of his hand cleared the dust from the air; allowing him to see out what was left of the front window. He couldn't see any more attackers but caught the sparkle of an anti-Apparation and Portkey ward flickering in the sunlight. A crash at the back of the house had him turning to the kitchen. He waited a second before sending a Concussion Spell slamming into the wall between the living room and the kitchen. The wall blasted into the kitchen, catching the ten attackers who had poured through the back door in a wave of broken wood, nails, plaster, dishes and glass. They were torn to shreds; showering what was left of the kitchen in blood and broken bodies. The ceiling groaned with the loss of support and Harry quickly conjured stone columns to keep the whole house from collapsing.

**XX**

The attackers began to falter under the onslaught. The bodies of their comrades littered the earth at their feet. They were caught in the open between the house and the woods. And neither offered promising shelter. The woods offered assault from the trees above and the demon woman on the ground. And by the time they figured out where each new attack was coming from, their assailants were gone while another of their number were down. And the house, it was a killing zone. Between the house and the woods, the woods appeared the better choice and many of them made to break for it. At that moment, the anti-Apparation and Portkey ward went back up. "BRING THE HOUSE DOWN!" the red robed man thundered. "FACE THEM OR YOUR MISTRESS!"

**XX**

Bill, Fred, George and Tonks all froze with the thundered voice.

"Guess they won't be running away," George said dryly.

"Where's it coming from?" Fred demanded.

"There!" George pointed to the new source of the ward.

"Let's go!" Tonks said. "Silver hair, white streak, red robe. I want him… Alive." The others nodded and she lifted the trap door of the tree fort and started down.

**XX**

Ginny went to Apparate again and slammed into the newly raised ward. It surged around her body, attempting to trap her within its confines. Her body coursed uncomfortably, the feeling akin to tinfoil in her teeth. She let her magic flow and pressed against the ward, attempting to tear it down. The odd feeling turned painful and she grit her teeth, pushing harder. Fear and anger multiplied and became fury. Fury powered her magic with malevolent intent, seeking that which resisted it. A source was found and the assault unleashed.

**XX**

Harry paused for only a second at Tonks' order to get out. He Apparated back into the bedroom and was in the process of dismantling the locking spell he'd placed on the safe-room when he felt the wards go back up and the subsequent surge of magic as they were assaulted again. "Shit," he said softly after the order from the leader of the force attacking them faded. He quickly dropped back down to the first floor and hurried into the kitchen. _If they really want to die today, then fine,_ he thought.

"Harry!"

Harry leveled his wand at the door. "Show yourself. Both of you," he demanded. He shifted his wand to the left.

"It's us son," Arthur said. He and Remus both appeared a moment later as their Disillusionment spells faded.

"What's Molly's Patronus' form?" Harry demanded.

"She doesn't have one," Arthur answered.

Harry shifted his wand to Remus. "What do I want to name my first child?"

"Ronald James or Lily Minerva," Remus replied.

Harry lowered his wand. "Who else is here?"

"Tonks, Fred, George, Bill and Ginny."

Harry ducked under a flash of green that flew through a blown out window. It slammed into a broken beam and burst into flame. Harry waved his hand and extinguished it. "Right," he said. A flick of his wrist sent five streaks of silver dashing away. He then conjured a series of support columns just inside the back wall of the house. "Stay down and hold the columns in place for me," he said. He then set a series of wards on the open door and the blown out windows. More spells began to crash against the walls and the wards Harry had set.

"What's your plan?" Remus asked.

"I want them to close in," Harry said grimly.

**XX**

Four streaks of silver skidded to a halt in front of Bill, Fred, George, and Tonks. "Shield yourself!" Tonks ordered and hit the ground. She cautiously raised her head to look at the house. The entire back wall of the ground floor exploded outward, cutting down attackers in a hail of debris. She involuntarily ducked her head as the wave of projectiles flew past her. When she looked back up, Harry, Remus and Arthur stepped through what was left of the wall. Stunning Spells spewed from Remus and Arthur's wands, while Bludgeoning Spells rained from both Harry's wand and his free hand. She cringed. People didn't get up when Harry hit them with a Bludgeoning Spell; depending on where they were hit, they didn't live. Forgetting about the silver-haired wizard, she ordered, "To them," and sprang to her feet.

**XX**

The crystal the silver-haired wizard was pouring his spell into throbbed and began to slowly glow red. The heat built in his wand and it began smoking a second later. He tried to drop it but his hand was locked in a death grip. His stomach clenched and he suddenly felt as if his body were being torn in two. The veins in his head surged, and his eyes bulged with too much blood till it flowed freely from the burst vessels. A scream of agony was at his lips but no sound escaped his closed throat. His magic was sucked from his body into the crystal and it exploded into dust. The ward collapsed and Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground.

Dead.

Ginny landed next to his fallen body. She spared it but a glance before turning to the house. Her father, Harry and Remus were standing in the yard trading spells with what remained of their attackers while Fred, George, Bill and Tonks battled their way to them. Her father was spun around by a Severing Curse to his shoulder. A Bludgeoning Spell hit him in the head and he dropped to the ground. She stifled a cry and Apparated to him. She landed and stepped over his fallen body. Spellfire flew from both her wand and the palm of her free hand, ripping through the shields of her opponents and tossing them aside. With the anti-Apparation ward down again it was only seconds before the attackers began to flee. Her world continued to move in slow motion and she slowly turned and surveyed the yard. She met eyes with each of her brothers, Tonks, and Remus, getting a nod from each in return. She sought out Harry and found him with his back to her; surveying the area for any sign of movement. She bent to check on her father and a rushing sound filled her ears. She looked up in time to see a jet of green light slam into Harry's back.

"NOOOO!" she shrieked, as his body crumpled to the ground. Her heart, her very soul, felt as if it was being ripped from her body. She flew across the yard and crashed to her knees next to Harry.

Fred could only look on in horror. He'd seen his father fall. And now, just when it appeared to be over, Harry… It'd been too much to hope for; a hundred against eight. They'd demolished the attackers. But the price, even without checking on his father or knowing about Hermione, was too high.

In one motion, Tonks blasted Harry's killer across the yard and caught Remus as his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground, tearing at his hair. Her training screamed at her to secure the scene; to make sure there was no one left who could hurt them. It took every fiber of her being to pull away from Remus and do what her training insisted. Each step was an agony as she ruthlessly stunned and then bound the bodies she came to.

Bill stared numbly at his sister crying on top of Harry's body. He closed his eyes painfully and pushed aside his grief. Someone needed to function and as the oldest, he took it upon himself. "George," he said quietly.

George's eyes snapped from Ginny and Harry to his brother. "Wha'?" he asked blankly.

"Check Dad. And then help Tonks."

George blinked. "Right," he said snapping into focus. He hurried over to his father.

Fred started to follow but Bill caught his arm. "What?" he asked.

"Find Hermione," Bill ordered.

Fred swallowed hard. "Right," he said. "Har…" he stopped himself. "H-He probably put her in the safe-room."

Bill nodded. "Find her and get her out of here." Fred nodded and quickly moved to what was left of the house. Bill took a deep breath and moved to Harry and Ginny. He walked in a circle around them; drawing a gouge in the earth with his wand. Once the circle was complete he bent and touched the tip of his wand to the line and then stood tall with his arm raised. Like a curtain, a sheen of magic rose from the earth in a cylinder around the small group. He held his hand over his head, and walked to the center of the circle, bringing the film over the top of them. At the center, a quick twist of his wrist closed the ward. Hidden from prying eyes and satisfied that they were as safe as he could make them he went to Ginny and knelt beside her. She didn't resist when he pulled her onto his lap. He rocked her gently while she sobbed and her body shook against him and his heart broke for the second time. Looking at Harry's body, he knew he'd lost a brother this day. He already held no hope for Ron. And now, he feared he might lose his sister too. Certainly he knew she would never be the same.

Once before, when she was broken by the cruelty of a sixteen year old boy and his diary, he'd saved her. Harry may have pulled her from the Chamber of Secrets, but he had been the one to truly save her. He prepared himself to do it again; to give anything she asked if it was his to give. But this time he doubted it would be enough. Eventually she began to calm and tried to compose herself and he didn't protest when she used his shirt to clean her face and wipe her nose. She continued to sit in his lap with her head tucked under his chin, not moving for some time while he rocked her.

"He was in love with me," she whispered. Bill closed his eyes tightly. "He told me," she added a moment or two later. She choked back a sob. "At least I got that much."

"I'm sorry, Sprite," Bill answered. His tears slid down his cheeks and dripped into her hair. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Author's note:

And you thought the cliff-hanger from the previous chapter was rough. Please hold the death threats till the next chapter goes up on Tuesday. And who knows, maybe I'll take pity and put it up early.

Sorcerer's Muse


	23. Chapter 23: Cheated

As always, thank you to, Strangeways. I'm always amazed at the mess you can find in something I thought was pretty dang clean to begin with.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 22: Cheated**

* * *

Harry's head filled with a roaring, churning cacophony of noise. Flashes of light burned across his vision. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and slowly turned his head back and forth where he had been thrown to the earth. Blood and dirt mixed in his mouth. He didn't know what, but something had hit him.

Hard. Hard like the Cruciatus.

Though it lacked the all-encompassing pain, it had carried the same power. But this hadn't been an attempt to cripple, or weaken. The blow had been delivered and then recovery was allowed. This, this, had been a challenge. Harry's lip twitched and his hands clenched. Something primitive, the Beast that lived within all people before we domesticated, civilized ourselves, stirred deep within his soul. It pushed forth into his veins, and its magic flowed in absolute fury.

The twitch turned to a sneer. What dared strike it? What dared question its supremacy? The Beast pushed itself to its knees and spit a mouthful of blood. It slowly wiped a hand across its mouth.

The Beast reveled in the pain.

It deliberately took its time, rolling its shoulders and cracking its neck back and forth, letting the spells that flew around crash into its body. Too long, had it been since it had been unleashed. Too long, since it had been challenged… Too long, since it had hunted.

**XX**

Deep inside the Department of Mysteries, a door opened in the wall and the American Minister of Magic and his department heads for the Aurors and the Unspeakables stepped through. Kingsley," Minister Filmore greeted him. "Auror Tonks, Unspeakable Irvin," he added. "I believe you've all met your counterparts, Jim Harmes and Margaret Lime?"

Kingsley nodded at each of them in turn and hands were shaken all around. "Yes, Ferdinand," he said, "we appreciate the three of you coming so quickly."

"Please call me Iggy," Unspeakable Irvin said.

"Certainly, Iggy," Minister Filmore said. "Considering whom it is, it went without saying that we'd get here quickly," he added.

"Still, it is Christmas night. Though I suppose it's still daytime on your side of the ocean," Minister Shacklebolt said.

"Disgusting, these people," Margaret said, "forget simple murder. But to do it on Christmas Day no less."

"You don't know the half of it," Tonks muttered.

"I understand you were there?"

"Yeah, saw everything, Margaret," Tonks replied. "How ya doin', Jim?" she added.

Jim shrugged. "Been better. But it's still better than you look. Must've been some fight."

"Wait'll you see it," she replied.

"Iggy tells me Harry's been doing some consulting work for you. We were hoping a bit more information might shed some light on our current situation," Minister Shacklebolt said.

"I think it might be best if we could see what happened, then tell you about what Harry's been helping us with," Margaret said.

Minister Shacklebolt nodded. "We've got a Pensive all set up and ready to go if you'd like to step over," he said. The other five followed him to where the stone bowl sat on its pedestal.

"Ready?" Tonks asked.

"Lead the way," the others said together.

"Right then," Tonks said and tipped into the Pensive. The others followed along after her.

They returned to the room one by one a short while later. Each took a seat and quietly considered what they'd seen. "That wasn't your memory, Tonks?" Margaret eventually asked.

She shook her head. "No. Fred Weasley was the first one on the scene so we took his for it. We can look at mine. But it won't give you much of anything different to see."

"I'd like to at some point, but I think we can hold off on it for now."

"For the record," Iggy said. "The man with long red hair was Bill Weasley. My sources tell me he's widely considered to be Gringotts top Curse-Breaker. The other two red heads were Fred and George Weasley, the founders of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The balding gentleman is Arthur Weasley. He's the head of our Department of Muggle Relations. The gentleman with graying brown hair is Remus Lupin. He's the head of our Magical Creatures Law and Outreach Department."

"He's also my husband," Tonks added.

"So a Curse-Breaker, two jokers, a lawyer, a desk jockey and an Auror, not exactly the people I would pick to take with me into a firefight," Jim said. "But they functioned really well with you. I would almost say they'd been trained."

"They were all heavily involved in fighting during the war," Tonks said. "Bill knows curses that would make Iggy and Margaret's heads spin. The twins may make jokes for a living, but if you take a look at their products, there's genius in them. You apply that in other directions, and they're a formidable pair. Remus, he did teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for a year at Hogwarts. Arthur, he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix through two wars, raised six boys and Ginny Weasley. They may not be one of my squads, but they're still a good bunch to have at your back. And, as you saw in the Pensieve, they have no problems recognizing who should be in charge and following orders."

"No," Jim agreed, "they did well." He shook his head. "Considering what she did to the wards on our Ministry, it shouldn't surprise me, but to take that containment dome down twice. Dang…" Jim said.

"She's more than a little bit powerful," Iggy agreed.

"I'm surprised she's not here. She must be with Harry?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Tonks said.

"You'll be informing her of what happens here later?" Margaret asked.

"That was our intent," Minister Shacklebolt said.

"And the others who were involved in the attack?"

"I would personally vouch for all of them," Minister Shacklebolt said. Tonks nodded her agreement.

"As would I," Iggy said. "They all played prominent roles in the war and proved themselves many times. They also understand that some things are on a need to know basis. They would accept not being told the full truth of why Harry managed to live through this and keep their mouths shut… Except for Ginny," he added. "I think she's going to demand we tell her the truth."

"That won't be an issue," Margaret said. "We recently recruited her. She's bound to the same secrecy oaths as Harry is."

"You're making a bit of a habit out of recruiting foreign nationals, Ferdinand," Kingsley remarked.

He shrugged. "You take your assets where you can get them. Getting back to the issue at hand. How many were killed in the fighting?" Minister Filmore asked.

"We're still digging through the rubble of the house," Tonks said. "But we've got thirty-four dead Death Eaters, with another forty-two in custody. Of the ones in custody, thirty are in hospital. We're expecting three or four of them won't make it."

"You're calling them Death Eaters?" Jim asked.

Tonks shrugged. "They've taken up the robes and masks again. Even without Voldemort, it seems that's what their goal is."

"So deny it," Minister Filmore said. Jim and Margaret nodded in agreement.

"Deny it?" Tonks said incredulously. "It'll be kind of hard to keep this out of the papers."

Margaret held her hand up. "You misunderstand us," she said. "We know this'll be in the papers. But giving them the title of Death Eaters is going to terrify the public."

"They're going to be terrified no matter what," Tonks retorted. "The Dark Mark was floating in the sky over Bath not twenty minutes ago."

"Easy, Tonks," Iggy said. "I think I understand what they're saying. And it makes sense: Calling them Death Eaters allows these people to bring back the terror of Voldemort. If we can deny them that, we can at least keep the fear of Voldemort from paralyzing the public."

"Tonks slumped in her chair. "Yeah. You're right. I'm not thinking too clearly right now."

"Understandable," Minister Filmore said.

"Any idea of how many of them Potter took out?" Jim asked.

"Well," Tonks said. "He's responsible for most of the dead ones. Blasting out the back wall of the house like that killed ten right there. We'd found another fifteen bodies in the house, and probably fifteen more that were in hospital by the time I left. I think Ginny's probably responsible for the rest of the dead ones. Even when she isn't hacked off, her Bludgeoning Spells have the potential to be lethal if she hits you in the head or chest. The rest of us just don't pack that kind of punch. We can knock you out, sure, but unless we catch someone in the neck or a perfect shot to the heart, we're not gonna kill you with a Bludgeoning Spell, stunner, or something of that nature."

"You were after that man in the red cloak there till Ginny knocked down the ward," Margaret said. "He seemed to be in charge; and spoke of a Mistress of some sort. What happened to him?"

Minister Shacklebolt, Iggy and Tonks actually smiled. "That," Tonks said, "may be the best news we've had in a long time."

"You got him alive?" Jim asked.

Iggy shook his head. "No, unfortunately Ginny was more than a little angry when the ward went back up. He was killed when she overpowered it."

"And you're happy about that?" Minister Filmore asked.

"Don't get us wrong, Ferdinand," Kingsley said, "we'd prefer to have captured him alive, but seeing Lucius Malfoy's dead body gives us, or at the very least me, great satisfaction."

Jim sat back and smiled. "That is good news. Too bad we can't fill him Veritaserum certainly, but all things considered if we can't question him having him dead is the next best alternative."

"Agreed," Iggy said. "And this way we can use the papers to turn a setback into a positive for us."

"How so?" Minister Shacklebolt said.

"Well, the only ones who know about him talking about some new Mistress are our people, Potter and the Weasleys. As long as that group knows the Ministry isn't sticking its head in the sand about this, they'll be happy to keep quiet about the true nature of the attacks. We'll tell the press that Malfoy was in charge; fancied himself a new Dark Lord, and had cobbled this bunch together."

"That'll be a pretty easy sell," Minister Shacklebolt agreed.

"And," Minister Filmore said, "it'll likely tick off whomever this Mistress is even more than she's already gonna be. It might push her into doing something that reveals who she is so we can really go to work on her."

"A fair plan of action," Margaret said. The group sat in silent satisfaction for a moment while they considered things.

"So, if keeping the public from panicking is the point of this little meeting," Tonks said. "How do we get Harry out of our sick bay and on the street before the press reports him as being dead? I got the guy who hit him. But I know at least one of them left after that. They're as capable of using the press as we are. Claiming to have killed the guy who vanquished Voldemort will do a whole lot to panic the public. And that says nothing about the Dark Mark appearing over Bath earlier."

"I think this is where you take over, Margaret," Jim said.

She glanced at Minister Ferdinand. "Go ahead, Margaret," he said. Tonks, Iggy and Minister Shacklebolt leaned forward slightly.

"Well, you're right to have tied what you've found to what Harry's been helping us with, Iggy," she said. "Are you familiar with the concept of a Shift?"

Iggy's eyes widened and he leaned slowly back in his chair. "That would explain it," he said quietly.

Tonks and Minister Shacklebolt just looked confused. "Care to enlighten a girl, Iggy?" Tonks asked.

"A Shift," Margaret said, "is a conjuring, animation and manipulation of one's self."

Tonks cocked her head. "Sorry?" she asked.

"Harry," Iggy picked up the explanation, "conjured a statue of himself, then animated and manipulated it during the battle." He went on. "Conjuring a statue of one's self isn't a big deal for any skilled practitioner of transfiguration. Animating it isn't unheard of. But to manipulate it, even to pick up your dirty socks, never mind fight a running battle against fifty opponents, it's pretty much been deemed impossible."

"Harry specializes in impossible," Tonks replied.

"Yes, he does," Margaret agreed. "After what happened to our wards, I'm beginning to think Ginny might also. But back to the point. Even more than what Iggy explained. Harry not only manipulated his Shift. He Disillusioned himself to the point of being entirely invisible; tied his magic into his Shift and essentially functioned in both places at once. He saw, felt, heard, smelt and tasted that battle in both places; where he actually was, ten feet from his Shift, and where his Shift was."

"Why?" Minister Shacklebolt asked.

"I couldn't really tell you that," Margaret said. "From a practical standpoint, there's maybe three, four sorcerers in the world with both the skill and power to do it. I suggested the concept of a Shift to Harry about four years ago. I simply wanted to find a way to challenge him. And, it was a way for us to study the limits of magic and power. He was the one to start using it as a way to fight; in staged battles at our training facility. Think about it," she said, warming to her subject. "He's invisible; standing ten feet from where everyone is sending their spells. He sets a shield on his true body. So that even if he does get hit by some random spell the only thing getting through is an unforgivable. And we all know only one of those is worth using in a firefight. So he's got one little thing to worry about."

"Odd definition of little, these Americans," Tonks interrupted.

"It both is and isn't," Margaret agreed. "Certainly it's to be feared. But very few people can actually cast it."

"That's true," Iggy agreed. "We've estimated that only one in a fifty of Voldemort's followers were actually capable of casting the Killing Curse."

"So, it's likely there were two, maybe three of your attackers who could have actually cast the curse. The odds of one of them accidentally hitting an invisible person that he or she doesn't know is there with the curse are infinitesimally small. So, yes, little."

Tonks leaned back and crossed her arms. "If you say so."

"That answers more than a few questions," Minister Shacklebolt said. "But leaves us with one. What happens when someone hits your Shift with the Killing Curse; or any curse for that matter?"

"Well," Margaret said, "in Harry's case, seeing as his Shift still exists, and he's still alive. I'd say, if someone hits your Shift with the Killing Curse, you live. Though I don't think you will find too many people willing to test that theory based on one success. And we're talking about Harry Potter here. He's been hit with the curse before and it didn't kill him. In truth, he could be immune to it for all we know. Again, I don't think anyone is willing to test that theory; least of all Harry himself. As to other curses, hexes and spells, because Harry tied his magic into his Shift, they all have an effect of some sort on the sorcerer if they hit the Shift. The more powerful, dangerous, or evil the spell, the more effect it has.

"Harry did consent to letting one of our hit wizards hit his Shift with the Cruciatus Curse. Harry said it felt like he'd been kicked in the head by a Hippogriff. He was out cold for about five minutes, and he had a headache for a week. But there was no pain like the curse normally carries. Basically, any spell hitting the Shift seems to translate into some sort of a physical blow to the sorcerer himself."

The three English Ministry officials all sat back and considered what they'd been told. "So, extrapolating that," Iggy said, "Harry probably feels like he was clubbed by a Gurg and will be out cold for an indeterminate amount of time longer than five minutes?"

Margaret nodded. "Given that he wasn't killed outright, yes. What have you done to treat him so far?"

"Pretty much nothing," Iggy said. "Bill Weasley, the Curse-Breaker, didn't want to chance anything. Basically, once he realized Harry was still alive, he figured he was stable and there was no reason to cut any of the spells or ties if there was a chance of learning more. I've recruited a few people of my own to do consulting work for us and pulled in one of them for this. She's one of the top healers in dark curses at St. Mungo's. She agreed with Bill. So we just moved him into our sick bay. She's monitoring him as we speak."

"So Harry's still tied to his Shift?" Margaret asked.

"Still tied to his Shift, still Disillusioned, still got a shield up, still out cold," Tonks muttered.

"I think it would be a good idea to end those spells," Margaret said. "They're a drain on his magic. Harry would be better served with the full capabilities of his magic helping him heal from whatever injuries he did incur."

Tonks had no more than jumped to her feet when an alarm warbled in the room. "Iggy," a woman's voice called.

"Yes, Andora?"

"We've got a problem. You may want to get down here." Tonks was gone before the woman had finished speaking.

"On our way," Iggy said.

"This way," Minister Shacklebolt said. "You'll have to forgive Tonks. Harry's a bit of a kid brother to her." The three Americans waved him off.

**XX**

The Beast stood and slowly turned to face its antagonizers; a hundred, a thousand, ten thousand masked figures in black robes. It tipped its head back and laughed.

What dared indeed?

**XX**

Ginny's mind fogged with memories of the battle and she fought down a wave of rage. She couldn't seem to calm down and it was getting worse. She stalked back and forth in the sick bay, alternately glaring at Harry's body and the blob of magic in the bed next to it. She clenched her hands into fists over and over. Something was wrong. She knew it. She whirled and glared at the woman standing between the two beds. "This is funny to you?" she growled.

Andora Franklin was not a woman easily cowed. You didn't become the first female and youngest department head in the history of St. Mungo's by letting anyone run over you. And fifteen years as a medical consultant to the Unspeakables had fairly well immunized her against being surprised. But Ginevra Weasley, she didn't feel ashamed that a woman fifty years her junior frightened her. The girl would have scared a dragon in her current state. She blinked owlishly at Ginny. "Sorry?" she asked meekly.

"This is funny?" Ginny demanded again. She moved threateningly closer. "That Harry Potter's lying there after being struck by the Killing Curse?

Andora tried to back away but found herself trapped by the bed at her back. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?" she stammered.

"Because," Ginny stopped, her gaze riveted on the glass of water sitting on the table between the beds. She forced herself to calm down but the water didn't stop rippling in the glass. Her face twitched as the ripples began to grow and then the glass itself started vibrating on the table till it rattled its way to the edge and crashed to the floor.

"What in the world?" Andora gasped.

Flashes of green and purple flew across Ginny's vision. And that laugh, the violent, sarcastic, sick laugh burned in her mind. "Get out," she said tightly. The table itself, and then the bed began to vibrate.

"What?" Andora asked in bewilderment.

"You need to get out," Ginny said. "Before you can't." A thunderous _crack_ rent the air and the stone floor split from one corner to the other. Andora screamed and leapt away from where the jagged line had run between her legs. "GO!" Ginny ordered. Andora nodded and stumbled from the room in a rush. With a wave of her hand Ginny closed the door and sealed them in. There was no need to _try_ to feel the magic roiling off of the blob under Bill's Revealing Web on the second bed. A muggle could have detected it. "Something tells me we're out of time, Bill," she said. She triggered the release for her wand and canceled the shield and Disillusionment spells on the blob of magic in the bed. A perfect copy of the body in the first bed was revealed, confirming Bill's theory. The body in the first bed, what they had seen be struck by the Killing Curse, was in fact the copy. A doppelganger of some sort that was maintaining its existence through the rope of magic that connected it to the body in the second bed. The body that was, in fact, Harry.

_"Finite Incantatem,"_ Ginny hissed.

Her vision blurred. _"Is this it?"_ a voice taunted in her mind. The voice was harsh, mocking in nature. It was amused… _She_, was amused as she looked out over the field of bodies littered around her. Spells of all nature impacted her to no effect. Even the Killing Curse left her unscathed. Magic poured forth from her palms in a steady stream as she demolished her attackers. _"This is what you come to kill me with?" _her voice, twisted and cruel taunted. Opponents fell in droves as she walked the battlefield with impunity. "_You dare threaten my sister and the child she carries?"_ Ten more fell dead at her feet.

**XX**

Tonks felt the first rumblings in the floor when she was still a hundred yards from Harry's room in the sick bay. She leapt over the split in the floor that opened and like some mini-earthquake lifted one side six inches higher than the other. As her foot came down the floor shifted and she careened into the wall. She caught herself and rounded the last corner just in time to see the ceiling crack and drop. Her wand was out in an instant; conjuring columns to support it. "What happened?" she bellowed at the woman staring with wide eyes at the crack in the ceiling while dust rained down around them. She seemed incapable of responding so Tonks grabbed her face. "What. Happened?" she ground out.

"I… I don't know," Healer Franklin stammered. She glanced at the wall to Harry's room. The viewing portal swirled and wavered, turning more opaque than transparent and then back again under the onslaught of magic coming from Harry's body. Tonks could see Ginny in the room behind a web of light that protected her from the magic that roiled from Harry. She could actually see it, shimmering like heat off of asphalt in mid July. "The room just started to shake and she told me to get out," healer Franklin stated.

One of the columns Tonks had conjured cracked and the ceiling started to drop again. Before she could react Jim slid into the wall next to her and conjured another column to hold the ceiling up. "We've got to get him out of here. Before he brings the whole building down."

"Right," Tonks agreed. She let the healer go and picked up a chunk of fallen stone. _"Portus!"_ she said. She glanced at Jim. "You don't have to help me."

"Let's go," he said grimly.

**XX**

"Gahh!" Ginny gasped, wrenching her mind from the nightmare. She shook off the feelings of revulsion that welled within her at the similarity of the experience to what had happened to her when she was eleven and had found a diary in her school books. "He's dreaming," she whispered. There was another _crack_ and part of the ceiling dropped before becoming wedged in place. Dust and debris rained down on her. She quickly cast Support Charms on it and conjured stone columns to take the weight should her charms fail under the solid granite that made the ceiling above. Deep underground as they were the rooms were more like caves than part of a building. Rage-filled magic roiled from Harry's body into the room, pounding against the walls like so many ocean waves crashing against the cliffs. Her support columns shuddered under the force. "Get out!" Ginny shouted without looking back. "I locked it for a reason."

"And we opened it for one," Jim countered.

"Stay back," Ginny ordered. A wave of light pulsed from Harry and slammed into her shields. They wavered and fell and Ginny along with Tonks and Jim were tossed to the floor.

Jim stared with wide eyes at Ginny lying on the floor next to him. "Holy shit," he whispered in disbelief.

"Oh no you don't, Potter," Ginny growled. She pushed herself to her knees and erected her shields again. "I can't protect you," she added. "He thinks he's still fighting."

"Fighting who?" Jim shouted over the groaning coming from the stone walls as Harry's magic pressed against them. He pointed his wand at Ginny and tapped his magic into hers, helping fuel her shield.

"I think from earlier today," Ginny said. "I think he's dreaming. Kind of locked in his mind in the battle."

"How do you know?" His knees buckled under the pressure of the magic pushing against his as he tried to support Ginny.

"Who cares," Tonks interrupted. "We've got to get him out of here before he brings the building down."

Ginny spared her a glance. Noting the Portkey she was holding, she held her hand out. "Give it to me," she said." Instead of handing it over Tonks grabbed her hand and Harry's shoulder. Jim made a lunge for Ginny's ankle just before they all disappeared.

"Bloody damn aurors," Iggy grumbled from the doorway. "All action and no brains," he added.

"Well put," Margaret agreed.

Iggy spun around. "Let's go. It shouldn't be any trouble tracking where they went." Margaret, Minister Filmore and Minister Shacklebolt trailed behind him.

**XX**

Ginny, Harry, Tonks and Jim landed in a heap of tangled limbs. Ginny and the two aurors were tossed aside by a pulse of magic escaping from Harry's unconscious body. "What the hell!" Ginny shouted at Tonks. "You couldn't just give me the damn Portkey?" She managed to get a shield up in time to keep from getting hit by any more of Harry's magic

"That can't have been good for him," Jim muttered.

"Like I'm going to just let you go without me?" Tonks countered.

"I still can't protect you," Ginny gestured widely at Harry. "He's out of control. And he's got more than I do."

"Exactly why you need me," Tonks countered. She added her magic to Ginny's shield."

Ginny gave her a baleful stare. "No offense Tonks, but that's like pouring a glass of water in the Thames."

"Fuck you too," Tonks retorted.

"Shut up, both of you!" Jim interrupted them. He erected his own shield between the three of them and Harry's body just behind the one Ginny and Tonks were powering. They both stopped and stared at him. "Neither one of you is helping him by getting in a cat fight." Both Ginny and Tonks flinched under yet another wave of magic from Harry's body. Jim, however, was unaffected.

Tonks cocked her head curiously before muttering to herself, "Two layered are stronger than one stacked."

"Basic auror training," Jim agreed. He glanced at Ginny. "Are you seriously telling me you can't match him?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not like this. He's like a runaway train."

"You said he was dreaming. How do you know that?"

A silvery wisp streaked into sight and settled in front of Tonks, coalescing into the shape of a raccoon. "That'll be Iggy," she said. "I'll tell him to send us some help?" Jim nodded.

Ginny scowled. "I'm not sure. Harry's a Legilimens. He's out of control right now and I think he was projecting things to me without knowing it. It happened just before the whole battle started too. I got a flash of spellfire and a sense of him fighting. I just kind of knew he was in trouble."

"On their way," Tonks said.

"But you're a trained Occlumens," Jim said. "If you sensed an attack, you'd have your defenses up to block it."

"But it wasn't an attack," Ginny said.

Jim shrugged. "Invasion, attack, whatever, your defenses are on alert even if you don't know it."

"What defenses would those be, Jim?" Margaret asked. The three of them turned to her and the new arrivals. Iggy, along with much of his staff and a contingent of twenty aurors were now standing behind her. Jim gave a quick summary of what Ginny had told him and Tonks. "What do you think, Iggy?" she asked.

He studied Harry's body and the magic randomly roiling away from it. "Well, I'm not the one who's been studying Shifts lately, but I think we should set up a series of shields to protect Ginny while she looks for a back door of some sort through Harry's Occlumency shields."

Margaret nodded. "Pretty much my thoughts on the subject," she agreed.

"Right boys and girls," Tonks said. She snapped her fingers. "You heard them. I want groups of five in a stacked shield; layer them one behind the next around Potter. Set the first stack behind Ginny's shield and be ready for when she drops it. If he knocks you out and you've still got enough to get back in, stack and reset with whoever else can help as the last defense."

"How?" Ginny asked Margaret and Iggy.

They both shrugged. "Not sure," Iggy said.

"You've got to get him to wake up, Ginny," Margaret said. "None of us stand even half a chance of reaching him and he could easily kill us. But he's going to, at the least, empty his reserves if we don't get him to stop. Considering what he's already been through, I don't like thinking about what that might ultimately mean."

Ginny eyed the woman warily. "You think he could end up killing himself?"

Iggy leaned in close. "Ginny, you nearly turned yourself into a squib when you powered the Mordred's Helix that Harry and Voldemort fought in. You were unconscious for a week and it took you six months to regain all your abilities. Harry's lost control of his magic. He's going to end up a squib or dead if we can't stop it. You're the only one who stands a chance of getting to wherever he is and getting him to stop." He stepped back from her.

Margaret touched her arm. "It's in you, Ginny. You've done it before to save him. You crashed three levels of our wards by yourself. That shouldn't be possible. Fear, anger, love… whatever it takes to match him, you have to find it."

"We're ready," Tonks called.

Ginny swallowed hard and looked down blankly at Harry's body lying on the ground. _That's nice, someone conjured blankets under him, _she thought.

"Ginny," Tonks urged. She blinked and turned to her. The two women regarded each other. "I don't care if it kills me," Tonks hissed. "If you won't, I will."

Ginny's eyes hardened. She turned to Jim. "They've tapped into you?"

"Yeah, we've got six of us in this one. You want in Tonks?"

"Damn right," she growled. Despite her comment earlier of how little help Tonks was to her, Ginny felt it when she pulled her magic out of her shield and fed it into Jim's instead."

Jim nodded at Ginny. "Try and be quick about it," he quipped. "All of us combined don't equal you. We're gonna drop pretty quick under this… Ready when you are," he added.

Ginny quickly glanced at the group of wizards and witches set to help try and save Harry. It only took a second but each gave some indication of their willingness to sacrifice everything for the man who had once saved them all. Memories of nights spent applying salve to his wounds were interspersed with images of those who had died in past battles. Ron, following as recklessly as Harry led, seemed to stop and look at her for a second, as if to ask, "What are you waiting for?" Ginny turned to face Harry, _"Legilimens!"_ she hissed harshly.

**XX**

The Beast caught himself before the blow could knock him to the ground. Standing tall again his turned to find the source of this new attack. A grim smile creased his lips. Here was a challenge of note. An opponent who offered more than a hundred combined of the fallen. A wave of his hand brought forth a hurricane of wind that swept both the fallen and still standing opponents from the battlefield. The idea of a clean slate for this new challenger pleased him. The Beast staggered under a second onslaught. This one more powerful than the first. A third blow brought him to his knees. Shields were erected yet a fourth blow knocked him flat. A fifth strike tossed the Beast across the ground. For the second time, he tasted his own blood. Arms covered his head and desperation warped magic into shields not seen before.

The blows ceased.

Cautiously, the Beast raised his head. Eyes darted around for signs of his attacker yet found nothing. Concern battled with satisfaction. He didn't know what had attacked him but had still found a way to stop the attacks. He pushed to his knees and then climbed to his feet. A slow scan of the area revealed nothing; unconsciously, hands clenched and released as the search continued.

"Where are you?" he growled in a low voice.

Ginny shook her head groggily. Running headlong into Harry's Occlumency shields five times hurt. She wiped her nose and was unsurprised to see blood when she pulled her hand away. Her mind cleared and she focused on Harry. "Sweet Merlin," she breathed.

A whirling mass of magic wrapped his body in a cocoon of translucent color that pulsed in a manner to suggest a heartbeat. She gaped in wonder for a moment before looking to see if anyone had any guidance to offer. Like a child's blocks after the tower had been knocked over, Aurors and Unspeakables lay spilled on the ground. A groan caught her attention. She quickly turned and helped Margaret sit up. "Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

Margaret did a quick inventory as she climbed to her feet. "Yes, I think so… You?" she asked.

Ginny grimaced. "I've a bit of a headache."

Margaret glanced around before her eyes settled on Harry and then the blood dripping from Ginny's nose. "I'll bet," she said dryly. She closed her eyes and focused on the magic coming from Harry. After a moment she opened them. "My skills aren't yours. But it's obvious he's not expending energy like before. Though the rate still boggles my mind," she added.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I'd say he's at about half of where he was."

"It's a start," Margaret said. "Let's see if we can wake some of the others.

**XX**

The Beast cautiously turned in place before taking a tentative step forward. Whatever was attacking seemed intent on hiding now. He considered the invisible opponent; thinking of a way of striking back, or at least getting them to reveal where they were.

**XX**

"Any ideas on what that is?" Jim asked, eyeing the web of magic wrapped around Harry.

"It appears to be some new kind of shield," Iggy remarked.

"Never seen anything like it," Margaret said. "And all you did was try to break into his mind using Legilimency?" she asked without looking up

"Yes," Ginny confirmed.

"So you basically smacked him upside the back of his head then," Tonks said.

Ginny shrugged. "It's usually the best way to get his attention."

Tonks snorted. "True."

"I wonder if that was the wrong approach?" Iggy said thoughtfully.

"I didn't hear you offering any ideas," Ginny retorted.

"No, but I didn't have any at the time." He fell silent, considering first Harry and then Ginny.

"Would you care to enlighten us, Iggy?" Margaret prodded him.

Iggy studied Ginny for a second longer before he asked, "Ginny, you said earlier that you were getting images from Harry. Or at least you assumed they were from him?" She nodded. "And now?"

"No," Ginny said.

"What if, instead of trying to break into his mind, you were to invite Harry into yours?" he asked. The blood drained from Ginny's face.

"I think you all may want to duck," Jim interrupted. The group turned to him and he pointed at Harry. "Me, I'm getting out of the way," he added. He Apparated to a spot about a hundred feet away where he stepped behind a boulder the size of a rather large dragon.

Tonks took one look at the change in the magic surrounding Harry's body and said, "I agree," before Apparating next to where Jim was poking his head out. The others, but for Ginny, followed in rapid succession.

**XX**

"Tell me I imagined that," Tonks croaked from behind the boulder where she and the others had gathered.

"I was going to ask you to do the same thing," Jim said.

Tonks cautiously peered around the edge of the rock. Destruction surrounded the area where Harry's body lay. The pulse of magic from him had broken tree trunks forty feet away like matchsticks. Trees closer had simply disintegrated into scraps, and bits of sawdust and leaves floated down from the sky, littering the ground around Ginny where she knelt at Harry's side. "You ok?" she called.

"Stay away," Ginny shouted.

Tonks glanced down at the disturbed ground the boulder rested on. It really had shifted. "Just yell if you need something," she called. Ginny waved her off. Tonks turned back to the group and shook her head.

"I'll be curious to see what kind of a Rule of Merlin reading we get on that," Iggy remarked to no one in particular.

"Think it'll match the one we got when she crashed our wards?" Jim asked.

"Probably, yes," Iggy said after a moment's consideration.

Jim nodded. "Me too."

"What'd you get anyways?" one of the aurors asked.

Jim glanced at Margaret, she shrugged. "9.031," he said.

The woman stared at him with wide eyes. "Bloody hell."

"That's what?" the man standing next to her asked. "Better than a 10 before the reset in 1732?"

"Significantly," Iggy confirmed.

"Will the lot of you shut the fuck up," Tonks muttered. "I'm trying to at least listen to what might be going on out there."

"Sorry," Iggy said.

**XX**

Ginny was well aware of the inner Animal that lurked within a person's soul. She understood perfectly well how cunning and dangerous it could be. And that it had one, overriding, thought process.

Survive.

And because she had tapped into that more primitive, pre-civilized aspect of her humanity, she had done just that. She had survived the possession of Tom Riddle when she was eleven. She had survived a month spent as a plaything for Voldemort's Death Eaters when she had been taken at his command at the age of fifteen. And she had survived pouring nearly every ounce of her magic and life into the Mordred's Helix Tom and Harry had fought their final battle in.

But along with an indomitable will to survive, she also knew what happened when you couldn't control the emotions and desires of your more primitive nature. Tom and his sycophants had shown her only too well what happened when you fell to the darker aspects of your being and the utter depravity that could be unleashed. That her will had been subverted when Tom had possessed her mattered not to Ginny. The things she had done while under his control sickened her to the core of her humanity. And it was this revulsion she clung to when she delved into her inner Animal lest she become the very thing she fought against.

Harry, she knew, was the same. It was why she was so drawn to him. It was why she faced the fear of someone being in her mind again that she braced herself and piece by piece began dismantling the layers of her Occlumency shields.

**XX**

The Beast shook himself. The attack had left him drained, but not immediately revealed its antagonist. Warily, it searched. No new attack came. But a certain feeling of being watched, or hunted, crept into its mind and the decision was made, before anything else to get what he fought for to safety. The attempted Apparation crushed the Beast to ground. For what could have been days or seconds he writhed in agony before being released. The Beast rolled quickly to his knees and slammed a fist to the earth in fury. The ground split to a depth of ten feet and a distance of thirty in either direction. Climbing to his feet a bellow of pure rage rent the air.

"Harry," a voice spoke firmly from behind.

**XX**

Tinged with fear, the images Harry's mind had created of the ongoing battle he was fighting crashed into Ginny. Waves of anger, power and desire mingled, ebbed and flowed and she fought to keep herself separate within him; to not allow herself to become part of his consciousness as had happened in the sick bay at the ministry earlier that day. Her deeper nature stirred with the scent of what Harry had unleashed and her pulse quickened. Instinct came to the surface and the hunger grew. Pleasure, with the knowledge that this was her chosen mate, welled within her Animal. This was good, a mate worthy of Its place in the world.

The Beast's thoughts penetrated her mind and she fought the jealousy that raged at the image of the female and unborn child He sought to protect. He was Hers! Instinct, power, rage, they all cried out and the Animal lusted to find this other female; find her and kill her, both her and the child she carried.

Bile rose in Ginny's stomach so sickened by her own thoughts was she. Truth of place fought against the jealousy of her Animal. Neither this other female nor her child were a threat. In fact they deserved her protection too. The Animal was quelled and new emotions, images, desires, pushed at her self. Weakness he would never express bled into her. He fought for many. Desired safety for them. Wished for them to leave the fight to him. Yet ultimately feared they would.

And where did she fit in this? Her above all, he struggled with. Equal was the desire to have her at his side while also tucked safely away. Now more than ever, as this new foe confused and frightened him, he feared for her. What would happen to her if he failed? And more than anything he wished for one last chance to have her at his side. His Beast and her Animal, Harry and Ginny, mingled with one another and she pulled on those thoughts, bringing Harry and the world the Beast had created into her mind. Pushing aside the field of battle, she fabricated a new reality for him; for them, for Hers.

"Harry," she called.

The Beast froze with the name spoken. It wasn't unfamiliar, yet he did not know of names. He knew of touch and taste. Sight was a narrow view of creatures to prey on and creatures that might try to prey upon him. Scent defined the blood of a companion or an enemy. He lived in a time of evolution where instinct and strength counted more for survival than knowledge. A time before the spoken word. The wind swirled and the world blew away. Gone was the harsh ground and the beating sun of the battlefield. The jagged chasm created in the earth by his last fit of temper filled and was replaced by soft carpet. Boulders became couches while trees morphed to walls and bookcases lined with DVDs and CDs. Dim light lit the room and a familiar scent floated on the air. Fear gripped the Beast. He knew this place yet had not made it. That left only its Foe to have done so. And It knew of things It could not, should not. It disguised itself with the scent of his mate, sounded of her. The Beast turned and she was there; across the room from him. It even appeared as her.

"You need to stop, Harry," It spoke.

The Beast paused; reflecting on the voice. Speech wasn't foreign to him. Just unused. The words were tested in his mind before being spoken, "What are you?" he asked deliberately. The Beast observed everything in her response. Including the flash of confusion on her face at his words. Perhaps the disadvantage was not all his. The Beast eased to his left moving to place a chair between them.

She caught him. "I won't hurt you," she said. The Beast chose to acknowledge her words by not hiding his actions and simply stepped behind the chair. "This isn't real, Harry," she said.

The Beast considered her. "What are you?" he asked again.

Ginny hesitated. She really wasn't sure how to answer the question. She didn't know what he would believe or understand in his current state. If his senses were anything like hers were right now, he was hyper aware of his surroundings. She had managed to suppress the worst parts of her own Animal, but other parts were painfully throbbing in response to him. She was salivating. And it wasn't for food.

"I am your mate," she answered. The words didn't even sound odd to her ears when referring to herself in such an undomesticated, primitive, nature. His eyes sparked with her answer, but the initial response was suppressed.

The Beast sneered. "I don't think so," he growled. "You look like her. Sound of her. Know of what she knows. You smell of her," he paused to sniff and licked his lips. "You even taste of her. But you are not her."

"I am," Ginny responded.

The Beast examined the room for a moment before returning his eyes to her. Other parts of his mind were beginning to function again. Force had not always helped him to survive. Cunning too, had served well in the past. Talking was better than fighting. At least till fighting would mean he wasn't the one suffering at his opponents blows. "You brought me here?"

"I took you out of your mind and brought you to mine."

The Beast considered. He knew what she spoke of was possible. "Why?"

"To stop you from killing yourself."

A harsh bark of laughter escaped from the his chest. "Killing myself is hardly something you should worry yourself over. I find it more likely that you are toying with me like a cat does a mouse."

"I already told you I won't hurt you," Ginny responded.

"I don't believe you and I tire of this chatter. Release me or I will attempt to free myself." The Beast raised his arm and a glow built around its hand.

Ginny didn't move to defend herself. "What if I am telling the truth? Would you risk hurting me?"

The Beast hesitated. "Why?"

"Why what, Harry?"

"Why would you bring me into your mind? Why did you fear I would kill myself?"

"What do you remember of the battle? Tell me from the beginning. From when you and Hermione left the Burrow."

"How do you know she was with me?"

"Because I kissed you both goodbye; her on the cheek, you on the lips."

The Beast eyed her warily. "That information could be taken from many. Myself included."

Till now, Ginny had made no move to close the distance between them. Now she cautiously stepped closer. "Who could do that to you, Harry?" she asked. "Voldemort couldn't. I couldn't. I'm not aware of anyone who could take that from you."

"That doesn't mean they don't exist. Voldemort didn't believe I could beat him either. I'm not naive enough to throw away the possibility just because it hasn't happened yet… Don't come any closer," he warned.

Ginny stopped. "That would be the difference between you and Voldemort, Harry. Tell me what happened today." Ginny said.

"I am something far different than this person you refer to," the Beast answered.

Ginny let control of her emotions slide. "I'm well aware of what you are," she responded. Her voice, much like Harry's had been throughout the encounter, changed; becoming more wild in nature. "We're the same, Harry… That's why you are Mine."

The Beast lunged. Grabbing her by the back of the neck his mouth pressed hungrily over hers. Even as she fought against him, she responded with unquenched desire. Together they crashed against the wall. As they twisted, she managed to break from him when they tumbled over the couch. His head crashed against the table and she was on him, positions reversed as he fought her and himself to escape. With herculean effort he tossed her aside. She landed heavily and pushed herself to her knees as he rose. His shirt was torn and the sight of him panting heavily, his chest exposed and grazed raw by her nails when she'd ripped open his shirt fully unleashed her Animal. She pulled her torn shirt from her body exposing her heaving chest. "You want me, come and have me," she growled.

The Beast lunged again and they met with searing heat. Her intensity overwhelmed him and he was pushed to his back with her straddled over his hips pressing against him. In an instant of clarity Ginny scrambled off of him; backing away in terror of the desires raging through her body. She scooted away from him fighting the urge to take him and give over to the urges of the Animal. His body seemed to smolder as he watched her every movement. There was nothing but her and the desire to possess what she held.

**XX**

Tonks cautiously approached Harry and Ginny. Harry was still lying on his back on the blankets she had conjured under him while Ginny knelt by his side. She had swept wide around them so Ginny would be able to see her drawing near. Though her eyes were open, she gave no sign of being aware of her approach. She stopped about fifteen feet away, unsure of what to do.

"Ginny?" she cautiously asked.

**XX**

It was but a whisper, the swish of a butterfly's wings on their merged consciousness, but it ripped both Harry and Ginny from their current state and had them back to back searching for the source.

"Where is it?" the Beast hissed.

Nearly freed of her bonds the Animal within Ginny fed off Harry; the fear within him, the rage at being attacked and the desire to strike back. She whispered in anticipation, "We'll kill it together?"

"Yes," the Beast answered. He drew a deep breath; tasting the air. "I know this one,"

She sniffed the air too. "The changing one," she agreed.

"Yes," the Beast answered.

"She has been friend to us in the past," the Animal offered

"But she hides now."

"No," she replied. "I see her… She is just watching."

"She will attack," the Beast warned, in a low voice He looked where the Animal did, but could not find the source of the voice in his mind.

She hesitated. "No," she said slowly.

**XX**

Tonks froze when Ginny's head whipped in her direction. The look on her face gave no sign of recognition and she seemed coiled to attack at the slightest provocation. She let her wand drop to the ground and slowly held her palms up in surrender. The intensity of the struggle within Ginny's mind raced across her face and Tonks could only guess at the true nature of it. But it frightened her to the very depths of her soul. Even if her instincts weren't running loose within her as they were within Harry and Ginny, her subconscious knew enough to sense the danger Ginny presented. It knew enough to want to flee, as quickly and swiftly as It could. This was not a fight It could win... Somehow, instinct fell to reason.

Tonks forced her foot forward. "Ginny? . . . Are you in there?"

Reason saved her life.

"No," Ginny said slowly. Her voice was strange to Tonks. It sounded primitive; matching the changed appearance of her face. She involuntarily shot a glance at Harry. Though still unconscious, he looked much the same. "He is Mine," Ginny hissed.

Tonks froze again. "Ooookay," she said. She didn't really understand what Ginny meant but she was at least talking.

"I won't let you hurt him." Though closer to normal, Ginny's voice was still odd.

Tonks shook her head gently. "I would never hurt him, Ginny. You know that." Ginny continued to study her for a moment and Tonks could see the instant a decision had been reached on her face.

"You smell of the changing one. Prove it."

"The changing one?" Tonks asked. _What does she mean by that?_

"There are many who would trick us by pretending to be you. You are the changing one. Prove it… Or face me." She raised her hand in Tonks' direction. The glow of magic began to form in her open palm.

"Don't!" Tonks yelped. _Changing one… Metamorphmagus!, _the answer crashed into her mind. "I'll prove it." She quickly changed her hair color. "See, changing one," she offered hopefully.

Ginny's hand didn't move and her lip curled. "There are many changing ones. Prove you are the one we know."

Tonks stepped forward and knelt in front of Ginny. She placed Ginny's raised hand against her chest directly over her heart. She leaned forward and in a near silent whisper said, "The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is Potter Manor, Hidden Way road in Scotland."

**XX**

"She is the one," the last remnants of the Animal within Ginny's soul said.

"Yes," the Beast answered. "But where is she?"

Within the world she had fabricated in her mind Ginny turned to Harry. She gently placed her hand along his cheek. "I told you. You were locked within your mind after the battle today. I brought you to mine. You can hear Tonks because she is right next to you and your mind is still processing your hearing. But your eyes are closed and you cannot see what exists outside of the reality I have created for us."

The Beast considered her answer. "Why?"

"Why what, Harry?"

"What happened to me? Why, as you say, was I locked away in my mind?"

"I don't know?" Ginny lied. The Beast eyed her critically. Ginny scowled. "I prefer you really wake up to tell you," she conceded.

"And how do I do that? If I am to believe you, I am not even in my own mind."

"I think you simply decide to, Harry."

"Just like that? Decide to wake up when something has knocked me unconscious?"

"I don't have all the answers, Harry. I'm here to get you to stop fighting what isn't real before you hurt yourself or someone else. Now that you aren't throwing random magic around, maybe we could start with me sending you back to your own mind."

**XX**

"Ginny, this is a little weird," Tonks said.

"Has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are?" Ginny asked. She pulled her hand away from Tonks' chest. "Bloody hell, I nearly kill you and here you are letting me cop a feel."

"Where the hell were you?" Tonks demanded.

Ginny's face darkened before she turned her attention to Harry and smoothed his fringe back. "You don't want to know. Come on, Potter; I really don't want to sit around in hospital waiting for you to wake up again."

"You found him?" Tonks asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Harry's face twitched as she continued to stroke it. Slowly, his eyes opened. Their normal emerald green diminished and hazy, he blinked rapidly trying to take in his surroundings. His gaze settled on Ginny.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks said.

"Hey," Ginny whispered blinking back a tear.

"Hermione?" Harry managed.

"Safe," Ginny answered. "We all are."

Harry swallowed and it took him a moment to formulate his next thought into words. "Tired."

"You can rest, Harry," Tonks said. She took his hand in hers. "We've got you now."

Harry focused on her and it took him a moment to respond again. "Hurts," he said.

Tonks took that as her cue to get moving and waved the others from where they had been observing the scene. "We'll get you some painkillers once you're back in the sick bay." she said.

"Kay," Harry said. His eyes slid to Ginny once more. "Don't love you, Gin," he whispered.

Ginny sniffled. "Don't love you either, Potter." A small smile creased Harry's lips before he closed his eyes and began to carefully regulate his breathing. "You stupid, lovely, bloody, prat," she continued. Harry only smiled wider.

* * *

Author's note:

You didn't really think I'd kill Harry, did you? I mean there's still half the story left before I could conceivably do that.


	24. Chapter 24: The Most Dangerous Wizard Al

Author's Note:

Thank you again to Strangeways, who isn't always happy with me but still manages to be an amazing beta and friend to bounce ideas off of.

Also, due to content yet to come I am changing the rating of the story from "T" to "M". I personally don't feel things become too graphic but there is no room left to misinterpret what happend/s to characters in their past or the future yet to come. And rather than risk the ire of site moderators I'm going to proactively move things now. I'm apologize now for anyone bothered by this. I never meant to mislead anyone. I felt I had rated the story correctly but my beta has strongly advised me to reconsider and I find I agree with him . . . I'm certain he's dancing joyously at this victory right now.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 23: The Most Dangerous Wizard Alive**

* * *

Minister Shacklebolt paused curiously. The sea of reporters and accompanying photographers had suddenly stilled in the middle of his answer to the last question. He turned to where their attention was directed. Harry had risen from his seat in the row of chairs just to the side of the lectern. Their eyes met and he measured the younger man. Once again he found Harry to be unmatched by anyone he had ever known. In his mind, even Albus Dumbledore was pressed to measure up to Harry's character. He and Minister Filmore had assured Harry that he wouldn't need to do anything but be present for this fiasco of a press conference. He couldn't even remember how many different painkillers the kid was doped up on to make it possible. And of course Minister Filmore hadn't taken the podium for the press conference at all. He was tucked safely out of sight and would remain so. There was no need for the public to see the English ministry as being so rattled as to have called for help from the Americans from one attack. Of course, despite his and Minister Filmore's assurances, it wasn't enough. He should have known better, Kingsley thought ruefully.

The press wasn't buying it. Seeing Harry wasn't enough. They wanted to talk to him. It seemed Harry was going to oblige them. Kingsley worried what the coming display might eventually do to the position of the Minister's office. He could care less about the title in regards to himself and a possible vote of no confidence removing him. But after this, as long as Harry was alive, would any wizard but Harry satisfy the English public? Kingsley fervently hoped so. Because he knew the one thing Harry would never do was take the office. The boy was Dumbledore all over again in that regard. Kingsley feared, no matter who was in the position, they would be another Fudge. Incapable of doing anything because everyone perceived them of being inferior to the person they felt should be Minister. Kingsley weighed his options; found he really had none, and stepped away from the lectern. As Harry took his place he stood at Harry's shoulder and prayed the young man would somehow find a way to leave the power of the Minister's office intact without having to attach the name Potter to the title. He gave a mental shrug and settled in for the show. He had the distinct impression these reporters were about to get more than they had bargained for. He gave Harry a last glance. Much more.

A few of the photographers managed to take a photograph or two as Harry simply glared out over them. The sense of anticipation finally stilled them all and then eventually became uncomfortable as he continued to glare malevolently at them.

"Bloody Hell!" a male reporter near the center of the room yelped, startling the whole lot of them.

The front page of the _Daily Prophet_ had been floated out of his bag and was now slowly making its way to Harry. There was no wand waved, word spoken, or even a hand raised to draw the paper to him. It came simply because Harry willed it to. A soft murmur of trepidation swept through the crowd. Not bothering to catch the paper as it reached him, Harry stopped it in mid air about a foot from him. While the Dark Mark floated in the picture over the remains of Ron and Hermione's home, the headline veritably screamed of his murder. As if highly amused, Harry cocked an eye to the assembled reporters and turned the paper around so they could see it. He floated it out over them and it burst into a ball of flames. He stopped holding it aloft and the ashes settled over the crowd.

"It would seem," Harry said, "the reports of my demise are… inaccurate." His gaze swept over the crowd seeming to catch the eye of every person there. "Not the first mistake Ms. Skeeter, the _Prophet_ or the rest of you have made," he added. The crowd shifted guiltily.

"Oh please," Rita snapped disdainfully from her place dead center in the front row. "You could be anyone posing as Potter. A little Polyjuice Potion and the Ministry is safely propped up after their savior was killed. Our source is impeccable. Potter was hit with the Killing Curse yesterday at the home of Auror Ronald Weasley and his wife Hermione Granger-Weasley."

From her place on the side of the podium, Tonks watched the scene enraptured. The manner in which humans liked to think of themselves as being above the animal world fascinated her. And she was enthralled by the reactions that came when instinct reasserted itself. There was a hunter in the room; more deadly than any dark creature or lord they had ever imagined. And even though only a few were really starting to understand that, they were all beginning to react. Instinct was taking over. Like a herd of deer, they shifted; drawing closer together, while at the same time they abandoned the hunter's chosen prey.

The Beast's nostrils flared with the scent of fear that floated on the air. The crowd around Rita drew back as much as possible as the Beast stepped from behind the lectern and moved to the edge of the podium in front of her. He landed with a resounding smack of his boots on the marble floor in a low crouch. He straightened and towered over her, somehow appearing much taller than Harry's height of 5'10".

"You're words are the truth," the Beast growled. "Death struck me yesterday… As it struck me when I was a child… I survived," he finished dangerously. Despite being packed like sardines, the crowd somehow edged further away. "Again," he hissed.

Rita's eyes were glued to the man as he moved to the edge of the stage and jumped down in front of her. She couldn't help the feeling of fear that coursed through her as the people around her distanced themselves. Potter or not, her senses screamed a warning in her mind. Despite feeling her skin go cold and clammy she somehow managed to not back away. It was impossible to suppress the shudder that coursed through her body when she looked at his eyes. She'd seen that look before; in the eyes of a vampire who had tried to kill her. It incensed her that he was making her, Rita Skeeter, fear for her life. After all what could he do in front of a hundred reporters, photographers, the Minister and a dozen or more Aurors. She hadn't gotten where she had in life without a backbone and she refused to show fear in front of her peers. She stuck her chin out and returned his glare with equal hostility.

"Prove it," she sneered

When he motioned her closer, she boldly stepped to him and he leaned down with his mouth by her ear. His words settled in her mind and she staggered back a step. "It's not possible," she protested. She looked up at him trying to read his eyes again. She had spent years disparaging him. But it didn't change that she was one of few who had been close enough to observe it. The fire of his soul was unmistakable. "I saw it," she insisted. She shook her head disbelievingly.

The Beast warred with Harry, wanting to strike. This woman had answers and he would have them from her!

Minister Shacklebolt watched with an acute awareness. At least on one thing, Harry was doing better than he could have hoped. He'd gotten what amounted to verbal retraction of the story of his death; from the reporter who wrote it no less. In front of nearly a hundred other reporters. That alone would help keep the public from screaming the sky was falling. In addition, the line Harry had decided to walk of possibly being mentally unstable and unfit for office might just be the card he would need to avoid a vote of no confidence. He caught Tonks' eye and snapped his head in Rita's direction.

"Arrest her," he said, seizing the chance to maintain the authority of his office.

For the second it took her surprise to fade Tonks hesitated and then happily moved to comply with the Minister's order. "Yes sir," she said and nodded at two of her Aurors in the crowd.

Kingsley waited to see her move to comply and then turned back to continue observing the situation. Now he just had to hope Harry didn't take it too far, or worse, that he wasn't acting at all… It seemed a distinct possibility.

Tonks was closest to Rita and she moved to make the arrest herself. Rita came back to herself as soon as Tonks grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Arrest me? For what? Get your hands off me!" she said angrily while trying to shove Tonks away. She was quickly subdued by Tonks and two other Aurors. Tonks hadn't exactly processed what the Minister intended to use to hold the vile woman and she waited for the Minister's response after magically binding the reporter's hands.

"You're under arrest for questioning in the murder of Auror Ronald Weasley, and the attempted murders of Hermione Granger-Weasley and Harry Potter," Kingsley said. After being unconsciously terrified by Harry, and then shell shocked into dead silence on the orders to arrest Rita, the crowd finally managed a reaction of furious whispers. "I suggest you contact your solicitor, Ms. Skeeter," he added. She gaped like a fish out of water. "Take her away, Auror Tonks," he snapped.

"With pleasure, sir," she replied. She knew the charges would never stick. Beyond that she didn't believe for even a second that Rita was actually involved. But it appeared she knew something. She shot a glance at Harry; expecting to see a look of triumphant glee. Instead she saw the same expression on his face that Ginny had worn the other day. Ginny had told her she had been only seconds away from killing her. She looked between Rita and Harry and her eyes widened as Harry's fist clenched. _Oh shit! _she thought fearfully. She quickly turned to where she knew Ginny was watching from a darkened doorway. "Help," she mouthed before Apparating away with the reporter.

Ginny didn't need clarification of what Tonks had meant. She knew what was happening and was fighting a desperate battle to keep the Animal within her from responding to what Harry was unleashing. There was no pop of Apparation or the wisp of smoke that accompanied an Auror silently Sliding away. One moment she was hidden in the alcove; the next, she was standing in front of Harry looking up into his eyes from less than six inches away. The reporters and photographers nearest them gasped and shrieked. It was all lost on the Beast and his mate.

"Mine," Ginny said. The single word was at the same time an attempt to calm, question and assure. She wanted to know what he was thinking and planning; to calm him from doing anything rash, but also to assure him they were one. If he lashed out. If he let the Beast within rule, she would go with him. They would hunt, together. So subtle was the change that came to him none could sense it but her. He slowly turned to the crowd; again seeming to make eye contact with each person there. As if a school of fish sensing the sudden arrival of the leviathan from the depths, they flinched away as one.

"Merciful God," one woman gasped and crossed herself. The Beast and his mate sought her out. She glanced between them fearfully. "What are you?" she whispered.

Though all heard, the Beast spoke as if only she were there. "So soon you forget." His voice was flippant, reprimanding, that any could forget who and what he was. "I am what killed the one whose name you still cower at… I am what has survived death twice." Each statement brought more anger with it. "Last light they meant to bring death to my sister!" The Beast's hand slashed in an arc across his body. An invisible force pushed hard for just an instant against the reporters directly in front of him. They all stumbled back a step and would have ended up spilling like dominoes had the Beast not reversed the process and caught them. "Instead, as if they were so many flies, I brought death to them." He paused and then roared. "I am what will avenge he," his voice became quiet, "who was called Auror. I, am what has been unleashed." The Beast paused and like a light suddenly illuminating the dark, he was gone.

Harry held his hand out to the trembling woman in front of him. "You are innocent and therefore under my protection." He paused a moment before asking, "Do you know me now, Susan?"

She cautiously took his hand and released the breath she'd been holding. "I... I'm glad you're alive, Harry."

"Be safe," he said before dropping her hand and with Ginny at his side stalking through the crowd to the nearest exit.

Minister Shacklebolt watched them go with a surprisingly light heart. The crowd slipped into silence, unsure of what to do after Harry and Ginny's sudden departure. He ignored them for a moment and considered his situation. Sure he had a state funeral to plan for a war hero and Auror killed in the line of duty. He had a huge attack by unknowns of some nature. He didn't really know what those unknowns wanted either. He had to track down and notify the families of forty deceased unknowns of their son's, daughter's, or spouse's death and how it had occurred. He had an Auror department that was elevated to war footing and was going to be working overtime for years trying to figure out what any associate of those forty unknowns might or might not have known about them. And he had one Harry James Potter who, while alive, might just really and truly be off the deep end. _All in all, just another day at the office_, he mused.

He shivered just a bit as he considered Harry and Ginny. If they really tripped, went rogue in seeking revenge, things would get bad in a hurry. Revenge led to a dark path. It was what had set Tom Riddle down the road to Voldemort. Harry and Ginny on a similar path, well, just one of them would be worse than Voldemort. Together, it would take the combined efforts of the English Ministry and all its allies to handle them. Even that might not be enough.

"Any more questions?" he asked, calling the crowd's attention back to him. He looked out over them, waiting. "No . . . ? Good. I've got work to do." He turned and stalked out the door.

* * *

Pierre Chevalier was in his sixth year of magical schooling at Beauxbatons in France, home for the winter holidays when the attack on his family had occurred. Even with the war 'over' for nearly three years at that point, it was still dangerous to be of mixed or Muggle blood with the numbers of Voldemort's old followers that had yet to be rounded up. The motley crew of six had broken in to his family's home and disarmed him and his mother before they even knew they were there. They had tortured his father first. Subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse for daring to marry a witch. His ears still rang with his father's screams if he thought about it too much. Still, those screams were what he focused on when the ones he tried to banish entirely couldn't be held at bay.

Sylvia, his sister, she was five at the time . . . and had been asleep when the attack started. She had woken to her father's screams. Like the fearless child she had always been, she had run down the stairs and stepped right into the path of the curse when she ran to her father. The terror of watching the Death Eaters' shock turn to glee over their new victim could still make him vomit.

It had been at that exact moment that Auror Ron Weasley, on his first assignment, had caught up with the cell he had been tracking. He'd heard a rumor of the cell moving and sent a message to his partner that he was going to investigate and asking him to meet him. His partner hadn't quite caught up by the time Ron had tracked the Death Eaters to the Chevaliers' home. The Auror hadn't hesitated a second wading into the fight when he realized the attack was in progress. Short story, the Chevalier family had been saved. The six Death Eaters were in Azkaban.

The price? For one fearless Auror, a broken leg, a nearly severed arm, and a month in hospital recovering from injuries received.

The effect on Pierre? Auror Chevalier had been born.

Auror Chevalier had followed his hero's footsteps to the Academy. He'd been top of his class and was a rising star within the ranks. No one had spent more time trying to track down what had happened to Ron since he disappeared more than three months ago. No one. Not even Tonks. When the call came in, from the Minister's detail no less, of the attack happening at the home of Auror Weasley, he had been the first to arrive on the scene. He could barely believe his eyes when he'd arrived and seen the devastation. And he'd had a front row seat for the drama of the following twenty or so hours.

Now, he rushed along behind Ginny and Harry as she hurried him back to his room in the ministry sick-bay. He helped her get him in the room to the bed and then she grabbed his arm and physically moved him back into the hall.

"Watch it, lady," he growled. He tried to shrug her hand off his arm.

She pushed him up against the wall and held him there with one finger on his chest. "Save it," she hissed. "We both know you haven't got a chance."

He struggled for a second. "Merlin, woman, we're on the same side."

"I'm just making sure I have your attention," she said.

"All yours, lady," he agreed quickly.

Ginny removed her hand from his chest and released him from her magic. "I'm going to go in that room and close the door and _you_ are going to guard it."

Auror Chevalier nodded. "Pretty much my thoughts to begin with," he agreed casually.

"And you aren't going to let anyone, even the Minister himself, in until I open it again."

He hesitated for a second under her glare. "Even the Minister," he agreed.

"I knew we'd agree," Ginny said and disappeared behind the door.

Auror Chevalier stared at the closed door for a moment. "Well fuck," he muttered. He conjured a chair, set it in front of the door and sat down with his wand drawn. He closed his eyes, sighed and took a deep breath. "How the fuck do I tell the Minister he can't go in there if he wants?" When he opened his eyes again a woman with dark brown hair stood in front of him with her arms crossed. He had the sudden feeling he had bigger problems than the Minister to deal with.

"The Minister is the least of your worries, Pierre," she confirmed.

"Mrs. Weasley," he replied carefully. The wife of the man who saved his little sister. She could ask him to slit his own throat and he'd do it.

"Move," she said. He winced and tried to appear more formidable while still seated. "Now," she intoned.

"She'll kill me," he said. Hermione gave him scornful look in return. "Ok, maybe I won't die," he conceded.

Hermione drew her wand. "One," she said. Auror Chevaliers' eyes widened. In the few times he'd met Hermione he never considered that he might be on the bad side of her wand. "Two."

"Right," he said. "Possible future bodily harm or immediate bodily harm; simple choice." He slid himself, chair and all, to the side; clearing the way to the door for her. She moved past him, opened the door and slipped into the room. He waited a half second and slid his chair back in front of the door. When he looked up his eyes settled on Tonks. _Oh hell,_ he thought and started to get up.

"Wise choice," she smirked. "Keep your seat auror." He settled again. She conjured a chair of her own and sat down next to him, sighing deeply. She rolled her head and tipped it back trying to work out some of the kinks. "I really need to think about retiring," she muttered. He didn't say anything. She glanced over at him. "So whadya' think, Chevalier?" she asked.

"About what?" he hedged.

"Everything, anything?" Tonks replied.

Pierre considered. "Is it true?" he asked. Tonks glanced at him. "About Ron?" he added. She nodded. "I want in."

Tonks nodded again. "Ok," she said. "You may have to get in line," she said after a minute or so.

"I owe him," Pierre answered.

Tonks bobbed her head. "Yeah," she slowly sighed, "I know."

**XX**

Ginny turned in a fury as the door opened. She drew back when she saw who had opened it. The two women measured one another across the room.

"Hermione," Harry breathed. He hadn't seen her since shutting her in the safe room in the closet. He moved to take her in his arms. She held her hand up and stopped him. Hermione?" he asked, confused.

"Show It to me," she answered quietly.

Harry cocked his head. "Sorry?"

She moved to stand in front of him. "I want to see It," she said. He watched her warily, her meaning beginning to sink in. "Don't pretend you don't know," she said. His lip twitched. She stepped up and pressed against him while meeting his downward gaze. "_Now_ little brother," she said

"Hermione," Ginny warned grabbing her arm.

Hermione shook her off. "Back off, Ginevra."

The Animal attempted to force her way between them but the Beast held her aside. "Easy," he soothed. She subsided, shook his hand off her arm and continued to glare at Hermione.

Hermione had never let her eyes stray from those of the Beast. "You will not hunt," she said. The Beast waited to see if there was more and then tipped its head back and laughed. "Revenge is not yours to claim," she said. The Beast stopped and watched her, calculating. "Nor yours," she added looking at the Animal.

"You claim it?" the Beast asked.

She turned back to him. "It is forsaken," she answered.

"No," he growled angrily.

"We will take it if you will not," the Animal snarled.

Hermione turned and walked to the door. She opened it and paused before leaving. Without looking back to them she spoke, "You will not… It is mine… It is forsaken." The door closed behind her, leaving the Beast and his mate alone.

The Animal rushed to the door only to find it locked. Her magic welled and the door began to tremble yet didn't open. She whirled on her mate. "What right has she?" she demanded.

The Beast scowled. "It is hers," he answered before turning his back on her angrily.

"NO!"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

After a few moments, Ginny sighed in defeat, "Damn her."

"She's right," Harry answered turning back to her.

"Why?" Ginny demanded swiping at the rebellious tears in her eyes.

Harry held his arms open and she went to him. "Because their children need us alive more than they need their father avenged. It's exactly why I didn't become an auror to begin with."

Ginny sniffled. "Damn her." Harry laughed softly.

* * *

**The Most Dangerous Wizard Alive? A Rebuttal**

by Susan Bones.

The headline floated over a picture of Harry with Ginny next to him at the ministry two days ago.

_We all know the story of Harry Potter; defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as an infant, and then again at the age of seventeen when the evil lord had risen from the dead to once again wreak havoc on our world. Harry delivered us from lives of unimaginable horror with his ultimate defeat of the Dark Lord._

_All but a few of us have hailed him; held him up for greatness and adulation. But have we all done so without considering the price our hero may have paid. Harry deserves nothing more than to be allowed to slip into the warm embrace of history as one of its greatest heroes ever. Could it be that this hero's story ends tragically; in madness? That is the question many are posing._

_I was at the ministry press conference two days ago. It would be impossible for me to deny what I saw. Harry was a man fighting for control. Control of what? The answer does frighten me. Harry Potter was fighting himself. And we should ask ourselves why. How many times can one person survive unscathed?_

_Public knowledge allows that he has survived the Killing Curse twice. He's survived a handful of encounters with the Cruciatus Curse. Harry himself has confirmed fighting off the Imperius Curse three times. These are just the most glaring examples of the trauma his young body and mind have suffered. What of the other dark curses, too numerous to catalogue, that have impacted his body? What of all the things we don't know, and we know there must be many? What of all the battles and resulting injuries that are classified as secret? What mark, beyond all the physical scars, many of which I personally have seen, has this left on our hero? Is it so hard to believe there hasn't been some effect that we can't see?_

_Is it possible his mind could have been harmed? Anyone who saw Harry two days ago has to wonder. And it raises the question, should we be concerned; for both our hero and ourselves? There is mad and harmless… And there is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Certainly I don't imply that our hero could be the same kind of evil as the Dark Lord he disposed of. But could he be just as dangerous? Harry Potter mad, lashing out, his mind slipping, not understanding right from wrong anymore: it's terrifying to consider… It's something we should consider._

_Still, I find myself hopeful. I consider the case of another powerful wizard. One who fought and defeated his own dark lord. Quite often he also was considered mad. His name, Albus Dumbledore. More than once, while I was a student, I found myself afraid of our headmaster._

_Two days ago, I felt very much like I was back in school and a very angry headmaster was stalking past me. With good reason, many feared Albus Dumbledore… Many more placed their hope in him._

_Should you fear Harry Potter? Yes. If you are one of the vile insects who continue to unleash evil upon him, his friends and family and the innocent of our world, then yes. You should be terrified. As for myself, as I have since my fifth year at Hogwarts, I place my hope and faith in him._

Molly Weasley set the paper aside. _One among hundreds,_ she thought. She glanced at her kitchen table, covered with nearly every wizarding publication in England. Every single front page dealt with her family; whether it was Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione or a combination of them.

She considered all the deaths that had occurred and shook her head. She just didn't understand. Oh, she could understand Harry and Ginny. She'd lost brothers and sons to the evil that struck on Christmas Day. She understood fighting against it. What she just couldn't figure out was why. She just didn't understand what drove them to where they were. Why did they think they were better than others, whether due to purity of blood or something else, why did they feel they deserved more? What had been done, what had been taken from them? What threat did she and others like her present to these people? Their families were already blaming Harry and Ginny for the deaths of their sons and daughters.

They were the ones who attacked Harry and Hermione! Harry had simply defended himself and her. Ginny and the others had helped Harry. They simply responded to an attack against them and they were now blamed! Certainly these people couldn't be that blind… Could they?

They were.

Molly closed her eyes and silently cried. She sagged into her husband's arms when they slipped around her. "I'm here," he comforted her.

* * *

Tonks slipped into the darkened room and closed the door. She moved and stood over the table with her arms crossed studying the objects arrayed on it; a Pensive, two phials that appeared to contain memories and an hourglass. She squatted down and looked closer at it; examining the sand within. She lit her wand and the dust in the glass refracted back in a thousand colors. Truly, not sand at all, but the diamond dust of a crushed dragon's egg. The dust had all settled to the bottom and it seemed only to be waiting for someone to pick it up and turn it over. She stood and glowered at the object. In a huff, her hand shot forward to flip the glass over. She hesitated just before touching it. Instead, with a growl, she bumped the table hard with her leg. The two glass phials shifted and knocked together, tinkling shrilly. The pile of dust in the bottom of the glass didn't shift.

She shivered and glanced around the room. Complete silence surrounded her. Cautiously, her hand moved to the glass again. She closed her eyes and held her breath before placing the tip of one finger on the glass. Her body tensed painfully. But it was too late. She had touched it. If it was to pass to her she could do nothing about it now. Slowly her hand closed and she turned it over and set it back on the table. It was a full minute before she dared to open her eyes and look at the glass. The dust within sat in the top half of the glass, not flowing into the bottom. Her shoulders sagged and the air in her lungs thankfully escaped. She tapped the glass, making sure. The dust remained trapped in the top. She flipped it again so the dust was once more in the bottom and set it back where she had found it. A tear of relief slipped down her cheek. She hadn't been able to resist tempting Fate. Fate, thankfully, refused to give up hers.

Her gaze shifted to the two phials. After a minute, she shook herself. She'd have her answers tomorrow. As silently as she'd entered, she slipped out of the room.

* * *

A powerful gust buffeted him as he pressed through the rain. It howled so loudly he could barely make out the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs. He finally spotted her right where Bill said she would be, standing at the very edge of the cliff that jutted out over the raging ocean two hundred feet below. He stopped and studied her for a moment. Despite the fact that the wind was threatening to knock him down, the only effect it seemed to have on her was to tear at her robes and whip her hair in wild tangles about her head. She gave no indication of the rain affecting her either; though he was soaked through and had only been out long enough to have walked the path from Shell Cottage to the cliffs. He growled protectively and silently cursed her for coming out in this. He pushed forward again. When he was only a few feet away, she stopped him.

"Come to fetch me?"

"You're mental, woman," he said.

She tipped her head back and let the rain lash her face. "Can't you feel it?"

"The only thing I feel is my toes rolling around in my boots. It's bloody near snowing. You are aware of that, aren't you?"

"Yes… It's amazing actually."

"Are you coming, or am I going to have to carry you?"

She laughed. "Going to throw me over your shoulder?"

"I'll bloody well stun you if that's what it takes to get you inside."

She turned and glared at him. "I like being numb." She turned back to face the sea.

"Bugger this," he growled and crossed the last distance between them. She whirled on him when his hand landed on her shoulder. "Let's go," he said, not flinching.

Her face twitched, and she lifted her nose in the air, jutting her chin out stubbornly. "Fine," she said and started walking.

He fell in behind her and caught her when she stumbled a moment later. The further they got from the cliffs, the weaker she seemed to become. When she stumbled a second time he simply picked her up and carried her. Exhaustion took her and she went completely limp. Her head rolled back with her arms swinging freely as he made his way back. It took him ten minutes to trudge back down the path through the garden and push open the door of the cottage.

He placed her on the couch, closed his eyes and waved his wand over her vanishing her soaked clothing. Another flick of his wrist and warm flannel pajamas clothed her. He opened his eyes to check his work. Satisfied, he conjured blankets to cover her and started a fire that soon had the room bathed in uncomfortable heat. He cast a drying charm on his own clothing before sitting down and pushing the hair back from her face.

She stirred. "Fred?" she asked her eyes unfocused.

"Yep,"

She frowned. "Did you just carry me back from the cliffs?"

"Yep."

She considered that for a moment. "Oh. I suppose that was pretty stupid of me."

"Just get some sleep," he said.

She nodded. "Ok." She closed her eyes and settled back into the blankets. He stood and moved towards the fireplace. "Fred?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave."

"I promise, Hermione," he said. She didn't say anything else and he peered back at her to see she was sound asleep. "Bloody woman," he muttered. He tossed a pinch of floo powder in the fireplace and stuck his head in. "I found her," he said. "Right… Yeah, we'll be fine… Sure, see you tomorrow probably."

* * *

"Do you understand?" Ginny asked. She ran her hand along Harry's jaw.

He leaned into her touch. "I would break without you," he answered. "I'm sorry you had to feel that."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but it still hurts me that you thought I had died." He opened his eyes and looked down into her upturned face. "What?

She bit her lip. "I need to be with you." He leaned down and gently kissed her. Her hand brushed along his back, searching out the tender area. "It won't hurt you too much?" she asked timidly.

"You'll just have to be careful," he said. He kissed her again.

"Make love to me, Harry... Please," she whispered and the outside world ceased to exist.


	25. Chapter 25: Found and Lost

Author's note:

Again, thank you to Strangeways, who is working overtime in an effort to keep up with my posting schedule

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 24: Found and Lost**

* * *

Perth, Australia: 7 years prior:

On a whim, Ron turned and made his way down the crowded back alleyways of Perth. He hadn't expected to get a free afternoon on this trip to Australia but he'd finished early at the consulate and he had it in mind to find something to bring back for Hermione. Their few short years of married life had taught him she liked things you couldn't find in Diagon Alley or the standard shops of London. It didn't have to be a magical item; Muggle was just fine with her. She just she wanted it to be unique. He couldn't help feeling a bit of excitement as the storefronts became a bit more dingy and worn with age. The shops in this area all looked to have flats above; where the owners would retire after tending to their wares during the day.

He drew in a deep breath and his stomach growled. Never one to forego the chance to try something new, he stopped and purchased a combination of meat, vegetables and cheese all cooked together and rolled into a piece of flat bread. He leaned against the wall and surveyed the area with a rather bored look on his face while he ate. He crumpled the paper from his lunch and contemplated getting another but held off. He was likely to find something else to try and even _his_ stomach had slowed down just a bit since his days at Hogwarts. A small face caught his eye and he smiled back at the young girl. Her skin was quite dark and he figured she was of aboriginal ancestry. She giggled and ducked around a corner before he could wave. He thanked the woman tending the food stand for his lunch and headed off again.

About two minutes later he noticed a stairway leading down. Sitting on the rail was a rather large orange cat that looked so much like Crookshanks he just about tripped on the curb. He caught himself and studied the animal for a second. It gave him a disinterested glance before lightly hopping down from its perch and making its way down the stairs. Ron moved to the railing and peered down the stairwell after the animal. It sat on the landing and gazed up at the door, waiting for it to open. Ron gave a curious glance around and saw the young girl who had interrupted his lunch watching him.

"That's my Nana's," she said.

"Your Nana's?" Ron asked. He couldn't help grinning at the girl. She was just so cute.

She nodded enthusiastically, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs. "Come on, I'll show you."

Ron laughed. "I'm not sure your Nana would like you bringing strangers home," he said.

"The girl stopped and frowned. She'd managed to pull Ron down the stairs and she knelt on the landing and cradled the cat into her arms. "Do you like my cat? His name is Billy."

Ron eyed the animal; it reminded him too much of Crookshanks, and he and that animal were on only the vaguest of friendly terms. "My wife has a cat that looks just like him." The animal squirmed out of her arms and pressed up against the girl's legs, purring affectionately.

The girl turned her head up to Ron. "Do you want to know a secret?" she whispered conspiratorially.

Ron squatted down and reached out to scratch Billy. "I like secrets," he whispered.

The girl's eyes lit up and she leaned in closer to him. "Billy's a Kenazle," she said. She sat back to see what Ron made of her secret.

Ron's hand stilled for just a second. "Is that so?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "And Nana's a witch."

Ron grinned at the girl. "And what about you? Are you a witch too?"

The girl's eyes grew bigger. "Oh no. Nana says I'm Fate."

"Fate, is that your name?" Ron asked. He held his hand out. "My name is Ron."

The girl darted forward, pushing past his hand to hug him. "No, silly. I'm Anna, and I like you."

Ron recovered quickly enough from the girl's overly exuberant nature and patted her back lightly. He set aside the confusion over her name easily enough; chalking it up to her being all of six he guessed. "Well I like you too, Anna. Maybe we can be friends," he said.

Anna stood up and tugged his hand. "Come on, you're not a stranger anymore. Nana won't mind if I bring you home now." Before Ron could stop her, she opened the door. Billy darted in the opening, pushing it wide. "This is Nana's shop," Anna said.

Ron surveyed the place. It was dark inside; the light filtering in from the street above through the open door. It smelled old and musky, and twitched agreeably at his senses. He stepped into the room behind Anna. Before letting the door close he double checked his wand in the holster on his wrist; a kenazle and a witch. It bore being careful. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he grinned. If he didn't find something for Hermione here, he'd give up firewhisky.

Anna stopped in front of him and put her hands against his stomach. "You stay here, I'll go find Nana."

Ron chuckled. "Okay, Anna." She darted away, leaving him alone in the shop. "It wasn't much of a shop. Immediately to his right was a counter with a small alcove behind it and a stool. Behind the stool was a curtain that Anna had ducked behind. To his left was a narrow aisle that ran the length of the shop. A counter formed an island in the middle. You could walk down the aisle, turn right at the far end and then come back up the other side and that was it. Shelves lined the walls and they were covered with every conceivable knickknack type item one could think of; dream catchers, amulets, small statues carved of bone, a dragon's tooth dagger. Naturally, he was drawn to the books at the end of the room. He studied them for a few minutes but decided he'd only get one if nothing else caught his attention; books were too easy.

The sound of a curtain moving caused him to glance over his shoulder. He blinked. 'Nana' was a bit older than he expected. While her hair was pure white, her skin was weathered, furrowed with deep crevices and deeply browned from a lifetime in the outback. She was stooped and looked to be quite fragile. He guessed she might be two hundred or so. Her eyes met his and they sparkled with unshared wisdom.

"Welcome," she said.

"Hello," Ron replied.

"Please, go back to your search. Perhaps you will find something for your young wife." Ron studied her. "I've seen it many times," she said. She settled onto her stool and waited for him. After a moment, when he didn't immediately go back to his browsing, she waved her hand dismissively at him. "Go on."

"Where's Anna?" Ron asked trying to see behind the old woman.

The woman snorted. "Gone to whatever draws the fleeting attention of a child."

Ron shrugged and turned back to perusing the shop. "You have some interesting things in here." He turned to look at the woman when she didn't answer. He stared at her for a moment. She appeared to have fallen asleep. He shrugged and turned back to the shelves. A glint of refracted light caught his eye from the top shelf. _Hello, _he thought. Stretching to the limits of his 6'- 4" frame, he pulled the hourglass down from the shelf.

It was about a foot tall. The frame holding the glass seemed to be wood, but somehow felt cooler and more polished than he believed any wood could be. Whatever it was, it had been carved from a single piece. It was white as bone and seemed to hum with an unknown force. He shook it and the sand inside spilled about. He turned it over and watched as the sand began to spill from the top to the bottom. After a moment, he turned it over again. Instead of stopping and flowing the other way, the sand continued to flow from the half of the glass on the bottom into the top, defying gravity. "Merlin," Ron blurted. He spun with the choked gasp of the old woman behind him. She goggled with eyes as wide as any house elf he had ever seen, her jaw worked furiously but no sound uttered forth.

"That's kind of interesting he said. No matter which way he turned the glass the sand always flowed from the same end; quickly piling into the other.

With great effort the old woman came back to herself. "Give it to me," she croaked. She held her hands out and made a come to me motion. "Quickly," she said when he hesitated.

"I can just put it back if you like."

"No!" she shrieked. "Quickly, give it to me. Hurry, before it's too late."

"Ok, ok," Ron said. He quickly crossed the room and gave her the hour glass before she really started to panic.

She grabbed it from him and darted out of the room. "Don't leave," she ordered.

"Excuse me?" Ron called.

She stuck her head back in the room. "Pick something. Anything else, it is yours; but stay until I return.

"But," Ron stammered. But the old woman was gone.

"Bloody mental," he muttered. He glanced at his watch. He only had an hour left before he needed to be back. He ran his hand through his hair and shrugged before turning back to survey the shop. "Looks like it's time for the old standby," he said and moved back to the books at the end of the row.

He found a few likely candidates and pulled them from the shelf to examine for a minute or two while he waited for the woman to return. About ten minutes later he glanced at the curtained doorway. "It's just an hourglass," he muttered.

At that instant the old woman came through the curtain. "No, it is not." She set a simple wooden box on the counter and slid it towards him. "It is yours," she said.

"A box?" he blurted. "Mama, respectfully, you are confusing the heck out of me."

"You are Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley," she said. "Ron's wand slid from its holster to his hand. The old woman held her hands up. "Please, you have nothing to fear from me."

"How do you know who I am?" he demanded.

"The glass told me."

"Riiight," Ron said warily. He set the books in his hand down. "I think I'll just be going now."

"Please wait," she said. Ron hesitated. "You have been touched by a daughter of Lachesis."

Ron glared at the woman. "Lady, you aren't making any sense."

"The girl, Anna," the woman pleaded with him. Ron nodded. "She is a daughter of the Fate, Lachesis. The glass, it is not an hourglass, but a Lifeglass."

Ron eyed her doubtfully. He wasn't unfamiliar with the legends around the three Fates. You didn't marry the greatest walking, talking, library in the world and not pick up a few things yourself. "A life glass?" he asked.

"Yes," the woman said. "You know of them?"

"They're a legend," he countered.

"No," she said urgently. "They are real." Ron watched the woman for a moment, but there was no deceit in her eyes to be seen. She obviously believed what she was telling him. His gaze shifted to the box. Gingerly she pushed it towards him an inch. "Lachesis has given you your life. What you do with it is for you to decide."

"You expect me to believe that glass is my fate; that when it runs out of sand my life will end?"

"What you do or do not believe does not matter. The glass is your Fate."

"Why was it so urgent to take it from me?"

"Do you really wish to know the time left to your life, Auror Weasley?"

Ron frowned but decided to go along with her delusions for now. It certainly couldn't hurt and this would make for a great tale to tell Hermione. "How do you mean?" he asked. Besides, if she really intended to give it to him, he could turn it over to the Department of Mysteries to examine.

"The glass has come to life by your touch. Before this the sand would not flow. Now it does. It will race to catch up with the time of your life that is already spent. Were it to slow to a trickle with only a quarter or perhaps a third of the sand in the bottom would that concern you?" She paused to see if her words were sinking in. "No, but what if the sand races to the bottom and leaves only a tiny portion in the top? Do you really wish to know that you have but a year or two left? I have lived nearly two hundred years. I do not have a glass to tell me I have scant years left. I know this to be a fact yet still do not wish to dwell on it."

"You're serious," Ron said. "You expect me to believe that hour glass is from the legend of Fate and Time."

"You have already come across many legends that proved to be true in your short life. Your friend has survived the curse of death; something believed impossible. Is it so hard to believe this might also be true?"

Ron stared at the box containing the glass. "I've had enough of prophecy and fate for this life," he said slowly.

The old woman leaned forward and touched his hand. "Then do not look on it again. If you do not know the knowledge it contains, then it does not matter and you can live your life free of its influence."

"I'm still not buying this," he told her.

She picked the box up and pressed it into his hands. "Regardless, it is yours." She added the books he had set down earlier to his arms. "These too. Go now, and may you never be cursed with the sight of me or a daughter of Lachesis again." She pushed him out the door into the stairwell and closed it behind him.

* * *

London, UK: Present Day

Deep within the English Ministry of Magic, ten people; Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Tonks, Auror Chevalier, Iggy, Jim, Margaret, Ministers Shacklebolt and Filmore all emerged from the Pensive. Hermione leaned heavily against Harry while Ginny held her from behind. They all stood staring at the swirling silver contents of the stone basin for some time before cautiously moving to sit in the chairs. The only sounds within the room were Hermione's quiet sniffles.

"So now we know how he came to be in possession of The Glass of Lachesis," Iggy murmured.

"It's true then?" Ginny asked. She was keeping her emotions tightly bound, refusing to cry or let her voice catch.

Margaret nodded. "Yes, counting this one, we know the location of three. The other two are in the possession of the Chinese and the Canadians. It's believed there are more glasses. But no one knows where they are. Like this one, probably in some dusty shop in some other remote corner of the world. We invited our counterparts in the Canadian Department of Mysteries to examine this glass. They've confirmed the characteristics of theirs and this one match. It is a Glass of Lachesis. All magical governments the world over recognize them as being as valid as any prophecy given. They're simply less common. Fate's first daughter, Clotho, is much more fond of giving out hints of what she spins into the thread of life than her sister."

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"Prophecy, Harry," Iggy supplied. "Clotho spins the thread of life. For almost all of us the thread is blank; a clean slate with nothing built into it. For a few, she sets certain events into her spinning. It was her, who entwined your life with that of Tom Riddle. When she sets those events in motion, she gives her hints through seerers."

"Are you telling me she crossed my path with Riddle's and predetermined I would win?"

Margaret shook her head. "No, her power isn't that great. She's given both the Light and the Dark to work with. She spins them together; sometimes there may be more leanings to the Dark and sometimes more to the Light. She occasionally will spin an event or choice into the thread. But she doesn't determine the reaction to that event or which choice will be made."

"Who does then?"

"We do, Harry," Hermione said quietly. Harry glanced down at her as she sat up straighter next to him. Her hands rested nervously in her lap, picking at her nails. We're given free will within Clotho's spinning. Clotho spins the thread of life, Lachesis determines its length, and the last fate Atropos cuts the thread. Clotho spun the thread of Riddle's life, and then saw the results. In response, she spun two more threads; yours and Neville's. Then, through the prophecy given by Professor Trelawney, she set it so Riddle would pick one of you to mark as his equal and ultimate opponent. But once Riddle made his choice and marked you, it was you who choose to fight as you did. Had you chosen to hide, not to confront Riddle, he would have found you and killed you. But you choos to stand strong against him. It's by our own will and strength that we determine the final outcome of her prophecies."

"Dumbledore always believed that it came down to the choices we made within our circumstances," Harry said.

"We know that you and Riddle shared many common characteristics in your early life, Harry," Margaret said. "What was it that turned Riddle into the Dark within the thread that Clotho spun for him and you to Light in the one spun for you?"

Everyone watched him while he considered the question. Harry eventually settled deeper into the couch he was sitting on pulling Hermione into his side. "My choices," he said. "I can see it clearly… There were so many times," he whispered.

"Times for what?" Tonks asked. She leaned forward and placed her hand on his knee.

"Where the chance to follow Voldemort's path fell in front of me," he answered. His eyes widened in horror. "I would have replaced him," he choked.

"Harry," Hermione said, trying to reach him.

Ginny shuddered suddenly as Harry's mind began pulling at her; grasping for something to hold onto as the terror of what he might have been gripped him. She forced Tonks out of the way and slipped to her knees in front of him. She reached to place her hands on the side of his face, drawing his terror stricken eyes to her. She let him pull her into his mind and found herself facing a cupboard door to an under-the-stairs storage area. Soft whimpers escaped through the louvered grate on the bottom of the door. She opened the door and ducked inside to find a much younger version of Harry huddled in the corner of the dark and dusty little cupboard. He tried to scoot further away.

Ginny simply held her hand out. "Take my hand, Harry," she said softly.

He shook his head and squished further into the corner. "I'm scared," he squeaked.

"Harry, this is silly. You already know the path you chose, why are you so afraid of what you might have become."

"I could still fall."

"As could I," Ginny replied.

He shook his head frantically. "No. I know you. You could never be evil."

"Couldn't I?" Ginny asked. "Is your awareness of me so poor that you can't see what lurks inside me? I know you've felt it within me. You've seen what it's capable of when unleashed. It hungers to escape and run rampant with you at my side. We are one Harry. Together we could rule this world. Greatness is at our fingertips. None could stop us. What we do with that is up to us. We could bring this world under our thumbs if we so choose. Or we could take a different path to greatness. The power, the ability to learn the secrets of nature left undiscovered yet, to share those with the rest of humanity, we can have that. Immortality beyond our death is ours to achieve. We can be hailed or cursed and it is but ours to choose which. Now take my hand and let us face our fears together for the rest of our lives."

Harry watched her for some time before slowly reaching for her hand and letting Ginny pull him from the cupboard. As they emerged, Harry grew from the frightened boy to the man he was now. He looked down into Ginny's upturned face and tenderly brushed a tendril of her hair away. The pad of his thumb rested against her cheek.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, you will ask me."

"Not here though," Harry answered. Ginny began to fade in front of him till she disappeared altogether. He blinked and when he opened his eyes again she was on her knees with her hands holding his face in front of him.

"No, not here," she agreed.

"Erm," Tonks interrupted nervously, "Might I enquire as to what just happened between you two?" Ginny ignored her while Harry blushed deeply.

Hermione saved him. "No. It's not relevant to what we're here for and it's no one's business but theirs." She scooted over on the couch and patted the spot she vacated. "Here Ginny, sit. I'm in your place."

Ginny sat down and clasped Harry's hand in one and Hermione's in the other. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

Tonks watched the three of them for a moment before settling back in her seat. "Ok," she said, unhappy with her lack of understanding.

"I think Harry may just be suffering from a bit of what might have been, Tonks," Minister Shacklebolt said. "I believe Ginny simply reminded him of what actually is." Harry gave Tonks a weak smile at the Minister's words.

"Look, I know I'm the new guy in this circle," Auror Chevalier said. "I don't want to step on anyone's toes and I know there are people hurting very deeply but Director Tonks has assigned this case to me, and none of what we've seen or done yet is going to help me find out what happened to Ron. Can I suggest we move on to the second memory he's left us?"

The group seemed to break from the stupor the first viewing had left them in. "Right," Iggy said. "We're here for answers. We got a few, but not the ones we really wanted." He dipped his wand in the basin, pulled the silver liquid from it and deposited it back into its phial. The group watched carefully as he opened the second phial and poured the contents into the stone basin of the Pensive.

The contents swirled and roiled, bubbling and tossing like a miniature sea, then they began to grow, taking shape. There was a tremendous crack and the basin of the pensive split, leaving a large crack up one side.

"What the hell!" Jim blurted. He drew his wand and stood quickly, knocking over his chair. The rest followed his actions, with Harry shoving Hermione behind him. The contents of the basin coalesced till they were nearly solid in appearance, taking the form of a full grown man. He was settled in the cracked basin with one leg tucked under him while the other was planted over it with his foot flat on the surface of the pensive. His back was bowed and his arms wrapped up over his leg to rest his head on. He clearly looked to be beaten down by the ravages of whatever it was he had endured. His head slowly rose to take in his surroundings; ignoring the widening eyes and astonishment on the faces of those he faced. He shook his head slightly and turned to gaze over his shoulder. Hermione peered out from behind Harry. She gasped when their eyes met. He stood and stepped down from the table.

"Took you bloody long enough," he said softly. A strangled cry ripped from Hermione and she tossed Harry aside and rushed to take her husband in her arms. His face was torn with pain and he closed his eyes as she barreled to him. His arms didn't open to receive her and she crashed through his ghostly body into the table and fell to the floor.

His eyes opened and he found Harry staring at him in horror. "Help her, please." His plea sent both Harry and Ginny rushing to comfort Hermione where she sat crumpled and sobbing on the ground.

"What are you?" Margaret hissed.

He ignored her. "I worked alone so much," Ron said. "Far in the field, most of the time with no partner. More than once, I've seen it happen where we lost an agent and couldn't find anything from them. I wasn't going to let myself be that person. I wasn't going to have my wife suffer, never really knowing my fate. Voldemort found a way to bind his soul in a Horcrux. It's exceedingly evil magic. But I wondered if there might not be another way to hold myself here long enough to point you in the right direction. I found something called _Anims Eceptum_. It literally translates to soul capture. It's similar to the decision a witch or wizard might make to stay as a ghost. Only where a ghost is stuck here for eternity, a soul without a body, doomed to wander endlessly and never know what might come in the next life, most of my soul has passed beyond already. It pulls at me to be whole again. But as long as I remained within the prison I had made for myself, I would not wholly cross beyond. Once released I have but a short time before the pull becomes too strong. A soul must be whole. Voldemort found that out. Even as his Horcruxes kept him here, gave him the chance to make a new body for himself, they worked against him to be whole again. Each time we found one of his Horcruxes and destroyed it, a bit of his soul would cross beyond and pull that much harder at what remained behind. My soul is also split and must be joined again. I've no body, my prison is destroyed, even now I feel myself growing weaker."

The group stared at him in disbelief once he had finished. Finally, Minister Shacklebolt spoke, "How long do you have?"

"Minutes," Ron answered.

"Then tell us what you know," Auror Chevalier said.

Ron sighed deeply. "Much is lost to me. The moment of death takes much from your memories and the split takes more. You must find Camelot."

"You found it?," Tonks blurted.

"Yes," Ron said. "I can't tell you how to enter it or even its exact location. But I've been there. The last place I remember being is Tintagel. I believe you'll find the entrance there."

"The area has already been scoured, hundreds of times over thousands of years," Iggy said.

Ron rushed the man, growling, "Then look again." He stopped short and backed away from the Unspeakable. "Sorry. It's driving me mad to stay here. It's the last place I remember being. Something there will lead you on."

"We hadn't tracked you to Tintagel," Tonks ventured.

"No, the last place we're sure of you being is Easter Aquhorhies stone circle in Scotland."

Ron frowned. "I remember being at least two places after that... But can't recall them specifically." He suddenly flinched back. Hermione had managed to gain control of herself and had moved to examine him. She had reached out to touch him when he pulled away.

"Don't" he said, backing away. She looked at him as if he'd struck her. "I've given you what I can," he said to the others. "Now leave me with my wife." When they hesitated to do as he asked, he glared malevolently at them. "I've given you my life and you would deny me a last moment alone with her?" he hissed.

"But," Tonks said.

"There is nothing else I can tell you!" he shouted. "Now leave us."

Minister Shacklebolt placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go Nymphadora," he said quietly.

Minister Filmore opened the door and jerked his head at Jim and Margaret. "Let's go," he said. The two followed him out with the others trailing.

Minister Shacklebolt paused before leaving the room. "You're a good man, Auror Weasley," he said. He returned Ron's nod and left them room.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Tonks said from the door.

"It is not your fault; what happened, or that you want answers to question I can't give."

"Thank you," she said. "I'll miss you kid," she added before exiting the room.

Ron turned and found Auror Chevalier watching him. "Two questions," he said. Ron scowled but nodded for him to go ahead. "You got into Camelot. Did you die there or had you left?"

Ron thought for a moment. "I think I left. But the very last thing I remember is being in Camelot again."

"Ok," auror Chevalier said. "Were you killed, or was it an accident of some kind?"

"I died from spell damage in a fight with the people I was tracking."

Auror Chevalier's eyes hardened. "I'll find them," the younger man said.

"Thanks, Pierre," Ron said with a nod. Pierre returned the gesture and walked out the door. It closed softly behind him.

Ginny moved in front of Ron, and cautiously reached for his face. He flinched and she hesitated. She stopped just short of touching him. "You were my best friend," she whispered.

"And you were mine. I'm sorry I left you behind when I went to school. I'm sorry I didn't see what was happening to you when you came the next year."

"I forgive you."

"Thank you… Talk to Mum and Dad and the others for me?"

Tears slipped down Ginny's cheeks and she nodded her agreement. "I love you, Ronald."

Ron grinned. "You too, Gin." Ginny settled back against Harry's chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"Potter," Ron growled.

"Weasley," Harry replied.

"You remember your promise to me?"

"I've been reminded of it," Harry said with a glance at Hermione.

"Good. If they come after you, fine, give them everything you can. But I don't want you picking this up to avenge me."

"I know my promise," Harry said.

"Ok," Ron backed down. As he watched Harry holding Ginny in his arms his face suddenly lit up. "Oh yeah, and as long as I'm already dead and can't be made to suffer for this I've got one more thing for you."

Harry cocked an eye at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, get your head out of your bloody arse and tell my sister you're in love with her already."

Harry and Ginny both stifled a laugh. She turned to look at Harry. "Should we make him pay for that?" she asked.

"I'm dead, dear sister, exactly how do you intend to make me pay for it?"

"Like this, dear brother," she retorted. She pulled Harry's head to her, kissing him deep and long. They broke apart, and she brushed her hand along his chin. "I'm in love with you, Harry James Potter."

"Not nearly as much as I'm in love with you Ginevra," Harry answered. They turned back to a scowling Ron.

"I did not need to see that," he muttered. His hand suddenly shot to cover his chest. "Bloody hell," he gasped, looking shaken.

"What?" Hermione, Harry and Ginny asked at once.

He held his hand up as they moved to him. "Nothing, I'm just running out of time."

Ginny stared at him, noticing he seemed to be fading some. "We should go, Harry," she said. She tugged him towards the door, backing slowly away. "Goodbye, Ron," she said.

"Say hi to Sirius," Harry said.

Ron nodded. "Bye," he said and they were gone. The door closed, leaving him alone with Hermione.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Lo," he answered moving closer. She smiled. "It's not too late for me to stay," he said. She gave him a questioning look. "I can pull the other part of my soul back to this side, stay as a ghost; if you want me to. I just have to speak the words."

Hermione stared up at him for some moments before shaking her head. "No, go on. See what the next adventure is." Her smile trembled, but it shone deeply from within her soul in her eyes.

Ron smiled painfully. "I figured as much."

She reached for his face and he froze, watching her hand warily.

"Please," she said. "You would deny me this?"

"You want your last touch of me to be of ice and death?"

She shook her head. "You're not cold. Slipping through you before was as if a warm breeze had settled around me, infusing your scent in my mind," she said. "Please, Ronald, Love," she begged when he hesitated.

Silvery pearls slipped down his cheek as he moved to her, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace that left parts of him sinking into her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Don't," she cut him off. "The time you were mine are the best years I have ever known. I wouldn't change them for anything. And I'd do it all again; even if I knew this is where it would lead."

"I would too; as selfish as that is, I'd take it."

"I love you Ron Weasley." She stretched up and pressed her mouth to his ghostly lips.

"Will you listen to me for a moment?" he asked when they parted. She nodded. "I have no idea what I'll find on the other side. If I can wait, if I can be with you when you come over, I'll meet you. But it may not work that way. And you have a life to live here that I pray is long and happy. You're going to change and it could be that you don't want me anymore once you cross over. But I don't care. I want you happy. As long as you're treated right, it could even be Malfoy. If you find someone, promise me you won't hold back because of my memory. Don't give up anything on this side for what may not be possible in death."

Hermione bit her lip; trying to decide if she could do as he asked. "I'll take what happiness I can find. But I don't think I can ever promise anyone till death do us part again. It hurts too much. You take part of me with you and I don't know if it's possible for it to heal or for something else to grow in its place. I promise to do my best to honor your wish though."

His shoulders slumped. "I understand," he answered. She laid her head against his chest, slowly sinking into him deeper and deeper till he faded away to nothing but a whisper on the breeze. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley."

Hermione stood, holding nothing, tears streaming from her eyes. "Good-bye, my husband," she answered.


	26. Chapter 26: Honor the Fallen

Author's note:

Does anyone else wonder if Strangeways is starting to think it is a bit redundant of me to thank him every chapter for his beta work?

Also, I'm sorry about all the breaks employed in this chapter. The site has few formatting options available and edits out extra spacing between lines of text in mini scenes. Hard breaks seem to be the only way to make things clearly definable to the reader when jumping this much between past and present.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 25: Honor the Fallen**

* * *

"All right you lot," Fred called out.

The events set in motion by the opening of Ron's Anims Eceptum had given hope of still finding his body. Hermione refused to bury an empty casket if there was still a chance of finding her husband's remains so as yet no funeral had been planned. But she had agreed to a remembrance for him. Headmistress McGonagall had allowed the use of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and the school elves had prepared a feast of all his favorite foods for people to dine on. Well more than two hundred former classmates, Quidditch teammates and fellow Aurors had gathered with his family to celebrate his life. Tomorrow, there would be a much more solemn public remembrance; held in the great square in front of the Ministry's new liaison office in Diagon Alley. It was expected there would be more than ten thousand witches and wizards there to hear the Minister's speech and pay their respects to a fallen hero of the second war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"As the illustrious Albus Dumbledore would have said," George continued.

"Now that you have all stuffed yourselves to the gills."

"It is time for us to deal with the matter at hand."

"A remembrance is just that."

"A time to remember those who ran the race of life," George said.

"And won," Fred said.

"And make no mistake."

"Though our brother's life was cut unfairly short by all measures we know of."

"He did win."

"He got the girl," Fred said with a wink at Hermione.

"He fathered two children with another on the way."

"He became friends with Harry Potter."

"A fact for which our family will be eternally grateful."

"Not because he defeated old Moldywart."

"But because he saved the life of our sister during her first year at Hogwarts."

"That would be _baby_ sister," Fred pointed out.

"_Beloved_ baby sister, dear brother of mine," George corrected.

"Right."

"Regardless," they said together, "we are eternally grateful for Ron befriending a-"

"Scrawny," Fred continued alone. The crowd started to chuckle

"Scruffy," George said.

"Grumpy."

"Temperamental."

"Stubborn," Ginny called out loudly.

"Hey," Harry protested.

"Too right," Neville bellowed.

"That's right, pile on the Slayer-of-Dark-Lords," Fred encouraged the crowd.

"You forgot messy," Hermione shouted. The crowd stopped to see Harry's reaction.

He glared at her playfully. "Traitorous wench." Hermione's mouth dropped open.

Fred and George both flinched. "Looks like we may have another one of these soon," they said.

Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her into his arms with her back against his chest. "Prat," she huffed, but settled comfortably against him.

"Right, so we are eternally grateful for Ron befriending Harry," Fred said.

"Even if he is currently dating our sister," George said.

"_Baby_ sister."

"_Beloved_ baby sister."

"Oy, get on with it you sorry excuses for a Blast-Ended Skrewt," Ginny interrupted them.

"Did I say beloved?" George asked.

Fred held his tongue when Ginny stood and drew her wand. "Indeed you did, dear brother," he said. "And we digress." Ginny sat down.

"At least _someone_ can control them," Professor McGonagall muttered. The crowd laughed.

"She's bloody scary," George said.

"And downright nasty," Fred said. They froze when Ginny stood again.

"Back to our point." George said hastily.

"Did we have a point?" Fred asked.

"Boys," Arthur interrupted.

"Yes," they said together.

"We'd like to invite you up to share a favorite memory of our brother," Fred said.

"We've got two different Pensive set up for projection mode," George said.

"If you'd rather not share a memory, but just a few words, you're welcome to do that also."

There was a moment of hesitation within the group before Arthur stepped forward. "I'll get this started," he said. He turned to the group. "First, for the few of you who I have not yet actually met, I'm Ron's father. On behalf of my wife and family, I'd like to thank you all for coming. Like all children, Ron was a handful. But he was also a joy. He was honest, and loyal; nearly to a fault. He worked hard and stood up for those too weak to do so for themselves. At times he could have a nasty temper. But he worked hard to deal with this flaw. And he grew into a man the likes of which parents dream. I honor him with this memory; it's one of my favorites." He touched his wand to his temple, and deposited the silvery thread in the stone basin of the Pensive.

**XX**

The contents swirled and grew and the image of the Weasley kitchen took form. All seven of the children were there and Ron appeared to be about six or so.

The banter around the table was infectious to the crowd watching and they chuckled with the antics that occurred all around, pointing them out to their neighbor.

Suddenly there was a sharp _crack_ and Ron's chair broke, spilling him to the floor in a heap. His spoon went flying and landed in Percy's soup bowl, drenching him. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny burst into laughter at the sight of one brother in a heap on the floor and another with soup dripping from his nose. The twins exchanged a furtive glance, and were a half second behind their siblings in their laughter.

It was enough for Molly to decide the chair breaking wasn't an accident. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" she shrieked.

**XX**

Even though it was just a memory, Fred and George's faces screwed up painfully. "I'd forgot about this one," Fred said.

"My ears still hurt," George said.

**XX**

"It wasn't us!" Fred and George protested,

"Are you all right, son?" Arthur asked, helping Ron back to his feet.

"Fine," Ron grated. Arthur ruffled the boy's hair and turned his attention to repairing the broken chair. Everyone was so preoccupied laughing or watching Molly berate the twins they never really noticed Ron pick up the large serving bowl full of soup from the table, calmly walk around behind the twins and pour the contents over their heads.

**XX**

Everyone in the Great Hall roared their approval of Ron's actions.

"Seriously?" Harry gasped, turning to Ginny.

"Yep," she nodded. Having lived it, she wasn't bent over double, but was still smiling uncontrollably.

**XX**

Within the memory, the kitchen had fallen into a stunned silence. In fact, but for Ron, the entire family looked to have been petrified. Ron set the empty bowl back on the table, picked up the gravy boat and added that to the soup covering the twins, set it down and calmly walked back around the table.

"Thanks, dad," he said before sitting down in the chair that Arthur had managed to repair. He picked up his knife reached for the butter and spread it on his roll before taking a bite. "Whaa?" he asked around the mouthful when he looked up and found everyone just staring at him, dumbfounded.

Bill recovered first. "Damn it Ron, I hadn't gotten the gravy yet." The two exchanged a smirk and went back to eating as if nothing else had happened. "Roast?" Bill asked.

Ron nodded and took it from him. "Thanks." He took a few slices and offered it to Ginny. "Ginny?"

**XX**

The memory spilled back into the bowl and Arthur carefully removed it and replaced it in his mind. He looked out over the chuckling crowd. "Anyone else?"

"I'm next," Bill spoke up and strode forward.

For one figure, leaning in a shadow against the wall, the evening wound on with its normal sense of discomfort. He knew his welcome here was tenuous at best. Even though he'd been invited to gatherings of this group before, the invitations still came as a surprise. He'd become trusted by these people, even accepted to a degree. But it never really felt like it fit. He'd just caused too much pain to ever really be taken in. Still, the invitations came and he went; hoping he might someday feel acceptance from them. Eventually, in a bit of a lull between people interested in placing a memory in the Pensive or sharing a few words, he pushed forward and made his way to the front.

"I've got something, if you don't mind," he said. He refused to quail when silence descended on the hall. And was well aware of the hostile glares he still received from many of the people he'd tormented before turning to Dumbledore, desperate for help. There was only one person here he needed approval from and he watched her alone.

"Go ahead, Draco," Hermione said.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said. He tipped his memory into the basin and before it started to play, let his gaze sweep the crowd before settling on Hermione again. "What I have to share does not show me in the best light. And even though it turns out rather badly for Ron, it shows much of who he already was and the man he would eventually become. I still haven't apologized for my actions that day, and I would like to do so in front of all of you now. If you would all please take a seat; Hermione, I ask that you remain standing."

In the silence that followed most people didn't know how to react; or if they felt like giving the heir of the Malfoy family what he asked for. Harry took a cue from Hermione, he knew she was the one who sent him the invitations to anything that involved this core group of people, and was the first to sit. Ginny followed him and then the rest. Draco waited till everyone had complied with his request before beginning.

"Hermione, of all the people here, you are the one who has truly accepted that I have changed my ways. I would not say that we are good friends, or even not so good friends. I doubt that you would either. At best, I would say we were able to be friendly with one another. However, before the birth of your second child, we were colleagues in the Department of Mysteries. I honestly miss your intellect and the discussions we had when we would occasional have lunch in the cafeteria.

"For my actions on the day of the memory you are about to watch, I apologize to you. And I give you this promise. The Malfoy name was once considered a badge of honor. It has fallen and become awash with the excrement of the sewers. However, it will rise again to be a respected name within our world and when it does; it will be because it has once again achieved the qualities exemplified by your fallen husband.

"Tomorrow you will receive a letter from my solicitor requesting your permission in the use of Ron's name for a scholarship program that will help any child, muggle-born, half-blood, or pure-blood, whose family needs assistance in paying for their education at Hogwarts. I formally request that you accept the position of the scholarship's chairperson and assist me in selecting the other five members of the board. Please know that I am heartbroken for your loss, and if there is anything else at all I can do to help, you have but to ask me."

It took Hermione more than a moment to process everything Draco had said and recover herself. The hall waited in silence for some response from her. "Thank you, Draco," she said solemnly. "On behalf of my husband I will consider both your use of his name and the position of chair for said scholarship. You carry yourself with dignity and honor. The stain of your parents does not rest on you." She paused and motioned for Harry, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur and the twins to stand. "For myself and my family, the honor of the Malfoy name is restored. And I have full faith in your pledge that the rest of the wizarding world will once again speak of your family in glowing terms."

Draco ignored the furious whispers rushing through the hall, instead focusing on the faces of those standing. He could easily see that Fred and George were not pleased with Hermione restoring his honor as she had. Point of wizarding law allowed her to speak for herself and her children only. If he went even deeper into the archaic laws still on record she couldn't even do that. Ron's death transferred that right from him back to his father. And Potter, she had no right at all to speak for him.

"Your apology is accepted, Draco," Arthur said. "I restore you honor."

Draco dipped his head. "It was not my intention for this to occur, but I am grateful for the boon you have given me."

Harry glanced at Ginny. He knew it wasn't official, but he expected to be rectifying that situation shortly. If he restored Malfoy's honor in the name of the Potters, he would be speaking for her also. He could see the anger and hesitation but she gave a nearly imperceptible nod of her head. He turned to Hermione. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

"All right then," he said.

While he had been engaged with Arthur, Draco missed the interplay between Harry, Ginny and Hermione. He turned to Harry. "This was neither the time nor place for this, Potter. I'm well aware of the fine points of our laws and the fact that you are unaffected by anything Hermione or Arthur might say. I—"

"Shut up Draco," Harry interrupted him. A collective gasp swept the crowd while Ginny stifled a giggle. Draco gaped as if he'd be slapped. "As the rightful heir of both the Potter and Black name, I accept your apology. Your honor is restored."

It took Draco a moment to recover. A slight smile creased his face. "You are an uncouth, uncivilized berk, Potter. But I thank you for the boon of both the Blacks and the Potters."

Harry waved him off and sat down, pulling Ginny with him. "Those two words happen to be synonyms, Malfoy. Merlin, you always did love the sound of your own voice. Now would you shut up and play the memory already?"

Draco scowled but he really didn't want to get into a war of words with Harry. He'd gained more than he could ever have dreamed by coming tonight. All he really wanted to do was head home and continue trying to salvage his name. He tapped the Pensive with his wand and the image began to take shape above the bowl.

While everyone else watched with rather more attention than before, curious to see just what memory of Ron Draco Malfoy might have, Harry watched with disinterest. He leaned closer to Ginny. "I've got an idea for what I'd like to share, but might need a bit of help."

As she had only heard of the altercation that had left Hermione in tears and Ron belching slugs from a back-fired curse, she was rather riveted by the memory. She glanced at Harry and was immediately captured by the smile playing on his face. "Go on," she said.

Harry gave the room a quick scan and after spotting Hermione across the way; sitting between Fred and George, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. After a second, Ginny's eyes lit up and she bounced her feet excitedly on the floor.

"Yes, definitely. But let's end it with that one" she said. "It's late, and tomorrow's going to be another long day."

Harry settled back in his chair and pulled her into his side. "Right."

"This is going to be the best," Ginny giggled. "She'll be mortified."

"Yep," Harry agreed. They sat in silence through another hour or so of other peoples' thoughts and memories before Harry stood. Ginny followed him to the front.

"It's about time," Dean Thomas shouted.

"Aye," Seamus Finnigan added, "been waitn' for this all night."

"Me too," Neville Longbottom said. He moved to the front so as to have a really good spot.

"We'll try not to disappoint you then," Ginny replied.

"You'll have to give us a second here while we figure this out," Harry said. "Just go about your business for a minute and we'll be back with you soon enough." Both he and Ginny tipped a memory into a single Pensive and then began to manipulate it with their wands, working two into one. Fred, George, and Hermione all moved to watch.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked. Ginny glanced at her and slid around to stand in front of her so she couldn't see in the Pensive. "Hey!" Hermione said. She tried to move around Ginny again.

Ginny waved her hand and Hermione, along with the twins, suddenly found themselves sliding backwards and confined to a chair. "Ah, ah, ah, Hermione, no peeking now."

"Ginny Weasley," Hermione demanded. "Let me out of this chair right now."

"Nope," Ginny replied gaily. To no avail, Hermione struggled mightily against the sticking charm.

"Might as well give up," Fred said.

"Took me a week to get out of the last one she put me in," George muttered.

"She's going to be right pissed at you, you know," Harry said.

"Oh pish," Ginny replied.

Harry shrugged. "Better you than me."

"Got it?" she asked.

Harry gave the silvery mass a last twist of his wand. "Yep. Ready?" Ginny nodded eagerly and turned to the equally eager crowd of people. Hexing the twins and Hermione into their chairs had definitely piqued their attention.

"So the deal is," Ginny said.

"We're going to end this with a bang tonight," Harry said.

"What we've got for you is probably," Ginny said.

"Our favorite memory of not only Ron."

"But also our lovely Hermione."

"That's creepy," Fred muttered.

"Yeah, no one else is suppose to be able to talk in twinspeak," George agreed.

"See, most of us are well aware of, shall we say, Hermione's," Ginny said.

"Responsible side?" Harry offered.

"Studious nature," Ginny countered.

"She's a book worm," Harry crowed.

"Who, but for falling in with the wrong crowd, namely Harry and Ron, would likely never have lost a single house point or served a detention."

Harry raised an eye at Ginny. "It certainly didn't help her when the corrosive influence of little Ginny Weasley joined our little circle."

"But we digress," Ginny glared at Harry.

"You see, Hermione also has a playful side."

"A dangerous side," Ginny said.

"And the girl, well," Harry said. They both turned to Hermione and smiled deviously.

"To put it bluntly," Ginny said.

"She can sing." They said together.

"Really creepy," Fred said.

"I'll say," George agreed.

Hermione paled while every head in the hall turned to look at her. "No," she shook her head. "You can't."

"Oh, but we can," Ginny answered.

"You see, what's so great about this," Harry continued, "is Ron and Hermione had been together for awhile already when it happened."

"And Ron had really been tossing the idea around that he wanted to ask her to marry him."

"But he had a concern, and it worried him," Harry said.

"He did?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yep," Ginny answered. "You see, he really loved all the things about Hermione's responsible nature."

"But he was concerned about her ability to have fun."

"I have fun!" Hermione protested.

"We know you do, Hermione," Harry said.

"You're interrupting the story, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Oh, sorry."

Harry grinned. "See, he knew Hermione could be a ton of fun. But he really worried that it seemed someone else always had to lead her to it."

"Even if he had trouble understanding it, he knew you liked your books and it was fun for you to read," Ginny said.

"But he was thinking about fun like dancing in the rain."

"Or building a snow fort and challenging the twins to a snowball fight."

"Which, by the way," Harry said

"Harry and I did on Christmas morning," Ginny added.

"And we are proud to say we have unseated the champions," they said together.

"You bloody cheated," Fred and George bellowed."

"Pish," Ginny said.

"But back to the point," Harry said.

"Ron really was worried you couldn't cut loose on your own. And it concerned him long term about being married to you."

"But we know you showed him. Didn't you, Hermione?" Hermione blushed deeply and buried her face in her hands.

"See, we get to watch Hermione cut loose," Ginny said.

"What's even more fun though," Harry said.

"Is Ron's reaction, and what he decides he's going to do about it," Ginny said.

"I think you'll really like hearing what he said just before he rushed the stage, Hermione," Harry said. He figured it might be a good idea to dangle a carrot for her.

"So how about it, sis?" Ginny asked.

"Is it on with the show?" Harry asked.

"Or is your singing career officially over?"

Hermione groaned. She was never going to hear the end of this; she just knew it. But she couldn't deny she wanted to watch Ron's reactions again. And, she really wanted to know just what he said to Harry that night. She shook her head in her hands. "You two are so going to pay for this," she groaned.

"Excellent," George said.

"We'll help," Fred agreed.

Hermione straightened and shook her hair back from her face. She took Fred's hand in one and George's in the other. "We'll talk latter boys," she said.

"Brilliant!" they exclaimed. And despite both still being stuck in their chairs leaned in and kissed her on opposite cheeks.

Hermione waved a hand at Harry and Ginny. "Go on then you delinquents."

Harry tapped the edge of both Pensieves with his wand and stepped back.

**XX**

The scene swirled and within moments, the inside of the great hall had turned into a dance club. Loud music pounded in the air and people shouted to be heard over one another. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat at a table along the wall, eating, drinking, talking and watching the performances happening on the stage.

"That was actually pretty good," Ginny said after one woman had finished singing and climbed down to rejoin her friends.

"Actually looks kind of fun," Ron said.

"You're insane," Harry yelped.

"Oh ho," Ginny squealed with glee. "The-Slayer-of-Dark-Lords is afraid of a little…" she trailed off and looked at Hermione.

"It's a karaoke talent contest," she supplied.

"Right," Ginny said. "You're afraid of a little karaoke."

Harry glared at her. "I don't see you up there Weasley," he challenged.

"Well she was certainly better than the one before," Ron said. "She was a karaoke no-talent contest."

"I will if you will, Potter," Ginny retorted.

"Please!" Ron pleaded. "I've heard you sing, Gin. There's no need subjecting these poor Muggles to it." Harry snorted his drink out his nose.

Ginny smacked Ron in the arm. "There's nothing wrong with my singing," she said.

"What'd she sing?" Harry asked.

"Sure, if you like listening to the sound of a Kneazle with its tail in the wringer." He shot a glance at Hermione and she beamed at him for mixing in the old Muggle clothes-dryer reference.

"You take that back!" Ginny demanded.

"When you prove it isn't the truth," Ron countered.

"Well, while you three figure this out, it looks like I'm up," Hermione said.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked. But Hermione had already left the table and hurried to the stage. She talked to the DJ for a minute then moved out onto the stage and nervously stepped up to the microphone.

"She's gonna sing?" Ron gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ginny muttered.

"I've gotta see this," Harry said already sliding out of his chair and moving to stand on the dance floor; front and center on the stage. Ron and Ginny scrambled to follow him. Hermione gave them a nervous smile as the music started.

Being a walking encyclopedia of music, Muggle or magical bands, Ginny placed it first. "It's from that Muggle singer, Whitney Houston, I think it's called, _I Will Always Love You_."

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to start singing there was a horrendous screeching from the speakers that had everyone in the room covering their ears tightly.

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

Hermione turned to the DJ. "Sorry, no can do," he said. "This is a talent contest; not a hypnotism seminar. That song is _tired,_ girl."

Hermione glared at him. "But I _know_ that song," she whined. He shrugged. Hermione stomped her foot.

"Here, luv, I got just the thing."

"But I don't even know the words," Hermione complained.

The DJ waved at the device on the side of the stage. "Hellooo, prompter right there, luv. You'll manage." Hermione glared at him for a second longer. "Ready?" he urged.

"Oh, fine. Let's hear it then," she fumed. She turned back to the microphone and shook herself, trying to regain her composure. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath let it out slowly and opened them again. "Ok." The music started again. Within three notes Ginny gasped while Hermione's eyes widened. She whirled on the DJ. "Oh no. Not a chance in hell I'm singing that!"

**XX**

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Sorry, mum," she squeaked from her chair. "You two are in so much trouble," she growled at Harry and Ginny. They just waved back.

**XX**

The music screeched to a halt again. "Come on, luv you'll knock 'em dead with this." The DJ let another frame of the song play and stopped it; waiting on her. Hermione leaned heavily on one foot, crossed her arms, tapped her other foot angrily and shot the man her worst death glare. He laughed. "If looks could kill I'd be dead, luv. But I aint takin' ya home tonight, sweets."

"Bloody berk's got that right," Ron muttered. Harry and Ginny both snorted. Hermione glared for a second longer at the DJ.

"Come on hun," one of the men from within the audience shouted. Let's hear it. We're growin' old out here."

Hermione scowled at him before turning back to the DJ and giving him another shirty look. "Ohhh fine. Have it your way then. Just give me a second.

Hermione had worn her hair clipped back for the night with a white button-down blouse, and a rather longer, but quite clingy, black skirt. Here heels were a somewhat modest two and a half inches, but were still higher than anything Harry, Ron, or Ginny had ever seen her wear before. She huffily turned her back on the audience, tugged her shirt from her skirt and then proceeded to hike her skirt up under the blouse. She fiddled with it for a second or two, and then pulled the clip from her hair and shook it out.

"Oh my," Ginny gasped. "I think she may have planned this."

"Planned what?" Ron and Harry asked, their eyes riveted on Hermione.

"Nothing, but you are going to love it, Ron," she said.

While playing with the upper part of her blouse Hermione shot another glare at the DJ. He just grinned back. When she turned and stomped her way to the microphone the catcalls started. Her hair spilled down her back, her blouse had two buttons undone, her skirt was up nearly two inches past mid thigh, and two-and-a-half inch heels suddenly looked much taller.

**XX**

"Looks like Little-Miss-Head-Girl grew up," Seamus shouted.

"I'll say," Dean agreed.

"Oy, that's my sister-in-law you're talking about," Fred growled.

"Oh shut up, Fred," George said. "They're right." Hermione just groaned and buried her head in her hands again.

**XX**

Ron gaped. Harry shook his head in bewilderment. "She's freaking hot," Ginny giggled.

Hermione grabbed the microphone and with her foot shoved the stand into the waiting hands of the DJ. She stomped to the back of the stage and stood with her legs spread a little more than shoulder width apart. Her shoulders wiggled, she shook her hair back again, her hands settled along her upper thighs. "Come on," she snapped impatiently at the DJ.

"That's a luv," he said. "And, one, two… three."

With the first note to blare over the speakers, Hermione's head snapped around to settle her gaze on Ron. The music built and she bent at the waist, swiveling her hips around once. Her hips then began to move in time with the music. The catcalls and whistles started again.

**XX**

Those gathered for the remembrance were stupefied into petrifaction. "Look, look, look," Harry hissed gleefully at Ginny. He pointed at Malfoy.

Ginny nearly sank to her knees at the sight of him with his mouth hanging open. "And he calls you uncouth," she gasped.

**XX**

Hermione snapped around to face her audience. One arm pointed dead at Ron while the microphone came to her lips. "I'm riding in your car," her voice purred from the speakers.

A roar of approval went up from the audience. Everyone jumped to their feet and a number of the women surged onto the dance floor, surrounding Ron, Harry and Ginny and picked up the song with her. More than a few focused in on Hermione's chosen target, dancing around Ron quite suggestively while Hermione high stepped across the stage with a strut that any fashion model would have killed for. She blushed beet red and her face threatened to crack under the smile of delighted embarrassment at the show of support but she didn't miss a beat of the song.

"Sweet Merlin," Ron blurted as the women rushed him.

"That can't be our Hermione," Harry said.

"Shut up and enjoy it, Ron," Ginny shouted over the music. "WHOOOO! Sing it, girl!" She started her own strut around Harry, singing in time with everyone else.

On stage, Hermione danced and strutted her way to the penultimate line of the first verse before she froze in front of Ron. It was a mirror image of her start; legs spread, arms at her side. Her eyes were closed as she started and her hands slid up her sides suggestively.

"Cause when we kiss," her eyes opened and her lips pursed, plump and red as she stared down at him with smoldering eyes, "Ooooh, Fiiiirrrre." She back-stepped away into the next verse.

"That's just not right," Harry muttered.

"Dear, God," Ron croaked.

"Mate, if you don't marry her, I'm gonna," Harry said in all seriousness.

Ron shoved him playfully. "Back off, Potter."

At that moment, Ginny slipped around in front of Harry and turned his chin with her hand. "Easy, big boy. That's your sister you're ogling."

"Not by blood," Harry retorted. He grinned at Ginny. "Did you know she could sing?"

"Not a clue. She's not really getting to you is she?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not her specifically. But come on, she's certainly raising the temperature in here."

**XX**

"You can bloody well say that again!" Seamus shouted. "Where the hell did you learn to dance like that, Granger?" he demanded.

"Oh go take a shower, Finnigan," Fred growled.

"You'd shag a cave troll if it wore a skirt," George said.

"And we're trying to watch the show here," Fred added.

"And can't hear nothing over your yappin'."

**XX**

"Well, your kisses they burn, but my heart stays cool," Hermione sang, hitting every note perfectly in time with the exact inflection and movement of her body needed to carry her intent to the audience and specifically, Ron.

"I think she's trying to kill me," Ron said.

"Oh, I think she has other things in mind for you," Harry said.

"Bring it home, luv!" Ginny shouted.

Hermione's performance carried on, winding down with her standing over Ron again at the edge of the stage. "Fill me up with fire, touching me, burning me with fire," her voice began to fade with the music.

The crowd that had formed on the dance floor slowed and cheered, clapped and voiced their approval of Hermione's performance. As it wound down the scene suddenly faded to nothing but Hermione on the stage, with Ron, Harry and Ginny still watching.

But for Ron's voice all sound cut off. "Harry, mate?"

"Yeah?"

"You and me are going ring shopping tomorrow," Ron said before he jumped up on the stage and grabbed Hermione. He pulled her lips to his in a searing kiss.

**XX**

Everything from the Pensieve spilled away. "'Ring shopping?'" Harry asked, carrying on from where the memory had ended.

"'I think he just decided he likes the way Hermione cuts loose,'" Ginny said.

Harry found Hermione in her seat. He waved his hand, releasing the Sticking Charms from her, and the twins. "That was the night Ron decided he was going to marry you, Hermione. I helped him pick out your engagement ring the next day."

Hermione rose slowly to her feet, swiping at her eyes as she crossed the room to Harry and Ginny. She took his face in her hands and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his forehead and then did the same to Ginny. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Does anyone else need a shower?" George asked.

"A cold one," Fred and more than a few of the men in attendance agreed. "Oy, eyes off, you lot," Fred growled at them.

After the viewing of Harry and Ginny's memory the night slowly wound down as people began to trickle away to their homes. Eventually, the only ones left were the Weasleys, Harry and Headmistress McGonagall.

"Thank you, Minerva," Arthur said.

"Think nothing of it," she replied.

"You'll be coming tomorrow?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Minerva answered. She hugged the other woman. "If there is anything else I can do for you."

"We'll let you know," Molly said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, to both of you." Molly and Arthur slipped out the doors of the school.

"We'll be leaving also, Professor," Bill said. He and Fleur stepped forward. Bill stuck his hand out.

Minerva eyed it for a moment. "Ohhh you, come here, William Weasley," she said and pulled him into a tight embrace. "You take care of yourself and your wife too," she said before letting him go and doing the same to Fleur. "I can't do another one of these for your family," she growled at him. "I damn well expect every one of you in attendance at my remembrance." She wagged her finger and glared at everyone still there. "Or I'll be handing out detentions when I see you lot again."

Bill chuckled. "I can't say I'm looking forward your remembrance, Professor. But I really don't fancy having detention with you, so I'll do my best to be there."

Fleur swiped at her tears and curtsied as if she were a first year for the older woman. "Oui, Madam. We will do our best to honor zis wish." She and Bill turned and exited the castle entry hall.

Minerva turned and found the twins waiting with arms open and gleeful grins on their identical faces. "Us too?" they asked hopefully.

She glared at them with tightly pursed lips for a moment before her face cracked into a smile. The twins darted forward and wrapped the woman in their arms. "Knew she loved us," Fred said.

"Course she does. Everyone loves us," George said.

"That's because we're so loveable," Fred said.

"And handsome."

"Devilishly handsome," Fred corrected.

"Right," George agreed. "Handsome and loveable."

"How could she not love us?" They released their old professor and went on.

"You know Fred, I always thought our old Transfiguration professor was attractive."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened as the twins went about their teasing. Harry, Hermione and Ginny tried to stifle their laughter.

"Well yeah," Fred agreed. "I mean sure she was a fair bit older than us."

"But I always kind of wondered what she might have looked like when she was a seventh year," George said.

"Me too."

"Might have made for interesting times," the twins said together with a grin at the now glaring woman.

"I'll have you two miscreants know I had my pick of boys in this school. And if either of you two had been part of the over-testosteroned, under-brained boys available you couldn't have touched me with a ten-foot wand."

Harry snickered. He couldn't believe his professor had handed the twins such an obvious and easy opening. "Don't you dare," Hermione cut the twins off at the look of hilarity they exchanged. "Get out," she ordered, pushing them to the door. Harry broke down and laughed outright as the possible meaning of what she'd said caught up with their professor and she slowly started to turn red.

"She's catching up," Fred laughed.

"A ten-foot wand…" George said.

"Now!" Hermione demanded. "Before I hex you… Or better yet, Ginny, let them have it."

The twins blanched.

"Nite all," Fred said.

"Till we meet again, fair lady," George bowed to Professor McGonagall and the two of them darted out the door.

Harry and Ginny continued to snicker while Professor McGonagall looked like she couldn't decide if she should be scowling, or laughing at the departed pranksters' antics. "Oh those two," Hermione fumed.

Professor McGonagall watched the younger woman for a moment. Of all her students, in her fifty years of teaching, only Lily Potter had touched her like this girl had. And Harry and Ron, they were never her best students, but they held a place in her heart that few others did. Ginny, she had enjoyed having in class. The girl worked hard and was nearly as good as Hermione. But to be honest, she'd always been a bit wary of her. Even before the diary her first year there was something about the youngest Weasley that was unsettling. Maybe it was the way Ginny refused to let the older woman cow her as Harry did. The girl took her lectures, silently fuming; even when she admitted she was in the wrong she was rarely repentant for her actions. Harry had always been remorseful. Even when she later discovered he should have been furious with her. And now, it was quite obvious that Ginny terrified the Weasley twins in a way their mother never had; probably because if her mother had done some of what Ginny had to them it would have been considered child abuse.

Regardless, she'd watched Harry and Ginny dancing around each other for a number of years now. She worried about it, but felt it might be a good match for the both of them. Few people stood up to Harry. She did. And besides Harry, the only person she'd seen stand up to Ginny was Hermione. She set those musings aside and focused on Hermione.

"How are you, really?" she asked.

Hermione nearly went with "I'm fine." But stopped herself. Her eyes welled with tears. "I feel like I'm dying," she said with a shudder and her lip began to tremble.

Professor McGonagall pulled her close and Hermione broke down. "Here now, let it out," she whispered.

Harry's eyes widened as the image of his stern professor took on a new face while she comforted Hermione. He didn't even need a gesture to conjure a bench for the two women to sit on. He pulled Ginny away to wander the halls and give them some privacy. Eventually, about an hour later, they made their way back to the entry hall to find the two women quietly conversing.

Professor McGonagall saw them and sat up a bit straighter. She brushed Hermione's hair back and kissed her cheek gently. "Owl me," she said.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Hermione and the older woman stood. "Yes, please take me home, Harry."

"Come on then," he said. She slipped easily into what was becoming her spot at his side. "Good night, Headmistress," he added.

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said.

Minerva took Ginny's hand. "I'm very sorry for the loss of your brother, Ginevra."

Ginny gave her a weak smile. "Thank you."

Professor McGonagall then reached up to touch Harry's cheek. "And for your loss also, Harry."

"Thank you," he said. With his free hand he took Ginny's and turned the two women to go.

Minerva watched them for a moment. "Harry," she called gently.

He stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"Might I have just a word?"

"Certainly, Professor," he said. "Give me just a minute," he said. He kissed Hermione on the top of her head and then Ginny on the lips.

"We'll just be on the steps," Ginny said. Hermione moved into Ginny's side and they stepped out the door.

Harry moved back to Professor McGonagall. "You wanted to speak with me, professor?" he asked when she continued to stare at the closed door. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I just think I may need to reexamine my impressions of Ginevra."

"She's always wondered why you never took to her like you did Hermione."

"Oh?" she raised a curious eye to him.

"She worked twice as hard as Hermione ever did to impress you in your classes. It always rankled her that you didn't seem to notice, and still favored Hermione."

"Oh dear," professor McGonagall said. "I fear I have done someone a great disservice."

"May I ask why you never took her in like the three of us?"

She considered it for a moment, but shook her head. "No. It isn't you I should talk with."

Harry shrugged. "Then is there something else you wanted?"

"Yes, Harry. I see Hermione's place in your life has grown considerably since Ron disappeared. You are very demonstrative in your affections for her; which has never been the case before."

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "She needs it," he said.

"Yes, and I'm glad for it. I'm also happy to see you and Ginevra will finally figure out what to do with one another."

Harry grinned. "Ginny's an amazing woman professor."

"Yes, she has always held her own. But I think I'm beginning to see her in a far better light than that," Professor McGonagall agreed. "Harry," she said significantly. "You've carried some remarkable burdens in your life. Now, you've just been handed the awesome responsibility of helping Hermione to raise her and Ron's children. I wished to tell you I have every faith that you will rise to this challenge as you have all others of your life."

Harry grinned and ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "Thank you Professor."

She took his hand. "Harry, Hermione's place with you is as natural as breathing. It always has been. No matter who your eventual wife is, no matter how strong she is, it will be very difficult for her to always have Hermione at your other side. The press will speculate endlessly and she is going to be barraged with the accusations that will follow. Seeing Ginevra now and how she handles it, I think she may be the best possible choice for you. But always make sure that she is as secure in her place with you as Hermione is with hers."

"Ok, Professor," Harry answered.

"Good, now get going."

"Yes mama." He gave her a last grin and headed for the doors.

Hermione and Ginny both stood when Harry opened the doors. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes. Please take us home," Ginny answered for both of them. Harry started down the steps and the two women moved to either side of him. He slipped an arm around each and pulled them in close as they slowly strolled down the walk to the castle gates.

"What did she want, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much… Just to say she was proud of me really." They walked in silence for a bit before Harry kissed Hermione on the top of her head. "I love you, you know," he said. He then kissed the top of Ginny's head. "And I'm in love with you, Ginny Weasley."

Hermione squeezed him tightly around his waist. "I love you too, Harry."

Ginny stopped and turned him to her and kissed his lips hard. "And I'm in love with you too, Potter." Harry grinned at her and the three of them seamlessly resumed their places on their trek to the gates.

"What brought that on?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Just thought you might like to hear it."

Hermione squeezed him tightly again as they passed through the gates. Mid step they disappeared from sight; leaving the bright moon to shine down on the frozen landscape with nothing to observe its beauty.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning as Ginny began to stir. He pulled her back, tighter against his chest and she snuggled in with a sigh of deep contentment. "I think you should take this place off the market," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because your mother isn't here to make sure we're behaving properly," Harry answered.

"No, she's not," Ginny agreed. "But I need the money."

"I've got plenty of money."

"Yes, Harry. _You_ have money. I'm nearly broke."

"You won't let me make the payment, will you?"

Ginny rolled over to face him. "No."

He scowled. "It's not like it won't be your money too."

Ginny blinked. "Is that a proposal?"

"No."

"Then don't try and give me your money, Harry."

Ginny wasn't angry with him. And he could tell she wasn't even hurt by his answer regarding a proposal. But he could tell she wasn't exactly happy with him. "When we're married, are you going to be this difficult about _my_ money?"

"You assume I'll say yes."

"Wench," Harry growled playfully. Ginny jabbed him in the side. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly to prevent another poke. "I suppose I could buy it."

"Exactly how is that different from making the payment for me?"

"It'll be in my name," Harry said. Ginny scowled. "Besides, I like this place. And it would give us a place to stay instead of the Burrow when we come visit your parents."

"What's wrong with the Burrow?"

Harry laughed at her. "If you think it's so great staying there, why'd you move out in the first place? Merlin knows your mum pitched a fit about it."

"Because I needed my own space without her hovering, constantly telling me what to do."

"Exactly," Harry said. "Besides, despite the Christmas present I received the other morning. I really don't think I'll ever feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed as you in your parents' house; even if we're married. And you can pretty much toss out the idea of another shag ever happening again. I could barely look at your mum and dad at breakfast."

Ginny leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "I like hearing you talk about being married to me." She pulled away, tossed the covers aside, and headed for the loo. "I just keep wondering when you'll get around to asking me."

"Where are you going?" Harry called plaintively.

"To get ready. We have to be there in three hours. Or did you forget?"

Harry groaned and rolled to his back with his arm covering his eyes. "No," he sighed. "I didn't forget."

"Harry," Ginny called over the sound of the shower a few moments later.

"What?"

"I'm having trouble reaching a spot on my back. You wouldn't be interested in helping me, would you?"

Harry tossed the covers aside and made for the bathroom, shedding his t-shirt and boxers as he went. "Well why didn't you say so," he said, closing the bathroom door. He reached for the shower door.

"Make sure you brush your teeth first."

Harry spun in mid reach to the sink instead. "Right." As he brushed his teeth, he watched the shadow image of Ginny behind the opaque glass enclosure to the shower in the vanity mirror. _Oh, hell, _he thought and turned around to watch instead._ I'm allowed… Bloody hell! _he exclaimed silently when he realized she was purposely teasing him with her movements.

"Are you coming in?" Ginny asked when she hadn't heard anything from him after a minute or two. "Or would you like to just stand there and ogle me?" Harry quickly started brushing again. He hadn't realized he'd even stopped. "You could you know…" She turned so he was seeing her face on instead of by profile. "I'd perform for you if you like." The shadow of her hands slid from the outside of her thighs towards her center.

Harry froze. "Heaven have mercy," he whispered and tossed the toothbrush over his shoulder. It landed with a splash in the toilet.

"I was hoping you'd come in," Ginny said when the door opened. A moment later, she found herself with her back pressed into the wall, her legs wrapped up around his hips, clean off the floor with her vision darkening from lack of oxygen as his mouth moved against hers.

"I'll watch another time," he growled in her ear.

"Fine by me," she gasped.

* * *

Ginny squatted down in front of Percy and Andrew. She took their hands in hers. "I need you to promise me you'll behave for your mummy today. Do you think you can do that for your Aunt Ginny?"

Andrew looked up at his older brother. Percy nodded eagerly. "Yes, Aunt Ginny I can do that."

"Me too," Andrew agreed quickly.

"You need to stand very still, and not make any fuss now; just like your uncle Harry, ok?" The boys both nodded. "You'll make me very proud of you if you do."

"Aunt Ginny?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy?"

"Mummy's very sad, isn't she?"

Ginny bit her lip, fighting back tears. "Yes, Percy, your mummy's very sad."

"Is it because of Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Because Daddy's not coming home?"

Ginny swiped at the rebellious tears on her cheek. "Yes, luv."

"Daddy's not mad at us, is he? That's not why he died an' isn't coming home no more, is it?"

"Ohhh, Percy," Ginny gasped. She pulled the terrified boy and his younger brother tightly into her arms. "No, baby." She kissed the top of his head. "Never, Percy." She pushed him back and held him by the shoulders. "You mustn't ever think that." She lifted Andrew's chin. "Your daddy loved you both; very, very much. I promise you your daddy isn't mad at you. And you must never, ever, ever, think it's your fault that he died. Ok?" She wiped the tears from her face and sniffled. "Okay?"

"Okay," Percy agreed slowly. Andrew nodded eagerly, following his brother's lead. "How come he died? Was he mad at Mummy?"

Ginny lifted his chin. "No, Percy, your daddy wasn't mad at your mummy. He loved your mummy very much and he would never want her to be sad."

"Then how come he died?"

Ginny sighed. How did you explain death to a six-year-old? "Percy, your daddy was a very brave man. The bravest man I ever knew. It was his job to catch bad people. It's very dangerous. Sometimes the bad people catch the good people like your daddy when they're chasing them. And when the bad people catch the good people like your daddy they hurt them very badly. Sometimes so badly they die and don't get to come home."

"So it's the bad people's fault Daddy died, and Mummy's sad?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded.

"I hate them," Percy snapped.

"Me too," Andrew echoed.

"I want to catch them an' hurt them so they die an' don't get to go home again too."

"Me too," Andrew echoed.

"Oh no," Ginny gasped. "You mustn't do that, Percy. You shouldn't hate them and you should never hurt them."

"Why not?" Percy demanded.

"Because then you would be just like them, and that would make me very sad… It would make your mummy very sad."

"But they hurt Daddy first," Percy countered.

"Oh, Percy. This is so hard. And you're trying very hard to understand but you're very young still and it's just too big for you to understand everything yet. It will be easier when you get older. I promise."

"I'm not that little."

"I know, Percy. You're growing up and some day you'll be a very big man just like your daddy. And you may even do the same job as your daddy and chase the bad people. But you must never hate them, and you must never want to hurt them. You must promise me that, Percy. It would make me very sad and your mummy too if you tried to hurt them."

Percy scowled. "Uncle Harry said the same thing."

Ginny managed to cover her shock that this conversation had already happened with Harry once. She smiled at Percy and smoothed his hair. "Uncle Harry is a very smart man, and he's almost as brave as your daddy was."

"Is he going to marry Mummy?"

"No," Ginny blurted a bit too forcefully. "No, Percy, Uncle Harry isn't going to marry your mummy."

"Is he going to be our Daddy?"

Ginny chuckled. "No, Percy. He won't be your daddy. Now that's enough questions right now, ok?" she asked.

"Ok," he sighed.

"Ok," Andrew agreed.

"Now will you stand and hold Aunt Ginny's hand and be very still? It will make me and Uncle Harry and your mummy very happy if you can do that."

"Yes, Aunt Ginny."

"Yeff, Aun' Dinny."

Ginny kissed both boys on the cheek and stood holding their hands, waiting for Hermione, Harry and Minister Shacklebolt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out very slowly. _Kids are exhausting,_ she thought. She opened her eyes again to see Fleur watching her.

The veela smirked. "Vell done," she said. She came over and took Andrew from Ginny. "Zey are coming. You vill do as your Aunt Ginny asks and behave, non, Percy?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Aunt Fleur."

"Yef Aun' Fur."

"But of course, you are good boys. You vill make your papa proud today."

"Papa," Ginny giggled in a haute voice.

"Oh hush, Ginevra," Fleur retorted with a playful lilt.

Ginny gave her a half glare that turned into a grin. She took the other woman's free hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I think I might like this… Being friends with you."

"Me also. I only wish it 'ad not taken somesing like zis for it to 'appen."

Ginny bowed her head painfully. "Me too, Fleur," she whispered as Hermione, Harry, the Minister and his protective detail approached. The rest of the Weasleys seemed to materialize around Ginny, Fleur and the boys from different alcoves where they had been conversing while waiting for them.

Hermione embraced both Ginny and Fleur and then squatted down in front of Percy and Andrew. "Were you good boys for Aunt Ginny and Aunt Fleur?"

"Hi," Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Yes, Mummy," the boys answered.

"Hi," Ginny said to Harry and gave him a soft kiss.

Hermione kissed both boys on the forehead and smiled. "Your daddy would be so proud of you." She stood and took their hands. "Okay, Minister. Let's get this over with."

"Right then. Harry," he said. Harry held the door open. A number of Aurors filed out and took up positions along the steps and sides of the great square. The Weasley family, led by Arthur, followed them and settled into the chairs that had been set out for them. Hermione, Percy, Andrew, Harry and Minister Shacklebolt waited till they had settled. Once they had, Kingsley stepped out the doors, followed by Hermione, her boys in tow. Harry exited last and fell in behind Hermione. The Minister moved to the edge of the steps and stopped with Hermione just behind him on his right. Percy and Andrew stood on either side of her and Harry stood just behind her with his hand on her shoulder. The crowd stilled while flashbulbs blazed away, snapping the pictures that would accompany the headlines. The Minister waited a few moments before speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; today marks the worst duty any Minister ever need perform. A fragile peace has settled in our world. It is under constant threat by those whose hearts are filled with hate and fear. And it is the duty of the ministry and specifically the brave men and women of the Auror corps to protect us from those who would see us enslaved to their views. Whether at war or peace these men and women have always served their government, and the people behind it, at risk of limb and life. It is a fact that they know and accept every time they holster their wands and set forth into the world seeking justice for the oppressed.

"This proud fraternity has yet again been devastated by the loss of one its own. It is my sad duty to not only confirm the death of Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley, but to also somehow remember him properly.

"Auror Weasley was many things. He was a hero, who even before he arrived for his first day of training, was more decorated than any member of the team he was joining. Auror Weasley's role in the war against Voldemort is well documented. What many don't know is that Auror Weasley's record of bravery began long before the day he helped Harry Potter strike down the self styled Lord Voldemort. He had been fighting bravely against the Dark Lord from his first year of school as the madman sought to regain his body and return from the spirit realm he had been trapped in for the previous ten years.

At the tender age of eleven, Auror Weasley, his now widowed wife and Harry Potter joined together to thwart Voldemort's first attempt to regain a body. From that moment on, Auror, Weasley's path was set. A long string of achievements and success in fighting against those who have fallen to the seduction of dark magic followed right up to the end of his life. There are many who live today because of his bravery… Myself included.

"On a simpler level, Auror Weasley was just Ron; or Ronald, depending on how much hot water he'd gotten into with his wife. Ron was a friend, a brother, a son and a husband. Most importantly he was a father. He had two children with a third due very soon. And that is the greatest crime that has been committed by those who murdered him. Three children have been deprived of their father by hatred and greed.

"And it is for that reason I ask each and every one of you here today. I implore you. Hatred, bigotry, intolerance, these cannot be fought by your ministry and its aurors alone. Children are born knowing nothing of these things. Hatred is taught. Bigotry is taught. The value of so called Pure-blood over that of a Half-blood or Muggle-born sorcerer is taught. When will we learn that achievement and success in life are not a right of birth and the _purity_ of blood, but by the actions, efforts and labors we put forth? Will it be your son or daughter who is deprived of a mother, father or both before you take up the cause and stamp this hateful disease out once and for all?" The Minister paused for a moment to let his plea settle on the audience.

After a moment, from his position at the front of the crowd, Draco Malfoy declared the position of the Malfoy name by beginning to clap. Slow and steady, by his actions, encouraging the crowd to stand with him. He kept his gaze on Hermione and she acknowledged him with a curt nod. The applause began to swell, sweeping across the crowd for some minutes before the Minister held his hand up asking for silence again.

He gazed out over the multitude with a satisfied smile. "Perhaps today is that day," he said with approval. His gaze settled on Draco for just a moment before moving on. He then turned to Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley, as Minister it is my duty to express the thanks of a grateful nation; to honor your husband and present you with this medal. Should it meet your approval, it along with a bust of your husband will forever rest in the entry hall of the ministry, commemorating his place as one of our greatest heroes." He presented the medal to her.

She gave it but the most cursory of a glance. "Thank you, Minister."

Kingsley handed the medal to the head of his security detail. He then turned back to Hermione and brought his hand up in a crisp salute. Hermione's face began to crack from the strict mask of calm she had maintained throughout his speech. "With my duty as Minister complete, I'd like to speak simply as your friend of many years. I'm sorry, Hermione. I have no words to convey the sorrow I feel for your loss." He stepped forward and embraced her tightly and then escorted the distraught woman back through the Ministry doors before she could completely break down.

* * *

Author's note:

The song Hermione sings is of course, Fire, by The Pointer Sisters. I of course make no money from this story or the use of the lyrics from the song.


	27. Chapter 27: Something Wicked This Way Co

Author's note:

Strangeways: Yeah, you know the drill.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 26: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Percy, Andrew, Fred and George all exited the door in the American Department of Mysteries.

"Now that's the way to travel," Fred said.

"Got that right," George agreed.

"Nice to see you all again," Margaret greeted them.

"It's good to go home," Hermione said.

Harry gave her a curious look. "Home?"

She faltered. "Um, well. Back to your place… I guess," she mumbled.

"Hey now," Harry said. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I didn't mean it couldn't be your home too. I was just surprised you thought of it that way. I'm honored you feel like it's your place too."

Hermione sniffled. "Thank you, Harry."

"No matter where I am, you can always call it your home too, Hermione."

"You know, Fred," George said.

"Yeah?" Fred asked.

"It gets me thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, if he can put up with Hermione," George said.

Fred's eyes lit up. "Too right, brother of mine."

"He should be able to take Ginny off our hands too."

Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny scowled but then her eyes lit up. "Yes, Harry, I think they're right. You should take me off their hands."

"You can move back in anytime you want," Harry said. He hadn't caught on to the fact that Ginny was about to twist her brothers in a knot and put him in a potentially dangerous spot.

"Yeah, Gin, we'll go get your stuff and move you back today yet," Fred said.

"You can," George disagreed. "I'm not goin' within ten feet of my sister's unmentionables."

"Right," Fred reversed course. "Pack yourself up, we'll move it."

"Good," Ginny said. "I can't wait to sleep in Harry's bed again."

George started hacking. "Bloody, buggering hell," Fred blurted.

"Fred Weasley," Hermione hissed.

He flinched away. "Sorry, Mione."

"And your hands, Harry," Ginny continued. "I get excited just thinking about what you do with them."

"Gah!" Fred and George blurted. The covered their ears with their hands and bolted for the door.

"You better be at our place tonight, sis," George warned.

"Or lover-boy there won't have hands tomorrow," Fred added. The two disappeared around the corner. Harry, Ginny and Margaret all chuckled.

"Why do you want to sleep with Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny?" Percy asked. "And what's he do with his hands?" he added.

Ginny's eyes widened, while Harry snorted and bent over double. Margaret turned away and her shoulders shook with silent giggles. "And you, Ginevra Weasley," Hermione growled.

Ginny blanched and backed away from her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't think."

"Well perhaps you should start; as they will both be around to question every single thing they overhear from you."

"Um, right. I'll do that. I think I'll just run along with the twins so I can unpack. Will I see you later?" Ginny asked, glancing at Harry.

"Yeah, I've got an errand to run. But I'll come over later tonight; probably about nine or so."

"Ok," Ginny agreed. She shot a look at Hermione, found her still fuming and ducked out the door with a, "See you later," called over her shoulder.

Harry frowned. "You and I are going to need to talk later," he said to Hermione.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Not, now," Harry cut her off. He turned to Margaret. "Sorry about getting a detailed look at the inner workings of my family," he said.

She waved it off. "It was rather entertaining."

"But inappropriate. Contact me if there's anything I can help with."

"Harry," Hermione warned.

"Right," he said. "Things are a bit different with my new status in the kid's life. Hermione gets final say on most of what I'm allowed to do for you."

Margaret glanced at the other woman. "I see," she said.

"No, I'm afraid you don't," Hermione said. "Harry made certain promises to me and Ron. He's not allowed to hunt these people down in some quest for justice."

"What exactly is he allowed to do?" Margaret asked. "Harry is a very valuable asset to us. Don't get me wrong, just like anyone else Harry has always had the right to say no to what we asked of him. But you're not cleared for much of what he might do for us. It hardly works for us if he needs to clear classified information with you before he can decide he's going to do something or not. You were the wife of an Auror. You should know there were things he couldn't tell you."

Hermione frowned. "Look," she said, "I don't expect you to give me clearance so Harry can tell me everything, so I'll give you a few guidelines. No missions. No going out to haul someone back into a cell. No situations where you feel there is better than even odds of running into a fight. I need him. I've lost my parents and my husband to that kind of fight. He's all I have left… _Don't_ risk his life."

"Mrs. Weasley, I fully appreciate your position. But you do understand that as the director of this department, I sometimes have to risk a person's life. Of course I do everything I can to mitigate that situation. But it happens. And as you are all too aware, even with precautions, we still lose people. And as the events of this past Christmas can attest, even the most benign of situations can lead to the worst scenario. The only reason you're still alive is because you picked Harry to go with you and Ginny came to help. Am I supposed to pick a less capable person than Harry simply because you need him now?"

Hermione glared at the woman. "Yes."

"Mrs. Weasley," Margaret protested.

Hermione cut her off. "You don't get it," she hissed. "I've already given up everything I'm going to to save this world. It can bloody well go rot for all I care. I don't care about your job, or anyone else's. I care about myself, my two sons who have lost their father and my daughter who will never meet him. I don't give a damn if that's selfish or not, because I've God damn earned the right. Either you find a way to use him without risking his life or his time assisting you is over." She grabbed Percy and Andrew and stormed out the door.

Harry stared at the empty door in shock before glancing at Margaret. "I need to go," he said and hurried to follow Hermione.

"Harry," Margaret said.

Harry stopped at the door but didn't bother to turn around. "Is it really that hard to put me to use under her rules, Margaret?" he asked. "Near as I can tell it's hardly different from the way I've been used so far?.. Get in touch if you need me," he said and hurried to catch up with Hermione.

Harry arrived at the Ministry Apparation point and looked around for Hermione. "Shite," he muttered when he remembered she was pregnant and had both boys with her and would have to have taken the Floo. He quickly reversed course and headed for the Floo connections hall. Arriving there, he found her already gone. He quickly got in line and Flooed home. He had no more than stumbled out of the fireplace in his kitchen when he was bowled over by two small bundles of contained lightning.

"You is safe!" Trilly cried.

"Harry Potter is terrifying his Dobby and his Trilly," Dobby added.

"Oh we thought you was dead, and then you was being very hurt, and you is scaring us very much," Trilly went on.

Harry had come to rest flat on his back with the two elves standing on his chest. It was rather surprising just how heavy a tiny little house elf could be. And there were two of them standing on him. "Dobby, can't breathe," he managed to gasp.

"AAAAIEEE!" the two elves screamed. They leapt straight up and seemed to hover for just a second before falling to the floor, landing flat on their bottoms on either side of Harry. They simply stared at him with expressions of bewildered horror for their perceived transgression.

Harry sat up and looked at each of them in turn, grinning happily. Before they could go into fits, he grabbed them both and hugged them tightly. "I'm glad to see you guys too," he chuckled. The elves both turned purple with joyful embarrassment. They hugged him back and Trilly patted his back affectionately. "I'm sorry I worried you," Harry added before letting them go.

Dobby watched him with adoring eyes as he stood while Trilly held his hand tightly. "You is needing to take better care of yous self," she scolded him.

Harry patted her head. "I'll try, Trilly. Have you seen Hermione yet?"

Dobby nodded fervently. "She is being home just before yous is, Harry Potter, sir."

"We is helping her. But she is saying she is wanting to be left alone," Trilly said.

"She is lying down to rest with her Percy and Andrew, sir" Dobby added.

Harry glanced at his watch. They'd left England at six o'clock p.m. one o'clock in New York. It was now two in the afternoon. "She's going to regret that latter," he muttered to himself. "Ok," he said to the elves, "I've got to run out for a bit so we'll let her rest. If she needs anything, do your best to get it for her please?"

"Don't you be worrying, my Harry," Trilly said.

"We is taking very good care of yous Hermione, sir" Dobby said.

"Thanks, you two," Harry said. With two small pops, they were gone and he headed for the door. He just hoped he'd find what he was looking for. He'd figured to have a couple of days for this; not have to make special arrangements with the shop owner to open his doors for him on a day he'd normally be closed.

* * *

Harry slipped the package into the inside pocket of the leather duster he'd worn to the Quidditch banquet. He'd grown rather fond of the garment. It was a bit less formal than a full blown wizarding robe, and a good bit warmer to boot. He also rather liked how it stood out in both the magic and non-magic world. His only complaint was it had been purely non-magic in its making and there was only so much he'd been able to add in protective charms to it. He'd had one commissioned from dragon's hide by the seamstress the twins used when they wanted something particular and one-of-a-kind, or the occasional two-of-a-kind item, for one of their parties. But she had yet to locate a section of dragon's hide that had appealed to Harry. And given what it was going to cost, he was being exceedingly selective in his decisions. He didn't splurge often, but when he did he was quite discerning and he was going to get _exactly_ what he wanted.

As he made his way down the busy New York streets, Harry engaged in one of his favorite pastimes; people watching. He found the sheer diversity fascinating. Also, in the last month, he'd been taught a new way to look at women when they caught his eye.

He'd made a second trip to Barney's at the end of October and begged Stacie into helping him find some new outfits for Ginny's Christmas gifts. She'd finally agreed to help him, but only if he shopped with her. According to her, he needed to learn. And then she'd proceeded to tell him to check out every girl he saw between then and the following Saturday and their _date_. When he'd disbelievingly clarified that she wanted him to check out women other than Ginny, she'd laughed and said he wasn't supposed to be checking out their boobs, but their clothes; what kind of things were they wearing that he thought Ginny might like too and that he might like to see her in. It had proved to be a surprisingly effective way to shop. He'd returned for their _date_ with clearly defined ideas of the style he liked, and had even managed to get input from Ginny if she liked something by simply pointing some woman out and asking her if she liked her boots or skirt or blouse or whatever had caught his eye. He passed that information to Stacie, and in almost no time he had a stack so large he was putting things back. To say he was pleased the first time Ginny had worn her knee-high boots, skinny jeans, and the frilly blouse with a short sweater, was an understatement.

As Harry moved through Central Station to catch the correct train, the hair on the back of his neck stood up and roused him from his musings. His senses extended and the Beast stirred within his chest. His wand slipped from its wrist holster and back again, making sure it worked properly and he made his way quickly through the turnstiles down into the bowels of the subway system. Once at the correct platform, he moved to the far end and leaned against the wall, looking back the way he had come. Whatever he'd sensed in the main hall would have to come from the same direction to reach him. As the crowd began to grow on the platform, the sense of unease suddenly increased. He kept his face impassive; maintaining the appearance of your average everyday New Yorker while he scanned the crowd. He couldn't find anyone in particular who bothered him, but seemed to get a sense of something moving aimlessly about the platform. It moved in the opposite direction and he breathed a sigh of relieve.

The train arrived, and Harry stepped into the very first car. Despite it being nearly empty, he stood with his back to the conductor's cab so he could keep an eye on anything else that might board the car. The doors of the train slid closed and it pulled away from the platform. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to rest on the wall, gently swaying as the train made its way down the tunnels. The Beast welled within him as he felt the presence moving forward within the train as it traveled. It stopped somewhere around what Harry felt was the middle of the train. The lights flashed, on and off and then the bright light of the next platform leapt out. The train ground to a halt and Harry stepped off. The presence he felt followed just as the doors were about to close. The doors were actually sliding closed when Harry quickly stepped back on. He had timed it so tightly that they brushed at his back and chest when he moved past them. Whatever he had sensed tried to jump back on the train too but was an instant too late. As the train pulled away Harry tried to peer back down the platform looking for who was following him. But being at the very front of the train made the angle to difficult to see more than a car back. Harry settled against the wall again as the train pulled out. The odd sensation faded but not entirely.

Disturbed, Harry pushed off the wall and made his way to the back of the car. He reached the doors between the cars and frowned at the sign telling passengers not to open them while the trains were moving. A glance over his shoulder made the decision for him. His hand moved and a weak Befuddlement Charm washed over both the car he was in and the next in line. With the next bit of darkness the train traveled through, Harry Apparated three feet; moving from the back of his current car to the very front of the next. He quickly determined nothing in the car was setting his nerves on end and moved to the back of it. In short order, Harry found himself scowling out the back window of the last car into the blackness of the subway tunnel. Whatever was following him hadn't given up.

The Beast growled with anticipation but was forced down. Whatever was chasing him, a battle in the subway tunnels of New York would be disastrous to say the least. Harry Apparated back to the front car of the train and settled against the wall again with his eyes open and waited. He knew he was being followed and whatever was following him knew that he knew. He considered Apparating directly home but decided against it. Whatever was stalking him had already had the opportunity to attack and chose to simply follow instead. Harry wanted to know who or what they were. The only way to find out was to go about his business and wait for them to make a mistake or decide to show themselves.

When the train reached the next stop, Harry stayed onboard. He felt the strange presence board at the last instant before the doors closed. Harry glared malevolently back down the train. Whatever was chasing him could sense him as well as he could it; and it had waited to the last possible moment to board the train to make sure Harry wouldn't get off again. Harry's fingers twitched as the presence settled somewhere around the middle of the train again. Apparently, whatever it was, didn't want a fight in the tunnels either.

Another ten minutes later the train arrived at Harry's stop. Doing nothing to hide his actions, Harry left the train and made the climb up through the various tunnels to street level. The presence followed him the whole way and he was unable to determine exactly who or what it was. He made his way to the emptier area of the city his home was located in, wondering if the attack would come as the crowds thinned. The presence followed but never drew closer, and it disappeared altogether as he passed the first boundary of the wards that hid his home. He breathed a sigh of relief as the sensation faded. At least he wasn't going to have to relocate Hermione and the boys while he dealt with this new threat. A short walk later and he rounded the last corner to his street. As he drew near the gate, he spotted Kermit leaning against the lamp post.

"Potter," he greeted him.

"Kermit," Harry answered.

"Glad to see you're alive. I was worried my income was gonna take a hit there for a while."

Harry grinned. "Nice to know someone cares," he retorted.

"Lots a people care, Potter. Heck, even I kind of like you."

"Not enough to stop selling my picture to the rags," Harry countered.

"Hey," Kermit started.

Harry cut him off. "Yeah, I know, you gotta make a livin'. Do you have any idea what rent is in this town?"

Kermit laughed outright. "You're an ass, Potter, but I like you."

Harry laughed too. "Well that makes two of us."

Kermit sobered after a moment. "Seriously, I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks, Kermit. I appreciate it."

"My girl was in tears the first day there before they started printing retractions."

Harry's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Kermit nodded. "Yep. Whether you realize it or not, Potter, people take to you. You gave her that interview, treated her like she was the most important person in the world during it. She latched onto that like a moth drawn to the light. I've seen her friends beg her to tell them about you. They all wanna' know how dreamy you are and all that stuff teenage girls drool over and she won't give them anything; even though she's just as infatuated as they are. She guards your privacy more than her own. It's dang scary at times. She won't even tell her mother some of the stuff you gave her that day."

"Infatuated?" Harry asked, wincing.

"Oh don't go gettin' a big head or nothin'. She's well aware Ginny has all your attention in that department."

"Good," Harry said with relief. "I'd hate to think I was somehow stringing her along."

"Oh, she knows better," Kermit said. "Course if you and Ginny don't work out, I think she'll be first in line to take a shot at you." He laughed at the pained look on Harry's face. "If I didn't know better, you'd be making a father feel insulted, Potter. We all think our little girls are the prettiest girl in the world."

"It has nothing to do with that. She's a very pretty girl. But she barely knows me. That's what bothers me. You know how I feel about women trying to attach themselves to The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Kermit nodded. "Yeah, I do… Tell me something, Potter," Kermit said.

"What?" Harry asked with an arched eye.

"Have you ever considered how many men are pissed that you've managed to catch Ginny Weasley, the very hot ex-Seeker of the English national team and the London Lions?"

"Ginny's a lot more than that," Harry growled.

"Sure she is, but when you're surrounded by a bunch of guys who only know that about her and don't really care to know much more than that, how willing are you to gloat and lord it over them that you're the one she picked...? From that look, I'd say plenty."

"I'm not sure I get the point, Kermit," Harry said.

"I'm sayin' yer a fool if you think there isn't some small part of Ginny dancing around, sticking her tongue out, going 'Neaner, neaner, neaner. I got The-Boy-Who-Lived, and you don't.' to all the other women in the world. My wife's done it to girls she knows were after me. I've done it to guys that had chased her. Beyond that, I'm saying my girl might be dazzled by your money and legend too, but she's also quite interested in the other things she saw. And if you only focus on her initial thought process, which is gonna be the initial thought process of nearly any woman you might ever date, you don't give them a chance to show anything else, and that ain't exactly fair."

Harry considered what Kermit had said for a bit. And quite a few memories of a very young Ginny Weasley, completely infatuated with the legend of Harry Potter, skittered across his mind. "Well, I don't think anyone else is ever gonna get the chance I've given Ginny, but I'll keep your girl in mind if she tells me no," he eventually said.

"Keep your eyes and hands away from my girl, Potter," Kermit joked.

Harry laughed. "Spoken like a true father."

Kermit chuckled and asked, "You gonna ask her then?"

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face. "If I do, you can bet it will be you and Kourt who get to tell the world that I've taken the gorgeous ex-Seeker of the London Lions off the market."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Potter," Kermit said. "Remember, we got stuff on you we can print," he jokingly threatened.

Harry snorted. "One of these days, Kermit," he muttered.

"Promises," Kermit teased. "I'll see you around?"

"I'll be the one ducking your camera," Harry answered. Kermit turned to go, but Harry stopped him. "Kermit."

Kermit turned back. "Yeah?"

Harry glanced around worriedly. He didn't want to do this, but had come to the conclusion it was necessary. "Do you trust me?" he asked. "Enough for me to plant something in your mind?" he added.

Kermit took a step back and all but turned his head away. "What for?" he asked warily.

"I won't if you tell me not to, but something happened tonight that's got me a bit worried. It's just a feeling. But it may not be too safe for you out here. Especially after we've just spent the last ten minutes giving each other crap."

Kermit looked back and studied Harry carefully. "You're really spooked," he said, surprised.

"Something followed me on the subway tonight. I never got a look at it. But it was with me till I reached the first of my wards about three blocks ago."

"How'd ya know something was following you if you never saw anything."

"The same way I know you've had a tent hidden next to that tree for five years now."

Kermit blinked. "You knew?"

Harry shrugged. "It got to be kind of fun sparring with you. And I really want to figure out why I can't obliviate you. I'm not sure there's ever been someone with the ability to prevent a mind-wipe like you have. I don't even know if I can do it."

"You've been studying me?" Kermit blurted.

Harry shrugged again. "Turnabout's fair play. You stalk. I study."

"Son of a bitch." Kermit muttered. "Why can't you just tell me whatever it is?"

Harry shook his head. "Not the way it works."

"So enlighten me."

"I plant the thought in your mind, create a single pathway for you to use it. You can't speak it. You can't write it. I'll ward it within your mind so that another Legilimens can't dig it out. It will be utterly impossible for you to give the information to anyone else; no matter how harshly they might ask. No matter how much you want to give it to them. And believe me someone might ask."

"Sounds like it could be dangerous to know this.'

Harry tipped his head back and forth. "Could be."

"So you're like some kind of a Secret-Keeper then?"

"Yep," Harry nodded.

"I know how that works. People can't give that information away either. The only one who can give it out is the Secret-Keeper."

"That would be false," Harry said.

"False?"

"You're on the right track. But not all the way there. I am a Secret-Keeper for this. And if I simply told you the secret, it would be safe in the manner you think of it now. But the fact is, Ginny and a number of others could get it out of you."

"How?"

"There are ways," Harry said cryptically.

"But the way you want to give it to me, no one could get it out of me?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

"What's the difference?"

"The pathway in which your mind receives it. If I tell you the secret, a path is created from your ears to your mind. It then goes to your mouth where you silently repeat it till you have it memorized. Both of those paths present an opportunity for someone to take the information from you. My way, the secret is planted in the same area of your mind that tells you to breathe or your heart to beat. Your ears will never actually hear it spoken. The path that would allow you to speak it, is severed. It simply exists for you to use when you need it."

"Severed? That don't sound all that appealing."

"It is what it is. There's no danger in me giving it to you. It's just a matter of whether you trust me enough to let me do it."

"Can you give me a hint as to what it is?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because it will influence your decision," Harry answered. "My secret, my rules," he added when Kermit looked like he was going to argue more.

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"You'll instantly know if you run into someone else who knows the secret. It will be the only thing you share. If you've never met them, you won't know anything else but for the fact that they've been given the same information you have. They'll also know the same about you."

Kermit eyed Harry speculatively. "You're a scary man, Potter. I'm glad I've never been on your bad side."

"Trust me, Kermit," Harry said coldly. "You can't even imagine what my bad side looks like."

Kermit held his eyes with Harry's. "Go ahead," he said. He braced himself, unsure of what to expect, but feeling fairly certain the process wouldn't be pleasant. A moment later, he looked at Harry with wide eyes. "That's it?" He trailed off, seeming to struggle to say something before whispering, "Merlin."

"See," Harry grinned, "that wasn't so bad, was it? And here you were being a big scaredy cat."

Kermit shook his head. "Says the man callin' the shots . . . Why though?"

"Because I know I'll never convince you to stop sitting out here waiting for me. Even if I did, it's too late and I've got a bad feeling about whatever was following me."

"But your wards," Kermit protested.

"Are passive till you start trying to get on the property proper," Harry said. "Whatever followed me did it by following my magic. It'll be able to follow anyone else who's magical too. It knows I disappeared in this general area. So I'm going to tell everyone else to stop arriving by foot. I've got a feeling it'll figure out a way of breaching the outer wards before too long. And sooner or later I expect it will pick up on your signature too. It'll put one and one together, come up with three, and think coming after you might be a way to get to me. Now you've got an escape route and a way to let me know something bad is going down fast enough that I might be able to do something about it."

Kermit frowned. "What if it decides a good way to get to me is through my wife and daughter?" he asked. Harry didn't answer. "Nothing I do will convince it to leave them alone, will it?" he asked suddenly, the fear evident in his voice. "It will never believe I can't give them what they want."

"Welcome to my life," Harry said without emotion.

"You're a bastard, Potter," Kermit growled.

Harry stepped forward angrily. "I never asked for you to get past my wards," he growled. "I never asked for you to try and get me to trust you. I never asked for the interview you managed to trap me into. Don't, even—" Harry snapped when Kermit started to protest. "You watched and you waited and you pounced when the opportunity presented itself. The interview or pictures of Ginny in a holding cell splashed across the front page. I might have suggested it to you, but it was blackmail and you damn well know it. If you'd really been my friend you would have simply walked away because I asked you to and to hell with the cost of rent in this city. I'll give you some credit. You've got better morals than the rest of the jackals. But it hasn't stopped you from making a living off of false headlines printed over pictures you took. You sowed this field, now you get to reap from it."

Kermit stared at Harry, ashamed of the things Harry had pointed out. He rubbed the back of his neck painfully. "You could have just told me that and to keep the hell away from now on," he muttered.

"It's too late for that now," Harry said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kermit said.

"The connection's been built, Kermit. These people never stop. Voldemort's been dead for more than nine years and they still come after me. Everyone thinks they want to be my friend. No one stops to think long enough about it to understand what that entails. You didn't. They all see money, Quidditch, and a powerful wizard. They see what looks like a glamorous life. They're blind to the death and destruction that surrounds me.

"My best friend and my teammate were murdered this year. These people slipped me and St. James a love potion. If I hadn't been able to recognize that and beat it, the only thing that would have kept me from killing Luke would have been a one in a million lucky shot on his part. Someone tried to kill Hermione on Christmas Day. They would have if I hadn't been there. I got hit with the Killing Curse for the second time in my life saving her. It still hurts if I breathe too deeply. Thank God I've had time off from quidditch to let things heal because if these bastards had any idea how badly I was hurt, I have no doubt they would have tried again. And now, I'm being followed. I'm bloody tired. And I'm bloody well done being merciful. They don't know it yet, but they're going to find out. I meant to kill every single one of those people on Christmas Day. The only thing I'm sorry about is not killing more of them. The next time they come after me or someone I care about, or even just some innocent person and I happen to be there when they do, I will strike to kill."

After a minute of stunned silence on his part as the totality of what it meant to be Harry Potter swept over him, Kermit quietly asked, "What can I do to protect my family?"

"Come over tomorrow. We can discuss some options with Hermione. I'll put you in contact with Ginny's brother Bill. He's a warder and Curse-Breaker. We designed my wards together. He'll help us come up with some appropriate measures for you."

Kermit nodded slowly. "Ok."

Harry clapped his hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed. "Despite some of my anger towards you, I consider you a friend, Kermit. I don't expect it to make you feel any better, but if they come after you, they'll have to get through me to do it. And that says nothing about what I'll do to them if they hurt your daughter."

The look on Kermit's face was frightened but grateful too. "I appreciate that, Harry."

Harry clapped the man on the shoulder twice. "See you tomorrow," he said and disappeared without a sound.

Kermit stared at the empty space Harry had vacated and then glanced around nervously. The imagined eyes of a thousand of Harry's enemies fell on him. He shivered once and then quickly began packing away his tent. No matter what, he was done taking pictures of Potter. There were other ways to earn a living; maybe it was time he tried them.

* * *

Harry Apparated into his bedroom and sighed deeply. He glanced at his watch and found he still had time before he needed to head out to meet Ginny. He stopped in the bathroom and quickly washed his face before calling for Dobby.

"Harry Potter is wanting to see Dobby, sir?" the elf asked upon popping into the bathroom.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Hermione was? I need to talk to her and don't have the time to spend hunting her down."

"She is being in the library, Harry Potter sir."

"I should have known," Harry muttered. "Ok, thank you, Dobby." Harry started to walk away, but paused. "Dobby, would you run a check of the wards for me?"

Dobby's ears curled. "Is there being danger?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said.

"Dobby can check them," the elf answered, straightening proudly.

"Don't do it alone. Take Trilly with you."

"Dobby will do as Harry Potter asks."

"And if there's anything you two can add that doesn't interfere with what we already have and the access that's been granted, go ahead and do that too."

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby," Harry stopped the elf.

"Yes, sir?"

"I know you would literally kill yourself to improve the wards if I asked you to. I want you to promise me that nothing you or Trilly do will harm or significantly weaken you for any length of time more than twenty four hours. The most important job you two have is to protect Percy and Andrew now. If something happens here you two are to take them and leave. Go to the twins' place first. If it isn't safe there, you find somewhere else and take them there. Once they're safe, one of you can come find me, one of the Weasleys or someone else we trust to lead us to the boys. Ok?"

Dobby nodded fervently. "It will be as yous says, Harry Potter sir. Will there be anything else Harry Potter is needing?"

"Yes, can elf magic be used to safely Apparate a pregnant human female?"

Dobby nodded again. "Yes, as long as there is being no wards to stop normal human Apparation, wes can be doing that very safely, Harry Potter sir."

Harry nodded. "Ok, get going," he said. Dobby disappeared with a small pop.

Harry headed for the library. Hermione was going to be right pissed with him but she was just going to have to get over it. He stopped at the door to the library and watched her while her back was turned and she searched the shelves. As Dumbledore had left nearly every book, paper, or text he had owned to Harry in his will, his collection of books was very impressive. Harry found it simply beyond his imagination that the man had actually read them all; some more than once. Harry didn't think he'd get through half the collection if he lived to be two hundred and did nothing but read for ten hours a day. He had a very strong suspicion that Dumbledore had made good use of the time turner he had found inside a cleverly designed box that Harry had picked up to read only to discover it wasn't a book at all.

"Hi," he said quietly.

Hermione spun around, clasping the book in her arms tightly against her chest. She looked to be wound tighter than a clock spring as she watched him. "Hi," she answered meekly.

"Can we talk?" he asked. She nodded timidly and moved to sit on the couch. Harry sat down next to her but she seemed hesitant to be close to him. He took the book from her hands and set it on the coffee table. "Oh, come here already," he sighed with exasperation. He pulled her into his side as he settled back on the couch. "You can't possibly be this worried about what I want to talk about."

At his first invitation she latched onto him thankfully. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know overstepped my place earlier; both in regards to Ginny and Margaret."

"I'm glad you can see that. It makes this a whole lot easier."

"It won't happen again, Harry. I promise."

Harry gave her a squeeze and sat her up. He lifted her chin so he could see her face. "No tears over me, now," he chided and wiped them away for her.

"Sorry," she sniffled.

"First off, you do get a say, Hermione. We talked about some of this when you and Ron first asked me to be the kids' godfather. So I don't regret what you said to Margaret. I just wish we could have talked about it first. You backed her into a wall, and she came out swinging simply because she felt infringed on. The truth is, I've never been used by her or Jim in any way you said I couldn't be. I reminded her of that just before I left."

Hermione frowned painfully. "I think I need to apologize," she said.

"I expect she will to you also," Harry said. "But I need you to understand something about me and the Aurors and to a lesser extent the Unspeakables," Harry paused and she nodded for him to continue. "I didn't give that up as a career option because I didn't think I'd enjoy it, Hermione. I gave it up because there were other things I felt I would enjoy just as much and it would finally give some peace of mind to all the people who were deathly tired of me ending up in hospital because some crazed nutter took a shot at me."

Hermione sighed deeply. "It hasn't seemed to matter much, has it?" she asked.

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Not always, but it helps people to know that I'm not actively going out and looking for the trouble like I did when we were dealing with Voldemort."

"That's all I'm asking now," Hermione said. "Don't be active in the hunting part of this."

"Hermione," Harry said. "There may come a time when they feel they have no choice but to ask. I need you to at least be willing to hear them out on what they want from me."

She closed her eyes tightly. "Ok," she whispered.

Harry pulled her by the back of the head to his lips and kissed her forehead. He could see just how difficult the concession had been for her to give. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Is that it?" Hermione asked once he had pulled back.

"No, I've actually got two more."

"Two?"

"Yeah, first, Ginny."

"What about her?"

"Sure she could learn to hold her tongue now and then, but she behaves and talks just like Ron did, and you wouldn't go off on him like you did with her today."

Hermione bobbed her head in agreement. "I already told you I knew I was out of line with her earlier."

"I just needed to say it myself," Harry said. "I also need you to consider what the press is going to say about me and you in regards to her. My relationship with her will be under constant assault. And the person they're going to most often put me with is you. No matter what, that will wear on her. I don't really even know what I'm asking you here, but just consider her feelings and place in my life and how she could sometimes perceive you as a threat."

Hermione took his hand. "I will, Harry. I promise."

"Thank you."

"What else did you have to talk about?"

Harry scowled darkly. "Security," he said.

"Security?" Hermione asked, both confused and a bit alarmed.

"I was followed home tonight."

"No," she croaked.

"I'm making some changes," Harry said. "I've been thinking about how house elves can Apparate past most any ward that humans set up. It's got to be because people never considered them to be a threat. I do. I've got Dobby and Trilly checking the wards now, and they're going to add some different things they know of. I fully expect we're going to need to key guest elves to the wards in the future. That's step one. Step two, no walking or taking the subway for you anymore. You Floo or get someone to Apparate you where you need to go. Dobby told me he and Trilly can do it safely for you. Even if you're pregnant. They can't take you through a ward you're not suppose to pass, but anything you're keyed to will be fine."

"Ok," Hermione agreed. "What else?"

"I'm going to ask Dobby to be Percy's nursemaid and Trilly for Andrew."

"Harry," Hermione protested.

"No," Harry interrupted. "They're both free elves. I might pay them, but you know as well as I do that their feelings of attachment to me run just as deeply as your and my feelings of being brother and sister. They're family. They look at me as the head of the family, and it's my job to assign the responsibilities within that family. I've instructed them their first duty is to see to the boys' safety. That means if something happens, they'll take the boys and leave. It moves Dobby and Trilly to a place of safety too. So don't argue with me about endangering them, because if they weren't doing this, you know damn well they'll be physically stepping in front of curses meant for me."

Hermione scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine," she snapped. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I'm going to ask them to find another elf who would like to be part of this family."

"NO!" Hermione shouted. She jumped to her feet and towered over him. "I won't allow it, Harry James Potter."

Harry stood to be on the same level with her. "You will, Hermione. Whoever Dobby and Trilly find _will_ be your handmaiden. The elf will look after you the same as Dobby and Trilly look after the boys. Once your baby girl is born the elf will become her nursemaid."

Hermione glared up at him and before either of them realized what was happening, she hauled off and punched him straight in the nose. Harry turned half around and bent over, holding his nose. "Shit," he muttered wiping away the blood that was dripping down it. He shook his head slightly to clear it before he stood up pinching his nose closed. He stalked to the door of the library where he paused but didn't turn around. "You and Ron gave me a job to do. I'm doing it. If you don't like it, pick someone else. I've got a date with Ginny. I'm already late and now I've gotta clean up. Thanks." Harry left her standing there.

"Harry," Hermione called rushing after him.

"What?" he demanded whirling on her.

She stopped a foot or so away, wringing her hands nervously. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shrugged and gave a small chuckle. "I knew I was going to be in trouble."

"Oh," she cried. "Please don't, Harry. Don't turn this into a joke. I should never have hit you. After everything you've done for me and the boys, that was unforgivable. It was unforgivable before that."

Still holding his nose, Harry reached out with his other hand to brush the tears off her cheek. "How about if I give you the same chance I gave Ginny?" he asked.

"What's that?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Just don't do it again."

Hermione swallowed and nodded quickly. "I promise." she said. Harry pulled her against his chest and gave her a one armed hug that she returned fiercely. "I don't like this, Harry," Hermione said. "Dobby and Trilly I can accept. But asking a new elf to join your family when you know the danger it puts them in and how they take any form of employment or bonding, I need you to think about this, Harry."

Harry sighed. "I already have, Hermione." He pulled out of her arms and moved to his room. He paused in the doorway. I'm sorry, but I'm sticking to this one." He stepped into his room and let the door close.

Hermione stared at the closed door and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "You're a damned fool, Hermione Granger-Weasley," she whispered to herself before turning to go back to the library.

* * *

Harry had considered Sliding directly to the twins' flat above their shop, but wanted to see if he'd pick up a tail again by walking. After he'd cleaned up his bloody nose, he dug through a box of non-magic spy devices he and Jim had played with on occasion. He pulled out what appeared to be nothing more than a tiny wire attached to a battery pack. He affixed the wire so it pointed back over his ear with a sticking charm, ran the wire down into the back of his leather duster and slipped the battery pack into the pocket with the package he'd placed their earlier that evening. "Thank God for non-magic-born wizards and their love of James Bond," he said.

With a tiny puff of odorless smoke, Harry Slid to his front gate where he paused to check the action of his wand in its holster one last time before stepping onto the sidewalk. He purposely went in the direction of the second subway entrance near his home. He wanted to pick up his tail again, but figured there was no sense making it easy for them. He kept his pace steady as he approached the last, or first, of his wards depending on the direction you were traveling. It didn't happen right away, and when it did, it was much fainter than before, but a few blocks past his wards he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up again while the Beast stirred in his chest.

Harry made his way to the subway entrance, past the turnstiles and down to the platform with his senses prickling at him the whole way. He boarded the train in the second to the last car. The only empty seat placed his back to the platform and he quickly sat down before anyone else could. He ignored the disgruntled look from the man on his right over having to move his laptop bag to the floor. Once again he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall while the train pulled away from the station. As his car approached the stairway that brought people down the platform Harry felt the presence grow stronger and then start to fade again. It continued to follow the train but he made no attempt to see if he could spot anything in the tunnel behind the train.

_They're either masking their presence now, or following from further back, _he thought as the train pulled into the next station. When it stopped, Harry could sense the presence stop and wait for the train to pull away again.

Harry considered his options. He'd wanted to be followed. But had no intention of actually leading whatever it was to the twins' shop and flat so he'd boarded a train going the other direction. He felt he might have done a good enough job of acting to convince his tail that they had managed to follow him without being detected this time. Now, he needed to find a way to get rid of it without making them think they'd been caught out again. He glanced at his watch and an idea slowly took shape.

Two stops later, he exited the train and rode the escalator up to the street. He quickly made his way to a seldom visited, but much liked takeout place with his tail following the whole way. He moved quickly, not giving the impression of running, but of someone who was behind schedule. The bell chimed as he opened the door and stood with his back to the large picture window of the tiny restaurant. He glanced at his watch and impatiently rang the bell on the counter. In short order, a tiny wisp of an ancient woman emerged from the back.

Her grin was missing more than one tooth when she saw who her customer was. "I'm coming, child," she admonished him. "Patience is required when dealing with old bones."

"You'll have to excuse me tonight, Xui," Harry said. "There's a reason for my impatience though." He gave a small backward jerk of his head. "But _don't_ extend yourself on my account," he teased her.

It took the old woman only a half second to catch on. "Ah, yes," she cackled and retrieved one of the styrofoam takeout boxes from the stack. "And what will you and your _friends_ be having tonight?"

Harry couldn't help grinning. He'd made a wise choice in picking Xui's store to get rid of his tail. "Let me have some of your egg fu yung, the pork fried rice, four egg rolls and some of the chicken chow mein," Harry said.

"You'll be wanting sauces too?" she asked while dishing up Harry's choices.

Harry made a show of looking at his watch. "Yes, please." The old woman took her time, giving Harry plenty of time to act like he was exasperated with her pace. She had trouble loading everything into a bag for him, dropping one carton on the floor so that she had to fill another, apologizing profusely all the while. _Nicely done,_ Harry admired her work. It took her a further five minutes to ring him up and by the time he was paying, it would be very obvious to anyone observing Harry from outside that he was in a hurry and the woman was not helping him along his way as he would have liked. Finally she handed over his change and sacks of takeout. Harry took them with a tolerant smile and headed for the door. He paused after opening it and glanced at his watch again.

"I'm way late, I don't suppose you have somewhere I can just disappear from here do you?"

The old woman waved her arm at the empty shop. "No one's here to notice that you never leave the bathroom," she said.

Harry backed into the shop again and made his way to the bathroom. He slid away before the door had even closed.

Xui pulled her wand from her apron and vanished the chow mein she had spilled on the floor earlier before disappearing back into her home behind the shop.

* * *

George glanced up when the chime went off. The sign over the door to the closet that they used as an Apparation point blinked Harry's name. "Harry's here," he bellowed as the door opened.

"Coming!" Ginny shouted.

"S'up, Potter?" George asked.

"Nothing good," Harry answered. He set his bag on the table. "I brought you dinner. Where's Fred?"

"Still down running the day's receipts."

"Get him up here," Harry said. "We've got problems."

"What kind of problems?" Fred asked as he came through the door.

"Harry brought us dinner, brother of mine," George announced.

"Ahhh, I knew ickle Harrykins loved us."

"Take out?" Ginny asked. "I thought we were going out," she said with obvious disappointment.

"We are," Harry answered. "I needed a diversion." He pulled out a chair for Ginny, sat down himself and waved at the bags of takeout. "This was it." He flicked his hand and two more chairs slid out around the table. "Sit," he said with a look at the twins.

They exchanged a glance. "This isn't about us threatening to remove your hands, is it?" George asked. He slid into one chair. Fred slid into the other.

Harry snorted. "You two aren't a problem. At the worst you're a nuisance." A wave of his hand summoned plates for the twins and bottles of butterbeer for all of them from the cold locker.

"Okay," Fred said. He reached for the first bag and started examining the contents.

"You've got our attention," George said while digging in the second.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry launched into an explanation of everything that had happened since first picking up a tail earlier that day. Ginny's face grew darker with each passing moment.

"Hold on," George said.

"You told Hermione," Fred said.

"You were getting her a house elf to be a handmaiden."

"And you're still alive?"

"Stuff the act you two," Ginny growled.

Harry picked up his story again, winding down about five minutes later with his arrival at the twin's flat. "I'm concerned about the security here," Harry said.

"We've got wards," Fred said.

"With very nasty surprises in them," George added.

"Wards can be broken," Harry said. "The bigger problem is people know you're here. Every one of your shops has a flat over it. I know it's convenient, but it's not secure. I'm not telling you two what to do, but I think you two should consider selling the flats and getting some place that can be hidden."

"Why can't we just put the Fidelius on the flat?" George asked.

"Because people know it's here. They know where it was and even though they can't pinpoint it anymore, they're aware of what they knew and where it's supposed to be. The Fidelius is only really effective if you hide the place before people know what it is."

"What about doing what you did?" Fred asked.

Harry shook his head. "Same problem."

"Are you going to talk to your friends at the Ministry about this?" George asked.

"Yeah. I don't expect they can do much at this point. But I wouldn't mind talking with their ward expert."

"I don't know what else you can do, Harry," Ginny said. "Only you and Bill know how you're hiding your home. And the wards you have on top of that are on par with some of the oldest schools in the wizarding world. Those wards were built over centuries. The only places more secured are the various Departments of Mysteries around the world."

"Yet six of us waltzed right into one the night Sirius was killed," Harry countered. "Nothing's fool proof; I know that. But it doesn't mean I can't keep striving for perfection. And we're off subject anyway. I'm not overly concerned about my place but I am about these flats of the twins. Just think about it, guys," Harry said.

"We will," Fred assured him.

"Say we get some different places," George said.

"Are you willing to help us hide them like you did with yours?"

Harry nodded. "Bill and I can do it."

"You won't tell us how?"

"No. The more people in the know the better the chance of it getting out and someone figuring out how to break it. Right now, only Bill and I know how to do it. And even though you know what was done, you can't so much as even talk about it. There's only about twenty people even aware of what we can do. It doesn't even exist as far as the rest of the world is concerned. No one's studying it. Makes it kind of difficult to get past it."

"Fine," Fred grumped.

"Spoilsport," George agreed.

"Sorry boys. I'm not even telling Ginny how to do it." Ginny scowled at him.

"At least we rate with her," Fred said.

"So what I'm interested in now," George said.

"Is whether or not that little camera of yours picked up anything following you," Fred said.

"Let's find out," Harry answered. He pulled the device out of his pocket and removed the tiny wire from behind his ear. After a few moments of fiddling with the battery compartment, he held up a tiny plastic square no bigger than his thumbnail.

"It's got pictures on it?" Fred asked. Both he and George were entranced by the device and its potential.

Harry pulled another item from where he'd strapped it to the inside of his duster, set it on the table and opened the cover. "It's got more than simple pictures on it," Harry said. He waited while the laptop went through its boot up process.

"What's that?" Fred asked. He'd seen it at Harry's place in his office, but had kept well clear. Harry didn't take kindly to you if you messed up his Muggle electrical devices.

"It's a computer," Ginny said. Both Harry and Hermione had been teaching her how to use it; mostly by doing something called surfing the web. She'd been fairly uninterested till Harry had typed the words, 'hidden magic world' into the search engine. Within a few more clicks of the mouse she was staring at the complete exposure of her world to every Muggle on the planet. Harry said the only thing keeping them hidden was the fact that most Muggles simply wouldn't believe the information. They'd been conditioned their whole life that magic wasn't real. The people running this web site were considered nutters by the rest of the world; harmless nutters, but nutters nonetheless. She still didn't completely understand how the 'web' worked or what exactly it was, but she did understand that flat little computer had access to nearly any possible piece of information she could dream of regarding Muggles and more than a surprising bit about real witches and wizards.

"You're gonna love this," Harry said. He held up the tiny disk so Fred and George could get a good look at it. "Behold just one way the non-magic world is light years ahead of wizards." He pushed the disk into a slot on the side of the computer.

Ginny stood up and moved around so she could see the screen. "Come around so you can see too," she said. Fred and George quickly joined her behind Harry. A screen popped up saying the disk was ready and Harry used the mouse pad to move the cursor and start the video playing.

"Here we go," he said as the video started. "I'm just leaving the front gate there," he said providing commentary of what they were seeing on the screen. "Crossing the street and moving towards the subway station."

"That little camera recorded all this?" Fred said.

"And put it on that tiny little disk I slipped in here," Harry smirked and pointed to where he'd inserted the disk into the laptop.

"How's it work?" George asked. He poked the laptop with his wand.

Harry batted it away. "Careful; computers and magic don't mix very well."

"Sorry," George said contritely.

"It's a kind of language," Harry said.

"A language?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. Computers communicate in something called binary code. It's nothing but a series of ones and zeros. If you combine them all in the right way, this is what you get."

"I don't get it," Fred muttered.

"Too bloody confusing." George agreed.

Harry hit the pause button on the computer. "Nearly every wizard alive could benefit by taking the time to learn a bit more about what their non-magic brothers and sisters are doing; you two included," he said. "You along with most of our world think you're the advanced ones. The truth is, they're so far ahead of you its mind boggling."

"Excuse me?" Ginny said.

"Bit of a history lesson that Binns missed for you," Harry continued. "For a long time wizards and non-wizards lived with full knowledge of one another. We all grew together, advancing with our shared knowledge. But then something happened that made them afraid of us. We suffered under their persecution and greater numbers. Our response was to hide. It became a crime to mingle with non-magic people. Eventually, that restriction was relaxed, but it set in motion the ideas of blood superiority and the concept that wizards and witches were above anything related to people who couldn't perform magic.

"But what really happened was a stagnation of the magic world's understanding of physical sciences. Without magic to aid them in their lives, non-magic people used their minds to find ways of traveling great distances quickly. We have Apparation and Floo travel. They have airplanes and train systems that can move hundreds of people at a time. We borrowed and modified trains and cars from them. We still can't understand enough about aircraft to make use of them. We use candles and gas lamps to light our homes. They discovered and harnessed electricity. We're happy to cast a cooling charm that will keep our meat and milk fresh for the day. They can cool buildings larger than the Ministry and keep them cool indefinitely. We have pocket mirrors that let us communicate with a single person. Their equivalent is the cell phone; with it they can communicate with anyone, anywhere in the world at any time, instantly. You two," he pointed at Fred and George, "are trying to develop your mobile omnioculars; they're essentially the same thing as a television broadcast. You're more than sixty years behind them. Certainly they've lost things; there are things that magic allows us to do better. Some of the healing arts are one. But they're catching up quickly, and are even ahead of us in the treatment of some illnesses. Honestly, when I really look at it, we would benefit a whole lot more from their base of knowledge than they would from ours.

"One of the reasons the Ministry gives for us to remain hidden is that all the non-magic people would want magical solutions to their problems if they knew what we could do. I personally find that statement laughable. They're ignorant of us and what we know because it's been hidden from them and they aren't aware they should be studying it. We've kept ourselves ignorant of their ways and abilities by the choice of believing we're superior. Hiding from them, if anything, has allowed them to advance far beyond what we've achieved in many levels. At the same time our reliance on magic has made us intellectually lazy and allowed us to stagnate into a world little more advanced than it was five hundred years ago.

"One last news-flash for you, some of their most advanced science is beginning to point to the fact that the idea of magic isn't so farfetched. They're even working on ways to manipulate the knowledge."

"Ouch," Fred said quietly.

"I'll say?" George asked.

"Where are they ahead of us in the healing arts?" Ginny asked.

"Dragonpox," Harry answered.

"Sorry?" Ginny asked.

"We've got them big time when it comes to healing bones and cuts and some things. We do a better job of healing damaged tissue than they do. But they're catching up. They can reattach an arm if it gets cut off if they do it fast enough. We can fix a splinching, but not a lost arm to a severing hex. They could. But where they've really got us, where they're centuries ahead, is the treatment of disease.

"Here's something to chew on. In the last three hundred years, the magical population fell from a high of seven million to a low of about five and a half million. It's climbed back to about six million. The non-magic population is well over six _billion_. They out number us at least a thousand to one. But here's the real kicker: about the time we went and hid ourselves from them it was only about a hundred to one.

"How'd they get so far ahead of us and what does this have to do with dragonpox?" Ginny asked.

"I'm getting to that," Harry said. "They're ahead of us for two reasons. One, our infant and child mortality rate is nearly fifty percent. Half of us don't make it to seventeen. Theirs is about eighty percent survival rate worldwide; meaning eight out of ten make it to seventeen. Dragonpox is just one reason why. In the non-magic world, dragonpox is called smallpox. It used to kill more of them than it still does of us. But while we still suffer and die from it, they don't. They created something called a vaccine. They give it to all their children at about one year old. No one in the non-magic world gets smallpox anymore. How many of you got dragonpox as kids?"

"We all did," George said.

"But none of us died," Fred said.

"Maybe," Harry replied.

"Maybe?" Ginny asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you to Ron, a year; Ron to the twins two years, the twins to Percy, two years, Charlie to Bill, two years."

"But Percy to Charlie," Ginny whispered and sat down heavily.

"Three and a half years… Kind of curious," Harry said. Fred and George exchanged glances. "Have you ever noticed Mum and Dad go out on the morning of May 3rd every year?" Harry asked. "They're gone a few hours, and when they get home, Mum spends the rest of the day in her room till she comes down and cooks dinner."

"Do you think?" Fred asked.

"Charlie would have been too young to remember and it's certainly possible that Bill wouldn't either," Ginny said. Harry let them consider the possibility in silence for some time.

"I suppose it could be true?" George said.

"Or maybe not," Harry said. "I just found it a curious thing to consider."

Ginny stood up and started pacing, clearly still bothered by the possibility of a sibling she didn't know about. Eventually, she asked, "And reason two?

"Inbreeding," Harry answered.

Ginny stopped short. "Excuse me?" she blurted.

Harry took a deep breath and plunged in. "The population of witches and wizards began to fall about three hundred years ago; at the height of the Pureblood frenzy. The incidence of people born to a magical mother and father, who weren't magical themselves began to increase—"

"Squibs," Fred interrupted.

Harry frowned at him but continued. "—A few more-enlightened individuals noticed this and quietly began work relaxing laws that banned mingling of magic and non-magic people. Children like Hermione, a magical child born to non-magic parents, were found and brought to school. Whereas before they would have spent their whole lives never knowing what caused strange things to happen around them. And, even the most ardent of the Pureblood lines brought new blood, non-magic blood, into the family."

"No way," Fred and George blurted.

Harry nodded. "Yep. They'd kidnap a non-magic girl, rape her till she became pregnant and bore a child and then kill her. The child would be passed off as full blood, preserving the family line and honor."

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked, clearly horrified.

Harry shrugged. "It's a bit of an educated guess. Before Hermione left the Unspeakables, she and Draco exhumed the bodies of his father's parents. They took a sample of their bone to a non-magic doctor and had something called genetic testing on them. The tests showed that the woman everyone thought was Lucius Malfoy's mother wasn't."

"So who was?" Fred asked.

"And what exactly is a genetic test?" Ginny asked.

"According to the test, his mother was one of the fourteen different women whose bodies were piled in a heap in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. And a genetic test is one of the tests Hermione had done to determine that her new baby is going to be a girl."

"She's barmy, counting on something like that," George said, dismissing it altogether.

"Is she?" Harry countered. "I'll bet my entire fortune against a single galleon she has a girl."

George and Ginny simply stared at him with wide eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?" Fred said with disbelief. Harry conjured a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote the words, _My entire fortune against Fred's single galleon that Hermione and Ron's third child is a girl._ He signed the piece of paper and slid it across the table to Fred. "Genetic testing, done correctly, is wrong so rarely that it may as well be never. She had the test done three times."

"Bloody hell," George muttered. Fred eyed the paper.

"Don't touch that," Ginny snapped. She flicked her hand and the sheet burst into flames.

Harry held his hand out to Fred. "A handshake is just as binding," he said.

Fred backed up. "Oh no," he said with his eyes on Ginny. "I might be crazy, but I'm not stupid."

Harry shrugged. "Don't matter to me. You weren't going to win the bet."

"We need to talk, Harry," Ginny growled at him.

"So then you're saying old lizard-lips' chief bootlicker was a Half-blood?" George interrupted.

"That's my guess. The test can't determine if someone was or wasn't magical. All I know for sure is that the witch who claimed to be Lucius' mother wasn't."

"Son of a bitch," Fred muttered. "Lizard-lips _and_ his right hand."

"Oh, who cares," Ginny blew up suddenly. "Can we get back to the video already?"

"Right," George said.

"The matter at hand," Fred agreed. They leaned in again while Harry started the playback once more.

Harry leaned forward just a bit. "I'm crossing my wards now," he said. "I pick up the tail in just a bit… There," he said. "If we're gonna see anything it'll happen between now and the time I leave the takeout shop." All four of them watched the screen intently. "This may be the best chance," Harry eventually said. "I'm getting on the train now, and it's going to pull past the entrance to the subway. That's the closest I felt whatever was tailing me get." The train pulled past the subway entrance, revealing nothing. Harry hit the stop button, backed it up and ran it forward again. He did it a third time, slowing the playback down by half.

"What was that?" Ginny blurted.

"What? I didn't see anything," Fred said.

"Me either," George said.

"I don't know. I just saw something that looked blurry when Harry slowed the playback down." Harry backed the video up once more and slowed the playback down by half again.

"There!" Ginny said and jabbed the screen with her finger. Harry backed it up once more and advanced it a single frame at a time. He sat back, triumphant yet frustrated.

There's something there," Fred said.

"Definitely," George agreed.

"But it's nothing but a blur," Ginny said. "How do I back it up again?" she asked.

"There," Harry said as she moved the cursor on the screen with the mouse pad. "That button." Ginny hit the button. "Good, now the other one," Harry directed her. She moved the mouse again and started the playback. It slowly inched forward.

"Whatever it is, it's masking its presence somehow," Fred said.

"Looks like it's about as big as a person."

"It's masking all right," Harry said. "But what really concerns me is how fast it is."

"How do you know that?" George asked.

"Back it up again, Gin," Harry said. She did as he asked. "Ok, now go to that other button there and hit it once. Again. And again. There," Harry said. That's the first shot of it." He leaned forward and moved her hand aside. "Sorry, Love, this'll just be easier if I do it." Harry made a screen capture of the shot and set it up in the corner of the screen. He went back to the video, advanced it one frame and made a capture of it and repeated the process a third time. He then set the three shots next to each other. He pushed the computer towards them and sat back in his chair again. "Tell me what you see," he said. The other three leaned in.

"Nothing," George said.

"Just three blurry spots," Fred said.

"I agree," Ginny said.

"Each one of those is a single frame," Harry said.

Fred and George glanced at each other and shook their heads. "Nope," Fred said.

"Lost me," George agreed. Ginny just shrugged when he looked at her.

"Ok," he said. "You know those notebooks, where you draw a stick figure on the first page, and then draw the same thing on the second page only you move the arm just a bit and on the third page you move it a bit more. You keep doing that till you've got like fifty drawings and then when you flip through the pages it looks like the figure's moving?"

"Yeah," Fred and George said.

"You mean like a flipbook?" Ginny acked.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "A video camera does essentially the same thing. It shoots a single picture one after the other over and over again. Let's say it shoots ten pictures a second. When the computer plays the video back, what it's really doing is flashing each picture on the screen at that same speed of ten per second. All the pictures flashing by like that give your mind the impression that the images are actually moving. But they're not. Each one is a frozen moment in time; just like a pictogram."

"Ooookay," George said.

"How does that have anything to do with this though?" Fred asked.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, his frustration getting the better of him. It seemed like a pretty simple connection to him, and he felt like his audience was simply shutting their minds off because he was talking about non-magic things. Even after he'd started to get Ginny to realize what they were capable of in the non-magic world she would shut down if he pushed too fast.

"I get it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You do?" Fred and George asked.

"Sure," she said. "Look at the blurry spot in the first picture and then this person here." She pointed at the screen.

"Ok," the twins said.

"Now look at the same two things in the second picture and then the third."

"I still don't get it," Fred said.

"Me either," George agreed.

"They're moving," Ginny said.

"So," the twins responded.

"But the blurry spot is covering a lot more ground than the guy I pointed out. It covers more ground than anyone else in the picture."

Harry jumped up from his chair, grabbed Ginny, twirled her around and kissed her before setting her down again. "Thank you," he gasped with relief.

"For what?" Ginny asked.

"For not retreating into an intellectual hole because it's a non-magic problem." Harry sat back down and held her hand, beaming at her proudly. Ginny blushed deeply. For once, the twins choose to ignore the fact that Harry had just snogged their sister right in front of their eyes. They simply stared at the screen for nearly a minute before giving up and shaking their heads slowly. "Nada," they said together.

Ginny threw her arms up in the air. "GAH," she bellowed. "He's right. The second someone starts talking about Muggle things or how to do something without magic, our brains shut down and we give up."

"Well that's helpful," Fred muttered.

"Startin' to wonder why she's our _beloved_ baby sister," George added.

"Guys," Harry said. He pointed at the first picture. "From here to here, to here." He pointed at the second and third pictures in turn, "the blurry spot didn't have any more time to cover the ground it did than any of the other people in the picture did before they were frozen in time. They have to be moving faster than anything else around them."

The light went on at the same instant for both Fred and George. "Oh," They said.

"Simple now," Fred added.

"Yeah," George agreed.

"It explains why whatever's been following Harry was able to keep up when the trains were moving through the tunnels and Harry knew it wasn't on the train with him. Wizards can't run any faster than Muggles. So how is whatever that blurry thing is keeping up with the train?"

"Could have brooms shrunk down that they're expanding once they get into the tunnel," George suggested.

"And what about out in the open like that?" Harry asked pointing at the screen.

"Maybe a Speed Potion," Fred said.

"Possible," Harry said. "But highly volatile in the brewing process. They don't last long, and they leave you moving slower than a slug for a week after you take them."

"If it's the same people who slipped you and St. James that love potion," Fred said.

"They could make it easy," George finished.

"True," Harry conceded. "How are they masking their presence?"

"Simple Obscuring Charm," Ginny said.

"I didn't get a sense of any magic being used," Harry answered.

"But you're not perfect in your abilities with magisexaudio; good, but not perfect."

"I could be wrong," Harry agreed.

Harry leaned forward and pulled the computer close. He played with the images a bit, trying to zoom in on the blurry spot and refine it, looking for some definitive answer. The others watched quietly but eventually Harry had to admit defeat. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and pondered the image.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"You're all clear on the concept that my little video recorder is nothing more than a really fancy camera?"

"Yep," Fred said, bobbing his head. "Takes a ton of pictures super-fast."

"And then you use the computer there to flip through them like a pictograph," George said.

"Yes," Harry said. "Very simply, that's it exactly."

"Annnnd?" Ginny prodded him.

"Other than a witch or wizard using a Speed Potion and an Obscuring Charm, what creature are you aware of that is two to three times as fast as a person and is known to not appear very well when photographed?"

"No," Ginny gasped. She grabbed the computer and fumbled her way to playing the video through at a quarter speed.

"Oh hell," Fred and George blurted. As one, they darted from the room and down the stairs to the shop making more noise than a herd of hippogriffs along the way.

"No, no, no," Ginny muttered while watching the shadowy blur move on the screen. "Harry, you need to warn Kermit," she said. "I don't know why they stopped at the first of the memory wards, but it won't stop them when they decide to probe further."

"I talked to him when I first got home today," Harry said. "I wasn't thinking vampires at the time. But he'd packed up his tent and disappeared by the time I left to come see you. I gave him the memory plant. He has full access to the house now. He's coming by tomorrow to talk about what we can do to protect his family."

"That's a big decision," she said.

Harry shrugged. "I made the mistake of being friendly with him. I gave him access. We both, exclusively, use his daughter for press releases. Someone's going to wonder why. Eventually they'll be targeted."

"How'd he take it?" Ginny asked.

"Not so well… Though once I pointed out how it was his own fault he backed off a bit. I imagine he's not sleeping too well tonight."

"No, I bet he's kicking himself pretty hard," Ginny agreed.

"I'm about done with this tonight," Harry said. "You still up for our date?"

Ginny grinned happily. "Anytime," she said. She leaned in and kissed him. She was just starting to deepen it when the sound of feet pounding up the stairs heralded the imminent arrival of the twins.

"Later," Harry whispered.

"Later she agreed.

"Right then," Fred said as he burst into the room. He and George spilled the contents of their arms onto the table and started counting them out.

"Vampiremage," Fred said.

"We haven't made any since the war," George said.

"You remember the dosing," Fred said.

"Lucky we didn't bin it really," George continued.

"One phial a day for a week," Fred said.

"And that it's so bloody toxic," George said.

"Then one phial a week for three more weeks," Fred said.

"Keeps it from ever going bad," George said.

"Then once a month," Fred said.

George conjured a small bag and started packing phials into it. He labeled the bag with Hermione's name. "Problem is this won't be fully effective till she's been on it a month," he said.

"It has to build in the system," Fred said. "She could speed it up; take one phial an hour for seven hours, then once a day for three days, and then go to every month."

"But she'll be sicker than a house elf with dragonpox if she does," George said.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Fred said.

"Especially seeing as she's pregnant."

"What we do recommend is us moving to your place for the week," Fred said.

"We'll both do the rush schedule while you two and Hermione take care of us."

"Then at least we're protected from the bloodsuckers' mind magic and we can help watch over Hermione and the boys."

"What about us?" Ginny asked.

"We've only got enough to start three people right now," George said.

"And you two probably don't need it with the levels of Occlumency you've reached and the raw power you've got," Fred continued.

"Dumbledore didn't, and you've both got him beat on those fronts," George added.

"But he took it once we'd got enough made to protect the others."

"So you'll get it eventually; just in case."

"We're going to need to talk to Snape," Fred added.

"And Remus, seeing as his blood is a fair part of the potion."

"We're good, but it's been a while and making a mistake with this one is deadly."

"And we'll need to adjust it for all the midgets we've got running around the family now," George said.

"So, no one travels alone till we get the playing field evened a bit," Fred said.

"And even though we don't think you two need it, be bloody careful till you have it, will ya?" George pleaded with them.

"Please," Fred added.

Harry nodded his agreement. "Sounds like a plan. Why don't you two pack up what you need and head over to my place." He pushed his laptop across the table. "Take this with you and explain things to Hermione. She'll be able to use it without any problem."

"Sure thing," Fred said. He gingerly pushed the top down till it clicked closed and then took out his wand.

Harry practically dove across the table, shielding the laptop with his body to keep him from performing magic on the computer. "No," he yelped. "No magic. You can't shrink it or do any Feather-light charms or anything like that. Don't even try to levitate it. In fact, never perform any magic of any kind on it."

Fred lowered his wand. "Ok, sorry mate. I didn't know."

Harry climbed from the table and sheepishly looked at his amused girlfriend and her two befuddled brothers. "I know. Sorry, but magic will wreck it. It took me weeks to get that thing to work around magic like it's supposed to. I really don't want to spend a day repeating the process on a new one cause someone fried it with a Summoning Charm. You want to use it, I'll teach you; I'll even get you one. But never use magic on it."

"Can I Apparate with it?" George asked.

Fred whacked him upside his head. "Idiot, Harry brought it with him when he Apparated here, didn't he?"

"Watch it," George growled.

Harry stuffed his spy camera back in the pocket of his duster. "Why don't you get ready?" he asked Ginny. "Dress warm," he added.

"Sure, just give me a minute," she said and disappeared to her room again.

"Harry, mate," Fred said, "I know you can kick ass. But you really shouldn't be wandering around out there right now if you don't have too. And bloody well not with our sister."

Harry held his hand up and ticked his points off on his fingers. "One, thanks for getting things rolling with the Vampiremage. Two, I really think we need to consider that the war is never going to end for us and we should always be taking precautions like this. Three, Ginny and I are not going to be wandering around anywhere near here. We're not even going to be in the state."

"We're not?" Ginny asked, having emerged from her room wearing the new coat, hat, scarf and gloves she'd received from Harry for Christmas.

Harry grinned at her. "No. We're Apparating directly from here to our destination; tracking us will be impossible. And you should wear the boots I got you too." Ginny spun around and went back to her room. "Four," Harry went back to his points, "you're right, I don't need that stuff and neither does Ginny. We'll take it anyway once you've got it made. But it's just another ward on top of the ones we've already built."

Fred scowled. "I don't like it, Harry."

"You're not concerned about this at all are you?" George said angrily.

"Yes I am," Harry said. "But I'm not allowing them to ruin my life. I'll take a precaution or two, but this isn't different from any other day in the life of The-Boy-Who-Lived. If they come after me, I'll kill them."

"And what if they kill you instead?" Fred retorted.

"We all die someday," Harry answered.

"And we're left telling Mum and Dad and worse, Hermione, that we couldn't talk sense into you," George snapped.

"Enough," Ginny interrupted. "We're as protected as we can be right now. We're traveling in a pair. We're going to be a minimum of a hundred miles away. Vampires can't Apparate and they can't cover that much ground in less than a couple hours. Quit babying me."

"It's not just you," the twins protested.

"Pish," Ginny retorted. "You'd let Harry wander around without a thought if I weren't going to be with him and you know it. I'll remind you both, it was me who saved his arse last week. Now this conversation is over. Get your stuff together and your butts to Harry's. We'll be along in a few hours." She took Harry's hand and pulled him into the apparition closet. With a soft pop, they were gone.

"We're not happy about this!" the twins bellowed at the empty closet.

"It's time for a serious prank," George muttered.

"They need to be taken down a notch or two," Fred agreed.


	28. Chapter 28: Oh Hell I Did it Again

Author's note:

So I'm wondering, in just how many strange ways Strangeways is strange. Thanks dude.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 27: Oh Hell... I Did it Again**

* * *

Harry and Ginny appeared again a few moments later with his hands pressed lightly over her eyes.

"Harry," she protested quietly.

"Shush," he said. "Do me a favor and just close your eyes for a few seconds."

Puzzled, but willing to go along, Ginny closed her eyes. "Ok."

Harry pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. Her arms wrapped around his waist and he sighed contently. "Finally," he breathed.

Despite the cold that was threatening to chill her to the bone in the next few minutes a warm feeling rushed through Ginny with the full meaning of Harry's actions. She tucked her arms up between them and pressed in tightly, allowing him to trap her against his chest.

"I've wanted to share this with you for a long time," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Share what?" she asked.

"Just listen," he said. "You'll know it."

She nuzzled in against his neck, and murmured, "Anything you ask, lover."

A flash of heat coursed through Harry's body. He tipped her head up and captured her lips in a searing kiss. "I like the sound of that," he growled in her ear when they parted. "Lover," he whispered.

Ginny did an all over body shudder and giggled. "That is absolutely luscious coming from your lips," she said.

"You _are_ mouth-watering," Harry agreed. He nibbled her earlobe.

"Are you trying to cause problems, Harry?" she giggled, "because I'm about to Apparate us to your bed and forget all about our date."

"Not a bad idea at all," he answered, not stopping the trail of his lips across her skin.

Ginny let out a soft groan but managed to push him back slightly and blindly press her fingers against his lips. Before she knew it her glove was missing and he was nibbling the tips of her fingers. She gasped and pulled them away from his lips. "Don't do that," she stammered. Unable to take it anymore she opened her eyes to look at him.

Harry grabbed her hand and brought her fingers back to his mouth. "Why not?" he teased. He kissed them again. The combination of his warm breath, the slight dampness of her fingers, and the cold air swirling about them sent intoxicating jolts up her arm into unmentionable areas of her body.

She didn't try to pull her hand away again and her eyes remained locked with his, smoldering in time with what she saw within him. "Give me back my glove," she whispered.

Harry grinned and produced it in his other hand. Like she was a young child, he pulled it down over her fingers to her wrist. "Better?" he asked softly.

"You are in so much trouble."

"I like being in trouble," he retorted. She suddenly tensed with the slow groaning that seemed to resonate from within the very air around them. His eyes took on a different shine that kept her from being alarmed. "Do you hear it?" he asked.

Ginny nodded as the sound continued to move around them. "What is it?" she whispered.

Harry turned her around, holding her back to his chest, and pointed to huge expanse of bare white ground washed with moonlight far below them. It was completely surrounded by an utter darkness that was broken only by the feeble light of a few homes dotted along its edge. "It's the lake," he said.

"The lake?"

"The ice is singing," he said.

"Singing?

"Yes, as the water freezes, it expands and the ice presses against its constraints. It creates huge amounts of pressure that generate a moaning within the ice that sounds like whales singing. When the pressure gets to be too much—"

Harry was interrupted by the sudden crack of what sounded like a cannon-report shattering the lake's song. Ginny jumped in his arms.

"—the ice breaks," he finished in the silence that followed. She settled against him again, watching the still surface of the frozen lake in fascination. "Pretty cool, huh?" he said after a moment or two.

"It's beautiful," Ginny whispered. The low groaning started again and she watched the lake intently, trying to see if she would know the moment the pressure would grow to be too much. Even knowing the source, she couldn't stop herself from jumping in his arms again when the song was capped with another cannon-report.

She turned back to face him in his arms. "Where have you brought me, Potter?" she asked.

"We're on the cliffs that overlook the Gunflint Lake in extreme northern Minnesota."

"Extreme?"

Harry pointed and she followed his direction to look. "The far shore of the lake is actually Canada."

"How did you find this place?" she asked turning back to him. She glanced up at the night sky and gasped again. "My God, I haven't seen that many stars since Hogwarts."

"It's amazing," Harry agreed looking up at them with her.

After a moment or two, Ginny asked, "Well?"

Harry shrugged. "I got fed up one day a few years back and thought it might be nice to just disappear for a while. I went looking for the end of civilization. This is where I ended up. Stayed for about a month before I went home." He chuckled. "Dobby and Trilly had nearly gone spare."

"I can imagine," she retorted dryly. A few moments later a lonely howl crossed the night.

"Relax," Harry said when she stiffened. "The moon isn't full." An answering howl came back and for a few minutes the night was awash with the calls of two wolf packs. The lake began to sing again, seeming to answer the wolves' lament with its own cry. The sounds mingled, as if Mother Nature had composed them into a symphony herself. Her music built to a crescendo capped with the cannon-shot of the ice finally breaking under the pent up pressures. They wolves ceased their calls the moment the ice broke; as if mourning the silence of their fellow musician with their own.

Ginny watched Harry her face alight with wonder. "Wow," she mouthed.

Harry grinned, just as awed. "I haven't heard that before."

Ginny reached up and touched his cheek with her gloved hand. "You're an amazing man, Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes darkened and he took her hand in his. He held her gaze as he slowly sank to one knee on the snow covered ground in front of her. Her free hand shot to cover her mouth and the gasp that escaped when she realized what he was doing. Harry slowly pulled her glove from her hand once more.

"Ginevra Weasley," he began.

"Oh," she squeaked. Tears began to slip from her eyes almost before he'd even begun. And the only way to control the small bounce that had begun in her toes was to sink to her knees in front of him. Hands clasped together, they faced each other, kneeling upright, sparkling tears slipped down her cheeks to fall on the blanket of snow beneath them.

"You are the most amazing, beautiful, frightening, intoxicating and maddening creature I can ever imagine knowing. You breathe life into my very existence simply by smiling at me. By words or the loss of your touch, you leave me an empty shell. Your kiss takes my soul from my chest yet leaves me higher than even the phoenix dares soar. Not since I was sixteen has a single day gone by that I haven't thought of you, wondered what you were doing or where you were at one point or another. And now, since you came to my home this summer, you're the first thought I have when I wake and the last before I sleep. I am yours in ways I cannot even comprehend. I swear on my magic, on my very soul, to love you till my last breath and beyond if you would consent to be my wife."

Ginny's lip trembled and her words were strained with emotion. "My heart, Harry," she said with eyes that saw him and nothing else. They held him there, as if afraid it might all be a dream and she would wake and he would be gone. She swallowed, trying to get control of her voice. "My mind," she continued. "My body. My soul, in exchange for yours." She raised his hands to her lips and kissed them gently. "Yes. I will be your wife."

Harry beamed, leaned in and kissed her gently and they both settled lower while grinning goofily at the other. They stayed that way for more than a minute, but less than two before Harry suddenly pulled his hands from hers and dug in the pocket of his duster. He pulled the box out, opened it and turned it so she could examine it. "I hope you like it," he said nervously.

Ginny stared at the solitary diamond set in a platinum band. What that ring meant and how desperately she wanted it was an unbearable longing that she didn't dare dream could be quenched. She tentatively reached for it but hesitated. "Will you put it on for me?" she asked. Harry took the ring from the box and then slipped it on her finger. She laced her fingers into his and her eyes closed without giving it another glance. The longing released from her chest to be filled by the deepest contentment she had ever known. Harry watched her, waiting. "It's from you," she said when her eyes opened. "It couldn't be anything but beautiful."

"You really like it?" he asked.

"I do."

"But you've barely looked at it," he said. He couldn't help feeling just a bit disappointed after how much he'd agonized over the choice.

"Harry," she said, catching his lips with hers.

"What?" he said when she pulled back.

"It's perfect. And I promise to stare at it for hours later. But right now, all I want to do is look at the man who is going to be my husband."

Harry grinned. "Well, when you put it that way, ok. But only because you promised."

She leaned in to kiss him again and then settled back to where she could watch his face. Eventually, she pulled her hands from his and fumbled with the zipper of the pocket on her coat before pulling a small box from it. She cautiously handed it to him. "I'd like you to have yours now too," she whispered.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked; first at the box and then her. "You bought me a ring already?" he asked. Ginny bit her lip and nodded. "I thought I wasn't supposed to get mine till the wedding?"

"I don't care what's supposed to happen," Ginny said. "I want you to have it. If you'd like, I really want you to wear it now too."

Harry stared at her for a second longer before he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her soundly. He let her go and reached for the box. "May I?" he asked.

Ginny giggled, "I just told you, you could."

Harry took it from her. "Wonderful," he teased, "she's already being smart with me… Whoa," he said when he opened the box and looked at the ring she'd picked out.

"I know men don't usually have diamond wedding rings," she rushed to explain. "But it was in the men's selection and I really liked how different it was."

Harry pulled the ring from the box to examine it more closely. The band was a rather thick piece that had a slight twist in it so that it didn't close in a perfect circle like a normal ring did. The ends actually ran past each other by about a half inch, and there was a gap of about an eighth of an inch separating the overlap. Bridging the distance was a rectangular cut diamond that added to the overall solidness of the ring's feel. Harry handed the ring to Ginny.

"Would you like to put it on for me?"

"You like it?" she asked hopefully as she took it.

"It's bloody cool," Harry said.

Ginny paused just before slipping it on his finger. "Heart. Mind. Body. And soul," she said and slid it into place. "With this ring, I thee wed." She closed his hand and kissed the ring on his finger reverently. Harry watched her. Frozen in place by her actions. "Breathe, Harry," she whispered.

He gasped. "Is that real? Will it really mean we're married?" he asked, hardly daring to hope.

"All that matters," Ginny answered, "Is what we feel here," she placed her hand over her chest and heart and then moved it to his, "and here, Harry. It's what's in my heart. Nothing else we do that might pass for a legal wedding will mean more to me than what I say and do here, with you, tonight." Harry just watched her filled with wonder. "I understand if you can't take this step tonight. I just needed you to know—"

Harry silenced her with a hand over her mouth and then took her hands and raised them between them. "Heart. Mind. Body. And soul. With the ring I have placed on your hand, I thee wed." He dipped his head and kissed her ring with reverence.

When he opened his eyes to look at her again, she was reaching for his face and moving to him. She stopped with their noses less than an inch away. "Hello, my husband," she whispered.

His answering smile made the noon sun of summer's longest day pale in comparison. "Hello, my wife," he replied.

She closed the last distance between them, pouring every joy, pain, hope, and sorrow she had ever known into the joining of their lips; laying her soul bare and exposed for him to see and feel. His response brought a cry of joyful wonder to her throat that spoke of answered dreams that she should never have dared dream at all. At once, he laid bare everything that was within him and consumed her. Magic flared from them both, bathing them in a breathtaking cocoon of light and energy that slipped around, between and even through them, wrapping, twisting and tying itself into a thick rope that flowed back and forth, shimmering and dancing between their hearts. It wrapped around them, pulling them tightly together, seeming to merge them into one then separated them again before it exploded in a cascade of magical fireworks that lit up the sky, turning night into day for nearly fifty miles for a brief second before it allowed the dark to take back the night.

"What was that?" Harry gasped, when they broke apart.

"I don't know," Ginny answered, awed by what had happened.

"I think we just did something _seriously_ crazy," Harry said.

"Are you bothered by it?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. I just mean it's one more thing; like surviving the Killing Curse or crashing three levels of wards at the ministry. It wasn't supposed to happen but it did. We don't even know what we did, but we did it."

"Well, it was the single most amazing moment of my life," Ginny said. "And I'm not apologizing to anyone for it."

"Neither am I," Harry said.

"I just hope it's not all downhill from that," she added. "Because that would seriously suck."

"I agree," Harry said. He leaned in to kiss her again and a brief flash of the emotions they'd just experienced flared within them both. He pulled away, grinning. "Well we may not get the light show again."

"But I can't wait to get home and make love with you."

"Does that mean you want to skip dinner?" He stood and helped her to her feet.

Ginny pressed in against him, holding him tightly. "Let's eat," she said

Harry laughed loudly. "I should have known."

"I'd hate to run out of energy," Ginny teased.

"Oh, planning on a long night?"

"Perhaps," she said lightly.

"Perhaps?" Harry asked.

"Well, I really am hungry," she said. "And I really like the anticipation."

"I find it rather frustrating myself," Harry said.

Ginny gave him a devious smile, kissed her fingers and pressed them to his lips. "I find it delicious," she purred.

The change in her tone instantly raised Harry's temperature. "Right, feed you and get you home," he said. Ginny's laugh was silenced by the soft pop of Harry Apparating them away. The lonely howl of a single wolf filled the emptiness left behind.

* * *

The lights in his office flared as Draco entered. He closed the door, removed his traveling cloak and hung it on the hook. He sat down at his desk and turned to the credenza where he pointed his wand at the teapot he kept to heat the water. He poured a cup, dropped a teabag in and left it to steep while he turned to his inbox. He didn't really expect much today. Working on January first had been his habit since he started with the unspeakables. Being the slandered son of the deposed Dark Lord's right hand didn't lend to many invitations to New Year's Eve parties. Still, his honor had been restored by the most prominent family in wizarding England since the war's end.

The change in the Weasley family's circumstances was quite astonishing. Arthur and his wife still lived in a ramshackle old house. They certainly were no longer poor, but were also far from wealthy. But the loss of two sons, the contributions of the other sons and their daughter during the war had made the family legendary. The adulation was near what Potter, the savior himself, received. And since the war, the twins were household names with teenage boys the world over. Bill had married Fleur Delacour, the oldest daughter of a very prominent French family. Ginny was a world famous Seeker who had led the English national team to their best showing in the Quidditch World Cup in over a hundred years. And then there was Ron: his name had become as synonymous with being an auror as that of Mad-Eye-Moody. Respect earned by deeds. Any power or prestige his father had ever held paled compared to what was piled upon the family he had so despised.

Draco took his first sip of tea and slowly set the cup down. He read the slip of parchment marked urgent again. Perhaps the day wouldn't be as boring as he'd expected. He slipped out of his office and made his way through the second of three security points into the labs. Potter's little foray with five of his school mates at the end of his fifth year had led to some changes in security within the Department of Mysteries. The offices were inside the first of the secure areas. The second secure area was just a series of doors and hallways that led to the third and deepest level of the department. Within the main work area, there were further divisions that might allow you access only if you were assigned to that particular project.

He paused at the same locked door Harry and his five cohorts had considered during his fifth year. Draco braced himself as the magic guarding the door reached out to examine him. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't particularly comfortable either. The magic swelled and after a moment the door clicked open and granted him access to the outer chamber. Draco entered and the door swung closed behind him. The outer chamber was circular in configuration and the walls hummed pleasantly all around him. He ignored the impulsive desire to examine what lay beyond the heavy oak and steel barred door directly across from him and moved to the pedestal in the center of the chamber. The aged leather tome creaked with centuries of stiffness when he opened it and carefully flipped the pages looking for the most recent entry. His finger slid down the page to the bottom and paused.

A quirk of his eye was the only sign of his surprise at the listed entry. "I should have expected it," he said ruefully. He glanced at the previous entry and noted the date; 3rd September, 1974. Draco picked up the quill from the pedestal, dipped it in the inkwell and made the appropriate notations in the book. He closed the book and quickly made his exit from the room. _I suppose I should send a note, _he thought as he made his way back to his office. He sat down at his desk, pulled a box of his personal stationary from the drawer and composed his letter. An owl swooped into the office from the fireplace, took the offered letter and disappeared into the fireplace again. Draco stared at the fireplace for a moment before he shook himself and went back to his inbox. "Lucky bastard," he muttered.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice shook Harry's bedroom. Harry and Ginny bolted up in the bed.

"BLOODY HELL, MUM!" Ginny shouted at the mirror above Harry's bureau.

"Mum!" Harry yelped. He was so busted. Neither he nor Ginny were wearing anything and the blankets had fallen to their waists when they'd bolted upright in the bed. Harry quickly lifted the blanket to cover Ginny's chest.

"We could have been messing around you know," Ginny continued to rant at her mother. She shot Harry a grateful look and clutched the duvet to her chest.

"Gin," Harry tried to quiet her. He was quite sure she wasn't helping his case any.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "What the hell are you doing in Harry's bed."

_Yep, I'm dead,_ Harry thought.

Ginny held her silence for about two seconds and when she spoke her voice was laced with venom. "I will remind you once again, Mother, whose bed I share does not happen to be any of your business," she hissed. "But if you must know I was sleeping peacefully after shagging Harry senseless most of the night."

"Merlin save me," Harry moaned near silently. Molly Weasley's mouth hung open with incredulity, her face ashen at Ginny's brazenness. "Gin," he tried once more while she continued to glare at her mother's stupefied face in the mirror.

"No, Harry," Ginny hissed. "It's time she learned."

Molly seemed to snap back to herself and Harry could just imagine the way her hands had moved to her hips in preparation of delivering the lecture of a lifetime to her daughter. "And what, young lady, is it time you think I learned." Ginny abandoned her modesty, dropped the duvet from her chest and got out of the bed revealing her complete state of undress. "Ginevra," Molly gasped. Harry pulled the duvet tighter around his waist.

"What?" Ginny snapped. She plucked Harry's jumper from where it had fallen to the floor the night before and tugged it over her head. Despite the situation, Harry found he rather liked the way it _just_ covered her bum. "Did you think I was kidding?" she continued, rounding on her mother once more. Molly opened and closed her mouth a number of times, unable to frame any response to Ginny's behavior.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "Understand this, mother," she grated. "I'm sleeping with Harry. It won't stop because you happen to think it's improper. It is high time you understood I am no longer five. I'm am twenty-six. And I, along with Harry, have long since earned the right to expect a bit of common decency from you."

"Decency?" Molly snapped. "You have the nerve to lecture me about decency?"

"You're damn right I do," Ginny retorted. "What the hell do you mean by screaming at Harry like that...? And not bothering to wait for him to tell you it was ok before stepping in front of the mirror; I've seen some bloody rude behavior in my life, but that tops the list right there. What gives you the right to invade anyone's privacy, much less the sanctity of their bedroom, like that? Merlin," Ginny waved her hand in the air angrily, "it could just as easily been Hermione as me you caught him with…"

"Oh dear," Molly gasped, her eyes widening.

"Hadn't thought of that, had you?" Ginny growled.

"Yes, well," Molly said recovering herself. "The point is, it's you I caught him with young lady."

"No," Ginny snapped back. "The point is you invaded his privacy like he was some five-year-old child who lives under your roof. It was rude, and I won't allow you to treat him that way. I expect you to apologize for behaving so boorishly."

"Gin," Harry said.

"I most certainly will not," Molly retorted waspishly.

"You will, or you'll find yourself disconnected from his mirror, Mother. And you," Ginny growled at Harry, "will sit there and accept it." Harry fell silent, deciding to exercise the better part of valor for the time being. All things considered, he'd much rather be on Molly's bad side than Ginny's.

Molly pursed her lips, considering. Truthfully, she knew Ginny had a point. She'd certainly learned more this morning than she really cared to know about her daughter and the man she considered her seventh son. And she knew she was behaving obstinately now simply out of habit. She watched Ginny through the mirror and resolved once again to try and respect that her daughter was a grown woman; fiercely independent, and deeply resentful of any perceived interference from her mother in her life. Despite her concerns and misgivings, it was plainly evident she was on dangerous ground with her. Ginny had drawn a line and was perfectly willing to stand by her convictions if she refused to honor them. Molly didn't like to think what that might mean. Ginny had refused to accept so much as a letter from her for six months over what she felt was her interfering with her relationship with Bill before she'd allowed Arthur to arrange an in person meeting and apology. It had taken years since that incident to rebuild her relationship with her daughter. She had little doubt it would take even longer this time around if she didn't make amends to Ginny's satisfaction.

"Yes, perhaps you're right," she said quietly. Ginny arched an eye while Harry was so stunned by Molly's concession that he could have been knocked over by a feather. She focused on Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry. Ginny's right. It was extremely rude of me to go poking my head in your room without ascertaining I wasn't intruding first. I'm also sorry for screaming at you."

Harry glanced at Ginny before responding. "Thank you, Molly," he said, forgoing his normal response of brushing off an apology as unnecessary. He could tell Ginny would kill him if he did.

"Apology accepted," Ginny said when Molly turned her attention back to her.

"I'm also sorry for yelling at you, Ginny. Unless you're asking for my advice it isn't any of my business who you might be sleeping with."

Ginny gave her a half smile. "I'm sorry for throwing it in your face, Mum."

Molly returned Ginny's smile painfully. "Yes, well, whether I asked for it or not, it's probably fair to say I got what I deserved."

"Thank you," Ginny said.

"Just please be careful, both of you. I love you both dearly and as happy as I am to finally see you together, this relationship presents the potential of my having to deal with the broken hearts of two of my children."

"You can't save us from everything, Mum. And this relationship has to run whatever course it does no matter where it might lead."

"Yes, I know, Ginny," Molly said. "And please don't take my words to mean I expect things to end badly for you. It's simply that I'm a mother and it's my nature to worry about my children. You may both be grown, but my concern for you will never change."

Ginny sat down on the bed and took Harry's hand in hers. "Without being too rude Mum, Harry and I do have a lot to do today. You must have had some reason for mirroring him to begin with; perhaps you should tell him what it is."

Molly hesitated. Her initial anger was gone now and despite the hurt she was feeling that had caused the anger, she knew she should be happy for them. If this was the way they wanted it then there was little she could do about it. Besides, it was too late to change now anyway.

"Well," she said. "I suppose congratulations are in order. Though I do wish you'd have informed your father and I so we could have been there."

"How could you possibly know?" Ginny blurted.

"I did tell you," Harry said.

"We haven't told anyone yet," Ginny went on.

"You never said you wanted to be there when I did it," Harry said.

Molly stared at them, beginning to feel like something was strangely awry. "Well of course your father and I would want to be at the wedding of our only daughter," she said carefully.

"Excuse me?" Ginny yelped.

"Oh hell," Harry muttered. He flopped back in the bed with his arm over his eyes. "I did it again."

"Harry proposed and I accepted last night. We didn't get married," Ginny continued.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Gin," Harry said without moving.

"Sorry?" Ginny said turning to him.

Harry waved his arm in the general direction of Molly's image in the mirror. "Exactly why do you think we're married, Mum?" he asked.

"Harry," Ginny pressed.

Harry pulled his arm from covering his eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot what we actually said to each other and the accompanying light show we got last night."

"But," Ginny said.

"Heart. Mind. Body. And soul, Gin. Did you really mean it? Because I know I did."

"Yes! Of course I meant it," she hastened to assure him.

Harry took her hand. "I'm not doubting you, just reminding."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Ginny asked.

"Molly," Harry said.

"Yes?" she asked, completely entranced by the conversation between her daughter and Harry.

"Why do you think we're married?" he prodded her.

"Oh yes," she said. Your father and I received a letter this morning. Mind you I haven't shared it with him yet."

Harry sat up in the bed. "Maybe you'd care to read it to us."

"Um, yes, I suppose." Molly opened the letter and began reading.

"Arthur;

"Please extend my heartfelt good wishes on the nuptials of your daughter and Harry Potter this previous evening to your wife and the happy couple. I must say it came as a bit of a surprise to me when the duties of my job necessitated that I make the official recordings within the Ministry archives this morning. But given what I have observed of them both over the years, it is hardly out of character for them to jump somewhat quickly into the fire so to speak. It is quite par for the course for Potter; but I had felt I'd observed a bit more caution in Ginny. All joking at their expense aside, I feel it a good match that will prove itself over many long years of happy marriage.

Again let me express my congratulations to you and the happy couple.

As always, the House of Malfoy is at your disposal.

Sincerely:

Draco Malfoy."

Molly looked up at the two of them when she'd finished.

"Well shit," Ginny said.

Harry snorted. "Glad to hear you're so thrilled with our new circumstances," he retorted playfully.

"But how?" Ginny demanded. "Even if it's real, how could he possibly know?"

Harry shrugged. "I imagine we'll have to ask Malfoy… Or maybe Hermione can shed some light on it for us." He grinned at Ginny.

"We're married," she said, a smile of wonder growing on her face.

"I thought you said all that mattered was what was in our hearts."

"Yes, to us, Harry," Ginny rushed to explain. "But now the rest of the world has to acknowledge it too."

"We're married," Harry said, beaming at her.

"I'm really Mrs. Potter," Ginny squealed and launched herself into Harry's arms. Harry laughed around her kissing every inch of his face. "Say it," she demanded.

"Say what?" Harry asked.

Ginny paused and braced herself over him. "Call me Mrs. Potter," she said huskily.

Harry's hand slipped to the back of her head. "Hello, Mrs. Potter," he growled pulling her lips to his.

"Right," Molly said to no one in particular. "Perhaps, I'll go see if I can fire call Mr. Malfoy." The mirror solidified with the reflection of Harry's bedroom as she stepped away from the connection on the other end.

* * *

"I think they fell back," Ginny said. It was January second and that meant it was back to work for Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Hippogriffs.

"Yep," Harry agreed. "Just before we got to the stadium." Harry led the way into the bowels of the Hippogriffs' home. He stopped just before entering the locker room. "Don't go anywhere alone," he said gravely.

"I won't," she agreed. "I'm going to start with security. I arranged for Jim to meet me there today so we could talk about the things we found with Victor."

Harry scowled. "I don't like this. You are not a body guard."

"Harry," Ginny said, exasperated. "We talked about this already. I'm not your body guard. But I am going to see to details in your life that you're too busy to deal with. This is one of those situations. We're a team, Harry," she said. She rubbed the ring on his finger. "This is what a husband and wife do. They take care of each other. You need to let me take care of you when you can't do it yourself."

Harry wove his fingers into hers. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

Ginny smiled. "I won't take any more chances than you do," she countered.

"That's not exactly comforting."

"Tough."

Harry sighed. "Fine. I don't want to fight with you and I know it won't do me any good anyway. I guess I better just get used to it."

Ginny smiled and stretched up to kiss him. "You're learning."

"Just be careful," Harry said when she pulled away.

"You too," she said. She backed away still holding his hand till the distance was too far to bridge and their hands fell apart. "Miss you already," she grinned.

Harry backed into the locker room. "Yeah," he agreed before the door closed and she was lost to sight.

Harry turned and found most of the rest of the team, starters and backups, were already there; in varying states of dress as they prepared for their first practice of the new year. Thankfully, Leslie and Heather and the other female members of the team were fully geared up for today's practice. There might have been separate changing rooms for men and women back at Hogwarts, but in the professional ranks, it was only now starting to become commonplace and the Hippogriffs had not adopted the policy yet. Harry had steadfastly been pushing for it since his second year as the starting Seeker. He just wasn't comfortable stripping down and changing with his female teammates in the room. Thankfully, he wasn't playing for Montreal; at least the Hippogriffs had separate showers for men and women. It was there that Harry would take his uniform and change; only putting on his outer gear in the main changing area.

The locker room was disturbingly quiet as Harry made his way to his lockers and started stripping of his duster and other winter clothing. "Where's St. James?" he asked.

"Can," Rains said.

At that moment Luke entered the room, tugging his jersey down over his head. He stopped when he spotted Harry and grinned. "Well bloody fuckin' hell," he cracked, "look what finally dragged its lazy arse in. Rest of us 'ave been here for hours an' here you come waltzin' in like this is some kind of holiday. Just cause you went and stuck your thick head in front of some curse no one gets up from don't make you anything special, Potter." Harry turned and launched an arm guard at him.

Luke didn't bother to move and it sailed over his shoulder into the shower room. Kenny snorted. Harry silenced the others with a glare before they could get started.

"Christ, it's a good thing we aint down a Chaser. Can you imagine the shit we'd be in if they tried replacing Mitts with him instead of the other way around?" Luke asked. Kenny gave up and bent over double with his guffaws while the others started chuckling.

Between her giggles, Leslie managed to gasp, "We'd be doomed."

"Not a word, Rains," Harry warned. "Remember what happened on your last date." Mark shut his mouth and turned back to his locker. Harry glared at the rest of his teammates, stopping curiously on Heather. She was the only one who wasn't participating in the ribbing he was getting. She was steadfastly lacing up her shin guards and making sure her gear was sorted; completely ignoring what was going on around her. He frowned, but shook her behavior off and turned to face Luke. "I miss on purpose," he said.

Luke moved to his locker. "Sure, sure, tell us another one, Potter. We all need a good laugh."

"Kind of a favor to Angie," Harry added.

Luke leaned against his locker, crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eye. "This should be good," he said. The rest of the team waited to see just what Harry would come back with. He and Luke got downright rude with each other sometimes.

"Well, you're so damn ugly to begin with. I'd hate to make the girl's life any worse by actually hitting you and messin' you up more than you already are. Poor thing told me the other day it's all she can do to look at you in bed; said she has to keep her eyes closed and pretend it's me she's riding."

"Ouch," David said. A number of mouths dropped around the locker room. Even for Harry and Luke it was a particularly vulgar retort.

A slow grin started to grow on Luke's face while he nodded his approval. "Not bad, Potter," he said. "I'll make and Aussie out of you yet." Harry grinned and stuck his hand out. Luke grabbed it and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Christ am I glad you ain't dead." He pounded Harry's back a number of times before letting him go.

"Me too," Harry agreed. "Me too."

The rest of his teammates filled forward to welcome him back with handshakes and slaps on the back. Sure it was out of the norm for the standard return from the ten day break the league imposed over the Christmas and New Years' holidays, but then you didn't normally return from the break having survived the Killing Curse either. Point of fact, no one had. Harry took it all in stride till each person who wanted to had made their greetings. Eventually, he made his way back to the showers, changed into his practice gear and returned to the main changing area to put on the various guards he wore. He and Luke sat in silence as they laced up the last of their gear. Eventually, Luke slipped his wedding band off and placed it on the shelf of his locker before tugging his gloves on.

"How come you do that?" Harry asked.

Luke glanced down. "What? Take my ring off?" Harry nodded. "It can catch if you slip; even through the gloves. Slip too much, and it'll tear your finger off quicker than stickin' your hand too close to a mama dragon's nest."

"Oh," Harry said. He stood and pulled his ring off and put it in his locker. "Later," he said when Luke quirked an eye his direction.

Luke grinned. "Methinks hearts are breakin' the world over today."

Harry smirked. "Maybe." He caught sight of Mark making his way to the field. "Hold up, Rains," he called. "Everyone sit down for just a sec."

Rains glanced at the clock. "Thorpe's gonna be ticked," he said.

"Thorpe can wait," Harry said. "This won't take more than a minute anyway." The team shrugged. If Harry wanted to take coach Thorpe's shouting for making them late, they'd do it. Harry watched the twelve members of the team, starters and backups gather round. With him, they were thirteen strong; but still down one player yet as management had only just extended an offer to a Seeker the day before and he hadn't responded yet. He was only the second best of the Seekers auditioned for the role, but had experience at Chaser too. Heather had actually out flown all the Seekers auditioned and Coach Thorpe was still planning to use her as Harry's first backup. But with her also being one of his starting Chasers he'd decided Will Highlander's Chaser experience made him the most valuable person they could add to the team. As he hadn't been at the man's tryout, Harry didn't have an opinion himself. He gave a mental shrug. The kid was in for a workout when he did accept.

"S'up, boss man?" Luke prodded him.

"I don't enjoy Thorpe rippin' me a new one anymore than the rest of you, so I'll make this short," Harry said. "Almost everyone of you has gotten on the field at least once. And you second liners are pushing the first line hard in practice, making us all better. Despite the fact that we're not going to finish the season unbeaten, this is by far the strongest team I've ever flown with. But what I'm most proud of is they way you've all pulled together through the difficulties we've faced. You've rallied around each other, me, our fallen teammate, and refused to let any adversity break you. You've stood firm against evil and that is something to be proud of. I know Twiggy was proud of to be a part of this team. But not as proud as I am. I'm honored to fly with each and every one of you," Harry paused and made eye contact with each person, receiving a raised chin and straightening shoulders from them all.

"Last," he continued. "It meant more than you can imagine to look out in the crowd and see the lot of you in your jerseys at Ron's remembrance… Thanks."

Luke clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Anytime, mate." The team nodded and murmured their agreement. After a few moments, he spoke again. "Right then, I know Ron was a huge Quidditch fan. He followed this team religiously. The rest of our season is for him and Twigs. Now get your butts out there we've got some Mermaid ass to kick in three days and we got some work to do, cause I know two Beaters who missed a Bludger that got our Seeker drilled the last time we played these guys." The team hesitated for just a second. "Move!" Luke bellowed. There was a mad rush of people scrambling for brooms and the door to the tunnel to the field.

"Hold up a sec, Mitts," Harry caught her arm as she went past.

"You too, St. James," Coach Thorpe said from behind them.

"Aww shit," Luke muttered and sat down.

Coach Thorpe eyed Heather and then Harry for a second. "How's he do that?" Heather hissed. "I thought he was up on the field."

"I'm not done with her yet," Harry said to Thorpe.

He shrugged. "Mitts hit my office," he said. "I need a second with Potter and St. James."

"Yes sir," she said. She glanced at Harry nervously but quickly left the three of them alone.

"Make it quick with her, you already owe me for holdin' the whole team up," Coach Thorpe said when the door closed.

"Well you holding us back here isn't making us any earlier," Harry said.

Coach Thorpe grinned. "I was worried about how you and I would work together."

Harry nodded. "You're the coach," he said. "You lead I follow."

"Yeah, I am," Coach Thorpe agreed. "But make no mistake, it's your team. The only reason they bought into me is because you did. I owe you for giving me a chance."

"Maybe," Harry said.

"And you, St. James," Coach Thorpe said. "Make him human to the rest of them. It's good they know he's not off limits from the normal course of locker room pranks. You two make a good team. That was a pretty good speech you just gave; a bit of humility, a carrot and a bit of stick. Nice job." As he was talking he walked to the door and held it open. "Now get your ass on the field."

Luke jumped up and clumsily saluted him. "Sir, yes sir. Anything you say sir," he said and jogged out the door and up the steps.

"I've been apprised of some of the things goin' on, Potter," Coach Thorpe said. "You're going to have to talk with him and Mitts about it. I think the rest of them can manage with whatever the aurors and Mr. Devlin set up. But those two are linked to you even if it's all false with regards to Mitts."

"I know," Harry said.

"You gonna talk to her now?"

"No, I'll talk to both of them at the same time."

"Don't wait on it. As I understand it the people huntin' you won't wait all nice an' pretty-like for you to get your ducks in a row."

"I know. I'll take care of it tonight."

"Ok," Coach Thorpe said. "Don't take too long with her. I'd like you both to get at least an hour in the air today." He let the door close and headed up the stairs.

Harry took a deep breath, crossed the locker room and opened the door to Coach Thorpe's office. Heather was sitting with one hip on his desk, examining her broom. She stood up quickly when Harry opened the door.

"Relax, Mitts," he said. He leaned against the door frame. "I'm your fiancé, not an executioner," he joked.

She gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, and I'm still waiting for that first kiss."

"There's some of the girl I was missin' earlier," Harry said. She fell silent and stared at the floor. "What's up?" he asked. "You're being awful quiet today. Something happen I can help with? Not get what you wanted for Christmas this year, boyfriend break up with you?"

"I'll try to be in a better mood," she said. "Can I go practice now?"

Harry turned to the side to give her room to pass. "If you want."

"Thanks," she muttered and moved to go past him.

Harry watched her move and caught her arm as she stepped by him. She stopped. "You can tell me anything, Heather," he said. She didn't make any effort to break out of his grasp and he thought he could detect a hitch in her breath. "Heather?" he pressed softly. She shook her head. Harry brought his hand up and raised her chin. Tears were welling in her eyes. "Anything," he said again.

Her lip trembled slightly. The pull of those damn eyes was just too much and she finally looked up at him. "You could not die on me again," she whispered. She fought back the tears and returned his gaze defiantly.

"Heather," Harry said carefully. "You know I'm with Ginny. That's not going to change."

She bit back a laugh. "Trust me, Harry, not every girl you've ever met wants to marry you."

"Good to know," Harry said, still cautious, inviting her to explain just a bit more.

She colored. "Oh fine, this can't get any more embarrassing anyway," she said.

"Well it's getting easier for me," Harry said, "but I'm still curious about your thoughts."

"Have you ever wanted a brother or maybe sister, Harry?"

Harry blinked. "That's what you're thinking?"

"I know you didn't ask for it. But ever since the first match you've taken me under your wing and treated me just like my best friend's older brother treated her. I was always so jealous of her and I just couldn't help starting to think of you like that."

"We don't have time to go into what I dreamed of as a little kid," Harry said quietly. "But I eventually found a family who took me in and made me one of their own. I got brothers and a mum and dad out of the deal."

"And Ginny," she said.

"And Ginny," Harry agreed.

"And what about a sister?"

"Yeah, I got one of those too in Hermione."

Heather nodded. "I understand," she said sadly and started to pull away again.

"Hey now," Harry said, holding her arm tight. "I never said that."

Her head snapped back to him. "Really?"

He grinned. "You may not have given me permission either, but I started thinking of you that way almost from the first day you walked in this place."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

A tear slipped down her cheek. "I was a complete wreck that first day when the papers reported you'd been killed," she said quietly.

"And Luke's welcome back didn't sit well with you?" Harry asked.

She shrugged. "I know it's his way."

"It's our way," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know."

"It was my and Ron's way too," Harry said. "Hermione didn't much like it either. She's more like you. I'm a lot of things to a lot of people. They're all entitled to their way of dealing with things within our relationship. You are too. It'll take a bit. But you and I will figure out our way too. Try to remember that."

"Ok," she nodded.

Harry gave her a tug and pulled her into a tight hug that she returned cautiously at first but then held fiercely. "Don't die on me again," she said. He kissed the top of her head before letting her go. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

Harry shrugged and tugged her towards the door. "I'm pretty demonstrative with my sisters I guess."

She settled in at his side with his arm around her shoulder. "I don't mind. You just surprised me."

"Well, I hope you like it, because you're coming to my place for dinner tonight."

She stopped short. "I've got a date," she said.

Harry frowned. "Break it," he said.

"That won't go over well."

Harry sighed. "Look, Heather," he said. "We need to get on the field, so don't ask me for any more than this. You need to break your date. Your life, your date's life may depend on it." She opened her mouth to demand more but Harry just opened the door and motioned her through. "Welcome to life as Harry Potter's little sister," he said. "Get your ass on the field and break the damn date." She glared dangerously at him. He shrugged. "Sorry, you haven't even reached Hermione's level yet and she's got nothing on Ginny or Ginny's mum, now get on the field or I'll have you doing stairs for an hour after Thorpe's done with us."

"If I can't get a makeup date you are dead."

"I'll twist his arm myself," Harry said.

"I better get answers from you tonight. You can't just tell someone their life is in danger and not give them answers."

"You'd be surprised," Harry said. "Now get on the field." She gave him a last glare, mounted her broom and rocketed up the tunnel fast enough to make Harry flinch. "I haven't even tried that," he muttered. Feeling challenged, he mounted his broom and bolted after her, receiving a nasty bump on his head because he failed to completely avoid the overhang that guarded the opening to the field when he shot through it. He turned back to look at where he'd struck the overhang and gingerly rubbed the spot on his head. He turned and found Heather looking back at him from the other side of the field. She gave him the finger and turned away, giving every indication that she had made the tunnel run unscathed. Harry spotted the snitch just as she did and urged his broom into the chase.

"Time for a flying lesson, little girl," he growled to himself as they closed on the golden ball.

* * *

Harry and Ginny found Hermione in the library and sat down on the couch across from her. She held up a finger and continued to read. When she'd finished the passage, she carefully slipped her bookmark in, closed the book and set it aside. "So what do we know?" she asked.

"If it's really vampires, there's bigger problems than just the fact that they're hunting Harry," Ginny said.

Hermione quirked an eye. "Oh?"

"Turns out there's five Clans of vampires in the States;" Harry said, "the Narani in New York, the McClouds in Chicago, the Bordeaux in San Francisco, the Voluse in Los Angeles and the Chavez in San Antonio. The Clans are loosely aligned into a nation of sorts. All of the Clans but the Chavez are signees to a treaty with both the magical and non-magic governments in the States. The key part of it is that they don't hunt or feed on humans. In exchange the non-magical government gives them blood from the supplies they use for blood transfusions. The ministry's part of the bargain is not hunting the vamps to extinction. Even though the Chavez have refused to sign the treaty, they have been honoring it."

"I'd read some things on the treaties," Hermione said. "Governments around the world have been trying to get other Clans to agree to something similar. Only the States have managed it with any real success."

"The Clans in the States are unique in that they're highly cooperative with each other," Ginny said. "The treaty's been in place for just over a hundred years. The Clans ruthlessly enforce the borders. Vampires that enter the country without coming to one of the Clan elders are hunted down and brought in front of representatives of both human governments and executed. Those that do go to the Clans are given the choice of joining one of the five Clans, or going back where they came from. Joining a Clan means swearing fealty to the Clan elder. The must live by Clan law. If they refuse both choices, they're executed on the spot."

"There've only been nine deaths to humans in the States from vampires while the treaty's been in effect," Harry said. "In each case, whether the guilty party was from within the five Clans or a vampire who'd managed to enter the country undetected for a time, the Clans hunted them down and brought them before witnesses from both human governments for execution that was carried out by the five Clan elders."

Hermione was silent for a while as she considered everything. "So, if it's really vampires following Harry, and they're from one of the Clans, they're in violation of the treaty. The other possibility is vampires from outside the States have breached the borders without the Clans detecting them. Worst case they're making moves against the treaty. Though it's more likely there are a few malcontents within the Clans who will be hunted down for execution. Even more likely is vampires from outside the States are now roaming within the Clans' borders. Has Jim spoken with the Clan elders?"

Harry nodded. "They swear that as a people they are not in violation of the treaty. They point out that while there is circumstantial evidence of vampires following me, there is no actual proof."

"A fair point," Hermione said, earning a scowl from Ginny.

"They do concede that one of the Clan members could be deceiving them; or that there could be vampires in the country who have avoided detection. In either case, the Clan elders gave assurances that they would take steps to find the truth."

"Fair enough, and about the best we could expect," Hermione said. "So what are we doing to protect people?"

"I contacted Bill, he's supposed to be here in a few days to help me with the wards for the Fronds and Luke and Angie. The Ministry considers the Fronds at minimal risk and won't assign a protection agent to them without more evidence of threat. They could petition for it, but Jim would testify against it. That kills any chance of it happening."

"Is he giving them anything?" Hermione asked.

"Aurors will begin random patrols of their neighborhood. If they detect anything, then he'll reevaluate the situation."

"What about Kourtnay?"

"She's getting new earrings," Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Nice," Ginny said dryly. She swatted Harry's arm. "She's getting portkeys. They're sensitive to her physiological state. If something happens to her that she can't manually activate them, they'll self activate and take her to the Auror sickbay before she can be taken to a warded cell somewhere."

Hermione nodded her approval. "So something she can wear all the time without calling attention to them. And if she's hurt, she's taken someplace where there will always be someone with medical training on duty; a good plan. Who thought of it?"

"We did," Ginny said.

Hermione returned their grins with her own. "See what you can do when you stop and think for just a second?" she teased.

"I swear, if you weren't pregnant, I'd show you what you can accomplish by hexing first and asking questions later," Ginny retorted playfully.

"Be careful, I just might take you up on that after I get this parasite out of me," Hermione countered.

"Not a chance," Harry said. "I refuse to let the two most important women in my life turn each other into piles of green goo."

"I was thinking blue," Hermione said.

"Fuchsia," Ginny said.

"And leave me with three kids to take care of by myself," Harry said. "Nuh-un, ain't happening."

Ginny and Hermione considered Harry for a second before turning to each other. "I'll slip him a sleeping potion," Hermione said.

"And I'll make sure he gets good and worn out so it really knocks him out," Ginny said. She looked Harry up and down and licked her lips greedily.

"Ginny," Hermione squealed, turning beet red.

"What!" she protested.

"Can we just get back on track?" Harry interrupted. His face was quite red also. It didn't help that he couldn't help thinking about what Ginny might have in mind.

"Oh, fine," Ginny grumped.

"Heather already moved in," Harry said pointedly. "Luke and Angie are going to stay here till I get the wards done on their place too. They're considering hiring Angie a body guard. The only people the Ministry will assign protection to right now are me, Ginny, you, and the boys. Though they will provide someone if Angie, Luke or Heather want to pay for it. The boys are covered with Dobby and Trilly; Dobby's working on finding an elf for the baby." Hermione's nodding turned to an angry scowl. "Don't even," Harry cut her off. Between me, Ginny, the twins and you, we figure none of us ever has to travel alone. Ginny and I wanted to talk to you first. But our inclination is to turn down the Ministry's offer of agents right now. Even if we did take it, I'd insist on paying for it."

"I thought you were considering hiring a body guard," Hermione said.

"We're not convinced that's the best option," Ginny said. "And we're not really sure we need it."

"Anyone can be beat," Hermione snapped.

"And if they can beat us, what do you think they're going to do our body guard?" Ginny retorted. "All it does is increase the body count."

Hermione gave them both a murderous look. "Don't tell me you've forgotten that Harry was hit with the Killing Curse less than a month ago," she hissed. "And don't try and tell me he wasn't," she cut them both off. "Shift or not, he didn't see the spell coming and it hit him. No other reason than shear dumb luck allowed him to live."

"If that's your argument," Ginny retorted, "fine. Maybe you'd care to explain how a body guard would have prevented that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione said sarcastically, her arm waving in the air. "Maybe by being outside patrolling the area and seeing the attackers when they arrived."

"You didn't want anyone else there!" Ginny shouted.

"Well I know better now," Hermione said. "I've learned my lesson. He's not even my husband for Christ's sake, why haven't you?"

"Enough," Harry interrupted. He eyed to two fuming women as they continued to glare at each other. Ginny's temper he was well aware of. But Hermione, this was new. "You think we should accept the offer?"

"Yes," Hermione said, not breaking eye contact with Ginny.

"Then Ginny and I will discuss it again," Harry conceded.

"Thank you," Hermione said. Harry stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"You're my wife," he said addressing Ginny. "I'm sorry that you have to share me with Hermione. It might be one of the most unfair marriages anyone has ever agreed to freely. But you knew that going in. You knew I would never back out of the promises I've made to her or Ron. You knew I would never back out of my responsibilities to their kids. He turned on Hermione. "You," he said, "I've asked you at least three times already to consider the beating my and Ginny's marriage is going to take from the outside world because of my relationship with you. I've already told you the last thing she needs is you adding to that beating from the inside, and now I'm doing both again. We're all part of this fucked up family, and you two need to figure out how to get along in it. If you can't you're going to accomplish what Voldemort couldn't." Harry turned and stormed from the library.

"Oh dear," Hermione whispered hoarsely.

Ginny watched Harry go and buried her head in her hands. "Shit," she said quietly.

"Everything he keeps giving me and every time I turn around I keep making his life more difficult," Hermione said.

"So what do we do?" Ginny groaned. "Neither of us can give him up and if we force him to choose between us," she trailed off.

"We'll destroy him," Hermione finished.

"We have to figure this out," Ginny said.

"I was mad at both of you but it's you I end up fighting with," Hermione muttered.

"So what should we do?"

"Honestly?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"You're his wife, Ginny. It's a place that only you should occupy. I need to quit demanding space on your pedestal. I need to back away."

"As much as I might like the way that sounds, I'm not sure it's the right answer."

Hermione reached out and took Ginny's hand. "Maybe, maybe not, but let me try it for a bit ok?"

"I can try to be a bit less ready to pick a fight," Ginny offered.

"That might be a good start too."

"Should we go find him?"

Hermione gave her hand a squeeze. "He's your husband. I think you should get to make up with him before I do."

Ginny took a deep breath and stood up. "Thank you, Hermione," she said and left her alone in the library.

Hermione sagged against the back of the couch, closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. "Damn you, Ron," she whispered swiping at the tears on her cheek.


	29. Chapter 29: The Girls

Author's note:

Why exactly "Strangeways"? Thanks again for all the work cleaning up my messes.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 28: The Girls**

* * *

"Bring them through, Jim," Harry said. Jim's head disappeared from the fire only to have the flames flare a moment later as he Flooed through into Harry's kitchen. He had a firm grip on the arms of two twenty something women. They were both dressed identically in Muggle-style cargo pants; stylish, yet functional boots and form fitting black sweaters. Their hair was long, honey-blonde and tied in a single tight braid that reached the middle of their backs; neither wore any makeup. It was an understated, yet attractive look on them both.

"Harry," Jim said. "This is Jenna and Jamie Young; ladies, Harry Potter, his wife Ginny; Luke and Angie St. James; Heather Mitts; and Hermione Granger-Weasley." Jim pointed to each person in turn.

The only reaction from the two women was a raised eye at the news of Ginny and Harry being married. _Rumor confirmed, _they both thought and filed the information away. "Nice to meet you," Harry said with a nod of his head. The others echoed his greeting while Hermione moved to shake hands with each of the women.

"Twins?" she asked.

"No," Jenna said. "I'm a year older than Jamie."

"She," Jamie said indicating Jenna, "also happens to be a natural brunette. We just find it useful to be able to switch places and not have anyone know."

Hermione walked in a circle around them. "Amazing," she said. "You're as identical as the twins."

Jamie gave her older sister a quizzical look. "Fred and George Weasley;" Jenna sighed, "identical twin brothers, born April 1, 1978; three years older than Ginny and the founders of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Did you even read your brief?"

"I read it," Jamie grated back.

"Oh, and most people just call us, the girls. It's just easier."

"And it makes people underestimate us," Jamie added.

"These two are supposed to solve the security issues with my wife?" Luke asked skeptically.

Jim grinned. "Your wife and Heather," he said. "Show 'em girls." A second later Jenna and Jamie were gone. In their place were two mongooses. The two creatures bounded across the floor to Angie and Heather and scrambled up their legs to sit on their shoulders. Harry wasn't sure if it was Jamie or Jenna who burrowed into Heather's thick blonde hair and poked her head out to look at her audience. "Ladies, meet your new familiars," Jim said. The two mongooses leapt from their charges' shoulders, transforming in mid air to their human form, landed in a crouch and straightened.

"That will work well," Hermione said, impressed.

"What, an attack-ferret?" Luke demanded. I could drop 'em both with one punch.

"Care to try?" Jenna, or was it Jamie retorted.

"And it's mongoose, pal," the other growled.

Jim held his hand up. "Easy, you two," he said. They subsided and Jim turned to Luke. "Jenna and Jamie are part of the first class to complete our new Ministry training program in personal protection. It's a two year regimen that you only get into after completing the three years of Auror training. We _borrowed_, and I use that term lightly, our program from the US Muggle military's Navy SEALs and modified it to suit our needs."

"Seals?" Luke asked incredulous; clearly picturing a circus seal with a beach ball balanced on its nose.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong," Jim cut him off. "If you really want to know what and who the SEALs are, I'll get you the book. Suffice it to say, the training is brutally difficult. We suffered better than a sixty percent dropout rate. The girls were top performers in both programs. They're trained in both magical and hand-to-hand combat. I assure you, if the choice was to send your wife into a dark alley with one of the girls or you, I'd pick one of them."

Intrigued, Ginny stood from where she had been sitting with one hip on the kitchen table. "I'll be the judge of that," she said moving to the door to the basement. She opened it, turned to the two women and asked, "Care to dance, girls?"

"Gladly," the two women said at once, and moved to follow her. Their briefing had contained detailed descriptions of Ginny's brief but colorful history with the American Ministry Auror department. Itching for a chance to test the rumors didn't begin to describe their eagerness.

"Oh hell," Jim groaned.

"Gin," Harry said. "Is this really necessary?"

"Oh let them have their fun, Harry," Hermione said.

"Thank you, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Don't thank me, I'm rooting for them," Hermione retorted. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her sister-in-law. "You and Harry are both in need of a lesson in your own mortality."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded.

Hermione ignored him. "I'm in no condition to do it. Maybe one of them will manage it for me." She motioned to the stairway. "Girls, Ginevra," she said.

"If you weren't pregnant," Ginny growled before spinning and disappearing down the steps. Hermione waited for the two personal protection agents to follow Ginny down and then descended the stairs herself.

Jim sighed and followed himself. "It should be entertaining anyway."

Luke looked at Harry. "Let me get this straight, your shelia is gonna fight both of 'em and that's gonna reassure me that my wife is safe with some little ferret girl protectin' her." Harry ignored him and followed the rest down the stairs. Heather shrugged and went with him. "What?" Luke demanded when he took in Angie's crossed arms and scowl.

"You'd best hope your issue isn't that they happen to be women," she said before descending the stairs herself.

"Angie," Luke called, hurrying after her.

"Rules?" Jamie (or was it Jenna) asked.

"No Unforgiveables," Ginny said.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt," Jim interrupted. "There are plenty of spells that will kill you just as dead as the Killing Curse."

"It's a fully functional live-fire room just like at the Ministry, Jim," Ginny said.

"Seriously?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said. "I did all the checks myself. All spells are fully functional but the room will limit them from being lethal or inflicting permanent mental or bodily harm. The worst we can expect is a couple of days in bed."

"Okay," Harry said.

"You were with the Unspeakables before you had kids, right?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "We also have a fully stocked potions locker and I'm qualified healer."

"You are?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Since when?"

"Not now," Hermione waved him off.

"All right then," Jim said. "Anything but the Killing Curse or the Cruciatus."

"The Imperius?" Ginny asked with an arched eyebrow.

Jim shrugged. "It's subjugates your will, but isn't necessarily harmful. The bad guys use it against us. It's good to train against it."

Ginny shrugged. "Fine by me," she said and waited for Jenna and Jamie's response.

"Fine by us."

"Ok," Hermione said. "This is nothing but a flat out test of your skills. We'll keep it fairly simple and give you an empty, non-magical warehouse to fight in." Even as she spoke, the training room morphed, providing a warehouse approximately sixty feet long by a hundred feet wide and forty feet tall. Stacks of empty shelving appeared; along with a number of support columns to provide some basic cover. "Feel free to scout the area. But don't start till I give the go-ahead." she said. She waited for confirming nods from the three combatants. "Good luck you two," she said with a last look at Jenna and Jamie before climbing a second set of stairs to the control room and observation deck. "Oh, and Ginny," she called.

"What?" Ginny turned just in time to be struck in the chest by Hermione's spell.

"No cheating," Hermione smirked.

"It's not cheating to use everything at your disposal," Ginny protested.

Hermione turned away. "It is if you use it before we start. I'll give it back soon enough," she said and stepped into the control room.

"I swear, if she wasn't pregnant," Ginny muttered under her breath and turned back to the group.

"How could you cheat?" Heather asked.

"None of your business," Ginny snapped.

"Jesus," Heather muttered. "It's not like I said I was going to get ice cream alone or something." Ginny raised an eye at her. Heather quailed and quite literally fled after Hermione. Angie followed at a more sedate pace.

Luke studied the three women for a moment longer, shrugged and said, "I always enjoyed a good fight," before walking away.

Harry watched Heather go and turned measured eyes on Ginny. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she didn't need," Ginny answered.

"She's young and naïve, not incapable. Cut her some slack," Harry said.

Ginny's eyes hardened. "She's getting more than Voldemort or his Death Eaters gave me. I won't allow what happened to me to happen to her."

Harry returned Ginny's glare. "We'll talk later."

"Fine," Ginny said. Harry headed slowly for the stairs.

"I don't care how safe the room is," Jim said to Ginny. "We can't afford having one of them in sicbay for a week. Don't do too much damage."

"Aren't you worried about us hurting her?" Jenna asked.

"Not particularly," Jim said and followed Harry up the steps.

"Way to pump up the troops there, boss," Jamie called sarcastically.

**XX**

Jim moved over to the desk Hermione was leaning over. She punched a few buttons on a keyboard and three large screens popped up on the back wall. A blinking cursor flared into life on each screen. A moment later, the cursors moved down one line and the names, Ginny, Jenna and Jamie blinked into life, one on each screen. "What's all this?" he asked. A fourth screen came up slower, forming a map of the warehouse. Three green dots appeared; each with a name blinking next to it.

"Real time recording and monitoring of events," Hermione said.

"Oh?"

"There are a hundred and twelve magical detectors in the live-fire room. I managed to get them to feed information into this computer. Then I wrote a program that will process the incoming data and display the information on the screens." She pointed. "Each participant's estimated battle effectiveness, the spells they use, ROM level achieved by each participant, along with a map displaying their location in the combat area."

Jim glanced at the computer, the screens on the wall and then settled his gaze on Hermione. "No waiting a week for a bunch of bean counters to sort things out?" he asked.

"No," Hermione said. She turned to a cupboard, pulled out a number of odd looking devices and started handing them out.

"And this?" Jim asked taking one of the offered devices.

"Night vision goggles," Hermione answered.

"Those things the muggle military uses?"

"Yes. They're simple to use. I managed to enchant them to size automatically so you just put it on and flip this switch here. She toggled the switch on her set of goggles. She hit another key on the computer and the lights went out. A moment later, soft red light bathed the control room. "Here try them out now so you know how they work." The group all copied her actions.

"Weird," Luke said. "It's all green-like."

"But you can see," Hermione said.

"Yep."

"Good, now there's a toggle by your right eye that will change it to infrared viewing."

"Infrared?" Angie asked. She flipped the toggle.

"It sees by heat," Hermione said. "The darker something is, the colder it is. Look up at the ceiling light for a second. That bright white spot is the residual heat it's giving off. Now look at the person next to you, they should appear as blobs of red ranging from almost black to near white."

"Damn," Luke whispered slowly.

"Ok, take them off," Hermione said. She waited till everyone had complied. She hit another key on the computer and the wall at the front of the room disappeared into the floor exposing a large half oval window that protruded out over the live-fire room, affording unobstructed views of the entire space. "Don't use the goggles unless the lights go out in the combat area or you'll damage your eyes." She keyed one more button on the computer. "You can start anytime," she said. She released the key and stepped into the viewing area. A soft static filled the room from the speakers in each corner.

"Sound too?" Jim asked, stepping next to her. Hermione nodded.

Harry caught Heather's arm as she moved to the viewing area. "What happened with Ginny?" he whispered.

Heather's mind went fuzzy with the flashback of the previous day.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me I can't pop out and get ice cream without having a goddamned babysitter with me. I'm a grown woman. A fully trained witch who happens to be tough enough to play with the big boys in the first division. I think I can manage myself for ten minutes alone!"

Ginny crossed her arms disdainfully. "Finished?" she asked.

Heather mirrored the pose insolently. "Yes."

"Good, defend yourself."

"What?" Heather asked. In the next instant Ginny had opened the door to the basement and started down the steps. Heather found herself floating along behind her through the door, unable to protest because her mouth wouldn't open. Ginny purposely allowed her to bang into the ceiling, wall, railing or whatever else happened to get in the way on the way down. She set the bruised girl down at the counter of the small ice cream parlor the training room had provided her. There were even tubs of ice cream sitting in the freezers along with glass jars full of candy toppings on the counter.

"What the hell!" Heather shouted once she'd got her balance and Ginny had allowed her to speak again. "You could have just told me there was a Cold Stone in the fucking basement!"

Ginny's spell hit the counter next to the girl and it exploded. Heather was showered with shards of broken glass, splinters and clumps of ice cream. A gummy bear stuck in her hair. Rather gently, considering who was attacking her, Ginny's second spell tossed Heather against what was left of the counter. She smashed into it painfully and fell to the floor in a heap. Ginny waited for nearly ten seconds but Heather just laid on the floor blinking in shock.

"Pitiful," Ginny hissed. She flicked her wrist and trussed Heather up in magical bindings. Ginny crossed the room, crouched down next to Heather and flipped her roughly to her back. She coldly studied the fear stricken face of her captive before reaching out to grip her chin between her fingers.

The Animal tipped Heather's head from side to side. "Such a pretty face," she purred. She let her fingers trail across Heather's cheek and along the gentle curve of her throat drawing a whimper of fear from the girl. The Animal's eyes brightened and she licked her lips hungrily. "I am far more dangerous than the big boys of the first division," she taunted in the same purring tone. Her hand slid up the side of Heather's face and fisted a handful of her hair.

"Nighty, night my pet," she hissed sinuously before jerking Heather's head up and then slamming it back against the floor, knocking her unconscious.

When Heather woke again, she found herself lying on cold, wet stone. It was dark and the only sound she could hear was the slow drip of water falling in a puddle. She sat up slowly trying to make sense of what was going on. The only source of light was a thin shaft that fell through a small window in a heavy wood door set into the wall in front of her. A cursory glance revealed nothing but growing darkness behind her and she instinctively inched towards the source of light.

"Hello?" she said cautiously. The only answer was her own voice echoing in the cell. She shivered, suddenly aware of the deep cold and the fact that her clothing was soaked with icy water from lying on the stone floor of the cell. She went to stand, and cried out in terror when a whip of magic lashed from the wall and tightened around her neck dragging her back to the ground. She struggled against it till she nearly passed out before it released her. The strand of yellow magic slinked back to the wall and disappeared. Heather stared at the spot it vanished, curled into a ball and shook with fear.

Every sound was amplified and the slow drip of water wore on her frayed nerves while she waited. Each drop became the stabbing jolt of a newly imagined terror. Time dragged to a standstill and she held her breath, daring to hope the dripping had stopped. She bit down on her tongue, stifling the cry that came with the inevitable drip.

She closed her eyes tightly. "Wake up," she whispered. It became a chant; "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up…" Drip! "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up…" Drip! Over and over till she felt she would go insane.

Light flared all around her and she bolted upright. She blinked painfully, shielding her eyes against the sudden brightness. A shadow moved in front of her and she scooted backwards until her back pressed against the wall, a shriek of fear tearing from her lips accompanied her flight. She cowered against the wall, eyes riveted on the figure before her.

The Animal had been standing in the corner in a deep shadow, and Heather had missed her entirely when her eyes first swept the cell. She stared right through Heather, eyes awash with buried memories. "This is the cell I was held in when Voldemort's Death Eaters captured me," she paused and her eyes focused, boring down on Heather. She let out a squeak and pressed into the wall trying in vain to retreat further. "I was fifteen."

The Animal pushed forward and slowly stalked her prey. For the second time, Heather found herself tightly bound in magical restraintss, unable to back away from her captor. "You have been here for twenty minutes," the Animal hissed. She crouched down in front of the other woman and forced her to look up when she tried to turn away. "I was beaten, tortured by both magic and muggle devices." A glamour spell dissolved from over her right eye. Heather gasped in horror.

"It matches Harry's near perfectly," the Animal said. "A gift from Lucius Malfoy… There are others," she added lifting her shirt to reveal a thin white scar that traced from her collar bone down over the swell of her left breast. The scar disappeared into her bra and continued on past the bottom elastic to the bottom of her rib cage.

"I was raped," she hissed, lunging towards Heather. Her cry went unheeded as the Animal forced her to her back, pinning her down with her arms held over her head. Heather's legs were forced apart and the Animal pressed her leg up between them. "I was their guest for nearly a month," she went on. She lowered her mouth near Heather's ear. "I wonder how many days you will survive?" she whispered, her voice laced with lust.

"Please, don't," Heather choked. She closed her eyes tightly. Terrified of what might come, her mind went blank, removing her from the horror of the events to unfold. When she came back to herself, her cell and bindings had vanished. The bone chilling cold was gone. Her clothes were dry and warm and she was in her bed in her apartment. She blinked away what could only have been a nightmare; swore she would never eat sushi again, sat up and promptly screamed. Ginny was leaning against the far wall of her bedroom; watching her. Her eyes darted wildly around the room that was most definitely not her bedroom.

"I won't hurt you," Ginny said.

Heather stared at her. "That was real, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Very," Ginny answered.

With the thought that Ginny might try to make things _comfortable_ tearing through her, Heather scrambled from the bed. "What if I said I don't believe you?" she demanded. She backed away, looking for an exit, but found none. She was still clearly a captive.

"That it wasn't real, or that I won't hurt you?"

"That you won't hurt me."

"I'd say that it was your first intelligent thought of the day," Ginny said. She tossed a wand across the room. Heather's hand shot out, snatched it from the air and trained it on Ginny. "Late, but better," Ginny said.

Heather stared at her blankly. She couldn't understand why she'd been given her wand back. "What's going on? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"It's no joke," Ginny said.

"Let me go."

"The stairs and door are right behind you," Ginny said

Heather chanced a glance over her shoulder. There had not been a door or stairs there a second ago. She edged towards them. "That's it? I can just go?"

"If you choose." Ginny absently brushed a bit of lint from her sweater. "You're still here?" she asked when she looked up again.

"I don't understand," Heather said. She shifted uncomfortably under Ginny's gaze

Ginny lunged and Heather flinched, nearly fumbling her wand. Ginny batted away the weak shower of sparks that flew out of it. "Pitiful," she sneered. "What good is a weapon if you don't know how to use it?"

Heather gripped her wand tighter, leveling it on Ginny again. "I know how to use it," she retorted.

"Not by any measure I'm aware of," Ginny mocked. She held her hand out, made a simple beckoning motion with her finger and Heather's wand was ripped from her grasp. It flew into Ginny's outstretched hand. She caught it and tossed it back to Heather again. It fell on the floor at the stunned girl's feet. "Pitiful," Ginny said again.

"You didn't use a wand," Heather whispered.

"An intelligent observation," Ginny said. "Pick it up."

Heather blindly obeyed the order. She stood up contemplating the wand in her hand for a few moments before looking up at Ginny. "Is that what this is about; scaring me into doing whatever you or Harry say?"

"No," Ginny said. "I showed you exactly what will happen to you if a Death Eater comes after you. I suppose you might get lucky and they'll just kill you. But I doubt it. They'll want you alive to taunt Harry with. And the more they hurt you, the happier they'll be."

Heather considered Ginny for a second, her mind racing to catch up. "This was all an act then?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "And the month you spent as a captive?"

"No," Ginny said. "That was real."

"And if I said I didn't believe that?"

"Would you like to see more of the scars?" Ginny asked. "Or perhaps I can put it all in a Pensive for you. I could even enhance it. Instead of just watching, you'll get to live it. Just as it happened to me, it will happen to you. Your mind will experience every pain, terror,.. rape as if it were your own. Though you'll escape the actual physical scars I was left with. Or is the little trauma you suffered enough to make you see?"

Heather was about to protest the word little when the image of Ginny forcing her to submit and the fear it had created played in her mind. Only this time it didn't stop. It went forward. She shuddered. The terror of Ginny's abject lesson had lasted twenty minutes. She'd suffered no physical harm that hadn't already been healed and her mental trauma would fade in a few days. Ginny's had lasted a month. It had been real. The scars were real. The rapes had been real. The trauma, would last a lifetime.

"How did you survive?"she whispered weakly.

Ginny didn't look at her as she spoke, but her voice was cold and harsh and spared none of Heather's innocence. "I didn't. I fought the beatings like a banshee. Lashing back any chance I had till they knocked me unconscious. Voldemort liked that I fought. You see he had a specific reason for taking me. He wanted a queen. I was his choice. I was brought before him and he asked me to join him. Not them, but him. I knew what would happen if I didn't accept. I'd be taken back to my cell to be beaten again till it was felt I would answer differently. It would have happened over and over. I broke with that realization. I tried to give him my soul, my heart, to force myself to take his hand.

"But Voldemort had created something within me with all the beatings. It is at once part of me and separate. It holds both the brightest and the darkest part of me and even if I didn't know, It did. Our heart and soul already belonged to another; it was no longer ours to give. It mattered not that it had yet to be accepted or rejected. We had already given our heart and soul away. It knew, to take it back and give it to Voldemort instead would have killed us.

"You have seen It. It is little more than an animal. And It will do anything to survive.

"Anything.

"It spit in Voldemort's face. We were taken back to our cell and beaten within an inch of our life only to be healed and have the process repeated. The rapes began. Relentless. Raped. Beaten. Healed. Over and over. I couldn't even begin to tell you how many times.

"But the Animal had seen an exit. All It needed was half a chance. It's cunning, deceitful, vicious…

"Unbreakable.

"I became that Animal. I led them to believe they were succeeding in breaking me. I stopped fighting back; behaving like nothing more than a mindless slave. I allowed them to do any depraved thing that came to their mind to me. If they wanted me to scream, I screamed. If they wanted silence, I suffered their depravities with no more than a blank look on my face.

They grew secure in their belief that I had been broken. One of them had developed a bit of a taste for me. I preyed on him; led him to believe I enjoyed what he did to me. My chance came when he came to me alone; with no one to see that I behaved properly while he satisfied himself…"

"You let him rape you so you could escape," Heather gasped.

"I ripped his throat out with my bare hands," the Animal snarled, "just before he could reach his climax," It added, pleased with itself. It turned hate filled eyes on Heather.

"Please," she squeaked backing away. "I won't hurt you."

The Animal laughed hideously. "Pain is nothing. Irrefutable proof that you are still alive… Pain is good." It lunged at her. Heather shrieked, shielding her face with her arm. The Animal waited, an inch away, for Heather to lower her arm and look at her.

When she finally did, the Animal had subsided and Ginny was backing away from her. "If you dare ask me that again, I swear I'll put you in the Pensive and you _will_ live it for yourself."

Heather nodded quickly. "Never, I swear."

Ginny eyed her for a moment, finally deciding she was satisfied with the answer. "Do you understand now?"

Heather relaxed at the friendly tone. "Yes," she said. She thought for a moment before adding, "But you have to admit it was hardly a fair fight to just jump me like that."

Before Heather could blink the Animal had pinned her to the wall with her forearm across her throat. The Animal's other hand wrapped around her wrist in an iron grip and twisted. Heather cried out painfully as her wand fell to the floor.

"It's never a fair fight you stupid girl," she snarled. "Was it fair for a remnant of Voldemort's black soul to possess an eleven year old girl? Was it fair for a fifteen year old girl to go on a date with her boyfriend and see him murdered when Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to collect his chosen queen?" The Animal began to subside again; slowly releasing the pressure of her arm against Heather's neck.

"Was it fair when they attacked Harry and Hermione on Christmas day?" Ginny asked. "Ninety against two; and it is common knowledge that Hermione is pregnant. That was certainly fair… Bloody hell you insolent little brat, do you think a Death Eater's going to tap you on the shoulder and say, 'Excuse me, but I'm about to try and kill you. You might wish to defend yourself.' I was never warned. Harry and Hermione didn't get a warning. YOU DID!"

"You never warned me," Heather managed to protest.

Ginny pressed her arm harder against Heather's throat again. "I told you to defend yourself!" she screamed.

"But—"

Ginny suddenly released Heather and backed away again. "No. No buts," she snapped.

Heather sagged and rubbed her neck painfully, keeping a watchful eye on Ginny.

"You want a _fair_ fight?" Ginny asked. "Fine, I'll give you one. One way or another, I will teach you there is no such thing as a fair fight. There is only the one who survives."

Heather's eyes blinked rapidly while she tried to catch up with Ginny.

"Be warned, Heather Mitts your self-defense training is about to start… Is that enough warning for you?" Ginny taunted.

Heather didn't move.

"You have five seconds… One," Ginny started the countdown.

Heather jumped as Ginny's spell impacted the wall two feet to her right.

"Two," Ginny continued. Heather bolted for the nearest shelter she could find. Ginny had to give her a small bit of credit as she ducked the wildly cast tickling charm Heather sent her way before the countdown had finished. Two hours later, Heather picked her bruised, bloody and battered body up from the floor once again.

"That's enough," Ginny said. Heather collapsed to her back and laid there panting huge gulps of air. Ginny moved to stand over her. "The only reason you are not truly injured is but for the fact that you have a match in two days. Mr. Devlin would not appreciate it very much if I were to have made you unavailable to play in it." Heather lay flat on her back, looking up at Ginny standing over her and nodded.

"I have considered the situation. Harry and I have been toying with the idea of a bodyguard for some time. I will speak to him about finding one for you specifically. It isn't complete freedom. But it's better than having to depend on one of us being available to escort you around."

"I can't afford a bodyguard," Heather said. She hadn't moved from the floor yet. It was just too nice after having Ginny spend the last two hours treating her like a sparring dummy. She hadn't even managed to hit her once.

For the first time since the 'lesson' had begun. Ginny smiled pleasantly at Heather. "Heather, you are Harry's sister. As far as he's concerned your last name may as well be Potter. If there is something you need that you can't afford, he will see to it that you get it anyway." Heather started to sit up and opened her mouth to protest. Ginny put her toe on Heather's chest and pushed her back down. "Haven't you learned not to argue with me yet?"

Really, it was intended as a playful moment and Ginny's voice carried that in her tone. But something in Heather snapped. She grabbed Ginny's leg and wrenched it around. Ginny was spun in a circle and crashed to the floor. Heather whipped her wand at Ginny, firing a stunning spell as she sat up. Ginny continued the roll the attack had brought on, coming to one knee while her arm slashed through the air, deflecting Heather's spell. Her nostrils flared and the Animal flashed across Ginny's face while she meet Heather's wand with her own outstretched hand.

Heather's eyes widened with what she'd just done. "Shit," she squeaked and waited for the worst.

"Better," Ginny growled before standing. "If you wish for me to continue to train you, come find me. If your bruises need healing, ask Hermione." She turned and vanished up the stairs.

Heather watched the spot Ginny disappeared for a minute before she collapsed back on the floor. "Thank God," she breathed.

Heather came back to herself with a shake of her head. "Nothing I didn't need, Harry," she answered quietly.

Harry slipped an arm around her shoulder. "I know a lot has been thrown at you in the last few days. Try not to let it affect you too much. If she's training you to defend yourself, then she thinks you're capable of doing it. Talk to Hermione, she'll help you figure out some things so you can turn the tables or your instructor once in a while."

Heather straightened a bit under his arm. "Ok," she said and allowed him to pull her into the viewing area.

"Jenna and Jamie should be able to give you a pointer or two also."

"Let's hope so," Hermione said. She leaned into Harry's other side.

"Here we go," Jim said, leaning forward.

**XX**

Ginny let the first two pinpoint pricks of red light slam against her shield before Sliding away in an odorless puff of smoke.

"Did you hit her?" Jenna hissed.

"I put everything into that," Jamie hissed back.

"Me too," Jenna said.

"You've cracked layered shields with your tuned bludgeoning spell before."

"You too," Jenna said.

"We're fucked," Jamie muttered.

**XX**

"What the hell was that?" Harry exclaimed, pressing against the glass.

Jim glanced over his shoulder at the boards. "Tuned Bludgeoning Spells," he answered, reading off the information scrolling up the screens. "From Jenna and Jamie, registering ROM levels of 8.22 and 8.41 respectively. Ginny's showing a shield that's been breached and possible trauma to her ribs. Estimated twenty percent decreased efficiency from her."

"Tuned?" Hermione queried.

"It's new. The force of a normal bludgeoning spell is spread over an area about the size of your fist. Tuning it compresses that force into an area about as big as the tip of your little finger."

"This just might get interesting," Hermione said. "I assume they aren't capable of ROM levels like that all of the time?"

"No, Jenna has a true reading of 6.32; Jamie's got a bit more at 6.54."

Harry whistled. "That puts them in the upper ninety-ninth percentile," he said, impressed.

But still a long ways off the stratospheric 9.031 Ginny registered when she crashed the wards at the Ministry," Jim said. "And Ginny's true reading is consistently hitting 8.804"

"Would someone mind clarifying all this ROM stuff for us ignorant Keepers?" Luke asked. "It's all a bit fuzzy to me."

"Rule Of Merlin," Hermione said. "Merlin created the scale and set himself as the standard of 10; theoretically the top."

"Theoretically?" Angie asked.

"Yes, he was a brilliant wizard. But also a bit vain. He considered himself to be the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived. And that his level of power was the greatest that would ever be achieved. We know this isn't true anymore and the scale's been reset."

"Someone was more powerful?"

"Voldemort, Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Harry, and Ginny, to name a few. Anyways, Merlin is estimated to be a 7.7 on the current scale. The average is 2.4. Not even one in five-hundred sorcerers hits a 3. Less than one in a thousand is a 4, someone like Harry, Ginny or Dumbledore, less than one in a million. And the scale isn't linear, but logarithmic."

"logarithmic, meaning?"

"Let's assume you're a ROM level 1 for a second."

Angie shot her a look. "For the record, I'm a 2.47, but for the sake of argument, fine, I'm a 1."

"Right, you're a 1. And a ROM level 2 is ten times as powerful as you are. A level 3 would be ten times more powerful than a 2 and a hundred times more powerful than a 1."

"So a level 4 would be…" Luke pondered

"A thousand times more powerful than a 1."

"So Ginny's true reading is better than the Girls' tuned readings and she's more than a hundred times as powerful as Jenna and Jamie's true readings.

"They don't stand a chance," Heather concluded.

"One would think so," Jim agreed. "But the problem comes in bringing that power to bear."

"And there's something to be said for skill," Hermione said. "Ginny's an accomplished sorceress. But she tends to favor brute force. And why shouldn't she? She has it in spades. Her power allows her to absorb a pounding. She can stand there and let you fire stunning spells at her all day and you won't breach her shields; often times that's what she does. But it's also her greatest weakness. She took those first two spells from Jenna and Jamie just to see what they had. But she wasn't counting on her shield failing and getting what are likely broken ribs out of the deal."

"She made a mistake," Jim said.

"One you can bet she won't make again," Hermione said.

**XX**

"MOVE!" Jenna cried. She shoved her sister to the ground, landing on top of her. Ginny's crushing curse blasted into the steel support column of the warehouse shelving, twisting it grotesquely. The shelving teetered precariously, threatening to fall on top of them. Jenna rolled off her sister, sent a Blasting Curse blindly in the direction Ginny's spell had come from before transforming to her Animagus form and skittering away.

Ginny clutched painfully at her side. The second of the Bludgeoning Spells had penetrated her shield. She was certain she had at least one broken rib. The Animal welled within her, forcing the pain aside. She sent a Crushing Curse in the general direction of the spell she'd been hit with, Slid to a new location and conjured an ace bandage to wrap her ribs with.

Jamie Slid away in a puff of smoke looking for a place to hide. She reappeared on the far side of the warehouse, crouching behind one of the heavy steel I-beams supporting the roof, breathing heavily with her heart racing. It had been a long time since she had been outclassed for power in a training exercise.

True to her word, Hermione's Inhibiting Spell faded at the start of the fight. Ginny's ability to sense sources of magic washed back in and she let it flow outward, searching for her prey. Puzzled at only getting a firm fix on one of her opponents, she hesitated, thinking. Her lip slowly curled in an evil smile.

Jenna was skittering along the edge of the warehouse when she suddenly found her claws scraping uselessly against the cement floor. She picked up speed until she was slammed stomach first into a steel pipe running from the floor to the ceiling of the warehouse. Her tiny mongoose body bent in half around it, halting the effects of the Summoning Charm in abrupt and painful fashion. She transformed back to her human form and slid away before she could be hit with the slicing curse that cut through the steel pipe. Water poured out of the pipe that was left dangling from the ceiling and bubbled up from the short section sticking out of the floor. It quickly began to spread, making footing treacherous.

**XX**

Jim glanced at the map of the combat room on the wall. He could only see Ginny and one of the girls. He wasn't sure if it was Jamie or Jenna. The little green dot with Jenna's name next to it suddenly shot across the warehouse towards Ginny's location, only stopping when the dot impacted against a support column of some sort.

"Ouch," Luke cringed. He'd managed to keep track of Jenna through her transformation and flight through the warehouse and had seen firsthand the force with which she'd smashed into the pipe.

Jim turned back to the viewing window just in time to see Jenna slide away before Ginny's cutting curse could strike her. "That'a girl," he encouraged under his breath.

**XX**

A flash of purple light raced from further out in the warehouse towards Ginny's location. Ginny turned, swished her hand in a circle and sent the purple jet of light back at its source before Sliding away again.

"Fuck!" Jenna yelped and dove to the side. The spell ricocheted off the mirror-like surface of the sheet metal leaning against the wall and slammed into an electrical box. A burst of sparks and smoke exploded from it and the lights went out, plunging the warehouse into darkness. A moment later, the red emergency lights flickered on, bathing the warehouse in an eerie glow. The electrical box continued to shower sparks into room. Up in the control room five people donned night vision goggles.

Jamie crawled along the floor, cautiously searching for both her sister and Ginny. A flash of red sent her bolting to her feet, running blindly across the warehouse as spells crashed into the shelving all around her. She blindly returned the fire as she ran and slid into a well protected corner. Not wanting to stay there, she took advantage of the cover to crawl through the shelves to a new location. She slowly lowered herself to the floor again and slipped down into a crouch. She nearly blasted the shadow of movement to her right before determining it was her sister. She set her wand on the floor and a tiny strand of silver, no thicker than a spider's thread raced across the floor to Jenna.

Startled, by the touch on her hand, Jenna nearly fell back on her bottom from her crouched position behind a steel column. "_How's she finding us?"_ Jamie's voice came into her mind. "_She knows where we are before we do."_

Jenna managed to catch herself without making any noise to give away her location._ "She must be able to sense our auras," _she sent back along the connection.

Jamie considered a moment before asking, "_Do you want to mask or just have this out?"_

_"Already doing it, but I'm for having it out."_

_"Do you see what her spells are doing to things in here? If she catches one of us, we'll be done."_

_"Yes, I've noticed."_

_"And you still think having it out's the way to go?"_

_"Come on, it'll be fun."_

_"I knew I loved you. Any idea where she is?"_

_"Close your eyes and run straight to me when I tell you to." _Jenna said. She fumbled in one of the pockets of her cargo pants and pulled a small metallic ball from it.

_"Shit."_ Jamie said._ "She's up in the shelves, isn't she?"_

_"RUN!"_

Jamie closed her eyes and bolted in Jenna's direction.

**XX**

Jim watched as Jamie fumbled with her pocket for a minute and pressed closer to the window trying to see the oddly green glowing ball she pulled out. A sudden thought hit him and he flicked the switch on his goggles to infrared. The little ball flared a painful white against his eyes.

"Shut your eyes!" he bellowed. He yanked the night vision goggles from his head and batted at the others in the observation deck trying to remove them. He'd just managed to knock Angie's away when a blinding flash, brighter than a dozen suns, lit up the warehouse.

**XX**

Ginny leapt from above Jamie, intending to land behind her. She was taken completely by surprise when Jamie bolted at her sister's command to run, and her Stunning Spell impacted the floor harmlessly where Jamie had just been. Even as she fell the rest of the way to the ground her hand was tracking the fleeing woman.

The white light exploded against Ginny's retinas, a burning rush of agony. She landed in a heap, twisting her leg grotesquely under her body. She screamed and flopped to her side. Such was the pain in her eyes that her mind barely processed the pain coming from her leg. Tears flooded down her face and she pressed her palms against her eyes trying to bring some relief to the searing pain.

Jamie crashed into her sister, blinking away the spots in her vision. Jenna swayed unsteadily on her knees. Even with her eyes closed, she'd gotten it worse than Jamie, who also had her back to the explosion of light. "What did you do?" Jamie cried.

"Sun grenade," Jenna answered.

Jamie grabbed Jenna by the sides of her face and kissed her full on the mouth. "You're brilliant! Insane, but brilliant… Jen?" she asked when she registered the blank look on her sister's face. She waved her hand in front of Jenna. _"Finite!" _she hissed. Jenna's only response was a slow blinking of her eyes. A primal screech, mixed of pain and rage, brought Jamie's attention away from her unresponsive sister. "Not good," she muttered and slowly turned around.

**XX**

"Not good," Harry said.

"Here it comes," Jim said with anticipation. He caught Harry's arm as he moved to the door. "Easy, Harry let's see how it plays out."

He jerked his arm away from Jim. "You don't understand what's living in her… In me."

Hermione caught his other arm. "I do, Harry."

"Yes I do, Harry," Jim said.

"She could kill them," Harry said.

"It's kind of like that Muggle picture show we saw a while back," Angie whispered in awe, ignoring the byplay between Harry, Hermione and Jim.

"She won't… Trust her, Harry. Trust yourself," Hermione said.

"I've seen her like this in her sessions at the Ministry, Harry," Jim said.

Harry ignored Jim, only Hermione's opinion mattered to him at the moment. "You do?" he asked, his attention focused on her.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Harry. With my children."

"You're insane," Harry whispered.

"Which movie?" Luke asked, his eyes riveted on the fight occurring in the warehouse.

"No, Harry," Hermione said. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "I know you. Both of you."

Heather cautiously touched Harry's arm. "I've seen it too," she said when he looked at her. "It will be ok," she said.

"The only way she could kill them in there is with the Killing Curse, Harry," Hermione said. "The protections in the room warp anything else into non-lethal injuries."

"She's not capable of that, Harry," Heather said. "Not against someone who's innocent."

"Neither are you," Hermione said.

Harry looked back and forth between the two women, his eyes burning. "Ok," he agreed quietly.

"That one where the guy turns green and grows muscles on his muscles' muscles'," Angie said.

"The Hulk," Luke said.

"Yeah," Jim said turning from Harry, Hermione and Heather back to the fight, "'cept she don't turn green and grow ten feet… And she's a whole lot meaner."

**XX**

With ever-widening eyes, Jamie watched Ginny slowly straighten her leg from the ugly position her fall had bent it into. Ginny's hand slid over her leg, vanishing the lower portion of her pant leg, exposing the jagged edge of bone sticking through her flesh.

Sensing eyes on her, the Animal raised her head and turned unseeing eyes on Jamie. Her lip curled tauntingly.

"She should be blind," Jamie muttered.

The Animal raised one arm to her mouth while the other hovered over her leg. She bit down on her arm, stifling the scream that accompanied the sickening, squelching sound of the broken bone being forced back into place through the torn skin and muscle of her calf. Slowly, the torn flesh began to knit itself together. Her body tensed one last time before she pulled her arm from her mouth. She spit out a mouthful of blood and waved her hand over the bleeding bite mark, healing it.

Jamie's mind raced over the briefing she had read on Ginny. "I think we've managed to make her mad, Jen," she hissed fearfully.

"Foolish child," the Animal snarled, "sight is not needed to see."

Before Ginny could stand, Jamie scrambled to her feet and sent the most tightly tuned Severing Hex she could at her.

The Animal reached out with her hand and caught the streak of purple light. It coalesced into a ball that she held in her open palm. She watched the dancing purple ball for a moment before she casually blew on it like it was a birthday candle. The spell flamed out in a puff of smoke. She looked back up at Jamie's stunned face.

"Ouch," she said.

**XX**

"What the fuck was that?!" Jim cried. He whipped around to look at the screens that Hermione was already examining.

She studied them for a moment, replaying the event in her mind. "A trick," she said. She pointed at Jamie's screen. "Here's where Jamie cast the severing hex. ROM 8.6 by the way." Her arm moved to point at Ginny's screen. "This shows Ginny casting the counter curse, her own Severing Hex and then the counter curse again."

"But there weren't any spells coming from her," Angie said.

"And none of them are more than a ROM 2," Heather said.

"Wouldn't matter if it had been a ROM 10," Harry said. "The correct counter spell can be as little as a ROM 0.1. She's saving her strength."

"And not being able to see the spells Ginny used is the trick," Hermione continued. "I'm sure she doesn't even know what it was yet but I told you she wouldn't make the same mistake of letting one of them hit her with a tuned spell again. But Ginny can be deviously creative when she wants, and she loves waging psychological warfare. If someone thinks you're invincible, they've already lost. The monitors show Ginny's seriously injured. She's got a compound fracture of her leg, broken ribs and I'm absolutely positive she's blind right now.

"Don't look like it to me," Luke interrupted. He hadn't bothered to turn away from watching the fight.

"She's faking; trying to rattle Jamie," Hermione said. "It's working too. You can hear it in Jamie's voice."

"But how the hell did she catch the spell?" Jim asked.

"She only made you think she did. "She called up the magic of the counter spell for a Severing Hex, but instead of casting it, she held it in her hand. When Jamie's severing hex hit Ginny's hand, it hit the counter curse she was holding. Ginny made it look like she had caught the spell by conjuring her own Severing Hex and holding it in her hand. When it looked like she was simply blowing Jamie's Severing Hex out like it was a birthday candle, she was actually casting the counter spell to the spell she had cast in the first place."

"That's a bloody dangerous trick," Jim muttered

"But exactly something Ginny would try. And from the look on Jamie's face right now, I'd say it was effective."

**XX**

Jamie's jaw hung slack while she watched Ginny climb to her feet. "Not possible," she whispered. She rubbed her eyes, trying to erase what she'd just seen. It was impossible to remove. Her mind snapped back to the present when Ginny took a first step towards her. The relentless training of the last two years kicked in. It didn't matter how tired, beat up or scared you were; and right now, to be honest, Ginny Potter scared her shitless, you didn't quit.

Ever.

Her wand came up and she unleashed a steady barrage of spells on the advancing woman. They all appeared to hit their target, but deflected away in every direction, leaving Ginny unharmed and drawing closer.

"A little help here, Jen," Jamie said. She caught that Ginny was heavily favoring her injured leg and focused her spells on the injury. Cutting, bludgeoning, crushing, severing, blasting, anything violent she could think of flew from her wand. She randomly tuned the spells within the barrage. But tuned spells took a lot more energy to cast than a normal spell and she was wearing down. Still, it brought a hiss of pain from Ginny and a halt to her advance. Jamie stopped the barrage with Ginny's halt, gasping. She knew something was coming and if she didn't catch her breath to deal with it, she'd be done for. She and Ginny stared at each other across the fifteen or so feet separating them, waiting to see what the other would do. She kicked her sister with her heel. "Come on, you big baby," she growled without taking her eyes from Ginny.

Her face devoid of emotion, the Animal stopped and considered her prey for a moment. She raised her arm and the red glow of a stunning spell built around her hand. "You or your sister," she said without emotion

Jamie weighed the choice. She could try and protect Jenna or run and let Ginny take her out.

**XX**

"What's wrong with Jenna, or Jamie, or whoever it is?" Heather asked.

Hermione glanced at the board with the scrolling display of spells used so far. "It looks like Ginny may have flooded the warehouse with a Stasis Spell."

"Is that possible?" Angie asked.

"Apparently," Jim said dryly.

"How come it only affected one of them?" Luke asked.

"Ginny was down to about thirty percent estimated effectiveness when she cast it," Hermione said. "My guess is she was only hoping to confuse them so she'd have time to try and heal her leg, so she didn't put a ton into the spell. Somehow I think most of the spell funneled into Jenna; maybe because she was showing estimated effectiveness of a sixty percent to Jamie's ninety-five at the time because of trauma to her ribs and vision problems from her sun-grenade."

"Ginny's hovering about fifty percent now, while Jamie's down in the sixties range," Harry observed. "She put a ton into that barrage of spells. Jenna's climbing into the eighties."

"I'm not sure I get how that works," Luke said.

"It's pretty imprecise," Hermione conceded. "One, it's an estimate only. Two, it's not an estimate of magical ability or power available, but of the persons physical state, and their ability to bring their magic to bear."

"So it'll go up and down throughout the fight," Jim said. "And Ginny in the thirties is still bad news for Jenna and Jamie in the eighties and nineties."

_"Take spell," _Jenna's broken thoughts slowly trickled into Jamie's mind.

_"Jen? Jamie asked." _She hadn't realized the connection was still intact._ "You there?"_

_"Got plan, take spell."_

_"That's your plan?" _Jamie demanded with incredulity_. "Let _that_ hit me?"_

_"Shield," _Jenna said_._

_"Oh, right." _Jamie drew her magic up into her wand and held it. She knew a full body shield wouldn't take the spell that was coming. She was going to have to try and meet Ginny's spell dead on. The Stunning Spell flashed and Jamie's wand flicked to meet it. The spells impacted and Jamie was thrown back into her sister. She tumbled over Jenna and rolled to a stop on her stomach ten feet from where Jenna lay on the floor.

Jamie groaned and rolled to her back. "Okay," she gasped, "that hurt."

**XX**

Hermione glanced at the monitor. "Forty-three percent on Jamie," she said and turned back to the window.

**XX**

Ignoring her entirely, the Animal stalked past Jenna to Jamie. "The baby sister first, I think," she taunted standing over her.

Jamie had lost her wand when she'd taken Ginny's Stunning Spell and when Ginny loomed over her, she froze, waiting. The Stunning Spell began forming in Ginny's palm, and Jamie suddenly realized she hadn't ever seen a wand in the woman's hand. _Fine, let's see how you manage hand to hand combat,_ she thought. She rolled into Ginny, grabbed her just healed leg and twisted.

**XX**

"Down to twenty-five percent on Ginny," Heather said.

**XX**

The Animal shrieked and her spell flew wildly into one of the dead overhead lights. It exploded in a shower of broken glass that rained down all around them. She managed to catch her fall so she didn't hit her head but her opponent was on her, wrapping her in a choke hold from behind. Jamie drew up on her knees and then her feet, forcing Ginny with her, arching her back. The Animal ignored both the spots forming in her vision and the instinct to clutch feebly at the arm around her throat. She reached down with both hands, placed them on Jamie's thighs and sent a Crushing Spell into them.

**XX**

"Oh," Angie cried and buried her head against Luke's shoulder. "Can't they stop now?"

Jim shook his head, not quite trusting what his eyes had just witnessed. He glanced at the monitors. "Four percent," he whispered. No one needed him to confirm who he was referring to.

**XX**

Jamie screamed and went down on her face in a heap, the femurs in both her legs broken. The Animal pitched forward to her hands and knees, her lower leg broken again. Jamie held her head in her hands and shrieked her agony into warehouse. It seemed to somehow lessen the pain, or perhaps her mind just stopped accepting the signals her nerves were sending. She blinked slowly once, and spotted a wand lying on the floor. Hers, Ginny's, Jamie's, it didn't matter. Death or unconscious and unconscious didn't count; you didn't quit.

Ever.

She began dragging herself across the floor to the wand. She was nearly there when Ginny limped into view, her broken leg held with a Splinting Charm, and stepped on the wand.

**XX**

"Sweet mother of God," Luke whispered when Jamie began dragging herself across the floor. Angie chanced a glance, stifled a cry and buried her face in his chest again. No one truly wanted to watch any longer. But they couldn't seem to turn away either.

**XX**

"There is no quit in you, is there?" the Animal asked, though it was no question and there was a level of respect in her voice.

Jamie managed to lift her head and meet Ginny's eyes. She tensed, growled, "Not by a long shot," and lunged for the wand.

_ "Imperio,"_ Jenna hissed.

Jamie rolled as she grabbed her wand. White hot needles of pain shot up and down her legs, darkening her vision. Instinct alone knew Ginny was looming over her. It didn't wonder why Ginny had failed to finally remove her from the fight; nor did It care. From flat on her back, Instinct brought Jamie's violently shaking arms over her head, training the wand on her opponent.

Ginny froze, her hand trembling against the control Jenna was exerting. "Back away from her," Jenna growled, furiously. Ginny hesitated. "NOW!" Ginny took a halting step back. "Uuurrrgggh!" Jenna grunted. Her arm bucked against Ginny fighting the curse and she steadied it with her other hand. "GET. AWAY," she bit out. Ginny took another half step back from Jamie.

Jamie's eyes focused for a moment; the scene of her sister and Ginny locked in a battle of wills freezing in her mind "Jen?" she croaked.

"Any time would be good, Jams," Jenna ground out through gritted teeth.

An instant of rage brought a last rush of adrenaline and Jamie hit Ginny with everything she had left. The tuned Stunning Spell struck Ginny in the stomach just as she managed to break Jenna's curse. There was a sickening crack and Jenna screamed as she was spun around, her shoulder dislocated. Her wand flew up, end over end in a high arc. Jamie's wand fell from her hand as her arms dropped, too weak to hold them up anymore. Jenna dove on the rolling wand, coming up on one knee with it in her off hand, her preferred arm hanging uselessly at her side. Ginny dropped heavily to her knees and teetered precariously, placing one hand on the floor to keep from falling over.

_"Stupify!"_ Jenna barked. Ginny crumpled. An eerie silence settled in the warehouse. Broken only by the sound of water bubbling up from the broken pipe and the hiss of sparks from the destroyed electrical box splaying into the water pooled on the floor.

**XX**

Harry and Hermione blinked when Ginny went down. Luke and Heather looked on the scene of broken bodies with ashen faces while Angie refused to lift her face from Luke's chest.

"Son of a bitch," Jim slowly said.

"She hasn't lost a fight . . ." Harry began but trailed off, unable to complete his thought.

"Since she was taken," Hermione finished in a whisper.

Harry whirled, dragging Hermione to the potions cabinet, his temper flaring. "Should have stopped it when I wanted to," he fumed. Hermione stumbled into action pulling phials out and stuffing them in to Harry's hands. He stood there blindly letting her load him down. "Bloody insane," he growled to no one in particular. "Other guys get nice normal girls in their lives. But not me. Nooo, I get the crazy ones. Every bloody damn one of them."

Hermione grabbed his ear and pulled him to the door. "Shut up, Harry."

"See! See what I'm talking about?"

**XX**

"Is she out?" Jamie gasped.

Jenna nudged Ginny with her toe. "Yes."

Jamie sagged into the floor, the tension flowing out of her. "That is one tough bitch," she said.

Jenna knelt down and placed Jamie's head in her lap. "Not as tough as you, Jams," she said. She gently stroked Jamie's hair back off her face.

"You think?" Jamie asked

Jenna nodded, and she smiled tremulously at her sister. "Yeah,"

Jamie smiled and closed her eyes sighing softly. "Your plan sucked by the way," she cracked."

"Bad?"

"No, it fuckin' tickles," she retorted. She cracked one eye open to look at her sister and identical grins began to slowly grow on their faces.

"We beat her," Jenna said.

Jamie wove her fingers into her sister's. "We're badass," she agreed.

The lights blinked back to life and the warehouse faded away, leaving nothing but the bare walls of the training room. "Jen," Jamie said, squeezing her sister's hand tightly.

"What sweets?"

"I think I'm gonna pass out now." Jamie's eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp.

Hermione knelt down at Jamie's side. "I've got her," she said and began a wand scan. "Just the broken legs." She coaxed a phial of potion down Jamie's throat. "She'll be up and around tomorrow. And good as new in three days. How's your arm?"

"It can wait," Jenna said, the relief evident on her face. "You better check Mrs. Potter. She got a lot worse than me.

Jim nodded at Hermione's glance. "All I'm reading is a dislocated shoulder and badly bruised ribs."

"Ok." Hermione patted Jenna on the leg and turned. "Get those two on stretchers so we can move them," she ordered Heather, Luke and Angie, catching them as they looked on nervously from the side. They jumped into action and Hermione focused on Ginny. "Well?" she asked Harry.

"Four broken ribs," Harry reported, "and temporary blindness from the sun-grenade. The worst is the leg though. The knee is tore up bad."

Hermione ran her own scan. "She's gonna be in bed for a week if she wants full function back," she muttered. She conjured a stretcher and levitated Ginny onto it.

"She's not going to like that," Harry said.

"Serves her right," Hermione snapped. "You could take a lesson too. Neither one of you is invincible."

"Hey, I tried to talk her out of it," Harry retorted. "I even tried to stop it before it went this far. You're the one who told me to let them go."

Hermione scowled. "Yes, well none of them had to take it this far. They could have stopped almost from the moment it started. Jenna and Jamie had sound tactics and their spells were effective from the first moment. Ginny knew that the second her ribs were broken. She could have passed them off as acceptable then and there but she didn't."

"But then we wouldn't have had any fun," Ginny said. Harry looked down and Ginny found his hand with hers. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

Hermione tipped a potion bottle to Ginny's lips. "Nighty, night," she mocked. Ginny went limp a second later.

"A Sleeping Potion," Harry demanded.

"Laced with painkillers; I don't fancy having her curse bloody murder at me while I set these bones," Hermione said. Harry glared at her. Jim chuckled. Hermione shrugged. "I'm the healer, now get out of the way."

Harry grabbed her arm when she went for another potion phial. "Admit it, Hermione," he growled. "You made a mistake." Hermione glared at him, screwing her face up. "Admit it," he demanded.

"Fine, I should have let you stop it… Happy?"

"No," Harry said but he let go of her arm and moved aside.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said.

He continued to glare at her. "I swear, there are times I don't know you anymore."

Hermione's eyes glistened and she swallowed with difficulty before meekly turning from him to continue treating Ginny's ribs. A short while later she stood up. "Ok, Harry, put Ginny in your room. I want to get her in the bed before I deal with her leg. We'll put Jenna and Jamie in with Heather for now." She levitated Jamie's stretcher and floated her up the stairs with the others following behind.

**XX**

Harry moved Ginny from the stretcher to the bed and tucked the covers around her, leaving her leg exposed. He kissed her forehead and though she was out cold, he whispered. "I'll be right back." He stepped into the hall, closing the bedroom door behind him. Jim, Luke, Angie, and Heather were waiting for him.

"So I reckon we'll put Jenna in the safe house with Luke and Angie tomorrow," Jim said. "She needs the night to be back to one hundred percent."

Harry nodded. "Bill isn't getting here till tomorrow, so Luke and Angie can stay in his room tonight."

"That's fine with us," Angie said.

"Jamie will need two, maybe three days before she's good again. It just makes sense for me to assign her to Heather. Can she just stay here while she recuperates?"

"She'll be staying here anyway, so that makes sense," Harry said. He looked at Heather. "I'm sorry, but she'll have to room with you till Bill and I get done updating wards for the Fronds, and Luke and Angie."

"It's okay, Harry," Heather said.

"Security shouldn't be too much of an issue for the match tomorrow," Jim said. "Jenna will be good in the morning and will accompany Angie. You three will be together all the time, Hermione, has to stay here to take care of the twins and Ginny. The kids are staying home too, so they shouldn't be any concern."

Harry nodded. "Fine then. See you tomorrow?"

"It's my day off. But I'll stop by to check on Jamie."

"Ok, then. You can see your own way out?"

"Yep, see you," Jim said and headed for the stairs.

"If you need anything just ask Dobby and Trilly," Harry said to his three guests. "I'm gonna help Hermione with her patients."

"Sure thing, mate," Luke said.

"Don't worry about us, Harry," Angie said. "You're doing more than anyone could ask already." She pulled Luke to the stairs and the kitchen.

"You okay?" Harry asked Heather. She was still carrying a pallid complexion.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I will be. Can I help you?"

"Sure, come on," Harry said giving her a tug.


	30. Chapter 30: Elves and Pomeranians

Author's note:

Oddly enough, this chapter brought little complaint from Strangeways. Thank God because some of the others... Thanks again to him, because he really has improved what you would have read without his efforts.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 29: Elves and Pomeranians**

* * *

Dobby pushed the door to the library open and cautiously poked his head in. He wasn't particularly sure if he was glad to find Hermione there or not. Sometimes it wasn't good to find what you were looking for. He crept quietly over to the table Hermione was sitting at and peered over the edge; just his ears, eyes and the top of his head visible. Not feeling particularly adventurous, he waited quietly for her to notice him. Eventually, she glanced up.

"Oh dear," she yelped, clutching at her chest.

"Eeep," Dobby squeaked and ducked under the table so she couldn't see him.

"Dobby," Hermione sighed. "It's ok. Come back out here. I'm not angry with you. You just surprised me."

First the tips of Dobby's ears, then his head and then his overly large eyes slowly poked their way over the table top again. "Dobby is sorry for frightening mistress Hermione."

"It's ok, Dobby. I forgive you. Just next time I would appreciate if you knocked or make a bit of noise instead of sneaking up on me like that." She smiled gently at the elf.

Dobby climbed up and stood on the chair opposite Hermione. "Dobby will be doing as mistress asks, even if he is being worried of telling her his news in future times."

Hermione could tell the elf was very concerned about angering her and what she might do if he did. "Dobby, you know, no matter what news you brought me, I would never hurt you. I care very much about you and Trilly too."

"But mistress is caring very much for Harry Potter sir too and she is still punching him in the nose when he is telling her that Dobby and Trilly is to be being nursemaids for your Percy and Andrew. Dobby is not wanting to be punched in his nose too… Dobby's nose is being much larger than Harry Potter sirs and he is thinking it will hurt very much if mistress is punching him."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a number of times. Dobby's logic was, quite simply, perfectly logical. "Oh dear," she said quietly. "I really have been terrible lately."

"Mistress is suffering much pain with the loss of her husband. She is to be forgiven much."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Dobby. I should never have hit Harry. It was a terrible, horrible, ugly thing for me to do to him. I don't deserve him right now; for a lot of reasons." Her eyes began to tear and she sniffled.

Dobby climbed on the table and took her hand. "Harry Potter sir will be forgiving you."

"Yes," Hermione said. "I know. And that's all the more reason I don't deserve him."

"He is not being perfect either mistress."

"No," Hermione agreed. "You're right about that too Dobby. You're a very intelligent creature to see these things." Dobby's skin purpled with the trademark blush of a house elf. "Dobby, will you please tell me what you came for? I promise not to hit you; no matter what it is. I'll even sit on my hands if it will make you feel better." Hermione sat on her hands and smiled at the little elf.

Dobby considered the offer and stood on his tiptoes to see over the edge of the table that Hermione was indeed sitting on her hands. "Would mistress allow Dobby to place her wand on the writing desk also?" he asked carefully.

Hermione blinked. She didn't know what this news was. But her reputation certainly wasn't good if Dobby was afraid she was going to hit or hex him over it. "Certainly," she said. She pulled her hand out from under her leg, triggered the release on the holster for her wand and set it on the table before sitting on her hand again. Dobby hesitated before picking up the wand. "Go ahead Dobby. I, Hermione Granger-Weasley, do hereby give the elf, Dobby of the House of Potter, permission to move my wand from this table to the writing desk."

"Thank you, mistress," Dobby said. He picked the piece of wood up, holding it as gently as if it were a child, quickly scurried over to the writing desk, set it down and hurried back to stand on the table in front of Hermione. "Dobby is feeling much safer now."

Hermione tried to hide the pain in her smile. Here she was, the supposed champion of house elf rights, and the elf who was her greatest ally was terrified of her. How far she had fallen with one punch thrown in a fit of anger. Why she'd struck Harry after one of a handful of fights between them when she'd never even come close to hitting Ron, never in all their fights, she couldn't understand. And then after he had forgiven her, she'd gotten so mad at both him and Ginny for acting as if having vampires following you around was only a concern if your name wasn't Harry or Ginny, that she'd encouraged the fiasco between Ginny, Jenna and Jamie. Not only had she encouraged it, she'd failed to put a stop to it before there were serious injuries to both Ginny and Jamie. Injuries that were quite a bit worse than she had thought possible within the live-fire room. Never mind Harry, there were times she didn't know herself anymore.

"That's good, Dobby. Do you think you might be able to tell me what is concerning you so much now?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes, mistress Hermione. Dobby is doing as Harry Potter sir is asking and has been searching for an elf to be a handmaiden for yous and when the babys is being born to be her nursemaid." Dobby paused to gage Hermione's reaction.

"And how is that going?" she asked.

Seeing that she was taking things well so far, Dobby brightened. "Dobby is finding an elf who would be most good to the baby Weasley and her mother. She is being in the hall for you to meet. Dobby can be bringing her in if you is saying it is ok."

Hermione nodded encouragingly. "That would be fine, Dobby."

Dobby beamed. "You will be seeing, mistress, Blinken is being a fine elf." He jumped down from the table and disappeared into the hall. A moment later he was pulling a tiny slip of an elf along by the hand back into the library and over to stand in front of Hermione. "This is being Blinken, mistress Hermione," Dobby introduced her. "Dobby is telling the elves of She-Who-Is-Glowing's family that Harry Potter sir is wanting to employ an elf to for his Hermione. Theys Pappy is telling Dobby it would be being a great honor to serve Harry Potter sir, but not if it means they is being freed. Dobby is not being very lucky in his search and many elves is telling him this same things. But Blinken is coming to Dobby today and saying she is thinking being free might be not so bad if she is to be serving Harry Potter sir. She is even saying she will be being paid if she must. And she is saying even if she is being freed she will be keeping all secrets the same as she would if being bonded." Dobby stopped and waited with nervous excitement for Hermione to respond.

"Hello, Blinken," she said. She smiled at the tiny little elf.

She glanced at Dobby and he gave her a gentle push towards Hermione. The elf tentatively sized Hermione up and curtsied. "Mistress," she said.

Hermione was surprised at the softness of the elf's voice. It wasn't squeaky or high pitched. In fact, she sounded very much like the voice of some of her favorite singers. "Please call me Hermione," Hermione said. The elf curtsied again. "And you don't have to do that in this house either, Blinken."

"Blinken is being a very special elf," Dobby said. "She is having been nursemaid to the littlest Delacour and to her mother too. She is very much wanting to be a nursemaid again."

Hermione glanced between the two elves. "Is this true, Blinken?"

Blinken nodded. "Dobby is speaking true, Hermione," she said. The elf clearly struggled with addressing Hermione by her name, but did so anyway. She also caught herself from curtsying again.

"Has Dobby told you the rules in this house? You are not allowed to punish yourself. And if another witch or wizard who is not part of this house hurts you in any way, you are to tell me or Harry, or Ginny immediately." Blinken nodded.

"Dobby is explaining everything to, Blinken," he said. "I is to be teaching her everything she is needing to know if mistress is agreeing to have Blinken for her new baby."

Hermione sat back and considered the situation. She wasn't happy about it. But Harry had made his decision. The only way she'd get out of it would be to move out and pick someone else to be her children's godfather. That would also mean removing Ginny as godmother. Neither were options she would seriously consider. And the little elf was making the choice herself. Just as Jenna and Jamie were choosing to be bodyguards. In all honesty, Blinken was taking the path she wanted all house elves to take; freedom over slavery.

"Are you a free elf, Blinken?" Hermione asked.

Blinken shook her head. "Blinken is telling her mistress she would come and work for master Potter, Hermione and the new baby. She is agreeing to the terms of being free and accepting paying. Mistress is sending Blinken to see if you is accepting her. If you is, then you is being Blinken's new mistress. You is needing to give Blinken clothes if you is wanting her to be free. If you is not wanting Blinken to be your elf, she is to be returning to her mistress in France."

"I will accept you as my elf and nursemaid to my daughter when she is born, but you will be a free elf, Blinken. Your bond will transfer from Gabrielle's mother to me and I _will_ give you clothes. You can be part of this family as long as you wish, but you will never be owned by anyone again. You're certain this is what you want?"

Blinken nodded. "I is watching Dobby for many years. I is thinking maybe being free is not so bad. And I is loving children very much. I would very much be wanting to help raise another."

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up. "All right then," she said. "Blinken, I accept the gift Mrs. Delacour has made of you." There was a brief glow that flared around the elf. A tendril of magic reached out and touched Hermione's chest over her heart. The magic faded and Hermione found herself the owner of a house elf. She crossed the room to the desk and picked up her wand. "Come with me, Blinken," she said. "We'll find something appropriate for me to give you so you can be free." Blinken and Dobby hurried along after her.

* * *

"And there's the horn signaling the end of the match here in New York today. Your Hippogriffs thoroughly dismantle the overmatched Mermaids by a score of 285-40. Potter finishes with another four catch match while giving up none to the Mermaid's Jake Dillenger. That was an emphatic statement to the rest of the league by the North American Division leaders as we start the final third of the season," Melvin said.

"It's certainly good to see them bounce back from the three game skid that led into the break," Dimitri said. "The team's carrying a record of thirty-seven and four with nineteen games left before the playoffs start. It's been some time since a loss of any kind appeared on the Hippogriffs' tally, but with the new rules in play this year, we may never see an undefeated season by any team ever again."

"That's true," Melvin agreed. "There isn't a single undefeated team in any of the first, second or third divisions worldwide. There are only two first division teams, the Montrose Magpies, and the Berlin Horntails, are carrying better records than the Hippogriffs. And the Hippogriffs own a win over the Magpies. And it isn't unfair to say they could easily have beaten the Horntails too."

"I don't like to make excuses for any reason," Dimitri said, "but you do have to consider that the Hippogriffs' first loss came after Potter had been sidelined with an injury. The next two losses came with both Potter and St. James unable to start. On top of that, the team was dealing with the murder of their backup seeker, Jamison Twiggler. The final loss was the first match back for both Potter and St. James and it came against the Horntails. Even Potter is gonna fall against a seeker of Krum's skill once in a while. Really, it had been nearly three years since someone outflew him. No one is that good. A final thought for anyone who can't stomach four losses on the Hippogriffs' record," he continued, "They're two games ahead of the Montreal Sasquatch, their closest competitor in the North American first division."

"Right you are, Dimitri," Melvin said.

**XX**

"Yeah, yeah," Luke yelled at the speaker in the corner of the locker room. "Potter shits sunshine and pisses lightning bolts. Now shut that shit off. What about me? Four goals in three hours, where's my love?" Harry grinned and tugged off an armguard.

"No one cares about Keepers, St. James," Kenny said.

"Yeah, is it Harry's fault that people wanna hear about people like me and my fiancé?" Heather shouted.

"Harry, does your wife know about this?" Leslie teased. She was on her way to the showers, towel in hand and down to her sports bra and a pair of modest knickers when she straddled the bench facing him. "And when do I get to be part of the harem?" She looked at him expectantly. Harry recoiled backwards on the bench till he slipped off the end and fell on his bum. The locker room howled with laughter at his expense.

"Christ, Potter, she wears less than that to the pool," Luke chortled. "And what the hell do you mean, people like you and him, Mitts?"

Harry didn't quite figure why exactly. But while the men on the team exercised a great deal of modesty in the changing area; never appearing without at least a pair of shorts or a towel around their waist. It was the women who paraded around. And they constantly harassed the men about it, wondering when they were going to get their eyeful. Heather was quite possibly the worst and he had taken to studiously avoiding looking her direction unless he was positive she was covered. Consequently he was spared when she deadpanned, "People who are attractive," slid her knickers down her impossibly toned legs, grabbed her towel and disappeared into the women's' showers.

The mouth of every male on the team but Harry's dropped open and hung limply. Leslie laughed, winked at Harry and led the parade of the remaining three women to their showers.

Mark shook his head clear and turned back to his locker. "Amen to that, sister," he said.

Luke stared blankly at the wall. "What's the hold-up on the separate changing rooms, Potter?" he asked.

Harry climbed to his feet. "I don't know. It's not like the old man isn't makin' enough money off us to make the renovations… Yeah I'm pissed," he snapped at his stunned teammates. He never referred to the team's owner in anything but a respectful manner.

"So whatta we do in the mean time?" Luke asked. "This is gettin' ridiculous."

"Fight fire with fire," Harry growled. He turned back to his locker, stripped of his gear, uniform and everything else grabbed his towel and marched into the men's shower.

Jaws hit the floor again before Mark stood up. "That just might work," he muttered. He stripped down and followed Harry.

"Aw hell," Luke said tugging his shirt off. "I'm a bloody Aussi for cripe's sakes. I'm supposed to be the one actin' like that." One by one the rest of the team stood and followed Harry's lead.

**XX**

As coach Thorpe never came in the changing area unless all the women were decent, the guys all waited till they heard his voice before exiting the showers. He stopped mid sentence as they filed past with nothing on but white towels wrapped around their waists. He knew something was up, it remained to be seen exactly what. The first two just met his raised eye and nodded.

"Coach," Harry said.

"Boss," Mark and Kenny said.

"Sir," three more added.

"Sorry, Coach Thorpe," Will Highlander said. He nodded to his locker. Coach Thorpe stepped aside. "Thanks," Will said and started pulling his street clothes out.

"Hey, coach," Luke said.

"Gentlemen," he replied with an implied question.

Leslie was tying the string on her boots when the parade started. It wasn't out of the ordinary for any of the guys to have a bare chest in the changing room. But all of them exiting the shower at once with nothing but a white towel wrapped around their waist was. She slowly stilled, not sure what to make of all the buff chests at once. In rapid succession, Sara and Addison took note of the bare chests also. The men all ignored their surprised expressions, proceeded to their lockers, and pulled their street clothes out. One by one, the towels fell to the floor exposing each and every one of them completely.

Leslie's jaw hit the floor. Sarah turned tomato red. Addison was too surprised to react at all and sat frozen in place, with her shoe half tugged on.

Harry turned to coach Thorpe while he shook his shirt out. "Something up, coach?" he asked. The other guys variously pulled on their shirts or socks before anything else.

"Nooo," he said very slowly.

Heather had been rooting through the bottom drawer of her locker and didn't turn around till she heard Harry's voice. "Ha….eep," she squeaked, her eyes bulging.

Leslie, Sara and Addison stampeded over one another in their rush to exit the changing room; either ducking into the showers or one of the toilet stalls.

Harry pulled his boxers up. "Whatcha need, Mitts?" She buried her face in her hands and darted for the showers. Harry shrugged. "Must notta been important?" He tugged his jeans on and buttoned up the fly. "That should solve our naked women in the changing room problem," he said, snapping his watch into place. Harry picked his towel up from the floor and balled it up. He took aim at the basket on the far end of the locker room and shifted his gaze to Luke before launching the towel.

"Shit," Luke said quietly.

"Told you I miss on purpose," he grinned. Harry slipped his ring on. Still grinning down at Luke's stunned face, he added, "Question is, was I kidding about Angie or not." Luke's eyes widened. "Mind if I take off, coach?" Harry asked. He pulled his duster out and folded it over his arm.

Coach Thorpe waved him away. "No," he said. "Get goin', Potter."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Let's go, Mitts!" he shouted. He waited for her to poke her head back in. "You ready or not, I'm getting old here." Her face flamed but she scurried to her locker and grabbed her coat. Harry held the door to the tunnel open and she quickly darted under his arm, refusing to look at anyone. "See ya'll Monday," he drawled and let the door close behind him.

Kenny leaned over and clapped his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Relax, mate. I'm sure she didn't tell him that… Leastways I don't think she did." He clapped Luke's shoulder twice more and made his exit.

Mark hit Luke's shoulder on his way by. "Touché, mate."

David followed him but stopped as if struck with a bit of inspiration. He turned back to Luke. "One word, mate, Polyjuice," he said. He ducked out of the locker room letting the door close on Luke's cursing.

* * *

"Urgh," George groaned. He blinked his eyes open.

"Easy there, Gred," Hermione said. She laid her hand on his head. "Your fever's broken. How are you feeling?"

"Like I went a few rounds with that dragon Harry took on during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, spent an hour or two playing tag with an acromantula and finished it off by tellin' my sister her new jeans made her arse look fat."

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, the good news is you're done for a month and are fully inoculated against the mind magic of vampires."

"Any chance I get to stay in bed and keep the pretty nurse around who's been waiting on me anyway?"

Hermione leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Flattery will get you another day; maybe two."

"Brilliant," George grinned.

"Think you're ready to try eating something; maybe just some broth? I can ask Blinken to bring you some."

"Blinken?" George asked.

"Blinken is the newest elf to join the family. She's currently my handmaiden and will be the baby's nursemaid."

George gaped at her. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister-in-law?"

Hermione patted his hand. "Blinken," she called.

Blinken and Dobby popped into the room. "Yes, Hermione?" Blinken asked.

"Would you please bring some broth up for me? George is feeling like he'd like to give it a try."

"Should we be bringing some for Crazy Weasley Number Two also?" Dobby asked.

"His fever still hasn't broken so let's wait a bit on him."

"Dobby and Blinken will be happy to be doing as Mistress is asking," Dobby said.

"Thank you," Hermione said. Dobby bowed and disappeared with a soft pop. Blinken hesitated, decided against curtsying, and followed Dobby with a small pop of her own.

"Dobby certainly takes his duties as head elf seriously," Hermione muttered. "Poor thing is going to end up a wreck with him checking over her shoulder all the time."

"Seriously, who are you?" George asked. He pushed himself up in the bed. Hermione helped him sit up and stack his pillows. "Thanks," George said.

"You two have missed a bit over the last week. I've got two other patients besides the two of you, two kids, and I'm gonna pop within the month. And Dobby, Trilly and Blinken are family. It's okay to ask family for help."

"Two other patients?" George asked, alarmed, sidetracked from Hermione's new elf. "What happened?"

"Easy," Hermione said. "You're actually going to love this story, but I want to save it till both you and Fred are up and around."

"Mmm, up," Fred said groggily. Hermione and George turned just in time to see Fred flop back on his bed. "'Kay, maybe not."

"Fred," Hermione practically leapt across the room. "Don't sit up again," she ordered. She put her hand on his head and held him down.

"Anything you say, Herms," he gasped.

"Well your fever's finally broken too," she said. She smiled gently at him.

Fred reached up and took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. "Can I just say,.. Ouch."

"Oh suck it up and give me my nurse back, you git," George said. "I was just starting to get somewhere with her."

"She's brunette," Fred retorted, "Means I get first shot at her." He patted the bed next to him. "Whatdaya say there, stunning, care to join me?"

"You haven't bathed in a week," Hermione said. "I think not." George snickered. "Hey," Hermione said. "Where do you think you're going?" She pushed Fred back down on the bed again. "I told you not to move yet."

"If all it takes to get the nurse in the sack is a shower, then I'm gonna die trying," Fred teased, pretending to fight her off.

"Oh, enough you two. Or I'll tell your sister on you."

"That's cheating," Fred and George said together, slumping back in their respective beds again.

"Doin' that to a sick man," George carried on.

"'S like poking a dragon with a stick," Fred said.

"Funny you should mention your sister," Hermione said. She gave them a significant look.

Fred pushed himself up in the bed. "Thanks," he said when Hermione fixed the pillows for him.

"Did someone twist our sister's knickers?" George asked eagerly.

"Say perchance a certain business partner of ours?" Fred offered.

Hermione grinned. "Oh, Harry and Ginny have been up to plenty. But I don't think he twisted her knickers. Leastways not that I know of…" she paused and pretended to ponder for a moment. "Now if you'd asked if he'd gotten _into_ her knickers, then I'd have to say, yes. I'm quite certain that Harry has got into Ginny's knickers."

Both Fred and George clapped their hands over their ears. "Not listening," Fred said.

"La, la, la, la," George sang drowning out Hermione's voice.

At that moment, Dobby and Blinken popped back in with a tray for George. "Oh, no," Dobby moaned in his high voice. "They is both being awake." Blinken shyly set George's tray on the bed for him. "It is being so peaceful when they is being sleeping," Dobby continued.

"Hey," Fred and George cried.

"Thank you Blinken, Dobby," Hermione said. "Would it be too much to ask for you to bring up a tray for Fred also."

"Is no trouble at all," Blinken said and popped out of the room again.

"Dobby will be glad to be bringing some sleeping potion for them too. Crazy Weasleys have been being very sick and need be getting their rest," he offered hopefully.

Hermione fought back a smile. "No, Dobby," she said. "As much as I'd like that too, I'm afraid Fred is just in need of some broth also."

Dobby's ears drooped. "Yes, mistress Hermione."

"Perhaps later though Dobby," Hermione offered. Dobby's ears perked up and he popped away again.

"I think we've just been insulted by a house elf," George said.

"We have," Fred agreed. "And who's the new elf and who the hell is this?" he pointed at Hermione. "Hermione doesn't let, or ask, a house elf do anything for her."

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Oh, I've gotta go make sure Ginny gets her next round of potions." She hurried to the door. "Don't get out of those beds till I get back," she ordered.

"Hey," Fred said.

"Wait," George said, but it was too late.

"What's going on with Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Don't know. Been up about five minutes longer than you."

"And you don't know what's going on?" Fred retorted. "Did you manage to get anything done, or just lie there like a lump?"

"Managed to get a kiss from our nurse," George answered. Fred's mouth dropped open. "Who's the man now?" George taunted. He glanced between the bowl of broth and the spoon. "Screw it," he said and just picked up the bowl. "What?" he asked, lowering the bowl after a careful sip.

"You better not be serious," Fred warned.

"And you better be careful. It's too soon."

"Shit," Fred said. "That obvious?"

"I watched you figure out she was something special about a year after Ron did. I did too. Floored the hell out of me. Even Bill's said he understood what Ron saw in Hermione. But he's already married and neither one of is poachers so we left it alone. Don't look on it. Don't think on it. And sure as hell don't touch it. But I can see you're thinking about it now. I'm not gonna say you can't, cause that's up to her. But it's too soon."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not gonna get beat to it this time around."

"Fair enough," George said.

"Appreciate it," Fred said.

"I'm warning you though, mate. She's my sister, same as Ginny. If, for some insane reason, she gives you a chance some day, you get the same treatment Harry gets. No harm, no foul. But you mess her up, I don't care if you are my brother."

"I read ya," Fred said. "Thanks," he said when Blinken popped in with a tray for him.

"You better," George said. He cast about for something to do and spotted the paper Hermione had been reading. He grabbed it, flipped it to the front page and promptly started coughing.

"What?" Fred asked lifting the bowl of broth to his lips. "That's that school paper Harry's doing all his press releases in now isn't . . . Something interesting?"

George hesitated and then read the headline. "Potter, Weasley Wed in Secret."

Fred sprayed broth across the room. "What?!" George kept reading.

"In a owl I received just prior to this issue going to print, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley passed along to me the information that they had wed. Details were scant, and time for inquiries didn't exist so I have simply printed the exact letter I received for our readers.

Miss. Frond.

Harry and I hope this letter finds you well and in time to make your next issue. On December 31st of the year 2006, at 11:30 or thereabouts, Harry and I were wed in a private ceremony.

As it is nearing the end of the quidditch season, and both the playoffs and the World Cup after that are fast approaching, Harry and I currently have no plans for honeymooning.

Suffice it to say, we are both extremely happy. Giddy might perhaps be a better word and would like to express our gratitude to any well wishers we might have.

Sincerely:

Harry and Ginny Potter.

Rather than print random speculation we hope to have more details for you in our next issue.

Let me just say, from those of us at The Cauldron, congratulations Harry and Ginny and may you have many happy years together."

George set the paper down while Fred calmly took another sip of his broth. "So who won our bet?" Fred asked.

* * *

Oddly enough, Fred and George were finally cleared from bed rest the same day as Ginny. They stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen and breakfast where they found Harry, Luke, Angie, Heather, Hermione and two very attractive blond women they didn't know all sitting at the table. They froze for a half second and then without even a shared glance darted across the kitchen. George ended up on his knees in front of Jenna, while Fred knelt in front of Jamie. They prostrated themselves in front of the two women.

"You're our heroes!" they cried. Harry quickly turned and snorted orange juice into the sink.

"We love you!" Fred said.

"Adore you," George added.

"Worship you."

"Are you married?" George asked.

"Got a boyfriend?" Fred asked.

"Don't care if you do," George said.

"Marry me," they said together. Hermione snickered at their antics while Angie, Heather and Luke watched with bemused curiosity. Ginny's lip twitched though she adopted a put upon expression.

"Please?" Fred pleaded. "Are you Jenna or Jamie by the way?"

"Jenna," she said.

"I'm Jamie," Jamie said.

"You're the brunette, right?" George said.

Jenna nodded. "Yes?"

"Right," Fred and George said together and switched positions so Fred was kneeling in front of Jenna holding her hand while George was with Jamie.

"Marry me?" they said again.

"I'm Fred, by the way," Fred said to Jenna.

"George," he added to Jamie

"I think they're serious, Jams," Jenna said.

"Bloody right we are," Fred said.

"We'll pay you," George said.

"Yeah," Fred said. "What's it cost to buy a wife these days?"

"Doesn't matter," George said.

"It's worth it to have a wife," Fred said.

"Who can kick our sister's arse," George said.

"So you're going to tuck your tail and hide behind your wives' legs whenever you hack me off now?" Ginny teased.

Fred and George exchanged a look. "Yes."

"And where are you going to hide when you hack us off?" Jamie asked.

"Don't look at me," Ginny said when the twins grinned at her.

"Me either," Hermione added when they turned to her.

"Have you ever considered you might wish to simply stop hacking the women in your life off?" Harry asked.

Fred and George looked scandalized at the mere thought. "What fun would that be?" George asked.

"No fun at all," Fred agreed.

"Life's best lived on the run," George said.

"The hotter the water," Fred said.

"The more fun you had getting' in."

"So how about it?" George asked. "What's a wife cost these days, Jams?"

"You're trying to buy my sister?" Jenna asked with an arched brow.

"Water's heattn' up," Harry cracked.

"Now let's just think about this, Jen," Jamie said. "I mean they are kind of cute."

Jenna gave her sister an 'Are you serious?' look. "Well look at them," Jamie said.

Jenna gave the twins the once over. "Well I suppose if you mean in a little yip-yap Pomeranian kind of way, then yes, they're kind of cute."

Harry bit back a guffaw.

"Yip-yap?" George asked.

"What's a Pomeranian?" Fred asked.

Jenna pointed her wand at Fred and the next thing anyone knew he had been transfigured into a red haired Pomeranian.

"Ohhhh," Jamie squealed and scooped him from the floor. "He's adorable."

"Yip, Yip, Yip," Fred went.

Harry, Ginny and Luke slid off their chairs laughing while Hermione and Angie bent over clutching their sides with giggles. A moment later, George went, "Yap, Yap."

Jamie scooped him up too. "Can I keep them, please?" she pleaded. The two Pomeranians who were Fred and George continued to yip and yap excitedly; licking Jamie's face with slobbery doggie kisses. "Ohhhh!" she squealed, "now stop that." She set the two dogs down on the floor. "SIT," she commanded. They exchanged a glance, seemed to shrug and promptly sat. "And they're trained!" Jamie cried.

"Stop, please," Harry pleaded

"Hurts," Luke gasped.

"Please, please, please, Jen, can I keep them?"

"I don't know, Jams," Jenna said. Amazingly enough she was not only able to keep a straight face through all the antics but be completely serious through it. The two puppies whined and wagged their tails tentatively at her.

"But look at them," Jamie whined. "Watch this," she said. "George, roll over." One of the dogs promptly rolled over sat back up and looked eagerly at her with wagging tail. "Such a good boy!" Jamie squealed. She grabbed the dog and held him up in front of her. "Gimme kisses," she said. The puppy proceeded to slobber all over her face.

"Ca… Can't br… breath," Hermione gasped.

Fred yipped excitedly, dancing around in a circle trying to get Jamie's attention.

"What?" she asked excitedly through George's continued licks. "Can you do tricks too?"

"Enough," Angie pleaded. "Please."

Fred yipped and rolled over.

"Play dead," Jamie ordered.

Fred promptly stood up on his back legs, spun around in a circle and fell to the floor flat on his back, all four legs sticking straight up in the air.

"Ohhh, good boy," Jamie cried. She bent down and rubbed his tummy. "And look, Jen," she cried. "He's so big!"

Her last quip was too much even for Jenna and she burst into laughter. "You're insane, Jams," she gasped.

"I can't keep them?" Jamie asked, truly sounding as if she was heartbroken.

Jenna shook her head. "No, Jams," she said between her giggles. "You need to change them back.

"Not even for a little while?"

"No, Jams,"

Jamie stomped her foot. "You never let me have anything," she muttered. She flicked her wand at the two dogs, changing them back to Fred and George.

"She's such a child," Jenna muttered, shaking her head at Ginny.

Ginny burst into giggles again. "Stop please," she cried. "I'm going to pee my pants."

Fred picked himself up from the floor, dusted himself off and sat down next to Jenna. "Cheers," he grinned at her.

George, who happened to still be sitting in Jamie's lap when she changed him back, gave her a wicked smile. "More kisses?" he asked.

She considered for a second. "Maybe some other time, little boy."

He shrugged. "Your loss," he said. He turned in her lap, pulled a plate from the stack and started piling eggs on it.

"Hehhem," Jamie cleared her throat.

George turned back to her. "What?" She arched a brow.. "Oh, sorry," he said and slid off her lap.

By this time the others had managed to recover themselves enough to climb back to their seats and breakfast.

"Merlin," Hermione giggled. "I needed that."

"I'll say," Angie agreed.

"That's us," George said.

"When you need a laugh," Fred said.

"Call on us."

"Don't forget our lovely assistants," Fred pointed out.

"Never," George agreed. "However shall we pay them back?"

"Whatever it is," Harry interrupted seriously, "don't let it interfere with their jobs."

"Oh, shit," Angie gasped. "I'm supposed to be at rehearsal in ten minutes."

Jenna transformed into her Animagus form, scampered across the floor and up Angie's leg to sit on her shoulder. Luke stood, grabbed Angie's bag and walked out of the kitchen with her to the front door. "See you at the stadium," he called over his shoulder.

Harry glanced at his watch. "Bout that time," he said.

"I've just got to grab my bag," Heather said. She quickly left the kitchen, followed by Harry, Ginny and Jamie.

Fred and George turned to Hermione with identical grins. "So what are we doing today, oh beautiful nurse?"

Hermione groaned playfully, "I should have let Dobby sedate you again."


	31. Chapter 31: The Darkness Within

Author's note:

Thank you again to Strangeways; who probably is beginning to wish he'd never agreed to beta for me.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 30: The Darkness Within**

* * *

Auror Chevalier stopped along the footpath. A glance around the area confirmed the only people in sight were his two trainees. He hadn't expected anyone else to be there really. The twentieth of January didn't find many people willing to explore the cliffs in and around Tintagel. It was bloody cold. And the wind blowing in from the ocean certainly didn't help. He carefully set up his detection equipment, set Notice-Me-Not Charms on it and walked away.

He'd been combing Tintagel and the surrounding fifteen miles of countryside since the viewing of Ron's Soul-Capture. He and his trainees had been through every record the Ministry held of King Arthur's time looking for clues. They had made visits to dozens of different magical and sometimes non-magical libraries around the country and even the continent, scouring for information. They had talked to the experts, magic and non-magic, who had spent their lives learning the history of Camelot. The vast majority of reliable information they'd found, pointed to this area of Cornwall as the place where Camelot had been. The town and its non-magic population even perpetuated the legend that the castle ruins were indeed the ruins of Camelot.

Pierre knew that much was false. The non-magic world dated the time of King Arthur to the early sixth century. The truth was, at the time the magic world went into hiding, their leaders set about altering the historical records of the legendary king, shrouding him in even deeper mists than already surrounded him. The wizards had done such a thorough job that the non-magic scholars debated if the legends were even true. With most settling not on the side of fact, but myth. In truth, Arthur's time had been just over three thousand years ago.

"Well?" Pierre asked once he reached the first of his two trainees.

She grinned. "It works," Trainee Nelson said. She handed over the goggles.

Pierre took them, put them on and adjusted the dials. "Makes sense," he said. "Magic gives off heat. We could really learn a thing or two from the non-magic world. Nice work Steph."

"Thanks, boss," she said.

He handed the goggles back. "I'll set up the rest of the detectors. You and Cory work out a grid pattern and scour the area again. We'll take recordings and see if we can't figure out where the old bastard hid the place."

"You're convinced it's here?"

"Even Merlin couldn't have erased the memory of every person alive at the time, replaced the historical records with fakes and sent the world to the wrong area. It has to be here. He's just hidden it with something we've never seen before."

"Does seem a bit of a stretch. Even a few of the muggles have managed to dig past the cover-up when we went into hiding."

"The truth exists. You just have to look in the right spot to find it," Pierre said. The two of them stood there for a moment considering the area and the wizard who had managed to hide Camelot from the world for well over three thousand years. Pierre eventually took a deep breath and resolutely said, "Let's get to it."

* * *

"Arthur," Molly called. "We're going to miss the Portkey if we don't leave."

Arthur put aside the set of night vision goggles Hermione had given him for Christmas. "Coming, dear," he called, hurrying from his shed. Molly gave him a look as he came in the back door. "Sorry, dear. All ready?"

"To be at the birth of my grandson, I should think so."

"And what if it does happen to be a girl?" he teased.

"It won't," Molly retorted confidently. "I still think she should have come home for the birth," she added petulantly.

Arthur patted her hand consolingly and pulled her into the fireplace for the Floo to the Ministry. "I believe that she considers herself to be home already, dear," he said.

* * *

"_C'est Bon_, zat 'Arry 'as employed Blinken," Fleur said quietly.

Bill nodded his agreement. "It's nice to be able to leave the boys with them."

"Zey vill be all right you sink?"

Bill chuckled. "Three elves, four little boys, I think the boys are outnumbered this time."

"Vill it be a boy again?"

Bill shrugged. "She swears it's a girl."

"But zis muggle test?"

"I've learned not to underestimate the ingenuity of muggles."

Fred sat down next to Bill while George sat down next to Fleur, trapping the couple.

"Harry was willing to wager his entire fortune against my single galleon that this midget was going to be a girl," Fred said.

George shook his head. "Boy's crazy," he muttered.

"Well we've known that for a while," Fred said.

"Still," George said. "It'll be interesting to see if Mum can eat crow." The four of them looked across the waiting room to Molly and Arthur.

"What are you four up to?" Molly asked when she caught them watching her.

At that moment the doors opened and Ginny poked her head into the room. The six Weasleys jumped to their feet.

"Well?" Molly asked when Ginny didn't provide answers fast enough.

"Our new mum is doing fine. Sleeping off the ordeal," Ginny said, grinning uncontrollably. She moved fully into the room.

"And?" Fred prodded. Harry stepped into the room holding the tiny bundle.

"Everyone, this is Ginevra Fleur Weasley. Ginny baby," Ginny said with a sweep of her arm, "this is everyone."

"Finally!" Fleur squealed. She launched herself across the room. "She _est_ beautiful, non?" Bill, Fred and George followed her, equally excited, but somewhat more sedately.

Molly sat down heavily in the chair. "A girl," she whispered. She caught Arthur's hand, squeezing it tightly. Her other hand hovered over her mouth trembling as she looked up at him. "A girl," she whispered again.

**XX**

Forty-five minutes earlier, Harry found himself somewhere he never thought he would be; the birthing room. He and Ginny had both agreed to be a coach for Hermione. And as luck would have it, she had gone into labor on his day off. He'd secretly been praying it would happen on a match day so he could get out of it. Given everything that had happened this year and the absences he'd been allowed from the team already, he'd been unwilling to ask if he might miss another day because of the birth of Hermione's child.

"Cursed," he muttered to himself. He flinched when Hermione let loose a blood-curdling scream.

"I can see her head!" Ginny squealed. "This is so exciting!"

"Go-going to kill her," Hermione gasped.

"Breathe," Harry said.

"Oh go to hell," Hermione retorted.

"I can hardly wait to be a mother," Ginny gushed. She appeared not to have heard Hermione cursing her and Harry. Harry glanced at Ginny when what she'd said registered.

"I can't wait for it either," Hermione growled. She turned on Harry. "What are you waiting for? You're finally married to her, knock her up already!"

Harry's head whipped from studying Ginny to Hermione. "Excuse me?"

"You're doing wonderful, Hermione," Healer Verlander said. She patted Hermione's hand.

"Oh, dear," Hermione cringed. "Did I just say that?"

"That I should knock Ginny up?" Harry asked.

"Ohhh," she cried, "I did. Harry, IAAaaiiii," Hermione screamed with the new contraction. She crushed Harry's hand in hers

"Oh, she's coming," Ginny cried. "Harry come see."

Harry blanched. "No," he said, leaving no doubt he would not be moving to that side of the screen. He tried to wiggle his fingers, checking to see if Hermione had broken any of them. It would be just his luck to end up with a broken hand on his day off.

"Aaaaiiii," Hermione cried again. Harry grimaced when her hand clamped down once more.

"Almost there, Hermione," Healer Verlander encouraged. "Get ready, Ginny," she said. Ginny didn't move so she nudged her.

"What?" Ginny asked. "Oh, right, Ginny. That's me. What do I do?"

"She can't even remember her name and I'm trusting her to catch my baby?" Hermione panted.

"Just like you practiced, Ginny," Healer Verlander said. Ginny moved into place. "That's it, hands just like that. It'll come with the next push."

"Harry, come help me," Ginny said.

"To Laaaatteee!" Hermione shrieked.

"Aaaaaiiii," a new, tiny cry filled the room.

"Beautiful, Ginny," Healer Verlander said. "Let me see her now."

"It's a girl?" Hermione asked. She managed to sit up in the bed.

Harry craned his neck trying to see; the baby's tiny cry having washed away all his discomfort at being in the birthing room with his sister.

Ginny turned and a quick flick of the healer's wand later the cord was cut and tied. "Ok, let's clean her up now," she said.

"All ready," the Mediwitch said. She piled a number of towels and blankets next to the shallow bathing basin.

"Thank you, Danni," Healer Verlander said.

"Ohh, oh, oh," Ginny cooed. "Hush now baby girl."

"A girl," Hermione breathed.

Harry gave Hermione a curious look. "You knew it was a girl," he said.

"Shushshsh," Ginny continued to coo at the baby. "We just need to clean you up a bit."

Hermione turned suddenly, grabbed Harry by the sides of the head and gave him a resounding kiss.

"Hermiompphh," Harry tried to protest.

"And we'll just wrap you up," Ginny spoke softly to the baby.

Hermione pushed him back. "Harry, I have a girl!" she cried gleefully.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, Hermione, you do."

"I have a girl," she crowed. She pulled him in and kissed him again before flopping back on the bed. She pounded her fists rapidly at her sides. "I have a girl. I have a girl. I have a girl. Told you so, neaner, neaner, neaner."

"Hermione," Harry blurted.

"Don't interrupt me, Harry," she cut him off. "I need to get all my gloating done before Mum comes in."

Harry laughed. "You were worried it was going to be a boy, weren't you?"

"A girl. A girl. I have a girl," Hermione sang.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stopped short. "Let me see her," she said holding her hands out. Ginny placed the tiny bundle in her arms and then rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hello, there," Hermione spoke softly.

"Merciful God in heaven," Harry whispered.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked up and caught Ginny beaming at him. "Do you want one?" he asked after a moment.

"Someday, yes," Ginny said. "But not now. Not even nine months from now."

"My thoughts too," Harry agreed. They turned their attention back to Hermione.

"Do you have a name?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stopped looking at her baby long enough to look up at Ginny. "Ron wanted to name her after you."

Ginny blinked. "Me?" she whispered.

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. "He knew how much you hated it. But he thought it was beautiful. He was going to ask…"

Ginny swiped at the tears on her cheeks and nodded her head shakily. "Please," she answered.

Hermione smiled painfully. "Her name is Ginevra Fleur Weasley."

"Oh," Ginny said. "I get top billing. She's going to be so mad."

"She already knows," Hermione said.

"You said you weren't telling anyone the name!" Ginny accused.

"She doesn't know we were planning to use Fleur for her middle name."

"And by telling her the baby's first name she won't be upset about getting second billing," Ginny surmised. "You're very sneaky, Hermione."

"It's a survival mechanism in this family," Hermione said. She glanced up and noticed Harry was staring in wonder at the new baby. "Would you like to hold her, Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Only if you've had enough."

"Ok, little one. Let's meet your Uncle Harry," Hermione said. She gently placed the tiny bundle in Harry's arms and settled wearily back into the bed.

Ginny slipped around the bed and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. Holding him tightly she peered past his shoulder to watch her namesake. Harry dipped his head to kiss the infant's forehead and a tiny hand reached blindly to push on his nose. Ginny giggled.

"Hermione?" Healer Verlander said.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have family in or do you want to rest first?"

Hermione groaned. "I'd really like to just sleep, but I suppose I better have them in first."

"You could rest and we could take her out," Ginny offered. "That is if you don't mind not being the one to introduce your daughter to everyone."

Hermione considered. "No, go ahead," she said.

"You're sure?" Harry asked.

Hermione yawned. "Positive."

"All right then," Healer Verlander said. "If you'd just care to follow me, Harry, we'll take you out to the rest of your family. And we'll move Hermione up to her room so the baby can join her after everyone's had a chance to say hello."

Ginny quickly moved to the bed and kissed Hermione's crown. "Thank you for allowing me to be here. I'm sorry I was so annoying."

Hermione blushed and took Ginny's hand. "You're welcome. And you weren't annoying. It's just very painful, and seeing happy people was ticking me off."

Ginny grinned. "Thank you. We'll see you soon, ok."

Hermione waved her off. "Get going, Mum is probably going spare by now."

Ginny moved to Harry's side and wrapped her arm around his waist. Together they moved to the door where healer Verlander was waiting.

"Ginny," Hermione called.

Ginny turned back. "Yes?"

"I want to see Mum's reaction in a Pensieve later."

"Promise," Ginny said.

The door closed behind her, leaving Hermione alone with the nurse. "Let's get you cleaned up and into your room," she said. "Then you can have that nap."

"Sounds wonderful," Hermione agreed.

**XX**

"How's your hand?" Ginny asked. She and Harry had ducked out of the hospital for a short walk and a bit of time alone. Married life certainly hadn't increased the time they got to spend together, what with everyone currently in the house, Harry having practice and matches and helping Bill to set new wards for the Fronds, Luke and Angie.

Harry flexed his fingers. "Bit of an ache but it'll be fine tomorrow."

"I can't believe she really broke your hand."

Harry chuckled. "She's going to be mortified after nearly punching my lights out over hiring another house elf.

Ginny giggled. "You do have a way of raising the ire of the women in your life."

"I prefer to think the women in my life are overly temperamental." Harry retorted.

Ginny stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" she said with mock anger.

"Well it can't be me," Harry teased. "Those same women routinely tell me I'm quite charming and generally all around wonderful."

"They're delusional," Ginny teased. She leaned in and pecked his lips. "I miss you."

"Seems like the only time we really see each other is when we're climbing into bed," Harry agreed.

"It certainly was quieter when it was just you and m in the house."

"There are times I really fancy what it must be like to lead a less exciting life."

"Me too," Ginny said. She leaned into his side and they walked in silence for some time.

_"Shit!"_ Harry and Ginny both thought at the same time. Despite their sudden sense of danger, they kept walking as if nothing was wrong.

"What?" they both asked. "I didn't say a word," they both added.

"We're going to need to examine that eventually too," Harry muttered.

"What, you think being able to occasionally read each other's minds is a bit odd?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Just a bit," Harry agreed. "You picked them up then too?" he asked.

"I'm about at the end of my patience," Ginny growled.

"Me too," Harry agreed. "It might be time to start hunting the hunters."

"Now?" Ginny asked with a hint of eagerness.

Harry scowled. "No, I think we should get back to the hospital today."

"Damn," Ginny swore.

"But maybe a bit of a message," Harry said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Harry said. He turned Ginny around to head back the way they'd come. "Still got them?" he asked.

"Yes," Ginny said. "They're up high, and about three blocks back."

Harry stopped. "Right about there?" he asked and pointed to the rooftop of a three story office building.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Wave hello" Harry told her, waving his hand. Ginny followed along.

"Gone," Ginny said.

"Did you see anything?"

"Not a thing."

Harry tugged her arm and started along back to the hospital again. "Not surprising," he muttered. "They're damn near invisible when they want to be."

"They're going to be dead if they keep this up," Ginny answered.

"Agreed," Harry said.

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Ginny asked. She followed along next to Hermione, pushing a heavily laden baby stroller.

"I have an appointment with a psychologist," Hermione answered.

"And what's a psychologist?" Ginny asked. It took her a moment to wrap her tongue around the new word.

"A doctor who will listen to me while I tell her all my problems and help me figure out why I'm so angry all the time."

"Ooookay," Ginny said. "And what does this doctor do to fix you?"

"She doesn't do anything really," Hermione said, "at least not like you're thinking. There's no potion, or spell she can give me."

"So why go?"

"She gives me someone outside my situation to talk with. She's an objective point of view that can help me spot the patterns in my behavior so I can try to change the ones that are threatening to tear me, you and Harry apart."

"Oh," Ginny said.

Hermione glanced at the address in her hand once more. "This is it," she said.

"Does it work?" Ginny asked.

Hermione paused with her hand on the door. "That mostly depends on me; introspection is hard. Admitting you have a problem, figuring it out and doing something about it aren't easy. She can only help people who are willing to help themselves." She held the door for Ginny.

Ginny pushed the stroller through the door into the lobby. "Thanks," she said and followed Hermione to the elevators.

"You'll wait in the sitting room for me?" Hermione asked.

"No one is left alone," Ginny said.

"Thank you." They stepped on the elevator and the doors closed, leaving them alone.

"Do you think I should go?" Ginny asked.

Hermione quickly looked at Ginny; her face betraying her surprise that Ginny would even ask. "See a psychologist?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "That's something only you can decide.

"Oh," Ginny said. She turned and stared determinedly at the elevator doors.

Hermione caught her arm. "When you've got a problem that you can't figure out, what do you do?"

Ginny turned back to her. "Ask a friend for their opinion."

"And what if the friend is part of the problem?"

"You ask someone else."

"And what if, everywhere you turn, all your friends and family are either part of the problem or too close to it to be objective?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know?"

"That's when you consider a psychologist."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Ok."

**XX**

"Can I ask how it went?" Ginny asked. She and Hermione had gone shopping after Hermione's appointment and had found their way to the mall food court for a bit of lunch.

Hermione shrugged. "Hard to say. I liked her. And I think she'll be able to help me examine my issues. But it's only one session. It will take a few more before I'll really know."

"Oh," Ginny said. She picked at her sandwich for a second.

"Admit it," Hermione teased, "You want to know what I told her."

Ginny met her gaze defiantly. "Well wouldn't you?"

"I think you already have a fair idea of what I talked with her about."

"Ginny, Hermione!" an excited voice interrupted them.

"Stacie!" Ginny gasped. She jumped up to embrace her friend.

"I thought it was you," Stacie said. She turned to get a hug from Hermione too. "You two are looking great." She eyed Hermione for a second. "Is Harry shopping for you now too?"

Hermione blushed. "Actually, I borrowed this from Ginny; so I suppose in a way, yes."

"The boy does have taste," Stacie said. "You aren't, by any chance, done with him, are you?" she asked, giving Ginny a significant look.

Ginny mock glared at her. "I'll have you know that would be my husband you're asking after."

Stacie's mouth dropped open and it took her a moment before she squealed gleefully. "You're married!" She jumped forward and crushed Ginny with a hug that would have done Molly proud. "Let me see!" Stacie exclaimed. She grabbed Ginny's hand to examine her ring. "Good taste indeed," she said again. "And why wasn't I invited?" she suddenly demanded.

Hermione sat down heavily. "No one was invited," she grumped. "They ran off." She pushed a chair out for Stacie to join them. "Why don't you join me and we can bitch about it together."

Stacie rounded on Ginny. "You did not!" she demanded.

"Did," Hermione said.

Stacie gaped at Ginny for a moment and then caught the baby carriage out of the corner of her eye. "And you brought your baby!" she cried. She darted around the table to peek in the carriage. "Oh, she's adorable!"

"She's named after me," Ginny said proudly. "How could she be anything else?" Stacie glanced between Ginny and Hermione.

"Ginevra Fleur Weasley," Hermione said.

"For Guinevere, how romantic," Stacie said. She missed Ginny's scowl.

"Would you like to hold her?" Hermione asked.

"Really?" Stacie asked eagerly.

"Of course," Hermione nodded.

Stacie slipped her coat off and draped it over a chair. "Let me just run to the bathroom and get a salad before I join you. You aren't in a hurry are you?" she asked.

"No, we have all day," Hermione answered.

"Good," Stacie said. She fished her wallet out of her purse. "And Ginny can tell me all about her wedding while I hold this gorgeous little girl."

"Promise," Ginny said. Stacie hurried away, disappearing into the bathroom a moment later. "I forget how much I like her," Ginny said.

"She's a lot of fun," Hermione agreed.

It was only a few moments later that the hair on the back of Ginny's neck stood up and her senses went on full alert. The Animal stirred within her chest. She discreetly scanned the area.

Hermione caught the change in her demeanor almost instantly. "What?" she asked.

Ginny gave a nearly imperceptible shake of her head. She closed her eyes and let the Animal rise. Her lip twitched. Her eyes opened revealing the Animal in full glory.

"They're here, aren't they?" Hermione hissed. Her wand slid from the holster on her wrist and back again checking the action.

The Animal reached out and closed the cover on the baby carriage. "Take the child and leave, elf," she said quietly. A muffled snap issued from the carriage and the Animal relaxed slightly. Getting the child's mother out would be harder. There were too many witnesses.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked. She scanned the crowd desperately looking for what Ginny was sensing. She froze a second later. An electric gaze pierced across the food court pinning her for just a moment before the vampiremage in her system exerted itself and freed her from the creature's mind magic. "She has Stacie," Hermione gasped in horror.

The vampiress was statuesque in height; standing taller than six feet in the four-inch heels she wore. Her clothes were immaculately tailored and clung to every curve of her perfectly sculpted body. The features of her face were exquisite in their perfection, while her skin was a sheen of alabaster color smoother than the finest porcelain dish. Her eyes gleamed a mesmerizing blue more brilliant than the waters of the south pacific islands. Her jet black hair spilled in waves over her shoulders below the middle of her back. Her scent wafted across the food court, filling the minds of her prey with thundering waves of desire. Men and women alike stared openly at her as they walked by.

Hermione shook herself trying to clear the threads penetrating her mind. She was still two doses short of being fully inoculated. Even from this distance she could feel the pounding on her occlumency shields.

"I grow weary of this," the Animal answered. "She will release her unharmed or die." she stood and began moving to Stacie and the vampiress. Hermione moved to follow. "No," the Animal said to her. "There is only the one. Escape before I must save you also."

"No," Hermione answered.

"A fool's choice," the Animal growled but made no further effort to persuade Hermione to leave. The woman's loyalty was worthy of respect. The Animal's lip twitched angrily as she tried to control her fury and they drew nearer to Stacie and the vampiress.

Stacie stood at the vampiress' side, her hand holding Death's arm as if she were a close friend. The vampiress flattered her with attention, ignoring the effect she had on nearly every person within a hundred feet. As Ginny and Hermione drew nearer she turned to the approaching sorceresses. A hungry smile exposed her perfectly white teeth. The last weeks spent following her quarry had been excruciating. But she had been waiting more than five thousand years; what were the few that were left.

"Release her," the Animal demanded.

The vampiress tilted her head, considering. "I think, no," she taunted. Her voice slid into the minds of those who could hear like chocolate melting into the crevices of the mouth; drenching it with pleasure and the unquenchable desire for more. She backed slowly into the hallway leading to the mall bathrooms and a set of service doors. Oblivious to anything around her, or the danger she was in, Stacie moved obediently along with her. The Animal and Hermione followed.

The procession slid deeper into the corridor removing them from prying eyes. Before Hermione could blink, Ginny was ten feet in front of her and had closed half the distance to the vampiress. She froze when the vampiress ducked behind Stacie and lowered her mouth to the woman's neck. "No closer," she hissed. The color of her eyes seemed to roil and flow like waves and her nostrils flared as she inhaled and she took no notice of Hermione as she hurried to catch up with Ginny.

"She is Mine," the Animal growled.

Hermione suppressed a shudder. No matter how many times she witnessed it, no matter that she had defied this creature that was Ginny; it still unnerved her when it happened.

The vampiress smiled. And she seemed to drink the Animal's claim in greedily. "Yes," she whispered.

To Hermione, the vampiress' response carried the hopes of a search that had consumed countless years of the creature's long life. It was as if the trinket she sought had just been presented to her. As she and Ginny continued to follow the retreating creature she couldn't know just how accurate her observation was. The vampiress slowly backed past the service doors into a cavernous store room. Hermione followed just behind Ginny's shoulder.

"Seal the doors sorceress," the vampiress said when they swung closed behind Hermione.

Hermione's ears popped. She glanced back at the doors and turned back to the vampiress. She didn't know what the doors looked like on the outside anymore, but from this side they had become solid wall. She scanned the rest of the store room. It seemed they were trapped now as she could see no other doors or the tell tale red of an exit sign. The vampiress continued to back away till they were near the middle of the store room.

"We're trapped," Hermione hissed at Ginny.

The Animal ignored her, focusing only on the vampiress. "Release her," she demanded again.

For a moment the vampiress appeared as if she would say no again; but in one motion she suddenly removed her teeth from Stacie's neck, released her hold on the girl's arm and took a step back. She held her hands out to the side. "She is unrestrained," she said.

Hermione's mind raced. Why would she let her go now? "It's a trick," she blurted. You've already taken her. You pretend to let her go and when she reaches us, she attacks."

For the first time, the vampiress deigned to pay attention to Hermione. "A wise suspicion," she said. "But no. She is still herself."

"She speaks the truth and then not," the Animal said.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked.

"She is not turned, that is true," the Animal answered. "But she is still restrained."

"How do you know," Hermione demanded.

"I can smell it," the Animal said.

Hermione's mouth formed a silent, "Oh."

The vampiress' eyes gleamed with excitement. "She is exquisite," she said sibilantly. She inhaled deeply. "And, if you can believe it in this day and age... pure."

The Animal took a half step forward. The vampiress' hand shot out and grabbed Stacie's arm. "No closer."

An infuriated growl escaped the Animal's control.

The vampiress hissed baring her fangs in challenge.

"Give her to me!"

Hermione braced herself. She couldn't unleash what lived in Harry and Ginny from within herself. But her instincts knew enough to feel that Ginny was only waiting for one, half-second, of opportunity.

The vampiress released her hold on Stacie's arm. "Call her from me and she is yours.

_Call her from you? _Hermione thought. _What does that mean?_

The vampiress waited; unbothered by the murderous glare the Animal sent her way. "Do not deny it lives in you," she taunted. "Take her with nothing but that and she is yours."

"I will simply take her." It was but the barest twitch of the Animal's finger that launched the vampiress forward. Her fangs pressed against Stacie's flesh, threatening to puncture the skin.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked. She grabbed hold of Ginny around the waist to prevent her from advancing any further. Ginny snarled like a cornered griffin at the vampiress.

"Your magic is her death sorceress," the vampiress hissed.

"While you are still alive to watch, my bare hands will rip your black heart from your chest," the Animal snarled.

The vampiress' head rose, lessening Stacie's immediate peril. "If that is to be my end, so be it."

Hermione felt Ginny tensing in her arms. "Ginny, no," she pleaded.

"Is ending my life worth killing her too?" the vampires pressed. "Agree to my terms and should I win, I will spare them both."

Hermione wracked her brain, trying to find something she could bargain with. She could feel the pent up fury coursing through Ginny as she held her tightly. Ginny routinely used the abject fear she could inspire against her opponents. But this was one opponent she couldn't intimidate. And it seemed to put her at a disadvantage she couldn't find a way around. The fury built till it felt as if something in Ginny snapped.

"No, Ginny," Hermione whispered.

"Release me," the Animal said. She forced Hermione's arms from around her waist and pushed her back. She turned on Hermione. Hermione blanched. She could detect no trace of Ginny in the eyes that looked on her. "Go, before one of us consumes you too."

Hermione steadied herself. She would never believe that Ginny wasn't in there somewhere, still capable of coming back. She couldn't think her way out of this so she would concede to whatever outcome this fight brought, but she would not abandon Ginny. "I won't leave you, Ginevra."

The Animal pressed her lips together tightly. "If that is your choice," she said.

Hermione raised her chin. "It is."

The Animal turned to the vampiress. "Then let us fight," she growled hungrily.

"Your word sorceress, use only the powers given to me, should I win they will be spared."

"Agreed," the Animal said. "No magic but your own shall win her. No magic but your own will decide which of us is master and which is slave. On the magic of my life I swear should I break our terms, it will destroy me."

"Yeesss," the vampiress hissed, "Let us fight then."

Hermione closed her eyes painfully her head bowed in defeat. She thought she understood what the vampiress wanted of Ginny. It made no sense though. No human possessed those powers; not to the extent they could challenge a vampire. It would be like giving a wand to an infant and expecting it to fight Voldemort. As much faith as Hermione had in Ginny, she could find no way to believe Ginny could defeat the vampiress and there was nothing she could do to help. If she did, the vow Ginny had made would kill her. Ginny had bargained Hermione and Stacie's life at the cost of her own and Hermione couldn't bear it. Not again. Not so soon after Ron.

Hermione's head snapped up a few seconds later, her eyes wide and locked on Ginny. She had lived her whole life attracted to men; never had even a single curious moment before today about a woman. But then she had never met a vampiress before today either. She was also still two doses short of completing the inoculations that would block the creature's powers of seduction. And she couldn't deny the effect those powers were having. But now, she was feeling those powers coming from Ginny. She knew it was impossible; but impossible was the only thing that could explain the sudden desire to pin Ginny against the wall and ravage her.

She had been wrong; at least one human possessed the seductive powers of the vampire. At least Hermione prayed that was the case; the alternative was too horrifying to consider. Whatever, the desire she was feeling was powerful. Very powerful. She clapped her hands over her ears trying to filter the sound. She did not need these kinds of thoughts about Ginny flashing through her mind.

She'd managed only the most minimal of recovery when the scent of the two combatants invaded her mind. She gagged as her mouth began to water uncontrollably and cast a Bubble-Head charm on herself. She stumbled back, gulping the clean air in. The Charm had the added effect of muffling sound. She could still hear, but mercifully the effect was blunted.

"Should have thought of that a while ago," she gasped thankfully.

"You wish to test me," the Animal demanded.

"I have waited for this day for five thousand years," the vampiress answered.

Even muffled by the Bubble-Head Charm, Hermione felt as if the sibilant tones of their voices wrapped around her ankles to slide up her body. It was warm and soothing; like she was stepping into a bath of luxuriously hot water. This assault on her mind and her painstakingly constructed Occlumency shields was far beyond anything she had ever repelled in the past. And it struck in a way she had never imagined she would need to defend. She hastily added one of the sound filtering charms she had been helping the twins develop for use with their mobile omnioculars. She was going to have a lot of work to do repairing the damage being done… If she survived that is.

A soft cry caught Hermione's attention. "Stacie," she breathed.

Stacie stood just in front of the vampiress; still within easy reach of the creature's lightning reflexes. A tremor shivered over the whole of her body as Ginny and the vampiress fought for control of her mind. This fight was directed at her. She wasn't getting the weak spillage pounding against Hermione. She was getting everything without Vampiremage, Bubble-Head Charms or sound filters to protect her. Her face seemed to move from pleasure to pain with what could be nothing short of the exquisite torture of her senses.

"If it is a test you wish," the Animal snarled. "Then fight me for yourself!" The vampiress suddenly staggered and in the instant it took her to recover, the Animal summoned Stacie from her reach. The woman flew across the floor and crashed into Hermione sending them both tumbling to the floor.

Hermione scrambled to her knees. If there was one thing she knew how to handle, it was injuries in the middle of a fight. And even though Stacie was out of the immediate clutches of the vampiress, something told her the fight was far from over. She quickly expanded the spells protecting her from the onslaught of Ginny and the vampiress' battle to envelope Stacie too.

"Treachery," the vampires shrieked. "I will have you all!"

The Animal stepped between the vampiress, Hermione and Stacie. "She is won by our terms."

Stacie had been free from the vampiress for but an instant when Ginny had tricked the creature by changing the battle from overpowering the seductive hold the vampiress had on Stacie's mind to trying to seduce the vampiress herself. The change of attack had broken the creature's hold and Ginny had pulled Stacie out of the vampiress' reach before she could exert her control again or kill Stacie because she believed the terms of the agreement had been broken. Hermione's spells allowed Stacie's continued freedom while the battle continued. But like Hermione, she could still feel those influences tugging at her. And she understood nothing of what was happening. The only thing she knew was the desperate need to flee.

"No!" she screamed. She tried to scoot away from Hermione.

Hermione grabbed her and held her down. "Easy, I won't hurt you."

"You're words are as treacherous as the viper's pit, sorceress," the vampiress hissed. "Truly the darkness of the fallen lives in you. Your victory is won with power and guile my vow is honored. They are spared. But your bargain is only half kept, dare you complete it?"

"Your endless prattle bores me," the Animal snarled. She seemed to glide as she moved to within feet of the vampiress and began to circle her. "You will be an enjoyable toy once you have called me mistress." The Vampiress matched the Animal; step for step and the two wound around one another as the battle was renewed.

"Get away!" Stacie pressed her hands to her ears. "Make it stop!" she cried.

Hermione flicked her wand and all sound from outside was cut off. The only thing left to seduce the two women inside the charms was the vision of the vampiress and Ginny battling outside.

"Stop," Hermione commanded. Stacie continued to struggle against her. "Please, Stacie, I can't help you if you don't stop," Hermione pleaded. Stacie wouldn't listen, and Hermione decided she had no choice but to bind her. "I'm sorry," she said and pointed her wand.

Stacie froze, starring at it in terror. "Please, don't," she whispered. She didn't know what it was. She only knew she did not want it pointed at her. Hermione hesitated.

Outside Hermione's charms, the battle between the Animal and the vampiress raged. It ebbed and flowed flooding the senses of each with the promised pleasures of the seductress. Softly spoken words teased at the ears. Vision was clouded with the fantasy of what lay beneath covered flesh. Touch and taste were the barest caress of scent as it settled on flesh and tongue.

"I won't hurt you," Hermione said. She shifted her wand away. Stacie's eyes warily followed it. After a moment, Hermione chanced pressing her. "I'm sorry, I know you're scared, but I can't explain what's happening right now. You must trust me, Stacie. And you must stay still. I can't protect you if you don't."

Stacie eyed her for a second longer. "Ok," she said cautiously.

"Good," Hermione said. She released her hold on Stacie. "Can you sit up?"

Stacie nodded from where she was lying on the floor. "I think so." She slowly pushed herself up. When she did her eyes locked on the vampiress and Ginny over Hermione's shoulder. A strangled cry escaped her lips.

Hermione shifted, blocking her view. "Don't look at them," she said. Stacie tried to peer past her. Hermione grabbed Stacie's face and forced her attention away from them. "Don't look at them if it upsets you."

"What's happening, Hermione?" Stacie asked desperately. "What… what are they?" Hermione hesitated, Stacie had seen too much already. If they survived this, she was going to be Obliviated. Either that or someone would have to sponsor her and petition the Ministry to grant her a waiver. "Hermione," Stacie pleaded.

Hermione sagged, she would deal with the Ministry later. "The one who isn't Ginny is a vampire," she answered.

Stacie's eyes widened. "You mean like turn-into-a-bat, sleep-in-a-coffin vampire?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Stacie. I mean a real vampire."

"But."

"Not now Stacie," Hermione cut her off. "Promise me you'll stay right next to me and I promise I'll explain everything after we get out of here… Your life depends on it," she added.

Stacie slowly reached out and took Hermione's hand in hers, holding it tightly. "Promise," she said.

Hermione smiled painfully at her. "Good girl," she said. "Now I'm going to do something so I can hear what's happening again. If you don't want to hear it or it frightens you too much I can make it so you don't have to hear. But if I do that, you won't be able to hear me anymore and I won't be able to hear you if you say something."

"If you make it so I can hear, but then I don't want to anymore can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Then do that."

"All right then," Hermione said. "Brace yourself."

"For what?" Stacie asked.

"To be seduced," Hermione answered. Stacie swallowed. "Ready?" Hermione asked.

After a second Stacie gave a jerky nod. "Yes," she croaked.

Hermione squeezed her hand. "Here we go then." She took a deep breath, stood and turned back to the vampiress and Ginny. Stacie followed her, pressing in close behind, still holding her hand tightly. Hermione waved her wand. She sucked in a breath with the first sound to reach her ears.

"Ohhh," Stacie cringed. She crushed Hermione's hand in hers.

"Don't look at them," Hermione said. "It will help." Stacie tucked her head into Hermione's back, closing her eyes tightly.

"You are Mine," both the vampiress and the Animal whispered sibilantly. They circled one another, eyes locked.

"A queen I shall ravish with pleasures you have yet to even dream." At infrequent intervals, in the same moment the same words would slip past their lips, further deepening the web each tried to weave.

Stacie chanced a glance over Hermione's shoulder. "What are they doing?" she asked in a terrified whisper.

"Trying to seduce each other," Hermione whispered back.

"But Ginny's married," Stacie protested.

"This has nothing to do with having a real desire for each other."

"I don't understand."

"The power of a vampire is seduction; of any and all that they choose. The hierarchy of their society is based on that power. Some are stronger than others. The strongest are at the top, the weakest at the bottom. Fights like this determine who is stronger."

"But how can Ginny fight her like that?"

"I don't know."

"She isn't a vampire is she? She's human right?" Stacie asked, terrified of the answer.

"Yes," Hermione lied. "She's human." The truth was, she really didn't know what Ginny was right now. But she wasn't sure what Ginny could hear outside of her fight with the vampiress and she didn't think Ginny needed to hear that. She didn't know what this creature, this Animal, Ginny called on was. But she was starting to wonder how many times a person could call on it before it consumed them. And she had a feeling Ginny was deeper into this Animal than she'd ever been before, perhaps even deeper than when she had been taken prisoner by Voldemort's Death Eaters at the end of her fifth year. Hermione reasoned the last thing Ginny needed was to hear her doubting she could come back once the fight was over.

The vampiress and the Animal continued their dance with the outcome continually in doubt as first one and then the other would gain the advantage. A soft moan escaped from deep within the Animal's body.

The vampiress' eyes gleamed. "Yeeesss. I can give you more. Jussst… submit," she finished in the barest whisper.

Stacie crushed Hermione's hand in hers. "Can't you help her?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it will violate the witch's oath Ginny made before the fight started. If we try to help, her own magic will kill her."

"I don't understand."

"The vampiress took you, Stacie," Hermione sighed. She was exasperated with the questions but understood what brought them. And it helped further filter the effect of the fight on her by dividing her attention between the fight and Stacie. "She offered Ginny a devil's bargain for your life. If Ginny could take you from her control using only the powers given to the vampire, she would spare both your life and mine if Ginny lost the fight."

"But I'm free. Didn't Ginny win already?"

"Yes and no. Ginny tricked the vampiress with the wording of her oath. In truth she made two oaths. She would battle the vampiress for supremacy _and_ for your freedom. The vampiress believed the battle for supremacy would be fought using you as the object of seduction. But all along, Ginny had intended to seduce the vampiress herself. When Ginny attacked her, the vampiress was caught off guard. In that one second you were free, and Ginny pulled you away from her.

"And that's how I ended up on the floor with you holding me down?"

"Yes, Ginny won the fight for you but the fight for supremacy was still left."

"And if she refused, her magic would kill her?"

Hermione nodded, quite surprised at just how quickly Stacie seemed to accept and understand the idea of things like vampires and magic. "Yes. She had no choice but to go through with it."

"Submit," the vampiress hissed in the Animal's ear. Her scent spread within the Animal's mind, drowning her.

Hermione's anxiety was beginning to grow. Ginny was visibly shaking with the effort of resisting the vampiress now. And the effects of the battle that had been washing into her from Ginny had begun to slowly diminish a short while ago; fading, and slipping further away as she was slowly consumed by the vampiress. Where before Hermione had wanted nothing more than to flee the desires induced by Ginny's seduction, she now searched desperately for them, each little twinge or catch of her breath giving her hope that Ginny was still fighting and could somehow strike back.

"Submit," the vampiress hissed again, dragging the word out across the entirety of one exhaled breath she emphasized the last letter by biting it of harshly.

Hermione held her breath when it appeared Ginny's knees were going to buckle. A tear slipped down her cheek and she silently mouthed, "Please, please, please," while she watched the death of her best friend unfold before her. She forced herself to keep watching. She would not dishonor Ginny by allowing herself to turn away.

"What was that?" Stacie hissed in Hermione's ear. She fearfully pressed herself closer to Hermione, holding her hand tightly.

Hermione stared intently at the two combatants. She had no idea what it was that had just happened, but it felt like something had snapped. She suddenly became aware that she felt nothing coming from either the vampiress or Ginny. Nothing. Not one single brush of temptation touched her senses.

And then, Ginny smiled.

"It's over," Hermione gasped in disbelief.

"But," Stacie started. It looked as if the fight was still going on to her.

"Trust me," Hermione said, "it's over. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Who doesn't know what yet?"

"The vampiress," Hermione answered grimly.

"Impossible," the vampiress whispered.

"You dare challenge me?" the Animal said, pressing forward a step.

The vampiress gasped. "So long," she whispered.

"You are nothing. A child who cannot hope to understand the danger she plays with."

"So long," the vampiress said again.

"This," the Animal said forcefully, "is the seduction of Sight."

The vampiress whimpered and staggered back a step. "Show me."

"This, is the seduction of Scent," the Animal growled. She advanced another step as the vampiress reeled under the assault. "The seduction of Sound." The Animal emphasized each sense by advancing another step on the vampiress. "Touch."

The vampiress shrank back, sinking to her knees. Even as she cringed away from the blow to come, she whispered, "Salvation," with agonized relief.

"Taste," the Animal hissed. The vampiress cried out painfully and cowered on her knees, her head bowed and turned away from the Animal, afraid to look on her. The Animal reached out and took the vampiress' chin in her hand. She turned the creature's head so she had to look at her. "This, is the power of Submission."

The vampiress' eyes appeared to glisten but no tears slid from them. "Mistress," she whispered.

From within a web of fascination and terror, Hermione observed, enthralled by the drama unfolding before her eyes. She didn't know what Ginny had found, but it had broken the vampiress in a matter of seconds. And it was utterly and absolutely complete in its devastation of the creature.

"And now," the Animal said, "we shall finish this."

Hermione gasped. There had been no emotion in Ginny's last words.

The vampiress sank down with her head on the floor at the Animal's feet. Her hands clutched at the Animal's legs. "Mercy," she pleaded.

"No," Hermione hissed. She tore free of Stacie's grasp and launched herself across the room. She shoved the vampiress away from Ginny and then stood between them shielding the creature with her body.

"Move," the Animal growled.

"No," Hermione said. "She is beaten."

"She is Mine to deal with as I please."

"You are not a killer, Ginny. I won't watch you become one."

"You are mistaken. Dozens lie in their graves by my hand.

Hermione shook her head. "No those were different. The battle was not won. She is beaten and has pleaded for mercy; kill her now and it's murder."

"You know nothing," the Animal hissed, moving threateningly close to Hermione.

"Then teach me," Hermione challenged, not backing down.

"You want to know what I am?" the Animal snarled. "You wish to know what you have entrusted your children with? You wish me to show that I am already more than a cold blooded killer? If I prove this, you will step aside without protest?"

"Yes," Hermione said defiantly.

"Fine," the Animal hissed. "I warned you that you would regret not leaving while you could."

"I regret nothing," Hermione retorted.

"You will this," the Animal answered. Hermione flinched with the sudden flood of images in her mind. The color drained from her face leaving her skin a sickly grey. Tears slid down her cheeks in a continuous stream. "You see what I have done; a coldly calculated plan. A target selected. A merciless seduction and then murder performed with bare hands."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "No, Ginny," she whispered.

The Animal mistook her action and words for an admission of acceptance for what she believed of herself as fact. "Be thankful I spared you actually living it," the Animal growled. "Now stand aside." She moved to go around Hermione.

Still on her knees, the vampiress watched the Animal fearfully. "Please, mistress, mercy."

Hermione intercepted Ginny again. "You're wrong," she said.

"Silence!" the Animal snarled at the vampiress. She cowered into the floor whimpering softly. The Animal turned on Hermione. "You gave your word, sorceress. Is it worth nothing?"

"Is this what you believe of yourself?" Hermione asked. "How is it murder to kill a man while he's raping you?"

"You have seen the truth with your own eyes. It is what I am."

"No, Ginny," Hermione said. "There is nothing wrong with what you did. I find you as innocent as the child I named for you who is but a week old. How you have the powers of a vampiress I do not know. You have defeated her in a battle for supremacy. By the codes the vampire lives by I know it is your right to take her life." Hermione paused and stepped aside, clearing the way for Ginny to reach the vampiress if she chose. "She will not raise a hand to stop you; nor will I. If you wish to prove yourself a murderer to me, then do so."

Stacie cautiously stepped next to Hermione and took her hand. "Please, Ginny," she said softly. "Don't make me watch you become a killer." She and Hermione continued to meet Ginny's hard eyes with no sign of fear.

The Animal suddenly turned. She swallowed painfully under the gaze of the eyes on her.

"Her mate comes," the vampiress breathed.

He too, was clearly making the same statement Hermione was. If she wished to prove herself a murderer then she would do so while he watched. A tear slipped down the Animal's cheek. Her body slowly began to shake and he moved to her. She sank to her knees as he reached her and wrapped her arms tightly around his thighs. His hand's rested on her head, holding her face tightly against his stomach while she cried her pain out.

Hermione sagged with relief. "Thank the gods," she whispered.

"How did he get here?" Stacie asked.

"Not now," Hermione said. She pulled her hand from Stacie's and turned to the vampiress. The creature flinched. "Speak," Hermione ordered. "What was your purpose in this? Who sent you?" The vampiress glanced towards Ginny and Harry. Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed her chin. "You know what I am to her; to her mate," she hissed. "Answer me."

"I was sent by no one. My purpose was my own."

"Who else is with you?" The vampiress glanced towards Ginny again. Hermione's hand slapped across her cheek drawing blood. Even as she demanded, "Answer me," the cut healed perfectly.

"I am alone," the vampiress answered.

"You were alone the whole time? No one else has ever been with you while you stalked us the last three weeks?"

"Others hunt for any close to my mistress and her mate… I dealt with them."

"What others?" Hermione asked. "Vampires? How did you deal with them?"

"Not vampires," the vampiress answered. "They were of your kind. I exacted justice upon them."

"You killed them," Hermione corrected angrily.

"They were guilty of murder themselves; sought for trial by your ministries."

"How do you know?" Hermione demanded.

"I can smell the poison the crimes leave in their blood. It is one of the curses of my kind. It is why my kind will only feed on them in desperation."

"Yes, I know," Hermione said, disgusted. "You prefer the _innocent. _The more _innocent_ your victim, the more satisfied they leave you. It's why you chose Stacie."

The vampiress shook her head. "I do not deny the first. But any who my mistress would fight for were my target. This one," she motioned at Stacie, "was simply the first I had chance to take. My mistress and her mate guard Theirs closely."

"Enough," Harry growled. He and Ginny approached and Hermione and Stacie stepped to the side to make room for them. The vampiress cringed; her head bowed so that she could just look up and see Harry and Ginny. Ginny pressed in tightly against Harry's side a glare of pure loathing leveled on the vampiress. "Mercy has been granted to you. No more guarded words or hidden meanings. Your fealty is won. You will give it or be banished. You know what happens to vampires banished from their Clan."

"My lord," the vampiress answered. She took his hand and kissed it. Ginny offered her hand and the vampiress kissed it also before she snatched it away. "My life is yours. I swear to follow any command you should give. If no command has been given, I shall strive to do only as you would have me. Should I disobey, disappoint, or fail you in any way, my life is forfeit and you may do with me as you wish."

Harry frowned. The very nature of a vampire was deception. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"My lord, forgive me. I have much to confess but we have no more time."

"What do you mean?"

"I am of no Clan, and have been hunted since coming to this country in search of my mistress. Our fight was a beacon such as the Dog Star on a moonless night. The Clan hunters are coming. If you do not give me to them, they will fight you. Even should you command I go with them, I will not. I have paid penance for five thousand years, lived without Clan or the taste of even one drop of human blood. All for the barest hope of salvation. It lies with you and my mistress. If we do not leave, I will die and the answers you seek will be lost."

"She speaks the truth," Ginny said. "I can feel them coming."

"I don't feel anything," Harry said.

Ginny cringed as if his words physically hurt. "They're coming," she said.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Can you get away from them?" he asked the vampiress.

She shook her head. "No. There are too many of them. And I am weak. They will catch me within minutes."

"We should go to the Ministry," Hermione said.

"No," Harry said. "They would have to turn her over to the Clans."

"She's going to need to go to the Ministry sooner or later," Hermione countered.

"Yeah, but I'd like to know what I'm going to do before I bring her in."

"I will not go to the Clans," the vampiress said.

"Silence," Ginny hissed. The vampiress shrank away from her.

"What do you want to do, Harry," Hermione asked.

"Come here," Harry said to the vampiress. Like lightning she darted across the floor. She knelt in front of him as he glared down at her. "Death is not a deterrent to you," he growled. "Should you break this trust—"

"Harry," Hermione warned.

"—I will see that you live one day longer than the last creature to walk this earth. And whatever salvation it is you speak of, I will dangle it in front of you just out of reach. You will be a modern day Tantalus. I will give you your own unquenchable thirst and place you in your own river that recedes from your reach." Harry paused to let his threat sink in. "Do you believe I can do this?"

The vampiress sunk down and placed her forehead on the floor at his feet. "Mercy, please," she begged.

Harry turned and looked at Stacie. "I know you have questions. If you want answers you must come with us."

"I want to stay with Hermione," she said.

"All right, we're out of time. I'm sorry about this," Harry said. Stacie gasped and stepped back from him fearfully. He grabbed the vampiress by the collar of her shirt. "Let's go," he said. Hermione grabbed Stacie's hand. Three rapid _cracks_ later the store room was empty.

Not thirty seconds after they left, the roof of the store room was ripped open and five vampires fell through the opening to the floor thirty feet below.

"Gone," the first hissed.

"Impossible, the exit is still sealed," the second said.

"Taken," the third said.

The fourth inhaled deeply. "Two?" it asked. The others paused to test the scents in the room.

"There were five in all," a fifth said.

"Yes," the second agreed. "An innocent, three sorcerers, and the vampire."

"I smell two of our kind," the fourth said.

"In the blood of one of the sorceresses?" the fifth asked. "A trick."

"Agreed," the other three said.

The third frowned. "We shall see," he said. He took a running start and with a boost from one of the others caught the edge of the torn roof. He dangled by one hand as the others leapt up, caught the hand he offered and pulled them up. In seconds the store room was empty once more.

* * *

Author's note:

And finally my vampire! I'm quite fond of her. Hope you all will grow to love her also.


	32. Chapter 32: Quade

Author's note:

We interrupt our regularly scheduled chapter to thank . . . you guessed it, **STRANGEWAYS!**

****Also, for the sensitive, this chapter reveals more details regarding Ginny's past. The story is rated M for a reason. You have been warned.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 31: Quade**

* * *

A few seconds after leaving the store room the group landed back at the house. Ginny instantly moved to stand in front of the door leading to the hall. Harry dragged the vampiress across the room and deposited her in a chair.

"Shit," George blurted.

"You will not move from this chair," Harry growled.

"Where are the kids?" Ginny demanded.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Stacie said. She gagged, turned and managed to throw up mostly in the sink.

"Yes, my Lord," the vampiress answered.

Dobby popped in, snapped his fingers to clean up the mess Stacie had made. Another snap of his fingers and he handed her a towel. She took it from him, registered what she was seeing and screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Dobby screamed back, jumping away from her. He then caught sight of the vampiress. "Ahhhh!" he screamed again and popped out of the room.

"What was that?" Stacie cried.

Hermione put an arm protectively around her shoulder and pulled her out of the kitchen. "Shush," she soothed her. "You've had way too much thrown at you today." Stacie meekly allowed Hermione to lead her from the kitchen.

George glanced around, his eyes wide with glee. "Nice entrance, sis," he said.

"The kids," Ginny prodded him.

"Mum, Dad and Fred took the boys to that pizza place we went to a while back."

"Ginevra and Blinken?" Harry asked.

George blinked. "They were with Ginny and Hermione," he said slowly. "What's going on?" He took a second look at the woman sitting in the chair next to him. She stared blankly back. "Bugger all," he said, sitting back in his chair heavily

"Blinken?" Harry called.

The elf popped into the kitchen. "Yes, my Hermione's Harry?" The elf spotted the vampiress and started to shake but didn't pop away again.

"Where is Ginny?"

"She is being sleeping in her crib," the elf said.

"Good," Harry said. "Please go back to whatever you were doing."

The elf continued to watch the vampiress warily. "Should Blinken be taking the baby Ginny?"

"I have not tasted human blood for five thousand years," the vampiress said. "I will not fall when my salvation is finally within my grasp."

Harry measured the vampiress, pinning her with his eyes. "No, Blinken," he said without turning from the vampiress. "Please just go back to what you were doing before I called you."

"Yes my Hermione's Harry," the elf said. She turned to Ginny. "Blinken is grateful to be seeing you safe my Hermione's Ginny."

"Thank you," Ginny answered before the elf disappeared.

There was another pop and Dobby was back. He was wearing a tiny suit of armor and brandished a sword. He let loose a battle cry, slapped the visor on his helm down and dashed forward. Harry just managed to reach out and grab him before he could slash at the vampiress. "Dobby, no," Harry said. He held the elf in front of him and raised the visor of the helm so he could see the little creature. The elf was so confused that all he could do was goggle at Harry. "I'll explain later. Please go put your battle armor away. I'll call you once I know what's going on."

Dobby glanced between Harry and the vampiress. "If sir is sure."

"I am," Harry said.

"Okay," Dobby agreed. "But Dobby is going to be listening," he added defiantly.

"That's fine, Dobby," Harry said. "Now please go put your armor away."

"Dobby is not happy, but he is doing as Harry Potter, sir is asking," he said and disappeared with a _pop_.

"Know how to make friends, don't you?" George chortled.

The vampiress watched him warily. "You are speaking to me?" she asked.

He swiped at the tear of mirth slipping down his cheek. "You're the one he was going to run through. Damn near the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"You do not fear me?" she asked carefully.

George shrugged. "Potter set you next to me and didn't say I needed to be worried about it… Course he could be trying to get me killed; wouldn't be the first time that's for sure." He chuckled again. "Only Dobby would try to skewer a bloodsucker with a toy sword."

The vampiress flinched as if she'd been struck. "Please do not call me that," she said painfully.

"What, bloodsucker?"

"Yes," she whispered, looking away from him.

George shrugged again. "Ok, gotta name?"

The vampiress' stared blankly at the wall, a faraway look in her eyes before she answered. "Long ago, I carried the name Quadelle," she said. She came back to herself and turned back to George. "But I have been known as Quade for these last many centuries."

"Quade," George said, testing the name. He studied her. "Quadelle, Quade, Quadelle… Nope Quadelle is too soft. You're hard, like Quade. It fits you."

The vampiress bowed her head. "Yes," she said softly, "It does."

"Hey," George said. "I didn't say it to upset you. If you want Quadelle, Quadelle it is."

The vampiress looked at him with wide eyes. "You show concern for me," she said in wonder.

"Well you haven't tried to kill me yet so I've got no reason to be cruel. I'm a berk, a pillock, a prat, a bloody prat, a damn bloody prat and a lot of other things, but I'm not cruel."

"Amazing," the vampires said in disbelief. She then added. "No, I prefer Quade now."

George gave her a curious look before he leaned back and propped his feet up on the table. "So," he said still looking at the vampiress, "one of you two want to tell me what crazy thing you went and did now?" He finished by turning to Harry and Ginny. "Last time I left them alone for more than two minutes, that bloody berk," he waved his hand in Harry's direction, "ran off with my sister." He winked at the vampiress. "I ask you, is that any way to treat someone who took you in like family; running off with their sister?"

The vampiress actually gaped at George. "Not in five thousand years," she muttered. "You are insane." She turned to Harry. "He is insane, yes?"

"Clinically," Harry said. He couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth. Only one of the twins would have the balls to flirt with a vampiress.

"Enough," Ginny hissed.

The vampiress shrank in her chair. "Forgive me Mistress,"

"Silence, you will speak when spoken to."

"She was spoken to," George pointed out.

"You too," Ginny snapped at him.

"I am not some servant," George retorted. "And you are no ones queen."

"She is mine," the vampiress said quietly. Ginny glared at her and she fell silent again.

"Will you two please be quiet for a second," Harry asked. He glared at the vampiress and George. The vampiress was already cowering in her chair and George merely shrugged at him. Harry rolled his eyes and moved to Ginny. She, like the vampiress, had turned away in shame. He reached with his hand and turned her face up to his.

After a few moments, she bowed her head to rest it on his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm barely in control."

"Do you think you can be here for this or do you need to leave?" Harry asked.

"No, I want to stay."

"All right," Harry said. He kissed her crown. "Then come sit down." Ginny let him lead her to the table. He sat next to her and she leaned into him heavily.

"You must have really ticked her off," George quipped. He actually reached over and shoved the vampiress in the shoulder. "Good job."

"Zip it," Harry said. George closed his mouth pulled his fingers across his lips like he was pulling a zipper, turned the key in the lock and tossed it away. Harry glared at him again for a second. George motioned impatiently for him to carry on. Harry turned to the vampiress. She was fixated on George. "Talk," he said. It took her a moment to stop staring at George and turn to Harry. Once she did, she seemed to falter. "You put my wife, my sister and that poor girl through hell," Harry growled. "I want to know why. And I want to know now."

"I am sorry, but it was the only way."

"The only way to what?"

The vampiress closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she had released the breath she focused on Harry determinedly. "I was born five thousand four hundred and three years ago."

"Don't look a day over twenty," George quipped.

"Once more and I'll seal it shut," Harry snapped without looking at him.

"Sorry," George said. "Five thousand four hundred and three years ago, go ahead." He motioned for the vampiress to continue.

"I was the daughter of a tribal chieftain. Three days before the date of my sixteenth birthday, my father took me to the priestess to have a husband chosen. She was a true sorcerer; of some mild skill, but a powerful seer," she paused. "I believe you are familiar with one of her descendants."

"Trelawney," Harry sighed.

"Yes, that is the family name eventually taken by her line."

"Go on," Harry said.

"The seer looked into my future. What she saw," the vampiress paused. Becoming lost for a moment in the memory before she gave a visible shudder and continued. "If I had only known, I would have thrown myself from a cliff. But she claimed my future was clouded and sent me away. She claimed, that despite my age, my time had not come. Later, in secret, she came to my father… But I heard.

"She begged him kill me while I slept. He refused. Terrified, I said nothing. But I watched her and she came again the next night and made the same plea. Again, my father refused. Terrified all the more I still said nothing. The next morning, she came to my father and begged him banish me if he had not the heart to take my life and spare me the most terrible of fates.

"Angered, he threw her out of his tent and said if she came back again she would be the one to be banished. She saved him the trouble and left the village herself, taking her daughter with. That night I lay in my bed terrified at what had occurred. I determined to find the priestess and demand she tell me the fate she had seen for me. I left my bed and the village.

"I was found by a Clan. The elder determined I should be his and turned me. Two nights later I woke from the transformation. Insane with blood lust he set me loose in my village. There were sixty-seven in my tribe. The priestess had fled with her daughter. I had become one of the Fallen; sixty-four were left. The Clan was five before me. They each took two… I slaughtered the rest. My crimes included my father, mother and younger sister." The vampiress stopped, unable to continue.

George gently placed his hand on hers. "I'm sorry," he said when she looked at him. He gazed steadily back at her so she could see the truth in his eyes.

"Truly you are his son," she eventually said, her voice choked with emotion.

"Sorry?" George asked.

"We will come to it," she said. She carefully extracted her hand from his and focused on Harry again.

"When the next morning came, I was the first of the Clan to rise. I was newly born. Even gorged as I was, the hunger pulled hard. I was insane with it. I also knew what I had done and was insane with grief. The Clan was newly formed. The elder had undergone his birthing but a handful of years earlier; the others more than a year but less than five. Our kind were wild then. The Clans you understand now would not begin to form for another two millennia. Few vampires were birthed by a conscious choice as I had been. Most were born of an attack that had left a survivor; bitten but not drained of their life. They would wake from their birthing alone and insane with the need to feed. Most would find one or two victims to prey upon. Our knowledge of our species was little. The one who made me did not know the strength and power of a newborn is derived by their first meal. Today, should a vampire decide to birth a child it is closely monitored. The first meal is provided, careful to make certain the newborn will be weaker than its maker. But I, I had gorged on the lives of fifty-four. Few, if any, have ever feasted as such. Insane with the knowledge of what I done, what I now was, I took my vengeance. I slaughtered the Clan.

"Filled with pain, I set out in search of something, anything, nothing. I returned to the village. The priestess and her daughter had returned also. She showed no fear of what I had become. Why should she? She had seen it when looking into my future. I thought to kill them, but it passed. I do not know why; perhaps some spell she had cast upon herself and her daughter. She came to me and I fell to my knees at her feet. I begged her tell me why she had not killed me herself when my father refused. She said only his hand could have delivered the death that would have saved me this fate. With tearless eyes I wept at her feet and begged her: was there no salvation for me? Would she not look again and See?

"That is when she gave me this," the vampiress said. She lifted the chain around her neck, pulling it out of her shirt. There were two adornments on it. A small phial and a thin sphere set within a polished claw of silver.

Ginny hissed.

"Oh hell," George said.

Harry simply sighed. Resigned, he asked, "What does it say?"

The vampiress let her hand glide over the sphere and a ghostly image spilled from it, taking the form of a woman on the table before her.

_The blood of their first born brings the salvation you seek._

_A hundred years penance shall you pay for the crimes you have committed each. Let not one drop of human blood pass your lips. A queen shall be born. Great will be the curse of the fallen in her. Many attempts will it make to claim her. Many will be her defiance. Look to this coming of royal blood._

_The darkness will claim many. One who has fallen will offer the queen a throne. She will renounce it. She will live or die with the fate of this would be God. His death, her life. His life, her death. Seek in this queen the same darkness that owns your very soul. Challenge that which is in her to battle. Give her quarter and your salvation is lost. Fall to her and your salvation is at hand._

_A second child of prophecy. Both blessed and cursed. He too will stand in defiance of the darkness that lays claim on him. The fate of all rests with this child. He will face the would be God in terrible battle. With victory the queen and he shall be mated. Light and Dark, Dark and Light a balance of nature and the salvation for both. Seek this queen._

_The blood of their first born is the salvation you seek._

The ghostly image slipped into nothing. The vampiress watched Harry and Ginny fearfully. Harry's hand clenched tightly, turning white as the blood was forced from it.

The Animal erupted. She lunged across the table at the vampiress. "I should have killed you!" she screamed. The vampiress recoiled from her. George and Harry moved to restrain Ginny. "You will never touch my child," the Animal shrieked. First the table, then the room and then the whole house began to shake. "You will not even look upon my child."

"Get her out of here," George shouted.

Harry tried to Apparate away with Ginny. Instead the backlash from the blocked Apparation threw him across the kitchen. He slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor. He painfully rolled to his stomach. "Bad idea," he gasped, pushing to his knees.

"Out of my way," the Animal snarled at George. Her hand slashed through the air. He flew across the room and slammed into the wall. Vines grew out of the wall and wrapped tightly around him, pinning him there. The vampiress scurried away from Ginny to the corner where she cowered. "Do not run from me," the Animal hissed.

"Mistress," the vampiress whimpered.

"Ginny, no!" Harry shouted. Before he could climb to his feet vines wound from the floor to tangle around his legs; jerking him back down. "ARRGHH!" he grunted. With a massive effort he broke free only to have new vines grab him. As he fought desperately against them more and more snaked from the walls and floor faster and faster trying to contain him.

"Don't do this, Ginny," George shouted around the vine that threatened to cover his mouth.

"Kneel before your Queen," the Animal snarled.

The vampiress darted across the floor and prostrated herself at the Animal's feet. "You misunderstand," she whimpered. "Mercy, please."

The door of the kitchen burst open. Hermione, followed by Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur and Fred poured in. Stacie followed them and stood peeking out from behind Hermione. "What happened?" Hermione demanded.

"Stop her," George shouted. "Mmmmghuph," a vine finally closed over his mouth.

A large carving knife flew across the kitchen to the Animal's hand. It morphed into a gleaming, razor sharp sword.

Harry tore free of the vines and lunged at Ginny only to be yanked bank when they grabbed at him again. "Ginnmmghup," a vine closed over his mouth cutting of his plea.

Hermione unleashed a barrage of spells at Ginny. They bounced off her, flying everywhere in the kitchen, sending people ducking for cover. Bill rolled and sent a Petrifying Curse at his sister. More vines burst from the floor to grab at his legs. He slashed frantically at them with his wand; alternating between trying to free himself and stop Ginny. Fred, Molly Arthur and Stacie were pulled to the floor and covered with vines before they could so much as cast a single spell. Fleur managed to stay free of them for a few moments as she struggled towards Ginny but they quickly began to overwhelm her.

"Raise your head," the Animal hissed. Her free hand slashed through the air and Hermione was thrown across the room into Bill. The vampiress lifted her head and Ginny placed the sword to rest against the creature's neck.

The vampiress reached desperately to the Animal. "You misunderstand," she pleaded.

Hermione pulled the vine away from her mouth only to have another snake around her wrist and trap her hand.

"God damn it, Ginny," Bill shouted. "Don't do this!" He continued to slash at the vines, but even he was being slowly buried by them.

The room suddenly trembled with a new power. "Mine," the Beast spoke.

The Animal turned and he advanced a step. The vines spread across the floor withered to dust where his foot landed. The Animal spun around, dragging the vampiress along as she retreated to place her back at the wall. She held the blade at the throat of the creature, threatening to take her head.

"You have heard," the Animal screamed. "The blood of our first-born. She means to take the child from us before it is even conceived."

"No," the vampiress cried.

"What?" Bill asked. He yanked at the vines, freeing himself.

"Never," the vampiress said.

George ripped the vine covering his mouth away. "A stupid prophecy," he blurted. "The blood of Ginny and Harry's first-born will be the salvation that Quade seeks."

"Quade?" Hermione asked. She was still pinned to the floor, but the vines were slowly relaxing. Harry was winning the fight against Ginny to free them.

"It is her name," the Beast said.

"She thinks it means the vampire has to kill their kid," George managed before another vine covered his mouth.

"What else can it mean?" the Animal cried. "It will not be. Her life is mine. I choose to take it." She tensed to deliver the killing strike.

"There will be no child," the Beast said. The Animal froze. The two stared across the kitchen at each other.

"I don't understand," she said.

His voice laced with pain, he said, "Kill her and my back is turned on you."

The Animal's lip trembled. "You have heard," she whispered desperately.

"Yes," the Beast agreed, "but you have not."

The vampiress clutched at the hem of the Animal's shirt. Her head was tipped back so she could look up at her queen, further exposing her neck to the blade. "A pin prick, mistress. A single drop, dripped from the child's finger to my tongue. Have mercy, please."

The Animal's eyes darted between the vampiress and the Beast. "There are many ways to interpret the prophecy," the Beast said.

"What salvation can there be in taking the life that would give it?" the vampiress pressed softly. Ginny looked down at her again. "Mercy," the vampiress pleaded once more.

"Mercy," George said. The Animal turned to him. And then scanned the rest of the kitchen.

"Mercy," Hermione said when the Animal reached her.

She moved to Fleur. "Mercy."

Bill. "Mercy."

Fred. "Mercy."

Her mother and father. "Mercy," they said together.

The Animal moved on to Stacie; the one most wronged by this creature. She stepped next to Hermione. "Mercy."

Hermione found Stacie's hand and squeezed. "Thank you," she whispered.

The Beast cautiously crossed the kitchen to the vampiress and the Animal. As he drew near she tensed but made no protest as he reached for the blade and pulled it away from the vampiress' neck. "Mercy," he said, his eyes locked with hers.

"Mercy," she mouthed.

Without removing his eyes from his mate's the Beast held his hand out to the vampiress. She kissed the back of it and rose from the floor and he passed her to George.

"Your back is not turned on me?" Ginny whispered fearfully.

Harry brushed her cheek gently. "No."

"But I—"

He silenced her with a touch to her lips. "Shush," he said. "It has been a cruel day."

"Take me from here," Ginny pleaded.

"Anything," Harry said and the two of them disappeared.

The vines spilled to dust and everyone slowly climbed to their feet. George led Quade back to the table and pulled a chair out for her. He sat down next to her and let out a relieved sigh. "And I thought I knew how to push her buttons," he said.

The others slowly joined them and they sat silently for a few seconds thinking about what had almost happened. "Is anyone hurt?" Hermione asked.

"Only my pride," Fred said. The others cracked feeble smiles at his dark humor.

"Good," Hermione said. She turned to George. "Let's have it."

George gave a quick rundown of what he knew so far. "...and that's when Ginny went crazy," he concluded. The group sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Thoughts?" Hermione asked.

"I'd like to see the prophecy," Bill said.

"Me also," Fleur said. The others murmured their agreement.

Quade pulled the chain from her neck and placed her hand over the sphere again. Once more the ghostly image formed on the table.

"That's why you took Stacie," Hermione said when it faded. "You had to challenge Ginny and lose before you would know if she was the one you were looking for."

Quade nodded. "Yes." She glanced at Stacie but the woman wouldn't look at her. "I never intended to harm her. But my Mistress could not know that. She had to believe I would kill the girl if she didn't agree to my terms."

"So what you're saying," Fred said.

"Is you picked a fight with our sister," George said.

"Limiting her to only the same powers you have," Fred said

"And she beat you?" George finished.

"You are correct," Quade answered.

Fred and George exchanged a look. "I think it may be a good idea not to prank her for a very long time," George said.

"Agreed," Fred said.

"Well," Bill said, "except for one thing, I'd say you found your girl."

"Ginny is not of royal blood," Hermione said.

"You are wrong," Quade said.

Arthur finally leaned forward. "This ought to be interesting."

"Understatement of the year," Fred and George said.

"Wonder who it is?" Fred asked.

"Henry VIII," George guessed.

"Louis XIV," Fred countered.

Quade glanced at Hermione. "Do they ever stop?"

"No."

"I thought it was just me."

"Why should you be special?" Fred asked.

"Just cause you're a five thousand year old vampire," George said.

"So who is it?" Fred asked.

"Richard the Lionheart?"

"Robert the Bruce?"

"Arthur," Quade said.

The twins paused, confused. "Arthur?" they asked. "Don't know that one. Where was he a king?" Fred propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand.

"Camelot," Quade said. Fred's head slipped off his hand.

"Impossible," Fleur said.

"Not," Hermione said.

"No one knows who the descendants of King Arthur are," Bill said.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "That's because Merlin took the son of Arthur and Guinevere and disappeared. No one knows what happened to the child. But it's possible there are descendants of King Arthur and nothing we know rules any of us out."

"I know what became of the king's son," Quade said.

Now Hermione leaned forward, enthralled with the story to unfold. "Go on."

"Please forgive me while I give you a bit more background," Quade said.

"We're all ears," Fred and George said.

Quade took a breath and started in again. "After I had returned to my village and been visited by the priestess. I knew I could not control my hunger. Already my penance was more than five millennia; a hundred years for each I had taken. I could not bear to add to it. I ran; deep into the forests, as far from humans as possible. What fear did I have of the forest creatures? I was stronger than the bear; faster than the tiger, more silent than the snake. They became the hunted. Their blood can sustain our kind. Gorged upon it, it even dulls the craving for the blood of humans. I lived alone within the forest for two thousand years before I crossed paths with another human.

"He was a foolish young man; drunk with the perceived invincibility of his great power. I did not know it, but rumors had built over the centuries of a horrific beast within the forests. The rumors sprang from hunters who had come across kills I had made. And a great and terrible beast it was. For what can tear the head of the bear from its body? What has claws more deadly than the tiger? What drains these fearsome beasts of their blood and leaves the rest?

"He determined to find this beast and bring its carcass back to show the people how powerful he was. But the beasts of the forest found him first. He fought and drove them away, but had been injured. They stalked him as he stumbled ever deeper into the wood. And then they left him. He had found his great beast. He had found me; the hunter the forest itself feared. After two thousand years, I was confronted with my greatest fear.

"By some miracle I had recently fed. Instead of killing him, I cared for him. I kept him safe from the beasts. And in the time he was there I found I could resist the blood lust. Eventually, he left. But he knew what I was. In five thousand years he is the only being to know what I am and place trust in me.

"He left me in my forest and the memory of him grew dim. It would be nearly two hundred years before we would meet again. During that time, I gradually exposed myself to humans, building a tolerance that would allow me to rejoin their world when it came time to seek the woman who heralded my salvation. Little did I know the young man never forgot me. And because of him I would be plunged back in the world of humans much sooner than I ever expected.

"He and I met again. He was old now. Frail. His power fading. He brought a child with him. He bid me raise the child. I fought and argued for days with him. I could not be trusted with any life much less that of a child. The child's scent burned within my chest as if a dragon's inferno. But the wizard, for that is what he came to be, had one last trick to play. He simply left. One moment here, the next, gone. The child rested upon the forest floor at my feet. What could I do? If I left it, it would die in minutes; killed by some creature of the forest. And would that not have been as great a crime as killing it myself? The child was another century of penance to pay. I had no choice but to try. Every step was an agony with him in my arms. Burning thirst such as you cannot begin to imagine. I resisted and reached the village I had occasionally drawn near as I sought to test myself. It was night and I set the child within the village center. But I could not leave. I became aware of a different hunger. And I dared to believe it was stronger than the hunger to consume the child.

"I took him back. The next day we wandered into the village as mother and son. We were taken in; given shelter. I grew strong in my resistance to my nature. He simply grew. And the whispers of his mother, who did not age, began. She would not take a husband. She was too pretty. The old gods were dying, replaced with ones even more jealous. They did not tolerate that which infringed on their power, nor did their priests. It was the beginnings of what would drive the witch and wizard into hiding.

"The wizard returned. Even more frail. I spoke to him of the whispers and a plan was conceived. An accident while the women did the wash. A young girl would fall into the current. I would save her, but I would die. The rumors would end and my son would be honored for the sacrifice his mother had made. My body washed ashore and I was given an honored burial. The grave was dug, the coffin placed and the hole filled. I woke from my sleep and easily dug my way out." Quade fingered the small phial on her necklace. A small amount of liquid sloshed within it. "It is one of many times I have died. I never saw my son again," she finished.

She looked at Hermione. "I'm sure you have guessed the name of the wizard by now. Merlin, of the court of the great King Arthur of Camelot. The child was the missing son of the king and his queen, Guinevere."

"Amazing," Hermione said quietly. She settled back in her chair digesting Quade's story.

"Let's say," Bill said, "that I buy all of that. And I'm not saying I do, or I don't. But that doesn't prove our family are the descendants of King Arthur."

"It is enough for her, my love," Fleur said.

Bill turned. "Sorry?"

"In the same way I can close my eyes and you can all switch places yet I will know exactly who has moved where, she can tell you are the lost descendants of King Arthur."

"It's in your blood, Bill," Hermione said.

"Yes," Quade said. "I would know the scent of my son anywhere. That same scent flows in your father, you and all your siblings. There is no argument. Your sister is the queen of my prophecy."

Bill sat back, his arms crossed over his chest. "Bugger all."

The group sat there considering the possible implications of the Weasley family's heritage. Were there any? No wizarding court would take the word of a vampire as proof. The claim could never be proved. Even if it could, there was no inheritance to claim. Camelot, Clarent, Excalibur, they were all lost. Merlin had seen to that. Just as he had seen to loss of Arthur's heir to the world.

"All right," Hermione said, "I've got one more question and then I think we should set this aside till the morning. I need to talk to Harry and Ginny. And we're going to need to figure out what to do about the Ministry and the American Clans in regards to Quade."

"Agreed," Arthur said. "We all have enough to be getting on with for the night."

Quade inclined her head to both him and Hermione. "What questions would you ask?"

"You've gone through all of this," Hermione said. "We know what it is you seek. Don't pretend to tell me you didn't have some offer of payment for it. Not with the level of suspicion the world holds vampires in. You would never have believed you could simply tell your story and Harry and Ginny would simply offer what you sought."

Quade bowed her head. "You are correct. I hold no hope that they will simply make one such as I a gift of what I request."

"So what's your bargain this time?"

"My fealty is already given them. I hoped that they might accept. They search for a bodyguard. I have performed this task the last month while I observed and waited for my moment. I do not even ask for a drop of the child's blood. It would not be theirs to give. I ask for the chance to make my request to the child itself. On the day the child comes of age, let me request this gift of him or her. A pin prick. A single drop from the tip of the child's finger to my mouth."

Hermione studied Quade for some moments. "I will speak to them of all we have discussed. I have little doubt your bargain will be accepted."

Quade bowed her head. "I am in your debt."

"It's the least I can do. You have suffered enough."

"Thank you," Quade whispered.

"You'll forgive me if I request you leave this house tonight. There are many children staying here. I will not trust you with them yet."

Quade stood. "Do not worry over me. "I am well capable of taking care of myself."

"What about the Clans?" George asked.

Quade sniffed disdainfully. "I am recovered from the battle with my Mistress. These Clans have seen nothing the like of myself. They are but irritating pests to one such as I."

George stood up. "Bugger that, I'll come with you."

"George," Molly gasped.

"Not alone you won't," Fred said. He stood up too.

"Can if you want mate," George said. "But I'll be fine."

"Fred," Molly said.

"Now Molly," Arthur said. "The boys are capable of making their own choices. And it's admirable that they would seek to offer her aid."

"But, Arthur."

"No dear. I can't say I'm pleased with the situation either. But this is always the path our family has taken. The right thing is often the hard thing."

"We'll be ok, mum," George said.

Hermione stood up. "Be careful," she said. "All of you," she added with a significant look at Quade. She moved to the kitchen door and Stacie hurried to follow. Her action seemed to signal the end of the discussion.

"What's the deal there?" Fred asked. "She's following Hemione around like a two-year- old."

"She eez terrified and 'as decided 'Eermione es zee only one she trusts at zis time," Fleur said.

"Oh," Fred said. "That's all right then. I was starting to get a little concerned about her." He turned to George and Quade. "Shall we be off then?"

"Yep," George said. He moved to the door and held it for the other two. Fred and Quade filed out.

"When did Hermione supplant me as the deciding voice of this family?" Molly asked after the door had closed.

**XX**

"So what's the plan?" Fred asked.

"I am fine alone," Quade said. "Stay with your family."

"We're not having that argument again, are we?" George asked.

"Can't be an argument if we don't listen to her," Fred said.

"You really do mean to protect me," Quade said curiously.

"I'm not letting you wander around with nowhere to go while five different Clans hunt you down," George said.

"Ditto," Fred said.

"I never said I had no place to go," Quade said.

Fred and George exchanged a glance. "Whadaya say?" Fred asked.

"Up for a night at the vampiress' pad?" George asked.

"You know it," Fred said.

"Think of the bragging opportunities," George said.

"I am," Fred said.

"You will do no such thing," Quade said.

"Why not?" the twins whined.

"You never let us do anything," Fred continued.

"Yeah, we never get anything," George said.

"You are insane," Quade said exasperated.

"I thought I was George," George said.

"No," Fred said, "I'm George. You're Fred."

"Oh, okay," George said. He stuck his hand out and Fred shook it.

"Pleased to meet us," they said together. They stopped and turned identical grins on Quade.

"I fear I have found a torture to rival that of my life," she muttered and started walking away.

"Hey!" Fred and George called and hurried after her.

**XX**

Hermione paused outside her room and leaned her head on the door. "Are you okay?" Stacie asked.

Hermione pushed the door open. "I will be," she said. "I'm just tired."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione dug through her drawer and pulled out a set of pajamas. "If I think of something, I'll ask." She handed the pajamas to Stacie. "There's only one bath," she said. "It's down the hall. In the last six months, Harry's gone from living alone to married, to me moving in with my kids to Heather and Jamie moving in. Topping it off, Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur and their two boys are here for different reasons, namely the baby coming."

"I'm sorry, Heather and Jamie?"

"Heather is Harry's teammate. Jamie's her bodyguard," Hermione said. "The point is, the house is full. Fuller than Harry's managed to renovate to accommodate yet. I'm going to give you my room for the night."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"The library, I think," Hermione said. "I don't think I'll sleep much. If I do, I've got a choice of couches."

"You don't have to do that. It won't bother me to share with you."

Hermione caught her breath. "I don't think that's a wise idea," she said.

"I'm really don't want to be left alone tonight," Stacie persisted.

"I really think it's a bad idea for us to share the bed tonight," Hermione said.

"Why?"

Hermione hesitated but then decided she was just too tired to do anything but tell the truth. "To be perfectly blunt," she said. "After everything I've been made to feel today, if I get in that bed with you, I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you." Stacie stared back at her, causing Hermione to swallow with difficulty. It was suddenly very uncomfortably under Stacie's gaze.

Stacie took a step towards her. "Would that be so bad?" she asked softly.

Hermione flushed hot. There was no mistaking Stacie's meaning. She struggled for control of her body and took a step back. "Is that what you really want? Nothing more than a warm body? And a woman's body at that?"

"I've dated both men and women," Stacie said. She took another step towards Hermione.

"But you haven't slept with them," Hermione challenged. "You've waited. Why?"

After a second, Stacie flushed and looked down. "You're right. I'm a mess. Sharing isn't a good idea." She gave Hermione a feeble smile. "I'm sorry."

Hermione started to reach for Stacie's hand but thought better of it. "Come on, I'll show you where the library and the bathroom are. That way you can at least come find me if you need to."

"Okay," Stacie agreed.

**XX**

Hermione braced her hands on the large table in the center of the library shakily. A very long shower and time to think had done little to clear her mind. She didn't know what was going on with her right now. That a vampire could make her feel desire for another woman when she had never even had so much as a curious thought in her life before had been a real moment of getting knocked down a peg. Hermione had dared to believe she just might be the one in a million person who couldn't be taken in by the spell they weaved.

After all, she was routinely in the company of a part Veela. She wasn't so naïve as to think Fleur hadn't tried to influence her at one time or another with those powers. She hadn't even so much as blinked. Her belief had been shattered and she was unnerved by it. Would she have been so easily taken while Ron was still alive? Was she weaker because she no longer had that anchor? And then there was Ginny.

Hermione shivered and rubbed her hands along her arms. She held herself tightly while she began angrily pacing. Of course it had to be Ginny who could not only stand up to a vampiress, but defeat her, she thought angrily. If the vampire could seduce her, then of course Ginny could do so also. She was going to be years purging thoughts of Ginny like that from her mind. She swiped at the tear sliding down her face. Christ, she hadn't even been the focus of the battle. Just some second hand backwash and she was lusting to bury her face in one of their chests and devour every inch of their flesh; it didn't matter which.

On top of it all, Stacie. Terrified. Shaking. Not understanding anything about what was happening, clinging to the only rock she could find in the waves crashing around her. Stacie, not knowing the rock was an illusion, nothing more than sand rapidly eroding. Stacie, pressed against her, and her feasting on that contact. Drawing on every last bit of her resolve to break it. Time and again as Stacie sought out the anchor she thought she had found to keep her safe while the storm swirled around them.

She was finally free of them all and the effect they were having on her and her raging hormones. And not a moment too soon either. Her last challenge of Stacie's advances had been her last stand. If Stacie had persisted, well, she wouldn't be alone in the library while Stacie slept in her bed now, that much was certain.

Hermione was certain she would have done something she would have regretted in the morning; at the very least for Stacie's sake. Quade had said Stacie was pure. It didn't take Hermione two tries to guess what she had meant. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she had taken that from Stacie for a one night stand.

But would it have been? Her hormones were finally under control again. She was rational again; calm, composed, in control, Hermione. But still Stacie was there, fighting for a place in her consciousness. Stacie, stronger in the face of fear than anyone had a right to expect. Stacie, attractive, warm, soft… willing. A potential shelter, a new anchor. Certainly she had earned that, paid enough Hermione told herself.

But Stacie?

A woman?

Surely this had to be some lingering effect of being exposed to the fight between a vampiress and her queen. Or was it something else.

Stacie.

A woman. Something never considered. A new possibility.

Hermione sat down heavily on the couch and buried her head in her hands. She had more important things to be thinking about; Harry, Ginny, her boys, a new baby, a husband murdered. Threats growing, looming everywhere. Stacie. A relationship? Did she want that? Was she ready?" How long was long enough? A relationship with Stacie? With someone else? A vampiress, a tale so amazing it had to be true. Who could have dreamed up such a story? Her husband; she had been married to royalty. And still, Stacie. Would she be gone in the morning? If she was, how would she feel about that?

"Just once," Hermione muttered, "couldn't something be simple?" She sat back on the couch with her head tipped back looking up at the ceiling and the heavens beyond. "Would that be too much to ask?"

**XX**

Harry and Ginny reappeared on the cliffs overlooking Gunflint Lake. She clung to him, shaking, sick with guilt for what she had nearly done. Twice today she had been pulled from the brink of murder. The darkness living in her that Quade's prophecy spoke of had nearly claimed her. She had been a hairsbreadth from losing everything. Harry held her for some time before she stopped shaking, letting the tremors pass as they would. He tipped her head up and brushed the hair back from her face, smiling softly.

"I am so unworthy of you," she whispered, dropping her eyes.

Harry pulled her back. "I think I'm the one who gets to decide that."

"I was going to kill her, Harry," she protested.

"You didn't."

She shook her head. "I would have if you hadn't stopped me. If you hadn't been there she'd be dead and I would have murdered her."

"She's not dead and I choose to believe you would have come to your senses even if you had been alone with her."

"I don't know, Harry," Ginny said. "I want to believe that but I don't know if I can. I'd made the decision. I was going to do it. You pulled me back."

"Ok," Harry said, "What if I said you had to stop me before?"

"Don't say things just to make me feel better," Ginny snapped. She tried to pull out of his arms, but he wouldn't let her.

"It's the truth," Harry growled. "I've had Death Eaters and wannabes on their knees in front of me dozens of times begging for mercy after they tried to kill me. I've made the decision to kill them more often than I care to think. I've been in the process of snapping my fingers and letting my magic snap their neck like a matchstick when the thought of you stopped me."

"Fine," Ginny retorted. "But you still did it. I wasn't really there to stop you."

Harry let her go and she turned angrily from him. "You're wrong," Harry said.

"Am I?" she demanded petulantly. She rounded on him again. "I'd like to know how you're going to explain this one." Harry glowered back. "Go on then," she motioned.

"You're here," Harry said. He smacked his chest over his heart. "Everywhere I go you're there. I'm never without you at my side; even when you're half a world away. And when I've needed you the most, you've stopped me. I didn't stop me from killing them. You did." Harry stopped and waited a moment while she watched him. He closed the distance between them and placed his hand over her heart. "I choose to believe the same of you. I'm here. Always. And if you'd needed me to rise from there and make you stop, I choose to believe I would have."

Ginny's lip trembled. "I attacked you, Hermione, the others."

"That wasn't an attack," Harry said. She gave him a look that clearly asked how what she'd done wasn't an attack. "Please, if you had really wanted to take us out you could have done it in the blink of an eye and you know it. There's no one who was in that room who can stand against you but me and you surprised me with the blocked Apparation. If you'd really wanted me or any of us out of the way you would have done it." She continued to watch him warily. "Can we please be done fighting about this now?" he asked.

Ginny dipped her head. "Ok," she whispered.

Harry pulled her into his chest and kissed her crown. "Good."

Ginny fisted his shirt. "It just might take me a bit to really believe that." Harry didn't respond and they continued to stand there for some time before she stirred. "Why here?"

"Because only you and I know where this place is and I kind of thought the most important thing to ever happen to us, happened here."

Ginny couldn't help the warm glow that built in her chest. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

They were silent for a few more minutes again before Ginny said, "Will you take me home now?"

"If you're ready?" Harry leaned back so he could look down at her.

"Please," she nodded. "I have something I want to show you." Harry quirked an eye. He was pretty sure she wasn't talking about making love. "Home, Harry," she said. "Please take me home." They were gone before she had finished speaking.

When they were in their bedroom, Ginny took a step back from him. She glanced around the room, looking for somewhere that would be appropriate. "Gin?" Harry asked.

She held her finger up. "Please, just let me figure out what I want to do."

"Ok," Harry said. He folded his arms across his chest and waited patiently as Ginny wandered around the room. She considered a number of chairs, the bed, the area by the window. Eventually she stopped long enough to see Harry watching her from the middle of the room. He had a look of bemused confusion on his face. It was something uniquely Harry in that he was loving every second of his confusion while he tried to figure out what made her tick. And the way the light was in the room right now. It was perfect. She smiled with relief and went to stand in front of him again.

"Seems we've been in this spot before," he said, grinning.

"We have," she agreed. She watched him for a full minute before saying anything else. "I have a confession to make, Harry." He quirked an eye and was on the way to a sophomoric retort when he stopped. He suddenly had the feeling he wasn't going to like this confession. "There are things I haven't shown you, told you about me. I suppose I was scared to do it. But I honestly wasn't ready to tell anyone. There were a few people who knew; they had to. But they were sworn to secrecy. But in the last few weeks I've unloaded a fair bit of it on both Heather and Hermione, and I wasn't nice about it. Now they know things about me that I had only ever intended to share with my husband and yet he still does not know."

"Ok," Harry said. "You want me to just stand here?" Ginny nodded. "I get that there's something big. But if it didn't send Hermione and Heather running, I think I can manage it," he tried to reassure her.

"I pray so, my love," Ginny said. "I just want to warn you this won't be pretty."

"Go ahead, Gin," Harry said. "You're just making it harder on yourself."

Ginny took a deep breath and as she let it out closed her eyes, trying to purge her fears. She took a few more breaths to steady herself and the opened her eyes to look at Harry. Purposely, she began shedding her clothing. Not in a seductive or sexy way, she was simply getting undressed in front of her husband as she expected she would a thousand times over during their life together. She tossed her clothing aside, leaving the floor well clear around her. When she was done, she looked up at Harry. She was thankful to see that while eyeing her appreciatively he was keeping something in check. He opened his mouth, but she held up her finger, stopping him.

"I've seen the scars that cover your body," she said quietly. Her hand slid across her chest, revealing the thin line that ran from her neck down her collarbone over her breast and ribs to end at her left hip. "Dolohov," she said. Her hand moved to her stomach and traced across it. "It is only fair you should see what I truly am." Another scar ran from her side to her navel. "Mulciber. I do not wish to maintain an illusion in front of you any longer." A shimmer of magic around her face folded to the floor and more than three dozen scars, long and jagged covered her front and down her legs.

Harry's face slowly drained. He'd wanted to know; tormented himself about wheter or not he should ask. He didn't need his imagination to tell him what had happened to Ginny when she had been Voldemort's captive. Voldemort had done his best to let Harry know firsthand what was happening to little Ginny Weasley. Beatings, he knew they were happening. Rape, of course it was. He'd forced it from his mind.

And when he'd found Ginny the night of her escape, she had looked anything but the person he had come to know over the previous year. There had been nothing weak or soft left in the filth covered girl. She had become a killer. And suddenly, she had moved ahead of Harry in the fight to destroy Voldemort. Harry hadn't killed yet. He didn't know if he actually could.

She did not run to him when their eyes met across the cesspool she was climbing out of. She showed but the barest recognition of him. She'd asked if he knew the way out and he'd pulled out a Portkey. She calmly held his shoulder while he activated it and it took them back to Hogwarts. He'd asked once if she wanted to talk about it. Never again.

It had taken the summer of calmly sitting within range of her, just as she had done the summer after his fifth year for him, for her to eventually begin to engage him again. But the subject of her captivity was off limits. Occasionally she might offer a sentence or two. But he never asked or pressed. It was the therapy she needed; on her terms and in her time. Now, it appeared the time had come.

Ginny slowly turned and Harry hissed. His blood boiled. If he ever found the person who had done this; branded a fifteen year old girl... He would kill them. Mercy be damned he would kill them. Starting at her shoulder, running down one side of her back, ending on the upper few inches of her bottom, without glamours to cover them, the scars were perfectly visible; Blood Traitor, Whore, Slag, Cunt, Bitch, Mudblood Lover, Slave, Abandoned, and finally, Forgotten.

Harry slowly moved to stand in front of her. He reached to touch the first of her many scars. She closed her eyes and held her breath as he softly traced each of them. One by one, none were left untouched. He slowly moved around to her back and worked his way up her legs and across her shoulders till he reached the words branded into her skin. He reached the last, the brand that she had been forgotten. "Never," he said. "Not for one second, one breath, one beat of my heart did I stop thinking of you, trying to get to you. From the day you were taken till the day I brought you back. My whole life was finding you."

He slipped around in front of her, his hands still lingering over the raised skin of her brandings. "Who did this to you?"

"Bellatrix."

"She is dead," Harry said. "Someday she will cross my path again and I will kill her. I don't care if she tosses her wand aside and begs for mercy at my knees. I will still kill her. I don't care what any might say. Her crime is committed. I find her guilty, and I mean to be her executioner."

"If that comes to pass. No matter what anyone else might think. I will not turn from you," Ginny said. "Her crimes are so many they are not possible to tally. I am finished seeing her escape custody time and again. It is time she paid." They both stood in silence for a few seconds before Ginny spoke again. "There is one more," she said. And I know it's not fair of me, but I want to show you my time in captivity. I will understand if you choose not to, but I would not ask if it were not important to me."

"Let me see the scar," Harry said.

Ginny passed her fingers over her forehead and pushed her long red hair back. "Lucius," she said. Harry pressed his lips together tightly. There was no mistaking the message sent with the lightning bolt scar on Ginny's forehead. Ginny had suffered this bit of sadistic torture and mutilation solely because of him. The two children who had been the bane of this man's existence. It was meant to remind her, every time she looked at her disfigured face, that it was Harry's fault she looked like she did.

"He's dead," Ginny said. "I killed him. I tore him apart from the inside out. His death was infinitely more painful than anything he had inflicted on me."

"But this," Harry asked. "How can you look at me and not hate the reminder, hate me?"

Ginny put her fingers to his lips. "Harry, I only hid the scar because I didn't want it to upset you. "I'm proud of it. Even as he drew the poisoned blade across my skin, as he taunted me, saying since I was so like you, I should look like you too. He tried to break me with it, but to me it was a mark of pride."

"And he's dead," Harry said.

"He can't hurt us anymore."

"And we can make the agony of his hell worse by living as if his crimes amount to nothing to us."

"Yes," Ginny softly said.

Harry reached up and traced the scar with his fingertip. Not content with that show of disdain for the deceased Malfoy, he leaned down and trailed butterfly kisses along the length. "Come with me," he said. He tugged her hand and scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh," Ginny gasped in surprise. Harry carried her to the bed and set her down on the duvet.

Harry tugged his shirt over his head, and rapidly added the rest of his clothes to the pile on the floor. The glamour spell he maintained nearly all the time shimmered and fell away, revealing the myriad of scars that traced his body. "Beginning tonight, we stop hiding from each other."

"You're sure you want to go through with this Harry."

Harry lay down on his back and pulled her on top of him. He tucked her legs up against his sides and pulled her down on his chest. He let his hands slide low on her back. "Give me everything," he said.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Harry, you don't mean...?"

"I mean everything."

"No, Harry," Ginny said. "It's one thing to show you what happened. It feels very wrong to make you actually experience it. I can't do that to you. I don't think I could do it to my worst enemy."

"I want to know all of you, Gin," Harry said.

"Please, Harry, I think you'll be able to know all of me without having to live it."

"Maybe," Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny protested. "I was raped." Harry flinched painfully. He'd known it had to have happened. But hearing her say it crushed whatever false hope he had been clinging to. "If I give you what you're asking, you won't just observe what happened. You'll live it. Your mind will experience the horror, the pain, the shame of a woman being raped. It will be no different than if you were truly a woman living what I did. I won't do it, Harry. I'll show you what happened to me. I want to show you. I even need to show you. But I won't do that. It would be as if I was raping you myself," she finished forcefully. "I won't."

"Ok," Harry said. He and Ginny watched each other intently. "I hadn't thought through the repercussions of what I was asking."

"Thank you," she collapsed down on his chest in relief. It was nearly ten minutes later that Ginny asked, "Harry, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," he said, thankful that she couldn't see the flush of his neck from the position she was in.

She sat up abruptly. "You're horny," she accused. She wiggled on him. "Don't even try and deny it."

"It's not my fault!" Harry protested.

Ginny arched an eye at him. "And how so is that?"

"You're the one on top of me naked."

"You put me here!" Ginny retorted in disbelief. "This is not my fault."

"You took off your clothes first," Harry countered.

Ginny smacked him in the shoulder. "To share a deeply personal secret with you, you great prat!"

Harry sagged. But he grinned as he said, "Ok, I'm a cad. I admit it."

Ginny crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. "Yes, you are." Harry didn't respond other than to keep grinning at her. A wicked smile creased her lips. "Tell me what you were thinking."

Harry turned scarlet. "No way. Not now, not ever. No chance in hell." He turned his head to the side.

Ginny trailed a finger across his chest. "Not ever?" she asked sadly.

"That's cheating," Harry gasped.

"And what's this?" Ginny purred. She leaned down and kissed his nipple then blew gently across the wet skin. Harry shuddered and his hands slid to her hips. She grabbed them, raised them over his head and held them there. She lowered her body to his and nibbled his ear. "Tell me," she purred.

"Not fair," Harry gasped.

"Please," she breathed.

"Ok," Harry gasped.

Ginny stopped and lifted herself enough to look down on his face. A thrill coursed through her body with the thought that she had put him in this condition. Of course her own condition wasn't much better. "I'm waiting," she said quietly. She pressed against his middle to emphasize her words.

"Ok, just give me a second," Harry said. He forced his breathing to slow even breaths.

"I like driving you to the edge of control," Ginny said. "And keeping you there."

Harry gave his head a shake and a fraction of his normal control asserted itself. "You have to swear you won't be angry with me."

"Oh?"

"It's just... a bit different," Harry said. His face had become deep red and he could barely look at her.

"Tell me," Ginny said.

Harry glanced at her. "Ok, you're right, only a fool would want to know what it was to be raped. But when you were talking about how it would be no different than if I was that woman being raped, I wondered what if it didn't have to be that way? What if there was something we could share with each other that instead of a torture, was a joy; say making love. What if we shared those images and feelings within our minds. What if I let you experience what it was to be me when we were making love? And then my mind slipped to a way we could experience what the other feels in a way that would also be entirely our own."

Ginny stared at him confused for a second. The first part was easy. She'd gladly let him live what she did when they made love. But she wasn't quite getting whatever his last thought had been. And then her eyes suddenly widened. "Polyjuice" she gasped. "You want to Polyjuice as each other and have a shag!"

"Erm," Harry said nervously, "the thought may have crossed my mind."

Ginny glared down at him. "Harry James Potter," she said slowly. He scrunched his face up painfully. "If my brothers had any idea how deliciously deviant your mind is, they would have fed you to that cave troll your first year."

"You're not upset?" Harry blurted.

"You," Ginny poked him in the chest, "are a very naughty boy, Mr. Potter."

"But you're not angry, right?" Harry persisted.

Ginny leaned down and kissed him hard. "I'm… intrigued." She kissed him again and pulled the covers over their heads, shutting the moonlight streaming through the window out.

* * *

"Oh, hi," Stacie said.

Hermione looked up from where she was kneeling on the floor digging through her bureau. "Sorry, the door was open. I figured you were in the toilet and I'd just grab some clothes for the day. I'll be out of the way in just a second and you can finish getting ready."

"Hermione, it's your room remember? And I'm done getting ready."

Hermione glanced at her again. "Yes, I suppose you are. I'm a bit distracted I guess." She went back to digging in the drawer. She froze with the soft click of the door closing.

"Does that have anything to do with what almost happened between us last night?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered without looking at her.

"I don't know what you have to be embarrassed for. I'm the one who was coming on to you. Thank you for having a clear enough head to stop me."

Hermione hung her head painfully. "That's just it," she said.

"Sorry," Stacie said. "What's it?"

Hermione turned to look at her. "I wish I hadn't," she said. Stacie blinked. Hermione stood up and began to pace. "And I don't know what to do with this. I've never had even the slightest romantic interest in women. I've never even had one lust induced thought of, 'Now her, she does something for me.' And I can't figure out if being exposed to that fight between Ginny and Quade yesterday is responsible for what I'm feeling," she stopped and turned back to Stacie, "or if it's simply you."

"You're serious," Stacie said carefully.

"Absolutely."

"Are you asking me to start a relationship with you?" Stacie asked, her eyes narrowed.

Hermione raised her chin defiantly. "What if I am?"

Stacie slowly sat down on the bed, her brow furrowed in thought. Eventually, she turned to Hermione. Do you want to know what I think?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"You terrify me."

"Why?" Hermione asked taken aback.

"For me it's never mattered if it was a man or a woman, it's always been the person who touched me. And when I find the right person, male or female, that's the person I'm going to spend my life with. But it's never been that way for you. It's always been a man. I'm terrified that I could start a relationship with you and fall hard only for you to ultimately decide my only failing is that I'm a woman. I don't want to be your experiment, Hermione. That doesn't even take into account that you're a little older than me, already have three children, are the widow of a war hero, and are a war hero yourself. "

"I understand," Hermione said quietly.

Stacie stood and crossed the room to stand in front of Hermione. Hermione stiffened as she drew near. She reached with her hand to brush a lock of hair from Hermione's face. "But I will anyway," she said quietly. "Be your experiment. Today, tomorrow, next week, next year, if you tell me that's what you want." Hermione held her breath, eyes wide with uncertainty. "Think about it," Stacie said. She let her fingers slip across Hermione's jaw and she was gone.


	33. Chapter 33: The Clan Potter

Author's note:

**STRANGEWAYS, **come on down. You're the next contes . . . Oh, wait. My bad. Thanks again my friend.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 32: The Clan Potter**

* * *

"Mind if I sit down?" Harry asked. Stacie didn't respond other than to slide to one end of the bench. Harry sat down and leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes wearily and tried to purge some of the tension from his body. "I'm sorry," he eventually said.

"It's ok," she mumbled.

"No it's not," Harry said. She didn't answer and the silence grew between them. "I hate this," he said.

"Will they do it?" she whispered.

Harry turned to her. She was staring at the floor and every few seconds a slight tremor shook her. He cautiously reached to her. She flinched as his hand drew near but he carried on and gently turned her face to him. "Hermione won't let them."

"What if they won't listen to her?"

"They will."

"But," Stacie said.

"Trust me," Harry said.

It was a few seconds before Stacie whispered, "I did."

Harry nodded painfully. "I know. I'm sorry. For a lot of things. More than anything for lying to you. But it's the law of our society."

"That doesn't make it right."

"I agree," Harry said.

"What gives you people the right?" she demanded.

"I'm trying," Harry pleaded. "I've been pushing for the merging of our worlds for a while, but it takes time."

"Time," Stacie retorted bitterly. "Little good that does me if they decide to Obliviate me."

"I know you're scared, but that isn't going to happen."

"What if it does," she demanded.

"Stacie, these petitions are almost always nothing more than a formality. The people backing you, you can't fathom the political capital they carry. On top of that, I called in markers with the heads of two different country's Auror departments. There is no way they'll deny your petition."

"What if it isn't enough?"

Harry sighed and took her hand. He could tell nothing was going to ease her mind but he kept trying anyway. "Look, I know you're having a tough time. But I swear, no matter what happens, no one is going to obliviate you. _I_ won't let them."

"What," she asked sarcastically, "you'll fight the whole government if they decide to do it anyway? You're one person. You'll forgive me if I have little faith in your ability to save me from them."

"Stacie," Harry said, "I know you have little reason to believe anything I say right now. But I'm not bragging when I say it would take every resource the Ministry has to Obliviate you if I decide it's not going to happen."

Stacie studied him intently, trying to measure just what kind of man Harry was. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"I know it," Harry said. "What's more, they know it."

"So what, you're some great Merlin? The most powerful wizard alive?" she asked. Harry stared, unblinking, back at her. Her eyes widened. "You aren't, are you?"

"Merlin was an immensely powerful wizard," Harry said. "Could he defeat me? Yes, if he could outsmart me. But if it was a simple test of who was stronger, like the one between Ginny and Quade, I'd break him as easily as snapping a matchstick." Harry emphasized his point by snapping his fingers. "Really, what you should be thinking about isn't that they'll do it against your will, it's the fact that they won't."

Stacie buried her face in her hands. "I am," she whispered. "Now instead of being lied too, I'm the one who'll be lying to everyone else. How can you people live with yourselves? You're entire existence is one giant deception."

"I don't entirely agree with that, but I don't disagree either."

"Then you're blind," Stacie retorted.

"Maybe," Harry said. "I'm trying to change things but it takes time. You can help by becoming part of this world and showing that we can live in peace; that we don't need to fear each other."

They both looked up with the sound of determined footsteps that suddenly echoed in the hall. Hermione hurried over and stood in front of them. Stacie gripped Harry's knee tightly while Hermione stood rigidly in front of them.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"They approved it," Hermione said.

"Good," Harry said. "Means I have at least another two days before I become a fugitive."

Hermione quirked an eye but other than that chose to ignore his comment. "Would you mind giving us a minute alone, Harry," she asked.

Harry gave Stacie's hand a pat and extracted his leg from her grip. "Sure," he said. "You want me to stick near, or should I go see if I can get a feel on which way the wind is blowing regarding Quade? Jim and Margaret seemed to have something in mind. I'm fairly certain I'm not going to like it."

"Why don't you do that?" Hermione said. "This was really just a formality. Dealing with the Ministry and the Clans and the different factions is going to present a little more difficult issue."

"I'll see what I can do," Harry said. He stood up, kissed Hermione's cheek and headed off down the hall.

Hermione waited till Harry had disappeared around a corner before turning to Stacie. "I'm afraid you need to come with me so they can place some different marker spells on you so you don't find yourself accidentally Obliviated."

"Excuse me?" Stacie asked.

"Occasionally, something happens that exposes our world to the non-magic world," Hermione said. "There are teams that will Obliviate any witnesses."

"Oh," Stacie said. "How kind of them," she added sarcastically.

"I didn't say I agreed with it."

"And I'm about to become one of you," Stacie muttered.

"You can still change your mind. No one would blame you."

"Oh yes," she said angrily. "A wave of one of your little magic sticks and no more Stacie. Get one of them to do it to you too and you can go back to living as if I never existed. No more questioning what your feelings towards me mean. Must be nice to forget someone existed so easily."

Hermione pursed her lips. "That was rather ugly," she said.

Stacie looked away. "I'm sorry. I'm just angry. What right do these people have to take away parts of my life? What right do they have to tell me I can't talk about this with whoever I want?"

"I already told you I don't agree with it. I've been working with Harry for years to change our laws and try to remerge our societies. But it isn't easy. We all make sacrifices to our personal freedoms to be part of society. Before you judge us too harshly, consider that in this world there would be absolutely no issues with two women deciding to marry. If I'm not mistaken there are many in the non-magic world. What's more, the highest levels of your government are well aware of our existence. They're as deep in the cover-up as anyone else."

Stacie dropped her head. "I know, Jamie told me." She sat thinking for a few seconds. "What do you think I should do?"

"I can't decide for you."

"But you have to have an opinion."

"I don't. I only know what I want."

"And that is?" Stacie challenged.

Hermione sighed and sat next to her staring at the floor. "I need time, Stacie," she said quietly. Stacie continued to watch her and Hermione eventually turned to her. "But I'd like the chance to still be there once I figure it out."

Stacie smiled weakly. "It's nice to hear someone wants me staying in this world."

"No one wants to lose you, Stacie," Hermione said.

"I'd never see any of you again, would I? I wouldn't even have the friendships with you from before yesterday, would I?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "All contact with you would be banned. If we so much as apologized to you for accidentally bumping into you as you came out of the bathroom and we went in we'd be required to report it so the Ministry could send an agent out to make sure you didn't have a relapse and suddenly remember everything."

"I won't give up who I am," Stacie said.

"Then you know what you have to do," Hermione answered. She stood and held her hand out to Stacie.

* * *

Ginny followed Quade into the hearing chamber. Harry, Hermione, Stacie, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, and Molly filled in behind her. They all took seats on one side of the chamber floor. At the table to the left, Jim, Margaret and a woman Ginny didn't know were already seated; obviously, the officiators for the hearing. At the table across the hall from them sat the elders of each of the five Clans of American vampires. They were each attended by one of their Clan who stood just behind their elder. While everyone else took their seats, Jamie and Jenna remained standing at the two breaks in the circular half wall that surrounded the chamber floor leading into the gallery seating above. They had all no sooner settled into their chairs when a door at the top of the chamber opened. Everyone stood as a procession of wizards and witches filled in and stood in front of their seats in the gallery. Last to enter were Minister Filmore, his bodyguard, a woman who was clearly non-magical as evidenced by her immaculate business suit instead of wizarding robes, and her bodyguard.

_"The Secretary of State for the non-magic government_," Hermione said.

Ginny's face was a mask and gave no indication that Hermione was speaking in her mind. _"Christine Jorgenson, correct?"_ she asked.

_"Yes. The fact that she's the only one from her government here pretty much means they'll go along with whatever the Ministry decides. She's basically here to remind both us and the Clans that if we don't keep the peace, they're the ones who will come out on top."_

_"Would they?"_ Ginny asked.

_"Their military outnumbers the entire magical population of the country. The poison gasses Voldemort used during the war were ideas stolen from them. Last, they have thousands of bombs, each one has more destructive power than you and Harry combined," _Hermione answered.

_"Got it," _Ginny said. _"Don't fuck with the Muggles."_

Everyone remained standing while the Minister turned to address the Clan Elders. "On behalf of both the Ministry and the non-magic government I welcome the Clans; Narani, McCloud, Bordeaux, Voluse and Chavez. We are honored by your coming and the continued dedication of your peoples to live in peace with ours."

The five elders inclined their heads to the Minister. "On behalf of the Voluse and all the Clans, we are, as always, pleased to attend the invitation of the human governments in the furtherance of peace between our peoples."

_"Tomas," _Hermione said. _"Elder of the Voluse, estimated age of six hundred years. He's the second eldest of the elders and regarded as a worthy opponent by the others. On his left are Ewen of the Clan McCloud and Nastia of the Bordeaux. On the right, Svetlana of the Narani and Ronaldinho of the Chavez."_

_"Nastia," _Ginny commented, _"She certainly looks nasty."_

Hermione bit the insides of her mouth. _"Don't make me laugh."_

_"Sorry. Will Tomas do all their speaking?"_

_"Probably,"_ Hermione said. _"At least till we give Ronaldinho reason to take over and Tomas reason to want to hand things over. The Clans take it in turn to present the lead representative at each meeting of the governments. It was simply the Voluse's turn."_

The Minister inclined his head. "Please, my friends, be seated." He gestured for the Elders to take their seats. Each attendant of the Elders performed the courtesy of helping them to settle in their chairs before taking their own seat just behind and to the right of their Elder. As a sign of their honored presence at the Ministry, Minister Filmore waited for the vampires to be seated before he gestured for the American Secretary of State to be seated. He then finally took his seat and the gallery followed.

Harry waited till the last of the American parliament had taken their seats before positioning Ginny's seat for her. She kept her eyes on Tomas as she sat. He smiled back, but there was no mistaking his notice of the deference with which she was treated and the message it implied. The Clan Potter was vying for recognition. Harry took his seat after Ginny; followed by the rest of those claimed by Clan Potter. Last to sit was Quade; signifying the place within the family she felt she held. Finally, Jim, Margaret, and the woman with them took their seats at the center table. Jenna and Jamie remained standing, guarding the openings from the chamber floor to the gallery

_"Who is she?" _Ginny asked.

_"A note-taker," _Hermione said._ "And probably the Ministry expert on the treaty with the Clans. She can probably recite it word for word. I don't know her name."_

After everyone was seated Minister Filmore motioned to Margaret, "Please begin, Margaret," he said.

"Thank you, Minister," she said. She took a breath to gather her thoughts.

"If I may," Tomas cut in front of her. She looked at him and he smiled pleasantly. Margaret waved her hand, motioning that the floor was his. He turned and addressed Minister Filmore. "The Clans are somewhat confused at the rather formal setting of this meeting. We wonder if their might be some reason we have not been informed of that would generate such interest from your parliament and the government of your brethren for what appears to be nothing more than a simple matter?"

_"They're not happy,"_ Hermione said.

_"We knew that going in," _Ginny said.

Minister Filmore smiled pleasantly at Tomas. "I cannot speak for the non-magic government. But it has been many years since we have convened with the Clans. Many of our parliament have yet to engage with your leaders. I fear they thought it prudent to educate themselves so that they might further their bid to unseat me at some time in the future."

_"Well played,"_ Hermione said.

"I see," Tomas said. "It is the curse of your kind; such short lives. The young must move quickly. There is little time for subtlety."

_"In other words,"_ Ginny said, _"Bullshit."_

_"I told you, don't make me laugh,"_ Hermione snapped.

_"Sorry,"_ Ginny said.

Tomas turned back to Margaret. "Please forgive me," he said.

Margaret nodded and turned to address the chamber at large. "The human and vampire governments of America are the recognized world leaders in forging peaceful relations with the vampire Clans; being the first governments to successfully negotiate peaceful coexistence between the magic, non-magic and vampire peoples and see that peace maintained for over one hundred years. It is for that reason, on this, the fifth day of February 2007, the human governments of the United States of America convened with representatives of the recognized Clans, five, Narani, McCloud, Bordeaux, Voluse and Chavez to hear the request of asylum of the vampiress Quade. Let it be recorded as such." She paused to meet the eyes of the Clan Elders, the chamber at large and the Clan Potter. "Will the party in question rise so she may be identified?"

Quade stood. "I am Quade," she said.

"Let the record show the vampiress Quade did willingly identify herself as supplicant to the request of asylum" Margaret said.

"Are there any who would sign as petitioner of the supplicant?"

"There are," Quade said.

"Will the petitioners please stand and identify themselves to the assembly?"

Stacie glanced at Hermione. She nodded and Stacie nervously stood. "Stacie Sims," she said. "Of the Clan Potter and sister to the supplicant." A wave of whispers between neighbors rushed through the gallery. The attendants to the Clan Elders exchanged glances and one or two sneered disdainfully at Stacie. The Elders themselves showed no reaction to her claim. Stacie took her seat and held herself rigidly, trying to suppress the shudders coursing through her. Hermione took her hand under the table and squeezed gently.

Molly stood next. "Molly Weasley," she said. "Recipient of the Order of Merlin Third Class from the English Ministry of Magic. Of the Clan Potter and sister to the supplicant." She took her seat and Arthur stood.

"Arthur Weasley," he said. "Muggle Relations Department Head for the English Ministry. Recipient of the Order of Merlin Third Class from the English Ministry of Magic. Of the Clan Potter and brother to the supplicant." He sat and Fred stood.

"Fred Weasley. Founder of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Recipient of the Order of Merlin Second Class. Twice awarded the Phoenix Tear for injuries received during wartime in service to the English Ministry of Magic. Of the Clan Potter and brother to the supplicant." He sat and George stood.

"George Weasley. Founder of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Recipient of the Order of Merlin Second Class. Thrice awarded the Phoenix Tear for injuries received during wartime in service to the English Ministry of Magic. Of the Clan Potter and brother to the supplicant." He sat and Bill stood.

"William Weasley. Former Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chief Curse-Breaker of Gringotts World Wide. Recipient of the Order of Merlin Second Class. Twice awarded the Phoenix Tear for injuries received during wartime in service to the English Ministry of Magic. Of the Clan Potter and brother to the supplicant." He sat and, as only a part-Veela could, Fleur rose elegantly.

"Fleur Weasley. Wife of William Weasley. Daughter of the French Minister of Magic Sebastian Delacour. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament held the years of 1994-1995 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Honorary Head Girl of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Recipient of the Order of Flamel Second Class from the French Ministry of Magic. Recipient of the Order of Merlin Third Class from the English Ministry of Magic. Twice awarded the _Médaille du Sacrifice_ for injuries received during wartime in service to the French Ministry of Magic. Once awarded the Phoenix Tear for injuries received during wartime in service to the English Ministry of Magic. Of the Clan Potter and sister to the supplicant." She sat regally, and Hermione stood.

"Hermione Granger-Weasley. Daughter of Dan and Emma Granger, winners of the Distinguished Service Medal for services to the English Ministry of Magic, posthumous. Wife of Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley, _twice _recipient of the Order of Merlin First Class; posthumous for the second awarding. Twice awarded the Phoenix Tear for injuries received during wartime in service to the English Ministry of Magic. Winner of the Distinguished Service award for services to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and former Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Former Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Winner of the Distinguished Service award for services to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Recipient of the Order of Merlin First Class from the English Ministry of Magic. Once awarded the Phoenix Tear for injuries received during wartime in service to the English Ministry of Magic. Winner of the Distinguished Service Medal for services to the English Ministry. Of the Clan Potter and sister to the supplicant." Hermione sat and it was Harry's turn.

"Harry James Potter. Heir of the Distinguished Houses Black and Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter, Order of Merlin First Class, posthumous... Four time recipient of the Distinguished Service award for services to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Captain of the New York Hippogriffs. Former Captain of the US Nationals. Four time North American League MVP Three time Champions Cup MVP. World Cup winner and MVP. Twice recipient of the Distinguished Service Medal for services to the English Ministry. Recipient of the Distinguished Service Medal for services to the American Ministry. Seven times awarded the Phoenix Tear for injuries received during wartime in service to the English Ministry of Magic. Order of Merlin First Class from the English Ministry of Magic. Vanquisher of the self styled 'Lord' Voldemort. Savior of the magic and non-magic world… Lord of the Clan Potter. Lord of the vampiress, Quade."

Harry turned and waited for Ginny to stand. The whispers that had filled the chamber with Stacie's first claim of being of the Clan Potter and sister to the supplicant died suddenly as the parliament watched in enthralled silence. Tomas stilled the shifting of the Clan Elder's attendants with the raising of a single finger.

Ginny fixed Tomas with an imperious gaze. She slowly extended her hand for Harry to take. Before she stood, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. She rose as elegantly as any queen and favored Harry with a smile before he took his seat at her side.

_"If I didn't know better I'd think you had done this before, Queen Ginevra," _Hermione remarked sarcastically.

A half smile creased the corner of Ginny's mouth. _"Do you think we have their attention?" _she asked.

_"Just be careful," _Hermione answered. _"We're playing a dangerous game. The only thing longer than their lives are their memories. It's perfectly acceptable within their society to take their revenge on your grandchildren two hundred years from now."_

_"Noted," _Ginny replied. She began by softly investing her voice with a fraction of the power that had defeated Quade three days prior. "Ginevra Potter." The gallery shifted ever so slightly; intrigued by the enthralling voice that was little more than a whisper yet filled the crevices of the mind as surely as the crash of thunder.

_"Easy," _Hermione said.

Ginny waited a moment before continuing. "My apologies to the chamber," she said, all traces of seduction gone from her words. "A minor demonstration of my powers for those who might doubt me." The gallery shifted uneasily with neighbors exchanging concerned glances.

"You apology is noted," Margaret said. "As this is the first meeting of your Clan with our governments we will forgive your actions. But the use of your powers, as are those of the sorcerer, are strictly forbidden in meetings between the governments represented. Peace is as fragile as the trust on which it is formed. You play a dangerous game and ask much of your government. Only your remarkable history of service to our people brings this leniency. Consider this your last warning, Lady Potter; another of your demonstrations will not be tolerated."

_"That was a bit harsher than expected,"_ Ginny said.

_"It was needed,"_ Hermione said.

_"We agreed I was going to do that."_

_"I know, but she had to show the Clans they aren't being tossed under the bus with the human governments' intention to recognize Clan Potter."_

Ginny inclined her head to Margaret. "Again I apologize to the chamber." She turned to the Clan Elders. "Please accept my apologies."

The Elders exchanged looks. Each inclined their head to Tomas once. He turned back to Ginny. "Between our own peoples, such demonstrations are common. Though you lack in subtlety we find no fault with your actions." He smiled pleasantly at her.

Ginny returned his smile. "Yes, perhaps when I have reached the five thousand years of age my new vassal has, I too will have developed the art to a standard that would meet with your approval."

_"Point," _Hermione said with Tomas' raised eye. "_That even got Ronaldinho's attention… I love this," _she said.

_"You're insane," _Ginny said.

_"Come on this is better than chess. I love a battle of wits."_

_"Yes, except you're playing with lives instead of pieces."_

_"True," _Hermione said, sobered. _"You're almost done. Then you can turn it over to me."_

_"You're sure they won't be insulted because I don't engage them myself?"_

_"It's either that or they respect you for recognizing there is one in your Clan who can better represent your interests and allowing her to do so."_

_"I was a Head Girl too you know," _Ginny retorted.

_"Certainly, my Queen," _Hermione mocked her.

_"I hate it when you're right,"_ Ginny said. She refocused on the rest of the chamber. "But you are correct. I'm afraid I've allowed myself to be distracted. If I might be allowed to finish?"

"Please," Margaret said.

"Again, I'm Ginevra Potter. Former Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Twice winner of the Distinguished Service award for services to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Recipient of the Order of Merlin First Class from the English Ministry. Four times awarded the Phoenix Tear for injuries received during wartime in service to the English Ministry of Magic. Winner of the Distinguished Service Medal for services to the English Ministry. Current consultant to the American Ministry of Magic's Unspeakable and Auror departments… Victor, in battle of Clan Elders against the vampiress Quade. Owner of her fealty. Her mistress. Her Queen. Her protector. Queen of Clan Potter. And protector of all those who bear the right of kinship."

Ginny kept her eyes on Tomas while she held her hand out for Harry. He took it and she settled to her seat again.

_"Here it comes," _Hermione said.

It was a full ten seconds of dead silence from the assembled members of the American parliament and the Clans before an eruption of furious discussion took place between neighbors.

Margaret let it go for just a minute before attempting to regain control of the chamber. "Order!" she shouted. She banged her hand on the table. "There will be order in the chamber!" It took a few seconds, but the full assembly fell silent nearly as one.

"Madam Chairwoman," Tomas began rising from his chair.

"The Clan representative will hold his questions for point of order," Margaret cut him off.

Tomas waited just a moment before calmly taking his seat again. "Your pardon, Madam Chairwoman," he said. He smiled pleasantly.

"Let the record show ten petitioners to the supplicant did willingly identify themselves as party to the request of asylum by the vampiress Quade to the American Ministry of Magic and the Clan Potter. Let the record also show the vampiress Quade did challenge the sorceress Ginevra Potter to ritual test of seduction for the place of Queen, Clan Potter and did subsequently fall to the Lady Potter in battle. By custom of vampire Clans the world over, including the recognized Clans, five, of the United States of America the vampiress Quade is answerable for any crime only at the pleasure of her Queen, the Lady Potter, a recognized citizen of magical communities the world over; fully entitled to all the protections of the American Ministry of Magic and magical governments the world over.

"The chamber would now hear parties opposed to the vampiress Quade's request of asylum."

There was a short pause while all eyes fell on the Clan Elders. Tomas waited till he was sure not to be interrupted and lose face with the other Clan Elders again. It was quite clear to him the leaning of the American Ministry; though he could detect much surprise in the members of the parliament at the Lady Potter's claims. Her demonstration had even brought the scent of fear to more than a few. He also knew, like all governments, there were factions within the parliament; all vying for power. If one group would vote in favor of the petition, the other would vote the opposite simply to oppose the first faction. When he was assured of being allowed to speak, he stood.

"If I may?" he asked.

"Again, the chamber recognizes the Elder, Tomas of the Voluse," Margaret said.

"My friends," he said. "For as long as the peoples of the human governments have sought to live in peace with the five Clans, we in turn have worked with equal diligence to live in peace with you. It is known the world over that any vampire wishing to live in peace with their human brethren will find asylum within one of the five recognized Clans of the United States of America. If peaceful coexistence is the wish of Quade she is certainly welcome within one of the Clans. We fail to see the necessity of this chamber in debating this issue. As has been done for the length of the treaty between our peoples, simply remand Quade to our custody till such time as she can assume her place within our ranks. I fear any refusal to do so must be viewed as a challenge to our sovereignty as a nation and would be looked upon most harshly.

"In addition we are concerned with the Lady Potter's claim of Queen, Clan Potter. This is a Clan name we are unfamiliar with and I believe but a few moment's research will reveal no Clan has been named such in the recorded history of our peoples. Even if, by some chance, her claim is true. She too is in violation of the treaty between our peoples and must also be given over to us to assume her place within the Clans. This would follow for any of her Clan."

_"He has no idea who he's dealing with," _Ginny growled.

_"Easy, Ginevra,"_ Hermione said as she stood. _"He's posturing."_

"The chamber recognizes Hermione Granger-Weasley," Margaret said. "You speak for the Lady Potter?"

"She does," Ginny said.

"Very well," Margaret said. "Proceed, Mrs. Weasley."

"Point of clarification," Hermione said. "In the history of the treaty between our peoples has either human government ever remanded a vampire to Clan custody?"

The woman who had been taking the notes of the hearing leaned over and whispered in Margaret's ear.

"No, they have not," Margaret answered.

"And is there anything in the treaty that would require either government to do so?"

This time the recorder glanced at Margaret. She nodded and the woman stood. "Just as the Clans agreed they would detain any vampire who had committed crimes against their human brethren to be brought before representatives of all governments to see justice served, it is agreed the human governments would do the same with one of their kind who had committed crimes against a vampire. As has already been established, there is no instance of a vampire having been detained by the human governments being remanded to the Clans. But there is instance of three humans being brought before representatives of all three governments for trial of crimes committed against a vampire of the Clans. Interpretation of the treaty would assume that had the human governments apprehended a vampire guilty of crimes against the Clans they also would be brought before representatives of all governments for trial. But there is nothing within the treaty that says a vampire having committed no crime against human or vampire need be handed to the Clans by the human governments." She sat down again.

_"Point,"_ Ginny said.

_"Hush,"_ Hermione snapped. _"I'm trying to think."_

"Further point of clarification," Hermione said. "While it is true there are indeed five Clans living within the borders of the United States of America there are in fact only four Clans who are signatory of the treaty with the human governments. In technicality that would mean there are but four recognized Clans comprising the vampire nation. The Clan Chavez, though they have abided by the treaty terms, have steadfastly refused to sign?"

"That is correct," Margaret said.

_A worthy adversary indeed_, Tomas thought. He smiled pleasantly at Hermione. The cards had been stacked quite unfavorably going into this. He'd had little choice in maintaining his place as speaker for the hearing. He could ill afford to have appeared weak in front of the other Clan Elders. Now he was being handed a way out. As he would expect, Hermione's attack on the Clan Chavez brought a touch from the Chavez Elder to his arm. Perhaps the Chavez would finally be made to pay for their arrogance. He wiped all trace of emotion from his face before turning to the Clan elder of the Chavez.

"If I may?" he asked. Tomas gestured for him to continue and took his seat. He exchanged satisfied looks with the other three Clan Elders as Ronaldinho stood and stared intently across the chamber floor at Hermione.

"I would remind the chamber," he said, his voice deathly even. "The Chavez were the first of the Clans to settle in what is now thought of as the United States of America. We were here two thousand years before the landing of the so-called 'discoverer' of the new world, Christopher Columbus. In all that time, our peoples have strived to live in peace with our human brothers and sisters. Have there been failings within our Clan? Yes. But even from before this treaty was made, we dealt with the guilty ones within the Clan. My Clan had, in fact, lived for four hundred years without killing a human before the treaty was even conceived. During the time of the treaty, none of my Clan have violated any of the treaty terms. Why should we sign a treaty we were already living, with peoples who are in fact interlopers within our lands? It was an insult that we should even be asked. Are we to be further insulted by having our right to be here questioned?"

Hermione stared back at him for a moment before answering. "You're correct, Lord Ronaldinho, it was an insult." Ronaldinho cocked his head ever so slightly. She had set him up to ask control of the floor and then agreed with his arguments. She had duped both him and Tomas already and they'd barely begun. There was a dangerous game indeed being played here. "But it was not the human governments that asked you to sign the treaty, was it?" Hermione continued. Tomas shot to his feet followed closely by the other three Elders.

Ronaldinho's eyes gleamed. Duped indeed. Now, was he just another pawn in her game... or would she need him to be as good as she had so far? Would he even play her game? "Be seated," he hissed whirling on the other Elders. "The floor is mine. I am not ready to cede it."

"She tries to divide us, Ronaldinho," Nastia hissed.

"You forget, Nastia" he reminded her. "We have always been divided; your Clan and mine. You have warred with us many times since settling in this land. Each of your Clans has. You have even joined together in your bids to bring us under your power. You came to our land and made war on us when we had allowed you to settle and expand your Clans in peace. My people once numbered more than two thousand. Today we are far less. Even though we refused to sign the treaty, our verbal concession to abide by it bought us peace. But that peace was not with the human governments. We were already at peace with them. It bought us peace with you." He paused and glared murderously at each of the other four Clan leaders. "The floor is mine. If you wish that peace retained, you will be seated because I would hear what other words are spoken in the Lady Potter's name."

_"Oh boy," _Hermione said. _"That worked better than I hoped."_

_"Minor," _Ginny retorted. _"Try outwitting a five-thousand-year-old vampiress and then we'll talk."_

_"Certainly," _Hermione said. _"Right after you read and retain seven hundred pages of one-hundred-year-old hand-written notes in less than forty-eight hours."_

_"Ninety-six, you had a time turner."_

_"And prepare and present the waiver for Stacie, and take care of two boys, and take care of a newborn, and…"_

_"Ok," _Ginny conceded. _"You're brilliant."_

_"Let's hope so," _Hermione said. _"The other Clans aren't going to forget this."_

_"The right thing is rarely the easy thing," _Ginny muttered.

The four Clan Elders slowly settled in their seats again alternately glaring angrily at Hermione or Ronaldinho. He eventually turned back to her. "I am intrigued," he said. "What other words might the Lady Potter speak?"

_"I could get used to this 'Lady Potter' thing," _Ginny said.

_"Throughout history, queens have routinely found their heads and bodies separated," _Hermione retorted.

_"Touchy," _Ginny said.

"I make this point," Hermione said. "The four signatory Clans of the treaty have called into question the very existence of Clan Potter. Lord Tomas is correct. No vampire Clan has claimed the name Potter. It is, however, false that there has never been recorded instance of the Clan name Potter in human history. The instance of this particular Clan Potter can be traced back more than two thousand years before it becomes lost. It is nearly as old as the Chavez and more than a millennia older than any of the signatory Clans. And just like the Chavez, my Lady's Clan has lived in the same relative peace with its neighbors; only making war after it had first been made on us. Now our Clan is joined by Quade. There can be no argument that she is a vampire. Logic dictates that the Clan Potter is now a vampire Clan.

"Despite this, the four signatory Clans call into question our validity. With one hand, the Clans deny our validity. While with the other they validate it with the demand that we be given over to them and absorbed into their nation. Little more than a hundred years ago, in this very chamber, the same demand was made in regards to the Clan Chavez. It was claimed by the Narani, McCloud, Voluse and Bordeaux, that if you would not sign the treaty there would be no way of ensuring you were abiding by it. When they could not conquer your Clan by war of their own, they sought to bring you under their rule by enlisting the human governments to make war on you.

"Much to their dismay, the human governments refused. They had never had quarrel with the Chavez and refused to do so at the behest of the four signatory Clans. The human government went on to claim the Chavez, if anything, should be given rule of the four signatory Clans as the Chavez actually had a history of peace with their human brethren. With the Chavez, the human governments long ago established they would force no individual or whole Clan to submit to the rule of any of the five existing Clans of the United States of America be they signatory to the treaty or not.

"It is already established there is nothing in the treaty that compels the human governments to give into custody of the Clans a vampire who is innocent of criminal act. I now ask if there is anything in the treaty that says the human governments would not in the future recognize other Clans beyond the four signatories as being legitimate Clans of the United States of America?"

Ronaldinho held his hand up when Margaret made to answer the question. She paused. "Please, Madam Chairwoman," he said, his eyes gleaming with victory. "I can recite all one-hundred-ten-thousand-three-hundred-and-sixty-t hree words of the treaty from memory. The answer to the Lady Potter's question is 'no'. No, there is nothing that prevents the human governments from recognizing Clans beyond the four as legitimate to the land. The Clan Chavez being the only current example."

"Thank you for that answer, Lord Ronaldinho," Margaret said.

"I am pleased to be of service to the process of peace," he answered and turned back to Hermione. "Your knowledge and understanding of the truth behind this treaty and how it pertains to my people in particular is truly impressive," he said. Hermione dipped her head in acknowledgement of his compliment. He then turned to the other Clan elders, measuring each of them for just a moment before looking to his attendant. He made the slightest motion with his head. She immediately stood and waited for him to continue. He ignored the outraged faces of the other Clan elders and turned to the gallery at large; pausing for just a moment on the Minister and the Secretary of State and then Hermione before speaking directly to Ginny.

"My Lady, Potter, the Clan Chavez, like the human governments of this land has always sought to live in peace with one another. Our Clan history is one of welcoming to all peoples. It is something we have lived to regret on many occasions. Yet we persist. Speaking for the Clan Chavez only, as Lord of said Clan, I recognize the Clan Potter as being of like mind to us. We protest not the settling of your Clan in these lands, my Lady. We in fact welcome it and look to a future built together on the bonds of trust laid this day."

Ginny laid her hand on Hermione's arm. "My Lady," Hermione deferred to her. Ginny stood and Hermione moved a step behind her. _"Thank him and recognize that you owe him a debt. Make no mention of how or when it will be paid," _Hermione said.

"On behalf of Clan Potter, I thank you for your kind welcome and making room for us within your lands. I am in your debt." She inclined her head to Ronaldinho and retook her seat.

_"NO!"_ Hermione nearly shouted.

_S_uch was the vehemence of Hermione's cry Ginny only just managed to keep from turning to face her and ask, _"What?"_

_"You've indebted _yourself_ instead of the Clan now."_

_"I did exactly what you told me to, Hermione."_

_"I know," _Hermione moaned painfully. _"I'm sorry."_

_"Is it bad?"_

_ "I don't know," _Hermione groaned._ "Yes maybe, but I'm not sure."_

_"Hold it together, Hermione," _Ginny ordered. _"We're not done here yet, and I still need you. Look at it this way. He can't take his debt from you or the kids, right?"_

Hermione mentally shook herself. Ginny was right. They weren't out of the woods yet. Not by a long shot. _"I'm not sure, Ginny. I don't know nearly as much as I'm pretending to. But it's more personal. That's never good when dealing with vampires."_

_"Well, it's too late now, and we have the ally we sought."_

Hermione stepped even with Ginny again to signify that she would again continue as the voice of the Queen of Clan Potter. _"As always, the question is: what is it going to cost us?"_

Ronaldinho studied each of the Clan Potter speculatively. What had driven the one called Quade to challenge the Lady Potter? What then drove them all to risk their lives to keep her out of the hands of the American Clans? Why had his Clan been singled out? Was it a simple matter of selecting the most likely ally and pursuing them? If so, it had been masterfully done. He could not yet say what the costs might be. But the manipulation of all the Clans to this point, including the Chavez, had been a work of art. What other tricks might they yet have up their sleeve? He settled his gaze on Hermione. She obviously wasn't finished yet.

"Is the Clan Potter to assume that the Clan Chavez also have no opposition to the petition of asylum for the vampiress Quade?"

_Ah yes,_ Ronaldinho thought. _With or without my backing the human governments were always going to acknowledge the Clan Potter. _He glanced at Quade once more. _You are the key in this are you not? Well let us see in what other ways you will manipulate your new brethren this day, Mistress Hermione. _He smiled pleasantly at Hermione. "But of course. The Chavez were never in opposition to her petition. She is pledged to live in peace with all peoples of this land. Let her join with whatever Clan she will. If none are to her liking, let her be a Clan unto herself for all we care."

"You are most gracious, Lord Ronaldinho," Hermione said.

"Perhaps in the future we can look forward to a visit of the Lady Potter and her Clan where we can make a true showing of our graciousness?"

Hermione kept her face impassive. There was most definitely going to be a price to pay for the support of the Chavez. She glanced down at Ginny, who nodded slightly. Hermione turned back to Ronaldinho. "My Queen looks forward to receiving your invitation."

Ronaldinho bowed and turned to retake his seat. He stopped and glanced curiously at the other Elders. He cringed a moment before the eruption.

The Animal surged to her feet, throwing Hermione to the side. A shimmering wall rose out of the floor at her feet, rising to the ceiling. She stepped through it and slammed her fist into the granite table she and the rest of the Clan Potter had been seated at only seconds before. The table cracked down the center and crashed to the floor. She brought her hands together in front of her and threw them out to the side. The two halves of the table slid across the floor and crashed into the low wall surrounding the chamber floor. "Who dares challenge me?" she roared. She stalked across the floor, glaring up into the gallery seating. "Who dares threaten what is Mine?!"

"I knew it," Jim growled. He flicked his wand and a series of wards closed over the chamber. One after the other the iron gates that had stood open over the closed doors of the chamber clanged shut. The bolts slammed into place locking everyone—magic, non-magic and vampire alike—in the chamber. He snapped his fingers at Jamie and Jenna. "Go; the Minister and the Secretary of State," he ordered. "Get them separated from the others; preferably behind whatever Ginny's got her people locked behind if you can." The two brunettes launched themselves into the gallery.

As Ginny approached the first step leading from the chamber floor into the gallery, the parliament moved in a panic from her. Scrambling and falling over chairs and each other in their efforts to get away. The panic multiplied a thousandfold with the realization that the doors of the chamber were locked and there was no escape. The Animal literally flew up the steps, her target identified.

Even as he'd realized what was happening, Ronaldinho couldn't believe it was; that one of the other Clans had breached the protocols of the treaty and placed someone in the gallery. What could they possibly hope to accomplish? His mind raced as he and his attendant moved to place their backs to the wall. The chaos would be the perfect opportunity for one of the other Elders to have him killed. With a sudden roar of rage and pain he turned and grabbed his attendant by the arm and threw her across the chamber. She flew through the air and crashed into the ward Ginny had erected over her Clan.

Before she could move, the Beast, dragging Quade with him, stepped through the ward. He stepped on her neck, pinning her to the floor. "Hold her," he growled releasing his grip on Quade's arm.

Quade bent down and clamped her hand around the other vampiress' neck. "Move and I will rip your spine out," she snarled.

In their haste to get away from Ginny a number of the parliament had spilled onto the chamber floor. Jenna and Jamie fought their way through the crowd to the Minister and the Secretary of State. Along with the two politicians' bodyguards, they started dragging them towards the ward covering the Clan Potter.

"How do we get them past the ward?" Jamie asked.

"I was hoping, whaaa—!" Jenna yelped.

The Beast grabbed Jenna and Jamie and pushed them, the Minster, the Secretary of State and their bodyguards through the shimmering ward wall.

"Holy Hell!" Jamie blurted. She cautiously poked the ward with her wand. "How the fuck am I supposed to do my job locked in here?" She screamed in frustration.

"Welcome to the world of protection agents employed by the Potters," Fred grumbled.

"Stand by and watch from the side," George grated.

"While your bloody arsehole of a client does your job for you," Hermione fumed.

""William," Fleur pleaded.

"I'm trying," he growled. "I can't get us out without tearing it all down and leaving Stacie and the Secretary of State exposed. I'm not thinking that's a good idea."

"Take it down," Stacie said. "What's another seduction?"

"No," Hermione and the Secretary of State's bodyguard said together.

Stacie glared at her. "As much as we all hate it," Hermione said. "This is going to be over in about thirty seconds. There's no sense in presenting more targets for Harry and Ginny to worry about."

George leaned back against the wall and conjured a bag of popcorn. "Might as well enjoy the show," he muttered. Jamie gaped at him. He offered her the bag. "Wansum?" he asked around a mouthful.

"You're insane," she said. He shook the bag at her. "Oh fine," she sighed and grabbed a handful. She leaned against the wall next to him. "What?" she asked at Jenna's arched brow. She waved her hand at Bill. "He's the internationally-known Ward- and Curse-Breaker. If he can't get it down there ain't gonna be anything I can do…" She grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Besides, you know I love popcorn." Jenna rolled her eyes and turned away.

The Animal moved through the crowd with ease, focused on a single figure cowering on the floor in the corner; frozen in place by her assault. Enraged, she towered over him. "You are mine," she snarled quietly.

He ducked his head. "Mistress," he pleaded.

The Animal closed her hand within his hair and tipped his head back, stretching his neck. "Who was your Clan?" she hissed.

His eyes wide with fear, he pleaded, "Please." With a primal roar the Animal twisted and threw him from the upper gallery to the chamber floor some thirty feet below. He crashed to the floor, the cracking of a number of bones signifying how badly he landed. He rolled and pushed to his knees, howling in agony as the bones knit. Even before his howls ceased he was lifted from the floor by a hand clamped around his neck.

With one hand the Beast held the vampire with his feet a foot off the ground. "You have made a grave mistake," he growled. The vampire's eyes bulged in his head and he gripped frantically at Harry's wrist, trying to find some way of helping to support his weight.

_"Ginny, let me out of here!" _Hermione shouted.

The Animal growled. _"Must you always interfere!"_

"There!" Bill exclaimed. "Sneaky little bint." He drew a large box on the shimmering wall of the ward, gave a quick flick of his wrist and stepped through.

"Now we're talking," Fred and George said together. George tossed the bag of popcorn over his shoulder and the two of them darted out after Bill.

"Waste of perfectly good popcorn," Jamie muttered following them. Jenna. Hermione, Fleur, Molly and Arthur, poured out after them.

Minister Fillmore caught Stacie's arm as she went to follow. "Oh no you don't, young lady," he said. She glared at him. "You'll get out of here when I do. I won't have you or your Secretary of State ending up dead while guests in my Ministry." He snapped his head at his bodyguard. "No one else gets out that portal."

"SIR!" the man barked and jumped in front of the opening. He stood facing in with his arms crossed.

Stacie shook her arm free of the Minister's grasp. "Asshole," she hissed and stormed away.

Taken aback, the Minister glanced at the Secretary of State. She grinned and shrugged. "Guess you won't be getting her vote next election."

There was a sudden pressure change in the chamber and four different Auror teams Slid into pre-assigned positions around the upper walkway. The Aurors took aim at the large chandelier hanging in the center of the chamber and twenty-four streams of blue-green light streaked towards it. A pulse of white light exploded into the room petrifying all but a few occupants of the chamber and the four Auror teams.

Jim cast a releasing spell at Hermione. "Deal with her," he barked jerking his head towards Ginny's petrified form. He had no illusions about keeping her or Harry petrified. Another flick of his wrist and Jenna and Jamie were freed. "Watch them," he ordered pointing at the four Clan Elders and their attendants. Indigo and Yankee, you're with them. Charlie, on those two," he pointed at Quade and the vampire she held pinned to the floor. Another flick of his wand and Molly and Arthur were freed. "Get him to calm down," he snapped, pointing at Harry. "Delta, wands of anyone not moving." He turned and freed Margaret from the petrifying spell.

"Thank you," she said and calmly turned to release the recorder seated next to her.

_"Ginny!" _Hermione said. She moved quickly across the chamber floor, up into the gallery seating where Ginny had been frozen in place. There was a low hum coming from her petrified form and it was beginning to shake._ "Just stop."_

_"I will not," _the Animal growled_._

_"Bugger all," _Hermione shouted. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Ginny's nose. _"Stop or we'll see how you handle my patented Stunner after I focus it."_

Even within her petrified form the Animal seemed to hesitate. No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to block whatever twist Hermione applied to her stunners. And they bloody well hurt. _"You wouldn't dare stun your Queen," _the Animal said.

_"Are you kidding me?" _Hermione retorted. _"I'm calling in one free shot for every time I've had to call you my Lady, my Queen, or any variation of such today."_

Ginny reached up and pushed Hermione's wand away from her face. _"And I'm the one accused of having a mean streak," _she said.

_"You're insufferable," _Hermione said and turned to lead the way back to the chamber floor.

_"Can you really focus your spells already?"_

Hermione grinned. _"Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to try me and find out."_

_"You're as evil as I am, Hermione."_

_"I'm worse," _Hermione said. _"No one knows it."_

Molly reached up and placed her hand on Harry's cheek. "Harry," she said, "I know you can hear me." The same hum that had been emanating from Ginny's petrified form was buzzing around Harry's. "I know you're going to break this," she continued. "I want you to put him down when you do."

There was a rather loud crack from Harry's form and Arthur reached up and put his hand around Harry's wrist. "Put him down, son," he said. He pulled down on Harry's arm and the vampire was lowered to the point where his toes could just take the weight of his body. Harry's nostrils flared. "Just calm down, son," Arthur prodded him.

"Is anyone hurt?" the Beast managed with visible effort.

"I'm not sure, son," Arthur said. "I think perhaps Lord Ronaldinho may have been killed."

The vampire in the Beast's grasp made a choking sound. "Silence," the Beast growled.

In less than two minutes, Auror Team Delta had confiscated the wands, a number of daggers and two swords that had been sheathed within canes from the members of parliament. They piled them all on the table in front of Jim. "Good work, now get back up in the walkway." Delta quickly followed his orders, dispersing themselves at even intervals all around the gallery. "All right," Jim called out. "I know every one of you can hear me. In a few seconds you're all going to be released. Not one of you is going to say a word. You're all going to very calmly return to your seats. If you've been injured please raise your hand so I can get someone to help you. Don't mess with me people," he added. "I've been working a ton of overtime and I'm in a very bad mood. Now, on the count of three. One, two... three."

All around the chamber, witches and wizards cautiously made their way back to their seats. One hand rose in the air. "Injury," a younger wizard called.

"Delta," Jim snapped, "take care of it."

"Three, Four," Delta One ordered. Delta team members Three and Four quickly moved to the wizard.

"I was trying to help her," the wizard said. "I think she hit her head when she fell."

"You?" Delta Three asked.

"I'm fine," the wizard said.

"Ok, please go back to your seat, sir," she said. "We'll take care of her."

"I'm taking her to sick bay," Delta Four said.

"Get back," she said. "We're thin here."

"Right," he answered. He and the elderly witch disappeared in a thin puff of smoke.

"I'd say he's in a really bad mood," George said under his breath. He carefully retook his seat.

"Got nothing on Ginny," Fred whispered back. "Where am I supposed to put my pizza when we don't have a table no more?"

"Gotta admit, it's never boring hanging out with the Potters."

"Potentially bad for your health, though."

"But the birds," George pointed out.

"Jenna, Jamie, Heather, Stacie... he does seem to collect 'em," Fred agreed.

"What's he got that we don't?"

"Speak for yourself," Fred said.

Jim surveyed the chamber, trying to figure out where to begin when his eyes settled on the stricken face of Lord Ronaldinho. With all his attention focused on the vampiress pinned to the floor under Quade's iron grip it wasn't till he staggered as he took a step forward that he suddenly took notice of the stake in his chest. He grasped it with both hands and pulled. Jim screwed his eyes tightly shut and turned away. No cry came from the Chavez Elder, but the pain had to be unimaginable. When he turned back, the gaping wound was already closing in the vampire's chest. _She missed his heart,_ he thought, his mind sagging with relief.

"Bring her to me," Ronaldinho, said softly. Quade stayed so still as to make one question if she had even heard him speak. "Please," he said.

Quade glanced at the Animal. She nodded once. Instead of releasing the other vampiress, Quade stood and effortlessly dragged the creature across the floor and dropped her at his feet. She landed on her back and Quade pinned her to the floor with her foot on her chest. "Do not move."

"Release her, please," he said. The pain radiating in his voice clearly had nothing to do with the still healing wound in his chest.

Quade looked to the Animal again. "Release her," she said. "Take the other." Quade moved nearly faster than the eye could follow. The vampiress was freed, and the vampire being held by the Beast was taken from him. She took him from behind, kicked the back of his legs and drove him to his knees. Her hand clamped to the back of his neck. He struggled for a moment and she crushed him to the floor. His head impacted with a sickening thud and he stilled. There was no doubt whom was stronger. "Hold, Quade," the Animal said. "I wish him to live a bit longer yet."

"Yes, my Queen," Quade answered. She lifted the vampire to his knees again and stood behind him with her hand on his neck.

"Why?" Ronaldinho asked the vampiress at his feet. She simply glared back at him.

"Well, well," Nastia, said gleefully. "What delicious irony this is." She took a step forward.

"Easy, lady," Indigo One growled.

She paused. "Am I to be treated as a criminal now too?"

Indigo and Yankee team leaders glanced to Jim for guidance. "Yankee, watch the Minister and the Secretary of State," he said. "Indigo, just watch them." He indicated the Clan Elders and their attendants. The two Auror teams shifted to carry out the new orders. He glanced at Ginny. "I want that ward down," he said. "Now." The shimmering wall fell and the Minister, Secretary of State and their bodyguards moved so they could see better. Stacie was left standing alone. She glanced nervously around the chamber; decided there were too many dangerous variables in crossing the chamber floor to get to Hermione and Ginny and quickly moved to sit between the twins.

"You were saying, Lady Nastia," the Minister said.

She smiled predatorily and glided across the floor. "It's perfectly obvious," she purred.

Her action hidden behind his back, Quade gently touched the Beast's elbow. "Do not look," she spoke softer than a whisper. He dipped his head slightly to indicate he had heard her. "It is at the front of my mind. You can take it, yes?" Again his head dipped. "Then do so."

Nastia continued to glide across the floor. "Kaka," she pointed at the vampire in Quade's grip. "Is of the Chavez. But he will claim that one of the other four Elders have wrestled him of his Lord's control. Lord Ronaldinho, to further protest his innocence in this situation, instructs his attendant, his mate, to attack him such that he avoids death's grasp by but a hair's breadth. She will pretend her hatred of him so as to appear that she protects one of us. It is a cold and callous request of our _peace-loving_ Ronaldinho; but one she is willing to accept as her hatred of the other four Clans knows no bounds. If her death can be the downfall of one of us, then so be it. It would not even surprise me to learn the whole thing was her idea."

Hermione stepped forward. "To what end?" she demanded disdainfully. "The plan is so poorly conceived an infant could see through it. Not only that, but it is stolen from the history of tens, if not hundreds, of political assassins; and is certainly beneath the vampire's sense of subterfuge. With but one twist, I find it more plausible that your story of deception on the part of Lord Ronaldinho is in actuality the truth.

"How convenient" Nastia mocked. "The Clan Potter to your rescue, Ronaldinho. More the better the attack should be made upon your new ally; further casting the shadow of blame upon one of us four. I only wonder if you worked your deception alone or with the help of their infantile Queen. Do go on, Hermione of the Clan Potter," she sneered. "Let us all hear of which Clan you believe truly guilty."

"You're correct about one thing, Nastia," Hermione said, deliberately leaving out any mention of her title. She walked slowly to the vampire held within Quade's grasp. "Kaka will claim he is under the control not of Lord Ronaldinho, but a Queen." She squatted down in front of him so they were eye to eye. "The only question is, which name _you_ instructed him to speak."

There was a moment of silence in the chamber and then Nastia laughed. "Oh, very rich indeed."

Hermione ignored her while she studied the vampire. "So who were you instructed to implicate, Kaka?" she asked.

"Tomas of the Voluse," he said. Tomas stiffened and his eyes narrowed. Whatever ploy was in play he did not wish to hear his Clan implicated. It had been hidden well, but they were weak. The Voluse would be an easy target to bring under the thumb of one of the other Clans if their Elders knew of it.

"And tell me Kaka," Hermione continued. "Who was it that told you to say this?"

"Nastia of the Bordeaux."

"Exactly as I said," Nastia exclaimed. "He would implicate one of the other four Clans. But it is Ronaldinho who instructed him to do so. Not because he is under my control now."

Hermione turned to look at her from where she was crouched in front of Kaka. "One last question my brother," she said, pausing for a moment to let the significance of her words sink in. "When exactly did Nastia take you from Lord Ronaldinho and when did her rule over you end?" Hermione smiled victoriously as Nastia stiffened.

"I was taken from the service of my Lord Ronaldinho nearly two hundred years ago by her. I was commanded to stay in the court of Lord Ronaldinho to act as her spy. My service to her was ended, today, in this chamber when my Queen, the Lady Potter, freed me from Nastia's control after I had attempted to bring the Lady Potter under my control at the bidding of the Clan Bordeaux elder."

Nastia glared at Hermione for a second and then began to slowly clap. "Bravo," she mocked. "A plan worthy of the vampire's sense of subterfuge. But unproveable. If, as Kaka claims, he has now been enslaved to the Lady Potter, he will do anything she instructs him. Including tell the lie that I took him from Lord Ronaldinho over two hundred years ago."

"True," Hermione said. "But there is the issue of Ronaldinho's mate yet. And if he is still her master, then the last thing he would want right now is to lose control of her. I'm quite certain we will all notice if my Queen tries to take her from him."

A flash of fear widened Nastia's eyes for just a second before she recovered her bluster. "Yes," she agreed. "By all means, let you infant Queen try. If there is praise I would give Lord Ronaldinho, it is that he is extremely powerful. The only thing we will notice is her reduced to cowering slave should she try."

"You're right about one thing, Nastia," Hermione said. "There will soon be a slave who was once a Queen; it just won't be mine. Queen Potter?" she asked.

"What is it you require, my dear?" The Animal asked stepping next to her.

"Would you be so kind as to free Lord Ronaldinho's mate from this piece of trash?"

_"Trash?" _the Animal said._ "My aren't we bold."_

"How dare you!" Nastia screeched. She leapt at Hermione. "You will payuulllp."

The Animal stepped in front of Hermione, driving the heel of her hand into the vampiress' nose while she was in mid leap. Nastia crumpled to the floor howling in rage. Before she could regain her footing, the Animal delivered a kick to her side that carried the distinctive crack of several ribs breaking. The vampiress skidded across the floor, rolling to her knees and then coming to her feet. She straightened slowly, her broken ribs only another few moments from being healed. The Animal advanced on her. "That is twice you have attacked what is mine."

Fred leaned across Stacie. "Got any more of that popcorn?" he asked.

"Shouldn't we do something?" George asked.

Fred shrugged. "You would suggest?"

George glanced at Ginny. "Right," he said settling back. He conjured another bag of popcorn. "Haven't seen a good catfight in a long time," he said. He handed the bag to Fred.

"Thanks, mate," Fred said.

"You two are seriously insane," Stacie muttered.

"Cheers," the twins answered with identical grins.

"Hasn't this gone far enough?" the Secretary of State asked.

"I'm afraid not," the Minister answered.

"But this?

"Is a dispute between the Clans and nothing your government or mine has authority over."

"Aren't you a bit concerned about the Lady Potter?" she persisted.

"Frankly, I'm more concerned that we won't find anything of Nastia left after the Lady Potter is finished with her."

Nastia launched herself towards the Animal. The Animal stepped to the side and slammed the back of her fist into the vampiress' skull. Like a cat, Nastia twisted mid fall and landed in a crouch facing the Animal. "How?" she hissed. "It is not possible to be both vampire and sorceress."

"I am far more deadly than the vampire," the Animal answered with detached calm. Faster than the hydra strike, she backhanded Nastia across the face sending her sliding across the floor.

"What are you?" Nastia hissed fearfully. She managed to avoid the Animal's next strike.

"I am your end," the Animal snarled leaping forward. She pinned Nastia to the floor.

"This isn't a fight," Fred said.

"It's a massacre," George said.

"Um... guys?" Stacie interrupted.

"Yeah?" they asked.

"I know she's kicking her ass... but what if she gets bit?"

The bag of popcorn spilled from George's hands. "I think I'm going to be sick," Fred said.

The Animal suddenly shrieked in fury. She pulled back from the vampiress, clutching at her wrist. A streak of blood trailed down her fingers and dripped to the floor.

"Ginny," Molly cried. She tried to rush across the chamber floor but Arthur caught her.

"No!" he shouted holding her back.

"_Mon Dieu!_" Fleur gasped. She turned and buried her face in Bill's chest. He held her tight, staring in horror over her head at his sister. Stacie buried her face in her hands and both Fred and George turned and threw up. Molly struggled against Arthur, eventually turning into his chest, unable to watch as Ginny swayed unsteadily and slowly sank to her knees.

Quade and the Beast flew across the chamber floor as Nastia scrambled away from the Animal. As they reached her, Quade shoved the Beast. Unbalanced, he careened into the half wall that ran around the floor and fell to his knees. "I am sorry, my Lord," she said as she bore down on Nastia. "It is not in you to survive being bitten." She grabbed Nastia, twisted her around and held her in a choke hold. "You cannot fight me," she hissed while the other vampiress struggled to free herself. "My first feeding was fifty four lives. You are but an insignificant fly to one such as myself." Nastia's struggles slowly stilled. Her throat was a moment away from being crushed and so little blood was getting to her brain her vision was beginning to go dark. The Beast picked himself from the floor and turned in a fury on the two vampiresses.

"Shall I kill her, my Lord?" Quade asked. A sudden explosion and resulting concussion of echoes in the chamber froze everyone; man, woman, Beast, Animal, and vampire alike.

"Let her go," a voice said when the echoes died. A hundred sets of eyes turned to the new voice. "Or the Secretary of State gets filled with holes."

_And there's the escape in case it all goes bad_, Jim thought. The Secretary of State's bodyguard had his arm around her throat. His other hand pressed a gun into her back.

"You haven't seen many of these," he said. "But it's just as deadly as your little sticks." He quickly pointed the gun at Kaka and fired. The Vampire's head exploded in a mass of pulpy grey and red that sprayed into the gallery. The creature crumpled to the floor. "Explosive rounds," he said pressing the gun into the Secretary's back again. "Not even he's going to heal from that."

Too shocked by the turn of events, no one could do anything but stare at the body of the dead vampire. "Let'er go," he gestured at Quade. "Now."

"My Lord?' she asked.

The Beast's lip twitched. "Let her go," he said quietly. Quade dropped Nastia and took a step back. The Beast took a slow step towards the Animal.

"Late as usual, Damon," Nastia snarled angrily. She whirled to backhand Quade. Quade caught her wrist, twisted, snapped both bones in her forearm and let go. She backed another step away from Nastia, holding her arms out so Damon could see she wasn't restraining her. Nastia screeched in agony. "Kill her!"

Damon didn't even twitch. "As late as your promises to turn me, Nastia," he answered. "And how, pray tell, would you suggest we get out of here if I kill her?" he asked. "You'll want to set those bones," he grinned at the vampiress. "Probably going to hurt more than when she broke them for you." He kept a cautious eye on Harry as he moved to Ginny.

"Mine?" the Beast spoke softly.

The Animal managed to uncurl herself enough to look at him. "I'm so sorry," she answered in agony that had nothing to do with the venom coursing in her body.

"I will not abandon you."

Her body shuddered. "Burns," she whimpered. "So much pain."

"Fight," he whispered.

The Animal shivered. "Survived so many times," she gasped. "So tired… So easy… Just once, give in." Her body convulsed.

The Beast caught her as she fell to her side, gently lowering her to the floor. He bent down and whispered harshly in her ear. "Will you abandon me? After everything, will you give up what still lays before us?" He rose enough to watch her face. For a moment there was nothing, but then her eyes fluttered open. "Bear it for me," he pleaded when he saw the spark of recognition in them. "For us."

"Hurts," she whimpered softly. "So much. So much," she trailed off weakly, her eyes fluttering shut again.

"Will you give up the daughter you dream of too?" he growled. "So much has been taken from you. Will this too be lost?"

For a few seconds it looked as if the dream would be lost but then the Animal's lip twitched and her body shuddered. Her eyes snapped open an inferno burning within them. "Swear it," she bit out through clenched teeth. "Swear she will be Mine."

"I do," the Beast growled victoriously.

Nastia glared at Damon and wretched the bones in her arm back into place. "Fool, I meant for you to kill her," she said pointing at Quade.

The Animal convulsed again, and her eyes rolled back in her head till only the whites showed. She relaxed slightly, panting softly a few seconds later. "Will," she growled with one breath. "Survive." Another breath. "Again."

Hermione cautiously settled next to Harry and Ginny. "Harry?" she asked. She gently took Ginny's hand.

"I must finish this," the Beast said, his eyes on the Animal.

"Guilty," she gasped after another convulsion tore through her. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth where she bit through her lip.

"Stay with her," the Beast said to Hermione before standing.

The Animal clutched Hermione's hand tightly. "Stay," she whispered. A shudder rippled across her body.

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. "My poor Queen," she said pulling Ginny's head to her lap. "Why is it always you who is made to suffer?" She wiped at the blood on Ginny's chin. "Why you?" she whispered again.

"I'm not wasting anymore bullets," Damon said. "I tried to tell you this was a bad idea. Can we get out of here now? Easy there big guy," he said as Harry stood and took a step towards him.

The Beast didn't pause as he advanced on Damon. The chamber began to shake and the chandelier hanging above chimed discordantly. "Fool I was indeed to agree to this game," he answered. "Risking the lives of mine to ferret out a treacherous snake and her spy. I am done playing, Damon. You will engage the safety on your gun."

There was a half second of silence in the chamber and then the echo of a metallic click. "I will engage the safety on my gun," Damon parroted.

"You will drop your gun."

"Fool!" Nastia screeched.

"Yes," the Animal gasped. "Cool. So cold." She pressed Hermione's hand to her face.

"Dear God," Hermione breathed.

"'Ow can I 'elp?" Fleur asked. She and Bill knelt down on Ginny's other side.

"Ice," Hermione said. "Ice bags."

"I will drop my gun," Damon said blankly. His hand opened and the gun fell from his grip. It flew through the air into the Beast's hand.

Fleur quickly conjured an ice bag. "Under her shirt," Hermione ordered.

The Animal gasped and then blissfully sighed, "Cold."

"_Mon Dieu_," Fleur said. "She eez on fire."

"NO!" Nastia howled. "Mikhael," she screamed to her attendant. "Take her!" she pointed at Stacie.

"You will release her and lie face down on the floor," the Beast continued, ignoring everything but Damon and the Secretary of State.

Damon let go of the Secretary of State. "I will release her and lie face down on the floor," he said, finishing the last action of the command.

Fred and George stepped in front of Stacie, their wands drawn on Mikhael while Auror Team Indigo surrounded him. He made no move to carry out Nastia's order.

Jenna darted across the floor and bound Damon while Jamie grabbed the Secretary of State and pulled her to the side.

Nastia staggered back into Quade's unmoving form. She bounced off her and stumbled towards the Beast. "What is this?" she whispered. Her eyes darted around the chamber, finding no friends anywhere she might look.

"I'm afraid you aren't the only one who has turned one of your fellow Clan Elders family from them, my dear Nastia," Tomas said.

"NO!" she screamed. "Mikhael, I command you. Kill him."

She continued to circle the room till she backed into the Beast. He grabbed either side of her head and twisted violently. There was a sharp crack and she went limp, her head twisted grotesquely around. "Be silent," he said dropping her body to the floor.

He didn't spare her even a glance before turning to the remaining Clan Elders and their attendants. He eventually settled on Ronaldinho's mate and betrayer. She cowered down, trying to sink into the floor. "What are you called?"

"Please, my Lord Potter," she spoke softly and without lifting her head. "I am called Marta."

"By right you are slave to myself and my mate."

"Master," she whispered fearfully.

"It will be to Lord Ronaldinho to decide if you shall be punished for the crimes you have committed while enslaved. I free you from the Clan Potter. Return to your mate with no debt owed. If you find your life spared but no longer of the Clan Chavez, return to me and you will find sanctuary within the Clan Potter."

As he was speaking, Marta raised her head in disbelief. "My Lord," she gasped. She dashed across the floor and prostrated herself at his feet. "You are merciful indeed."

"I will be neither master nor king to anyone. Do not kneel before me again. Now go back to your mate."

Marta stood and slowly reached for his hand. "A gesture of gratitude only, honored son of James and Lily Potter," she said. She kissed his hand, backed away and turned to face her judge. She said nothing but stood unflinching before him.

"When?" he asked.

"Shortly before Kaka," she answered.

He turned away painfully. "So long," he whispered. "Both of you… No wonder we failed so often in defending ourselves."

"He did the best he could for you while enslaved," she said.

He looked at her again. "And you?" he asked. "You offer no words in your defense?"

"I cannot even bring myself to beg your mercy, my Lord."

"Now I am to be your Lord?"

"How can I be anything but after what I have allowed to happen?"

He hesitated for a moment. "A slave in my house, your presence will be nothing but a torment. If you cannot return to me as we were before, free and equal in our desire to be with one another, then return to the Clan Potter if they will have you."

"You would still have me?" Marta whispered, incredulous.

"You must still face the judgment of the Clan," he said.

"But _you_ would still have me?" she persisted.

"I would."

"Then I will face the Clan. If they free me, I will return to you as we were before." Ronaldinho held his hand out and she quickly moved to him. She took his hand and pressed it against her cheek. "Not even in my dreams," she sighed and then moved to his side.

Ronaldinho looked at Harry. "Legends will be made of your great mercy Lord Potter. What you have given me this day, I have no means to pay for."

"The debt of my mate is paid. Ask nothing of her or the Clan Potter but our friendship."

Ronaldinho bowed regally. "It will be as you say my friend."

The Beast turned on the three remaining Clan elders. They shifted nervously. "The vampiress Quade is of the Clan Potter. We will defend her at any cost against any foe. Give me reason to war with you and you will be destroyed."

The three elders exchanged glances. Tomas stepped forward. "We find your terms are acceptable. We have no quarrel with the Clan Potter; or its choice to settle in this land. Further, we find no reason to protest the petition for asylum by the vampiress Quade. Live in peace our brethren and we shall have no reason to alter our position."

The Beast studied each of them for a moment longer. "A convenient decision. My mercy is demonstrated… There," he pointed at Nastia's broken body, "lays evidence of my wrath. Tempt it and yours will be delivered as swiftly and be of equal finality." He turned and moved to the Animal, lifted her in his arms and carried her to Jim. "We are leaving," he said. "You will facilitate this or I will destroy your wards and their anchor stones." Without a word Jim handed him a length of string.

"Wait just a moment there Auror," a voice called from the gallery. The Beast glanced at the new voice. A powerful looking man was descending to the chamber floor. "Surely you can't intend to just allow this criminal to leave?" he asked. The Beast turned and transferred the Animal to Bill's arms before turning to engage this new threat. The man moved to the table that Jim stood behind. "May I?" he asked with a glance toward the pile of wands. Jim scowled but motioned for him to go ahead.

"Criminal?" Minister Filmore asked. "Have you finally taken leave of what little sense you had, Senator Nott?"

"Even your feeble mind cannot deny that Mr. Potter," he spoke the name with disgust, "not only committed murder before all the eyes in this chamber but used the Imperius Curse on another human being. Are you so addled you have forgotten it is one of the Unforgivables?"

"How pleasant it is to see you again, Mr. Nott," the Beast said. "How is your nephew these days?"

Timothy Nott's features became pinched. "I'm afraid I haven't spoken with my nephew in some time," he answered. "And it is irrelevant to the matter at hand."

"Yes," Hermione jumped in. "I had heard Theodore was disowned when he refused to follow his father and uncle in becoming a Death Eater."

"Careful, Mrs. Granger. I would hate to have to sue you for slander."

"My name is Weasley," Hermione retorted. "If you weren't such a fool, you might not find it beneath yourself to acknowledge the marriage of a Mudblood into a Pureblood family."

"I wouldn't if I were you," the Beast said when it appeared as if the Senator might strike Hermione. "I would hate to misconstrue an attack as intended to take her life and have to kill you."

Timothy's face turned scarlet with rage. "I would never strike a woman," he said with obvious effort to control himself. "But this is nothing more than an attempt to distract this parliament from the fact that you have not only used an Unforgiveable curse but committed murder today."

"I see no evidence of this accusation," the Beast answered.

"Evidence!" he blew up. His hand waved at Nastia's body. "The evidence is right there. No one can deny you killed her!"

"She is irrelevant to the human governments," the Beast said.

"Irrelevant! How is murder irrelevant?"

"If the Senator knew anything of human or vampire law," Hermione said disdainfully. "He would know Nastia was not murdered; but executed in accordance with the laws and customs of the vampire nation of the United States. Furthermore, he would know the Ministry has no authority over any act carried out in accordance of those laws by a recognized member of the vampire nation."

"I can't tell you how much it pains me to say she's correct, Senator Nott," Minister Fillmore said smugly.

The Senator glared alternately at the Minister and Hermione. "Hard to win a battle of wits when you have none, Senator," Hermione sneered. "Theodore did say you were an idiot."

He shook with his anger. "And will you now tell me how inferior my knowledge of our law is in regards to the Unforgivables too? Or as a vampire, is Mr. Potter no longer subject to this government for that either?"

"As I have already stated," the Beast said. "Where is your evidence?"

"You'll wish to consider the wisdom of pursuing these accusations against Harry, Senator," Hermione said. "I'm sure he would hate to have to sue you for slander." She smiled smugly.

"You, Auror," Senator Nott snapped. "Examine his wand."

Jim shrugged. "Accio Harry's wand," he said flicking his wand in Harry's direction. "Odd," he said with a glance at his wand. "Not a spell I normally have trouble with." He shrugged. "Guess I'll do it the old fashioned way. Sorry about this Harry," he said patting him down. He came up empty few moments later. "No wand," he eventually said. "Kind of hard to cast an Unforgivable curse without a wand."

"Don't give me that, you incompetent twit," Senator Nott snarled.

"Watch yourself, Senator," Minister Fillmore interrupted him. "Insult me if you like. But you will not degrade the employees of this Ministry while it is under my authority."

Senator Nott looked as if the effort of holding his tongue might kill him but he composed himself. "I am merely trying to make the point that it is a well known fact that Mr. Potter is quite capable of performing wandless magic. If I'm not mistaken he's widely regarded as one of the most accomplished practitioners of the art alive today."

Jim snapped his fingers. "Right," he agreed. "How stupid of me. Margaret, this one's out of your department. You did remember to set the detection spells in place, didn't you?"

"Of course," she said. "It'll be a day or so before we have all our information catalogued and sorted, but I should have a list of every spell cast in the chamber today here somewhere." She started digging through the different piles of parchment on the desk. "I'm afraid we won't be able to link the spells to a specific person for at least twenty four hours. But I can at least tell you if there was an Unforgivable cast. If so, I would think we could at least hold Mr. Potter for questioning in the matter. I mean it certainly did seem as if Agent Damon was under the control of someone other than himself. Would that be acceptable to you, Senator Nott?"

"Yes, yes," he said impatiently. He faced Harry and smiled triumphantly. "Once the spell is linked to him, I'm sure Mr. Potter, being the fine upstanding citizen he is, will willingly give himself into custody for trial." The Beast stared impassively back.

"Oh, yes," Margaret said. "Here it is." She brandished it with a flourish. "Let's see now... it is rather long considering how short a time period magic was actually in use. But it should be about…" Margaret faltered and her face seemed to fall. She glanced up at the Senator and back to the parchment.

"What?" he asked.

"There is no record of an Unforgivable curse being cast is there, Margaret?" the Beast asked.

She glanced nervously at Senator Nott. "It appears not," she said.

"Impossible!" he roared. "Give me that!" He moved to snatch the parchment from her but came up short when the Beast put his hand on the man's shoulder and twisted him around. "Get your hands off me, Potter," he snarled. He tried to shrug Harry's hand off, but despite his size, he couldn't break his grip.

"When you once again crawl before your master to beg forgiveness of your continued failure to see me destroyed, deliver this message also. I will no longer fight handicapped. Force me to defend myself again and I will make the massacre of this past Christmas seem as if they had won a victory." The Beast let him go and stood staring emotionlessly at the enraged Senator.

"Some day, Potter," he threatened, "you'll get yours."

The Beast turned away from him and took the Animal back from Bill. "Hide well, Senator," he said. "Least you find a crick in your neck to match Nastia's."

Senator Nott opened his mouth to respond, but the Minister cut him off. "Oh shut up, Nott," he said. "We're all quite tired of your mindless yapping. Do us all a favor and go crawl back under your rock."

While the Minister and the Senator Nott went about insulting one another, Jim laid the length of string across Harry's shoulder; making sure it touched Ginny too. The others crowded around and touched a finger to it also. "I'll catch up," he said quietly. No one said a word and they disappeared in a soft burst of light a second later. Jim turned and surveyed the chamber. _Bodies, Traitors, Vampires, Senators, Ministers, Secretaries of State, where do I even begin? _he thought wearily.

* * *

Author's note:

Yep, the members of the Clan Chavez are all named for Brazilian footballers. That would be soccer to all us Americans.


	34. Chapter 34: The Cruelty of Fate

Author's note:

Drum rooooooool . . . Strangeways! Thanks again for fixing all my errors. Or at least 99% of them.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 33: The Cruelty of Fate**

* * *

Harry and the rest of Clan Potter had no more than landed in his kitchen before he was carrying Ginny's limp form out the door and to their room. Hermione hurried up the stairs ahead of them and opened the door to their bedroom. He set her on the bed as gently as he could and she whimpered softly as he brushed the hair back from her face. The rest of the Clan hovered as near as they dared; straining their senses desperately for some indication that Ginny might once more be able to survive the impossible.

"Gin?" Harry asked softly. "Ginevra," he pressed gently when she didn't respond. Her breath seemed to catch and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey," Harry smiled.

"Burns," she pleaded, a tear slipped from her eye.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You promised," she gasped.

"I know."

"How?"

"There are ways; if that's what you want we can guarantee it."

She tensed, remaining rigid for nearly a minute before she relaxed again. "From the Muggles?" she asked, her voice strained with the effort of fighting the poison coursing in her veins.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Hermione and Stacie can help us find the right doctors."

Ginny shook her head. "No. Want nothing but you and I involved in the making of our children."

"Anything," Harry pleaded. "Just fight. Survive for me."

Ginny convulsed again and her eyes rolled back in her head. It was a painful half minute before the seizure passed. "Samantha," Ginny gasped.

"We can name her Samantha," Harry agreed, thinking she was telling him the name she wanted if they had a girl.

Ginny blindly searched for his hand, gripping it painfully tight when she found it. "No. From orphanage."

Harry blinked and it took him a few seconds to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "You mean from when we played Quidditch with Victor and the kids?" he asked.

She nodded. "Want her. Please?"

Harry smiled tenderly. "You never mentioned anything."

"Want her," Ginny said again.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her brow. "Anything," he whispered. "But I want you to know I would always have said yes."

Ginny's hand found the side of his face, and guided his lips to hers in the barest caress. "So cool," she sighed blissfully before her eyes drifted closed.

Harry pulled back, holding his hand up for silence. "Outside," he said quietly. There was a moment of delay before everyone began filing into the hall outside his and Ginny's room. "Hermione," he said. "You stay." Hermione stopped and came back to the bedside. Harry stood and stared directly into her eyes. She didn't flinch from him and eventually nodded her understanding. He bent and kissed her crown. "I'll be back," he said and left.

Hermione sat down on the bed next to Ginny and conjured another bag of ice to replace the one that was already melted under Ginny's shirt. Again Ginny tensed but then relaxed with the touch of ice on her burning skin. Hermione gently brushed the hair back from Ginny's face. "If I was ever going to kneel before anyone, it would be you, my Queen," she said quietly.

**XX**

Harry stepped into the hallway and pulled the door closed. He held his hand up when Molly opened her mouth. "One second, Mum," he said, his eyes pinned to Quade. "What did you mean it wasn't in me to survive being bitten?"

Quade stepped forward. "My Lord," she said. "She is the descendant of King Arthur. Further she is the descendant of his parents. Together, they birthed not only the great king, but also his sister, Morgaine le Faye. Merlin told me all he knew of the true story of Camelot and its fall. Morgaine was an immensely powerful sorceress; twisted and vengeful. A seductress of terrible power, she too had defeated a vampire in a battle for master and slave. She too was eventually bitten. She survived without falling to the venom that raged in her blood."

"Might I ask how Merlin came by this information?" Bill asked. "It's well established that he and Morgaine weren't exactly friendly."

"Friendly, no," Quade agreed. "But it is known that many of King Arthur's court paid visit to the sorceress. Merlin and the king himself were both guests at different times in her home. She proudly displayed the mark of the bite she had suffered by wearing a dress with a wide and low-cut neck. The puncture wounds were unmistakable upon her breast. Nor was it possible to mistake the head of the vampire that sat on a spike on the throne next to her. She was quite fond of displaying her conquests."

"So you think because our sister is distantly related to the sorceress Morgaine le Faye," Fred said.

"That she can fight this and survive too?" George finished.

"It is in her blood," Quade answered.

"So are you implying all of us could?" Bill asked.

"I do not know," Quade answered. "My Queen is something different from her siblings."

"You can say that again," Fred muttered.

"I do not think these two have it in them," Quade went on, indicating Fred and George. "They would fall and become of my kind. You though," she indicated Bill, "you would not. Though I do not guess as to your survival. I believe it would kill you."

"Why eez William different?" Fleur asked.

"Because his blood already flows with the curse of the werewolf."

"I'm no werewolf," Bill grated.

"No," Quade agreed. "You were bitten when the beast was not changed. That spares you. But it is still there. You reek of it. Yours is the first human blood I have smelled in five thousand years and not felt even so much as a single pang of thirst. And you cannot claim it has left you unaffected." Bill scowled with the memory of a hundred restless nights during the full moon since he'd been attacked by Fenir Greyback. "The werewolf in you would war with the poison of a vampire bite and you would die. I have little doubt of this."

"All of which is unimportant," Arthur said. "What _is _important is your sister." He gave each of his three remaining sons a significant look. "And what we should be asking is: is there anything we can do to help her?"

Quade bowed her head painfully. "I do not know. I fear my queen must simply suffer till such time as either her will, or the poison is broken."

"I was afraid of that," Harry said.

"That simply means we can't ever let her hear or see that we doubt she can survive this while we attend her," Molly said.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "That's pretty much why I wanted you all out here. Whether she's actually shared the details of the atrocities she's suffered with you or not, we know she's survived horrors as terrible as anyone who's ever lived. I'm afraid this is going to be worse than all of them put together. If you go in that room again she has to believe that you believe she can beat this. Show her any doubt, and it just may be her doom… And I don't need to tell any of you just how easily she can read your true thoughts if you're lying to her," he added significantly.

"And not going in there," Bill added, "will scream your fears as loudly as anything."

"Probably," Harry agreed.

"I gave up underestimating Ginny a long time ago," George said.

"Me too," Fred agreed.

"I'm afraid we all did," Arthur said. "We've failed her so many times we've had no choice but to accept that she can take care of herself."

"Well I'm not failing her this time," Molly said stubbornly. "Harry, if you don't mind I'd like to see my daughter."

"Agreed," the others said.

Harry opened the door and stepped to the side. "You too, Quade," he said when she held back.

"My Lord?" she asked surprised.

"You're the vampire," he said. "Believing you think she can win is going to be more important to her than anyone else; maybe even me. Besides, I can tell you want to."

Quade inclined her head. "It will be as you say, my Lord. But you underestimate your importance. Nearly everything she is, is because you believe in her and she cannot bear to disappoint you."

"I guess we're one and the same then," Harry answered. "Let's go."

"As you wish, my Lord," Quade said and moved past him into the room.

* * *

"Harry, I really think you should play," Hermione argued.

"You're serious," Harry said, incredulous.

"Yes."

"I don't believe this," he blew up. "You want me to go play some stupid Quidditch match while Ginny's lying in the other room slipping in and out of consciousness hourly and suffering convulsions every few minutes? Ron was right; you really are mental."

"Harry, you've missed practice the last two days. And everything they've excused already this season. You can't ask them to let you skip another match."

"Hermione! Do you even hear yourself? I don't give a flying fuck about the match or even the Hippogriffs for that matter."

"A flying fuck," she asked, trying to break the brewing fight. "Tried that, have you?"

Harry goggled at her. "Are you drunk?" he asked. "No, seriously," he demanded at her raised brow. "It would explain why you've completely lost your marbles."

"Harry, Ginny would want you to play."

"Don't give me that crap."

"Ok, reverse it," Hermione retorted. "Would you want her to play?" Harry scowled. "Harry, you're positive she's going to be fine. I don't understand why you're fighting this so much."

"Of course I think she'll be fine. I have to. I've only just found her. I can't think about. No, scratch that, I _won't_ think about what it would be like to lose her. But that doesn't mean I should run off and play some stupid game. I'm her _husband_ for Merlin's sake. I belong at her side while she stares into the abyss, not off chasing a stupid golden ball on a broom. I won't ever let her suffer alone again."

"Harry, there're a half dozen people here. She's not going to be alone if you're gone for a few hours."

"Would you want to wake up and see me, or Ron?" Harry demanded.

They both turned at a knock on the door. Fleur stuck her head in. "I am sorry," she said. "But she eez awake."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance and quickly headed for his and Ginny's bedroom. Molly shifted to the other side as they approached. Harry schooled his features into a smile as Ginny reached for his hand. He didn't dare hope her skin wouldn't be on fire and wouldn't let her see his concern if he allowed it to surprise him.

"Talk to me," she whispered.

Harry hesitated. "About what?" he asked, unsure of how to proceed.

For a second she seemed lost but then a fleeting smile flashed in her eyes. It was gone a second later when her whole body tensed. Harry couldn't help flinching. His hand was going to be broken again if this kept up. She relaxed a few seconds later and steadied herself with deep even breaths for a few moments. "Flying," she whispered. "Love watching you fly. Have I missed any matches?"

"No," Harry said. "But I'm afraid you're going to miss today's."

Her face fell but then brightened a second later. "But you can tell me all about it when you get home."

Harry absolutely refused to look at the superior grin he knew would be on Hermione's face right now. "Um, I wasn't going to go, Gin," he said.

Ginny's eyes widened and she suddenly struggled to try and sit up. "NO!" she protested. "Please, you have to play."

"Ok," Harry cut her off, forcing her back down on the bed. "Just don't try to sit up… You're sure?" he asked when she stopped fighting him. "I'd rather stay with you."

Ginny shook her head. "Please. Happy when you fly. Dream about it till you get back then you can tell me all about it."

"All right," Harry said. "But only because you asked me to."

Ginny closed her eyes wearily. "Because I asked," she sighed. "Breath of heaven itself." She fell silent and a few seconds later it was clear she'd lost consciousness once more. Harry leaned over and brushed his lips against hers before standing. He turned for the door without a word.

"Harry," Hermione called. Harry stopped but didn't turn as he waited for the, I told you so. It never came. "I love you," she said quietly.

Harry visibly sagged as his anger drained away. He turned to face her. "I love you too, Hermione."

Her smile was strained but genuine in return. "Please take Quade with you."

"She's not a danger to anyone, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Quade. She'd been so completely silent it was easy to forget she left the room only if Harry specifically asked her to when he wanted to be alone with Ginny for a few minutes. Quade continued to show not the slightest hint of emotion over the fact that it might be unsafe for her to be around. "I'm not worried about her being in the house without you here, Harry," Hermione said. "I want her watching your back." Now Quade did look up. "Don't think I didn't notice the longing in your eyes as you watched me with Ginny yesterday," Hermione said. "I know the look of mother when I see it. Next time you wish to hold her, please ask."

Quade was so overtaken by the depth of Hermione's words and the meaning behind them that she was several moments before she could respond in any way. "Truly," she said, her voice tight with emotion, "I have woken to find the last five thousand years but a nightmare. Not if you were possessed of all the treasures of the goblin's mines could you have given me such a gift as your words. I have nothing to offer that can match the trust you place in me."

"I don't want anything from you but your friendship, Quade," Hermione answered. "And to perhaps one day call you sister for the truth of it instead of posturing for governments and Clan Elders."

Quade closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It was as if the very presence of the people in this house were wiping the dark stain on her soul clean. She let the breath out and looked at Hermione once more, smiling as she had not since last looking upon her son more than three thousand years ago. "I would very much like that, Hermione."

"I hate to interrupt," Harry said. "But if you're coming we need to go."

Quade quickly followed him as he exited the room. "As you wish, my Lord."

"We'll work on that next," he muttered.

* * *

On a given day, it was a fair argument as to which was first in the life of the Hippogriffs' starting Beater Ken Mercer, Quidditch or women. Being the team's resident playboy, he'd never admit it, but he really wasn't interested in seeing his female teammates naked in the locker room. He much preferred to keep them firmly in their place in his mind as one of the guys. If he allowed them to become women, then he found he held back when practicing against them. That in turn made them and the coaches very angry. For that reason, he was secretly relieved at the welcome bit of modesty the men's stunt from early January had brought to the locker room.

Women were important. Quidditch though, was important enough to not want the coach pissed at him and end up benched because he went easy on Mitts in practice. Even if she did have a body that could snap necks as men turned to watch her go past. Naked women in the locker room made an already difficult job damn near impossible.

But women not on the team naked in the locker room, he was all for that. Or at least letting his mind imagine it. And it was for that reason he stopped dead upon emerging from the men's shower area.

"'Sup Mercer?" Harry asked.

"Hey, boss man," Kenny answered, pulling his eyes off of Quade. "Didn't see you there… Mitts," he added.

"Mercer," she said without turning. She tucked her recently acquired pet mongoose into a pile of winter hats on the top shelf of her locker. "There you go, Jams," she said.

Harry smirked and turned back to his locker. He pulled out his jersey and breezers before asking, "How's things been?"

"Good," Kenny answered. "Coach said you'd been excused. St. James managed to get Mitts here to spill there were some family issues you were taking care of."

"Managed to take care of it," Harry answered. "Thought maybe I might earn my salary and catch the Snitch a few times today."

"We'll no one's going to complain about you being here... Except maybe Highlander," he added after a moment's thought.

"How's he managing? Mitts says he isn't a complete lost cause."

Kenny shrugged. "He's a decent player. I'll reserve any more judgment till I've seen a bit more."

As Kenny hadn't taken his eyes off Quade for more than a second total since coming out of the showers, Harry figured he'd better introduce her. "This is Quade, by the way," he said. "Keep her company while I change, yeah?" he asked on his way past Kenny to the shower area.

What with Harry all but telling him to try and pick her up if he could, Kenny completely missed the wink Harry shot at Heather on his way by. "Sure thing," he said and sat down next to her. "Kenny Mercer," he said and stuck his hand out. "The next great American Beater." He ignored Heather's snicker.

Quade smiled pleasantly enough and took his hand. "Pleased to meet you," she said.

Harry stuck his head back in the changing area. "Hey, Mercer," he said.

"Yeah?" Kenny asked glancing up.

"I should warn you."

"Warn me?" Kenny asked, confused.

"Yeah, about Quade."

Kenny glanced at her and she gave him a blank look. "What about her?" he asked turning back to Harry. "She bite?"

Harry nearly choked while Heather suffered a sudden coughing fit. "Well," Harry said, "in a word. Yes." He grinned. "You kids play nice now," he said and ducked back into the shower area.

Kenny frowned and turned to Quade. "Bites?" he asked. She smiled, baring her fangs. "Sweet Mother!" Kenny yelped recoiling away. He fell off the bench and hit his head against the wall. "Son-of-a-bitch!" he howled. Heather gave up all pretenses and collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Harry poked his head back in. "Brilliant," he said and disappeared once more.

"I'm afraid my Lord has a rather juvenile sense of humor," Quade apologized.

"You went along with it Quade," Harry called. "And I told you not to call me that."

"Yes, my Lord."

Kenny climbed to his feet, rubbing his head painfully as he made his way to his locker. "Amateur, Potter," he called. "Sticking false fangs on a pretty girl. What's this one, another adopted sister?"

"They're not fake," he called. "And despite my best efforts, she seems to think of herself as my subject."

"Subject? What the hell does that mean?"

"Harry is Quade's king," Heather teased, knowing how much Harry hated it.

"Shut up Mitts," Harry shouted.

"I'm not buying any of it," Kenny retorted.

Harry walked back into the changing area. "Seriously, mate, they're real." Kenny watched him dubiously. It didn't take long being Harry's teammate to learn he was a ruthless prankster. "Pretty cool bodyguard, yeah?"

"You're serious," Kenny said. He sat down slowly in front of his locker.

"Sometimes," Harry said. He looked around the empty locker room. "Where is everyone?"

Kenny watched Quade warily. She ignored him; seemingly bored with the entire situation. "You're early, mate," he said, not taking his eyes of Quade. "Start time was moved back an hour."

Harry shot Heather a look. "Why didn't you say something?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "Forgot."

"What if it had been moved up an hour?"

"It wasn't," she retorted. "Keep your drawers on." Quade coughed into her hand. By the time Harry looked her way her face was an impassive mask again.

Kenny leaned over and nudged Heather. "Is she really a vampire?" he asked.

"Ask her?" she waved her hand vaguely in Quade's direction.

He looked at Quade again. "So are you?"

Quade glanced at Harry. He shrugged. Heather quickly stuck her fingers in her ears screwed her eyes shut and held her breath.

Kenny sucked in his breath. From his first glimpse of her, he'd decided Quade was attractive. She was the kind of woman who appeared in your peripheral vision and you had a crick in your neck before you could even think to stop yourself from turning. But as she focused on him again she morphed into something else entirely. This wasn't any woman he'd dreamed of. She was _every_ woman he'd dreamed of. She was anything he wanted. She promised pleasure he hadn't even imagined; a drug more potent, more addicting than any narcotic. A potion of lust more dangerous than any master could brew. He was at her mercy even before the first sibilant tones of, "Yes," slid off her lips to settle sinuously in his mind.

As quickly as it came it crashed away in a torrent of ice. Harry snapped his fingers in front of Kenny's face. "Come on, mate," he said, "snap out of it."

Kenny blinked and shivered. He was absolutely freezing. "What the hell was that?" he asked focusing on Harry. He inhaled deeply. Quade was gone, but her scent lingered.

"Don't breathe too deeply," Harry said.

"Where'd she go?" Kenny asked.

"She stepped out to let you recover. I didn't realize she was that powerful."

"GAH!" Kenny yelped. "What the hell is that?"

"Skunk," Heather answered. "I can't hold my breath any longer."

"And gagging's better?"

"Better than drooling over her scent."

"She's really a vampire, isn't she?"

Heather smacked him upside the back of the head. "DUH!"

Harry waved his hand, clearing the air of both skunk and Quade. "You gonna be okay?"

"She had me, didn't she?" Kenny asked.

"Another second and she'd have had Heather too, mate," Harry said. "And she wasn't even the focus of her attention."

Kenny glanced at Heather curiously. "Really?"

"Putting your fingers in your ears is not going to help against her," Heather said.

Kenny turned to Harry again. "And you?"

"Spend fifty years mastering occlumency first. Then compare yourself to me," Harry answered.

"You ain't fifty, bro."

"And you aren't more powerful than Merlin," Harry said. "I have advantages, mate."

"Right," Kenny said. "It's kind of easy to forget you're more than just a great Seeker."

Harry grinned. "That might be one of the best compliments anyone's ever given me. Thanks."

"No problem." Kenny gave his whole body a shake.

"You gonna be ok?" Harry asked again.

"Yeah, sure," Kenny retorted sarcastically. "In about a hundred years. Is anything normal about you?"

"I wish," Harry said. "Can I let her back in now? She really is my bodyguard. It kind of perturbs her if I'm out of sight. And I really don't want her tattling to Hermione on me."

"Jesus, bro, you're more powerful than Merlin and you're scared of that little brunette?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"What is she, fucking Aphrodite?"

"Worse," Harry said. "Can I let her back in or not? I'll hit you with another freezing charm if you need it."

"NO!" Kenny said quickly. "No. I'm gonna be frozen till fucking June as it is."

"Can I let her in then?" Harry persisted.

"Yeah, sure, just don't let her do that again."

"You asked," Heather teased.

"Yeah, well it's pretty well established I'm not particularly intelligent. I'm a beater after all."

The door to the locker room opened and Luke walked in. "Who's the sheila in the hall?" he asked. "One of yours, Mercer?" At Harry's nod the sheila in question followed Luke in.

"No," Kenny said. "I don't play with girls who bite."

Luke shrugged. "See you've already met Potter's new bodyguard. Myself, I don't mind some biting."

"SHUT UP!" Harry, Heather and Kenny shouted together.

"I don't want to know what sick things happen in your bedroom, St. James," Heather added.

Luke chuckled. "But I get all my best ideas from reading what the rags tell me you're getting up to, or should I say down to, with Potter."

Heather turned to Harry. "Couldn't you let her hurt him just a little?" she pleaded.

Harry considered Luke for a second. "Tempting," he mused.

"I don't do little," Quade said from the position she'd taken against the wall in the corner by Harry's locker.

"Amen to that, sister," Kenny muttered.

The door to the locker room opened again and Coach Thorpe walked in. He didn't pause as he walked past to his office. "Nice to see you, Potter."

"Glad to be here, Coach," Harry called.

Luke waited till Coach Thorpe had closed the door to his office before he said, "Nice to see you too, St. James," in a dead on impersonation of the Hippogriffs' coach.

"I heard that St. James," he shouted through the door.

"Damn it, Mercer!" Luke shouted. "I told you to knock that shit off."

"Not buying it St. James." A steady stream of players began filing in while the banter continued.

"Yes, sir. Anything you say, sir."

"You're a royal pain in the ass for a keeper, St. James."

"Amen to that," everyone in the locker room but Quade shouted.

"Thank you, sir. Glad to be useful, sir."

"Ten, St. James. Let in more than that and I'll give your job to India."

"Thank you, sir."

"Nine," Rains shouted.

"Nine?" Luke bellowed.

"Eight," Coach Thorpe countered

"Crikey mate, you do know who we're playing today?" Luke said.

"Right, make it five."

"That's more like it," Luke shouted.

"Four."

"Gonna be a shutout if you don't shut it," Leslie said.

"No worries," Luke said. "He'd never do that to another Aussie."

While the banter went on Harry pulled his various guards out of his locker and proceeded through his pregame ritual of fastening the various ties, checking the fit and his freedom of movement. He slowly drifted into his own world as he prepared for the match. His thoughts eventually settled on Ginny and why he was here in the first place. If she wanted to imagine him flying, he resolved, then he would give her a dream to never forget.

He'd become so engrossed that he nearly jumped out of his skin with Coach Thorpe's bellow. "All right on the pitch for warm ups!"

**XX**

"Well that has to be the most systematic dismantling of any team we've seen this year by the Hippogriffs," Melvin said.

"I have to agree," Dimitri said. "Even considering it was the relegation bound Yeti, it's hard to find fault in a Hippogriffs' performance that sees a final score of 270-20 in a match that only lasted fifty five minutes."

"Let's remember ten of those twenty Yeti points were the result of a penalty shot awarded for a Mitts foul on the Yeti's Ambrose, Dimitri."

"The team is already through to the playoffs with two games remaining, and owns home field advantage right up to the championship match in Hawaii this year. This performance sent a clear message to the rest of our playoff teams, 'The title goes through us. You want it, come and take it.'"

"It certainly does, Dimitri," Melvin agreed. "One has to wonder if Coach Thorpe might be tempted to rest his starters during these last two matches. It would be shame as it's only the rematches with the Lions and Horntails that remain. But the temptation has to be there. The team is healthy, and risking injury for what amounts to meaningless games at this point is a risky proposition."

**XX**

"The hell with that," Luke shouted at the speaker. Not satisfied with that, he reached up and ripped it off the wall. "Idiot was going to drive me insane."

"You're not already?" Toms asked.

"What's this?" Kenny asked. He pulled an envelope off the shelf of his locker.

"You got one too?" Heather asked.

Kenny glanced at the envelope in her hand. Bearing an IAQ watermark addressed to her, care of Mr. Devlin, it was the same as his,

Luke leaned over to Harry. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Looks like it," Harry said.

Kenny held the letter up and waved it. "Anyone else get one of these?" he called. A chorus of nos, nadas, and assorted denials poured in from around the locker room.

"So where's yours?" Luke asked.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe I'm not invited."

"Yeah right," Luke retorted sarcastically. "That's like saying a griffin has a friendly disposition. Thorpe must be up to something."

"Whatever, let them have their moment."

Just then Mr. Devlin, his wife, Coach Thorpe, Dave and the rest of the Hippogriffs' coaches and staff entered the locker room. The team quickly stood in the owner's presence. "As you were," he said. "I just wanted to express my gratitude for another successful season to all of you. It's been a year of firsts and all of you claimed more than your fair share of them."

"It's been a pleasure, sir," Harry said stepping forward. "But we're not done yet."

"No, I don't imagine any of you are ready to pack it up for the year just yet. And you can rest assured there won't be any resting of starters against the Magpies or Horntails. Any team I'm going to bother owning better be playing to win every time they take the pitch or someone better be shoveling dirt on my grave."

"Oh honestly, Derrick," Mrs. Devlin interrupted, "must you be so morbid?"

He smiled at her. "Life, death and Quidditch, dear, they go hand in hand. Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry smirked. "Catch the Snitch or die trying," he said.

"There, you see, dear, even Harry agrees with me."

Mrs. Devlin arched her eye at Harry. "Perhaps we might run that by your wife, Mr. Potter," she said playfully.

"Have you met my wife, Mrs. Devlin?" Harry countered. "She's more insane than I am."

"Amen to that," Heather and Luke said together.

"Harry's wife aside," Mr. Devlin cut in again. He turned to Heather and Kenny. "I believe you two received letters from the IAQ today. It's a rather rare occurrence for one, much less two players to get a letter during the season. I find myself rather curious as to what might have brought them."

"Erm," Kenny said.

"I have no idea, sir," Heather said at the same time.

"Eloquent, he is." Luke said. "That's a Beater for ya."

Mr. Devlin patiently ignored the random comments that rolled in from around the locker room. "Well perhaps you should open it and find out, then Ms. Mitts," he said.

She swallowed nervously and meekly said, "Yes, sir." She glanced at Kenny for support. "Did you do anything?" she mouthed.

"Don't think so," he mouthed back.

"We're waiting," Mr. Devlin said.

Kenny took a deep breath and ripped the envelope open. He fumbled with the single page for a second before he could get it unfolded. He read it slowly, his eyes widening with each line. "Sweet Jesus," he breathed. His eyes darted to the top of the page and quickly started scanning it again. He slowly looked up and glanced around the locker room. Everyone but the Devlins, Coach Thorpe, Harry and Luke were watching the two of them; intently curious. Luke and Harry smirked knowingly. Harry placed his finger to his mouth and nodded towards Heather. Still stunned, Kenny turned to her.

"What?" she whispered.

Kenny quickly folded the letter up. "Nothing," he said turning away to stuff it in his rucksack.

Heather whirled on Harry. "You know what's in it, don't you?" she accused.

Prepared, Harry had already wiped all trace of amusement from his face. He shook his head slightly. "Don't look at me," he said. "I'm not in the habit of getting letters from the IAQ. You must have seriously messed up."

"Perhaps you should just read it, Heather," Mrs. Devlin said.

Heather looked at the letter in her hand again. Whatever it was, she wasn't getting out of it. That much was obvious. She tore it open and quickly began scanning the letter. Like Kenny, her eyes widened about halfway through. She suddenly jumped from the bench. "YEEEEESSSSS!" she screamed. She danced around the locker room waving the letter over her head, oblivious to the amused eyes following her every move.

Kenny jumped up and joined her; a bellow of sheer joy joining her excited shouting.

"You too?" she asked stopping in front of him.

He held his arms open. "YES!"

"YES!" Heather shouted. She jumped into his arms, grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him joyously on the lips. For an instant he caught her. But the moment her lips hit his, his arms shot out to the side and she dropped to the floor in an inglorious heap.

Luke slipped off the bench to his knees bent over double. "Please, God," he gasped. "Someone tell me they got that on film."

"Not me," Leslie gasped, bent over herself.

"You'd have thought she was his sister," Addison giggled.

"Moving in on my fiancé, Mercer," Harry chuckled.

Her face beet red, Heather picked herself up from the floor. "Sorry," she said, smiling sheepishly at Kenny.

"Um, yeah, me too," he said. "For dropping you."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Devlin said. "There's never anything funnier than coming in this locker room. I must remember to do it more often."

Mr. Devlin walked over and put an arm around each Heather and Kenny's shoulder. "I trust there won't be any hard feelings? Certainly we can both understand each other's actions?"

"Yes," they both said flushing again.

"Excellent! Then perhaps you might like to inform the rest of your teammates the reason for Heather's, shall we say, overly exuberant display." Heather groaned. "Yes, my dear, I feel you'll be bearing the brunt of your teammates teasing for some time," he agreed.

"Come on already," India shouted. "We're all dying, wondering what could possibly make Mitts stick her tongue down Mercer's ugly mug."

"A very long time," Mr. Devlin amended. He gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"You wanna tell em, baby, or should I?" Kenny asked

"BABY!" Heather yelped.

"You kissed me. I'm in the habit of calling my girl, 'baby'."

Heather glared at him and then grinned evilly. "No, you go right ahead, snookie."

"Enough!" Leslie shouted. "What was in the damn letters?"

Heather and Kenny exchanged another look and shouted. "We're going to the World Cup!"

There was a moment of silence before the locker room exploded, surging around them.

"No way!" Leslie shouted.

"Yes way!" Heather shouted back.

"Congrats," Harry said, he stuck his hand out to Kenny.

"Well earned," Luke agreed, clapping him on the shoulder.

Leslie grabbed Heather and scooped her into a bear hug. "What?" she demanded as Heather screamed excitedly in her arms. "I don't get a kiss too?"

"Don't tempt me," Heather teased.

The rest of the team, coaches and assorted staff continued to press in around them, offering their congratulations and good wishes.

Leslie grabbed Kenny in a head-lock and rubbed her knuckle into his head. "Way to go, kid!"

"Argh," he bellowed. "Get off me, woman." He shoved her away. "Heather's much better at congratulating people than you are." He grinned happily while rubbing at the sore spot on his head.

She looked at him for a moment before she said, "Oh what the hell." She grabbed him and planted a resounding kiss on his lips.

"What the hell!" he shouted when he'd pushed her away again. "You're married for Christ's sake!"

"Oh phish," she said, "he'll understand."

"What the hell did they put in the water around here?" Kenny demanded. "Anyone else want to lay one on me?"

"Um, that would be a no," Luke said.

"Speak for yourself, St. James," Sara shouted. "Come on ladies, it's free run on Kenny's lips."

Kenny ducked behind Harry. "Do something, Mr. 'I'm-more-powerful-than-Merlin'," he pleaded.

"Not safe back there, mate," Harry answered. Quade tapped Kenny on the shoulder. She smiled pleasantly when he turned around.

"Good God, where did she come from?" he blurted. He ducked around in front of Harry again.

"Good question," Luke said.

"Ok!" Mr. Devlin called. "All fun at our two World Cup-bound team members' expense aside, could we settle down for a few moments again? I've a few more announcements to make."

The team rapidly offered another round of congratulations to Kenny and Heather and returned to their various lockers wondering what else might be up. Surely not bad news after such a display of frivolity.

"On behalf of myself and my wife," Mr. Devlin said. "Let me offer my congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you, sir," they both answered.

"And while this is a moment of triumph for you both, I feel I should interject a moment of sanity into your celebration. First, may I assume I should relay your intentions to attend camp and be on the US Nationals squad to Coach Gekler?"

"Yes, Sir!" they answered together.

"I thought as much," Mr. Devlin grinned at them. "That settled, I feel I should point out that you both may have failed to completely read the letters you received. Completely understandably of course, but I'm afraid your work is only half done if you truly intend to represent both the Hippogriffs and country at this contesting of the World Cup. You've both been invited to training camp, yes. This in itself is a remarkable achievement. But counting you two, there will be twenty eight players in camp. I'm quite certain they're all just as motivated as you in their desire to represent their country. After all, there is no greater praise a Quidditch player can receive than to be called World Champion," he paused significantly. Twenty eight players in camp… Fourteen make the squad. Now, your positions with this team are in no way dependant on making the final squad for the World Cup, but I do expect that you will give everything you're capable of in representing the Hippogriffs. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," they both answered again.

"Very good then," he said. "Now I have another announcement that I'm rather afraid is a case of good news, bad news for the both of you. I really don't wish to make your task seem any more daunting than it already is. But I have to tell you there are in actuality only thirteen spots on the team to fight over." He pulled another letter from his robes and handed it to Harry. "Congratulations, Harry," he said.

"I knew it," Luke said.

Harry took the letter and tucked it in his pocket. "Thank you, sir," he said. "Well played," he added.

Mr. Devlin grinned. "I did feel they'd earned a bit of the spotlight without the glare from your star turning it dark."

"Agreed," Harry said. "As you said, well earned on their part."

"A truly gracious man, Harry," Mr. Devlin said shaking his hand.

"Thank you sir," Harry said again. "And I wouldn't put money on me making the squad just yet. I'm no Beater,"

"You can say that again," Mark cut in.

"I'm no Beater," Harry reiterated. "And Heather's getting better every day. If I'm not careful, she'll take the Seeker position from me and never give it back."

"Not entirely out of the realm of possibilities," Coach Thorpe agreed.

"Yes, she's a quite talented young lady," Mr. Devlin agreed. "It's a good thing her Seeker skills weren't part of the equation on her contract. I'm not sure I could have afforded it."

Harry chuckled. "I think you'd have managed," he said.

"You're damn right," Mr. Devlin said. "And with that, I believe I shall turn this over to you Ian," he said, motioning Coach Thorpe forward.

"Thank you sir," he said. "First, let me add my congratulations to the three of you. Well earned," he paused and clapped, motioning the rest of the team to do so also. After a minute he held his hand up. "Now, having said that, Potter, I'm ordering you to take that new wife of yours on the honeymoon she deserves the second after you make your fifth catch of this year's finals in Hawaii. In addition, you are not to set foot on a Quidditch pitch till camp starts for us after the World Cup is over. You two," he pointed at Kenny and Heather, "I'd tell you to go with and chaperone, but after that display a few minutes ago, I think the Potters may need to keep an eye on you."

Kenny smirked at Harry. "I'm sure I could teach the old man a few new tricks," he said. Heather just buried her face in her hands and moaned pitifully.

"And the reason for this vacation?" Harry asked.

"I've been named coach of the Australians, Potter."

Harry stuck his hand out, grinning as Ian took it. "The poor bastards," he said. "Sorry, sir," he corrected quickly. "Slipped. I meant congratulations."

"Yes, I'm sure you did," Coach Thorpe retorted dryly. "Don't say I didn't promise we wouldn't kick your ass when we meet up this summer."

"Looking forward to it," Harry said.

"Honestly, Potter, I'm more worried about Mitts than you," Coach Thorpe said.

"Really?" Heather asked.

Coach Thorpe sighed. "Yep."

"Why?"

Coach Thorpe pulled a letter from his pocket and looked at it pitifully for a few moments. Cause you're a Seeker," he said. He shook his head and muttered, "Still can't believe I'm doing this." He showed Harry the envelope.

Harry gave him a sympathetic look and put his arm around his shoulder consolingly. "Sorry, mate, but there's a serious shortage of decent Keepers out there."

"Really scraping the bottom of the barrel, ain't I?"

"Mitts is gonna set some serious records if that's the best you can do," Harry agreed. He clapped his hand on the man's shoulder. "Well, better Luke, sorry, luck next time around."

"Yeah," Coach Thorpe agreed miserably. He held the envelope out to Luke. "Congratulations, St. James."

Luke blinked. "You're havin' me on," he said cautiously.

"I can only wish," Coach Thorpe said. He shook the envelope. "You want this or are you going to save me the trouble of cutting you later and not show up?"

Luke grabbed the letter. "Oh no," he said. "If I go down, you can bet I'll stick around long enough to drag your ass with me."

Coach Thorpe stuck his hand out. "I look forward to it," he said.

"Gotta show these Yanks what's what," Luke said shaking his hand.

Coach Thorpe shook his head. "Gotta at least try."

"Don't worry, I know Potter's weakness," Luke said.

"Yeah?"

"Yep, all we gotta do is polyjuice all the sheilas in the stands to look like his wife and then strip their tops off 'em."

"Over my dead body," Harry growled.

"That's a reasonable solution too," Luke said. "What?" he asked at Harry's raised brow. "It's the World Cup, Potter, even Mr. Devlin said it, life death and quidditch."

"Then I would suggest you make arrangements for your funeral," Quade said from behind him.

Luke jumped about four feet straight up in the air. "Jesus, Potter," he blurted. "Put a bell on her or something will ya?" He held his hand over his heart. "Should be against the law to sneak up on people like that."

"You know me," Harry said. "I like my women to have a bit of an edge to them."

"She's got an edge all right," Kenny said. "Congratulations, mate." He held his hand out. "I'm gonna knock every one of your teeth out if we meet on the pitch," he said when Luke took it.

"Not bad, Aussie," Heather said coming up on his other side. She gave him a big hug.

"Mr. and Mrs. Devlin approached. "Congratulations, Luke," Mr. Devlin said. "I felt you deserved an invitation the last time around, but then you were injured."

"I thought I'd missed my only shot," Luke said. "Thank you sir. Ma'ma."

"Congratulations, Luke," Mrs. Devlin said. She kissed him on each cheek. "I shall try my best to remain impartial should our countries meet on the pitch."

"Thank you," he said again.

The team gathered round, talking excitedly about their teammates' good fortune and the relative chances of making the respective teams for the tournament. Harry found Kenny for a private congratulations and a bit of a pep talk and then searched out Heather.

Heather felt the weight of his eyes on her and turned. He grinned across the locker room at her. "Proud of you," he mouthed.

She stuffed the rest of her gear in her bag and pulled Jams from her nest on the locker shelf, set her around her neck and hurried over to sit next to him. "Thanks," she said.

"You earned it."

She blushed. "And you didn't?"

Harry shrugged. "No big deal," he said.

Heather bumped shoulders lightly with him. "Of course it is," she said.

Harry's face cracked and he bumped her just a bit harder back. "Ok, maybe just a little bit," he agreed.

She bumped him harder still. "A little?" Harry jumped up, grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. "HEY!" she shouted.

Harry ran around the locker room with her draped over his shoulder. "We're going to the World Cup!" he shouted.

"Put me down!" Heather shouted over Harry's yelling.

Kenny jumped up on a bench and started chanting. "USA! USA!" The team followed his lead and Harry jumped up on the bench next to him. He cupped his free hand to his ear. "CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The chants grew louder as he and Kenny egged everyone on.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BLOODY TOSSER!"

Harry swung Heather around and tossed her up so she was sitting on both his and Kenny's shoulders, "MITTS! MITTS!" he chanted with the rest of the team catching on quickly.

Coach Thorpe stuck his head out of his office took one look around and closed the door again.

Luke stood up and petrified the three of them. The locker room fell silent instantly. "Ah," Luke sighed. "Quite." He blew across his wand tip. "Bloody Americans, only people on the planet more annoying than the Brits." He sat back down in front of his locker.

Coach Thorpe stuck his head out of his office again. "Much better," he said. "Thanks, St. James."

"No worries, mate," Luke said, waving him off. There was a rather loud crack, and Luke found three rather perturbed people glaring at him.

"Boys," Heather said.

"Yeah, Mitts?" Harry and Kenny asked.

"AFTER HIM!" she shouted just as Luke darted for Coach Thorpe's office. He ducked in the door, slammed it shut and slipped behind the desk and Coach Thorpe.

"Coward," Kenny shouted through the door.

Coach Thorpe turned around to look at Luke. He grinned. "Ok, maybe a few worries."

"Uh-huh," Coach Thorpe grunted.

"A little help," Luke asked. "Aussie to Aussie?"

Coach Thorp jerked his head at the fireplace. "Floo."

"Beautiful," Luke said, ducking into it.

"He has to come out sooner or later, right?" Heather asked.

Harry turned around headed for his locker. "Better yet, he has to come back tomorrow."

"How's that better?" Kenny asked.

"He has all night to imagine what we're going to do to him," Harry said. "Come on, Mitts we need to get going."

"Right," she said. She grabbed her bag and followed him out the door.

Harry stepped into the hall and ran straight into a young woman who, but for her brunette hair, was a near replica of his sister-in-law; Fleur.

"Sorry," Harry said standing her back up.

She pushed his hands away and turned to Heather. "You, are late," she growled.

Heather blanched. "I can explain," she said.

"Gabrielle?" Harry asked.

"Wait a second, you know each other?" Heather asked.

Gabrielle held her finger up. "One moment," she said to Heather and turned to Harry. "HARRY!" she cried and threw her arms around him. Harry warned Quade off before she could wrench the woman away. "I am so happy to see you!" She kissed him on each cheek.

Harry pushed her back. "I'm happy to see—" Smack! "—What the hell?!" Harry demanded, holding his face where she'd hauled off and slapped him. He didn't stop Quade from pulling her back by the shoulder this time.

Gabrielle didn't bother to turn around. Instead she crossed her arms and glared angrily at Harry. "Unhand me," she hissed. "Or we shall see how the vampire fares against the Veela."

"Quite well," Quade hissed back. "Ask your sister."

"I am not my sister."

"No," Quade agreed. "She has an ounce of sense to go with her beauty."

"Let her go, Quade," Harry said wearily; seriously considering if women with an edge were overrated. Quade released Gabrielle and took a step back.

"A wise decision," Gabrielle grated.

"Foolish child," Quade mocked

"Enough!" Harry interrupted. "An explanation," he said pointedly looking at Gabriel.

She broke into a breathtaking smile, stepped up to him and kissed his cheeks once more. "That was for costing me a date I was very much looking forward to." Her face turned serious again. "For your sake I hope you are not the reason she is late this time."

"He's not," Heather said.

At the same time Harry took a step back and held his hands up in surrender. He was getting quite tired of being slapped by the women in his life. "I'm not... Wait a sec," Harry said. "What date? And what do you mean this time."

Gabrielle stepped close to Heather, taking her hand. "Our date," she said.

Heather raised her chin as Harry gaped at her. "I told you not every woman wants to get you in the sack."

"She," Harry pointed at Gabrielle, "was the date I made you break?"

"Yes."

Harry shook his head. "You really do have a death wish."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Gabrielle demanded.

"Breaking a date with a Veela," Harry retorted. "I don't care who told me to do it, I wouldn't have listened."

"So how long have you known each other?" Heather broke in.

"That's a long story," Harry said. "And I really want to go home. So are you two coming, or would that be interfering with another date?"

"Um, I kind of forgot I was going out," Heather said.

"Forgot?!" Gabrielle demanded.

"Right," Harry said. He took Gabrielle's chin in his hand and turned her eyes to his. "For later," he said when her eyes widened. "You two have fun," he said. "And Heather."

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't"

"That shouldn't be too difficult, Harry," Gabrielle said, grinning at him.

Harry decided he'd take the bait. "Oh?"

"Well, we both have rather different, shall we say, equipment than you."

"Gabrielle!" Heather cried.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I asked for that," he muttered. "Let's go, Quade," he called as he walked away.

* * *

Hermione folded the papers away as Harry sat down across from her at the center table in the library. "How is it today?" he asked.

The first articles had appeared three days after the hearing at the ministry and the day after the invitations to the camp for the US Nationals arrived. Not even the announcement of the entire roster had been able to stop the maelstrom surrounding the events at the ministry. The roster had even been relegated to the second page of the sports section to make room for articles about the vampire Clan Potter of America. Inflammatory, incendiary, chock full of speculation, innuendo and outright lies, it was the news story of the year in the making.

Hermione smiled painfully. "It's going to be a while before this one starts to pass over."

"Is there anything we can do? Should I make a statement of some kind?"

"It might help," Hermione said. "Then again, it might make it worse. If you do, you're not going to be able to simply give it to Kourt and be done with it. You'll need to hold a press conference and invite everyone."

Harry sighed. "I kind of figured." He tipped his head back, rolling it from side to side, groaning with each crack.

Hermione cringed. "Must you?"

"Sorry," he said. "Habit."

"So is swearing," she countered.

"I've only got the energy to try and break one at a time."

Hermione smiled and pushed the pile of papers around. "So," she said, avoiding the subject. "Heather and Gabrielle."

"Yeah," Harry agreed bemused. "There are going to be a lot of male hearts breaking the world over when that gets out," he said.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all," Harry answered. "If they're happy that's all I care about. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Hermione shrugged.

"You do know, Ginny had a relationship with a girl," Harry said.

"Of course," Hermione answered.

"Does it bother you?"

"No," Hermione said. "I suppose it's just a surprise to hear someone's in a relationship with a person of the same sex. I don't think you ever expect to hear it."

"Yeah, I think I agree with that."

"You wonder if you've ever offended them in the past; asking them when they were going to get a boyfriend or find a husband or something of the sort."

"Maybe that's why us heterosexual people feel like it's important to know if someone is gay or lesbian."

"Possibly," Hermione mused. "Life is certainly more complicated than I imagined at eleven."

Harry snorted. "Amen to that sister." They sat in silence for some time, letting it expand to a dark and painful cloud in the room.

"I think we need to do something to help her," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Harry asked morosely.

"She needs food, or at the very least calories."

"She can't even keep more than a mouthful of water down," Harry said. "It doesn't matter if she tries eating it or if we use magic to place it directly in her stomach."

"I think we should take her to the hospital."

Harry stared at her. "You're not talking about a magic hospital, are you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. We've already tried everything involving magic that might help her."

"So what are you thinking?"

"IVs, Harry," Hermione said. "They can put the hydration she needs directly into her bloodstream, bypassing her stomach altogether. If she tolerates that, they can add nutrients and calories, to it. It will give her the strength to keep fighting."

"How are we going to put her in a non-magic hospital and keep what's really going on under wraps? And they're going to want to try different things. We need to make sure they don't do anything that might make it worse."

"I've been thinking about the Secretary of State," Hermione said.

"What about her?"

"Knowledge is power, Harry," she said. "No government on Earth has done a better job of obtaining it than hers. If they don't have warehouses of classified information on us, I'll eat a Blast-Ended Skrewt. And I'd bet your entire fortune they have a doctor or two in their military or FBI or CIA who is well aware of us. He's probably even kept a few of us alive long enough for them to contact the ministry so we could come and collect them.

"And gather a blood sample or two," Harry added.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"I'll contact Margaret."

* * *

Dr. Francis Pell, Marine Corps Major and special attachment to the CIA looked up when a shadow fell across his desk. He stood up quickly. "Madam Secretary," he said. "Please be seated." He waved at the chair on the other side of his desk. "Can I get you anything; coffee, roll?"

"No thank you, Doctor," Christine Jorgenson said. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to come with me."

"Oh?" he asked. "Might I enquire as to why? I've a rather full schedule today."

"It's been cleared," the Secretary of State said. "Matter of national security."

Dr. Pell showed no sign of surprise. "Is there anything I'll be needing?"

"It's being assembled as we speak."

"My wife? How long can I expect to be gone?"

Secretary Jorgenson glanced at her watch. "I'll give you five minutes. You can expect to be gone two days for sure. After that you may or may not be able to come and go as you feel necessary. I'm honestly not sure you're going to do much more than make your patient comfortable."

"A patient? As in single person?"

"She's one of those with special abilities," she answered significantly.

"We're being asked for our help?"

"Yes."

"That is significantly unusual," he said, purposely understating the truth. "Their methods are quite effective for them, are they not?"

"Correct."

"I'll assume they've been unsuccessful then?"

"Correct."

"And can you tell me what might be wrong with her? I might want something other than what you're already gathering. Time is important. If I bring it now, it might save her life if we don't have to send someone for it."

The Secretary stepped to the desk, and put her finger on it. "She was bitten," she said.

Dr. Pell's mind immediately settled on poison, a snake of some sort probably. "By what?"

The Secretary of State gestured at the desk, when he looked down she spelled out the word, VAMPIRE, with her finger, leaving no trace of evidence behind.

Only the slight widening of his eyes betrayed any emotion on his part. "I see," he said. "Though I fail to see what I can do for her."

"Five minutes, Doctor," she said and stepped out of the office.

Dr. Pell picked up the phone and dialed home; wondering why on Earth he ever volunteered for that rescue mission years ago.

* * *

"I don't like it," Molly Weasley said. Arthur placed his hand on her arm.

Harry sighed wearily. "Mum," he said. "I don't have the energy to argue with you. Ginny is my wife. I don't care if you don't like it. I won't let your fear of things you don't know or understand interfere with something that might be able to help her. I'm sorry, this isn't open for debate. I've made my decision."

"That's all I need," Dr. Pell said. "If someone would show me to my patient, I can get a bag of saline going in five minutes. I should know if it's helping within a few hours." Molly huffed, crossed her arms and turned away from Harry. Arthur gave him a sympathetic smile before pulling her to a corner of the room.

"This way," Hermione said leading the way. "Harry, if you don't mind," she said waving at the four large crates of medical equipment. Harry levitated the crates and trailed after them. Quade moved from the side of the bed as they entered the room and resumed her accustomed spot against the wall.

"I've set some hangers in the ceiling for you to hang the bags from," Hermione pointed.

"Good," Dr. Pell said. That will be easier than a stand. "Set them down there please." He pointed to an open space against the wall for Harry to set the crates. "You have some medical training?" he asked Hermione.

"I'm a qualified healer," she answered.

"Your equivalent of a doctor, correct?

"Yes."

"I assume you track vital signs in your world?"

"Yes."

"Ok, take a set now while I find what I need. "I'm going to want to see a full record after we get the first IV started."

"It's on the dresser," Hermione said.

"Excellent."

"Can I help?" Harry asked.

"Thankfully, you have electricity," Dr. Pell said. He handed Harry a rather heavy box with a computer screen on it. "Plug that in and set it on the table next to the bed. After that, I would suggest you simply talk with her so she remains calm. Don't worry, magic isn't going to interfere with it."

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

Harry forgot his curiosity over how the problem of mixing electrical equipment and magic had been overcome and quickly moved to the bed. "I'm here," he answered, brushing her face.

"What's happening?"

"We have the doctor here. Remember, we talked about that? He's going to try and help you get some water and nutrients in."

Ginny shook her head. "No food. Sick."

"I know. But you don't have to eat anything, remember. Hermione told you about this. He's going to put a tube in your arm. It will go right into your blood. You won't have to have anything in your stomach. Do you remember that?"

Ginny frowned, and then nodded slowly. "No food. Tube in arm."

"That's my girl," Harry said. He kissed her lips gently.

"Mine," she smiled.

"Yours," Harry agreed.

"Burns. So much burning."

"I know," Harry said. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me about when you first noticed me," she whispered.

"I told you that one twice already," Harry said.

Ginny closed her eyes. "Favorite," she sighed softly.

"It was shortly after you had yelled at me for forgetting that Voldemort had possessed you," Harry started quietly. Ginny shuddered. "But I saved you from that, remember?" she stilled again and he continued. Ginny had long since drifted into unconsciousness by the time Harry had finished. He looked up, surprised to see a number of things already hooked up to her arm.

"Nice job," Dr. Pell said. "She didn't even notice me."

"Now we wait?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. My little machine here will take her vitals every five minutes and in a few hours we'll know if the fluids are helping or hurting her. If they're helping, then we try a bag of Mountain Dew."

"Mountain Dew?" Harry asked.

Dr. Pell reached into one of the crates and held up a bag of yellow liquid. "Slang name for one of these. Got its nickname because it looks just like the soda; full of all kinds of good stuff for patients who can't tolerate anything in their stomachs."

Harry gave a small smile. "Got it."

**XX**

Some six hours later, Harry knelt at the side of the bed. "Hey beautiful," he whispered. Ginny seemed to sense him near. Her hand dragged across the bed as she sought contact with him and came to rest on his arm. He got no other indication that she might be getting better or worse.

"I sent a letter to the orphanage telling them we were interested in adopting Sam," Harry said. "I seem to remember you calling her that. Was that what she preferred?" Harry paused, but other than the shadow of a smile on her face that could just as easily have been a trick of the dim moonlight streaming in the window, Ginny didn't respond.

"Well anyway," he continued, "I've heard back and they've said they'd like to meet with us to discuss the situation. Seems they've got a concern or two about us as parents." Harry snorted. "Can't imagine why," he said dryly. "It's not like we attract trouble or anything. They have to make sure they aren't placing her in an environment worse than her current situation… I guess I can't blame them for that. Honestly, I wonder about our fitness as parents myself. But I know one thing. We'd love her. Isn't that the most important thing?

"I'm not really sure why I'm telling you all this. It's not like it's great news or anything. I suppose it's somewhat worrisome if you want to admit the truth. I guess I just want you to know. And it's not all bad news. They've agreed to let us write a letter to Sam directly; expressing our desires. Ultimately, they do allow her quite a bit of say in where she's placed. She isn't exactly a child after all. And I understand she's nearly as good a student as she is Chaser. So even though she's only a second year, she's developing a track record of making smart decisions for herself.

"Oh, you'll love this," Harry said eagerly. "I guess she got detention last week. Seems she slipped Burping Powder into her Potions Master's goblet at dinner. I'm told the echoes were heard at the top of the astronomy tower. Anyway, I want you to know I'll move Heaven and Earth to make this happen." Harry paused and brushed his thumb against her cheek.

"Have I mentioned you're beautiful before...? You are, you know. Even when you're not around I can close my eyes and see you. It's like your image is burned into my retinas. All fiery and angry with your hair flowing wildly about, waves of magic spilling from your hands as you raise them above your head and unleash the forces of nature itself. It's like a drug; my own personal addiction. That's what you are, you know. Being with you is a high greater than any chase for the Snitch I've ever been in. It's not even close." Harry stopped and bowed his head.

"I need you, Gin," he whispered. "You need to know that. Finding my way to you has brought something to me that I can't even begin to describe. It's like you're a warm light flowing into the dark crevices of my soul; filling everything that was empty. It's cliché, but you complete me. And I think maybe that's what's driven me all through my life. I've always felt like I was someplace only in the here and now. No matter where I've been, I've always felt like I'd be moving on eventually. But not anymore; not since you said you didn't love me either. The fact that you understood what it meant when I said I didn't love you, that I was instead _in love with you_, from that instant I lost any thought of what was next.

"I lost it because what was next was you, Ginevra. And now, now you're always going to be what's next." Harry stopped and turned his head slightly; enough to confirm what he'd sensed but not enough that he'd actually seen her. "How long have you been there?" he asked quietly.

"A while," Hermione answered. "That might have been the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, Harry." He didn't answer and she moved over next to him, pulling a chair along with. She set it by his side, sat down with him in front of her and pulled his head onto her lap.

"Has he told you what happened when he ran into Fleur's little sister yet, Gin?"

Harry chuckled slightly in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Not yet, but I get the feeling you're going to."

"It's quite entertaining," Hermione said. She launched into the story, and then a half dozen others till the first rays of the morning sun began to filter in the window and Fleur quietly poked her head in the room. Hermione held her finger against her lips. "He's sleeping," she mouthed, not breaking her gentle stroking of his hair. Fleur smiled on the scene of Harry on the floor, his arm on the bed with Ginny's hand lying over it while his head rested on Hermione's lap and backed out of the room again, closing the door with a near silent click.

* * *

Three days later, Harry stood in the one area of his home that had yet to be gutted. He still had a fair few rooms to go in his renovation to be honest, but his mind was in more of a demolition kind of mood.

It hadn't been easy to find the property he'd wanted when he first came to the States. He needed something that wasn't going to be missed as it faded from memory behind the various wards he intended to place on it. It wasn't till Remus had been digging through some of Harry's legal documents, that he'd come across the deed to a property Harry already owned from when he'd been named as the sole beneficiary of the Most Noble House of Black's holdings, that he'd found what he needed. The property was an entire block of crumbling row houses, warehouses and vacant lots in one of the worst areas of Harlem. It was perfect, already an eyesore; nothing but an afterthought even to the vagrants of the city.

A few wards went up. A non-magic demolition crew arrived. All but the one building Harry wanted to keep was cleared away. The rest of the wards went up, and the entire area faded from notice. Still completely visible, it simply didn't register. People walked by unseeing of what they passed, just another fire gutted, trash strewn block surrounded by chain link fence with razor wire stretched across the top in a trash strewn neighborhood of America's largest city.

But to those who Harry had given the secret, something else entirely existed. The wall around the property was an unbroken stretch of twelve foot high stone with ornate portcullis style gates set at each of the four compass points. For all intents and purposes, it was a true city wall out of medieval England. A mile in total all the way around, the top of the wall served as Harry's running track. It had taken fifty of Hogwarts house elves two entire summers to complete the construction. Over the ensuing years, the grounds had been transformed into pristine gardens complete with walking paths, fountains and an immense hedge maze that shifted its solution each time you reached the center or the exit so you could never get out by back tracking the path you'd just completed. Fully half of the property was given over to a regulation size Quidditch pitch; complete with towering goal hoops and stands along one sideline.

The house itself was actually an entire row of five, three story brownstones. The connecting walls between each home had been removed, turning it into more of a manor house than townhouse. The interior was mostly gutted and Harry had set about renovating it one room at a time. He'd started with one bathroom, and then his bedroom, sleeping on a bed in the middle of what he eventually planned would be a ballroom. He'd slowly added rooms. The kitchen was next, and then a second bedroom till he'd reached the current total of five plus the library and his theater. The basement had of course been given over to Ginny's live fire room. Still, Harry wasn't half done yet.

He glared at the wall irritably, reared back, swung his fist into the drywall, grabbed the broken edge and pulled. It wasn't till two hours later that Hermione found him; covered in sweat and dust.

"Ok, that's enough," she said after he punched another hole in the wall.

Harry turned around and grinned. "Hey, Mione," he said.

Hermione picked her way across the wreckage on the floor and took his hand in hers. She dropped it and then took the other. It was bloodied and bruised too. "What in the name of all that's holy are you doing?"

"Renovating," Harry said. "We need another bathroom."

Hermione took out her wand. "Let me see," she said. Harry obediently held his hands out for her. "You know if you didn't want to use a wand for this, they make tools. Our non-magical cousins have warehouses full of them."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. "Home Depot is brilliant."

"There," Hermione said. She let go of his hands and looked about the room. "You've done this whole place without magic, haven't you?"

"Thanks," Harry said examining his healed hands. "Pretty much, yeah. Sometimes it just makes too much sense not to use magic."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned. "This," he said and swept his arm in a circle. "There's just no sense whatsoever in hauling this out of here by hand to a dumpster.

"And yet you can't keep your towel off the bathroom floor," she muttered.

"But this," Harry said lining up, "is just plain therapeutic." His hand lashed out and punched a hole in the wall.

"I just healed that!" Hermione yelled.

Harry held his unblemished hand up. "It's fine as long as you don't hit a stud."

"You're insane."

"Seriously, come try it. Lord knows you've got the punch for it."

"I should think not."

"No, come on," Harry said.

"No."

Harry lashed out and put another hole in the wall. "You know you want to," he grinned. Hermione scowled. "Afraid the legend of your punch will take a beating if you don't put a hole in the wall?" he egged her on.

"Ohhh, Fine," she snapped. "But if I break my hand, I get to break your nose."

"Deal," Harry agreed. He tapped the wall in a few different places and then dragged his finger across one spot, burning an X onto the wall. "There ya go, no studs." Hermione looked at him dubiously, but lined herself up. "You have to mean it," Harry said. His fist snapped out and put another hole in the wall. "It won't hurt at all if you break it, but if you don't, it's going to hit back just as hard as you hit it."

"I'm well aware of the laws of physics," Hermione said. She took a deep breath, drew back and prepared to unleash.

Harry grabbed her shoulder. "Not like that," he said. "That's all arm, a slow build of power. Never mind your hand, you'll bust your wrist like that. You want an explosion of power. A sudden welling that's unleashed in a hurricane of violence, channeling every ounce of power your body can create to a single point of exit in your fist."

"I don't get it," Hermione said.

"Here," Harry said and turned her to face him. He hit his shoulder. "Go on, just like you were with the wall, hit me."

"You're sure?"

"Yep, everything you've got, go for it."

"Ok," Hermione said. She reared back and slugged him.

Harry barely flinched with the impact of her fist on his shoulder. "Seriously," he said. "Fred hits harder than that. Do it again and mean it." Hermione glared at him, but wound up and belted his shoulder again. "Pitiful," Harry taunted. "You hit like a girl." Harry's shoulder exploded in pain and he twisted around, swearing as he clutched at it. "That did it," he laughed through the pain. "God damn it."

"OH!" Hermione cried. Her hands covered her mouth in horror. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to." She went to hold him, but stopped, unsure if she dared touch him.

Harry straightened, rubbing his shoulder gingerly. He shook his arm, trying to get the tingling in his fingers to stop and grinned at her. "That's how you throw a punch," he said. "Did you feel it?" Hermione stared at him. "Up on your toes at the moment of impact, a very slight twist of your shoulders, nearly full extension of your arm and then your hand snapping back, ready to strike again; sudden, explosive, an eruption of your whole body channeled into your fist and unleashed on my shoulder."

Hermione slowly nodded, remembering the feel, the emotion, each minute change of her body's position as she struck. "I get it," she said, going through it in slow motion a couple of times. "It's a lot like focusing a spell."

"Right," Harry said. "Sometimes it helps to put a little noise in it."

"Noise?"

"Like this," Harry said. He turned and his fist exploded into the wall. "HHHhuunn!" he grunted. Hermione eyed him dubiously. "Go on, give it a try."

"I can't believe the things I let you talk me into," she muttered as she turned towards the wall. She shook herself, trying to find a focus. Then, in the blink of an eye, she exploded into motion. "EEErrah! Oh! I did it!" she cried. She suddenly shook her hand. "You idiot, that bloody hurt!"

"Stings a little," Harry said.

Hermione lashed out and slugged him in the shoulder she'd already hit once. "AAARRRGGH!" they both bellowed at the same time.

"GOD DAMN IT," Hermione cried shaking her hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Harry demanded.

"You said it wouldn't hurt!"

"You're hitting a wall; of course it's going to hurt a little!"

"And now my wrist is sprained because you put your stupid shoulder in my way!"

"It's my fault you hurt your hand because I didn't get out of the way when you used it to hit me?"

"YES!"

"Oh, well if that isn't the most illogical logic I've ever heard," Harry retorted.

"Makes perfect sense to me," Hermione snapped. They both stopped shouting to glare at each other, slowly breaking into identically silly grins.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

Hermione giggled. "My hand bloody hurts… Tell me again why I ever listen to anything you say?"

"Cause you'd be bored out of your mind if I didn't occasionally pull you out of the library."

Hermione stepped close to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and settled into his embrace. "I can't decide who's the bigger idiot; you for talking me into these stupid stunts, or me for letting you talk me into them."

"Definitely you," Harry answered.

Hermione jabbed him lightly in the side. "Watch it; I've still got one good hand left."

"You wouldn't break both my shoulders," Harry said. "I've got a match tomorrow."

"You're playing then?"

"Ginny wants me too."

Hermione nodded against his chest. She was quiet for a few moments before she whispered, "I'm scared, Harry."

Harry pushed her away, holding her by the shoulders. "Why, did something change?"

"NO!" Hermione blurted. "No," she continued more sedately. "She's still the same."

Harry sagged with relief. "Don't do that to me."

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized. "She's not worse, but she's not getting better either."

"She will," Harry said stubbornly.

"She's in so much pain, Harry," Hermione pleaded. "How much more can she take?"

Harry's head dropped, his eyes closed painfully. "I know. I can feel it."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"It's washing into me," he said.

"Is it part of this strange linking of your minds that's been happen?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. Probably. How should I know?"

"For how long?"

"Since nearly the beginning."

"How bad is it?" Hermione whispered. Harry turned and walked away, staring out the window. Hermione followed him after a second gently placing her hand on his back. "How bad?"

Harry shrugged. "For me, it's kind of like getting perpetual tattoo." Hermione flinched. She didn't need to imagine what that felt like. The tattoo of a rose on her ankle was all the testament she needed. "For Ginny," he continued. "Imagine getting hit with an Acid Hex over your whole body."

"Dear God," Hermione whispered. "It's nearly as bad as the Cruciatus."

"It was almost classified an unforgivable," Harry answered.

"Is it... is it constant?"

"One hundred forty four hours and counting."

"How can she stand it?"

"Because her selfish bastard of a husband begged her to, and she can't stand to disappoint him," Harry answered quietly. He pulled away from her, heading towards the door.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted running after him. "Don't you dare," she said, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. "Don't you dare go in there and tell her it's ok to give up. I'll Obliviate you, Harry, if you try and tell her she's fought long enough. You won't even know who she is anymore."

"Would it be so bad?" Harry demanded. Hermione had to stop herself from slapping him. "It's not going to kill her, Hermione. She'd just be a vampire. Would that be so bad? Would it?" he persisted.

"I don't know," Hermione answered coldly. "Perhaps you should ask Quade."

Harry scowled. "God damn you are a pain in the ass."

"I'll do it, Harry," she threatened. "I swear I will."

"I believe you already," Harry said, exasperated. "I wasn't going to. I wasn't even going up to see her. I'm just upset." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Two hours of punching holes in the wall and I'm just as pissed. What can I do?" he asked desperately. "We've tried every form of magical painkiller there is. They either don't work or send her into fits worse than just letting her suffer. I'm not keen on trying any of the non-magic drugs. Even Dr. Pell is concerned about it. For God's sake, she's essentially got acid coursing in her veins."

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But I think we might try just a tiny bit of morphine. It has risks, but it can be highly effective even in doses as little as one or two milligrams if given by IV. If we can even reduce the pain a tiny bit we'll be helping her immensely."

Harry ran his hand through his hair again. "You really think we should?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm desperate," she said. "I'm willing to try most anything."

"That's not the best frame of reference to be making decisions from."

"I think we should try it."

"How did Morgaine survive this?" Harry asked. "She didn't have IVs to give her fluids and nutrients, or pain killers or anything like that."

"I don't know," Hermione said. "All I can think of, is some of the magic she experimented with helped her. Ginny hasn't played with those kinds of things. We honestly don't know if she really did survive a bite without becoming a vampire herself. All we have is a story Quade told us; that she in turn heard from another."

Harry slowly nodded. "Mum isn't going to like it."

"Oh, don't even get me started," Hermione growled. "I've never wanted to strangle someone so much in my life. Her ignorance and complete lack of willingness to accept the evidence in front of her eyes is disgusting. She thinks of people without magic as sad creatures little better off than a family dog. And ninety percent of our world has the same opinion. From there, it's a simple step to believing they should be enslaved. It's little wonder people like Voldemort gain a following so easily."

"I see I touched a nerve," Harry said.

"Honestly, I don't know how many more times I can bite my tongue, Harry. It's getting pretty chewed up."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know. I love her to death, but there are times you just want to shake her and scream."

"Thank God I'm not the only one," Hermione said.

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go see if there's any good news."

**XX**

"Nothing," Dr. Pell said when Harry and Hermione stepped into the kitchen.

"I was afraid of that," Harry sighed. He ignored the sniff from Molly as she cleaned up a stack of dishes. Arthur set his paper down as Harry and Hermione joined him and Dr. Pell at the table.

"I'm really concerned about the pain she's in. No matter how perfect her physical condition might end up being once she gets better, it leaves scars to suffer like that," Dr. Pell said. Molly stilled in her washing of the dishes as she listened in.

"You don't have to tell me," Harry said. "I know all about lingering emotional scars." He glanced at Hermione for support. She nodded and took his hand. Harry turned back to Dr. Pell. "I want to try some morphine."

"Harry, I don't—" Molly started.

Harry cut her off. "I'm not having this discussion again, Mum. I'm sorry you don't agree. But this isn't a democracy. I make the decisions regarding Ginny. And I say it's time to try something else."

"But you'll discuss it with Hermione," she persisted.

Harry set her with a hard look. "Do you really want to have this argument? I don't want to hurt you, but if I really tell you what's on my mind right now you won't like it."

"I'm a big girl, Harry James Potter. And I'd like to know why my opinion regarding Ginny's care is so unimportant."

"Perhaps, I'll just step outside for a bit," Dr. Pell said.

"You do that," Molly said.

"I'll be upstairs, Harry. When you've reached a decision, let me know."

"Thank you," Harry said. He waited till the man had left before turning to Arthur. "I'm sorry sir," he said.

Arthur waved him off. "As she said, she's a big girl. I'll only ask that you both keep a civil tongue towards one another."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said. He turned back to Molly.

"I'm waiting," she said.

"The reason I'll _discuss_ it with Hermione, and the key word is discuss, is because her mind isn't so closed as to deny the evidence in front of her face. Like ninety percent of the magic population, you view people without magic, _Muggles_, which is a term you will notice Hermione or I never use because we find it nearly as offensive as Mudblood, as something less than yourself." Molly opened her mouth to respond. "No, let me finish," Harry said. "I don't mean to imply you think _Muggles_ should be slaves to us or anything like that. But you refuse to even try to understand the simplest things about them because their technology confuses you. Safe in your belief that your magic is better, you dismiss everything they do as some silly parlor trick for your amusement. You rave about how wonderful my electric washer and dryer are. But refuse to accept the brilliance of electricity that's behind them. You can't even be bothered to pronounce the word properly, calling it ekeltrikity. It's not a difficult word to pronounce. Even with her accent, Fleur manages it just fine. You walk about the city with Hermione and I marveling at the buildings they've erected but complaining about all the _Muggles_ about as if they were some kind of pest that should make way as you, the sorcerers, go about your business. They're viewed as an exceptionally intelligent dog; not to be enslaved, but not to exist on your level either."

Harry held his hand up and ticked points off with his fingers. "Fact, not a single magical effort we tried helped Ginny. Fact, more than a few of them made things worse before we could reverse them. Fact, Ginny was in danger of dehydration and malnutrition. She had grown weaker over the last twelve hours before we asked Dr. Pell to come help. Fact, since he arrived with his _infernal_ machines, tubes, needles and bags full of colored water, Ginny has been stable. Her heart rate, breathing, pulse, blood pressure and temperature are constant. Fact, without those interventions, Ginny would likely be dead, or if you ask Quade, worse, a vampire right now.

"You refuse to see these things even with all the evidence in front of you. You refuse to accept that maybe, just maybe a _Muggle _might be able to help Ginny. That's why your opinion isn't being considered right now. It is ignorant, unreasoned, based entirely in your own sense of superiority, completely wrong and quite frankly utterly worthless in being helpful to Ginny. It will continue to be that way until you can bring yourself to accept there might be something the _Muggles_ know that you don't. You could start, by admitting Hermione was right about having a girl all along because a highly trained and intelligent person examined the evidence available to her and said, 'Congratulations, you're having a girl.' and didn't simply make a lucky guess."

There was dead silence in the kitchen when Harry finished. Hermione squeezed his hand to show her support. Molly blinked several times, unsure of exactly where to begin or how she might respond. To say Harry had unloaded on her was putting it mildly. She'd gotten a whole lot more than she'd bargained for. She glanced to Arthur for support. "You're just going to let him speak to me that way?"

"I'm sorry dear," he said. "But Harry just said the same things I've been telling you, albeit more gently, for years. And I've been trying to convince you for the last three days he was making the right decision letting Dr. Pell attend Ginny. Last, you asked for this discussion. You said you were a big girl. Don't ask me to step in when you don't like what you hear."

"You're agreeing with him?" she demanded.

Arthur stood and walked to the kitchen door. He held it open for her. "I think you and I should continue this in private," he said.

"You cannot be serious," she answered.

He gave her a significant look. "I rarely put my foot down, Molly," he said. "But if you want to continue this discussion with Harry, it will be without me in the room. If you wish to speak with me further, I'll be in the library."

She seemed at a loss for what to do, but eventually settled for following him. "Well then, the library it is."

Arthur smiled painfully at Harry. "A bit harsh," he said, "but perhaps necessary."

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said. "I just don't have any patience left."

"Understandable. Now please, go take care of my daughter."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Dad, son," Arthur corrected him. "Sir is for when you're in trouble."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, dad."

"Don't worry, son, she'll come around eventually."

"I hope so," Harry said.

"Go take care of my daughter, Harry," Arthur said again and left.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Well?"

"Sometimes the truth hurts," Hermione said. "Lord knows I've done enough looking in the mirror lately." She stood up and pulled him along. "Let's go see Ginny."

**XX**

"Oh good," Dr. Pell said when Harry and Hermione entered the bedroom. "She's showing signs of waking right now and I was just going to find you. I'd like you to try and talk to her, tell her what we're going to do."

Harry sat down in the chair next to the bed, while Hermione stood behind him. "Have you noticed anything at all, Quade?" she asked.

Succinct as ever, in her accustomed spot against the wall, Quade shook her head. "No."

Harry took Ginny's hand and held it against his cheek. Her eyes were moving rapidly behind her closed lids, and her fingers were twitching irregularly; signs she'd given before of coming out of one of her blackout periods. "Hey beautiful," Harry whispered softly. "Gin… Ginevra," he said, trying to prod her along. Her head turned though her eyes didn't open.

"Mine?" she whispered.

"I'm here, love," Harry said.

She frowned, confused. "Can't... can't see."

Harry glanced at Dr. Pell. "That's not good," he mouthed.

"Keep talking," he mouthed back.

Harry turned his attention back to Ginny. "Ginny, love, can you hear me?" She nodded slightly. "Do you think you can open your eyes for me, love?"

Ginny frowned. "Is that why I can't see?"

"Yes, love."

"Oh." For a moment it didn't seem as if it had really registered, but then her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"There you are," Harry said. He smiled brilliantly at her.

"So beautiful," she mouthed.

"I think your eyes are still closed," Harry teased.

"No," she disagreed. "See you clearer than ever before."

"Oh?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Burns."

"I know, love," Harry said. "You're so strong."

"Tired," she said.

"We're going to try to help you," Hermione said. Ginny frowned again then shifted her focus to Hermione. "You remember Dr. Pell?" she asked. The door to the room opened and Molly and Arthur slipped in and stood against the wall, unnoticed by Ginny.

Dr. Pell gently laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Hello again, Ginny," he said.

"Water," Ginny said.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Water doctor."

Dr. Pell smiled. "Yes, I'm the water doctor. Are you hungry?" he asked.

Ginny thought about it for a second. "Burns," she said. "Tired."

Dr. Pell patted her shoulder. "I'm going to try and help with that if it's ok with you."

"Help?"

"Yes, I'm going to try and stop the pain. Is that ok with you?"

Ginny nodded vigorously, or at least with more energy than any of the exchange so far. "Make stop. Can't take anymore."

"Okay." Dr. Pell said. "I need you to stay awake though. I need to know how you feel when I give you this to you. Can you do that?"

"Have to drink?" Ginny asked fearfully?

"No, through this," Dr. Pell said. He touched the IV in her arm. "You won't have to drink anything. But I need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?"

"Try," Ginny said.

"All right then," Dr. Pell said. He patted her arm and picked up a syringe from the bedside table. "If this makes you feel worse I want you to tell me right away, ok?" Molly and Arthur quietly approached the bed near Harry and Ginny. Molly placed the back of her hand on Harry's cheek. She smiled meekly when he looked up. Harry took her hand and turned his attention back to Ginny.

"'Kay," Ginny agreed, she watched him carefully as he flicked the syringe, stuck it into the tubing connected to her arm and slowly depressed the plunger.

"How much did you give her?" Hermione asked.

"Just a milligram," he said, watching Ginny intently. "I can always give her more if it helps."

Hermione glanced at the bedside table. He had two piles of carefully separated syringes prepared and lined up on it. "Why two different sets?"

"Not now," he said. "Can you tell me how you feel, Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny thought about it. "Heavy," she said.

"That's normal," he assured her, "this medication makes you very relaxed. Are you feeling anything else; is it still burning?" Ginny nodded. "Is it worse?"

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"Ok," I'm going to wait just another minute or two and I'll try giving you a little more. Is that ok?"

"Sleepy."

"I need you to stay awake for as long as you can, Ginny. Can you do that for me?"

Ginny nodded. "Stay awake."

"That's my girl," Dr. Pell said. He patted her shoulder again. There was a beep from the computer box set on the table and the sound of a blood pressure cuff inflating. Dr. Pell glanced down at it with the second beep that signified a set of vital signs had just been gathered. "Very good, Ginny," he said. "Are you feeling anything different?"

"Heavy," Ginny said again.

"Ok, I'm going to give you just a bit more and see if that helps." He picked up a second syringe and repeated the process of inserting it into the IV tubing and injecting it into her. "Concentrate for me now and tell me if you feel anything at all."

"Heavier," Ginny said.

"And the pain?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not working," she whimpered.

"Don't give up on me, Ginny," Dr. Pell said. "You're in a lot of pain, and I've given you just a very tiny bit of medicine. I'd be surprised if you were feeling less pain yet. As long as it's not making you worse, I can keep giving you more for some time. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you to be strong for just a little longer. Let my little box just go through another cycle so I can see how you're doing and we'll try a bit more."

Harry pulled his hand from Molly's and reached up to stroke Ginny's hair. "You're amazing, Gin," he said quietly.

"Weak," she said.

"You are not weak," Harry said.

"Still love a vampire?" she asked.

Harry stiffened, and he felt both Hermione and Molly's hands clench on his shoulder. "I will love you no matter what," he answered. "And I will never abandon you."

"Not so bad," Ginny whispered.

"Yes it is," Quade hissed. She forced herself between Harry and Ginny, pushing him, Hermione, Molly and Arthur out of her way.

"You manage," Ginny answered.

Quade grabbed her face. "You must listen to me. It. Is. Hell. The pain you are in now will be replaced by one a thousand times worse. It will never end. And in a hundred years, when everyone in this room but for you and I is dead you will learn a pain to make those hundred years insignificant. You _must_ survive."

"So tired," Ginny pleaded.

Quade sat back, her face pinched. She eventually stood. "If I cannot convince you to fight any longer then I can only warn you. The choice of what the poison does to you is yours; become a vampire or die." She reached out to touch Ginny's cheek. "My heart would see you fight, my Queen. But if you must fall, choose death." She brushed a strand of Ginny's hair back. "Choose death, my Queen," she said again and walked away to stare out the window.

"Don't you dare," Hermione hissed.

"How dare you," Molly went after Quade.

Harry caught them both as they went after their respective targets. "That's enough," he said.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Enough, both of you." He let them both go and leaned in next to Ginny. "Stick with us just a little longer; for me and Sam," he said.

"You and Sam," she agreed

"Keep that thought in your mind," Harry said. "Me and Sam."

"Ginny," Dr. Pell interrupted. "How are you feeling now?" Ginny turned back to him. "I've given you a bit more this time around."

"How much," Hermione asked, recovering quickly enough to focus on what was important.

Dr. Pell didn't take his eyes from Ginny as he answered Hermione. "The first two were one each. She's tolerating it without any adverse signs so I gave her three this time. If it's going to help it'll start to have an effect before I get to ten. Are you feeling any relief yet, Ginny?" he asked again.

Ginny's face seemed puzzled. "Very heavy," she said.

"Anything else, Ginny?" he pressed. "I need you to concentrate for me."

Ginny frowned. "Odd."

"In what way?" he pressed.

"Still hurts," she said.

"Is it any better?"

"Don't care."

"Don't care about what, Ginny?"

"Pain."

"You don't care about the pain?"

"No."

"All right," Dr. Pell said, thinking. He was in some uncharted ground here. And his patient had simply been through too much to give him clear cut answers. His mind clicked with a question that might help him. "And what about becoming a vampire?" he asked. "Do you care about that?"

Ginny shook her head. "Don't want that."

_That's good,_ Dr. Pell thought cautiously. He'd rather have her telling him the pain was reduced, but not caring about it might work just as well. And given how much she had suffered already she might be having a difficult time determining the pain was less. That could easily be confused into not caring about it. "And what about fighting longer; do you think you can do that now?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, pain doesn't matter anymore."

"What does matter?" he asked.

"Harry. Sam."

Dr. Pell grinned. "Beautiful," he said. He picked up another syringe and squirted a bit of it into the dish on the table. "I'm going to slowly give you just a bit more and see if we can get you from not caring about the pain to not feeling it. Do you think can stay awake for just a little longer?"

Ginny nodded. "Ok."

Dr. Pell allowed himself to feel a small surge of victory as he injected her a fourth time. An agreeable patient was a patient who was feeling better, even if she didn't know it. "Good girl," he praised her. "You're doing brilliantly. There we go," he said, setting the empty syringe on the table.

About ten seconds later, Ginny blissfully sighed, "Ohhh, thass nice."

"What's nice, Ginny?" Dr. Pell asked.

"Pain."

"Is it gone?"

Ginny smiled brilliantly. "Mosshly."

"Excellent," Dr. Pell said. He glanced down at the monitor on the table. "Most excellent."

"Sleep now?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Dr. Pell patted her hand. "Go right ahead," he said.

"Oh good," Ginny answered. Her eyes closed even as she pulled Harry's hand against her cheek. "Talk me," she mumbled drowsily.

"Go on," Dr. Pell mouthed to him.

"Did I tell you I wrote to Sam?" Harry began.

**XX**

"Harry," Hermione shouted. "come back here." Harry kept going towards his Quidditch pitch as if he hadn't heard her. HermioneAapparated directly in front of him. "I want to talk—"

Harry made a detour around her and kept going. "Then you better keep up," he snapped.

"Don't you dare, Harry James Potter," she said grabbing his shoulder to stop him.

"What do you want?" Harry growled softly.

"You were going to tell Ginny it was ok to give up if she couldn't fight any more," she accused. "You were ready to agree with Quade."

Harry pressed his lips together tightly and his nostrils flared as he fought his temper down. "Hold your hand up," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hand, hold it up," he repeated. He held his hand up palm out in front of her.

"Why?"

"Do it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said and held her hand up, mirroring his. "Now what?" Harry pressed his hand into hers, palms together and wove his fingers between hers. "What are you doing?" Harry didn't answer but she found her hand being bent backwards painfully in his iron grip. "Harry," she protested. Harry didn't relent, forcing her fingers back further still. "You're hurting me," she cried. Her knees bent and she sank to the ground trying to relieve the pressure.

"This is a game my cousin used to like to play with me. It's called 'Mercy'. When you can't win, all that's left is the pain. It doesn't end unless you ask for it. Simply say 'mercy', and you're free of the pain."

"Mercy," Hermione whimpered.

Harry let go of her hand and she cradled it tenderly. "When has Ginny ever asked for mercy?" he demanded as he stood over her. "Never." Harry lifted his bangs. "Not when Lucius Malfoy carved a scar into her forehead to match mine. Not when Mulciber drew a razor from here," Harry touched his neck just under his chin and traced his finger down his chest and ribs to his hip, "to here across her flesh." Hermione's eyes widened and the color drained from her face as Harry pressed on relentlessly. "Not when they broke nearly every bone in her body. Not once during the nine separate times she was branded by Bellatrix. Not even when Death Eaters raped her into unconsciousness did she cry out for mercy. Eight days suffering a pain equivalent to a curse that is nearly classified as an Unforgivable and still she wouldn't give in. How strong can one person possibly be?

"And because she somehow believes she is failing me if she falls to this, when she finally can't take anymore she asks the mercy of my forgiveness. How can I possibly not give it? What person is so selfish as to demand that she stand at the stake as the flames consume her flesh when she is in truth free to simply walk out of them?

"You aren't the only one who lost Ron, Hermione. And you won't be the only one who loses Ginny if she can't find a way to beat this. But it's _my_ forgiveness she was asking for if she falls. And if that's ultimately what her fate is, to die or be a vampire, I won't have it happen with her not knowing, believing, I forgive her. Even if, in my heart, I know there is nothing to forgive in the first place. And if you would, then you are not the person I thought you were."

Hermione stared up at him, tears slipping down her cheeks. Her eyes were wide with the new horrors of Ginny's past that had been revealed to her and she trembled slightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Harry sat down next to her. "Come here," he said, pulling her into his embrace.

"I'm just so tired, Harry. When will it end? When does fate stop punishing us for being born?"

"I don't know, Mione," Harry answered. "I don't know," he repeated quietly.


	35. Chapter 35: When it Rains

Author's note:

Yeah, I'm fresh out. So thanks once again to Strangeways for fixing my messes.

Also, thank you to all those who are reading and reviewing. I appreciate all of you.

Sorcerer's Muse

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 34: When it Rains . . .**

* * *

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"This," Dr. Pell said, "is a self medicating machine." He pushed aside some of the assorted items on the bedside table and set it down. "I hook this up here," he explained as he did it. "Run these tubes into the IV already going in Ginny's arm and set this bag of morphine here."

"That's an awful lot," Harry said. He was use to seeing the tiny amounts in the syringes Dr. Pell had been using.

"Is it diluted?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but we just give a bit more to get the same dosing. The important thing is, instead of waiting for me to draw up a syringe and inject it, it frees Ginny to give herself as much as she needs when she needs it."

"That sounds a bit dangerous," Hermione said.

Dr. Pell punched a few buttons on the box he'd set on the desk. "It would be if she had complete freedom, but she doesn't. I've determined how much she needs to be comfortable, and how long that's lasting her. I've been giving her ten milligrams every hour right now."

"Is that considered a lot?" Hermione asked.

Dr. Pell nodded. "It would be dangerous for someone who wasn't magical for me to keep her at that level for more than a few hours. But without going into how I know, I know the physiology of the magical population can handle more than a person without magic."

"Ok," Harry said. "I don't think I have any choice but to trust you anyway."

"You can trust me, Harry," Dr. Pell said. "But the point of this is, by the time the hour's up, she's really getting uncomfortable; nearing the verge of being desperate. The problem is I hit her hard, and then it slowly wears off. She goes from having more than she needs to not having enough before I can give her more. Now I gave her a five milligram dose about twenty minutes ago, and unless I miss my bet, she's going to start getting uncomfortable again in a few minutes. I'm going to set this so when she feels like she needs a bit more she can press this button. She'll get one milligram each time she presses it. But it will only dispense the medication once every eight minutes; no matter how many times she presses the button. It's a bit less than I've been giving her per hour now which is good and it will even things out for her. It should put an end to the rollercoaster she's on right now. That's also a good thing."

"That's pretty ingenious," Harry said.

"Even better," Dr. Pell answered, "is that even though it will only dispense the medication once every eight minutes, the machine will record every time she presses the button. If she's pressing it every two minutes then I know she's not getting enough and I can change the settings to give her a bit more with each dispensing, or shorten the time between each dose."

"Very ingenious," Hermione said.

Dr. Pell put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. "Ginny?" he asked. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "That's my girl," he said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

Ginny thought for a second. "Getting worse."

"Yes, I thought it might be. I have something for you." He placed the remote to the dispensing machine in her hand. "I can't keep giving you your medication like this. Don't worry," he soothed with the look of alarm on her face. "I just need to even your dosing out. I don't like having to wait a full hour before giving you more when you really start to need it after forty minutes. I'll bet you don't either?"

Ginny shook her head. "No," she agreed.

"So from now on, any time you feel like you need more medicine, you can press this button here." Ginny looked down at the remote in her hand and the button he'd placed her thumb on. "You can press it now if you want," he said.

He'd no more than finished the sentence than Ginny pressed the button. Within ten seconds she smiled. "Like that."

He patted her arm. "I thought you would. Now, that didn't give you very much medicine and it's going to wear off faster than when I use the syringe. But you can press that button any time you feel like you want more okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Can I press it now?"

"You can if you want, but I don't want you to press it unless you really feel like you need to. If you feel like you can wait just a few minutes, I want you to do that for me okay?"

Ginny nodded. "But not long, right?"

"I want you to decide, Ginny. This isn't a test of how much pain you can put up with. If it hurts, use it. If you don't really need the medicine, then don't."

"Okay," Ginny agreed.

"That's my girl," Dr. Pell said, smiling at her again. "You're doing great, and we're going to do everything we can to help you get better. But the most important thing is you. You need to keep fighting. The harder you fight, the faster you'll get better."

Ginny smiled. "I can fight really hard." she said.

"So I've heard," Dr. Pell said. "Hermione and your husband have told me all about how strong you are."

Ginny almost seemed to flush. "They're liars," she said.

"Oh, I don't think so," Hermione broke in. She could see what Dr. Pell was trying to do by engaging Ginny. He knew she wanted to press the button but was trying to wait. He was seeing if he might be able to distract her, and for how long, before it became too much and she pressed the button, dispensing more medication again. "Who else do you know that sets a compound fracture in their own leg?" she asked. "And to distract themselves from the pain of doing it, they bite down on their own arm hard enough to draw blood."

Dr. Pell arched a brow at Harry, who nodded yes, that Ginny had indeed done that.

"Not strong as you," Ginny said.

"Oh yes you are," Hermione said.

Ginny shook her head. "Die without Harry," she said, her voice strained. She screwed her eyes shut tightly and a moment later pressed the button on her remote. About ten seconds later she relaxed again. "Ron's gone and you still manage," she finished her argument. "Sleep again?"

"Certainly," Dr. Pell said. He patted her shoulder once more and backed away from the bed, nodding towards the door to Hermione. She followed him.

"Stay?" Ginny said, pulling on Harry's hand.

"Anything," Harry agreed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began gently stroking her hair.

**XX**

"So we're doing fairly well," Dr. Pell said about four hours later. He, Harry, Hermione, Molly and Arthur and Quade were all seated in the kitchen again. Based on the number of times Ginny was hitting the button on the dispensing machine, I've changed the set up. She now has access to one milligram every six minutes; a total of ten an hour. And over the last two hours, that's worked really well. She's pressing the button with almost clockwork precision every seven-and-a-half minutes. So it's actually working out to eight milligrams an hour. If she weren't magical, we'd be in a lot of trouble at that level. But as I said earlier, your physiologies allow me to push the dose a bit higher."

"Just how dangerous is this medication?" Molly asked. After the dressing down she'd received from Harry a few days earlier, and a further (but much more softly delivered) dressing down from her husband, she'd finally been able to see she was simply against Dr. Pell because she didn't understand him. And because of that, she was actually hurting Ginny instead of helping her. It may have been fairly difficult to see the positive results of Dr. Pell's first IVs of fluids and nutrients to Ginny. But the results of the pain medication she was getting were simply impossible to ignore.

Dr. Pell sighed. "I'm afraid there are many dangers to this medication. Not the least of which is death. That's why its use is so highly regulated. But you don't need to worry about any of that because I'm monitoring her very carefully. To be honest, Ginny is getting a level of attention reserved for heads of state. Even our President shares his doctor if he makes a trip to the hospital."

"He's a fairly important person, correct?" Molly asked.

"He might be the most important person in the world, Mum," Hermione said. "Magic or non-magic."

"He's certainly the most powerful," Harry said.

"But he doesn't have magic, Harry," Molly protested. "He's not even as powerful as me, never mind you."

Harry smiled. With the pain Ginny was suffering from fading, and Molly's effort to actually try and understand just how her non-magic cousins might in some ways be better off than her, his patience had returned. "Can I see your wand, Arthur?" he asked. "Yours too Hermione." They both set their wands on the table for him. Harry pushed them to Molly. "Now we both know these are potentially dangerous weapons but can you tell which one is more powerful?"

"Well neither," she said. "One will work better for Arthur than it will for Hermione and vice versa, but neither is more powerful."

"Right," Harry said. "The power is tied to the person holding the weapon, not the weapon itself."

"Ok," Molly said. "But I don't see how this ties into that…?"

"President," Hermione supplied

"Yes, how does that tie into him being so powerful?"

"Molly," Harry said. "Our non-magic cousins have developed all kinds of weapons to fight their various wars. The power of those weapons is not dependant on the person who's holding it. Each weapon is its own source of power and the President has access to the most powerful weapons ever made."

"But they can't be more powerful than you, can they?"

"They have more destructive power than me, Ginny and all the rest of the Weasleys combined."

Molly eyed him dubiously but thought better of expressing her doubts till she understood a bit more. Besides, she really wanted to get back to the subject at hand; Ginny. She turned her attention back to Dr. Pell. "Is there anything else we might be able to do to help her?"

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "Without getting myself in trouble, my government has had no luck developing any form of antidote or reversing process for a vampire bite. And Quade's story of Morgaine aside, Ginny is the only patient in any recorded medical records of any institution I've been able to dig up. We are simply in unchartered waters. My best recommendation is, as long as we can make her comfortable, to let her body's systems fight the poison. That doesn't mean I'm not working on some other possibilities. But unless my research team can develop something that shows true potential of helping her, I'm not about to put anything else in her system." An annoying beeping suddenly filled the room. Dr. Pell shut the alarm on his watch off and stood. "I need to go check on our patient," he said and left without another word.

"Any thoughts at all, Quade?" Hermione asked.

Quade considered. "I am unsure."

"Elaborate," Harry said.

"My, L—" Quade stopped herself. "I'm don't know, Harry. I believe I smell something different in her blood. But as I said, I am unsure."

"Have you told that to Dr. Pell?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Quade," Hermione said. She reached across the table and placed her hand on Quade's. "Your powers of observation are astounding. You sense even the slightest changes. Things even Dr. Pell's machines don't catch. It is vitally important for you to tell us anything at all that you notice."

"I did not wish to say something unless I was certain."

"I understand that, but it could be that waiting like that might be too late. Please make sure you tell Dr. Pell or myself if you notice anything in the future; no matter how small it might be."

"It will be as you say, Hermione," Quade assured her.

Harry looked at his watch and frowned. "Ok, I'm just going to see if she's awake before I head to the stadium. Is anyone coming today?"

"I think we all prefer to stay here, Harry," Arthur said.

"You do understand?" Molly asked.

Harry stood up, leaned over and kissed Molly's cheek. "Trust me, Mum. I'm only going because Ginny wants me to." He pulled back and headed for the door.

"Good luck today, Harry," Hermione called. Molly and Arthur echoed her.

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

"Krum," Harry growled. He clasped his hand on Victor's forearm while thumping him on the back in a crushing embrace.

"Potter," Krum said, returning the gesture. "Here ve are again."

Still gripping each others forearm tightly, the two seekers pulled apart but kept their other hand clasped firmly on the other's shoulder. "Except it's my pitch this time," Harry growled.

"Little good it did you against Nora two days ago," Victor taunted.

Harry scowled. The match two days ago against the Magpies had not gone well for the Hippogriffs. Harry and Nora had flown to a total of three catches; her two against his one. It was by far the lowest tally for either of them the whole season. They had both been so intent on preventing the other from catching the Snitch, that they had each blown numerous chances to snag it themselves. Topping off his individual defeat by Nora, the Hippogriffs had been thoroughly embarrassed by a brilliant Keeper on a hot streak; final score, Magpies 175, the Hippogriffs, a dismal 80. Even if Harry had managed to match Nora's two catches, they would only have totaled 95. Not even Luke could take solace in what was a decent performance on his part. The 150 points the Magpies Chasers did score were their second lowest total of the year.

There was only one Seeker alive who could claim a winning record against Harry in matches won or Snitches caught; Nora had them both. She had seven Snitch captures against his six to go with her two match wins over his one. Only the continued failure of Ginny's condition to improve was keeping the image of Nora celebrating the win on his turf exactly as he had on hers out of Harry's mind.

"Didn't seem to help you much either," Harry retorted. "What was the final score when you played them last week?"

"Luck," Victor countered.

"She had four catches against your two, didn't she?" Harry continued to taunt as they assumed their positions for the start of the match.

"I vos hurt," Victor said. "But I am vell enough to remind you of vot happened the last time ve met."

"I won," Harry said, "at the orphanage." He shot into the air with Victor glued to him."

**XX**

"And with that catch, Potter's evened the tally between himself and the Horntail's Victor Krum," Melvin's voice boomed over the stadium and the fans celebrating raucously in the stands.

"More importantly, it's pushed the Hippogriffs' lead to seventy five points," Dimitri offered. "With just under fifteen minutes left to play today, it almost assures the Hippogriffs the win even if Krum makes another catch of the Snitch."

"It's been a tough slog for the Hippogriffs today," Melvin picked up. "The team seemed to still be reeling from the mauling they received at the hands of the Magpies three days ago, falling behind early today. But they've clawed their way back into the match, and slowly built a nearly insurmountable lead on goals now that Potter has evened things up between himself and Victor Krum."

**XX**

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he let the Snitch he'd just caught go. Hard slog indeed: he had fallen behind four catches to zero within the first ninety minutes of the match. Combined with the fifty point lead the Horntails had built on goals, the Hippogriffs had found themselves down by one-hundred and twenty-five points with less than half the match left to play. A second, humiliating loss at home going into the league playoffs had looked to be imminent. But then Harry had made his first catch of the match and the team had found their rhythm. They'd slowly reversed the deficit on goals as Harry had drawn even with Victor's four catches. If they could just keep that lead in goals for another twelve minutes, losing would be impossible.

Victor had no intention of letting Harry rest. Furious with himself for surrendering the lead he'd built over Harry, he pressed forward relentlessly looking for that last catch of the Snitch. If he could just catch the damn thing and his team could score one goal without giving one up, they might be able to salvage a win out of this. He had no desire to end his regular season losing two out of three any more than Harry wanted to lose two in a row. He had no idea where in the stadium the referees had placed the nine different Snitches for the match for later release but he was determined Harry wouldn't beat him to this one. Get the Snitch or die trying wasn't a mantra only Harry lived by. He caught sight of the Snitch moments after it flashed out of its hiding spot and barreled after it.

**XX**

"And there go the Seekers again," Melvin announced.

"Potter's got the early advantage and a ton of momentum on his side with four snags in a row, but Krum quickly draws even," Dimitri added.

"And Toms has picked the pocket of the Horntails chaser again. He tosses to Carnes, and she's off on a run with Mitts. Toms races to catch up."

"Carnes' pass to Mitts is over her head, and the Horntails, Bulger snags the long throw on the fly. Toms slams on the brakes and races back to help defend as Carnes and Mitts try to recover."

"Bludgers from both Rains and Mercer crush Bulger just as he tosses the Quaffle straight up! I don't think he'll be back from that one folks."

"Toms blasts forward after the quaffle. NO! The Horntails, Dorn, on a flat speed run snags it off of Tom's fingertips and he's alone with only St. James to beat!"

"And it's through!" Melvin shouted. "St. James didn't stand a chance on that one with the shot perfectly placed into the bottom corner of his left hoop."

"The Horntails are within sixty five now and another catch by Krum will seal the win for them if the Hippogriffs can't respond."

"And Krum and Potter are still at it. The two of them have been flat out for all but about five minutes of this match."

"Krum leads Potter into a steep dive as they both struggle to keep up with their target only to find Potter overtaking him."

"And Mitts has put the Hippogriffs up by seventy-five again!" Melvin said. "I haven't seen a Chaser run end-to-end at this level in fifteen years of announcing, but she somehow managed it."

"There's little doubt she's the best Chaser on the field," Dimitri said. "She might even be the best player, Potter and Krum included. The match against the Magpies aside, she's been putting on goal scoring clinics since her first foray as a Seeker. She's made the switch to a Seeker broom permanently since; and somehow her reflexes as a Chaser have managed to keep up with the added maneuverability and acceleration of the new broom."

"And she's stolen the Quaffle again!" Melvin interrupted. "Dishes it off to Toms and just like that the Hippogriffs lead is eighty-five!"

"Amazing," Dimitri said. "That's all I can say. The girl is simply amazing. Whether she makes the final cut on this year's World Cup squad or not, it's a sure bet that in two years time, as long as her improvement continues and Potter can maintain his level of play, the Hippogriffs starting seven will include two of the five best players in the world."

"Let's not forget about Mercer, Dimitri," Melvin said. "He's well on his way to climbing into the ranks of the world's top Beaters."

"Right you are, Melvin," Dimitri said. "Mercer would be the best player on a number of other teams if he wasn't suiting up for the Hippogriffs."

"Potter looks to have redoubled his efforts in the chase for the Snitch," Melvin said. "With the match currently out of the Horntails' reach, he's pulled out to a short lead over Krum, and the Horntails Seeker is having trouble matching him as he drives that broom to its limits and beyond."

The crowd roared their approval as Harry closed in on the Snitch. He was just reaching out to grab it when his broom skewed sideways. The roar turned to a groan as the Snitch raced away and the whistle blew.

"And there's a blatant foul by Krum," Melvin said. "Surely preventing Potter from ending the match. The referee is chewing Krum out now but he's being completely ignored by the unrepentant Seeker. Surely this will result in a penalty shot for the Hippogriffs and a chance to extend their lead to ninety-five as time winds down here. And there it is, Mitts' is lining up at midfield for the shot now."

"Krum really had no choice but to foul Potter. Slim as it is, the Horntails' only chance of winning is to stop this penalty, score twice in the five minutes left and for him to make his fifth catch of the match."

"A long shot indeed," Melvin said. "But even if it doesn't result in a win for the Horntails, I don't think their coaches are going to be complaining about their Seeker's tactics."

"No they won't," Dimitri said. "And should they pull this out, they'll probably give him a bonus."

"Mitts is lined up for the Quaffle throw from the referee now. She accelerates as the whistle blows and he sends the Quaffle skyward. She grabs the Quaffle at full speed and bears down on the Horntails Keeper. He doesn't bite on her first feint, holding his ground as she loops around and shoots. He's blocked it!"

"I'm afraid Mitts faked herself out with that one," Dimitri said. "And we're back to full action with less than five minutes left. The Horntails have the Quaffle after the blocked penalty and they're moving up field with renewed hope."

"There go Potter and Krum again. The action is moving at a furious pace here. And there's another goal for the Horntails! Krum's deliberate foul of Potter has worked out perfectly so far as the Horntails draw within seventy-five once more!"

"And things go from bad to worse as Carnes loses the Quaffle to the Horntails' Bulger. He slots it past St. James before he's even had a chance to react to the turnover by his Chasers. I'm not sure how Bulger managed to get back in the air after taking a couple of Bludgers just minutes ago, and that unexpected contribution caught the Hippogriffs off guard."

Melvin picked up the action. "A win's no longer out of the question now for the Horntails as they trail by sixty-five with about ninety seconds left to play. Another catch by Krum and it'll be all over for the Hippogriffs."

"The effort of that steal and goal by Bulger has really bothered him," Dimitri said. "But he's sucking up for the last moments of the match with determination. The Hippogriff Chasers are taking their time coming out from behind their hoops. It appears they may have something specific in mind for this last rush and they're just getting it set up."

"And here they come," Melvin said. "Carnes screams out from behind the hoops streaking towards the midfield. Going in opposite directions Mitts and Toms race out from behind their hoops and circle back again as they build a head of steam. They cross behind the hoops and St. James drops the quaffle into Mitts' hands. The Horntails' Chasers move to intercept, as Mitts blasts out the from behind the left hoop with Toms doing the same on the right. They've set up for a weave as they drive to the zone line."

"The first cross is managed well as Mitts drops to Toms," Dimitri continued. "He immediately drops to Carnes, and dodges the two bludgers sent his way as he circles back around. Carnes has fallen out of the sky like she's flying a ward anchor stone; performing an admirable rendition of the Wronski Feint. Now she angles skyward with the quaffle in hand while the Horntails' Chaser following her ploughs a furrow in the pitch with his face. The Horntails' remaining Chasers converge, blocking her way forward. She back tosses to Mitts and pulls straight up to avoid running into the Horntail roadblock. Mitts tips a one touch pass to Toms and pulls around hard to her left. Driving hard from left to right across the pitch, he snags the Quaffle and angles towards the Horntails' zone line before pulling skyward into a giant looping arc that takes him back towards his own hoops with Bulger giving chase."

"He's arching over now," Melvin said, "and he's dropped the Quaffle! This could be a costly error for the Hippogriffs."

"I don't think so," Dimitri cut in again. "Mitts is streaking in from the right and has a clear run on the Horntails' left hoop if she can just make the snag. I'm fairly certain that drop was planed. The timing necessary for this is unbelievable. You work the entire season to run a play like this once.

"The Horntails' Keeper has to move to cover her as she flashes towards the plunging Quaffle," Melvin announced. She reaches out with her right hand as she screams forward… And in one motion she's sent her broom into a skid, snagged the Quaffle and whipped it hard around her body towards the far right hoop! She's caught Carnes in full flight without another player or Bludger within seventy feet of her. She calmly slots the Quaffle into the unguarded hoop and the Hippogriffs are up seventy-five on the Horntails!"

"She's completed the Ringly Relay!" Dimitri shouted.

"And there's the horn!" Melvin said. "The Hippogriffs are winners here today against the Berlin Horntails."

"I wouldn't be so quick with that, Melvin," Dimitri said.

"Excuse me?" Melvin said.

"Well according to my watch, the horn is about twenty seconds early."

"Well then one of our Seekers must have managed his fifth catch of the match."

"Yeah," Dimitri said dryly. "Krum. We're tied."

For a second, Melvin was stunned into the same silence as the fans in the stadium stands. "Five catches of the Snitch ends the game even if it means a tie?" he eventually asked.

"I'm not sure the IAQ considered a scenario like this," Dimitri said. "One might simply assume a Seeker making five catches was going to be on the winning side, but obviously that's not the case. It'll be interesting to see what the referee does here. He's essentially making policy with this decision. But I have to believe we won't end in a tie. The IAQ likes a winner and a loser. That much was clear when they set up rules for overtime in the first place. It appears he's called the captains and head coaches to the center circle for a bit of a conference."

**XX**

Harry, Coach Thorpe, the referee, Victor and Coach McBride of the Horntails convened in a loose circle at the center of the pitch. Harry glowered at Victor.

"Vot?" he demanded. "It is not my fault she missed the penalty."

"It was dirty," Harry retorted.

"Bah," Victor dismissed him. "You vould have done the same."

"Asshole," Harry muttered. Victor laughed.

Harry turned his anger on the referee. "You should have tossed him from the game for that."

"Easy, Potter," Coach Thorpe said. "I don't think we're done here yet and I don't need you getting tossed now."

Harry subsided to a low boil. "I'm going to knock every one of his teeth out when get back in the air," he muttered under his breath.

"I haff been meaning to haff my teeth adjusted," Victor taunted him.

"That's enough, Krum," Coach McBride said.

"Thank you," the referee said. He glowered at both Seekers. "I'm watching you two. The fans paid to see a great match with two great Seekers. I don't want to throw either one of you out but I'll do it if I feel the infraction warrants it."

"Committing a foul to stop an inevitable catch doesn't?" Harry demanded. "I thought that was supposed to be automatic."

"I said enough, Potter," Coach Thorpe growled. Harry fell silent again.

"Get over yourself, Potter," the referee retorted. "If I tossed everyone for every foul that warranted it, the only players left out her today would be the Keepers. Sounds like a damn boring match to me." Victor smirked. "And wipe that smile of your face Krum," the referee snapped.

"Da," Victor acknowledged him.

"You're on thin ice, Krum," he added. Victor decided the best course of action was to simply nod and keep his mouth shut.

"Now that everyone's got their ego and temper in check," the referee continued, "the matter at hand. Obviously the IAQ didn't anticipate this situation. There is," he checked his watch, "twenty two seconds left of regulation time. However, we had a fifth catch of the Snitch by one team, and as the rules are written, that ends the game, win, lose, or draw. The spells and timing mechanisms are all entwined and I could have stopped that horn going off as easily as I can stop my wife from buying a new pair of shoes."

"An impossibility," Coach McBride said. Coach Thorpe chuckled. Harry and Victor continued to glower at one another.

"Now," the referee continued, "having been stuck in this situation, the ideal thing would have been for the match to continue those twenty two seconds to see if we could get a winner; first team to score wins. And starting next week, I think that's what the IAQ is going to do to fix this. The IAQ does not like ties. I don't like ties, and I don't believe any of you like ties."

"No," four voices answered.

"So then there won't be any argument if I say we're continuing the match with sudden death overtime using the same rules already set in place in the event of a tied match at the end of regulation."

"None at all," Harry and Victor growled.

"No arguments from me," Coach Thorpe said.

"Me either," Coach McBride said.

The referee set his watch. "Five minutes, gentlemen." He blew his whistle, dismissing them to make their strategies. Harry and Coach Thorpe turned for their bench while Victor and Coach McBride paused to speak with the referee a moment.

"We'll be substituting Bulger out," Coach McBride said.

"That's within the rules as they exist so you're free to do so if you want."

"We do," Coach McBride said. He tugged on Victor's arm.

"I'm watching you, Krum," the referee gave him one last warning. "Pull another stunt like that and I _will_ toss you."

Victor nodded once. "Understood."

Coach McBride pulled him along. When they were about ten yards away, he said under his breath, "He really should have tossed you."

"Potter had the Snitch. It vos the only option," Victor said. "It was a slim chance. She should haff scored. I should haff been tossed. But she did not, I vos not, and now ve are tied. It vorked."

"Just like you planned when you did it."

"Da," Victor agreed.

He clapped his hand on Victor's shoulder. "Well done, Krum."

**XX**

"Tell me you've been sick today," Harry asked under his breath as he and Victor lined up next to each other in the starting circle.

"Da," Victor said.

"At least it isn't just me," Harry said.

"Agreed," Victor said.

"You do realize the chances of one of us ending this thing are slim to none right now?"

"Ve could simply let them finish it vile ve float around a bit," he grinned at Harry. Harry grinned back.

"Not on your life," they both said and flashed into the air. True to his word, Harry took advantage of their start position behind the referee's back to drive an elbow into Victor's mouth.

Victor growled, spit out a mouthful of blood and a tooth but kept his position next to Harry. "Von, Potter," he taunted.

"We're not done yet," Harry retorted. He lifted his shoulder to block an elbow from Victor.

**XX**

"Well you were right, Dimitri," Melvin said. "We're in overtime here in New York today, and it looks like previous events may have led to the development of some bad blood between Potter and Krum. Things appear fairly violent between the two of them as they jostle for position in their search for the Snitch."

"The kiddie gloves are off," Dimitri agreed. "No doubt about it. And there they go again. The Snitch is in full flight once more as these two fabulous Seekers try to once again settle the question of who's better. Potter still holds a two matches to one, win-loss record against the Bulgarian, but Krum has evened the catches lifetime between the two of them today. And a win for the Horntails will draw him all level with Potter. As badly as he wants it, you can bet Potter wants his edge back."

"I've got to say," Melvin said. "As much of a Potter and Hippogriffs' fan as I am, as much fun as an undefeated season is, there's something about having a bit of suspense left when you show up at the stadium for a match. I can't say I've been happy when the Hippogriffs have lost this year, but it has made the big wins all the more thrilling to watch."

"Great teams and players get even better when they're pushed," Dimitri said. "There's been no going through the motions today or this year for the Hippogriffs. And watching Potter and Krum force each other into elevating their already breathtaking level of play is an absolute privilege to see."

"And they've broken apart as they circle back around to close on the Snitch," Melvin said.

"Meanwhile, the Chasers have exchanged shots on goal twice each with both Keepers making routine saves," Dimitri added. "Space is at a premium right now as the Chasers crowd one another and the Beaters focus in on them. It seems both coaches have decided to let the Seekers fly free; hoping the brilliance of their Seeker can see them to the win if they can just keep the other team's Chasers from getting a goal. Whether that's the right strategy or not, remains to be seen."

"Potter and Krum are on a dead collision course as the Snitch sits placidly between them while they streak towards it. This has the makings of a bad situation," Melvin said.

"Mitts makes a play to intercept a pass between the Horntails Chasers," Dimitri shouted. "And it glances off her fingertips as she's crushed in the ribs by a Bludger. She appeared to have a clear line on the interception and a free run on the hoops till the Bludger caught her. As it is, she's lucky to stay on her broom. The crack of ribs breaking was clear all the way across the pitch into the booth. She's struggling to get back now but it's given a bit of space to the Horntails' chasers.

"Potter and Krum are closing fast!" Melvin announced.

"There's a shot," Dimitri added

"POTTER AND KRUM HAVE COLLIDED!" Melvin bellowed.

"GOAL!" Dimitri shouted at the same time. "WHAT?" he asked over the sound of the stadium horn.

"Potter and Krum have collided head on after flat-out runs to get to the Snitch first," Melvin continued. Their brooms have literally exploded into pieces and they're both sprawled on the ground after violent, tumbling landings. I don't think either one of them was conscious for more than an instant after they collided.

"Trainers are rushing to the two Seekers now," Dimitri picked up. "This looks like it could be another bad one folks. Both Seekers have been Portkeyed to the hospital almost immediately."

**XX**

Hermione stood up, grabbed the wireless off the kitchen table and threw it against the wall. "I FUCKING HATE QUIDDITCH!" she screamed. Everyone else in the kitchen could only stare at her in shock. Her temper had gotten the better of her more often than usual over the last few months. But an outburst like this was simply unheard of. And she'd done it in front of Percy, Andrew, Charlie and Philippe. Not even Ron had managed to do something to provoke her that badly. She stormed about the kitchen, pacing back and forth like a caged minotaur.

"Grammy," Percy asked, 'what's fucking?"

"ARRRGGHH!" Hermione bellowed. She turned suddenly and put her fist through the wall. She stood facing it for a few moments, her breath coming in great gulps before she turned on the wide eyes watching her. "I'm going to the hospital," she said, her voice tightly controlled. "Which one of you is coming with me?"

""We'll go," Bill said. He stood up, pulling Fleur along with him. Without so much as a goodbye, Hermione stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

"We'll be back," Fleur said just before she and Bill disappeared in a whirling of green flames.

"That boy better hope he dies," George said.

"Which one," Fred asked. "She's not exactly unfriendly with Krum."

"Both of them," George agreed.

Andrew tugged on Fred's arm. "Mummy broke the wall," he giggled.

"Unca Harry's not gonna like that," Charlie said. He rubbed his bottom with the memory of the spanking he'd received for using unca Harry's hammer to pound holes in the wall.

Fred and George collapsed in a fit of laughter. Stacie bit back a smile while Arthur chuckled and Molly did her best to keep her dignity. _How on earth was she going to deal with the children on this one?_

"I can just see," George cackled.

"Hermione bent over Harry's knee," Fred gasped.

"Getting her bottom paddled," George crowed. A tiny giggle escaped from Molly before she could stop it.

The door to the kitchen opened and Dr. Pell rushed in. "Where is Hermione?" he demanded.

Arthur jumped to his feet immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ginny just bolted up screaming for Harry hysterically for Harry a few seconds ago. I flooded her with morphine to knock her out but she's going to wake up again soon and it's not going to be pretty. I can't keep her under like this. Sorceress' physiology or not, it's dangerous."

"We'll go," Fred said.

"See ya," George called from within the swirling green flames.

"Dobby, Trilly, Blinken," Arthur called.

"Yes," the three elves asked as they popped into the kitchen. "Watch the children please," he said.

"I'll help them," Stacie said.

"Bless you dear," Molly said.

Stacie picked Philippe up and carried him out the door with the other children and the three elves trailing behind. "Let's go play in your room," she said.

"Did something happen to Harry?" Dr. Pell asked.

"I'm afraid so," Arthur answered.

"This is not good," Dr. Pell said. He turned to head back upstairs. "Not good at all." Molly and Arthur hurried after him.

**XX**

Heather collapsed on her back on the ground, struggling to breathe. The trainers had all rushed to help Harry and Victor after their spectacular crash, leaving her forgotten for the moment. Black spots floated in and out of her vision and she began to panic as she was left unattended.

"Easy girl," Jamie said. "I've got you." She cast a stabilizing spell over Heather. "TRAINER!" she bellowed before running her wand over Heather for a diagnostic spell.

Dave's head snapped up. He'd no more than sent Potter and one of his staff to the hospital when Jamie's shout rolled across the pitch. Even before he turned, he knew. "Mitts!" he exclaimed bolting across the pitch.

"She's out," Jamie said as Dave rushed up.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded. Who the hell this woman was could wait.

"Busted up ribs," Jamie said. "Maybe more. I don't fix injuries, I cause them."

"Ok, hospital for her too. Move aside."

"I'm going with," Jamie said.

"No you're not."

Jamie caught his wrist before he could activate the portkey and twisted. "I am," she said, her voice brooking no argument. "Get used to it."

"Oh fine," Dave muttered. "Why should I be surprised? She's attached herself to Potter after all."

"She is going where Harry is?" Quade asked.

"Yes," both Jamie and Dave said.

"Let's go then, sorcerer," she said touching her finger to the Portkey.

"Wonderful," Dave muttered before activating the Portkey.

**XX**

The orderly was herding Quade and Jamie down the hall to the waiting area when Hermione blew past him going the other way. "Hey!" he shouted you can't go in there. He shoved Jamie and Quade hard towards the doors. "Keep going," he ordered and turned to go after Hermione. He caught her just before she could go through the doors into the emergency arrivals treatment room and stood in front of the door barring her way in. She whipped out a sheet of paper and held it in his face. "Get that out of my face," he demanded, knocking her arm aside.

"Read it," Hermione ordered.

"You're not getting in that room," he said stubbornly.

"Read it," Hermione snarled.

He snatched the paper from her hand. "Whatever, if it'll make you happy," he muttered.

"It's going to make me extremely happy," Hermione retorted. A few moments later he looked up to find Hermione with her arms crossed, glaring at him and tapping her foot impatiently. He swallowed, handed the letter back and stepped to the side. "Thank you," Hermione said. She snatched the letter back and pushed past the doors.

"Yes, ma'ma," he said before following her.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice demanded as soon as she entered.

"I'm Mr. Potter's personal Healer," Hermione answered. "I've also treated both Mr. Krum and Ms. Mitts in the past.

The man glowered at her. "Are you taking over?"

"No."

"Then stay the hell out of the way," he snapped and went back to work.

**XX**

"You got here quick," Jamie said when she walked into the waiting room and found Bill and Fleur there already.

"We were listening," Bill said.

"Hermione was rather upset," Fleur added. "Hello, Quade," she said.

"Hello," Quade answered. She settled against the wall, slipping into the background as if she didn't exist at all, never mind that she was a vampire and could turn every human within fifty feet of her to mindless, lust-filled husks in the blink of an eye.

"Do you know anything?" Bill asked.

Jamie shook her head. "Not a clue about Harry and Krum; but the crash was as bad as it sounded. Heather's ribs are busted up bad, and she might have a collapsed lung." She shrugged. "I'm not in the business of fixing injuries."

"All right," Bill sighed. "Looks like Hermione isn't coming back so we may as well settle in."

"We do zis much too often," Fleur muttered as they sat down.

Just then the twins hurried up. "What's up, Jams?" George asked.

"How's it hangin'?" Fred added.

"I don't have anything that hangs," Jamie retorted.

"Hasn't even got anything that sags," George chortled.

"Much like her sister," Fred agreed.

"Are you sleeping with my sister?" Jamie growled.

Fred backed away, holding his hands up. "Merely an observation from afar."

"You better hope so," Jamie muttered.

"One might enquire as to George's knowledge of your lack of sagging," Fred said.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Fred leered at her. "Actually yes, but I much prefer to make my own examinations versus listening to reports."

"In your dreams."

"That'll work too," Fred said.

"All right," Bill interrupted. He didn't lift his head from where he'd tipped it back against the wall, nor did he open his eyes. "Why are you two here?"

Fred and George turned serious. "Ginny knows something happened," Fred said.

"Dr. Pell said she went mental," George said.

"Mind you, there isn't far to go with that girl," Fred said.

"But he had to knock her out with a bunch of the medicine he's giving her."

"He's pretty worried about when she wakes up," Fred continued.

"Says he can't keep her knocked out with that stuff cause it's too dangerous."

"'Ow does she know?" Fleur asked. "She was not listening to eet, was she?"

"No, she wanted to wait and have Harry tell her about it," George said.

"I don't know how she knew," Fred said.

"But you know those two," George continued.

"They're weird," Fred said.

Bill leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. "Bloody wonderful," he muttered. Fleur gently ran her hand along his back. "This could break her," he whispered.

Fred sat down and smacked him in the shoulder. "Naw, not our ickle Gin-Gin. She just wants to know what he did so she can decide how much trouble he's in."

"Too right," George agreed. He took the seat next to Fred. "Oh, look at that," he said winking at Jamie. "Only one seat left."

"Here," she retorted and crossed the room to sit on the other wall.

Fred sniffed. "Is that the scent of my brother flaming out?" he asked.

"You two are insufferable," Quade muttered. She turned to face the other way.

George pulled a toffee from his pocket and popped it in his mouth. Fred held his hand out. "Nope," George said.

"Oh cough up already."

George patted his pocket. "Out."

Jamie huffed and crossed her arms; doing her best to not look at them and failing miserably. George caught her and pointed to his mouth questioningly. She rolled her eyes. He shrugged unbothered. "Oh fine," Jamie sighed. She held her hand up and George tossed her a toffee. "Thanks,"

"No problem."

"Suppose you're out again," Fred said.

"Probably," George agreed.

"It truly is the most strange of mating rituals," Fleur said.

"We. Are not. Mating," Jamie said.

"Yet," Fleur answered. Jamie glowered at her before turning her attention to the floor. "I cannot understand why," Fleur continued, "but eet is amazingly effective."

"Oh shut up, bird-girl," Jamie muttered low enough that no one could hear. Or so she thought before Quade snorted.

"What?" Fleur asked.

"Nothing," Quade said.

**XX**

"How long," Hermione asked when the healers attending Harry withdrew and allowed the orderlies to take him to a room. "You aren't going to put him and Victor together are you?"

The lead healer growled, "Out." The room quickly emptied of everyone but himself and Hermione. "Why not?" he asked. He approached Hermione and held his hand out. "May I see your credentials?" Hermione handed them over.

"Because if I know the two of them, they're likely to resume trying to kill one another when they wake up."

"I see." He handed Hermione's papers back. "Well then Healer Weasley, we shall endeavor to see that a wall is kept between them."

"I'm afraid I don't know your name?" Hermione asked. She held her hand out.

He eyed her for a moment. "I don't particularly enjoy having my procedure room invaded without extending an invitation."

"Nor would I," Hermione answered. "And normally I would not have, but I've a bit of a difficult circumstance that made it necessary. Again I didn't get your name," she persisted.

"Healer Kincade," he said finally shaking Hermione's hand. "And what might your difficult circumstance be?"

"Do you read the papers?" Hermione asked.

"The reputable ones."

"Then you are at least aware of some of what's going on in Harry's life right now."

"I find most of it rather difficult to believe."

"Well this much is true. His wife was bitten by a vampire."

"A tragedy to be sure," he said, his hard demeanor dropping away. "I'm truly sorry to hear so."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "But as yet, it is not a tragedy."

"I'm sorry? I'm afraid I must not have heard you correctly. You said Mrs. Potter had been bitten by a.. vampire?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"And it is not, as yet, a tragedy?"

"She's fighting it," Hermione answered and waited for his reaction. "Ginny Potter is an immensely powerful sorceress," she added.

"You don't know how she's fighting it, do you?" he asked.

"If I did," Hermione said, "we might be able to help her. As it is we couldn't do anything with magic. Her body rejected anything we tried to put in her stomach, no matter how we went about it. Food, water, painkillers, anti-venoms of a dozen different sorts. We did her more harm than good. We thought we might lose her but then decided to let a non-magic doctor try to treat her. We didn't really have anything to lose at that point. She was fading fast."

"And our cousin's methods have helped?"

"Yes, their means of injecting fluids directly into the patient's blood has allowed us to keep her hydrated, nourished, and give her pain medications."

"Intriguing," he said. "So you are able to sustain her and relieve her pain. Anything else?"

"No."

"Still no thought of how she has not succumbed to the poison yet?"

"No."

"A guess."

Hermione shrugged. "As I said, she's immensely powerful: above an eight on the ROM scale. If I had to hazard a guess it would be that, and her force of will."

"I might like to see her, if that were possible."

"I can arrange that," Hermione said. "Provided news of Harry's accident doesn't kill her first."

"And that's your reason for invading my treatment room?"

"Healer Kincade," Hermione said. "I don't expect you to understand or believe everything I tell you about Harry and Ginny. I've lived alongside the two of them since I was eleven and even I don't believe half of what I witness. It is simply too impossible to believe. But it is also true so I have no choice. After a certain time you simply accept that the impossible, for them, is not. Ginny is going to be in hysterics when she wakes up if Harry isn't there. I can't even begin to describe the suffering and trauma she's endured in the last eleven days. This could easily kill her. I need to know everything that's wrong with Harry. And quite honestly, I need to get him out of here where she can see and feel him."

"Healer Weasley," he answered slowly. "You're Mr. Potter's personal physician. In theory I can't stop you from taking him home right now. Not without a court injunction. But it would be most unwise to move him for at least twenty four hours. And if you try, I will do everything in my power to stall you long enough to get that court injunction. Might I suggest you sedate his wife until such time as it is safe for him to move."

"I don't know if that's going to be possible. The doctor attending her says were walking a dangerous line with her already."

"Again, I cannot let you move him with less than twenty-four hours of healing."

"So tell me everything that's wrong with him."

**XX**

Hermione slowed as she approached the waiting room. Everyone but Molly, the kids and Stacey was waiting for her. Arthur paced back and forth nervously and hurried her direction the moment he saw her approaching. The others held back to let them talk. "She knows, doesn't she?" she asked.

"Yes," Arthur said. "Dr. Pell is sedating her. But she's fighting through it."

"Damn it," Hermione sighed. "Ok, I'm going home."

He caught her arm. "How is Harry?"

"As he always is," Hermione answered. "Fine as soon as he's had enough time to heal."

"And Victor and Heather?"

"The same."

"Well thank Merlin for that," Arthur said. "I'll stay here long enough to get things organized with Bill."

"Thank you, Arthur," Hermione said and resumed her trek to the floo connections. "They're all going to be fine," she said as she breezed past the waiting room.

**XX**

Dr. Pell glanced at his watch. "Thank God," he said when he looked back up and Hermione stepped into the hallway.

"How is she?" Hermione asked.

"Not well," he said. "I gave her an obscene dose of morphine to calm her down. But I can't do it again. I shouldn't have done it in the first place, but it's the only drug we've determined is safe to give her. And she's fighting through it. I don't know how, but she is."

"And Molly is in with her now?"

"Yes, I wanted to catch you so we could talk outside of her hearing. Molly told me Harry had been hurt. Is he all right?"

"Aside from four broken ribs, a cracked sternum, a broken collar bone, a cracked vertebra, a punctured lung, a broken leg, a concussion, a ruptured appendix, and looking like nothing but one giant bruise, yes. Yes he's fine."

"My word," Dr. Pell said.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Hermione said.

"Not as bad as it sounds," Dr. Pell said. "That's a two week hospital stay in our world."

"Well, we've seen how your medicine is superior to ours over the last ten days," Hermione said. "Now you get to witness ours. Barring a complication, he'll be home in twenty four hours."

"Amazing," Dr. Pell said. "The things we could accomplish working together."

"Let's hope so," Hermione said. "Now I just need to convince Ginny he's fine, when she already knows he's not. She might even know better than I how he's doing."

"How did she know he'd been hurt?"

Hermione shrugged. "All I can say is they're unique. Even in our world they're an anomaly. I'm not trying to keep anything from you," she assured him. "I just don't know."

"All right, then," he said. "Shall we?" He pushed the door open, holding it as she ducked under his arm and followed her through.

Molly looked up worriedly as Hermione sat down. "He's fine," she mouthed and turned her attention to Ginny. Her face twitched, and her eyes moved rapidly behind closed lids. She stilled for a second, as even sedated, she became aware of the new presences in the room. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled deeply.

"Ginny," Hermione said firmly. She took her hand and paused. She looked up at Dr. Pell. "Her skin is cooler," she mouthed. He nodded his understanding. Hermione turned back to Ginny. "Ginevra," she demanded. "I know you can hear me. So I'm just going to say this. Harry is going to be fine. He and Victor crashed. And they're both in hospital, but they're both going to be fine. Harry will be able to come home in twenty four hours." She stopped and watched as Ginny fought her way past the morphine saturating her system. When Ginny's eyes opened, it was the eyes of the Animal that focused on her.

"She should not be awake," Dr. Pell said.

"Feel him," the Animal pleaded.

"You can feel him?" Hermione asked.

The Animal shook her head. "Can't."

"He's sedated Ginny," Hermione said. "And full of painkillers. He can't even feel himself.

"Need feel." the Animal persisted.

"You know I can't do anything to help that, Ginny," Hermione said. "You just have to trust me that he's ok."

The Animal tried to push herself up. "See," she gasped. She fell back on the bed and turned to Hermione. "Help please."

"I can't, Ginny. You're too sick for me to bring you to him. And he's too sick to bring here."

"Better," the Animal said. "Pain gone, just weak. Help," she pleaded.

"Ginny the pain isn't gone," Dr. Pell said. "You just have a ton of medication in you. I gave it to you so you'd calm down. You were hurting yourself."

The Animal shook her head. "No. Gone. Harry."

"Ginevra," Hermione said. "Look at me." She waited for Ginny to comply. "Do you trust me?"

The Animal nodded. "Help me."

"No. I won't help you hurt yourself and then have to tell Harry it's my fault."

"Need."

"No," Hermione cut her off. "Harry is going to be fine. He'll be able to see you tomorrow. You are going to have to wait. Now stop behaving like a child and concentrate on yourself."

"Please."

"You are being extremely selfish," Hermione answered. "What happens if I help you and it ends up being the last time you see Harry because you were too sick. What happens if it kills you? Is that what you want to do; leave Harry alone without you?"

The Animal shook her head fervently. "Never want to leave him," she cried.

"Then lie down and quit trying to," Hermione said.

The Animal turned away from her, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Hate you," she whispered.

Hermione swallowed, blinking back tears of her own. "If that's the price for keeping you alive, then fine." She stood up and left the room.

Molly stood up and brushed the hair back from Ginny's face. "Ginevra Potter, you will always be my daughter and I will always love you. But right now, I'm embarrassed to call myself your mother."

Ginny rolled the other way. "Get out," she said petulantly.

"Gladly," Molly retorted and left in search of Hermione. She didn't have to go far. Hermione was in the hallway on her knees sobbing. "Oh, my poor dear," Mrs. Weasley said gently and knelt down to pull Hermione into her embrace. "There now, she didn't mean it."

"I know," Hermione sniffled. "I just can't take anymore. Every time I turn around someone I love is fighting for their life or dying. I can't take it anymore and I hate being alone. I'm so angry at him for leaving me. He wasn't supposed to leave," she cried angrily. She hit Molly's shoulder. "He wasn't supposed to leave me," she broke down again

"Oh dear," Molly soothed. "Shush child. I know you're in pain, but it gets better. Time will help you."

"Time," Hermione said venomously. "I hate time." She sat up so she could properly deliver her triad. "Do you know what time is?" she demanded.

Molly bit down on her lips. It was so sad; this angry woman in front of her whose fire and spirit had hopelessly captured her youngest son, she couldn't help but want to laugh. "No dear, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me."

"Time is another of Fate's cruel tricks," Hermione said. "Time allows you to function again; allows you to think you can somehow pick up the pieces of your shattered dreams and reform them. Time lets a memory fade, dulls a wound, allows it to scab over and you bury it in the deepest pit of your soul with all the realities of life you can't bear to accept but can't deny are the truth either. You breathe again. You see, smell, touch and taste again. The grey is gone.

"But then, then you feel again. Things it is too soon to feel to be anything but a betrayal and the wound is ripped open, gaping and raw it laughs as it torments you. Because it knows you can't escape. Its hold on you is as given as the need to breathe or you will surely die. Time is a torture that does nothing but remind you, you are alone. Tic. Alone. Toc. Mine. Tick. Never. Tock. Escape. Tic. Alone.

"Do you know how sick I am?" she demanded. She didn't wait for Molly to answer before she continued. "I'm jealous of Ginny. And why? Because she's got the excuse I want. She could give in and let the poison take her. And don't fool yourself. She may be your daughter, but I know her. I know the darkest parts of her. I've faced them down. She'll listen to Quade. If the poison takes her she won't rise again as a vampire; she'll die. And she won't have to feel ever again. And I want that. God do I want it. I fight myself as part of me cries out to beg Quade for the release she can grant. A scratch, the barest break of my skin from her teeth and the numbness will last forever. And in the numbness, peace. Blissful peace." Hermione collapsed against the wall. Too spent to sob, her tears simply ran down her face and dripped to the floor.

After a few moments, Molly gently lifted her chin. "Who are you feeling things for that you shouldn't?" she asked softly.

"I'm not," Hermione answered trying to turn away

"Oh, child," Molly said pulling her back. "Beautiful girl. Joyous daughter. Do you honestly think you can lie to me? Hermione stared back, blinking in wonder. She had revealed far more than she'd intended and the thought that the mother of her deceased husband wasn't angry with her captivated her in a way she never could have imagined. "As much as it hurts to admit, Ron is gone. He's not coming back to us. And to retreat into a life of unfeeling fog is the greatest betrayal of everything he held dear I can imagine. Now what you're feeling for this person may grow and blossom or it may not. But the times another comes along who can touch your soul the way my son did are precious. And for you to recognize that potential in someone, no matter how long or short a time has passed, well I say it's a gift that Time has granted you. It's Fate's mercy shining down. Life is for the living, my precious daughter. If you do anything within yours to honor my son then you will live it."

Hermione sniffed miserably. "How?"

Molly brushed Hermione's hair back. "You'll find your way, Hermione. I have faith in you."

"I don't."

"You will."

"When?" she pleaded.

"When you allow yourself to let go, Hermione… I don't even have to tell you it's what Ron would have wanted. He told you himself. It's ok to let go Hermione. Hold on to the love you shared, but allow its hold on you to go."

Hermione laid down on the floor, half in Molly's lap with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "I didn't know it was possible to hurt this much."

Molly laid her head down on Hermione's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the girl, she would always be a girl in her mind, protectively. "I won't argue," she said. "Sometimes we pay a terrible price when we love someone."

* * *

Hermione slipped into the room. Ginny didn't stir as she opened the different sealed sterile packages Dr. Pell had laid out for her. Moving deliberately, she found a new vein in Ginny's arm and cleaned the site. She prepped the area with iodine, made sure she had everything set out just as she'd been shown and picked up the new IV needle. She carefully positioned the needle against Ginny's arm, held her breath and pushed. A rush of satisfaction filled her as the long tube spilling out the end of the needle ran red with blood. She carefully pushed the flexible plastic sheathing covering the needle in, held her finger tightly over the vein, extracted the needle and tossed it in the bin. She then quickly worked to tape the new IV in place, detached the old one from the tubes leading to the saline and Mountain Dew bags hanging from the ceiling, reattached the tubes to the new IV, flushed it as she'd been shown with a syringe and restarted the IV drip. She hooked a new bag of morphine into the new IV, wrote the date next to the IV insertion point on Ginny's arm with a sharpie marker and sat back to admire her work. Her first IV without supervision.

"Now to get rid of the old one," she said quietly. Again she set out her supplies, significantly fewer this time around, as all she needed was some gauze and medical tape to hold a bandage in place after she'd removed the old IV from Ginny's arm. She carefully began to work the tape holding the IV in place free.

"Just pull it," Ginny said. Hermione ripped, removing all the tape in three quick pulls; eliciting not so much as a flinch from Ginny. Again she pressed her finger on the vein, pulled the old IV out and placed the gauze over the small puncture wound. Two strips of tape later she took her finger off the vein. She stood without a word, gathered all the leftover rubbish from the IV change and placed it in the bin. She then checked the various monitors Dr. Pell was using to monitor Ginny, made a notation in the notebook on the table and turned to leave.

"Hermione," Ginny called.

Hermione stopped but didn't turn around. "Is there something you need?"

"To apologize."

"I'm waiting."

"You won't even turn around?"

At that point, Hermione did, but she didn't let Ginny go first. "You hurt me, Ginevra. I know you're sorry. I know you didn't mean what you said. But you did mean to hurt me. And that you could deliberately do that to me hurts. It hurts nearly as much as Ron being dead."

"You're right, and I'm sorry," Ginny said meekly. "I'd take it back if I could, but I can't so all I have to offer is that I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Hermione said.

Ginny held her hand out. "Stay with me. Please?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath exhaling slowly before she walked back over and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I'm too tired to stay angry with you," she said picking her hand up.

A tear slid down Ginny's cheek. "I'm sorry," she said again.

Hermione squeezed her hand. "How are you feeling?"

Ginny considered. "I'm more alert."

"That's because you're only hitting your button about every twenty minutes. You have a lot less morphine in your system."

"That's good, right?"

"You would be the best judge of that, but yes. I think it's a good sign that you're needing less pain medication."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"I'm not... not a vampire am I?"

"Do you have an overwhelming desire to drink my blood?"

"NO!"

Hermione laughed. "Then I don't think you're a vampire."

Ginny relaxed back onto the bed. "There's something different though," she said.

"Oh?"

Ginny suddenly hissed, tensing painfully. She grasped for her remote frantically and pressed the button. A few seconds later she settled back on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I'm ok," she said tightly.

"You don't look ok."

"I guess the poison isn't done yet," Ginny said ruefully.

"Is that all?"

Ginny nodded. "It's faded out to almost nothing again now."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Do you think you can finish telling me what's different?"

"Well," Ginny said. "I can hear your heart beating." She paused and concentrated. Her eyes widened. "I can hear your blood swishing in your veins."

Hermione arched an eye. "Anything else?" she asked. Ginny inhaled deeply and gagged. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked lurching forward.

Ginny covered her mouth and tried to push her away. "Get back!" she choked. "Please!" she pleaded when Hermione wouldn't back away.

"Ok," Hermione said. "Ok, I'm back. I'm back."

Ginny pinched her nose shut. "Oh Merlin that's horrendous."

"What's horrendous?" Hermione demanded, leaning forward again.

Ginny blanched. "Please back up." Hermione hesitated. Her instinct to help told her to go to Ginny; not to back away. "Please," Ginny gasped.

"Ok," Hermione said. "Backing away, see?" She backed all the way to the wall.

Ginny nodded and proceeded to take short tiny breaths trying not to inhale deeply at all. "God, I can taste it."

"Taste what?"

"Your scent," Ginny held a pillow over her face, peeking over the top of it at Hermione.

Hermione planted her fists on her hips. "Are you telling me I stink?" she demanded.

Ginny nodded, dropped the pillow from covering her face long enough to say, "Your blood." before pressing her face into it again.

"My blood!"

Ginny nodded fervently and dropped the pillow again. "It's putrid," she said and pressed her face into the pillow again.

Hermione opened her mouth. "I," she stopped. "Well," she tried to start again. "You're telling me you can separate the scent of my blood, from me?" Ginny nodded but didn't drop the pillow from her face again. "And it smells putrid?" again Ginny nodded. "I suppose I should be offended," Hermione said. "But then we know you won't be suffering from the desire to drink it so that's a good thing, yes?" Ginny shrugged. "May I sit down again?" Hermione took a step forward.

Ginny nodded, and squished the pillow tighter to her face. "Sorry," her muffled voice filtered through it. Just as Hermione reached the chair the door to the bedroom opened.

"I heard someone wanted to see me."

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted. She darted around the bed intent on crushing him in her arms.

"Easy, Mione," he said backing away.

Hermione stopped dead. She looked at her watch and then turned dangerous eyes on him. "What are you doing out of hospital?"

"I swore on Fred's life that I'd go straight home, lay down in bed and not get up again for twenty four hours unless I had to use the loo if they'd let me out."

"And Healer Kincade agreed?" she demanded.

Harry grinned. "My charming personality won him over," he said.

"He is lying," Quade growled slipping in the door.

"Shit," Harry said.

"Those two imbeciles," Quade kept going, "who call themselves brothers of my Queen... what phrase did they use?" she paused. While Quade was talking, Hermione turned and advanced on Harry.

"Now you wouldn't hurt an injured man, would you, Mione?"

"Busted him out, were their words," Quade finished.

"If you hurt me it'll be that much longer before I'm better," Harry pleaded. He slipped behind a chair, placing it between himself and Hermione.

Hermione stopped and a malicious smile climbed on her face. "Yes, that will do nicely."

"What'll do nicely?" Harry asked warily.

"You and I," she answered. "After you've healed. In the live-fireroom. I have some new spells I'd like to try out."

"New spells?" Harry croaked.

"Yes," Hermione said. She spun on her heal. "Come along Quade," she said. "Revenge is a dish best served cold. You and I can work out a proper punishment for our wayward King while he completes his recovery."

Quade shot Harry a look. "I warned you, you would regret this."

"You're just mad cause the twins locked you in a closet with a randy teenage orderly."

"We'll deal with them too," Hermione said. She held the door open and waited for Quade to exit. "Be afraid, Harry," she said before she stepped out. "Be very afraid."

The door closed and Harry turned to Ginny. "That went rather well, don't you think?" he asked with a smirk.

"You came," Ginny whispered. From the first sound of his voice as he entered the room to the moment Hermione had closed the door on her way out, Ginny hadn't moved her eyes from Harry. It was as if her own angel had entered and if she so much as blinked he'd disappear like a phantom apparition blown away on the wind.

Harry stepped to the bed and knelt down on the floor. He took her hand and kissed it lovingly. "Dragons, healers, vampires, not even Hermione could have kept me away."

Ginny pulled on his hand. "Lay down with me," she said.

Harry allowed her to pull him up on the bed. He gingerly leaned back, his recently knitted bones protesting the movement. "Easy," he hissed as she rolled into him and placed her head on his chest.

"Sorry," she said.

"S'okay, just need you to shift down a bit."

"Better?" she asked.

Harry sighed blissfully. "I haven't been this comfortable since the last time we got to sleep in the same bed."

Ginny slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers. "I've missed you."

"You're feeling better," Harry said, the revelation hitting him. His hand slipped across the bare skin of her arm. "And you're skin isn't on fire anymore."

"I'm a bit better," Ginny said.

As best he could, Harry pulled her tighter. "I never doubted you'd win."

"I did," Ginny whispered. Her body suddenly tensed and she hissed painfully.

"What?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"Button," Ginny gasped. "Can't reach," she said groping for it.

Harry found the remote and pressed the button for her. "Better?" he asked as she slowly relaxed.

She nodded against his chest. "I've still got a ways to go it seems," she panted. "But it is getting better.

"You better take this," Harry said. He pressed the remote into her hand. "I'm going to fall asleep and I won't be able to press it for you if you need it again."

"Sleep," Ginny murmured, the second kick of the morphine hitting her. She was gone to the world even as her hand closed on the remote. Harry followed her into the abyss moments after.

**XX**

Hermione poked her head in about five minutes later and softly closed the door again. "I guess his blood isn't putrid," she muttered.

"Putrid?" Quade asked.

"Ginny says my blood smells putrid." She suddenly turned on Quade and demanded, "Does my blood smell putrid to you?"

"Do not ask me that."

"Why not?" Hermione pressed. Quade glared at her. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"Is it terribly difficult to fight?"

"I have learned to concentrate on other things."

"Would you mind terribly if I wanted to ask you what it's like?"

"I will try to remember it is your nature to seek understanding of what you do not know."

"Just tell me if I push to far."

"You need not fear that. I will stop you if need be. Perhaps it will do me some good to answer your questions." She considered Hermione for a moment. "If you must know, the scent of your blood is _exquisite_." Hermione opened her mouth but Quade stopped her. "Go slow. That is enough for today."

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "Come on. I should report in with Dr. Pell. I think Ginny might have turned the corner."

"Her blood is changing," Quade said.

"Changing?"

"It is becoming similar to that of the vampire."

"But she said my blood smelled putrid," Hermione said.

"I said it was similar. I did not say it was becoming the blood of the vampire."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know," Quade said. "Shall we?"

"Oh, right," Hermione said. She hurried down the hall and the stairs. "You'll find I get distracted easily when I'm trying to work out a problem."

"I have noticed," Quade said.


	36. Chapter 36: Unknown Repercussions

Author's note:

Still dry. Thank you once again to my amazing beta, Strangeways.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 35: Unknown Repercussions**

* * *

Quade dug around in the shed. _"There must be one,"_ she fumed.

"Here!" Dobby said triumphantly. He pulled out a small crate that was buried in the back of a storage locker. "Harry Potter is keeping them for when he is bringing the childrens here."

Quade crossed the shed in two steps and flipped the lid of the box open. "Excellent," she said and snapped it closed before any of them could escape. "Thank you for your help," she said and took the box from the elf.

"You is returning them, right?" he demanded, holding onto the box.

Quade lifted the box, picking Dobby up with it so he was eye level with her as he dangled from it. "Why do you not trust me?"

"You is a bad creature," Dobby said, still dangling from the box. "Harry Potter sir is telling Dobby to be being nice to yous, but I is watching to make sure."

Quade frowned. "You are an admirable and brave elf. It is any wonder my Lord has taken you within his family. I will try harder to prove my worth to you. May I ask you to please let go now?"

Dobby let go and dropped to the floor. "I is watching," he said wagging his finger at her. "You will be returning them, or I is telling Harry Potter." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Five thousand years old, adoptive mother of the son of the greatest king ever to have lived and I prostrate myself before a house elf," Quade muttered as she left the shed.

* * *

Harry landed, and leaned over with his hands on his knees. Heather settled to the ground beside him. "Are you sick at all?" he asked.

Heather shrugged. "Nope."

_There has to be something, _Harry thought furiously. _If it was just me, then I could understand, but Krum's sick too. There has to be a connection. _"Do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Examine yourself, really stop and think. Do you feel anything at all? Cold, chills, nausea?"

"May I see that?" Quade asked.

"God, don't do that!" Heather blurted. "Did you know she was there?" she demanded of Harry.

"Yes."

"Bloody annoying," Heather growled. "And what are you doing with Jams?" The Animagus body guard was perched upon the vampiress' shoulder.

Quade brushed her off. "May I?" she persisted, pointing at the Snitch in Harry's hand.

"Is there a reason you two aren't in the air?" Coach Thorpe asked, joining them.

"Same thing, Potter?" Dave asked ambling in from the other side.

"What else?" Harry said. He handed the Snitch in his hand over to Quade. "What do you want this for?"

Quade took the snitch from him and examined it. "Interesting," she said. She held it out to Heather. "If you would?"

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked. He'd know Quade for little more than a month, but had already learned that five thousand years had honed her intuition to a razor's edge.

"Please," she persisted.

Heather shrugged. "Whatever." She took the snitch from Quade.

"Now would you please go fly around the far end of the pitch. And do not be lazy about it, push yourself."

"I'm never lazy when I fly," Heather retorted, offended at the very thought.

"Just do it, Heather," Harry said. "Please."

Heather rolled her eyes but mounted her broom and for lack of pockets or any place better to put it, stuffed the snitch down the front of her jersey. "Ok, but make note, this isn't my fault, Coach," she said.

"And do not come back past the half line until we call you," Quade shouted.

Curious as to what was going on, the rest of the team slowly congregated around them. "S'up boss man?" Luke asked.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself, Potter," Coach Thorpe said.

"Quade?" Harry asked.

"Please," she said turning to Coach Thorpe. "I am sorry to interfere. But if you just give me a few minutes, I believe you will thank me."

He waved for her to go ahead. "You already brought things to a standstill. I might as well find out why."

"Thank you," she said and turned back to Harry. She pulled a snitch out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"You took this out of my shed," Harry accused.

"Yes," Quade answered her eyes now on Heather as she wrung her broom out at the far end of the pitch. "I wonder how long," she mused.

"How long for what?" Harry asked.

"How do you feel?" Quade asked.

Harry shrugged. "Well I'm not great. But I'm doing better than a few minutes ago."

"Yet all that has changed is the object in your hand."

Harry looked back and forth between the Snitch in his hand and Heather flying at the far end of the pitch. Absently, his thumb stroked over the smooth surface of the little golden ball. "MITTS!" he bellowed, "Get back here!"

"A little help for the rest of us, Potter?" Coach Thorpe said. "This cloak and dagger stuff is your area of expertise. We're not use to piecing things together like this."

"Don't I know it," Harry said as Heather landed next to him. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Cold," she said.

"That's it?"

"I don't know really. I was really stretching out there, but I felt like something was missing to tell you the truth."

"Gimme that Snitch back," Harry said.

Heather smirked. "Don't wanna get it yourself?" she cracked, fishing it out of her bra.

"Will you be joining me on the lam as we run for our lives from my wife and a Veela?"

"Ginny's a Veela?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Heather answered. "Jackass," she hissed at Harry and handed the Snitch over. Harry just smirked at her.

"Sick again?" Quade asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. Harry glanced around at his assembled teammates before settling his eyes on Coach Thorpe. "This thing's been tampered with."

"That's what's been making you sick all year?" Coach Thorpe asked.

"We're going to find out," Harry said. "I might suggest backing up."

It took about a half-second before Heather mounted her broom. "I don't need to be told twice," she said. She flew up into the stands where she could duck behind the seating thirty rows up if need be. "Good?" she shouted.

"Maybe," Harry shouted back. Heather climbed another ten rows into the stands.

"I'm outta here," Luke said.

"Ditto," Leslie said. The rest of the team rapidly followed their lead, mounted their brooms and flew up into the stands with Heather.

"Potter," Coach Thorpe said. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope," Harry said. He disabled the flight aspect of the snitch in question and tossed it on the ground.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

"Unlikely," Harry agreed.

"An order?"

"Doubtful."

"I was afraid of that," Coach Thorpe sighed. "Let's go Dave," he said, climbing into the stands. He and the trainer took up station with the rest of the team. "Room for us back here?" he asked. The players all shifted down. "Thanks," he said. He glanced up towards the owner's box. "There's a bit of good news," he said at the absence of Mr. Devlin. "Now I just have to hope he doesn't take himself out such that he can't fly two days from now."

**XX**

"What are you going to do?" Quade asked. She squatted down next to Harry.

His hand was hovering in the air just over the Snitch and his eyes were closed as he concentrated. "The bastards," Harry said. "The brilliant, clever, crafty, cunning, devious, conniving, murdering, psychopathic, sycophantic, bastards."

"So it has been tampered with?"

"If that isn't the modified work of one of Voldemort's old lackeys," Harry said. He glanced at Quade. "Bothered much by Dementors?"

"Please," she sneered.

"Lucky you," Harry said.

"What do you think has been done to it?" Quade asked. She obediently followed along as Harry stood up and backed about ten feet away.

"I think someone's made themselves a dangerous little toy. Most likely to try and get me killed. If a few other people get hurt or killed along the way, all the better."

Harry bent down and reached far around Quade. He put one finger on the ground and traced an unbroken circle around them. As he stood up a wall of refracted light rose around them, extending nearly a hundred feet into the air. Satisfied with his shielding, Harry focused on the Snitch sitting placidly on the ground. Almost as if it were sentient, time seemed to still for half a second as it sensed the gathering storm and waited for the inevitable unleashing. Faster than the eye could follow, Harry's hand exploded forward. A bolt of white light, as big around as a dragon's neck was thick, erupted from his palm and flashed to the Snitch.

**XX**

"Mother of God," Coach Thorpe said in a loud whisper with the resulting explosion. The whole stadium shook and the team grabbed at various railings, seat backs, and each other to keep from falling over.

"Crikey," Luke cried. He held his arms protectively over his head as a cloud of dirt, pebbles and clumps of grass rained down on them. The shower was over within a few seconds and he chanced a look down to the stadium pitch. "There goes hope the old man was gonna spring for separate changing rooms," he sighed.

**XX**

It was at that moment that a billowing black shape roiled forth from the crater left in the pitch. A keening, shrieking, wail rose with it and sent the various birds that nested in the upper reaches of the stadium screeching into the air; adding their awful cawing to the din. The flock circled the stadium once and raced away as fast as their wings could carry them. As soon as it had come the horrific screech died and whatever it was that issued forth from the crater fled across the pitch even as it was consumed in a ball of plasma. It made it about thirty meters before it fell back to the earth, nothing more than a rapidly dissipating ball of fire.

Harry snapped his fingers and the shield surrounding him and Quade fell away. "Think I may have overdone it a bit," he said.

"You don't say," Quade retorted. She eyed the fifteen-foot deep, twenty-five-foot diameter crater in the middle of the pitch and sighed sadly. "He would have thanked me."

Harry put his arm on her shoulder. "No good deed goes unpunished."

"Certainly for anyone fool enough to associate themselves with you, my Lord," she retorted.

**XX**

Coach Thorpe surveyed the damage to his pitch. "It would appear we are done flying for the day," he observed.

"You don't say," Leslie said.

"We're suppose to play a playoff match on that in two days?" Toms asked.

"The groundskeepers aren't gonna be happy at all," Sarah said.

Dave shot Heather a look. "You're currently living with that?" he asked.

"With what?"

Dave waved in Harry's general direction. "Potter, his wife, vampires."

"Yes?"

"And I was worried about you crushing on him."

"It is interesting," Heather agreed. "So can we hit the showers, Coach?"

"I said we were done flying," Coach Thorpe said. "That doesn't mean we can't condition."

"I don't like the sound of that," Luke said.

"Stairs, boys and girls," Coach Thorpe said. "You know the drill."

"Aw, hell," Kenny groaned. He set his broom down and started running up the stadium stairs with the rest of the team voicing their displeasure as they joined him.

"POTTER," Luke bellowed, "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE!"

**XX**

"It may have been wise to try and preserve a bit of the item," Quade offered.

Harry looked up from the edge of the crater with Luke's bellow. "Son of a.. They're gonna kill me." He dropped his broom and hurried to catch up with the rest of the team. Quade fell in beside him. "Are you insane?" Harry asked.

"I may not be able to stay near you when you are flying, but I will not have you a quarter of a mile away from me at the top of the stadium while I am sitting about down here. Besides," she added, "this is hardly taxing."

Harry stopped when he reached Coach Thorpe. "We need to get the Aurors here," he said. "And this needs to be kept quiet."

"You can't be suggesting we keep flying with Snitches that have been tampered with. This isn't just us, Potter. That same thing has to be what's making Krum sick too. And it isn't happening to him only when he's playing you. Those things could be all over the world."

"I know that," Harry said. "Look, just call Jim. Tell him I've got something he needs to see and it needs to be now. Once the Aurors know, then it's up to them how it's dealt with."

"All right," Coach Thorpe said. "Thirty minutes and bring them in."

"Yes, sir," Harry said and hurried off.

Quade dumped Jams into Dave's hands. "Watch this please," she said and followed Harry.

"Do I look like I want a stole?" Dave shouted.

"Let me have her," Coach Thorpe said. He took the mongoose from Dave and walked off. "Reckon she's safe enough with Potter and his vampire running around with her, don't you?" he asked quietly. Jams chattered angrily but had little choice if she was going to keep her cover. "Tell me about it," Coach Thorpe muttered. "If I'd know what a pain in the arse it was coaching a team with Potter on it, I'd have demanded another hundred grand a year."

* * *

"Harry," Heather said.

"Yeah?"

"You do remember what happened with the last one you did this to, right?"

"I've taken some precautions with this one."

"Ok," Heather said. "Cause if you destroyed two Quidditch pitches in one day I'd have to kill you."

"You destroyed a pitch?" Fred asked.

"It was just a little hole," Harry said. He and Bill checked a few more points on the containment shield they'd constructed.

"If that was little, I'd hate to see big," Jamie said. She and Jenna followed along behind Harry, Bill, Jim and Margaret as the warding was checked. This barricade shielding they were playing with would come in really handy in a fight. She and her sister had the power to set them. But that was the easy part. The interlocking was crazy complicated.

"Ok, it was a medium-sized hole," Harry conceded.

"Medium?" George asked.

"He does seem to have a talent for understatement," Quade said from where she was leaning against one of the goal hoop posts on Harry's quidditch pitch.

"Exactly how medium of a sized hole was it?" Hermione asked. "Dimensions, Harry, depth and diameter if you please."

Fred nudged George. "Asking Harry about his depth and diameter," he asked under his breath, "does she do that on purpose or does she honestly not realize what she's saying?" George started choking on the toffee he was sucking on.

Harry smirked; leave it to Hermione to corner him. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe five or six deep by eight or nine in diameter."

"You blew a hole six feet deep and nine feet in diameter in the Hippogriffs' pitch?" George bellowed. "You should have killed him right there, Mitts."

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Meters," Jim coughed.

"I am sorry, what was that, Auror 'Arms?" Fleur asked. She, Molly, Arthur, Stacie, Luke and Angie were sitting in the second row of the stands observing the proceedings.

"Tattle-tale," Harry shot at him.

Jim smirked. "Water's getting' hot," he said. "Meters, 5.4 by 8.8 to be exact."

"Why is it everyone likes to see me get in trouble?" Harry bemoaned.

Hermione put her hands on her hips, glaring at Harry. "Harry James Potter."

Harry beamed at her, plastering his angel-face on. "Yes, Hermione, my dearest, most beloved and brilliant big sister?"

"Ohh you!" she stomped her foot in frustration. "That's not fair."

Harry dropped a kiss to her crown on his way past. "All's fair in love and war, Mione," he teased.

"You put a hole 5.4 meters deep by 8.8 meters in diameter in the Hippogriffs' pitch?" Fred cried.

"That would be 18 feet by 29 feet for us non metric type people," Jenna said.

"Harry," George said.

"We hate you," Fred said.

"Officially disowned," George agreed.

"No longer like a brother."

"Oh shut up already," Quade interrupted.

"Look good to you, Bill?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," he scrubbed aside a rune and replaced it with another. "All but this one. You're improving, Harry."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said. Praise from Bill wasn't something handed out lightly. He had very high standards, and they were even higher in regards to anyone who wanted to be with his Princess Ginny.

"So what makes him so good?" Jenna asked. Harry did his best to ignore that everyone was talking about him and continued checking his work.

"It's a combination of things really," Bill said as he watched Harry. "Imagination for one. And he's willing to try most anything, forget about what the calculations say. He's just so damn powerful the thought he can't do something never even occurs to him. And then he starts working on it, shows me or Hermione what he's managed, and after we get done looking it over all we can think is, 'That's bloody brilliant.' and if we just twist this around here, it'll work; and the next thing you know, you've done the impossible."

"Do you think he could have crashed the wards at the Ministry the day Ginny was bit?" Jamie asked.

"No doubt in my mind," Jim said.

"But Ginny only managed to crash three of them," Jenna said. "Is he that much more powerful than her? Cause that's a scary thought."

"Well," Jim said, "it's a little known secret that she had a bit left when she quit trying. My bet is she would have brought them down if I hadn't gotten her attention. But we just don't know. Just like everyone else their ROM readings can fluctuate with their mood. On a given day it's a tossup as to which one of them is more powerful. But the levels are so high, it's considered classified information. They're just both crazy powerful. But Ginny's different than Harry."

"How so?" Bill asked.

"Imagine it like this. Zeus is up there on his mountain and he's teaching his kid to throw his lightning bolts. Now it doesn't matter who throws the bolt, it's got the same amount of power to it. But Ginny is the bolts from the kid, wild, half on target, sometimes hitting broadside instead of head on. Harry, he's like a bolt thrown by Zeus himself. Accurate, to the tip of a pin He hits exactly what he wants, when he wants, and the result is total, complete and utter destruction."

"Now he's a god," Fred muttered.

"Bloody dopey lookin' one," George said. "Oi!" he yelped jumping back a foot or so. "Dapper, mate," he said. He edged away from the scorched bit of grass at his feet, taking up a position of safety with at least two different women between him and Harry. "I said you were a right dapper looking god, mate."

"Precision," Jim said. "It's more scary knowing he missed on purpose than it would be if he'd actually hit you."

"You don't say," George complained.

"Haallllooo!" A voice carried across the pitch from up near the house. "We thought we might come see what all the excitement's about."

"Ginny!" Hermione and Molly cried, rushing across the pitch to reach her and Dr. Pell. "What are you doing out of bed?" Molly asked. "And what's this?"

"Surely you have wheelchairs in your world too, Mrs. Weasley," Dr. Pell said.

"Molly blushed. "Of course we do, where is my head these days?"

"Should she be out?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly she should," Dr. Pell said. "Sometimes a girl just needs a change of scenery. A person can only read so much, right Ginny?"

"You can say that again," Ginny agreed happily.

"But what about her medications?"

Dr. Pell started pushing the wheelchair forward again. "It's not a big deal to unhook her for a bit. And I've got a syringe or two in my pocket if we need a little boost on pain control. Still doing ok, Ginny?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Where shall we go?" he asked.

"Harry."

Dr. Pell chuckled. "Seems my girl has a one track mind. I'm afraid I'm eventually going to be forced to give her back."

Harry stood in the same spot he'd first seen Ginny, grinning madly. "Take this away from her," he said, handing the Snitch in his pocket to Quade.

"Yes, my Lord."

"And don't call me that."

"As you say, my Lord."

"You are highly annoying," Harry said.

"As are you, my Lord," Quade retorted before moving away.

"Why me?" Harry muttered.

Ginny beamed at him as she drew near. "Still making me come to you, I see." She held her hands out to him.

"Can she come out of that thing?" Harry asked.

"For a minute or so," Dr. Pell said.

"Brilliant!"

"Ohh!" Ginny squealed as Harry reached past her outstretched arms to her waist and picked her straight out of the chair. He lifted her high into the air and then slowly lowered her down to his lips; kissing her softly. "Hi," he whispered breaking the kiss.

"Hi back," she answered. She reached for his face, and pulled his lips back to hers while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Okay, don't need to see that," Fred said.

"Oi, Potter," George yelled.

"You might simply find something else to look at," Quade said.

"We'd rather complain about it," they said together.

"It is so good to see you," Harry said when they broke apart again.

_"There's more to see if you come to my bedroom,"_ Ginny thought.

_"I might just have to come check that out."_

She nipped at his ear. _"And don't you dare put me back in that chair."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because having my legs wrapped around you is exactly what I want right now."_

Harry felt a rush of blood moving in his body towards a certain area. "Ok, back in the chair you go," he said.

"Spoilsport," Ginny retorted, managing to get a discrete thrust against him as he set her back down.

Harry took a steadying breath. "So how long are you out for?" Ginny held his hand firmly, not letting him get away.

"Truthfully, we should be getting back," Dr. Pell said. "I'm concerned about her aversion to food. She should be getting an appetite again as she feels better."

"If you try and feed me chicken broth again, I'll pour it down your pants."

"See what I mean," Dr. Pell said.

"Juice," she said.

"You need more than juice, Ginny."

"Fruit. A peach."

"I'd prefer some broth first, but if that's what you want, we'll give it a try."

"We could blend it," Hermione said. "Make her a smoothie."

"Good idea," Dr. Pell said.

"I can mix one up when we get back to the house," Hermione offered.

"So what's everyone up to?" Ginny asked. She glanced around at everyone assembled; Quade, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Mum, Dad, Jim, the twins, Jenna and Jamie, Stacie and Jim, Luke, Angie, and Margaret. "Is there anyone who isn't here?"

"I'm sure we're missing one or two," Margret said. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you up and around, Ginny," she added.

"I'll second that," Jim said. "The Minister will be heartened to hear it also."

"Thank you," Ginny said before turning back to Harry.

"Harry is trying to avoid blowing a six meter deep by nine meter diameter hole in his Quidditch pitch," Hermione beat him to the information Ginny wanted.

"I'm afraid to ask," Ginny teased squeezing his hand.

"Quade figured out what's been making me sick," Harry offered, hoping to forestall Ginny actually realizing he'd destroyed the Hippogriffs' pitch.

Ginny's eyes widened and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Really?" she whispered. After everything she had suffered in the last fifteen days, she hardly dared to believe the bit of good news and it threatened to overwhelm her emotions.

"Yes," Hermione said. She knelt down in front of Ginny and took her free hand. "And the bastards may have left us a way to track them."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's the Snitch; or I should say Snitches," Harry said. "Someone's turned them into a Horcrux of sorts for Dementors."

Ginny turned white. "They were trying to kill you," she whispered.

"We don't know that Harry's the intended target," Hermione said.

"Please," Ginny retorted. "There are hundreds of people aware of how badly they affect Harry."

"Look," Harry interrupted. "Let's not argue about what the motives are right now, ok? We've got an answer, and we can start working on what to do about it soon enough. Right now though, I'd really just like to get through this demonstration for Jim and Margaret and spend some time with my wife."

"That sounds absolutely lovely," Ginny agreed.

Hermione smiled. "And it sounds as if I have dinner to make for a certain sister."

"All right then," Harry said. He kissed Ginny on the crown and pulled away. Quade joined him where Jim and Margaret were examining their capture field.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Jim said. "You break it, and if there's a Dementor in there to capture, we've got it."

"I'm not sure it's a Dementor. At least not in the way we think of them right now."

"Well if it started as a Dementor, something had to be done to it to infuse it within the Snitch," Margaret said

"Which is why this could be a whole lot more dangerous than simply destroying the thing," Harry said. He set the Snitch into the center of the various wards and containment fields and backed away. It floated placidly about two feet off the ground, appearing to be nothing more than what it was.

"Explain to me what you did to the first one again?"

"I used an idea I got from watching a non-magic show about military hardware," Harry said. "I used a Detonation Spell, but incased it in a Tunneling Spell. So what it did was dig its way inside the Snitch and blow it apart from the inside out."

"Explosive penetration rounds," Dr. Pell said. "Very nasty, and extremely deadly."

"We've seen," Harry said.

"We have?" Luke asked.

"Sorry," Harry amended, "forgot you weren't at the Ministry when the Secretary of State's bodyguard shot Kaka in the head."

"Thank God for that," Angie said. "Do we really need to see this Luke?"

"I'd like to know what my best mate is facing," Luke said. "But if you need to go up to the house, let's go."

Angie considered for a moment. "No, let's stay."

"To continue," Margaret said while Luke and Angie continued their discussion. "What was the plasma ball that consumed whatever was released from the Snitch?"

"Not sure," Harry said. "I tagged Fiendfyre on the back end of my little concoction. In the confined space of the Snitch before it exploded, it must have transformed into the plasma that consumed the thing.

"So what do you intend to do this time?"

"I'm not going to do anything," Harry said.

"Sorry," Jim asked.

"We need to see if others are capable of dealing with this. If not, I'm going to have a full time job destroying Snitches. I thought we'd let one of the girls have a go."

"I get to blow something up?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"A girl after my heart," George sighed.

"Get in line, little girl," Jenna said pushing her aside.

"More my style," Fred said. George narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say anything.

"I'm bigger than you are," Jamie retorted.

"A quarter inch doesn't count. Besides I'm older."

Jamie waved her on. "Age before beauty then."

"Watch it or I'll tell mom you've got a boyfriend."

"I haven't got a boyfriend!"

"Doesn't mean I can't tell her that."

"You're a pain in the ass."

"All right, you two," Jim interrupted. "It's like dishing up ice cream for my kids at home," he muttered. "'She got more.' 'No I didn't.' 'Yes you did.'"

"She always got more," Jenna said.

"I did not!"

"Stop!" Jim bellowed.

"Being quiet," Jamie said. Jenna nodded, zipped her mouth shut and threw away the key.

"Why do I always get the crazy ones," Jim muttered. "Don't answer that," he said when Jamie opened her mouth.

"They're nearly as annoying as we are," Fred said gleefully under his breath to George.

"We'll have to try harder," George agreed.

"So you're up?" Harry asked Jenna.

"Wisdom before ignorance," she shot at Jamie.

Jamie wandered away to stand with Fred and George. "Wisdom would let some other fool try it first then improve on whatever the person who went first managed to cock up," she muttered.

"Fair point," the twins agreed.

"Popcorn?" George asked.

"Thanks," Jamie said.

"Toffee," Fred offered.

"Nope, hate the stuff," Jamie said.

"Knew there was a reason I was in love with you," George said.

Jamie jabbed an elbow into his side. "Don't make me throw up."

Fleur leaned over on the bench she, Molly Arthur, Luke and Angie had settled on in the stands. "She eez doomed," she whispered to Molly.

"Her?" Luke said. "It'd be safer tying fifty pounds of raw beef on your body and running through a camp of Sasquatches than it would dating that girl."

"She seems perfectly nice to me," Molly said.

"Yeah, well you didn't see her and her sister beat the crap out of Ginny when she invited them to dance with her in the live-fire room."

"You are mistaken," Fleur said. "No one beats Ginevra. Not even vampires," she said. She waved her hand at Ginny. "Not even being bitten by a vampire can defeat her."

"They can," Angie said. She shuddered. The snap of bone and Jamie's cry of agony as Ginny crushed both her femurs had populated her dreams more than she'd have preferred since that day.

"I'm sure Hermione has a recording of it of some sort," Luke said. "Ask her to show it to you."

"I'll do that," Fleur said and leaned back again.

"We really didn't have a girl," Molly said to Arthur.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, she's got a girl's body and everything, but she is all boy. Honestly, she's picked more fights than all the boys did combined."

Arthur chuckled. "At least I know she can take care of herself."

"Suggestions?" Jenna asked.

"Well, you heard what I did to it," Harry said.

"Yeah. But I didn't think we were trying for annihilation this time around. Besides, I'm not exactly practiced on wrapping a Detonation inside a Tunneling Spell."

"No time like the present," Harry said. "Let's leave out the Fiendfyre though."

Jenna shrugged. "And what happens after I break the thing out of there?"

"Then we see what it is," Jim said.

"Bill, Jim and I have checked all the warding Harry set up," Margaret said. "Nothing should be able to get out of the inner circle. Blast away and let's see what we're really dealing with.

"Don't worry, I'll cover you," Harry said.

"That's supposed to be _my_ line, you know," Jenna retorted. "You sure you want Ginny around for this right now?"

"She'd kill me if I made her leave," Harry said.

"Okay, here we go then." Jenna said. While Harry, Quade, Jim, Margaret and Bill all shifted around behind her, Jenna turned and concentrated on the Snitch sitting on the ground. Jamie, and the twins shifted around near Ginny, Hermione, Stacie, and Dr. Pell. In the bleachers, Fleur drew her wand and the others followed suit.

Jenna let her arm hang limply, concentrating on forming her magic in the manner Harry had described. Speaking a spell separated it from the next by as long as it took to form the words; that meant it had to be a non-verbal casting. All at once she tensed and thrust her wand at the Snitch hovering in the containment field.

There was a massive_ whump_, followed by the pulse of a change in air-pressure as the explosion reached the edge of its containment area and rebounded back in and out and in again. The effect was like standing in a cloud while thunder rumbled all around. From within the containment field came an insidious, screeching, agonized cry that sent every bird in Harry's gardens into the air and winging away. A mass exodus of rabbits, squirrels and chipmunks fled across the ground and disappeared into burrows or dens high in the trees.

Eventually the screeching died to nothing but a soft whimper. "Release me."

Bill ran a scan of the wards. "I don't know what's in there," he said.

"It's a Dementor," Harry said.

"How do you know, we can't see anything but smoke."

"Not what you speak," a tortured voice hissed.

"I know what a dementor feels like," Harry said.

"Can we drop the first containment field, Bill?" Jim asked. "It might allow the smoke to thin enough to see."

"Ripped," the voice hissed.

"Sure," Bill said. He reached forward with his toe and broke the circle on the ground in front of them.

"What's ripped?" Margaret asked.

"I see something," Jenna said.

"I," the voice hissed. "Pain."

"You're in pain?" Margaret asked.

"Held back."

"What are you held back from?" Margaret asked.

"It looks like a Dementor," Jim said.

"No, it looks like the ghost of a Dementor," Margaret said.

"Yes," the voice hissed. "Ghost."

"You were right, Harry," Bill said quietly. "They somehow found a way of trapping the essence, the soul, of a Dementor in a Snitch after they killed it."

"Murderers," the voice hissed.

"I was really kind of hoping I might be wrong," Harry said.

"So now what?" Jim asked.

"About the only thing I can think of more dangerous than Voldemort running around without a body, is letting a formless Dementor loose in the world," Harry said.

"Kill it," Quade said.

"Yes," the voice hissed.

"We can't just kill it. They're a sentient species," Margaret said.

"It is a leech that will destroy a thousand lives a night if left to go free."

"Listen to the vampire," the voice cried

"Much the same as most people feel about vampires," Margaret countered Quade's argument. "Despite the danger they present, we don't exterminate living Dementors. I don't believe we should do so with this either."

"Already dead," the voice hissed. "Held back."

"Sounds like it wants us to kill it, Margaret," Jim said.

"Already dead. Send beyond."

"We could take it to the Death Chamber," Jim said. "It could go through the arch on its own if that's what it wants.

"NOOOO!" the voice cried in anguish.

"See, it doesn't want to die," Margaret said.

"Burn," the voice pleaded. The shadowy being within the containment field crawled across the ground to press against the edge of field nearest its captors. "Burn," it said.

"You want us to burn you?" Margaret asked.

"Yeeeessss,"

"We can't do that," Margaret said quickly, completely horrified. "If you need to be sent on we can send you through the veil. But we are not going to burn you."

"Only way," the creature said. Its hand, or what might pass for a hand, reached to them. "Please," it cried. "Only way." The hand slid down the wall of the containment field weakly. "Go beyond. Only way. Pain ends. Whole again. Please," it rattled hoarsely. "End pain."

"Margaret," Jim pressed.

"I don't know, Jim," she said.

"Harry," Ginny called. Harry and the others turned to her. "Do what she asks."

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"Do it or I will." She lifted her hand from the arm of the wheelchair.

"Yeeesss, mercy. Remember woman of flame."

"NO!" Hermione shouted stepping in front of Ginny's hand. "Don't you dare deplete your reserves any more than they already are."

"Do it, Harry," Ginny said again, her eyes locked with his. "She is dead. Grant her the mercy of being whole again."

Harry nodded and turned to face the creature on the ground. "I'm sorry I can't do more for you."

"Is that what this will do for you?" Margaret asked. She stepped as close as the ward would allow her and squatted down to try and see if she could read anything in the face of the creature.

"Yeesss," it hissed pleadingly. "Only way. Mercy, sorceress. Please."

Margaret pursed her lips. "Is it like this while you're trapped in the Snitch?"

"Worse. Mercy."

Margaret stood up quickly. "I'll find who did this to you," she said. "I promise." She snapped her fingers. "Agents Young!"

"Ma'am?" Jenna and Jamie barked stepping forward.

"Fiendfyre. Now."

"Yes, ma'am." They took up position at angles to one another and took aim.

"I would suggest covering your ears," Harry shouted.

White-hot fire burst from Jenna's and Jamie's wands and engulfed the ghost, soul, essence, or whatever it was that remained of the Dementor that had been released from its prison within the Snitch. But instead of the shriek that had terrified every bird within two miles of the Hippogriffs' stadium earlier that day as the creature Harry had freed burned, there was nothing but silence as the flames consumed this one.

"Perhaps the cries of pain were simply a reaction to being released," Quade observed. "This one also sent the birds and animals away on being freed. And the other did fall silent long before being consumed."

"Maybe," Harry said. He turned to Jim and Margaret. "If you don't mind, I need to go clear my head."

"Sure, Potter," Jim said. "I think us professionals can manage for a while without you civilians.

"Just leave me alone till tomorrow, yeah?" Harry asked.

"Go on, Harry," Margaret said.

Harry walked away from them and joined Ginny as everyone but Jim and Margret congregated around her. "I think it's time to take you back inside," he said. "May I push her?"

"Certainly," Dr. Pell said. He let Harry take over pushing Ginny's wheelchair and glanced around. His eyes finally settled on the lone non-magic person in attendance besides himself. _At least I'm not the only one who's shaken by all that,_ he thought, observing the way Stacie leaned against Hermione as the group made its way back to the house.

* * *

George grabbed Fred and pulled him into one of the unrenovated areas of Harry's home. "Oi, watch it, mate," Fred said shaking him off. "I paid a lot of money for this shirt."

"Lord knows why," George retorted.

Fred straightened himself out and leaned against the wall. "So did you want to talk to me or were you just offended by my shirt so much that you figured you'd rip the arm off it?"

"Both."

"Ok."

"What are you doing?" George growled.

"Little help," Fred said.

"Does the name Jenna ring any bells?"

Fred grinned. "Actually, it's usually her that's ringing bells. People's bells to be precise."

"Are you or are you not hitting on her?" George demanded.

Fred shrugged. "What if I am? Can't help it if her sister isn't falling for your classless advances."

George held up a finger. "Ok, let's try this one… Hermione… That one ring a bell?"

"Whoa, mate," Fred said. "You're getting ahead of yourself."

"Am I?" George asked. "Six weeks ago you'd stopped paying attention to any girl other than her as anything more than a nice backdrop. You were just biding your time."

"True," Fred said.

"So what, Jenna comes along and you think she's a nice diversion till you figure Hermione might be ready to think about seeing someone new? It ain't gonna work that way, mate. You want a shot at Hermione, you're not gonna do it while playing around with Jenna. Try it and I'll tell her sister. And then I'll tell Harry. There won't be anything left for him to do but dig your grave."

Fred sighed. "I'm not gonna take a shot at Hermione."

"Oh?" George asked.

"Look, bro," Fred said. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about this. Hermione is great. There's no arguing it. But she was Ron's. And I think I'd always wonder if she was just trying to find some piece of him in me if we were to get together. There's just too much baggage between the two of us for me."

"So her history is too big for you to handle?"

"Not her history, mate, _our_ history. I'd give it a go if I was an outsider, but I'm not. I know she isn't really my sister, but it would just be too much like dating Ginny."

George leaned against the wall. "Pretty much my thoughts too."

Fred clapped his hands together. "So were all bang up. No worries and I can keep chattin' Jenna up?"

"You stay away from my sister," Jamie said as she walked by.

"I might tell you the same about my brother," Fred shouted.

"You do and I'll lock you in a room with a Blast-Ended Skrewt," George said.

* * *

"All right," Dr. Pell said. "Let's just get you hooked back in." He flushed the IV on Ginny's arm and reconnected her various bags of fluid. "You realize you haven't had any morphine for almost forty minutes," he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yes," she said through gritted teeth.

Dr. Pell stopped. "You're in pain, aren't you?" Ginny scowled. He pressed her remote into her hand. "You're a big girl, Ginny. If you want to suffer, then go ahead." Ginny slumped in defeat and pressed the button on her remote. "That's my girl," Dr. Pell said. He patted her arm. "You'll get there. Now why don't we start by seeing if you can stomach anything beyond apple juice?"

"Peach," Ginny said. "I want a peach."

"If that's what you want, then we'll give it a try." He nodded at Hermione. "Maybe half," he said. "And some more apple juice, actually any juice. Let's see what we can do to get her off saline and 'Mountain Dew'."

"Ok, I'll be back shortly," Hermione said.

"You're really starting to feel better," Harry grinned. "Pretty soon you'll be back to eating more sausages and bacon than Ron."

"MMMMMmmm," Ginny moaned. "Sausages." Harry laughed.

"Maybe in a day or two," Dr. Pell said. He patted her arm. "Let's get your insides working again before we try something as harsh as sausage and bacon."

"You're a cruel man, Dr. Pell," Ginny teased.

"I do my best. Now can I trust you two to behave if I leave you alone?"

"Do we have to?" Ginny asked.

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe you said that."

Dr. Pell eyed Ginny. "At least until you no longer need morphine," he said.

Ginny held her arm out. "Take it out."

Harry clamped his hand over her mouth. "I'll make sure she behaves," he said.

Dr. Pell laughed. "I'll just check in shortly to make sure," he said as he closed the door.

Harry rounded on Ginny. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"I'm bloody randy," Ginny said. She tugged at his hand.

"Oh no," Harry said. "I think I'll sit in the chair."

"Afraid I'll seduce you?" Ginny teased.

"Frankly, yes."

Ginny's eyes locked with his. "You should be," she purred.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Don't do that," he croaked.

"Why not?" she asked seductively.

"Because I'll have to leave if you don't stop."

Ginny groaned and crossed her arms grumpily. "This is maddening."

Harry grinned. "What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ginny moaned, "but I haven't been able to think of doing anything but throwing you down on the floor since the moment I saw you today."

"Well you know how to make a fella feel good about himself."

"I think you should come make me feel good," Ginny retorted.

"Not a chance, Mrs. Potter."

"Ohh, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Say my name like that."

"You mean like Ginevra," Harry teased

Ginny literally gasped. "Harry," she hissed painfully. "You need to leave."

"Leave?" he asked surprised.

Ginny looked at him, her eyes glazed over. "Please. I can't control myself."

Harry hesitated. "You're not kidding are you?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "At least go across the room."

"Ok," Harry said. He backed away to the wall. "Better?" he asked. Ginny made a choking sound. They both turned as the door opened.

"Dinner time," Hermione said. She carried a tray in and set it up so Ginny could reach it.

Ginny inhaled a massive volume of air. "Oh thank God," she said.

"Well if you insist," Hermione said. "But I prefer Goddess. What are you doing over there?" she asked Harry

Harry shot a look at Ginny and she motioned him forward again. "Keeping a safe distance," he said as he cautiously approached.

Hermione looked between the two of them, noting Ginny's flushed appearance. She smiled knowingly. "Quade wondered if this might happen."

"If what might happen?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smirked. "If you'd have an increased sex drive."

"WHAT?" Ginny cried. She buried her face in her hands. "Please tell me this hasn't been discussed with my mother in the room."

"I'd like to know why it wasn't discussed while I was in the room," Harry said.

"Because it's girl talk," Hermione retorted. "Not for randy little boy ears."

"What about the randy husband of the randy little girl in question?"

"Don't," Ginny cried. "Don't tell me you're horny when I'm feeling like an alpha dragon ready to make the rounds of the reserve and can't do a damn thing about it."

Hermione giggled. "Harry, I really hope your stamina compares with everything else in your life."

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted.

Her response was to sit down in the chair bent over double. "Your face," she gasped.

"Wonderful," Harry muttered. "The next thing I know my stamina is going be in the rags. And you," he growled playfully at Ginny. "There will be no harem so get used to it."

"Please," Ginny said, "the thought of even touching anyone but you makes me want to vomit."

"A rather crude expression of devotion," Hermione said. She brushed her hair back from her face and finished composing herself. "Quade was curious about that too."

"Is there anything you two aren't discussing about me?" Ginny demanded.

"It's pertinent, Ginny," Hermione retorted.

"How!"

"Because you are both victims of a vampire bite."

"But I'm not a vampire," Ginny snapped. She lifted her upper lip. "No fangs, see. And," she lifted her bangs, "I'm still covered with scars."

"Oh grow up," Hermione said. "You've both been through a similar process. It made Quade a vampire. What it's done to you remains to be seen. So far, you have an increase in your sex drive, and you are even more attached to the person you've chosen as your mate than you were before. Quade says that both are characteristics of all vampires over their previous form of humanity."

"So I'm some kind of hybrid vampire?" Ginny shouted.

"Easy, Gin," Harry said, placing his hand on her shoulder and pushing her back on the bed again. "You're not doing anyone any good screaming at Hermione."

"I am not a vampire," Ginny growled, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione stood up. "Maybe I should go," she said. "I seem to be doing more harm than good right now."

"Don't go," Ginny muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Just stay," Ginny said. Hermione gave her a curious look. "Please don't ask me why." Ginny picked the half of a peach of the tray and took a bite. "Ohhh that's amazing," she moaned and wiped at the juice that trickled down her chin.

"Ok," Hermione said slowly settling back into the chair.

"Oh for God's sake," Ginny sighed staring at the ceiling. "Your blood is making me sick enough that my every thought isn't consumed with ripping Harry's clothes off."

"Well," Hermione sniffed. "I'm glad I haven't put you off eating too."

"It's not just you," Ginny muttered staring at her hands. "Everyone stinks."

"Except Harry," Hermione said. "And I seem to be the worst."

"Actually Mum and Dad are the worst."

"Oh?"

"It's a correlation," Ginny said.

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"The less likely I was to consider you as a mate before I was bitten, the more repulsive I find the scent of your blood." Ginny looked up at her. "It's not that I never thought you were pretty or anything. But from the second we met you were the sister I'd always dreamed of. The thought of you being something more was repulsive even before Nastia bit me."

"So Fred, George and Bill must be pretty bad too," Hermione said. Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "No?" Hermione asked.

Ginny cringed. "Not Bill," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Harry yelped.

"Please," Ginny said grabbing his hand. "He's so much older than I am. In my mind he's never really been a brother. Even when I was old enough to know he was, the first time I'd see him when he'd come home for Christmas or whatever, I always had to stop and remind myself that he was my brother and I shouldn't be thinking he was damn hot. For Merlin's sake, it wasn't till I was eight and decided I was going to marry you that I stopped telling mum I was going to marry Billy."

Harry stared at her. "That's just sick," he said.

"Actually, it's not at all surprising, Harry," Hermione came to Ginny's aid.

"It's not?" Harry asked.

"Oh those damn Dursleys," Hermione growled.

"What have they got to do with it?"

"You were deprived Harry," Hermione said. "So you won't find this easy to understand, but nearly all little girls go through a period where they're going to marry their daddy. The same is true for little boys; they're going to marry their mummy. And that attachment is very often carried into adulthood. It's why most boys end up marrying a girl who subconsciously reminds them of their favorite traits about their mother. Ditto for girls. Their husbands usually have very similar personalities to their father.

"In Ginny's case it's easy to see how she picked Bill instead of her dad. He's eleven years older than her. He treated her like a princess, doting on her every wish as she grew up. He was her protector when she banged a knee or the twins got to be too much. And if you look in the mirror, you'll see that everything Bill is, you are too. The reason Ginny picked you is as plain to me as the nose on your face. You measure up to the man who taught her what a man was supposed to be.

"And one more bit of food for thought for you. Nearly everyone who knew your mother, and has eventually come to know Ginny too, comments on the similarities between them. So even though you don't remember it, your mother somehow imprinted what a woman was supposed to be in your mind and you eventually found that in Ginny."

Harry scratched his head but eventually grinned at Ginny. "It's still weird."

"If either one of you says one word about this to anyone, I'll kill you both and hide the bodies where no one will ever find them," Ginny said.

"Not a word," Harry agreed.

"My lips are sealed," Hermione agreed. Ginny sighed and morosely fingered one of the glasses on her tray.

"Hey now," Harry said. "What's that sad face for."

"I finally found something I couldn't beat, didn't I?" she asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

Ginny swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "This, Harry," she said. "So I'm not a vampire. Hermione's right. It's changed me. I'm not what I was before Nastia bit me."

"You're still my wife," Harry said. "Still the girl I love. Still the air I need to breathe."

"Am I?" she asked. "So I don't want to suck your blood out. I've still developed traits similar to Quade's. My senses are alive all the time now; not just when my inner demon cuts loose. What else has changed?"

"Nothing that matters," Harry said.

"No?" she asked. "What happens if I'm immortal now too...? What happens when you grow old and die and I'm left alone with no one but Quade?"

"I was hoping we'd be able you keep that question out of your mind for a while," Hermione said softly.

Harry lifted Ginny's chin. "I wouldn't have abandoned you if you'd become a vampire. I won't abandon you because you didn't. If you want to get rid of me, you're going to have to come up with something a lot better than being immortal."

"I don't want to be here alone," Ginny whispered.

"You won't," Harry said.

"How can you promise that?"

"If it comes to it," Harry said. "You aren't the only one with the will to survive a vampire bite."

Hermione and Ginny blanched. "Harry you can't," Hermione whispered.

Ginny shook her head, "No," she mouthed.

"I can, and I will," Harry answered. "For better or worse, Ginevra. The only way I will ever leave your side is if you tell me to go."

"I will," she choked. "If you try it."

Harry stood and leaned down to kiss her lips gently. "You'd be lying," he said when he pulled back. "For better or worse, Ginevra," he said again before he turned and walked to the door.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione shouted. She jumped up and ran to the door, blocking his way. "Don't you dare do something so stupid when you don't even know if she's changed that way."

Harry reached out and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders, moving her out of his way. He leaned down and kissed her crown. "I'm just going to the loo, Hermione," he said and stepped out of the room. Ashen faced, Hermione turned to Ginny.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione closed her eyes, steeling herself. "Pray you aren't immortal," she answered.


	37. Chapter 37: All Storms End

Author's note:

As always, thank you to my beta, Strangeways.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 36: All Storms End**

* * *

Dr. Pell followed Hermione into the kitchen. Most of the Clan Potter was already seated around the table waiting for them and Ginny to arrive.

"Where's Ginny?" Molly asked. She'd prepared a veritable feast of Ginny's favorite foods for this first breakfast on a full diet.

"She and Harry are making their way down now," Hermione said. She sat down in her spot at the table and surveyed the plates of bacon, sausages, hashbrowns, fresh bread, fruit, pancakes and Molly's signature homemade cinnamon French toast. "I love it when you cook," she sighed happily. "My hips don't, but who cares."

Molly hugged her from behind before taking her seat between Hermione and Arthur. "You're plenty thin these days, dear," she said. "You go right ahead and eat till you burst. You're just there, Dr. Pell," Molly said indicating the place that had been set for him.

Hermione grinned. "I don't know," she said. "I don't have your daughter's metabolism… but if you insist."

Molly patted her hand. "I do. And you two also," she added with a pointed look at Heather and Jamie. "I won't have any girl in my house starving herself for some silly man or girl if that's the case."

"I eat more than Harry," Heather protested.

"She's not kidding," Jamie teased. "Girl ate both hers and her date's dessert last night, and then wanted ice cream on top of it."

"I was hungry," Heather protested. "Do you know how many calories I burn in a day?"

"A fair few, apparently," Jamie said.

"And how is Gabrielle?" Hermione asked.

Heather blushed. "She's fine."

"I'll bet," Hermione teased.

"What is this, pick on Heather day?" Heather moaned.

"One thing you better learn in this family, dear," Arthur said, "is everyone is fair game. And he or she with the newest boyfriend or girlfriend is more often than not the target."

"Is it too late to undo an adoption?" Heather asked.

The door to the kitchen opened and Harry followed Ginny in the room. "Sorry Mitts," Harry said. "Once I add someone to my harem there's no escaping." He pulled Ginny's chair out for her.

"Your harem had better be a total of one," Ginny said.

"I can handle that," Harry teased. "One redhead, one brunette and one blond should be plenty."

"Harry James Potter," Molly cried.

"What?" Harry asked. He dropped a kiss on her cheek. "I promise Ginny can be the redhead. This looks amazing," he added

Molly swatted at him. "Ohhh you. Just sit down and eat before you really get yourself in trouble."

"Trust me," Ginny said. She grabbed hold of Harry by the ear and pulled him down into his seat. "He's already in trouble."

"Ow, ow, ow," Harry said.

"Serves you right, you big baby," Hermione smirked.

Harry rubbed at his ear. "Got anymore of that morphine doc?" he asked.

"I could probably spare a syringe or two," he chuckled.

"Oh no," Ginny said. "I've got plans for him and they are not getting messed up because he's on morphine now that I'm finally off it." Heather choked on her tea while Jamie spurted juice across the table. Hermione bit her lips together while Arthur just shook his head. Quade simply watched, seemingly impassive.

"Ginny!" Harry cried. He buried his head in his hands.

"Ginevra Potter," Molly gasped.

"And if you end up in hospital after your match today, I will kill you," Ginny added.

"God help me," Harry groaned.

Molly turned on her husband. "Arthur," she demanded, "talk to your daughter."

Arthur simply picked up the platter of sausage and held it out to Ginny. "Sausage, dear?"

Ginny beamed at him. "Thank you, Daddy." She speared three of them and put them on her plate, thought about it for a second and added a fourth.

"You might wish to go easy, Ginny," Dr. Pell said.

"She is," Hermione said.

"Doctor," Arthur asked holding the plate of sausage out to him. "You are the other guest of honor."

Dr. Pell considered. "Well I did eat before I came this morning," he said. "But then any Marine who turns down food, isn't a Marine at all." He speared a couple sausages and put them on his plate and with that, the feast was on. Ginny piled her plate high with large portions of everything on the table, including a huge bowl of fruit.

Hermione nudged Harry. "Seems she has an appetite for more than just you."

"Not you too," Harry groaned. "And not a word," he shot at Heather. "Or we'll see just how you're faring with your Veela."

Heather turned scarlet, but fired back, "She can certainly kiss." Jamie coughed, but didn't say anything else. The friendly banter was broken when Ginny's fork clattered to the table.

"Ginny?" Dr. Pell asked alarmed. Her face had gone white and she appeared ready to gag. She suddenly bolted from the table and vomited what little contents her stomach held into the sink. Dr. Pell and Harry were out of their chairs in an instant.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Harry asked. He gently placed his hand on her back. Dr. Pell grabbed her wrist and pressed his fingers against her pulse.

"I'm ok," Ginny gasped. She spit into the sink and used the back of her free hand to wipe her mouth. "Merlin that was awful."

"What was awful," Dr. Pell asked.

"The sausage," Ginny said. She turned the water on and washed her mouth out. "I'm fine, really," she said, straightening. "I don't think I can eat that."

"Just the sausage, or everything, Ginny?" Dr. Pell asked. "Your pulse is fine," he said, "though you're a bit clammy."

Ginny took a calming breath. "I'm fine," she said again. "Let me just sit down and see if I can stomach anything else."

"All right, then," Dr. Pell agreed. He and Harry helped Ginny back to the table.

"I'm not an invalid," she snapped, shrugging out of their hands. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said immediately. "Please, just let me do it myself."

"Certainly," Dr. Pell agreed. He motioned for Harry to sit again and left Ginny to her own devices. Harry moved to the table, picked Ginny's chair up and set it in place again.

"Thank you," she said. She sat down and glanced at the nervous faces watching her. "I'm sorry, please; if I haven't ruined your appetites keep eating."

Hermione picked up the tea pot. "Tea?" she asked.

"Please," Ginny said. Slowly, everyone started eating again. Ginny sipped at her tea, and nervously eyed the different foods on her plate.

"Maybe just the fruit, Ginny," Dr. Pell said quietly. Ginny picked up her fork speared a strawberry and gingerly put it in her mouth. She chewed carefully and a slow smile grew on her face.

"That's better," she said.

Dr. Pell patted her hand. "Just go slow. The sausage will be there tomorrow if you want it." Ginny made a face, but didn't say anything else. "Let your sense of smell guide you," he offered. "If it smells bad, then you probably don't want to eat it either."

"Ok," she agreed quietly and carefully sampled the different foods on her plate. Eventually, she set her fork down. "I think I'm going to go lie down again," she said.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's just a lot already. I need a bit of rest. You finish," she said.

"You're sure?"

Ginny stood and kissed his crown. "Just come visit me before you leave?"

"Promise," Harry said.

"Are you feeling any pain, Ginny?" Dr. Pell asked.

"Not such that I need anything for it."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"I'm fine," Ginny said and left before anyone could say anything else.

"Quade," Hermione asked after Ginny had left.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Do you eat fruit at all?"

"I don't _eat_ anything," Quade said.

"I thought so." Hermione pushed the serving bowl of fruit towards Quade. "What does this smell like to you?"

Quade made a face. "It is not necessary, it smells putrid."

"And this?" Hermione asked pushing the platter of bacon towards her.

"It is not disgusting."

"What are you thinking, Hermione?" Dr. Pell asked.

"I'm just noticing that Ginny and Quade seem to have nearly the opposite opinion of what things smell like. The only thing Ginny's interested in eating is fruit. Quade is a pure carnivore of sorts. I think Ginny is going to find she either doesn't like, or can't eat meat anymore."

Everyone at the table eyed Ginny's plate and the untouched bacon and sausage left on it.

"A vegetarian vampire," Quade said.

"Don't say that," Harry snapped.

He stood and left the kitchen to Quade's, "Forgive me, my Lord."

"God damn it, quit calling me that!" He slammed the kitchen door shut on anything else that might be said.

"I am sorry," Quade said in the silence that followed.

"It's ok," Hermione said. "He's just upset. I'll talk to him when he's calmed down." She stood up from the table. "I'll help you with the clean up, Mum."

"Bless you, dear," Molly said and hurried to join her.

* * *

"So Ginevra is going to be all right," Victor asked. He leaned with his elbows on the rail looking out over the New York harbor to the Statue of Liberty.

Hermione stood with her back to the railing next to him. "Well she isn't a vampire," Hermione said. "As to being ok, I don't know if we're going to be able to answer that for some time yet. It was nice of you to spend your day off coming to see her."

Victor glanced her way. "I got the impression from her that eferything vos fine."

"Ginny would do that," Hermione said. "She's a female version of Harry."

"Potter is stubborn," Victor said.

"You two scared the hell out of me, you know."

Victor smirked. "Ve haff made viser decisions."

"Not Harry," Hermione retorted. "I swear that man is a bad decision waiting to happen. Did he tell you what he did to the Hippogriffs' pitch?"

Victor chuckled. "Yes."

"He just doesn't think," Hermione complained.

"A man of action if there efer vos."

Hermione sniffed. "I could stand having men of a little less action in my life."

"You vould be bored."

Hermione laughed. "You're probably right," she said. After a few seconds she leaned over and bumped his shoulder. "This has been nice. Hanging out with you today."

Victor turned to her. "Hermione, I did not come today to see Ginny."

Hermione turned to face him. "Somehow I didn't think so."

"I understand if it is too soon for you. But I vanted to make sure you knew I vould like to see you more often than v+hen Potter and I cross paths on the pitch."

"You'd like to see me every day," she said.

"I vould."

"And my children?"

"They vould be no different to me than if you and I ver to haff children. If ve got that far."

Hermione stared at him for some moments while she considered. _The hell with it, _she thought, _maybe leaping before I look is what I need. _"Kiss me," she said.

Victor blinked. "I am sorry?"

"You heard what I said," Hermione answered, not backing away. Victor hesitated for another moment before he reached for her. Her eyes closed and her arms went around his neck as she stood on her toes to reach him. He was tentative at first, but she pressed in, deepening the kiss and he responded equally. After a short time, they broke apart.

"It is still no good, is it?" he asked ruefully.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "I'm sorry, Victor," she answered. His face was a tight mask as he turned to look out over the harbor once more. "I tried, Victor," she said reaching for his arm.

"Please do not," he said.

Hermione pulled back. "I should go," she said.

Victor took a deep breath. "I vill see you home," he said.

"You don't have to do that."

"I vill not be responsible for alloving harm to come to you simply for the sake of my pride."

Hermione took his arm in her hand. "If you want to come back to the house as my friend, fine. And I'm sure Harry would love to talk with you more. But I've already got a bodyguard."

Victor snorted. "A vampire who had she nefer shown up, Ginefra vould not have been bitten," he retorted.

"That's cruel," Hermione answered.

Victor pressed his lips together tightly. "I am sorry."

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked.

Victor shook his head. "No."

Hermione swallowed. "Till next time?" she asked.

"There vill not be a next time," he said. "Not for this."

"I know."

He smiled painfully. "At the Vorld Cup, then," he said.

"Goodbye, Victor," Hermione said and turned and walked away.

Victor watched her walk away till Quade joined her at the end of the boardwalk. "Goodbye, Hermione," he sighed before he turned and walked away in the other direction.

* * *

Two days after Ginny made her first appearance at breakfast, Dr. Pell placed his stethoscope around his neck. "I do believe my work here is done," he said with a grin.

"I'm better?" Ginny asked.

"Well you're the best judge of that. But in my professional opinion, yes. You are as well as I can make you. You haven't had a dose of morphine in over two days. You're eating and drinking without discomfort. At this point, all you have left to do is recover your strength."

"But I still can't eat meat," Ginny protested.

Dr. Pell smiled. "I know you find that particularly depressing. But there is nothing I can do about that. Perhaps that will change with more time. But you may have to accept this as part of the price to pay for being bitten. Considering the alternatives I should think you'd be happy to find yourself nothing more than a vegetarian."

"Is there anything you want her to refrain from?" Harry asked.

"Just go slow. You've been sick for a long time, Ginny. I don't have to tell you no one has ever done what you have. You're nothing short of a medical miracle; magic or non-magic."

"What about the other repercussions we were talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Genetic testing is an involved process, Hermione. And I don't know exactly what I'm looking for. Results are going to take time, and I may never get a definitive answer for you. It may be the only way to determine if Ginny is ageing normally will be observation over a number of years."

"You'll contact us if you do find anything?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry."

"All right then," Harry said. He stuck his hand out. "I can't thank you enough, doctor. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask."

"My job, Harry," Dr. Pell said. "Just doing my job. And your amazing wife did the hardest part.

"Anything," Harry said again. "Just ask."

"How about to simply not have you and Ginny just vanish into nonexistence for me. Come visit once in a while."

"I think we can manage that."

"I look forward to it." He let go of Harry's hand and turned to Ginny. "Think you can manage without me?"

Ginny launched herself at him, hugging him tight. "Thank you," she whispered.

Dr. Pell laughed and hugged her back. "This," he said to Harry, "is all the thanks I need." Ginny kissed his cheek, let him go and settled against Harry's chest. Dr. Pell turned to Hermione and held his hand out. "It has been a pleasure, Hermione," he said.

Hermione ignored his hand and hugged him tightly too. "Thank you," she said. "I couldn't have survived losing her too."

Dr. Pell pushed her back, holding her by the shoulders. "Think about what I said," he said. "There's only so much I can learn about magical remedies, and I can't ever hope to perform them. You on the other hand, you could be the greatest thing to happen to medicine, magical or not, in the last thousand years."

"I will," Hermione assured him.

"Excellent."

"I'll help you with your equipment," Harry offered.

Doctor Pell smiled. "I was wondering what I was going to do with all of it."

* * *

"So we're off to Hawaii," Ginny said. She and Harry were strolling through his gardens, slowly making their way to the pitch.

Harry grinned. "One game left."

"Bets on who wins tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged. "Based on when we played them, I'd say the Leprechauns. But the Kelpies are on a run. They closed the season with ten straight wins to make the playoffs and they've already knocked out the Sasquatch."

"They were the second seed right?"

"Yep, the Kelpies were the seventh."

"Right," Ginny said thinking. "So who do you want?"

"A galleon?" Harry asked.

Ginny grinned. "I was thinking along the lines of who gets to choose our next new position."

"You're insatiable," Harry said.

"You're delectable," Ginny countered. "Are you complaining?"

"Not particularly," Harry said.

"Are we on then?"

"Sure. I'll take the Kelpies."

"All right," Ginny agreed. She suddenly pulled him towards the shed. "Come on."

"You can't be serious," Harry demanded stumbling after her.

"Merlin, Harry," Ginny teased. "You accuse _me_ of a one track mind. I do think about things other than ripping your clothes off."

"It's not my fault I haven't seen you this enthusiastic about anything other than me naked in the last week."

"Don't tempt me." Ginny shoved a broom in his hands. "Let's fly," she said.

"Are you sure you should be?" Harry asked. Ginny glared at him. "Ok."

"Do you have a Snitch?"

"You want to Seek, against me?"

"Come on Potter, afraid of a little girl like me?" she taunted. "We've never flown against each other, it'll be fun."

"If you say so," Harry answered warily. "They're in a crate in the locker."

Ginny plunged into the locker, emerging a few seconds later with a snitch in her hands. "If you go easy on me, there won't be any sex for a week," she threatened.

"Empty threat if I ever heard one," Harry retorted.

"Prat."

"Pushy bint."

"You're going to pay for that one."

"Promises. Are we flying or not?"

"Yes. Care to make a bet on this?" she asked.

Harry mounted his broom. "Nope just beating your sexy arse is good enough for me."

Ginny let the Snitch go. "Harry," she said as she mounted her broom, "you're going to be lucky to keep up with my sexy arse." She shot into the air with him rocketing after her.

**XX**

An hour later, Ginny settled to the ground and sank wearily to her knees. "Merlin am I out of shape."

Harry landed and sat in the grass next to her. "If that's out of shape, I don't want to know what you were like when you were in shape."

"Seriously, Harry," Ginny said. "I'm whipped."

"Gee. You haven't played since before Christmas, and you're just off your death bed by a week. How the hell could the Lions have cut you?"

"I wasn't catching the Snitch."

"Gin," Harry said. "You beat me once. And the other times, you pressed me as hard as Mitts, Krum or Nora ever do."

"You weren't trying," Ginny countered.

"Do I look like I wasn't trying," Harry asked. "I'm soaked through."

"It wasn't one of the new Snitches," Ginny countered.

"Doesn't matter. If that's the level you can fly at, you could start for any team in the world right now. You could probably win the job for England if you asked for a chance to try out."

"Don't patronize me, Harry."

"I'm not," Harry said. "You could play Gin. If that's the level you're flying at, you can play. You could write the English coach and tell him you've been flying. Ask him to give you an hour."

"It was one hour, Harry," Ginny said.

"So let's see what happens tomorrow," Harry said. "We've got five days before we leave for Hawaii. If you can fly like that every day between now and then, I'll put my name behind recommending they give you a chance."

"I don't know, Harry," Ginny said. "I'm retired. I like being able to be with you. Even if I could play again, I'm not sure I want to. We'd never see each other."

Harry scowled. "Are you under any obligation to go back to the Lions? Do they still own your rights?"

"No," Ginny said.

"Then you could play in the States. Heck, you could even play for the Hippogriffs."

"Harry, part of the reason I retired was because I wasn't going to ride the bench. I'm not coming back to sit behind you either."

"Ok, I'll retire and you can play."

"That's about the silliest idea you've ever had, Harry."

"I don't know," Harry said. "I've been thinking about it anyway."

"You're kidding!"

"I'm tired of the injuries, Gin. I'm really not sure how much longer I'm going to play. I've accomplished everything a Quidditch player can, including the World Cup."

"So what, you're done after the World Cup this time around?"

"Harry shrugged. "I'm probably ninety percent settled on playing next year, beyond that, I don't know. Some of it might depend on what happens at the World Cup this year."

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no Seeker's managed to win it three times."

Ginny grinned. "Really thinking of cementing your status as the greatest ever, are you?" I didn't think you cared about things like that," she teased.

Harry smirked. "No point in playing, if it isn't to win."

Ginny leaned over and kissed him. "I'll think about it," she said and stood up.

Harry took the hand she offered and pulled himself up. "Playing again?"

"No promises," Ginny said leading the way to the broom shed. "The World Cup might be worth it. But anything else, I don't want to be away from you that much. And if there's any justice in this world, we'll have Sam to consider too."

* * *

"You do understand this is highly irregular, Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Kovachev," Harry said. "I won't deny that I can give you and Sam this information in a different way. And if you force me to, I will. But if you do eventually decide to allow myself and Ginny to adopt her, you will be compromising the safety of her eventual home. I was under the impression that her safety is your biggest concern in placing her with us."

Mr. Kovachev considered. "Not exactly a reassuring beginning, Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Kovachev," Hermione said. "Surely you would have to expect Harry to have wards on his home. Did you really come all this way just to tell him and Ginny no, or do you intend to make an honest assessment?"

"To be perfectly honest, Mrs. Weasley," he answered, "we're here because this may be Samantha's last chance to be placed with a family. Our first inclination was to reject the Potters' application immediately. May I ask in exactly what capacity you are here?"

"Hermione is my sister," Harry said.

"Harry is the godfather of my children," Hermione said at the same time.

"Sorry," they said together.

"I was under the impression you were an only child, Mr. Potter."

"Go ahead," Harry said to Hermione.

"Harry and I are both orphans, Mr. Kovachev," she said. "Sometimes you make your family where you find it. Beyond that, Harry's the godfather of my children. He's helping me raise them since I lost my husband. Ginny is also the godmother of my children. I'm currently living with them. That is unlikely to change anytime in the near future. So I guess you could say I'm here because Samantha will be getting three parents if Harry and Ginny are allowed to adopt her."

"And your thoughts on this situation, Mrs. Potter?" he asked.

"Hermione's been a sister to me since the day we met, Mr. Kovachev. I'm just as happy to have her living with us and help raise her children as Harry is."

"And exactly what are your motivations in wanting to adopt Samantha? Are you and Harry unable to have children of your own?"

"I fell in love with Sam the moment I saw her. That's my sole reason for wanting to adopt her. As to children of our own, we're currently preventing it so we don't really know."

"I see," he said. "And if I'm not mistaken, you first met Samantha in late November?"

"Yes."

"And here we are in early March and you are just now starting the process of adopting a girl you fell in love with months ago."

"Harry and I weren't even married at the time, Mr. Kovachev," Ginny said. "And children, whether they are yours by conception or adoption are a very big step. We've been trying to negotiate our way through a new marriage, the pseudo adoption of Hermione's three children, a Quidditch season and a number of other events. Not the least of which is the death of my brother. Quite frankly I was simply afraid to make my wishes known."

"Fair enough," he said. "And you Mr. Potter?"

"To be honest, I didn't really spend a lot of time with Samantha the day we visited the orphanage. I thought she was a nice girl. She had a wicked arm when there was a Quaffle in her hands and her laugh was infectious. But, I hadn't given any thought to adopting her. I just had too much else on my mind. But as soon as Ginny said something, it clicked. Quite honestly, I'm obsessed with getting her out of that orphanage and home with us so we can start making up for the years she's lost out on having a family."

Mr. Kovachev made a notation in his notebook and set it aside. "I'm sure I'll have more questions as we go along but I think that's enough for now. Why don't you plant this information in my mind and then I'll decide if I'll allow you to do so with Samantha."

"Are you agreeable to having me remove it from your mind when you leave also?" Harry asked.

"Are you proposing to remove it from Samantha's mind also should we ultimately decide to deny your petition to adopt her?"

"No," Harry said. "Regardless of your decision, Samantha can always consider our house her home. One way or another, she'll eventually leave the orphanage. She'll need a place to go. Hopefully she'll come here."

"All right, then," Mr. Kovachev said. "Believe it or not, I do trust you only have the best of intentions regarding Samantha. It's simply the fact that things happen to you Mr. Potter. And your wife also. I'm perfectly aware you don't ask for those things. But you can't deny there is a worrisome aspect in knowingly placing a child in that situation."

"I can accept that to a point," Harry said. "And I won't argue there are risks in placing her with us. People close to me have been targeted simply for that reason."

"But if you follow that logic too far," Ginny said.

"Pretty soon, you'll have the government stepping in and saying you can't have children period," Harry said.

"And no government on Earth would dare to tell two married, consenting adults they can't choose to produce a child if they wish to," Hermione said.

"The bottom line," Ginny said.

"Is Samantha will be smothered with love if Ginny and I are allowed to adopt her," Harry said. "She will have sisters, brothers, cousins, aunts, uncles, a mother, a father, a second mother, and grandparents who will treat her as if she had been born to Ginny and I. She will never be mistreated or neglected in any way."

"Most importantly," Ginny said, "for the first time since she found herself in your orphanage, she will know someone wants her."

Mr. Kovachev nodded. "You make convincing arguments. And as I said, you could be her last hope for a family. I'm adopted myself and I know just how good it felt to finally know someone really cared. I'd rather you didn't remove your memory plant, but I'll allow it if you insist. Please go ahead so I can decide if I'm going to allow you to do so to Samantha."

"Thank you," Harry said. "You have no idea the effort I went to in warding my home. It would simply be a waste to compromise them."

"In most cases I would think you were simply paranoid, Mr. Potter. But your history speaks to your need to protect your home. And as I have said, our biggest concern is Samantha's safety. If I have any intention at all of recommending approval of your application for adopting her it would hardly be appropriate for me to insist on compromising a ward on the home she would be placed in. Is there anything you need me to do to plant this information?"

"Give your permission, and look into my eyes," Harry said.

"Go ahead then," Mr. Kovachev said. A second later he blinked, and asked, "That's it?"

"That's it," Harry said.

"Seems I might have been suffering from a bit of paranoia myself."

"No one likes having their mind messed with," Harry said.

"No, they don't," Mr. Kovachev agreed. "But I think it's time we go get Samantha. If I know her, she's probably quite perturbed with me for taking so long."

"Is she excited?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I believe she is more frightened."

"Why?" Ginny asked. "Doesn't she want us to adopt her?"

"I think it's more likely she's afraid you're going to change your mind."

"Oh, the poor thing," Ginny cried.

"Well let's start convincing her otherwise," Harry said.

"Yes, please," Ginny agreed. "I'm so excited to see her I can hardly stand it."

"If you'll follow me, then," Mr. Kovachev said, holding the door open.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked. Samantha had just experienced her first side-along Apparition and it sometimes left a person feeling a bit woozy.

"You have your own Quidditch pitch," she whispered. "You even have stands."

Ginny pointed at the shed beside the stands. "And a shed full of brooms."

"Brooms?" she asked; her voice still little more than a whisper.

"Yes," Harry said.

"I'm afraid, Harry has Quidditch on the brain," Hermione said.

"Who doesn't," Sam said.

Harry chuckled. "You and Mum are the only ones, Hermione."

"The only ones what?" Sam asked.

Harry smirked at Hermione. "Hermione and Mum are the only woman in my life who don't think Quidditch is the greatest thing ever."

"Would you like to go see the brooms?" Ginny asked.

"Can I?"

"I'll race you," Ginny said and took off running.

"Hey!" Sam yelled bolting after her.

"Is the field used often?" Mr. Kovachev asked.

"A fair bit," Harry said. "I'm out here a lot and we've had a few family matches. But I mostly built it for the kids at Mr. Devlin's orphanage."

"They come here to play?"

"Occasionally. Not as much as I'd like," Harry said.

"And you plant in all of them the knowledge of where you live too?"

"No, they're brought here in a different manner."

"And you couldn't have done that with us?"

"Sam needs to know where her home is," Harry said. "And she will need to be able to get here without someone bringing her all the time."

"I see," Mr. Kovachev said.

Sam came racing up on a broom she'd taken out of the shed. "Do you see this broom, Mr. Kovachev?" she asked. "It's a Nimbus Rocket 22! And there's a Comet Star 4, a Pegasus 3500D, and a whole ton of others and Ginny said I can have any one of them I want! She said I could keep it no matter what about the adoption. And she said if I didn't like any of the brooms in the shed she'd take me to the shops and let me pick anything I wanted." Ginny settled to the ground next to her, smiling happily.

Mr. Kovachev smiled at her. "I see you're affection has already been bought," he teased.

Her face suddenly fell. "Oh, but I'd have to share, wouldn't I?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," he said.

"I'm sorry?" Ginny asked.

"It's one of the policies of the orphanage," Mr. Kovachev said. "Large gifts like this are quite common when a child is brought to visit a potential home. And they can create difficulties between the children. It's very difficult treating so many the same when some are being flooded with adoption requests while others aren't. We don't want to make the children turn down those gifts, so it's considered a gift made to the orphanage for all to use. In the event that the adoption goes through, she would get to take the broom with her when she left. She would also get to take the broom with her if this adoption were denied, but a future one was approved."

"I see," Harry said.

"And how many children are in the orphanage?" Hermione asked.

"Sixty four at the moment."

"I think we can manage that," Ginny said.

"As long as we stick to what's in the shed," Harry said.

"Fine," Ginny agreed. "We can wait to go to the shops till after the adoption is approved. Is that okay with you Sam?" she asked. "You can pick something from the shed now and after the adoption is approved we'll go to the shops."

"I don't understand. You're going to get me two brooms?"

"Sam," Harry said. "The brooms in the shed are all very nice, but they're a few years old. The most expensive one is about three hundred right now. How much is the newest Nimbus Mercury 1?"

"About two thousand," she said.

"Right," Harry said. "So it will cost about thirty thousand galleons to buy a hundred of what you are sitting on right now and send them to the orphanage. How much would a hundred of the Nimbus be?

"Two hundred thousand."

"Smart girl," Harry said. "So you pick whatever you want out of the shed right now, and Ginny and I will have a hundred more sent to the orphanage." Harry turned to Mr. Kovachev. That will give you one for each kid you have now, and a few to hand out for the new children you take in. And we should be able to let Sam keep the specific broom she chooses, shouldn't we?"

"Erm," Mr. Kovachev said. "That would be rather unprecedented, but yes that would be perfectly acceptable, Mr. Potter."

"You're going to buy a hundred brooms just so I can keep mine?" Sam whispered staring at him in awe.

Harry reached out touched her cheek. "Do you understand that something like this won't happen again?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

"Then you should also know that to Ginny and I _you_ are priceless. And in this one instance we would buy a thousand brooms if that's what it cost for you to keep yours. And when the adoption is finalized, you can go with Ginny to the shops and get something else if you like."

"Will you come with?"

Harry grinned. "If you want me to."

Sam dropped her broom and launched herself at him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried.

Harry hugged her tight. "You're welcome, Samantha."

"Do you mind if I join in?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all," Harry said. He grabbed her and they held Sam tightly between them in a group hug."

"Thank you so much," Sam's muffled voice came from between them.

"You're welcome, Samantha," Ginny said. She pulled Sam's head under her chin and kissed her crown.

"Are you going to allow her to stay the night?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes," Mr. Kovachev answered just as quietly.

Hermione picked up the two brooms from the ground. "Do you think we might move on?" she asked in a normal voice. "There's the rest of the grounds and the house yet. I'm sure mum has a huge dinner going and it might be nice if Mr. Kovachev could join us for it before he has to leave for the night."

Harry and Ginny both pushed back enough that they could look down at Sam but didn't break their group hug. "House?" Harry asked.

"Or gardens," Ginny said. "I'd pick the house myself," she added in a conspiratorial whisper.

"I would too," Harry said. "But it's up to you."

"House," Sam said eagerly.

"Good choice," Harry and Ginny said together. The broke apart from Sam and started walking towards the house. They took about ten steps before they stopped and turned back to Sam. "Something wrong?" they asked.

"That's the house?" she asked staring at it.

"See that, Hermione," Harry said. "A proper Quidditch fanatic, she didn't even notice the house."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's start with the library."

"You have a library?" Sam asked.

"Oh dear," Ginny said.

"I sense another bookworm," Harry teased.

"There is nothing wrong with books," Hermione said.

"Do you have Quidditch books?" Sam asked.

"HA!" Harry and Ginny crowed.

"She's still one of us," Harry said. He held his hand out to Sam. "Are you coming?" Sam hurried to catch up and caught his hand. The three of them continued up to the house with Sam in the middle. She cautiously took Ginny's hand with her free one, smiling nervously up at her when Ginny turned to look at her.

Without breaking stride, Ginny reached across Sam with her other hand and pulled the girl's head to her lips, kissing her crown before letting go again. "You can always hold my hand."

Hermione and Mr. Kovachev followed along a half dozen yards behind. "They look like a rather happy family," she said.

"They always look happy at this stage."

"You'll break that girl's heart if you deny this adoption," Hermione said.

"Her feelings will be taken into consideration."

"There are no two people who will love that girl more than Harry and Ginny will. In my mind, you could commit no greater crime than denying their application for the reasons you're currently concerned with."

"That's a harsh condemnation."

"I have children of my own, Mr. Kovachev," Hermione said. "If Harry and Ginny themselves were the danger, I wouldn't let them within ten thousand miles of my kids. But they're not. The world is a big dangerous place, with dangerous people in it. Samantha is nearly as likely to run into one of those people all on her own as she is being Harry and Ginny's daughter."

"Do you think your own attachment might cloud your judgment in regards to them?"

"Wasn't there an attempt to kidnap the daughter of the Bulgarian Minister last year?"

"Yes."

"And can you honestly stand there and tell me if he and his wife wanted to adopt Samantha that there would even be a single question of it being approved?"

"No, as long as it was determined they were fit as parents, it would be approved."

"Then you have no business judging Harry and Ginny any differently." She opened the door to the house and set the brooms down in the back entry hall.

"It seems we've been left behind," he remarked.

"I'm fairly certain I know where they are," Hermione said. "Would you like your own tour, or should we let them alone with her for a bit?"

"I really need to observe them, but we could give them ten minutes or so if you might have a cup of tea."

"Just this way," Hermione said. "I'm sure Mum has a pot on."

**XX**

"Go on," Ginny said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I can promise you won't be getting a hundred of them," Harry said.

"A hundred of what?" Sam asked.

Harry nodded. "Those."

"A door?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"Well I suppose that's part of it," Ginny said. "But it's more what's behind the door."

"Why don't you open it?" Harry urged her.

Sam approached the door cautiously. She really had no idea what to expect. She'd first been placed in the orphanage when her parents had disappeared during the late stages of the war. She was four at the time. Since then, there had only been one family that had requested a meeting with her and it had only been an hour at the orphanage. She'd never gone on a home visit. And it had been a painful eight years of watching her friends at the orphanage find homes and leave her behind. The only constant outside adult she had in her life besides her professors at school was Victor and his generally weekly visits.

She'd almost asked him once why he couldn't take her home, but had been too afraid that he might stop coming around altogether if she did. And then, he had shown up with her heroine one day. And now, that very person wanted to adopt her. She wasn't interested in just getting to know her a bit more. Ginny and Harry had filed all the paperwork and submitted a full application to adopt her. Just like that, out of the blue with no strings attached of let's see how we get along first. And they'd given her a broom. And they'd bought a hundred more so she didn't have to share it with the other kids at the orphanage. And they'd hugged her and held her hand and Ginny had even given her a kiss; not just one, but two on the top of her head. Kisses like that were a few of the cherished memories from her mother and father she could recall. And now, Harry and Ginny had something else they wanted to give her. It was all too good to be true.

"Go on, beautiful," Ginny said. Sam glanced back at Harry and Ginny. Harry had his arm around her shoulder, and they were both watching her intently. The odd part was they seemed a bit nervous. She turned back to the door, twisted the handle, pushed it open and stood staring in wonder at the room in front of her. She started when Ginny placed her hands on her shoulders and leaned down by her ear to ask, "Do you like it?"

"We only just finished painting it yesterday," Harry said. "But if you don't like it, we can paint it any color you like once you move in."

"This is my room?" Saw whispered.

Ginny squeezed her tight and kissed her cheek hard. "All yours, Samantha." Stunned, Sam could scarcely believe she was even awake.

"Go on and look around," Harry said.

Samantha slowly entered the room. The walls were painted a light cream and the trim was done in deep purple. The curtains were the same purple, with thin lines of silver embroidered into them, completing the matching of her school house colors. The back wall was an entire row of tall windows overlooking the gardens and the quidditch pitch and there was a bench seat running the entire length of it with a silver cushion that had purple buttons sewn on it. Against another wall there was a queen size four poster bed made of mahogany. Curtains of the same fabric on the windows hung from it. There was a cream colored duvet and mounds of pillows rested on top of the thickest mattress she had ever seen. There were matching bedside tables on either side with lamps and a clock on them. A chaise lounge was pushed into one corner and a gigantic stuffed hippogriff and lion rested with a slightly smaller stuffed bear, the animal associated with her house. The bear was even wearing one of her house quidditch jerseys with her name on it. On the third wall, there was a giant mahogany armoire with a door on either side. And at the foot of the bed, a brand new school trunk with her name ornately engraved in silver on the lid.

She slowly walked about the room, trailing her fingers over the smooth woods and sitting for just a moment on the window bench. She paused at the bed to finger the flannel pajamas covered with ice-cream cones before moving on to the armoire.

"Open it," Ginny said.

Sam pulled it open to find a few shirts, and pairs of pants and a ton of empty hangers. Her eyes wide with wonder, she closed the door slowly and moved to the door on the left of the armoire. A glance at Ginny brought a nod of encouragement so she pulled the door open to reveal a walk-in closet. One side had a hanging bar running the length of it, again filled with empty hangers but for two; one was draped with a beautiful cranberry dress while the other carried a silver dress. The other wall was lined with shelving and shoe racks with three pairs of shoes; one set of trainers and a pair for each dress with space for dozens more. There was an envelope on one of the shelves with her name on it so she picked it up and carefully peeled it open.

_Sam,_

_I help Harry buy all of Ginny's clothes. After you've had a chance to settle in a bit, I'll take you shopping and we can fill this thing up._

_Love,_

_Stacie_

Sam tucked the card carefully back in the envelope and turned to the closet door again. Harry and Ginny were standing in it watching her. "Who's Stacie?"

"A very good friend of ours who is very much looking forward to meeting you," Ginny said.

"There are a lot of people who want to meet you," Harry said.

"I hope you don't mind, but most of them are going to be at dinner tonight."

Sam blinked, fighting to keep her eyes dry. She hadn't cried in years, and she wasn't about to now. Her hopes were already too high and she was terrified they were all going to crash down on her any moment now. Any moment, they were going to tell her it was all a big mistake and send her back to the orphanage. "How many?" she asked.

"Well us," Harry said.

"And of course Hermione," Ginny said.

"And Percy and Andrew and Ginny."

"They're Hermione's children," Harry offered. "So they'll be your cousins of sorts."

"More like brothers and a sister though because they all live here too," Ginny said.

"And then there's Heather and Jamie," Harry said.

"Heather is kind of like Hermione," Ginny said. "She's on the Hippogriffs' team and Harry kind of took her in as another sister. And Jamie is her bodyguard."

"But don't let her scare you," Harry said. "She's a pushover unless someone is trying to hurt one of us."

"And then there's my brothers Fred and George. They're twins and a lot of trouble. They'll be nice to you for a week or so but after that don't trust anything they tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because they're pranking you," Harry said. "I know you've heard of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. That was their Burping Powder you snuck into your Potions Master's goblet, wasn't it?" Harry grinned.

Sam blushed, but said, "They never proved that was me. I just got blamed for it."

"Sure it wasn't," he said. "But that isn't what we're talking about. The point is you can't trust them; especially if they offer you something to eat. And never, under any circumstances, agree to let them test a new product on you."

"Okay," Sam said. "Is there anyone else coming?"

"Well, Bill and Fleur can't be here tonight, but they'll join us in Hawaii for the match. You'll get to meet Charlie and Philippe then too," Ginny said. "They're Bill and Fleur's children, so more cousins for you. Last, Mum and Dad."

"Or Grandma and Grandpa to you," Harry said. "But you can call them Molly and Arthur if you like. And you don't have to call anyone Aunt or Uncle, and we don't have to be Mum and Dad. Harry and Ginny is just fine. You do whatever is comfortable to you, ok?"

"Ok," Sam agreed.

"Oh yes," Ginny said, "I almost forgot about Quade."

"She's our resident vampire," Harry said.

"A vampire?" Sam gasped.

"Yes," Ginny said. "So if you ever have any boy troubles you just tell her about them and Quade will deal with it."

"It could be girl troubles," Harry pointed out.

"I suppose it could," Ginny said. "We'll whatever troubles you have, boy or girl, you tell Quade and she'll fix them for you."

"Boy troubles, definitely," Sam said. She covered her mouth. "Oops."

Harry and Ginny laughed. "Don't worry, Sam," Ginny said. "I'm not so old I don't remember discovering that not all boys were icky."

"Icky?" Harry asked.

"Well most of them are," Ginny countered."

"Is she..." Sam started, "Is Quade dangerous?"

"Quade can be extremely dangerous," Harry said. "Which is why she's the family bodyguard. But she'll be completely harmless to you."

"I thought Jamie was the bodyguard."

"Jamie is specifically for Heather," Harry said. "She doesn't very often get assigned to anyone else. Quade usually travels with Hermione because Hermione is the one who travels alone the most. But she also protects me or Ginny, or anyone else if need be. She may even end up protecting you at some point."

"That's something we're going to have to talk with you about in the future," Ginny said, "But we've kind of gotten sidetracked here, and you still have one more door to open."

"We should probably mention the three house elves," Harry said. "Dobby, Trilly and Blinken."

"Mentioned," Ginny said. "I want to see her open the last door." She took Sam's hand and pulled her out of the closet, around the armoire to the other door and held her hands over the girl's eyes. "Ready?" she asked.

"Is it really good?" Sam asked eagerly.

Harry opened the door and Ginny gently pushed Sam in keeping her eyes covered. "You tell us," he said and Ginny pulled her hands from Sam's eyes.

"A bathroom!" Sam squealed. "I get my own bathroom?"

"You seriously overdid it, Harry," Ginny said. "_I_ don't even have my own bathroom." She winked at Sam. "He makes me share with everyone else in the house. I ask you, is that any way to treat your wife?"

For the second time that day, Sam launched herself at Harry. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried.

Harry hugged her so tightly her feet lifted straight off the floor. "You're welcome," he said. He set her back down and she repeated the process, hugging Ginny tightly.

"This is really all for me?"

Ginny pushed her back and held her by the sides of the face, kissing her crown again. "You're priceless Sam. And while we're not going to spoil you like this all the time, it's about time you had someone give you everything you've been missing. Mr. Kovachev says you get a say in this. He won't place you with us if you don't want us to adopt you. There is nothing Harry and I want more than for you to want to come live with us."

Sam pressed past Ginny's hands, tucking her head in under Ginny's chin and holding on tight. "You really want me," she whispered. "You really want me."

Harry joined them, wrapping his arms around them both, trapping Sam between them. "Yes, Samantha, we do." Samantha hiccupped and started softly crying.

"That's my girl," Ginny said. "Just let it out."

**XX**

"That should about answer any questions on how she'll be treated, or if she wants Harry and Ginny to adopt her," Hermione said quietly from where she and Mr. Kovachev were watching in the door to the room.

Mr. Kovachev backed away. "I'll have plenty of opportunity to observe them together over the next few days. Perhaps we should head back down to the kitchen so I might meet the rest of the family." Hermione smiled and led the way.


	38. Chapter 38: Rival on the Rise

Author's note:

To the much overworked and most definitely underpaid Strangeways whose tongue must be getting chewed up fairly well as he bites it instead of telling me off, thank you once again.

And one more:

Normally when you are writing and you've got a very big scene that encompasses many mini-scenes within it, you would define the switches between mini-scenes with an extra blank line. Unfortunately the site removes that extra spacing leaving no option but to define the mini-scene switches with hard breaks. I apologize now for all those hard breaks but it seems the only way to keep the integrity of the story flowing properly.

Sorcerer's Muse

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 37: Rival on the Rise**

* * *

"Well here we are once again, Dimitri," Melvin announced. "Our second year in the booth together and our second trip to Hawaii for the Champion's Cup Final of the North American League's First Division."

"It's been an amazing run to start my career in the booth, Melvin," Dimitri said. "One-hundred and twenty-five matches called for the Hippogriffs and only six losses to suffer. Hopefully our Hippogriffs can add one more win here today, capping off the season with yet another Champion's Cup Trophy."

"It's quite the bookend to the year. These two teams opened the season with an absolutely thrilling match that the Hippogriffs won with a literal last-second goal and catch of the Snitch, scoring forty points in the final two seconds to turn a thirty-five point loss into a five point win."

"And that last catch of the Snitch cost the Hippogriffs' Potter a broken arm along with a two-hundred-foot plunge as he was knocked clean off his broom. If there's one thing this year has shown us, it's that the Hippogriffs are resilient."

"You've got that right, Dimitri. I'm not sure any team has had to fight their way through as much as the Hippogriffs. They've done their fallen teammate proud—"

**XX**

"Shut that garbage off," Harry growled.

Leslie reached up and ripped the speaker off the wall. "Better?" she asked.

"Much," Harry said.

"I can't believe the League assigned those two for the title match," Rains said. "Nice and impartial."

"I knew how annoying Michaels was," Luke said. "But I never thought I'd wanna puke whenever I heard Blenkenshak open his mouth."

"That's 'cause you never had him lecturing you on the Blenkenshak Guide for Professional Seekers," Harry said.

"Can't be nearly as annoying as a lecture on the Potter Guide for Professional Seekers," Heather quipped.

Harry launched his arm guard into the back of her head. "Watch it, little girl," he said. "Or I'll haul you out for another drubbing when we get home."

"That hurt!" Harry ducked the return shot of his arm guard and it slammed into his locker, spilling the contents from it."

"Brilliant shot, babe," Luke chuckled.

"All right, people," Coach Thorpe said walking into the changing room. "Let's bring it in."

**XX**

"Having fun?" George asked.

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked.

He plucked the Sour Bugs from the stack of concessions they'd just picked up and tossed it to her. "Share with the rest of the midgets, yeah?"

"Okay," she agreed easily.

"Anything else you want?"

"Can we just walk around the stadium before going back?"

"Sure, come on," George agreed. "Which way you want to go?"

Sam considered for a second, then pointed. "This way."

"Well lead on then," George said. "Give me one of those, will ya?" he asked as they set off.

Samantha used her teeth to rip the packaging open and shook a few of the candies out. She offered them to George who picked the red one and popped it in his mouth. She quickly followed suit with hers.

"Thanks," George said. "Bugger, forgot how sour we'd made those things," he added.

"I know, they're great," Sam said. "Thank you for buying them for me."

George blinked his eyes a number of times and worked the saliva in his mouth around, trying to restore normal sensation from the extreme pucker the candy had caused. "Are you kidding me? I'm only just beginning to spoil you. You sure you don't want anything else?"

"How come you want to spoil me?"

George glanced down and winked at her. "Well mostly 'cause it will drive Harry and Ginny insane every time they say, you can't have something and you start whining that Uncle George would get it for you. But if you tell 'em I said that I'll feed you a cup full of the flavoring we use in those things. Your lips will be stuck like this, permanently." He sucked his cheeks in demonstrating the picture for her.

Sam giggled. "Harry and Ginny said I shouldn't ever eat anything you offer me, and to never ever agree to test one of your new products for you."

"Well you just go on and ignore them like all thirteen-year-olds do to their parents. And I'll deny I ever said that too," George said.

Sam grinned back at him and they walked in silence for a few moments, just taking in the scene of the stadium decked out for the finals. They'd gone about half way around when Sam slipped her hand into his. George glanced over with an arched brow and she looked back shyly. "Thanks for taking me around the stadium. I know you'd rather be back there where you could keep hitting on Jamie."

George dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her tight. "Are you kidding me?" he said. "You're the best date I've had in a year. Besides, I've never been shot down, turned down, rebuffed, rebuked, rejected, refused and all around snubbed so often in my life."

"So why keep doing it?"

George grinned. "I think I'm wearing her down."

"You're crazy."

George dropped his arm from around her shoulder and gave her a little hip check that sent her careening into a blond haired boy who was probably about her age. "What?" George demanded when they'd untangled themselves and she glared at him. "You said you wanted to talk to him, now you've got an excuse."

Sam turned scarlet. "I did not!"

"Don't listen to her, kid," George said ignoring her. "She was goin' on and on about how cute you were. Oops, may have pushed her a little too far," he quipped. "Time to make my escape." He walked off, glancing back over his shoulder to see what Sam would do.

Sam glanced between the dumbfounded boy and George for a half second and took off after him. "Get back here you pillock!"

George wove and ducked his way through the crowd staying just out of her reach as he led her back towards their seats and the rest of the family. "Language, Sam, wouldn't want me to have to tell Harry and Ginny about your potty mouth would you?"

"I'll show you a potty mouth," Sam shouted chasing after him.

"Sorry, crazy woman comin' through," George said setting the witch he'd bumped into straight before ducking out of Sam's reach.

"I am not crazy!"

"'Fraid she might've had a bit too much sugar," George teased and set off down the stadium concourse again. He led her all the way back to their gate and up the stairs to the box where all the family of the Hippogriffs' players were seated. "Pardon me, comin' through. Sorry. Oops. Don't worry Gabrielle, quick little wand flick and you'll be good as new. Here, hold this." He shoved the different snacks he and Sam had been sent to purchase into Fred's hands and continued to try and make his way down the row right up till he ran into Hermione. "Hey Herms," he said drawing up short with the wand tip at the point of his nose. Fleur and Stacie were standing behind Hermione, their arms crossed as they glared at him. "What'd we miss?" he asked. He peeked past them to his and Sam's empty seats. "Mind if I just sneak past to my seat there?"

"What did you do to 'er?" Fleur growled.

"Do to whom?" George asked.

"You did not prank her," Hermione said. "Because it would be very bad for your health if you did."

"I missed a prank?" George asked.

"You spilled wine on my skirt," Gabrielle said.

Hermione smirked. "Now you're in trouble."

"Ah," George said turning around to face Gabrielle, "and I'm very sorry about that my beautiful and temperamental Veela. Allow me to fix it for you."

"Do not," Hermione said, "touch your wand."

"What did he do to you Samantha," Fleur asked. Sam crossed her arms and smiled victoriously at him.

"Tattle-tale," he teased. "See if I buy you any more candy or let you hold my hand again."

"So you admit you did something to her," Hermione said.

"I'm not admitting anything," George said. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting revenge," Gabrielle answered. She tugged hard on the waistband of his jeans and dumped a large cup of juice filled with ice down the front of his pants and into his boxers.

George gasped and bent over, trying to get the freezing cold liquid away from his bits. "Ok, that was cold."

Gabrielle turned to Sam. "Is that enough for what he did to you, or should I do something else also?"

"I vote for more punishment," Fred cackled.

"I like punishment," Jamie agreed. "Forget I said that," she retracted almost immediately with the evil grin that George shot her.

**XX**

"Is this entirely normal?" Mr. Kovachev asked quietly from three rows up where he, Molly and Arthur were seated.

"I'm afraid so," Molly sighed.

"I'm fairly certain, George planned everything you see," Arthur said. "From whatever he did to Samantha, to leading her back here, to getting in trouble with Hermione and the rest of the girls—though he may not have counted on Gabrielle. It's really his way of taking Sam into the family. Tomorrow, he'll be trying to enlist her help in pranking Harry or Ginny, or whoever he's decide to target next. Fred turning on George is his way of getting back at him for not including him in the prank in the first place. Quite simply, they like chaos."

"They're really just big children," Molly said. "And Sam seems to be catching on rather quickly to how the game's played."

**XX**

"I vote for a Chilling Charm," Fred said.

"You wouldn't," George said pleadingly to Sam.

"I would," Fred prodded her. "What'd he do anyway?" All eyes turned to Sam expectantly.

"He pushed me into some guy and then told him I'd been going on and on about how cute he was, and now I had an excuse to talk to him."

"Definitely," Gabrielle said.

"Most definitely," Fleur agreed.

"Forget freezing his bits," Stacie said, "I'd have kicked him there."

"I couldn't catch him," Sam said.

"I can reach him now if you like," Angie offered.

"You keep out of this," George said shifting away from her.

"I'd push him in a pool and then freeze the water," Jenna said.

"Now that is a thought," Hermione said, "We can wait till we get back to the hotel and let him bob around like an ice cube till he melts."

Percy tugged on Sam's arm. "You could bury them in a snow bank like I did when they were having a snowball fight with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny."

"I helped," Andrew piped up.

"What do you mean you helped?" Fred asked.

"Unca Hawwy gave me snowballs to drop on you so all your cloves would go 'way 'fore Percy made the snow fall on you."

"I knew it!" Fred cried.

**XX**

"Oh dear," Molly said.

"I fear Harry and Ginny are busted," Arthur chuckled.

"It wasn't all their clothes," Molly said. "They still had their shorts."

"Buried them up to their chins," Arthur continued to chuckle.

**XX**

"Well, Sam?" Hermione asked. "Has he been punished enough?"

"No."

"No!" George cried.

"But I'm going to go back to school and figure out what I want to do and get him when I come back."

"Oh," Fred said with approval. "Delayed revenge. I like that."

"Bring it on, little girl," George said. Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"AND NOW," the stadium announcer's voice boomed, "STARTING FOR THE PRIDE OF PORTLAND MAINE!"

"Oh, let me through," Sam said. Everyone quickly shifted so she and George could get to their seats.

**XX**

"See," Molly said.

"Best friends," Arthur said.

"So it would seem," Mr. Kovachev said as he continued to watch Sam interact with the rest of the Weasleys,Potters,Grangers and whatever else this family consisted of. A very warm feeling settled over him as he did. She'd no more than reached her seat, which was right next to George's, when he'd grabbed hold of her and pulled her back against his chest. She'd settled into the embrace like he was her favorite uncle, happily holding his arms tightly in place around her front and showed no indication that she had any plans to let go.

Despite his and the board's misgivings, he had come here with Sam because they really did fear it might be the only shot she ever got at having a family. Older children simply weren't adopted nearly as often as the younger ones. Every birthday a child celebrated was another nail in the coffin of the orphanage's hopes of placing them with a family. It had broken his heart to watch Samantha, as time and again her friends had disappeared to new homes with their new families while she was left behind. She'd become more and more withdrawn, and even visits from Victor hadn't brought the life to her they once had. And now, after little more than forty-eight hours with this family she was in full bloom.

And the argument Hermione had provided using the German Minister of Magic to make her point, in his mind, simply gave him no ground to stand on in blocking the adoption. The Potters and their extended family were a case worker's dream when it came to placing a child for adoption. Sure they had their faults, just like everyone else, but this was as good a family as any he'd ever come across, and they were the perfect family for Samantha.

He settled back to enjoy the match, a smile on his face, certain that he had news to deliver to the Potters that would be received with even more fanfare and celebration than if the Hippogriffs managed to win this match. Of course it would be nice if the Hippogriffs were to win. They were, after all, his new favorite team.

**XX**

"At the left Beater position," Melvin continued. "AARON ZELLER!

A huge roar went up from the Kelpies' supporters in the stadium, matched by the boos of the Hippogriffs' supporters as the Kelpies' Beater blasted out of the tunnel and made a lap of the stadium waving his bat to entice the crowd to even greater heights before he settled on one side of the half-line within the center circle.

"At right Beater, Jonathon Stone. At right Chaser, Corbin McBride. At left Chaser, Devon Stanley. And at center Chaser, Norwegian National training camp bound, Heidi Lane. Your Kelpies starting Keeper Adrian Montroes. And last, starting at Seeker for the high-scoring Kelpies, MACKENZIE TAYLOR! Mackenzie made her lap of the stadium to a frenzied thunder of noise and settled on the pitch with the rest of her teammates. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE NORTH AMERICAN FIRST DIVISION AND THE IAQ GIVE YOU THE POOORTLANNND KELPIES."

**XX**

"Holy shit," Heather said. "Is it loud out there."

"Easy, babe," Harry said. She was the only member of the team who hadn't been to a finals match in one capacity or another and the volcanic emotion from the stands was tipping her frayed nerves. "It's just another match."

"You'll be fine," Luke assured her.

"Best Chaser on the pitch," Leslie said.

"Gonna run rings around Lane," Kenny assured her.

"Best player on the pitch," Luke said. "Gonna steal that MVP right from under Potter's nose." Heather shot him a look. "No pressure or anything," he quipped.

"Just fly, Mitts," Harry said.

**XX**

"Real quickly, Dimitri," Melvin said, "what's the difference between this Kelpies team today, and the one that lost to the Hippogriffs in the opening match of the season?"

"Taylor," Dimitri said. "No doubt about it, she's come into her own. The potential was always there. Now the performance is starting to match. Has she got enough to fly with Potter? Well, we're gonna find out."

"We started the season with the Kelpies having the obvious advantage of experience and skill at every position but seeker over the Hippogriffs, and now we've maybe had a closing of the gap between Taylor and Potter," Melvin picked up.

"Conversely," Dimitri said, "the Hippogriffs fielded a wealth of raw talent in that first match. Mitts, Carnes and Mercer were first year starters, and Mitts was little more than a schoolgirl. Now she and Mercer are on their way to the US Nationals' training camp where they'll be joined by Potter. And then you have St. James on his way to the Australian training camp. There are potentially four World Cup starters in the Hippogriffs' starting seven. Still, even all that talent couldn't prevent losses to the Montroes' Magpies and the Berlin Horntails to end the regular season for the top seeded Hippogriffs. They've recovered well, dismantling both the Hell Hounds and the Erumpents to reach the finals.

"And we're about to find out if they've got one more thumping left to give because here come the top seeded NEW YORK HIPPOGRIFFS. At keeper, Luke St. James. "Right beater, Mark Rains. Left beater Kenney Mercer. On the left for the chasers, Leslie Carnes. Over on the right David Toms. And in the center, Heather Mitts. And that roar can mean only one thing. Starting at seeker, the regular season MVP, last year's Champions' Cup MVP, HARRRRY POOOTTTTTER."

**XX**

"Right about now," Fred said with a glance at his watch. At almost the exact moment Harry blasted out of the tunnel a massive rocket screamed into the air over the stadium and exploded in a shower of fireworks so bright it put spots in the vision of nearly everyone who had turned to look. The concussion slammed into the stadium, shaking the stands with enough force that natives of the island cast a nervous glance to the summit of Mt. **Kilauea looming in the background. **A colossal apparition of a Hippogriff, nearly four times as large as the one he and George had unleashed over the Montrose Magpies' stadium, spread its wings, tipped its head back and let loose with a shrieking cry.

"Whoa," Sam said in awe.

"Good Lord," Hermione gasped, clutching at her chest.

Percy, Andrew, Charlie and Philippe danced around shouting, "Yeah Uncle Gred and Uncle Forge!"

"May have overdone that one a bit," George chuckled in Sam's ear. The apparition flew around the stadium once before it exploded into a shower of a thousand crackling rockets that streaked everywhere before they exploded into a myriad of balls of every color imaginable before the embers slowly floated away on the wind. There was a moment of stunned silence before the entire stadium, Hippogriff and Kelpie fans alike roared their approval.

**XX**

Harry was half out of the tunnel when the concussion from the explosion hit him. Rocking him in the air, he was forced into a barrel roll to keep from crashing and was searching frantically for the attack before he saw the gigantic Hippogriff floating in the air over the stadium. "I'm going to kill them," he muttered shaking his head. He recovered to complete his circle of the stadium before angling his broom for the family section.

The stadium came to a standstill as Harry settled in front of a young girl of about thirteen with long blond hair. With every eye in the stadium watching, Harry produced a single yellow rose which he offered to her. Blushing furiously, completely captivated by the intensity of his eyes, Sam timidly took it from him. Harry watched her for a second before he cracked a smile and turned to the stadium in general and lifted his arms; exhorting them into a fevered frenzy on his way around to the starting circle.

**XX**

"Seems Potter's picked someone out in the stands who he intends to play for today," Dimitri said. "And the crowd is eating it up as he delivers a yellow rose to a young girl before he joins his teammates in the starting circle. For all his claims of hating the spotlight, he's the best showman in the league, bar none."

"You can say that again," Melvin agreed. "It's not the first time someone's done this, but Potter's timing is immaculate and the crowd is roaring their approval and the young lady in question is currently being deluged with congratulations and well-wishes from fans of both the Hippogriffs and Kelpies. It will be interesting to find out who she is during the interview sessions after the match."

**XX**

"What's it mean?" Sam asked staring in wonder at the rose.

"We'll it means he's flying for you today," Hermione said.

"And zee couleur of the rose signifies zee 'ope of a new beginning," Fleur said.

"It can also mean he's asking you to believe in him," Hermione added.

"If you would like, I will press eet for you when we go 'ome so zat you will always 'ave eet," Fleur offered.

"He does know how to make a statement," Gabrielle sighed.

"And how," Stacie agreed.

"I should've married an Englishman," Angie said. "Don't let the exotic accent fool you, Sam; if you want romance, don't marry an Australian."

**XX**

"Show-off," Luke muttered under his breath when Harry settled next to him. "I can just hear Angie wondering where her flower is." Harry just smirked.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen," the referee said before any more banter could be exchanged. "Let's get the captains up here." Harry, along with the Kelpies' Heidi Lane, stepped forward. "Shake hands," he directed them. They both did as he directed but didn't offer any banter back and forth other than a short congratulations on making the final before they broke apart and stepped back again. "Here's the coin," the referee showed them. They both leaned in as he did. "Heads and tails. Hippogriffs, by virtue of being the top seed and therefore the home team, it's your call. Call it in the air," he instructed. "Ready?" Harry nodded and the referee flipped the coin into the air.

"Tails," Harry said.

Both teams crowded in to see what side the coin turned up when it fell to the earth.

"The call is tails," the referee said. "And tails it is." A roar from the stands and the Hippogriff supporters announced their joy at simply winning the coin toss while groans issued forth from the fans of the Kelpies. "Hippogriffs, which end do you want to defend?"

"That one," Luke said, pointing to the side the Kelpies were standing on. There wasn't any real wind. But the sun had the potential to be murder for the Kelpies' Keeper by the end of the match. The referee blew his whistle, held his arms out to either side, pointing at the two teams and then crossed his arms to point to the opposite side. The two teams moved to the opposite side of the pitch and starting circle as directed. "All right, let's get some handshakes all around and get this under way," he said. There was a brief flurry of action as the teams stepped forward, shook hands and congratulated each other on making the final before stepping back again. The referee gave one long blast on his whistle and held his hand straight up in the air and the players all moved to their starting positions around the center circle. Another roar went up from the stands and with the dropping of his hand, the referee gave another long blow on his whistle, kicked the Bludgers loose, tossed the Quaffle into the air and released the Snitch.

While Mackenzie ducked one, Harry dodged the other Bludger and the Snitch made a clean escape before they were ten feet off the ground.

**XX**

"AND WE'RE OFF!" Melvin announced.

"Mitts is out like lightning on her Seeker's broom and she's got the Quaffle with nothing but the Kelpies' Keeper and clear space in front of her. It's a race to the hoops, and that Keeper's broom is not likely to keep up with her. She's got a real advantage at the start circle on that that Pegasus Quasar over the Nimbus Mercury 1 the rest of the Chasers are using. And it's a quick ten points in the opening twenty seconds here to the Hippogriffs. The Kelpies', Montrose disgustedly grabs the Quaffle and tosses it to Lane."

**XX**

"Still watching my ass, Potter?" Mackenzie shouted back at him.

"It's a good way to pass the time before I catch the Snitch, Taylor," Harry said. "You still haven't given me a better look at it."

Mackenzie leaned over her broom, accelerating away. Harry matched her. "How's that, Potter," she shouted.

"Still clothed," Harry retorted.

"What's your wife think of you hitting on every girl you fly against?"

"Taylor, I'm currently living with three _really_ hot women and a vampiress," Harry answered. "My wife knows exactly what we get up to."

Mackenzie shot him an incredulous look that Harry returned with a perfectly straight face. "That's sick," she said.

"How would you know unless you try it?" Harry asked. He scanned the pitch for the snitch; and knowing he'd already gotten under her skin he went for the jugular. "Why don't you stop by my room tonight," he said, still not looking at her. "I wouldn't turn you down and who knows, if you're any good I might give you a permanent place in the harem." Harry turned to look at her just in time for her fist to slam into his nose. "Son of a..!" Harry growled, holding his nose painfully.

**XX**

"She hit him!" Sam shouted, pointing out Harry and Mackenzie

"Clocked him," Fred crowed.

"Nearly knocked him off his broom," George cackled.

"The little snot," Fleur added.

"That's not a punch," Hermione said disdainfully.

"Not a punch?" Fred asked. "By what form of measurement?"

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Fred said, backing away from her.

"Watch it, you clod," Gabrielle said shoving him. "Unless you want me to pour ice down your pants too."

"Is this normal for a match?" Stacie asked.

"No," George answered. "Harry must have done something to piss her off."

"Boy hacks women off faster than a fried banana goes through a mongoose," Fred agreed.

"Excuse me?" Jenna growled.

"Oops," Fred said. "Forgot about that."

"Now _that's_ hot water," George whispered to Sam.

"Whadaya think she'll do to him?"

"No idea, but I can't wait to find out."

**XX**

"And we've got a whistle less than two minutes into the match," Dimitri announced. "Taylor's flat out hauled off and jacked Potter in the face with the referee less than fifteen feet away. Potter's circling down to the ground now while the referee is berating the Kelpies' Seeker. This is going to be at least a major foul folks, and the Kelpies couldn't have got off to a worse start if they'd tried."

"A person's gotta wonder what could have brought forth such a reaction from Taylor. She's known for being calm and collected," Melvin said.

"I don't know," Dimitri said. "But I can tell you this much. From the year I spent flying with Potter there has never been anyone who could get under my skin like he could. He can talk with anyone in the world and he must have found something to raise Taylor's hackles. This could be over before it starts. The referee would be well within his rights to toss Taylor; putting the Kelpies down a player for the rest of the match. Having the title match marred like that so early on would be disastrous for the League though so I'm fairly certain he'll find a way of keeping her on."

**XX**

"Shut up, Taylor," the referee growled at her. "I don't give a damn what he said. Now go cool off and get your head on straight."

"You're tossing me?" she protested.

"I wouldn't have told you to get your head on straight if I was tossin' you. Now go cool off… Move," he ordered when she didn't fly away quick enough. The referee circled down to check on Harry. "Well?" he demanded when he'd settled into a hover next to the Hippogriffs' bench.

"Just a busted nose," Dave said. "He's ready to go back up now." Harry tossed the bloody towel he'd been using to stem the blood flow from his nose into the bench area and grabbed his broom. Ginny quickly vanished it.

"Thank you," Quade said.

"Hold up, Potter," the referee growled.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, Potter. I caught at least part of that."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Get your ass back in the air," the referee said and flew off.

**XX**

"It looks like you're right, Dimitri," Melvin said. "After finishing lecturing the Kelpies' Taylor and then checking on Potter, the referee's sent all the players but for Montrose to the Hippogriffs side of the half line. This is going to be three penalty shots to the Hippogriffs, plus possession of the Quaffle afterward."

"Carnes is lining up for the first shot," Dimitri said. "She has the Quaffle now and makes quick work of her free run; slotting it in the right hoop for a twenty—zero lead to the Hippogriffs."

**XX**

"What'd you say to her?" Luke asked when Harry flew up next to him to watch while the penalties were taken.

"Invited her to join my harem," Harry said.

"She jacked you for that?" Luke asked.

"Told her if she was any good I might make her a permanent member."

"That's good," Luke said. "Almost worthy of an Aussie."

"Gotta go," Harry said, observing Mackenzie as she pulled her broom into a search pattern. "Looks like she's done being pissed."

Luke clapped him on the shoulder before he flew off. "Keep it up, mate."

**XX**

"Toms and Mitts follow suit in rapid succession," Melvin announced. "And we're forty—zero in the Hippogriffs favor inside of two minutes here in Hawaii. This is going to be a difficult hill to climb for the Kelpies."

"With the Hippogriffs in possession of both Bludgers and the Quaffle, the Kelpies take up position on their side of the pitch again," Dimitri said. "And the Hippogriffs storm out of their zone searching for an impossible-to-believe fifty points inside of the first five minutes of the match."

**XX**

"Bastard," Mackenzie snarled at Harry as he joined her high above the pitch.

Harry chuckled. "That's what I love about you Americans." Mackenzie didn't bite so he pressed on with his verbal harassment. "I mean Ginny's more colorful than that when I forget to take the trash out. You just have no understanding of adjectives at all."

"Fuck you, Potter."

"Well I offered, but you didn't seem to keen. Maybe you're not into guys."

"Shut up."

"Sure," Harry said. "But in case you're interested, the only thing Ginny ever says is she gets to play with whatever I bring home too."

Mackenzie couldn't stop her head from snapping to him and demanding, "You can't be serious."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," Harry said and shot away from her.

**XX**

"And there go the Seekers," Dimitri said.

"And Montroes has blocked a Carnes shot," Melvin said. "Quaffle to the Kelpies now. Maybe that's the spark they need to get them started here today as they try to fight their way back into this match.

"Taylor's a tic slow in following Potter," Dimitri said. "But she's made the ground up and the battle is on. She's dropped her team into a bad position here today and you can bet she doesn't want to make it worse by getting beat to the snitch."

"It's Lane to Stanley, back to Lane and over to McBride as the Kelpies make their way past the center line," Melvin announced. "And here come the Bludgers, clearing a path for Lane to make a charge. The toss from McBride is just off her fingertips and into St. James' hands. He dishes it off to Toms and here come the Hippogriffs again."

"Taylor has never caught the Snitch while flying against Potter," Dimitri said. "And she's given up ten to him. Two last year and four in each of the two matches the teams played this year. But she's really come into her own since their last meeting, and flew to a three—three tie with the Sasquatchs' Karin Montpier in the first round of the playoffs. He was one of the few Seekers to take a Snitch against Potter during the regular season. And Taylor's showing that newfound confidence well now, hanging with Potter as they dash madly about the pitch after the Snitch."

"And it's over to Mitts," Melvin said. "She continues to put on a flying clinic the rest of the Chasers out there can't match unless they're going to trade their Nimbuses for the Pegasus she's on. And there's a toss to Toms and his shot is blocked. Quaffle back to the Kelpies."

"And it looks like the Snitch has won that round, leaving both Seekers in a confused tangle behind the Kelpies hoops," Dimitri said. "They're climbing back to the upper reaches of the playing area as they resume their search."

**XX**

"Stupid, moronic, idiotic, dimwitted, brainless halfwit," Mackenzie berated herself for letting Harry get into her head again.

"Wow," Harry said. "That's five adjectives before you get to the name itself. "Are there any more in an American dictionary, or have you used them all up in one go?"

"You know, Potter," she retorted. "Ginny's a delicious looking creature, I may take you up on the offer to join your harem. It might be worth having to look at your shriveled insult to manhood for a chance to rock her world."

"We are getting descriptive," Harry answered. "What else have you got for me Taylor?"

"Kiss my perfectly round, silky smooth and firm ass." She cut across Harry, spinning down towards the pitch some five hundred feet below.

"Do I get to play with the tantalizing front, too?" Harry shouted as they plunged downward after the snitch that was now starting to race away from them. "It's kind of hard to tell under all those guards and everything but they look as interesting as the ass they come with."

"Not even in your wet dreams, Potter," she growled as they both struggled to pull out of the dive.

**XX**

"And there go the Seekers again," Dimitri said. "They somehow manage to plummet through the whirling mass of Chasers, Beaters, and Bludgers, while dodging a Quaffle toss from Mitts to Carnes. Neither one is backing out as the ground rushes up and the Snitch refuses to alter course.

"And Lane has finally put the Kelpies on the board with a goal through the center hoop," Melvin announced.

**XX**

"Urrrghhh!" Harry and Mackenzie grunted as they pulled their brooms out of the dive and raced after the Snitch.

**XX**

"COME ON HARRY!" Samantha shouted, urging him on with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Oh, I hate this," Hermione cried. She put her hands over her eyes and peeked out between her fingers.

"How can they even see it?" Stacie asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione answered.

"Not everyone can," George said.

"People literally can't see it?"

"No, they just can't keep up with it."

**XX**

Mackenzie delivered an elbow to Harry's ribs as they jostled for position coming out of the dive disrupting his lunge to snag the little, golden ball from the air. Harry clamped his arm down on hers, trapping it against his side so she couldn't pull away and grab at the snitch as it swerved in her direction.

**XX**

"OH, LOOK OUT!" Stacie screamed.

Hermione just tucked in behind her and pressed her face into her back. "Tell me when it's over."

**XX**

Harry and Mackenzie split apart as first Toms, then a Bludger and then the Kelpie's, Lane blew between them going the opposite direction in a flat out race to snag the Quaffle. The two Seekers came back together with a resounding smack of their shoulders. The Snitch broke in Harry's direction and he peeled away from Mackenzie as he tried to follow the golden ball around. Mackenzie slowed by a hair's-breadth, dropping just behind him before she turned to follow. Harry's larger mass pulled him fractionally wider around the turn as she pulled inside of him and came even again.

**XX**

"And there's a brilliant bit of flying by Taylor as she pulls inside of Potter and comes even with him again," Dimitri said. "She's giving Potter everything he can handle right now. It could be she may have figured out how to use some of the things she can do that he can't against him. If I were a betting man, I'd say she's spent a lot of time watching replays of the Montrose Magpie's Nora Leander. Both of them are a near perfect foil for Potter's skills. They fly as well as he does. But because of their smaller size they can turn tighter, accelerate quicker and stop faster than he can."

"One has to wonder how many times one player can get beat by another before they finally manage to draw blood of their own," Melvin said.

"Apparently the answer is at least one more," Dimitri answered. "Because Potter's got his first catch of the match. That's another ten to the Hippogriffs making it fifty - ten in their favor."

"Fifty—twenty," Melvin corrected, "McBride has just slotted his first goal of the match past St. James. And here come the Hippogriffs again."

**XX**

"Well lookit what I found," Harry said. He held the Snitch in his hand in front of her face as they raced up into the air again. "Here Taylor, take a look so you know what you're trying to catch."

"Get that thing outta my face," she snarled.

"Kinda pretty things," Harry said before he let the snitch go.

"I'm gonna stuff the next one down your throat."

"You know," Harry said continuing his relentless tormenting. "I caught my first Snitch with my mouth. It was such a mismatch against the kid I was flying against, I figured I'd try to even the odds and not use my hands; snatched it right outta the air with my teeth." Harry made a chomping motion. "Maybe I outta give you a chance and see if I can still do it."

"And the one after that's going up your ass."

"Eleven—zip, Taylor," Harry persisted. "That would be zero, nada, nil, zilch. Those are synonyms as opposed to adjectives in case you didn't know."

"Is your mouth good for anything but spewing hot air?"

"Well, Ginny says I've got some rather unique skills."

"I'm gonna kill you. One way or another you're gonna run into a hoop or a Bludger or plant yourself six feet in the ground before this match is over."

"Oh-ho, a real challenge. Catch the Snitch and avoid death. That's good, cause this was gettin' to be a real yawn. Are you cold? I mean I haven't even broke a sweat."

**XX**

"I gotta say, I'd give a thousand gallons to listen in on the conversation between Potter and Taylor," Dimitri said. "I can see it's non-stop from here. And judging by the looks on their faces, Taylor is getting the worst of it. She looks absolutely livid while Potter has a grin a mile wide as he dogs her every move. And there they go again."

**XX**

"Wave to the family, Taylor," Harry taunted, sticking his hand across her to wave as they flashed past the Hippogriffs' friends and family box. She took advantage of him blocking her from the referee's view to deliver an uppercut elbow to his jaw that he didn't quite manage to block all of.

"Not got much to say now, do you?" she said as he spit out a mouthful of blood.

"S&M can be a lot of fun," Harry retorted. "I'm up for it if you are."

Harry chanced a look around for the referee and found him with his back to them at the far end of the pitch. Keeping the referee just in the corner of his vision, he refocused his attention on the Snitch, slipped his foot back and hooked it over the tail end of Mackenzie's broom and waited. _If the damn thing will just go left now,_ he thought. "Perfect!" he exclaimed and pulled hard to the left. As he pulled away from Mackenzie, he kept his foot hooked over the tail of her broom, pulling it along with him. It sent her skidding sideways to the right as the gap opened.

**XX**

"GO HARRY!" Sam screamed as the two seekers flashed past the Hippogriffs' friends and family box.

"She does look to be rather perturbed," Fred said

"Did you see him yappin' at her even as they're runnin' down the snitch?" George asked.

"Even took time to wave at us as he went by," Fred said.

"Makes me proud," George said.

"Trained him well, we did," Fred said.

"So proud," George said. He sniffed and wiped at a pretend tear on his cheek.

"Please," Hermione said. "You two couldn't teach Harry to tie his shoes if they were Velcro." Stacie snickered.

"What's Velcro?" Fred asked.

"Never mind," Hermione brushed him off.

"This," Stacie said. She grabbed her purse and showed the twins how the closure worked.

**XX**

"And Taylor's lost it for a second," Dimitri announced. "She's skewing sideways through the air, fighting to keep from getting thrown off altogether. AND SHE'S SAVED IT! It doesn't appear there's anything wrong with her broom that might have caused her to lose control as she pulls it hard around and sets off after Potter in what looks to be nothing more than a lost cause now. Free of any opposition, Potter's closing on the Snitch fast. And there's his second catch of the match!"

"That pushes the Hippogriffs into a one-fifteen—forty lead as we approach the hour mark," Melvin announced.

"Make that one-twenty-five—forty," Dimitri corrected, "Mitts has just put her sixth goal of the match past the Kelpies' Montroes."

"This is beginning to look like a repeat of the Hippogriffs' first two matches of the playoffs," Melvin said. "The Kelpies pretty much spotted the Hippogriffs the match's first forty points, and the next hour has seen the Hippogriffs relentlessly expand their lead. They've tallied six more goals, while only giving up four. And despite a spirited performance from Taylor, she's dropped two catches and twenty-five points to Potter."

"It's a stark turnaround from the first match of the season where the Kelpies experience at both the Beater and Chaser positions gave them a clear advantage over the talented but green Hippogriffs," Dimitri said. "That Hippogriff talent has had a season to mature now, and it's proving too much for the Kelpies. On top of that, the Kelpies' Montroes hasn't performed to the same level he did last year. He's fallen from being the top-rated Keeper in the league to fifth. And on the flip side, you have St. James at Keeper for the Hippogriffs improving on his eighth place Keeper rating of last season to second in the league this year.

"It's all proving to be too much for the Kelpies today," Melvin said. "You get the sense the Hippogriffs can smell the blood in the water and are beginning to circle in for the kill."

**XX**

"That was the dirtiest, rottenest, cheapest, foulest, lowest trick anyone's ever pulled on me," Mackenzie hissed at Harry as the two of them climbed back above the action.

"Dang, I was getting kind of hungry," Harry taunted, reminding Mackenzie of her earlier promise to stuff the snitch down his throat when she caught it. He raised the Snitch to his mouth and gnawed on it. "Tastes like victory," he said before letting it go. "Twelve—zip, Taylor. Want some more synonyms to go with that?"

"Admit it, you fouled me."

Harry pointed to his nose and then his fat lip. "Bet I've got a black eye too," he retorted.

"You deserved it."

"You started it," Harry countered. "You wanna fly with me and Krum and Leander, you wanna trade insults with me, don't go crying home when you get put in your place."

She glared at him. "The match isn't over yet," she growled.

"Nope, three catches to go," Harry said.

"You haven't caught five against me yet, you're not doin' it today."

"Reduced to preventing your opponent from catching the Snitch instead of catching it yourself," Harry muttered. "Amazing what passes for a Seeker these days."

"You're an asshole."

"So I'm told," Harry said and peeled away with her in pursuit again.

**XX**

"AND ST. JAMES IS DRILLED IN THE SHOULDER WITH A BLUDGER WHILE MAKING A SAVE ON THE KELPIES' LANE!" Melvin shouted. "Carnes doesn't waste a second in calling the Hippogriffs' lone timeout as he heads to the Hippogriffs' bench for treatment."

"She really had no choice," Dimitri said. "It's possible to fight off the loss of a Beater, Chaser or even a Seeker, but you never allow your opponent to make a run of shots on unguarded hoops while you wait to see if your Keeper can get back in the match.

**XX**

"Oh!" Angie cried grabbing hold of Jenna's arm tightly. "No, no, no. Not again." She stood up and quickly climbed over the people in her way to the aisle.

"Gotta go," Jenna said, hurrying after her. "See you later hopefully."

**XX**

"Arrghh!" Luke growled through gritted teeth as Dave examined him.

"Well?" Coach Thorpe asked.

"There's no way," he said. "It's completely shattered."

"Get him in the locker room then," Coach Thorpe said. "India, you're up."

"GOD DAMNIT!" Luke bellowed. With his remaining good arm, he swung his broom down on the railing, cracking it in half. "Get off me," he snarled at Dave shrugging away from him as he stormed into the tunnel, holding his injured arm tightly against his side.

Dave hurried after him. "Knock it off you asshole," he shouted. "You're gonna fuck it up so bad I can't get it healed in time for you to make the start of camp next week!"

Luke stopped. "I'm not out of the Cup?"

"I don't know, but if you keep fucking it up I can guarantee it."

"Sorry, mate," Luke said. "I'm just pissed."

"Let's see if I can get you patched up well enough to make the victory celebration.

**XX**

"And that's it," Dimitri announced. "St. James is done. And none too happy about it as he breaks his broom in frustration before disappearing into the tunnel. We're a little more than an hour in here and after having everything go their way so far the Hippogriffs have suffered a huge blow with the loss of their starting keeper. His backup, Coyote India, is flying up to the hoops now, and a distinct advantage has just become a liability for the Hippogriffs. India is a fair Keeper. He might even be a starter on a different team. But just like Mitts, Carnes, and Mercer at the beginning of the season, he's the future for the Hippogriffs' plans on a top flight Keeper.

"He's had some mop up duty this year," Melvin continued, "getting time in a few matches after the outcome was a foregone conclusion. His two chances at starting, filling in when St. James was in the hospital being treated after having been slipped a love potion, resulted in the first of two losses in a three game skid for the Hippogriffs as they reeled from various injuries and the murder of Potter's backup to start the season, Jamison Twigler. And the referee's ready to go again. It's the Kelpies with the Quaffle and Bludgers on the restart, and here they come. They announce their intentions with a rude welcome of two Bludgers sent sailing to at the Hippogriffs', new Keeper."

"Welcome to the big time, kid," Dimitri chuckled.

"Welcome indeed," Melvin said.

**XX**

"How bad is it?" Luke ground out.

"Pretty bad," Dave said. "But it's all bone damage. There's gonna be some bruising, but no tears in the muscle or cartilage to worry about. Just hold still. It's not gonna be easy reconstructing this. And if I don't get it right, it's gonna need to be broke again to make it work right."

"Am I gonna miss the Cup?"

"If I get it right, you've got a shot."

"Get it right, mate," Luke said. "Please."

"Just hold still."

"You wanna immobilize me, do it."

"Not now!" Dave shouted at the soft knock on the door.

"It's Angie," she called through the door.

"Come on in," Dave said. "Sorry," he added when she quickly slipped into the room.

"Baby?" she asked fearfully.

"There's my sheila," he said.

"Don't move!" Dave said when it looked like Luke was gonna hold his good arm out to Angie. "You'll be able to hold his hand once I've immobilized him."

Angie moved around to Luke's uninjured side and waited till Dave had immobilized him and he'd gone unnaturally still. She took his unresponsive hand in hers and asked, "Is he gonna be ok?"

"I'm gonna try there's a lot of damage. But if I'm good and get a bit of luck, then he'll be flying in a week and good as new in two."

"Be good, Dave," she whispered. "Please."

**XX**

"And things are heating up out here folks," Melvin announced. "The Kelpies have decided to let their players match up one-on-one with the Hippogriffs in all cases but for the Hippogriffs', replacement Keeper."

"India's, been under a constant barrage of Bludger attacks and high speed passes," Dimitri said, "with the Kelpies players coming as near to him as they dare without getting called for interference. The results are starting to show on the scoreboard as in the last half hour they've outscored the Hippogriffs by twenty, running the totals to two-o-five—one-forty in the Hippogriffs' favor. Another half-hour like that and we'll be tied on goals with an hour left to play. That could drop the result of this match right into the Seekers' hands. That's proving to be a place where the Hippogriffs have a distinct advantage; Taylor's improved skills are still not enough to hang with Potter. He's got two grabs today, and a third feels imminent. She's managed to provide enough challenge to him that he's missed the last three chances, but she never had a legitimate shot at catching the Snitch herself."

"In the meantime, just because the Kelpies have managed to pick up the pace they're scoring at, they aren't slowing the Hippogriffs rate of piling up points either," Melvin said. "Mitts has pushed her individual tally to nine goals, seven steals and four assists. And she continues to completely flummox the Kelpies' Chasers in dealing with her."

"At some point in their career," Dimitri said, "every great player has a period of time where they simply seem to transcend the game. It's like they're playing at full speed while everyone else is trying to fly through jello. Even with the seven goals she's tallied, the Kelpies' Lane is being overshadowed by Mitts' performance. There's still time for her to change that today, and with a bit of luck we'll see either her or Mitts put their team on their back and drag them to the title."

"And the Hippogriff Beaters are stuck in a constant battle to drive the Bludgers away from their Keeper," Melvin continued. "They no sooner get the area cleared than the Kelpies knock them back in again. And it looks like the Hippogriffs' Mercer has had enough of this. He's taken a two handed swing at the Bludger, and it's broken the bat of the Kelpie's Zeller as he tries to knock it back. Zeller's racing to the Kelpies' bench for a new bat and it's given the Hippogriffs the chance they needed to catch their breath from the assault. It's been over twenty minutes since the area in front of India's hoops was clear and he's gotta be breathing a sigh of relief."

"The injury to St. James seems to have taken the wind out of the Hippogriffs' sails," Melvin said. "And the Kelpies are pressing their advantage hard, trading another four goals against two; they've cut the Hippogriffs' lead to forty-five, trailing two-twenty-five—one-eighty. The Hippogriffs are positioning behind their hoops for a rush now, and here they come."

"And there goes Taylor, with Potter pulling even almost before she can move," Dimitri said. "The Snitch is in flight again, and it seems to be following the Quaffle like it has a tracking charm on it. Mitts has the Quaffle now and as she zigs and zags her way up the field the Snitch matches pace with both Potter and Taylor in tow. Behind them comes McBride, trying to chase Mitts down. Bludgers fly in forcing Chasers, Seekers and Snitches alike to jink and jerk in every direction before converging again. I'll bet Mitts hasn't been chased like this since the last time she stole some little boy's hat on the playground."

"She pulls up into a loop," Melvin picked up, "Her tail continues to follow, and there go the Bludgers again. Mitts rolls around one, stops short of the second and rockets off again before McBride can make a play to steal the Quaffle from her. Mitts finally tosses the Quaffle across the field to Carnes and circles back around. I'm betting she's relieved to see the Snitch peel away taking Potter and Taylor with it."

**XX**

"Oh, no," Sam groaned. She wasn't the only one as every person in the stadium wearing a Hippogriffs' jersey moaned their disappointment along with her.

**XX**

"And just as the snitch turns Taylor and Potter inside out, the Kelpies slot another one past India," Dimitri said. With an hour left to play, our score is two-fifty-five –two-thirty. It's taken the Kelpies two hours to erase the forty points they spotted the Hippogriffs to start the match, but now our only difference is the twenty-five points Potter's tallied with two catches this afternoon.

**XX**

"YES!" Sam screamed in a lull within the ruckus atmosphere of the stadium. "I LOVE YOU HARRY!" she added just before the roar of the crowd could drown her voice out again.

**XX**

Harry's head snapped around, distracting him from the Snitch in his hand. The beet red face he fixed on confirmed what he'd thought he'd heard.

He rocketed across the pitch and held the Snitch out to Sam. "Quick," he said. "Before they let the next one loose." With the crowd roaring its approval, Sam grabbed the Snitch from him and Harry flew off.

**XX**

"And Potter's got his third Snitch of the match," Melvin said. "And the young lady he delivered a flower to during introductions, voices her approval with a rather emphatic statement."

"So she does," Dimitri chuckled. "Potter's raced across the pitch to deliver his prize to her now. It's always amazed me how one voice could sometimes make itself heard in a stadium of screaming fans. Hang on," he said. "I've just been handed a note that says the young lady in question is the object of the Potters' attempts to adopt a child."

"Well now, that's a bit of unexpected news there," Melvin said.

"You can say that again," Dimitri agreed.

**XX**

"Bit young, isn't she?" Mackenzie taunted him when Harry settled into her slipstream.

"Man, those things are everywhere," Harry said. "You catch one yet?

"I knew you were sick, Potter, but there are laws against things like that."

"Thirteen—zip, Taylor."

"You're really trying to adopt her?" Mackenzie asked, catching part of the commentary coming from Dimitri and Melvin.

"I'm only an ass _on_ the field, Taylor," Harry said.

**XX**

"I'm still trying to figure out how Potter managed to snag his third Snitch of the match," Melvin said.

"Pretty much the oldest trick in the book," Dimitri said. "I'd been keeping an eye on him and thought he'd spotted the thing a few minutes ago. But instead of making a run at it, he just continued his normal search pattern with Taylor following. The two Seekers were all of three feet from the thing before she knew it was there and by then, Potter was already taking it out of the air."

"Well, it's pushed the Hippogriffs' lead to fifty-five; two-seventy-five—two-thirty," Melvin said.

"And there goes Mitts," Dimitri cut him off. "She's fallen out of the sky where she was tailing the Kelpies' Lane right into a pass from McBride to Stanley. She's alone with no one but Montroes to stop her as she breaks to the right hoop. Montroes moves to block and she whips the Quaffle behind her back through the center hoop he just left unguarded. That's two-eighty-five to the Hippogriffs, and her fifteenth goal here today. I'm pretty sure the all time record of sixty-five by a single chaser in the title match is not in her sights, but we're still seeing a special performance."

"It should be noted that David Donald scored those sixty-five goals in a match that lasted thirty-two hours," Melvin added. "It's a record that isn't likely to ever be broken now that matches are limited to three hours. A better comparison might be that he averaged just over two goals an hour. Mitts is averaging better than six."

"Things are looking up again for the Hippogriffs as we enter the last hour of regulation here in Hawaii," Dimitri said. "They seem to have weathered the storm of losing St. James, and his replacement seems to be settling down now that he's managed a few stops. It's still anyone's match. HANG THAT," he shouted. "The Hippogriffs' Mercer has been hit in the hand with a Bludger."

"They both came at him at almost the same time" Melvin continued. "He tried to deal with the second one after clearing the first on his backhand, but just couldn't pull his bat around fast enough. It's knocked his bat clean out of his hands and with the Hippogriffs already having used their lone timeout of the match they'll be a man down while he seeks treatment at the Hippogriffs' bench."

"And not just any man," Dimitri said. "Mercer is world class as a Beater. And that was his bat hand that was hit. If he can't get back in the Hippogriffs are going to be replacing a second world-class player with a backup."

"I can't imagine he'll be back," Melvin said. "His hand is bound to be broken in a dozen places. He could try playing with the bat in his off hand, but then he's not going to be able to hold onto his broom."

"This could be the final nail the Kelpies need to close the coffin on the Hippogriffs' hopes for an unprecedented fourth title in a row," Dimitri said. "Beater is the one position the Hippogriffs have been healthy at all season. And with the injuries to everyone else, both Mercer and Rains have played every minute of every match."

**XX**

"Forget it, Mercer," Coach Thorpe said.

"Come on, just tie my hand on the broom," Kenny growled.

"I've tried that, it don't work. You're up Naples," Coach Thorpe said.

"Shit!" Kenny swore, swinging his broom against the corner of the tunnel before he stormed up it.

**XX**

"And that's two destroyed brooms for the Hippogriffs today," Melvin said. "Mercer's busted his on the tunnel wall before disappearing with trainers in tow. And Addison Naples has left the bench, streaking to get in the match before the Kelpies can take further advantage of the man-down Hippogriffs."

"This is Naples' first year with the Hippogriffs," Dimitri said. "She spent her first four years in the League with the Chicago Fwoopers. The book on her says she's good on her broom and makes solid contact with the Bludger, but seems to lack the ferociousness required of a Beater to start in the First Division."

"WHOA!" Melvin exclaimed, ducking out of the way of the Bludger that had just flown into the announcer's box and reversed course.

"How's that for ferocious, asshole?!" Addison shouted as she flew by.

"Of course the book's been wrong before," Dimitri said.

"You don't say," Melvin retorted dryly.

"Whatever the book says," Dimitri said, "the scoreboard is shifting the Kelpies way again. They've scored twice since Mercer went down, and the Hippogriffs are regrouping behind their hoops for the rush now."

**XX**

Harry and Mackenzie bolted forward together, blazing after the Snitch as it hovered near the top of the Kelpies' center hoop. The little ball sensed them coming and popped up about a foot in anticipation as the two Seekers rushed forward. As they drew closer, it slipped down and hovered out of sight of the Seekers about an inch behind the hoop. Harry and Mackenzie flashed forward and split, Harry going over the top and Mackenzie under the bar straight through the hoop. The Snitch waited till they shot past and zipped away the other direction.

The two Seekers flipped their brooms over, skidding to a stop as the Snitch accelerated away from them and slowly reversed their direction. For a half second they hung motionless as their momentum came to an end and they accelerated forward again.

**XX**

"And Taylor pulls a small lead on Potter," Dimitri announced. "There's that smaller mass working in her favor again, and she's straining for everything that Pegasus Quasar can give as she tries to get away from Potter."

**XX**

Harry flattened down on his broom, using the little bit of height he had over Mackenzie to help the broom pick up speed till he was just at her shoulder. She cut across him as the Snitch swung into a hard right and angled down to the skim just inches above the grass. Harry pulled hard, leaning into Mackenzie, using her body to keep his greater mass from pulling him wide. Both Seekers skidded past the Snitch's track, corrected and raced after it. Cutting across the field diagonally, the Snitch led them from one end of the pitch to the other. It raced around the half wall behind the Hippogriffs' hoops with the two Seekers drawing closer every moment. They came out of the turn at full speed with Harry trapped between the wall and Mackenzie. They raced down the pitch with his shoulder an inch from the wall and the various banners draped along it catching at his jersey. Mackenzie leaned into him, forcing him into the wall and they ripped the banners from it clear from the midfield to the Kelpies' zone line.

Harry bumped Mackenzie away and put about five inches between himself and the wall before she swerved in again. He slammed on the brakes and she shot past, running herself into the wall for another twenty feet before she managed to pull herself off it. Even so, Harry's slowing to let her pass allowed her to come out of the near crash even with him. They both pulled hard, following the Snitch as it led them skyward again. Harry leaned against her as they rose, forcing her to fight him off as they climbed so she couldn't take advantage of her smaller frame and pull away from him.

"Not this time, Potter," Mackenzie growled.

"Are you still here?" Harry retorted. "I thought you'd gone home an hour ago."

"I'm going home in an hour, and I'm takin' your trophy with me."

"So you've decided to come to my place after the match after all then," Harry said. He bumped her arm just before she could grab the Snitch and it darted out of range again.

"Sure, you can keep it safe for me while I give Ginny the ride of her life before heading home."

"As long as I get to watch."

"I might even invite my boyfriend to join us. Let Ginny experience something bigger than a mini sausage for once.

"SHIT!" they both exclaimed and dodged the bludger sent their way. When they came together again the Snitch was gone.

"I hate Beaters," Harry muttered as they began climbing again.

"Fucking hate them," Mackenzie agreed.

"That too," Harry said, "but I'm trying to stop swearing."

"What the hell for?"

"Kids; got three of them in the house now and hopefully one more come summer."

"You're really trying to adopt her?"

"Yep," Harry said, scanning the length of the pitch. He gave a small chuckle. "Mini sausage. That wasn't half bad."

"Would be if it weren't true," Mackenzie said.

"Taylor," Harry said, "my sausage is as mini as what's in your bra."

**XX**

"This isn't good," Fred said.

"Nope," George agreed.

"If they can't pick it up they might lose."

"They're fine," Sam said confidently.

"How can she be so calm?" Stacie asked.

Sam held up the flower Harry had given her. "Faith."

Hermione grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. "Harry won't let them lose," she agreed letting Sam go again.

"Neither will Heather," Sam said. "She's amazing."

"Yeah but she's a Chaser," Fred said.

"What's wrong with Chasers?" Sam demanded.

"Well nothing," Fred said.

"Cept they aint Beaters," George said.

"That's the problem with Keepers and Seekers too," Fred said.

"Useless, the lot of them," George said.

"I'm a Chaser!" Sam protested.

"Oh," Fred said scowling.

"Forgot about that," George said.

"Gonna have to send her back," Fred said.

"Suppose Harry and Ginny kept the box?" George asked.

"What's it cost to return a kid these days?" Fred asked.

"Well it should be free and a full refund," George said. "I mean she's defective and all."

"George!" Hermione said.

"I AM NOT DEFECTIVE!" Sam cried.

"Now calm down, Hermione," Fred said. "We're trying to determine the quality of the product here. Now she's darn cute. We'll give you that. But we can't allow ourselves to be blinded by cute. There's some serious questions that need to be asked. Looks alone don't make a Potter/Weasley and we can't just let any old person in the family. We've got standards to uphold."

"And we all know looks and the name Potter just don't go together."

"I'll tell your sister you said that," Hermione said.

"Well, except for her," George said. "But she's a Potter in name only. A Weasley today, hauled off and brought home a Potter the next. We can't even be sure the marriage is all legal and such."

"I'd like to hear them say that to Ginny too," Bill said.

"But that's beside the point," Fred said.

"Right," George agreed. "They question is this little girl here." He put his hands on Sam's shoulders and turned her to face the rest of the family. "Now we already know she's cute enough to be a Weasley/Potter, so that's one in her favor."

"Right," Fred agreed. "But there is the issue of her Quidditch affiliations. Now are you or are you not a Chaser?"

Sam put her hands on her hips. "A damn good one too."

"Strike one," George said.

"How is that strike one," Hermione demanded. "My client is a known Hippogriff supporter. She even has a large stuffed replica of the Hippogriffs' mascot in her bedroom."

"Hermione," Fred said.

"That she likes Quidditch at all should mean a strike against her in your book," George said.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Right. Strike one, let the prosecution continue."

"Whose side are you on?" Sam cried.

"My own," Hermione said. "I really don't know if I can put up with more Quidditch maniacs in my family.

"I like books," Sam countered.

"Oh, right," Hermione agreed happily. "Strike the strike. I find two qualities in favor of the defendant. She's cute, and literate. Something her current prosecutors can't claim to be."

"Okay, Okay," Fred said.

"Let's move on to her education," George said. "Are you, or are you not, a student of the inferior magical school Durmstrang?" Fred said.

"It's not inferior!"

"The witness will answer the question," Fred said.

Sam stomped her foot. "I am."

"Oh dear," Hermione said. "I'm afraid that is a rather bad mark against you."

"Do not worry," Fleur consoled Sam. "You will some'ow find a way to tolerate life with zee Neanderthals 'Ogwarts 'as produced. Gabrielle and myself 'ave adjusted. Zough it will be a bit 'arder for you as you do not 'ave zee advantage of 'aving attended Beauxbatons."

"Ok," Fred said, "That's another point for the defendant."

"Right," George agreed. "She's not French, she gets to stay."

"_Excusez-moi_?" Fleur said.

"I kind of like the French myself," Bill said.

"Eh," Fred dismissed him. "Mum dropped you when you were a baby; explains a lot."

"Agreed," George said, "the opinion of the man married to the Veela is unallowable on account of him being an idiot."

"Blithering idiot," Fred said.

"A drooling, blithering idiot." George finished.

"We'll see who's the idiot when you can't get past your own wards tomorrow."

"Our rather ingenious brother aside," Fred said, "let's continue with the prosecution."

"Yes, as it stands," George said, "we have three strikes against the defendant."

"I thought they were points for," Sam said.

"For?" Fred asked. He scratched his head. "How do you figure that?"

"One," Sam said ticking her points off on her fingers. "I like Quidditch and happen to read. Which means I'm intelligent enough to know if you're going to play Quidditch you shouldn't play Beater. Two, I attend Durmstrang which is far and away the best magical school in the world. Three, I'm cute. And four, I'm not French." She paused and grinned at Fleur. "Just half."

"_Cest magnifique_!"

"That is four points for," Hermione agreed.

"THERE THEY GO AGAIN!" Stacie shouted.

"AARRRGGHH!" Sam shouted. She smacked Fred and George in the shoulder. "You're making me miss the match!"

"I love 'er already," Fleur said

**XX**

"It's a flat out dive to the ground that's anything but a feint between Potter and Taylor as the Snitch flees before them," Dimitri announced. "We've got forty-five minutes or so left to go, and all our chasers have been putting on a show. It's three-forty-five –three-hundred in the Hippogriffs' favor and despite Mitts doing her best to put the Hippogriffs on her back, the Kelpies continue to cut into the lead. They've finally managed to erase the forty points they spotted the Hippogriffs to start the match. And Taylor's gotta be killin' herself over her major foul of Potter. Pull the thirty points the Hippogriffs scored on penalties as a result and we'd be in a virtual tie; three-o-five—three-hundred."

"The loss of St. James and Mercer is just too much for a full strength Kelpies' team," Melvin agreed. "It's beginning to look like the Hippogriffs only hope is that Potter can continue his run of dominance over Taylor and keep them far enough in front of the goals the Kelpies' Chasers are racking up."

"THAT JUST GOT HARDER, MELVIN," Dimitri, shouted. The Seekers have just emerged from a melee with two Bludgers, a Chaser and a Beater and Taylor's come away with the first catch of her career against Potter. That's three-forty-five—three-ten to the Hippogriffs now."

"Scratch that," Melvin said. "Mitts has just put number sixteen past Montroes making it three-fifty-five—three-ten in favor of the Hippogriffs. Her one-hundred and sixty points is the best performance by any Seeker in the post-season this year. She's one goal off the North American single-game record set by the Kelpies' Heidi Lane against the Mermaids. And she's only three off the world record set by Thomas Wagner of the London Lions."

**XX**

Harry wrenched his broom skyward with Mackenzie trailing him. "You want me to sign that for you after the match?" he taunted.

"You can engrave it with your teeth when I shove it down your throat."

"Thirteen, Taylor," he retorted. "That's how many times you've lost to me."

"One, Potter," she said. "Uno. Une. Eine. Ichi. Those are languages in case you needed an explanation."

"Single. Solo. Solitary. Lone," Harry said. "Adjectives that point to the conclusion of an aberration; also known as a deviation, anomaly, or irregularity from the norm."

"Or the harbinger of a new trend. Also known as a movement or perhaps a tendency. I can even give you a few for harbinger if you like."

Harry glanced over and grinned at her. "That was well done, Taylor. Congratulations."

She gave a slight nod. "Thanks."

"Don't get used to it," Harry said and peeled away from her.

**XX**

"And not two minutes after giving up the first catch of his career to the Kelpies' Taylor, Potter is after the Snitch again," Melvin announced.

"This has been an amazing match," Dimitri said. "We've seen what appears to be the coming of age of Mackenzie Taylor. Even trailing Potter three catches to one right now, she's shown she can fly with him. And from the opening moments of the match she made it clear she wasn't going to be intimidated by him. Added to that, is the Hippogriffs' Heather Mitts.

"I knew when she came out of school she had the talent to play. I even felt if she could just get a bit of luck early to hold her confidence up she would make the All-Star team. I didn't even think it was out of the realm of possibilities for her to be invited to the US Nationals' training camp. She's going to need to back the play of the last ten matches or so up with a sustained run of excellence, but over those matches I think she's set a claim on being the best Chaser in the world. If she's not, then she's easily in the top two or three. I'll even put her as one of the top five players in the world, regardless of position.

"The only player in recent memory to achieve more at a younger age is Victor Krum who was starting in the World Cup at the age of seventeen. Even Potter rode the bench his first year in the professional ranks. And the Montrose Magpie's Nora Leander was playing professionally in the First Division better than four years before she made a name for herself by beating Potter in an international friendly between Norway and the US.

"I'm saying it for all the world to hear now, Melvin. Barring injury she's gonna wear the Stars and Stripes for country at this summer's World Cup. And there isn't a team in the world that should be happy about that but the USA."

"She really is something special," Melvin agreed. "And the match has fallen into a stalemate with about twenty minutes left to play. It's up and down the field with the teams trading goals as time starts to wind down and the Kelpies just can't seem to pull even. This is the third time they've been within twenty-five points of the Hippogriffs, and they'd no more than just managed the first two when Mitts produced another bit of magic and pushed the lead to thirty-five again.

"Potter leads Taylor on a weaving run down the middle of the pitch with the Snitch's wings fluttering just beyond the tips of his fingers," he continued. "They flash through the center of the Hippogriffs' left hoop, back through the center hoop and then again the right, still no closer to catching the fleeing ball."

"And there it is!" Dimitri said. "The Kelpies have finally cut the lead to fifteen. Our score is four-twenty-five—four-ten in favor of the Hippogriffs."

"Potter and Taylor reverse course," Melvin said, "jostling for position as they try for the Snitch. Like almost every match this year, it's been non-stop action for the Seekers today. They've both got to be at the end of their endurance as the match runs into the final fifteen minutes."

"AND THEY'VE DONE IT AGAIN!" Dimitri shouted. "With Mitts as the trigger man, the Hippogriffs have completed the Ringly Relay for the second time this year. Since Irish National star Rory Ringly retired in 1914, the play's only been completed successfully in a match twice before the Hippogriffs managed it in a losing effort to end the season against the Berlin Horntails. This time it's Toms who slots the quaffle into the unguarded hoop and its four-thirty-five—four-ten in the Hippogriffs' favor."

**XX**

"Oh, no!" Samantha groaned.

"Oh dear," Hermione said. "He's not going to be happy."

**XX**

"And Potter's broom is giving up on him!" Melvin announced. "It's losing twigs rapidly and he's lost touch with Taylor as he loses speed. He's peeling off to the Hippogriffs' bench for a replacement now… HOLY!" he exclaimed. The entire stadium gasped and then roared its approval.

"It looks like Potter's planned for what he'd do if he suffered a broom failure during a match," Dimitri picked up. "He's flown his disintegrating mount over the Hippogriffs' bench as fast as it will go and leapt in mid pass from it to a new broom that his backup, Will Highlander, has tossed into the air. Potter's accelerating away now having lost only about ten seconds from first developing problems. Unfortunately for the Hippogriffs, there's nothing left for him to do but join Taylor as she climbs above the action again after making her second catch of the match."

"That's fifteen more to the Kelpies and they're within a single goal of the Hippogriffs with just under ten minutes left to play," Melvin continued. "Scratch that, Mitts has responded for the Hippogriffs again, making an end to end run of the pitch to push the Hippogriffs lead to twenty once more!"

"And with that goal she claims both the regular and post season single game record for goals scored," Dimitri added. "She's at eighteen goals for the match, accounting for one-hundred-eighty of the Hippogriffs' four-hundred and forty-five points on the day. Toms and Carnes have each added eleven goals for another two-hundred-twenty points while Potter has accounted for forty-five points with his three catches."

"It's been a red letter day for all six Chasers," Melvin said. "The Kelpies' Lane hasn't exactly rolled over and died with Mitts' record setting performance. She's put sixteen through hoops herself while McBride and Stanley have each put up twelve."

"It's been a scoring explosion," Dimitri said, "with all of our Chasers scoring well above the world-wide single match average. I do have to qualify: the Kelpies have put most of their numbers up after the Hippogriffs lost _two_ world-class players to injury. But injuries are part of the game and you have to give them credit for taking advantage of the chances they've been given."

**XX**

"Two, Potter," Mackenzie taunted him when he settled in next to her high above the rest of the action. "Deux. Doce, Zwei. Ni. That sick feeling in your stomach is called a losing streak."

"Something you're infinitely familiar with," Harry retorted.

"Twists in your gut, doesn't it?"

"I wouldn't know," Harry said. "You're still down 3-2. And how many matches have you won against me?.. What was that?" Harry asked in the silence that followed. "Oh, that's right, you've never beaten me; oh and four."

"It's gonna be one—four, Potter," She growled. "And that _one _is gonna be all anyone remembers."

"Oh and five, Taylor. It's a shame really. If you weren't playing against me every year you might actually have a chance of winning a title."

"I'm gonna take your trophy first and then I'm gonna celebrate by rocking your wife's world, Potter."

"I'm not really sure where you should go to tell ya the truth," Harry retorted. "You're not good enough to beat Nora, or Krum either; maybe the Asian league. They're short on decent Seekers."

"I wonder," Mackenzie mused, "Toys or oral."

Harry snorted. "Either, probably. The woman's a nymphomaniac." He glanced at Mackenzie. She was staring straight ahead, trying to keep a straight face but her skin was beet red.

"I did _not_ need to know that," she muttered. She shook her head. "Did I really just ask you if I should buy a strap-on or just go down on your wife?"

Harry leaned into his broom and bumped her shoulder. "Welcome to the big leagues, Taylor," he said.

"The next time we meet, remind me to keep my mouth shut and just fly."

"What's the fun in that?"

Mackenzie snickered. "None at all."

Harry's eyes locked on the snitch sitting at the base of the Kelpies' right hoop. "Ready?" he asked.

Mackenzie launched herself forward at the same moment as Harry. "For what, the snitch or your wife?"

**XX**

"YEEESSS!" Sam and Hermione screamed together. "COME ON HARRY!'

"Is she always like this?" Stacie asked George.

"She is a bit Jeckyll and Hyde," George said.

"Always had a bit of a split personality when it comes to Quidditch, our Hermione has," Fred said.

**XX**

"And Mitts dishes another brilliant pass to Toms," Dimitri said. "He slots it past Montroes and the Hippogriffs extend the lead to twenty again. Whether she's scoring, setting up her fellow Chasers with easy goals from brilliant passes, or picking the pocket of the Kelpies' chasers, Mitts is just too much for them today."

"Potter and Taylor weave their way the length of the pitch only feet above the ground with the Snitch fleeing before them," Melvin said. "Another catch for Potter and it will be all over for the Kelpies while a third snag for Taylor could tie our score with less than five minutes to play."

"And a win by the Hippogriffs will surely hand the match MVP to Mitts," Dimitri said. "But there's still a few minutes left for the Kelpies to steal the title yet. That in turn would hand the MVP to Lane. I don't think there can be any argument we're going to have an MVP who isn't a Seeker for the first time in ten years. And I think that's what the IAQ had in mind when they set about modifying the rules during the off season. There's a whole new class of stars on the rise, and even as a former Seeker I have to say that's good for the game. The Kelpies don't waste any time in coming out with the Quaffle after Toms latest tally," he continued his commentary. "And they've pushed past the center line in their quest to cut the lead to ten again."

"Meanwhile, Taylor's pulled about a half-yard lead on Potter as they rocket upwards passing through the Hippogriffs' left hoop," Melvin said. "The Snitch breaks down and to the right and Potter is suddenly in front as he tries to clinch the match for the Hippogriffs. Taylor comes down practically on top of him, risking another foul to prevent him from snagging an all important fourth catch."

"And Carnes gets her fingertips on a Stanley pass," Dimitri said, "tipping the Quaffle out of McBride's grasp. Lane and Mitts dive for the loose ball and each come out with and arm wrapped around it. It's a wrestling match for the Quaffle, probably the match and the MVP trophy between the two stars of the day.

**XX**

Heather tightened her grip on the Quaffle, put the brakes on, shifted her hips, ducked her shoulder and sent Heidi skidding off without the ball. As she came out of her own skid, she tossed the Quaffle up to Tom's who was in full flight towards the Kelpies' hoops with McBride trying to run him down.

**XX**

"And Mitts rips the Quaffle from Lane's hands!" Dimitri said. "That's an emphatic statement by her that the match, Champion's Cup trophy and MVP award are hers. She tosses the liberated Quaffle to Toms and he rips a rocket of a shot past the Kelpies' Montroes! That surely locks the title up for the Hippogriffs as they stretch their lead to thirty. The Hippogriffs' Chasers and Beaters press forward, bottling the now desperate Kelpies deep in their own zone in anticipation of the horn."

"Potter shrugs off the latest challenge from Taylor," Melvin said. "She's sent tumbling through the air, struggling to right herself while he's twisted off course in the race to catch the Snitch. Potter rights himself first and closes quickly on the fleeing sphere. Taylor's just coming out of her tumble now, and it's not going to be enough. Potter's made his fourth catch of the match. That's twenty-five more to the Hippogriffs, and the score is four-ninety—four-thirty-five in their favor."

"AND THERE'S THE HORN!" Dimitri shouted. "THE NEW YORK HIPPOGRIFFS HAVE WON THEIR FOURTH CHAMPION'S CUP IN A ROW."

**XX**

Snitch in hand, Harry streaked to the starting circle skidding the last twenty yards on his knees, arms raised, bellowing the Hippogriffs' victory. He was flattened by the flying tackle of a screaming banshee a second later.

"HAAAARRRRRIIIIIIYYYY!" Heather screamed as they tumbled over the ground. They came to a rest with her on top and him flat on his back.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he laughed.

"WE WON!" she screamed back. And then they were buried under an avalanche of players.

"You twit, Mitts," Leslie screamed from in the pile. "_I_ wanted to tackle him."

"Get a faster broom!" she shouted back.

"How about our girl, old man?" Mark shouted.

"It's about time I had some help, lugging your ass to another title, Rains," Harry retorted.

"Four in a row, old man!"

"We're the best ever!" Harry shouted back.

"Holy hell does it stink in here," David laughed.

"I'm dying," Leslie giggled as the team slowly unpiled.

"Well it can't be Potter," Kenny laughed. "Did he do anything besides stick his face in front of Taylor's fist?"

"Look who's talking," Harry retorted. "Been restin' your ass on the bench for the last hour while Addison plays better than you and looks better doing it too."

"Whatdija say to Taylor, Potter?" Mark asked.

"Looking for pointers?" Harry asked.

"No, he's looking to avoid getting his lights punched out when he asks her out," David laughed. "Your face is a mess, bro; looks like she jacked you more than once."

Harry gingerly touched his swollen lip. "Let's just say it's not a good idea to ask her if she wants to join your harem."

"You didn't!" Leslie and Addison gasped.

"Did," Luke said, finally joining them now that the celebrating had slowed a bit. "Told her if she was any good she might even get a permanent spot."

"Oh, you're gonna be in trouble," Leslie teased.

"Why do I ever tell you anything?" Harry asked. "How's the shoulder, mate?"

"Sore," Luke said.

"The Cup?"

"Dave say's I've still got a shot. And Thorpe told me as long as I got cleared from the healers, he wouldn't pull my invite."

"Glad to hear it, mate."

"Exactly who's in this harem, Harry?" Heather asked.

"Whoever needed to be to get under her skin," Harry answered.

"Well I damn well have better been in it," Addison said.

"It's open to any female who wants, Naples," Harry said slinging an arm around her shoulder. The team fell silent for a few seconds as they all looked around at each other.

"We're the champions," Heather said.

"We are," Harry agreed.

"Hippogriffs," Kenny said, starting the chant.

"Hippogriffs!" the rest of the team started slowly. "Hippogriffs!" The chant began to build and they slowly started trotting toward the sidelines spreading out as they extorted the fans dancing in the stands to celebrate with them.

Harry mounted his broom and flew up to the family section where the dancing had been going strong since the beginning of the match. "Come'ere, Sam," he said. She darted to him, and he hauled her onto his broom.

"Eeep," she squeaked. "What are you doing?"

Harry kissed her cheek. "Celebrating with my two girls," he said and flew back down to the Hippogriffs' bench. "Look what I found," Harry said settling in front of Ginny.

"She's gorgeous," Ginny said. "Can we keep her?"

"I think that's up to her," Harry said. He tossed his broom into the bench area and held his hand out to Sam. "Whatdya say Sam?" Sam darted in and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him like she was two instead of thirteen. Harry pulled her head down under his chin and kissed her crown. "My girl," he whispered.

Sam clenched her arms tightly around his neck before she released her grip and he set her back down. She smiled up at him and timidly said. "My Dad."

Harry crushed her in his arms again. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Sam pushed back from him. "Really?"

Harry winked. "Just don't tell my wife."

Ginny grabbed Sam from behind and held her tight. "I'll forgive him this time," she whispered. "Just don't tell him, yeah?"

Sam held onto Ginny's arms. "Promise, Mum," she giggled.

"Walk with me?" Harry asked holding his hand out. Sam took it, but grabbed Ginny's with her other, pulling her along as Harry slowly made his way around the stadium, waving up at the Hippogriffs' fans who were in the full swing of celebrating their teams most recent championship. They eventually began running into various players from the Kelpies who had stuck around to offer Harry their congratulations. He exchanged handshakes and conciliatory pats on the back with them before he came to Mackenzie who was squatting glumly with her back against the half-wall that surrounded the pitch. Harry stripped off his jersey as they approached her.

She slowly stood and pulled her jersey over her head. "Next time, Potter," she said as they exchanged a brief hug and jerseys.

"I'd wish you better luck next time," he said.

"Don't bother," she said. "The congratulations are real. But the wish for better luck next time is crap."

"We all want to win," Harry agreed.

"I will," she said. "I'll take you down eventually."

"You're there, Taylor," Harry said. "You're as good as anyone, and I mean that."

She smiled ruefully. "Thanks."

"I think you know, Ginny," Harry said. "And this is Sam."

"You played really well, Mackenzie," Ginny offered. She extended her hand to Mackenzie.

"Thank you," Mackenzie said shaking Ginny's hand. "Coming from you that means a lot." She turned to Sam and held her hand out. "And it's nice to meet you too."

"Sam plays for her house at Durmstrang," Harry said.

"I play Chaser," Sam said, shaking Mackenzie's hand.

Mackenzie grinned. "Too bad you're not a Beater. I'd pay you to send a Bludger or two his way. I don't know how you put up with him, Ginny."

Ginny sighed dramatically. "Well it wasn't one of the wiser decisions I've made."

"Hey," Harry protested.

Mackenzie laughed. "Well if you ever get sick of him, I think I'd skip the toys." She winked at Ginny.

"Sorry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure Harry can explain it later," Mackenzie said with an evil grin at Harry. She reached out, patted his cheek and said, "I'd tell you to have a good night, Potter, but I'd be lying," she said before she walked off.

Ginny arched an eye at Harry. "Erm, later," he said.

"Bet on it," Ginny answered. She tugged on Sam's hand. "Come on, Sam. Daddy's in trouble even if we don't know what for yet."

Harry followed along and wondered, _She played, she'll understand, right?_

_"Depends on how much you grovel,"_ Ginny answered his thought.

_"How much groveling do you want?"_

_"Loads, Harry. I want loads of groveling."_

Harry took Sam's free hand as they made their way across the field to the Hippogriffs' bench and the tunnel. "_I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

"There you are," Harry said from the doorway to Sam's room.

Ginny glanced up from where she was sitting on the bed holding the stuffed bear that was wearing Sam's school jersey. "How can I miss her this much already?"

Harry walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. "You love hard," he said.

Ginny sighed and swiped at the tear that slipped down her cheek. "Now I know why Mum holds on so tight."

"She's an amazing woman," Harry agreed. "I mean, she took _me_ in after all. If that doesn't make someone a martyr, then I don't know what does."

"She's coming back, right?" Ginny whispered.

Harry put his arm around her shoulder. "Mr. Kovachev said he was going to recommend the board approve the adoption. He says the board has never gone against the recommendation of one the members unless the child in question said they didn't want to go with the family. Sam says she wants us. She's even called us Mum and Dad once."

"I know," Ginny said. "I'm just scared. It seems like every time something really good happens to me, something even worse follows."

Harry pulled her head to his shoulder and kissed the top of it. "Not this time, Love."

Ginny squeezed him tight. "I've decided I'm not going to send a letter to England's coach."

"Oh?" Harry said.

"No. I don't want to play anymore."

"Ok," Harry said. "Have you decided what you do want to do?"

Ginny pushed back so she could look at him. "Have children with you," she said. "Dozens of them."

Harry blinked and then croaked, "Dozens?"

"Well maybe not dozens."

"One or two?" he asked hopefully.

"Two or three," she answered. "And maybe adopt another too."

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to start volunteering at Mr. Devlin's orphanage."

"Anything else?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. I think I'm good for now."

"I think I can live with that," Harry said before leaning in to kiss her.

A few moments later, Ginny pushed him back. "I can't do this in my daughter's room." She hadn't finished the sentence before Harry had Apparated them both to their room.

"Better?" he asked, lifting her shirt.

"Less talking, more kissing," Ginny answered pulling his lips between her breasts.


	39. Chapter 39: Past Horror, Present Nightma

Author's Note:

In which my beta most certainly wished horrible and evil things upon me. Thank you once again for your hard work and devotion to duty even when you can't convince me to make adjustments.

Also, this chapter would be one of those that helped the story earn an "M" rating. You have been warned.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 38: Past Horror, Present Nightmare**

* * *

Kostadin Kovachev took a deep breath and passed his wand over the desk mirror to take the incoming call. It wasn't really bad news; just a minor delay. But he wasn't looking forward to it in any event. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. How are you today?" he asked once their images had settled into the mirror.

"We're doing well," Harry said.

"We're excited," Ginny answered.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

Kostadin shifted. "Well the truth is I've been better."

"What's happened?" Ginny said immediately.

Kostadin held his hand up. "Please, it's nothing really. Just a minor delay while we satisfy the demands of a particularly difficult board member."

"You said it would just be a formality once you made your recommendation," Harry said.

"Yes, well you see, the day Sam and I left to visit you it seems another petition to adopt her arrived. Despite my arguments, and Sam's stated desires, one member of the board has insisted that Sam at least visit with this other family. I had little ground to stand on in arguing on your behalf. The family requesting the adoption is known to the board member standing in the way. She's insisted that if Sam were to simply meet them she would change her mind. Now myself, and the rest of the board for that matter, don't believe that for a second. But the woman has agreed that if Sam agrees to meet this new family and still wishes for your adoption request to go through she will withdraw her protest. It's a mere formality really, but it was simply easier for the board to agree to her terms than fight her on it."

"I see," Harry said. "And how soon might we have an answer to give our daughter?"

"Sam is being picked up from school again today. She'll spend the weekend with this other family and the board member sponsoring them and you should have your daughter by Monday."

"I don't particularly like someone bullying Sam into doing something she doesn't want to," Ginny said. "I have a hard time accepting that this is in her best interests and am rather disappointed that no one stood up and fought for her."

Kostadin sighed. "I'm really very sorry, Mrs. Potter. I did my best. But I couldn't get anyone else on the board to back me when the offer was made to withdraw the opposition of your adoption petition if Sam would just spend the weekend visiting this other family. I'm afraid this woman is particularly difficult, and the appeal of a simple capitulation on her part once Sam had expressed her desires on Monday was simply too appealing for them to resist."

"Might I ask who this woman is?" Harry asked.

"Her name is Dorianna Umbridge. I'm sure you'll meet her when you come to sign the finalized adoption papers for Samantha," he answered. He frowned. "Is there something the matter Mr. Potter? Do you already know Dorianna?" He could see in the mirror that Harry had leaned forward to grip the mirror frame on his end of the connection. He had little doubt those same hands would be on his shoulders now if Harry was in his office instead of his home in America. And the look of anger in his eyes made him very glad Harry wasn't, in fact, in his office.

"Mr. Kovachev," Harry said in a tightly controlled voice. "Where is Samantha right now?"

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Potter?"

"Answer the question, Mr. Kovachev."

"My God," Kostadin gasped.

"What in the hell was that?" Jamie demanded from where she'd landed in Mr. Kovachev's office.

"How in the world?" Mr. Kovachev whispered.

Harry stepped across the office and planted his hands on the desk. "I don't care about permission, Mr. Kovachev," he said, his voice low and dangerous. "I want to know where Sam is. I want to know now. And if you won't tell me, I _will_ use Legilimency to find it."

"Don't test us, Mr. Kovachev," Ginny added from his side.

"You would be wise to accept his offer," Quade said from her place against the wall.

"He Apparated us all across an ocean," Jamie muttered. "I wasn't even in the same room with him and I'm here. This is going to be a serious mess for Jim to clean up. And what if I'd been in the shower?" she demanded.

"Be quiet," Harry said without looking her way. "Sam, Mr. Kovachev. You have five seconds to decide."

"I don't know… Honestly," he protested when Harry scowled. "Please Mr. Potter. I understand your being upset, but this is really rather uncalled for."

Harry stuck his hand in the man's face. "Do you see this?" he demanded. Kostadin glanced at Harry's hand and the scar written into it. "Courtesy of Dorianna's sister Dolores Umbridge. She was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor my fifth year at Hogwarts. She didn't take kindly to my insistence that Voldemort had returned. The punishment she handed out in her detentions were to force the students to write lines with blood quills. I wrote that particular line well over a thousand times.

"Dolores happens to be wanted for the torture of students while she taught at Hogwarts and for crimes committed in Voldemort's name. The English Ministry hasn't quite been able to prove she was a Death Eater but she's a vile and disgusting woman. My lone experience with Dorianna says she isn't any nicer, simply better at covering her tracks than her sister. The Ministry couldn't prove anything against her so she got to go free. Sam is in danger, Mr. Kovachev. I wish I was wrong, but I know I'm not."

"Harry isn't the only one," Ginny said. She held out her arm; the scar—too long to fit on her hand—read, _I will not repeat the lies Harry Potter tells_.

Kostadin felt the blood slowly draining from his face as Harry spoke and he stared at the two scars written into their flesh. Dorianna had never been a pleasant woman. Frankly, he couldn't understand why she worked with children at all. But she did her job well enough, brought in donations and grudgingly went with the children when it was her turn to take one of them on an observed visit with a potential family. She'd been notably silent in the early stages of the board's debate about the Potter's adoption petition. He'd chalked it up to her being who she was, and was simply glad not to have to listen to her simpering voice. But she'd been particularly opposed to the adoption ever since he and Sam had returned from their visit to the Potter's. He didn't want to believe what Harry and Ginny were telling him, but his gut told him he better.

He stood and hurried to the door. "I'll get the file now," he said.

"Am I correct in thinking something's happened to Sam?" Jamie asked.

"I believe that is what Harry and my Mistress fear," Quade said.

"I'll kill her," Harry said. "If she's taken her…" he trailed off.

"Harry," Ginny pleaded, her exterior beginning to crack. She didn't need to imagine what might happen to Sam; she had lived it.

Harry pulled her against his chest. "I'll find her, Gin. I promise. And Jenna should be with her."

"Excuse me?" Jamie asked. "You said my sister is with her?"

Harry nodded. "We talked to Jim. He agreed Sam was a bigger target than Angie."

"And Jen is the best," Jamie interrupted. "So he found Angie a new agent and sent Jen with Sam?"

"She was under orders not to tell anyone of the reassignment."

"Good," Jamie said. "Because I can contact her."

"What did you say?" Ginny whispered.

**XX**

_God, did she bathe in that perfume? _Jenna thought. _And why couldn't Sam be a boy? At least I'd have a pair of dirty socks to stuff my face in._

"Come along, Samantha," Dorianna simpered.

Jenna was jostled in Sam's bag as the girl increased her pace for about three steps before she started dragging her feet again. _Urgh, it's like listening to howler monkeys having sex._ She poked her nose out of Sam's shoulder bag for a peek. She snickered, which in her mongoose form came out as an excited chattering. _Jesus, that has to be the ugliest woman I've ever seen._

"Did you say something, dear?" Dorianna asked.

"No Madam Umbridge," Sam answered. She picked her pace up before she could be reprimanded again.

"I thought I told you to leave that wretched thing with your roommates for the weekend."

_Really don't like her, _Jenna thought.

"I told you I wouldn't come without her."

_Good girl, stand up to the troll bitch._

"I see you've brought back a bit of Mr. Potter's attitude with you," Dorianna said, "But no matter, your new parents will be able to teach you some manners."

_I don't think I like the sound of that, _Jenna thought. _No, _she amended, _I really don't like the sound of that._

"Yes ma'am," Sam agreed. Under her breath she added, "My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter, you stupid, ugly, dreadful, cow."

_Good choice not saying that one out loud._

"Come along now, Samantha; we're nearly there. We don't want to disappoint your new mum by being late."

"I'd rather disappoint them by not showing up," Sam muttered under her breath again.

"There now, Samantha, isn't that a much nicer house than the Potters'?" Dorianna said as they came around the last bend in the lane and the trees parted to reveal the gates and the large manor home beyond.

_Not bad really,_ Jenna thought.

Sam scowled. "It looks cold and there's no Quidditch pitch."

_Ya gotta love teenagers._

"Quidditch isn't everything young lady. Now hurry up, and I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Madam Umbridge," Sam answered. She stalked past the woman and up the last bit of lane leading to the house. "Anything you say, Madam Umbridge."

Jenna studied the grounds as they made their way up the lane. The house, which hadn't seemed so bad from a distance, seemed to grow a bit more foreboding. It seemed as if someone had tried to make it nice, but just hadn't been able to get it quite right. Or perhaps it was nice in the past but not so much anymore. Sam was right, she decided, it was cold; cold, and a bit menacing. And it had wards. She'd felt her fur stand up when they crossed them. Of course that was to be expected for a wizarding home of this stature. _I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this._

"Shouldn't we knock?" Sam asked.

"Nonsense, Samantha," Dorianna answered. "This is your home after all and you are eagerly expected. Just wait till you see your new room." She opened the main door and motioned Samantha in.

_Really bad, _Jenna thought.

Sam stepped into the entryway with its grand staircase of dark wood and an enormous crystal chandelier. "I don't like it," she said.

"Perhaps you'll like your new room better," a new voice said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. The door closed with an ominously soft click.

It took Jenna a half second to overcome her shock. The voice in question belonged to a tall, dark haired woman, who at one time had probably been very attractive. And in an evil, I-am-Death-itself kind of way, she still was. _Idiot! Idiot, idiot, _Jenna berated herself. _How many times have you been told, 'Listen to your gut'?_

The woman laughed haughtily before gliding across the floor to stand in front of Sam. She reached for the girl's chin, hesitating for only a second when Sam stiffened before caressing her cheek. "Why I'm you're new mother, Samantha," she said. She turned Sam's chin first left and then right. "You'll have to forgive your father. I'm afraid Rodolphus won't be able to join us today."

"Wh—Why not?" Sam whispered.

"Because he was murdered, by Ginevra Potter, my dear."

_Don't say it!_

"G—Ginny would never murder anyone," Sam answered, sounding much braver than she felt.

Bellatrix back handed Samantha across the cheek, sending the girl sprawling to the ground. Sam's bag went flying, spilling open across the floor. No one noticed the little black mongoose as it darted underneath a chair and then behind the curtains. "Don't talk back to your mother," Bellatrix hissed. Sam pushed away from her till she ran into the wall.

"I did warn you to watch your mouth, Samantha," Dorianna simpered.

Bellatrix crossed the entry hall and stood over Samantha. "Stand up." Sam quickly climbed to her feet and stood trembling in front of her. "Look at me, Samantha." Sam slowly lifted her eyes to the taller woman. "Your father was seduced by Ginevra Potter. She murdered him while they were in bed together, using her bare hands to rip his throat out." She paused to see if Sam would protest again. "You see, Dorianna, she's learning already. Imagine how well behaved she'll be after a few more lessons. You'll be the perfect little girl, won't you Samantha?" Sam bit back another cry when Bellatrix slapped her face hard enough to turn her head. "You will answer me when I ask you a question."

_She's insane,_ Jenna thought, _completely, totally, utterly, insane._

"Y—yes," Samantha whispered slowly straightening.

"Yes, _Mother_, Samantha. Go on and try it."

"Yes, M—Mother."

"Very good, Samantha," Bellatrix said. She waited a moment before continuing. "Now what do we do when someone has complimented us."

"Thank them," Samantha answered quickly. "Mother," she added hastily when Bellatrix scowled at her.

"Very good, Samantha." Bellatrix stopped and waited expectantly.

"Thank you, mother," Sam said after a second's hesitation.

Bellatrix smiled. "Now, Samantha," she said, "I'm afraid Dorianna has told me you've been a very bad girl. Do you know what it is you might have done?" Sam glanced at Dorianna. "Now, I know you're a smart girl," Bellatrix continued, drawing Sam's attention back, "certainly you can figure out what it is you've done that's upset me so much."

It took Sam a second but, she asked, "Is... Is it because I visited Harry and Ginny?"

_That's a girl, Sam, _Jenna cheered. _Just keep 'em occupied a few seconds longer._

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Samantha," Bellatrix said sadly. "And I'm afraid you're going to have to be punished very harshly for being such a bad little girl."

_Cuckoo,_ Jenna thought. _Ok, enough of this._ She froze mid-movement with the new person to enter the entry hall.

"Excellent," the woman said. "The little brat is finally here."

_The bloody troll has a twin sister, _Jenna muttered. _Isn't one set of twins in my life enough?_

"I do not appreciate being interrupted while dealing with my daughter, Dolores," Bellatrix hissed.

"Please, Bella. No matter what the little bitch says she'll never be your daughter. Once Potter gets his hooks into them they're just another Mudblood-loving whore."

Bella drew her wand on the woman. "I am sick to death of your simpering voice. And now your sister will be joining us, further deepening my misery. If you do not shut that disgusting hole you call a mouth, I will carve your tongue out."

"You wouldn't dare," Dolores countered.

_Wanna bet, Dolores? _Jenna asked.

"No?" Bellatrix said.

"Get your wand off my sister," Dorianna interrupted.

_Even better, _Jenna thought. _They're gonna kill themselves and Sam and I can just walk out of here._

Bellatrix kept her wand on Dolores but turned her head and gave Dorianna a baleful look. "Samantha," she asked, "are you paying attention to this?"

"Yes, M—Mother."

"Very good, Samantha," Bellatrix said.

"Thank you, Mother," Samantha parroted.

"Now pay attention dear, you need to know how to deal with people who have outlived their usefulness." She casually shifted her wand from Dolores to Dorianna.

Jenna tensed, debating with herself. _Deadly or not._

A green jet of light blasted from Bellatrix's wand and shot by Dorianna's ear; missing her by less than an inch, it slammed into the door and blew it clean off its hinges. "AAEEII!" Sam screamed. Bellatrix flicked her wand at Dolores, and the woman was tossed back into the wall.

"You tried to kill me!" Dorianna screeched.

_Deadly_, Jenna decided. In one flurry of motion she emerged from behind the curtains, transformed from her mongoose form and unleashed a tuned Drilling Charm centered on Bellatrix's back where her heart would be. Somehow Bellatrix sensed the attack and dove out of the spell's path. It carried past her and punched through Dolores' skull just as she managed to pick herself up from the floor. The Drilling Charm burst out the back of her head in a spray of blood and gore.

Before she'd even pushed herself to her knees, Bellatrix was blindly returning fire at Jenna. Without breaking stride, Jenna ducked one Severing Curse, conjured a brick wall to stop a Killing Curse, scooped Sam's shrunken broom from the pile of her things spilled on the floor, grabbed Sam by the hand and sent a Slicing Curse at Dorianna that took her leg off from the knee down. "RUN!" she shouted dragging Sam to the door.

The two of them burst out the door with spellfire chasing them. "GO!" Jenna shouted. She shoved Sam ahead. "GET TO THE GATE!" Sam didn't need any further prodding and flew down the front lawn, her ponytail streaming behind. Jenna paused long enough to turn and send a Crushing Curse through the open doorway and then a Blasting Hex into the stone arch above it. She was rewarded with the sight of her first spell catching Bellatrix in the shoulder and spinning her around just before the stone archway crashed down in front of the door, blocking the exit. She didn't waste another second in enlarging Sam's broom, mounting it and racing after her. Behind her there was an explosion and then a barrage of spells flew past. _I knew it was too easy, _she thought. "SAMANTHA!"

Sam glanced over her shoulder and saw Jenna racing to her on her broom. Jenna held her arm out like a giant hook. Sam stopped her flight and turned to face the onrushing protection agent. She held her arm out in a mirror of Jenna's.

Jenna braced herself. They'd only practiced this twice, and she was going a whole lot faster than either of those two sessions. She slowed fractionally. _Only going to get one chance at this, _she thought. She flashed past Sam, and their arms caught. Sam was yanked from the ground and whipped around behind Jenna. She slammed into her back astride the broom. Momentum carried her free arm around Jenna's waist and she held on with everything she was worth as Jenna fought to keep the broom from crashing. "WAHOO!" Jenna shouted. "YOU'RE BADASS SAM!"

"It was in that instant it all fell apart. A Crushing Curse somehow missed Sam and smashed into Jenna's left elbow. She screamed and the broom shifted down. Sam didn't have time to try and right the broom for Jenna before the handle plowed into the ground, sending them both flying through the air only to crash to the ground a second later. Jenna tried to roll with the crash but still tumbled across the ground uncontrollably for twenty feet before she came to a rest with black spots forming in her vision. "Can't pass out," she ground out, pushing to her knees. She flicked her wrist and her spare wand slipped into her hand. She cast a Splinting Charm on her destroyed elbow and then a Numbing Spell, grabbed Sam, and started dragging her across the ground to the gates.

"Come on girl, you've got to get up!"

Sam tried to climb to her feet, but her leg gave out and she cried out painfully, "My leg!" Jenna stopped. "GET UP!" she roared. "COME ON, OVER MY SHOULDER." She pulled hard on Sam's arm, got her to her feet, tipped the girl over her shoulder and turned for the gate. The last thing she heard was the pop of someone Apparating behind her.

Bella visibly shivered and licked her lips; drunk on the high of pain coming from her crushed shoulder; but sickeningly, even more so with the swelling rush of excitement Sam's whimpers brought. The girl's shriek of agony as she crashed to the ground on top of the other woman brought a flood of heat between her legs she hadn't felt since listening to Ginny's cries while Rodolphus raped her. She stepped forward and used her foot to push Samantha to her back, painfully bent over the other woman's body.

Sam knew she was in trouble; had known it almost from the moment she'd first laid eyes on this woman. From the moment she'd first been sent sprawling to the floor she'd known her only hope was Jenna; and failing that in doing exactly what this woman wanted in exactly the manner she demanded. She knew she was going to pay for trying to escape, and she knew her mind couldn't even begin to imagine what that punishment would be. As she flopped to her back on top of Jenna's crumpled body, she bit back a scream of agony. Bellatrix bent down and stroked her cheek and Sam held her breath while she waited for what was next.

"You have been a very bad girl, Samantha," Bellatrix spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I promise I won't try to run away again."

"Oh no, Samantha, it's far too late for that."

"Please, just let me go," Sam pleaded.

Bellatrix shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Samantha. You see, I know who your mummy is. Dolores was right about one thing; once Potter gets his hands on someone they're his forever. Ginevra was; she called me Mother once too. But it was a lie. Just like it is with you. The murdering little whore killed my Rodolphus. I've tried to make her pay for that but she keeps escaping me. So instead, I'm going to make her daughter pay for her crimes. I'm going to make _you_ pay for her crimes, Samantha."

**XX**

"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed when she poked her head in the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Heather said. "I can't find Jamie anywhere, and I'm supposed to be meeting Gabrielle in less than an hour. Tonight and tomorrow are our last chances to spend some time together before camp starts. She'll kill me if I don't show up."

"She knew about the date right?"

"Yes."

"And Harry and Ginny were supposed to be taking the boys out for pizza, so where are they?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

Hermione pursed her lips, and tapped her foot in thought. "Dobby?" she called.

Dobby popped into the kitchen. "You is calling for Dobby, Mistress Hermione?"

"Yes, Dobby, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you knew where Harry and Ginny were?"

Dobby thought for a second. "Dobby is not knowing. They must be being far away for Dobby not to be able to find them."

"And what about Jamie?"

"She is needing be much closer for Dobby to find. But he is not knowing where she is being either, Mistress Hermione."

"What about Quade?" Heather asked suddenly.

Dobby scrunched his nose up distastefully. "She is not being in the house either."

"And the gardens or the pitch, Dobby?"

"Dobby cannot be sure."

"Will you please go look for me?"

"Is there being something wrong, Mistress Hermione?"

"I'm not sure, Dobby. I hope not."

"Dobby will go look for the vampire," he said and disappeared with a small pop. Hermione walked to the kitchen window and stared out it, thinking. Absently she drummed her fingers on the counter.

"What are you thinking, Hermione?" Heather asked.

"I'm thinking that Harry, Ginny, Jamie and Quade are all missing."

"And...?" Heather prodded her. "Quidditch player here, not exactly the most brilliant group of witches and wizards in the world."

Hermione turned to her. "Let's just say something bad happened, you needed to leave in a hurry, and you expected you were going to run into a fight. If you were Harry, who would you take with you and who would you leave behind?"

"Why does it have to be Harry, why not Ginny or one of the others?"

"Because Ginny would have left all of us here."

"It could still be Quade or Jamie."

"Humor me."

Heather shrugged. "Well, if I were Harry, I'd take Ginny, Jamie and Quade with me because they're badass."

"And you'd leave me behind because I'm the mother of three children, and someone needs to stay with them."

"And you'd leave the girl who can't fight her way out of a wet paper bag behind so she didn't end up cutting her own nose off if you did run into the fight you were expecting."

"You're better than that, but yes, he'd leave you behind."

"Okay," Heather said. "We know why we've been left behind. This is a fun game. Let's pretend some more and figure out where they are. Do you really think something's happened?"

"I'm going to mirror the twins," Hermione answered. "I think you better floo Gabrielle and invite her over."

"You know, I'm not exactly alone if I'm with her," Heather said.

"If you want to go out without a bodyguard, I won't stop you."

"But you wouldn't," Heather said.

"Not if I was you and the person I was going to be with was Gabrielle."

"I'm the weak link, aren't I? You would go out with Gabrielle if it was just going to be the two of you."

"Gabrielle knows how to fight. You don't yet."

"Fine," Heather said. "But if this doesn't turn out to be Harry's fault, I'm blaming it on you."

"There are perils to dating Veela," Hermione retorted and left the room.

**XX**

"Come on, Jen," Jamie pleaded. She looked up at Harry and shook her head. "Nothing. Jen would never ignore me contacting her this way."

"How's it supposed to work?" he asked.

"I'd get a little tingling in my finger and the ring would turn cold as ice. Harry, this thing is an absolute last resort. If this thing went off, I wouldn't care if I was in labor; I'd answer it. The only way I wouldn't, would be because I was dead."

"Or unconscious," Harry said.

"Unconscious isn't an option," Jamie said.

"That mantra works in training, not so well in real life," Harry answered. "Can you talk through it?"

Jamie shook her head again. "No. If it goes off, I just know I'm supposed to contact her."

"And did you think to put Tracking Charms on them so if one of you was unable to respond the other could start looking for them?"

"I told you, unconscious isn't an option."

"So no."

"No."

Harry frowned. "And what if she was dead, wouldn't a Tracking Charm have made sense so you could find her?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. Mom got them for us when we were kids. They're really just toys."

"Can I see it?"

Jamie slipped the ring off her finger. "Sure."

Harry took the ring and examined it. "What are you thinking, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Fleur," Harry said. "I'll be back."

"Fleur?" Jamie asked in the silence that followed Harry disappearing from the office.

Ginny sat down heavily in a chair and buried her face in her hands. She knew she had to get her head on straight but just couldn't seem to make her mind work. Every time she tried, her mind was filled with the horrific crimes she had suffered when Voldemort had taken her. Only instead of her being raped by Death Eaters in the picture, it was Sam.

Quade knelt in front Ginny and pulled her hands away from her face. "Unleash yourself, my Queen," she said softly. "Become the huntress you are till she is found. Then, when she is safe, be her mother."

"I'm trying," Ginny said.

"While you are trying, your daughter suffers. You must do."

"Don't tell me what I must do. There is no one who knows better than I what is happening to her."

"Then stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something about it."

"Um, Quade," Jamie said, "I'm not sure making her angry is the smartest idea."

"Be quiet," the Animal hissed. "I don't need you to deal with my servant. And you," she snarled at Quade. "When I want your counsel, I shall ask for it."

"Too late," Jamie said. "She's already pissed."

At that moment Harry reappeared with Fleur and Bill in tow. Mr. Kovachev hurried back in a second after them. "I'm sorry," he said and trailed off when he realized there were two more people in his office than when he'd left.

"You were saying, Mr. Kovachev?" Fleur prodded him.

"Um, yes," he said, recovering himself. "I was just going to apologize for taking so long. On the off chance that Dorianna had not yet picked Sam up from the school, I thought I might contact her headmaster and instruct him to tell Dorianna that the board had canceled Sam's home visit to further investigate the Ehrlichmanns."

"And?" Ginny demanded.

"I'm afraid Dorianna picked Samantha up exactly as she was supposed to. To be precise, just more than five hours ago."

"Of course," Ginny whispered, her hard exterior crumpling again.

"Mr. Kovachev," Quade asked, "Is it possible to contact the school again and see if Sam brought her pet mongoose with her when she left?"

"I was unaware she had a pet mongoose."

"Sam's pet mongoose is actually my sister," Jamie said. "We're Animagi and trained protection agents from the American Ministry assigned to the Potters."

"I see," he said. "I'll go make the enquiry." He turned to go.

"Mr. Kovachev," Jamie called. He turned back into the room. "That information is considered a state secret. Please be discreet when asking about Sam's pet."

"I'll do my best," he said.

"What about the file on this other adoption?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid it appears to be missing."

"Too ask the obvious, have you searched Dorianna's office?" Quade asked.

"I'm afraid it appears to be locked."

"I'll fix that," Ginny said.

Bill caught her arm. "No you won't," he said. He didn't back down when she glared at his hand on her arm and then turned that glare on him. "I know how you'll break the wards she's placed on it, Ginny. And if she's got any nasty surprises in them, you'll trigger them all. If you want in that office, then I'm the one who's taking them down."

"Why are you still here talking to me?" Ginny asked.

"Let's go, Mr. Kovachev," Bill said. He motioned for him to lead the way.

Kostadin didn't even consider protesting the idea of breaking into Dorianna's office. He'd spent the weekend with this family. And he'd spent much of it wondering how it was these mostly quiet, unassuming people had fought in a war. Not only that they'd fought in it, but nearly every one of them was a war hero. To be certain, there was a presence to all of them. But they simply didn't seem capable of unleashing the violence he knew they in fact had.

Harry in particular had been nothing more than a completely smitten and doting father. That he could be the man who had stood face to face with the Dark Lord, Voldemort, just didn't seem possible. But that man, and the man in his office now, they simply weren't the same. The man in his office was hard. The only emotion to be read from him was in the eyes that blazed cold in an emerald green fury. This man had Apparated himself and three people across an ocean and half a continent. He'd apparently pulled them with him from different rooms in his home by nothing more than force of will. The act hadn't even winded him. He made no pretense about having broken a half-dozen laws regarding international Apparation. Nor did he about using Legilimency on an unwilling person. There was one single thought in this man's mind: _Find my daughter_. And he would go through anyone or anything who stood in his way. _This_ was the man who had defeated Voldemort.

"This way please, Mr. Weasley," Kostadin said.

"He's going to need to be Obliviated," Jamie said when the door closed.

"We'll deal with all the laws we're breaking after we get Sam back," Harry said.

"You're going to get her back only to end up in Klanor."

"Maybe," Harry said. "Right now the only one who knows any laws have been broken, besides us, is him."

"Are you kidding me?" Jamie said. "The alarms going off about illegal international Apparations into the country are blaring at the German Ministry right now."

"Then where are the Aurors?" Harry asked.

"Um," Jamie said.

"My Lord—"

"Don't call me that," Harry growled.

"Harry," Quade corrected. "It is obvious why you brought myself and Jamie and my Queen. We are deadly fighters. I am curious as to why you have brought Madame Weasley and her husband.

Fleur didn't pause in her examination of Jamie's ring, but waspishly said, "I am not exactly incapable of killing people myself, Vampiress Quade. Nor eez my 'usband. I also 'appen to be the leading researcher in the French Unspeakables department on magically linked objects."

"Of course," Ginny said. "There's already a link between the two rings. There should be a way to modify it into a tracking device; even if we only have one of them."

"_Oui_, Ginevra," Fleur said. Her face pinched together. "I am sorry, Ginny."

"It's okay, Fleur," Ginny said. "I don't mind so much anymore. And if you find Samantha for me, I swear I will never complain no matter what you call me ever again."

"I knew I would eventually wear you down."

"Can you do it, Fleur?" Harry asked.

"Eet will take some time," she said.

"Sam doesn't have time," Harry said.

"And she cannot afford me to fail eizzer," Fleur retorted. "Zis is nozzing more zan a child's toy. Zee spell linking zem was not strong to begin wiz. Eet eez also old. If eet breaks, zere will be no 'ope of fixing eet."

"Just get it right, Fleur," Ginny said.

"All right," Jamie said. "So we know we're going to be able to track them; at least to a general area. Exactly how do you intend to get past the wards? We could be talking the Fidelius, or worse something like what you've got on your place. You could be staring right at it and not know it."

Harry ripped the curtain from its hanger. "There are ways," he said.

**XX**

"So, to summarize," Fred said.

"According to Bill and Fleur's house elf, we've seen Harry," George said.

"But he's gone missing again," Fred said.

"And taken my sister and Bill with him," Gabrielle said.

"Which means they're overseas," Hermione said.

"And they need a ward expert," Fred said.

"Fleur goes along just because she's there when Harry comes to get Bill," George said.

"And there's no way in hell she's lettin' him go alone," Fred said.

"Not on your life," Gabrielle added.

"They could still be in the States," Heather said. "He might have just gone and got them and brought them back."

"We know they didn't get an international Apparation visa," Hermione said. "So they'd have to have gone by Portkey. We should be able to call Jim and have him check the records to see what country they're in."

"Except Bobin say's they didn't travel by Portkey," Fred pointed out.

"And if Harry or Ginny thought it was important enough, they'd break international Apparation laws without a second thought," George said.

"So contacting Jim could land them in a ton of hot water," Fred said.

"So we avoid contacting Jim for the moment," Hermione said. "Can we still check the Portkey logs at the Ministry?"

"They're public record," George said.

"And we know one of the clerks who works in the office," Fred said. "You didn't leave things bad with her, did you?"

"Not as far as I know," George said.

"So we'll go see if we can track them down by Ministry travel logs," Fred said.

"And you three," George said.

"Get to wait here," Heather muttered.

"Should we chance mirroring Mum and Dad?" Hermione asked.

"Let's avoid alarming them till we actually know something," Fred said.

"But they might know something," Hermione persisted.

"So ask Percy and Andrew if they want to mirror Grandma," George said.

"That's brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed. "I should be able to read if they know anything from whatever conversation they have with the boys. I could kiss you, George."

George leaned over and puckered up. "I'm waiting."

"Hey now, brunettes belong to me," Fred complained.

Hermione leaned over and kissed George's cheek. "Tease," George complained. "Hey, he didn't do anything," he added when Hermione kissed Fred's cheek too.

"I'm just better looking," Fred said.

"Just get going," Hermione said.

"All right, all right," Fred and George grumbled.

"Here we go once again," Fred said as they left the kitchen.

"Digging Harry and Ginny out of trouble," George said before the door closed.

"So we just wait again," Heather asked.

"And wonder," Hermione replied.

"I know it is unlikely, but do you think there is any chance Stacie might know something?" Gabrielle asked.

"I could call her cel," Hermione said. She drummed her fingers on the table. "What are you doing, Harry?" she asked, obviously angry with herself that she couldn't figure it out.

**XX**

Jenna woke suddenly, her eyes snapping open. She immediately closed them again and lay perfectly still; straining her ears to see if she might be able to determine anything about where she was without giving away that she was awake. _Come on, Jen, think,_ she prodded herself. _My ring!_ she rejoiced silently. Her elation melted away an instant later when she realized her ring was missing. She didn't have time to consider what to do next as the room suddenly flared with light and a door clanged open.

"Get in, you little bitch!" Bellatrix snarled. She pushed Sam into the room and kicked the back of her injured leg. Sam screamed and crashed to the floor.

_She's alive! _Jenna exalted.

A second later she was hit with a Reviving Spell. "Get up," the command was punctuated with a kick to her side.

Jenna sprawled to her back, squeezing her eyes tightly against the black spots forming in her vision. _This bitch is really starting to piss me off. _Another kick to her ribs turned her to her stomach again and she struggled to push to her knees before the next blow could come. A surge of adrenaline hit her as the kick came and she trapped the foot against her side, rolled into the attack and was rewarded with a scream of pain from Bellatrix as her knee was dislocated. Jenna kept rolling to press her attack but was caught short by the metal collar that suddenly contracted around her neck. Her vision went dark almost instantly. Her brain starved of oxygen, Jenna thought she could hear Sam screaming, "Stop! You're killing her!" The pressure around her neck receded slightly. Life-giving blood trickled into her brain again, but the collar remained uncomfortable tight. Every time she swallowed, she could feel it pressing against her neck.

"Please, please stop," Sam cried, holding Jenna's head in her lap.

_When did she get there?_ Jenna wondered. _Dear God what happened to her face? _Jenna's blood boiled with rage at the sight of Sam's cut and swollen face. Her eyes paused on the collar around Sam's neck. The purple bruise under it left no doubt that Sam knew how it worked. _I'll kill her, I'm going to rip her heart out and feed it to her._

"How touching," Bellatrix sneered.

"I'm ok, Sam," Jenna croaked before focusing on Bellatrix. _She shouldn't be standing._

Bellatrix watched Jenna warily as she cautiously stood. "Go ahead, attack again," she urged. "I can see you want to."

"Fuck you." Jenna's body exploded with searing pain. Every nerve felt as if it was on fire. Her blood felt like lava in her veins and her skin felt as if it was being peeled from her body. As quickly as it started, it stopped and Sam's screams penetrated the rushing sound of blood pounding in her ears. It went on for longer than seemed humanly possible before it mercifully stopped. Sam flopped limply to the floor from where she'd thrown herself on top of Jenna to stop the curse from hitting her. The young girl curled into a ball, whimpering with the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Her fingers twitched uncontrollably despite being clenched into tight fists.

Jenna forced the after effects of her exposure aside and pulled Sam to her, protectively cradling her against her body. "Oh, Sam," she whispered. "Thank you for trying to protect me." She took the few moments they were being allowed to survey her surroundings; a stone cell with a rusted steel door. _How cliché,_ she muttered silently.

"Wanna go home," Sam whimpered.

"I'll get you there, Sam," Jenna answered near silently in her ear. "I swear I will."

"Wanna go home," Sam whimpered again.

"Touching indeed," Bellatrix sneered. She flicked her wand and the two women were torn apart and tossed against the wall. I will have to stop underestimating you," she said, her eyes focused on Jenna.

"I'm more than just a pretty face," she retorted. Bellatrix flicked her wand again and Jenna hissed painfully with the five inch cut that opened on her cheek.

"Ohhh," Sam cried and buried her face in her elbow.

"Now that won't do at all," Bellatrix said. "How are you suppose to learn it you don't watch, Samantha?" Sam shook her head and turned to the wall. "Now we know what happens if we don't listen to auntie, Samantha."

"I'm going to kill you," Jenna hissed. She'd climbed to her feet while Bellatrix was focused on Sam. "I'm going to shove my hand down your throat, rip your heart out and feed it to you," she continued when Bellatrix turned back to her.

"You are impressive," Bellatrix mocked her. "Such will. And the tolerance of pain. One might think you enjoyed it."

"I'm going to enjoy inflicting it on you."

"Such defiance. I haven't seen the like since… Ginevra Potter broke under my husband's hand."

"Funny, I thought she'd killed him, ripped his throat out with her bare hands." Jenna hissed painfully again as a matching cut opened on her other cheek.

"You will tell me how you found her."

"Go fuck yourself," Jenna snarled. Bellatrix raised her wand but then stopped. She smiled evilly at Jenna and shifted her wand to point at Sam. "DON'T! I'LL TELL YOU!" Jenna shouted. Sam screamed and pressed her hand tightly against the cut running the length of her forearm.

"You will tell me or I will use the Cruciatus on her again."

"She brought me."

"How?"

"In her shoulder bag."

Bellatrix considered Jenna for a second. "An Animagus bodyguard," she said. "How perfectly deceptive. What is your form?"

"Snake-killer," Jenna growled. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Sam again. "Mongoose," Jenna quickly said.

"Snake-killer indeed," Bellatrix smiled hungrily. She circled back around, looking Jenna up and down. "One of three creatures unaffected by the gaze of the Basilisk. We are full of surprises, aren't we? I wonder," she mused, "does the same hold true for the Animagus mongoose?"

"Believe it," Jenna retorted.

Bellatrix tipped her head back and laughed. "A bluff if there ever was one."

"Try me," Jenna snarled.

Bellatrix stopped laughing instantly. "Why my pet," she purred, "what a perfectly delicious idea." she paused to see Jenna's reaction. "Not even a blink," she said before she turned and hissed towards the doorway.

"What did you do?" Jenna asked warily.

"I've called for Nagog," Bellatrix answered.

"Nagog?"

"You, the great snake-killer, against Nagog, King of Serpents."

_Oh shit._ "Sam," Jenna said, her voice belying a calm she wasn't feeling, "close your eyes."

"Oh," Bellatrix said with false disappointment. "Now what fun would it be if she were to miss seeing you die?" She pointed her wand at Sam and a yellow jet of light hit her in the face. "Oh do stop your crying, Samantha. You're much more enjoyable to be around when you're stepping in front of the Cruciatus Curse for someone."

"What did you do to her?" Jenna demanded.

"Why I gave her a great gift," Bellatrix answered. "Even those of us who speak Parseltongue are not safe from the eyes of the Basilisk without protection.

"Don't believe her Sam," Jenna said.

"Oh, I'm afraid Samantha has no choice but to believe. You see, it would anger me greatly if she were to not watch. I'm afraid I would simply be forced to kill you. But don't fear, I promise Samantha will be fine. Her mother's crimes were many. She has far from paid for them."

Jenna pressed her lips together tightly. "How exactly do you propose I fight with this little toy of yours on my neck?"

"Well I shall remove it of course," Bellatrix said. "And should you get any ideas about attacking me again, remember I have but to think it; and Samantha will be the one who is strangled to death. And I promise you it will be as slow and painful a death as possible."

"You're dead," Jenna answered. "You're still breathing, but you're already dead."

"I do believe Nagog is here, snake-killer. If I were you, I would change forms now."

Bellatrix flicked her wand and Jenna's collar fell to the floor. Jenna didn't need any more encouragement. The heightened senses her Animagus form gave her when she was human were screaming the presence of her born enemy. The stench of the creature was overpowering, and it brought forth a bloodlust to match what she felt for Bellatrix. Her crushed elbow and broken ribs protested the change of form painfully, and she had to force the black spots from her vision again. _Shattered elbow, broken ribs, paws still cramping from the Cruciatus, biggest snake I've ever seen, could use some help here, Jams. _Jenna caught a whimper from Sam as the twenty-foot-long snake slithered into the cell and swiveled its head her direction. _Little girl who took the Cruciatus for you, _she growled and darted forward on her three good legs.

**XX**

"Here we are," George said. He led Stacie and Fred into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her. "One stunning brunette safely delivered."

Fred shoved him out of the way. "Hands off, brother of mine, I get dibs on all brunettes. My Lady," he said with a flourish and bow. "Your throne."

"All right," Hermione interrupted, "before you scar her for life and your miniscule brains forget the information you were sent to find, let's have it."

"George," Fred said, "I'm giving up rights to this one." He jerked his thumb at Hermione. "Feel free."

"How generous," George answered. "With all due respect, and you know I love you, Hermione, but I'll pass."

"I can't decide if I should be offended or relieved," Hermione said. "Now, let's have it."

"Nothing," Fred said.

"No record of them traveling by Portkey," George said.

"We checked the international Apparation visa applications just in case," Fred said.

"Still nothing."

Hermione scowled. "Shit."

"Thing is," George said.

"We were thinking," Fred said.

"_C'est impossible_," Gabrielle said.

"That's French," Heather said. "You should be offended.

"_Aller manger vers,"_ Fred said.

"_Et limaces_," George said.

"I will feed you two to the worms and slugs if you don't get on with it," Gabrielle said.

"Guys, please," Stacie said. "If you can't tell, Hermione is really worried. Can we can the mating ritual for once?"

"Thank you, Stacie," Hermione said.

"Right," Fred said. "To continue, we were thinking."

"What if Harry and the others are traveling and the American Ministry does know?" George asked.

"Harry and Ginny are both consultants to them," Fred said. "The Ministry could easily have removed any records of them traveling. And they might simply be using that portal door we used to come home after Christmas."

"Don't ever let the Ministry know you know that," George said.

"There's a good chance they'll obliviate the lot of you," Fred added, looking at Heather, Gabrielle and Stacie significantly.

Hermione shook her head. "No. They would have told me if they were doing anything for the Ministry."

"Not if they didn't have time," Fred said.

"No," Hermione said again. "They both swore to me they would talk to me before they did anything like go on a Ministry mission. Trust me, this is one promise they'd never break."

"If you say so," Fred answered dubiously.

"I do."

"So what could make them run off without talking to you?" Stacie asked.

"Anything," Gabrielle answered. "They would and you know it Hermione," she said when Hermione glared at her. "If one of us, or your boys, or Molly and Arthur were in trouble, they'd be gone in a second."

"She's right, Herms," Fred said.

"But we're all here," Hermione protested. "The boys talked to Mum and Dad, we know they're safe. We know Bill and Fleur were safe till Harry came and got them. We've even checked in with Luke and Angie." She slumped back in her chair. "Who else is there?"

"Sam," Stacie said. "Weren't they supposed to talk to Mr. Kovachev this morning?" Hermione stared at Stacie for a half second before she bolted out of the kitchen.

"Wow," George said.

"Out the door, before the chair even hit the floor," Fred said. He picked the chair up and set it in place.

"We got pecks on the cheek for being brilliant when it didn't pan out," George said.

"Reckon she'll snog you senseless if you're right about this," Fred chuckled.

"Snog?" Stacie asked.

"Make out," Gabrielle provided.

"Oh," Stacie said. She stood up and went to see if Hermione had been able to find out if she was right. "I can only wish," she muttered under her breath as she left the room.

**XX**

"I've got it," Harry exclaimed.

"_Peut le reste du monde faisant dans mon brilliance_," Fleur said at the same time.

"Her office is clean," Bill said stepping into Mr. Kovachev's office with Mr. Kovachev in tow. "And what brilliance have you shown the world today, gorgeous?" he asked.

Fleur held up Jamie's ring. "I have turned zis into a tracking device."

Ginny threw herself to the floor at Fleur's feet and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist. "You're the most amazing, stunning, brilliant, beautiful, perfect woman in the world, thank you," she gasped.

"_Merci_, Ginevra," Fleur said.

"So we can find her," Harry said.

"We can find Jenna," Quade said. "We don't know if she's with Sam or not."

"She's with Sam," Jamie said. "That's her job."

"I cannot confirm that without a doubt," Mr. Kovachev said. "But Sam's headmaster has been able to confirm Sam did not leave her pet mongoose with one of her roommates. Nor did she with any of the likely candidates from her circle of friends."

"Told you," Jamie said.

"Let's hope so," Bill said. He glanced at the two pieces of fabric Harry was holding. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Let's hope so," Harry said.

Bill held his hand out. "Lemme see."

Harry handed them over and turned to Fleur. "Let's go," he said.

"Zis will not be fast," she cautioned.

"And we're wasting time," Harry said.

"We will need a coordinate map of Germany," Fleur said. "One zat eez very accurate."

"We'll have to go to the German Ministry and get one from their Apparation licensing department," Bill said.

"That's gonna be a problem as we're here illegally right now," Jamie pointed out.

"I'll go," Kostadin said.

"Thank you," Harry said. He pulled out a small money bag and tossed it to him. "As fast as you can please."

"Ten minutes," Kostadin said and left his office again.

"Can we get started without the map?" Bill asked.

Fleur swiped a piece of parchment from Mr. Kovachev's desk. "Here," Harry said. "This'll will work better than a quill and ink pot."

"You keep zem," Fleur said and passed the parchment to Harry. "Now let me just..." she paused and waved her wand over Jamie's ring. "What is our current position?" she asked. "Even a reasonable estimate for now."

"52 degrees 30 minutes north, 13 degrees 20 minutes east," Bill said.

"Write zat down, 'Arry," Fleur instructed. "And zis also, a bearing of 190.4 degrees south-west."

"Ok," Harry said.

"Now," Fleur said. "Please take me exactly two 'undred kilometers from 'ere on zat bearing."

"I'll have it plotted when you get back," Bill said.

Fleur stepped up and kissed him. "_Vous êtes parfaitement, mon amour_," she said. She then turned to Ginny. "Fear not Ginevra, I will find 'er."

"Hurry," Ginny said. Harry put his hand on Fleur's shoulder and they were gone.

"Is he apparating, or sliding?" Jamie asked Ginny. "I mean there's no noise and no smoke, so what's he doing? And how did he Apparate me and Quade here from the States? Forget holding onto me, I wasn't even in the same _room_ as him when he yanked us over."

"He's Harry," Bill said. "If you want the impossible done, tell him he can't." There was a knock at the door. "Hide," he hissed. "I've already been passed off as a potential donor. The fewer of us they see, the better."

Ginny and Heather ducked behind Mr. Kovachev's desk and cast disillusionment charms on themselves. Quade simply stepped near the door so she would be behind it when it opened. Bill pulled the door open.

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed when she saw him.

"Sorry," Bill said. "Didn't mean to frighten you. Kostadin had to make a quick trip to the loo. I figured I better answer the door though."

"Loo?" she asked confused.

"Bathroom," Bill said.

The woman brightened. "Oh, right."

"What can I help you with, Francis?" Kostadin said from behind her.

"OH!" Francis cried, jumping straight up. "Oh, Mr. Kovachev," she gasped clutching at her chest. "I'm certainly jumpy today," she laughed.

"I'm sorry, my dear. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, just as soon as my heart stops racing. She took a moment to compose herself. There," she said. "All better."

"Excellent," Kostadin said. "Now how might I help you?"

"Oh, yes, I did come down here for a reason, didn't I?"

"Well I should hope it was worth being frightened out of your wits twice inside of thirty seconds," Bill chuckled.

"Please, Francis," Kostadin said. "I'm afraid I have some rather important things to attend to with Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, of course, sir. It's just that there's a mirror call from a Hermione Weasley. I'm afraid she's rather insistent on speaking with you." Bill nodded emphatically over her head.

"Drat," Mr. Kovachev said. "I'd forgotten about that. Please put her through to my desk immediately. You won't need to leave Mr. Malfoy. I'll be just a moment with her."

"Not a problem at all," Bill said.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Kovachev. She was being rather forceful, and well, just thank you."

Mr. Kovachev patted her shoulder. "Just go on and put her through, Francis. I'll take care of it."

"Certainly, sir," she said and hurried away.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked when the door closed.

Bill grinned. "He's rich and can afford to make a donation, right?"

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Ginny said. "Especially since it will be Harry and I doing it in his name. How much are we on the hook for, dear brother?"

Bill scratched his head and shrugged. "Fifty," he said. "Grand," he added at Ginny's arched brow. "Hey, it's only money right?"

"I'll remember that when I'm buying your Christmas presents."

"THERE YOU ARE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Hey, Hermione," Jamie said. "Would you tell Heather I'm not gonna be available for her date day?"

"Tell her yourself," Hermione answered.

"Exactly what's going on?" Heather asked, stepping into view on the mirror.

"Where are my sister and William?" Gabrielle asked.

"Hey, Gabs," Bill called.

"What's going on, Ginny?" Hermione persisted. "Did something happen to Sam?"

**XX**

"AAAIIII," Sam screamed. She turned away as Jenna just avoided the strike of the Basilisk. A few moments later, with the still silence of the chamber broken only by the angry hiss of the snake and the shrill cries of Jenna in her mongoose form, she turned back to the battle.

"It's fascinating, isn't it Samantha," Bellatrix gushed in her ear. "Oh no," she grabbed Sam's arm and held her in place. "How can we talk if you run away?"

"Ohh, look out!" Sam cried as Jenna narrowly avoided the Basilisk's fangs.

"Don't you just love it, Samantha? You pray she can win yet at the same time you fear for the other. You can't look away and yet you cannot help but watch."

"You're sick," Sam cried. "I hate you."

"Oh, Samantha, by the time I'm finished with you, you will hate _everyone_. You'll hate her. You'll hate your professors and your little friends from school. You'll hate the adults at the orphanage who so easily brushed your desires aside and forced you to come here instead of standing up to your friend Dorianna and simply approving your adoption by the Potters. But most of all, Samantha," she said and took the girl's face in her hands, forcing her to look at her from less than a foot away. "Most of all," she whispered. "You will hate Harry and Ginevra Potter. You will hate them because it is their fault you are here. If they had simply left you alone, as they knew they should, you would be safe at school. If they had listened to the whispers deep in their hearts they would have known not to adopt you because there are dozens of people like me; who are just watching, waiting for our chance to take revenge on them for the crimes they committed against us. They could have left you alone, safe and sound, but instead, they betrayed you. And now," she leaned in and gently kissed Sam's crown, "you are mine."

Sam pushed her away, and scooted across the floor to the far side of the cell. "My Mum and Dad will find you. And when they do, you'll regret the day you were born."

Bellatrix laughed. "Prophetic words, Samantha. But they speak of _your_ future, not mine."

"Go to hell."

"I will, and I promise you, Samantha, you will be joining me."

_Jesus, does the thing ever get tired? _Jenna gasped. She dodged out of the way of a strike and darted in to take another bite out of the Basilisk's hide before it could coil itself to strike again. The snake reared back, hissing in pain and she was tossed to floor. Thankfully her momentum sent her skidding to the wall and the Basilisk slammed its head into the ground an instant after she'd passed the spot.

_No pain, no pain, don't feel pain, _she chanted gritting her tiny teeth together_._ _I wonder… If I just work around this way._ In the semi civilized state humans now lived in, it was impossible to see, but for the Basilisk, Jenna's intent to dodge left was as simple to read as a child's first storybook.

_YES! _ Jenna exclaimed as Bellatrix staggered back screaming. The Basilisk's tiny mind hadn't seen his Mistress standing where the mongoose intended to dodge and as the little creature had ducked behind Bellatrix, the snake had buried its fangs deep in her thigh.

Bellatrix leaned heavily against the wall, blood oozing from the puncture wounds on her leg and slowly began to laugh. "Oh now that was very naughty," she reprimanded. "I might have been killed if I had not thought to take anti-venom today."

_Oh shit._

"I warned you what would happen if you tried to attack me."

"NO!" Sam shrieked. Her hands shot to her throat and pulled frantically at the collar around her neck.

"But I'm feeling a thought of forgiveness for you disobedience. Still your actions cannot go unpunished."

_Oh God, Sam, I'm sorry_ Jenna cried. Sam's scream went on and on under the Cruciatus Curse. _She'll go insane,_ Jenna thought desperately. She dodged another strike from the Basilisk, and darted between Sam and Bellatrix. The snake followed and as it reared to strike again it brought its body right into the path between Bellatrix's wand and Sam writing on the floor. The snake's whole body went rigid in the few seconds it took Bellatrix to lift the curse and as it twitched uncontrollably, it twisted around and imbedded its fangs into its own back. Jenna darted forward and finally latched her teeth into the back of the snake's neck where she could hang on and not be in danger of getting bit. The snake reared back and slammed its body into the stone floor, crushing Jenna underneath.

_Hang on, hang on, hang on, _Jenna pushed as the snake continued to thrash about and she was battered relentlessly to and fro. She clamped down harder with her teeth and felt a tiny snap from within the snake's neck. The Basilisk suddenly went rigid, rearing up half its length in the air where it quivered for a second before collapsing in a lifeless heap with Jenna still clinging by her teeth to its neck. Jenna allowed herself only a half second before transforming, intent on checking on Sam. Her world exploded in a flash of blinding white light and she floated in a state of semi-consciousness; vaguely aware of something happening around her, but not able to force her mind to focus on it. A kick was delivered to her already broken ribs, but she barely noticed, and then it fell dark and silent.

_Got... wake up_ she forced the words to form in her mind, mouthing them silently as she did. Sensation trickled into her fingers and extremities, and she was glad for the cool stone surface she was laying on, dulling her aches. She continued to push her way to the surface, feeling like she was rising slowly from the dark depths of the sea towards a very distant pinprick of light. As the light began to grow in intensity the various parts of her body that were injured began reporting in. There was a metallic taste of blood in her mouth and she was certain it wasn't just from the Basilisk lying dead on the floor in front of her.

"Sam," she croaked, suddenly coming fully awake. "Ow, ow, ow," she gasped. "Ok, girl, go slow," she ground out and pushed herself to a sitting position. Her hand came up to rest her throbbing head in as she allowed herself a few moments to catch her breath. She let her hand slide down her face and cheek, pressing gently against her various bruises and came to a stop when she felt the collar around her neck again. _Could she possibly be so stupid_? she wondered. _Only one way to find out, _she decided. She took a second to prepare herself and transformed to her Animagus form. The collar slipped down her neck to rest around her middle. Frozen in disbelief for a half second, she scrambled out from it.

Jenna picked the collar up a second later and examined it, half afraid there was some kind of alarm on it that would alert Bellatrix she'd escaped it. She listened intently for a number of minutes but no sound came to her ears but for the slow drip of water in the cell. _Water,_ she thought and crawled to the source of the noise. The light was too dim in the cell for her to see the tiny trickle that resulted in the steady drip but she found it with her fingers and thankfully pressed her face against the spot, letting the water drip onto her tongue. She paused occasionally to listen for the sound of footsteps, but returned again and again to the life sustaining drip till she felt like anymore and it would begin sloshing around in her stomach.

She rested for a few moments before crawling back to where she'd been left on the floor. She found the collar again, and then searched out a groove in the stone floor. She rose up high on her knees, placed the collar into the groove and pressed down with all her weight. At first, the collar seemed it would hold but then it slowly gave, collapsing in on itself in a crude half circle. She examined it for a moment, set it aside, and searched out a loose stone in the cell wall. She worked deliberately, stopping to get another drink, and then retrieve the collar to help work the mortar around the stone free. Once she had, she returned to the groove in the floor, and used it to brace the collar in while she used the stone to force the collapsed half of the collar to press up smoothly against the other. Satisfied, she set it aside and returned to the drip to drink some more before returning again to the spot she had first woken in. She pushed her mind to remember the position she'd been in as accurately as possible, laid down on the ground, and set the collar on her neck. Crushed like it was, it wrapped halfway around her neck, and on first glance looked to be securely in place.

She then closed her eyes and focused her breathing into slow steady breaths. The meditative state took her even longer to find than when she had been ten and first begun the meditative training techniques with her mysticism crazed parents. But she eventually reached the place where she could start shutting of the various injury signals her body was sending to her mind. When she'd finished with that, she carefully began mapping out every possible scenario the first moments of her next encounter with her captor might bring. She had to assume Sam was still in her collar and she would only get one chance, lasting no more than a few seconds to act, disarm and kill Bellatrix. If she took too long, Sam's collar would be activated, and she'd be forced to surrender or let the girl be killed.

_Come back now bitch, _she thought defiantly.

**XX**

"Somewhere in there," Bill said. He pressed his finger against the map where a series of eight different lines converged, and then crossed to create a tiny, slightly misshapen octagon. "It's about a half square mile at this scale."

"All right," Harry said. "I don't want to try and land right on it and set whatever wards they might have off. We'll go in three stages; here," he pointed to a spot on the map that was about ten miles from the spot Bill had circled, "then here and here. From there, we walk."

"Sounds good," George said.

"Let's go get them," Fred agreed.

"And once we get there?" Jamie asked.

"We'll decide once we've had a chance to look things over," Harry said.

"Time's wasting," Bill said.

"Harry," Hermione stopped him. He turned to her and she raised her chin. "No mercy."

"No mercy," he agreed.

Hermione let her eyes travel to each of the rescue party; Harry, Ginny, Bill, Quade, Jamie, George, Fred, and Gabrielle. "All of you," she said. "The time for granting these people mercy passed long ago."

"_Oui_," Fleur said. She kissed Bill, then Gabrielle on each cheek. "Now go. Bring them back."

"Go," Hermione agreed to a room that held only herself, Fleur, and Mr. Kovachev. She eventually turned to Fleur. "Is this ever going to end?"

"Soon," Fleur answered.

"I wish I could believe that," Hermione said and resumed turning Mr. Kovachev's office into a magical trauma unit.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Mr. Kovachev asked.

"You can take this list of potions and visit your potions cabinet. If there's anything you have that isn't on the list, you could bring it back."

"Thankfully, with most of the staff home for the night, that shouldn't be too difficult to manage."

"Thank you," Hermione said before he left. Fleur settled in at her side, carefully organizing the equipment Hermione pulled from the bag. "There are times I wish I had never received that letter when I turned eleven," Hermione said.

Fleur stopped and pulled Hermione into her arms. "My life would be poorer for eet."

Hermione took a deep breath, hugged her tight, and said, "Thank you," before letting go.

**XX**

"Go on, Samantha," Bellatrix said. She shoved Samantha into Jenna's cell ahead of her. Sam tripped over the dead Basilisk, and fell on Jenna. The collar resting on Jenna's neck clattered to the floor.

"Fuck!" Jenna hissed. She surged from under Sam and lunged at Bellatrix only to be caught mid rush with a Bludgeoning Hex in the temple. She crumpled to the floor only inches from the woman. Before she could move, Bellatrix had slid her to the far wall and bound her in magical ropes. "Shit, shit, shit," Jenna swore.

Bellatrix picked the destroyed collar up from the floor. "Well aren't we resourceful," she taunted.

"You haven't seen anything yet, bitch."

"Now you see this is just the kind of behavior I simply won't tolerate. I fear it is time for more lessons," Bellatrix said. "Oh do go on and comfort her already, Samantha. It warms my heart so to listen to the reassuring whispers you share." Sam stared at her, unsure if she should do as she'd been told or not. "Go on, before you make me angry again."

Sam quickly crawled across the floor to Jenna and pulled her head into her lap. "You okay?" Jenna asked. Sam nodded, fighting back tears.

"Easy now. We'll get out of here."

"How?"

"So touching," Bellatrix interrupted.

"Ignore her, Sam. She's nothing more than an overly annoying ghost. Trust me. Just be strong a little longer."

"I'm trying," she said.

"Trust me, Sam, there are people coming for us… Told you I was more than just a pretty face," she shot when Bellatrix's eyes narrowed.

"You are bluffing."

"Try me."

"What have you done?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Stop," Sam pleaded. She buried her head in Jenna's neck. "She'll only hurt you that much worse."

"Beautiful," Jenna whispered directly in her ear. "Don't move, Sam."

"You see," Bellatrix said. "This really isn't difficult. Samantha understands how it works already.

"Squeeze my shoulder if the answer is yes," Jenna whispered. Sam squeezed her shoulder. "Good girl. Do you know how to get out of here?" Jenna waited to see if Sam would squeeze her shoulder.

"I believe it's time for a lesson in obedience for you my young bodyguard," Bellatrix said. She produced a long metal rod that had been formed into a branding iron and trained her wand on it.

"Does she ever leave you alone?" Jenna asked. Sam squeezed her shoulder. "But you're locked up?" Another squeeze. "Are you conscious?" There was a pause and then a squeeze to her shoulder and then her hand. "Does that mean sometimes?" Another squeeze to her shoulder. "Good girl. Now have you seen my ring?" No squeeze. "Do you remember seeing it? I wore it on my right pinky." Another squeeze to her shoulder. "Beautiful, Sam. You're beautiful. Now listen carefully." Sam squeezed her shoulder again.

"There, just another moment now," Bellatrix said as the branding iron slowly began to turn red hot.

"She took it, Sam," Jenna said. "If you see that ring, you have to steal it back. You have to bring it to me, okay?" Sam squeezed her shoulder hard. "Good girl. Now sit up so I can see what this bitch is up to." _I think I preferred the snake,_ Jenna thought when Sam sat up and she caught sight of the red hot branding iron in Bellatrix's hand.

Bellatrix stepped to the wall, bent, and pulled her wand across the floor to the opposite wall, drawing a line down the center of the cell. "Now, my dear bodyguard," she said. "I'm going to release your bindings. And before you decide to do something foolish, you should be aware that crossing this line will trigger Sam's collar. Am I understood?"

"Crystal."

"Crystal?" Bellatrix asked, unfamiliar with the American slang.

"Clear, dumb ass. You're crystal clear."

"Ohh," Sam groaned softly.

"Fear not, Samantha," Bellatrix said. "She will learn soon enough." She flicked her wand and Jenna's bindings dissolved into ash. "Get up." Sam stood quickly and then helped Jenna climb to her feet. Another flick of Bellatrix's wand removed both Jenna and Sam's shirts and bras, leaving them both topless. Jenna shifted in front of Samantha. Bellatrix trained her wand on the branding iron again, restoring it to a bright red hot glow. "This is very simple." She tossed the branding iron on the floor in front of them. "In one minute, Sam's collar is going to activate. The only way to stop it from killing her is for one of you to pick the branding iron up and use it."

"You sadistic whore," Jenna snarled.

"Fifty seconds," Bellatrix said.

"Pick it up, Sam," Jenna said. Sam didn't move. "Now, Sam," Jenna growled.

"No."

"Thirty seconds."

"Sam," Jenna said.

"I'd rather die."

"Sam, don't make me do this."

"Just let her kill me."

"She'll kill me, Sam."

"Twenty seconds."

"The only reason she's keeping me alive is to torment you, Sam. The second you die she'll kill me too."

"If I'm dead you won't have any reason not to fight her."

"Fifteen."

"I can't, Sam. I don't have anything, we're beat. The only way is to survive and wait for a different chance.

"Ten."

"Sam," Jenna hissed.

"Nine."

"I don't want to die, Sam."

"Seven."

"Pick. It. Up."

"No."

"Five. Four. Three. Two."

Before she could think about it, Jenna grabbed the branding iron, pressed it against her side and screamed.

"NO!" Sam shouted. She ripped the iron from Jenna's hands and charged across the cell at Bellatrix. Bellatrix didn't move and Sam collapsed to the floor, clutching at the collar on her neck. The iron spilled from her hand and clattered to the floor at Bellatrix's feet.

She bent and picked it up. "Why thank you, Samantha," she said.

"She's dying," Jenna cried.

Bellatrix looked down at Sam. The girl's face had turned purple, her eyes were bulging and her legs were beginning to twitch. "Oh very well," she said. The collar on Sam's neck released, and she gasped painfully. "That was simply too much fun to kill her now." She stepped on Sam's hand with her full weight. "Now, my little bodyguard, I'm afraid you broke the rules of my little game." She lowered the branding iron towards Sam's left breast.

"You whore," Jenna snarled. She lunged forward, but Bellatrix flicked her wand and she was hit in the left knee with a Bludgeoning Hex. Jenna crashed to the floor, screaming, clutching at her destroyed knee.

"You should thank me," Bellatrix said when Jenna managed to begin taking deep even breaths. "If I'd allowed you to cross my little line there, Samantha's collar would have activated. And, poor thing, I just don't think she could survive again."

"One way or another," Jenna ground out. "I will kill you."

"Yes, yes, so you've said. But right now we must deal with your disobedience. I'm afraid I just can't allow Samantha to escape what you were suppose to have done wi—"

Bellatrix stopped mid sentence. The whole manor shook as if it had been struck by the largest Gurg living in the high mountains of the Himalayas. "What?" she asked slowly.

Jenna began laughing. "I told you Potter was coming."

Bellatrix's face contorted into a scowl of pure hatred. "Too bad for you," she hissed. "You will not be alive for him to rescue." With a sickeningly dull thud, the branding iron slammed into Jenna's skull. She crumpled to the floor like a rag doll where her body twitched for a few seconds before falling deathly still with blood running down from the deep cut in her skull across her cheek and lip before dripping to pool on the floor.

"No," Sam croaked, reaching weakly for Jenna.

Bellatrix grabbed Sam by the hair and dragged her from the cell. "Come along, Samantha. Mummy and Daddy might be earlier than expected, but that doesn't mean we can't still play the little game I've prepared for them. And we certainly won't be allowing you to escape your lovely necklace by assuming an Animagus form or anything else for that matter."

**XX**

"This is just to discourage people from coming closer to the house," Bill said. "Just a sort of redirecting ward for people out wandering about; pretty poorly constructed too. Mind you I'm not complaining."

"Bring it down or leave it?" Harry asked.

"How about if I modify it instead, make it an Anti-Apparation and Portkey ward?"

"How long?" Harry asked.

Bill considered. "Loan me some juice, quick and dirty... two minutes."

Harry considered. "No, they may not have two minutes."

"Right then," Bill said, he stepped back from the ward, made a few rather complicated wand movements, snapped the last one off, grinned and stepped forward. "Damn I'm good."

The others hurried along after him. The last jump-point had left them a mile from their target, and Jamie's ring was giving a steady bearing as they moved forward through the forest. They had covered the first half-mile without incident before running into the redirecting ward designed to send curious Muggles away. Now, Bill moved with a bit more caution. Redirecting wards were usually followed by perimeter warning wards. It went without saying that the rescue party stood a better chance if they remained undetected. About a hundred yards further on, and maybe twenty from the stone wall that surrounded the large manor home and the grounds, he came to a halt.

"Perimeter detection?" Harry asked stepping next to him.

"Yep," Bill answered.

"Can I help?"

"Not yet," Bill said.

"Harry," Jamie said. "We should spread out. I don't know why there isn't anyone patrolling, but this can't be this easy." Harry frowned. He was worried about the lack of patrols and the ease of their approach too.

"This one's better than the last," Bill said. "Still it's not particularly well done. And why isn't this place under the Fidelius?"

"You're complaining?" Fred asked.

"I don't like it when things are too easy; means there's usually a trap somewhere that you're gonna miss if you aren't careful."

"See," Jamie said. "We really should spread out. The sooner the better."

"Ok," Harry said. "We're not doing anything fancy here. Just run a line down that way. Disillusionment Charms and Marker Spells, make sure you keep both your neighbors in sight, and for God's sake, don't trip the wards."

"Not all of us are ward experts, Harry," Gabrielle said.

"Just make sure you stay back far enough," Bill said.

"All right," Jamie said. "Me, Quade and Fred go this way. Gabrielle and George you two go that way." They had taken no more than one step when everyone froze.

Bill backed away from the ward. "What was that?"

"It sounded like an alarm coming from the house," Jamie said.

"No," Quade said. "It sounded like a scream."

"No," Ginny whispered fearfully.

Quade closed her eyes, straining her sensitive hearing before opening them to look at Ginny. "That was—"

"Sam," Ginny finished and then blinked out of existence. There was a boom and a concussion bounced off the perimeter ward, staggering everyone left standing in the forest.

"So much for surprise," Bill growled. He made a quick slashing motion with his wand and rushed to the stone wall and the edge of where the next ward was crackling under the assault of Ginny attempting to apparate through it.

"Fan out," Jamie shouted as she ran after him. She angled for a spot about twenty yards to Bill's right with Quade already streaking far ahead of them. With Jamie's shout she veered to her right and was in place a hundred feet down the line before the others reached the edge of the ward.

The Beast rushed forward, already ten feet ahead of Bill, lowered his shoulder and slammed into the inner ward. There was a tremendous crack and he was stumbling through. The Animal appeared next to him, caught his shoulder to keep him from falling and side by side, they raced to what was left of the front doors.

"QUADE!" Jamie shouted. "SWEEP THE PERIMETER!" A hundred yards ahead of them, Quade reached the house and went right, disappearing around the corner.

"Merlin," Fred said, "I've never seen anything move that fast."

"Hello," George said, waving his hand at Harry and Ginny who were just moving through the front door. "Did you see them?"

"Ginny I understand," Bill said. "But Harry?"

"It's Harry, bro," George said.

"They're going to dismantle the place," Fred said.

**XX**

The Animal and the Beast skidded to a stop in the entryway. "Dead," he said.

"Yes," she agreed.

"They were here?"

The Animal inhaled deeply, pushing aside the nauseating scent of sticky spilled blood surrounding the body of Dorianna Umbridge. "Yes," she said.

"You can tell better than I, which way."

"Right," she said. "No, left." He glanced at her. "She is left," the Animal said and led the way.

**XX**

"WAIT!" Bill shouted. He skidded to a halt in the ruins of the massive stone arch that lay broken on the front steps of the manor house.

"Move, Bill," George said when he blocked the way into the house.

"No, listen. This is fucked up. We set the alarms off, just raced up the front lawn without drawing so much as a single spell. This has to be a set up."

"He's right," Jamie said.

Quade joined them after her race around the house. "There is nothing. It is like a ghost house."

"There's something," Bill said. "We just haven't found it. You two," he pointed at Gabrielle and George, "On the roof with me. You three get the house. We'll make sure no one hits us from the outside."

"How come he gets the house?" George demanded.

"Cause you're a better shot at long range if I need it."

"And _moi_?"

"Because your sister will kill me if anything happens to you. Now get your asses up there."

"Bossy asshole," George muttered and Apparated to the roof. Gabrielle followed him.

"Good luck," Bill said and followed the other two.

"All right," Jamie said. "Quade, you lead."

"As you say," Quade said.

Fred scowled at her. "Sacrifice the vampiress why don't you?"

"I'm not sacrificing her you idiot. Her senses are a ten times ours. She's the best choice."

"Oh. Sorry," Fred said.

"Be silent, please," Quade said. Jamie and Fred fell silent and followed her to the doorway. "And thank you, Fred, for being concerned for me."

"Any time, Quade."

"Prepare yourself," Quade said. "I smell much blood."

"Understatement of the year," Fred said when they stepped into the entry hall.

"This was not Harry and my Queen," Quade said.

"It'd be a lot easier if you'd just call her Ginny," Fred said.

"I will not unless she commands it."

Jamie bent down and touched her finger to the pooled blood around the body of Dorianna Umbridge. "She's been dead awhile."

"I would estimate seven hours," Quade said.

"That would be five before we even got to the orphanage," Jamie said.

Fred crossed the room and used his foot to roll the other body over. "That would be my seventh-year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he said. "'Fraid you'll have to give me a minute."

"Excuse me?" Jamie asked.

"I'm just really broken up… Can't you tell?"

"You really are insane," Quade said.

"Ok, I'm good. Which way now, vamp-girl?"

Quade's lip twitched. "Harry and my Queen went down that hall after Sam."

"Is Jenna that way too?"

"No. She is through that doorway," Quade pointed.

Jamie pressed her lips together. "Ok, follow Harry and Ginny."

George grabbed her arm. "Look, we all know Harry and Ginny can handle themselves. Let's find Jen."

Jamie shook her head. "No. Jen and I are on the clock. We get Sam safe and then we go after Jenna." She shook his arm off and moved to the hall Harry and Ginny had gone down. Quade hesitated and then quickly moved in front of her.

"Just hang on Jen," Fred said quietly before he followed. "We're coming."

**XX**

"All right," Bill said, "George on that corner, Gabs you're there. Keep your eyes open, you each got a lot of ground to cover."

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle asked.

"Hopefully, if any of the bastards are still here, locking them in." He pointed his wand and a jet of green light shot from it to the base of the stone wall surrounding the manor home. Bill then arced his wand over his head, bringing the green light down again on the stone wall one-hundred and eighty-degrees from where he'd started. He snapped that one off, leaving a large green arc of shimmering light floating over the manor. He repeated the process at a ninety degree angle to the first, and then again and again, working as fast as he could to add more and more tightly overlapped layers to the ward. He stopped after erecting sixteen of the large arcs and wiped the sweat from his brow, then pointed his wand at the base of one of the arcs, and drew another rope of green light from it to the next arc in line all the way around the circle. He then began drawing his wand inward, dragging the base of the dome inward from the wall to a point about halfway up the lawns to the manor. A last flick of his wand cut the rope of green light off. He then bent down and knocked the base of his wand on the roof at his feet. The shimmering ropes of the dome snapped out of existence and he stood back up. Just at his feet was a tiny green dot.

"Come to Daddy," he growled eagerly.

**XX**

The Animal and the Beast moved quickly down the towering hall to the massive double oaken doors on the far end. They stopped short of just throwing them open and the Animal pressed her nose to the crack between them. "She is on the other side."

The Beast caught her arm before she could push them open. The air shimmered around them and they disappeared from sight. On the other side of the doors was an immense ballroom with towering ceilings. Two enormous crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting their light into the room as darkness grew from outside. An immense fire burned in the fireplace on the far end of the ball room. Sam sat in a chair positioned near it.

The Beast held the Animal's arm firmly when she tried to run to the girl. "Wait," he said. "Go slow, Mine, this is most certainly a trap."

The Animal's nostrils flared with anger and impatience but she allowed him to lead, silent and unseen across the ballroom towards Sam. "There is no one here but us," the Animal hissed impatiently.

"She is unbound," the Beast answered. He still held her arm tightly. "Look at her."

"I am! She's been tortured."

"She sits free to go," he continued, "but does not. She stares in fear at the side door. Whoever is responsible for this must have left through it. She fears their return."

"She is simply petrified."

"She is not," the Beast answered. He forced her along to the door Sam refused to take her eyes from. "Who is beyond the door?"

The Animal pressed her face to the crack between door and frame. "No one. Can we please go to her now?"

"Go slow," he said. "She is nearly ours. A mistake will kill her."

The Animal took a deep shuddering breath. "You are right. I will follow you."

The air shimmered around them, and Sam screamed.

**XX**

With the sudden scream from the other side of the massive doors, Quade lowered her shoulder and slammed them open even before Jamie could shout go. In a flash, she registered Harry and Ginny spinning to unleash their magic at them, grabbed both Jamie and Fred and pulled them to the floor, shielding them with her body.

"NO, MY QUEEN!"

"It's us!" Jamie shouted, coming to one knee with her wand held on Harry and Ginny.

The Beast lowered his hand, and the Animal followed. "The others?" he asked

"On the roof," Fred said.

"Good, guard the doors," he said.

"Thank Merlin," Fred gasped when Harry and Ginny turned back to Sam.

"You're telling me," Jamie said. She climbed to her feet, dusted herself off and held a hand out to Fred.

"Thanks," he said, pulling himself off the floor. "You too, Quade."

Quade visibly shook herself. "You are welcome."

"You okay?" Jamie asked.

"Just thankful they did not actually unleash their magic. I do not believe I would have enjoyed such an attack."

Sam stared at the Animal and the Beast her face a mixture of mistrust, disbelief, fear, and hope.

"Samantha?" The Animal asked softly.

"Is it really you?"

The Animal nodded. "It is."

"You look different," Sam answered.

"Is this better?" Harry asked.

Sam blinked. "What did you just do?" she asked warily.

"We can explain later," Ginny said. "First we need to get you out of here."

"Trust me, Sam," Fred said. "It's them. They just get really scary when they're mad."

Sam glanced at him and then back to Harry and Ginny. "Okay," she said slowly.

"Sam," Harry said. "Can you get up from that chair?"

Sam shook her head vehemently. "No."

"Why not?"

Sam pointed to the small side table sitting next to her. "She told me not to touch it."

Harry took a step forward. "She?" he asked eyeing the blank sheet of parchment on the table.

"I don't know her name."

"Am I suppose to pick it up?"

"She said if you came alone it was for you. If Ginny was here, then it was for her."

"Probably a Portkey," Harry said.

"She said it wasn't; that she had a far more fun game in mind than taking one of you. She said they were instructions for how you could save me."

"You're positive?" Jamie asked. "You'll forgive me for pointing out she's obviously been beaten and might have a tough time remembering things clearly."

"I'm not confused," Sam said.

"I can anchor you if it really is a Portkey," Harry said.

"Sam," Quade asked, "do you know why you can't get up from the chair?"

A tear slipped down Sam's cheek as she nodded. "My necklace," she whispered.

"The Hangman's Noose," Harry interrupted. "That's why your neck is all bruised."

Sam began to cry in earnest. "She said the necklace would activate two minutes from when I told you what it was. She said the only way to save me was to read the letter."

"Get Bill," Harry commanded. "Now."

"Gone," Fred said and apparated out of the ballroom.

"Harry," Ginny pressed. Harry let his magic flow, wrapping around Ginny to anchor her just in case the letter was a Portkey.

"Okay," he said. Ginny snatched the blank parchment from the table. The instant she touched it Sam's shirt disappeared and she screamed in pain. Words began to trace across the parchment in blood-red ink. Each letter that formed was matched with an angry red cut into Sam's flesh.

"NO!" Harry grabbed Ginny and held her back. "It's some kind of cursed blood quill."

"Oh God," Jamie whispered.

"Make it stop!" Sam cried.

Harry grabbed the letter from Ginny and let his magic flow around it trying to find the connection between it and Sam. "My Lord," Quade hissed. "You must let it finish or it will have no ink to give its instructions."

Sam ran her feet in place against the floor, her hands gripping the underside of her chair to keep from falling out of it. "Please," she pleaded.

"Yes. It. Will," Harry ground out. His magic pressed against the connection between the letter and Sam and bent it back on himself. Sam bent over double in the chair, holding her arms tightly against her stomach and rocked back and forth whimpering softly. Harry's hand shook as he handed the letter back to Ginny. His jaw clenched and he turned his head painfully as a hundred tiny red splotches began to spread in his white tee-shirt; slowly forming into the various letters of the alphabet. "Read it."

Bill Apparated into the ballroom. "Don't touch her," Quade said, catching him as he moved to Sam. "It will activate.

Bill hesitated for a second, taking in the letter in Ginny's hands, the writing crawling across it, the angry red cuts on Sam's back, the way Harry tipped his head slightly, his jaw clenched shut tightly as he breathed steadily through his nose and red spots grew on his shirt. "Son-of-a..." he said and knelt on the floor next to Sam. "Don't move," he said when she turned her tear-streaked, bruised and cut face to him. She nodded and he cautiously lifted his wand to test the curses on her necklace.

"My Queen," Quade prodded Ginny. "The letter." Ginny looked down at the letter and started reading it out loud.

_My dearest Ginevra,_

_You have no idea how saddened I am that I could not stay for your visit. I was so enjoying my time with your daughter. Spending time with Samantha has given me joy I have not felt since you and I last had occasion to spend time together. I'm sure you are as disappointed as I am that we will not be able to sit with one another and reminisce about that joyous time._

_ To ease your sadness at missing me, I've created a little memory of our time for you to share with Samantha. Now Samantha has already played a version of this game with me and the little friend she brought with her and I'm sure she will agree it was exhilarating. Unfortunately, I'm afraid Samantha's friend might not have enjoyed it as much as us and she refused to play by the rules I had set. I'm rather saddened to say I had to punish her quite severely. But don't worry about that as I've created a much more interesting version of my game for you and Samantha._

_Now, I'm sure Samantha has told you about her necklace and I'm sure you're worried about it. You wouldn't be much of a mother if you were not, and I know that you are simply the best. To set your fears aside, the time on Samantha's necklace stopped when you picked up this letter._

_I wanted you to have a chance let this sink in completely._

_You see, I always intended to return Samantha to you alive and well. You certainly didn't think the ridiculous wards in place on this house were my work, did you? Of course you didn't. You know just how accomplished my ward work is. And you can rest assured the next time you entrust Samantha to my care I'll properly protect her from all the dangerous people who would love nothing more than to get their hands on her._

_But none of that is important right now because I am certain all you are interested in is taking Samantha safely home again. And far be it from me to overly delay you in your desire to do so. So we will just get to the game I mentioned I had for you and Samantha to play and you can be on your way. If you will just look to the fireplace I'm sure you will recognize what I've left you and Samantha. It's on the right side there, and I'm confident you will know exactly what it is you must do to save Samantha._

_And Ginevra, I must warn you, if anyone but you performs this task, if anyone even touches your hand as you do, the consequences will be most dire. As it was your actions that led me to Samantha, it must be your actions, your choice, your act alone that saves her. If not, then your beautiful, precious, daughter will die._

_With Love,_

_Auntie Bella._

_Oh yes. I almost forgot: you have sixty seconds before Samantha's necklace activates._

Bill glanced at the fireplace and blanched. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," Ginny whispered.

Harry eyed the iron resting in the coals and dove to the floor next to Bill. "DON'T!" Bill shouted. He blocked Harry out of the way with his shoulder. "You can't overpower it. It'll explode and take her head off."

"No, no, no," Sam whispered. The smell of Jenna's seared flesh was clear in her mind and she had known from the instant it was first mentioned in the letter what the iron was for.

"Then get it off her!" Harry shouted.

"I'm trying," Bill growled.

"Please, Bill," Ginny pleaded. "Please, please please."

"Please," Sam added her plea to Ginny's.

"My Queen," Quade said. "It has been approximately twenty seconds."

"Bill," Harry pressed as Ginny turned and walked woodenly to the fireplace and the branding iron.

Jamie hadn't quite followed everything in the letter but as Ginny slowly withdrew the red hot iron from the fire, the blood drained from her face. "What kind of sick, sadistic," she whispered, trailing off as Ginny turned towards Sam.

"Ohhh," Sam cried. "Please, Bill."

Bill worked franticly, looking for a hole in the construction of the necklace so he could get it off her. "Won't work," he said as much to himself as anyone.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I was going to transfigure her into a mouse, but it will explode if I do."

"That is near forty seconds," Quade said. Bill pressed his lips together, shaking his head slowly.

"What if I get a shield between her and the necklace?" Harry asked.

Sam locked eyes with Ginny. "Please don't," she whispered.

"Sure, if had an hour," Bill answered

The Animal shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I can't Samantha. I can't let you die."

"It will hurt too much."

"It heals, Sam. Please, it heals," the Animal whispered.

"Ten seconds," Quade said.

"Harry, you'll kill her," Bill said, shouldering him away again. Quade grabbed Harry and threw him back from Samantha.

"Please, Mum," Sam pleaded.

"It's not gonna," Bill growled.

Harry rolled to his knees and found Quade ready to pounce again.

"I'm sorry, Samantha," the Animal whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Sam collapsed to the floor, clutching at the collar on her neck. Bill moved with her continuing to try and break it. "WAIT!" Jamie screamed sliding across the floor between Ginny and Sam, the branding iron coming dangerously close to her chest as Ginny moved forward. "She's got a few seconds."

"No she doesn't," Bill said. He dropped his wand and pulled Sam into his lap cradling her protectively. "Do it," he said.

"Oh God," Jamie whispered. She turned away just as Ginny pressed the branding iron into Sam's shoulder. Sam's eyes bulged and then she screamed as the collar fell from her neck.

"Get out of my way," the Beast snarled. Quade stepped to the side and he rushed forward. He grabbed the branding iron hanging limply in Ginny's hand and tossed it across the ballroom, knelt and held his hands just above Sam's burnt flesh. A thin layer of ice formed, and stopped the burn from going deeper.

"Hurts, hurts, hurts," Sam cried.

Ginny sank to her knees softly crying. "I'm so sorry, Samantha." She gently touched her arm.

Sam jerked away from her. "Don't touch me," she cried.

"Sam please," Harry said.

Sam sat up suddenly, pain fueling her anger. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She scooted back across the floor. "All of you. Just stay away from me."

"Sam," Harry said.

"NO!" she screamed. "She said it was your fault this was happening to me. Because Ginny killed her husband someone had to be punished. She said you knew people would come for me if you tried to adopt me. WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST STAYED AWAY FROM ME?" she shrieked.

Bill waved his wand and caught Sam before she could slump to the floor. He laid her on her stomach and quickly began checking to see if there were any other hidden curses waiting to activate.

Jamie read the words branded into Sam's shoulder. "Mummy's fault," she whispered, before she turned and threw up.

"Jesus," Bill whispered when he glanced up. Jamie was weakly wiping her mouth clean. Harry stared blankly into nothing and Ginny simply lay on the floor in a ball silently sobbing. Even Quade seemed unable to function. "Potter," Bill snapped.

Harry focused on him and almost seemed surprised to even see him. "What?"

"Get Sam and Ginny to Hermione and get your ass back here. Come on man, we're not done yet. You need to function."

"Right," Harry said. He shook himself, climbed to his feet, gently scooped Sam from the floor and squatted next to Ginny. He rested a hand on her shoulder and disappeared with them.

Bill grabbed Jamie by the shoulder and pulled her roughly from the floor. "On your feet Auror," he growled. "Quade, where's Jenna? Come on, Jams snap out of it. I need you here."

**XX**

"Where are the others?" Hermione demanded the second Harry appeared with Sam and Ginny. "Harry you're bleeding everywhere."

"It's nothing," he said. He placed Sam on her stomach on a stretcher; bent and lifted Ginny's limp form into another. "Keep her sedated. Sedate Ginny if you need to. I have to go."

"Wait!" Hermione said but he was already gone. "Damn him," she hissed.

"Help her," Ginny whispered from her cot. She was lying on her side staring at Sam with such pain in her eyes, it stopped Hermione's breath.

"Go," Fleur said. She shoved Hermione towards Sam. She then knelt in front of Ginny's cot. "Tell me what 'appened," she said quietly.

"It's my fault," Ginny whispered.

Mr. Kovachev stepped next to Hermione as she stood stone still over Sam. "My God," he whispered.

His words broke Hermione's frozen mind free. "Water," she said, running her wand over Sam. "Get me the basin."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and quickly retrieved it.

"Eet eez not your fault," Fleur said.

"It is," Ginny whispered. "God, what have I done?"

"You 'ave brought 'er 'ome, Ginevra. Zat eez what you 'ave done."

"It's my fault," Ginny persisted. "I couldn't leave her alone and they took her."

"Who took 'er?" Fleur asked.

Ginny closed her eyes tightly. "I'm so sorry Samantha," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Fleur grabbed Ginny's face, lifted it from the cot and slapped her. "Quit crying and tell me what 'appened so 'Eermione can 'elp 'er."

Ginny focused on Fleur, fury flaming in her eyes. "I had to have her," she hissed. "I couldn't let her be. Even when I knew I should. And because of that Bellatrix took her. I betrayed her. And now, now she is me." She stopped for a moment before snarling, "Now get away from me."

"Let her be, Fleur," Hermione said. "I know what's wrong with Sam."

Fleur scowled at Ginny distastefully. "Are you 'urt?"

"My heart is dead," Ginny said and rolled over to face the wall.

**XX**

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Merlin," Bill said. "Couldn't you just make a small pop out of courtesy or something?"

"I'll work on it," Harry said. "You ok, Jams? If you can't function, you're nothing but a danger to us."

Jamie nodded. "I'm fine. It's just, she's a kid. And Ginny... How can anyone be that sick?"

"Voldemort at his worst couldn't hold a candle to Bellatrix when it came to being sadistic."

"While we are talking, Jenna is still missing," Quade said.

"Take us to her," Jamie said. Quade set off without a word.

"I really don't understand this," Bill said. "Was it really just Bella and the two Umbridge bitches?"

"I'm beginning to think so," Harry answered.

"Please be silent," Quade said. Harry and Bill fell silent and along with Jamie followed along behind the vampiress down into the basement levels of the manor. They wound down three levels to a deep wine cellar filled with large wooden casks.

"Look at the floor," Jamie whispered. "Someone's been here recently."

"Many times," Quade said. "Both Sam and Jenna have been past here."

"That's a problem," Bill said. Quade had led them across the cellar to the far wall and stopped in front of the second in line of five ale casks that were lying on their side. Each one was nearly four feet in diameter and must have weighed close to a ton when filled.

"There must be a door behind them," Harry said.

"Or they are the door," Quade said. She reached between the casks, gripped her fingers on the first ring, braced her other hand on the next barrel and pulled.

Bill blinked at the mangled steel that was all that was left of the locking mechanism for the disguised door on the cask. "Um, could you do that?"

"Sure... if I put my magic into my physical strength," Harry said.

"Could Ginny?" Jamie asked.

Quade poked her head back in from the far end of the cask. "Her strength is near equal to mine. She would not need magic."

"Bloody hell," Bill said. He clapped Harry's shoulder. "Bit of advice for ya. Don't challenge your wife to a wrestling match."

"Are you coming?" Quade asked. Bill clapped Harry's shoulder again and quickly followed Quade.

"I thought she was tough before she got bit," Jamie said as she walked past Harry. "I'm never picking a fight with her again."

Harry scowled at the mangled steel for a second longer before heading into the tunnel himself.

"There is death in here," Quade said. They'd walked for nearly two hundred yards down the narrow stone lined tunnel carved into the earth. The path had angled down slightly, and they'd emerged into large natural cavern in the earth. It was about twelve feet high, maybe forty feet long and twelve feet wide. Or it was now that a stone wall had been constructed down the length of the chamber. There were three heavy, rust covered, steel doors set in the wall. A single torch burned in the holder outside the furthest door from the entry to the chamber.

"She isn't...?" Jamie asked, unable to finish the question.

"She is here," Quade said. "I do not know if she is..." she trailed off as she listened.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She is dying," Quade said. She moved quickly to the furthest door, tore it from the wall and stepped into the cell.

"Jen!" Jamie cried and rushed after her. Bill and Harry lunged but missed catching her.

"It is safe," Quade called from the cell before Jamie, Harry or Bill could reach the door. "Hurry, my Lord."

Jamie stopped dead a foot inside the door and both Harry and Bill plowed into her. Bill caught her before she could fall and she turned into him, burying her face in his chest.

"She must go now, my Lord," Quade said. Harry cast a stabilizing charm and then an immobilizing charm as he bent to touch Jenna's shoulder and they were gone. "Take her," Quade said to Bill. "I will follow. Go," she said when he hesitated. "There is still danger here. And in her current state she is death for us both. Get the others and leave."

"I'll be back."

"I will not be here. Now go."

"What is it?" Bill demanded.

"There is another snake. Now go," she said. Bill didn't budge. "It is no danger to me. Go before you are dead."

"It's a fucking Basilisk."

"It is the most satisfying meal I have eaten in more than three thousand years," Quade snarled. "I will thank you to leave me to it in peace."

Bill's eyes widened. "You're going to?"

"Leave," Quade said and moved to the door of Jenna's cell.

"One hour. At the last drop point. I'll be back for you," Bill said before he and Jamie disappeared with a loud _crack_.

"Thank you," Quade answered to the empty cell.

**XX**

"Hermione," Harry said the moment he landed with Jenna in Mr. Kovachev's office.

"Hold on," she said.

Harry set Jenna down on the last cot, took Hermione's shoulder and pulled her away from Sam. "Now, Hermione," he said.

"Oh, my," Hermione whispered. Jenna was on her back and her entire upper body was a mass of cuts and scrapes. Dried blood covered large patches of a bruise that appeared to cover her entire torso. Her broken ribs could be seen pushing against her skin. Her left elbow was bent at an odd angle and her shoulder was clearly dislocated. Like Sam she had a bruise around her neck, testifying that she too had been the victim of The Hangman's Noose. Moving up from there the right side of her face was covered with one long cut, dried blood that was flaking off, and a number of smaller cuts and scrapes. The left side though, was the worst. Wet sticky blood had run from the gash the stretched from near her temple back behind her ear and covered the entire side of her face; even coating part of her lips. The white of her eye was completely red from the broken vessel in it and the socket was oddly misshapen.

Harry pushed Hermione forward, lifting her wand hand. "Quade said she's dying, Hermione."

"Right," she said snapping into motion. "Water, start washing the blood away. Thank you Fleur," she said when Fleur grabbed the basin and gently began sponging the blood away. Hermione ran her wand from Jenna's toes to the tip of her head and a sort of ghostly image of Jenna flickered to life over her prone body. Hermione blanched. "So much damage," she whispered.

"What can I do?" Harry asked.

"The hospital," Hermione said. She turned to look at Harry. "She needs to go to the hospital… I can't fix this, Harry."

"Right," Harry said. "Hold on." Harry picked Jenna up from the cot, Hermione put her hand on his arm and they were gone.

Mr. Kovachev sat down heavily in his chair with his head in his hands. "All because I couldn't stand up for a little girl who had finally found her home," he said remorsefully. Three normal cracks of Apparation and one larger one caused him to jump to his feet.

"Where's Harry?" Bill asked. He carried Jamie to the cot vacated by Jenna and set her down.

"He took Jenna and Hermione to the hospital," Fleur answered. "Is she injured?"

"No," Bill said. "Just in shock from seeing Jenna."

Gabrielle moved to the cot with Sam. "How is she?"

"Healing," Fleur answered. "Do you have any idea what happened to them?"

"Well, I think Jenna somehow managed to kill a Basilisk," Bill said.

"A _what_?" George asked.

"'Fraid I missed that too," Fred said.

"A Basilisk. Beyond that I can only imagine."

"And Sam?"

Bill sighed. "Where to begin?"

**XX**

"What now?" Jim groaned when the alarm went off in his office. He tapped the box sitting on his desk. "Talk to me, he growled.

"It's Potter, sir," a male voice answered. "He just came in with some lady I don't know and another one in his arms. She's in a bad way… Sir, I think it might have been one of the Girls."

"The Girls?" Jim asked. "As in Young, Jenna and Jamie?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm on my way," Jim said and bolted from his office to the sick bay.

**XX**

Quade stepped out of the cell Jenna had been held in and wrenched the door of the next cell open. She sidestepped the strike of the snake and slammed her fist into the back of its head. It sent the Basilisk's head smashing into the stone floor with nearly double the force of the strike alone, but because of the momentum of the strike it wasn't enough to snap its spine. The snake whirled and pulled the rest of its massive body from the cell. This one was even larger than the one lying dead already. Quade stared into the deathly yellow eyes, annoyed with herself.

"How could I have forgotten that?" she muttered. "Come, King of the Serpents, the scent of spilled blood is driving me insane and I hunger to feed on something more satisfying than rabbits." The Basilisk struck again. Quade dodged with practiced ease. Her hands shot out and grabbed the snake by the back of the neck. Faster than a blink, she twisted. There was a sickening crack and she ripped the head of the Basilisk clean from the body. "Oh yes," she groaned. "Three thousand years and still I have found nothing that comes close."

**XX**

Harry appeared in Mr. Kovachev's office with a very small, but instantly recognizable pop. "Appreciate it, Potter," Bill said without lifting his head from his hands.

"Not a problem," Harry said. Harry took inventory of the room. Sam was resting on her stomach, a sheet covering her bare torso and he could just see the bandage tapped over her brand. Jamie was in another cot and looked like she'd been sedated too. Bill was sitting in a chair with Fleur kneeling in front of him. They had probably been in deep conversation when he arrived; more likely she was trying to comfort him as he blamed himself for not being able to get the Hangman's Noose from around Sam's neck fast enough to save her from being branded. Mr. Kovachev was sitting at his desk, staring blankly at the wall. Ginny was still lying on her cot, her back to the room. Harry glanced at the twins leaning against the wall behind Mr. Kovachev's desk. He jerked his head at Ginny. They both leaned back into the wall, held their hands up and shook their heads vehemently.

"All yours, mate," they mouthed.

Harry scowled. Obviously they had tried to do something and were now too scared to even talk where Ginny might hear them. "Where's Quade?"

Bill glanced at his watch. "We can go get her in thirty minutes. Don't ask, just accept it."

Harry glanced at the twins again. They both shook their heads. Apparently Bill wasn't talking to them either. "All right," he said. "You two, let's go." Fred and George moved quickly from behind Mr. Kovachev's desk; going the long way around to avoid going near Ginny to get to Harry. Harry picked Jamie up from the bed. "I'll be back," he said. Fred and George grabbed hold of him and they were gone.

"That's what?" Mr. Kovachev asked after a moment. "Seven Apparations across half of Europe and the Atlantic Ocean?"

"Eight by the time he gets back," Bill said. "Carrying more people than I can count. Plus two for getting Fleur and I. Plus two more to eventually take us home. Plus another two to three dozen single and dual Apparations around Germany and a myriad of other things I can barely wrap my mind around. Merlin, Fleur. I think he might be even more powerful now than when he took Voldemort down."

"A sorcerer's power grows rapidly from about zee age of ten to eighteen years," Fleur said. "Eet zen slows to a near standstill from eighteen to about fifty, but does grow een small amounts. "Arry was so powerful when 'e was eighteen zat even small growth een 'is power seems quite massive to us." She stood, kissed the top of his head and went to check on Sam. "Please try to rest for when you and Harry go after Quade."

"I can't believe she's—" he started. Fleur shot him a look and he fell silent. They both glanced nervously at Ginny but she still hadn't turned from the wall. Fleur scowled and motioned with her head for him to try and talk to her.

Bill sort of half shrugged, shook his head slightly and mouthed, "What?" She made an impatient motion towards Ginny and gave him a glare that clearly said, "Get off your ass, Mister." Bill dropped his head, rolled his eyes and stood up. _But Dad, she's cute, _he thought, silently going through one of the acts he put on when he wanted to twist his wife's knickers. _I know son, but she's blonde. She'll be more trouble than she's worth. But Daad, she's cute. Yeah, don't think I better do that one out loud today._ Bill squatted down near the head of Ginny's cot. "Gin?" he asked quietly. "Princess," he pressed when she didn't respond.

"Please just leave me alone, Bill," Ginny answered, her voice little more than a whisper.

Bill gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Gin," he started.

"Don't," she snapped. "You weren't there when I was eleven and needed help. You weren't there when I was fifteen. And today, even when you were there to hear me beg, could you do anything to save me? No. Just like always your little princess had to do something utterly, completely and totally despicable to survive."

"You insufferable, little—" Fleur hissed.

"Stop," Bill said. He grabbed his wife by the arm and pulled her away from Ginny.

"I will not, William," Fleur hissed at him.

Bill put his hand over her mouth. "It's fine," he said.

She glared at him the anger boiling in her Veela blood. "Zis eez too much," she said.

"For me. Please."

"For you," she said. "But so 'elp me..." Fleur didn't finish her thought, but pulled out of his grasp and went back to tending Sam.

Bill wearily walked to the window and leaned his head against it. A single tear slipped down his cheek and dripped onto the sill. _I'm sorry, Gin, _he thought.

There was a quiet pop behind him. "What happened?" Harry asked.

Bill turned around. "Nothing. Let's go."

"Where?"

**XX**

The woman cautiously stepped from the passageway. A fist viciously slammed into the base of her skull and she crumpled to the ground. Her attacker bent and quickly relieved her of wands, necklaces, rings and anything that might be used as a weapon if she woke. When she groaned and turned her head to the side, it was violently yanked up by a handful of hair and smashed back to the floor. From there, her attacker moved to her fingers, systematically breaking each of them, then her wrists and her arms above the elbow. Uncaring of any damage that might be permanent, she was kicked onto her stomach. Each leg received a vicious kick, snapping her shins. Her hands were then bound so tightly behind her back that they began to turn purple almost immediately. The woman's attacker picked her broken body off the floor, tossed her carelessly over their shoulder and started walking.

"I believe I have someone who would like to see you."

**XX**

"All right," Harry said. "Why did you leave her behind?"

Bill glanced at his watch, found a likely rock and sat down. "She was hungry."

"Hungry?"

"You aren't gonna believe this, but after you left with Jenna she said there was another Basilisk; implied it was making its way to the chamber. I told her there was no way I was leaving her to fight her way out. I'm not you, mate, but I can manage a triple Apparation if I need to. Get this, she says I'm about to interfere with the most satisfying meal she's had in over three thousand years and she would kindly thank me to leave her to it."

Harry slowly leaned back, looking like he could be knocked over with the proverbial feather and fell with a small thump to lean against the tree a few inches behind him. He stared at the ground for some time. "Do you know how seriously relieved I am that the smell of blood makes Ginny want to vomit?" he asked. He looked up at Bill, but there was no humor in his brother-in-laws eyes.

"Harry man," Bill said. "This is bad. It's gonna be a thousand times worse than when it happened to her."

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Harry. I failed her again mate; her and Sam. The one time I've actually managed to be there when she needed me, and I couldn't get that damn thing off Sam's neck. I'm sorry, Harry."

"You did everything you could, Bill," Harry said. "It's not your fault. We should never have tried to adopt her," he said bitterly.

"Harry ," Bill said. "If you give up on that kid. I'll kill you."

"Give up on her?" Harry asked. "Bill, you heard what she said. And she's right."

"Potter," Bill growled, "she was in agony. She'd just spent nearly eight hours as a play-thing for Bellatrix Lestrange. You don't even know everything she suffered yet because you've been too busy Apparating people around the world. She used the fucking Cruciatus on her, Harry.

"I know what she said; and whether it's true or not is meaningless in the face of this fact. Like it or not, she's trapped now. Just like me, Fleur, our boys, Hermione or her kids. We are forever linked to you and Ginny. And because of that, we face a danger some people don't. But guess what, mate. I'd pick it again. And I'll bet you my next year's pay Sam will too when she's had time to think about it."

"You're all bloody insane. If even one of you had the slightest bit of sense, you'd hand us both over to them and be done with it."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that so I can avoid knocking your teeth in."

"Go ahead, I won't stop you."

"God damn it, Potter, get your head out of your ass. You've got a wife who needs this same conversation even more than you do. And there isn't a single person in the world who is gonna be able to give it to her but you. And more importantly, there is a young girl, who I promise you, is going to need you; now more than ever." Harry looked at him doubtfully.

"This is parenthood, Potter. Push everything to do with yourself aside 'cause there's something more important. Fear every bump in the night because it might be your worst nightmare come to take them from you. Wonder if you made the right decision to even bring them into this fucked up world in the first place. Welcome to the club, asshole. You ain't got nothin' on nobody, Potter."

Harry pushed himself off the tree. "She's coming."

Bill stood and drew his wand. "I mean it, Potter, you give up on that kid, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry, you got through."

"You better hope so… You sure it's her?"

"Positive," Harry said.

"It is me," Quade said. She stepped into the clearing and dropped something at Harry's feet. She knelt on one knee in front of him. "My Lord."

"Bloody hell," Bill said.

"Quade," Harry said staring at what she had dropped at his feet.

"My Lord?"

"You can call me anything you like."

Quade smiled. "I hoped you would be pleased."

"You have no idea," the Beast answered.

"Harry," Bill warned.

"Stay or go, but I am done with letting this thing go." The Beast used his foot to roll the object over. Her eyes blinked open. "Remember me?" he asked when she managed to focus her eyes through the pain of her broken limbs.

"Potter," Bellatrix sneered. "How are your lovely wife and daughter? I so enjoyed getting to know Samantha."

"Alive and quite well."

She laughed, the small movement sent a wave of pain coursing through her. Her breath caught and her eyes rolled back and her body tensed. A short gasp escaped her lips and she slowly relaxed.

"Did she just?" Bill asked. "That's the sickest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh, I protest," Bellatrix sighed. "It was simply wonderful. I do hope dear Ginevra won't be too angry with you, Harry." She paused thoughtfully. "I know, let's have her join us next time. Hundreds of others since her and not one of them compared."

"You sick, demented, sadistic, whore," Bill snarled.

Bellatrix screamed as his foot smashed into her temple. After a second she turned her head back to Harry and Bill. "My, how the righteous have fallen," she taunted. "Beatings and torture of prisoners, Harry, what would your adoring fans say if they could see you now?"

"I'm going to kill her," Bill growled. The Beast stopped him as he stepped forward again.

Bellatrix's eyes lit up gleefully. "Saved again, Harry. Hurry and take me to the Aurors now." Harry squatted down and roughly grabbed her jaw in his hand. "Oh, Harry. Are we going to play again? I do so like it when you are rough with me."

"Bella," the Beast spoke quietly.

"Oh yes, Harry, pet names and everything."

"You have no idea how far I've fallen." The Beast pressed his hand over her mouth, stifling her scream as he ripped through her mind. In the few minutes it took him to search through her mind, her ears began to run with an oily reddish liquid. Eventually, he released her and stood up again.

Bellatrix whimpered piteously as he stood emotionlessly over her. A brief moment of clarity washed over her and with it came the realization he was going to kill her. There would be no taking her to the Aurors. There would be no healing performed on her broken body. And there would be no chance to once again escape so she could torment him again.

"Mercy," she whispered.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," the Beast said, "your crimes against humanity are many. To name but a few, I find you guilty of aiding the dark wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle. Guilty of torturing the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom to insanity. Guilty of the murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Guilty of the murder of Sirius Black. Guilty of the murder of Percival Ignatius Weasley. Further I find you guilty of the kidnapping, torture and mutilation of the American Auror Jenna Young. Lastly, I find you guilty of the kidnapping, torture, mutilation and rape of my wife as well as the kidnapping, torture and mutilation of my daughter.

"For these crimes I sentence you to death by execution to be carried out immediately."

"Y—you won't," Bellatrix pleaded.

"I already have," the Beast answered. As if it had been used to contain an explosion, Bellatrix's skull pulsed. A second later her entire body went limp and her head lolled to the side. The oily red stained liquid seeping from her ears ran from her nose and eyes, creating a dark stain where it dripped to the forest floor.

"And that ends it," Harry said.

"Amen," Bill said quietly. He stared down at Bellatrix's body for a few moments, spit on her corpse and walked away.

"My Lord?" Quade asked quietly.

"How did you catch her?"

"Two things, my Lord. Even though I could find no trace of her as we rescued Sam and Jenna, I did not believe it. It would not be enough for her to know what she had done to you and your Queen. She would be driven to watch it. When we entered the cavern to retrieve Jenna, I knew there was a live Basilisk in one of the cells. I knew then that she would return. The live Basilisk was a powerful weapon to control. The dead one is worth many tens of thousands of galleons as potions ingredients. She would not leave these prizes if she could keep them. I simply killed the second Basilisk and waited for her to return."

"How did you take her? She was a powerful and dangerous sorceress. The two of you would be a fairly even fight, but you aren't even scratched."

"The ultimate weapon, my Lord, is surprise. She never even knew I was there. Even if she had managed to injure me it would have healed within minutes."

"And did you really feed on the Basilisk; or was that just a story to get Bill to leave you alone?"

"I do not complain when I watch you consume something I find disgusting."

"I'm not going to lecture you, Quade, but my real concern is that you could have been killed. You might consider yourself a servant, but I don't. You're not expendable. Please try to remember that."

Quade inclined her head. "My Lord."

Harry looked down at the body of Bellatrix again. "Thank you, Quade," he said and walked away in Bill's footsteps. Quade followed with her characteristic silence.

"Just gonna leave the body?" Bill asked when Harry and Quade walked up.

"No. I'll come back and deliver it to Tonks later today."

"Let's go then."

**XX**

Harry appeared in Mr. Kovachev's office after taking Bill and Fleur back to France. He took a deep breath and went to check on Sam to make sure she was still comfortable under the sedation spell. Kostadin set the hourglass he'd been examining down, watched Harry and waited. "Right then," Harry said, satisfied with Sam's condition. He looked at Ginny, still lying on her cot facing the wall, took a deep breath and crossed the room. He stood over her cot and asked, "So how long are we going to feel sorry for ourselves?"

"Go away, Harry."

"Fine," Harry said. "When you grow up enough to start thinking about your daughter instead of yourself you can come home; until then, don't bother."

Ginny sat up quickly, but Harry had already turned away from her. "You did not just tell me not to come home," she said.

Harry ignored her. "Mr. Kovachev, I know you probably have a number of things to say. But if you'll just allow me a moment here, I think we can find a way to do what's best for Sam."

"I'm listening," Mr. Kovachev said.

"Harry James Potter—" Ginny said.

"Not now," Harry cut her off. "I'm trying to take care of our daughter; something you might want to think about doing yourself instead of wallowing in self pity."

Kostadin's eyes widened. It certainly wasn't the way he would have dealt with his wife in this situation, but it was getting a reaction from her. Right now, that was stunned silence that he would dare talk to her like that.

"This is the way I believe you see things right now," Harry said. "Your worst fears regarding myself and Ginny adopting Sam have come true and you're trying to decide how to tell us you simply cannot allow the adoption to go through. I have three points to make on that. One, you and the board were right to be concerned. Two, the argument Hermione presented you with, in regards to the German Minister and his family is still perfectly valid; making those concerns an unacceptable reason to block the adoption. Three, it's too late. You can't protect Sam from more people like these by blocking the adoption. The connection between her, myself and Ginny is known worldwide to every person who might come after her as a means of revenge against the two of us. It won't matter if you block it, or we withdraw the petition; she is forever linked to us. At this point, the best thing you can do for Samantha is approve the adoption."

Kostadin sat back in his chair. "Mr. Potter," he started slowly. "Let's say I'm inclined to agree with you. I see two problems. One, once the board knows what happened to Sam, I will never convince them to approve your petition. Two, Sam. Her last conscious words told you to leave her alone."

"First, the board," Harry said. "Don't tell them. Dorianna took everything regarding the petition from the Ehrlichmanns when she left. No one who knows what's happened will tell the board about what happened to Sam if we decide to keep silent about it. The story can be as simple as Dorianna picked Sam up for her visit, they stopped for a bite of lunch, she went to the toilet and never came back. Quick, clean and unquestionable as Dorianna and the Ehrlichmanns are dead."

"Dead?" he asked.

"Quade found their bodies in the cells under the house. They had been dead for a long time. It's going to take a while to figure out the truth, but I think Dorianna killed them a while ago and has been slowly taking everything that was there's into her name. But it's beside the point. There never was a petition from them."

"And what about Sam? She could tell the board. You aren't proposing to modify her memory are you?"

"No," Harry said. "I know what Sam said when we rescued her. But think about the situation. If she really feels that way. If she doesn't want us to adopt her. If she wants to tell the board and the whole world what happened, then fine. I'll burn our petition myself. She's old enough to choose for herself, Mr. Kovachev, let her make the choice. I swear we'll abide by her wishes."

Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's. "Please, Mr. Kovachev. No one is going to blame themselves more for what she suffered than I am. But that doesn't change how much I love her. Please, let her decide."

"Why don't you just modify my memory and do it?"

"Because, as easy as that would have been, it would have been wrong," Harry said.

"All right, Mr. Potter. I'm willing to wait and let Sam choose."

**XX**

Sam came awake quickly as the memories of what had happened to her pushed past the weakening Sedation Charm. Her various aches and pains began to filter past the Pain-Relieving Potion she'd been given, most prominent, the still searing pain in her back from where she'd been branded. It took her a few seconds to remember everything that had happened before Bill had sedated her. And truth be told she didn't actually remember what had happened after Ginny had branded her and she'd started screaming at her and Harry. She remained completely still, not convinced she was actually safe, and afraid that moving would bring new horrors from her tormentor. Not even the soft bed and clean sheets was enough to convince her she was safe.

Bellatrix had pulled that trick on her once already, beating her senseless, healing her while she was unconscious and then placing her in a clean bed before waking her again so she could watch the illusion of safety crumble when Sam looked up and saw her sitting in a chair at her bedside. She wasn't falling for that again, and it was going to take a lot more than the growing pain in her back to get her to move now and bring about another beating.

From her stomach, her view of the room wasn't particularly good. Straight ahead was a stone wall with windows letting in the sun. That much told her it was at least twelve hours since she'd been awake. It was dark when Harry and Ginny had found her in the manor home ballroom. Without turning her head, she could just make out a fireplace on her right and the warmth radiating from that side of the room told her it was lit. Instead of comforting her, the thought of another branding iron in it terrified her.

Eventually she became aware of a near constant skritching of a quill across a piece of parchment. The torture of that sound, and the knowledge it brought that she wasn't alone gripped her heart and held her in silence against the now throbbing pain emanating from her brand. It had become so intense that it drowned out all her other aches and pains as insignificant. Still she held out, gritting her teeth with silent tears slipping down her face.

"Damn," a voice said quietly.

Sam closed her eyes tightly; praying whoever it was wouldn't hurt her again. She heard them set their quill into the inkwell and stifled a cry with the sound of a chair scraping across the floor.

"Miss Engle, are you awake?"

"Please, please, please," Sam mouthed. She held her breath with the footsteps that moved quickly around the bed.

"You are awake," the voice said. "And in pain. Come now, girl, open your eyes. I assure you, you are perfectly safe."

"Please be true," Sam whispered. "Please be true. Please be true."

"Miss Engle, if you do not sit up I will not be able to administer your potion."

Sam slowly opened her eyes to stare into the waist of the man. She cautiously turned her head and looked into the stern face of her Headmaster. Sam collapsed back into her pillow, sobbing with relief. It was a minute or so before he spoke again. "I can see you are not ready to talk yet but I must insist you sit up so I can give you your potion." Sam nodded quickly into her pillow and pushed herself to a sitting position. "That's a proper Durmstrang girl," he said and handed her a potion vial.

Sam swiped at the tears on her face before taking it from him. "Thank you, Headmaster," she said quietly.

"Drink it down now, Mrs. Engle." Sam tipped the bottle to her mouth, and was pleasantly surprised to find it didn't taste horrible. And the effect was immediate. Her pains were nearly gone again. "Excellent," he said. "Now, I imagine you are wondering exactly why you are not in the in the school infirmary with Healer Kapple."

Sam didn't think it a particularly good idea to disagree with her strict headmaster by telling him she didn't really care where she was as long as that woman wasn't anywhere near her so she just nodded. She could hardly believe it when his face actually cracked into a smile.

"No you don't Miss. Engle," he said. "But I'm going to tell you why anyway."

"Yes, sir," she said.

"You are here for two reasons. First, you have decisions to make, and we don't want rumors starting around the school before we know what we'd like those rumors to be. Second, I wished to speak with you about your recovery."

"My recovery sir?"

"Specifically, scars, Miss. Engle."

"Scars?" she whispered.

"Now don't get all weepy again. I find it very difficult dealing with overly weepy children. It is one of the reasons I've taken a bit of an interest in you. I appreciated your toughness."

"I'm sorry, sir. Ho—how bad are they going to be?"

"Nearly all of them will fade completely. There is just one I'm concerned about."

"My brand," Sam said.

"Yes. Can you think why?"

"It's going to be hideous," Sam said.

"Samantha," he said. Sam blinked. She'd been at school for almost two years and never heard the Headmaster call anyone by their first name. "You are going to have a scar. And I won't deny that it will be rather nasty. But your tone tells me even more. You think it will be hideous, that it will make you ugly, and worse that it is something to be ashamed of. Am I correct?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

"Samantha I'm going to show you something very few people have seen. This is because it is my greatest shame." He pushed up the sleeve of his left arm. "This is my brand, Samantha."

"They're true then?" she whispered, staring at the ugly brand of the dark mark on his arm.

"The stories of my being a Death Eater in the army of Tom Riddle are in fact true. As are the stories of my being a spy for Dumbledore. I have been granted a redemption that more than one person feels I do not deserve. I will not apologize for this. But this brand, this scar on my arm, is a mark of eternal shame that I will carry forever. It will always speak of the time I made the wrong choice. Do you feel that is true, that this is something I will, and should always be ashamed of? Tell the truth. Do not spare me because I am your Headmaster."

Sam nodded. "Yes."

Severus Snape lowered the sleeve of his robe. "We now know what you think of my brand. Ask me what I think of yours? Go on," he said when she hesitated

"What?"

"It is a badge of honor, Samantha. It marks you as one who stood and fought evil. To me, it will always be a reminder of the respect I have for you. Disgusting, horrible, vile, evil woman that she was, Bellatrix Lestrange was a gifted, powerful and skillful sorceress. She tortured, killed and broke the will of hundreds of innocent people. You, Samantha survived her. All of thirteen, you managed to do something wizards and witches much older, wiser, and skilled than you, could not. When you look at your brand in the mirror, it is not shame you should feel, it is pride. Pride not only in surviving her, but for being a large part in finally ending her reign of terror."

Sam stared at him with wide eyes. "D—do you mean she's been caught?"

Headmaster Snape summoned the paper from the desk he had been writing at earlier and handed it to her. "Go on," he said. "Read it." Sam looked at the paper. There was a but a single headline on the front page.

**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE KILLED!**

**FOUND DEAD ON STEPS OF ENGLISH MINISTRY**

The rest of the front page was a gigantic picture of the woman whose face she would never forget lying on the steps of the English Ministry of Magic with a crow picking at her eye. Sam broke down into sobs of relief, her shoulders heaving as she shook. When she had cried her relief out, Headmaster Snape gently pulled the paper from her hands.

"I must confess I felt no small amount of relief myself," he said.

"I'm sorry sir," Samantha said. "I know you don't like weepy children." She wiped at her face.

"I shall endeavor to tolerate it from one I hold in such high regard."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, having already shown you one badge of my shame; I will also confess my eternal guilt for allowing this to happen to you."

"You didn't allow anything, sir," she interrupted. He arched a brow at her and she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, sir. You were saying?"

"Thank you," he said. "Samantha, as your Headmaster I'm responsible for your safety. And I failed you. You see I deemed myself too busy to meet the woman who picked you up from school yesterday morning. Instead, I sent your head of house. She did not know the woman picked you up. I, however, did. And had I been there to see who she was, I would never have allowed you to go with her. Had I known she was employed with the orphanage at all I would have done everything in my power to remove her, and failing that remove you and the rest of the children from where she might get her hands on you. I'm sorry Samantha. I don't ask your forgiveness. I only make you this vow. I will try harder in the future to remember I am never too busy to meet the people who come to visit with my students."

"It really wasn't your fault, sir," Sam said quietly.

"I fear you are far more forgiving than I would have been had our places been reversed. But then that is the reason I bear my brand of shame in the first place. I could not forgive. It is something that has taken me years to overcome and I still fall short of someone who is all of thirteen. Thank you for being so kind. I will not let your kindness allow me to forget the vow I have made to you."

It was silent for a few moments before Sam asked. "Sir, d—do you know about my pet mongoose?"

"You mean your bodyguard?"

"Yes," Sam whispered fearfully.

"I am told she will recover."

"She's alive!" Sam exclaimed.

"She is currently in a coma," Headmaster Snape continued without reprimanding her for interrupting again. "And very nearly died. I am told her heart stopped three different times when the healers were treating her. I'm afraid she has a very long recovery ahead of her."

"Oh," Sam said, her elation squashed with the news of just how badly Jenna had been injured.

"Because of who she is," he said. "And the circumstances of her injuries, her superiors within the American Ministry extracted her memories of what happened to her. They needed to know everything they were dealing with and whether any hidden curses might be activated by something they did to help her. I am told you stepped in front of the Cruciatus Curse to protect her. Is this true?"

Samantha thought back through her memories. "I'm not really certain, sir. I know she used it on me, but I don't really remember how and when."

"No, I imagine you might not. Regardless, I think it highly like this is true. And my respect for you grows with it. To suffer that for someone else, there are few things one can do that are as selfless. I am impressed, Miss. Engle." Sam smiled slightly and he couldn't help but wonder at the resiliency of children.

"Thank you, sir," she said. "And I will try to remember what you said about my brand. But I think it might take some time."

"Some things do."

"Sir," Sam said.

"Yes?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but when I woke up, I kind of thought if I really was safe, if there was anyone who would be here, it would be Harry and Ginny."

_Finally!_ Snape thought. Reformed, even occasionally nice by some student's claims, even with everything he'd said to Samantha being true; this was seriously testing his patience. He put a confused look on his face. "I was rather under the impression you'd told them in no uncertain terms to leave you alone," he said.

Sam visibly caved in front of him. "Oh," she whispered. Her shoulders shook once, but she viciously squashed anymore tears.

"Is that not the case, Samantha?"

"I thought parents were suppose to forgive their kids when they did something stupid. Even if it was very mean," she said bitterly. She laid down on her side on the bed.

"So you do want them to adopt you then?"

"No. If they don't want me, I certainly don't want them."

"And what if they still want you but were only doing what you had told them?"

"What does it matter? They're not here, and the orphanage is never going to approve their adoption after what happened to me. It's exactly what they were afraid of."

"Samantha, sit up and look at me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your headmaster and I told you to."

Sam angrily sat up. "Are you going to beat me if I don't? House points and detentions don't exactly hold the same fear they did on Friday. Shall I call_ you_ Father now too?"

Snape laughed. "Oh such irony. With a mouth like yours, I couldn't ask for a better revenge for the years I spent teaching that insufferable brat."

"Excuse me?"

"Samantha," he said. "If there are two people I know in this world they are Harry and Ginny Potter. If you truly still wish for them to adopt you, I can have them in this room in less than thirty seconds. Even more important, I have been informed that the choice is entirely up to you. And that brings us back to my first point of being here with you. Do you remember me telling you, at the beginning of this conversation, that you had decisions to make?"

"Yes."

"This is it, Samantha. Do you, or do you not want Harry and Ginny Potter to adopt you? Yes, and it is thirty seconds to a family. No, and you can continue as you were before they came along."

Sam stared at him fearfully. "Please don't be lying to me. If you are, you are a hundred thousand times more cruel than the woman who branded me."

"Ginny branded you," he said. He knew he was pushing her, and there were going to be crashes from this state of high functioning. But anger sometimes could push aside the recovery process a bit and help her make a connection that it was vital she did.

"No she didn't," Sam snapped. "She was a tool, just like you teach us our wands are in class. She was as much a victim as I was."

_This will work, _he thought gratefully. "Miss. Engle, the last time a student your age showed intelligence and reasoning capabilities like that, she went on to become the most brilliant student I have ever taught. She in fact left school with the best exam scores in the history of Hogwarts. Match half of what Hermione Granger accomplished and you will be in the top hundred to have graduated Durmstrang in its seven hundred year history."

"Do you mean the Hermione living with Harry and Ginny, sir?"

"I mean the woman who will be your aunt if you would simply tell me, 'Yes, I wish for Harry and Ginny to adopt me.' Now what is it going to be?"

"Yes."

"Most excellent. Now I believe I have a promise to keep." He stood up and crossed the room with Sam's eye's following his every move. He opened the door, and said, "Miss Engle is requesting to see you." He held the door open and Harry and Ginny appeared in it a second later.

"Sam?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

"I didn't mean it," she cried. Harry and Ginny rushed across the room to her.

"You're welcome," Headmaster Snape said, and closed the door.

* * *

Author's Note:

I would never claim to be an French language expert. I wouldn't even claim that for English. But, _Peut le reste du monde faisant dans mon brilliance. _Loosely translates to, And the world shall bask in my brilliance.


	40. Chapter 40: Zeek, Immortality and the Na

Author's Note:

Let's hear it for Strangeways. Thanks again my friend.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 39: Zeek Immortality and the Nationals**

* * *

Kenny walked into the Hippogriffs' locker room and found Heather sorting through some of the various gear in her locker. "Hey, babe, you ready?"

"You know it, stud," she retorted.

"Stud," he chuckled. "I'm moving up in the world."

Heather sat down on the bench, stuffing the different guards she'd selected into her gear bag. "Problem for you is, I like fillies."

"I'm not picky, bring her along." Heather smacked him in the ass with her broom. "Yeah, baby, do it again," he said and bent over to wiggle his butt at her.

"Aww man, that's just sick," Heather said. She turned to her locker, pulled out a small case and three different brooms, shrunk the brooms, carefully placed them in the carry case and tucked it in her bag.

Kenny laughed. "Just ain't fair."

"What ain't fair?"

"It's bad enough fighting the dudes off to find a girl, having to fight off chicks too just ain't fair."

"But as long as two chicks invite a guy along for the ride that's all well and good, right?"

Kenny grinned at her. "Well yeah. Goes without sayin',"

"No thanks," Heather said. "If I'm havin' a threesome, it's gonna be me and two other girls. I don't want one of those wonky things you got between your legs anywhere near me."

Kenny laughed. "You really know how to hurt a guy, Mitts."

"Your brains are so small, it's not easy comin' up with somethin' you might actually understand."

"Enough already, girl, I surrender."

"It's about time you realized you can't keep up. You want any help?"

"Nope," he said stuffing his broom and bat-case in his bag. "All finished… Where's the Boss Man?"

Heather sobered. "He's not coming."

"He traveling some other way?"

"No. He's not coming; full stop."

Kenny stared at her. "You can't be serious. He's giving up his spot at camp?"

"Yep."

"Oh no," Kenny said. "You've gotta elaborate on that."

"I can't," Heather answered. "Something happened. He's not coming."

"Is he hurt?"

"No."

"Do you know why?"

"Yep."

"You're really not going to say anything?"

"Nope, you ready?"

"Yeah sure. How bad is it this time?"

"Think of the worst thing you can possibly imagine and multiply by a thousand. Let's go." Heather stood up and he followed.

"Jesus!" Kenny yelped. "You know it's as bad when you turn it off as when you turn it on, lady."

"The best bodyguard is one who is not seen," Quade answered.

"Don't let her fool you, Mercer," Heather said. "She spends hours thinking up new ways of making you jump out of your skin. Personally, I find it highly entertaining."

"You're a cruel woman, Mitts," Kenny said as he followed her and the vampiress out of the locker room.

* * *

Ginny bolted awake and beat Harry to Sam's room by about a half second. She hurried to the bed and pulled the terrified girl into her arms. "Shush," she soothed her softly. "I've got you, Sam. That's my girl," she continued. Sam continued to shake, and sniffle while clinging tightly to Ginny.

Harry sat down on the bed and gently ran his hand on Sam's back, careful to avoid brushing over her brand. "That's my girl," he said. "Just go slow; nice easy breaths.

Sam nodded quickly, keeping her head tucked tightly under Ginny's chin. "Kay," she said and sought his hand with hers.

"Getting better?" Ginny eventually asked. Sam nodded again.

Harry leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "It'll take time, baby. But you'll feel safe again. I promise."

Sam sniffled again. "I get to stay, right? You're always going to be my parents?"

Ginny put her hand on Sam's head, squeezing her tightly. "Oh Sam," she said and kissed the top of her head. "It's real; I promise you."

"We're yours Samantha," Harry said, "For as long as you want us."

"Longer than that," Ginny said. "You're mine. I'm never giving you up. Not even when you get married. You'll just have to live here with us." Sam giggled.

"There's a bit of a smile," Harry said.

"You won't be mad at me if I don't always call you Mum and Dad, will you? It just kind of feels strange sometimes."

"Sam," Harry said. "Ginny and I really hope you eventually find calling us Mum and Dad as natural as breathing. But we're not naïve. When you lost your birth parents, you were old enough to have memories of them. We don't want you to ever feel like you're infringing on their memory by letting us in your life. We're all going to have to figure out how to live together as a family. If you need that to be having Ginny and I as more of a much older brother and sister, then that's what we'll do."

Sam shook her head. "No. I want a Mum and Dad. It just might take me a while before I really believe it."

Harry kissed the top of her head again. "You take all the time you need. Ginny and I will wait as long as it takes."

"Ok," Sam agreed and snuggled into Ginny once more.

"Are we ready to try sleeping again?" Ginny asked.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure," Ginny said.

"And Harry too?"

"Um," Harry said.

"Sure he will," Ginny answered for him.

"Gin, I'm not really sure I should be sleeping in the same room as Sam, much less the same bed."

"Harry, you're her father. There is nothing wrong with you spending a night holding Sam so she can feel safe after what she's been through."

"Oookaaay," Harry said slowly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh for goodness sakes. Sit up for a second, Sam." Sam sat up and glanced at Harry. He shrugged and shook his head that he didn't have a clue what Ginny was on about. "Now," Ginny continued, "Harry, lie down here." She patted the bed. "Come on now. On your side." Harry knew he had no choice in this so he did as Ginny said. "There now," Ginny said. She adjusted his position slightly. "Just like that. Now, Sam, you go ahead and tuck in with your back to him." Sam moved with considerably more quickness than Harry. "Perfect," Ginny said. "Now, Harry you put your arm around her just like you do with me. Careful of her brand. Yep. Now, you see how it works. A dad is allowed to do this with his daughter when she needs him to. It's what dads are for. Their arms are supposed to be the safest place a little girl knows until she gets married."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Now what do you think, Sam?" Ginny asked.

Sam snuggled in and pulled Harry's arm a little tighter. "It's warm and safe and really, really, really nice."

Ginny grinned. "Now don't get too comfy, young lady, 'cause you're in _my_ spot. And I'm going to want it back." Sam giggled and stuck her tongue out at Ginny. "And don't stick your tongue out at your mother," Ginny teased playfully.

Sam giggled again. "Yes, Mummy."

"And don't be smart either," Ginny continued to tease. "Now, just let me lie down like this." Ginny lay down on the bed facing Harry and Sam. "There," she said. She reached out and brushed the hair back from Sam's face. "Now I can see the two people I love most in the world."

"You're crying," Sam said.

"So are you," Ginny countered.

"Because I'm happy."

"So am I."

Sam closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "Can we stay like this forever?"

"I'm eventually going to need to use the loo," Harry said. Sam and Ginny snickered. "And we're going to have to eat." He lowered his voice and stage whispered in Sam's ear. "If I don't feed her regularly, she gets really cranky." Sam laughed.

"I do not," Ginny protested.

"Don't let her fool you, Sam. She lumbers around the house like a cave troll, going, 'Fooood. Feed me or I will pin your ears to your chin and your bottom lip to your nose.'" Sam started really laughing.

"And what about you, Mr. 'If-I-don't-get-bacon-with-my-breakfast-I'm-going- to-fart and-you'll-all-die-of-asphyxiation'?" Ginny asked.

"Oh," Sam cried through her giggles, "you're making me hurt my ribs."

"Are you okay?" Harry and Ginny asked, completely serious.

"Yes," Sam giggled. "It hurts, but it kind of feels good too."

"And I thought _you_ were odd," Harry teased Ginny.

"Harry James Potter, I know you did not just call my daughter odd."

"Like mother, like daughter," Harry said.

Sam put her hand on Ginny's mouth before she could respond. "I like being like you," she said.

Ginny took her hand and kissed it. "That was very nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sam snuggled back against Harry and closed her eyes again.

Ginny smiled at Harry. "In love with you," she mouthed.

"You too," he mouthed back. Ginny closed her eyes and Harry continued to watch her for a short time before his eyes drifted shut.

"Ginny?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"D-Did you really kill her husband?" Harry and Ginny's eyes both snapped open. "She said you seduced him . . . a-and r-ripped his throat out while you we-were you know."

"Sam," Harry said. "It's really late. I'm not sure this is the best time to talk about this."

"It's okay, Harry," Ginny said. He gave her a questioning look. "Really. I think she has a right to know. And none of us has anything they have to do tomorrow."

"I agree she has a right to know. I just, well I'm worried that it's too soon for her to know all that."

"I think if she's asking we should tell her. It doesn't all have to be tonight. We can stop if it's too much."

"You're sure, Sam?" Harry asked softly. "This is really ugly. Just as ugly as what happened to you."

"I think I need to," she whispered.

"Ok, but I think we need to sit up for this."

"Yes, I think you're right," Ginny agreed.

Harry sat up, positioning himself cross-legged against the headboard. "All right, Sam, come here. In my lap." Sam crawled into his lap sitting cross-legged herself on his legs. Harry tucked his head alongside hers, resting it on her shoulder. Sam took his hands in hers and wrapped his arms around her in a protective cocoon. "Well at least I'll get to sit with you like this once before you get too big," he said.

Ginny sat facing them, her legs crossed under her with her knees touching Harry's. She took Sam's hands in hers. "Just give me a second," she said looking at Sam. Sam nodded. Ginny took a calming breath. "Ok," she began. "Do you understand that two different people can look at the same situation and see two very different truths and both be right?"

Sam considered. "I think so. It might be like if you were a tiger and you killed a rabbit to feed your cubs. If you're the tiger, you've just done what you're supposed to and fed your family. But if you're the rabbit, you would say the lion murdered you. What does that have to do with it though?"

"That is eerily accurate," Harry said.

"Point of view, Sam," Ginny answered. "From Bellatrix's point of view I seduced and then murdered her husband while we were having sex; using my bare hands to rip his throat out. I can't deny that there is a certain amount of truth in that. But what Bellatrix didn't tell you is that I was a sixteen year old girl being held prisoner in a cell very much like the one she kept Jenna in. I was there almost a month, Sam."

"A month," Sam whispered.

"Yes," Ginny said. She waited for a moment, watching this bit of information settle on Sam.

"Did she… make you call her 'Mother' too?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. Do you need me to stop? We can continue this in the morning if you like?"

Sam shook her head quickly. "No. I want to know."

"All right, Sam. I'm just gonna go slow. This is really hard for me too."

"Okay," Sam agreed.

Ginny took another deep breath a started again. "They beat me, Sam; every day. At one point or another, they broke every bone in my body. They would beat me till I was unconscious and then they healed me so they could do it again."

"She did that to me too," Sam whispered.

"And you woke up in a nice clean bed with soft pillows and thought you were safe and it was just a really bad nightmare until you looked up and saw her sitting in a chair next to you." Sam whimpered and Ginny pulled her from Harry's lap to hers. "I know, baby," she whispered. "I know. I know everything." She rocked back and forth with the girl.

Harry brushed the hair out of Sam's face. "I think that's enough for now."

Sam shook her head. "No, please. I don't want to do this again."

"Sam," Harry protested gently.

"Please, Harry."

Harry bowed his head. "Okay, Sam, okay. We'll stop when you decide."

Sam took another moment to compose herself and then crawled back into his lap. "Okay," she said firmly. "I'm ready."

Ginny took another deep breath. "I was beaten, cursed, tortured. I know what the Cruciatus feels like too, Sam; so does Harry. We've both suffered it dozens of times."

"Dozens?" Sam whispered.

Ginny took her hands again. "I know, Sam. I know what happened to you. And I know what happens here," she tapped Sam's forehead gently, "when you go through something like this. It's part of the reason I'm telling you these things. I can help you. If you just trust me, there is someone who understands what you're going through. And I will do anything, including sit here and remember it for you if that will help you recover."

Sam swallowed. "What.. what else did they do?"

"Torture, Sam; dozens of different ways. The Cruciatus is terrible, but it does have a saving grace. The pain ends almost as soon as the curse is lifted. And if your mind doesn't snap, there aren't any physical scars. For me, I became thankful when they used it. Burns, cuts they made with cursed knives so they wouldn't heal, the pain lasts days; weeks, even longer. And they leave scars, physical ones that make it harder to overcome the emotional ones."

"You have scars?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"L—like mi—like mine?"

Ginny turned around and lifted her shirt to expose her back. "It's why she made me do it, Sam.

"It's okay," Harry said quietly. "You can touch them if you want." Sam tentatively reached to Ginny's back and slowly traced her fingers across the different words branded into her skin.

"You weren't the person she really wanted, Sam," Ginny said. "She wanted me. Everything she did to you was so that every time I looked at you, I'd be reminded of what had happened to me. And I'd be reminded that I was the reason it happened to you. If I had just left you alone, if Harry and I had never filed a petition to adopt you, you would never have been taken. Every single thing she did was intended to make you hate me and Harry."

"I really was just a tool for her revenge," Sam said with a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Ginny said. "I so very sorry."

"You're sorry you adopted me?"

Ginny turned to face Harry and Sam again. "You listen to me Samantha. We talked with you about some of these things when you came to visit us. What happened to you was my worst fear, our worst fear, come true. It is possible to regret that our actions brought this about; to accept that if we had just left you alone, you would be safe in your bed at school instead of sitting here with Harry and me talking about things no child should ever have to even think about never mind live."

"But the only way we could ever regret loving you," Harry said, "the only way we could ever regret being the people to give you a home and a family, is through you."

"You hold that fate, Samantha," Ginny said. "If you hate us because of what happened to you, then you would be the greatest regret of our lives. And even though it killed her, Bellatrix will have won. Is that fair?" she asked. "Is it fair to lay that at the feet of a thirteen year old girl who has suffered what you have...? No. But it's the truth."

"And it wasn't enough for her to torture you by torturing me," Sam said. "She had to make you do it to save me."

"The ultimate revenge," Ginny agreed.

"But not if we don't give it to her."

"Not if _you_ don't give it to her," Ginny corrected.

"But I already decided I wasn't going to hate you," Sam said. "I was just angry because it sounded like you regretted adopting me. I've been at the orphanage too long, given my love to too many people to give it to someone who doesn't want me."

"Trust us, Sam," Harry said. "We want you. Just believe in me; believe in us."

"I do."

"And as long as that's the case, Bellatrix loses."

Sam turned in Harry's lap, grabbed his face and kissed his cheek hard. "Take that, bitch," she said when she let go.

Ginny grinned at her. "Not even my mum would yell at you for that."

The three of them settled comfortably with each other again for a few moments before Sam asked, "Can we keep going?"

"What's left gets worse, Sam," Ginny cautioned.

"They raped you, didn't they?"

Ginny closed her eyes painfully. "Yes. Dozens of times. I can't even tell you by how many different people." Ginny shuddered. "They were sick; just sick. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were the worst."

"S—she raped you?" Sam interrupted.

"A number of women did. Rape is a terrible, sick, horrendous crime. And when a woman does it to another woman, it's even worse. She's suppose to understand just how horrific this crime is, and when a woman's doing that to you it is a thousand times worse than a man. She would rape me while he watched, because it excited him to hear me scream. And when she was done, he would rape me. It was the ultimate climax for them both."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sam said. She bolted from the bed to the bathroom and threw up. Harry and Ginny quickly followed.

"Okay, that really is enough," Harry said. He got a washcloth, wetted it and bent down next to Sam while Ginny went to hold her. Sam took it from him and wiped her face clean.

"I need to finish," she whispered.

"Samantha," Harry said. "Look at yourself. You're throwing up. You're exhausted that's enough. We can finish this another time."

"So I can be sick again?" she asked. "Please, Harry I just want to finish this. I need to finish it."

"Harry, I think she's right."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Fine," he sighed. "Let's just clean you up and go back in the bedroom."

Sam stood and quickly crossed to the sink. She washed her face and rinsed her mouth out. "Okay, let's go." She took Harry's hand and pulled him along behind her to the bed where she laid down on her side. "Just hold me like you were before."

Harry laid down behind her and carefully cradled her back against his chest. "Good?"

"Yes. Now you Ginny," she said and patted the bed. Ginny crawled across the bed from the far side and laid down facing them again. "How did you kill him?"

Ginny frowned. "Do you remember how when we first came to get you at the manor and you thought Harry and I looked different?" Sam nodded. "We're not going to talk about this tonight, but something really bad happened to me when I was younger, Sam. And it was just as bad as this. I guess you could say it unleashed—or maybe created—something in me. It's violent, Sam. I won't deny it. It's something I have to fight to control; to stop it from going out into the world and seeking revenge on all of the people who hurt me. But it's what allowed me to survive. It's cunning, vicious, coldblooded, unfeeling and utterly ruthless. It's me, but it's not, and it has one single driving thought.

"Survive.

"Survive at any cost.

"There was a reason they took me Sam. There was an ultimate goal in mind. Voldemort wanted a Queen."

"You?" Sam asked horrified.

"Me," Ginny confirmed. "Everything they did was to break me so I would say yes to him. And this thing that lives inside me, I unleashed it, Sam. I let them think they were breaking me, bending me to be like them. I cried when they wanted, screamed when they wanted, was silent when they wanted. I called Bellatrix 'Mother' and Rodolphus 'Father'. They brought a Death Eater to me who had disappointed Voldemort one too many times.

"They thought I tortured him because they were bending me to their will and I was becoming like them. I held onto my sanity with the knowledge that you didn't _earn _your place in Voldemort's armies without committing a murder. I killed him as quickly as I thought would convince them I was falling and prayed they wouldn't bring someone innocent to test me before I could execute the plan I had made. And I had one; cold, calculated and final.

"I had noticed that Rodolphus would come to me without Bellatrix. He... liked me. Bellatrix found out and that's when she started branding me. But it didn't stop him. And it didn't stop me. I preyed on him. I let him think I liked what he did. I seduced the man who was raping me; became a drug he couldn't get enough of. And he made a mistake. He came to me once without anyone else there to make sure I behaved while he raped me. And in the middle of it, when he was just at the point where he would be most vulnerable, I attacked. I ripped his throat out. And because he'd come alone, I was able to walk out of my cell and escape.

"Bellatrix saw what I did as murder."

It was quiet for some time before Sam sought out Ginny's hand. "You're not a bad person, Ginny. He got what he deserved. So did she."

Ginny pulled Sam's hand to her lips and kissed it. "Thank you, Samantha." Sam smiled, closed her eyes, snuggled tighter back into Harry and very quickly fell into an exhausted sleep.

"So now she knows," Ginny said quietly.

"And she can start to heal," Harry answered.

"And she forgives me," Ginny sighed and was asleep almost before her eyes were closed.

Harry stretched his arm far enough to rest his hand on top of Sam and Ginny's and wearily closed his eyes. "Please," he pleaded as he drifted into sleep. "If you have any sense of justice, they've suffered enough." The first ray of the morning sun slipped in the window and fell across their clasped hands.

**XX**

A few hours later, when none of them had shown for breakfast, Hermione poked her head in the room. She softly closed the door and returned to the kitchen. "Still sleeping," she said.

"That's really late," Jamie said.

"They're all in Sam's room. I think they had a rough night."

"I can imagine."

"Can we go wake them up Mum?" Percy asked.

"Not yet, honey."

"But Sam said she would fly with me today."

"How about I take you and Percy to the zoo this morning instead? Maybe you can fly with Sam when we get back.

Percy considered. "Okay," he said and dug into his breakfast again.

"Okay," Andrew agreed and followed suit.

"Quit copying me," Percy complained.

"Quit copying me," Andrew parroted.

"Oh dear," Hermione said. "I'm sorry Jamie is that okay with you?"

"It's fine. I'll go check on Jen later. And maybe a bit of work will be a good distraction for me."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Boys," she said sternly. "Quit fighting."

* * *

Heather found her name written on the board outside one of the dormitory style rooms at the US Nationals' training facility in the US Virgin Islands. She poked her head in the room.

"Which one d'you want?" she asked. With Quade along as her bodyguard for the duration, she wouldn't be having a roommate.

"They both look equally unappealing," Quade said.

"Fine, you get the one with the morning sun then." Heather tossed her duffel bag on the bed, dropped her gear bag on the floor and crossed the room to open the window. "How exactly are we suppose to focus on Quidditch with water like that and our own private beach?" she asked.

"You might hate that beach after you run a few hundred miles on it, Heather."

Heather turned around quickly. "Coach Osbourne," she said. She crossed the room to shake hands with the woman who was the Chasers coach for the US team.

"It's nice to meet you, Heather," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am. It's nice to meet you too."

"And you must be Quade," Coach Osbourne said, offering her hand to the vampiress.

"I am. Thank you for making accommodations for me."

"It's not exactly out of the ordinary to have to accommodate security personnel for some of the players; though I dare say you are the first of your kind."

"I will do my best to be unobtrusive," Quade said.

"So," Heather asked, "are you just making a social call, or is there something I can I do something for you?"

"Actually, Coach Gekler wants to see you."

"Um sure," Heather said. "Which way?"

"Just follow me," Coach Osbourne said.

"I think you can just wait here for this one, Quade," Heather said.

"Perhaps I could simply wait outside his office?"

"That will be fine," Coach Osbourne agreed. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way," Heather said, and fell in next to her with Quade trailing along at a discreet distance. "Is it possible to get cut before I've even flown a lap?"

Coach Osbourne laughed. "Oh, I think you'll stick till at least after dinner. But don't get food poisoning tonight. Owning the record for the shortest stay isn't exactly something to be proud of."

"At least it's a record," Heather said.

"Well I for one would prefer to see you setting records for the Nationals like you did in the championship match. That was an absolutely amazing performance."

"Thanks," Heather mumbled.

"I see playing with Potter has allowed some of his modesty to rub off."

"He's amazing," Heather said. "The things he taught me this year. I was terrified of him at the start of camp last summer, but he's just so nice."

"I always found him to be a bit standoffish myself."

"That's probably because you're a girl and he wasn't married at the time. He's a lot better now that he's not trying to sort out why some girl's paying so much attention to him."

"You've gotten pretty close with him this year then?" She knocked on the door frame and walked right into the office.

"Not as close as the papers say, but yes."

"Ah, most excellent," Coach Gekler said. He and the two other people in the office stood when Heather and coach Osbourne entered. Coach Gekler leaned over his desk, holding his hand out to Heather. "Close the door please, Nancy. How is my secret weapon?" he asked, grinning at Heather.

Heather blushed and shook his hand. "I'm good, sir. Happy to be here."

Coach Osbourne closed the door of the office and took a chair. "Not so secret after her performance at the finals, Bernie," she said. "We're not gonna sneak up on anyone with her. And I've already warned her she might not be so happy about being here come tomorrow."

Coach Gekler nodded to the other two men in the office. "I believe you at least know our Seeker and Beater coaches, Dimitri Blenkenshak and Michael Donagan. I of course work with the Keepers."

"Yes sir," Heather said. She shook hands with the other two men. "Nice to meet you, Coach Donagan."

"You too," he said. "Congratulations on the MVP."

Heather turned red again. "The Cup was the important one."

"Icing on you cake is always nice, Mitts," Dimitri said. "Nice to see you again."

Heather grinned. "Yes sir."

"I spent a year beating Potter's ass 'cause he called me 'sir', Mitts. Don't make me do it to you."

"Sure thing, Coach."

"Please have a seat, Heather," Coach Gekler said indicating the last chair in the office before sitting in his again.

Heather and the others followed his lead. "Thank you, sir."

There was a bit of an awkward silence before he spoke again. "Right then, Heather. You're probably feeling like you're at the Spanish Inquisition so I'll get right to the point. This," he said holding up an opened envelope, "is a letter from Harry Potter. It's his withdrawal camp and the team. I'm afraid Harry was a bit evasive in his reasons. Now, can you imagine why I've asked you here?"

Heather shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, sir."

"And can you provide any illumination for us?"

"Other than if it was me, I wouldn't be here either, no."

"So you do know his reason then?"

"Yes sir. But I won't tell you. I'll walk before I tell you."

"I see.

"He's not hurt is he?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Admirable," Coach Gekler said. "Heather, I'm not going to beat around the bush. We all know Potter's track record. On a given day he's one of three Seekers who can say they are the best in the world. We all want him on this team. You want him on this team. Now you know the reason he isn't here. You agree with his reason. So if it were _you_ who had sent this letter, is there any way I could get _you_ to change your mind?"

"Anything you can think of, Heather," Coach Osbourne said. "We're willing to do a lot."

Heather sat back in her chair, thinking. "Time," she eventually said. "If you can just give him time to be left alone and let him come when he's ready, he might, and I repeat _might_ agree to play."

"How much time?"

"I don't know."

"A week? Two?"

"I don't know."

"Heather," Dimitri said. "Do you think he even wants to play?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure. Right now, he's just decided he has more important things to deal with. I agree with him."

Dimitri sat back in his chair. "Something happened to somebody," he said. "I don't know who. I don't know what, but someone close to him was hurt, probably attacked." The other coaches looked at him. "Look at what happened to him this season; a love potion, Twigs, his best friend, Snitches that were tampered with. It's not the first time either. People are always taking shots at him." he finished. They all turned to Heather.

"Heather?" Coach Gekler asked. She didn't answer. "Very well then, I think your silence speaks for itself."

"Come on, Mitts," Dimitri said. "If all he needs is a few weeks to deal with whatever it is, we can give it to him. But we have to know why."

Heather stood up. "No you don't. Either give it to him or don't but this conversation is over." She pulled the door open and left without closing it.

**XX**

"What do you want?" Heather asked when she returned to her room and found Kenny sitting in the chair with his feet propped up on her desk.

"So should I finish unpacking or are we leaving?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw them pull you in Gekler's office, Mitts. Don't pretend I don't know what for. I may not be livin' in Potter's house, but I know whose back I've got. If they told you to walk, then I'm goin' too."

Heather grinned at him. "Better watch yourself Mercer," she said. "I just might decide to kiss you again."

He grinned. "I'll make sure not to drop you this time."

Heather punched him in the shoulder. "Go unpack, stud. We're stayin' for a while yet."

"Thank Merlin," Kenny said. He pulled his feet from the desk and stood up. "Think I'll go see if I can find my locker."

"Hang on," Heather said and grabbed her gear bag. "I'll come with."

"Son of a—" Kenny muttered when he stepped into the hall and came face to face with Quade.

She smiled pleasantly. "Boo."

"I'm gonna put a collar on her," he grumbled, walking away. "Little bell on it so I can keep track of her."

* * *

Sam stopped in the middle of lunch, puzzled. "Did Heather move out?" Harry continued eating, hoping the conversation wasn't going where he thought it was.

"She left for camp on Monday," Hermione said. Harry shot her a dirty look.

"Camp? Isn't she a bit old for camp?"

"Training camp, Sam," Hermione said. "She was invited to try out for the US Nationals."

"Oh," Sam said. Harry held his breath as she went to take another bite from her sandwich, hopeful she wouldn't make the connection. "Wait a second!" she exclaimed.

"Traitor," Harry growled at Hermione.

"What's training camp, Mummy?" Percy asked.

"What's twaining camp, Mummy?" Andrew parroted.

"QUIT COPYING ME!"

Sam turned to Harry. "Why aren't you at camp?"

"I'm not at camp because being with you till you're ready to go back to school is more important."

"Oh," Sam said and fell silent.

"Ha, you deserve this one," Harry said to Hermione as Andrew and Percy continued to bicker.

"But you're going after I go back to school, right?" Sam asked.

"Ha," Hermione shot at Harry. "She's got you now."

"YOU'RE NOT?!" Sam shouted. "You can't, Harry. You can't not go because of me. Go now. Write them and tell them you'll be there tomorrow."

"Sam, I can't."

"Why not. Ohhh, Harry. Please, I'll feel terrible if you don't get to play in the World Cup because of me."

"Told you," Hermione taunted him.

"Have you ever heard of a Silencing Charm?" Harry asked.

"Just try it, little brother."

"You are a royal pain. You know that, don't you?"

"HARRY!" Sam grabbed his shoulder. "You _have_ to play."

Harry pushed his plate away, and took her hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can talk without your Aunt Hermione around."

"Have fun," Hermione said.

"Boys," Harry said, "would you like to watch movies and have chocolate milk with me tonight?"

"YEAH!" Percy and Andrew shouted.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione cried.

"Oops," Harry said and pulled Sam along with him out of the kitchen to the boys' shouts of, "Uncle Harry's the best."

"You do know it won't matter," Ginny said. "Harry knows he could have played if he'd just asked if he could come to camp late. He won't ask for special treatment."

"Maybe he will if she asks him."

"I doubt it," Ginny said. "But I suppose it was worth a try."

**XX**

"Ok, Sam," Harry said once he'd sat her down in the library. "Now why can't I decide you're more important than Quidditch?"

"Harry, it's the _World Cup_," she said.

Harry pointed to a medallion hanging above the fireplace. "Been there, done that, won it." Sam didn't quite have a response to that. "Sam, you are so much more important than some game. Hell, I'd give that back if it meant you would never have been taken by Bellatrix. I'd trade that thing without a second thought if it meant you would never know another disappointment in your life."

"But you could play after I went back to school, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I won't ask for special treatment, Sam."

"But you're the best, Harry."

"Being the best doesn't matter, Sam. It's not right. The other players are all there working, earning their place. I'm not. It's not fair, and I won't ask for special treatment."

Sam scowled, searching for some argument she could use. "What if you were at camp, and had to leave for something for a couple of days. Maybe Ginny was pregnant and she had the baby. They'd let you go, and you could come back in a few days, right?"

_Why do I always end up with women in my life who are smarter than I am? _Harry groaned silently. _For Merlin's sake, she's only thirteen!_ "Probably," he agreed. _Best not to tell her that's exactly what they did with Monroe last time around._

"There!" Sam said triumphantly. "This is the same thing."

"No it isn't," Harry said.

"Why not?"

"One, I'm not missing a few days. I'm missing three weeks. Headmaster Snape excused you for the next two, and the week after that is your mid-term break. That's a bit more than two days. And two, I can't actually tell them why I'm not there."

"Yes you can. The adoption is done. They can't change it anymore. Tell them. I don't care."

Harry sat down next to her and took her hand. "Sam, it's too late. I already told them I'm not playing. I'm staying here with you because that's where I want to be."

"But I wanted to watch you play this summer."

Harry leaned over and kissed her crown. "You can, when the Hippogriffs start playing again."

"How are we doing?" Ginny asked from the doorway.

"He won't listen to me," Sam said.

Ginny came in and sat down with them. "I don't think I would either Sam. I'd want to be here with you."

"But I'm going back to school. I can go back tomorrow and he'll only have missed a few days."

"No you will not," Harry said. "Don't argue with me, young lady. You're not ready, and you know it. Now this conversation is over."

"You can't just do that," Sam protested.

"I'm the dad, Sam," Harry said. "Sometimes parents put their foot down. I can. I will. And I did."

"Ginny!" Sam cried turning to her.

Ginny bit back her smile. "I'm sorry, Baby. Harry is where he wants to be. He's where I want him to be. And most importantly, he's where you need him to be; even if you don't want to admit it right now. He's doing what he should do, and that is taking care of you."

"But I'm fine, and you're here and I am going back to school. He could play if he'd just tell them why he needed to miss part of the camp."

"I won't ask for special treatment, Sam," Harry said.

"Ohh," Sam fumed. She jumped up and stormed out of the library. "Hermione is right. You're the most stubborn man in the world."

"I think we just had our first disagreement," Harry said after she had disappeared.

"You don't say."

"I don't really have any experience with teenage girls. How long before she speaks to me again?"

"Oh, probably not too long. I'd say by dinner or so. Honestly, you should be worried about the girl who _is_ going to speak with you."

"Sorry?"

"Hermione is right peeved at you."

"Hide me?"

Ginny ran a finger along his leg. "Bedroom?"

"Deal," Harry said. He grabbed her hand and they disappeared from sight a few seconds before Hermione came in.

"I could have sworn I heard them," she said and turned around.

* * *

Hermione stepped into the library and paused. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"GAhh!" Sam yelped. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I just don't normally find anyone in here in the middle of the afternoon on a beautiful day. And I never find them searching through the waste bin.

"I threw away a piece of parchment I need for school," Sam said.

"Oh, well carry on then," Hermione said. She sat down on the bench by the window, and Sam went back to digging in the waste bin.

"Stupid bottomless bin," she muttered.

Hermione bit her lip. She'd spent hours digging through one of those once. How exactly she'd pulled out a partially-ruined Transfiguration essay written by Professor McGonagall back when she was a fifth-year student at the school _before_ her accidentally discarded potions notes from only two hours prior, she couldn't fathom.

"YES!" Sam cried.

"Found it?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Sam said. She quickly piled the stacks of paper back in the bin. "See you later, Hermione," she called as she ran from the room.

"Well she seems to be pretty much better physically," she said to herself and went back to her book.

Sam hurried back to her room, and over to her desk.

"Whoo."

"GAhh!" Sam cried. "Don't do that!"

Hedwig twisted her head around nearly 360 degrees. "Whoo."

"Well I'm glad you're here. It means I don't have to sneak around to find you."

Hedwig floated over and settled on the desk. "How did you get in here anyway?" Sam glanced at the windows. They were all still closed. Beautiful day aside, March fourteenth was a little cold yet this year for open windows. "And how did you know I needed to send a letter?" Hedwig ruffled her feathers impatiently. "Okay, okay, Harry and Ginny said you were really smart."

Hedwig put her beak up in the air primly. "Whoo."

"And you know it," Sam laughed. "Now this is really important, Hedwig. You need

to make sure you only give it to this person okay?" Sam held the letter up.

"Whoo."

"Duh," Sam said. "Expecting her to be able to read." She leaned down and whispered in the bird's ear; afraid that if she even said it, Harry and Ginny would somehow find out.

"Whoo," Hedwig hooted when she stood up again.

"And you can't bring his response back. You have to let one of the other owls bring it

okay?" Hedwig clicked her beak. "Oh, I know you're a much smarter and faster owl than they are. But I'll get in trouble if you bring it back. You don't want that, do you?" Hedwig stuck her leg out again. "Oh, thank you. I'll give you a whole package of bacon, Hedwig."

"WHOOOooo."

"All right. Let me just make sure the coast is clear." Sam opened the window, stuck her head out and looked around. "Okay, girl. Off you go."

"WHhhoo," Hedwig hooted and hopped out the window.

Sam watched her wing away till she was out of sight. "I really hope I don't get caught on this one."

* * *

"Excellent, you're here," Dr. Pell said. He stood and came around his desk. "How are you?"

Hermione greeted him with a kiss to each cheek. "All things considered, I'm doing well. Harry and Ginny send their apologies and promise they'll visit in a few weeks. Things just spiraled out of control for them and they simply couldn't make it."

"Well I hope they're okay."

"They will be," Hermione assured him. "Eventually; just some emotional trauma to deal with. It's a seriously neglected field in the magical world."

"Having to do with Ginny's recovery?"

"Actually, no. But I'm afraid I really can't say any more than that."

He held his hand up. "Say no more. Not being able to talk about things is the story of my life."

"So what have you got for me?" Hermione asked.

"Follow me," he said and led the way out of his office.

* * *

"Oh, can we go in the owlery, Harry?" Sam asked.

Harry veered into her pushing her along to the door. "Sure, it might actually be a good idea to get you your own owl."

Sam stopped and looked at him excitedly. "NO WAY!"

"Way," Harry said grinning back.

Sam jumped forward and hugged him around the middle. "You're amazing, Harry."

Harry chuckled and pried himself out of her arms. He took her hand and started leading her to the owlery again. "You just better write if I get you one."

"I really get to buy an owl too?"

"We'll see. We're going to need a special bird to go winging from Germany to the States."

"But maybe?"

"Maybe," Harry said. "Let's see what we find." Harry held the door open and ducked in behind her.

"With ya in a minute," a voice shouted from the back of the shop.

"Take your time," Harry said. "We're just looking a bit."

"Most of the birds are out back in the aviary. Just got a few for window dressing up front. Pops is out there if you want to take a look."

"All right, thank you."

"Look at them all, Harry. They're so pretty. Oh, look, he's got a Snowy." The owl in question opened one eye to examine them and promptly turned its back on them.

"Guess that one's a no," Harry said. He and Sam wound their way amongst the ten or so owls perched on various stands in the shop. "Should we go see what's in the aviary? None of these are striking me."

"Ok," Sam agreed and led him through a door with a sign that said TO AVIARY hanging above it.

"Now that's more like it," Harry said when they stepped out the door and just across the small courtyard was a fair sized barn with AVIARY written on the side in ten foot high block letters.

"Come on," Sam said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "There must be a hundred of them," she gushed when they stepped inside the barn.

"One-hundred and forty-two, to be exact," a scruffy looking man with feathers clinging to his clothing said. He looked like he might be near a hundred and that he'd slept the night in the aviary. He stuck his hand out to Sam. "I'm Reginald. But you can call me Reggie." He winked. "All the girls do."

"I'm Sam," she said and shook his hand.

"Well of course you are. Who else would you be? Look like a Sam, then that's what your name should be."

"Erm... okay," she said.

"And who is this young man you brought with you, your boyfriend?"

"Oh no. He's my... my dad," Sam answered.

"Well of course he is. He's too old for the likes of you. I like him a whole lot better now. He got a name, or is it just 'Dad'?"

"Harry," Harry said. "Harry Potter."

"Of course you are; knew it the second I set eyes on you." He stage whispered to Sam. "You want to watch him careful; repeating yourself like that's a sure sign of senility. You'll need to be puttin' him in a home soon. It's a shame really, so young and all. Must have been one too many Bludgers to the head." Sam giggled and he winked at Harry. "Now what can ole Reggie do for such a pretty young lady?"

"We're looking for an owl."

"Well of course you are. Why else would you be here? Now you just come with Reggie and we'll see what we can find." He put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Ow," Sam flinched, and ducked away.

"Sam?" Harry asked. He knelt on one knee in front of her.

"Oh dear. Have I somehow hurt her?" Reggie asked all trace of eccentricity gone.

"I'm fine, Harry," Sam said. "It's just so tender."

"Do we need to go?"

"No. Please I want to look a bit."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

Harry stood up and turned to a rather nervous Reggie. "I'm afraid Sam received a rather nasty burn a few days ago. You couldn't have known."

"I'm terribly sorry," he said.

"It's okay, Reggie," Sam said. She offered a hand to him. "Really. Could we look at the owls please?"

"You're too kind to a foolish old man," he said. "And of course I can still show you the owls." He took the offered hand and gave a gentle tug. "Now we've got twenty different species of owls here, all arranged by size. We start on this wall here with the Elf Owl."

"They're so tiny," Sam said. "And so cute."

Reggie put his finger in front of one of the Elfs. "Now this little fellow is real pretty." The owl hopped onto his finger and Reggie brought him around for Sam to examine. "Little fellow like this is mostly used in offices to carry messages about. Sometimes one of the wealthier families might buy one for use in those giant houses they live in."

"Ohh," Sam squealed. "Look at him, Harry. He's adorable."

Harry chuckled and gave the little owl a scratch with the tip of his finger. "But not particularly practical for your needs."

Sam sighed. "I know, but he's just so cute. Aren't you little guy?" The little fellow hooted and hopped to her finger. "And he likes me!"

"Sam," Harry said. "I'm not buying you an owl so you can send notes to your boyfriend through the school corridors."

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Sam cried.

"Load off my mind," Harry said.

Reggie chuckled. "Every father's nightmare is his daughter running into a boy just like him when he was fifteen."

"It's at least a high level concern," Harry agreed. "What else can you show us? Sam's a student at Durmstrang in Germany. I've already got a Snowy who can make that trip. But it might be nice having a pair so they could take it in turns. Send one over and the other back."

Reggie put his finger out in front of the little owl and it hopped over so he could be placed back on his perch. "There you go, that's a good little fellow," Reggie said. He turned and led the way to the other end of the barn. "You said you had a Snowy already; you'll be wanting something similar in size again?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so," Harry said.

"Well if you're wanting another Snowy, I've got the one up front."

"We meet that one," Harry said. "It wasn't impressed with us."

"Well you don't want him then," Reggie said. "Owls are a bit like wands. You want them to pick you as much as you go about picking them. I've got two more Snowies you can have a look at. And we've got four or five each of various Eagles, a couple of different species of the Great Horned. All those can make that trip fine as long as they get a good rest after. We should be able to find you something."

"Oh, look, Harry, he has a Macaw!" Sam rushed ahead to the bird.

"Awrkk. Macaw. Macaw."

"He talks!"

"Ah, now this here is Zeek," Reggie said when he and Harry had caught up. "And this is a very special bird."

"Special bird, Awrkk."

"Now quiet down, Zeek," Reggie said.

"Quiet down. Awrkk. Quiet down."

"He's beautiful. Look at his colors, Harry," Sam exclaimed. "Will he deliver letters?"

"Awrkk smart girl. Smart girl, Awrkk."

"Now hold on a second, Sam," Harry said. "We're looking for an owl. Not a—"

"Awrrk. Fuck the owl. Awrrk." Sam burst into giggles. Completely speechless, Harry stared at the bird.

"Zeek!" Reggie said. "You watch your mouth. There are ladies present."

"Awrkk. Watch your mouth. Watch your mouth. Pretty girl. Awarkk. Pretty girl."

"That is enough out of you, mister," Reggie scolded. "You pipe down or I'll pluck you." Zeek turned around on his perch and pooed.

"Oh! That's gross!" Sam laughed.

"Now how do you ever expect to find a family if you behave like that, Zeek?" Reggie said. "Dang bird's been more trouble than he's worth to tell ya the truth."

"I think he's great," Sam said.

"Awrkk. Smart girl. Pretty girl."

"Zeek," Reggie warned. "Sorry about him, Mr. Potter he's too smart for his own good."

"I can imagine," Harry said.

"Is he for sale? How much is he?" Sam asked.

"Sam..." Harry said.

"Pleeease, Harry," Sam asked. "Can't we just see how much he is?"

"Sam, you already have one conspicuous pet. It might be a better idea to blend in a little."

"Well now Mr. Potter, you might want to hear about what Zeek here can do before you decide that," Reggie said

"How about you tell me how much he is first, and I'll decide if I even want to know what he can do."

Reggie rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well now you see, he's pretty special so he's not cheap Mr. Potter. I couldn't take less than nine for him."

"Nine hundred," Harry said, "that's a right expensive bird."

"Actually, that would be nine thousand, Mr. Potter."

"Nine thousand!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Sam but that is simply too much."

"Awrkk. Stupid boy. Stupid boy."

"No he is not, Zeek. You be nice," Sam said.

"Awrkk. Not stupid. Cheap. Awrkk."

"And he is not cheap," Sam scolded.

"Awrkk. Cheap. Special Bird. Special bird. Ask the Man. Ask the Man. Awrkk."

"Does he ever shut up?" Harry asked.

Reggie scratched his head. "Well now this is the most he's talked in one go since I got him ten years ago."

"Awrkk. Like the girl. Like the girl."

"Harrrryy," Sam cried.

"Sam," Harry said. "He's _nine thousand galleons_."

"Can't we at least find out why?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Harry sighed. "Ok, Reggie. Let's have it. What makes him worth nearly twenty times the most expensive owl?"

"Well he's a Merkterrian Island Macaw," Reggie said.

Harry's eye quirked. "Is that a fact?" he eyed the bird with considerably more curiosity.

"I see you know of them."

"Heard of them, never seen one."

"What's a Merkterrian Island Macaw?" Sam asked.

"They're native to only one small island, about two hundred miles off the west coast of northern Peru," Harry said. "And they won't fly over water."

"Oh," Sam said disappointed, "I guess between that and what he costs, that pretty much rules him out then."

"Well now you see, that's where he just might be perfect for you," Reggie said.

"How?" Sam asked. "Does he Apparate across it?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Awrkk. Special Bird. Special Bird."

"No way!"

Harry grinned at her. "Way… They're descended from the phoenix."

"Really?"

"That they are," Reggie said. "One of the abilities they've retained is being able to apparate. And, as you can tell, he's highly intelligent. But they only get one life, usually about a hundred and twenty years or so. And of course they're rare. You can't go to the island and bring one back; not unless it bonds with you. It'll just fly back down to Peru and apparate on home again."

"So why doesn't Zeek do that?" Sam asked. "Is he bonded to you?"

"Sort of," Reggie said. "The only way to get 'em to stay off the island is to get an egg. That's what Zeek here is; got him as an egg. And that was a right trick, let me tell you. But if you get 'em like that, the thing's imprint on the first person they see when they hatch. Can't sell 'em till they pick the owner they want. Bird'll just come back here again and again; makes for unhappy customers."

"If I'm not mistaken, a few wandmakers have tried using their feathers," Harry said.

"That they have," Reggie confirmed. "But with very poor results."

"They're supposed to be able to find whoever they bond with almost as well as the phoenix, aren't they?" Harry asked.

"It's their strongest similarity to the phoenix," Reggie said.

"Even through the Fidelius," Harry said.

"I've never seen it myself," Reggie hedged. "But that's what the book on 'em says."

Harry eyed the bird. "Awrrk. Pretty girl," Zeek squawked.

"Whatdaya say, Zeek," Harry said. "You wanna come home with Sam?"

Zeek bobbed his head. "Awrrk. Sam. Like the girl. Sam."

"Well son of a gun," Reggie said. "I didn't think I was ever gonna sell him."

"Really, Harry, I get to have him?" Sam asked

"Two conditions," Harry said.

"What?"

"One, he watches his mouth. If I can't swear, he can't swear."

"Awrrk. Watch the mouth. Watch the mouth."

"And two, he finds you."

"Finds me?"

"We're going to visit the twins. Zeek is staying here. If he finds you, then you can keep him."

Zeek spread his wings and flapped them a few times before folding them away again. "Find the girl. Awrrk. Like Sam. Find the girl. Awrkk. Smart boy. Not cheap. Awrrk."

"Why the twins?" Sam asked.

"Cause they are currently behind the Fidelius."

Zeek floated down onto Sam's shoulder and rubbed his head along the side of her face. "Awrrk. Find Sam. Like the girl."

"I like you too, Zeek," Sam said.

"I'll leave you a deposit for half," Harry said. "If he finds Sam, I'll come back tomorrow and we can settle up."

"And if not, a full refund of course." Reggie agreed.

"You have yourself a deal." Harry stuck his hand out.

Reggie shook his hand. "A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Potter."

"Just out of curiosity, how much for that little Elf?"

"The little fellow up front?"

"Yep."

"Well if Zeek works out for you, you can have him free of charge. Otherwise, twenty galleons."

"Pack him up for me so I can pick him up tomorrow?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter."

"You're buying me him too?" Sam asked.

"I should think not," Harry chuckled. "He's for Ginny. But don't tell her, okay."

"Promise."

"Shall we go then?"

"Ok," Sam sighed. "You come and find me now, Zeek," she said.

"Find Sam. Awrrk. Find the girl." Zeek nuzzled her cheek again and flew back up to his perch."

"Where are we off to now?" Sam asked.

"The twins' place, little girl. I think a Nimbus Mercury 1 and a nine-thousand galleon bird is enough spoiling for one day."

Reggie whistled. "I should say."

"That's okay. Ginny is taking me shopping with Hermione and Stacie tomorrow," Sam said.

"We'll see," Harry said. "Ginny may decide I've eaten into your new wardrobe budget a bit. You're turning out to be an expensive little girl."

"It's not too much is it?" Sam asked. "I mean I know it's a lot; more than a lot really, and I'm only getting these things cause the adoption is brand new. But you can afford it right?"

Harry chuckled and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Sam. The only ones grumbling about my spending spree are the Gringotts Goblins. Ginny and I have plenty left. And, just so you know, all you're getting for Christmas is socks."

"Okay," Sam agreed.

"Reggie," Harry said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully so you can empty my bank account again."

Reggie laughed. "It's been a pleasure, sir. And I'll have that Elf all ready for you."

"Thank you." Harry turned to Zeek. "Ready, bird brain?"

"Harry!" Sam cried.

"Awrrk. Find Sam. Find the girl. Stupid boy."

"You're on," Harry said. He and Sam blinked out of sight without so much as a whisper.

"Find Sam. Awrrk. Find the girl." Zeek leapt off his perch and flew out the barn door. Once outside, he rose into the air, circling higher and higher and then he suddenly disappeared from sight.

Reggie stared up into the sky. "I think I'm gonna miss that mouthy bird."

**XX**

"Harry's coming," Fred said.

"Thought he was taking Sam broom shopping," George said.

"Maybe she wants to show her favorite uncle her new toy," Fred said.

"'Course she'd want to show me. I'm the one who gave her the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder to take back to school," George said.

"Oh, please," Fred said. "I'm the one who gave her one of the invisibility halos."

George grinned. "We're gonna spoil that kid somethin' bad."

"Ruin her," Fred agreed. "She'll spend half of every day whining, 'But Uncle Fred and Uncle George let me.'."

"It'll be beautiful," George agreed.

Harry and Sam stepped out of the twins' apparition arrival closet. "How ya doin', boys?" he asked. Sam ran across the room and hugged them both.

"How's our favorite girl?" George asked.

"Did you empty Daddy's bank account yet?" Fred asked.

"To the tune of eleven and a half thousand galleons," Harry answered. He sat down in a chair and propped his feet up on the table. "God, I love shuttin' you two up."

"Eleven—" Fred said.

"—And a half—" George said.

"—Thousand?" Fred finished. "Did you buy a broom or the shop?"

"I'm getting a macaw!" Sam cried.

"Might," Harry corrected. "You might get a macaw."

Sam sat down next to him and cuddled into his side. "He'll find me," she said confidently.

Fred and George sat down. "Fred," George asked. "What's a new Nimbus Mercury 1 runnin' these days?"

"Two and a half grand or so."

"So that means our business partner is spending nine large on a bird."

"He's officially barmy," George said.

"Barmy nothin'" Fred said. "We're going to need to get power of attorney rights over him before he blows through all forty-two billion."

"Billion!" Sam exclaimed. "You have forty-two _billion_ galleons?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Give or take," he said. "Thanks a lot, you pillocks."

"Daddy's rich," Fred teased.

George winked at her. "Make him buy you two."

"He doesn't really love you if he won't," Fred said.

"Ohhh," Sam cried. "Now don't say that. That's not nice at all."

Harry pulled her in tight and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, little girl. I'm not going anywhere. They're just trying to wind me up."

"Sorry, Sam," the twins said.

"We just don't know what to do," Fred said.

"If we're not takin' the mickey out of Harry."

"And we never really mean it," Fred said.

"Usually we actually mean exactly the opposite," George said.

"Oh, I know. I'm just all goofy after that bitch."

"Awrrk. Find Sam. Find the girl. Awrrk."

"Bloody buggerin' hell!" Fred and George yelled as the dove behind various couches and chairs. Harry made a swishing motion with his hand and a portal opened in front of Zeek to swallow the spells they had launched at the bird.

"ZEEK!" Sam squealed. "You did it."

"Awrrk," Zeek squawked and flew to sit on her shoulder. "Found the girl. Awrrk. Stupid boy. Awrrk."

"Such a good boy," Sam praised him.

"Good boy. Awrrk. Good Zeek. Find Sam."

Fred and George poked their heads up from behind a couch and chair respectively. Harry smirked at them. "Reckon that bird's worth a lot more than nine thousand galleons, don't you?"

"Awrrk. Nine thousand. Awrrk."

Fred and George exchanged a glance and come out from their hiding spots. "You didn't tell him how to get through the wards?" Fred asked.

"Nope," Harry said.

"Bugger us," they said together.

"I'll pass," Harry said. "Reckon he's pretty much priceless, don't you?"

"Or at least forty-two billion," George said.

"He's a Merkterrian Island Macaw," Sam said.

"They're descended from the phoenix," Harry said. "They can Apparate and they can—"

"—Find people," Fred finished for him.

"Exactly," Harry said.

"Awrrk. Special bird. Awrkk."

"Yes you are," Sam agreed. She scratched her finger on his back.

"Is it only Sam, or can he find others too?" Fred asked.

"Don't know yet," Harry said. "But we'll be testing that over the next few days."

"Bird is priceless," George said.

"Pretty much my thoughts," Harry said. "You ready to go home, Sam?"

"Okay," she agreed. "Come on, Zeek. Do you want to meet Ginny?"

"Actually Sam, were going to leave Zeek here for right now."

"But you said—"

"Easy," Harry cut her off. "You get to keep him, but I want to see if he can find you behind my wards, okay?"

"Oh. Okay. You come find me again, Zeek, ok?" Sam asked.

"Awrrk."

"You get to stay, Zeek. But I want to see just what you can do, okay?" Harry asked.

"Awrrk. Find the girl."

"That's right, bird-brain. Find the girl again."

"Harry!" Sam cried.

"Awrrk. Stupid boy. Like Sam. Find the girl. Awrrk."

"I like the bird," Fred chuckled.

"I agree," George said.

"Fits right in, he does," they said together.

"Okay, you overinflated feather duster," Harry said.

"Harry!"

"You come find her. If you can't, you come back here and I'll take you to her. Deal?"

"Awrrk. Find the girl. Wait for the pillock. Awrrk."

Fred and George roared. "Oh man, Sam," George said.

"If Daddy makes you take him back," Fred said.

"You come tell Uncle George and Uncle Fred," George said.

"We'll buy him for you."

"All right, you ready, quill-cushion?" Harry asked.

Sam stomped her foot. "Harry!"

Zeek stretched his wings, flapping them a few times before tucking them away. "You're on. Awrrk. Find the girl. Awrrk."

"See ya later," Harry said and he and Sam were gone. Zeek disappeared a few seconds later.

"You want the bird, or Harry?" Fred asked.

"A galleon?"

"As always."

"Potter."

"Deal," Fred said and held his hand out.

* * *

"We're not going in there?" Hermione asked.

"Not unless you want to die," Dr. Pell answered.

Hermione had followed him through five different security checkpoints as they descended through different levels of the building. At each checkpoint there had been Marines armed with guns and arms that made their guns look unnecessary. Each security check point had grown progressively more difficult to pass. The last one had required him to give his name, rank and serial number along with a spoken password before he was even patted down. Only then was he allowed to place his thumb on the fingerprint scanner. And that had been followed by a retina scan of both eyes before he had been allowed access into the outer chamber of this lab.

While Dr. Pell's pat down had been rather perfunctory, hers had not. The female Marine sergeant they had waited ten minutes for to arrive had covered her body more thoroughly than Ron had the last time they had made love. This had been done under the watchful eyes of two huge Marines who had never once taken their hands off the handle of their sidearms. Quite frankly, it had been nerve-wracking. And thankfully, nothing had been found to require a strip-search.

"It's that dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"VX is one of the most deadly toxins in the world," Dr. Pell said. He placed a small phial on a table. "This," he said, "is the venom of the King Cobra. You're aware of this snake?"

"Yes. It's native to the Indian subcontinent and is the largest non-magical venomous snake in the world."

"Correct," he said. "This phial contains five milliliters; the amount the snake injects with the average bite. If injected, it is enough to kill between twelve to fifteen people within an hour without treatment. If placed on the skin, you can just wash it off and nothing bad will happen to you. You can even drink it."

"Drink it?" Hermione asked. "No thanks."

"It's considered a test of manhood in some cultures."

"Notice it isn't a test of _intelligence_," she said. "What if you had a cold sore or something?"

"It probably wouldn't be good. But the venom is usually diluted in alcohol."

"Of course. The great idiot maker."

Dr. Pell chuckled. "Yes, well we won't be testing each other's bravery today. I've brought it out for comparison purposes only."

"Thank goodness for that."

"Agreed. He then placed a small pile of rice on the table. "That," he said is approximately five hundred sixty-seven grains of rice. It represents the cobra venom."

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Now, we know we can kill twelve to fifteen people with this little pile if we inject them; take about thirty minutes to an hour or so, correct?"

"But we can pick it up, play with it, even eat it and we'll be just fine," Hermione said.

"Right," Dr. Pell said. He picked one single grain of rice out of the pile pushed it across the table to Hermione. "That, is a lethal dose of VX gas. Go on and pick it up." Hermione plucked the grain from the table. "Congratulations," Dr. Pell said. "You now have fifteen minutes to live. Go ahead and eat it." Hermione did as he instructed. "Oops, down to about six minutes. Sorry. Want to inhale it?"

"Not really," Hermione said.

"Wise decision. You would have less than five minutes."

"So VX is really dangerous," Hermione said.

"Lethal in doses as little as six to ten milligrams; exposure can be through the skin, ingestion or inhalation. We'll be staying out here if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Hermione said.

"Good, now come on over." Hermione followed him to the viewing window. "Okay, we're going to experiment here." He punched a few buttons on the computer and a robotic arm picked one of six syringes from a table. It proceeded to eject the contents of the syringe into two different petri dishes. The process was repeated three more times. "Now, we've got two samples each of my, your, Quade's and Ginny's blood. Shall we see what happens if we mix in a little cobra venom?"

"Please," Hermione said, fascinated with the process and what it would show.

Dr. Pell pushed another button and the robotic arm activated again. It picked up the fifth syringe in line and dripped a small amount into four of the petri dishes; one for each of the blood samples. Almost immediately, two of them began to fizz and turn black. As far as the eye could tell, the other two remained completely inert.

"Let me guess," Hermione said. "Those two are you and I, the other two are Ginny and Quade."

"Correct. Now I've done this once already and pulled some labs on the samples, and what you have for you and I, is two dishes of dead blood cells. The other two are unaffected, and the venom has been neutralized. Shall we see what happens if I we add some VX to the equation?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

Again the robotic arm activated. "Because we know the effect it will have on non-magic blood, we'll start with mine," he said. "But I would suggest you watch the still viable sample of your blood instead."

"Ok," Hermione said. She focused in on the dish with her blood in it. "Oh, my," she said. The blood in her dish had fizzed and turned black without even having the VX placed in it. It had even happened faster than when the cobra venom had been placed in the first dish.

"I'm afraid you are now dead, Hermione," Dr. Pell said

"Not a comforting thought," Hermione said.

"Notice the other two dishes?"

"Ginny's and Quade's still appear to be fine."

"They are, and previous lab tests show they are unaffected by this level of airborne exposure. Now, we'll just add a bit more here." Again, the VX was dripped only into the dish of his blood. "Now that would be enough to kill you and I about fifty times over. And... there. Ginny is finally dying." The dish of blood representing Ginny had finally began to fizz and turn black.

"But not Quade," Hermione said.

"Nope," Dr. Pell said. He hit a key on the keyboard. The robotic arm moved and began to slowly drip VX directly into the dish of Quade's blood. "That's enough to kill a thousand people," he said. Quade's blood remained unaffected. It didn't even dilute as the other liquid was dripped into it. "Ten thousand," Dr. Pell said. "And there's no point in continuing."

"I guess not," Hermione said.

"Now, the most amazing thing about this isn't that Quade isn't dead. It's the fact that the VX in that dish is now completely inert. In fact, it is no more dangerous than tap water."

"Amazing," Hermione said. "And more proof that Ginny isn't exactly a normal human, or even a normal witch anymore."

"Possibly," Dr. Pell said. "I'd really hoped Harry would be here today so I could have taken a sample of his blood."

"Do you think his might be different than mine?"

"I don't know. I'm curious; because by your own words, he's extraordinary. I'd give my arm to have had a sample of Ginny's blood before she was bit. Is she resistant to VX because she was bit or because, like Harry, she's also extraordinary?"

"I'll drag him next time," Hermione said.

"I look forward to it. Now that concludes the show portion of my show and tell presentation. Are you ready for the tell?"

"Absolutely," Hermione answered.

"The big question we're trying to answer is whether Ginny is, like Quade, immortal. The short of that is no. I don't believe she is."

"I sense a 'but'," Hermione said.

"Here's the deal. I have a genetic baseline for Ginny now. Her body shows normal ageing for your kind as of today."

"For our kind?"

"You live longer than us. On average, about twice as long. And in my years of research, I believe I've figured out why." He paused.

"I'm completely, totally and utterly enthralled, Doctor," Hermione said.

He grinned. "Nothing is better than an attentive student," he said. "But to continue, the cells of the body reproduce themselves throughout our lives. But each copy, is just a tiny little bit less perfect. Witches and wizards simply make copies with fewer errors than their non-magic kin. Better copies means less degradation in a given span of time. Plain and simple, that means you live longer."

"Simply amazing," Hermione said.

"Quite," Dr. Pell agreed. "Now, I'm afraid I simply won't be able to tell if Ginny is aging normally for a witch until a number of years have passed. I'll essentially compare the degradation of her cells over a number of years as compared to the sample I now have and I'll be able to give you an answer."

"Ok," Hermione said. "But then what are you using to make the assumption that she isn't immortal."

Dr. Pell smiled as if he was about to reveal a great secret. And in fact, he was fairly certain he was. "Because Quade isn't immortal either. She's simply ageing so slowly she may as well be."

Hermione leaned forward. "Do go on."

"It's really very simple. And honestly, is a theory that I will never live long enough to see proved but here it is. Quade claims to be nearly five and a half thousand years old. She also claims to have been bitten the night of her sixteenth birthday."

"Let me guess," Hermione interrupted.

"Please do," Dr. Pell said.

"Your test results for Quade show that her body shows cell degradation in line with a population of women who are older than sixteen."

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "You are absolutely brilliant, Hermione."

"Flattery is always well received, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Hermione. You're exactly right. Quade's results place her squarely in the middle of women aged twenty to twenty-two. I believe she's aging about one of my years for every thousand she lives. Now she could simply be off in remembering how old she was when she was bit. Or she could have been outside the norm when she was bit."

"So, if you had a sample of her blood from back then, it might simply show her to have been in the twenty to twenty-two range?" Hermione asked.

"It's entirely possible," Dr. Pell said.

"And we're never going to live long enough to prove it," Hermione said.

"In all honesty, I doubt Quade herself will live will live long enough to prove it. For all practical purposes she's immune to aging. But she is not immortal. Not by a long shot."

"No," Hermione agreed. "She is most definitely not."

* * *

"Thank, Merlin, Zeus, Atlas, and every single deity you can possible think of," Fred exclaimed.

"Sam. Awrrk. Missing. Awrrk."

"Arrggh!" George groaned. He pressed the pillow tighter against his head.

"Bird's been squawking like that for the last two hours," Fred said.

"Missing. Awrrk."

Harry laughed. "All right, bird brain. Let's take you home."

"Awrrk. Find the girl."

GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!" Fred and George bellowed.

"Come on, feather duster," Harry said. He held his arm out for the bird. "Let's go find the girl."

"Awrrk."

"ARRRGGH!"

"Find the girl. Find the girl." Zeek floated down to Harry's arm and they disappeared from the room.

"Please, Lord," George moaned.

"Let him be gone," Fred said.

"When we open our eyes," they said together.

**XX**

"Oh my," Ginny said when Harry appeared in the kitchen with Zeek.

"Zeek!" Sam cried.

Zeek flapped his wings and floated over to her. "Awrrk. Like Sam. Find the girl. Find the girl. Awrrk."

"Oh dear God," Hermione sighed.

"HE TALKS!" Percy shouted.

"Awrrk. Talks. Special bird."

"My head hurts already," Hermione groaned.

"Now be nice to him," Sam scolded.

"Awrrk. Be nice. Like Sam."

Sam reached up and tapped Zeek's beak with a finger. "And you hush." Zeek stretched his wings and folded them away, but didn't say anything. "See how smart he is? He's just excited."

"He is staying in your room," Hermione said. "Honestly, Harry, a macaw? What in the world were you thinking?"

Harry smirked. "I was thinking that a Merkterrian Island Macaw would be the perfect bird for Sam." Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Who's the man now?" Harry asked.

"Harry, that is absolutely brilliant," Hermione said.

"Mummy," Percy asked, "can I have one too?"

"Me too!" Andrew piped up.

"You already have a pet," Hermione said.

"Someone want to enlighten Ginny and I?" Jamie asked.

"Zeek can Apparate," Sam said.

"Awrrk. Special bird."

"And he can find Sam even when she's behind the Fidelius charm," Harry said. "Can't you, bird-brain?"

"HARRY!" Sam cried.

"Awrkk. Stupid boy. Awrrk. Find the girl. Find the girl."

"Ha Ha," Percy giggled. "He called you stupid, Uncle, Harry."

"You stop picking on him," Sam reprimanded Harry.

Harry smirked. "Whatdaya say ya overgrown rooster, truce?"

"Harry," Sam and Ginny cried.

"Awrrk. No. Awrrk."

Hermione rubbed her temples. "Heaven give me strength."

"Stwegth for what, Mummy?" Andrew asked.

"Your Uncle Harry."

"Do you like him, Ginny?" Sam asked.

"He's very pretty," Ginny said.

"Awrrk. Fire girl. Pretty girl. Awrrk."

"See, he likes you. Now Zeek, this is my... my Mum. Sorry," Sam said. "I just can't get my mind around it."

Ginny pulled her head in and kissed her crown. "Take your time, baby."

Sam hugged her around the middle. "Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, _my_ Mum. Mine, mine, mine," she said.

"Awrrk. Fire Mum pretty. Pretty girl. Like the girl. Like the girl."

"And you are a pretty bird," Ginny said. "Now hush." Zeek bobbed his head up and down while rotating it around in a circle.

Percy giggled. "He's really funny. Can I pet him?"

"Sure," Sam agreed.

Ginny caught Harry's eye. "Thank you so much," she mouthed.

Harry grinned. "Anything," he mouthed back.

* * *

"Ohhh," Sam cringed when she stepped into the room.

"It's okay, Sam," Jamie said from her side. "She looks worse than she is now."

"Just take your time," Ginny said from the other side.

"You're being very brave to be here for her," Harry said from behind. Sam took a steadying breath and cautiously crossed the room to Jenna's bed. Jamie and Ginny moved at her sides and Harry came along behind with his hand on her shoulder. Fred, George, Hermione, Stacie and Jim moved into the room and stood along the wall. Healers Mulato and Paige stepped back to give Sam room.

Jenna lay on the bed breathing steadily. Her blankets and sheets were down around her waist, and the hospital gown left her arms exposed, displaying the purple and yellow bruising from the battering her body had taken while the Basilisk had slammed her about the cell. Her face too was still a mass of sickly yellows, greens and purples. They were far worse than anything still left on her body. The only places Jenna wasn't bruised were white; marking the various healing cuts in her flesh.

Sam reached to touch one of the long slashes to Jenna's face. "Will it fade?" she whispered.

"Not that one, I'm afraid," Healer Paige answered.

Sam closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. When she opened them again she slowly walked around the bed, moving down by Jenna's side. She reached for the edge of her gown. Swallowing with difficulty, she paused and lifted the hem to reveal Jenna's brand. Her eyes closed painfully and she gently pulled the hem of Jenna's gown down again.

"Sam," Jamie asked. "Are you ok?" Sam nodded in quick jerky movements.

"She's going to get better," Ginny said. Sam nodded again.

"Do we need to go?" Harry asked.

"No," Sam whispered. "If it will help her to see me when she wakes up, I want to be here."

"We think it will, Sam," Jamie said. "She's going to need to see you, be able to touch you so she knows you're alive."

"I want to see her too," Sam answered. "It's just hard to see how hurt she is. She did it for me."

"She likes you, Sam," Jamie said. "It was her job to protect you. But she really likes you."

"Will she hate me? When she wakes up and sees all the scars?"

"I can promise you she won't hate you," Jamie said. "She's going to be so happy to see you. And you were so brave, Sam. You took the Cruciatus for her, for my sister, Sam. Do you know how brave that is?"

"Not very," Sam said. "I didn't even think about it. I didn't even know what it was. I just wanted to stop her from hurting; she was screaming so loud."

"It was very brave," Harry said. "Braver than any thirteen year old girl has a right to be."

"Should we wake her up, Sam?" Ginny asked.

"It won't hurt her?"

"She's going to be sore like you are," Harry said.

"But the really bad hurt is all gone," Jamie assured her.

Sam took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Ok. I'm getting better now."

"Would you hold her hand for me?" Jamie asked. "You hold one, I'll hold the other?"

"Okay," Sam agreed.

Jamie kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Sam. Thank you so much for being here."

"I owe her," Sam said. "I want to be here because I care about her. But I owe her."

"Let's worry about things like that another time," Ginny said. "Right now, let's get our friend back."

"Okay," Sam said. She took Jenna's hand in hers.

"We're ready," Jamie said from the other side.

Go ahead, Tara," Healer Mulato said.

Tara stepped to the bed, lifted Jenna's upper body a bit and tipped a phial to her lips before setting her back down. Shouldn't be but a few moments," she said and stepped back.

Jamie reached up and turned Jenna's head to face her. It wasn't but a few more seconds before Jenna's eyes slowly blinked open. It took her another few moments to focus on Jamie. "Jams?" she croaked.

"Here," Jamie said and held a plastic cup with a straw to her lips. "Don't try to move too much."

Jenna gratefully took a sip. "Thanks." She frowned. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember why?"

Jenna scowled. "Not really. Did I get hurt?"

"Well it isn't cause you had a kid," Jamie teased.

"Kid," Jenna said curiously. Her eyes slowly widened.

"Easy, Jen," Jamie said reaching for her face. "Easy. Don't go too fast."

"Where is she, Jamie? What happened to her? Please tell me you got her," Jenna said starting to panic.

"Yes. Yes. I got her. We got her. Sam is safe."

"She was going to kill us, Jams; just as soon as she got done playing with us. Oh God, Jamie please don't be lying to me."

"Easy, Jen. Easy. Just calm down and look on your other side."

"Hi, Jenna," Sam said softly. She lifted Jenna's hand, kissed it and held it to her cheek.

It took Jenna a full two seconds to make her head turn against the stiffness of her muscles. But when her eyes settled on Sam, they quickly filled with tears that slid noiselessly down her cheeks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered over and over. She weakly touched Sam's face in a number of places. "Not a dream. She's alive."

"Thanks to you," Sam said. Jenna tugged weakly on Sam, pulling her close. Sam bent to hug her and as Jenna's arm came around towards Sam's brand, Harry gently directed it to rest somewhere else.

"Thank you," Jenna whispered. "If you're listening, thank you."

* * *

Harry frowned as he read the letter at his desk in the library. He folded it into a paper plane and sent it winging to Hermione where she was sitting on the window bench with Sam, Percy, Andrew and Ginevra in her bassinette reading to them.

"What was that for?" Hermione demanded after it had flown into the side of her head. Percy and Andrew giggled away.

"Read it," Harry answered. "You tell me?"

"Oh honestly, Harry," Hermione complained. She picked the paper plane up, unfolded it and quickly read it through. "And this necessitated hitting me in the head?"

Harry crossed his arms and glowered at her. "You're going to plead innocent then?"

"As I _am_ innocent, yes. Yes I had nothing to do with this."

"Uh-huh," Harry said. "So that means it's Ginny, because no one but you two would risk ticking me off by writing Hans and telling him I might come to camp if he'd just give me a few weeks to deal with whatever issue I needed to." At that moment Ginevra let loose with a rather massive fart in her bassinette that had definite tones of passing more than just air. Percy and Andrew howled with laughter while Sam grinned, thankful that she now had reason to.

"Well excuse you," Hermione said. "I guess someone needs to be changed."

"I'll take her," Sam said. "Ginny showed me how earlier."

Hermione blinked and then motioned for Sam to go ahead. "Be my guest," she said. Sam scooped the baby up and hurried from the library with her.

"Come on, Andrew," Percy said following her. "I'll bet it's really gross." They both ran out before Hermione could stop them.

"That is just sick," she said, a pained look on her face.

Harry snickered. "If those are the kinds of things that Dudley and his gang used to be interested in, I'm glad I wasn't invited."

"Boys are so gross," Hermione said. Her whole body shivered. "Blechhh."

"Blechhh, what?" Ginny asked as she walked into the library.

"Boys," Hermione answered.

Ginny turned on Harry. "What did you do now?" she demanded playfully.

"It wasn't me!"

"And you're completely innocent in this?"

"I didn't run off with the boys to watch Sam change Ginevra's diaper because I wanted to see how gross it was."

"You can't be serious."

"EEEWWW!" the boys' voices carried down the hall, followed by peals of laughter.

"You are," Ginny cried. She cringed and wiggled her whole body like she was trying to rid herself of a thousand creepy crawlies. "I am _never_ adopting a boy," she said.

"You can have mine," Hermione said. "Urgh."

"Thanks, but no." Ginny sat down next to Harry. "Anything interesting in the mail?"

"Funny you should ask," Harry said. He snatched the paper plane out of the air. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Hermione said.

Harry handed it to Ginny. "I suppose you don't know a thing about this either?"

Ginny opened the letter and read it through. "You think I wrote and told them you'd play if they would allow you to deal with whatever issue it is you had first?"

"Hermione says it wasn't her."

"And I'm next on the list? What about Heather? I'm sure she was questioned rather intensely about whether she knew why you'd decided not to play."

"Sure," Harry said. "She's been around long enough to risk ticking me off like that. And forget me, what about you? She knows it would have been something we discussed. Do you honestly think she'd risk pissing you off? The poor kid is quiet as a mouse when you're around."

"He has a point," Hermione said.

Sam came back in with Ginny. "Here," she said and handed her to Hermione. "I am _never_ having kids… What?" she asked as Harry, Ginny and Hermione all stared at her.

A pleased smile stretched its way across Hermione's face. "You perfectly devious little sneak," Hermione said.

"What? What did I do?" Sam was forced to cradle Ginevra back in her arms when Hermione didn't take her.

"If you were hoping I'd take the blame, you should have warned me."

"Hermione," Harry warned. "And you, wipe that smile off your face," he said to Ginny.

"Sorry," Ginny said. "One stern face coming up."

"Blame for what?" Sam asked looking between the three adults.

"Just what did you dig out of the bin last week?" Hermione asked.

"The bin?"

"Yes," Hermione said and pointed at the bin. "That one right there."

Sam tucked Ginny into the bassinette. "I told you. I accidentally threw something away from school."

"And I suppose if I were to go search through your room I won't find an envelope with the address for the US National team's training camp on it, will I?"

Sam crossed her arms and glared at Hermione. "You think I wrote to them and told them Harry still wanted to play?"

Hermione crossed her arms in an identical pose to Sam's. "Yes."

"Well you're wrong. Go ahead and search my room if you want."

"Oh, she's good," Ginny said under her breath to Harry.

"How about if I perform a tracking charm on Hedwig instead," Hermione asked.

"Please," Sam said. "You think I'd forget to wipe her clean when she got back? Besides I have Zeek."

"Not good enough," Harry said to Ginny

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

"Zeek was not around when the letter would need to have been sent. And If I remember correctly, Hedwig was gone for the better part of the week," Hermione countered.

"So was Hermes," Sam said. "Are you going to check him too?"

"She's too smug," Harry said. "Oddly enough, just like you."

"Excuse me?"

"Sam," Harry said sternly.

"Yes?" Sam asked, her voice had gone all sweet.

_Oh, I know that voice, _Ginny thought._ She's guilty as sin._

Harry fixed Sam with a stern look. "Did you or did you not send a letter to Hans Gekler?"

Sam held out for about three seconds. "Oh, fine," she snapped. "I sent it. And I'm not sorry about it one little bit."

Hermione picked Ginny out of her bassinette. "I'll just be leaving now." She winked at Sam as she walked by. "Good job."

Sam smirked at Harry. "Thank you, Aunt Hermione."

"Watch it young lady, you are _this_ close to serious trouble," Harry said.

"Are you going to play?" Sam demanded.

"Harry," Ginny said quietly.

"What?"

"Consider that if you think it would be a good lesson for her learn by still not playing, you are in effect punishing all of the players on the team."

"How do you figure that?"

"You're the best, Harry. Sure the others can fly, but even if they have brought Mackenzie in, there was a reason she didn't get invited to camp to begin with; she's only flown at that level once. The team wants to win. You playing Seeker for them is the best option they have, you know it is."

"Please, Harry," Sam pleaded. "Please play."

Harry scowled. "Come here, Samantha."

Sam hesitated but crossed the room to stand in front of him. He held the letter up. "I know you had good intentions. And I'm also not sure it's fair to punish you if I'm going to accept this, but I'm not happy that you went behind my back."

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I didn't know what else to do."

"No, I suppose I didn't leave too many options available. Honestly, I'm surprised Hermione or Ginny didn't beat you to it."

"We must be slipping," Ginny teased.

"Don't encourage her," Harry said.

"Right, sorry."

"I'm going to play, Sam. I'm playing because I really do want to. I'm playing because I've realized maybe I was being overly prideful in not at least asking if I could report late. And I'm playing because the rest of the players have told the coaches they don't care that I haven't been suffering alongside them the last two weeks. If I can be convinced to play they want me there. Further, while I am going to play, I'm not doing it so you won't feel guilty for making me quit the team. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

Harry smiled. "All right, come here then." He held his arms open.

Sam sat down in his lap. "I'm really not going to be punished?"

"Do you think you should be?"

Sam thought about it for a second. "I don't know, maybe. It wasn't nice of me being so sneaky."

"So how about this time, we let you get away with just feeling guilty," Ginny said.

"And you know that if you do it again, you will be punished," Harry finished.

Sam leaned forward and hugged them both pulling their heads on either side of hers. "Thanks, Mum, Dad."


	41. Chapter 41: An Honest to God, Living, Br

Author's note:

Again let's all thank Strangeways for his eagle-eyed destruction of what I _thought_ was a final draft.

Also, thank you to all my readers and those of you leaving reviews. I do appreciate all of your thoughts and comments.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 40: An Honest to God, Living, Breathing Genius**

* * *

"What'd ya do with the other three?" Fred asked when no one followed Jamie and Stacie into the kitchen. Stacie sat down next to Harry. George grinned at Jamie and patted the chair on his other side.

"Not a chance," she said and instead sat down next to Fred.

"Weasely swings and he completely misses the Bludger," Harry chuckled.

"Even better," Fred said, "the girl's sent him packing before he could even open his mouth."

"Nah," George said. "She's just afraid she won't be able to keep her hands off me if she's that close. There're children present after all." He offered Jamie a toffee.

Jamie took the offered candy. "In your dreams."

"Me too!" Percy and Andrew cried.

George fished two more candies out of his pocket and passed them to the boys. "Funny you should mention that, Jams" he said. "You had a starring roll last night."

"That's really odd," Jamie countered. "I dreamed you were my husband." George grinned at her. "Worst nightmare I've had since I was five," Jamie finished.

"And there the Bludger swings back around and clocks Weasley in the back of the head," Harry laughed.

"Are you kidding," George said, "it wasn't a nightmare till after she realized it was you, Polyjuiced as me."

"Sounds more like a nightmare turned into a fantasy," Jamie said.

"Right up to the point you spend the rest of your life hiding from Ginny," Fred chuckled.

"There is that," Jamie agreed.

"Seriously," Harry said, "Where are the other three?"

"Hermione and Ginny were helping Sam haul her stuff up to her room," Stacie said. "They should be down in a few minutes."

"Sounds like they made a dent in your bank accounts, Potter," George teased.

"And how," Jamie laughed.

"And how did the hair appointment go?" Harry asked.

Jamie and Stacie grinned at each other. "Just wait," they said.

At the exact moment Ginny, Hermione and Sam came in the kitchen Fred happened to take a swig from his bottle of firewhisky and promptly sprayed it across the table all over George. Percy, Andrew and Jamie roared with laughter at the unfortunate half of the twin terrors.

"Thanks, bro," George said sarcastically.

"God, I wish Jen had seen that," Jamie gasped. "She'd have peed her pants."

"EWWW!" Percy and Andrew cried.

"So what do you think, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Isn't it wild?"

Fred reached over and nudged Harry's shoulder. "You're supposed to respond here, mate. You know, open and close your mouth, form words, that kind of thing."

"Not blonde again," George muttered. "And here's a word for you," he added. "It's, pillock, you firewhisky spewing, rank smelling, troll-brained, moronic, piss-headed toad."

"Oi now," Fred said. "There are children and ladies present. Besides, you forgot barmy baboon, barking berk, bird-brained blighter, blithering, bog-eyed browneye and ballsed-up billy-willy."

"Don't," Hermione warned when George opened his mouth to retort.

"Unca Hawwy," Andrew asked. "Whas a bwifering, bog-eyed, bwowneye?"

"I'll cut it out, Fred," Hermione growled. "I swear."

"But I was just going to tell Sam her hair is great; very 'I'm flipping Mum and Dad the bird."

"What's flipping the bird?" Percy asked.

"That's it," Hermione snapped. "Get out." She drew her wand.

"That's our cue," George said.

"Stage left or stage right?" Fred asked.

"I think, DUCK!" George cried. He ducked under Hermione's Petrifying Spell and pulled Sam in front of him.

"Hey!" Sam protested.

Fred dodged a Silencing Charm and was halfway out the kitchen door before he froze in mid-step.

"GET THEM MUM," Percy cried.

"ERMM," Jamie mumbled.

"Yeah. ha ha, you got her Mum!"

"Oh hell," Hermione exclaimed and released Jamie from the petrifying spell George had ducked.

Percy pointed his finger at his mum. "OHH, bad word, bad word," he cried. "Uncle Harry is gonna wash your mouth out with soap."

"Thanks," Jamie said. She grabbed a bottle of butterbeer from the case and twisted the top. "Never a dull moment. You're dead, by the way," she added glaring at Fred

Hermione went to help Stacie from the floor where she had dove to avoid the spell Fred had dodged. "Are you ok?"

"I can manage," she said peevishly. She dusted herself off and sat down again.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "To you too, Jamie."

"Twerp did that on purpose;" Jamie grumbled. "Knew you were gonna cut loose, shifted in front of me and moved when you did." Sam picked her foot up and stomped down on George's insole.

"YEOW!" he bellowed, hopping around on one foot while trying to hold the other.

"Nicely done, Sam," Jamie complimented her.

"Serves you right," Sam said. She gave George a shove and he toppled over onto the floor. Percy and Andrew burst into another round of giggles.

"QUIET!" Ginny shouted. The kitchen fell scarily silent. "Ah," she said when George started to get up. "You sit right there. And not a word." George crossed his legs under him, propped his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands and fixed his attention on her like he was a five year old in love with his kinder-magic teacher. "Samantha, baby, please come here," Ginny said. Sam gave George a last shirty look and went to stand by Ginny. "Good," Ginny said. "Now let's just take care of uncle Fred here." She pointed her finger at her petrified brother and levitated him back into the kitchen. He'd been frozen in place in full running flight, one leg on the ground and the other kicking up behind him. Ginny set him in the middle of the floor, tipped him so he was balanced on his front foot and his nose with his other leg sticking straight up in the air. "Much better," Ginny said, satisfied with her decorating. "Now, I believe we were waiting for a response from your father."

Through the whole ruckus, Harry hadn't so much as moved a muscle. Forgetting that Ginny had gone blonde again, he was in fact still staring, slack jawed, at Sam. Her middle of the back length blond hair had been dyed jet black with streaks of purple running through it.

"Erm," He finally managed.

George snickered. "That's my girl, Sam. Way to go."

Ginny planted her hands on her hips. "Harry James Potter, that cannot be all you have to say about your daughter's new look."

"Um, is she going back to school like that?"

"Well of course she is."

Sam grinned. "Told you," she said. "You owe me a galleon, Aunt Hermione."

"Collect from your uncles. They still haven't paid up what they owe me on your parents' engagement." Sam looked pointedly at George.

He grabbed Fred's money pouch and pulled two galleons from it. "There's what he owes, Hermione." He tossed a coin to Hermione and then Sam. "And that's what he owes me, that I Hermione, that she owes you."

"It's about time," Hermione said.

"Thank you," Sam said. She went and sat down next to Harry. "And what do you think about Mum's hair?"

"It's nice," he said.

"Well thank you very much, Harry," Ginny said dryly and sat down across the table from him.

"Come on, Gin," Harry said. "You look nice. But I've told you I like your natural color. That isn't going to change."

"Can I get up now?" George asked from his place on the floor.

"Oh fine," Ginny said. "You can both come to the table again." Fred crumpled to the floor as she released him from her petrifying spell.

"Can I just say, Ouch," he said from flat on his back.

* * *

"Oh," Ginny gasped. "Where did you come from?" The little Elf Owl that had alighted on the edge of her book as she sat in the library window seat hooted softly and held out a leg. "Why thank you," Ginny said. She untied the note from the owl's leg. She scratched the bird's neck with the tip of her finger. "You certainly are a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

"Whoo."

"Yes you," Ginny said. "Now let's see where you came from, shall we?" Ginny unrolled the small bit of parchment. As she began reading a slow smile grew on her face.

_My Queen,_

_From afar I have watched you these last days; captivated by such beauty as I have never seen. Each day is spent waiting with baited breath for the exquisite tone of your voice to softly caress my mind._

_My daughter, the Princess Samantha, has observed my preoccupation with no small amount of amusement; as well as growing impatience for me to act. She has, in fact, in no uncertain terms, instructed me that I simply must. And I fear I cannot argue and must place my heart at your feet._

_If it would not present you with too great an imposition, I would humbly request you join the Princess and I for dinner this evening. In anticipation of your acceptance I have taken the extreme liberty of reserving a table for us with an establishment of great renown for eight o'clock this evening._

_As a token of my regard please accept the gift of this fine Elf Owl. As the crimson shades of his feathers remind me of the manner in which firelight reflects off your striking ginger mane, his vigor mirrored your spirit; showing an unwillingness to back down from any challenge despite his small size. I simply could not leave him to be matched with anyone less remarkable than yourself. He is, as yet, unnamed and will assuredly carry your response most swiftly._

_With all that my soul can offer I await your answer,_

_Your humble servant, Lord Potter._

Ginny set the letter down, grinning from ear to ear. "My, my, Lord Potter," she said quietly, "aren't we the flatterer; calligraphy and everything."

"Whoo," the little Elf responded and stuck out a leg for her.

Ginny laughed. "Now, you silly fellow; I can't possibly attach a response I have yet to write, can I?" The little owl put its leg down and stared at her expectantly. "All right," Ginny said. "Come along." She set her book aside and went to the desk. "I suppose I should think of a name for you," she mused as she sat down.

The bird settled on the edge of the desk, watching her intently. "Whoo."

"Something Native American, I think." Ginny dipped her quill in the inkpot. "Perhaps Zitkala-Ša, it Sioux and means 'red bird'," she said, glancing at the owl. The bird turned the back of its head to her. "No, I suppose not. If Pigwidgeon didn't teach me a lesson, I'm sure having you renamed Zit will."

The owl turned back to her. "Whoo." It hopped a bit closer to the parchment Ginny was writing on.

"Careful now, you'll mess it up all my pretty writing,"

"Whoo."

Ginny carefully traced out a few more lines to her response. "I know," she said. "What do you think of Paytah?"

"Whoo."

"What's it mean?"

"Whoo."

"It's Sioux as well. It means 'fire' and I think it suites you very well."

"Whoo."

"You like it?" Ginny asked. The little owl bobbed its head up and down and held its leg out again. "My aren't we impatient," Ginny teased. She reached out to give the owl a scratch. "Just give me a few more minutes to read through it while it dries so it won't smear on me, ok?" The owl leaned into her scratching happily. "Did you know I've never owned an owl?"

"Whoo?"

"Really, you're my very first." Paytah puffed up proudly. "Well I agree, I simply had to wait for you to come along. No other owl would have been suitable."

"Whoo."

"Ok, let me just roll this up. Yes, now I need your leg please. There we go. Now you come find me in the kitchen after you deliver this and I'll have a little snack for you."

Paytah hooted again before hopping into the air and winging his way out the door.

* * *

"Well look at you," Hermione said appreciatively when Harry came into the front parlor.

"Looks good?" Harry asked.

"Looks good he asks," Hermione said rhetorically. She walked around him, giving a gentle tug to straighten his new dragon hide duster. She finished her inspection and stood in front of him with smug grin on her face. "Makes me question how ever let you out of my clutches."

Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Simple, we've both got a thing for obstinate redheads."

Hermione laughed, wrapped her arms up around his neck and tucked her head under his chin. "I think you may have picked the only one more difficult than mine."

Harry chuckled. "I'm going to disagree with that only because I know what's good for me… How are you?" he asked after a few moments.

"Some days are better than others," Hermione answered. "But I'm good mostly. Parts of me are starting to live again. I'm beginning to believe I can see a way forward."

Harry pushed her back and she tipped her head up to see him. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really. And I owe a lot of that to you."

"I'm glad I could help."

Hermione smiled. "Dance with me little brother?"

Harry blinked. "Erm, there's no music."

"Then use your imagination. Come one, just a simple waltz." Hermione pulled him into the first few steps. "There you go," she said when he started to lead. "See, very simple."

"Don't mess up my counting."

"Some of my fondest memories are dancing with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ron was the love of my life, and a wonderful shelter. But sometimes, when we were still trying to figure each other out, you were the shelter I needed from him. And I never had to worry about Ron being jealous or that you wanted more than just a dance. It was just a moment I could enjoy for what it was; a chance to spend a bit of time with my brother."

"Well I think you provided me with your share of shelter while I was figuring things out. There were times I looked at you and thought there has to be at least one girl as special as her who isn't my sister."

"It was really difficult watching you and Ginny circle around each other for years on end; testing the waters with nearly everyone else, but refusing to actually engage one another. Did you know Ron almost locked the two of you in a closet once?"

"Really?"

"Yes shortly after Ginny left school. He spent two weeks watching you two staring at each other when you thought the other wasn't looking. He'd even compiled a list of foods that are believed to have aphrodisiac properties. I almost let him too."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because the two of you are so stubborn you would have made sure it failed just on principal. I was convinced it would just make it take ten years longer than if we left it alone."

"It pretty much took ten years from that point anyway," Harry pointed out.

Hermione grinned. "Yes, well consider yourself lucky. Because Ron pointed that out to me this past summer. We agreed that if you didn't get it figured out in the next year we were going through with it. And, in his words, 'We're not letting them out till they've killed each other or Ginny's shagged him senseless.'"

Harry laughed. "Well I can tell you which part of that has come true."

"I'm sure you can," Hermione snickered.

Harry leaned down and whispered. "She's bloody insatiable."

"It's the hair," Hermione giggled.

"The hair?" Harry asked.

"Well think about it," Hermione stage whispered. "Mum and Dad and how many kids have they got? And they still can't keep their hands off each other. And Bill, do you know how sexual Veelas are? Charlie and the twins, all three of them have or had a girl in every port. Even Percy got more than his share. And you say Ginny is... amorous."

"And you think it's all because they have red hair?"

"All I'm saying," Hermione said, "is that it is my opinion that if you wish to have an active sex life, you should pick a partner who has red hair."

Harry grinned. "There's only one problem with that theory, Hermione."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Ron told me it was everything he could do to keep up with _you._"

Hermione blushed. "No!"

Harry nodded. "Yes. He even mentioned something about coming home after a weeklong mission one time and finding you had set a challenge for him of once an hour for twenty four hours."

Hermione's blush turned scarlet and she stopped dead in the middle of their waltz around the floor. "He did not."

"Did," Harry laughed gleefully.

"Oh! I don't believe he told you that!"

"It's true!" Harry exclaimed. "I thought he was just winding me up."

Hermione gaped at him and then buried her head in her hands. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I cannot believe I walked into that."

Laughing, Harry pulled her into his arms. "All I know is when you find someone to unleash all your pent up energy with you might want to consider doing it in the shower. It will prevent either one of you from spontaneously combusting."

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"Run."

"My dear sister," Ginny interrupted. Harry and Hermione looked up to the landing where Ginny and Sam were standing.

"Whoa," Harry said quietly. Ginny was wearing a cream gown with a spaghetti halter strap, while Sam was wearing a tangerine princess-style dress

"Is there any chance you might consider leaving Lord Potter in one piece until after he's taken my daughter and I on the outing we've been promised?

"Please?" Sam added. With Hermione trailing behind, Harry moved to the base of the stairs and started up.

"Told you he'd like that dress," Hermione said smugly. "Go on and spin for him now." Ginny did a quick pirouette; allowing Harry a glimpse of her exposed back.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Sam asked.

Ginny hugged her tight. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Harry stepped onto the landing and took Ginny's hand. "My Lady," he said, raising her hand to his lips. "Words to describe your beauty have not yet been penned." Harry released her hand and took Sam's. Again he raised it to his lips. "And you, my daughter, are a vision to strike fear in a father's heart."

"He means you look absolutely stunning, Sam," Hermione said. "And must you two carry on with this act all the time?"

"Thank you, Aunt Hermione."

"You're welcome. Now as much as I'm sure you all would love for me to fawn over you, I think you are in danger of being fashionably late."

Harry glanced at his watch. "Crud," he said. He kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Gotta go. Be back around one." He then held his hands out to Sam and Ginny. "Ladies?"

"Have fun," Hermione said just before all three of them blinked out of sight.

* * *

Harry stepped to the maître d' podium with Ginny on one arm and Sam on the other. "Excuse me."

"Good lord," the man said, startled by the sight of them. "I'm sorry, sir. Or I should say Mr. Potter. I'm afraid I didn't hear you arrive."

"You're really going to have to work on making a bit of noise when you apparate, dear," Ginny teased.

"I'm sorry for startling you," Harry said. "I believe I have a reservation for three. And please stick with 'sir'. My name is far too easily recognized."

"Of course, Sir. As requested a very private corner. If you and your lovely companions will just follow me." The man led them through the dimly lit dining room to a table in a secluded back corner that was further hidden by a strategically placed potted fern and tree. "Will this be acceptable, sir?"

"Perfect," Harry said.

"Very well then." The man pulled out a chair for Ginny. "Madam."

"Thank you," Ginny said taking her seat.

"And the young lady," he said pulling out Sam's chair.

"Over here, Sam," Harry said. He pulled a different chair out and draped his duster over the back of it.

"I'm sorry, sir," the maître d' said.

"Why here?" Sam asked. She took the seat Harry pulled out for her. "I can't watch what's happening in the rest of the dining room when you two start making goofy faces at each other from over here."

Harry took the seat the maître d' had originally offered to Sam. "In a minute," he said.

"Our wine list," the maître d' said. "And you will be pleased to know you could not have picked a better night to have dined with us, as Jamie himself is in the kitchen.

"Who's Jamie?" Sam asked.

"The owner and head chef," Harry said. "I wasn't aware he was in the States. But then I haven't talked with him in some time."

"You know the owner?" Sam asked.

"I do, and let me tell you, Jamie can cook."

"He most certainly can," the maître d' agreed. "Would you like me to inform him you are dining with us tonight, Sir?"

"If he gets a second it would be nice to say hi," Harry said.

"I'll pass your message along. And your server will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Ok," Ginny said once he had left. "Spill."

Harry smirked. "You know that show you've been watching, Jamie's Kitchen?"

"No way!" Ginny exclaimed. "I didn't know there was one in New York?"

"It's the fifth one. Opened about a year ago."

"And you're just bringing me here now?"

"Um, I'm feeling a bit left out," Sam said.

"Jamie's Kitchen is a television show about a guy who takes fifteen down on their luck kids, teaches them how to cook and opens a restaurant with them as the chefs. The restaurant is named Fifteen, after the first fifteen kids he worked with. This is the newest one. And what you don't see on the show is that each restaurant has a dining room for the magical community."

"And you know him?"

"I signed up for a one day cooking class a few years ago that he was teaching. He recognized me and we've kind of stayed in touch since."

"Is he a wizard?" Sam asked.

"Yes. but he knew he wanted to be a chef so he never went to school for it. Magic aside, he's definitely a wizard when it comes to cooking."

Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You certainly are full of surprises, Lord Potter."

"Well I really wanted to have a dinner with just the three of us before Sam had to go back to school. And tomorrow is out because everyone will be around for her going away party."

"I really don't need a party," Sam said. "I'm coming home for the weekend in two weeks after all."

"Have you met your uncles?" Harry teased. "Any reason is a good reason for a party."

"Do you think they'll show up? Isn't Hermione still upset with them?"

"Trust me," Ginny said, "they'll show up. Being in trouble is half the fun for them."

"If you say so," Sam said dubiously. She turned around to look at the dining room again, scanning the tables to see if she could see anything that looked appealing to her. "How come I had to sit here?" she asked when she turned back.

"Because you don't know what to look for," Harry said.

"What to look for?" she asked confused.

"We're not going to ruin dinner with a long lesson in how to take care of yourself, Sam," Ginny said. "But just quickly consider why Harry wants his back against a wall and why he wants to be able to see anyone approaching us."

"Oh," Sam said.

"You need to pay attention to your surroundings all the time, Sam," Harry said. "When you're at school. With your friends. Next year when you get to go into the town. You can't always rely on Jamie or Jenna watching out for you."

"Ok," Ginny said. "We're here to enjoy ourselves, not spend the evening talking about things like this."

"But I want to know how to take care of myself," Sam protested.

"Which is why you have an hour a day worked into your schedule with Jamie when you get back to school," Harry said.

"And Harry and I will teach you over the summer, ok?" Ginny asked. She put her hand on Sam's. "Please, for me, can we let this go for tonight?"

"One more question?"

"One more," Ginny agreed.

"Is there a reason Harry put his coat on my chair?"

Harry grinned. "Smart girl," he said.

Sam smiled back. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

George glanced curiously at the basement door and the light above that indicated someone was using the live fire room. He ticked through the possibilities in his mind. _Fred and Hermione, just left them with the boys and little Gin in the theater. Heather, at camp with Quade in tow. Harry and Ginny, out to dinner with Sam and Jamie was visiting Jenna at the Ministry sick bay._ There was only one person left and he couldn't even begin to fathom what she might be doing down there, or how she could make use of it in the first place. He pushed open the door and descended down the stairs. The basement had changed, providing a grassy field with various obstacles all around. There were cargo nets strung thirty feet in the air, giant logs, mud pits with rope swings over them, and a series of walls forming a small maze to make your way through. It was stifling hot and muggy with a murderous false sun beating down from above.

All of that was enough to have him wondering what in the hell was going on, but what really held him enthralled, with one foot hanging in the air above the next step down, was the woman navigating the obstacle course. She was wearing Muggle workout clothes. Bike shorts and a sports bra, of the type that had caused him to join one of the numerous Muggle gyms in New York City. Her hair was pulled back into a single tight braid. And she was sweating profusely as she labored her way around the course. Seeing her strong body working like it was tripped the ever present trigger to chase girls. Brunette be damned, Fred wasn't around to complain. As she came around a bend she caught sight of him watching her and was a split second late in reacting to a sudden barrage of spells racing to her. She ducked under one, cried, _"Protego!" _blocking another with a shield spell but then had her shield blasted apart by a green jet of light that then slammed into her chest. She screamed, her wand was sent flying through the air and she crumpled to the ground in a heap where she lay perfectly still. For a half second, George was frozen in place, and then he was vaulting down the stairs.

"Stacie!" he shouted. He skidded to a stop on his knees by her side and grabbed her wrist.

"What?" she asked, pulling her arm away. Breathing heavily she pushed herself to a sitting position and wiped the sweat from her eyes.

"What in the hell?" George asked, rocking back to sit heavily on the ground.

Stacie eyed the splotch of green paint on her stomach and the rapidly forming bruise around it. "Guess I'm dead," she muttered to herself. George stared at her in disbelief as she pushed herself to her knees, crawled to retrieve her wand, stood and made her way up into the control room. George stumbled along behind, his mind trying to process everything he'd seen so far. Inside the control room Stacie grabbed a water bottle and drank deeply before saying, "Reset the room. Stacie Sims, training level one." She then picked up a different wand from the table, closed her eyes and slowly traced a pattern over the deep bruise forming where she had been struck.

"You're not a witch!" George exclaimed.

"I know what I'm not," Stacie snapped at him. "It's why Harry gave me these."

"But those are wands. I saw you cast a shield spell out there. And you're..." he pointed at her side as she attempted to heal the bruise. "Here, you're doing that wrong, let me help. He triggered the release on his wand and it slipped into his hand.

"Keep that thing away from me," Stacie snapped. She backed hastily away and pointed the wand in her hand at him. Her hand shook as she held it on him. "I'm not very good with this thing, but I can still stun you if I have to."

"Stacie?" Hermione asked, stepping into the control room. "What's going on?

George set his wand on the table and held his hands up. "Easy, luv, I was just gonna help. You had the pattern wrong, going clockwise instead of counterclockwise, that's all."

Stacie eyed him warily. George backed away from where his wand was on the table. "Go ahead. It'll feel better if you can heal it."

Stacie hesitated a second longer but eventually lowered her wand to the bruise and repeated the process of running it in a pattern over the injury. She hissed painfully for a second, but then breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Oh my," Hermione whispered.

"It's not the kindest of healing spells, but it works well in the field. Can I pick my wand up again now?" George asked.

Stacie colored. "Sorry about that. Go ahead. Just don't point it at me."

"Not a problem," George said. He picked it up and let it slide back into his wrist holster.

"It's just that you all seem to wave them around like they're harmless, hexing each other. It's why Harry gave them to me. So I might be able to protect myself by doing something other than diving under the kitchen table."

The color drained from Hermione's face. "I'm really sorry about that, Stacie."

"You should be," Stacie snapped petulantly. "People in our world complain about guns being dangerous. They've got nothing on the sticks you all brandish like they're some kind of kid's toy. I swear the only one of you who shows any kind of respect for the powers he has available to him is Harry. The rest of you whip them out at the slightest provocation. It's like threatening each other with a hexing is your only problem resolution skill."

"Stacie," Hermione said. "I'm really sorry. I didn't think; and the last thing in the world I want is for you to be afraid of me."

Stacie softened. "I'm not afraid of you, any of you, well maybe Ginny a bit, and Quade… Definitely Quade. But I figured if I was going to live in this world I was going to need to see how to go about protecting myself in it."

"And Harry gave you a wand?"

"He gave me two." Stacie held out the first one. "This is just a training wand. I use it in here and it works with the magic and the computer programs to simulate real life fighting."

How's it do that?" George asked.

"You'd have to ask Harry the details. But all the spells the room throws at me look real enough. If I get the counter-spell right, then it acts exactly like both spells were real. If I mess up, I get hit with these different colored paint balls."

"That's what he's been working on," Hermione said.

"I guess he was really upset by something that happened with the old safeguards," Stacie said.

"Rich, brilliant, amazing athlete, could have any woman he wants... and he picks my sister," George mused. "Damn fool if you ask me. But that's all beside the point. Did you actually cast a shield spell or not? How did that work if you aren't a witch?"

Stacie held out her other wand. "This is the one he wants me to use in real life. He said to explain it like it was the battery in his laptop. But instead of storing electricity in it, he stored magic in it. Then he created a small magical tie between me and it. I use it just like I'm a true witch. But instead of the magic coming from within me, it comes from what's stored in the wand. He said it was some kind of prototype he'd been working on for years."

Hermione sat down heavily in a chair. "He's done it," she whispered. "He's absolutely brilliant. An honest to God, living, breathing genius."

"Done what?" George asked. "Hermione?" he persisted when she didn't answer.

"He's turned a person who's ROM reading is too low to access their magic into a full fledged witch. And not just your average witch either. The magic stored in that wand is Harry's. That should mean the spells coming out of it should have ROM readings at or near his."

George blinked. "Are you telling me that wand makes her as powerful as Harry and Ginny?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But I think so."

* * *

Ginny discretely spit the mouthful into her napkin and set it on the table. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. She was distinctly green in the face.

"It tastes like meat."

"Your dinner?"

"Yes."

Harry and Sam eyed her plate. "It's just a mushroom risotto, right?" he asked.

"It's supposed to be," Ginny said. She leaned forward and sniffed. "Eww," she said, scrunching up her nose. She pushed her plate to the far side of the table.

"That bad?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Is my dinner making you sick?" Sam asked nervously.

"I'll be fine in a second, Baby," Ginny said. "I just need to concentrate on blocking it out for a minute again.

"Is that what you do all the time when we're eating now?"

Ginny nodded. "Quade is helping me learn how to filter the scents of things that make me sick. It's why I didn't notice the smell in my dinner till I put it in my mouth."

Sam pushed her fork through Ginny's dinner. "But there isn't any meat in here."

"It tastes like meat," Ginny said. "I can't eat it."

"If you say so," Sam said.

"Why would it taste like meat?" Harry asked.

"How should I know?" Ginny said irritably. "Maybe they used beef stock in it."

"That wouldn't exactly be vegetarian," Harry said. "I picked this place specifically because the vegetarian selection is suppose to be so good."

"Harry, mate, good to see you," a voice interrupted them.

"Jamie," Harry said. He stood and the two embraced warmly.

"Still cooking?" Jamie asked.

"When I get the chance," Harry said.

"That's what I like to hear. You been busy, mate; married, a kid and the Cup. Congratulations."

Harry grinned. "You know me, never a dull moment." He turned to Ginny. "This is my wife, the gorgeous Ginevra Potter. Gin, Jamie Oliver."

Jamie took Ginny's hand and gently pulled it to his lips. "Beautiful is an understatement when speaking of you, madam," he said after kissing the back of Ginny's hand.

"Why is it all your friends know how to flatter a woman, but you remain clueless, Harry?" Ginny answered.

"I just said you were gorgeous," Harry protested.

"Potter's romantically challenged," Jamie said.

Ginny laughed. "You don't have to tell me."

"Now you stop picking on him," Sam interrupted.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Ginny asked playfully.

"He's very romantic," Sam said. "Or have you already forgotten how he asked you for this date?"

Harry stepped around the table and pulled Sam's back against his chest. "And this stunningly beautiful and highly protective young lady is my daughter, Samantha." He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for stepping in, little girl."

Sam smirked at Ginny. "You're welcome, Daddy."

Ginny quirked her brow. "Daddy?"

Jamie laughed. "Looks like father and daughter are equally wrapped around each other's finger." He leaned in and stage whispered in Ginny's ear. "My wife can tell you how this works. You're in trouble."

Sam snuggled back in against Harry and stuck her tongue out at Ginny. Ginny laughed. "Oh give it up you two."

"Not until you admit he's romantic," Sam countered.

"This is brilliant," Harry said. "I finally have a woman in my life who isn't threatening to hex my bits off. Who knew all those years I spent looking for a wife, I should have been looking for a daughter instead."

Jamie laughed. "I'm not sure that's the way it works, mate. But it isn't a half bad idea."

"He would never have found her if it wasn't for me in the first place," Ginny said. "And don't you dare try this little 'Daddy' act with me the next time you get yourself chucked in detention at school young lady."

"Anything you say, Mummy," Sam teased.

Harry gave her another squeeze before moving back to his seat. "That's my girl." Sam grinned.

"Honestly," Jamie said, "I think you're both in trouble."

"Probably," Ginny agreed.

"And how is everything tonight?" Jamie asked. "Everything meeting your expectations?"

Harry and Ginny both hesitated. "Mum says her mushroom risotto tastes like meat," Sam said. "She says she can't eat it."

"Tastes like meat?" Jamie asked. He glanced at Ginny and then noticed the plate of mushroom risotto pushed as far across the table from her as possible.

Ginny turned red. "I'm sorry. I don't like to complain."

"Don't you dare apologize for complaining if you don't like something," Jamie said. "Especially if it's wrong. There isn't meat in it is there?" He picked the plate up, grabbed a fork from an empty table and poked through the meal.

"No," Ginny said. "I'm sure there isn't. It just tastes like meat. And I can smell it from here."

Jamie arched an eye. "You can smell it?" He raised the plate to his nose and inhaled deeply. "I don't smell anything," he said.

"Mum is kind of special," Sam said.

"Sam, that's enough," Harry interrupted quietly.

"What?" Sam asked. "It's not like it's a big secret or anything. It was all over the papers." Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. She shrugged. "Mum was bit by a vampire and ever since, she can't eat meat. It makes her sick."

"Very sick," Ginny added quietly.

Jamie opened his mouth and hesitated. "Never mind. None of my business anyway. What is my business, is a mushroom risotto that tastes like meat. Do you mind if I try this?"

"Be my guest," Ginny said. They all watched as Jamie took a bite and slowly chewed. After a second he swallowed.

"You can taste that?" he asked.

"I can smell it across the room if I think about it," Ginny said.

"It tastes like meat to you?" Harry asked.

"Not particularly," Jamie said. "I mean I can barely get a hint, and the only reason I can is because I've spent my life training myself to be able to pick things like this out."

"So is that the way it's supposed to be?" Sam asked.

"No," Jamie said. "One of the other cooks actually made your meal. I don't know what happened with this. But I can promise you one thing. It won't taste like meat after I go remake it."

"You don't have to do that," Ginny protested.

"Of course I do, luv," Jamie cut her off. "It's the way this business works." He snagged a passing waiter. "Take all their plates back. I'm going to remake all their meals myself. And get them all the Greek salad while they wait."

"Certainly, sir," the waiter said and quickly scooped Harry, Ginny and Sam's plates from the table. "I'll be right back with your salads," he said.

"Jamie," Harry started.

"Shut it, Potter," Jamie interrupted. "You didn't come to dinner to eat in front of your wife while she waits for me to fix her dinner and then to sit and watch her eat. Meals are meant to be eaten together. I'll be back in a bit." And before either Harry or Ginny could launch another protest, he was gone.

"What?" Sam demanded when Harry looked at her. "You're not paying for dinner to make Mum sick. It's his job to fix it if it's wrong."

Ginny put her hand on Sam's. "I was really disappointed. Thank you. And it will be much better if we all get to eat together."

Sam grinned. "You're welcome, Mum."

* * *

"Actually, not," Stacie said.

"It's not?" Hermione asked.

Stacie shook her head. "No. I asked him about that. He said if he did that, all the power would be drained from it in just a few spells. He said it's designed to release an amount of magic with each spell that is exactly equal to what the average witch or wizard is capable of. It's supposed to have the capacity to do about two hundred spells before he needs to charge it again."

"Did he tell you anything about how he does that?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. He's only spent about two hours working with me. Pretty much enough to show me how cast a stunning spell, a shield and that one healing spell. None of which I can do very well."

Hermione and George exchange a glance. "I think you are going to have more than a few people sitting in on your lessons, Stace," George said. "In the meantime, I'd be glad to work with you on what he's already started teaching you."

"Okay," she agreed.

"I'd be glad to help you too," Hermione said.

Stacie hesitated. "Okay," she said after a second. "But I think I'm going to head home for the night so can I take you up another time?"

"Sure. Just let me know," George said.

"I will," she said heading for the door. "I'm going to go say goodbye to the boys before I head home."

* * *

"All right then," Jamie said, "Let's see what you think of that." He set Ginny's plate in front of her and waited expectantly. While Jamie, Harry and Sam watched, Ginny took a cautious sniff before inhaling deeply. "Smells okay?" Jamie asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yes," she said. She picked up her fork and took an equally tentative bite. After a second, she smiled.

"Go on and get a good taste," Jamie encouraged her. Ginny took a second bite and closed her eyes happily as she chewed. "Good?"

Ginny swallowed and opened her eyes to look up Jamie. "Harry," she said. "I don't care what it costs, but we are going to be hiring Mr. Oliver to come cook me dinner every night."

Jamie grinned. "High praise, but I should warn you. I'm not cheap Mrs. Potter."

Ginny grinned back. "My husband is _very_ wealthy, Mr. Oliver."

Jamie laughed. "So I've heard."

"It's amazing, Jamie," Ginny said. "I can't explain to you what's happened to my tastes and the effect of food and smell on me since I was bitten. This is simply wonderful."

"I'm very pleased you like it. Now go on and eat before it gets cold. I'll send out Harry's and Sam's dinners as soon as I get back to the kitchen."

"Thank you, Jamie," Ginny said.

"It's my pleasure," Jamie answered.

"Thanks, Jamie," Harry said.

"Not a problem, mate. Call me, and we'll figure out a time I can come teach you some vegetarian dishes."

"Bet on it," Ginny said.

"I look forward to it. Enjoy," Jamie said before heading for the kitchen. Harry's and Sam's meals arrived even before he had disappeared from sight.

"Everyone happy?" Harry asked once they were alone again.

"I will be once I'm not starving," Sam answered.

* * *

"You don't want me to help you learn magic?" Hermione asked.

Stacie finished tugging her coat on. "Yes, but no."

"Yes, but no?"

"I don't think we should have this conversation right now, Hermione."

"Why...? Stacie?" Hermione persisted when it appeared she wasn't going to answer. Stacie turned away, closing her eyes in frustration. "You're afraid you'll make a pass at me, aren't you?" Hermione asked. Stacie pursed her lips. "Stacie?" Hermione pressed.

Stacie swiped at a renegade tear. "Damn you," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

Stacie rounded on her. "You aren't ready for this, Hermione. As much as I might want you to be, you're not. Don't demand I spill my guts when you know damn well you aren't capable of doing the same." Hermione blinked in shock at Stacie's sudden temper. "I need to go," Stacie said. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pressed the button on the Portkey the Ministry had given her.

* * *

Ginny took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She and Harry had just left Sam at school. He had apparated directly to the US Nationals' training camp. She was sure he was going to have a far more enjoyable day. Even if he had to do a ten mile beach run. The door opened and Ginny had to force herself to not back down from the look of loathing on Fleur's face. "May I come in?" she asked. Fleur pressed her lips together tightly. "Please?" Ginny added after another few moments of being looked at as if she were something distasteful that Fleur had stepped in. Fleur's skin flushed with her pent up anger. She didn't say a word but turned and walked away, leaving the door open. Ginny hesitated before she followed, stopping to close the door before hurrying after Fleur to the kitchen.

"_Charlie, vas dans ta chambre_," Fleur snapped.

"AUNT GINNY!" Charlie cried when he saw her. He ran across the kitchen and threw himself into her.

Ginny caught him. "I'm so glad to see you," she said, smiling at the boy. "How is my little man? Are you behaving for your mummy?"

"I'm not little," he protested. "I'm five."

Fleur smacked her hand on the kitchen counter. "_Charles Arthur Weasley, je l'ai dit ta chambre. Maintenant_."

"But—" he protested.

"_MAINTENANT!_"

Charlie's lip began to tremble. Ginny shot a glare at Fleur and set the boy down. "Mummy isn't mad at you," she whispered. "Run upstairs, and I'll come see you in a little bit."

"Can we play hide and seek?"

"Promise," Ginny said. She gave him a quick kiss on his crown. "Go on now."

"_Ta chambre, s'il-te plait_," Fleur said, her voice tightly controlled to not take her temper out on her son again.

"Will you play with us too, _Maman_?" he asked.

Fleur's face twitched. "_Oui. Maintenant, vas dans ta chambre_. _J'ai besoin de parler a votre tante seule."_

"Okay," Charlie agreed. He pushed open the door. "Daddy," he shouted excitedly. "Aunt Ginny's here and we're going to play hide and seek with _Maman_ after they talk. You can play too if you want."

Bill glanced between his wife and sister. "That sounds like fun," he said. He tousled the boy's hair. "Now run on upstairs and we'll come get you in a few minutes."

"YEAH!" Charlie shouted and ran for his room. Bill stepped into the kitchen, letting the door swing shut behind him.

"Hey," Ginny said after a second.

"Hey," he answered.

Ginny swallowed and a tear slipped down her face. She knew just by looking at him that she was already forgiven; that he in fact had never even been upset with her. What she had said to him, he had already condemned himself for, and her words had been a punishment he felt he deserved. The harsh reality was that Fleur was the only thing keeping him from begging her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Bill," Ginny said. "I know you already blame yourself for not being there when I was given the diary, or for being on duty the day I was taken. And you were already blaming yourself for not being able to save Sam from the trap she was in. I know you feel you deserved what I said to you. But you didn't, Bill. You couldn't have been there with the diary. It was impossible. It wasn't your place to be there. No matter how you might argue it. And I know you think you would have been able to prevent me being taken that day in Hogsmead, but you couldn't have. There were too many, Bill. And the guards that were there, you're good, I know you are, but you aren't any better than they were. And they lost their lives trying to save me. Ten people died that day. You would have been one of them if you'd been there and you know it. You would be dead, and they still would have taken me. You couldn't have prevented it and I would have lost another brother. Mum and Dad would have lost another son. Fleur would have lost the man who was going to be her husband. Charlie and Pierre, they would simply not exist. And Sam, you did everything you could, Bill. There's no one who could have gotten that thing off her and prevented me from branding her. For all our power, Harry and I couldn't do it. Even Dumbledore with all his skill, and knowledge and power couldn't have gotten it off her. You can't blame yourself. I know you're the best there is. I know you think you should have known what to do. I know you've spent the last three weeks going over it, studying it, trying to figure out how you could have done it, and I know you still haven't figured out how to do it in the time you had. You haven't figured it out because it's not possible. Bellatrix designed it that way. You have to accept that sometimes something simply can't be done, no matter how good you are. Sometimes our power, or our skill simply isn't enough. And I had no right, no place, in blaming you for any of it. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Bill glanced at his wife. Fleur came around from behind the kitchen island to stand in front of Ginny. She stood there for a moment, glaring at the other woman before her hand flashed through the air to slap Ginny across the face. She waited till Ginny turned back her cheek already showing no sign of the strike she'd just received.

"I swear," Fleur said quietly in perfect English, "if you ever say something like that to my husband again, you will never, I repeat, never, see him or your nephews again." She paused so the full meaning of her last words wouldn't, couldn't possibly, be misunderstood. "You will be dead to us."

Ginny swallowed fearfully. It seemed she had an awful lot of these types of ultimatums hanging over her head lately, and she was furious with herself for not being able to control her temper to prevent them from forming. "I'm sorry, Fleur," she answered meekly.

Fleur watched her for a half second longer before she opened her arms. Ginny cautiously stepped into the embrace. After a second she pushed Ginny back and kissed her on each cheek. She held her by the shoulders. "Never," she warned again before letting her go.

A tear slid down Ginny's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Fleur said. Before sweeping out of the kitchen, she added, "Now I must go see what trouble Charlie has managed to get himself into."

Ginny watched her go before turning to Bill. He held his arms open and she gratefully moved into his chest. "I'm sorry, Bill."

Bill kissed the top of her head. "Thanks," he said. "I needed to hear that from you; not that you were sorry, but the other stuff."

"None of it was your fault, Bill."

He kissed the top of her head again. "Thanks, Sprite."

* * *

**Author's notes:** I make now claim to be an expert on French but the following shoule be fairly accurate translations.

"_Charlie, vas dans ta chambre_," Fleur snapped.

**"Charlie go to your room."**

"_Charles Arthur Weasley, je l'ai dit ta chambre. Maintenant_."

**"Charles Arthur Weasley, I said go to your room. Now."**

"_MAINTENANT!_"

**"NOW!"**

"_Ta chambre, s'il-te plait_,"

**"Your room, please."**

"Will you play with us too, _Maman_?" he asked.

**"Will you play with us too, Mummy?"**

"_Oui. Maintenant, vas dans ta chambre_. _J'ai besoin de parler a votre tante seule."_

**"Yes. Now, go to your room. I need to speak with your aunt alone."**


	42. Chapter 42: The Greatest Ever

Author's Note:

We're winding down to the end here. Counting this chapter there will only be 7 more times for me to thank Strangeways for all his hard work as my beta.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 41: The Greatest Ever**

* * *

Auror Chevalier knocked on the frame of Tonks' door. "Director?"

"Come," Tonks barked. Pierre stepped into the office and waited. "Sit," she said without looking up. Pierre took a seat and waited patiently for her to finish with the form she was filling out. She eventually tossed her pen aside, folded the form into a paper airplane and tossed it towards the door. "Bloody fuckin' paperwork," she growled. "Two and a half months and she's still screaming about Lestrange."

"Let me guess," Pierre said. "The esteemed Madam Parkinson?"

"Damn bitch," Tonks growled. "I'll tell you somethin' I wouldn't shed a tear if her body turned up on the Ministry steps tomorrow morning."

Pierre cocked an eye. "And how is the Lestrange investigation coming?"

Tonks smirked. "Poorly," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I just don't think we're going to find anything."

"Pity," Pierre said.

"For sure," Tonks agreed.

"And if you were inclined to actually look, do you have a thought?" Tonks leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the desk. _No one ever said she stood much on formality, _Pierre thought. _Thank Merlin for that._

"Fuck, even if I wanted to, there isn't anything to go on."

"But you have a thought."

"If I had to bet on any one of a hundred different people who would plant a detonation spell in the brain of Bellatrix Lestrange, I know who I'd take, yes."

Pierre smiled slightly and nodded. "Me too. Lives in America. Plays Quidditch I believe; currently preparing with the US Nationals to play my home nation in the opening match of the World Cup in three days."

"I'd bet my husband's willy on it."

Pierre crossed his legs uncomfortably. "Thankfully, I'm not him."

"Stupid woman wants him brought in for questioning."

"Are you gonna do it?"

"On what grounds; the rants of one of the few pureblood maniacs left on the Wizengamot? Hell no, I'm not bringing him in. Not unless it's to give him a medal for it. Fuck, we should have a tickertape parade for whoever did kill her."

"Maybe some fireworks," Pierre offered. "Something that looks like her head and then explodes?"

Tonks laughed. "You're a sick bastard, Chevalier."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So is this just a social call or did you want something? You've been looking around Tintagel for months now. Have you got something or is your investigation going as well as the Lestrange investigation?"

Pierre sobered. "I've got a theory."

"And that is?"

"See, the thing is, I found something, but there's no getting past it."

Tonks dropped her feet to the floor and leaned forward. "What? Wards? Do you need a team?"

"I've already got one of the guys from the Unspeakables to come take a look. No dice. We can't even identify what we're seeing."

"Who'd you get?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Tonks frowned. "Not my favorite person."

"I've got no opinion. But he feels he owes Ron's wife something so he was willing to come take a look on his day off."

"And he got nowhere?"

"Not a thing. If they are wards, they're hidden behind something else, and whatever we do just sucks in anything we try to probe it with."

"Sucks it in?"

"It's like some kind of black hole for magic. We just get no readings back at all on it."

"So you know something's there but you can't examine it, because anything you try tells you there's nothing there to examine?"

"Yep."

"So how do you know there's something there?"

Pierre held up the muggle night vision goggles in his lap over. "These." Tonks raised an eye. "Our cousins use them to see in the dark. They can also see heat."

"Heat?"

Pierre reached over and closed the door to her office. Here, give a try," he said and handed her the goggles. Tonks took them, figured out how they were supposed to fit and put them on.

"I am now blind," she said."

"That's 'cause they're not on. And you would, at the least, be temporarily blind if they were." He killed the lights in the office. "Now there's a switch buy your left temple, turn it on."

"Impressive," Tonks said when her vision was flooded with the green images of night vision goggles.

"Those will see through Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

"Very impressive."

"Now, there's another switch on the right side, go ahead and flip it."

"Whoa!" Tonks said. "Is that you?"

Pierre waved his hand. "All red and orange and white and what not?"

"That's eerie."

"Now watch this," Pierre said. He took his wand and just twirled the tip around in a circle.

"Looks like a sparkler," Tonks said.

"Yeah, but I'm not actually doing anything. What you're seeing is nothing more than the heat of magic building in the wand." He cast a simple levitation charm on the pen sitting on her desk.

"Holy!" Tonks exclaimed blinking her eyes.

"All right go ahead and take them off." He brought the lights back up as she did. "I know something's there because if I set up dozens of those things and take recordings from them, I get a blob the size of London that is about .14 degrees Celsius warmer than the area behind me; don't matter if it's warm, cold, sunny, cloudy, rainy, snowing, nothing affects it. It's warmer."

"Ok, so you found something," Tonks said. "I'll take your word for it. But we can't get past it. It even seems we can't actually examine it; though I'm not giving up on the wards people. I don't know how good Malfoy is, but he isn't one of our experts."

"Neither was Ron," Pierre said. "So how did he get past it?"

"No idea," Tonks answered. She studied him for a second. "You've got a theory?" she asked though it wasn't a question at all.

Pierre leaned forward. "What if it was him?"

"Him?"

"Ron," Pierre said. "What if there was something special about him that allowed him in?"

"Like what?"

"Pierre shrugged. "I don't know… Maybe he's descended from Merlin?"

Tonks snorted. "Ron? Please."

"Why not," Pierre asked. "Any of us could be."

"But then any of us could get in."

"But we can't. And he did."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Ok, Chevalier. I'll humor you. What do you propose to do with this theory of yours?"

"I'd like to talk with the Weasleys. Maybe ask one of them to come take a look. You want a ward expert out there anyway. Wasn't the oldest son the best in Gringotts? His name is bandied about as one of the top five in the world, isn't it?"

Tonks sat back in her chair. "Nice set up," she said.

"So can I talk to him?"

"Sure," she said, "But it'll have to wait till after the World Cup."

"Because?"

"Because, unlike me, he managed to get vacation for the duration of the tournament and is currently in New Zealand with the rest of the Potter/Weasley Clan where they will attend every match the US plays in. Stupid prick."

"Oh," Pierre said. "I guess I'll wait then."

"Don't worry about it Chevalier," Tonks said. "If you've really found the Mines of Avalon and Camelot, it's been there for more than three thousand years. It'll still be there next month."

Pierre grinned ruefully. "Don't suppose I can get the month off then?" he asked. "It's not like I'm doin' much but sittin' in Tintagel drinking tea and eating scones anyway."

"Get out of here, Chevalier," Tonks chuckled. "Or I'll give you some of my paperwork."

I'm going," he laughed and stood up. "Mind if I have those back?" Tonks tossed him the goggles. "Careful," he said cradling them gently as he caught them. "These things are expensive."

"How expensive," Tonks asked.

"About seven grand a pair."

"That's what, about 1500?"

"Go the other direction with that conversion, Director."

"They're seven thousand galleons!"

"Like I said, be careful with them."

"I'll remember that. Now get going. And don't forget I want to be there when you talk to him."

* * *

"And it's finally here," Melvin Michaels said. "After sixty-two matches over twenty-four days, the championship of the 2008 Quidditch World Cup has arrived. And it seems like we've been here before. My partner in the booth for this match is former Berlin Horntails and Bulgarian Nationals star Delana Gachevska."

"Thank you for that introduction, Melvin," Delana said. "And there is a strong sense of deja vu floating about New Zealand today. One might think Bulgaria made use of a time turner to get another shot at changing the results of the 2004 World Cup they lost to the USA. All joking aside, for the second final in a row, it's Bulgaria versus the USA for the title of World Champions."

"That it is," Melvin said. "The teams are the same, the two biggest names are the same, but we've got a few new faces who've made names for themselves over the last month. They've lit up the scoreboards and crushed opponents with some of the most wicked Bludger play ever seen. And their presence will leave no doubts that this is anything but a rematch of the 2004 final."

"Our teams have taken different roads to reach the final this year," Delana continued. "The USA survived the proverbial 'group of death' with the draw placing them in the same group as Sweden, China and France. Those teams were ranked third, fourth and tenth respectively in the world at the start of the tournament. Put the top ranked USA in there and you could possibly have the most difficult group in the entire history of the World Cup. The USA managed to come out on top of the group with hard fought wins against all three opponents; with Potter's brilliance sealing the win in a four catch match against Sweden and one of his archrivals, Nora Leander."

**XX**

Ginny stalked along the corridor in the bowels of the stadium. She had one last check to make on the safety charms on the pitch before the Americans took the field for their warm up session. Tonight was the final match of the World Cup; the USA versus Bulgaria, and she couldn't wait for the tournament to end. She quite honestly couldn't say that she particularly cared one way or the other which team won. She simply wanted her husband back. Since he'd joined the US team in mid April, they had spent the night in the same bed exactly three times. Even the fact that she was part of the security detail for the team hadn't allowed her any more time with him. It hadn't been two weeks into their forced separation and she had decided she hated the World Cup. Now, with today being the fourteenth of July and it approaching three months with only three nights together, she was in an extremely foul mood.

Earlier in the week, when Samantha had complained about how little time she'd spent with Harry since school had let out for the summer, she'd nearly hexed her. She'd managed to avoid that. But hadn't been able to stop herself from telling Sam, as she was the one who had sent the letter to Hans Geckler telling him Harry might still play if he could be allowed to report to the team late, it was her own fault, It had taken the better part of two days before Sam hadn't turned her nose up whenever she'd seen her mother. And the dressing down she'd gotten from Fleur for the episode, well she simply didn't need to go through that ever again.

Ginny finished her checks of the wards and various charms and took a moment to get control of her thoughts. Even with this being the final match, she still had two days before she would have Harry to herself. She closed her eyes and shivered with anticipation. Two more days, and she'd get him all to herself for forty-eight hours. Two entire days to simply drink his presence. She didn't even have to share him with Sam. And so help her she wasn't going to feel guilty for excluding Sam from the first two days of their long awaited honeymoon.

**XX**

"Bulgaria on the other hand, walked through their group with relative ease," Melvin said. "The draw placed them with the three lowest ranked teams in the tournament. Even the knockout rounds failed to provide them with a real test till they faced Sweden in the semi-finals. Unfortunately for Sweden, their star Seeker Nora Leander was unable to produce the magic that brought her two wins against Krum during interleague play this season. He managed five catches against her four and Bulgaria earned a spot in the final for the second time in a row. This is the Bulgarians' third final in the last five tournaments. After losing the final to Ireland in 1994, they missed the finals the next two times the Cup was contested before making a return to the championship match in 2004 where they lost to the USA. Will this be lucky number three for the Bulgarians and their captain, Victor Krum?"

"I have to admit, I hope so," Delana said. "But the whole world is aware of the brilliance of Potter and Krum. I think it's time to talk about some of the other stars of the competition. And I'd like to start with the USA's Heather Mitts. I doubt any seer alive could have delivered a prophecy telling of her rise to the ranks of the world's best. Less than a year ago she was a wide-eyed school girl, a long shot hopeful to make the starting lineup of the New York Hippogriffs. Fast forward to today, and she's vying for Player of the Tournament honors. From the moment she mounted her broom against the French in the opening match of the tournament she's given opposing coaches and teams fits. She's the competition's youngest player, but is still her team's leading scorer having put an amazing six-hundred and ninety points on the board for the USA. She leads all Chasers in scoring, is third in steals and second in assists for the tournament. The only player who's put more points on the board for their team is Bulgaria's Victor Krum, who has somehow had a perfect tournament. In six games, he's caught the Snitch thirty times for a total of nine-hundred points."

**XX**

Harry allowed himself but the barest glance at Ginny as she crossed the locker room and entered Coach Geckler's office. He knew she was sick to death of anything to do with Quidditch and the World Cup. Neither of them had realized the extent to which they'd be affected by the forced separation of him participating. He could scarcely imagine the mood she'd be in if she'd actually decided to try and play for England and had made the team. They wouldn't have even gotten the three nights they'd managed since he'd reported to the camp.

He knew his mood was hardly any better. He missed her. And it felt like there was a cavernous hole in his gut every time he looked at her and she refused to look his way. He knew her avoidance came from the same place as his. If he allowed himself to look at her too intently, the hunger to take her in his arms, to possess what she held and to show her just how much he missed her nearly overwhelmed him. The force of will he'd expended in the last week to not simply leave the team's camp and spend the night with her before returning made what it had taken to defeat Voldemort seem pale. Love, coupled with lust, was going to drive him insane. He mechanically stood with the rest of the team as they began making their way to the field for warm-ups.

**XX**

"But Victor hasn't been Bulgaria's only star," Melvin picked up the commentary. "Like the USA, Bulgaria has a Chaser who's made a case for his own shot at individual glory. Nicholai Kubadinski has caused nearly the same angst for opposing teams as the USA's Mitts. He's third in the tournament in points scored, having put up six-hundred and eighty points; placing him just ahead of the six-seventy-five the USA's Harry Potter has tallied. Kubadinski is also the tournament's leader in assists and is fourth in steals."

"The two team's other Chasers haven't exactly been easy for opponents to handle either," Delana said. "Along with Kubadinski, Bulgaria's, Mariya Prandjeva and Vitali Liapchev are each averaging more than a hundred points a match making Bulgaria the highest scoring team in the tournament. The USA's Cooper Stephens and Sandy Issac haven't quite reached the level of their Bulgarian counterparts, but they're both averaging just more than eighty points a match; making the USA the fourth-highest scoring team in the competition."

"So the offensive side of the equation seems to indicate this is anybody's match," Melvin said. Both teams are strong, and can light up the scoreboard with goals from anywhere at any time. The Seekers are each, depending on the day, considered to be the best in the world. So what do we get if we start looking at the defensive side of the equation?"

"It would seem we start to find our first indications of which of our teams might have the advantage today," Delana answered. "Bulgarian Beaters Grigor Tzvetanov and Sacha Arnaut have more than held their own. They've forced opposing teams into poor shooting positions hundreds of times, caused dozens of turnovers and have unseated one player each during the competition. They're top notch Beaters, in the top ten in the world.

"But the USA's Colton Monroe and Kenny Mercer," she continued, "are quite simply the two most fearsome Beaters I've ever seen. Monroe was a starter on the USA team when they won the cup in 2004. He's widely regarded as the best in the world. During the club season, he took Potter clean off his broom in two out of three matches. The second time put Potter in the hospital and forced him to miss the next match. Mercer is Potter's teammate on the Hippogriffs and the third starter that club placed on the US Nationals for this tournament. He's been every bit as nasty as Monroe during the competition. Along with countless plays disrupted, the two of them have unseated six different players during the competition. Five of those unseatings forced backups into the game and two occasions put players in the hospital. They absolutely terrorized England in the semifinal last Tuesday. As a former Chaser, they are, in my opinion, far and away the best pair of the competition. Quite honestly, if I were still playing, and faced with the prospect of squaring off against those two, I'd retire on the spot."

**XX**

"SAM!" Hermione shouted from the deck of the beach house they had rented for the duration of the World Cup.

Sam sat up on her beach towel and turned to the house. "IS IT TIME?" she hollered.

"WE'RE LEAVING IN FORTY-FIVE MINUTES."

"OK, I'M COMING." Sam quickly started gathering her things and shoving them in the beach bag. "Finally," she said with exasperation.

Jenna chuckled. "I didn't know you could move that fast."

Sam stood up, and shook her towel out. "I get my dad back tonight," she said. "Are you ready?"

"Nearly," Jenna answered. She picked her bag up and bent to grab her crutches.

Sam grabbed the bag from her. "Here, let me carry that."

"Thanks kid," Jenna said. "Sand and crutches are some kind of hell."

"Is it bad still?"

Jenna shrugged. "Some days are worse than others. I'm afraid I might not be ready to go back to school with you in the fall."

Sam looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry," she said. Jenna smacked her in the shin with one of her crutches. "OW!"

"How many times do I have to tell you what happened to me isn't your fault?"

A tear slipped down Sam's cheek. "But it is," she said quietly.

"Damnit, Sam," Jenna said. "We've been through this. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. It was my job to protect you, Sam. It's my job to give my life for yours."

"Why is my life worth more than yours?" Sam demanded.

"I never said it was."

"Why do you do it then?"

Jenna shrugged. "I don't know, Sam. I like my job, and if I can make it back, I'm going to keep doing it. I hope it's with you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're a lot more fun than some rich old warlock who thinks the world is out to get him and his money should be a good reason for me to sleep with him."

Sam looked at her for a second before a smile crossed her face. "Don't you technically work for my dad? He's got a lot of money you know."

Jenna smirked. "As far as your dad's concerned, your mother is the only female on the planet. I think I'm safe."

Sam giggled. "Probably."

"SAM!" Hermione shouted from the deck again.

"I'M COMING!" Sam shouted. "Sheeshhh," she muttered.

"Come on," Jenna said and started off for the house. "She's nearly as scary as your mother when she's upset."

Sam giggled. "Aunt Hermione the cave troll."

Jenna laughed. "I wouldn't let her hear you say that."

"I won't."

"Besides, I think she's more on par with a dragon."

**XX**

"So after calling a draw on which team has the advantage at the Seeker and Chaser positions, we're finally giving an advantage to the USA at the position of Beater," Melvin said. "Is there hope for Bulgaria at Keeper?"

"First glance would indicate a huge advantage to Bulgaria. As he was in 2004 Aleksander Dimitrov is the top rated Keeper in the tournament. He's giving up a paltry average of one-hundred and forty points a match. At this level of competition, that is simply astounding. With opposing Seekers lucky to get a sniff of the Snitch against Victor Krum—they've managed six catches for a total of ninety-five points—Bulgaria is far and away the best team in the Cup in terms of points allowed; a lowly one-fifty-five a match. Contrast that with the USA who are ranked twentieth in the competition. Despite being considered one of the best Keepers in the world, the USA's Jerome Topanga has given up and average of two-hundred and seventy-five points a match. Add in what Potter's given up to opposing Seekers, and that climbs to an average of two-hundred and ninety points a match the USA are conceding. And they gave up a stunning four-hundred and fifteen to Sweden in the group stage. It's a stark contrast to the 2004 World Cup when Topanga was the second rated Keeper in the competition."

"So first glance at the numbers paints a grim picture for the USA as they try to defend their title," Melvin said. "But if you dig a little deeper into the numbers, you find something to give the USA cause for hope. And it comes in that very match against Sweden."

"The points the USA are giving up going into the final have to be a concern," Delana agreed. "But you're right, if we look a bit deeper, there might be a mitigating factor in the scoring explosion they've suffered against them. Quite simply, the USA have played, in order, the world's tenth-, third-, fourth-, sixth-, seventh- and eighth-ranked teams on their road to the final. If they win today they'll add the second-ranked Bulgarians to their list of conquests. That's as impressive a run as any championship team has ever had. Conversely, Bulgaria played the world's thirty-second-, twenty-fifth-, fortieth-, nineteenth-, twelfth- and third-ranked teams to reach the final."

"And its third-ranked Sweden where the USA can find solace and Bulgaria has cause for worry. Sweden is the only team to play both the USA and Bulgaria. If we throw points by the Seekers out, the USA beat Sweden four-twenty to three-seventy. That's four-hundred and twenty points the USA's Chasers scored in a single match against the third-ranked team in the world. Potter added another seventy-five against forty-five for Leander; final score: four-ninety-five to four-fifteen. Conversely, throwing the Seekers out of the equation in the Sweden/Bulgaria match results in a Sweden win three-eighty to three-fifty. In their one match against an opponent of the quality the USA has faced in every match, Bulgaria's Chasers, Beaters and Keeper came up short. Only an otherworldly performance by Victor Krum—taking five catches against Nora Leander's four—allowed Bulgaria to gain their spot in the final opposite the USA."

"So after all that, are you offering a prediction?" Melvin asked.

"As much as my heart wants to see Bulgaria win, as much as one might think the sting of losing the last Cup might motivate them, as much as a fan of Bulgaria might hope the USA simply wouldn't be as hungry as they were in 2004... I just don't see it. The USA has been tested at every turn of the tournament. They've won every match as a team; Potter's twenty-seven snags for six-hundred and seventy-five points have provided an emphatic statement of the team's overall superiority. In their one true test, Bulgaria came up short and needed their Seeker to save them. It's my prediction that unless Krum can find a way to continue his magical run, along with his recent success against Potter, the USA wins. Bulgaria needs a five-catch match from Krum to win, and if it takes him to long to get there, the USA's Chasers may be capable of scoring enough points on goals that even that won't be enough. And what about you Melvin?"

"We'll, Delana, I'm of the opposite thoughts as you. I think the USA have been on an amazing roll with their performance during the tournament. But I just have to wonder how many times a team can play at the level they've been before they inevitably fall back a notch. I think Bulgaria have the talent, and the motivation to present the USA with the perfect storm. And I wonder if Krum's recent success against Potter might not have put the seed of doubt into his head. I think Bulgaria unseats the USA from their perch atop of the Quidditch world."

"To each his... or her own," Delana said. "We're an hour from the Quaffle-drop, and the roar you hear is for the USA as they take the pitch for their warm-up session."

**XX**

"It's about time," Fred said as Sam and Stacie emerged from the bathroom into the stadium concourse. "We're gonna miss the Quaffle-drop if we don't hurry.

"The line was really long," Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

"Did we get everything?" Stacie asked? She took one of the trays of snacks George was holding.

"Don't know, don't care," he answered and started walking.

"AND HERE COMES THE REFEREE," Melvin's voice blared over the noise of the crowd.

"I CAN SEE THE TEAMS IN THE TUNNEL," Delana said. The roar of the fans in the stadium drowned out whatever she said next.

"RUN!" Sam shouted and took off with the others hurrying after her.

"QUIDDITCH FANS THE WORLD OVER, IT'S TIME," Melvin announced. Sam, George, Fred and Stacie darted into the stadium and dashed up the stairs.

"No less than the title of, World Champion awaits the winner of today's match," Delana said. "AND HERE COMES BULGARIA! At Beater, Grigor Tzvetanov, and Sacha Arnaut! Playing Chaser for the Bulgarians, Mariya Prandjeva, Vitali Liapchev and Nikolai Kubadinski! Your Keeper is the outstanding Aleksander Dimitrov." Each player entered the stadium and circled it once, exhorting the crowd to ever higher levels of bedlam as they made their way to the starting circle. "AND AT SEEKER, THE INCOMPARABLE VICTOOOR KRRRUUMM."

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded as Sam, Fred, George and Stacie scrambled up the stairs and down the row to their seats.

"Chill, Herms," Fred teased. "We made it back for the important part."

"Yeah, Aunt Hermione," Sam added. "It's not like missing the introductions for Bulgaria is a big deal." She handed a bag of candies to Percy.

"Thanks, Sam," he said adoringly.

"Make sure you share with Andrew," she said.

"YEAH!" Andrew shouted.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Sam said.

"But he takes all the red ones," Percy protested.

"I'll buy you another bag later."

"Really?"

"Promise," Sam said.

"Ok," Percy agreed. He leaned against her as he opened the bag and shook out a handful to share with his brother.

Stacie giggled and leaned over to whisper in George's ear. "He's so cute, crushing on his big sister like that."

George smirked. "Kid could do worse."

"AND NOW, THE DEFENDING WORLD CHAMPION USA," Melvin bellowed. "Starting at Keeper, Jerome Topanga. Beaters are the terrifying Colton Monroe and Kenny Mercer. The USA starts Cooper Stephens, Sandy Issac, and the darling of the tournament Heather Mitts at chaser. And at Seeker the reigning MVP of the World Cup, the electrifying HARRRRY POTTTTER."

Harry slowed as he drew near the family section for the USA. He sought out Sam and as he had in Hawaii at the Champions' Cup, produced a yellow rose to give her. She darted forward to take it from, hugging him tight, she kissed his cheek hard.

"My dad," she said.

Harry grinned as she pulled back. "Your dad."

Sam grinned back and as he flew off shouted, "I Love You Daddy!" The crowd roared their approval of Sam's declaration. Harry flipped his broom around so he was flying backwards as he moved away from her. He pointed straight at Sam. "Mine," he mouthed before loping over and settling at the starting circle.

"And it appears the love affair between father and daughter is in full swing as Potter presents her with a yellow rose and she lets the whole stadium know her feelings," Delana announced with a laugh.

"I'll tell you," Melvin said, "there is nothing for a father that sounds sweeter than to hear his daughter call him Daddy; no matter how old she is."

**XX**

"Potter," Krum said.

"Here we are again," Harry said. He and Victor embraced briefly.

"She is doing vell?" Krum asked.

"Sam?"

"Da."

"She's certainly spoiled," Harry said.

"I considered many times to adopt her myself."

"Why didn't you?"

Victor shrugged. "I don't know. I thought perhaps I needed a vife first. Perhaps I vas vrong. I am happy she is vith you and Ginefra. I girl needs a mother."

"The two of them are thick as thieves," Harry said ruefully.

Victor chuckled. "Ready for this?"

Harry gave him a predatory glare. "I'm gonna kick your Bulgarian ass all the way back to your castle."

Victor returned his look. "It is good you have a vife and daughter. They vill comfort you after I beat you again."

"All right ladies and gentlemen," the referee said, "let's get the captains out here."

**XX**

"The coin has been tossed and the players have assumed their positions on the starting circle," Melvin said.

"THERE GOES THE SNITCH," Delana cut him off.

"The Bludgers are loose, the Quaffle is in the air and we're underway in the final of the 2008 World Cup!" Melvin announced.

"AND THE USA'S MERCER HAS CRUSHED THE BLUDGER INTO THE TAIL OF BULGARIA'S KUBADINSKI BEFORE HE'S EVEN TEN FEET OFF THE GROUND!" Delana shouted.

"He's lost the Quaffle and Mitts has snagged it. She's off on a clear run against Dimitrov. There's the shot!"

"And it's through," Delana picked up. It's 10-0 as the USA draws first blood."

"Kubadinski has picked himself up off the ground and is racing to the Bulgaria bench for a new broom," Melvin said. "He blasts up to join his teammates as they charge out from behind the hoops."

**XX**

"I'm really glad those two are on our team," Luke said.

"Got your fill of them in the quarterfinals," Coach Thorpe asked.

"And how," Luke said.

"Can't say as I disagree, St. James."

"Girl made me look silly," Luke muttered.

"You're in good company," Coach Thorpe said. "Gotta feelin' Dimitrov's gonna join you in the silly-house by the end of the match."

"I hope so," Luke said dryly. "There they go," he said a second later.

**XX**

Harry peeled to his left, spinning down after the Snitch with Victor matching him instantly. "You're slowin' down old man," he taunted.

Victor responded with an elbow to Harry's ribs. "Did you hear ve don't haff a lock down?" he asked. "Ve are allowed fisitors till one a.m efery night. Ginefra stopped by." Harry shouldered Victor into the goal post as they blew past it. Victor ricocheted off the post and grabbed at Harry's foot as he went into a tumble. In a flash, they were both out of control and a careening into the ground.

**XX**

"POTTER AND KRUM HAVE CRASHED," Melvin announced.

"It appeared that Krum clipped the center hoop as he and Potter went after the snitch. He careened into Potter and it brought them both to the ground," Delana said.

**XX**

"DAD!" Sam cried.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. "Oh, not again."

**XX**

Harry lay on his back trying to get his wind back. "Ok, that hurt."

"Da," Victor said. "Are you injured?"

"No, you?"

"No."

Harry pushed himself to his knees and shook his head. "Arsehole."

Victor sat up and climbed unsteadily to his feet. "You pushed me into the post."

Harry stood and slowly straightened. "So?" He picked his broom up and examined it. You broke my broom, you fucking moron."

"You can haff mine," Victor tossed his broken broom at Harry's feet before walking unsteadily away to the team bench in search of a new broom. Harry started off slowly to the USA bench, picking up speed into an uneasy jog as he grew more confident of his balance.

**XX**

"Come on, Potter," Ginny intoned from the USA bench, "get up." She breathed a sigh of relief as Harry sat up.

"Thank Merlin," Dimitri muttered.

**XX**

Fleur put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You can look again," she said. Zey are un'urt."

Hermione peeked out from behind her hands as Harry and Victor made their way to their teams' respective benches in search of new brooms. "I really, really, really hope he retires after this," she muttered.

"Did he say something?" Bill asked, surprised.

"Only in my dreams."

**XX**

"Both Seekers appear to be uninjured as they make their way to their respective team benches in search of new brooms," Delana said.

"Potter and Krum are back in the air," Melvin said. "It appears they're none too happy with each other either. There's a block by the USA's Topanga—score remains 10-0—and he dishes the Quaffle to Mitts as she circles back behind his hoops."

**XX**

Victor leaned into Harry as he ran his approach straight into the opposing Seeker. They banged together hard, separated and came together again as they circled higher. "You could haff killed me," Victor complained.

"Quit cryin' you nearly took me with you."

"That is all it takes to get under your skin, a little joke about Ginefra?"

"I can't wait till you get married. Do you even have a girlfriend yet?"

"Your vife."

"Fuck you."

Victor laughed. "That's vot she said last night too. I'm going to fuck you, Victor. At least that's vot I think she said. I don't really remember."

"What do you think the chances of you flying into all six hoops are today," Harry retorted.

"The things she does vith her mouth—"

Harry spotted the Snitch as it darted behind he and Victor, flipped his broom around in such a manner that the tall end smacked Victor in the face and shot after the fleeing ball. By the time Victor caught up to him, the Snitch had turned him inside and he was circling up to begin searching again. "You seem to be runnin' into things today, Krum. You might wanna get your eyes checked."

Victor swiped at the drop of blood dripping from his forehead before it could get in his eyes. "Actually, she said fuck a lot. Fuck me, baby. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." He peeled away from Harry after the Snitch.

"How'd it go when you asked Hermione for another shot?" Harry retorted. He leaned hard into Victor, preventing him from pushing him too far to the inside of the fleeing ball's path.

Victor scowled. "Ginefra said she vos going to bring a friend next time."

Harry laughed. "Somehow I'm thinkin' Hermione wasn't screaming for you to fuck her."

"She mentioned Mitts."

"That's gotta suck getting shot down by the same girl fifteen years after she did it the first time."

Victor elbowed Harry in the gut and snagged the Snitch out of the air. "Not as bad as me beating you again must."

**XX**

"AND KRUM HAS PULLED BULGARIA EVEN WITH HIS FIRST CATCH OF THE MATCH," Delana shouted.

Both Keepers have been putting on a clinic since the USA's Mitts opened the scoring less than thirty seconds into the match. It's ten all now as the USA rushes forward with the Quaffle and tries to crack the Bulgarian defense."

**XX**

"Oh," Sam groaned.

"I really hope he doesn't fall behind four-zero like he did at the end of the season," Bill said.

"Might be hard to make that up this time," Fred said.

"He won't," Sam said. "He'll catch the next one. You watch."

**XX**

"Nice catch," Harry said grudgingly as he and Victor circled up into the air.

"Thanks," Victor said. They slowly circled for a second, catching their breath as the searched for the snitch again. "Hermione is below the belt," Victor said.

"And Ginny isn't?"

"You know I am full of shit."

Harry did a quick scan of the pitch. "You gotta girlfriend?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"Fuck no," Victor said. They both cringed at the same moment.

"Ouch," Harry added.

"Da," Victor agreed.

**XX**

"And the USA's Monroe has caught Kubadinski in the shoulder," Melvin announced. "The Bulgarian Chaser has somehow managed to stay on his broom, and he's trying to shake it off now."

"The opening ten minutes have been enough to reveal some early strategies with both teams seemingly having decided to let Potter and Krum settle things between themselves today. Our Seekers have only seen two Bludgers sent their way so far. And both instances seemed to be more of a reminder that they should keep a look out than anything else," Delana said.

"Conversely, both teams seem intent on removing the other's star Chaser from the match with their Beater play. Unfortunately for Kubadinski, the USA's Monroe and Mercer are proving to be more than a match for Tzvetanov and Arnaut in the early going. He's received better than seventy percent of the Buldger action, and it's allowing the USA's Chasers to gang up three against two on a regular basis. They've yet to break through the goalkeeping of Dimitrov since Mitts' opening-minute tally, but at this rate, it's only a matter of time."

"There's still a long way to go," Delana agreed, "but right now Bulgaria needs more from their Beaters as well as Prandjeva, and Liapchev to take the heat off of Kubadinski. And it seems Kubadinski has managed to shake off his most recent encounter with a Bludger as he makes a well timed interception of a Cooper Stephen's pass.

**XX**

Harry cringed again. "He's havin' a hell of a day."

"Vot are they," Victor asked, "part troll?"

**XX**

"AND NOW MERCER'S CAUGHT KUBADINSKI!" Melvin shouted.

"Kubadinski saw it at the last instant," Delana said. "He managed to duck mostly out of the way and only got a glancing blow, but he's lost the Quaffle to Mitts. She and Issac are in alone against Dimitrov."

"And she's pulled him away with a nasty fake," Melvin said. "Issac makes quick work of the pass and slots it into the open hoop. It's twenty-ten to the USA. Again Kubadinski seems to have shaken off the Bludger attack, but at this rate, he'll be lucky if he doesn't end up in the hospital."

**XX**

"That's one tough SOB," Harry said.

"Da," Victor agreed and dropped from the sky with Harry next to him.

**XX**

"And there go our Seekers again," Delana said. "And it's Potter with an early advantage."

"And there's the USA's first brush with a Bludger as Mitts is forced to duck away to avoid getting drilled in the chest," Melvin said. "She's missed the pass from Issac, and the Quaffle is scooped up by Bulgaria's Prandjeva. She's one-on-one with Topanga as Mitts races to catch up. And he's blocked it. Score is still twenty-ten, USA. We're nearly twenty minutes in, and I don't think anyone could have predicted that score line after the performances these two teams put on leading up to the match."

"Potter and Krum run down the length of the pitch, just inches above the ground. The Snitch runs straight to Bulgaria's left hoop and flashes up the post. Potter and Krum slide past the post on either side as they wrench their brooms into vertical climbs and chase down the fleeing ball."

"Mitts has been forced back into her own end to avoid Bludgers from the two Bulgarian Beaters. Liapchev presses the advantage and flies himself into a well disguised trap by the American star and her two Beaters. He's caught first my Monroe and spun half way around before Mercer smashes him back the other direction, leaving the unfortunate Chaser spinning like the dying stages of a child's spinning top."

"Potter slips through the hoop as he accelerates up; it's given him a bit of an advantage as Krum chose to clear the upper bar before angling after the Snitch.

"After taking Liapchev out of the play, the American Beaters still hold the Bludgers and as the Chasers start forward, they continue to knock them back and forth between themselves; just waiting for the right moment to unleash their next attack. Mitts tosses to Issac who dummies the pass through to Stephens. Prandjeva moves to intercept, and a Bludger from Mercer grazes her left shoulder, sending her into a tail spin. Stephens bolts forward as a Bludger from Monroe races towards Dimitrov. Mitts is flashing across the pitch about twenty feet below Stephens with Kubadinski racing hard to catch up. Stephens arm snaps forward with the shot, but he's let the Quaffle fall out of his hands at the back of the windup. Dimitrov is frozen in place and Mitts streaks past two feet in front of Kubadinski. She snags the falling Quaffle out of the air and calmly slots it into the center hoop. That's a thirty-ten lead to the USA."

"Potter no more than passes through the hoop when he stops dead and slips into a tail slide. And he's got his first Snitch of the match as the golden sphere had raced to the very top of the support post and waited behind the cross member supporting the hoop. "That's forty-ten to the US."

**XX**

"YEAH DAD!" Sam shouted.

"YEAH, UNCLE HARRY," Percy shouted with her.

"Told you he'd catch the next one," Sam said to Bill and George.

"Who knew we had a seer in the family," Bill teased.

Fred leaned down and whispered. "So, can you tell me if there's a certain brown-haired protection agent in my future?"

"If you mean she's about to pour something in your drink, then yes?" Fred's eyes widened. "Really," Sam said.

Fred considered for a second. "And do you foresee she is drugging me so she can have her wicked way with me?"

Sam giggled. "I guess that depends on what you mean by wicked. I know Jenna can be wicked as in dangerous. But in any other way, I can only guess."

**XX**

"The match is starting to open up now," Delana said. "Coming in I felt the teams were pretty much even at all positions except for Beater. And that's proving true as the play of the USA's Monroe and Mercer is devastating anything the Bulgarian Chasers try to do. I'd thought the two of them performed spectacularly against England in the semifinal; completely terrorizing the English Chasers. But the early going here suggests England got off easy."

"At this rate, Bulgaria's only hope is Krum, and it's a tall order for him to beat Potter by a significant margin. And things go from bad to worse as Stephens slots another one past Dimitrov. That's fifty-ten to the USA. Unless Bulgaria can mount something and show they can fly with the US, this could get ugly really quickly."

"AND JUST AS KRUM SNAGS HIS SECOND SNITCH OF THE MATCH, THE BULGARIAN CHASERS FINALLY BREAK THROUGH THE AMERICAN DEFENSE, KUBADINSKI SLOTS HIS FIRST GOAL OF THE MATCH PAST TOPANGA AND THE SCORE IS fifty-thirty-five"

"And he's rewarded by getting the tail of his broom smashed by a Mercer Bludger as he tracks back to set up with the defense for the coming American rush. That's two brooms destroyed for him today, and he's gotta be wondering which deity he pissed off as he makes his way to the Bulgaria bench.

**XX**

"Tired of losing to me yet, Potter?" Victor taunted. "Two matches in a row, and three catches behind over that time span." He and Victor went into a spiral and dashed sideline to sideline across the pitch. The Snitch angled left, leading them around behind the Bulgaria hoops.

"How many times have you won the Cup?" Harry taunted back. "Musta sucked losing to Ireland when all you had to do was catch the thing before they racked up a bazillion points, but no such luck. And last time around, dang, we destroyed you; up a hundred and forty before I caught the snitch. What's it like watching someone walk around with the Cup after you just lost your chance at it?"

"That von't be happening this time, Potter?"

"Oh, look at that," Harry said as they juked around the Quaffle. "That's ten more for us, Looks like Mitts is getting' warmed up. She's been a busy girl today. Has Kubadinski managed to do anything but piss his pants?"

Victor grunted as he pulled hard on his broom. Harry gave the brush end of Victor's broom a kick as he slipped in behind him. Victor's arm bobbled and he missed his grab for the Snitch.

**XX**

"Things appear pretty rough between Potter and Krum," Delana said. "They've each committed numerous fouls that could have been called. But it seems that short of hexing each other, the referee is intent on letting them settle things between themselves. Potter rolls his shoulder into another elbow from Krum and slips a shot of his own into Krum's ribs. Krum clamps his arm down on Potter's trapping him there. Potter's prevented from pulling away and making an easy catch as the Snitch races past in the opposite direction. Potter finally wrenches his arm free and both Seekers reverse course, zeroing in on the fleeing ball.

"And they've flow within range of the USA's Monroe and in a rare attack on our Seekers today, he's unleashed a wickedly skewing Bludger at them," Melvin said.

"It's irrelevant that neither Seeker saw the attack," Delana said, "because Monroe had only one target in mind when he let loose, and the Bludger's smashed into the tail of Krum's broom, shattering it into a hundred pieces. The Snitch has given Potter the slip, but he continues his dive after the wildly tumbling Krum. He gets a handful of Krum's jersey and puts the brakes on. Krum swings wildly eighty feet in the air for a second before he manages to reach up and grab Potter's wrist."

"That has to be one of the greatest shows of sportsmanship I've ever seen," Melvin exclaimed.

"And it seems not all of Potter's teammates are thrilled with his actions. "After dropping Krum safely to the ground, Monroe has flown over and is in the process of letting him have it."

**XX**

"What the _fuck_!" Colton shouted.

"He could have been hurt," Harry said.

"That's the point you fucking idiot. I'm supposed to take him out. Jesus Christ, they could have been down to their backup Seeker, this game could be over."

"And what if you'd killed him?"

Colton glared disbelievingly at him. "No one dies out here, Potter."

Harry glared back. "You nearly killed me twice this year. Ginny nearly died from a Bludger to the head, and she's never been the same player since. "I don't care who it is, if I can save someone from getting hurt, then I will. If you don't like it, fuck you. Now get your arse outta my face and go do your job."

"I did my job, asshole. You fucked it up and if we lose this match 'cause Krum catches anything at all, I'm gonna give the press everything they need to bury you with the blame."

"You do that." Harry angrily shoved him away and moved to join Victor above the fray.

"Fuck it, next time I'm takin' you out," Colton shouted. "You aren't any better than Mitts and she's got the killer instinct."

The Beast whipped his broom around in front of Colton again. His nostrils flared with anger. "Don't test my instinct to kill," he growled softly.

**XX**

"This can't be happening," Dimitri muttered. "We knew there was bad blood between the two of them, but in the middle of the match?"

"Not good," Coach Gekler sighed. "Who called time?" he demanded when the referee blew his whistle and signaled towards the USA side of the field.

**XX**

Heather flew between Harry and Colton. _"Oh Christ."_ She shuddered at the look on Harry's face. "Get him out of here, Mercer," she ordered. She shoved Harry hard, and began trying to push him away. It was a doomed effort as Harry refused to be moved.

"Come on, asshole," Kenny said. He and Topanga, grabbed hold of Colton and started dragging him away. The Beast kept his eyes on Colton as he was dragged away.

"Let's go, Harry. Head back in the game," Heather demanded, shoving him again.

"That's it, Potter," Colton taunted. "Hide behind Mitts. You're getting good at letting her put you in your place."

"Shut the fuck up, Monroe," Topanga growled. "Christ you're an ass. We're playing a match here, dumbass; World Cup and all that shit."

"Potter, if you don't move, I'm gonna jack you," Heather hissed. The Beast glanced at her, a smirk at the corner of his mouth. "Thank the gods," she gasped as she felt him move and she was slowly able to push him away. "Come on, Harry. You can kill him after they give me the MVP," she teased.

"Not today, Heather," the Beast growled and circled away to rejoin Victor above the rest of the players.

"I owe you," Victor said.

"Yes," the Beast answered. He scanned the pitch, methodically searching for the Snitch.

**XX**

"And it looks like we might get back to it here," Delana announced.

"Potter has rejoined Krum as he circles about high above the field," Melvin picked up. "And the USA's Topanga and Mercer have managed to drag Monroe back into their zone. The rest of the team has joined them as they try to reorganize themselves."

"It's been a magical run for the USA in the tournament so far," Delana said. "They've won as a team all the way through and displayed nothing but solidarity within their ranks. But that episode lends me to believe things haven't been as rosy as the USA's coaches would like us to believe."

"Maybe it shouldn't come as a surprise," Melvin said, "but when you put stars of this magnitude together for this long, you're bound to have personalities clash. It certainly leaves a person wondering just what's been going on between Potter and Monroe behind closed doors."

**XX**

"Oh dear," Hermione said quietly.

"He's lost it, hasn't he?" Jenna said.

Hermione nodded. "I think so. It's hard to tell from here. But I've seen it enough to know… Poor Victor," she said sadly.

Jenna snorted. "I think it's more poor Monroe once they get in the locker room."

**XX**

Ginny and the Animal battled for control. Hermione might not be able to tell, but for her, Harry unleashing himself was as if she had been standing in a gentle rain that had turned to a monsoon in the blink of an eye. His scent floated on the air all around her, burning in her mind.

Quade laid a hand on her arm. "Be calm, my Queen," she said quietly.

Ginny's nostrils flared as her eyes tracked Harry floating above. "I begin to see why Hermione hates this game."

"I believe your reasons differ from hers, my Queen." Her eyes tracked the Beast as intently as those of the Animal.

"Was there never anyone for you?" The Animal asked.

"No."

"I am sorry."

"Thank you, my Queen."

The Animal turned to her. "I have made my decision. Your request to ask our first born for the salvation you seek is granted."

Quade turned to face her, hardly daring to believe. "And my Lord is in agreement with you?"

"Yes."

Quade closed her eyes trying to control her emotions. She opened them again and cautiously took Ginny's hand in hers. She raised it to her lips and kissed it. "You are merciful, my Queen."

The Animal gave her a small smile. "I pray that it truly is what you seek."

"Thank you, my Queen."

"And now that I have granted your request. Will you hear mine?"

"I am yours to command."

"At the age of fifteen I was offered the title of Queen. I helped destroy the one who would have made me so. Now you have come and made me what I despise. If you intend to live as a slave to my mate and I, be gone from our sight till the time comes for you to make your request of our first-born."

Quade swallowed, and whispered, "You banish me?"

"If you would stay only as a slave, yes. I command you be gone from my sight. Let none of my senses detect you in any way till the time of your request arrives," the Animal paused.

"Is there no way I might stay?"

"If you would stay free, as my friend or even my sister then I simply free you."

"That is your wish?"

The Animal turned away from her to watch The Beast again. "What I wish does not matter. If you are a slave, then my command is given. If you are not, then you are free to do as you wish. If that is to stay then both my mate and I will be glad of it."

"I would very much like to stay."

The Animal turned and embraced her. "Welcome home, Quade," she said quietly. She pushed her back and kissed her on either cheek. "Please call me Ginevra."

"I thought—" Quade said.

"Certain people are allowed," The Animal cut her off. "You are one of them."

**XX**

"And it looks like the USA is finally ready to get back to it here in New Zealand," Melvin announced. "Score is sixty-five to the US against thirty-five for the Bulgarians. And here we go. The referee has blown the whistle and here comes Bulgaria with the Quaffle.

"And there go Potter and Krum," Delana said.

**XX**

"YEAH! DAD!" Sam screamed

"GO UNCLE HARRY!" Percy shouted.

"I think I get what you mean when you said poor Victor," Jenna said.

"I always kind of wondered why this never came out when he was playing," Hermione said.

**XX**

"And the USA's Potter snags his fourth Snitch of the match," Melvin announced.

"Something seems to have tripped in Potter ever since he caught Krum and the altercation between him and Monroe," Delana continued. "In little more than thirty minutes, he's turned a one-catch deficit to Krum into a four-two lead. He's totaled seventy-five of the USA's two-hundred points and things look bleak for Bulgaria with Potter only needing one more catch to end the match."

"There's still hope," Melvin went on. "Potter did come back from being down four-zero to Krum during the regular season. He ended up losing five-four on catches, but if he can do it to Krum, I have to believe it can work the other way."

"Unfortunately for Krum," Delana said. "It just isn't going to matter because the American Chasers and Beaters are trouncing their counterparts. Bulgaria has managed all of three goals in our first hour. With Krum's two catches, it's a dismal fifty-five points to them."

"And yet another Bludger screams past Kubadinski," Melvin said.

"He's missed the pass from Prandjeva and Mitts has scooped up the loose Quaffle yet again," Delana announced. "She calmly slots it past Dimitrov for her seventh goal of the match. That's seventy points she's tallied for the USA and she's on pace to break the record for goals in a match she set against the Kelpies in the North American championship match."

"That makes it two-fifteen—fifty-five for the USA," Melvin said. "And while she's on pace to break her record, I don't think she's going to get the chance because Krum just doesn't seem to be able to keep up with Potter right now."

"No he doesn't," Delana said. "The last three battles between he and Potter haven't really even been close. This has to be the most systematic dismantling of a World Cup championship match team I've witnessed."

"AND THERE THEY GO AGAIN!" Melvin shouted.

"It's Potter in the lead as Krum struggles to keep up," Delana picked up the commentary.

"Whether it's Potter or the rest of his teammates, it's pretty apparent the USA are the better side today," Melvin said. "I really thought we'd get a better match than this. Even the self induced near meltdown by the USA earlier can't slow down the scoring machine. There's Stephens slotting a Mitts pass in for another goal"

"No it hasn't," Delana said. "If anything, the altercation between Potter and Monroe has made the two of them even more unstoppable. It seems every bludger Monroe hits is either clipping or flat out clobbering the Bulgarian Chasers. He and Mercer have even started harassing Dimitrov."

**XX**

Victor managed to pull even with Harry just in time to jostle him and prevent a fifth catch. He had no idea what had tripped in Harry, but for the first time in his life he felt like he was outclassed on a broom. Potter seemed to always know where the Snitch was. It didn't take even five seconds for him to locate a new one after making a catch. And he seemed to have found some way of flying beyond any edge either of them had touched before.

The Beast growled in frustration and peeled after the fleeing ball as it dove down to the left. His eyes tracked it as unerringly as the hawk did a mouse five hundred feet below before making its dive. His hearing was that of the bat, able to detect the changes in frequency of the Snitch's wings as it accelerated or slowed or turned. Touch brought him knowledge of even the tiniest eddies in the wind that might affect the course of the fleeing orb. Scent brought a distinct metallic taste to his mouth. He was a full half second ahead of Victor in banking right when the Snitch changed directions again, and he bore down on the ball relentlessly.

For Harry, for the Beast, the game was no longer a game. The Snitch was no longer just a ball. It had become the enemy. Quidditch had become the enemy. Of his own choice he had walked into a prison he had not seen. When he had wanted to simply walk out, his honor had held him. And now as he zeroed in on his target it wasn't the glory of winning or the desire to be called the best ever that drove him. To catch it meant freedom. He would no longer be trapped where he did not care to be; with people he did not care to be with. He pressed forward and reached out with his hand.

**XX**

"COME ON DADDY!" Sam screamed. All around her the rest of the American players' families urged Harry on with her.

**XX**

"AND THERE'S THE HORN!" Melvin shouted.

"POTTER'S GOT HIS FIFTH CATCH OF THE MATCH," Delana said. "HE'S BEATEN KRUM FIVE-TWO AND THE USA ARE BACK-TO-BACK WORLD CHAMPIONS WITH A TWO-EIGHTY—FIFTY-FIVE WIN OVER BULGARIA."

**XX**

The Beast let the Snitch go, whipped his broom around and accelerated towards his new target. Unlike the rest of the reserves and staff from the US team who had spilled onto the field to celebrate, she remained standing motionless in the bench area. He settled to the ground ten feet from her, tossed his broom aside and stalked purposely towards her. His mouth claimed hers possessively with a hunger that came from the starvation of having been separated far too long. She matched him; reclaiming what was hers while surrendering once again what was his. He broke from her and their eyes met.

"Never again," Ginny growled.

"Never," he agreed leaning in again.

* * *

Ginny moaned with barely suppressed lust as Harry's hand slid down her front into her jeans and past the elastic of her knickers. He stilled for a second before his hand explored her curiously. He pushed back from the ministrations of his mouth on her neck to look at her. Her eyes gleamed with the knowledge of what he'd just discovered.

"Did you?" he trailed off.

"Yes."

His mind raced uncontrollably with this new information. "Lemme see."

She backed away a step. "One condition," she said huskily.

He quirked an eye and playfully asked, "There are conditions to me seeing you now?"

"Everything has a price," she teased. Her hands slipped down and undid the buttons of her jeans, opening the front to expose black lace.

Harry's eyes glazed. "I'll pay," he growled.

In one smooth motion, her hands slipped inside her jeans and pushed them to the floor. She straightened. "I want this," she said touching his mouth with her fingers. Her hand slid down his chest and arm to his hand placing it between her legs. "Here."

Harry blinked rapidly as she stared back at him with smoldering eyes. "Okay," he croaked.

She pressed forward, kissing him hard for the few moments it took for his jeans and boxers and her knickers to fall to the floor. She backed away to the bed, leaving him stranded and unable to move. She settled on the bed with a mound of pillows behind her back, her legs spread and bent at the knees with her arms resting on them. "I'm waiting," she purred.

Harry snapped out of his daze. "You know you didn't have to get a Brazilian for me to do this to you," he said as he crawled up the bed between her legs.

"Go slow, Harry," she growled. "I want this to take an eternity."

Harry's mouth landed on her neck. "You're going to beg by the time I'm done with you," he growled.

She tipped her head back giving him better access to her pulse point and the spot just behind her ear where he liked to just let his mouth hover, torturing her with nothing but the caress of his hot breath on her skin. "Oh yes," she gasped.

* * *

"You're serious?" Bill asked.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it's a perfectly reasonable conclusion," Pierre said. "You're the ward and cursed object expert. I shouldn't have to tell you that more than one wizard has placed wards that are keyed to the blood of his descendants." Bill leaned back in his chair drumming his fingers.

"You're not laughing," Tonks said. Bill glanced between the two of them. "I know that look," she said slowly. "What do you know that we don't?"

"Give me a second," he said. He eventually leaned forward. "Are you up to date on the vampire situation in Harry and Ginny's life?"

"I know what I read in the papers," Pierre said.

"Margaret kept me and Iggy informed," Tonks said.

"The story in the papers is fairly accurate," Bill said. "Ginny was challenged by the vampiress, Quade, to a ritual test of seductive powers. She won, was eventually bitten by a different vampire, has somehow survived that without becoming a vampire herself, and is now considered by Quade to be her queen. Though I believe Ginny finally got over being pissed at her during the Cup and freed her." He paused and glanced at his audience.

"I assume you're going somewhere with this," Tonks said.

"What if I told you Ron wasn't descended from Merlin?"

"I'd say I told you so, Chevalier," Tonks said. "But I sense a catch."

"Try thinking bigger than Merlin," Bill said.

"Who's bigger than Merlin?" Bill sat back and crossed his arms.

The light slowly went on for Pierre. "No."

"Yep."

"No what?" Tonks asked.

"Arthur, Nymph," Bill said. "As in the King himself."

"You're shitin' me."

Bill leaned forward again. "Little story about Quade for you," he began.

* * *

**Author's note:**

And next chapter we finally get down to it.


	43. Chapter 43: Summer Bloom, Impending Doom

Author's note:

An early post because I promised last chapter that we really got into the final battle in this chapter and in actuality we only scratch at the surface.

And as always, thank you to Strangeways for all his help.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 42: Summer Bloom, Impending Doom**

* * *

Bill sat down at his desk deep within the Department of Mysteries at the English Ministry. It had been six weeks since Pierre and Tonks had come to him for help. Within a day he'd found himself co-opted away from his job at Gringotts. It had been one of the most surreal days of his life when, after spending the weekend poking around Tintagel, two Unspeakables had shown up at Gringotts and told the goblins they could loan him to the Ministry to research a matter of national security or have him simply conscripted. It was a simple choice for the goblins. A loan meant they got him back eventually, they were paid a flat fee for the use of his services and the ministry took over the cost of his salary for the duration of the loan. Any anger Bill might have had over being conscripted was tempered by the fact that he was getting to work on one of the greatest mysteries of human history: what had happened to Camelot.

He glanced up when Tonks, Pierre and Draco Malfoy stepped into his office. "One second," he said. They all pulled up a chair and waited patiently. "Okay," he eventually said.

"So have you found anything?" Tonks asked.

Bill took a deep breath. "Yes and no."

"Let's stick with the yes," she said leaning forward.

"What I've found is basically the same thing Pierre found. There's something hidden just off the mainland near Tintagel. We know that because of the heat signature it's giving off. And we know an approximate size for what we're looking at. It's huge: approximately six-hundred square miles; that's comparable to the Isle of Skye. Unfortunately, that's pretty much all we know. Everything else is an educated guess on my part."

"Not particularly encouraging news after a more than a month," Draco said. "We knew all that before we brought you in."

"I know," Bill said. "The thing is I'm ninety percent sure I know what he did. There's just no getting past it; at least that I know of. And the truth is I've been working on figuring out how to crack it for years. I don't know if I'm ever going to figure it out."

Draco leaned forward. "Somehow I don't think you mean you've been working on this specifically."

"No," Bill said. "I've been looking for the weak link in the wards to Potter's and my home."

"But this isn't what's on your home," Tonks said. "I've seen your place, both before and after you told me how to get there; Harry's too. We can't see anything with this."

"That's because Merlin added some things that I haven't been able to figure out how to incorporate yet."

"How about you start at the beginning," Pierre said.

Bill sighed dejectedly. "It had to come out sooner or later," he muttered.

"What had to come out," Tonks asked.

"What Harry and I did in our wards."

"We're waiting," Draco said when he didn't go on.

"Merlin moved it out of phase with the rest of the world," he said.

"Out of phase?" Tonks asked. "Explain."

"Harry and I put a ton of memory charms in about fifty different layers of wards as you draw closer to our homes. Those keep about ninety-nine percent of the people looking for us, or the ones just out wandering around, from sticking around very long. Past that are a set of anti-Portkey and Apparation wards. Those are all outside of an area that we moved out of phase with the rest of the world. That's why when you're outside the ward, our places look like they did before we made any of our renovations. This phase that we're all existing in right here can't see the phase that's behind the ward. What gets left is a picture, if you will, of what it looked like just before we moved it out of phase. And we laced that image with dozens of charms that create impulses to simply walk away from what you've found. It's essentially uninteresting. That gets rid of ninety-nine percent of the one percent who actually notice there's something even there to see. Now, once you're inside the phase line boundary there is a dead space of about a foot before you run into a perimeter detection ward. This ward is cast after you move whatever it is you're hiding out of phase. That makes it out of phase with what's outside the boundary. It's built to sense everything that crosses it. And, here's one of the keys, when Harry or I give someone access to our place the key exists in the recipient's mind out of phase with this reality, but it is in phase with what we're hiding. The perimeter detection ward identifies people who are or aren't supposed to be there with this bit of out of phase knowledge. If the ward can't sense that, then it knows an intruder has breached the outer ward and active countermeasures are triggered. That doesn't mean Harry or I can't bring someone past the ward without giving them the key. We just need to identify them to the ward every time we do. When that person leaves, they're not going to know a thing about where they were except that they were there. And they're not going to be able to find their way back unless we bring them back on purpose. Even if they somehow did, if they breach that perimeter detection ward they're going to set it off.

"With me so far?" he asked.

"I think so," Tonks answered for all of them.

Bill nodded. "Good. Now, if I try sending diagnostic type spells at Harry's or my wards, I get exactly the same results as Pierre gets when he tries to examine what he's found off of Tintagel. And, if I bring his little temperature sensing devices back to my place, I get nearly the same results as he does off Tintagel; a temperature difference of about .09 degrees Celsius. Now I know that's less than the .14 we're getting off Tintagel, but I think that's because Merlin found a way of incorporating the Fidelius into what Harry and I did. And I'm basing that on a trip I made to Potter Manor. Using these little devices to examine what I know is there I get a temperature difference of about .04. If you add that to the .09 from my wards, you're about dead on for what we get off Tintagel."

Bill sat back in his chair. "That's the good news. I think I know what I'm dealing with." He paused for a moment and focused on Tonks. "Now, can you guess the bad news?"

She stared at him, frowning for a second before she said, "Shit."

"You know something we don't, Director?" Pierre asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Three or four times a year, Bill get's himself dumped into one of my holding cells when he tries breaching his wards."

"Been trying to do it for better than ten years now," Bill said. "I've got a bit less than forty failed theories."

"So what you're telling us," Draco said, "is that we've found Camelot but we can't prove it."

"Pretty much," Bill said.

"Then how did Ron get past it?" Pierre asked.

"Simple," Bill said. "He was supposed to."

"You're telling me you're buying the story of a five-thousand-year-old vampire?" Draco asked. "That your family are the descendants of King Arthur's son?"

Bill leaned forward in his chair again. "There's some fairly interesting coincidences between our family and Arthur's."

Draco leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. "This ought to be good," he said. He waved his hand dramatically. "Go on then."

"Well let's start with the most obvious," Bill said. "There is the name of our father and King Arthur; one and the same. Next, Ron carries the same name as King Arthur's son." Draco blinked. "Quade tells me the name of the child she raised was Rognvaldr. It means Ruler with counsel. The name Ronald is derived from it." Bill paused.

"Go on," Pierre said.

"King Arthur was the son of Uther Pendragon, an ancient king himself. Arthur was not his oldest son. Bet you can't guess how many brothers Arthur had."

"Don't need to," Tonks said. "It's common knowledge he had five older brothers."

"And one younger sister," Bill added. "Just like Ron."

"So you're thinking history repeats itself with Ron?" Pierre asked. "For whatever reason King Arthur was able to pull Clarent from the stone, is the same reason Ron was able to find Camelot."

"Merlin set the test of pulling Clarent from the stone as the decider of who would be king," Bill said. "Why couldn't he do something similar to the wards he hid Camelot behind? The theory that Ron is the rightful heir to the long lost King of England is as good as anything we've got for why he managed to get past the wards." The group sat in silence for a few moments before Draco snorted.

"Something you want to add, Malfoy?" Tonks asked.

"I was just picturing the look on my dearly departed father's face when he arrived in Hell and was told the family he despised are the heirs of King Arthur." Tonks chuckled.

"So we're buying the theory that Ron was the rightful king of England?" Pierre asked.

Bill shrugged. "It's as good as anything we've got till we can find a way past the wards on this place."

"And the possibility of that is?"

Bill sighed. "Slim to none."

"Maybe we need to look at it differently," Draco said.

"How so?" Tonks asked.

"Well if we're going to crown Ron King of England, doesn't it stand to reason that Hermione is the rightful Queen? Further extrapolation means one of his children is the crown prince or princess."

"I was wondering how long that would take," Bill said.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Tonks asked.

"I think we need to ask Hermione to come walk around Tintagel," Pierre said.

"And failing that," Draco said, "we need to see if one of their children can trigger a way past the wards."

"I'm not sure she'll agree," Bill said.

"Why not?" Tonks asked.

"She knows he was murdered and she'd like to see justice. But she's not willing to risk anything she has left to have it in this life. I think she's at peace with letting the universe exact whatever justice it hands out to his killers on their death."

"We could conscript her," Draco said.

"You do that," Bill said, "and you'll find yourself at war"

"With whom?" Pierre asked.

"Me for one," Bill answered. "So one of the top ward and curse experts in the world. My wife, in her field of linked objects, she's every bit as good as I am. Let's toss the twins in there. We all know what kind of mayhem they created in Voldemort's forces with their inventions. Hermione of course, she's only one of the most brilliant minds in the world. I imagine Quade. She's more than likely the most powerful vampire alive. Who else," he pretended to ponder. "Oh yeah, Harry and Ginny. He's only the guy who took out Voldemort and has a ROM reading that is nearly off the charts. And she matches him. Body wise it may not be much, but you've got less chance of winning that fight than you did of taking Voldemort down."

"It was only a thought," Draco said. "I understand why she might refuse, but I think it's pretty important to convince her to give it a shot."

"How so?" Bill asked.

"'Cause Ron was trailing these people. He ended up tracking them to Tintagel. To me that says they were already there. Why? There's only one thing I can think of. They know what's hidden out there too. And just like us, they can't get through it. Somehow, Ron did. His Soul Capture said he was attacked outside Camelot, but the last thing he remembers is dying inside it. Excalibur is supposed to be hidden there. I know Voldemort was looking for it. And if he'd found it, even Potter couldn't have beaten him. I don't think these people wanted to kill Ron. They wanted to know how he got past the wards. Somehow he fought them off long enough to get back behind the wards, but he'd been too injured to survive. Denied that avenue, they staked out his house; waiting for Hermione to come back in hopes that whatever she was retrieving would tell them how to get past the wards. It didn't obviously, but they don't know that. We can't let these people find what they're looking for. We also need to be extremely careful about how we go about this. They watched and waited at Ron's home, I have a feeling they're watching and waiting at Tintagel too. I think it might be a good idea to stop looking for Camelot for a few days and figure out if we're being observed."

"I think you're right," Tonks agreed.

"I'll get on shifting our observations at Tintagel." Pierre said. "Without making it look like we're changing our objective."

"Whatever you need, Chevalier, I'll get it."

"Thank you, Director."

Tonks gave him a curt nod before turning to Bill. "You wanna talk to her or you want me to?"

"Fleur and I were already going over after I get home tonight. Harry's birthday is next week, and she refuses to miss it again. And she wants to do some shopping in New York."

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"A week."

"Work on her."

"I'll do what I can, but I'm not gonna twist her arm. Ron was her husband. If she's decided to let it rest, I'm going to honor that."

Tonks leaned forward. "Bill, if we're right about this, and she can get in, we need to do it. Not for Ron, but for all the people that are going to suffer if the people that killed Ron beat us to it. I'm not gonna say much, but what we've gotten out of our captures from the attack on Christmas is telling us another war is coming. They're nearly ready to make themselves known. And they're every bit as bad as Voldemort was, maybe even worse."

"How do you get to be worse than Voldemort?" Bill asked.

"They don't care about blood superiority," Draco said. "They want power. That's it. And that simple fact means the recruiting base of malcontents is a whole lot bigger. Adding Muggle-born and Half-bloods makes for a much larger recruiting pool."

"You really think we're looking at another war?"

"I think we'd be in the middle of one already if they'd managed to take Harry out with the various attacks that have happened to him this year."

"Does he know this?"

"I haven't told him this specifically, but I've warned him I'm getting bad whispers from our informants in regards to him and Ginny."

Bill blanched. "Ginny too?

"It's been her and Harry since the war ended. And with that fight at Christmas and the whole vampire thing, she's done nothing but draw attention to herself."

"Where are you getting this from?"

"Quade," Tonks answered. "She's caught five different wizards tailing Harry and Ginny and turned them over to my counterpart at the American Ministry. That doesn't count the ones she killed before making herself known."

Bill closed his eyes wearily. "Are we ever gonna have peace?"

"Welcome to the world of what the public doesn't know about, Weasley," Draco said.

* * *

Hermione looked up in irritation from her book as yet another round of laughter issued from the corner where George and Fred were holding court for an audience of Jenna, Jamie, Sam, Angie, Luke, Harry, Ginny, Heather, Gabrielle and Stacie. "Let's not forget my lovely assistant," George said. He pulled Stacie tight against his side with her returning the half embrace happily to a round of applause from the small group. Hermione shifted and ducked behind her book again. Less than a minute later another roar pulled her eyes to the opposite side of the room.

"Well done, Stacie!" Ginny laughed at the sight of Fred with a carrot in place of his nose.

"Okay, it's a bit hard to breath like this," Fred said his voice all nasally.

"Personally, I think it's an improvement," Jenna laughed.

"You won't when you try kissing me later," Fred retorted.

"You better not be kissing my sister," Jamie growled.

"You better not be kissing my brother," George said at the same time.

"You know, Jams," Fred retorted, "you'd be a lot more enjoyable to be around if you'd just give in and shag George already."

"Oi!" Harry said. "My daughter's in the room." He playfully clamped his hands over her ears.

"DAD!" Sam cried.

"Well I know I'd certainly enjoy being around her if she did," George said.

"You keep your paws off my sister," Jenna said.

"You're the one with paws, Jen," George retorted. "Besides, unlike you and my brother, I've got other interested parties." He gave Stacie a squeeze.

"Oh-ho," Fred crowed. "She's sleeping with the professor. What's it take to get an Outstanding these days?" Hermione snapped her book closed and stood up. "Where ya going, Herms?" Fred called.

"To find some peace and quiet," she snapped and left the room.

A short while after Hermione had left, Stacie went looking for her. As expected, she found her in the library. She stood in the doorway for a minute watching her before demanding, "Exactly what is your problem?"

Hermione spun around from the shelf she'd been perusing. "I haven't got a problem," she retorted.

Stacie stepped in the room. "No?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Then maybe you'd care to explain why you always leave the room within ten minutes of me coming in."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I should think that would be obvious."

"So I'm an idiot now?"

"I didn't say that," Hermione snapped. She angrily swiped her hair back out of her face.

"You may as well have," Stacie retorted. Hermione lifted her chin at Stacie's glare. "Are you going to tell me what you meant or not?"

"Maybe I thought I'd make it easier for you to keep yourself from hitting on me."

Stacie continued to slowly draw nearer to Hermione. "So that's what this is about?"

"Well it certainly worked," Hermione lashed out. "You moved on to George easily enough."

"Well he's certainly vying for my attention."

"Oh, that's just wonderful," Hermione retorted bitterly. "Have fun as his newest flavor of the month."

Stacie stopped in front of Hermione and crossed her arms. "That was rather ugly."

"So?"

"So why don't you tell me what your real problem is."

Hermione glowered at her for a few moments before blowing up. "I don't want you with him!"

Stacie tipped her head slightly, considering before she slowly brought her hand up. She stilled for a half second when Hermione caught her breath before tucking her hair back behind her ear. "Then do something about it," she said quietly.

For the exact length of time Ron had been frozen in place in the Hogwarts' library when she had said those same words to him during their sixth year, Hermione stood petrified by Stacie's challenge. Then, just like he had, she moved; jumping forward she grabbed Stacie's face in her hands and kissed her hard. Stacie stumbled back, keeping Hermione's lips against hers by grabbing the back of her head. They careened back into the reading table, catching their balance. After a few seconds with her back to the table Stacie slipped her hands down to Hermione's hips and forcefully twisted her around. Hermione went with it, pushing herself up to sit on the edge of the table. Stacie pressed forward between her legs and Hermione wrapped them around her hips holding her tightly as their mouths continued to battle. Eventually, they slowed, pulling apart enough so they could see each other clearly.

Stacie smiled. "Hi," she said softly.

Hermione returned her smile. "Hi back." They were quiet for a few seconds as they stared nervously at each other. "What are you thinking?"

Stacie bit her lip. "That it was worth the wait… And I really hope I get to do it again."

Hermione giggled. "I agree. And I promise." She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Stacie's sighing contentedly.

They stayed that way for a few moments before Stacie quietly asked, "So now what?"

Hermione leaned back a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you my girlfriend, are we just snogging each other? I've been waiting on you, Hermione. You need to tell me where we're at, and when I get more."

"Stacie," Hermione said, "You get everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

Hermione leaned in and nuzzled her cheek against Stacie's, eliciting a soft whimper as she placed a soft trail of kisses all over her face. "I was Ron's nearly from the moment we met," Hermione whispered. She kissed Stacie's lips and waited for her to open her eyes. "I've been yours since the day Quade threw us together." She bit her lip nervously. "Is that okay with you?"

"So you're my girlfriend then?" Stacie asked. "Because that's what it sounds like you mean to me."

"You're far more than my girlfriend, Stacie," Hermione said. "That is if you want to be."

Stacie frowned slightly as she stared back at Hermione and then her eyes slowly widened. "Are you asking me to marry you?" she whispered.

Hermione giggled. "I think I might wait a bit. But it might be kind of fun to be on the asking side of a proposal."

Stacie's jaw dropped. "Yo—You're serious," she eventually managed.

"Very."

"But we've only kissed once."

Hermione took Stacie's face in her hands and held her gently while she stared intently into her eyes. "I know myself, Stacie. You make me feel like Ron did. No one else but him would do. And now, it's no one but you."

"I," Stacie stammered.

"Don't worry," Hermione said. "You waited for me. I can wait for you."

Stacie blinked rapidly as she tried to process what Hermione was saying. Since that January morning in Hermione's bedroom, every rational thought in her mind had told her to run; that Hermione was playing with fire and she would only get burned if she didn't. But rational thought hadn't been able to sway the desires of her heart. Nor had it prevented her from following Hermione to the library and confronting her. And now, rational thought was trying to comprehend a new fear, getting what you wanted; or at least what you thought you wanted.

"I think I might like to be pursued for at least a little while," she finally managed.

Hermione leaned in, brushing her lips to Stacie's. "And how long is a little while," she teased.

"At least a week," Stacie said. Hermione silenced her by pressing her mouth tightly against hers; pushing her tongue past the other woman's lips. "Or maybe a few days," Stacie gasped when Hermione moved from her mouth to her neck. She turned her head, giving Hermione better access to the area behind her ear. "Oh my," she groaned. At the same time she turned her mouth back to Hermione's, she caught her hand where it had stopped its exploration of her side and brought it the rest of the way over the swell of her breast. Her mouth slipped back by Hermione's ear. "Don't stop," she whispered. "Ever," she added before moving her lips back to hers.

**XX**

"Oh come on, Harry," Ginny said. "I know exactly where it is. It'll just take two seconds for me to prove I'm right and then we can go to bed."

Harry sighed. "Anything, just as long as we can quit arguing about it." Harry followed her down the hall to the library, examining his finger and the hangnail as he walked. For all the things he'd suffered in his life, it was bloody annoying how painful the insignificant injury was. He was so intent on it he didn't notice Ginny stop dead in the doorway turn and catch him with one hand on his chest and the other over his mouth.

"Shush," she hissed and pushed him back.

Harry stopped, let her push him back while giving her a quizzical look. "What?" he asked quietly when she moved her hand from his mouth.

"SHUUUSSSHHH!" she hissed. Harry tried to peer past her. But it wasn't till he noticed the reflection in the window that he could see what had brought about her behavior. His eyes grew wide. "Did you have any idea?" she whispered.

Harry shook his head, his eyes still glued to the reflection in the window. "No." Ginny took his hand, turned back to the library and crept to the door. Very carefully they peered around it together. They pulled back a few seconds later, staring at each other in shock. "Hermione's hand is up her shirt!" he said

"Stacie's hand was in the back of Hermione's jeans!" Ginny said at the same time.

"Really?" they both asked. They both took another quick peek.

"Yep," they said together when they pulled back again.

"Think maybe we should throw some cold water on them?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"So no one else catches them. They seem pretty oblivious. I'm not sure either one of them really realizes they're in the library where anyone can walk in on them."

"They do seem to be a bit wrapped up," Ginny said. They both froze.

"Sorry," Hermione said, "I've never tried taking one of these off before."

"Oh—My—God!" Ginny mouthed.

Stacie giggled. "To say nothing of being in the library."

"Oh my God," Hermione cried. Her voice was quiet but clearly horrified. Harry and Ginny nearly collapsed trying to keep their laughter in.

"Bedroom?" Stacie asked.

There was a short pause. "You're sure you want to take that step?" Hermione asked quietly. "I can't give it back after I take it." Harry and Ginny strained their ears trying to hear.

"You're not taking anything. I'm giving it to you."

"What are they talking about?" Harry asked in Ginny's ear.

"Stacie's a virgin," Ginny answered.

"How do you know that?"

Ginny waved him off. "Later."

"You're sure," Hermione persisted. Harry and Ginny cocked their heads towards the door.

"Take me to bed, Hermione," Stacie whispered.

For a half second Harry and Ginny locked eyes. "RUN!" they mouthed and bolted as quickly and quietly as they could for their room. They ducked in and closed the door and Harry traced a circle on the wall with his finger, opening a small portal to view through.

"Well," Harry said when Hermione and Stacie disappeared into her room. "That was rather surprising." He turned to Ginny. "You okay?" he asked at the disconcerted look on her face.

Ginny frowned. "I'm not sure."

Harry studied her. "Well, with your history, you can't be upset that she picked a girl. So it must have something to do with Ron."

Ginny moved into his arms. "I think so. Don't get me wrong," she hastened to add. "I'm happy for her. I really am. Stacie is an amazing person. I guess maybe I just wasn't ready to see that Hermione's moving on." She picked at his shirt.

"She is pretty special," Harry said. "When I think about it, I can see why Hermione likes her. She's a lot like Ron."

Ginny looked up at him. "How so?"

"Well, both of them were thrown into something they were woefully underequipped to handle at the time. But just like Ron, she faced it head on. Both of them could have walked away from it. Ron stuck by me when he didn't have to. And Stacie faced this world down when she could have simply let it be wiped away like a lost dream. And eventually, Ron became a person to reckoned with in his own right. Stacie is well on her way to that. She was before she fell into our world and she's got even bigger ideas now."

Ginny gave him a small smile. "She's worthy of stepping in his place, isn't she."

Harry kissed her forehead. "I think so."

"And most importantly, Hermione thinks so."

Harry nodded. "And in the end it's only her opinion that matters."

Ginny stretched up and kissed him. Harry pushed back just slightly and she deepened the kiss. "Take me to bed, Harry," she whispered when she broke from him. Harry lowered his mouth to hers, backing her up till she bumped into the bed. She sat down and his lips followed her as she scooted back and he climbed over her.

"Mine," he growled from above her.

**XX**

Across the hall, Stacie looked up into Hermione's eyes as she braced herself over her. "Yours," she answered Hermione's claim.

* * *

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned sleepily when she felt Stacie sit up in the bed next to her. She shivered slightly with the trail of light kisses that started on her upper ribs and trailed down her side to end at her hip. A hand slid down her back. She rolled to her stomach and one hand became two. The touch wasn't really sexual in nature. It was more like she was being discovered. Her various curves and hills and valleys were being mapped; learned, by an enthralled explorer. Her back and shoulders, down over her bottom to her calves. Her lower leg was gently raised and Stacie's cheek slid against the soft skin before it was lowered again and her hands tracked back up her legs. They paused a moment on her bottom, becoming more firm in their exploration before tracking up over her back where two hands became one and her hair was brushed away from her face.

"You're beautiful," Stacie said. She continued to gently stroke her fingers through Hermione's hair

Hermione rolled over. Stacie was sitting with her legs curled under her, one hand braced on the bed. She let her eyes trail up over Stacie's naked body. "I've got nothing on the statuesque brunette who invaded my dreams last night."

Stacie blushed. "I hope she looked like me."

Hermione sought out her upper thigh and hip with her hand; letting her fingers trace gentle patterns on her skin. "The resemblance was uncanny."

"I like having your eyes on me."

Hermione grinned. "I like having them on you."

Stacie seemed to hesitate for a second but then said, "Hermione, I understand if you can't say this to me, but I want you to know that last night was the most amazing experience of my life. Thank you."

Hermione pushed slightly on Stacie's thigh. "Come here," she said, and guided Stacie so she was straddled over her hips.

"Got me where you want me?" Stacie teased.

Hermione held her hands up. "Hold my hands." Stacie cocked her head curiously, but took Hermione's hands in hers, weaving their fingers together.

"Good?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"You look like you want to tell me something."

"I do, I'm just trying to figure out how to say it."

"It's not bad is it?" Stacie asked, a trace of worry flitting across her eyes.

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "It's not bad, Stacie. It's just important, and I want to make sure I get it right."

Stacie studied her for a second. "Okay."

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. "Okay," she said after another few moments. "I think I've got it." Stacie nodded. Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't know if this will make sense to you. Or if this is the best way, or even the healthiest way to survive losing Ron but it's working for me, so I'm going with it."

"Go on," Stacie encouraged when Hermione paused.

"You and Ron are separate lives, Stacie. They have to be. Before you and I met, I had a life where I was married to the most wonderful man. We had everything any couple ever dreams of having. And he was the love of that life. But then he died. It took me a while to understand that the life we had together, our hopes and dreams, died with him. And that hurt more than anything, and I was really angry with him for a long time. And I realized that if I kept loving him, I was going to be angry with him forever. And that was no way to live the rest of my life. But then I remembered what an amazing man he was. And he did something that gave him a chance to make a last request of me. He asked me to live again; to not close my heart off to the possibility of someone new to love. So once I got done being angry with him, I did the only thing I could think of that would allow me to honor his wishes. I let the part of me that loved him die and go to be with him. I have my memories of our love, but it isn't alive like it was. And that hurt, to let it wither and die, and it took a long time to recover from it.

"But once the hurt started to heal, I could feel myself starting to live again. I kind of think of myself as a flower. I'm like a perennial. I had a life, a spring, with Ron. But then the fall came and I withered and died. And then winter, I was black and cold and dead. But then, just as I started to function, you came along; the wondrous sun of spring. And I was coaxed from the tiny crack in my hardened shell to bloom again. And this is me, reborn; the same flower yet different. And I remember what it was like to love someone, and I want to have it again; just as desperate as it was in my memories. And that's what I want to give you if you'll take it, Stacie. I'm just as in love with you as I was with Ron. And because that life is over, while my life with you is just starting, I can honestly tell you last night was the most amazing night of my life."

Stacie's eyes blinked rapidly and a tear slipped down her cheek to drip on Hermione's stomach as she looked down on her. "You're in love with me?" she whispered.

"I told you that you're the only one for me last night, Stacie. You didn't think I'd say that just to get you in bed with me did you?"

"No, of course not, Hermione. But that isn't 'I love you.' You have to admit it's sudden to go from wondering if you're still feeling things for me to I love you and will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled. "I haven't asked you to marry me yet," she teased.

"But you said you were going to. And you can't take it back, Hermione. I spent the night Quade took me alone in your bed, my mind flooded with images of what might have been. I talked myself out of going to find you in the library a dozen times over. And the next morning, when you told me you wished you'd stayed with me. It took me about two seconds to realize the reason I was suddenly terrified of you was because I was on the edge of falling in love with you. I knew it wouldn't take more than a single kiss for me to find myself helpless to resist you. That's a pretty scary place to be when you're looking at a recently widowed woman who has just told you she's never even so much as had a curious thought about another girl in her life. But then you eventually did kiss me. And just like I knew would happen, I'm in love with you Hermione Granger-Weasley. And now that I've finally managed to get you in my clutches I'm not letting go. Because I can't wait till I get to spend every night with you or do any of the million other things I've dreamed of since January."

"Thank you, for being patient enough, and brave enough to let me figure things out."

Stacie smiled and shrugged. "I wasn't doing anything else," she said playfully.

"Nice," Hermione retorted dryly. Stacie giggled and leaned down to peck her lips. "A million?" Hermione asked when she pulled back. "Tell me some."

Stacie giggled again. "Well if you count kissing, it's probably more like ten million."

"Ten million kisses? I like the sound of that."

"Oh yes," Stacie said eagerly. "I think I've dreamed of at least a million different places on your body that I wanted to kiss. And then there are probably a million different ways to kiss those places. And then there are kissing those places in different places, like on a blanket in the park, or on a beach, or underwater."

"Underwater?" Hermione interrupted,

"Yes, or on a giant bearskin rug with nothing but a roaring fire for light and a massive snowstorm blowing outside. That's really romantic. And then if you just want hot, on a motorcycle.

"I like the bearskin rug and the fire. I'm not sure about the motorcycle."

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle?"

"No."

Stacie smiled deviously. "Then I'll have to give you a ride on mine."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You have a motorcycle?"

"Yes. And trust me. There is nothing hotter than a girl on a motorcycle… Except maybe two girls on a motorcycle."

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly. Stacie climbed off her and knelt with her arms braced on the bed. "Where are you going?" Hermione cried plaintively.

"Come here," Stacie said.

"But I was happy with you where you were."

Stacie gave her a significant look. "Come sit behind me."

Hermione sighed and sat up. "Okay, where do you want me?"

"Kneel behind me. No, not like that, spread your legs and snuggle in with my ass in your crotch." Hermione leaned forward to look at Stacie with an arched eye. She leaned over and pecked her lips. "You like it when I talk dirty and you know it."

Hermione grinned. "Well it is a very nice ass." She settled behind Stacie as she'd been instructed, letting her hands sit on Stacie's hips. "And the view from back here is quite lovely."

Stacie wiggled her bottom back against Hermione, eliciting a soft groan. "Now, lean forward against my back and wrap your arms tight around my waist."

Hermione did as she was told. "Ok, this is nice."

"Yes it is," Stacie agreed. She used one hand to move Hermione's down between her legs. "And look what you have so easily accessible."

Hermione stretched forward and licked Stacie's ear. "If you wanted me to screw you again all you had to do was say so."

"Behave yourself."

"But you put me here!"

"Yes, to demonstrate something about my motorcycle for you."

"And that is?"

"This, is how you'll be sitting with me when you ride it."

Hermione stilled. "Really?"

"Really."

"I think I'm beginning to see the appeal of this."

"I thought you might. Now, imagine us both in skinny jeans, knee high leather boots, t-shirts, leather jackets and our helmets."

Hermione gently bit Stacie's shoulder. "How can I kiss you with a helmet on?"

"Simple, after we ride like that for an hour with this massive, throbbing, pulsing, vibrating, machine between our legs, we stop somewhere very secluded. We take our helmets off and I turn around like this." Stacie turned to face her, sitting up on Hermione's lap with her legs wrapped around her hips and her arms up around her neck. "You put your arms around my waist like that, and we kiss." She lowered her mouth to Hermione's, pushing her tongue past her lips forcefully while pushing her hands up to tangle in her hair.

Hermione groaned into Stacie's mouth hungrily. "Today," she gasped when they broke apart.

"Today what?"

"I want to ride on your motorcycle today."

Stacie blinked. "Like right now?"

"The sooner the better."

"I thought you wanted to screw me again?"

"I do, but I really like being on the edge for a long time. And I'm pretty sure I'll be there all day if we go do this."

"What about the kids?"

"They were going to the beach with Harry and Ginny and Sam. I'm sure they're already gone. And Blinken can watch Ginvra. I'll just leave a note that you and I went out and we'll be out late."

"You're sure?"

"Stacie, I really want one day with you where it is only you and I and nothing else exists for us. We can disappear till tomorrow morning and have that if you'd just agree."

Stacie considered for another half second. "Let's go!"

* * *

The second morning after nearly walking in on Hermione and Stacie in the library, Harry and Ginny made their way down to the kitchen somewhat unsure of how to proceed with what they knew but hadn't yet been told. Harry decided he was just going to follow Ginny's lead. Provided she wasn't going to tease them mercilessly she was generally better at this kind of thing than he was. He stepped behind Sam and gave her a hug. "There's my girl," he whispered before dropping a kiss on her crown and sitting down next to her. "Morning, Hermione," he added.

Ginny stopped to kiss Sam's crown too before sitting on her other side. "How did you sleep?"

Sam yawned and leaned over against Harry's shoulder. "O... okay," she said sleepily. "Love you, Daddy," she added snuggling in tight against him.

Harry wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder. "You too, little girl."

"Harrrumph," Ginny said.

Sam caught Ginny's hand in hers. "Oh, I love you to, Mum."

"No, that's okay, Samantha,"" Ginny said airily. "I know I'm just a distant second."

"It's not his fault he's better to cuddle with," Sam teased.

Ginny was about to retort when Hermione suddenly stood. "I need to get the boys up." She'd no more than finished speaking and they burst into the kitchen. Hermione was frozen in place as Andrew rushed over and slammed into her.

"MUMMY!" he cried.

White as a ghost, she sat down heavily in her chair and he climbed into her lap. "Oh dear," she whispered.

Harry chanced a glance at Ginny. "Be nice," he growled under his breath at the look of glee on her face.

Percy climbed up and forced his way between Harry and Sam. "Hi, Uncle Harry," he said. He hugged Sam tight. "Hi Sam."

She returned his hug. "How's my favorite big brother?"

"Are we going flying after breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"Mummy," Andrew said excitedly, "we came to get you but you were gone."

"I was?" she asked weakly.

"Yes," Andrew answered. "But we found Aun' Stacie. How come she was in your bed?"

Hermione's face went ashen. Harry bit down on his cheeks. He didn't dare look at Ginny. He already knew she'd decided to go for merciless teasing and the look of glee on her face was all too given as Hermione had apparently had such a good couple of nights she'd forgotten that if she didn't beat the boys up, they came and got her with running leaps onto her bed.

"I—" Hermione started. She stopped when the door to the kitchen opened again.

Andrew giggled and pointed at Stacie. "You don't wear pajamas." She froze in place and her face turned beet red.

"Wait a second," Sam said. "If Stacie slept in Hermione's bed, where was she?" She looked back and forth between them.

"Sam," Harry said quietly. Obviously aware that they were busted, Stacie raised her brow at Hermione. Clearly asking how she wanted to handle this.

Hermione straightened slightly, regaining a bit of her normal composure. "With her," she answered firmly her eyes locked with Stacie's.

Ginny took that as her cue to start tormenting them. "Morning, Stacie," she said brightly. "If I'd known you were staying the night you could have borrowed pajamas from me. I have some really sexy ones if you'd like."

"Ginevra," Hermione hissed.

Sam leaned forward towards Hermione. "And were you," she paused and finished in a loud whisper, "naked too?"

"Samantha," Harry said, "That is none of your business. And you," he added with a look at Ginny, "could set a better example for your daughter. Even the twins gave us a chance to figure things out before harassing us."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said. She moved Andrew from her lap to the next chair, stood and crossed the room to Stacie. "I'm sorry about the wake up. I meant to get to them but I was just kind of floating this morning and forgot what would happen if I didn't."

Stacie smiled sheepishly. "I'm glad you were in such a good mood... Maybe we could get a lock?" she asked.

"You're not upset? Everything means them too. Can you handle that?"

Stacie took her hands. "Do you honestly think I'm not aware of that?"

"I remember," Hermione said. "You said you were terrified."

"And except for that part about my only failing, I still am. But I don't care, Hermione. I want it all. I've wanted it since that morning."

Harry leaned over, squishing Sam and Percy between he and Ginny and whispered in her ear. "Just like Ron."

Ginny squeezed his leg. "This will be good," she whispered back.

Hermione smiled. "Even the annoying sister-in-law?"

Stacie sighed dramatically. "You take the good with the bad." Sam giggled.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione leaned in and gently kissed Stacie's lips. "Would you like some breakfast? I'll cook for you."

"Why are you kissing her?" Percy piped up.

"Just a minute Percy," Hermione said without turning to him. "Breakfast?" she asked again.

"Maybe you want to talk to them first?"

"I'd like to do it with you and they need to eat. And so do you."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

Stacie smiled. "Then yes I'd love to have my girlfriend make me breakfast."

"And I'd love to make my girlfriend breakfast." Hermione leaned in and pecked Stacie on the lips again. "Go sit down, gorgeous," she said quietly.

Ginny groaned. "Please tell me I'm not going to have the same lovestruck, make-me-want-to-puke girl on my hands I did for the first six months you and Ron were together."

Sam snickered. "I guess that pretty much answers the question of her being naked too."

"Emphatically," Ginny said.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin," Harry sighed.

Hermione turned on Ginny. "Don't start with me, Mrs. 'Y0u can tell I didn't get any this morning because I'm looking at Harry like he's a piece of meat'." Sam snickered again. "And you, young lady," Hermione added shooting a glare at Sam. "You just wait till you bring home your first boyfriend or girlfriend. What goes around comes around. And I give just as good as the twins. If you don't believe me, ask them about the night they spent hitting on Fleur and I."

"I wasn't picking on you," Sam cried.

"I was," Ginny said playfully. "And I know you did not just threaten my daughter."

Hermione braced her hands on the table. "You should know by now that I don't make threats, Ginevra. I make promises."

"Ooooh, scary," Ginny taunted.

"Don't mess with me. And leave my girlfriend alone."

"Hermione," Stacie said. She put her hand on Hermione's arm.

Hermione turned to her. "What?"

"Stop."

"Stop?" Hermione asked confused.

"Stop."

"But—"

"But what? They're teasing us, which obviously means they're happy for us. That's good, right?"

"Oh," Hermione said.

"We are," Ginny added. "I think Stacie's good for you, Hermione."

"You darn right I am," Stacie said.

Percy tugged on Harry's arm. "What are you talking about? Are Mummy and Stacie like Aunt Heather and Aunt Gabrielle?"

The four adults and Sam froze for a half second. "Erm," Harry said.

Hermione blinked as she focused on her oldest son. She hadn't expected him to put things together that quickly. She'd had visions of sitting down with he and Andrew to carefully explain things to them. But then she'd gone and forgotten to get them up and now the snowball was rolling out of control down the hill. "Yes, sweetie," she said. "Stacie and I are going to be like Aunt Heather and Aunt Gabrielle. Is that okay?"

"Is she going to be my mummy too?"

Hermione glanced at Stacie. She gave a slight nod. "Yes," Hermione said. "I promise you'll get a real proposal," she added softly while Percy thought about it.

Stacie took her hand. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Will you still be my mummy?" Percy asked.

"Yes, sweetie. I'll always be your mummy.

"She won't be my daddy will she?"

"Erm," Hermione said.

"Percy," Sam said, "do you remember when you asked me what it meant if you were adopted?"

"Yes. It means your mummy and daddy died. Like your mummy and daddy did. And then some people come and they love you very much like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and they adopt you and they're your new mummy and daddy. But your old mummy and daddy are still your mummy and daddy too. Right?"

Sam hugged him tight. "Exactly right, Percy. Stacie loves you and your brother and your sister and your mummy very much and she's going to marry your mummy. And when she does, she's going to adopt you. Just like Harry and Ginny did for me. So she'll be kind of like a daddy but because she's a girl she'll be a mummy instead. And because she adopted you, you get to be kind of like me. You're very lucky that Stacie loves you so much."

Percy thought about it for a second before looking at his mother. "If you get married does it mean we have to move away from Uncle Harry's?"

"No, sweetie," Hermione answered.

Percy thought about it for another second. "Okay… Can I have sausages for breakfast?"

"Me too!" Andrew cried.

Hermione sagged. She knew there would be more issues to come. Just like the boys had to find a new way with Harry when he'd stepped in to fill the role of their father. They were going to have to find a new way with her and Stacie now too. But for now, things were ok. She'd survived the loss of her husband. Come through it strong and in love with Stacie just as desperately as she had been with Ron. Whatever the future brought, she'd manage. "Sure. Mummy will make them for you."

"I like them really brown," he reminded her.

"Me too!" Andrew added.

Hermione smiled indulgently. "Yes, I know. You're just like your father." She turned to the stove, stopped and turned back. "Samantha."

"Yes?"

"What you said, it was absolutely perfect. You're an amazing young woman and I can't thank you enough."

Sam grinned. "Thank you, Aunt Hermione."

* * *

Later that morning, when she had finished her second scroll on her summer transfiguration assignment, Sam gathered her things up and tucked them in her bag.

"All done?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Mum,"

"Good girl," Harry said.

"Thank you, Daddy," Sam said. She stopped on her way past the couch where Harry and Ginny were sitting and gave them both a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go fly with Percy okay?"

"Sure," Harry agreed.

"Have fun," Ginny called.

"I will," Sam said. She stopped in the door. "You do you know," she said.

"Sorry?" Harry and Ginny asked looking up at her.

"Look at Dad like he's some kind of snack." She giggled and ducked out the door.

Ginny blinked a number of times before focusing on Harry. "That girl is entirely too observant for her own good," Harry muttered and picked up his book again.

"If you'd simply shag me when I want you to, there'd be nothing to observe," Ginny retorted.

Harry turned the page in his book. "I'll shag you now if you want," he offered without looking up.

Ginny picked up her book again. "Not interested." A few seconds later she shot a glance at Harry when he didn't respond.

"Five minutes," he said without looking up.

She blushed at having been caught. "Five minutes what?" she demanded.

Harry flipped the page. "That's how long you'll hold out."

"Oh is it?" Ginny asked.

"Four," Harry said.

"Four!"

"You're upset with me now and when we argue it makes you randy."

"You honestly think I can't hold out for longer than five minutes."

"Yep."

"Care to bet on that, Potter."

"Name your price, Mrs. Potter," Harry said as casual as anything.

Ginny hissed. "That's cheating."

"Love and war, Ginevra."

Ginny's leg started to bounce up and down. "Damn you," she growled. She grabbed his leg just before they disappeared.

* * *

Bill could see it coming from almost the second he'd started. He'd expected it, planned on it and was sure he'd mapped out at least a thousand different arguments to bring her around. But by the time he'd finished he knew it was a lost cause. She didn't give him even half a chance before she stood and walked to the kitchen door. "Hermione," he tried.

Hermione paused at the door. "Harry," she said.

"Yes?"

"You _will_ keep your promise to Ron and I."

Harry sighed painfully. "Yes, Hermione."

"Ginny," she said without turning.

Ginny cringed. "Yes?"

"If your place as godmother to my children means anything to you at all then you will honor the same promise Harry made."

Harry took Ginny's hand as she closed her eyes. "I swear Hermione. On the magic of my life I won't go to Tintagel without your consent."

"I release you from the vow of your life, Ginevra. I won't be the reason your daughter losses a second mother."

Ginny blinked. "You... you don't trust me," she whispered, clearly hurt.

Hermione turned around. "Oh no, Ginevra, I trust you."

"Then why...?"

"Because witch's vows are dangerous. There are more reasons to go to Tintagel than to look for Ron. And there is more than one place in the world to carry that name. I won't risk the life of my childrens' godmother because she made an ill considered vow."

Ginny blinked. "I—"

"—Didn't think," Hermione interrupted. "I know." She gave Ginny a small smile. "Your word, Ginevra, that's all I want."

"I swear," Ginny said meekly.

"Thank you." Hermione kept her eyes locked with Ginny for a moment before turning her gaze on Bill. He shifted uncomfortably and Fleur laid a hand on his leg in support. "He's gone, Bill," Hermione said and paused. Bill swallowed. Hermione gave him a painful smile. "Let him go," she said before turning and disappearing through the door.

The silence that followed was only broken when Stacie Portkeyed into the kitchen. She stumbled on landing and Harry reflexively reached out to catch her. "Thanks," she said. "Really, you'd think they could do something to smooth those things out a bit."

"Yeah, it'd be nice," Harry agreed quietly. He let her arm go.

Stacie seemed to sense the solemn mood. "What happened?.. Where is Hermione?"

"Nothing happened, Stace," Harry said. "And Hermione's fine. In fact she'd probably really like to see you right now."

Stacie looked at him warily. "You're lying, Harry. I don't like it when you lie. Bad shit happens to me."

"Stacie," Ginny interrupted. "Really, nothing happened. Bill just had a bit of news about Ron, and we're just letting it settle. I really think Hermione could use you right now."

Stacie glanced between Harry and Ginny. "Did they find him?" she whispered.

"No, and it's a long story," Harry answered. "Please just go see Hermione." Stacie frowned. "Please," Harry said again.

Stacie scowled. "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. In order, I'd try Ginevra's room, then the boys, yours and the library." Stacie eyed him for a second longer before she turned and walked out without another word.

Harry wearily propped his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. "Despite what she thinks and the promises she's holding Ginny and I to, this has to happen, doesn't it?" he asked.

"It's a race, Potter," Bill answered. "Both sides think they know what's behind those wards. Both sides think it's the same thing. We could both be wrong. But I doubt it. Not with what we have from Ron. And if we are right, then we can't let them get to it first. And if I'm right about Ron being Arthur's rightful heir, then it follows about Hermione and their children. If the people on the wrong side of this fight put that together, it won't matter if it's true. They'll do anything they can to test it. That includes forcing Hermione to do what I'm asking. And failing her being able to get past the wards, they'll come after her and Ron's kids to see if one of them is the key."

The Beast slammed his fist on the table. "I grow weary of this," he growled before Harry reined his temper in. "I'm okay," he said at Ginny's touch on his arm.

"'Arry," Fleur said, "did you get nozzing about zese people when you killed Bellatrix?"

"No."

"Nozzing at all?" she pressed.

"She was insane; completely barmy and totally useless to anything other than her mad ideas of revenge on Ginny. Believe me, if I'd gotten anything from her that told me she was acting on anything other than her own ideas; if she was a servant to some new master, and taking Sam was done at their direction, I'd have already hunted them down. I promised Ron I wouldn't avenge him. I never said a word about anyone else."

"I figured as much," Bill said. He leaned back in his chair. "Happy holiday to me and happy birthday to you," he muttered. "If I hadn't just spent a month in New Zealand, I'd be right pissed about this."

"Trust me," Harry said. "I'm pissed enough for all of us."

"I 'ave a question," Fleur said.

Ginny waved her hand. "Go on."

"You told Stacie she might find Hermione in her room. 'As she moved in now too?" Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance.

"Dang, Potter," Bill said shaking his head. "You really do collect them, don't you?"

Harry smirked. "When you've got it, you've got it, Bill."

"The only thing you have is me, Potter," Ginny said. "And to answer the question, Stacie is in the process of moving in. Her room also happens to be Hermione's room."

Bill frowned. "Hermione's room?"

"I suppose you could say Hermione collected this one," Harry said.

Fleur blinked. "_Non!"_ she said, her eyes wide.

"_Mais oui_," Ginny answered.

"Are you telling me Hermione and Stacie are a couple?" Bill asked.

"Nearly walked in on them in the library last week," Harry said. "They were rather intensely engaged."

"Apparently it's been building since Quade took Stacie," Ginny said. "They both made semi-passes at each other that night but managed to walk away from it. The next morning, Hermione told Stacie she regretted not sleeping with her; but didn't know if it was just lust from the exposure to mine and Quade's fight or if it was something more. Stacie told Hermione her feelings went far beyond lust. She's been waiting for Hermione to figure it out ever since."

"Apparently, Hermione figured it out," Harry said. "They're already talking about getting married."

"Married?" Bill asked.

"Yep," Harry answered.

**XX**

Stacie poked her head in Ginevra's room. Hermione was sitting next to the crib just watching as her daughter slept. She hesitated for a second, unsure of what had actually happened—and because her relationship with Hermione was less than a week old—before she gathered her courage.

"Hermione?" she asked quietly.

Hermione looked up and they were both frozen for a second before she softly pleaded, "Hold me?"

Stacie closed the door and quickly crossed the room. "Shush," she soothed pulling Hermione's head against her stomach as the tears began to slip down her cheeks. When she began to shake she sank down to sit on the floor pulling Hermione from the chair to cradle her. "Easy," Stacie whispered and kissed the top of her head. It was some time before Hermione stopped shaking and even then Stacie just held her, waiting.

"What did they tell you?" Hermione eventually whispered.

"Harry said that there was news about Ron but he wouldn't tell me what. He just asked me to come find you." Hermione didn't respond for some time. "Are you going to tell me?"

"You should leave," Hermione answered miserably. "While you're still alive to do it," she added in the barest whisper. Stacie pushed Hermione up so she could see her. "I'm not safe," Hermione said when their eyes met.

Stacie swallowed. "You want me to just leave; after waiting six months for you, after the last week?

Hermione turned away. "You don't have to remember any of it," she whispered. Hurt, Stacie stared at the back of Hermione's head for some time before her hurt turned to anger and action. She forcefully took Hermione's wrist in her hand and triggered the release for her wand. Surprised by the force of Stacie's action, Hermione turned back to her. "What are you doing?" Stacie raised Hermione's hand so her wand was pointing directly at her heart and glared at her with cold fury burning in her eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Stacie demanded. Hermione's eyes widened. "Lord knows I couldn't stop you. At least give me the chance to create a life with someone else, if you're going to do it," Stacie pressed. "Don't wait till I'm old and grey to leave me with nothing."

It was another few seconds before Hermione could respond. "Harry would do it if I asked."

"I'd never forgive you," Stacie retorted.

"You'd never know."

"But you would."

Hermione frowned and shook her head slightly. "That makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense and you know it."

Hermione's hand began to tremble. "We'd be doing you a favor," she pleaded weakly.

"Coward."

Hermione sagged and her hand dropped. "Damn you."

Stacie let out a slow breath before reaching to lift Hermione's chin. "Are you done being an idiot now?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"Thank you. I forgive you. But that wasn't what I asked."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I'm done being an idiot."

"And we're never going to repeat this, are we?"

Hermione flinched under Stacie's harsh gaze. "I promise," she answered solemnly.

"You better keep that promise, Hermione," Stacie said, because if you ever try manipulating or threatening me like that again I promise you, I will walk away." She paused for a second. "All of me or nothing, Hermione."

Hermione sat staring at Stacie, trying to make sense of what made no sense at all. In the end she found she had only one possible answer for the other woman. "Marry me."

Stacie cocked her head back. "Sorry? I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

Hermione leaned forward and softly kissed Stacie's lips. She pulled back and waited for Stacie to open her eyes. "Marry me, Stacie. Please?"

"You're serious?" Stacie asked. "You're asking me to marry you after you just threatened to obliviate me?"

Hermione took Stacie's hand. "Please."

Stacie scowled. "I'm still angry with you."

"Please."

Stacie pressed her lips together. "This is hardly the proposal of my dreams."

"But it's right," Hermione answered.

"Do I even get a ring?"

Hermione scrunched her face up painfully. "I don't have one yet."

Stacie glared at her. "Nice; no romance, no ring, just marry me after our first fight."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well this isn't exactly the gushing yes I hoped for either you know."

Stacie arched her eyebrow. "Five conditions."

"Five!" Hermione cried. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I am most definitely not kidding."

Hermione hesitated. "Tell me."

"I want a ring."

"I'll take you shopping today."

"We get married as soon as possible."

"I'll elope with you tonight."

Stacie giggled. "Okay, maybe not quite that soon."

"How soon then?"

"Four to six months."

"Easy," Hermione said.

"The next might not be."

"Let me decide that."

"I want to adopt the boys and Ginevra after we're married."

Hermione blinked and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I already said you get everything Stacie. That includes them."

"I want to have a baby with you."

"With a sperm donor you mean?"

"No, Hermione I want to have your baby."

Hermione frowned. "Sorry?"

Stacie took a deep breath. "I've always known I might end up with a woman Hermione. And in the non-magic world they've been doing a lot of experimenting with fertility and conception. They've figured out a way to use the DNA in two eggs to conceive a child. It's new and really expensive and only two or three female couples have done it. But they can extract an egg from each of us combine them and implant it in me. You and I can have a child of our own." She paused for a second. "I can have your child."

Hermione stared at her. "They can really do that?"

Stacie nodded. "Yes."

Hermione considered for a second. "Can I add my own condition?"

"If you're going to ask me to give you a baby, the answer is yes."

Hermione grinned. "Deal."

Stacie leaned forward and kissed Hermione hard. "Yes, Hermione," she said when she sat back, "I'll marry you."

* * *

Late that afternoon Stacie led Hermione into the kitchen. They paused when everyone fell silent and turned to them. "Good," Hermione said on observing that Fred and George had joined Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur, "you're all here."

"Hermione," Bill said.

She held her hand up. "Not yet, Bill. Stacie and I have something we want to tell all of you."

Harry's face broke into a huge grin. "Popped the question did you?"

"Popped the question?" Fred asked.

"What question?" George asked.

Ginny glanced at Stacie's hand. "Well I don't see a ring. So that means you either haven't bought one yet or she said no."

"Asking without a ring, Hermione?" Harry tsked. "Poor form. Even I knew better than that."

Hermione kicked him in the shin before pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Shut it, _little_ brother."

"Owww," Harry cried.

Stacie sat down on Hermione's lap. "Serves you right, Harry," she teased. Hermione slipped her arms around Stacie's waist and pulled her tight.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Bloody lovesick..."

"_C'est_ for real?" Fleur asked.

Hermione and Stacie grinned at her. "_Oui_," Stacie said.

Bill sat back heavily. "Bugger me."

"When?" Fleur asked.

Hermione giggled. "Thanks," she said at the same time, "but I think I'll stick with what I've got, Bill." She gave Stacie a squeeze and kissed her cheek. Everyone turned when Fred started clapping.

"Bravo," George said.

"You had us going for a second," Fred said.

"Right up till you kissed her," George said.

"Oh boy," Harry said at Hermione's arched brow, "here we go."

"Next you'll tell us you've secretly been dating for months," Fred said.

"And shagging for weeks."

"Actually, we've been dating for about a week," Hermione said.

"Six days," Stacie provided. "But we're only up to five days of shagging."

"Today isn't over yet," Hermione pointed out.

Stacie grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Promise?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

Fred and George exchanged a glance before turning back to the two women. "Bullshit," they said together.

"You think we'd forget the way you and Fleur were all over each other that time you pranked us in London?" George asked.

"Not likely, Herms," Fred said.

"What's this?" Stacie asked.

"Those two—" Fred said pointing at Fleur and Hermione.

"—Polyjuiced themselves as twins—" George said.

"—then spent the night in a club behaving exactly like you two are—" Fred continued.

"—while they hit us up," George said.

"Then they slipped us polyjuice—" Fred said.

"—turned us into the two hottest birds you've ever laid eyes on—" George said.

"—added an attraction charm or three—" Fred said.

"—and left us to fend for ourselves."

"Damn near the funniest thing I've ever seen," Harry said.

"It was one of our more grand pranks," Fleur said.

"_Oui_, it was," Hermione said.

"The point is," Fred said.

"We're not buying it, Stace," George said.

"You gave it a go, little girl—" Fred said.

"—but you've got a long way to go in learning to pull a prank."

Stacie eyed them for a second. "And what if I did this?" she asked. She turned and faced Hermione, straddling her, took her face in her hands and proceeded to snog her soundly. Fred and George's jaws dropped.

Ginny covered Fred's eyes. "Sorry little boy, nothing for you to see here."

Fred batted her hands away. "Geroff me."

"You two can stop any time now," Harry said.

"No, keep going," George encouraged.

Ginny and Fleur smacked him upside the back of the head. Hard. "Grow up," Fleur growled.

"That's your sister you embryonic brained nob," Ginny added.

"Break them apart already, Potter," Bill said clearly exasperated. "Seriously, is there anyone in this family with a sense of decorum?" Harry tapped Stacie on the shoulder.

"Hmmm," she managed without breaking from Hermione.

"You're arousing the Neanderthals," Harry said. He grabbed Hermione's wrist and prevented her from groping Stacie right then and there.

Stacie pulled away from Hermione with a decidedly triumphant, if rather devious, smile on her face. Ginny giggled at the glazed expression in Hermione's eyes. "Ron managed that once or twice too."

Hermione shook herself before focusing on Stacie. "Behave."

Stacie sighed dramatically. "If I must." She turned back to the group at large, focusing on Fred and George. "So do you believe us now?"

"Erm," George managed.

Ginny laughed and held her hand out to Bill. "Pay up, dear brother."

"Not a chance, Potter."

"You are refusing to pay up on a lost wager?" Fleur asked with an arched eye.

"The bet was Hermione would snog Stacie senseless to prove it. Seems to me Stacie was the one doing the snogging and Hermione was the one left senseless."

Harry scowled. "The goblins are starting to wear off on you, mate."

Bill smirked. "You wanna make a livin' working for the goblins, you better learn how to read the fine print."

"Fine," Harry agreed, "but it's a draw. Regardless of who was snogging who senseless, they did do it."

"Fair enough," Bill agreed.

"Exactly what was the bet?" Hermione asked.

"They," Bill said with a sweep of his hand, "said you'd snog her senseless to prove it if you had to. I said you wouldn't."

Hermione shook her head. "I suppose I can hardly reprimand you for betting on us after we go and have a snog in front of you like that."

Harry grinned. "Nope."

"You're a pain in the arse, little brother."

"Language," Harry retorted playfully.

"Congratulations," Fred added.

"We're happy for you," George said.

"Especially you, Herms," Fred said. "If there was ever a girl who deserved to be happy it's you."

Hermione smiled through her sniffle. "Thank you. All of you. I don't think you can understand how much it means to me that I have your support."

Harry leaned over and hugged her tight; pulling Stacie into the embrace too. "Welcome to the family, Stace," he said.

"Thank you," she said. She wiped a tear from her cheek when he let them go.

"I'm glad you're happy," Harry said quietly to Hermione.

"You saved me," she answered. Harry just pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "You'll give me away?" she asked softly.

Harry kissed her crown and pushed her back. "Yes."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

Hermione gave him a last smile before turning to Ginny. "Thank you."

Ginny smiled back. "I guess we figured it out, didn't we?"

"Yes."

"'Ave you any thoughts at all on what you would like een your wedding?" Fleur asked.

"Well, to start with I want Harry to give me away. And I was hoping you'd make our dresses for us."

"_Moi_?" Fleur asked.

"Please?" Stacie added. "You make the most amazing dresses."

Bill chuckled at his wife's wide eyed expression. "Mind if I move in for a few months, Potter?" he asked. "I have the feeling my wife is going to be rather unstable for the foreseeable future."

"But of course I will," Fleur said loftily. "I foresee 'aving plenty of free time as my 'usband becomes better acquainted with his 'and."

Fred snorted. "Walked into that one, bro," George chuckled.

"Really, you'll make our dresses?" Stacie asked.

Fleur beamed at her. "You will make zee Veela jealous of your beauty by zee time I am finished."

"I'll settle for making my bride drool," Hermione said.

"Just get naked," Stacie quipped.

"STACIE!" Hermione cried.

"Girl is deviant," Fred said with approval.

"Knew there was a reason I liked her," George agreed.

"You'll like this even more," Stacie said.

Fred and George both clapped hands over their eyes. "No more public displays of affection," Fred said.

"At least nothing beyond the mundane kiss," George went on.

"Or hugs or hand holding," Fred said.

"You'll scar us," George said.

"Or Harry, or the kids, or someone," Fred said.

"Kiss like that last one shouldn't be viewed by the public," George said.

"Unless it's paying public at a less then reputable theater," Fred said.

"OWWW!" the twins cried as Ginny and Fleur smacked them both in the back of the head.

"Are you two done?" Stacie demanded.

"Are you kissing her or not?" Fred asked.

"Not." The twins both peeked out between cracked fingers. "Fireworks," Stacie said. "I want the biggest, loudest, brightest display you've ever put on.

"Oh dear God," Hermione sighed at the look of glee the twins exchanged. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"I certainly hope so," Stacie answered.

"I have a feeling there will be a few UFO sightings by our non-magical cousins," Harry said.

"Challenge like that," Fred said.

"There's gonna be a few Muggle Flying Object sightings by the Martians," George said.

"I will say zis only once," Fleur interrupted before they could really get going. She paused till the twins were paying attention to her. "If any of your mayhem damages one of my dresses, I will shove one of your fireworks up your arses and light et."

Fred quirked and eye. "I think she means it, brother of mine."

"Indubitably," George agreed.

"So," Harry said, "Giving one of the brides away; check. Dressmaker; check. Mayhem; check. Anything else we can check off?"

"I'd also like you to be my Best Man, Harry."

Harry cocked his head slightly. "You're having a Best Man?" he asked.

"Well you can't very well be my Maid of Honor," Hermione answered. "Unless you'd like to Polyjuice as a woman for the day" she teased.

"Tempting," Harry said speculatively, "but no."

"No to the Best Man or the Polyjuice?"

"No to the Polyjuice. Yes to the Best Man."

"Wonderful," Hermione said. "Now my Matron of Honor. Ginny?"

"Of course," she said. "You're sure about that Polyjuice, Harry?" she asked. "We could switch. It might make for a very interesting night," she said suggestively.

"ARRGGGHHH!" the twins cried.

"DEAF!" George added.

"BLIND!" Fred cried.

Bill shook his head painfully. "You did not just say that," he grumbled. "Tell me she didn't just say that."

"What?" Ginny asked, "that I think it would be-"

"NOT LISTENING!" Bill, Fred and George bellowed. They clapped their hands over their ears.

"Honestly, Ginevra," Hermione sighed, "must you?"

"Torment them?"

"Is she still talking?" Bill asked.

Fleur pulled his fingers from his ears. "Behave yourself, Ginevra," she said.

"Spoilsport," Ginny grumbled playfully. She smirked at Harry.

"Is there any chance the talk of my sisters' sex lives is going to desist?" Bill asked. "I really don't need to know what you or Hermione get up to; no matter who you get up to it with. For that matter, that goes for you too, Stacie."

"We agree," Fred and George said.

"No more sex talk," George said.

"Ever," Fred added.

"Just remember that the next time you prank me," Ginny said. "I'll send you a picture if you piss me off bad enough."

"Will not," Harry said.

"Will," Ginny countered.

"And have them sell it to, Play Wizard?" Harry asked.

"Back to the wedding," Bill said pointedly. "Anything else, Hermione?"

"Yes. I was hoping to have Fleur and Quade as my other bridesmaids. And I'm planning to ask Sam to be my attendant. That pretty much covers my side."

"And what would you like, Stacie?" Fleur asked. "Besides fireworks?"

"I'm planning to ask Jenna and Jamie to be bridesmaids. And my friend, Steph, will be my Maid of Honor. My mom will be my attendant. And I was kind of hoping George might be my Best Man," she said looking at him.

"You aren't going to make me walk down the aisle with Potter, or Polyjuice me as a girl are you? 'Cause your little girlfriend there did that already. It's not something I need to repeat."

"But you were so pretty," Hermione teased.

"The boys did love you," Fleur added.

"No sex talk," Bill interrupted firmly.

"You'll walk down with Steph," Stacie provided. "And no Polyjuice."

George grinned. "Is she blonde?"

Stacie smirked. "Nope, she's a redhead."

"Ugh," George said.

"Can't stand 'em," Fred added.

"Lucky for her," Stacie teased.

"I think I should be offended," Ginny grumped.

"Or proud," Harry said. "You've terrified them so much they've sworn off a whole segment of the female population just 'cause they've got red hair."

"Girl's a menace," Fred said.

"Too right," George agreed. "I still have nightmares about you as a blonde."

"Excellent," Ginny retorted.

"And when will the wedding be?" Fleur asked.

Hermione exchanged a look with Stacie. "Go ahead," she encouraged.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Sometime after we get back from England." There was a long moment of silence as the others exchanged furtive glances.

"You changed your mind then?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath before she opened her eyes again. "We're doing this my way," she said. "If this really is Camelot and it's under some kind of rightful heir warding, then I'm the bloody damn Queen and people are damn well going to do what I say."

"The warding might be triggered by one of your children," Bill said carefully.

"I'm aware of that," Hermione answered.

"When do we leave?" Ginny asked in the silence that followed.

"When I'm sure we've done everything we can to prevent what happened to Ron from happening to anyone else."

"I've got a few ideas on that," Bill said. "I think it being the height of the non-magic tourist season is just what we need."

"How so?" Fred asked.

"Well . . ." Bill started.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ok, I promise, the next chapter we really get into it.

Sorcerer's Muse


	44. Chapter 44: The Descendants

Author's note:

As always, thank you to Strangeways for all his work cleaning things up for me.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 43: The Descendants**

* * *

"Ready?" Auror Chevalier asked. He slammed the door of the car shut and pressed the locking button on the key fob. There was a thunk and a soft beep from the car and he checked the handle, making sure the door was actually locked.

Ginny slung her purse over her shoulder and tucked the guidebook in the bag. She slipped her hand into his as he joined her and they began making their way from the car park to the gift shop. "I was born ready, Love," she teased playfully. Silently she asked, "_When is the tour bus supposed to arrive?"_

_ "In about twenty minutes. Harry and Hermione should be here about fifteen minutes later,"_ came his silent reply. Out loud he asked,"Can I have a drink?"

Water or something else?" Ginny asked.

"Just water." Ginny dug in her purse for their thermos and handed it to him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Pierre slugged back half the bottle and handed it back.

Ginny took a drink. "More?" she asked before capping the bottle again.

"No thanks," he said. Silently he added, _"I'm really glad they found a way to make that tasteless."_

Ginny tucked the bottle of Polyjuice Potion back in her bag. "_You can thank Hermione and Fleur," _she thought. _"Tickets and get into position?"_

_ "Agreed,"_ he thought. _"Seriously, Hermione and Fleur?"_

_ "They needed a tasteless variant to prank my brothers so they came up with one."_

Pierre considered this new bit of information. _"The more I learn about your family and its various extensions, the more my feelings of inferiority multiply."_

_ "None of us found Camelot."_

_ "I haven't found anything yet."_

_ "Trust me," _Ginny thought, _"you've found something."_

_ "You sound a lot more confident than I feel."_

_ "I've learned to trust my gut."_

_ "Oh, and what's it telling you?"_

_ "That sometime very soon, the shit is going to hit the fan."_

Pierre glanced at her. _"You almost sound like you _want _the shit to hit the fan."_

_ "These people killed my brother. How eager would you be for a knock down drag out fight?"_

The memory of his younger sister being cursed with the Cruciatus flashed through Pierre's mind. _"Very," _he said. _"We do need to capture them though."_

The Animal shrugged unconcernedly. _"If they survive my magic, they do. If not, they made their choice."_

Pierre suppressed a shudder at the smile she gave him while she held the door open. "_Vengeance is a dangerous path, Potter."_

_ "Perhaps," _she answered silently. "Shall we?"

A little less than an hour later, while he ostensibly took a picture of Ginny on the cliff edge, Pierre spotted Harry and Hermione climbing from their car through the lens of his camera. "_They're here," _he thought. He joined Ginny near the edge, standing next to her as they watched the two disappear into the visitor center.

"Where should we go next?" Ginny asked.

"How about we find someplace to have our picnic?"

Ginny took his hand. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

**XX**

Harry and Hermione climbed the steps to the footbridge from the mainland to the island courtyard. "Okay, Love?" Harry asked.

"I will be once we get over this bridge," Hermione answered_._ "_I've got a bad feeling about this already," _she added silently.

Harry pulled her tight against his side. "Just don't look down," he said. Silently he asked, "_What's bothering you?"_

_ "I'm not sure," _Hermione answered. "_I've got the feeling we're going to find what we want. I'm just not sure that it's actually a good thing."_

The pair stepped through the arched wooden door into the island courtyard. Harry let the Beast well within as he scanned the area ahead, straining his skills of magisexaudio to their very limits. Tendrils—a thousand times thinner than a strand from a spider's web—of ancient magic brushed against his mind._ "I think you may be right, Hermione," _he thought. "Which way do you want to go first?"

Hermione examined the map of the castle ruins they had received in the gift shop when they'd bought their tickets. Harry grabbed it from her. "HEY!"

Harry held the map out of her reach as she tried to grab at it. "Sorry, Love, for once we're just going to wander," he teased. "_Just feel Hermione," _he added silently. "_We're not going to find what we're looking for on that map."_

Hermione stomped her foot. "You are such a pain in the arse."

Harry grinned, folded the map into a tiny square and stuffed it in his front pocket. "You want it back, go ahead and get it."

"_Don't even think about it, Hermione,"_ Ginny's voice came into her mind.

"You wish," Hermione retorted to Harry. "_I've got toys far more interesting than anything he's hiding in his trousers," _she added for Ginny's sake.

"_I doubt it,"_ Ginny retorted.

"_Focus people," _Pierre interrupted. "_We've got a lot of people in this link and I know I don't have to remind you of the resources currently involved out here."_

_ "Everyone's in place then?" _Harry asked.

"_Ginny and I are on the cliffs overlooking the bay," _Pierre answered. "_Draco and Jamie are back in the ruins on the mainland yet. Directors Tonks and Harms are down by the old boat landing. Till Bill and Fleur get here, that's everyone in the mind link."_

_ "We've got another ten Aurors wandering around the area now," _Tonks added. "_There's another eight plus Bill and Fleur coming in on the one P.M. bus." _A glance at his watch told Harry the one P.M. bus would be arriving in the next five minutes. "_And I believe Quade just pulled up."_ Tonks finished.

Harry turned back to the mainland. Even from this distance, Quade was unmistakable as she climbed off Sirius' old motorbike. "_I really wish we could have polyjuiced her."_

Hermione took his hand._ "Me too, but it's not possible. The same mechanisms that make it impossible to poison her neutralize the potion."_

_"I know," _Harry answered. "Where shall we wander first?" he asked out loud.

Hermione considered for a second. "That way," she said pointing.

Harry started walking, pulling her into his side with his arm around her shoulder. "It is rather magical, isn't it?" he asked. "Even if King Arthur is just a myth."

"Anything with you is magical, Baby."

Harry smirked. "_I think you're enjoying this just a bit too much, sis," _he thought.

_"Keep it up," _Ginny growled. "_I'm sure Stacie would love a retelling of today's events."_

_"Silence!" _Hermione snapped, "_Or I'll send you to the chopping block."_

_"Don't push your luck, Queen Hermione," _Ginny retorted. "_I could have an army of vampires at my beck and call if I wanted it."_

_"You're a bit tetchy today, Lady Ginevra," _Hermione teased. "_Shall I hazard a guess as to why?"_

_"Would you two behave!?" _Tonks bellowed in their minds.

_"Believe it or not, Nymph," _Harry answered, "_they are."_

_"Potter, you call me that again, I'm going to plant my boot in your arse."_

_"The one P.M. bus just arrived," _Jim observed. "_We've got another group coming in on the two P.M. They'll take the place of the group leaving at two thirty."_

_"All right," _Harry thought, "_time to get to work."_

**XX**

Two hours later Harry and Hermione found themselves on the edge of the cliffs looking out to sea. "_We're looking right at it, aren't we Pierre?"_ Harry asked.

_"If I'm right, yeah, the shore is about three miles out."_

_"You are,"_ Harry thought, "_I can feel it."_

_"So how the hell do we get to it?" _Tonks growled.

"Sorry," Jamie said when Harry glanced over her shoulder.

"We didn't mean to intrude," Draco said.

"Not at all," Harry answered. "We were just getting ready to move on."

"Don't let us hurry you," Jamie said. "It's a really impressive view."

Hermione squeezed Harry's arm, "_Harry, do you see that?"_

_"What?" _Harry and the others asked at once.

Hermione seemed to sigh. "Come on, Joe," she said. "We've had this spot long enough and I want to go down and see where the castle dock was."

Harry scanned the open ocean again before agreeing. "Sure, Love." He took her hand and they moved back to the main area of the island ruins and the old staircase leading to the docks. "I think it's back over here."

"If you'd give me the map back we'd know for sure," Hermione answered. "_Draco," _she thought, "_you and Jamie stay here."_

_"What did you see?" _Jamie asked.

_"I'm not sure," _Hermione answered.

_"Be careful," _The Animal said, "_something is happening."_

Harry frowned. "_I don't notice anything."_

_"Let go, my love," _The Animal answered, "_you are still constrained."_

_"I don't suppose you might be able to tell us what's actually got your hackles up, could you Ginny?" _Jim asked.

_"Magic is in play," _The Animal answered.

_"Helpful," _Tonks muttered.

At that moment Pierre's specially modified cell phone rang. "Davies," he said curtly on answering it. "Yeah? Good.. All right, go with it… Yeah… Fine, see you Monday."

_"Well?" _ Tonks demanded.

_"Cory and Steph have a temp spike coming from the targeted area."_

_"How big of a spike?"_

_"0.01"_

_"Truly massive," _Tonks grumped.

_"There's been zero fluctuation in the target area since the time we discovered it, Director," _Pierre answered. "_Hermione thinks she saw something. Ginny says magic is in play. I've got a temp spike in the target area. That's three different sources all telling you something is happening."_

Harry followed along behind Hermione as they made their way down to where the old castle dock had once been. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back into his arms when she nearly walked right off the ledge into the water some ten feet below. "Bloody hell, woman, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded.

Harry turned her around and waved his hand in the direction of where she was about to walk off into space. "Hello," he said, "One more step and you were going swimming."

There was silence for a long five seconds or so before Hermione slowly thought, "_Harry the ledge continues all the way around the point."_

_"Stay undercover!" _Jim barked across the connection. "_We know the enemy is out there. Don't give them reason to think you're anything other than what you appear to be." _

_"Malfoy, you and Young stay where you're at," _Tonks ordered. "_That's the first place Hermione saw something. Chevalier, you and Ginny make your way back to the gateway. You're authorized full use of your Legilimency skills for anyone coming on or leaving the island. You know the drill, Chevalier; just like we rehearsed. Use that phone to put Steph and Cory on them so they can hand them to one our guys roaming around. You getting this, Bill?"_

_"We are," _Bill answered. "_Fleur and I are on our way to the docks now. Has anyone seen Quade?"_

_"She is with me," _The Animal answered. "_She says there are two sorcerers on the mainland whose scent she does not know. She says there is blood on their hands. Neither she nor I detect any sorcerers on the island we are unfamiliar with."_

_"She can detect them that easily?" _Pierre asked.

_"We both can," _Ginny answered

_"Why the hell have I been doing this the hard way when all I needed was a bloodhound?" _Pierre grumbled.

_"She is not a hound," _The Animal growled. "_Refer to her in that manner again and I will separate your arm from your body."_

Pierre took a step back. "_Easy, Mrs. Potter. It was a figure of speech, not to be taken literally."_

The sudden scent of fear wafting from Pierre, along with the surging scent of Ginny's Animal crashed into Quade. A curious glance between the two brought forth the near insane and bitter rage that she viciously quashed into the deepest pit of her—believed—hopelessly black soul. To be even a simple sorcerer, live a life of a few hundred years, love and die was not hers to dream. The torment within, the aching hunger ravaged her nerves till they were raw as flesh deprived of the skin that protected it. Harry had threatened to make her a modern day Tantalus. He needn't bother, she had done it to herself over five millennia past and not even her former Queen could detect the cracks that threatened to consume her. As it had for five thousand years, her mask held. Already she knew what Harry and Ginny did not: less than eighteen years remained before she could request her prophesied salvation. One way or another this cursed life would end. Salvation or death, she was no longer sure it even mattered which fate awaited her, all that mattered anymore was an end. "Peace, Ginevra," she whispered near silent. "Whatever was said, he is our ally."

Hermione frowned as she considered the situation. She didn't need to ask. It was clear Harry did not see what she did. Her mind clicked when she remembered the way in which she had first been brought to number twelve, Grimmauld Place, before her fifth year and been unable to see the house until Mad-Eye-Moody had shown her the piece of parchment in Dumbledore's handwriting listing the address for the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. She turned in Harry's arms and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear.

"As the rightful Queen of Camelot and Heir to the Throne by virtue of marriage before the gods and recognized government of our time, it is my express desire that the wizard, Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, be granted access in perpetuity to my Kingdom of Camelot, to include any and all holdings within. He is, and shall remain, my Knight at Arms till such time as I might revoke this boon."

The air in front of Harry shimmered, and where before a quick drop and soaking awaited his next step, now a cobblestone path approximately fifteen feet wide followed the cliff edge till it disappeared around the point. "Bloody Hell," Harry breathed.

_"You're shittin' me," _Bill thought.

_"We've found, Camelot," _Jim thought.

_ "Invoking the same right as Queen, it is my desire that Ginevra Potter, the Aurors Nymphadora Tonks, James Harmes, and Pierre Chevalier as well as the Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, Agent Jamie Young, and also my brother-in-law the Duke William Arthur Weasley and his wife the Duchess Fleur Delacour-Weasley be granted the same gifts with the same restriction as my Knight at Arms. As Queen I command this be done now."_

A short silence fell over the group before Draco broke it with a softly thought, _"Long live the Queen."_

_"Amen," _Tonks said.

_"That is one big castle," _Jamie said in awe.

_"Makes Hogwarts look downright small," _Draco agreed. "_I wonder if that's __**the**__ castle, or just there to guard the port."_

_"You think there's another castle?" _Jamie asked.

_"It's a big island, Agent Young. There could be a dozen or more of them."_

Auror Chevalier's phone picked that moment to ring again. "Davies," he answered curtly. "Okay… did it appear something we might have done set them off...? I see… What's your gut tell you...? And are you seeing anything; with your eyes...? Okay... No, just watch them." He hung the phone up.

_"Talk to me, Chevalier,"_ Tonks thought.

_"The two we were watching bugged out a few minutes ago. Two more took their place. Can't be sure, but it doesn't look like anything we did sent them running. Steph thinks it was just a routine switch of assets."_

_"They are as foul as the ones who left," _Ginny added.

_"Quade is agreeing with her," _Pierre continued._ "From where we're standing, all we can see is a new island out there. Draco and Jamie are seeing a castle and a port. Steph isn't actually seeing anything yet, though our equipment is detecting a hot spot moving on the water. Given how we all can suddenly see a new island out there, it's probably redundant to say it, but it appears Hermione is indeed the Queen of Camelot and the Secret Keeper for its location. You haven't told us what you're seeing, Director. And an update from Harry and Hermione's location would be useful."_

_"Jim and I are up near Draco now," _Tonks answered. "_So we're seeing what they're seeing."_

_"We can see part of the island from down here," _Harry said. "_We're going to move into the Fidelius area and see what's out around the point."_

_"Negative, Potter," _Draco said. "_It's unknown and we can't afford to lose Hermione or you. Either send Bill and Fleur or wait for someone else to come down and scout ahead."_

_"We'll go," _Bill said.

_"You're no more expendable than I am," _Harry retorted.

_"Yes he is, Potter,"_ Draco said.

_"He's right, Harry," _Jim said.

_"If we're going to look at everyone here as nothing more than an asset," _Harry retorted, "_then why don't we go get ourselves a sacrificial Squib and send them out there to make sure it's safe before the mighty sorcerer braves the unknown."_

_"Oh grow up, Potter," _Draco answered.

_"Fuck you, the four of us are going."_

_"Five," _Ginny added.

_"Goddamnit," _Pierre swore. "_Shit, Quade just went to join them too."_

Ginny silently appeared next to Harry. "You go nowhere without me."

"Bloody Hell," Bill said quietly watching Quade race down the old pathway. "She's like a freakin' cheetah."

"Hello, Quade," Hermione said when the vampiress seemed to almost appear beside her. She continued to speak so softly that even Ginny's heightened senses were pressed to catch what she said.

Quade quirked an eye as she peered over Hermione's head. "I see," she said; succinct as always.

_"All right," _Harry thought, "_the six of us are going."_

_"Always the glory hound," _Draco muttered.

_"I can't do my job up here," _Jamie protested.

_"Stay where you are, Agent Young,"_ Jim ordered.

Harry ignored the ongoing byplay. "Quade, you first. I'll follow, then Hermione, Fleur, and Bill. Ginny, you watch our back."

"Harry," Hermione stopped him.

"What?"

"Let go." Harry's lip twitched as she leveled him with hard eyes. "If something happens, we're all here. My children, Bill and Fleur's, Sam, they could be left with only mum, dad, the twins and Stacie," she paused. "No mercy."

Harry nodded slightly and everything about him seemed to shift. Instinct rose and the Beast turned. "Let's go." Quade quickly stepped into the Fidelius area. The others followed and to all but the five others Hermione had given her secret, they would simply seem to have disappeared into thin air. Less than five minutes later they rounded the point and came upon a small harbor just as what appeared to be a Viking longship sailed in and came to rest gently at the end of the quay.

"Ya gotta love magic," Bill quipped.

_"What's going on?" _Jim thought.

_"We've found a harbor." _Bill answered. "_And it looks like our ride just arrived; appears to be a Viking longship. A bit curious as they would have been long after Arthur's time."_

_"The island will be out of range for the mind link to work, Director,"_ Draco said. "_We'll be blind to what's happening to them and they'll be blind to anything happening back here."_

_"It's gotta happen sooner or later, Tonks," _Jim offered while she considered. "_Whoever goes out there is gonna be cut off. You're not gonna get more capable people than you've got right now."_

_"Fine," _Tonks growled disgustedly," _it's not like they weren't gonna go if I said no anyway."_

The Beast chuckled._ "You can't tell her to do or not do anything, Nymphadora. English Wizarding law states the Ministry and the society it serves would revert to monarchy rule should it ever be established that the heir of King Arthur had been found… It therefore follows that you have a new boss."_

_"Loath as I am to admit Potter is right about anything, Director," _Draco said, "_he's correct."_ He paused before adding. "_As I said before, long live the Queen." _After another short pause he dryly asked, "_Will we be freeing the house elves now or will that wait till tomorrow, Your Majesty?"_ The Beast bit back a snicker. The Animal didn't bother.

_"Sir Malfoy," _Hermione said_._

_"Your Majesty?"_

_"You are familiar with the phrase, Off with his head, I presume?"_

_"Quite, Your Majesty, I beg your forgiveness and will commence with being silent."_

_"Might I suggest a Silencing Curse, Your Majesty", _The Beast offered. Hermione glared at him. "_Right," _he said, "_commencing silence now."_

Hermione sighed. "_I've been Queen for all of two minutes and already abdicating looks appealing. In the boat you lot. I've got a life to live and it has nothing to do with fighting endless battles with the newest infantile egomaniac with a wand who thinks his birthright should have been that of king."_

Bill climbed over the side first and then helped Fleur and Hermione aboard. Quade simply vaulted over the rail. The Animal followed her lead. "I grow to appreciate some of my new abilities," she remarked as the others gave her odd looks, "though I would not recommend the transformation process."

"Right," Bill said slowly before turning. "You coming or not, Potter?"

The Beast vaulted over the side and landed next to him. "Yes." No sooner had his feet touched the deck than the boat was moving away from the quay.

Bill quirked an eye at him as they walked to the bow of the ship. "Always gotta have the last word, don't ya."

"Have you met my wife?" The Beast asked.

"I've lived with her longer than you have."

"Then we understand one another," The Beast answered. He leaned slightly with the boat as it rode the first swell to hit it outside the harbor. They were only there for a few moments before the four women joined them.

"Thoughts on what we're gonna find?" Bill asked. He took out his wand and started tracing patterns in the air.

"Only hopes," The Beast answered. The Animal slipped under one arm and Hermione his other.

"For answers?"

"Yes."

Bill nodded thoughtfully as he continued his study of the wards. After a few minutes he let out a low whistle. "Good thing you didn't try and Apparate there."

"I felt it might be... unwise," The Beast answered.

"How powerful are they?" Hermione asked.

Bill slipped his wand back into its holster. "Rough guess, at least a thousand times what they have on the Ministry; they also appear to be wrapped, in that same range, tighter."

"I thought that kind of power couldn't be run through an anchor stone," Hermione said.

Bill shrugged. "It's not supposed to be possible for Stacie to perform magic either."

"But that isn't hiding Camelot or an island bigger than Skye," The Animal protested.

"Isn't it?" Bill asked. "It should be impossible. So should this; as should crashing three levels of wards at the American Ministry. Some people specialize in impossible. Apparently Merlin was one of them. Something's impossible only until someone goes out and does it. Won't be long before you or Harry can pull off what Merlin did here. Just like it won't be long before the rest of us know how to make a wand like Harry did for Stacie."

"How long before you reverse engineer it and figure out how he added the Fidelius to the phasing wards?" The Beast asked.

Bill shrugged. "No idea; not even the Egyptians managed anything on a scale like this."

"So a while."

"Years, I imagine. Hell, there's at least as much to discover here as there is in Egypt. And Egypt's kept thousands of people busy for hundreds of years and probably will for hundreds more."

"Bill," Hermione said. "What could he have possibly used to power all of this? If what you're telling us is true, Harry and Ginny couldn't have set these wards together."

"Unless he knew something I didn't, which is entirely possible," Bill said, "it would have to have been a ley line. That or a life-force based source."

"But surely Merlin would not 'ave taken lives to set 'is wards," Fleur said.

"Life-force wards don't have to have been human," Bill answered. "He could have used anything. The Inca and the Aztec used insects."

"Insects?" The Animal asked. "Their life force is nearly non-existent."

"Alone, yes," Bill agreed. "But if you were to add the life-force of every insect on the planet, it far exceeds the life-force of all the mammals combined. And when you look at the concentration of insects in the Amazon, the initial setting of the spells, even on this scale, would hardly be noticeable. There'd be a week, maybe two, of decreased populations. But I venture they'd be fully recovered in less than a month."

"I see no jungle so it must be the ley line," The Animal said.

Bill waved his hand at the expanse of water surrounding them and the open ocean beyond. "Ever heard of the ocean sis?" he asked. "Liquid jungle, covers two thirds of the planet; lots of plankton and other micro-organisms to use in setting life-force wards. Plenty left over to keep powering them for a few dozen millennia."

"Might I point out that we are nearly there," Quade said quietly. The group turned as the boat approached the harbor.

Bill whistled softly. "Like Jams said, that is one big castle."

"I kind of feel like a first year again," Hermione agreed.

"It certainly does not look like it has been deserted for five thousand years," Fleur said.

As the boat slipped into the harbor, the Animal asked, "Do you suppose it is Camelot, or that it's just here to protect the harbor and Camelot is somewhere else?"

"We shall know soon enough," The Beast said. He vaulted over the side as the boat drew up to the quay and secured it with the ropes lying on the planking. The others quickly followed him. They assembled on the quay and turned as one to look on the castle again.

The castle seemed to have been built upon, within and carved from the towering cliffs surrounding the natural harbor. It loomed over them many hundreds of feet with massive turrets clinging to the cliff walls. Large expanses of those same cliffs had been carved smooth and were lined with hundreds of windows.

"Is anyone aware of anything to match this?" Hermione asked.

"Only in Egypt," Bill answered. "And nothing like this level of preservation. It's like time hasn't passed here at all."

"Does anyone else 'ave zee feeling zat we're being watched?" Fleur asked.

"Yes," the others answered.

"Quade?" Bill asked.

"Yes?"

"You're the only one here to have actually met Merlin. Got any thoughts for us?"

Quade considered for a moment. "He never actually told me anything. But I would suspect that there is some guardian in place. Either that or your feelings of being watched are caused by the magic he employed, examining you to determine your worth. Was that not the test Arthur passed in pulling Clarent from the stone? Perhaps something similar is in place here."

"Whatever it is," The Beast said, "it would appear we have passed all the tests so far."

"So it would seem," Hermione agreed.

"Right then," Bill said. He slung an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Where shall we begin, Your Majesty?"

Hermione elbowed him in the gut. "You, Draco, Harry, would anyone else like to join the race to see who I send to the chopping block first?"

Fleur snickered. "It is always me who is accused of haughtiness, but she does seem to slip into her new station well."

The Animal laughed. "I would not dwell on her threats. Not long after I was first crowned Queen I was reminded that history has been dangerous for them. Queens have quite frequently found their heads and bodies separated. In fact, I believe Arthur considered that for Guinevere before settling on burning at the stake." She grinned at Hermione. "Personally I think I'd prefer beheading."

Hermione scowled and turned on her heel. "I'll keep that in mind, Queen Ginevra."

The Animal fell in next to her as they walked up the quay to the road leading to the castle. "I am no longer a Queen, you're Majesty."

"Despite your delusionary wishes and equally pointless protests, you are indeed Queen of Clan Potter, Your Majesty," Hermione retorted. "You will be viewed as such by the Vampire Clans till such time as you find yourself deposed of your throne. Further point of fact, with the American Ministry recognizing Clan Potter as such, all magical governments the world over recognize you as the Clan Queen. Further point of fact number two, the non-magical governments of both the United States and the United Kingdom recognize you as the Queen of the Clan. Last point of fact, the Queen of Camelot recognizes you as Queen of Clan Potter." Hermione half turned to Ginny. The scowl on the other woman's face clearly painted her thoughts on Hermione's reasoning. "It would be wise to consider whom it is that you bait with your words, Your Majesty."

"Your point," The Animal said through gritted teeth, "is made, Hermione."

"We will dispense with titles then?"

"Yes."

"I thought you'd see things my way."

"You are highly irritating."

"As are you, Ginevra."

"It is rather easy to see why it is you drove my brother half mad."

"Again I would say the same of you. It is also plain to see why he is so taken with you."

The Animal took Hermione's hand. "He loved you more than anything, Hermione. And I'm sure that wherever he is, he's as pleased that you have chosen Stacie as I am."

Hermione raised Ginny's hand to her lips. "Thank you, Ginny. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

The group halted as they approached the gates to the Castle wall. There was a crack and the sound of chain rumbling and the outer portcullis rose. Another crack and the main gate swung open on noiseless hinges. Behind it another portcullis rose. At the far end of the gatehouse tunnel, a third portcullis rose into the ceiling above. A second door, heavier than the first, swung open and a last portcullis rose. Beyond, the castle walls narrowed; forcing anyone who managed to survive breaching the gatehouse into a narrow channel where they would have been assaulted from above and through the narrow slits in the walls on both sides.

"If this isn't Camelot Castle itself," Bill remarked, "I can't even imagine what is."

"I feel that it may be," Quade said.

"Why?" The Beast asked.

"From the direction we approached, this harbor is the only place one could safely come ashore. Everywhere else the island was nothing but sheer cliffs over two hundred feet high. Five thousand years ago, any attacking force would have come from the mainland. This castle would have been a significant deterrent to that. Add to that Tintagel Castle on the mainland and you have control of both shores for many miles in all directions. Staging any kind of armada, as well as bringing any army to the area in secret would have been near impossible. Assumptions are not wise in matters of war. But if one were to assume the rest of the island is as inaccessible as what we have already seen, there would be no need for a castle like this anywhere else. Even if one were to assume, on an island of this size, that there must be another place where one could safely make landfall, three thousand years ago the possibility of launching a force capable of taking and controlling the island from a place far enough away to have avoided detection in its formation and then approaching from the open ocean, was so small as to be inconceivable."

Bill cocked his head as he regarded her. "Other than the day she showed up, I think that's more than I've ever heard her say in one go."

Quade ignored him. "I would also point out that someone has recently passed through here." She pointed at the ground and the two sets of footprints in the dust; one entering and one leaving.

The Beast caught Hermione as she swayed slightly. "He was here," she whispered.

"I thought I detected his scent on the boat as we sailed from the mainland," Quade said, "but was unsure." The Animal quirked an eye her direction. "His scent lives in his children. It is an easy extrapolation," Quade explained.

"And you can detect it even when it's nearly a year old?" Fleur asked.

"Yes."

"You're sure it was him?" The Beast asked.

"Reasonably."

"Could you quantify that a bit more tightly for us?" Bill asked.

"Given the rest of the evidence at my disposal, I would bet your life on it."

"Unconvincing," Bill retorted.

"Can either you or Fleur distinguish anything, Mine?" The Beast asked.

They both shook their heads. "No," The Animal answered.

"My senses are strong," Fleur said, "But not that strong. Is it possible for eizzer of you to simply use each ozzer's names instead of zis, 'Mine', 'my love', or some ozzer equally annoying way of referring to one anozzer?" The Animal glowered at her.

"Amen," Bill said.

"I cannot detect any trace of Ron," The Beast said.

"Imagine that," Bill said. "You're human after all."

"From the man who defeated the Fidelius," The Beast retorted. "Shall we, Hermione?" She nodded jerkily. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Just memories, Harry," she said. "Broken dreams." She shook herself. "But I have new dreams now. There's no purpose in looking back." She stepped into the gatehouse. "Let's get this over with. It's probably too much to hope that we can just leave and have this place fade away for another five millennia, and I'd like to know just how soon I can abdicate my throne."

The others followed her as she made her way purposely through the gatehouse, into the channel run beyond and then an open courtyard. "Do you know where you are going?" The Animal asked.

"Somehow," Hermione answered, "I think we'll end up where we need to be."

A short time later Hermione led the others to the edge of a quiet glen within one of the castle's seemingly countless wooded courtyards. Before them a shaft of light fell through the trees onto a sarcophagus set upon a marble tablet on the pine needle littered ground. She stopped, a slight tremble about her hands as she stared at the tomb.

The others watched her cautiously. "Hermione?" The Animal asked.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped jumping back.

"I am pleased you have brought the others, Your Majesty," a quiet voice said.

Hermione was pulled back and the other five stepped in front of her. The Animal raised her hand in the direction of the softly glowing woman who seemed to float before them. "What are you?" she growled. The woman's only reaction was to tip her head curiously and raise an eye their direction.

"Ginny, stop," Hermione said firmly. She tried pushing her way past Harry and Ginny but found them unmovable. "Let me past, Harry," Hermione demanded. "And dismantle the shields you have erected."

"Hermione," The Beast warned.

"Now, Sir Knight," she cut him off. "You will all dismantle your magic and step aside."

The Beast hesitated for a half moment. "As you wish, Your Majesty." He stepped to the side and the wards began falling away. The Animal grudgingly followed his lead. "You also, Vampiress Quade," Hermione said when she didn't move.

"Permit me to at least stand between you, Your Majesty?"

"No."

Quade's lip twitched before she inclined her head. "As you command." She stepped to the side and Hermione finally focused on the woman before them. She smiled gently back. Hermione took a step forward and the others pressed in close behind and at her side. She studied the woman for a moment. She in turn raised a questioning eye back. "The Lady of the Lake, I presume?" Hermione said.

The woman inclined her head slightly. "Your Majesties."

"_Mon dieu!_" Fleur gasped. She dropped to one knee before the Goddess of the Lake. Bill, then The Beast and Quade quickly followed her actions.

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's arm. "_Not you, Queens do not kneel before The Lady,"_ she thought, stopping her.

_"I am no Queen," _The Animal protested.

_"You are. Do. Not. Kneel."_

_"Urgh!_" The Animal bellowed in silent frustration. _"I swear, Hermione, I'll find a way to make you pay for this."_

_"Hush," _Hermione scolded._ "Follow my lead before you do something that actually upsets her. Goddesses, even the gentle ones, aren't known for insignificant retribution against those who offend them. And I promise you, you kneeling before her __**will **__make her angry. And Ginevra, while you are one of the five most powerful sorcerers the world has ever seen, you're an ant to her." _Hermione inclined her head to the Goddess, bowing slightly deeper. "You honor us with you presence, Lady."

"I am gratified to see the wife of Arthur's heir is aware of the ways."

"It is not easy, My Lady; much has been lost. But it always intrigued me so I studied what I could find."

"Yet the others do not recognize me." The Lady motioned towards Ginny. "Even this one, though she is a Queen herself, does not know me."

"Forgive us, Lady," Hermione answered. "You are eternal; your memory undying. We are fleeting and forgetful. Many empires have risen only to fall to dust since you last walked among us. Even in the lands of Arthur, the Kings that have ruled since his death are too numerous to count."

The Lady of the Lake frowned. "Yes," she agreed. She considered each of those kneeling before her as she spoke. "I sometimes forget the snap of my fingers might be the passage of a thousand years and many generations for the mortals while an afternoon in my gardens can be as short as a few seconds." She turned back to Hermione. "I understand things that you only consider in awe, yet the concept of time, for the most part, eludes me. It leads me to the question which of us is actually greater?"

"I would not even venture to consider myself your equal, Lady," Hermione answered.

The Lady's mouth twitched into the barest hint of a smile. "Yet where you have the power to create life, I do not." Hermione blinked. "But we tarry over the profound while the mundane must be dealt with. Rise, Sir Knights and Ladies of Camelot we shall begin again. Perhaps this time we might succeed." Behind her the lid rose from the sarcophagus and settled to the earth below. "Grieve for your King. I will return when you are ready." Before anyone could say a word, as if a phantom apparition, she was gone.

Bill climbed to his feet and offered his hand to Fleur. "The Goddess of the Lake," he said shaking his head slowly. "Bloody hell we're lucky no one actually tried to attack her."

"I am given to understand she cannot directly attack a mortal," Quade said.

"She can if she's attacked first," Bill said.

Hermione suddenly turned on her heel. "I need to be alone," she said and walked away.

**XX**

Some time later Hermione returned to the edge of the clearing. Harry stood from where he was sitting on the stone tablet. "Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded. "Yes." Harry held his hand out and she slowly approached the tomb. He took her trembling hand and helped her step up to where she could see inside the sarcophagus. He caught her when her knees buckled upon seeing him and gently lowered her to the ground. Silent tears slipped down her face as she leaned against the cold stone. Harry stood silent sentinel over her unaware of the passage of time but for the change of the shadows as the sun moved lower. In a moment he blinked and the Lady of the Lake had returned.

"You will leave us, Sir Knight," she said.

Harry glanced down at Hermione and took her hand when she raised it to help her up. "Go on," she said quietly once she was on her feet again. "For once someone else is actually more capable of protecting me than you." She pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

Harry smiled when he straightened. "For once, Your Majesty, it's you, who will drag me into the face of death instead of the other way around."

"You never had to drag me anywhere, Harry."

"Except his arms."

Hermione laughed softly. "You did have to push us both rather insistently."

"I'll stay close."

"Thank you." Hermione waited till Harry had left the clearing before turning to the Goddess. "I am grateful that you were able to recover his body, My Lady. Thank you for honoring him as you have."

The Goddess bowed her head slightly. "You are welcome, Queen Hermione." Hermione frowned and focused on some unseen point in the forest. "You are afraid the truths you have discovered will mean an end to what you have recently found."

"He's dead," Hermione answered. "As is what was in me that loved him; gone to be with him. Didn't I suffer enough? Must I be punished further?" When she didn't respond, Hermione turned angrily to the Lady. "I asked a question. You will answer."

The Goddess considered her. "You wear the crown well, Child."

"That is not what I asked."

"You will wear it well no matter how you choose to do so."

"It's always riddles with your kind, isn't it?" Hermione demanded. "Are you capable of speaking plainly?"

"I will give you two truths, My Queen."

"They are?" Hermione pressed impatiently.

"As long as it is pure, love is an invaluable gift. You would be unwise to bow to the wishes of anyone who would see you destroy it."

Hermione sagged against Ron's sarcophagus. "Thank you."

"The second truth is you are not meant to wear the crown long."

Hermione caught her breath. "When will I die?" she whispered.

"That knowledge is not given to me."

"But...?" Hermione asked confused.

"It is your daughter who will rule. You will pass the crown to her."

"My daughter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Wh… when?"

"I hope, on the day she comes of age."

"You hope?"

"It is not given to me the cause of her assuming the crown. Will you die when you return to whence it is you came and the battle that rages? Will you die in a short time? Will you pass the crown to her upon her seventeenth birthday and live many years beyond? I do not know the answers to these questions. I only know the crown will pass to your daughter by the time of her coming of age. It therefore follows that you yourself will wear the crown for but a short time."

Hermione considered this information. "If there is a battle raging, we need to go."

"Within Camelot time passes for you and your court as normal, My Queen; without, you have only just left. Leave now or a thousand years from now, it matters not. No harm will have come to those who await your return."

Hermione studied the Goddess. "You were the power Merlin used to hide Camelot, weren't you?

"I power his constructs still."

Hermione considered again for a moment. "Is it possible the wards could fail?"

"Anything is possible, Your Majesty."

"Have they been assaulted?"

"Those who oppose you believe they know what is hidden here. They attempt to breach Merlin's constructs regularly. Each attempt leads them closer to the solution they seek."

"How much time do we have?"

"Will their next guess be correct or will they not be successful for centuries? I cannot answer this. Never consider anything to be certain, you're Majesty."

Hermione scowled. "Why now? Why not a thousand years ago, or a thousand years from now?"

"Because it is time." Hermione glared at her. "I am but a guide, you're Majesty. I will answer what I can. Help where I am allowed. It is my wish to see you succeed. But I do not have every answer for the questions you would ask."

"Are you to be my Merlin then?"

The Lady smiled. "You have at your fingertips far more than Merlin ever was."

"You mean Harry?"

"I mean William, Fleur, the vampiress Quade and near countless others. You have yourself. Arthur was a great man, as was your husband; but neither of them had a mind to rival Merlin. And yes, you have the Vampire Queen and her mate Lord Potter. Both have power available to them to crush Merlin."

"Yet I'm to rule for only a short time before my daughter assumes the crown. I don't even know what it is that I'm supposed to do and yet you make it sound as if I cannot fail. Somehow I don't think it will be that easy."

"Camelot will be revealed," The Goddess said.

"Revealed?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You mean to those who don't have magic too, don't you? The worlds are to be joined again."

"Events are in motion. The science of those without magic begins to point to its existence. The magic of your Knight brings magic's gifts to one who could not wield it before."

"Am I to reveal Camelot or is that to my daughter?"

"That is for the Queen to decide."

"Again with the riddles," Hermione muttered.

"My knowledge of the future is limited. Many things will come to pass. How they come to pass I do not know. Perhaps it falls to neither you nor your daughter, but instead to your grandchild to reveal Camelot in its full glory."

Hermione sagged. "I'm tired of fighting. I fought so my children wouldn't have to."

"Not all battles involve weapons, My Queen. They may yet be spared that fate. You are opposed by one who feeds on the fears of the oppressed. There will always be those you cannot reach. But for most if you allay their fears, give them true hope that they can change their position by the toil of their hands, give them the direction they need to begin their journey they will have no reason to oppose you. Win their minds, capture their hearts and they will revere you."

"I have no wish to be revered. And what you propose is easier said than done."

"You refer to your campaign to free the creatures known as house elves. Have you not made progress? Did one named Blinken not recently choose the path you would have them all take? Do not give up, My Queen, and look again on your efforts when a hundred years have passed to see what you have accomplished."

Hermione sighed. "You're right of course. Change takes time."

"I have been told so."

"So when do we begin?"

"When you understand your true history and that it is not the battles from without that will be your greatest challenge. Though not put into words yet, I believe you already know the seeds of your destruction lay within yourself, Queen Ginevra and your chosen Knight."

Hermione glared at the Goddess as if she were something distasteful she had stepped in. "His name is Harry, Lady, I will thank you to treat him with the same deference you reserve for myself and Ginevra. In fact, I will thank you to treat all of my court as if they are myself."

The Goddess inclined her head. "As I have already said, you wear the crown well, Your Majesty."

**XX**

"If it pleases the Queen we will begin with Arthur," The Goddess said. She had taken Hermione and her court from the glade and Ron's tomb within the castle to the great hall. They now sat around the legendary Round Table of King Arthur.

Hermione nodded. "Wherever you think best."

"I do."

"Please begin then."

"Prepare yourself," the Goddess said. Before anyone could think what they might need to prepare for she continued, "Behold the line of the King." A flood of images crashed through the minds' of the assembled court.

"Oh my," Hermione gasped once the flood had stilled.

"You don't say," Bill grumbled. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes," Fleur and Quade answered.

"I am unharmed," The Beast growled.

"Put it away, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "You too Ginny," she added. "This might not be pleasant but we don't have anything to fear from the Lady... Please don't make me give commands." The Animal's nostrils flared but she slowly subsided. "Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Your wish is my command, Hermione," Ginny answered quietly.

"I didn't ask for this, Ginny," Hermione answered.

"Nor have you renounced it."

"It took you time. Am I not allowed the same courtesy?"

Ginny scowled. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Hermione turned to the Goddess. "That was the line of first born; stretching from Arthur to Ron's father, correct?"

"The line leads from Arthur to King Ronald where history repeats and it is not the eldest son, but the sixth who takes up the crown. There are of course other lines to the king; names like Longbottom, Nott, Wood, and Malfoy. Non-magical names also appear; Windsor, Stewart, and Churchill for example. There are tens of thousands who can trace their roots to Arthur."

"For being non-magical himself, he has a rather large magical legacy," Bill remarked.

The Goddess glanced at Ginny. "In that statement lays Arthur's greatest failing."

"What?" she demanded.

"Peace, My Queen, we will come to it."

"Is this truly necessary?" Quade interrupted. "Are you so heartless that you cannot spare them a bit of innocence?"

The others of the court turned to Quade with open surprise on their faces. The Vampiress had shown deference to be a form of art in the short time they had known her; that she would speak at all much less with disdain towards the Goddess of the Lake was, to say the least, unexpected.

The Goddess also turned to her. "Finally you speak."

"I learned long ago to listen with more than my ears."

"You would lecture me on their innocence when you spared not a thought for the harm you might cause an innocent girl when you sought the battle of your prophecy." Quade flinched. "You overstep your place, Vampiress Quade. Were it not for Queen Ginevra's cunning to free the girl her mind would have been destroyed," the Goddess paused long enough for Quade to look away under her glare. "Another hundred years added to your penance when it was so close at hand. I do not feel you would have survived."

"Enough," Ginny said. "She has suffered more than all of us combined and only wished to protect me. Leave her in peace."

"Spoken with the compassion of a true Queen," The Goddess said. She considered Quade for a moment before moving to stand near the vampiress. Quade refused to raise her head to look on her again. "Vampiress Quade, you will look at me," The Goddess commanded.

"My Lady," Hermione protested.

The Goddess held her hand up. "Patience, My Queen," she said.

"Do not harm her."

"My word is given. Now look upon me, Vampiress Quade. Quade slowly raised her head. The Goddess smiled kindly. "Do not think I am unaware of your past and who Merlin entrusted unto your care. I am not ungrateful. Nor am I unmerciful. It is forbidden for me to act before the time of your prophecy's conclusion. Your penance must be paid in full. Should you find your prophesied salvation to not be what you sought, find comfort in the promise that I will grant it."

Quade's eyes widened. "My Lady?" she breathed.

The Lady held up a finger. "Not one drop," she warned, "taken or given, complete your penance and you will have the salvation you seek."

Quade slid to the floor and knelt before her. "It will be as you say, Lady of the Lake. I swear it before you and these witnesses; my penance will be paid or my life will be ended."

The Goddess raised Quade's chin. "Do not think you can escape your curse in death, Vampiress Quade. Be your penance ended in the next few years or extended by a thousand millennia, pay it in life or you will know a curse in death even you cannot imagine."

A small tremor shook Quade before she regained her composure. "Tha—Thank you fo—for your warning, My Lady," she said shakily.

"Rise and be at peace, Vampiress Quade. It is my belief your torment will end soon."

Quade stood, reverently took the Lady's hand and kissed it. She then bowed her head. "Thank you, Goddess," she said quietly before returning to her seat.

Hermione pursed her lips in concern. "My Lady?" she started.

The Goddess turned and answered before Hermione could voice her protest. "Should she seek her death, I can do nothing to save her, Your Majesty. If her life is taken unjustly I will intervene so that she is spared."

"You are merciful, My Lady," Hermione said.

"That's what you think," Ginny muttered. While spoken under her breath her retort was still voiced loud enough that her displeasure would not go unnoticed.

"Ginevra," Hermione scolded.

Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "Go on Lady of the Lake. Show the Queen your mercy."

Harry placed his hand on her arm. "Gin," he said quietly. She glared at him but fell silent.

"You begin to see the various truths, Queen Ginevra," The Goddess said. "You anticipate I will wrong you. And it is true you have much to fear. In truth you will see that it was I who saved you."

"Don't," Harry stopped Ginny before she could retort. "Let's hear what she has to say before cursing her."

"Fine," Ginny said bitingly.

"Your story will be told next then," the Goddess said.

"No, let us hear of the Arthur's second line and that of Guinevere and Lancelot before you tell the sordid tale of the King's sister," Ginny said. "It's always best to save the best for last, don't you think?"

"Second line?" Fleur whispered in Bill's ear.

He shook his head and whispered back, "No idea."

"How very nice to see you again, Morgaine," The Goddess retorted. "I can't say as I have missed you. You balance on the edge of a blade, my young Queen. Misplaced anger was the first step in her fall; do not let it be yours."

Harry clamped his hand over Ginny's mouth. "Enough," he growled. "This is getting us nowhere." He removed his hand.

"Do not _ever _do that to me again," she hissed.

"Then for Merlin's sake behave."

Ginny pressed her lips together tightly. "If it is silence you want, My Lord, then it is silence you shall have." She sat back with her arms crossed in challenge.

"Oh for the love of..." Harry said disgustedly. "Fine be that way," he said and turned to the Goddess. "Please, My Lady, let's just get this over with."

The Goddess turned with seemingly no more concern than to observe a flower that had caught her eye. "Behold the second line of Arthur," she said sadly. "The line of Mordred."

"Mordred?" Bill managed before the flood of images crashed through his and the minds' of Hermione's court.

"On the Queen Guinevere's wedding night," The Goddess spoke as the images relentlessly settled. "Morgan drugged and cursed the newly married Queen. Disguised as Guinevere she then slept with her brother. The child she bore was Mordred. The curse placed on the Queen ensured she would bear Arthur no heir so long as Mordred was alive. It was the first of many attempts to take her brother's throne. Arthur eventually mortally wounded Mordred in battle. Before he died, Morgan impregnated herself with his seed. This cursed line birthed many of history's most vile names; Slytherin, Grindlewald, Riddle… and now Malicia Rosier."

"Urgh," Hermione managed once the tide had stemmed and she'd begun to process what she'd seen.

"I zink I am going to be sick," Fleur said, her face ghostly white.

"Me too," Bill said.

"Rosier?" Harry asked.

"One of two remaining ways in which Morgaine might yet return and gain the throne of Camelot, Malicia is the most pressing yet is ultimately the less dangerous of Morgaine's plans."

"Wonderful," Harry muttered. "And who is the most dangerous?"

"In time Lord Potter. We must first deal with the lines of Lancelot; beginning with you."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Of course you, Harry," Ginny said flippantly, "Who did you expect?"

"I thought you weren't speaking," he retorted.

"Behold the line of Lancelot's first born," the Goddess said. For the third time the images flooded their minds.

Bill shook his head. "Might I ask exactly how many more times are you going to do that, My Lady?"

"Once," she said.

"Zank zee gods," Fleur said.

"You are welcome," the Goddess answered.

"So, Harry is from the line of Lancelot's first born. Is that the only significance?" Hermione asked.

"The significance is that the seeds of Arthur's and Camelot's fall were sewn almost from the moment Arthur first pulled Clarent from the stone. Not even his brothers would join him. So Merlin went in search of knights who would support him. He found many; Gawain, Percival, Tristan to name but a few. All were great knights but none were the champion the king would need. Merlin asked me where he should look for his King's champion. I directed him to a knight of unparalleled valor and unwavering loyalty. Merlin found Lancelot; who with the blessing of his young wife left her and his infant child to support this great King. Merlin's mistake was in taking the father instead of the son. Where the father eventually fell, the son did not. Harry is not so much of Lancelot's line as he is of the son's line. This unstained line birthed many great heroes; Gryffindor and Potter to name but two."

"Of course," Ginny said angrily.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," she snapped. She swiped a tear from her cheek and turned away from him, focusing on Hermione. "Do we get to hear of Lancelot's other line now, Your Majesty?" she asked bitterly. "I'm fairly certain I know what begins and ends it. Is it also pure like Harry's or does it carry a more sordid tale?"

"She is Guinevere," Fleur gasped.

"Behold the line of the adulterers," the Goddess said. The flood of images came to their minds for the last time. She focused on Hermione. "An unending line of betrayal through every branch; every child both male and female not broken till Her Majesty, Queen Hermione, fulfilled her vow of, 'Till death do us part.'."

The color slowly drained from Hermione's face. Harry placed his hand on hers and she clasped his painfully tight. "Who?" she asked, her voice strained.

"Does it matter?" Quade interrupted. "If you do not know which, you might still pretend both are innocent."

"Thank you for your counsel, Quade," Hermione said, "But that will only lead to me alternately condemning them both and one wrongly."

Quade nodded. "It is your choice, Your Majesty."

"You wish to know?" the Goddess asked when Hermione turned to her again.

"Yes."

"Then know your father forgave your mother her infidelity."

Hermione closed her eyes painfully. "And was he in fact my father in blood, or only in deed?"

"His blood is not yours." Hermione sagged against Harry and he cradled her protectively. "Which only makes him greater," the Goddess offered. Hermione didn't offer a response and the others turned away so that only Ginny continued to watch as Hermione cried and Harry tried to comfort her. She and Harry eventually locked eyes.

"What?" he demanded angrily.

"I didn't say a word."

"You're thinking it; and you're wrong. As wrong as you are in condemning yourself for what we haven't heard."

"Am I?" Ginny challenged. "One can't help but wonder when she sees her husband as you are now."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry demanded. "The woman we both call our sister has just been told the mother she revered cheated on the man who raised her like she was his own, and all you can think about are your own insecurities. If you have that little faith in me then you should never have agreed to marry me."

Ginny flinched as if he'd struck her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, turning away.

"Damnit woman," Harry growled. He pulled Ginny against his other side. "Come here already."

Ginny sagged against him clutching his hand tightly and pressing it to her lips. "I'm scared, Harry," she whispered. "This thing living in me, there are times I can barely control it. And if you did that, I know it would consume me."

"And in that statement lies the most dangerous of Morgaine's plans to claim the throne," The Goddess said.

The Beast welled within Harry as the Goddess looked down on him trying to comfort both Hermione and Ginny. "There is no danger," he growled.

"There is and you will hear it, Chosen Knight. I will not see my work destroyed again for your ignorance of what you face; nor for your arrogance that it is trivial."

The Beast shifted Hermione to Fleur and Ginny to Bill before rising to face the Goddess. "Do not threaten me," he said low and dangerous. "Goddess you may be, your puppets we are not. What you have failed to notice over the last five thousand years you have spent in this prison is the time of Kings and Queens has passed. Those that are left are but figureheads of a state now governed by its citizens. No longer are they subject to the whims of some lunatic claiming divine right. They have no real power left to them. The few who do retain their power see it dwindle every day. Go on and tell us the inheritance of the King's sister. But do not doubt that we might yet walk away to let you pass another five thousand years before your manipulations bring about the circumstances you deem necessary to crown the next heir of a long dead and mostly forgotten King and thereby free you from the prison Merlin trapped you in."

The Goddess glared at Harry in stony silence. "Despite Merlin's treachery, I desire the best for the mortals of this world. By my careful and considered manipulations or by the uncaring hand of Morgaine and her son's line the worlds will merge again. It can be done with relative peace and minimal bloodshed or it can be a bloodbath. It will be your children who live in the aftermath. Which would you have it be, Sir Knight?"

The Beast shook his head in disbelief. "Relative peace and minimal bloodshed, tell that to those whose blood _is_ shed. You haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about."

"Then help me," the Goddess pleaded. "You know the worlds must unite. You know the consequences that will be faced if Camelot is revealed before either world is ready. Trapped I may be, but I will gladly stay and power Merlin's constructs ten thousand years longer if that is the time it takes before Camelot can be revealed. Malicia is dangerously close to the solution she seeks. My attempts to draw her in the wrong direction no longer work. She must be stopped."

"And what of Ginny? Don't think she's the only one who sees the parallels of her life to that of Morgaine. Will you have me stop her next?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

The Beast slammed his fist down on the Round Table of King Arthur splitting it in two with a thunderous crack.

"Jesus," Bill yelped just managing to push himself back fast enough that the broken table didn't land on his foot when it crashed to the floor.

"Do not speak in riddles!" The Beast snarled. "I care nothing for the crimes of our long dead ancestors. And I will condemn no one, least of all my wife, before the crime is committed."

"Lord Potter," the Goddess said coldly, "it is not for you to understand when and where I am allowed to act upon the mortal world. You, however, should make no mistake that when I do it is definitive. I knew the danger Queen Ginevra presented five thousand year before she was even conceived. Far from condemning her, I have done everything in my power to protect her from the curse she carries."

Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm. "Stop," she said when he looked at her. "Please, I don't want to hear this anymore than you or Ginny but the Lady isn't against us. Her words are only warnings. Please just sit down and let her finish so we can leave."

Ginny took his hand and gently pulled. "It's okay, Harry," she said. "It's easy to get angry when I'm scared. But whatever she says as long as you believe in me I can survive anything."

Hermione pulled on his other hand. "We'll face it together, Harry just like we always have."

The Beast slowly subsided and Harry let the two women pull him back into his seat. He shook himself. "Forgive me, my Lady," he said. "I forget myself in regards to my Queens."

The Goddess inclined her head. "It is why you are their Champion. See that you do not forget which is your mate and which you only serve."

Harry's lip twitched with the reprimand but he forced his temper aside. "It will be as you say, Goddess of the Lake."

"Your apology is accepted, Lord Potter."

Harry dipped his head. "Thank you."

Hermione also thanked her. "I don't know what temperament our ancestors carried, but I'm afraid you will find each of us to be prone to fits of anger, my Lady," she said. "I can only ask you to be patient and not abandon your patronage of us and the ideals we all strive to see become reality."

"It is a pity your time on the throne will be so short, Queen Hermione—" the Goddess answered causing the whole of the court to look sharply her direction."

"Not now," Hermione hushed them.

"—Nevertheless, I have faith you will accomplish much as the groundwork is laid for your daughter's coronation and the revealing of Camelot for all the world to see."

"Daughter's coronation?" Harry asked.

"Revealing Camelot?" Ginny asked.

"Some things you need to tell us, Your Majesty?" Bill asked.

"I said not now," Hermione answered. "Let's get through this before we rehash that."

"'Ow exactly will we be rehashing somezing we 'ave not yet discussed?" Fleur asked. "Sorry," she said when Hermione raised a brow at her.

"Thank you," Hermione said when it was apparent no one else was going to say anything. "If you please, my Lady," she said.

"Your Majesty," the Goddess began. "All beings have desires, even Kings and Queens. Their desires, in fact, often far exceed those of their subjects. It sometimes seems gaining wealth or fame or greatness only leads to the desire for more. King Arthur was altruistic in many things. It made him the King he was and allowed him to unite peoples in a manner rarely seen. Even in the one thing he coveted, he believed it would make him a better King than he was.

Arthur's greatest desire, the thing he spent his entire reign in search of, was the desire to wield magic as Merlin did. He believed it would have allowed him to right the errors that brought about his downfall. And perhaps he was correct. Certainly it might have allowed him to see through the deception that conceived Mordred. Other mistakes and the treachery of his Queen and Champion perhaps not. Regardless he desired this above everything. Of course, Morgaine sought to exploit it. Again in disguise she tricked the King. Again had he the ability to call upon magic, he might have seen through the ruse and Queen Ginevra would not be cursed as she is.

"I do not believe it is possible to overstate just how powerful and dangerous a sorceress Morgaine was. She tricked Merlin as often as he tricked her. She was his equal in every way. You stated earlier, Lord William, that the prevalence of magical descendants of Arthur was quite high considering neither he nor Guinevere was able to wield magic. This was Morgaine's doing. She offered Arthur the gift of magic to the line of his and Guinevere's first born. Till time itself ended this line would bear magical children. One cannot deny that this gift has been honored. The children of all first born in this line have strong magical talent. And the children of the second, and third born and even further down continue to have magically gifted children of their own. Names like Longbottom, Wood, Malfoy, Parkinson, better than half the magical families of Britain owe their magical heritage to the gift Morgan bestowed upon the King." She paused for a moment.

"And now we get to the deception," Bill said.

"Yes," the Lady agreed. "Whereas Morgaine poured her magic into Arthur's daughters, she placed but a trifle into his sons. Further, she cursed his line such that none of his sons would wear the crown before such time as one of his daughters did."

"Thereby ensuring that it would be, in effect, her daughter that eventually wore the crown," Hermione said quietly.

"Would that it was only her _daughter_ who would sit the throne, Queen, Hermione," the Goddess answered.

Hermione and the others exchanged looks. "I'm sorry, My Lady," she asked, "do you somehow mean to imply that Morgaine, herself, would come back through this unknown daughter?"

"Quite," the Goddess answered.

"Don't!" Hermione said freezing Harry in place. "There's more to this and I want to hear it before you go mental again."

"Relax, Potter," Bill drawled. "Obviously Morgaine's curse hasn't actually allowed her to come back."

"Yet," Quade said quietly.

"DON'T!" Hermione shouted when Harry turned angrily on the Vampiress. "Let the Lady finish."

"Please, Harry," Ginny said. "It's hard for me to stay calm when you aren't. Just hold me so I can get through this." Harry's cheek twitched as he tried to control the fury coursing through him but he slowly settled back and pulled Ginny into his side again.

"Having done nothing but tell us of our impending doom, Lady," Hermione said, "I pray you now have something to tell us from which we can draw hope for the future."

The Goddess gazed upon Ginny with pitying eyes. "Remember, my young Queen, while I deliver warnings most severe, I will also give you reason to hope. Light can always be found if you simply know where to look." She glanced at Harry quickly before focusing on Ginny again. "What you fear in yourself I define for you now.

"You have suffered much. But none of it, not your possession at the hands of Tom Riddle, not the branding of your flesh, the beatings and rapes you endured while his captive, not the agony or your transformation from the vampire's bite can prepare you for the unmitigated terror of what would be unleashed should you ever truly fall. Within you is carried the life force of Morgaine Le Faye. Fall and it will be unleashed. As you cease, the darkest, most foul sorcerer to have ever be will live again."

Ginny held the Goddesses eyes, her own stinging with welling tears. "What hope would you offer to the damned, Goddess? Pray you give me something to stop me plunging a dagger into my breast because I will do that long before I allow what you warn of to become."

The Goddess smiled softly down upon her before gently touching her cheek. "Truly you are my child," she said.

Ginny blinked. "Your child?" she asked.

The Goddess's eyes clouded and an awesome rage grew upon her face. The bright light of morning streaming in the windows of the great hall of Camelot Castle dimmed as grey clouds suddenly formed. Lightning crashed and thunder roiled and the tempest built. "Long have I watched, yearned to come to your aid." She turned her back on Ginny and the dress covering her shoulders fell away.

A collective gasp escaped the mouths of the court. "Holy Hell," Bill whispered.

The Goddess covered her back again and turned to face Ginny and the court once more. Looking upon her wrist at the jagged scar to match the one Ginny received when Nastia had bit her, she spoke, "Would that I could have done more than bear some small measure of the pain you have suffered. How I have longed to unleash myself upon those who dared touch my daughter. Do not ever wish yourself to be god or goddess," she said in soft warning. "For all your power you will find yourself near impotent in dealing with the mortal world."

When the silence that followed grew to be uncomfortable, Hermione prodded her, "My Lady?"

The storm upon the Goddess' face faded; quelling the growing tempest outside the castle. She sought out Ginny again. "You ask for a hope, my daughter, I will give you two. Into your mother's line my magic was birthed. Into the sovereign line of Arthur and Guinevere a curse was placed. No female child would be born until such time as the two lines crossed; producing, upon her mother's side, the seventh child of the seventh. This is my first hope." The Goddess paused for a second.

"Seven to the seventh power," Hermione said in wonder. "Morgaine and the Lady of the Lake, I always wondered why you were so much more powerful than your brothers."

"Yes," the Goddess agreed. "Poured into you is all the magic of the female children your ancestors should have born. Morgaine and I aside, that alone would have made you more powerful than all but a few thousand in history. To that is added my gift so that you might stand against the curse you would carry. Understand this, Child. It is to be feared; what Morgaine bequeathed unto you… But it is not to be unused. If your fall is to come it will be your own that unleashes her. Not until such time as that happens can Morgaine's curse be unleashed and you cease to exist."

"My Lady," Fleur asked, "Can you not simply remove the curse from her?"

"I cannot."

"Can't or won't?" Bill asked. "There are differences and you've made it perfectly clear there are limitations on when, where and how you are allowed to interact with us."

"I cannot."

"What other hope to you offer to me?" Ginny asked quietly.

"My son," the Goddess answered. She touched Harry's cheek. "I also placed my magic into the line of Lancelot's first born. He will carry you when you are weak. In the love you share all your other hopes can come true. You must simply dare to believe."

Ginny measured the Goddess for a short moment. "It is enough. Thank you."

**XX**

"These shall help you in the battle to come," the Goddess said.

"Are those...?" Bill asked trailing off in awe of what he was viewing.

"Galatine, the sword of Gawain," The Goddess provided, "Arondight, the sword of Lancelot, Carnwennan, the dagger of Arthur, Excalibur, the sword of Arthur and Clarent, the sword Arthur pulled from the stone."

"Thank the gods Voldemort never found these," Bill said.

"You're welcome, Lord William," the Goddess said.

"'Ow can zese 'elp us?" Fleur asked. "None of us know 'ow to use zem."

"You will," the Goddess answered. She focused on Hermione. "With the exception of the Vampiress Quade, you may gift these weapons as you see fit, My Queen."

Hermione pursed her lips distastefully. "Why not Quade?" she asked. "If they are mine to give, is it not to me to decide if she is worthy of receiving it?"

The Goddess smiled knowingly. "It is, but it is not that Quade is unworthy to wield one of these weapons, it is that they are unworthy of her."

"Oh," Hermione said surprised.

"Besides, I have my own gift to bequeath to her."

Quade cocked her head. "My Lady?"

The Goddess held out her hand. One moment it was empty, the next a great sword of near black and impossible sheen rested in it. "Melethling," she said. "Forged from the embodiment of love and courageousness. Whom could I gift such a weapon to but you whose courage allowed her to believe her love of a child was strong enough to deny her very nature?" She held out her left hand and as the sword had appeared in her right, a great shining shield of polished silver appeared. "The Shield of Lancelot, never shall you grow weary of its weight and your already unmatched strength shall be thrice again what it is now."

Quade stared at the offered gifts in wonder. "My Lady," she said before sinking to one knee.

"Rise, Quade," The Goddess said. "Take these gifts and see my wrath delivered upon those who have wronged my daughter."

Quade stood. "It will be as you say, Lady of the Lake." She first took the offered shield, testing the balance of it upon her arm. Satisfied, she smiled and slowly closed her hand upon the hilt of the offered sword. She hefted it, again testing the weight before a making a few cautious swings. And then, in a sudden blur of motion she spun. Melethling became a blaze of white and a hum of pure energy cut the air it sliced through. All around her Melethling blazed and with a final decisive slash she stopped. For two seconds there was complete silence in the hall and then the marble plinth before her slipped where she had sliced through the stone and the top half crashed to the floor. Quade turned back to the others. "What?" she asked.

"You never said you knew how to use a sword," Harry said.

"What other weapon of the last three thousand years would you have expected me to have wielded?"

Harry shrugged. "Frankly, I didn't expect you would have bothered. It's not as if you needed the skill."

"When all that is left to you but to wait out the endless years of your penance see what you do not engage in to distract your mind from the ticking clock. Pick a weapon, I wager you will find it is only your wand that you know better than I."

Harry quirked an eye. "I killed a Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor."

Quade sniffed disdainfully. "I kill those with my bare hands and feast upon their blood."

"Urgh," Bill said. "I didn't need to hear that."

"Nor I," Hermione agreed.

"I certainly did not need to hear it again," Fleur agreed. She shook herself.

"What?" Quade demanded of Ginny. "The fruit you drool over makes my stomach retch no less than the blood I drink does yours. At least you are allowed to satisfy your hunger."

"You will have your salvation, Vampiress Quade," the Goddess said. "It is promised."

Quade held Ginny's eyes. "Thank you, My Lady. I will use your gifts as you have commanded. Your daughter's pain will be avenged."

"I don't want vengeance," Ginny said.

"I do," the Goddess answered. "And I will have it."

Harry caught Ginny's arm. "Don't," he said. "The Lady promised Quade salvation before asking anything of her. If she chooses to be the Hand of the Goddess, that is her right."

"The crimes of the guilty leave a stench in their blood that is unmistakable," Quade said. "First as your friend and second as your servant, Ginevra, I give you my word that I will harm none who have not earned their fate."

Ginny nodded. "It is your choice."

"It is," Quade said. She turned to the Goddess. "Ginevra is right. If vengeance is her path to destruction it is also mine. I will bring no harm to those who would surrender and face justice for their crimes. Also, as I am free to accept the place of your Hand, I will be free to renounce it at my choosing. Those are my terms."

The Goddess considered. "And what of those who will not face mortal justice; will you then deliver mine?"

"Yes."

The Goddess' eyes glinted with feral intent. "I find your terms agreeable, Vampiress Quade."

Quade bowed her head slightly. "I am at your service, my Lady."

"Soon," the Goddess said. "Very soon." She turned to Hermione. "The first battle of your reign will be a raging tempest within the hour. You have already chosen your first knight. He and the others must now be armed."

"And I suppose they will simply know how to use them once I bestow my gifts?" Hermione asked.

The Goddess smiled. "Might I suggest Lord William's counsel, My Queen. His knowledge is rather extensive."

"It is?" Bill asked clearly caught off guard.

"Quite," The Goddess said. "You know the legends as well as anyone. You know the people before you. I feel you will do well in choosing who receives which gift."

"It is true, My Queen," Fleur said. "'E 'as worked in Egypt only because 'e did not know where Camelot was. If 'e 'ad, it is where 'is 'eart truly lies."

"I'm really going to hate being Queen," Hermione sighed under her breath. She motioned for Bill to go ahead. "Go on already. I just want to go home so I can get married and have you lot can stop calling me, Your Majesty or some other such nonsense."

Bill smirked. "I don't know, it would give the bedroom role playing a whole new dimension." Hermione and Ginny both kicked him in the arse.

"Get on with it already, you arse," Ginny grumbled.

Bill slipped out of range. "Yes, Your Majesties," he mocked them. "Your wish is my command, Your Majesties. Do you like it this way or do you prefer it that way, Your Majesties?"

"William," Fleur growled warningly.

"Right, Sorry."

"Thank you," Hermione and Ginny said gratefully.

Fleur curtsied. "Yes, Yourr Majesties."

Bill and Harry bit back snickers. "I begin to see the appeal of simply having them beheaded," Hermione grumbled.

"There might be something to it," Ginny agreed. "Get on with it, Bill; before you do piss me off."

"You got it, Veggie Girl." Ginny flicked her finger his direction like she was flicking a piece of lint from her shirt. A single ball of green light the size of a marble flashed forward and smacked Bill between the eyes. It splatted and green ooze slid down his nose and dripped to the floor.

"Now, Brother dearest," the Animal growled.

"Oh for zze love of—!" Fleur cried, "will you just quit egging 'er on?"

Bill slowly chuckled. "Your aim's getting better, sis. And you were doing it too, gorgeous." He picked up Galatine and considered it for a second before tossing it at Harry. "Catch, Potter," he said.

"Bloody—!" Harry yelped. He managed to grab the hilt of the sword as it arced down. The weight of the blade carried it around and like Quade, he made a few experimental swings. Each grew more confident and within a handful of tentative movements he exploded into a fluid dance of motion that only ended when Quade raised her sword and caught the strike directed at her. She held his blade with her own before slowly forcing it to the side.

"Would that it was so easy for us mere mortals to master the art of swordplay," Quade said.

"Would that the rest of us had five thousand years to master the art in," Harry retorted.

"Shall we trade places then?"

"If it would free you of your curse, I'd gladly bear it for the remaining years of your penance."

Quade nodded slightly. "Yes, I believe you would. It is why you are given the sword of the Maiden's Knight."

Harry stepped back, lowering Galatine to his side, sighing as he did. "It would have been more fun to earn the art." He turned to Bill. "Who's next?"

Bill considered for a second before picking up Arondight. He ran his hand along the blade. "Something I'm curious about in the story of Lancelot and his son." He looked at the Goddess. "If it was indeed Lancelot's son who you intended Merlin to find, did you intend this sword for Lancelot, or did you intend it for his son and you simply tried to make the best of the cards you were given."

"The sword was intended for the son."

"And what was the son's age in relation to Morgaine?"

The Goddess' lip twitched. "He was a year older than she."

Bill looked at Ginny. "And how old was Morgaine when she first fell under the influence of dark magic?"

"Eleven."

Bill held the sword of Lancelot out to Ginny. "One wonders what difference might have been made if she'd had a knight to save her."

"One does," the Goddess agreed.

Ginny took the offered sword and was instantly encased in a cocoon of molten white light that forced the others to shield their eyes. It lasted for nearly a minute before it faded to near nothing, leaving her ensconced in what appeared to be a dimly shimmering layer of dust. Curiously she tried to brush it off her arm only to find it would not be removed. "Wonderful," she muttered. "It's not bad enough I'm a vegetarian vampire, now I'm a damned five-and-a-half-foot-tall fairy too. Thanks a lot you pillock."

The Goddess laughed lightly. "Put the sword down, Queen Ginevra." Ginny set Arondight on the table and the dust faded to nothing. The Goddess sighed the relief of a five thousand year wait having come to an end. "Finally it rests in the correct hands."

"Correct hands," Ginny exclaimed. "If you think I'm going to run around trailing pixie dust you're crazy."

"Ginevra," Hermione scolded. "Could your attempts to be respectful last longer than two minutes?"

"It is armor, Queen Ginevra," the Goddess said. "You are truly unhappy with it?"

Ginny frowned. "Armor?"

"Near impenetrable," the Goddess said. "Neither magic nor weapon alone can pierce it. Only the combination of the two will do so."

"Combination?" Ginny asked.

"Another magical weapon, Squirt," Bill said, "Sword, dagger, mace, lance. In theory it could pretty much be anything. In reality there just aren't all that many truly magical weapons around. Having six right here in one room like this is unheard of. Hell, I've only come across a half dozen or so in all my time in Egypt."

"I see," Ginny said. She touched the tip of her finger to the sword again and was instantly sheathed in the glowing dust. She pulled her finger away and it faded away once more. "As long as it's only when I'm actually using the thing, I guess that's not so bad."

Bill shook his head. "Not so bad," he muttered. "One of the most powerful magical weapons in history and she's worried about a little glowing dust."

"You try walking around with a sign flashing weirdo over your head for a while and see how you like it," Ginny retorted.

"I'd think you'd be used to it by now," Bill answered.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a female Weasely. You've been weird from the moment you showed up." Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

Quade rolled her eyes. "Please, William, before even I die of old age."

"Please," Bill said, while turning his attention back to the weapons arrayed before him, "I've seen eighteen-year-olds who look older than you." Quade refused to bite so Bill was forced to concentrate on the task at hand. "Getting harder," he said as much to himself as anyone. He considered for a moment longer before taking up Carnwennan. He held it out to Hermione.

"Despite everything Potter and my brother dragged you into. You aren't a warrior. And the rest of us need to know someone besides the twins will be around to take care of our kids if we don't make it back."

Hermione nodded once and took the dagger from him. "You better come back. All of you," she added looking at them each in turn. No one said anything despite her demand. They each knew the reality of war far too intimately to make her a promise there was a high certainty they could not follow through.

Fleur broke the silence that followed by stepping forward and taking Excalibur from the table. She held it out to Bill. "You are zee King's brozzer. Thus zee King's war sword falls to you to defend zee throne till such time as 'is 'eir is ready to take up zee sword for 'erself." Bill glanced at each of the others, getting a slight nod from each of them.

"She's right, Bill," Hermione said.

Bill took a deep breath before slowly reaching for the hilt of Excalibur. "All I'm gonna say is if any of you leave me here to carry Mum and Dad through another one of their kids' deaths I will spend half of eternity kicking your sorry arses for it." He closed his hand on the hilt and pulled the sword from its scabbard. A solid thrum pulsed throughout the room and the blade of Excalibur glowed with a piercing, icy blue light. Bill held the sword aloft and made two swings with it before slipping it back into its scabbard.

"Not gonna give it a real go?" Harry asked with a bit of surprise.

"Trust me," Bill said, "it's not needed."

Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"'E 'as studied zee art of zee sword since before we were married," Fleur said. "Zere is nozzing for zee blade to teach 'im."

"Oh," Bill corrected, "believe me there was plenty left for it to dump into me. And I'm sure if any of those other blades deemed me worthy, they would have plenty to teach."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"There might be basic concepts of sword fighting, but each blade has lived a different life. Each of them has had different masters; each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Each has its own lessons to teach." He considered Excalibur for a moment before holding it out to Harry. "Pull it out," he said.

Harry did. "Nothing," he said after a second.

"Each weapon can have but one master," the Goddess said. "They are jealous of their magic. Only your fall in battle or your will to give up the blade will release its magic to another."

Harry slipped Excalibur back into its scabbard. "Did you get anything with the dagger, Hermione?"

"More than I would have liked," she answered. She picked up Clarent and offered it to Fleur. "Lady Delacour, the position of my Hand could not fall upon one more worthy than you. You will honor me greatly to accept the sword Clarent as you carry my banner to the fields of war."

"You will be the mother to my children should I not survive your request?"

"I swear, on the life of my betrothed, I will see no difference between your heirs and mine."

Fleur pursed her lips distastefully. "Your intent is understood, Your Majesty. But you play lightly with zee lives of ozzers. Should you some'ow fail to 'onor your vow, you would be forced to kill Stacie by your own 'and or 'ave your own magic destroy you. In eizzer case I will not be responsible for your ill considered vow. I release you from it. You will simply give me your word instead."

"Oops," Ginny giggled.

"Oh shut it," Hermione grumbled. "I'm sorry," she said to Fleur. "And I promise to do my best to be everything you are to your children should you fall. I will do this no matter if you fall while in service to me or not."

Fleur nodded and knelt on one knee before her. "It is my 'onor to serve you in any manner which I am capable, Your Majesty."

"Rise, Lady Fleur," Hermione said. She waited till Fleur was standing again and once more offered Clarent to her. "Thank you, Fleur," she said when the other woman took it from her.

Fleur strapped the sword to her side, embraced Hermione and kissed her on either cheek. "You are my best friend," she said when she stepped back. "You 'ave 'elped me, loved me, trusted me wizzout ever asking for anyzing in return. Unfair as this curse may be, I know of no one more capable or worthy to be Queen than you. And I will do everyzing in my power to 'elp you bear it."

Hermione smiled and swiped a tear from her cheek. "Thank you, Fleur. I couldn't have survived the last year without your help and I'm grateful for you beyond anything I can possibly put into words."

Fleur smiled and took her hand. "Nor can I, Hermione." She turned to the Goddess. "You 'ave your warriors, My Lady. Zee battle awaits, 'ave you a plan?"

The Goddess smiled. "I believe I shall leave that to my Hand."

The others turned as one to Quade. She returned their looks before turning and walking to the wall where dozens of other swords along with at least one of nearly every conceivable weapon was displayed. "Queen Hermione has many who are not here who will be of her court," she said. "Are any of these intended for those who are missing, Mistress?"

"That is for the Queen to decide."

Quade considered the array before her before reaching for one of the swords. "Might I, Your Majesty?" she asked. She glanced over her shoulder. "I have more than one hand, Hermione. And the skill to use them both."

Hermione waved her on. "Take whatever you like."

"Most excellent," Quade said and plucked the sword from the wall. She tested it before strapping it to her side and then proceeded to select a number of knives and other weaponry. Last, she strapped a belt around her waist holding a dozen or so throwing knives. She turned to the others. They waited patiently for her to begin.

"I believe we shall begin with psychological warfare," she said with a predatory grin.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

From my notes regarding the name Rosier:

X

**Rosier, Evan:** The first of two Rosier's named by JKR (GF27, GF30). He is probably the child of the second Rosier JKR lists (HBP20). He was killed in 1980 by Aruors while resisting arrest. And is repudiated to taking out a large chunk of Mad-Eye Moody's nose in the process. He attended Hogwarts with Severus Snape and was one of the Slytherin gang according to Sirius Black.

X

**Rosier, Malicia:** The second of two Death Eaters with the last name of Rosier as listed by JKR (HBP20). This Rosier is listed as one of the very first Death Eaters (c.1955). They are probably a parent of Evan Rosier. JKR never identifies this earlier Rosier as male or female, nor does she assign them a name. The name Rosier is the name of a fallen angel (this angel held the rank of Dominion in the angelic hierarchy). The fallen angel, now a demon, may appear as either male or female and is considered the patron devil of tainted love and seduction. The demon is known for assuming a human form of unearthly beauty. For the purpose of this story, this early Death Eater, and eldest of the Rosiers is female. Her first name is Malicia. The name Malicia is derived from the word malice. Malicia Rosier is the ultimate villain of Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye. Except for the kidnapping of Sam, which was just plain revenge by three nut jobs, Malicia is ultimately behind every bad thing that happens in the story.

**Author's note #2**

In my mind both Ginny and Malicia are heirs of Morgaine Le Faye. Ginny however is the one I would consider, as does the Goddess, as the most dangerous of the two and is _**the **_heir whom the title of the story is referring. Harry defeats Malicia with power and cunning. Ginny however is saved by her own strength of character and the love of her friends, family and most especially, Harry. Hence, the title, _Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le faye._

Sorcerer's Muse


	45. Chapter 45: Sacrifice

Author's note:

Everyone now, say thank you to Strangeways because that man finds the most minuscule of errors.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 44: Sacrifice**

* * *

"Davies," Auror Chevalier barked into his specially modified phone. "How many...? I'm sorry, could you repeat that...? Call backup in… All of them… Stay hidden and keep me informed." He snapped the phone closed. "We got trouble, director."

"How much trouble?" Tonks asked.

"Fifty so far and they're pouring out of the little arrival station we found." Pierre's phone buzzed again. He glanced at the screen. "That's a hundred."

"Shit," Tonks said. "You told her to call the teams in?"

"They'll be arriving at the ministry now. Just waiting for us to call them in."

"Do we risk exposure?" Tonks asked.

"Better to get them here before we can't," Jim said.

"I agree," Draco said. "These people went after just Hermione and Potter with a force of over a hundred. If they've guessed what we have, they're going to assume both Potter and Ginny are here with her. They'll also expect a Ministry presence." He paused when Pierre's phone buzzed again.

"Two hundred," he said glancing at it.

"Not good," Draco said. Jim pulled out his own phone.

"Okay, Chevalier," Tonks said. "Blow it and get everyone here you can. We'll deal with the Muggles later."

"Phil," Jim said. He waited for confirmation of who he was speaking to. "Camelot is confirmed. Commence Operation Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes immediately; authorization code, Ton-Tongue Toffee is better with coffee." He tucked his phone away and addressed Tonks. "I've got five hundred Aurors assembling as we speak. Filmore is talking to your boss now. They can be in country within five minutes of getting permission."

An explosion rocked the air and black smoke rose from just over a hill on the mainland. "No more Floo connection," Pierre said to the group. "Talk to me Steph.. Two fifty through and five down that you can see... Keep me informed." He hung up just in time to hear the cracking of so many Apparations that it sounded like a half dozen pots of popcorn on the stove all going at once. "Jesus," he said as hostiles popped into existence on the mainland while the island filled with Aurors. For about twenty seconds or so the arrival of Aurors and hostiles stayed even, but then just as the hostiles began to increase, the Aurors' arrival began to slowly dissipate.

"We've got big trouble," Draco observed.

Pierre's phone buzzed again. He glanced at it and blanched. "Steph estimates five thousand that we can't even see."

"There's gotta be at least that many we can," Jamie said.

"Ten to one," Draco amended.

"Ward team," Tonk's said quietly.

"Yes, Ma'am," a disembodied voice answered.

"Get it up."

"Yes, Ma'am," the voice said again.

Pierre looked back towards the ancient well in time to see the ward team drop pairs of large, red, green, blue and black crystals into it. "We will not lose this island," Tonks said when he raised an eye her direction.

"Well they certainly won't get hit by a stray spell down there," Pierre said.

"How long have those been in the making?" Jim asked.

"They've been under charging 24/7/365 since Voldemort fell," Tonks answered. "And yes, they're actual gems verses colored crystals."

Jim let out a soft whistle. "That's a whole lotta karats," he said before turning his attention back to the mainland.

"It's a whole lotta stay-the-fuck-off-my-island," Tonks said.

"That too."

As the small group watched the mass of black-cloaked figures assembling on the mainland it parted and a procession of figures in blood-red robes moved forward.

"It seems the information we were getting was true," Pierre offered

"The Red Circle," Jim said. "Pretty much confirms we're dealing with the same group from the Christmas attack."

Intending to confront them, Tonks stepped forward. "Bastards had us ten to one then; didn't turn out so well for them that time. Get the teams organized Chevalier." She hadn't taken two steps when she was forced to shield her eyes as a shaft of white light brighter than a dozen suns lit up the sky and alighted on the cliffs just where the footbridge connected the mainland and the island. "What the hell was that?" she demanded when the light faded enough for her to look again.

"I think the question is who the hell is that, Director?" Pierre said.

**XX**

Soft and silent as the nundu, Quade settled on the rock. She planted the tip of Melethling on the stone and held it with both palms clasped as if in prayer upon the hilt. Her shield was lashed to her back with her second sword slung on her hip. Three different daggers had been added to the belt of throwing knives. When she spoke her voice seemed to come from the heavens above and pummeled the ears of those within hearing as if it was thunder itself.

"Malicia Rosier, in the name of Queen Hermione of Camelot, you are bid show yourself."

**XX**

"It would appear Quade has either gained new abilities since we last saw her or she was holding out on us," Draco observed.

"Where did she hear the name Malicia?" Tonks asked.

"Not from us," Jim said.

"Perhaps she has been withholding more than just abilities," Pierre offered.

Jim shook his head. "Maybe, but I don't get that vibe from her." He paused before asking. "What do you think Jamie?"

Jamie cocked her head slightly, observing Quade. "Girl looks good with a sword," she said. "Might have to get me one of those." The others turned to her. "What?" she asked. She waved her hand at Quade. "You tell me she don't look badass."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Agent Young is rather easily distracted."

"Am not," Jamie retorted. "Oh, now that's just not fair." She let her wand slip into her hand and started forward. "Four against one." She stopped dead a second later.

"It's Ginny," Draco said.

Jamie squinted, trying to see across the distance more clearly. "That isn't Ginny."

"Looks like her to me," Pierre said.

"Trust me," Jamie answered. "That is not Ginny Potter."

"The teams," Chevalier," Tonks said.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said and started down the line. "What the hell?"

Jim grinned. "There's my boys... and girls," he added hastily at Jamie's glare.

"What was that?" Tonks demanded.

"It's called Sliding," Jim offered. "Silent spot hopping. You Brits oughta try innovating once in a while. Apparating is old school."

"When you're finished bragging about your little parlor trick, Director," Draco said, "I'd like to point out that even with 'your boys' we're out numbered at least ten to one and it's still getting worse."

"I really wish Jen was here," Jamie observed quietly.

"I wish Potter was here," Draco said. "Merlin, did I just say that? One of you kill me now."

**XX**

Near thirty seconds passed while Quade waited for some response to her proclamation. And while the sudden and awesome nature of her arrival had brought a stunned silence to the welling storm, the arrival of the one she sought was equally impressive. In one moment Quade stood sentry over the footbridge alone. In the next, four figures wearing cloaks of purest white stood on the four compass points surrounding her. As one, the Four pushed the hood of their cloak back and considered Quade. When they spoke, their voice came from everywhere and nowhere. It settled on the mind cold and dank with the rank smell of evil most foul, harsh whispers painfully reverberating, grating fingernails dragged endlessly across a chalkboard. "Far be it from me to deny the Queen's summons," they mocked.

The Four were each a more perfect replica of each other and Ginny than Fred and George were of each other, yet Quade betrayed nothing at their appearance. Nor did the voice, distorted and evil as it was—yet unmistakably the same as Ginny's—faze her. Not even the fact that she was surrounded gave the vampiress cause for concern. She simply focused on the one of The Four who had appeared directly in front of her. "Your attempt to confuse is trite, sorceress. I am unimpressed. Show yourself for the one you truly are."

The Four laughed; the same voice issuing forth. "You are a confident little thing. I shall enjoy breaking you."

Quade smiled benignly. "Would it be fear that brings about these parlor tricks and delays your instruction, mistress?"

"There is a time for everything, my dear. Yours will come when it is most useful to me."

"Feed well, my Queen," Quade taunted, "lest you find yourself devoured for lack of nourishment."

The barest twitch, noticeable only to one blessed of Quade's perception, creased the Four's mouths before their composure returned. "You bore me, vampire. What message would your false Queen have me hear?"

Quade brushed a bit of lint from her sleeve. "Queen Hermione of Camelot offers this chance for you—and any who would follow—to surrender and face punishment for the crimes you have each committed. She further states that should you and yours choose not to accept this show of compassion, the full extent of her power will be unleashed this day. No mercy will be granted you upon the field of battle."

**XX**

"WHERE IS MY FUCKING WARD?" Tonks shouted. An instant later a thrum of magic vibrated in the air and a shimmering wall of light descended over Tintagel Island. "About God damn time."

"Sorry, Director," the disembodied voice said.

"Don't sorry me, Auror," she snapped. "When I tell you I want a ward, you get me a fucking ward. I don't care if we're outnumbered a thousand to one. We _will_ hold this island and that ward _will_ stay up. Am I clear?"

"YES, MA'AM," he barked.

**XX**

The Four smirked. "Tell your Queen I and mine," they paused for effect, "decline."

**XX**

Draco gripped his wand tighter. "Here we go."

"Ya think?" Jamie asked sarcastically. "Dibs on one of the bitches in white."

"Easy, Agent Young," Jim said.

"But 'Dad'," Jamie whined, "you never let me have any fun."

"The last time I let you have fun you ended up with two broken legs."

Draco shot a sideways glance at Jamie. "Dare I ask?"

"It was my sister's fault," she protested. "Got both my femurs crushed with that stupid plan."

"Ouch," Draco said.

"Stayed awake long enough to knock Ginny's ass out though."

Draco shook his head and turned his attention back to Quade and the Four. "Every last one of them," he muttered

"Every last one of them, what?" Jamie asked.

"Of the women in Potter's life are clinically insane."

**XX**

A bellow of bloodlust from the massive horde of Malicia's army swept the battlefield. In answer, lightning, from a perfectly blue sky, slammed the earth. Thunder rent the air with such might that the ground shook. Friend and foe alike were hammered by the force and more than a few were battered to the ground. A spattering of pebbles, clumps of grass and earth rained down on Malicia's army; forcing them to duck for cover where none was to be found. In the silence that followed the scent of charred earth was carried inland over the horde. A flurry of uneasy glances and fearfully whispered questions swept their line; becoming frenzied when, upon looking on the battlefield, they were greeted with the sight of two knights who, but for helmets, wore full battle armor. Not more than a hundred meters in from the front of their lines they stood as Quade did with swords planted into the earth, palms clasped upon the hilts as if in prayer.

"Silence." The command came in that same voice; implausibly seeming to be somehow more dangerous and evil than before. It stilled every living thing; even the gulls floating in the sky quit moving before recovering and rushing away, cawing in terror. Quiet descended over the fields as both sides held their breath.

Quade absently smoothed the sleeve of her shirt. When she spoke her voice no longer came from the heavens but in the deathly quiet left behind Malicia's command it carried across the fields for all to hear. "Scary," she mocked. She focused on one of the Four. "No, really; shivers and everything." She emphasized her point by giving a false shudder.

**XX**

"That is fucking awesome," Jamie gushed. She turned to Jim. "I wanna sword."

"He's right," Jim said, "you are insane."

"Come on," Jamie protested. "That girl looks like you could knock her over with a feather duster without that getup. Put some armor on her give her a sword, bada bing bada bang, badass."

"Loath as I am to say it, I'd prefer it were the Potters out there looking badass instead of Bill and Fleur," Draco said.

"I'd have to agree," Tonks said. "Ginny can look like that in her birthday suit."

"Oh man," Jamie groaned, "You did not just plant that image in my mind. How the hell am I supposed to fight with that floating around?"

Draco stared at her in bewilderment. "Floating around?" he managed.

"Bill," she answered, "man is drool inducing dressed; and now I've got him floating around in my head naked. I ask you, how the fuck am I going to kick someone's ass with that running through my head?"

Draco turned away. "Insane. She's bloody insane."

"No, I'm bloody horny."

Tonks snorted. "You're nearly as entertaining as Fred and George."

"Only nearly?" Jamie said, "I'll have to try harder."

"Please don't," Draco said.

Pierre rejoined the small group. "We're ready, Director."

**XX**

The Four scowled at Quade distastefully. Like a wave hurling itself upon the cliffs, the same voice of terror battered the minds of both armies. "Kill them all."

**XX**

"HOLD!" Tonks shouted.

A half second of silence was erased by the war cry of thousands beginning their charge. Spell-fire so heavy it formed a near impenetrable wall rolled down the slope from Malicia's army intent on destroying everything in its path.

"RETURN FIRE!" On the island the Aurors launched a counter volley just as solid in its face but not nearly so broad or deep.

Between the two waves, Bill raised Excalibur. For a moment it appeared as if nothing was happening, but then both waves of magic bent towards him. At his side Fleur touched the tip of Clarent to the blade of Excalibur. The two walls of magic, containing the energy of tens upon thousands of spells, flashed forward into Excalibur and then passed into Clarent. Using the amplifying powers of Excalibur, Bill multiplied the force twice over. Clarent began to glow, building an intensity to match the sun itself before Fleur whirled the sword overhead. With a primal scream she brought the sword down in an arc and unleashed everything contained within. A wall of purest white issued forth, expanding ten feet in width and height for every one it traveled forward it rushed towards Malicia's army.

The leading wave tried to halt but was forced onward by those behind who could not see the impending danger. And the first screams of agony heard on the field of battle came from those unfortunate enough to fall and be trampled by their brethren. Those that were not became cannon fodder to the onrushing wall of magic. It crashed into the mass of humanity, sweeping away shields as if tissue paper. Bones were crushed, necks snapped and twisted. The unmistakable sight of death lay upon the earth ten feet deep and a thousand wide before the last of its energy was spent.

Even with the aid of Clarent, the effect of channeling that much magic sapped every bit of strength from Fleur's limbs. She was left feeling as if she had given birth on consecutive days with no rest between labors exceeding twenty hours each. She planted the tip of Clarent back on the earth; using it to steady herself while attempting to give the impression she was unbothered by her efforts. Next to her, Bill was no less affected. "I think I'm gonna to pass out," he panted through gritted teeth.

"Do not," Fleur growled at him. "I 'ave not zee strength to Apparate us both to safety."

"I thought the swords were going to protect us."

"I believe, as we are not dead, zey did."

"There was at least one Killing Curse in there, wasn't there?"

"_Oui_," Fleur said. "A dozen if zere was one."

**XX**

Jamie blinked. "I really wanna sword."

"Yeah," Draco agreed quietly.

"That was..." Jim said.

"Unexpected," Tonks said

"Think they'll stand down?" Jamie asked.

Draco shrugged. "Depends."

"On what?"

"Who they're more scared of," he answered.

"There's gotta be at least a thousand down over there. That's a whole lotta scary."

**XX**

No sound, not one cry of anguish, not a single whimper of pain or call for help was heard. Each body that lay upon the ground was dead. All wore the look of shock and terror that marked the victim of the Killing Curse. Those left alive stood motionless; too shocked to even move. They numbered more than twenty thousand, held better than a twenty to one advantage in numbers over the force they attacked, yet in less than ten seconds of fighting nearly two thousand of their brethren lay dead. The first whispers came, followed by the sound of one attempting to flee. The crack of Apparation was followed by a body falling from the sky. It landed with a sickening thud at Bill and Fleur's feet. The voice, that terrifying, horrific voice washed across the battlefield. "Flee and you die."

The Four raised their hand and snapped their fingers. "INFERIUS!" they snarled. Near instantly the dead began to rise from where they had fallen. "Kill them." The Inferi lurched forward. A moment later the rest of Malicia's army followed.

"William!" Quade shouted an instant before The Four flung their arm in his direction. The spell rushed away an instant before Quade slashed at one of The Four with Melethling. The Four shrieked in anger and a gash opened on their faces. "Your magic cannot hide you from me," Quade snarled. She attacked again and The Four flashed out of existence. Quade came up empty with her strike. She dipped as she turned; ducking one spell and parrying another with Melethling, the spell ricocheted back to the empty space it came from.

Another shriek of anger and pain and Malicia appeared; and but for the gashes on both cheeks, she was still very much Ginny's twin. "I shall roast you alive for that," she hissed. "Drip blood into your open mouth as you turn upon the spit. Your burns will heal as they leave the flames and you will live in a never ending agony of pain." She unleashed a barrage of spells at Quade, forcing the vampiress beyond range of striking with her sword.

"We shall see," Quade said sibilantly. Her movement shifted and even as she unleashed one of her daggers at her foe her seduction began.

Malicia carelessly batted away the dagger. And Quade's seduction caused barely a flinch. "As Morgaine was, and your true queen now is, I am also," Malicia snarled. "That does not mean I am so foolish as to not inoculate myself from your powers." Her movement shifted and the counter seduction began. "Pity the inoculations will not work for you."

Her blade a blur of fire and color, Quade parried a barrage of curses in the dozens, deflecting spells back at Malicia. She drew her second sword and though it was not magical the surface shone like a mirror. It could not return Malicia's magic back to her, but it still deflected curses in every direction imaginable. Between a thrust and parry, Quade tossed her sword in the air. Before catching it again she flicked a throwing knife at her foe. Malicia deflected it enough to prevent being cut again but it tore a long gash in her snow white robes. Quade tossed aside Malicia's seduction. "You're powers are so feeble as to be imaginary," she taunted. She ducked the sickly green of the Killing Curse. "Pray you reduce me to slave before you face my mistress. Your inoculations will be as paper to her."

**XX**

"FIRST WAVE, ENGAGE AT WILL!" Tonks' command boomed across the island.

"LET'S GO, BOYS AND GIRLS," Jim bellowed.

Jamie grabbed Draco by the shoulder. "About fucking time." She disappeared with him and in less than a second they and half of Tonks' force had Apparated to the mainland.

"SECOND WAVE, FIRE AT WILL," Tonks commanded. A volley of spells raced from the remaining defenders from the island and slammed into Malicia's army just ahead of the first wave's arrival.

"MAINTAIN FRIENDLY FIRE PROTOCOL," Tonks ordered. Wave after wave of spells flew from the island to the mainland. In every instance where a fellow Auror should have been struck, the spells simply bent around them before continuing on to impact with the ground or one of Malicia's armies.

"Whoever came up with that, should be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class," Pierre said."

"He was."

Pierre looked at her. "Who was it?"

"The meanest bastard I've ever had the misfortune to call a friend."

"He got a name?"

"Severus Snape."

**XX**

Quade's warning reached Bill almost at the same instant as the rushing sound of magic bearing down on him. A surge of adrenalin hit him and he threw himself on Fleur, tackling her to the ground. He rolled as the purplish jet of light flew over them and raised Excalibur into it. The spell was caught in the blade and he came to his feet unleashing it at the horde bearing down on them. It blasted into the line sending three attackers flying before he collapsed unconscious to the earth.

"William!" Fleur screamed. The first of the Inferi were less than ten feet from swarming them when she struggled to her feet and stepped over him. Her magic was exhausted but that didn't mean she could not fight with her sword alone. The first Inferius came into range and she cut it in two through the middle. Before the next was on her a wall of fire raged from behind, split as it went around her and closed again.

"Mind if we get in on the act," Jamie said stepping next to her. Draco stepped up on her other side. Fiendfyre poured from their wands, engulfing the Inferi in the inferno.

"You can't animate a corpse of ash," Draco growled.

"Save him," Fleur gasped before she collapsed in a heap on top of Bill.

"Bloody—" Draco managed before a tremendous whump hammered the air. The ground beneath his feet pulsed and the air was driven from his lungs. Pounded to the earth with black spots forming in his vision, he was vaguely aware of someone moving over him and that he should be concerned about that fact. But the need to breath pushed the thought to the side for a few precious seconds. Seconds he realized he didn't have once they had passed and his breathing had regulated itself.

The Animal landed over her brother and his fallen mate. The sun glinted off the dust like shield covering her from head to toe such that she appeared a warrior of light itself. The barest twitch of her finger sent Bill and Fleur back to the safety of Camelot. "You are unhurt?" she asked.

Jamie struggled to her feet weaving unsteadily. "Aww," she complained. "You don't even need a sword." She grabbed Draco by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "Come on, you wuss. You can breathe when you're dead." Fiendfyre poured forth from Arondight with a fury to make a dragon's inferno seem pale. Within seconds it had consumed both the Inferi and the still living laying at The Animal's feet. "That is so unfair," Jamie continued to grouse.

"Breath when you're dead," Draco gasped, "if ever there was a paradox."

Still splaying Fiendfyre from her sword, the Animal picked Excalibur from the ground and offered it to Jamie. "Take it."

Jamie stared at her. "Seriously?"

"TAKE IT."

Jamie grabbed the sword. "Fucking Hell!"

While Jamie was recovering, the Animal took Clarent from the ground and offered it to Draco. Draco eyed it warily before cautiously taking the hilt. The Animal held the blade. "Do not think this means we are friends."

"I would never presume so," Draco answered.

"If you do not return this blade to Fleur after the battle," she trailed off, letting the unspoken threat hang in the air.

"I understand."

The Animal released the blade and turned, "Be safe," she said and disappeared from sight.

"Mother of God," Draco cried.

Jamie twirled Excalibur, leveled it at her closest enemy and let loose with a Crushing Curse. It flashed across the battlefield and struck the man square in the chest. A sort of grunt accompanied a spray of blood from his mouth and he collapsed in a heap. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa," she said.

"I think it's safe to say he's dead," Draco observed. Jamie stared at the fallen body for a second. "You all right?" he asked.

Jamie shook herself. "Yeah… I just, I wasn't trying to kill him."

Draco glanced at Jamie. An instant later he lunged; shouldering her out of the way. Clarent flashed to intercept the sickly green curse now rushing at him. He caught the Killing Curse, turned and unleashed the captured magic on the nearest target. "I think maybe you should," he said. Clarent became a blur of metal within a cauldron of fire from deflected curses. And when he found time to return fire it unleashed his magic with devastating effect.

Jamie scrambled to her feet. "Thanks," she said. She waded into the fight with him; two against hundreds as Malicia's army tried to bury them with sheer numbers. She pressed her back to his and it was as if they had spent a lifetime training to know what each would do and when they would do it. No matter which way she moved, how they rotated around one another, her back was never exposed; nor did she expose Draco's. Within minutes, their exertions coupled with the heat of magic being turned aside and cast left them drenched in sweat. Around them every foe they felled was replaced by two.

**XX**

Jim didn't have time to try and deflect the Killing Curse he caught out of the corner of his eye at the last instant. He jerked his head back and it raced past less than an inch from his nose. Twenty feet away it struck one of the American Aurors in the back. For a half second he stared at the woman before letting out a bellow of rage and plunging back into the fight. "DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Once, twice, a third time death poured from his wand and three more fell dead on the field of battle. He stalked over their bodies with a half dozen of his _boys_ following.

"Got your back, Boss," one of them said.

"Me too," another added.

**XX**

With inhuman speed, Quade turned aside yet another volley of spell fire from Malicia. And while it appeared to have not worn on her to battle with the other woman, Malicia also showed no signs from exertions that would have exhausted the endurance of all but a dozen or two of the combatants now waging a massive battle all around. They each paused, measuring the other to find some weakness that might bring their foe to their knees.

"You are impressive," Malicia mused. "At my side you would be second to none."

Quade sniffed disdainfully. "I am the chosen Hand of the Lady of the Lake; the sister of two Queens. I am trusted to cradle an infant child in my arms; press my lips to her skin when laying her to sleep at night. What could you possibly offer me?"

"I could cure you… If that is your wish."

Quade drove forward. "You take me for a fool, sorceress." She slashed at her foe and was immediately forced back under a barrage of magic more fierce than any as yet unleashed. Quade's two blades danced in her arms fending the spells away in a cauldron of fire too bright to look upon. "Even if I believed you were possessed of the power to cure me. I will turn on your spit ten thousand years before I betray those who have placed their faith in me."

"You are a fool," Malicia hissed. "And your end has come." Seemingly from nowhere she pulled a sword from within her robes. She leveled it at Quade and an arm of green light thicker than the trunk of a hundred year old oak flashed forward. Quade dropped her second sword and braced to catch the curse with Melethling.

It never reached her.

"You should have accepted the Queen's mercy," The Beast growled. In his hand Galatine glowed green with the curse now held within its blade. Behind him Quade raced away. Around The Beast and Malicia a bead of light raced in spiraling circles over a hundred feet in diameter. Within seconds the Mordred's Helix had climbed beyond the stratosphere. The Beast pointed Galatine to the sky and released the curse. It flashed to a height of a hundred feet and exploded into tens upon thousands of shards. The Beast whipped Galatine over his head, seeming to catch the shards and almost stir them into a circular motion. Galatine slashed downward with his primal growl of will and a hundred thousand shards of death streaked downward within the helix.

Malicia's eyes widened in panic. With the helix extending beyond safe layers of the atmosphere Apparating away meant overpowering its source. And anything that could erect one this large would not be something she could defeat in the time she would have. Her sword could turn away the Killing Curse as easily as Galatine or any given to Hermione's court, but she could never hope to move fast enough to catch them all. She dropped to one knee with her sword flat to the ground, raised it in an arc over her head and touched it back to the earth on her other side. As she did a paper thin arch of pure diamond covered her.

But for a two-foot diameter circle around the Beast, death rained down like the monsoon upon the African plains; lashing every inch of ground within the helix. Every blade of grass, insect and worm upon the earth died instantly, turning black and falling to ash. The Beast roared in frustration as the spells deflected off Malicia's conjured shield. He leveled Galatine and unleashed a Crushing Curse that shattered the shield into a million shards. But before his next curse could strike, she was gone.

"Close," she hissed from his side.

The Beast reached out and caught the Severing Curse in his hand. "You have no idea what you are dealing with." He closed his hand, extinguishing the curse and stepped forward with Galatine.

Malicia met his blade with hers. "A child's trick, Harry," she taunted. "I would counter it is you who does not know what you are dealing with. I on the other hand have observed you… For years." She thrust her hand forward, sending the Beast flying backwards into the walls of the helix with the force of her Bludgeoning Spell.

**XX**

Not five minutes after being handed Clarent, Draco gasped, "I'm not sure how long I can keep this up."

"Don't channel their spells, "Jamie commanded. "Just deflect them."

"I already am."

Jamie slipped to the side, deflecting a severing curse that should have been his responsibility. "What ROM level are you?"

"What?"

"Tell me your fucking ROM level."

"Two point nine," Draco managed.

"Six point five four," Jamie ground out. She grabbed Draco and turned him so they had effectively switched places. Five seconds later she did it again. "Nope, busier over here." A minute later she felt Draco slip as they moved. She grabbed his arm and Apparated them both to the hilltop on the opposite side of the bay. She landed awkwardly on top of his unconscious body. "I guess it really is the more you sweat in training, the less you bleed in battle," she muttered. She yanked the chain around his neck. A second later he was transported back to the Ministry sick bay. She grabbed Clarent from the ground and studied the battle raging across the bay. Her eye caught on a small swarm of movement along the edges of the battle. "Yeah, I think that may be just the bitch I need."

Jamie appeared next to Quade as she rushed into the edges of the main battle. In half an instant Quade pulled back from her attack on Jamie. "Do you wish me to kill you?" she demanded.

"You can't take me and you know it," Jamie retorted. She tossed Clarent to Quade.

Quade dropped her second blade and caught the magical sword. It blazed in her hand as she swung it. "Excellent," the vampiress growled. "Dare I ask how you came by these blades?"

"Bill and Fleur are out." Jamie grabbed Quade's arm and slid them both smack into the middle of Malicia's army.

"What are—" Quade started.

"If I'm going, I'm going with a bang," Jamie cut her off. She deflected the first spell to come at them into one of the attackers, taking their head off.

Quade pressed her back to Jamie's. "It is a good day to die," she agreed. They were buried under an avalanche of magic a second later. On one side Quade fought with swords alone, seeming to create a solid wall of steel to deflect everything that came at her. One the other Jamie fought with sword and wand; using magic to fend off everything but the Killing Curse, which she took with Excalibur.

"I can only attack if we move," Quade said.

"Go," Jamie answered. Quade stepped forward with Jamie stepping back to keep her covered. "Nice and steady," Jamie said. She leveled Excalibur and unleashed a blast of Fiend Frye; killing three with it before having to move the blade to catch yet another sickly green jet of light before it impacted her or Quade.

Behind her Quade moved within range of her sword's reach. She decapitated one foe with one swing and took another's wand arm off at the elbow with the next. "Kill that one if you would," she said as they moved past. Jamie pointed Excalibur at the screaming man and his face exploded out the back of his skull. "Thank you," Quade said.

"Four-two, vamp girl; I'm kickin' your ass."

Three heads rolled across the ground. "Five," Quade answered. "What happened to Bill and Fleur?"

Jamie cut an attacker across the middle; spilling his guts to the ground. "Five. Don't know. They collapsed about two seconds after Draco and I got to them. Ginny showed up in time to keep us all from getting killed. She sent them somewhere and gave their swords to me and Draco. Six," she added, "and seven."

"That would be ten," Quade said. "And where is Draco now?"

"Passed out and back in the Ministry sickbay," Jamie answered. "Eight, nine. Lasted all of about five minutes and he was done."

"Sad," Quade said. "Thirteen."

"I don't think it's all his fault," Jamie answered. "These swords don't amplify your magic for free. Ten."

"I would not know," Quade said. "Seventeen."

"Fucking hell," Jamie complained, "you'd think the morons would figure out to just stay out of your range."

"I am rather adept at deflecting their magic back at them," Quade said.

"Show-off," Jamie retorted.

"Might I ask how long before you collapse also?" Quade inquired.

Jamie swung Excalibur in a wide arc, catching over a dozen of Malicia's army in the swath of Fiendfyre spraying from the blade. "When I'm dead," she growled.

"Excellent," Quade answered.

**XX**

The Beast picked himself up from where he had landed. He spit a mouthful of blood on the ground. "Is that the best you can do?" he taunted. "Riddle had more left than that when I ripped his heart out and fed it to him."

Malicia whipped her arm in a circle and a whirlwind grew within the helix. It tore at the earth; picking up every loose stone, twig and bit of debris it could find. The Beast countered, whipping the wind to spin the other direction. The elements themselves, whipped into a frenzy of magic at its most basic and powerful form, became their weapons. Torrents of wind battered eddies of calm, sand lashed at stone; raw power surged within the tempest. In one moment it seemed Malicia gained the advantage. In the next it belonged to The Beast before it was lost again.

**XX**

Back on the island, Tonks and Pierre observed and directed their forces. The erection of the helix itself had brought a momentary pause to the battle. It was impossible to not notice the shimmering crisscrossed strands of the cylinder stretching into the heavens above. The Mordred's Helix was one of the most difficult spells to perform. Even those who could, struggled to form a helix more than a dozen feet in diameter and fifty or sixty feet high. To see one on such a scale as this—over a hundred feet wide, stretching miles into the sky—was awe inspiring and humbling all at once. If that wasn't enough, further distraction came from the epic scale of the forces being unleashed within. Only two of the combatants had paid the helix and the battle within no attention. Quade and Jamie had taken the few seconds to kill over a dozen each before the rest had rejoined the battle. Despite their efforts, the masses that fell dead at their feet, Malicia's army kept coming. A colossal horde of black that slowly crept over their enemy like a lethifold. Outnumbered more than twenty to one, even a ten to one kill ratio meant the Aurors were being overwhelmed.

Tonks turned to observe the battle within the helix. It's Voldemort all over again," she said.

"A fight to the death," Pierre observed. "No chance for escape."

"Shit!" Tonks exclaimed. She ducked a stray bolt of green from the mainland.

"Careful—" Pierre didn't have time to finish his warning before Tonks grabbed his ankle and yanked. He landed hard on his back just as a second bolt of green flashed through where he'd been standing. "Thanks," he gasped even as they scrambled to their feet.

"Gotta keep my replacement alive or I'm never gonna get to retire."

"Nice to know you care, Director," he answered, "But at the rate this is going, I'm not betting any of us are going to be alive to retire."

"Second wave in or keep them here?" she asked.

Pierre considered. "I like the bombardment for now."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Me too." They watched in silence for another few moments. "We need to get to the Red Circle," she observed. "They're the ones in charge while Potter's occupying Malicia."

There was a moment of silence while Pierre studied the battlefield. "It's a suicide mission," he said. He glanced at Tonks. She stared back. "I'll go," he said.

She measured him for a second. "I won't forget this." He nodded. She pointed. "Start with that one."

**XX**

_"Go,"_ The Beast growled in The Animal's mind.

_"We cannot allow her to flee."_

_ "Their numbers are too great for the others." _The Beast countered. The Animal hesitated. _"Mine," _It pressed.

The Animal scanned the battlefield. "_I will return," _she said. She disappeared in silence, reappearing directly behind one of the Red Circle of Malicia's army. In less than a second she had thrust Arondight clean through his heart. He crumpled to the ground and she was gone before any around even knew she had been there.

**XX**

Pierre turned just in time to see the red-cloaked figure drop. Almost before he and Tonks could shift their eyes the next figure in red, fifty feet to the first's right, dropped. The third and fourth fell in rapid succession.

"What the hell?" Pierre said. "What happened to the helix?"

"It's Ginny," Tonks said.

"How many do you think she can get before they notice?"

**XX**

It was the sixth of the Red Circle who knew the attack was coming. Pure chance had allowed her to see the first of her brothers and sisters fall. Surprise had rapidly turned to shock as the second and third had fallen. By the fourth she realized she was only two down the line from the assassin's path. She tried to warn the fifth, but he was dead before he turned. The woman she knew was Ginny Potter set her eyes upon her across the battlefield. Even fifty feet away she could read the word Ginny mouthed. "Dead." She Apparated when Ginny disappeared. When she reappeared again, she quickly erected an anti-Apparation ward around her. An instant later there was an eardrum shattering crack and she was pounded to the ground. The air was forced from her lungs and her gasp turned to a wheezing scream when her wand hand was crushed so badly it liquefied. Her wand turned to dust, blowing away on the wind before it could even begin to pile on the ground. A foot in her side flipped her to her back.

"You cannot hide from me," The Animal growled softly.

The woman's hood slid back revealing jet black hair. The Animal stood over her a shimmering layer of light on her skin flaring each time she was struck by a curse. "Ginny, Please," Victoria Frobisher whimpered. Her body tensed and she made a sort of choking sound.

The Animal turned white with rage. "You," she breathed.

"I'm sorry," Victoria pleaded.

The Animal trembled over her. "You gave me to them because you wanted my boyfriend!"

"He wasn't supposed to die," Victoria sobbed.

"I was raped!" The Animal shrieked. "Beaten. Tortured." She ripped her shirt off and turned her back on the other woman. "BRANDED!"

"I'm sorry!" Victoria cried.

Even as a cloak formed over her shoulders The Animal whirled and picked the other woman up; holding her at arm's length off the ground by the neck. "May the Goddess have mercy on your soul," she snarled before the woman vanished into nothing.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" a terror stricken voice shrieked. The Killing Curse struck the Animal square in the back. Her body bowed nearly in half and she was thrown fifty feet across the battlefield.

**XX**

Jamie blocked one curse and ducked another. "NO," she cried.

"What?" Quade demanded.

Jamie leveled Excalibur and unleashed the widest and longest plume of Fiendfyre she had of the battle. It raced outwards devouring dozens of Malicia's army. When it finally ceased she wobbled unsteadily. Quade caught her wrist. Jamie shook her off. "I'm not done yet," she growled.

"What happened," Quade demanded again.

"They killed Ginny."

Quade paused for the barest whisper of time before deflecting yet another curse from striking Jamie in the back. "Impossible," she said angrily.

"It was the Killing Curse," Jamie said. She grabbed Quade and switched their positions, taking time to point. "That little fucker right there." Excalibur flashed and a head rolled from its place atop its body. "Put his wand in her back and killed her."

**XX**

The Animal squeezed her eyes together tightly and gave a little shake of her head. Pain rushed in and was forced aside by a primal rage. She pushed herself to her knees, took Arondight up from the ground and swept it across a swath of the battlefield. A solid stream of white light raced away. In little more than a few seconds hundreds had lost their lives. Magic raced from The Animal's core into the blade, heating it till it glowed white hot. Both The Animal and Arondight screamed in agony; pushed beyond the limit of any human or god-forged steel; one eventually had to break and still death poured out of the blade. The Animal's arm shook uncontrollably while a spider-thread-thick web of cracks spread on her blade. A deafening crack split the air and Arondight splintered. The Animal whipped her hand in a circle and a whirlwind flung the shards at the few enemies still standing near her. They were cut down in a hail of a thousand razor sharp shards of the shattered sword. The Animal sagged, bracing one hand on the ground to stop her weaving. She shook herself and slowly climbed to her feet. She spotted Quade watching her and in the next moment was standing next to the Vampiress.

"I require a weapon," she said.

Quade flipped Clarent in the air, caught the blade and held it out. "I am glad to see you unharmed, Ginevra," she said.

The Animal took the blade. "You are unhurt?"

"Yes."

"Jamie?"

Jamie deflected a Severing Curse and channeled another back; killing two more. "Little busy," she answered. "Don't know how you're alive. Glad you are. Can't believe I ever picked a fight with you. Don't ever wanna be on your bad side again. Yada, yada, yada."

The Animal smirked. "Nor I yours my friend." She reached out and caught a Bludgeoning Spell in her hand.

"That is one trick I don't think I'm ever gonna try," Jamie said. "Thanks by the way."

"You are welcome."

"Be careful, Ginevra," Quade said. "I do not think you will survive another such attack without the protection of Arondight's shield."

"I will try," the Animal answered. "I will continue my hunt of the Red Circle," she added before disappearing again.

"What is Arondight's shield?" Jamie asked.

"Arondight was the sword of Lancelot," Quade answered. "It was given to her by the Lady of the Lake when we entered Camelot. The sword provided a magical shield to its rightful owner."

"Answers a lot," Jamie said. "Begs a few more questions too."

"Would you care to know the name of the sword you now wield?"

"Already know," Jamie answered.

"Oh?" Quade asked.

"Part of the learning curve when I picked it up."

"I see."

"Do I really have to give it back to Bill?"

"Yes."

"That sucks."

Quade chuckled. "I'm sure Queen Hermione will find you a suitable replacement should you so desire."

**XX**

Back in the great hall of Camelot, Hermione glanced at Bill and Fleur's still forms on the bed. "They will recover, your Majesty," the Goddess assured her. Hermione resumed her pacing. She stopped after two trips across the throne room. "Is there truly no way to help them?" The Lady of the Lake only tipped her head in response. "Tell me," Hermione snapped.

"The price will be high, my Queen."

Hermione tried to read something from the Lady's face but the Goddess was as imperturbable as ever. She raised her chin. "I offer my life."

The Goddess regarded her for a moment. "As you command it shall be." She turned and strode across the hall. "Come."

**XX**

"Did I really just see that?" Pierre asked.

"Ginny get hit with the Killing Curse, pick herself up calm as anything, turn around and kill probably a thousand bad guys, etc. etc.?" Tonks offered.

"To quote you," Pierre said. "'What the bloody hell is going on?'"

Tonks shrugged. "Don't know, don't care, wish she'd do it about a dozen more times."

"Well she's back to killing the Red Circle again."

"How many is that?"

"Eight—nine," Pierre amended, "by my count."

"Our intelligence said there were twenty or so of them," Tonks said.

"It also said her followers were in the range of five, not twenty-thousand plus."

"Don't be such a pessimist," Tonks said. "We've knocked off at least six or seven thousand."

"Whatever we've knocked off, Bill and Fleur were responsible for near half of it. Ginny has probably got a thousand herself. And Jamie and Quade have a couple hundred. Without them, we're barely five to one on the kill ratio. We're in trouble, Director."

"There isn't anyone else I can call, Chevalier," Tonks answered.

"Just pointing it out, Director."

"Your observation is noted, Auror."

**XX**

Malicia's inner circle, those slaves who by deed and intelligence had earned a position of honor within her army, had entered the battle using the same linking spells Ginny, Pierre, Hermione and the others had so they could communicate with each other. Five of their number had fallen before they realized what was happening. Those that were left had witnessed Ginny Potter select and kill her sixth target as easily as the first five; be struck by the Killing Curse, rise and then kill upwards of a thousand of their underlings before resuming her hunt of the Red Circle. Three more of their number dead proved neither fighting nor running would save them. And while the tenth died, the rest of the Red Circle did what all species do when fleeing from a hunter is not an option; they massed.

The Animal turned from her most recent kill to select a new target and found herself faced with growing splotch of red in a sea of black. Clarent flashed in her hand and held the ten jets of green directed at her. She swept the blade through the air and returned the spells five fold into Malicia's army. The agile dove for cover, erected walls of stone, or conjured mirrors to hide behind; thirty-two fell to the ground.

"KILL HER!" a dozen members of the Red Circle screamed franticly.

Severing, Bludgeoning, Blinding, Burning, the Cruciatus, the Imperius, Fiendfyre... a hundred different curses from three hundred wands and more hurtled at Ginny; far more than could ever be turned aside by one being. Ginny was struck by dozens. Her body spun around, blood and guts sprayed in the air. Her skull exploded and she crumpled to the ground. For an instant that small part of the battle was still. And then five of the Red Circle crumpled to the ground; their bodies cut in half.

"Fools," The Animal snarled, sparing not a glance at her destroyed Shift. She whirled with Clarent, cutting down those within her reach with the blade at the same time as a steady stream of purplish light sprayed from the tip of the sword. Those unfortunate enough to be struck lived long enough to register the impact before the detonation that followed the Burrowing Spell exploded. The Animal continued to wreak devastation on such a scale that Malicia's followers fell back to a point where they had time to counter the magic that flowed forth from her blade.

"Don't let her Apparate!" one of the Red Circle screamed. Another of his number erected an anti-Apparation dome and a dozen others poured their magic into the one channeling the spell.

"Keep her pinned down!"

Within the anti-Apparation dome, The Animal erected a Mordred's Helix. She held it in place; deflecting the one spell it couldn't with Clarent while dozens of spells a second splayed off the walls of the helix. Her body shook with exhaustion while she maintained the helix and pushed herself to keep going. She had killed more than a thousand, was maybe even approaching two, but her fit of temper after being struck by the Killing Curse had weakened her.

**XX**

"It is as Rohbinho said," Marta observed. Just over a mile distant, the battle between Malicia's army, the Aurors and the Court of Camelot raged.

"This is folly, My Lord," Diego said.

"I am your lord only because, the Lady Potter allows it," Ronaldinho answered.

"Surly you jest, My Lord."

Ronaldinho turned to his lieutenant. "The Lady Potter is at once sorceress and vampiress. Her power is so vast I cannot begin to imagine it. A battle between she and I would end within seconds of it beginning." He paused. "I would not win, my friend."

Diego scowled. "My Lord," he persisted. "You risk our annihilation; if not today than when the other clans discover how many we lose today."

"His counsel is wise, my love," Marta said. "For all their power, the memories of our enemies are much longer than the lives of even the most long lived sorcerers. Lady Potter may not live long enough to come to our aid."

"Lady Potter was bitten, my love," Ronaldinho answered. "We both witnessed this."

"And we both witnessed her fighting the poison of Nastia's bite."

"If she is not a vampire, what then?"

"I do not know, my love."

"She eats, my lord," Diego said.

"We all must feed," Ronaldinho countered. Diego chose to not even dignify him with a response. "Yes, I know what you meant, Diego," Ronaldinho said. He observed the battlefield in silence for another moment before turning to face the rest of the Clan. "Do what you will," he said. "I go to aid a friend." He turned back to the battle before any could respond.

Marta took his hand. "Together," she said.

"Always," he agreed.

"To the queen," she said. They darted forward; erasing the mile between them and the nearest of Malicia's army in less than a minute. Behind them the Clan Chavez, near two hundred strong, fanned out, creating a line two hundred yards long. They charged in near absolute silence. The only warning of their attack an unseen assault on the desires of their targets flowed into the edges of the battle. The combatants before them didn't so much as pause in their fighting as they did waver. A lessening of intensity, awareness of surroundings, confused the surety of their conviction. The opponent across from them seemed less threatening, less pressing, less important. And four hundred of Malicia's army were dead before any were even aware of the Clan's presence.

**XX**

"Who's that?" Pierre asked.

"Don't know," Tonks answered. "Don't care as long as they keep killing the bad guys."

"No magic, no weapons, fast as all hell, gotta be werewolves or vampires," Pierre observed.

Tonks made a face as she watched one of the newcomers in question get his stomach ripped open by a Severing Curse. He stopped long enough to stuff his intestines back in his stomach. "Vampires," she said. "Werewolves don't heal like that." Appearing to be completely healed from the wound, the vampire pounced on the nearest black clad figure and bit into their neck. He fed for only seconds before ripping his victim's head from its spine and dropping the body.

Pierre shuddered. "He's gotta have blood to heal."

"If you're gonna kill a vampire you gotta make sure he's dead," Tonks agreed.

"I just hope they're really on our side."

"Me too," Tonks agreed.

**XX**

"TO THE QUEEN!" Ronaldinho roared. With reflexes a dozen times quicker than the fastest cat he grabbed the nearest black-robed figure and used him as a shield against the green flash of death directed at him. He tossed the lifeless body aside and was on the one who had cast the curse before they could recover. He ripped her head from her body and let it fall to the earth with blood still spurting from the neck.

"TO THE QUEEN!" the call went up from the rest of the Clan. Like a train having jumped the tracks, the Clan pushed through the ranks of Malicia's army towards Ginny. Here and there one fell but for every vampire that died a dozen black robed figures lost their lives.

**XX**

In the chaotic rush of the battle, Quade heard what Jamie missed. At first she thought Harry might have gained an edge over Malicia and the call was from the Red Circle to rally to her aid. But in another instant her senses told a different story. "Jamie?"

Jamie hip checked the vampiress and a jet of green flashed between their separated bodies. "Kinda busy."

Quade grabbed Jamie and switched their positions. "Ginevra is trapped." She whipped a throwing star into the throat of one of her enemy.

It took all of a half second for Jamie's practiced eye to spot the source of the ward pinning Ginny down. "The day she can't take down a paltry little anti-Apparation ward like that," Jamie said.

"She needs help," Quade cut her off.

Jamie caught the Killing Curse with her blade and returned it randomly into Malicia's army. She followed it with yet more Fiendfyre. Across the battlefield she watched Ginny maintaining a Mordred's Helix while catching and rechanneling a dozen jets of green light. "Seems fine to me." A head rolled across the ground and came to rest at her feet.

"I would thank you to not argue with me and kindly Apparate us as near to the source of the containment dome as possible."

Jamie kicked the head at a black-cloaked figure. In the moment of shock at seeing a human head flying at him the man paused and Jamie blasted his brain out the back of his skull. "Whatever," she said before grabbing Quade's arm, "makes no difference to me if I'm killing them here or over there. That's one-twenty-two by the way."

They reappeared again just outside the dome and behind the sorcerers powering it. Before Jamie could blink, Quade had thrown Melethling the thirty feet separating them from the red-robed figure. The blade plunged into his back all the way to the hilt. "One-seventy-three," she said. The dome fell and in the backlash of the collapse the sorcerers helping to fuel it were knocked off their feet. In less than five seconds Quade rushed across the battlefield to retrieve her weapon. Along the way she grabbed one unfortunate soul and used his body as a shield against the spells raining down on her.

Jamie raced after her partner. "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!"

Quade ripped her sword from her victim's body and deflected the Killing Curse Jamie nearly ran into in her attempt to rejoin the vampiress. She then threw the dead body in her hand into the nearest black robed figure. He was bowled over and before he could recover the last of her throwing knives ripped through his throat; severing his spine. "Four and—" before she could finish Jamie seemed to lurch forward a half step and a spray of blood splattered from around her middle covering Quade.

**XX**

In the immediate aftermath of having defeated Voldemort Harry had waged another epic battle witnessed by only one person. As he'd walked the scorched earth of the Hogwarts grounds and seen the bodies of his friends, their need for vengeance had screamed in their dead eyes. And the Beast, the vicious, cunning, deadly creature that lived within him, had railed against the restraints Harry still held him in. The desire to wreak that vengeance upon the world that had treated him so cruelly had come perilously close to consuming him. The decision had been made, or maybe not, when he had felt the weight of Ginny's gaze upon his back. She had not said a word when he turned; just simply waited for the last battle of his war with Tom Riddle to end. As he stared back a few precious moments of clarity had allowed him to reconstruct the cage evolution and society had wrought upon the Beast. That battle, the struggle he had waged with himself under her knowing eyes had left him more terrified than any nightmare his defeated nemesis had ever induced.

The Goddess may have been right to fear the darkness within Ginny. Where she was wrong though, lay in not fearing the darkness that lived in Harry. The fear of what he had fought down had so consumed him that he had locked the Beast away; only allowing the briefest moments of freedom to what lived within him. Even then it had been only partially let loose from the bindings Harry had constructed. Only this past Christmas, in a moment of lost consciousness, had the full extent of the Beast, the power, the cunning, the ruthless savagery been unleashed. It had nearly killed him. And again, it had been Ginny who had saved him.

But now, as death and chaos screamed for peace; as thousands died around him while he battled a foe more cunning and powerful than even Voldemort had been, the reasons for fighting blurred. Thoughts of right and wrong, good and evil morphed and the truest, most pure form of every being's existence pressed forward in Harry's mind.

Survive.

If he failed everything that mattered would be gone. If it was gone, surviving did not matter. Surviving saved everything. He would survive; even if it cost him everything. One by one the restraints were released and the Beast rushed forward. The raging tempest of the battle with Malicia increased. Again and again they battered at one another, each spell unleashing the power of a summer thunderstorm. And through it all, the noise and crush of sight, the death and destruction that raged all around, two things happened.

_She_ screamed and his awareness of _Her_ ceased.

The last thread to humanity snapped and the Beast, was free. His arm slashed through the air and Malicia was tossed aside. He turned to find _Her_.

**XX**

Inside her prison, the Animal delved deeper into her self; desperately reaching for some way to continue. Clarent was growing heavier in her hand and she struggled to turn back the sheer magnitude of green streaks of light flashing past the walls of the helix. And every spell that didn't pass the helix, that struck its walls, felt like a physical blow to her body. Anger and rage had driven her to where all she had left was fear. There were simply too many. Over ten thousand dead did little to dent the number of the sixty thousand she and her allies faced. And her allies were falling. Her brother and his wife, spent and returned to Camelot. It would be days before they even woke and weeks before they recovered enough strength to move about. Her sword, given to her by Queen Hermione, once carried by Lancelot Du Lac himself, was no more; destroyed in a fit of rage that had left near a thousand dead and her dangerously weak. The sword in her hand, the one she had given to Draco, told her he had fallen. The Aurors, their bodies littered the field of battle. Fewer than five thousand to begin with their numbers had dwindled to less than half that. The fought in pockets; island outcrops in a relentlessly pounding sea. And though they felled dozens of their foes, every few moments another pocket, another island, was buried under the wave of Malicia's armies.

Seconds were minutes, minutes became hours. More magic poured from her core to power the helix and somehow her arms continued to move. Every flash of green light deflected with Clarent was another death delivered into the thousands that surrounded her. It became an endless monotony; a slog across a barren desert towards an oasis she couldn't see. Her thirst burned in her throat. She weaved unsteadily on her feet and still she trudged onward, shuffling steps that carried her forward but inches. It was only at the falling of the anti-Aparation dome that she perceived something beyond the helix, her sword and the green light she deflected with it. Her senses piqued, as if she were in that desert and somehow caught a whiff of water; a scent of hope.

In the next instant she heard Quade shriek, "JAMIE!"

The Animal turned in time to watch, seemingly in slow motion as Jamie registered she had been struck, teeter and fall forward into Quade's arms. For a moment Malicia's army stilled, unbelieving that they had struck down one who had appeared untouchable and in that instant the Clan arrived. It took only seconds for them to force Malicia's army back. Wizards and witches fell in droves as the vampires moved with impossible speed amongst them.

"MISTRESS!" Quade screamed.

**XX**

"Do not disturb it," the Goddess said. Hermione took a breath and cautiously dipped her fingers into the basin. The liquid—not quite water, thicker, more like an oil—yielded. "Gently," the Goddess whispered when the image wavered.

Hermione slowed. The image stabilized and ever so slowly her hand resumed its advance. A tear slid down her cheek as her fingers reached their target. "I'm sorry," she whispered and gently closed her hand.

"Yessss," the Goddess hissed. A tsunami of power, unlike anything Hermione had ever felt before rushed through her body. Not even the Cruciatus brought pain like this. A scream stuck in her throat. Every nerve in her body was exposed and her mind shut down. Nothing, not life, or even death as a release, existed. She crumpled to the floor sending droplets of liquid throughout the room.

**XX**

An unearthly scream, a sound never before and never to be wished heard again, ripped from the Animal's lips. Her whole body tensed as her arms splayed out and her head tipped back. A ring of white light flashed outwards from her body. It tore across the battlefield, leaving her allies untouched while breaking the body's of Malicia's army like matchsticks. It lasted but a few seconds before the Animal pitched forward to the earth but the devastation it wrought was unbelievable.

**XX**

The Beast scanned the battlefield, looking for Her. In the same instant he was cocooned in a sphere of swirling, pulsing magic, the ground opened beneath his feet. As he plummeted into the depths of the earth the ground closed again.

**XX**

Quade cradled Jamie, hoping to protect her only to have the wave of light leave them both untouched. _"To the island, my Hand," _The Goddess spoke in her mind. "_Bring her to the tunnel."_

Quade turned back to see Ginny's body lying on the ground. _"Mistress?" _she whispered.

_"Leave her."_

Quade hesitated. _"I—"_

_ "You cannot help her. Quickly now. She has no time."_

Quade stood with Jamie just as a dozen members of the Clan Chavez surrounded her. "She lives?" Marta asked.

"Yes."

"And the Lady Potter?" Ronaldinho asked.

"It is too late," Quade answered.

Ronaldinho bowed his head. "I am sorry."

"I will grieve later. Now, I must get her to the island."

"They are in disarray," Ronaldinho said. "But still greatly outnumber us. We will escort you."

Quade nodded. "Should any of us survive, I will see that Queen Hermione knows of your help this day."

He inclined his head in reply. "The time to talk will come. Let us not tarry any longer."

**XX**

Pierre and Tonks stared from the island back to the mainland with disbelieving eyes. Whereas the moment before, the battle seemed lost to her forces, now more than half of the army Tonks faced had been wiped out. Not even the battle between Harry and Malicia could keep the attention of the rest of the combatants. There was simply no way to describe the site of more than twenty thousand crumpling to the ground in an instant. And both forces had stopped dead as the reality of the devastation registered.

"I really want to know what happened on that island," Tonks said quietly.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"What's that?" Pierre pointed to the only splotch of movement other than Harry and Malicia.

"Who cares. FIRE!" she shouted. She punctuated her order by pointing her wand and letting loose the Killing Curse. It took a half second before her forces on the island responded, but yet another volley of spells were launched. They flew across the distance to the still reeling battlefield and just as the battle between Harry and Malicia ceased another three hundred black and red robed forms fell.

**XX**

"ATTACK!" Jim shouted as the spells rained down around them. He had no idea what had wiped out better than half the force they were fighting against, but he knew Tonks was right not to let up. He rushed forward and jabbed his wand at a figure in red robes. The spell punched through her middle and tore her spine out in a splattering of blood and gore.

Before anyone else moved they were stopped in place. "Enough!" that shrieking, soul shatteringly evil voice descended on the battlefield like silent death. Malicia, her white robe tattered and stained with blood appeared in front of the American Auror.

**XX**

"Both of them," Tonks breathed.

Pierre quickly scanned the mainland but found no sign of Harry. "I'm sorry, Director," he said.

**XX**

Jim struggled against the force holding him with all his might but it was to no avail. He braced himself as the white robed figure of Malicia Rosier stepped close to him. She looked into his eyes for a moment before he screamed in agony. How long it lasted he didn't know but when it ended his bindings were released and he sagged forward to his hands and knees.

"Auror James Harmes," she said.

Jim knew what was coming, knew there was no escape, no hope that he could fight this foe but he straightened on his knees in front of her before speaking. "I'll never serve you." Despite speaking quietly his voice boomed across the stilled battlefield, amplified by her magic.

"That is your final word?"

He raised his head defiantly. "You only think—" His voice was cut off when she snapped her fingers. He crumpled to the ground and didn't move again. She turned from his body and scanned the battle field.

**XX**

"Friendly fire protocol disengage," Tonks said. Her order was quickly passed down the line. "Second wave, engage and kill her... Reserve, fire for effect." In an instant five hundred Aurors Apparated and a further three hundred fired with but one target in mind.

To late, Pierre warned, "Director."

Across the chasm Malicia turned and raised her sword.

"Oh, God," Tonks whispered.

The wave of magic raced into Malicia's raised sword. She then swept it in a circle around her body unleashing the magic into the five hundred Aurors who blinked into existence all around her. They were cut down before they had the chance to fire even one spell.

Tonks closed her eyes and turned her head painfully.

**XX**

Quade slogged forward. There were many things she had cursed about her existence as a vampire. But there were, however, advantages. Unbelievable strength, the ability to heal from almost any wound, never falling ill, were but a few. Another was not being susceptible to many of the more passive spells of the world's sorcerers. That any vampire at all was slowed by Malicia's Petrifying Spell spoke to the power behind it. That she was slowed, reduced to mere human speeds, brought a fear to her heart unlike she had felt since first comprehending the nature of her penance. Yet giving testament to her power as a vampire being unequaled by any other, she was far less affected than her escort. Slowed in some cases to barely more than a shuffle she left them behind; pressing forward with every bit of her superhuman strength with Jamie in her arms. And every step she took further reduced the effect of the spell on her body. She hit the first step leading to the bridge gaining speed with each stair and by the time she reached the top she was flying up them five at a time. She raced to the bridge with her full speed.

**XX**

"NO!" Malicia shrieked. The Disintegration Spell left her sword and streaked towards the bridge connecting the island to the mainland.

**XX**

Quade's foot hit the bridge just as Malicia's spell impacted the center of the span. She leapt through the explosion of debris and landed on the far side. Her next step took her onto the rocks and the rest of the bridge fell away behind her. Without breaking stride she shifted Jamie to one arm and drew Melethling. Malicia's spells rained uselessly down on her, effortlessly parried as she raced up the steps and into the island courtyard.

**XX**

The effect of Quade escaping with Jamie was instantaneous. Malicia trained her sword on the island and unleashed her power on the wards.

**XX**

"Director," Pierre said.

Tonks shook herself. "What?"

He pointed. "Look." She followed his direction. "It's Quade. And she's got Jamie." Tonks frowned as she watched the vampiress. "Why's she moving so slow?" he asked.

Tonks' brain slowly started to function again. No matter that Harry and Ginny and had fallen or that her orders had just killed five hundred good men and women she still had to hold this island. "Fall back," she said.

"What?"

"If Quade can break free from her then she isn't invincible. Send the signal. I want our people back on the island the second they break that spell."

"Ma'am?"

"I let Bill and Ginny and Harry and the others take me out of our plan. Sure we've killed more of them than we would have if we'd stayed behind the wards and bombarded them. But we've got what they want. I've got at least three hundred aurors and the third most powerful ward in the UK defending it. I think it's time we let them crash against it for a while."

Pierre nodded slowly. "We might pick up a few hundred more if we can break her hold. A few wide range volleys of _Finite Incantatem_ might weakenthe spell enough they can start breaking free."

She nodded. "Do it."

"You heard her boys and girls," Pierre snapped. "On my command. Wide range, _Finite' Incantatem_, fire for effect."

"Sir," the nearest Aurors answered. The command spread down the lines.

"You sent the command to fall back?" Tonks asked.

"The tell-tale should be going off in their heads now." The two of them turned as one with Malicia's shriek. Across the distance they watched as Quade and Malicia's spell raced for the bridge. "It's gonna be close," Pierre said.

Just as the bridge exploded, Tonks quietly said, "Fire."

"FIRE!" Pierre barked.

"Again."

"FIRE." A sharp crack from their right indicated the first sorcerer to break free from Malicia's hold.

"Again."

"FIRE." A half dozen more cracks of apparition from arriving sorcerers signaled the weaken hold on her forces.

"Keep firing."

"RUNNING FIRE!" Pierre ordered. Slowly the crack of Apparation built to a few dozen a second. It was then that Malicia's assault on the wards struck. They lit up as a spider web of lightning arced across them. "ALL WANDS TO THE WARDS!" Tonks bellowed. Every Auror on the island pointed their wand to the sky and poured raw magic into the wards. The assault lasted for nearly two minutes before breaking off.

"BREACH!" the Auror nearest to he and Tonks shouted.

Tonks turned just as Quade deflected the Killing Curse from the man. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" she roared. She knocked the man's wand from his hand.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Pierre repeated the command. Three hundred plus wands held steady on Quade. "SHE'S ONE OF US!" Pierre shouted. "DISENGAGE FRIENDLY FIRE PROTOCOL AND FIRE FOR EFFECT." As one, the Aurors turned from Quade and unleashed a barrage on the mainland. Quade lowered her weapon and raced for the tunnel entrance.

"Take over, Chevalier," Tonks ordered and ran after the Vampiress.

"WARD TEAM, STATUS?" Pierre barked.

"Holding steady. Energy bank at eighty-seven percent"

"Jesus," he muttered. "Pull half our force. I want constant power loading into those stones."

"Yes, sir."

The second attack on the wards struck almost the instant Pierre's orders were carried out. Only this time, every remaining member of Malicia's army attacked with her. He pointed his wand at the mainland and the green light of the Killing Curse leapt from the tip. "KEEP FIRING!" he screamed.

**XX**

"QUADE!" Tonks shouted. She raced into the tunnel after vampiress just in time to see Malicia walk out of the shimmering opaque light at the far end. "What the—"

Quade turned and broke her wand before she could attack. "I am sorry," she said. Before Tonks could register what Quade had done, the vampiress had turned back to Malicia. She laid Jamie at her feet and then knelt on one knee in front of her. "Mistress."

"YOU WHORE!" Tonks screamed. She started forward but only managed a single step before being frozen in place.

The other woman effortlessly picked Jamie's limp form from the ground. "You have done well, my Hand," she said.

Quade bowed her head. "The battle goes poorly, mistress."

"The battle is not yet decided." She laid her hand on Quade's head. "You will return and deal with Malicia."

Unable to move or speak, Tonks stared at the place Quade had just disappeared from. _Malicia...? I thought that was Malicia. I have no idea what's going on, but I swear; if I live through this, I'm retiring tomorrow. _The thought had no more than formed in her mind when Tonks found she could move again. She eyed the woman who could have been Ginny or Malicia warily. "Who are you?"

She tipped her head. "I am the same as you will become."

"Lady, in case you hadn't noticed there's a war on. I haven't got time for riddles." She spun on her heel, intending to return to overseeing the battle but found herself forcibly turned back to the other woman again. The two halves of her wand floated into the air. The broken ends moved together and a golden light grew from it. It intensified to the point that she had to shield her eyes before it faded. Once she lowered her hand her wand, whole again, floated in front of her.

"It is unwise to turn your back on one such as I, Nymphadora Tonks," she said. "I am The Lady of the Lake. And like you will become, I am a servant to Queen Hermione of Camelot. She has bid me come and offer safe passage to any who would join her in the fight against Malicia."

Tonks stared back at the woman who claimed to be the Goddess of the Lake. "You're shittin' me."

The Goddess frowned. "When we meet again I pray you, for your sake, consider to whom it is you speak." She turned and walked towards the shimmering wall at the end of the tunnel. "Your wards will soon fail, Nymphadora. This portal will remain open till such time as the first of Malicia's army sets foot in the tunnel entrance." She stepped into the portal and was gone.

Free to move again, Tonks stared after her for a moment before cautiously taking her wand out of the air. She trained it on a rock and levitated it before turning for the tunnel entrance. "I hope you really like your job, Chevalier, because after this is over, I'm out of here."

**XX**

Back on the mainland, fifty feet from the bridge, Ronaldinho skidded to a stop as it exploded. He watched in awe as Quade leapt through the debris explosion with Jamie in her arms, land on the far side and race up the steps, deflecting spells with her sword as she went and disappear through the stone archway. Marta came up on his side and Diego his other. "And she was felled by the Lady Potter?" Diego said quietly.

"Yes," Ronaldinho answered.

"I believe you now then, My Lord, when you say the Lady Potter would have defeated you in battle."

"How many are left?" Ronaldinho asked.

"I believe our numbers are now less than a hundred, my Lord."

"We are with you, My Lord," another vampire said quietly from behind them.

Ronaldinho turned and surveyed his remaining Clan. They all bowed their heads slightly to him. "You have not led us wrong before, My Lord," Diego said. "We will not abandon you now."

Marta took his hand. "To the end of all things," she said.

"To the end, My Lord," Diego said.

Ronaldinho looked out on his Clan. "To the end," they said. They all waited silently for his command.

"Let our end be hers," he said. The Clan turned as one and raced back to the battlefield. He led them over the crest of the hill. "MALICIA!"

She turned from her assault on the wards with a snarl and turned her sword on him. Ronaldinho dodged her attack and surged against the Petrifying Spell she cast. All around him the vampires slowed in their rush, reduced to mere human speeds again as they fought to break free. Their seduction hit her and she staggered. Her spell was broken and the Clan rushed into her army again.

Before Malicia could engage them again Melethling battered against her blade with a clash of sound to make thunder silent. The sword was ripped from her hand. Quade raced for the flying blade. She caught it, turned and flung it over the ocean. "MISTRESS!" she screamed. She was buried under the avalanche of Malicia's army before she could engage the sorceress again. More than a half mile away an unnatural swell in the ocean rushed to the spot the sword now arced towards.

"NOOOO!" Malicia shrieked. She raised her hand and the sword slowed as she sought to summon it back to her hand. The swell surged; fingers of water tumbling over itself as it rushed forward. It was still fifty feet away when the sword stopped mere feet from the ocean surface.

Quade batted aside a spell, grabbed the nearest black-robed figure and threw him against the sorcerers facing her. In the second it bought her she threw her last knife towards Malicia. It spun end over end at the sorceress only to be knocked aside at the last instant by a spell from one of the Red Circle. Malicia's sword raised a foot as it started back to her hand. Her eyes lit with victory an instant before Ronaldinho crashed into her.

**XX**

Tonks stepped out of the tunnel just as the second assault on the wards fell to near nothing. She turned and searched the mainland to see what was happening in time to see Quade streak out of the sky like she was riding a bolt of lightning, strike Malicia's sword and throw it out over the ocean. She held her breath; hoping, as she tracked the arc of the blade plunging downward. She turned to the mainland and Malicia when the blade stopped and started to rise again. Her eyes widened when Ronaldinho slammed into the sorceress and her head snapped back to the ocean again in time to see a figure rise from the water, snatch the blade and sink below the surface.

**XX**

In the aftermath of his crash into Malicia, Ronaldinho couldn't throw her clear before her hand was on his chest. _"Avada Kedavra!" _she hissed. She came to her feet and swept her arm across her body. A gale threw the other vampires rushing at her across the battlefield and swept them over the cliff edge.

**XX**

"ALL WANDS TO THE WARDS!" Tonks screamed just as Malicia's shriek of rage struck the ward. She and the rest of her force were thrown to the ground by the force of the concussion. By the time she'd recovered enough to push herself to her knees the ward was lit up in a solid dome of light from Malicia's assault. She staggered to her feet and stumbled to her remaining force. "GET UP!" she screamed pulling one to his feet. She grabbed another. "ON YOUR FEET, AUROR!" Fifty feet away she could see Pierre hauling another auror to his feet.

"CHEVALIER!" she shouted. He looked up. "IN THE TUNNEL! GET THEM IN THE TUNNEL!" He hesitated for a second before shoving the man in his hand towards the tunnel. She hauled another auror to her feet. "There's a portal in the tunnel. We've got to get them up."

She shook herself. "Yes, Director." She stumbled unsteadily to the next person still lying on the ground and hauled him up.

"GET UP!" Pierre shouted moving down the line.

"WANDS TO THE WARDS!" Tonks shouted.

"INTO THE TUNNEL!" Pierre shouted. Slowly her people started to respond. Wands raised to the wards as they struggled to their feet and moved to the tunnel.

"GO. GO. GO!" she encouraged them.

"WARD STATUS?" Pierre demanded.

"Thirty percent and falling!" the disembodied voice of the ward team leader answered.

"MOVE!" TONKS and PIERRE roared.

**XX**

With the last of her allies gone there was no way Quade could possibly come to the aid of the Aurors on the island by engaging with Malicia again. The ward was going to fall. there was nothing she could do to stop it. The only thing she had left to her was the chance to weaken Malicia's army such that there might be time for Hermione and the Goddess to rally more to their aid She unleashed her last weapon against the horde bearing down on her. "Kill them," she snarled. The fifty closest of her enemy, captured by her seduction, turned on their brethren. They formed a shield around her, moving in time with her. The outer rings lived only moments before being cut down. She replaced them as quickly as they fell and sent them to their deaths as well.

**XX**

"Five percent, Director," the ward team leader said.

"They'll destruct when it fails?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go then," Tonks ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and ran for the tunnel.

"CHEVALIER!" she shouted.

"CLEAR!" he shouted back.

"LET'S GO!" He raced for the tunnel where the last of her force were waiting and helping the last stragglers into the tunnel. She hurried to join him on the small hill over the tunnel.

"You got everyone?" she asked.

He nodded. "Something you wanna tell me about this tunnel?"

She pulled him into the tunnel just as a horrendous crack rent the air. They were tossed roughly against the wall as the ward stones in the well exploded. A rain of debris poured down from the roof. "RUN!" she shouted. She pushed him forward and they dove through the portal just as the roof of the tunnel crashed down behind them.

**XX**

With the fall of the island ward Malicia turned on Quade. A snap of her fingers and Quade's stolen army fell dead. "Be still," she commanded. Her army stopped instantly. She put her hands together in front of her and then spread them apart. Her army was swept back, clearing a space around Quade large enough that she could not capture their minds with her seduction. The two faced each other across the distance. "You are abandoned, vampire," she hissed.

"And your army is decimated."

"Your abandonment will not convince you to join me?"

"No."

The ground beneath Quade's feet opened. She plunged out of sight and the ground closed over her. "So be it," Malicia hissed. She turned to face the island and was blasted backwards.

"WHERE IS SHE?" The Beast roared.

"Impossible," Malicia shrieked.

A vicious swipe of The Beast's arm toppled her army as easily as a child topples a tower of toy blocks. The Killing Curse flashed towards him only to disappear an inch from impacting his chest. The Beast roared and Malicia flew through the air. He caught her by the throat, holding her with her feet dangling a foot off the ground. He threw her bodily across the battlefield. "WHERE IS SHE?" Malicia scrambled to her feet. She tried to Apparate and was slammed back to the ground. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Malicia pushed herself to her knees. "What are you?" she shrieked.

"My Lord," Quade said. She knelt on the ground between Harry and Malicia cradling Ginny's body in her arms. The Beast stared at her blankly. "She is—"

Quade's words were drowned in the sudden scream to rip from the mouths of Malicia and her followers. They floated off the ground, arms splayed to the side, heads tipped back in agony: the picture of crucifixion. A streak of green light burst from Malicia's chest and streaked into the chest of her nearest follower. It punched through him and punctured the body of his nearest brethren and still he screamed his agony to the world. In less than a minute the green jet of light flashed into the last of Malicia's army. As suddenly as they had screamed their agony, they were silent, locked in a silent picture of tortured anguish.

"Give her to me," the Beast growled in near silent rage.

Quade stood and passed Ginny to his arms. "My Lord," she said to the empty space left by his departure with her. She turned and quietly walked to where Malicia still floated in the air; a statue of frozen torment. The Goddess appeared next to her. "Does she still live?"

"She does."

"And the others?"

"Yes."

"Can you not end their pain?"

"I will not." Quade turned to the Goddess. "Is there penance not earned, my Hand?"

"What I believe does not matter, my Lady."

"It matters because I wish to hear it."

"I have lived in agony far too long to wish it upon any being. If their crimes are such that only this or death is suitable punishment, than end their lives and let this world be finished with them."

The Goddess regarded Quade for a moment. "You may end her." In one motion, Quade drew Melethling and slashed it backhanded across Malicia's body. Cleaved in two her halves crumpled with chilling quiet to the ground. Not a second later her army also fell, following her into death.

A doorway of light appeared and The Goddess stepped forward. "Come," she said.

Without a backwards glance, Quade followed her.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well, I hope that lived up to everyone's expectations.


	46. Chapter 46: The Last Horcrux

Author's Note:

And again, thank you to Strangeways.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 45: The Last Horcrux**

* * *

Ginny Potter stayed perfectly still in the bed. She'd experienced pain in her life; many, many times. She probably came as close as anyone alive to experiencing each of its infinite forms. So while this wasn't the pain of her transformation from Nastia's bite, her mind, even asleep, unless it had to, knew better than to move.

And as she slowly came awake, Ginny knew she didn't have to. Or, perhaps, she knew it was simply too late to do so. The last she remembered was the battle. She remembered the helix and the containment ward that had trapped her. She remembered Quade killing the wizard casting the ward. Last, she remembered Jamie blinking in shock of being struck before falling into Quade's arms. After that, it was black. Something had happened and she waking up here in an unfamiliar place; in this bed, in the dark, and it terrified her. The last time something similar had happened to her she was fifteen and had woken to find herself the 'guest' of Tom Riddle and his minions.

A hand pressed against her forehead. "Rest."

When she woke again her body hurt mildly less than before. Enough that she risked turning her head towards the source of light. She whimpered softly and held her breath. She felt she'd recognized the touch on her forehead and the voice that had told her to rest. But she'd been tricked before while held captive and had no wish to give away anything till she knew for certain it was Harry who had put her to sleep. Nothing came of her slip though, and as she lay in the bed her other senses began filtering information to her mind.

After her transformation, even a single candle, set on a table twenty feet away, could provide enough light for her to read by in the dead of the darkest night. Where she looked now, her eyes told her nothing of consequence. Hearing, smell and touch brought more knowledge. There were no windows in her room; only a doorway located some twenty feet behind her. Further scrutiny led her to believe she was actually in a cave or cellar of sorts. There was an old musty smell; a dankness that no amount of cleaning could get rid of. Smell also told her that while she was now alone in her chamber, Harry was about. Tricks could be played, deceptions propagated. But as blood in the water is to a shark, his scent was to her; unmistakable. She relaxed into the bed again. Whatever had happened in the battle, she was in his care and she knew nothing would happen to her while that was so.

The next time she woke, she didn't open her eyes or move. It was her sense of smell that told her he was back. "Rest," he said.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"Rest."

Her body protested as she turned to find him and she stifled her groan. His back was to her and he was moving to the doorway. "I would rest better with you next to me."

He paused for a moment. "Rest," he said before slipping out. Stunned by his refusal, it was some time before the exhaustion in her body pulled her back into sleep.

Two things occurred the next time she woke. First, her stomach growled ravenously at the scent of fresh fruit on the bedside table. Second, she was stung by the betrayal of her husband having attempted to hide his entry to her chambers. It lasted only a second but a fit of anger at the betrayal caused her magic to throw the bowl of fruit against the wall. The bowl shattered with a loud crash and the fruit mashed on the wall. Leaving a stain before falling down a ruined mess upon the floor.

The response was immediate. Lines of light formed a matrix of six sided panels in a sphere around her body. It was just big enough that her toes touched the bottom while her head the top. The panels even cut into the bed leaving parts of the mattress and blankets outside the walls while containing others. A hazy iridescence, somewhat like the aurora borealis, filled each panel with continually changing swirls of color. For one instant, as if the room had been plunged into the sea and then yanked back out it was filled with green light. The door opened and The Beast stood in it. With a strangled snarl he slammed the door shut and the sphere snapped out of existence.

Something, not her, not the Animal, screeched with rage before she subsided into the bed.

* * *

Hermione Granger-Weasley woke and rather quickly found herself confused. It was exceedingly dark, and muddled as her mind was her bed could have been any she had slept in this past year. She did remember things though. She remembered offering her life in exchange for the Goddess' help for her friends and family in the battle against Malicia. She had thought the Goddess had accepted. Certainly she remembered the pain of the Goddess' power pouring through her body. But no matter how she struggled to remember, she could find nothing as to why she might yet be alive. And she felt quite certain she was alive. Just turning her head hurt terribly. And wasn't that enough to confirm her life was not yet over? Wasn't there a saying regarding pain being good, it was proof you were still alive?

But if she was still alive, what had happened? It all seemed too impossible, that Ron, her husband, had been the long lost heir of the ancient King Arthur of Camelot. And she, by default of that marriage, was Queen. And if that was impossible, did it mean it had all been nothing more than a dream? Had everything, of the last year, the loss of her husband, the fights with Harry and Ginny, their marriage, Quade, the birth of her daughter and everything else been nothing more than an exceedingly vivid dream? Her breath caught.

Stacie.

Could she be nothing but a dream too. Her heart raced in her chest. She had lost Ron; given up her love for him and recovered to love again. If it was a dream, how was she to recover from that? How did you wake up from everything she had been through and carry on with your life like it was nothing? It was all too vivid; too real to just let go. How could she look Ron in the eye when she had allowed her love for him to wither and die? And last, what did you hope for as you laid in bed with two very different lives hanging in the balance? Whom did you betray, your husband or your wife; because married or not, dream or not, that is what she had become.

Disturbed all the more, she fell back to a fitful sleep and when she woke again the room was suffused with a dim light. She rolled towards the source. A lone figure stood in shadow against the light spilling in the window. Her world snapped back into place.

"Stacie?" she croaked.

Her girlfriend of little more than two weeks hurried to her side. "Easy," she said. Hermione collapsed back into the pillows. Stacie sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair back from her face. "You've been out a long time."

"Water," Hermione rasped.

"Let's get you set up and I'll get you some." Hermione nodded and Stacie helped lever her into a sitting position; using pillows to prop her up. She then moved to a table where she filled a crystal glass from an ornate porcelain pitcher. She brought it back to Hermione. Hermione took it and greedily tipped it to her lips. "Better?" she asked when Hermione lowered the glass.

"Thank you," she gasped.

"Would you like more?"

Hermione nodded and held the glass out. "Yes, please."

Stacie took it. She quickly crossed the room, filled the glass and returned to her side. Hermione gratefully took it and sipped slowly from the glass. Stacie sat on the edge of the bed. "I would just like you to remember, it was you who promised to wait on me hand and foot," she teased playfully. "And I don't care how many servants you appoint to fetch and warm water for me, I refuse to live anywhere without modern plumbing."

Hermione giggled. "Trust me, as happy as I am to see you. I can't wait to get out of here too." They smiled gently at each other before Stacie dropped her eyes.

"Is that really going to be possible, Hermione?"

Hermione reached out and raised her chin. "Even if it's not, you and I still are."

Stacie's lip trembled. "You're a Queen," she whispered.

Hermione pulled the other woman to her, tucking her head under her chin. "No, Stacie." She pressed her lips to her head. "I'm your fiancée and that will not change unless you tell me it needs to." Stacie shook against her side as she started to cry. "Shush," Hermione whispered cradling the other woman to her.

"It's just so much," Stacie sniffled.

Hermione found Stacie's hand and wove their fingers together. "I'm yours Stacie. I swear the only way that changes is if you tell me to let go."

Stacie shook her head against Hermione's chest. "No," she said. "I'm terrified of all this. But I would spend the rest of my life wondering what could have been if I gave you up."

Hermione kissed her crown and gently stroked her fingers through Stacie's hair. "Until death do us part," she whispered.

Stacie squeezed her hand fiercely. "I swear it." They fell silent and soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Your Majesty," the Goddess said when she woke. Hermione froze. She was, after all, still in bed with Stacie curled up next to her. Granted they were both fully clothed... but still. The Goddess turned her eyes on Stacie and Hermione protectively pulled her closer. The Goddess raised an eye. "You fear me."

"I'd be a fool not to," Hermione answered.

"Yes," The Lady said after a brief moment, "You would."

Hermione watched warily as the Goddess crossed the room. She filled a glass from the pitcher and brought it back to the bed where she offered it to her. "On the table, if you please," Hermione said. The Goddess set the glass on the bedside table and backed up a step. "Thank you," Hermione said.

The Goddess inclined her head. "I am at your service, your Majesty."

"How long has it been?"

"The battle ended two days ago."

Hermione studied her. "What happened?"

"My son has defeated Malicia."

"Will it always be this way between us?" Hermione asked. "Will you forever speak in riddles and half truths that answer my questions with only the barest hint of what it is I wish to know? Is there no way for us to, dare I say it, be friends?"

"You ask much, your Majesty—"

"And I have given much," Hermione cut her off angrily.

Stacie bolted awake. "Wha?"

Hermione grabbed her hand. "Easy," she soothed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Stacie shook her head. "Who were you yelling at?"

Hermione indicated in the Goddess' direction. "We have company."

Stacie turned. The woman smiled benignly back under her scrutiny. After a moment she dipped her head. "At your service, my Lady."

Stacie glanced at her fiancée. "May I present the Lady of the Lake," Hermione said. Stacie's eyes widened. Hermione turned back to the Goddess. Her voice became icy as she spoke. "My Lady, I believe you already know my fiancée, Stacie Sims. I thank you for bringing her here."

The Goddess bowed her head. "I am but a servant, your Majesty." She waited a half moment before continuing. "Shall I return after you have had a chance to explain to your chosen, your Majesty?"

Hermione glanced at Stacie. "We can talk later," she said.

"Thank you," Hermione answered. She turned back to the Lady of the Lake. "I repeat, though I do not yet know what it is, I have given much. Now tell me everything you can of the battle."

"Malicia is dead. Her army also."

"All of them?" Hermione gasped.

"Upon defeating Malicia, your knight sought to punish her for her crimes. His punishment extended to all who fought with her. My Hand begged their release from their torment. Her words persuaded me. Malicia was executed. Her followers could not be spared the same fate and died with her."

"What do you mean they couldn't be spared the same fate?"

"Your knight was not in his right mind when he struck Malicia down. He condemned her followers to her fate."

"And you couldn't break his magic?" Hermione snapped.

The Goddess suddenly seemed to loom menacingly in the room. "I would remind you to whom it is that you speak, Your Majesty," she warned. "Do not presume to tell me what mercy I should extend when I am wronged."

Still bed ridden, to what extent she could, Hermione lashed back. "And I will remind you, Lady of the Lake, to whom it is that you speak. This earthly realm is mine. And you are not given to act in it without my asking."

The Goddess withdrew. "You did ask, Your Majesty." Hermione stared back at her. "I warned you the price would be high."

"You lie," Hermione said. "Their lives meant nothing to you."

"The price a deity takes is never judged by what it means to them but by what it means to the one from whom it is taken."

"And because I held them in some value you took their lives instead of mine?" Hermione demanded.

"Please," the Goddess retorted disdainfully. "You valued their lives no more than I." Hermione glowered at her. "Do not fool yourself, Queen Hermione. It does not become you."

"Hermione?" Stacie said in the silence that followed.

Hermione closed her eyes painfully. "I offered my life in exchange for her help in the battle," she whispered. Stacie didn't respond so she opened her eyes to see her.

"You and I have many things to discuss," Stacie said. "Not the least of which is the value you place on your life. I would think you of all people would know being the one left behind is the hard part."

"I'm sorry," Hermione answered.

Stacie brushed the hair back from her face. "We'll talk later. Right now I'm more concerned with what price she _did_ take for her help."

Hermione leaned into her hand. "Thank you."

Stacie smiled. "You're welcome." She turned back to the Goddess. "Now, if you would please tell us anything else we might like, or need, to know, I will thank you to do so and take your leave of us."

"Stacie," Hermione said under her breath.

Stacie held her hand up for Hermione to stop. "Zip it, Hermione," she cut her off. "You've dug yourself enough holes for one day. Now be quiet and let me handle this."

The Goddess laughed softly. "I do love strong women."

"Lady," Stacie said, "you haven't seen anything yet." The Goddess raised an eye. "If you're going to kill me then do it. But make no mistake: I refuse to respect anyone who doesn't deserve it and I will grovel before no one. If you helped Hermione and the others, I thank you for it. If you intend to continue to help us, then do so. If you are going to be nothing more than a thorn in our sides, then leave us to deal with this mess you created as best we can."

The Goddess tipped her head. "I should not be surprised that you are so very much like her fallen husband. Your strength of heart and tendency to speak directly will serve you well as the Queen's mate."

"Thank you. Now will you answer the damn question or not?"

"Which question would that be? You have many."

Stacie pressed her lips together angrily. "What price did she pay for your help?"

"Your chosen is right, Queen Hermione. To die is easy. Only days ago, thousands did. They took up arms for a cause; that had nothing to do with protecting Camelot or the legacy of a long dead king. They fought and gave up their lives for what they believed to be a better future for those who came after them. If all I needed to act was a life given willingly I had thousands who would make that bargain. You, however, offered me anything that was yours."

Hermione blanched. "My children," she whispered.

"Your children, as well as any you would hold dear, are unharmed. Only you have paid for your actions, My Queen."

"Then what?" Stacie snapped. "Quite speaking in circles and answer the damn question."

"Her magic."

Disbelieving silence settled on the room. "My power is limited in the mortal world," the Goddess said. "I can give many things; birth my magic into the lines of daughter and son's ancestors, power wards for millennia. I can forge a sword of magic and bequeath it to whomever I might choose. I can lead and twist and deceive. I can help and hinder. But to simply act, to have put an end to Malicia or any of her ilk, is forbidden me. I am allowed to add, but not subtract. The only exception to this lives when I am given permission to use something that already exists in the mortal world.

"But even this is fraught with boundaries. My window is small. I can only use what I am given. Vast as it was it would not end Malicia. She will flee after my attack; taking her army with her only to return more powerful than before. Her army, I can devastate. But still there will be thousands left. I must be cunning in my actions. They must bring about a situation that ensures what I begin is finished.

"My daughter, the chosen mate of your knight and my son. If she falls; if he even believes she has fallen what will the consequences be?.. I do not know. But whatever the cost, the destruction of Malicia seems assured. Through the Queen and my daughter I act. More than ten thousand die. The deception works when my son believes his mate is fallen. He is unleashed. I keep back the smallest token of what I have been given. It is enough to save the life of one. I wait, time is unimportant. I have been given what I need to save her. It makes no difference if I act now or ten thousand years hence.

"Plans do not happen as they must. Your knight does not finish his foe before turning his attention to his chosen. Malicia strikes. He is trapped. Still I wait. With enough time he might find the answer he needs. I open the gates to Camelot for its defenders; saving the few hundreds left from certain destruction. My token dwindles. Though her recovery will be long and arduous the one it is intended for might yet live. I send my Hand back to the battle. She is alone against the thousands left. Not Camelot, nor anything she fights for would be saved by her assured death. Yet, as would the one who awaits my healing, she fights. My decision is made. The sliver I have left is given to your knight. The astounding capacities of his Queen's mind are his to use. Malicia's prison is unraveled in moments. His return to the battle is triumphant. Malicia is defeated. Her army rendered impotent...

"Jamie Young, dies."

Hermione swallowed painfully as tears slipped down her face. Stacie gently pulled her into her arms. "You may go till such time as we need you again, Lady of the Lake," Stacie said.

The Goddess inclined her head. "I await your summons," she said and was gone.

It was some time before Hermione spoke again. "Does Jenna know?"

"I'm not sure. Quade came with Molly and Arthur last night. They stayed with the kids while me, Jenna and the twins came here. She wouldn't tell us anything and I was brought to your room as soon as I got here. I haven't seen the others since."

"So you really don't know anything more than I do?"

"I'm afraid not." They fell silent again for a short time. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Does it mean what I think it does that she took your magic?"

"I'm trying not to think about that right now."

Stacie took her hands in hers. "Maybe Harry can help... You know, like he did with me."

Hermione swiped a tear from her cheek. "Somehow I think if it were that easy she would have taken something else. But right now I'm more concerned that she didn't really mention what happened to Harry and Ginny right now."

Stacie watched her for a moment. "Okay, but don't think we won't talk about this."

Hermione gave a tremulous smile. "Thank you."

Stacie squeezed her hands. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Hermione nodded. "I'll adjust. And I'll have you to help me."

"Always... So... Harry and Ginny? She really didn't say what happened to them."

"I know."

"She would have said if they had died, wouldn't she?"

"Probably."

"Probably?"

"Stacie, I'm sure you've spent the last few days in Harry's library trying to learn everything you could about Camelot and Arthur and everything else. But most of what I know of her I've learned since coming here. And what I've noticed is she doesn't do much of anything that doesn't suit her. You, and I mean you in the sense of anyone interacting with her, need to be very precise in your dealings. She can be a powerful ally and the bane of your existence at once."

"I kind of sensed that. Did you notice that Harry was _her_ son when he did what she wanted but was _your_ knight when he didn't?"

Hermione smirked. "Caught that did you?"

"Yes. But what does she mean by it? And how can she say she's your servant and turn around and threaten you in the same breath?"

"It's her nature. She's used to getting what she wants. Usually the easiest way to get you to do her bidding is to threaten you. She is a goddess after all. So despite what she says are limited abilities to interact in the mortal world, being constrained by boundaries we are not given to understand, she is far more dangerous than any person who has ever lived.

"Her true realm is Avalon and it was being stolen from her. Camelot was once a part of it; as was all of what is now the UK. She brought a halt to the theft of her realm but couldn't regain what she lost. Her patronage of Merlin, Arthur and now me is brought about by her desire to not see what she lost brought to ruin. So she's an ally; a very powerful one. So I guess right now I just don't think she would hide Harry and Ginny's death from me. Honestly, I'm not sure she could. They're her children. And if they had been killed, I'm fairly certain her behavior would indicate it. Still, we need to always keep in mind that Merlin trapped her here, outside of her true realm. Her reasons for her actions are, and always will be, her own."

"Okay," Stacie agreed. "So we'll go with the theory they're not dead. We both know they can take care of themselves but you're still worried. What don't I know?"

Hermione sighed. "A lot, Stacie, an awful lot."

"And you're going to explain, right; especially the part about Harry and Ginny being her children?"

"I am, but you're going to have to bear with me. It might take a bit."

"At the moment I've got nothing but time, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "You have no idea how grateful I am for you."

Stacie raised her hand and kissed it. "I love you too. Now talk."

Hermione took a deep breath and in as much detail as she could remember she related everything she had learned from the Goddess about the ties and parallels between Ron, Herself, Harry and Ginny. "Questions?" she asked when finished.

Stacie frowned. She started and stopped a number of times. "I suppose, dozens. But for right now why don't you just tell me what part of that I should focus on."

"Harry and Ginny."

"Okay. Why?"

"A couple of things. The first one is something called a Horcrux."

"A what?"

"A Horcrux. Just the word is taboo. Most people, even most people who know magic is real, don't even know the word exists. Governments have spent centuries trying to erase any knowledge of them. But before Percy was born, I was the British Ministry's expert on the subject. They're disgusting, horrifying, vile, evil incarnate objects. They can be anything; a diary, a ring, cup, a tiara, dagger, a living snake, theoretically even another living person could be a Horcrux." Hermione paused.

"Am I right in thinking you listed those for a specific reason?"

"Yes."

"So what is a Horcrux exactly then?"

"Very simply, it's a receptacle; a storage device. In reality they are far more than that. And you can only construct one while in the act of murdering another human being."

Stacie cringed. "And you're an expert on these things?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Two questions; why and how? Because I know you would never actually make one yourself."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you believe that of me."

"I know it of you, Hermione."

"Thank you."

Stacie smiled. "Come on then."

"Why, because you have to know what you're dealing with if are going to destroy it. How, exposure and study."

Stacie frowned. "All right. Do I want to know what these things are used for?"

"No. Honestly, there are days I wish I didn't know what they were or their purpose. But that doesn't change the fact that I do or that you need to if you want to keep going."

"I don't, but it's kind of late to stop now, don't you think?"

"And now you understand how you become an expert in horrifying," Hermione said.

"I don't need lessons in reality, Hermione," Stacie retorted.

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Now keep going."

"We're all human Stacie," Hermione said. "No matter how vile and disgusting a person you might become, we all have a soul. The act of committing murder causes actual damage to the soul of the person committing the crime. The soul splits. For a moment a piece breaks free from its earthly body. Without a Horcrux, the soul rejoins, but it is forever damaged. A Horcrux is designed to capture that piece of soul and hold it." Horrified, Stacie stared at her. "Immortality, Stacie."

"What?" Stacie whispered.

"The soul is endless, Stacie. We might not know how or where but it goes on after its body, its earthly vessel, dies. But it can't leave this world if it isn't whole. And because of that, you can make and inhabit a new body. As long as you have a piece of your soul locked in a Horcrux, you can keep making and inhabiting new bodies forever. You become immortal."

"That's beyond sick."

"It is and it's exactly what Voldemort did." Hermione paused for a few seconds before quietly asking, "Do I need to remind you what number is considered to be the most magical?"

"He made seven?" Stacie asked incredulously. "Well you listed seven anyway. Or at least six and one hypothetical."

"Right," Hermione said. "He tried to make seven but only succeeded in making six."

"Just to clarify. This dude is dead right? Harry killed him right?"

"He's dead. Harry killed him. But this bit of history and theory is important, because I think it explains the curse of darkness from Quade's prophecy that lives on Harry." Stacie's eyes slowly widened. "Don't get too far ahead of me," Hermione soothed.

Stacie nodded and gulped, "'Kay."

Hermione leaned forward and spoke in an urgent whisper. "You have to understand, Stacie; intent, meaning, reason is vitally important in their creation. The process must be followed. But without intent it will fail. There can be no remorse in the action. Even regret without remorse will see the end motive fail. Every detail needs to have purpose. So while a Horcrux can be made from anything, someone who successfully makes one will choose the object with the same care I will take in choosing your engagement ring. Diaries are intensely personal items. The ring, tiara, teacup and dagger were all objects that belonged to the four founders of Hogwarts. Voldemort revered one of those founders. The others he despised. The ring was made into a Horcrux to honor Salazar Slytherin. The others were chosen to show his utter contempt for Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The snake was chosen because Voldemort could speak with snakes."

"Wait, what do you mean he could talk with snakes?"

"Exactly what I said, Stacie. Because he could speak with them they would do his bidding. He choose a black mamba, one of the most aggressive, venomous snakes in the world as his familiar. And then he turned it into a Horcrux." Hermione gave a visible shudder. "It was huge, Stacie; like twenty feet long. I still have nightmares about that thing coming after me."

"It _what_?" Stacie yelped.

"Voldemort sent it into the school to kill me."

Stacie stared at her for a second. "I don't even want to know. You're alive. Voldemort's dead. That means the snake has to be dead too, right?"

"Neville killed it. Cut its head off with Gryffindor's sword.

"Neville? Is he still alive?"

"Yes. He'll be at our wedding."

"Good. Just so you know, I'm going to thank him for saving your life by kissing him senseless when you introduce us."

"Don't, because Luna is likely to tell him to invite you home so she can play too."

"Excuse me?"

"Luna's a great friend. But she's very much about experiencing all life has to offer."

"You've got to be joking."

"Honestly, I have no idea if she would, but I wouldn't put it past her either. She'd ask me if I minded of course. And before I could answer she'd probably ask if I wanted to join in too. And then, once I'd politely declined, she'd shrug and be onto the next topic."

"I... You're serious, aren't you."

"Don't worry. It took me a few years to get used to her too. But she's an amazing friend."

"Maybe I'll just hug him intensely."

Hermione patted her hand. "Probably a good plan... Just don't be surprised if she asks you what it's like to make love to a woman."

"You're distracting me on purpose, aren't you?"

Hermione smiled guiltily. "Sometimes the only way you can deal with the horrifying is to stop for a few moments and laugh at the absurd."

"Thanks... I think."

"Shall I continue? Because the six Voldemort did make aren't as important right now as the one he failed to make when he tried to kill Harry as an infant."

"Why?"

"It's important because it failed. Harry was prophesied as the only person who could defeat Voldemort. Voldemort decided to make the ultimate statement with the creation of his seventh Horcrux by killing his last earthly enemy. And he planned it accordingly. He needed an object of supreme importance. What better than the wedding band from Harry's dead father; taken after he had fallen while defending his wife and son?"

Stacie closed her eyes and shook her head painfully. "Nothing," she whispered.

"And the second act. You have to prepare an object to be a Horcrux. That requires a murder too. So you murder Harry's mother while she begs you to spare him. And now, you have your vessel; stoked with the most vile intent. The completion of your task is one of the most vile acts imaginable; the carefully planned murder of a defenseless child, an infant who can't even comprehend what or why you are doing it. For the love of all that's good, he can barely even stand up in his crib! He is utterly defenseless as you cast your curse... But it fails. To this day, no one can really explain why what has never failed to kill its target upon striking it reflects off Harry's forehead and strikes you instead."

"But there are theories, right?" Stacie demanded.

"Well, we know Quade's prophecy says Harry has a great curse of darkness upon him. You tell me what happened."

Stacie furrowed her brow in thought. "Harry became a Horcrux!" she exclaimed. "No, wait. You already told me not to get ahead of you. He couldn't be, could he? Because the object has to be prepared and he wasn't right?"

"Right," Hermione agreed. "This is where theory starts to step on what we know is fact. It's my theory that the actual murder isn't what splits the soul; it's the act of the attempt. Voldemort cast the killing curse to kill Harry. That intent split his soul. But the intended death didn't follow so the process failed and the Horcrux wasn't completed. That's theory. More fact, is that once the soul is split like this, it can't reenter the body it came from. In this case, even if it could, that body is no longer viable. It's been struck by the rebounded curse and it's dead. It can't be forced into an object that wasn't prepared. The failure to succeed brings the same result as destroying an actual Horcrux. Now there's a million what ifs, but very simply when you're dealing with someone who's made a Horcrux, it's important to know how many they've created because even one left can allow the return of their maker. Ideally, you want to collect them all, kill the human body of the maker and immediately destroy them. With no vessel to hold the pieces of a person's soul in this world, they rejoin and finally leave it behind."

"And hopefully find their way to an appropriate hell," Stacie said.

"Hopefully," Hermione agreed. "But like I said, there's a million what ifs when dealing with this kind of magic. And Harry is one of those. While Voldemort was alive, that scar on Harry's head use to give him debilitating headaches. And they actually had a mind link. If either of them experienced particularly powerful emotions they would project them to each other. It was seriously scary. Parseltongue is the language of snakes. Being able to speak it doesn't have to be evil. More than a few people can do it, but it's almost always inherited. I've delved as far back as is written into Harry's family tree. There's no record anywhere. But Harry speaks it. Did it just show up or did he somehow get the ability from Voldemort? Questions like that made it seem reasonable to think Harry might have been made into a Horcrux the night Voldemort killed his mother and father. Now I've already told you we know for a fact that Harry didn't become a Horcrux. But that doesn't mean something didn't happen to him. For a long time I've theorized that Harry was essentially bathed in evil that night. The more I think about it the more certain I am that this bathing resulted in the stain of darkness from Quade's prophecy."

Stacie nodded slowly. "Ok," she said thoughtfully. "I've a million questions, but for right now I'll accept your conclusions."

"Good. Now after all that and everything I've told you that the Goddess told us, what do you think my theory regarding the stain of darkness from Quade's prophecy on Ginny is?"

Stacie's eyes slowly widened. "Please tell me they're the same."

Hermione shook her head. "My Lady, I require your presence."

"Your Majesty?" The Lady of the Lake said quietly.

"Jesus," Stacie muttered under her breath.

"Am I correct in thinking that Ginny is a Horcrux for Morgaine le Faye?" Hermione asked.

"In the simplest terms, yes."

Hermione raised an eye. "Explain."

"Morgaine was the first to attempt the creation of the objects of which you speak. And was, thankfully, even more vain than Tom Riddle. Where he cared nothing for his form, she did not favor the thought of the hideous appearance a vessel constructed of the process he used would give her. Her method tied her soul to her magic and then placed that construct into the lines of her descendants. With the death of Malicia, Ginevra is the last vessel by which she can bring the return of her life. You already know the steps I have taken to ensure Ginevra is strong enough to fight the darkness that lives within her."

Hermione considered. "You're absolutely certain of this; Ginevra's death will see the last of Morgaine's soul freed from its vessel. It will join into a whole again and pass from this existence?"

"Yes."

"What about her child? There's no way Morgaine's Horcrux could pass into Ginny's child?"

"It is not possible."

"Why not?"

"As with the night Tom Riddle tried to kill Harry when he was but an infant, the vessel must be prepared. Ginevra, not her child was the vessel Morgaine prepared to host her soul. The child will be free of her."

"And there is no way to free Ginevra of Morgaine's soul now?"

"I cannot."

"Can't or won't?" Hermione demanded.

"My healing is promised to another, Your Majesty."

Frowning, Hermione looked down. It came to her suddenly. "Quade," she whispered, turning back to the Goddess.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And should Quade not need your healing. Would you then be able to help Ginevra?"

The Goddess smiled faintly. "Yes."

Hermione considered. "You are forbidden from speaking any of this to Quade."

The Goddess inclined her head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"What if someone offered a sacrifice?" Stacie asked quietly.

"NO!" Hermione said immediately. "There will be no more bargains or deals made. An answer exists. All that's required is time for it to happen. We'll wait till then before doing anything else rash."

Stacie glowered at her. "Is that a command, Your Majesty?" Hermione blanched. "I don't care who you are or what title you carry, Hermione. We will be equals or we won't, be... Am I understood?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said meekly.

"You're forgiven," Stacie said. She turned to the Goddess again. "Well?"

The Goddess considered her for a moment. "Only your ability to love would offer enough."

"My ability to love?"

"You make the offer out of your love for my daughter and all those who care for her and mostly from your love for Queen Hermione. But you would be left an empty shell. You would not remember what it is to love, nor would you ever experience it again. Not even to save my daughter would I condemn someone to such a fate."

"Oh," Stacie said and fell silent. It was a short while before she spoke again. "Hermione, this whole conversation started because you were worried about Harry and Ginny. And, in general, I can understand why. But you seemed a bit more concerned than in general."

Hermione sighed. "Harry can be a lot of things. One thing he never was, mark of darkness or not, was cruel. It wasn't in him to hurt someone simply because he could. But in order to defeat Malicia, he was made to believe Ginny had been killed. And when he broke free and returned to the battle it wasn't enough to see the battle finished and kill her as he had first set out to do. He punished her. He locked her in some form of tortured stasis. And he didn't just do it to her. He did it to every one of her followers left alive. The darkness won, Stacie. Right now, wherever he is, he's in the fight of his life to save himself. And if he can't, he'll push Ginny away."

"And that means what?"

"Morgaine was the last child of Uther Pendragon, Stacie. His wife died during her birth. He blamed her for his wife's death. Her brothers were no less cruel in their treatment of her. Even Arthur was little more than indifferent in his treatment of her. And it was that rejection that lead to her becoming who she was. If Harry rejects Ginny, it brings that bit of history full circle." Stacie stared back at her with widening eyes as the full meaning of what she'd learned that morning settled in her mind.

"You would be wise, my Queen," the Goddess said quietly, "to close Camelot to my son and daughter."

Hermione swallowed and a tear slipped down her cheek as she looked back at Stacie. "If you close the gates," Stacie said. "You're telling them you've lost faith in them. You'll confirm every fear they have of themselves."

"Her counsel is not unwise, my Queen," the Goddess said.

"Yet yours is to close the gates?" Hermione asked.

"To beg their forgiveness—to never forgive yourself—is better than the danger you face should my daughter fall."


	47. Chapter 47: A Daughter's Faith

Author's note:

Thank you once more for all your hard work Strangeways.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 46: A Daughter's Faith**

* * *

The next time she woke, Ginny quite honestly felt like she was at war with herself. Again there was a large bowl of fruit on her bedside table. And again Harry had hidden his entry to her chamber. It felt as if it had taken her entire being to not throw the bowl against the wall again. And every rational thought she had regarding his behavior was rebuked with irrational rage that he was avoiding her. Even asking the question of _why_ brought forth an insane desire to lash out at whatever was nearest. It took more than a half hour of simply sitting in bed and forcing every thought from her mind for her to establish some sense of calm. Even then she felt it would be unwise to focus too much on Harry so she gingerly climbed from the bed and wandered her chambers.

Her examination brought her no further answers. The walls were bare. Other than the bed and bedside table the only furniture was a squashy wingback chair where she found clean knickers and a fresh set of flannel pajamas that she gratefully changed into. She considered checking if the door was locked before going back to her bed, but decided against it. She was fairly certain finding it was, would find her spending another half hour getting her temper under control.

Instead, she sat down on her bed and quietly worked through the meal Harry had provided her. While she ate, she considered her temper. All her life it had been quick and often times disproportionate to the slight that had caused it. After Tom Riddle's diary, Bill had begun teaching her Occlumency. It was the perfect foil to the nightmares and rage of that summer. By the time school had begun again that fall, she was mostly functional. The next four years saw her put all but the worst of those demons to rest. Just in time for her old tormentor to have her abducted. A month spent as Tom Riddle's captive would have destroyed anyone else. But her experience with the diary and the skills she'd learned in her recovery had allowed her to survive again. She had exacted a small measure of justice; escaped, and spent the summer reconstructing her sanity.

Harry had been at her side every moment. Only once did he ask if she wanted to talk. Only in her bedroom was his presence gone from her life. No matter what he was doing, if she made an appearance, he would set it aside and follow after. He didn't bring a book or magazine or anything else to pass the hours he sat in the meadow with her. Nothing, not the weather, hunger, boredom or her indifference drove him away. He had been exactly what she needed. He had simply been there; letting his presence tell her she wasn't alone... She would never be alone. And now, a half dozen or more boyfriends, Andreia and more than a decade later, she finally recognized his actions for what they were. He had been in love with her.

But how did that translate to his behavior now? She knew she had been hurt and he was caring for her. The food he brought was at the absolute peak of freshness. Her bed was luxurious. Her pajamas, both the pair she wore and the ones discarded, were new. She had no toilet, nor a bedpan. Obviously spells were in place to deal with her bodily functions while she recovered. He was doting... yet he wouldn't stay with her. And a loud noise from her room brought forth a violent overreaction. She wondered what would happen if she were to drop the now empty bowl on her bedside table to the floor.

Before she thought better of it she reached over and did. It seemed it took days for the bowl to tip end over end as she watched it tumble and then shatter on the stone floor. The response was the same. The sphere shield formed and the room was suffused in green light. The door to her chambers opened and The Beast was there with death in his eyes. He swept the room before looking at her.

She raised her chin in challenge. "Let me out."

"There is nothing holding you." He turned on his heel and closed the door.

_"LEAVE!"_ the Rage screamed in her mind. Ginny was literally half gone, dissolved to a transparent mist before she stopped herself. The Rage shrieked hideously, screaming that 'nothing' meant far more than simply not being held against her will. Ginny slammed walls against it; desperately pushing it away till it was a distant echo in her mind. When it finally stilled, her breath came in ragged gasps and her new pajamas were clammy with sweat. She shivered and her discomfort opened a new gap for the Rage to intrude into her mind.

* * *

Hermione and Jenna turned when the door to her chambers opened. "She's here," Stacie said.

Jenna stood. "I should go."

Hermione caught her hand. "Think about what I said, Jenna."

Jenna tipped her head back with her eyes closed trying to maintain her composure. "I will, Hermione." She turned to the woman who was now Queen of Camelot. "Thank you, Your Majesty, for seeing to the arrangements for Jamie."

Hermione stepped forward and embraced the grieving woman. "I know nothing can ever replace her. But you have people only too willing to be your family if you're willing to embrace them. You aren't alone."

Jenna shuddered and nodded her head shakily on Hermione's shoulder. "I know," she choked.

Hermione squeezed her tight before pushing her back and kissing her on each cheek. She then dried the tears from the other woman's face. She smiled through her own tears. "We'll see her again, Jenna. And when we do, I'll help you kick her ass for doing this to us."

Jenna laughed and tried to wipe the tears from Hermione's face. "I'll hold you to that, Hermione."

Hermione held her hand up. "Pinky swear?"

Jenna laughed again and hooked her pinky with Hermione's "Pinky swear," she said. "You hear that?" she said loudly. "I told you what would happen if you ever broke your promise and died without me. And now I've got the motherfucking Queen of Camelot to help me, you little brat."

"And you've left us plenty of time to decide just what it is we're going to do to you," Hermione added.

Jenna laughed again before it dissolved into another shudder and more tears. She closed her eyes and drew a steadying breath before looking at Hermione again. "I don't know how I can laugh but that has to be a good thing, right?"

Hermione pulled Jenna into another tight hug. "It is, Jenna," she whispered fiercely. "Trust me, it is." She pushed her back. "I'll come see you later?"

Jenna nodded. "I'd like that... Bring her along?"

"Sam?"

Jenna nodded. "Kid makes me laugh."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Jenna pulled away from her. "Thank you, Hermione."

"You're welcome, Jenna."

Jenna gave a small bow. "Your Majesty," she teased.

Hermione pointed at the door. "Out."

Jenna grinned and turned. Stacie held the door open, offering her hand as Jenna drew near. She smiled and mouthed, "Love you."

Jenna caught her hand. "Come see me?"

"As soon as we've had a chance to talk with Sam."

"Let me know if I can help."

"We will," Stacie answered. Jenna leaned in and they exchanged a tight embrace before Jenna pulled back. "You'll be in your room?"

Jenna shook her head. "I'm gonna wander for a bit, I think."

"I'll find you."

Jenna smiled and she was gone. Stacie gently closed the door and crossed to Hermione. "Are you all right?"

Hermione moved into her arms. "I will be." Stacie held her for a few minutes before Hermione asked, "She knows they're not dead, right?"

"Yes. But she's far too smart for her own good. She hasn't heard from them in a week. She knows something's up... What are you going to tell her?"

Hermione took a deep breath and straightened. "The truth," she said.

Stacie arched an eye. "You don't think it might be wise to keep back some of it? She is only fourteen."

"And she's already faced her own harsh reality. Harry and Ginny told her anything she asked after Bellatrix took her. It's a trust that I'm not about to betray."

Stacie nodded. "I think you're right."

"Good, because this whole Queen thing's got nothing on being a parent. And I've only the barest clue what I'm doing with that."

"I think you're an amazing parent."

Hermione smiled. "If I am it's only because I have an amazing wife."

Stacie grinned. "One, I'm not your wife yet. Two, you're right, I am amazing. And three, you, are stalling."

Hermione laughed. "You're also highly annoying."

"Still stalling."

"All right already. Will you go get her?"

Stacie gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Certainly, Your Majesty." She backed away with a challenging twinkle in her eyes.

"You, my dear, are lucky I'm in love with you."

Stacie stuck her tongue out. "I'll be right back."

* * *

The deepest forests of Siberia happen to be some of the most dangerous, remote and least hospitable lands in the world. Even today, large tracts of the wood see the passing of humans less frequently than that of the millennia. And the beasts that roam these woods today are scarcely any less dangerous than the creatures inhabiting them hundreds of millennia ago. It is a place not yet adapted to the modern world, a place the modern world has not yet found a way to exploit. Still, some elements of modern science advance a theory integral to the forest that any practitioner of magic knows to be fact.

All life, from the least complex amoeba to the giant blue whale of the oceans, shares a connection. Non-magical humans may seem to have forgotten this fact Or perhaps they choose to very diligently ignore it. But even upon the edges of the forest, their subconscious begins to remember. Long dead senses begin to twitch as the collective life force of the wood takes note of their passage. For there is one law that 'lower', supposedly non-sentient, creatures intrinsically understand. At some point in their cycle they will be both hunter and prey. With an exception here or there, the living plant preys upon the earth. The herbivore preys upon the plant, the carnivore preys upon the herbivore and the earth, in its turn, preys upon the dead of all. It is only the supposedly sentient human, with the ones not possessed of the ability to perform magic being the worst, who tend to forget this fact.

And so it was, because of this connectedness of life, that the forest was well aware when a creature that had not dwelled there in some three thousand years returned. The earth remembered. The trees, but saplings when last it had walked their fallen leaves, remembered. It passed and the forest itself seemed to shiver. The insects upon the ground, the chipmunks, squirrels and birds all paused to assess this creature they were seeing for the first time before generally dismissing it. They were too low on the food chain to be of much interest.

The upper levels of the hierarchy however took much greater notice of the newcomer. The brown bear two miles downwind stood on hind legs as it tested the scent on the wind before turning back the direction it had come. The tigress in her den not twenty feet from its path cowered in fear and not minutes after the creature's passage emerged from her den with cub in mouth and sought a new home.

The creature itself, took note of many things upon her return to the forest she had fled the world to hide from herself. Wild as it was, it had tamed. The river had shifted more than a half mile from where it had flowed past the village she had raised _her_ son. It was more sedate, not as cold. The falls—once a two hundred foot drop—had moved more than two miles upriver and were now nothing more than a quarter mile stretch of raging rapids. The wood was less dense, less dark, less hungry. The beasts—wolf, bear and tiger—were less big, less wild, less dangerous. The land itself was different. The hills weren't as sharp; the effects of wind and rain had softened them.

Even the earth had been allowed to age. She, however, remained constant. Her skin did not loosen or develop spots as time passed. Her strength, speed, vision, sense of touch, smell and hearing remained as powerful today as the last time she hunted these woods. The only thing not less, was herself. It was, indeed, a less than joyous homecoming; made all the more unpleasant by the knowledge that for once, she wasn't the most dangerous creature to prowl the shadows. And she harbored few illusions as to her quarry's desire to see her or the reception she might receive if she were to be found. She only hoped that if she was, the fact that she was unarmed might buy her, her life.

* * *

Ginny, the Animal, both, slowly worked through the most recent offerings Harry had brought her. That she didn't even know what some of them were mattered not. Her new nature craved any and all and she deliberately focused on the taste of each bite; the texture upon her tongue and lips. This, the exquisite explosion of flavors, was keeping her sane. This indulgence of her taste buds was the weapon she used against the Rage threatening to consume her. This simple bowl of fruit and vegetables allowed her to think clearly. Because this was proof that he still loved her. And while she was eating she came to understand his actions.

This wasn't the brief moments he'd needed to regain himself after Tom had fallen. She'd known the battle that occurred that day. She had fought it herself. She never understood how he had done it. In a few short moments he had done what had taken her months. He'd rebuilt the walls, reconstructed the cage and put his Beast away again. Now though, she realized she was mistaken. She had walked out of the cesspool after her escape, the same as he had walked off the battlefield after Tom fell. The cage had been reconstructed. The difference had been the aftermath. She had been given the time she needed to recover. He hadn't. He had recognized her need and been there every moment. She hadn't recognized his. Not until that night she found him in the bathroom at Grimmauld place had she shown him, told him, she would be there. This then, was his summer after. This was him sitting in the meadow, unfeeling of the rain pouring down. This was him getting up and walking away without a word. This was him disappearing behind the door to his room, leaving her bereft.

And this was her, locked in a battle she had spent her life fighting. A battle with far more terrifying consequences than allowing the poison of Nastia's bite to claim her had ever held. Everything she had suffered and survived had been nothing more than preparation for the moment when the Rage that lived in her finally, savagely, struck. This, was her refusing to allow the Rage to make his actions something they were not. She refused for Harry, _(Hate him.) _her daughter _(She'll leave you.) _and everyone she held dear, _(Worthless.) _because she knew now what she was.

She knew, what Morgaine Le Faye had made her. **_(Mine!)_**

This was her calmly pushing the bowl off her nightstand to shatter on the floor for the tenth time. This was her, telling him she would never leave him alone; that she loved him even if he wouldn't let her.

* * *

Hermione used the five minutes it took Stacie to fetch Sam to wash her face and compose herself as best she could. She didn't know how Sam would take what she was going to hear. But she certainly had experience with children who had lost a parent. Sam had lost two. And faced the prospect of losing the ones she had only just found in a way far worse than simply having them die. She needed to make her understand that whatever path Harry and Ginny followed she would never be alone in the world again. She stopped in her pacing with the soft knock on the door and gathered her strength.

"Come," she said. The door opened and Stacie led Harry and Ginny's daughter into the room. Hermione smiled gently at the young woman. "Hello, Samantha, please come in."

She hesitated. "Um, should I bow or something first?"

Hermione laughed softly. "Try it and I'll have you locked in the dungeons for a week," she teased. She cringed when she realized what she'd said. Sam's memories of dungeons weren't exactly a joking matter.

"Come on, Sam," Stacie said. She pulled the girl along. "She's still your aunt and I happen to know she likes being Queen about as much as you like History of Magic. Let's sit down and talk." She led Samantha to a chair and stood behind it.

Sam cautiously sat down; watching first Stacie as she took the seat next to her and then Hermione as she took the seat across from her. "I'm not going to like this talk, am I?"

Hermione smiled painfully. "Samantha. I know you're scared. Honestly, I'm scared. I know you've been told that Harry and Ginny are alive. To the absolute best of my knowledge this is true. If it weren't, I wouldn't lie to you. Harry and Ginny never have and I swear, I never will either. I might withhold information from you. Which in the last ten days I have. I might tell you you're not getting what you want for Christmas so I can see the surprise on your face when you do. I suppose I might even tell you a piece of candy is safe when I know Fred or George tampered with it. But I won't lie to you about something important like this. Okay?"

Sam considered for a moment. "Okay."

"Good. Now I know you've already had a conversation like this with Harry and Ginny. And I'm very sorry that I'm going to do this to you again. We're going to talk about things that aren't nice, things that no young woman like yourself should ever have to concern herself with. But the sad fact is this is a part of our lives. We have little choice but to face it. And while you are still young yet, you're older than I was when I first learned the world wasn't always nice; that there were evil people who did terrible things and you've earned the right to be told the truth. And it's time I stopped keeping it from you."

"You don't know where they are, do you?" Sam asked.

Hermione leaned forward and took her hands in hers. "I don't, Samantha. Quade was the last person to see them. She says Ginny was unconscious but other than that neither of them was hurt."

Tears started to slip down Sam's cheek. "You're going to tell me you don't know if they'll come back, aren't you?" she whispered.

_Damn, _Hermione thought, _she's far too smart for her own good._ "This is why we need to talk, Samantha. Can you do that? Can you listen to what I have to say?"

"It's not because of me, right?" Sam choked.

Stacie pulled the girl into her arms while Hermione slipped to her knees and wrapped them both in hers. Stacie kissed her crown. "Never, Samantha. Don't you ever think that."

Hermione combed her fingers through the girl's hair. "I swear it has nothing to do with you, Samantha. I promised I wouldn't lie to you and I swear what's wrong with Harry and Ginny right now isn't your fault." She sat back a bit and took the girl's face in her hands. "The truth is, you will be the biggest reason they come back. And for that alone, I will be forever grateful that you have come into my life." She opened her mouth to continue but stopped. "I'm sorry," she said before she stood and turned around. "You wear on my patience, Lady of the Lake. My private chambers belong to myself and Stacie. Only at her invitation or mine is anyone else allowed to enter them."

The Goddess materialized before her. "Her Majesty will note that I did not, in fact, enter until first being addressed."

Behind her back Hermione could hear Stacie quietly admonishing Samantha to stay quiet. She focused on the Goddess. "In the future," she said, "I will kindly thank you to knock on the door instead of my mind."

The Goddess inclined her head. "As Her Majesty commands, it shall be."

Hermione pressed her lips together tightly. "As you no doubt know we were in the middle of a rather important and difficult discussion. Still you felt the need to disturb us. I trust your news is too important to have waited?"

"It is."

"What is it then? And see that you are forthcoming with your news. I've neither the time nor the inclination to drag it out of you."

"My Hand has found them." Hermione waited for the rest. "Our fears unfold." Hermione glowered at her before turning and walking to the window. "My Lady-"

Hermione turned furiously on the Goddess. "I will not close the gates on them," she hissed.

Thunder roiled the air outside. "You risk the world," the Goddess accused angrily.

"As do you," Hermione fired back.

"My risk is the wiser."

Hermione stormed across the room and stood toe to toe with her. "As Ron was not Arthur," she growled through clenched teeth, "I am not Guinevere. Neither is Harry Lancelot nor is Ginny Morgaine le Faye. I counter that your risk, Lady of the Lake, is not the wiser. The risk is mine to take. The gates will remain open."

The Goddess raised her chin and took a step back. "It is on your head then."

"So be it." Hermione turned her back on the Goddess and rejoined Stacie and Samantha. "Be gone till such time as I call for you or you have news I would wish to hear."

Before Hermione could blink the Goddess was directly behind her. "How would I know," she hissed threateningly in her ear, "Your Majesty, what it is you wish to hear?"

Hermione didn't respond. Outside a flash of lightning struck the castle wall. The following crash of thunder shook the castle's foundations and left them deaf in its immediate aftermath. In the silence that followed, Hermione held herself rigidly in place; refusing to let her fear show.

"Um," Sam said, "I think you pissed her off."

"You don't say," Stacie muttered. "Tell me again why we can't just give her Camelot back and forget about the whole stupid mess? I mean it's been lost for three thousand years; would it really matter if it was just gone forever?"

"Believe, me," Hermione answered, "as soon as I get the chance, if there's a way to do it, I will find it." She focused on Sam. "I'm sorry, but we need to talk and it really needs to happen sooner rather than later."

Sam straightened. "I'm fine."

Hermione patted her leg. "That's my girl. Now I don't want to tell you to not ask questions, but if you can just listen as much as possible most of your questions will be answered by the time I'm done, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Okay."

Hermione took a deep breath and started. When she finished she sat back and patiently waited for Sam to process everything she'd learned. As she watched the young woman she really had to find herself impressed. Sam hadn't asked more than a few questions during the telling and the insight those questions brought spoke volumes to how her mind worked. Of course the slowly escalating prank war between the girl and Fred and George had demonstrated she could be very calculating; Puking Pastilles had nothing on swallowing Mentos candies whole and chugging a Diet Coke. Even now the memory of the twins laying on the floor calling truce brought a smile to her face. She very quickly brought herself back to the present when Sam looked up.

"I need to go home," she said.

Hermione blinked. "To New York?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. There's something I need."

Hermione studied her for a second before slowly starting to nod. "I think that's an excellent idea," she said. She stood and hurried to the door. Stacie and Sam hurried to follow and nearly bowled into her when Hermione turned and grabbed Sam in a joyous embrace. "A truly wonderful and brilliant idea." She kissed the girl's forehead before releasing her and spinning around. "Quickly now, come on."

* * *

Quade's second return to the forest was little more joyous than the first. And while certain concerns did not exist as had on the first others took their place. The debate over this particular course of action had gone on long after even her patience had grown thin. The possibility for things to go wrong was rather more than she thought any sane person might wish to risk. Still, she could not argue the possibility for the plan to succeed. And the decision did not rest with her. It rested with a woman who was barely more than a child and a Queen who had spent a lifetime beating impossible odds. Perhaps the ability to not blink while making a gamble of the highest stakes was easier when you felt you had no choice, but Quade was quite glad to only be a servant in the court of Camelot as opposed to the Queen.

She turned with the sound of footfalls in the cavern behind her. "Finished," Jenna said. Without a word Quade set off. Apparating away would leave a mark that couldn't be hidden. They would have to hike many miles before taking any chance they would leave evidence of their passage behind.

* * *

"Samantha," Ginny whispered in her sleep. She tossed uncomfortably before drifting deeper into slumber again. (_Lies._)

_"Mum."_ Though she didn't move or even open her eyes, Ginny came alert. Soft as the whisper of a butterfly's wings the voice came again. _"Mum."_ Her time in this chamber had taught Ginny a number of things about herself. The Rage, for instance, was to be feared. The Animal however, was not. And now more than ever, as the Rage grew, she had embraced the Animal, became one with it as she forced the Rage back. She called on it now as she listened with breath held. Again, so soft that she wasn't sure if she was actually hearing it or if the voice was manifesting within her mind, the whisper came. _"Mum."_ Ginny opened her eyes. _"Mum,"_ the voice came more insistent this time.

Ginny turned her head. "Samantha?"

_"Here, Mum."_

Ginny sat up. "Samantha?"

_"I'm here Mum,"_ the voice cried frantically. _"Please help me!"_

The Animal surged. "What's wrong? Where are you!" (_Trick.)_

_"Hermione-sacrificed-her-magic-so-The-Lady-of-the- Lake-could-help-during-the-battle-and-she-channele d-it-through-you-and-it-knocked-you-out-and-made-d ad-think-you-were-dead-and-he-went-nuts-and-trappe d-Malicia-and-all-her-followers-in-some-kind-of-to rture-stasis-spell-and-he-brought-you-here-and-we- couldn't-find-you-but-then-Quade-did-and-Aunt-Herm ione-sent-me-back-in-time-so-I-would-be-inside-the -wards-and-everyone-is-worried-and-I-just-really-w ant-you-both-to-come-home-and-GET-ME-OUT-OF-HERE!" _

Ginny, the Animal, one, the other, both, had missed more than a fair bit of Sam's frenzied answer, but all that really mattered was the cry for help. She threw her covers back and flew out of the bed. "Where are you?" _(Impossible.)_

_"Here, Mum! Over here!"_ The Animal turned in the chamber and walked towards the back wall. _"Oh, please get me out! I can't take this anymore."_

The Animal stopped a foot from the back wall. "Samantha, Stop!"

_"I'm okay, Mum,"_ Samantha sniffled. _"I just need you to get me out."_

"Where are you?" _(Trick.)_

_"I'm in the wall."_

"You're what?"

_"I'm in the wall, Mum. Quade found where you and Dad were after the battle and Hermione had me go back in time so I would be inside the wards when Dad cast them and-I-didn't-think-you-were-ever-going-to-hear-me- and-I've-been-so-scared-that-the-Horcrux-would-tak e-you-and-I-just-love-you-so-much-and-please-get-m e-out-of-here-because-I-can't-take-it-any-more!"_

Half way into her answer Sam had begun crying and her words had run together again and it took the Animal a second to make any sense at all of what Sam had said. "Please, Mum," Sam pleaded, "just get me out."

_(Lies.) _The Animal stepped forward but stopped before trying to locate where Sam was within the wall. "Hang on, baby," she said. She quickly levitated the bed from the floor.

_"Mum?!"_ Sam cried frantically.

"I'm coming, baby," Ginny answered. She held the bed in the air for a minute before gently setting it down and turning to the wall. She wasn't exactly sure what warnings Harry had on her room but apparently her using magic didn't automatically trigger the sphere shield and death wave the first few times she broke her dinner bowl had. "Samantha?"

_"Here, Mum!"_

Ginny flinched. Now that she knew what it was, Sam's voice was coming directly into her mind, was rather loud. "Easy, baby, I'm coming. Just calm down so I can help you."

Sam sniffled. _"Okay."_

"That's my girl," she encouraged her.

_"I'm okay, Mum. Really. I've just been trying to reach you and you weren't hearing me. And I just can't take being stuck in here anymore."_

"I know, baby. I'm going to get you out but I need you to help me."

_"What do you want me to do?"_

"Can you cast a spell for me?" _(Trick.)_

_"No."_

"Anything, baby. Just do something simple." _(Only—)_

_"I can't?"_

"Why not?" (_—trust—)_

_"Because I'm not really myself right now."_

"What do you...?" (_—yourself.)_ Ginny trailed off as an image came into her mind. She quickly stepped to the wall, placed her hands on it and settled her mind. "Just back away, baby."_ (Kill her.)_

"_GO TO HELL!"_ the Animal snarled.

_"MUM?!"_

"Easy baby," Ginny soothed. She moved to her left a few feet and gently pushed with her magic. "Tell me if you see anything, Sam."

_"I don't—AIEE!"_ Sam yelped.

Ginny moved a bit more to her left. "Hush, baby I just need to find you."

_"It's getting bigger."_

"Good," Ginny growled victoriously. Her magic surged. A moment later there was a rippling in the wall and then a seam opened. Ginny widened the opening and poked her head in. Inside she found a small hallow, no larger than the giant rubber ball she used when practicing yoga, had been transmogrified from the solid rock. The floor was lined with a pile of blankets. A jam jar, holding a single bluebell flame floated near the ceiling. And there, backed as far from the opening as it could get, cowered a terrified little black mink.

_(KILL IT!)_

_ "ARRRRIII!" _the Animal screeched as it attacked the Rage.

Ginny held her hand out. "Samantha?"

The little mink looked up at her with tiny black eyes. _"Fight her, Mum."_

A tear slipped down Ginny's cheek. "I am, baby. Now come out of there." The tiny creature moved close enough for Ginny to reach and she scooped her from the hollow.

_"Get my things!"_ Samantha cried frantically.

As Ginny turned from the hollow everything within floated into the room and settled to the floor before the seam closed again. Ginny nestled the little creature in the crook of her neck for a few minutes before setting it on the bed. "Out with it, now."

The mink looked down sheepishly. _"Would you mind changing me back first?"_

Ginny raised an eye. "You have some serious explaining to do young, lady," she said before changing her daughter from the little animal on her bed to the human she in fact was.

Sam let out an exhausted sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you. Hermione said until I could assume my form on my own it wouldn't really be comfortable spending much time like that."

"Samantha," Ginny said pointedly.

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Um, hi, aren't you glad to see me?"

Ginny leaned forward with her hands on the bed so her nose was inches from Samantha. "I want to know what you're doing here," she said, her voice brooking a tone of warning.

Sam backed up. "I told you. Dad went nuts because he thought you were dead. He locked Malicia and all her followers in a stasis torture spell and brought you here. Hermione says he's punishing himself for what he did and that he'll try to push you away, and the Goddess is afraid if he does, you'll flip out and the Horcrux will take you and you'll become Morgaine le Faye. She wants Hermione to lock you both out of Camelot, but she won't do it because she has faith in you... I have faith in you," she said. She sat, not looking at Ginny and picking at the blanket. "So when Quade found where Dad had taken you, we came up with a plan to send me back in time so I would already be inside the wards when Dad cast them so I could help you." When she finished she cautiously looked up. "Please don't become Morgaine," she pleaded.

Ginny slowly shook her head as the tears streamed down her face. She moved onto the bed and crushed Sam to her. "Never, baby," she said vehemently. She kissed the top of Sam's head. "You will never lose me."

**XX**

Ginny sat on the bed and pulled Sam back against her chest tightly, trying to completely wrap herself around the girl. "Ready?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes."

Ginny reached over and pushed the fruit bowl from the bedside table. Before the sound of it crashing to the floor subsided the door to her room opened. Ginny instantly knew she had presented him with something unexpected. "Someone wanted to see you," she said.

"Hi, Dad," Sam offered tentatively.

The Beast stared at her in confusion. "Harry," Ginny said, "Aren't you going to say hello to your daughter?"

He shook himself. "How—"

"Quade realized she couldn't remember where the cave was," Sam said. He frowned.

"The Goddess told her to find us, Harry," Ginny said. "When Quade tried to think about where you might hide from the world, she started with what she had done. And she realized she couldn't remember the exact place that had been her home. She remembered the forest; the village she had raised her son, and a million other things. But she couldn't remember exactly where the cave she lived in was. And she forgets nothing. She might misplace something in her five thousand year memory, but she never outright forgets anything. From there it was pretty simple. Hermione sent Sam, Quade and Jenna back in time to before the battle. Memory restored, Quade found her cave. They hid Sam in the wall and erased every trace they had ever been here. Sam was inside the area you moved out of time when you created the wards; even the Fidelius. She's been buried alive the whole time we've been here."

"She shouldn't—" Harry whispered, a horrified look in his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because—"

"Because why, Harry?" Ginny demanded.

"BECAUSE I..."

"You what?" Ginny asked when he didn't go on. "She knows, Harry. I know. Everyone who you might be afraid of knows what happened. And we're all still here. Hermione, the boys, me, we're still here. Sam's still here; waiting for her father to come home."

"You don't understand," Harry said. He backed up a step.

"Don't you walk out that door, Harry James Potter," Ginny snapped.

"What if I do?" he snarled back.

Ginny let Sam go and climbed from the bed. He stiffened as she drew near. "I know what you are doing, Harry. And I wish I could do what you did for me after Tom took me. I wish I could give you the undivided time and attention you gave me. But we're not children anymore. _We_ is no longer just you and I, Harry. _We_ includes our daughter..." Ginny stepped closer and gently reached out to touch his cheek. "Do you remember what you said to me that day in the orphanage after we got her back, Harry?"

Harry stared at her. "Ginny I—"

"Your daughter needs you, Harry," she cut him off.

Sam cautiously stepped between them. "Please, Dad, come home." Harry stared at the two yellow roses she offered him.

"You promised, Harry," Ginny said.

Sam took his hand, weaving her fingers into his. She smiled through her tears and mouthed, "My Dad."


	48. Chapter 48: Epilogue

Author's Note:

And for the last time, thank you to my brilliant beta and hopefully still friend Strangeways. We met half way through this story and I learned an amazing amount from you. I can only hope to return the favor someday when you are ready to start publishing your works.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Morgaine Le Faye**

**Chapter 47: Epilogue**

* * *

**The Battle of Tintagel; May 21st, 2021: 6451 Days Post.**

**XX**

George Weasley knocked on the door of Quade's room. "Enter," her voice came from inside.

He poked his head in. "Hey vamp girl."

She glowered at him. "What do you want?"

He slipped in and closed the door. "Just thought I'd see how you were holding up."

She cocked her head as she considered him. "It is the end. Whether by Natalia's blood or the hand of my Mistress I have paid my penance. I am," she paused to find the right words, "to be free."

George leaned against the door. "You're sure that's what you want?" She raised a brow at him. "I mean sure we all want to be free. But have you considered what that might mean for you?"

She turned and walked to the window. "I have not."

"Really?"

"No. All that mattered was an end. I care not what it is."

George didn't answer and she eventually turned to face him. "I don't think I would have survived, " he said when she did.

She gave a small smile. "You do tend to indulge."

George shrugged. "Not all of us got five thousand year tickets when we got on. You pack in what you can."

"Yes, you do."

George glanced at his watch. "Two minutes left. Think it's safe to consider a hope of what your salvation might be?"

"I would prefer not."

George eyed her. "Mind if I ask a favor before you head out?"

She smirked. "Two minutes; what pleasure might I derive from such an encounter?"

"Funny," he retorted. "You're a goddess, but I think I'd last at least five."

Quade shook her head. "Bestill my heart. I do not think I could stand such attentions."

George chuckled. "There's no sense denying the truth. You'd test any man's control."

Quade laughed. "Yet I have never tested the patience of any man, or for that matter, any woman."

"You're joking."

"Carnal lust is not a place one wishes to visit with a hunger such as mine."

George nodded. "No. I imagine not."

Quade waved a hand his direction. "Go on then, what favor would you ask a vampire?"

George locked eyes with her. "Seduce me." Quade cocked her head back. "I've not taken vampiremage in seventeen years," he said.

Her brow furrowed. "Why?"

George took a step forward. "I may not know what it is to live with the hunger you have, but I do know what it's like to see something you want and not allow yourself to possess it." Quade backed up a step. "I know what it's like to live with what you lust after at the tip of your fingers." He continued across the room; stopping only when she was backed against the wall with nowhere left to retreat. "I know what it is to deny yourself for something so impossible to even call it a dream is to give it a reality it does not have."

"But..."

"Jamie?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

He shook his head. "Rather a long mourning for someone who was never more than a friend, don't you think?"

She frowned. "Never?"

"Never."

Faster than he could ever have hoped to counter, Quade grabbed him, spinning to pin him to the wall. She pressed against him with her forearm against his throat and leaned in with her nose brushing the delicate skin of his neck. She inhaled deeply before pulling back with her face inches from his. "Her scent lingers on you yet," she hissed.

"Close friends," George managed as best he could with her arm against his throat. She glowered at him "It was never going to be more. We both knew that. It ended months before she died."

"Why?"

George shrugged. "Don't really know. We had fun while it lasted, and then we didn't."

"And you think I am to be fun while it lasts?" she demanded.

"There's an interesting characteristic common to all known love potions," George said. "Do you know what it is?"

Quade leaned in closer, her lips hovering over his. "I am a love potion," she breathed. "A concoction of lust and desire, more powerful than any but your sister. What use have I in knowing the properties of your silly potions?"

"The interesting thing about them is," George said, "that if you administer one to someone, and they happen to already be in love with the person the potion is suppose to make them fall in love with, there will be no discernible change in their behavior." He reached up and pushed on her arm. Certainly, she could have held him there if she desired. But there was no resistance from her as he slipped out of her grasp. He stepped next to her; his shoulder touching hers. "Tell me, Quade, vampiress second in power in all the world only to my sister, does the same hold true if you direct your powers at one who is under your spell without them?" Quade stared at him. "Tell me you're holding back," he challenged.

"I—"

George leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers. When she opened her eyes again he was at the door. "I know all you're hoping for is an end," he said. "I thought you should know, I'm hoping for a beginning." Before she could respond he slipped out and quietly closed the door.

Quade stared after him for some moments before feeling a presence behind her. She turned and bowed. "Mistress."

The Goddess reached out and raised her chin. She smiled gently down at her. "I see a new fear in your eyes, my Hand... I am glad."

"It is real? He resists me?"

"Yes... and no."

Quade glanced at the door and back again. "He loves me?"

"So his actions would suggest." She glided across the room and opened the door. "It is time. My son and my daughter wait with Natalia for your request."

Quade hesitated. "Will I live?"

The Goddess smiled. "I fear not."

Quade bowed her head.e HHH "Can you not strike me down here and spare those I love any guilt that might come with the passing of Natalia's blood to my lips?"

"Do I not also have your love, my Hand?"

Stricken, Quade sank to her knees. "Forgive me, mistress, for that is not what I meant."

The Goddess moved back to her and lifted her from the floor. "All mortals die, child. Does your end come today, tomorrow or a hundred years from now? This I cannot answer. For more than five thousand years, with courage unmatched by any, you have faced your fate. It arrives with the love of many to carry you through. Do not falter now."

Quade swallowed before straightening. "You are right. Fate can hardly be more cruel to me than she has already been."

The Goddess took her hand and they moved to the door. "Would you not like him at your side?"

"If this is to be my end would it not be cruel of me to ask it of him?"

"Were I to tell you the moment of his death, where would you choose to be?"

Quade stopped and faced her. "If he wishes then I would ask him to be with me."

The Goddess inclined her head. "Is there anything else you might ask of me?"

Quade considered. "Only that should I survive, I might know a life of peace."

The Goddess smiled sadly. " Might this occur? Yes. Is it likely? I fear not. Unless you choose to leave the life you have, this is not a promise I can make. Ask of me something else."

"Your blessing upon all I hold dear now and, what the future might bring."

The Goddess smiled. "A wise request that will carry on long after you have left this world. This I can, and am happy to, grant you." She leaned forward and kissed Quade's crown before resuming their journey. "Come. We have tarried long enough."

* * *

**The Battle of Tintagel; May 21st, 2022: 6816 Days Post.**

**XX**

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her tight against his chest. She settled into him happily and he quietly surveyed the room. The First Family of Camelot was now a rather large and cobbled together group of relations held together most of all by a boundless love for one another. It of course began with Molly and Arthur Weasley; the two people who had become what his aunt and uncle should have, his mum and dad.

Their oldest child, Bill brought his wife Fleur to the family as well as their two boys, Charles and Philippe. They were both grown now and seemed content to play the field and Harry was hard pressed to keep up with who they were currently dating at any given time.

Fred was with Jenna Young. The perpetual good time pair had been together for years but refused to even refer to the other as boyfriend or girlfriend much less get married.

Hermione, the Queen Mother and widow of their son Ron had given them Percy, Andrew and the sitting Queen of Camelot and Britain's wizarding society, Ginevra Fleur Weasley. Hermione was now married to Stacie and their two children David and Sabrina were now thirteen and eleven respectively.

Heather and Gabrielle had also stuck it out and married. With Heather having recently retired from professional Quidditch, Gabrielle was expecting their first child a short six months from now.

He and Ginny, of course had Samantha and Natalia. And they had adopted five more girls; Micha, age fifteen, Stephanie, age thirteen, Courtney, age nine and twins Mackenzie and Ashlyn age six.

And last because he was the reason they were all gathered today was George; now married to Quade. Exactly one year ago today a single drop of blood had dropped from Natalia's finger to her tongue. Quade had fallen unconscious not a second later. She had spent a month slipping in and out of consciousness while the two poisons had warred in her veins. The services of Dr. Pell had been required again. The Lady of the Lake had sat by her side and held her hand the entire time. When the battle had finally broken and Quade emerged again, she was as Ginny was. She craved fruit and vegetables, gagged at even a hint of blood or meat and was a rather powerful—though not as powerful as Ginny—sorceress. Two months out of bed found her pregnant with her and George's first child. Nine whirlwind months and one wedding later and they were all here; waiting for the birthing healer to bring the newest addition to the family out for inspection.

Harry settled his eyes on Natalia. "Can you believe she's about to become a godmother?" he whispered.

Ginny shook her head. "I'll tell you something else you won't believe." Harry tipped his head on her shoulder and she turned enough so she could see him. "Oh?" he asked.

She smiled spectacularly. "She's about to become a big sister again." Harry's eyes widened. "I'm late; two months now," she whispered. "That's why I saw the healer yesterday."

"You're serious?"

Ginny nodded. "Don't tell. It's not three months yet and I don't want to take anything away from George and Quade today."

Harry forcibly restrained himself and shifted back to just resting his chin on her shoulder. "Have I mentioned you are the most brilliant woman I've ever met?" he whispered.

Ginny giggled. "I like that you knock me up and I'm the one who's brilliant."

"It's still safe for a couple months, isn't it?"

"Harry James Potter. I've just informed you you've managed to knock me up and all you can think about is getting into my knickers."

"All I can think about is getting you somewhere where I can show you how brilliant you are and if they don't get out here with that kid in the next half hour I'm not sure I'll be able to wait any longer before I just drag you away and molest you in every way imaginable."

Ginny turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "Please tell me that's a promise," she purred.

"On my life," Harry growled as he leaned in to kiss her.

**End**

* * *

Author's notes

Well it's been a great ride. Lots of compliments from many people. More than a few people quite upset with me. I've learned a ton and I have all you readers and reviewers to thank. I've appreciated every one of you and all your comments too. Thank you all so much for your support. I'd love to tell you my next story is all finished and will start going up next week. Unfortunately I'm afraid it isn't finished and won't be for some time. I won't promise to be back by a certain time because I really don't know when that would be. Just know that when I have another story ready for posting I'll put it up right here for all of you to enjoy.

Thank you all again,

Sorcerer's Muse


End file.
